Ulubieniec Losu
by Panna Mi
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Fate's Favourite" The Fictionist. Opowiadania w których Harry podróżuje do czasów Toma Riddle'a zawsze kończą się tym, że Potter albo w nich pozostaje, albo zostaje odesłany z powrotem. Na tym koniec, chociaż czasami stara się jeszcze uczynić Voldemorta dobrym. Ale co jeśli sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej? Co jeśli chociaż raz ktoś podążyłby za podróżnikiem w czasie?
1. Prolog i Rozdział 1

**Autor: **The Fictionist

**Tytuł oryginału:** Fate's Favourite

**Link do oryginału:** s/5725656/1/Fates_Favourite

**Tłumacz:** Panna Mi

**Tytuł tłumaczenia: **Ulubieniec Losu

**Zgoda: **jest

**Beta:** 100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou (rozdziały 3-31, 40-41), Jayseen (rozdział 46), cheroine (rozdziały 46, 48-88), Himitsu (rozdziały 89-90, 93-149)

**Długość: **149 rozdziałów

**Rating:** T

**Opis: **Opowiadania w których Harry podróżuje do czasów Toma Riddle'a zawsze kończą się tym, że Potter albo w nich pozostaje, albo zostaje odesłany z powrotem. Na tym koniec, chociaż czasami stara się jeszcze uczynić Voldemorta dobrym. Ale co jeśli sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej? Co jeśli chociaż raz ktoś podążyłby za podróżnikiem w czasie?

* * *

Teraz dodam coś od siebie - autorka często powtarzała, że Fate's Favourite nie jest i nigdy nie będzie slashem, dlatego też czuję się zobowiązana, aby również to zaznaczyć. Mimo tego gorąco zachęcam do przeczytania tego tekstu również miłośników slashu. Czytelnicy oryginału często sugerowali autorce slash, ta często się go wypierała, ale w końcu stworzyła one-shot, alternatywne zakończenie, które w końcu opublikowała w zbiorze miniaturek dotyczących tego opowiadania. Jeżeli znajdą się chętni, po zakończeniu tego tłumaczenia załączę również i tą miniaturkę.

Nie wiem, czy można nazwać Fate's Favourite swego rodzaju klasykiem relacji Harry/Tom, ale z całą pewnością wiele osób zna go w języku angielskim i sama w taki sposób go odbieram. Dlatego też _obawiam się _publikacji tego tłumaczenia - zwłaszcza, że jest ono moim pierwszym - i dlatego też bardzo liczę na znalezienie bety. Z tego też powodu ponownie proszę o kontakt, jeżeli ktokolwiek byłby zainteresowany pomocą mi.

Wyjaśniając - zamiennie stosuję nazwę Mroczny Lord oraz Czarny Pan. Tak samo jak Czarna Magia i Mroczne Sztuki.

Już nie zanudzam, tylko zapraszam do czytania. :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Prolog**

W czasie uczty rozpoczynającej rok szkolny Harry wpatrywał się w stół Gryfonów, ignorując spojrzenia posyłane mu przez nauczycieli i uczniów. Doskonale świadomy był tego, że jego wygląd uległ zmianie. Och tak, zmienił się jego wygląd, tak samo jak zmieniło się i jego zachowanie. Jak mogłoby być inaczej?

To lato było dziwaczne – nawet jak na niego. Podróż w czasie. Najzwyczajniej w świecie spędził rok w 1943 – piątym roku nauki Toma Riddle'a w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Ostatnim spokojnym roku, po którym otworzono Komnatę Tajemnic i siła Mrocznego Lorda wzrosła… nie żeby Tom nie był jeszcze Czarnym Panem. Z całą pewnością był, czasami.

Nie był jednak Voldemortem. Teraz Harry był już tego świadomy.

Delikatnie się do siebie uśmiechnął. Z tęsknotą. Niemożliwym było, by po spędzeniu roku jako Harrison Evans, druga połowa Ślizgońskiego Duetu, nie nastąpiły w nim zmiany. I nie były to zmiany, które byłby w stanie w jakiś sposób wyjaśnić. Ron i Hermiona z pewnością wyczują różnicę, ale nie miał nawet pojęcia, od czego mógłby zacząć wyjaśnienia. Z pewnością będą wychodzić z siebie.

Jedyną sensowną wymówką, jaką udało mu się wymyślić, była trauma, w jakiej znalazł się po szoku spowodowanym śmiercią Cedrika. Po jego kręgosłupie przebiegł dreszcz. Musiał przyznać, że nie była ona szczególnie łatwa, ale _nie doznał_ po niej uszczerbku.

- Harry? – zagadnęła nieśmiało Hermiona.

- Hmm? – podniósł wzrok, zmuszając się do skierowania na nią uwagi i wydobycia z zamyślenia.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Najlepszym – uśmiechnął się. Nieznacznie. – Nic mi nie jest. – Wepchnął do swoich ust kolejną porcję spaghetti.

- Ty… zmieniłeś się – zauważyła.

- Zmieniłem? – odparł uprzejmie. – Na lepsze czy gorsze? – mrugnął do niej. Dziewczyna przez chwilę wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Zaufanie, to kolejna zmiana. Wiedział o tym. Po prostu Tom zawsze domagał się zaufania – albo przynajmniej tego, aby je udawać. Była to ważna część bycia Ślizgonem – trzeba było zachowywać pozory zaufania, bo inaczej sępy rzuciłyby się na ciebie i rozerwały na strzępy.

Dlaczego w ogóle myślał o Tomie? To był koniec. Teraz był w swoim czasie i musiał być szalony, skoro wciąż rozpamiętywał tamten. Voldemort wciąż tu był.

- Po prostu zmieniłeś – podkreśliła. Wzruszył współczująco ramionami.

- Ludzie się zmieniają – powiedział cicho. Chciał mieć nadzieję, że Tom się do takich nie zaliczał. Tak bardzo chciał ją mieć… ale Voldemort wciąż tu był i, Salazarze, dlaczego czuł się, jakby ktoś z całej siły kopnął go w brzuch? Chyba, że wszechświat Toma zamienił się w inny, alternatywny, o ile coś takiego w ogóle było możliwe.

Istniałby wtedy inny on, być może mieszkający z rodzicami. Tom prawdopodobnie już jako trzydziestolatek stałby się Ministrem Magii. Usta Harry'ego nieznacznie się wygięły. Zevi Prince byłby, oczywiście, Mistrzem Eliksirów. Podróżowałby po świecie, popisując się swoimi niesamowitymi zdolnościami. Pozwolił sobie na to, aby pogrążyć się w myślach. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Po prostu nie mógł. W tym momencie pragnął tylko tego, aby jego serce posłuchało logicznych części jego umysłu.

- Chyba tak… - zgodziła się Hermiona, przypatrując mu.

Rok temu, przed tym, jak to wszystko się wydarzyło, zapewne poddałby się i o wszystkim jej opowiedział, ale kiedy tak długi czas jest się pod wpływem osobowości tak silnej jak Tom, wszystkie inne w porównaniu z nią wypadają dość miernie. I znów się na tym złapał. Na myśleniu o _przeszłości_. Po prostu ciężko było mu się przestawić. Kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali, prawie podszedł do stołu Ślizgonów i małe, dowcipne uwagi Malfoya (Draco) jedynie go śmieszyły. Prawie nawet nazwał go Abraxasem, ponieważ, do diabła, wyglądali podobnie.

Przełknął kolejny kęs makaronu. Zakończył się przydział i kilka nowych twarzy pojawiło się w każdym z domów. Jego dłonie wykręcały się na kolanach, gdyż nie miały niczego innego, czym mogłyby się zająć. Siedzenie tutaj było dziwne, surrealistyczne. Tak naprawdę nie powinno być, a było. Niemalże chciał wrócić do 1943, co było śmieszne, biorąc pod uwagę, że znaczną część czasu, jaki tam spędził, poświęcił na znajdywanie drogi powrotnej. Kto by pomyślał, że jedynym, czego do tego potrzebował, było uderzającą w niego Avadą Kedavrą? Właśnie wtedy, kiedy W KOŃCU zaakceptował to, że tam jest, musiał zostać wepchnięty z powrotem do swoich czasów.

Los go nienawidził.

Skończyli jeść i Harry ze wszystkich sił próbował brać udział w toczących się wokół niego rozmowach. Dumbledore podniósł się, aby wygłosić mowę.

I biały blask pojawił się w centrum pomieszczenia.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego w mieszaninie strachu i ciekawości. Harry poczuł ucisk w żołądku. Nie, niemożliwe. To światło… było tak znajome. Pochodzące z niego głosy stawały się coraz głośniejsze, jak jadący w tunelu pociąg.

- Jesteś pewien, że to będzie działać? – To był Alphard.

- Sugerujesz, że Tom mógłby się pomylić? – A to był Lestrange – lizusowaty jak zawsze. Potter miał niesamowitą chęć wybuchnięcia histerycznym śmiechem, kiedy pięć postaci pojawiło się w centrum Wielkiej Sali. Alphard Black. Cygnus Lestrange. Abraxas Malfoy. Zevi Prince. Tom Riddle. Wszyscy się gapili.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – wybuchł Dumbledore.

Widział, jak Tom spogląda na dyrektora i jego wargi wykrzywiają się nieznacznie z powodu wielobarwnych szat z motywem trzmiela, które Dumbledore miał na sobie, a następnie bada oczami pokój, po czym ponownie koncentruje swój wzrok na starcu.

- Szukam kogoś – oznajmił Tom. – Harrisona Evansa. – Szepty wypełniły pomieszczenie. Harry zagryzł wargę, dziedzic Slytherina zawsze miał talent do dramatyzowania. – Chociaż możecie znać go jako Harry'ego Pottera?

Wszystkie szepty natychmiast ucichły, a ich spojrzenia wskazywały postać chłopaka jak neon. Doszedł do wniosku, że równie dobrze może wstać i zrobić to oficjalnie. Tom uśmiechnął się.

- Więc wciąż jeszcze żyjesz? Cholera. A miałem taką nadzieję.

* * *

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Harry poczuł, że szeroki uśmieszek pojawia się na jego twarzy.

- Nieee – odpowiedział z zamyśleniem. – Wciąż nie jesteś śmieszny. Nigdy nie staniesz się komikiem, mówię ci, na twoim miejscu dawno straciłbym już na to nadzieję… Co tu robicie, chłopaki?

- Szukamy cię – odpowiedział Abraxas. – Tomowi brakowało patrzenia bez przerwy na twoją śliczną twarzyczkę i zdecydował, że musi cię odszukać. Bezwstydne faworyzowanie, mówię ci…

Harry, słysząc te wyjaśnienia, podniósł nieznacznie brwi. Tom przewrócił oczami, na co Potter uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Och, zawsze wiedziałem, że będziesz za mną tęsknił! – zażartował.

- Zrobiło się nudno – stwierdził Tom. – Nie było nikogo, kogo można by umieścić w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. – Harry otworzył usta, zamknął je, a następnie znów otworzył.

- Tak było tylko raz – nachmurzył się.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

- Co się tutaj dzieje? – zagrzmiał Dumbledore, jakimś cudem brzmiąc zarówno słabo, jak i stanowczo. Harry nagle uświadomił sobie, że nadal stoi na środku Wielkiej Sali.

- Harrison Evans jest Harrym Potterem – stwierdził Abraxas. – A my zdecydowaliśmy się wziąć przykład z cudownego chłopca i udać się na futurystyczne*, a w jego wypadku…

- Nie mów przeszłościowe! – mamrotał Zevi. – To nie jest słowo!

- …przeszłościowe – kontynuował zadowolony z siebie Abraxas – wakacje. Czy to Tiara Przydziału? Doskonale! Myślę, że nie będzie problemu, byśmy otrzymali jakiś pokój w dormitoriach Ślizgonów?

Dumbledore nieznacznie zmarszczył brwi. Radosne błyski zniknęły z jego oczu. Harry skorzystał z chwili czasu i obejrzał się na stół Gryfonów.

Usta Rona otwierały się jak u ryby, a jego twarz przybrała dziwny odcień ciemnego fioletu. Hermiona wyglądała na oszołomioną. Jego oczy powędrowały do Ginny, która nieruchomo wpatrywała się w Toma z absolutną grozą wypisaną na twarzy. Zbladła. Harry poczuł cień współczucia. Kurwa. Nie pomyślał o tym.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy to możliwe – powiedział szorstko dyrektor. Tom uśmiechnął się; czarująco, przerażająco.

- Mamy sobie w takim razie pójść i poszukać zakwaterowania gdzieś indziej? – zapytał grzecznie. – Być może u mojego przyszłego ja? – Dumbledore zbladł, kiedy doszło do niego, jak katastrofalne mogłoby mieć to skutki. Harry lekko się skrzywił.

- Jak długo tu będziecie, Tom? – zapytał. Riddle tylko rzucił mu niewinne spojrzenie, po czym wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się i chłopiec ruszył do przodu. Harry szarpnął się, kiedy Riddle gwałtownie pociągnął go za krawat Gryffindoru i pchnął w stronę Tiary Przydziału.

- Przenieś go! – rozkazał. Tiara spojrzała na nich ze zdziwieniem, o ile tiara w ogóle może spoglądać. Harry przypuszczał jednak, że zwyczajne tiary nie miały zwyczaju wybuchać, śpiewając piosenkę, i nie czytały w myślach… - Gryffindor – splunął Tom. – Jaja sobie robisz? Cholera, naprawdę jesteś małym barankiem Jasnej Strony?

- Już dwa razy musiałam go przydzielać – jęknęła Tiara. – Nie zrobię tego jeszcze raz. Przyprawia mnie o ból głowy.

Harry spojrzał na pozostałą część swoich Ślizgonów i od razu wymazał z ich twarzy wyraz współczucia oraz zrozumienia.

- W takim razie po prostu powiedz Slytherin – powiedział stanowczo Tom. – Wtedy nie będziesz musiała znaleźć się w bliskim kontakcie z jego pokręconym umysłem.

- Pokręconym umysłem? – powtórzył finezyjnie Harry. – Mówisz o _sobie_?

- Gryffindor – odpowiedział Tom, jakby to mówiło samo za siebie. – Przypuszczam, że to ten kompleks bohatera…

- Nie mam kompleksu bohatera! – oburzył się Potter.

- No jasne – powiedział drwiąco Lestrange. – Naprawdę go masz. To żałosne.

- Co? – Harry przechylił głowę, a uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy. – Tak jak ty?

- Nie jestem żałosny! – syknął Cygnus. Harry jedynie uśmiechnął się, obserwując, jak z powodu jego uporczywości twarz chłopaka staje się coraz bardziej wzburzona.

W ten sposób przydzielone zostały pokoje.

W końcu, jakieś pół godziny i kilka nieudanych prób wypędzenia całej populacji uczniów do dormitoriów później, wszystko zostało załatwione.

Ekipa z 1943 roku dostała miejsca w dormitorium Slytherinu i harmonogramy zajęć. Tom stwierdził, że potrzebują sześciu łóżek, a Harry kategorycznie odmówił przesortowania, powodując, że Abraxas, Zevi i Alphard zaczęli wymieniać się zakładami i galeonami.

Jednak w końcu udało się to wszystko ogarnąć. Uczniowie, dotychczas wstrzymywani przez personel i ciekawość jak to wszystko się skończy, wybuchli pytaniami i paplaniną. Hermiona zapewnia go, że w Pokoju Wspólnym _czeka go_ rozmowa – ale w tym momencie miała na głowie pierwszorocznych, którym, jako perfekt, musiała pomóc. Tak jak Ron. Natomiast reszta Weasleyów miała do pocieszenia strapioną siostrzyczkę. Harry poczuł małe ukłucie winy za to, że go z nimi nie będzie.

- Naprawdę jesteś TYM Harrisonem Evansem? – zapytał ze zgrozą Ślizgon, który, o ile dobrze kojarzył, miał na imię Teodor Nott.

- Cześć – odrzekł niezręcznie Harry. Większość teraźniejszych Ślizgonów jedynie gapiła się na nich, tworząc opinie i plany, starając się zdobyć nowe informacje, które mogłyby okazać się przydatne w ich przyszłych działaniach.

- Ale to oznacza, że ty jesteś _Tomem Riddle'em_ – mruknął Nott, a jego lśniące oczy zdradziły jego ostrożność.

- Jesteś może związany z Polluxem Nottem? – wypytywał Tom z ukrywanym zainteresowaniem.

- Jest moim dziadkiem – powiedział Nott. Riddle skinął głową.

- Mmm… Wyglądasz tak jak on. – To wszystko, co powiedział.

- Potter nie może być tą samą osobą co Harrison Evans! – wykrzyknęła Pansy Parkinson, dość bezmyślnie, jeśli ktoś by się pytał o zdanie Harry'ego. – Evans jest jak… - przerwała i jej policzki poróżowiały.

- Zapewniam cię, że jest – powiedział chłodno Tom. – Parkinson, zgadza się? – Pansy spojrzała w dół, uciszając się. Harry westchnął. Dziedzic Slytherina nigdy za bardzo nie przepadał za Cassiusem, jej dziadkiem.

- Czy choć przez jedną noc możesz przestać budować swoje małe imperium? Rany. Naprawdę masz poważny kompleks wyższości – powiedział Harry.

- To nie jest kompleks wyższości, skoro naprawdę jest lepszy – warknął obronnie Cygnus. – A przynajmniej od ciebie. Tom, błagam cię, pozwól mi nauczyć Evansa co to znaczy szacunek!

Tom wyglądał na lekko rozbawionego. Harry wybuchł śmiechem, zabarwionym lekką nutką okrucieństwa, którą z całą pewnością przejął od młodego Czarnego Pana.

- Ha! Mam lepsze! – Złoty Chłopiec zaświergotał szyderczo. – Błagam cię, byś pozwolił mi nauczyć Lestrange'a kilku sztuczek. Mógłbym nawet zdobyć kilka ciasteczek dla psów i obrożę – to by było cudowne! – Zatrzepotał rzęsami. Cygnus wyglądał na wściekłego, a Zevi, Abraxas i Alphard, w przeciwieństwie do niego, na wyraźnie rozbawionych.

- Cholera, dobrze cię znów widzieć, Harry – powiedział Alphard.

Harry pokręcił głową.

Przesłuchanie kontynuowane.

Znacznie później, po stanowczych naleganiach nauczycieli, Ślizgoni (przeszli i teraźniejsi) skierowali się do lochów, podczas gdy Harry udał się do wieży. Teraz, kiedy minęło pierwsze zaskoczenie, jego żołądek zaczął kurczyć się na myśl o tym, co pomyślą sobie jego przyjaciele.

Musiał jeszcze skonfrontować z sobą swoje dwie grupy - z przeszłości i teraźniejszości - i, szczerze mówiąc, nie widział w tym niczego złego. Mogły zatrzymać swoją opinię dla siebie i nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiać. Oczywiście byłoby wspaniale, gdyby mogli się dogadać… ale szczerze wątpił, aby tak się stało.

Kiedy wszedł przez wejście w dziurze za portretem, przywitała go cisza. Napotkał ponure, oceniające spojrzenia większości Gryfonów. Ginny siedziała na kanapie, opleciona ramionami Freda i George'a. Poczuł kolejną falę wstydu.

- Hej, ludzie – zebrał w sobie odwagę.

- Czy jest coś, o czym zapomniałeś nam powiedzieć, Harry?

* * *

* futurystyczne – od słowa future, czyli przyszłość. Zdecydowałam się użyć właśnie takie jego tłumaczenie, gdyż występuje w języku polskim, a przyszłościowe straciłoby w kontekście swoje znaczenie.


	2. Rozdział 2

Oto kolejny rozdział, niestety wciąż bez bety. W dalszym ciągu zachęcam do skontaktowania się ze mną każdego, kto chciałby podjąć się tego zadania.

Serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, podniosły mnie na duchu. Cieszę się też, że podoba wam się wybór ficka. **NigrumLotus **- twoje uwagi były bardzo pomocne, dziękuję za nie. Oczywiście zachęcam wszystkich do dalszego komentowania.

Odpowiadając na pytania - tak, mam zamiar przetłumaczyć wszystkie rozdziały. Mam też nadzieję, że uda mi się wytrwać w tym postanowieniu. W każdym razie, na dzień dzisiejszy nie mam zamiaru porzucać tego tekstu.

Ktoś się zapytał, czy jest to część jakiegoś innego ff - odpowiadam więc, że nie. Wprawdzie The Fictionist napisała po skończeniu tego opowiadania prequel, ale, jak sama nazwa mówi, został on stworzony później. Jeżeli uda mi się skończyć to tłumaczenie, być może, jeżeli znajdą się zainteresowani, wezmę się także za jego prequel. Ale na razie nie chcę wybiegać aż tak bardzo w przyszłość.

Więcej pytań nie było, więc pozostaje mi tylko zapraszać do przeczytania kolejnego rozdziału. Smacznego!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział drugi**

Głos Harry'ego ochrypł od ciągłego mówienia.

Powiedział im o ataku dementorów, o blokowaniu uczucia, jakie pojawia się przy wysysaniu duszy i bolesnym lądowaniu na Tomie oraz jego kociołku sekundę później, a pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej. Opowiedział im o tym, jak pomimo swoich próśb przydzielony został do Slytherinu i o bezlitosnej ciekawości młodego Mrocznego Lorda, która zakończyła się tym, że w Halloweenową noc obaj wylądowali w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Wspomniał o wielu sprzeczkach i rozmowach późną nocą (częściowo spowodowanych budzeniem się przez koszmary) i ogólnej akceptacji tego, że Czarna Magia może nie być tak zła, jak to sobie wyobrażał.

Większość Gryfonów gapiło się na niego z oburzeniem, ale kontynuował, zanim mogliby wyrazić na głos swoje uczucie zdrady. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, opowiadając kilka wybuchowych „debat" o Czystości Krwi i o tym, jak ostatecznie przekonał Toma, że Czysta Krew nie zawsze oznacza coś lepszego. Postanowił również, że rozsądnym byłoby wspomnieć, iż Tom wyjaśnił mu i przekonał w sprawie problemu, jaki stanowią mugolaki, przez który powinno się uczyć ich trochę o kulturze i tradycji Czarodziejów zanim przyjdą i zaczną na nią narzekać.

Uważał te przemyślenia za zwycięstwo. _Zwycięstwo_.

Hermiona wyglądała na zamyśloną, kiedy usłyszała tą propozycję, a jej oczy lśniły tą starą ciekawością intelektualną. Uśmiechnął się do siebie wiedząc, że Tom będzie wkrótce wypytywał Granger o to, co sądzi o jego poglądach. Och, nie od razu, ale w końcu zapewne skończy się to dyskusją między nimi dwoma. To było praktycznie nieuchronne. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Tom będzie dla niej miły. Wątpił w to, ale miał nadzieję.

O reszcie roku wspomniał bardzo krótko, stwierdzając tylko, że zbliżyli się do siebie i nie, plotki nie są prawdziwe i tak naprawdę nie był kochankiem młodego Czarnego Pana. Gwałtownie urwał i wzruszył ramionami.

- To by było na tyle – stwierdził.

- Wciąż jest Tomem Riddle'em! – wykrztusiła Ginny. Wyglądała na spiętą. – Harry, też mu ufałam i wiesz jak na tym skończyłam! Może zachowywać się uroczo, ale jest draniem!

- W sumie jest – zgodził się Harry. – Kiedy chce nim być. – Wydawała się być zaskoczona tym, że to przyznał.

- Więc dlaczego jesteś jego przyjacielem? – wytknął Fred, krzyżując ręce. – Skoro jest takim draniem. Mam na myśli, daj spokój… pomyśl o tym, co zrobił mojej siostrze!

- To nie on – powiedział automatycznie Harry. – To się dla niego jeszcze nie zdarzyło.

- Harry… - Hermiona westchnęła z rozpaczą.

- Nie praktykuję zaprzeczenia! – dodał szybko, zerkając na nią. Nie była przekonana, ale, ku jego wielkiej uldze, nie ciągnęła tematu.

- To nie znaczy, że musimy go lubić, prawda? – zapytał w końcu Ron.

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmieszek.

* * *

Przywlekł się do Wielkiej Sali wcześnie rano – była siódma – na rozpoczynające się śniadanie. Było ono otwarte od siódmej do dziewiątej. Zajęcia rozpoczynały się dziesięć minut po jego zakończeniu.

Żaden z jego Gryfońskich przyjaciół jeszcze nie wstał, ale to nie było szczególnie nienormalne. Harry także zwykł spać do późna, wciąż to lubił, ale z powodu ustanowionej rutyny (Dursleyów) był rannym ptaszkiem i zazwyczaj preferował bezsenność. Rzucił na siebie _glamour_, ukrywając niemal niekończące się worki pod oczami. To nie była dobra noc. Nigdy nie była.

Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali zobaczył Snape'a i Flitwicka przy stole nauczycielskim oraz w większości pustą salę z zaledwie małą garstką Krukonów, parą borsuków, garścią bardziej niż podekscytowanych i zdenerwowanych pierwszorocznych Gryfonów i kilku Ślizgonów.

W tym jego Ślizgonów.

Cóż, nie jego. Ale z jego czasów. Kurwa. Nie jego czasów. Przeszłości – to właśnie miał na myśli.

Byli wśród nich Tom i Zevi. Zevi był po prostu rannym ptaszkiem, wiedział o tym, ale Tom sypiał całkiem normalnie, kiedy mu nie przeszkadzano. Oczywiście, Tom miał tendencję do bycia zbyt zajętym, aby spać, z tymi swoimi wszystkimi szalonymi eksperymentami i projektami, ale kiedy już spał, spał spokojnie. Oznaczało to, że nie spał z powodu Harry'ego. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, zastanawiając, czy miał obowiązek siedzieć samotnie przy stole Lwów, po czym ruszył i zajął miejsce po prawej stronie Toma.

- Kawy? – Uśmiechnął się dziedzic Slytherina. Przyjął oferowany puchar, rozbudzając się nieznacznie przy pomocy kuszącego zapachu kofeiny. Jej temperatura była idealna. Kochał magię.

- Mój bohater – wymamrotał, biorąc duży łyk.

- Och, a zacząłem mieć nadzieję, że uda ci się wypowiedzieć chociaż jedno normalne zdanie przed tym, jak zaczniesz mnie obrażać – powiedział oschle Tom. Harry uśmiechnął się. – Więc spałeś tak źle jak zawsze? – kontynuował Ślizgon bardziej poważnie.

Jego uśmieszek zniknął i zastąpiony został wzruszeniem ramion. Wziął kilka kolejnych łyków swojego ulubionego napoju… nie licząc soku mango, który robiły Skrzaty Domowe Abraxasa – za niego mógłby umrzeć. Zauważył, że zarówno Snape jak i Flitwick wpatrują się w ich trójkę.

- Łał, naprawdę brakowało mi śniadaniowych, zamieniających się w przesłuchanie gadek szmatek – zauważył sarkastycznie. Zevi zakaszlał do swoich płatków zbożowych i pokrojonych bananów.

- Oczywiście, że ci brakowało – odparł złośliwie Tom. – Oznaczają one przecież, że spędzasz ze _mną_ czas. – Harry uśmiechnął się, lekko rozbawiony.

- Oczywiście, Tom, WŁAŚNIE to miałem na myśli – wycedził. – Wcale nie powiedziało tego twoje niesamowicie duże ego.

Riddle roześmiał się.

- W ogóle nie straciłeś nic ze swojej bezczelności przez te 50 lat, co? – odpowiedział z czymś, co dla kogokolwiek innego prócz Toma mogłoby być sentymentem. – Myślałem, że mógłbyś trochę dojrzeć.

- Co, i pozbawić cię umysłowego pobudzenia, jakie powodują moje zniewagi? Nigdy! Nudziłbyś się jak cholera! – skwitował Harry.

- Jestem pewien, że gdybyś zdecydował, że szacunek nie jest dla ciebie zbyt wysoko postawionym celem, znalazłbym sobie jakąś inną rozrywkę. – Tom uniósł brwi. Mimo tego wciąż nie wyglądał na rozdrażnionego.

- Nie – zdecydował z zamyśleniem Harry, uśmiechając się. – Jestem całkowicie pewien, że to za wysoko postawiony dla mnie cel.

- Albo, tak czy owak, twoja wymówka– skomentował Zevi. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, a Tom pokręcił głową.

- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego znów muszę ciebie znosić?

- Ponieważ jestem zniewalający – oznajmił niezwłocznie Harry, po czym zamilkł na moment. – I nie udało ci się mnie zamordować. Ale głównie dlatego, że jestem zniewalający. Oczywiście.

- Oczywiście – powiedział Tom, chociaż Harry poczuł, że wraz z tym oświadczeniem chłopak z niepokojącą intensywnością koncentruje na nim swoje spojrzenie.

Pomiędzy nimi zapadła komfortowa cisza.

Jakiś czas później weszli Ron i Hermiona, oczami przeszukując stół Gryfonów, a dopiero później zauważając go przy stole Ślizgonów. Tom przyglądał się im oceniająco. Harry po prostu wiedział, że katalogował teraz wszystko, co o nich wiedział, na ten swój upiornie Holmesowski sposób. Jego najlepsi przyjaciele wahali się przez sekundę, po czym nienasycone pragnienie wiedzy Hermiony (prawie tak złe jak u Toma) wygrało i pociągnęła Rona za rękaw. Przy stole Ślizgonów zapadła śmiertelna cisza.

- Cześć, Harry, szukaliśmy cię w Pokoju Wspólnym, ale już cię tam nie było – zaczęła nerwowo dziewczyna, najwyraźniej nie będąc pewną, czy powinna ignorować Ślizgonów, czy nie. – Er… McGonagall poprosiła mnie, bym dała ci twój rozkład zajęć. – Podała mu kartkę, a on przyjął ją z uśmiechem.

- Dzięki, Hermiona – mruknął. Chwilę śledził swój plan lekcji, ignorując nacisk ramienia Toma, który pochylił się, aby także go przeczytać. Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, by ponownie coś powiedzieć, ale jej przerwano.

- Więc jesteś Hermioną – dumał Tom tak, jak gdyby jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, podnosząc oczy znad planu zajęć Pottera. – A ty Ronem Weasleyem? – dodał z niewielkim uśmieszkiem na ustach. – Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Harry'ego.

- Tak, jesteśmy – wypalił dość agresywnie Ron.

- Tom Riddle. – Chłopak wyciągnął w geście powitania swoją smukłą dłoń. Ron nie poruszył się, więc to Hermiona niepewnie ją uścisnęła. Źrenice jej oczu nieznacznie rozszerzyły się, kiedy Tom w typowym, czystokrwistym powitaniu ucałował jej dłoń.

Harry natychmiast stał się podejrzliwy.

Twarz Rona zaczęła robić się czerwona.

- Poznajcie Zeviego Prince'a, Abraxasa Malfoya, Cygnusa Lestrange'a i Alpharda Blacka – przedstawił dziedzic Slytherinu.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – przywitał się bez wahania Alphard. Mimo tego Harry zauważył lekki grymas ukryty w kącikach jego warg.

- Granger? – powtórzył Abraxas. – Jesteś może związana z Dagworthem-Grangerem?

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

- Moi rodzice są mugolami – powiedziała Hermiona z dumą w głosie, a jej broda wysunęła się nieznacznie.

- O radości – wymamrotał Lestrange. – Evans jest Gryfonem _i_ kochankiem szlam. A nie mówiłem? – Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Zamknij jadaczkę, Lestrange! – warknął Ron. – Ona jest dziesięć razy lepszym czarodziejem niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz!

- Ktoś tu się napuszył – trajkotał Lestrange z uśmieszkiem satysfakcji. Harry czuł na sobie wzrok Toma i niemal zmarszczył brwi.

- Ktoś tu… - zaczął jadowicie.

- Ach, ach, Lestrange – uroczo przerwał mu Tom. – Nie zapominajmy o manierach, co by powiedziała twoja matka o tak żałosnym braku dobrych manier? – Lestrange wysłał Riddle'owi zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale ucichł. Jego policzki poróżowiały. Hermiona obserwowała Toma, nieco zaskoczona jego wypowiedzią.

No dobra, teraz Harry z całą pewnością był już podejrzliwy.

- Wybaczcie – wydukał. Do diabła z tym. Czy nie mógł mieć w swoim życiu chociaż jednego spokojnego dnia, zanim zmieni się ono w piekło? Wiedział, że trudne będzie połączenie jego życia jako Harry'ego Pottera i jako Harrisona Evansa, ale nie przypuszczał, że już pierwszego dnia będzie mu to szło tak źle!

- Nie, nie. – Tom lekceważąco machnął ręką. – Ty i twoi przyjaciele możecie usiąść – powiedział uprzejmie, po czym zamrugał. – Jakby co, to możecie zwalić wszystko na Pottera.

Harry wiedział, że to wszystko było całkowicie fałszywe i wiedział też, że Tom wie, że on wie. Hermiona nie wyglądała na zdecydowaną, ale także nie na całkowicie przekonaną. Całe szczęście. Ron miał obrzydzenie wypisane na twarzy.

- Wszystko dobrze – zapewnił rudzielec, najbardziej neutralnym tonem na jaki było go w tej chwili stać. – Zobaczymy się później, prawda, stary?

- Ano, fantastycznie, zaraz do was dołączę – oznajmił.

Harry czekał, aż usiądą przy stole Gryfonów, a następnie spojrzał rażąco na Ślizgonów, w szczególności Toma.

- Co? – zapytał niewinnie młody Czarny Pan. Jego oczy błyszczały.

- Ty już wiesz _co_ – odpowiedział. – Cokolwiek kombinujesz, przysięgam na boga, lepiej trzymaj moich przyjaciół z dala od tego.

- Brzmi to dość groźnie, nie uważacie? – zapytał Tom resztę. Leniwie. Harry zacisnął z frustracją zęby.

- Mówię poważnie. – Tom spojrzał na niego. Jego głowa przechyliła się na bok, a w powietrzu unosiła niewypowiedziana groźba.

- Zrozumiałem – odparł. Harry uderzył swoją kawą o stół, wstając, aby usiąść z Ronem i Hermioną. W jednej chwili Tom chwycił jego nadgarstek, na tyle mocno, aby nie było to komfortowe.

- Uspokoisz się? Twoje małe lwiątka są przede mną bezpieczne. W żaden sposób nie jestem _nimi_ zainteresowany, a ich okaleczenie nie przyniesie mi żadnej korzyści poza chwilową rozrywką.

- To miało mnie uspokoić? - zapytał, podnosząc brwi.

- Słowo harcerza, Złoty Chłopcze. A teraz idź i dogoń swoich znajomych. Do zobaczenia na zajęciach z Obrony.

Tom uwolnił jego nadgarstek, który był lekko pokłuty w miejscach, w których wbiły się jego paznokcie i z którego wydobywało się kilka kropel krwi.

- Wiesz, nigdy nie byłeś harcerzem – podkreślił Harry.

W odpowiedzi Tom tylko się uśmiechnął.

Salazarze. Był stracony.


	3. Rozdział 3

Z początku chciałabym bardzo podziękować swojej nowej becie - **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**. Od dzisiaj pomagać mi będzie ona z tym, aby w jakiś sposób ogarnąć rozdziały tak, by nadawały się do użytku zanim ujrzą je wasze oczy.

Dziękuję także i **Himezarippie** za to, że zaproponowała mi swoją pomoc nad pracą z tekstem.

Również **NigrumLotus **należą się ponowne podziękowania za uwagi, które pomogły mi w ogarnięciu rozdziału. Twoje komentarze są bardzo pomocne, dziękuję za nie.

Zarazem proszę także wszystkich o komentowanie, bardzo miło jest zobaczyć, że ktoś mimo wszystko czyta to, co publikuję. Bardzo podnoszą mnie one na duchu i zachęcają do dodawania nowych rozdziałów.

Przyznam, że poniższy rozdział nie należy do moich ulubionych. Dodam, że autorka użyła w nim fragmentów pochodzących z książki _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, tak więc ja, idąc jej przykładem, skorzystałam z tłumaczenia pana Polkowskiego. Fragmenty te, o czym sami się zaraz przekonacie, to przemowa pewnej _miłej_ nauczycielki.

Tak czy owak, zapraszam!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział trzeci**

Kiedy siadał – wciąż kołysząc w rękach swoją kawę - Ron, Hermiona i pozostała część Gryfonów wpatrywała się w niego.

- Przepraszam za to – mruknął. – Ignorujcie ich… Oni są…

- Młodymi Śmierciożercami? – zaproponował Ron. Harry rzucił okiem na rudzielca, po czym przytaknął i uśmiechnął krzywo.

- I raczej wybuchowi.

Jego przyjaciele wciąż się na niego gapili, tak samo jak wszyscy inni - kiedy tylko przestawali zerkać kątem oka na podróżników w czasie. Szczególnie Snape i Dumbledore wyglądali na zdeterminowanych. Twarz nauczyciela eliksirów zastygła w jednym grymasie, nie dopuszczając do ukazania jakichkolwiek emocji. Niekończące się tunele czarnych oczu były na niego skierowane bez najmniejszego drgnięcia, jeśli nie liczyć krótkich spojrzeń wysyłanych raz na jakiś czas w stronę Toma i Zeviego.

Mimo tego, że robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy, Harry starał się zjeść swoje śniadanie i wraz z Ronem i Hermioną mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Nie mógł się doczekać rozpoczęcia lekcji. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś coś mówi.

Różowa, przysadzista, ropucho-podobna kobieta wstała od stołu prezydialnego i poprosiła o ciszę. W czasie śniadania. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie ogłaszał nic w trakcie śniadania, chociaż Harry przypuszczał, że rutyna uczty powitalnej została wczoraj zerwana, więc kobieta nie za bardzo miała okazję ku temu, aby coś powiedzieć. Nastała cisza. Kim ona była, by wygłaszać przemówienia? Była nowym nauczycielem Obrony – musiała być. Czy na pewno to, co miała do powiedzenia, nie mogło poczekać do jej pierwszej lekcji?

Która, nawiasem mówiąc, była dla niego pierwszą lekcją tego dnia. Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. Dlaczego te dwa domy zawsze łączono ze sobą na najbardziej niebezpiecznych przedmiotach? Obrona, eliksiry, lekcja latania… to tak, jakby ktoś tylko czekał, aż nawzajem coś sobie zrobią. Westchnął cicho, podczas gdy w pomieszczeniu zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Yhm, yhm – odchrząknęła profesorka, uśmiechając się z cukierkową słodyczą. - Muszę przyznać, że cudownie jest znów znaleźć się w Hogwarcie i widzieć tyle szczęśliwych, małych dzieciaczków – jej głos lewie zauważalnie się wyostrzył. – Nawet jeśli wygląda na to, że pewne procedury uległy zmianie. – Jej wzrok z irytacją spoczął na podróżnikach w czasie. – Mam jednak nadzieję, że będziemy mogli zostać dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Bardzo chciałabym szybko poznać was wszystkich. – Uśmiechnęła się. Niektórzy uczniowie po raz pierwszy odwrócili wzrok od Harry'ego – dzięki bogu - wymieniając z trudem ukrywane złośliwe uśmieszki i spojrzenia.

- Mogę się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, jeśli tylko nie będę musiała pożyczać od niej tego ohydnego swetra – szepnęła Parvati do Lavender, powodując u obu bezgłośny chichot.

- Ministerstwo Magii zawsze uważało, że edukacja młodych czarownic i czarodziejów ma wyjątkowe znaczenie. Owe rzadkie zdolności, z jakimi się urodziliście, mogą się zmarnować, jeśli nie będą utrwalone i rozwijane w procesie nauczania. Pradawne umiejętności historycznej społeczności czarodziejów muszą być przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie, abyśmy nie utracili ich na zawsze. Bezcenne dziedzictwo wiedzy magicznej, nagromadzone przez naszych przodków, musi być pilne strzeżone i wzbogacane przez tych, których obdarzamy szlachetnym mianem nauczycieli.

Umbridge zamilkła na chwilę i lekko ukłoniła gronu pedagogicznemu. Nikt nie wykazał chęci odwzajemnienia tego gestu. Harry zobaczył, jak McGonagall i Sprout wymieniają znaczące spojrzenie i zerknął na Toma, który siedział z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy po przeciwnej stronie sali. Ropucha kontynuowała:

- Każdy dyrektor Hogwartu wniósł coś nowego do tego ciężkiego obowiązku, jakim jest zarządzanie tą historyczną uczelnią, i tak powinno być, ponieważ brak postępu oznaczałby stagnację i rozkład. Nie oznacza to jednak, by postęp był wartością samą w sobie.

Harry poczuł, że krew odpływa mu z twarzy. O nie…

Wyglądało na to, że Ron zapadł w sen. Jego policzek ślizgał się na dłoni, którą wspierał głowę. Hermiona sprawiała wrażenie oburzonej. Część uczniów poddała się i zaczęła szeptać, a oczy pozostałej części nie były zbyt przytomne. Kobieta mówiła jednostajnym tonem i nie zmieniła go do samego końca swojej wypowiedzi.

- …skupiając się na zachowaniu tego, co powinno być zachowane, doskonaląc to, co powinno być udoskonalone, i wypleniając praktyki, które powinny być zakazane.

Usiadła. Dumbledore zaczął klaskać, pociągając za sobą nauczycieli i uczniów. Harry poczuł przypływ nienawiści i wstręt kiełkujący się w klatce piersiowej, spowodowane ubraną na różowo kobietą. Ronowi udało się ponownie skupić uwagę, kiedy śniadanie zaczęło toczyć się dawnym rytmem, chociaż nie zostało wiele czasu na jego dokończenie.

- Co to w ogóle było? – mruknął do kawałka swojego bekonu. – Czy któreś z was zrozumiało z tego chociaż słowo? To było najnudniejsze przemówienie, jakie w życiu słyszałem, a przecież dorastałem z Percym.

- Myślę, że o to chodziło – wymamrotał ponuro Harry. – O to, aby uczniowie nie zwracali na nie uwagi. – Przez chwile Ron i Hermiona patrzyli na niego jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. Zdał sobie sprawę, że rok temu opisałby ten wykład jako stek bzdur.

- To znaczy, Ronaldzie… – Hermiona zaczęła wyjaśniać przez zaciśnięte zęby, chociaż wciąż wyglądała na nieco zaskoczoną – …że Ministerstwo miesza się w sprawy Hogwartu.

* * *

On, Ron i Hermiona stanęli pod klasą Obrony. Trajkoczący cicho uczniowie umilkli, kiedy tylko pojawili się podróżnicy w czasie.

Tom wyglądał raczej ponuro, chociaż Harry był świadom tego, że prawdopodobnie było to spowodowane brakiem chęci ukazania innym swoich prawdziwych emocji. Tom nie miał zbyt wielu powodów, aby czuć do Umbridge odrazę. Nowa nauczycielka wydawała się mieć takie samo pojęcie wyjątkowości magii jak on. Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę, ale zanim którekolwiek z nich zdołało coś powiedzieć, ten irytujący głos przywołał ich do klasy. Tom pochylił się i zahaczył swoją ręką o jego, przeciągając go do „ślizgońskiej strony" klasy. Ron nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, a Harry uniósł brwi. Umbridge wpatrywała się w nich, zaciskając usta.

Aby dopiąć swego, Harry usiadł z Tomem, ale upewnił się, że byli blisko centrum klasy i wskazał Ronowi oraz Hermionie, aby usiedli po jego drugiej stronie. Nie był pewny, czy wyglądali na spokojniejszych dlatego, że ich nie porzucił, czy dlatego, że czuł się nieswojo będąc w otoczeniu węży. Kąciki ust Toma uniosły się w rozbawieniu… i czymś jeszcze.

- Proszę odłożyć różdżki – zażądała Umbridge, wymachując swoją krótką różdżką w stronę tablicy.

_Obrona przed Czarną Magią: Powrót do podstawowych zasad._

Harry prawie jęknął głośno. Nie żeby był arogancki, czy coś w tym stylu, ale zdał już swoje SUM-y, przez cały rok ciężko trenował i nie potrzebował oraz nie pragnął teraz powrócić do podstaw. Te lekcje będą pewnie ogólnie monotonne, powtórka z rozrywki na Historii Magii. Tyle, że tutaj nie będą mogli spać.

Podręcznik napisany przez Slinkharda pojawił się nagle na stoliku. Nie był najnowszy. Bez entuzjazmu spojrzał na jego zużytą okładkę. Pogarda wypisana na twarzy Toma mówiła wszytko. Harry miał wrażenie, że młody Czarny Pan nie ma zamiaru nawet dotknąć swojej książki, a co dopiero uczyć się z niej.

- Chcę, żebyście przeczytali rozdział pierwszy: Uwagi dla początkujących. Proszę nie rozmawiać. Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

W powietrzu rozległ się szelest przewracanych stron. Harry wymienił spojrzenie z Tomem. Ani on, ani Harry, oraz – ku zdziwieniu Pottera – Hermiona nie poruszyli się, aby wykonać polecenie. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy ją odmawiającą choćby zajrzenia do książki, którą rozkazano jej czytać.

Sytuacja była tragiczna.

Hermiona siedziała nieruchomo z wyciągniętą w górę ręką, wpatrując się w nauczycielkę. Panowała cisza. Tom pochylił się, badając oczami kochającą książki przyjaciółkę Pottera. W tym momencie Harry powinien przynajmniej postarać się wymyślić, jak rozegrać to w iście Ślizgoński sposób. Spróbował jednak inaczej. Niezbyt dobrze, ale po porannym wystąpieniu wywołującym senność i stres, jego temperament był już bardziej niż nadszarpnięty.

- Wisielec? – zapytał Toma, podając mu pióro. Umbridge utkwiła w nim swój wzrok. Tom rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie, ale jego oczy błyszczały z ukrytego, złośliwego rozbawienia. Reszta uczniów uspokoiła się, zadowolona z tego, że znalazł się o wiele bardziej interesujący obiekt do obserwacji niż tekst w… no nie, przecież nie mógł nazwać tego podręcznikiem… zamordowanych drzewach leżący przed ich oczami.

- Panie Potter… – zaczęła Umbridge, uśmiechając się głupio.

- Pani Profesor – odpowiedział na powitanie, uprzejmie, przerywając jej. Jej wzrok stwardniał. Na twarzach jego Ślizgonów pojawiła się zarówno rozpacz, jak i niezwykłe rozbawienie. Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się.

- Istnieje jakiś problem? – palnęła nauczycielka, ledwo panując nad swoim głosem. Uśmiechnął się leniwie.

- Nie ma żadnego, dlaczego pani pyta?

- Nie czytasz – oświadczyła. – Uważasz, że tekst jest za trudny?

- Tak, pani profesor - wypalił natychmiast. – Nie mogę poradzić sobie z numerami stron. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbuję to zrobić, ogarnia mnie uczucie zatracenia i wyczerpania – wie pani, to wszystko jest tak bezsensowne i nudne. Chronię się przed tym, nie dostosowując się do pani poleceń, gdyż zdaje sobie sprawę z nikłych kompetencji Slinkharda, które sprowadziłyby mnie jedynie na drogę samobójstwa.

Wyraz twarzy Rona sugerował, że uznał Harry'ego za wariata. Większość klasy usiłowało ukryć chichot. Umbridge wyglądała, jakby chciała go zamordować.

- Szlaban – warknęła. Oczy Harry'ego niewinnie się poszerzyły.

- Za co, pani profesor? Ja jedynie odpowiadałem na pani pytanie. Myślałem, że chciała nam pani pomóc!

- Bezczelność – kobieta niemal wypluła to słowo.

- Ach, tak, to. – Zamyślił się wesoło. – Przypuszczam, że byłem dość niegrzeczny. Niech pani nie traktuje tego osobiście. Powiedziano mi, że ja już tak po prostu mam. Chociaż może powinna pani traktować to osobiście… - Po raz pierwszy podniósł swoją książkę. – Ale to nic nie szkodzi, naprawdę. Nie mogę dyskryminować pani tylko dlatego, że jest na tyle głupia, aby nie móc stwierdzić jak gówniany jest ten podręcznik. Słyszałem, że Ministerstwo ma przerażający program szkoleniowy dla nauczycieli… czy pani w ogóle kiedykolwiek taki przeszła? – urwał, rozglądając się po klasie. – Wie ktoś może?

- Przez tydzień – dodała Umbridge, a skrzydełka jej nosa drgnęły. – Jak śmiesz… - parsknęła, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech, prawdopodobnie po to, by się uspokoić. – Wszyscy mają czytać rozdział pierwszy. Następna osoba, która się odezwie, dołączy do pana Pottera na długim, tygodniowym szlabanie.

- Pottera Evansa – poprawił ją pomocnym tonem.

- Dwa tygodnie! – zaskrzeczała. Klasa ukryła swoje rozbawienie w rękawach i zamordowanych drzewach. Harry odchylił się do tyłu na krześle, krzyżując ręce, bez słowa.

Nie dotknął swojej książki.

A lekcja minęła.

Zwycięstwo.


	4. Rozdział 4

Rozdział betowała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou** - dziękuję!

Dziękuję także za wspaniałe komentarze. **NigrumLotus **- cieszę się, że tłumaczenie ci się podoba oraz, że nie było zbyt wiele błędów - mam nadzieję, że i tym razem udało nam się wyłapać wszystko, co trzeba. I także kocham tego Pottera. Zresztą w ogóle lubię sposób, w jaki wykreowane zostały tutaj postaci. Między innymi dlatego właśnie wybrałam właśnie tego fica. Mam nadzieję, że twoje zdanie o nich się nie zmieni.

Niestety bezimiennie chciałabym podziękować _Gościowi_, która tak wspaniale ukazała mi niezauważone wcześniej błędy. Dziękuję. I cieszę się, że również i tobie podoba się Ulubieniec. Dziękuję także za chęć pomocy jako beta. :)

** Cookies. Alice,** no mam nadzieję, że będziesz czekała. A uwierz mi, będzie się działo. ;)

W ogóle cieszę się, że się wam wszystkim podoba. Mam nadzieję, że pozostanie tak bardzo, bardzo długo. Dzięki waszym komentarzom nabieram ochoty do tego, by coraz szybciej wrzucać nowe rozdziały - postaram się nie zepsuć dotychczasowego tempa.

A na sam koniec, bo pojawiło się pytanie, tak, mój nick wziął się z Muminków (nawiasem mówiąc to nie wiem dlaczego, bo _nie przepadałam _za tą bajką. Sentyment?).

A teraz już nic nie mówię, zapraszam na kolejny rozdział.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział czwarty**

W okropnym nastroju, rzucając na każdego pochmurne spojrzenia, przemierzał długi, znajomy szlak prowadzący do Pokoju Życzeń. Zaniedbywał swoje treningi. Tkwiąc w przeszłości i nie chcąc bratać się ze swoimi współlokatorami, skończył szukając wszelkich innych źródeł rozrywki. Lubił swoje treningi. Czytanie nie było takie złe, kiedy już wydostało się z nudnych podręczników szkolnych - wątpił jednak, by kiedykolwiek czytał coś dla własnej przyjemności. Niemniej jednak nie pozwoli nikomu więcej umrzeć za siebie. Żadnych więcej Cedrików. Nigdy więcej nie będzie bezradny. Trening to także doskonały sposób na to, aby uniknąć rzucania zaklęć na każdego, na kogo się natknie, wysyłając ich… lwów... do skrzydła szpitalnego. A mianowicie jednego - Ginny Weasley. Jak ona śmie? No co, tylko dlatego, że nie biega po całej szkole i nie krzyczy, że wszyscy Ślizgoni są szumowinami, jest teraz po Mrocznej Stronie, tak? Nie miała prawa. Oczywiście, miała powód, by nie pałać miłością do Toma, ale nawet nie dała szansy reszcie. Nigdy żadnemu z nich jej nie dała, a potem ułożyła całą przemowę o tym, jak to zdradził swoich rodziców będąc przyjacielem ich zabójcy. Tom nie był Voldemortem. Jeszcze nie. Miał okazję, aby spróbować temu zapobiec. Ale nieee! Teraz był zdradzieckim Śmierciożercą - czy ona zapomniała, kto uratował ją z Komnaty Tajemnic? Salazarze! Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Kiedy okna zaczęły klekotać wiedział, że musi się uspokoić. Trening pomógł. W każdym razie miał jeszcze trochę czasu zanim pojawi się Tom.

Nigdy nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem Toma, ostatecznie ich drogi zawsze się w końcu przecinały. W przeszłości szybko odkrył, jak wielkim problemem było unikanie drugiego chłopaka. Przyszły Czarny Pan zawsze wiedział, gdzie go znaleźć. Często kończyło się to bijatyką, wspólnym treningiem albo szydzeniem z siebie w czasie pojedynku - mimo protestów otaczających ich ludzi, _naprawdę_ były to udawane pojedynki. Z drugiej strony inni po prostu nie rozumieli, że ich próby wykończenia się nawzajem klątwami nie były równoznaczne z tym, że ich kłótnia była poważna. Szczerze mówiąc, jeżeli ich konflikty przeskoczyłyby na poważniejszy poziom… nie warto było o tym myśleć. Ostatecznie, wszyscy już przyzwyczaili się do potyczek, z których wychodzili pokrwawieni i półżywi w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Pojedynkowanie się z Tomem było czymś zadziwiająco ekscytującym. Wyzwaniem, oto czym było. Prawdopodobnie był samobójcą. Prawdę mówiąc: nigdy tak naprawdę w szkole się nie starał. Nie chciał dodatkowej uwagi, którą zyskałby wywyższając się ponad średnią i nie chciał przyćmić Hermiony, aby jej nie stracić. Już teraz mógł wyobrazić sobie Toma awanturującego się o to, że nie dostał Wybitnego albo Powyżej Oczekiwań. Nieważne.

– Skąd wiedziałem? – Tom wszedł spokojnie do pokoju, umykając instynktownie wysłanym w jego stronę zaklęciom. Sukinsyn powinien wiedzieć lepiej i nie nachodzić go bez ostrzeżenia. Ożywiony rząd golemów szybko został zniszczony. Ściana za Tomem pokryta była głębokimi, brzydkimi nacięciami.

– Jesteś psychiczny – odparł Harry, pozwalając swojej magii jeszcze raz się rozluźnić.

– Odkryłeś mój najgłębiej skrywany i najmroczniejszy sekret, będę musiał cię zabić.

– Och? W jaki sposób to zrobisz? – zadrwił. Tom zmarszczył brwi słysząc jego nonszalancki ton.

– Mów dalej, a się dowiesz – odpowiedział. Harry jedynie przewrócił oczami. To było nowe. Tom zmienił jego ośrodek treningowy na replikę Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Obaj usiedli. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

– Więc uważasz, że nazwa _Lord Voldemort_ jest śmieszna – stwierdził Tom, nawiązując rozmowę.

– Niemal dostałem ataku serca, kiedy Abraxas ją powiedział – przyznał.

– Zauważyłem. – Tom uśmiechnął się. Nastąpiła kolejna chwila ciszy. – To jak, w takim razie?

– Hę?

– Słucham – automatycznie poprawił go Tom. – Skoro uważasz, że ta nazwa jest taka śmieszna, to wymyśl lepszą.

– Dlaczego? To nie ja jestem tym, który planuje stać się psychopatycznym, masowym mordercą. – Podniósł brwi.

Tom wysłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Wszyscy inni skuliliby się pod nim, ale on tylko się uśmiechnął.

– Skończyliśmy? – zapytał w końcu, kiedy nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź. Tom zmrużył oczy.

– Przysięgam, dawniej byłeś bardziej znośny – powiedział z irytacją. – Spędziłeś zbyt dużo czasu wśród Gryfonów.

– Ja jestem Gryfonem. Tak mówi krawat.

– Mam zamiar go spalić – mruknął ponuro Tom.

– A myślałem, że to była wina Tiary… – odpowiedział łagodnie. Nastała chwila intensywnej ciszy, wreszcie Tom spojrzał na niego.

– Ją też mogę spalić, chcesz? – zapytał sarkastycznie. Potter nie odpowiedział, powodując tym samym, że jego towarzysz jeszcze raz na niego spojrzał. Czarny Pan wydał z siebie rozdrażniony dźwięk.

– Okej. Zrób to. – Jak na alarm, różdżka Toma została przyciśnięta do jego gardła. Minimalnie przechylił głowę, odsuwając się od jej gładkiej powierzchni. Jak? Głupi, nieprzewidywalny, szybko poruszający się wąż. Mimowolnie, przesunął się na krześle. No tak, tyko dlatego, że Tom nie był przerażający (cóż, przynajmniej dla niego) nie znaczyło to od razu, że czuł się w tej pozycji komfortowo. Nienawidził Skrzydła Szpitalnego i, szczerze mówiąc, wolał go unikać.

– Co zrobiłem? – zapytał ostrożnie. Dlaczego to zawsze był on? Jego blizna paliła boleśnie.

– Gryffindor mogłem tolerować – Salazar jeden wie jak wielki kompleks bohatera posiadasz i jak bardzo on wystarcza, by zostać tam przydzielonym. Szlamę i zdrajcę krwi, znów, tolerowałem. Ale _to_? Proszę, powiedz mi już teraz, jeśli marnuję swój czas.

– To będzie zależeć od tego, co starasz się osiągnąć.

– _Harry._

– _Tom _– papugował. Wyraz twarzy Toma był taki jak zawsze. Gdyby nie cisowa różdżka wbijająca mu się w gardło, mógłby się roześmiać. Co się dzieje? Nie był świadomy tego, że zrobił coś… świadomie… drażniącego starszego Ślizgona. W każdym razie nic ponad to, co zwykli mówić sobie podczas rozmów.

– Nie jestem tutaj, aby towarzyszyć Złotemu Chłopcu Dumbledore'a ani bohaterowi Jasnej Strony. Do tego wszystko, co o tobie wiem zostało zmyślone, a mając na uwadze fakt, że jestem z tobą związany wątpię, żebym się co do ciebie mylił. Co oznacza… że coś jest nie tak.

– Myślisz, że coś jest nie tak, więc przykładasz mi różdżkę do gardła? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Potter.

– Nie, ta różdżka znajduje się tam dlatego, że jesteś oślizgłym, mającym szczęście głupcem, który ma zły zwyczaj wychodzenia cało z każdej sytuacji i unikania pytań.

– Zadaj je.

– Harry!

– Słuchaj, to nie twoja sprawa.

– Kiedy tak rozmyślasz, powodujesz u mnie migrenę.

– W takim razie teraz już wiesz, jak się czuję… możesz usunąć tę różdżkę?

– Jasne… kiedy tylko powiesz mi, czym się tak udręczasz.

– Od kiedy cię to obchodzi?

– Od kiedy musiałem oglądać twój pogrzeb. Nawiasem mówiąc, przybył na niego Minister.

– Ałć.

– Hmm… Mów.

– Nie.

– _Legilimens._

Głupi Czarni Panowie.


	5. Rozdział 5

Rozdział zbetowany przez fenomenalną **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou** **- **dziękuję!

Cieszę się, że ci się podoba **Louise**. To także i dla mnie bardzo miłe. Co do reszty bohaterów... cóż, mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz się ich ukształtowaniem, chociaż przyznam, że nie będą w tym ficku tak wyrysowane jak Harry i Tom. Zresztą sama z czasem zobaczysz o co mi chodzi...

**Sekketsu**, to miło, że kolejne rozdziały tak bardzo cię cieszą. A co do slashu, to wiele osób robi tak samo jak ty. Ta dwója po prostu prosi się o to, aby ją połączyć... :)

Też nie lubię Ginny, **NigrumLotus**. Wiem, że niby nie ma ku temu powodów, ale i tak strasznie wnerwia mnie jej postać. Dziękuję ci, przy okazji, za zwrócenie uwagi na "oboje". Zawsze miałam z tym problem, a przydałoby się, bym w końcu się tego nauczyła. Może tobie uda się to uczynić ;).

Dziękuję za miłe słowa, **Veniti**. Nie będę zdradzać tego, co się dzieje dalej, więc przemilczę sprawę Umbridge i Pottera. Niedługo będzie jej troszeczkę więcej.

I w ogóle dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Naprawdę bardzo podnoszą na duchu. :) Oczywiście zachęcam do dalszego wyrażania swojej opinii.

Kolejny rozdział i tym razem nieco więcej Toma. Zapraszam!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział piąty**

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się, lśniące szmaragdy przepełnione były bólem. Cóż, sam był sobie winien za tak cholernie wymijające odpowiedzi. Było tam tak wiele bezczelności, ile tylko był w stanie wytrzymać. Dziewczyna. Czerwone włosy. Krzyczała. Tuzin migających w głowie obrazów. Dziewczyna Weasleyów. Ginny? Czy tak się nazywała? Wzmocnił uchwyt, świadom, że Harry mógł mu się łatwo wymknąć - prędzej czy później pewnie upadnie. Jego twarz zbladła, zwykle opalona skóra miała woskowaty kolor i poszarzała od mentalnego ataku. Nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia, dał mu jasne ostrzeżenie. Harry wiedział na czym stoi. Chwilę później połączenie ich umysłów zniknęło – poczerniało jak smoła. Pozwolił mu na to, obserwując ostrożnie twarz Pottera. To mogło być trochę za ostre. Harry miał w sobie coś kruchego, coś naiwnego, czemu przeczyły zarówno jego wspomnienia jak i siła. Tak zwanemu Złotemu Chłopcu Gryffindoru daleko było do naiwności, wiedział o tym, ale to uczucie tam było. Nie był pewny czy chce tą czystość chronić czy zniszczyć tak, aby wszystko co z niej zostanie było hipnotyzującą ciemnością. Z niemym westchnieniem pozwolił palcom wsunąć się z mocnego uścisku do dobrze znanych kruczoczarnych kłaków. Harry budził się. Irytujący dureń nigdy nie pozostawał długo nieprzytomny. Nawet nie umierał tak jak powinien. Zrobił to tak szybko... Nie umiał stawić czoła mieszance uczuć powodowanej przez już słabe wspomnienie. Wyglądało na to, że czasy się zmieniły i gdzieś w głębi swojego umysłu wiedział, że to jego starszy odpowiednik był tego przyczyną. Nie czuł się winny. Przewracając oczami na nieprzytomny stan Pottera, przykucnął.

Blask rozchodzący się od ognia nadał pomieszczeniu niemalże upiorny wygląd. Stało się spokojniejsze, łagodne. Ciemność Pokoju Wspólnego była szczególnie przyjemna po spędzeniu dnia w słonecznych, wyżej położonych salach w których nie mogłeś się nigdy zrelaksować, bo miał cię na oku sprzątacz-padlinożerca*, który tylko czekał na to, jak pokażesz swoją słabość, tak jak sęp czeka na trupa. Podłoga stwarzała pozory zimnej, lodowatej i zachwycającej, ale kamienie były ciepłe. Kochał magię. Nie, żeby miał jakieś pojęcie jak poradzić sobie z ocieplaniem podłogi. Nie, nieznacznie się uśmiechnął, od tego miał innych ludzi. Niecierpliwie sprawdził stan Harry'ego. Kiedy się obudzi? Po co była mu cierpliwość, jeśli miał siłę aby to przyśpieszyć?

- _Enervate_.

Trzeba mu przyznać, Harry natychmiast stał się czujny – z klątwą na ustach. Jego oczy zwęziły się i zabłyszczał w nich gniew. Tom uniósł brwi, niewzruszony.

- Ginny Weasley, hmm? – zapytał.

- Nie miałeś prawa tego zrobić – głos Harry'ego był napięty i wyraźnie kontrolowany. Jego furię powstrzymywały warstwy sprawiedliwości i prostolinijności.

Gdyby miał serce może ta scena spowodowałaby, że nieco by mu pękło. Szkoda, że taki talent pozostawał w ukryciu. Widział chłopaka w nielicznych sytuacjach, w których musiał użyć mroczniejszej klątwy – to był piękny widok. Jasna Strona wydawała się go niszczyć. Dumbledore, ten manipulujący głupiec, niszczył go. Był wężousty, na Salazara! Czy to samo w sobie nie było wystarczającym dowodem? To straszne, jak bezwstydnie z tego korzystał. Wszyscy byli świadomi, że był pierwszą osobą, która o wszystkim wiedziała – zwłaszcza jako wężousty. Nie wspominając o tym, że był jedynym z którym był połączony. Nie Dumbledore. Nie szlama – i żaden z tych kretyńskich Weasleyów. On. Czy to się chociaż trochę nie liczy? Dodając do tego fakt, że – pomijając jego zupełny brak szacunku – Harry był niewątpliwie doskonałym towarzyszem… no dalej, odważy się do tego przyznać? _Przyjacielem_. Naprawdę mógł nawiązać inteligentną konwersację. Cóż, zwykł nawiązywać inteligentną konwersację. Ta piekielna, niebiańska maska! W tych czasach wydawało się, że Harry ma jasne serce i to jedne z tych najgorszych. Zachowywał się jak pieprzony altruista. Jego stopnie były przeciętne, krótko mówiąc zachowywał się jak wybawiciel Jasnej Strony. To nie był Harry. Każdy głupi mógł to stwierdzić.

- Miałem całkowite prawo – odpowiedział. Z rozbawieniem zauważył wściekłość, jaką wywołał u Harry'ego tym komentarzem. Obserwowanie go było intrygujące, chłopiec naprawdę był zagadką. Emocje, które czuł tak bardzo pasowały do świata, w którym był niezaprzeczalnym Gryfonem – ale sposób w jaki je wyrażał był iście Ślizgonski. Obronna postawa, jadowity głos, syczący i mściwy – słodki i gorący jak czekoladowe fondue**. Ach, widział w tym chłopcu tak wiele z siebie samego. Miał tak niesamowity potencjał. To była tylko kwestia czasu. Mógł nad tym popracować. Jeżeli Jasna Strona wyprze się Harry'ego, gdzie indziej miałby on pójść, jak nie do Ciemności? Genialne, a tak proste. Oczywiście musiał też uważać, aby samemu się w to nie wplątać. Harry był bardzo lojalny, ale kiedy się choć raz jego lojalność straciło nie istniała możliwość, aby ją odzyskać. Czasami nie mógł się zdecydować, czy byli rozdzielonymi przy porodzie bliźniakami (Harry oczywiście byłby tym, który miał zostać oddzielony, pomysł bycia Potterem był odrażający) czy końcami dwóch biegunów. Można było przeprowadzić w tym kierunku fascynujące badania. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Naprawdę przejąłeś się jej brakiem szacunku, jej kłamstwami? – zapytał. Był szczerze ciekawy odpowiedzi, ale nie myślał o potencjalnym negatywnym wpływie.

- Czego chcesz, Tom? – dopytywał się Harry.

Utrzymał w ryzach wszelkie zmiany na swojej twarzy, jedynie nieznacznie podnosząc kąciki ust.

- Chcę wielu rzeczy – niektórych z nich jesteś świadom.

- Nie udawaj skromnego. To do ciebie nie pasuje.

- W takim razie lepiej mnie tego naucz – zaproponował, wiedząc, że Harry nigdy nie przyjmie jego oferty. Był zbyt ostrożny, zbyt doświadczony wpadaniem w tak kuszące pułapki. Nie, gra z Harrym wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Była subtelna, bawienie w nią wymagało dużo finezji i o wiele więcej bezwzględności. Paradoksalnie – ale wszystko z nimi związane było paradoksem, czyż nie? Mimo tego nic nie mógł poradzić na lekkie rozczarowanie jakie ogarnęło go, kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego, po czym podniósł swoją torbę i wyszedł.

Najlepsza rzecz w Harrym?

Żaden z nich nigdy nie musiał udawać.

* * *

* prawdopodobnie chodzi o awersję Toma do woźnych. Filch wprawnie nie mógł (prawda?) żyć w czasach Riddle'a, ale z całą pewnością Hogwart i wtedy posiadał woźnego. Warto zauważyć, że przed panowaniem Dumbledore'a – jak często zaznaczał w książkach nasz charłak – dozwolona była kara cielesna: wieszanie na łańcuchach, chłosta… Z tego też powodu raczej podpadnięcie woźnemu nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

** fondue – ponoć naprawdę przepyszne. Jest to roztopiona czekolada ze śmietaną. Zazwyczaj przyrządza się z dwóch różnych gatunków sera. Wychodzi z tego puszysty krem, w którym można „maczać" owoce i inne, różne słodkości. Brzmi bosko.


	6. Rozdział 6

Rozdział betowany oczywiście przez **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**.

Po raz kolejny pragnę podziękować za wszystkie komentarze. Znowu wywołały one u mnie chęć jak najszybszego wrzucenia wam nowego rozdziału - nie zrobiłam tego za późno, prawda? ;) Cieszę się, że podoba wam się tłumaczenie i, kurczę, nie macie pojęcia jak mnie to motywuje.

Niestety w najbliższym czasie nie ma co liczyć na dłuższy rozdział. Takie one po prostu są. Dlatego staram się wrzucać je codziennie. Doskonale pamiętam, jak mnie samej było ich mało i mało...

To nie była ostatnia perspektywa Toma, możecie być tego pewni. Jeszcze będziecie mieli okazję poznać tego Ślizgona...

I nie. To nie jest slash - według autorki. Ale, jak też wcześniej mówiłam, nawet jego miłośnikom z całą pewnością spodoba się ten fick, bo relacja między Tomem i Harrym jest... specyficzna. Och, sami zobaczycie, co mam na myśli. Nie chcę niczego zdradzać, więc trudno mi wam to wszystko wytłumaczyć :).

O ewentualnych kontynuacjach (a powiem, że istnieje prequel, sequel i zbiór miniaturek) porozmawiamy, jak już będzie bliżej końca. Na razie nie chcę niczego planować na przód. Jeszcze dużo przede mną...

Tym razem wyszło bezimiennie - wybaczcie, następnym razem to nadrobię. A teraz brać się do czytania! :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział szósty**

Harry przygryzł wargę, spacerując przez znajomy korytarz prowadzący do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Jego głowa pulsowała. Tom potrafił sprawić, że jego głowa bolała na wszystkie możliwe sposoby – dosłownie, w przenośni i metaforycznie. To było niesamowicie… dezorientujące. Był bardziej niebezpieczny niż Voldemort kiedykolwiek był, był poważniejszym zagrożeniem. Był rozsądny, subtelny i genialny. A co w tym było najgorsze? Można było o tym zapomnieć. Mógł sprawić, że zaczynało ci zależeć. Harry zamknął mocno oczy, szukając spokoju. Nieco drżąc, potykał się o schody prowadzące do Gryfońskich dormitoriów. Jego łóżka. Szkarłatne zasłony, jego kufer, jego małe niebo. Z wyjątkiem łóżka, które nie było już jego wybawieniem. Nie ze snami. Koszmarami. Każdej nocy. Z ciężkim westchnieniem wgramolił się pod kołdrę, ostro zaciągając wokół siebie zasłony. Światło zostało przytłumione, a ciemność stała się ukojeniem dla jego oczu i głowy. Kołdra była zimna. Z groźnym wyrazem twarzy uderzył głową w poduszki. Potem jego oczy się zamknęły.

Wstał jeszcze wcześniej niż poprzedniego ranka, naprawdę wcześnie. Musiało być około czwartej. Potter wiedział, że nie będzie już w stanie zasnąć. Z westchnieniem, wciągnął na siebie jakieś ubrania, a następnie skierował do Pokoju Życzeń.

* * *

- Twoi przyjaciele cię szukają.

Harry podniósł głowę słysząc znajomy głos Zeviego Prince'a. Bladowłosy nastolatek zatrzymał się obok niego, po chwili tak samo jak on opierając o ścianę. W sali do eliksirów były one ponure i rzucały cień. Zima zawsze sprawiała, że lochy stawały się jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemne.

- Hmmm… - mruknął w odpowiedzi. Zevi uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Widzę, że jak zawsze wymowny.

- Zamknij się, Zev – warknął lekko, chociaż tak naprawdę nie do końca się tym przejmował. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

- Byliście dość blisko – zauważył Zevi.

- Jesteśmy – westchnął. – Albo byliśmy, nie jestem pewny jak teraz stoimy.

- Tom mnie zabije za to, co mówię, ale nie odpychaj ich – poradził mu Zevi z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Tom? – zapytał. – Co on ma z tym wspólnego?

Teraz Zevi wyglądał na nieco zirytowanego.

- Nie możesz być aż tak nieświadomy, Evans. Naprawdę myślisz, że mój pa… _Tom_… zdolny jest podróżować w czasie dla większości ludzi? – warknął. Harry podniósł głowę.

- Przypuszczam, że nie możesz tego rozwinąć? – zapytał. Zevi zawsze był jego sojusznikiem w tych ciągłych potyczkach o władzę z Riddle'em, może i niechętnym, ale mimo wszystko sojusznikiem. Chociaż zawsze stawał po stronie Toma, jeśli Harry naprawdę w niego zwątpił. Wszyscy z nich to robili.

- Ha! I ryzykować gniew Toma? Chyba sobie żartujesz – odparł cierpko Zevi, potwierdzając jego myśli.

Rozmowa urwała się, kiedy więcej osób zaczęło wchodzić do klasy eliksirów – w tym Tom. Przyszły Czarny Pan spojrzał na nich oceniająco, ale niczego nie skomentował. Zevi ścisnął jego dłoń, po czym wstał i dołączył do reszty.

- Po prostu uważaj, dobra?

* * *

- Harry! – zawołał go ktoś za jego plecami. Wzdrygnął się w duchu, a następnie zebrał w sobie i odwrócił.

- Masz zamiar powiedzieć mi, co się dzieje między tobą a Princem? – zapytał Tom, zatrzymując się przed nim. Przez chwilę udawał, że rozważa odpowiedź.

- Nie.

- W takim razie idę znaleźć Zeviego. – Tom zatrzymał się na chwilę, a jego oczy rzuciły Harry'emu wyzwanie. Ten podniósł tylko brew na młodego Czarnego Pana… ale kiedy Tom wzruszył ramionami i odszedł, zaczął przeklinać swój kompleks bohatera. Wątpił, aby Zevi dobrze sobie radził z metodami, jakimi w czasie przesłuchań posługuje się Tom.

- Riddle – zawołał cicho. Tom odwrócił się. Wyglądał na cholernie zadowolonego z siebie. Potter ledwie powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. Całkowicie świadomie podszedł do niego, zatrzymując się kiedy spoglądał starszemu chłopakowi prosto w oczy.

- On mnie jedynie poinformował, że moi _przyjaciele_ mnie szukali. – Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na wyraz twarzy Toma, a następnie ponownie odszedł. Och, uwielbiał zawracać Tomowi w głowie. To była świetna zabawa.

- Rani mnie twój brak zaufania w moją ofertę przyjaźni – krzyknął za nim Tom.

- Jakim cudem uda ci się to przeżyć? – zadrwił lekko, nie oglądając się za siebie.

- Zamknij się, Wybrańcu!

- Touché, Tomusiu, touché*.

* * *

* Touché – z języka francuskiego. Zwrot popularny głównie dzięki bajce „Tom i Jerry", często pojawia się w filmach o muszkieterach. Okrzyk wydawany w momencie trafienia przeciwnika. Ni mniej ni więcej, najbardziej ogólnikowo rzecz biorąc, oznacza ciętą ripostę. Celna, trafna odpowiedź pobijająca „przeciwnika" w rozmowie.


	7. Rozdział 7

Rozdział betowała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou. **:)

Jako, że poprzedni rozdział nie należał do najlepszych, dzisiaj rozdział trochę wcześniej. I trochę lepszy. Osobiście lubię rozdziały, które będą w najbliższym czasie, sami zobaczycie dlaczego... Tak, wiem **Veniti**, mam nie kusić. Już ani słowa nie usłyszycie o tym, co się będzie działo! :)

**NigrumLotus **- zazdrosny? Może... Z całą pewnością zaborczy, jak to wspaniale określiła **Louise**. Ale tak, chyba też i zazdrosny. Do interpretacji własnej :). Iskrzy... Cóż. Napisałam wyżej, że nie będę już ani trochę niczego zdradzać, więc nic a nic nie skomentuję. To nie będzie slash. Ale iskry... A tak przy okazji, oczywiście dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi na błędy, które umknęły naszej (mojej i bety, chociaż są wyłącznie moją winą!) uwadze.

O koszmarach będzie więcej potem... tak, wiem, miałam się zamknąć. :)

Cieszę się, że będziesz czekać na kolejne rozdziały **Cookies. Alice**. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodobają.

Ale dobrze, już was nie męczę. Smacznego!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział siódmy**

Harry siedział w Pokoju Wspólnym. W jego oczach odbijało się ogarniające go znudzenie, a myślami wywędrował wiele mil dalej. Mimo szczęścia, które na początku poczuł widząc swoją ekipę z 1949, nie był pewien, czy ich powrót był czymś do końca dobrym. Najprościej mówiąc: nie ufał im.

Coraz rzadziej widywał Rona i Hermionę… byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, mógł im powiedzieć, kiedy coś mu przeszkadzało. Ślizgoni natomiast zaczęli tracić całą swoją odłożoną na ciężkie czasy cierpliwość. W jaki sposób mógł się z tego wyplątać?

Reszta domu, za wyjątkiem niektórych osób, zaczęła być do niego wrogo nastawiona. Od czasu podróży do przeszłości nie był w stanie się z nimi dogadać czy tolerować ich dziwactw tak łatwo, jak szło mu to wcześniej. Przyzwyczaił się do (względnej) prywatności Ślizgonów. A teraz każdy chciał kawałek niego. To była jak powtórka z pierwszego roku! Wszyscy cały czas się na niego gapili.

Czasami zastanawiał się, co do cholery myślał sobie Tom podróżując w czasie i przestrzeni… och, no dobrze, tylko czasie, przestrzeń po prostu brzmiała dobrze. Zevi miał rację – Tom nie pokonałby czasu dla większości ludzi. Szczerze mówiąc, Tom robił jedynie rzeczy, które mogły przynieść mu jakąś korzyść. To sprawiało, że zaczynał zastanawiać się jaki jest jego nowy plan. Może… Może nadszedł czas, by „złota trójca" znów rozpoczęła swoje wnikliwe dochodzenia? Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ludzie tak na nich mówili…

Krok pierwszy: denerwować Toma tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe i ujawnić jego zamiary.

* * *

- Harry – Riddle zbliżył się, opierając o stół Gryfonów. Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się, kiedy zauważyła, jak szybka była jego reakcja. Ron wyglądał jedynie na zadowolonego z siebie i aż pysznił się dlatego, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Och, kochał swoich przyjaciół.

- Tom – papugował go, nie podnosząc na niego wzroku i robiąc sobie kilka kolejnych tostów. Spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę.

- Naprawdę musisz pytać, stary? – odpowiedział z prostym uśmiechem Ron. Rudowłosy przesunął się, aby wziąć trochę więcej bekonu, przez co oberwał od Hermiony książką.

- Czy ty kiedykolwiek przestaniesz jeść? – zapytała. Harry uśmiechnął się, potrząsając głową. Wymienili spojrzenia.

- Głupie pytanie, Miona, głupie pytanie.

- Harry – głos Toma stał się chłodniejszy. Potter wciąż jednak na niego nie patrzył.

- Cześć… Wiesz, że już drugi raz powiedziałeś moje imię? – Ron niemal zakrztusił się swoim sokiem z dyni powodując, że przyszły Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego pogardliwie. Hermiona przesunęła się nerwowo, kiedy magia Toma zaczęła wrzeć.

- **Przestań mnie ignorować**_._

- Nie robię tego – odparł spokojnie. – Gdybym cię ignorował, nie odpowiadałbym ci, prawda? – Teraz już pół szkoły obserwowało ich konfrontację. Siedzący razem Abraxas i Draco zamarli w połowie rozmowy, a Zevi cierpiętniczo patrzył na jego twarz. Tak jak Snape. To było naprawdę przerażające podobieństwo. Ha! Obaj jedli Rice Kripsy i pokrojone banany. Oczy Dumbledore'a migotały w sposób, któremu daleko było do dobrego, a Teodor Nott wydawał się być podekscytowany tym, że będzie świadkiem jednej z ich „legendarnych" sprzeczek.

Oczy Toma zwęziły się, a plamki czerwieni pojawiły się na fiolecie. Aura w irytacji zebrała się wokół niego.

Nagle aura znikła, zastąpiona wyjątkowo pięknym uśmiechem.

- Naprawdę wierzysz, że ta taktyka będzie działać? Dwa razy nie nabiorę się na tą samą sztuczkę.

Cholera. Doszedł do tego. No cóż.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Voldemort nabiera się na nią za każdym razem… to niezwykle zabawne.

- Lord Voldemort – poprawił spokojnie Tom. Najwyraźniej nie był w stanie zerwać z nałogiem korygowania go.

- Ano. On. Wężowa twarz, czerwone oczy? Mające manie wielkości twoje szalone przyszłe ja?

- A ty zastanawiasz się, dlaczego większość Ciemnej Strony chce cię zabić. – Potter doskonale wiedział, co Riddle chciał zrobić i przeklął w duchu. _Żadnego przekomarzania! Zachowaj się całkowicie formalnie._ Ale to było tak kuszące…

- Naprawę wierzysz, że ta taktyka będzie działać? Dwa razy nie nabiorę się na tą samą sztuczkę.

- Nie? – Tom uśmiechnął się. – To zabawne, ponieważ nabierasz się na ten cały kompleks bohatera, ratując za każdym razem będących przynętą ludzi.

Cisza.

O cholera.

- Nie mam kompleksu bohatera. – Tom szyderczo pogłaskał jego głowę.

- Och, oczywiście, że nie masz, Potter, oczywiście. – A następnie odszedł. Harry wymienił grymas z Ronem i Hermioną.

Cóż, wszystko odwróciło się przeciwko niemu.

* * *

Usiadł w tylnej części sali do Obrony, znudzony byciem sam na sam ze swoim umysłem i patrzeniem obojętnie na błyszczące strony Slinkharda… nie, tego nie można nazwać nawet książką o Obronie. Była bezużyteczna. Westchnął, podnosząc głowę, aby spojrzeć na – różowy! – sufit. Salazarze, Umbridge przyprawiała go o mdłości.

- Panie Potter – zaświergotała natychmiast. Przeniósł wzrok z sufitu na o wiele mniej interesującą postać. Kobieta pośpieszyła przez całą klasę, odkładając swoją ohydnie różową torebkę na swój obrzydliwie różowy płaszcz. – Czy istnieje jakiś problem? – Jej głos był straszny, przepełniony słodyczą.

- Czy tu nie ma naprawdę nic o nauce zaklęć obronnych? – zapytał chłodno. Zauważył zmieszanie w jej oczach.

- Korzystaniu z nich, masz na myśli? Nie widzę powodów, dla których musiałbyś używać zaklęć w mojej klasie.

- Może jednym z nich jest fakt, że ważnym punktem magicznej edukacji jest nauka? – podkreślił.

- Harry! – jęknęła Hermiona, rzucając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Patrzył ropusze prosto w twarz.

- Będziesz uczył się w wolny od ryzyka sposób, uważany przez Ministerstwo za lepszy, panie Potter – chyba, że uważasz, że znasz się na tym lepiej od Ministra?

- W pięć lat życia – powiedział powoli – stałem się lepszy niż Ministerstwo. – Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas, a głos stał się bardzo piskliwy:

- SZLABAN!

- Za zadawanie pytań? – Wiedział, że liczy na swoje szczęście. Ale ta cała mieszkanka podróż w czasie/Voldemort/niekompetentny nauczyciel kosztowała go zbyt wiele nerwów. Pomysł przewietrzenia się stał się nagle wyjątkowo dobrym pomysłem.

- Za nieposłuszeństwo Ministerstwu – szepnęła, spokojniejsza.

- Ministerstwo jest bandą głupców. – To Tom. Łał.

- Zatrzymanie także dla ciebie, Panie Riddle – zaświergotała. Wszyscy śmierciożercy wstali, ale zatrzymało ich ostre spojrzenie Toma.

- Mogę w tej sprawie zadzwonić do swojego prawnika?

- Mugole nie powinni być dopuszczeni do naszego świata, mój drogi. – O bogowie. Trzeci policzek. Miała przechlapane.

- A co z charłakami? – zaszydził Tom. – Ponieważ w takim wypadku nie wydaje się pani zdolna do tego, by nas uczyć.

Do diabła…

Ołówek Umbridge złamał się w jej dłoniach.


	8. Rozdział 8

Rozdział betowała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**. :)

**Cookies. Alice **- cóż, miałam właśnie taką nadzieję, że wcześniej wrzucony rozdział stanie się miłą niespodzianką. A jak już mówimy o rozdziałach... one już po prostu mają taką budowę, prawie zawsze kończą się w zaskakujących momentach, które zaciekawiają czytelnika do przeczytania co się stanie dalej. Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. :)

**NigrumLotus** - w ogóle róż prezentowany przez Umbridge jest okropny. Czuję mdłości, jak tylko o nim pomyślę ;). I o niej. Chociaż to prawie jedno to samo, prawda? Och, i dobrze, że zwracasz mi uwagęna ten błąd. Jak już mówiłam - przydałoby się w końcu, abym się tego nauczyła ;).

**Louise** - nie wiem czy będzie więcej tego, czego pragniesz, ale zdecydowanie nie zaprzestanę tłumaczenia ;). I tak, kłótnie między Tomem, Harrym oraz Umbridge się jeszcze pojawią, chociaż...

Już nic nie zdradzam. Dziękuję za wasze komentarze. Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział ósmy**

Wiedźma.

Krew spływała po jego nadgarstku: _Będę okazywać szacunek swoim przełożonym. _Jak w ogóle Ministerstwo mogło ją zatrudnić… ból przeszył jego rękę.

- Jakiś problem, panie Potter? – zaświergotał ten chory, cukrowy głos.

- To nielegalne – warknął. Pochyliła się nad biurkiem, na którym należące do niej przedmioty ułożone były w obsesyjnie pedantyczny sposób. Koty syknęły ze ścian. Całe pomieszczenie było różowe; obrzydliwe i różowe. Tak jak ona. Chciał rozszarpać coś gołymi rękami. Nauczycielka tylko uśmiechała się słodko.

- A komu o tym powiesz? Swoim rodzicom? – Ałć. Jego krew pulsowała, zamrożona w żyłach z czystej nienawiści. Najgorsze było to, że miała rację. Komu mógłby powiedzieć? Był sierotą i cholernym Wybrańcem… nie mógł pozwolić sobie na okazanie słabości. Ślizgoni doskonale go tego nauczyli. Nie. To był jego problem. Jej uśmiech poszerzył się. Głupia ropucha.

- A co z Tomem? – Odważył się zapytać. Jej oczy błysnęły, raczej szaleńczo.

- Pan Riddle sprząta drugie piętro. Bez użycia magii. – Ach. Całe drugie piętro? To barbarzyńskie. Chociaż, znowu, tak samo jak krwawe pióro. Spojrzał w dół na swoje nadgarstki, ściskając pióro mocniej między palcami.

- Ile linijek? – warknął ostro. Miał wrażenie, że uśmiech zaraz rozsadzi jej twarz.

- Tak długo, aż ta wiadomość… wsiąknie. – Zabawne. O ile było to w ogóle możliwe, jej umiejętności komiczne były jeszcze gorsze niż nauczycielskie. Chociaż nieźle ze sobą konkurowały. Kontynuował pisanie, nie pozwalając sobie chociażby na drgnięcie. Nie mógł dać tej suce satysfakcji. Jej krótkie, przysadziste i okrągłe palce zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu. Jej oddech pachniał słodko i obrzydliwie. – Robię to, bo mi na tobie zależy. Bardzo. Wiesz, że zasłużyłeś na karę.

Zależy. Jasne.

Cóż, tak długo, jak nikt się o tym nie dowie.

- Wyślę cię do piekła – obiecał sympatycznym tonem. Zamrugała.

- Szlaban za grożenie nauczycielowi.

- Już na niego czekam.

Był zadowolony widząc, że jej dobry nastrój zdecydowanie się pogorszył.

Całkowicie na to zasłużyła.

Demon w różu.

* * *

- Co ta zdzira kazała ci robić? – zapytał współczująco Ron. W delikatnej poświacie ognia jego rude włosy jarzyły się Gryfońską czerwienią. Zajmowali najlepsze miejsca przy kominku. Harry wzruszył ramionami, udając obojętność, ignorując ostry krzyk Hermiony:

- Ronald!

- Po prostu pisałem – powiedział, nawet nie kłamiąc.

- Och. Cóż, to nie tak źle – stwierdziła Hermiona, zerkając na niego. Jej ciepłe, czekoladowo-brązowe oczy były łagodnie zmartwione, wymazując wszelka irytację z jej – może nieznacznie – protekcjonalnego tonu.

- Szkoda, że nie było gorzej – wymamrotał ktoś. Magia Harry'ego niebezpiecznie zawrzała. Wstał, trzymając mocno różdżkę w jednej z dłoni. Odwrócił się na pięcie, natychmiast uświadamiając sobie, kto był autorem tych słów.

- Chciałbyś coś powiedzieć, McLaggen? – warknął.

Pokój Wspólny zamilkł, a powietrze napięło się w oczekiwaniu. W dziwnie pokręcony sposób przypominało mu to Ślizgonów. Tyle, że wśród Gryfonów to żądza krwi powodowała u niego chęć fizycznej walki, podczas gdy jeśli wśród węży dałby się jej ponieść, to te pragnienie krwi zaczynało zachowywać się jak padlinożerca, którzy czeka by pożreć poległych. Psychiczne potyczki polityczne. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że to powie, ale oba domy miały swoje wady i zalety. Było coś ekscytującego, skomplikowanego i stawiającego wyzwanie w potyczkach politycznych, a czego tutaj brakowało – w polityce chodziło o to, by być sprytnym i zawsze być krok przed swoimi przeciwnikami. U Gryfonów najważniejsze było to, kto znał najlepsze klątwy albo uderzenia. Mimo tego Gryfoni byli wspaniali. Nigdy nie nazywali go niczym innym prócz lwa w skórze węża albo węża z lwią grzywą.

- Nie…

- Tak myślałem.

* * *

Zaczarował rękę wężoustym _Glamour_.

Westchnął, będąc w okropnym nastroju i wyżywając się – ponownie – w Pokoju Życzeń. To było samolubne z jego strony, ale naprawdę nie chciał aby Ron i Hermiona wiedzieli o tym pomieszczeniu. Było to jedyne miejsce w całym zamku, w którym mógł potrenować i pobyć trochę w spokoju. Tylko Tom mógł go tu znaleźć - a szczerze mówiąc, to biorąc pod uwagę ich więź Tom mógłby go pewnie namierzyć wszędzie, więc on się nie liczył. Pokonując i zaczarowując kilku wyimaginowanych przeciwników w pojedynku, padł. Z niesamowitą ulgą porzucił ograniczenia, jakie nakładał na niego status Złotego Chłopca. Dopóki nie poczuł, jak to być Ślizgonenem, mieć anonimowość (no cóż… do pewnego stopnia) i wolność, nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak naprawdę męczące jest utrzymywanie tej maski. Tak, to prawda: nie starał się być zawsze najlepszym na lekcjach, pozwalał pokonać się Hermionie i właściwie działał dokładnie tak jak altruistyczny Gryfon – nie poniżając się jedynie w Quidditchu. Każdy spodziewał się, że Wybraniec będzie niezwykle błyskotliwy, więc gdyby z kimś o to konkurował, czułby prawdopodobnie jedynie zbędną presję. Nie wspominając już o tym, że nie chciał, by Ron czuł się niedopasowany, a Hermiona miała wrażenie, że okrada ją z osiągnięć, które zdobyła dzięki nauce. Byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ron miał już siedmioro rodzeństwa z którym mógł konkurować, nie potrzebował dodatkowo geniuszu Harry'ego.

Bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał, że Tom wszedł - ta aura była nie do podrobienia. Nigdy o tym nie mówili, ale zawsze kończyli spotykając się w tym pokoju… w tym samym czasie. Naprawdę nie był zaskoczony.

- Jak szlaban?

- Świetna zabawa – odpowiedział sarkastycznie, niszcząc ostatnie golemy. Odwrócił się, aby stawić czoło dziedzicowi Slytherina. – A twój? Drugie piętro lśni czystością?

- Nie będę nawet pytać skąd zawsze wiesz o wszystkim, co nie jest twoją sprawą – odwarknął Tom.

- To prawdopodobnie najlepsze, co możesz w tym wypadku zrobić. – Uśmiechnął się. Tom potrząsnął głową, jakimś cudem nie poruszając przy tym chociażby jednym włosem na swojej głowie.

- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwalają jej uczyć… Trzmiel*, Ministerstwo, czego innego można po nich oczekiwać?

- Dumbledore jest w porządku – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Manipulacyjnym draniem, ale ma dobre intencje. – Tom rzucił mu spojrzenie.

- Mam zamiar zapomnieć, że to powiedziałeś.

- Jasne, jasne, masz niezwykle dobrą pamięć, najdroższy Tomusiu… - Riddle syknął na tą pieszczotę – …nigdy nie zapominasz i nigdy nie wybaczasz.

- Powinieneś wiedzieć, że jestem bardzo wyrozumiałym człowiekiem.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego kilka sekund, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- No dobrze, przyznaję, jestem wyrozumiałym człowiekiem, jeśli jest mi to na rękę – poprawił się.

- Lepiej.

- Harry?

- Hmm? – odpowiedział.

- Jeśli jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie „najdroższym Tomusiem" to wyrwę ci język i wsadzę ci go do gardła.

Zaczęli się pojedynkować.

W połowie rzucania potoku zaklęć, których Harry ledwo co uniknął, Riddle zatrzymał się.

- Już zmęczony? – drażnił się. Spojrzenie Ślizgona było niebezpieczne i przebiegłe.

- Używasz drugiej ręki.

Ups.

* * *

* Trzmiel - takie przezwisko najczęściej pojawia się w odniesieniu do dyrektora w fickach. Bo chodzi oczywiście o Dumbledore'a. Dlatego też zdecydowałyśmy się przetłumaczyć Dumbles na właśnie Trzmiela. Poza tym… w ramach przerywnika _**100-ki. Yakou. No. Ou.**_ pragnie dodać, że „bety powinny być ubezpieczone od urazów psychicznych i mieć zapewnioną opiekę psychiatryczną". Cała sprawa wywiązała się w czasie poszukiwań właśnie odpowiedniego przetłumaczenia dla tego przezwiska i jeżeli ktoś jest ciekawy, o co dokładnie chodziło, to może sprawdzić w określenie Dumblesauce. Naprawdę, czasami wolałaby nigdy nie poznać internetu…


	9. Rozdział 9

O to, aby rozdział był zdatny do czytania zadbała moja fenomenalna beta **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou** - dziękuję!

Chciałabym podziękować **NigrumLotus, Louise **i** Cookies. Alice **za wytrwałość w komentowaniu. Wiem, jak trudno jest systematycznie komentować jakiś tekst, zwłaszcza mający tak krótkie rozdziały jak ten. Poza tym niesamowicie dziękuję wszystkim - absolutnie wszystkim - za każdy, nawet najmniejszy komentarz. Są one naprawdę niezwykle motywujące.

Niestety dzisiaj wrzucam rozdział szybko, bo potem mogę nie mieć na to czasu (a wcześniej też go, niestety, nie miałam), a chcę opublikować go wam dzisiaj, aby jutro móc wrzucić kolejny. Dlatego więc nie będę się tym razem w ten notce za bardzo rozpisywać. Zamiast tego życzę wam miłego czytania rozdziału dziewiątego. Do zobaczenia jutro!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa **

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

- Co? – Harry udawał, że nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi Riddle.

Wyraz twarzy Toma jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że się na to nie nabrał.

- Używasz drugiej ręki… co się stało? – dopytywał się. Potter cofnął się o kilka kroków, kiedy jego towarzysz podszedł do niego zdecydowanym krokiem, wyciągając rękę koloru kości słoniowej. – Pokaż mi ją.

Harry schował obronnie swoją dłoń.

- Uczę się oburęczności… pomyślałem, że może się to przydać w czasie pojedynków – skłamał, sprawiając, że jego ton był lekko oburzony i ostry. Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Przyda ci się, ale w takim razie na pewno nie masz nic przeciwko, bym obejrzał twoją dłoń?

Cholera. Miał go.

- Dlaczego miałbym mieć? – Modlił się w duchu, aby _Glamour_ wytrzymało. Wyciągnął lewą rękę, tą, której używał. Tom pochylił na bok głowę. Jego oczy błyszczały z zaciekawieniem… i czymś jeszcze.

- Drugą rękę, Wybrańcu – stwierdził. Zanim Harry zdołałby ukryć ją za plecami, palce Toma wystrzeliły w jego kierunku i owinęły się wokół prawego nadgarstka, podnosząc go. Czuł, że jego magia szumi pod wpływem magii młodego Czarnego Pana.

- **Nie zapominaj kto nauczył cię wężomagii, ****Harry** – syknął karcąco Tom.

Złoty Chłopiec czuł, jak magia ucieka z jego skóry, odsłaniając blizny ze szlabanu. Cisza.

- Umbridge? – zapytał Tom, z pozoru spokojnie. Harry niemal zadrżał słysząc cichą, śmiertelną groźbę w głosie Ślizgona. W tym momencie dość wyraźnie mógł zobaczyć, jak ten nastolatek mógł stać się Czarnym Panem. Jego fioletowe oczy stwardniały, zamarzając w okrutnym zrozumieniu.

- Szlaban. Spójrz, to…

- … jeśli powiesz, że to nic takiego, chyba cię uderzę.

- Tylko chyba? – Ucichł pod wpływem spojrzenia Toma.

- Może iść za to do Azkabanu, krwawe pióra są nielegalne – kontynuował cicho Tom. W jego głosie brzmiała zabójcza satysfakcja. Taa. Umbridge miała przechlapane. Nigdy nie powinna zaczynać z Tomem. – Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jestem ciekaw dlaczego **nie zadałeś sobie trudu, aby mi o tym powiedzieć?**

- To nie twój interes.

- Mam zamiar ją zabić – powiedział to tak miłym, konwersacyjnym tonem, że przez chwilę Harry przekonany był, że źle usłyszał. A potem przypomniał sobie z kim dokładnie rozmawiał.

- Mogę walczyć w swoich własnych bitwach – powiedział mocno. Tom uniósł brwi.

- W to nie wątpię, jednakże nie sądzę, abyś planował to zrobić.

- Cóż, wszyscy wiemy, że myślenie jest dla ciebie bolesnym procesem, więc nie za bardzo interesuje mnie to, co sobie o tym myślisz – warknął. To była czysto obronna riposta. Tom był geniuszem, wszyscy to wiedzieli. Mógł spojrzeć na ścianę i kilka sekund później powiedzieć ci z ilu cegieł się składała. Uchwyt Toma na jego nadgarstku nieco się wzmocnił. Dziedzic Slytherinu nie odpowiedział, pozornie go teraz ignorując. To było trochę irytujące. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale zawsze wkurzało go to, że Riddle nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Dzięki Salazarowi, działało to w obie strony - Tom także nienawidził być przez niego ignorowany.

- Będę okazywać szacunek swoim przełożonym – przeczytał Tom. Harry niemal mógł zobaczyć korbki przewracające się w głowie przyszłego Czarnego Pana. Naprawdę przerażające było to, jak szybko pracował jego umysł. Bez wątpienia był o wiele niebezpieczniejszym wrogiem niż jego przyszły odpowiednik. Miał zdrowe zmysły… no cóż, do pewnego stopnia. – Dlaczego tego nie uleczyłeś?

Chwila ciszy.

- Głupie pytanie – ponuro sam sobie odpowiedział Tom. – Mały Złoty Chłopiec wciąż gra niezwykle niewinnego, co?

Co mógł na to powiedzieć?

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że to właśnie nie jest moje prawdziwe ja, a wszystko, co robiłem jako Ślizgon nie miało na celu umożliwienia mi dostania się do twojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu?

Tom spojrzał na niego, protekcjonalnie, ale z rozbawieniem.

- Po pierwsze: właśnie to zasugerowałeś, po drugie: kiedy się spotkaliśmy, wszystkimi swoimi pieprzonymi siłami starałeś się mnie unikać.

- Taak, cóż… - Zamilkł, nie potrafiąc wymyśleć na to żadnej riposty. Na twarzy Toma znów pojawił się uśmieszek, a potem szybko wyciągnął swoją różdżkę: w jednej chwili była w jego kieszeni, a w następnej tkwiła w jego ręce.

- Hej – odruchowo znów szarpnął swoim nadgarstkiem. Nie za bardzo to działało, kiedy to Riddle był osobą, która go trzymała.

- **Spokojnie** – syknął Tom, przez chwilę uspokajając jego rękę i napotykając jego wzrok. – Chcę ją tylko uzdrowić. Irytuje mnie.

Tylko Tom mógł wymyśleć taką wymówkę, kiedy robił jakiś dobry uczynek.

* * *

Harry skrzywił się, kiedy Riddle szedł przed nim z tą swoją mroczną i pulsującą aurą. Naprawdę było mu szkoda Umbridge, a przecież nawet jej nie lubił. O nie, brzydził się nią. Co tylko ukazywało jak bardzo źle ta kobieta skończy, kiedy Tom się nią zajmie.

- Nie będziesz się do niej zbliżał, słyszysz mnie? – rozkazał chłodno Tom.

- Słucham? – zapytał, udając zdziwionego. Starszy Ślizgon wysłał mu okropne, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Mruczał pod nosem – groźby, klątwy i najbardziej bolesne sposoby na to, aby kogoś zabić. Nie wróżyło to dobrze. Dla Umbridge, znaczy się. Jeśli miałby być ze sobą całkowicie szczery, to nie mógł się doczekać aż Tom rozerwie ją na kawałki.

Kiedy szli, ludzie uchodzili im z drogi. Coś, o czym dawno już zapomniał. Oczy Abraxasa poszerzyły się.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał nieśmiało Zevi. Cygnus miał do tego inne podejście.

- Co zrobiłeś, Potter? – syknął, może troszeczkę za radośnie. Dołączyli do pochodu. O Salazarze. Wszyscy się na nich gapili. Harry skulił się nieznacznie, ale Tom dosłownie wywlekł go z sali, więc nie za bardzo mógł coś zrobić.

- Co sprawia, że myślisz, że coś zrobiłem? – zapytał, nieco podirytowany jego założeniem.

- Harry – powiedział wolno Alphard. – Temperament Toma szaleje. A, o ile wiem, gdy dzieje się coś, co powoduje jego wyraźną wściekłość, ty zawsze jesteś jakoś z tym związany.

Może i miał rację.

Wtargnęli do Wielkiej Sali.

Game over, suko.


	10. Rozdział 10

Rozdział betowała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**.

**Tsukiaisuishou **- ależ nie ma za co, z wielką chęcią wzięłam się za to tłumaczenie, naprawdę brakowało mi go w języku polskim. Chociaż przyznam, że wciąż dziwnie mi się przestawić z niektórymi... zwrotami. Dziękuję za miłe słowa i cieszę się, że ci się to wszystko tak bardzo podoba, to chyba najlepsza nagroda jaką mogłam dostać za pracę, jaką wkładam w to tłumaczenie :).

**Louise **- ani słowa nie zdradzę, jak potoczy się sprawa z Umbridge, chociaż zaraz sama się o tym przekonasz. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będzie to dla ciebie satysfakcjonujące. I zgadzam się z tobą w sprawie ujawniania zaskakujących cech bohaterów. A - takie jest moje zdanie - będzie coraz lepiej. Powoli historia będzie ukazywać coraz jaśniejszy wątek... chociaż, przyznam, że trochę jeszcze przed nami ;).

Niestety bezimiennie do _Gościa _- tak, ostatnie zdania są raczej specyficzne i zazwyczaj zaskakujące albo intrygujące. Wiesz, też mam nadzieję, że uda mi się takie tempo utrzymać, inaczej chyba musiałabym zapaść się pod ziemię, aby nie zostać ofiarą zabójstwa ;). Chociaż bardzo miło wiedzieć, że w razie potrzeby mam do kogo się zwrócić o pomoc ;).

**NigrumLotus **- najlepszy, mówisz? Cieszę się, że ci się tak bardzo podobał. I Tom, oczywiście. A on będzie się robił coraz... wyraźniejszy z biegiem czasu. Co do błędów, to mam nadzieję, że i tym razem żadne się nie znajdą. Rozdział jest, według mnie, ciekawy. Zaraz sama ocenisz :).

A teraz mała niespodzianka - jako, że moja mała Wena została nieco nakarmiona, tym razem wrzucam "dwa" rozdziały. Już tłumaczę - rozdział dziesiąty podzielony został na dwie części, które zostały w oryginale opublikowane w różnym czasie. Ja postanowiłam wrzucić je razem. Tak więc przed wami cały rozdział dziesiąty - mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

_**Część pierwsza**_

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Wtargnął do Wielkiej Sali nie zważając na to, że wszyscy skierowali się na nich swój wzrok.

Umbridge za to zapłaci. Szkoda, że w porywie swojego gniewu pozbył się dowodu… po prostu nie był w stanie znieść jakiegokolwiek znaku tej kobiety na Harrym. Do diabła, jeśli Harry nie nosił jego znaku, to nie będzie nosił znaku nikogo innego. Mimo tego, nawet nie posiadając fizycznego dowodu zadanie, jakie sobie postawił było diabelnie proste.

Czuł jak Harry cofa się nieznacznie, podświadomie starając pozostać w jego cieniu. Jego uchwyt wzmocnił się, kiedy kierował się ku wiedźmie.

- Jakieś ostatnie słowa, ropucho? – syknął chłodno. Czuł zadowolenie widząc, że jej oczy wytrzeszczyły się w przerażeniu.

- Ja… Co to ma znaczyć? – wypluła. – Jestem starszym podsekretarzem Ministra, nie masz prawa tak do mnie mówić!

- Och? – warknął lodowato. – Cóż, ja jestem Lordem Voldemortem, więc masz rację – nie jesteś w ogóle warta tego, bym z tobą rozmawiał. Ale niestety, czasami trzeba się poświęcić.

Jej twarz całkowicie zbladła.

- Ale… jak, nie możesz! – Twarz ropuchy przybrała wdzięczny wyraz, gdy zaczęła się krygować. – O co chodzi, mój panie?

Dumbledore wstał.

- Tom… - zaczął.

Jego oczy rozbłysły krwawą czerwienią. Poczuł jak Harry drgnął nieznacznie z bólu, kiedy otworzyło się między nimi połączenie.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z nielegalności krwawego pióra, suko? – zapytał cicho, skutecznie zatrzymując działania dyrektora. Pomarszczone, niebieskie oczy zamrugały.

- Harry, mój chłopcze? – zapytał Dumbledore, a jego twarz zaczęła przypominać pomarszczoną kreaturę. – Czy to naprawdę konieczne? Dlaczego nie usiądziecie? – Zły ruch. Tom dosłownie czuł jak maski Harry'ego upadają słysząc ten nieznacznie protekcjonalny ton.

- Tak, to konieczne – syknął Potter. Magia uniosła się – magia Harry'ego – ciemniejąc, aby dopasować się do jego własnej. Drażniła ją sprawiając, że miał pragnienie uśmiercenia. Drażniła ich obu – jakby podpisali pakt z diabłem. – Na pewno jako dyrektora i najwyższego polityka powinno cię to obchodzić, co? – drwina trafiała w sedno. Dumbledore, lekko zdziwiony, zrobił krok do tyłu. Uśmiechnęli się.

- Ja…- Umbridge jąkała się, zdając sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, w jakim się znalazła. Uśmiechnęła się cukierkowo i to na niego skierowała ten słodki uśmiech. Jej łapczywe oczy przesuwały się przerażająco po ręce i plecach Harry'ego.

Ostra cisza. Niemal namacalnie czuć było, jak zdenerwowani uczniowie czekają na rozwój wydarzeń. Profesorka zebrała się w sobie.

- Jeśli naprawdę jesteś Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, to dlaczego obchodzi cię szlaban Pottera? Jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Nie wiedziałeś?

- Uważaj – powiedział Harry cicho, jadowicie. – Albo inaczej okaże się, że dołek, który sobie kopiesz stanie się grobem.

- Powinieneś pójść do Azkabanu! – Teraz wiedźma już wstała, cofając się od nich.

Niemal się roześmiał. Poczuł mściwą satysfakcję.

- Odpowiadając na twoje ostatnie, zadane jako nauczycielkę, pytania – powiedział, obserwując jej bladość. – Tak, doskonale wiem, kim jest Harry i czy powinno mnie to obchodzić? Powinnaś zwrócić uwagę na nasze dawne relacje. Zawsze mówiłem, że jedynym powodem, dla którego skończyłaś w Slytherinie jest twoja ambicja.

- Zbyt głupia na Krukonkę, za leniwa na Puchonkę i za bardzo tchórzliwa, by trafić do Gryffindoru – wyliczał Harry z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Teraz Umbridge wyglądała już na bardzo, bardzo nerwową. Lubił to. Wszystko szło jak powinno… wszystko to, co było mu w tej chwili potrzebne, teraz już tylko Harry będzie musiał wybrać odpowiednią stronę – jego.

Widział zrozumienie pojawiające się na jej twarzy. Życie Harry'ego należało do niego i tylko do niego. Nikt inny nie miał prawa go tknąć. Nigdy.

- To wszystko było strasznym nieporozumieniem – próbowała się wytłumaczyć.

Harry, podobnie jak on, podniósł różdżkę.

- Czy wiesz, że według twojego kochanego Ministerstwa bycie śmierciożercą jest przestępstwem i podlega karze spędzenia reszty życia w Azkabanie? – zapytał miłym głosem Harry. Riddle natychmiast załapał o co mu chodzi. To było genialne. Powinna wiedzieć, że lepiej nie grozić Potterowi Azkabanem.

Powoli, uśmiechając się drapieżnie, wypowiedział w myśli zaklęcie. _Morsmorde_.

Niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową.

- _Diffindo_ – powiedział Harry głośno, tak, by wszyscy w sali to usłyszeli.

Różowy rękaw wiedźmy rozerwał się, odsłaniając Mroczny Znak.

Oczy Umbridge rozszerzyły się.

- To… nie możecie tego zrobić!

- Ja, Harrison James Potter (Evans) Peverel Gryffindor, Lord i dziedzic rodu Gryffindora*, zwalniam cię ze stanowiska nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i przekazuję w ręce aurorów jako śmierciożercę i mojego osobistego wroga – powiedział formalnie Harry.

Dodał swoje trzy słowa, a jego oczy pociemniały – wzywając Dumbledore do zainterweniowania.

- Ja, Tomas Marvolo Riddle (Gaunt) Peverel Slytherin, prawdziwy Lord i dziedzic rodu Slytherina*, popieram to. Niech tak się stanie.

Błysnęło światła, czerń i biel wypełniły pokój zabierając z sobą wiedźmę.

Zemsta była słodka.

W sali zapadła pełna zdziwienia cisza.

- To przerażające, że Biały Lord pozwolił nauczać śmierciożercy. Wstydź się, dyrektorze.

Nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie ostrzeżenia. Tak łatwo mógł zaskarżyć Dumbledore'a o zaniedbanie.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Po prostu musiałeś mieć ostatnie słowo, prawda?

- Ależ oczywiście.

Sekundę później przybyli przedstawiciele Ministerstwa.

Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

* * *

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

_**Część druga**_

(Punkt widzenia Harry'ego)

- Co się tutaj dzieje? – zażądał odpowiedzi Scrimegour.

Harry przechylił na bok głowę. O kurcze, pamiętał tego faceta z włosami przypominającymi grzywę lwa z czasów, w których był nastolatkiem. Żaden auror nie mógł cię nastraszyć, jeśli widziałeś go jako pijanego piętnastolatka. Ach, dobre czasy. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na nim oraz Tomie. Jego usta zacisnęły się, a krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

- Co zrobiliście z panią Umbridge? – natychmiast zapytał Scrimegour. Harry zastanawiał się czy powinien czuć się urażony tym, że wszyscy automatycznie go o wszystko obwiniają.

- Rufus – wargi Toma drgnęły. – Jesteśmy aurorem?

- Panie Riddle, czy możemy przeprowadzić to oficjalnie? – Mimo tego wyglądał nerwowo. Błogosławić pracowników Ministerstwa.

Tom wzruszył lekko ramionami, z uprzejmym wyrazem twarzy.

- Ależ oczywiście. – Jego fioletowe oczy stwardniały. – Pani Umbridge była śmierciożercą.

Niemal roześmiał się na mieszankę absolutnego obrzydzenia, przerażenia i obrazu biednego małego sieroty, jaką udało się stworzyć Tomowi, jednocześnie zdobywając szacunek.

- Nie widziałeś Mrocznego Znaku? – Harry niewinnie zamrugał oczami. Rufus zawahał się, zerkając na swoich ludzi. Był wyraźnie rozdarty między wykonywaniem swojej pracy, a nie ufaniem im.

- Cóż, tak, ale…

- Ale co? Czy to nie był dla ciebie wystarczający dowód? Syriusz Black nie miał nawet procesu, a on naprawdę był niewinny – widział, jak Scrimegour krzywi się. Oczy Toma przez chwilę spoglądały na niego z widocznym rozbawieniem.

- Cóż… - zaczął Rufus, któremu bez wątpienia nie podobało się to, że przerwał mu nastolatek.

- Jesteś TOMEM RIDDLE'EM! – przerwano mu głośno. Harry niemal parsknął, kiedy kolejne wejście w słowo sprawiło, że na twarzy aurora pojawił się wyraźny gniew.

- A ty jesteś? – spokojna odpowiedź Toma wydawała się jeszcze bardziej irytować Scrimegoura.

- Dawlish, ja… łał, to zaszczyt. Jestem wielkim fanem tego, co zrobiłeś...

To musiał być żart. Miał na myśli Voldemorta, ach, nie mógł mieć… nie mógł, prawda?

Wydawało się, że myśli Toma poszły tym samym torem, a przynajmniej tak sugerowała niewielka linia na jego czole. To było niemal niezwykłe, jak dobrze się znali. I jak słabo.

- Co zrobiłem? – powtórzył Tom, wysyłając aurorowi intensywne, oceniające spojrzenie.

- Złapałeś dziedzica Slytherinu podczas ataków potwora.

Och. Przez chwilę się martwił. Tom wyglądał na nieco zdezorientowanego.

Och, Harry niemal się roześmiał, to się jeszcze dla Toma nie wydarzyło; chociaż wiedział on, kto był dziedzicem Slytherinu. Riddle wysłał mu krótkie spojrzenie, ostrzegając, że kiedy tylko opuści ich Ministerstwo będzie się z tego tłumaczył. W odpowiedzi Harry tylko niewinnie się uśmiechnął.

- Ach, to. To nic takiego – oznajmił chłodno Tom, uśmiechając się uroczo. – To był po prostu mój obowiązek.

Kłamstwo.

Dawlish uśmiechnął się głupio, wierząc w każde słowo przyszłego Czarnego Pana. Ironia w swojej najlepszej postaci. Jakim cudem udało mu się zostać aurorem… ponownie, to przez Ministerstwo. Prawie wszyscy byli w nim niekompetentni, więc ten głupek pasował tam idealnie.

- Co macie zamiar zrobić z Umbridge? – zapytał Harry, robiąc niewielki krok do przodu. Skulił się wewnętrznie, kiedy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. Szczęka Dawlisha opadła.

- Czekaj, jesteś Harrym Potterem!

- Tak – odparł cierpliwie. – Cześć.

- Jakie to ma znaczenie? – wybuchł Scrimegour. Teraz już Dawlish wyglądał na podekscytowanego.

- Nie rozumiesz! – odpowiedział.

- Dlaczego więc nie wyjaśnisz? – zapytał powolny, dostojny głos. Potter obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na ciemnoskórego, łysego mężczyznę. Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Aurora. Członka Zakonu – w czasie lata spotkali się na Grimmauld. Harry'emu nie brakowało chorego zrządzenia losu, kiedy po ucieczce z czasów Toma wylądował w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Ironia. Chora ironia.

- Cóż – zaczął Dawlish, wskazując na Pottera i Toma jak dziecko, któremu powiedziano, że Boże Narodzenie odbędzie się miesiąc wcześniej. – Jeśli on jest Tomem Riddle'em, to on musi być Harrisonem Evansem! Co oznacza, że Harry Potter jest Harrisonem Evansem!

Harry klaskał powoli.

- Geniusz! – oznajmił sarkastycznie.

- Racja, wiem. - Najwyraźniej Dawlish nie wyczuł sarkazmu.

- Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytał Scrimegour. Dawlish uśmiechnął się radośnie.

- Wybawiciel Jasnej Strony jest także legendą Ciemnej Strony, teraz wygramy. Łatwo może zabić Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

Harry zamarł, zaciskając pięści i starając się zapanować nad swoją magią. Oczy Toma błysnęły purpurą, po czym pociemniały.

- Och? – rzekł chłodno, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że wraz z Tomem ponownie byli całkowicie jednomyślni.

- O bogowie – wymamrotał inny auror, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo.

- Dawlish, kochanie? – kobieta powiedziała słodko.

- Smith? – wzywany odpowiedział błyskotliwie.

- Zamknij się. Pamiętam historie o Ślizgońskim Duecie tak samo dobrze jak ty.

Patrzył na nią, nic nie rozumiejąc. Dumbledore podniósł się, udając dobrego dziadka.

- Ślizgońskim Duecie? – powtórzył.

– Jasne, wszyscy ich tak nazywali. Było tego więcej, według mojego dziadka.

- Na przykład? – zapytał ciekawie Alphard, szczerząc się do nich.

- Razem czy osobno?

- Oba - zdecydował Abraxas. Dawlish wydawał się nie zauważać drapieżnych uśmieszków na twarzach Ślizgonów – ale z całą pewnością wszyscy je mieli.

- Dajesz – zachęcił Scrimegour, ale nikt nic nie powiedział. Nikt – _nikt_ – kto znał obu albo jednego z nich nie angażował się w ich walki.

- Cóż, um… Riddle jest jak Książę Slytherinu… – Tom uśmiechnął się na to. - …Evans jest Gryffinem, Wężowym Lwem albo Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać-Jeśli-Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać-Słyszy. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, skąd się wzięło to ostatnie…

Harry wymienił z Tomem spojrzenie. Obaj wiedzieli, skąd się ono wzięło.

- Dalej, jeśli porozmawiałbyś z Lwami, to byli oni trenującymi przyszłymi Mrocznymi Lordami i uczniami Grindewalda.

Harry roześmiał się, słysząc to.

- Nie umiem wyobrazić sobie Toma stającego się Czarnym Panem – wyjaśnił, ukazując szkole prawdziwość tego, co powiedział. Dumbledore wysłał mu zdumione spojrzenie. To niemal zniszczyło jego opanowanie.

- Oskarżasz mnie o coś? – dopytywał się Tom, przypatrując się Dawlishowi. Smith nieco się cofnął.

- Nie! – Teraz wyglądał na nieco spanikowanego.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy już sobie pójść – oznajmiła Smith.

- Świetny pomysł – uśmiechnął się nerwowo Scrimegour. – Idziemy, masz rację… Pani Umbridge otrzyma odpowiednią karę.

Aurorzy uciekli, brutalnie chwytając zdezorientowanego Dawlish za ramię.

Chwila ciszy.

A następnie zaczęli się śmiać.

- Więc, o co chodziło z tym potworem i dziedzicem Slytherina?

Do diabła.

* * *

* Autorka wytłumaczyła te tytuły w taki sposób: w książkach powiedziane zostało, że Harry jest dziedzicem Gryffindoru poprzez linię Potterów, którzy spokrewnieni byli z trzema braćmi (Peverell), z którego jeden związany był z Gryffindorem. Ja po prostu pokręciłam to wszystko w taki sposób, by stworzyć Toma potomkiem Slytherinu poprzez Gauntów, spokrewnionych z jednym z braci Peverell. Nazwa Evans odnosi się do pseudonimu Harry'ego. Od siebie dodam, że możecie być spokojni, „pochodzenie" Pottera nie jest w żaden sposób później przywoływane i nie odgrywa żadnej roli.


	11. Rozdział 11

Rozdział betowała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou **- dzięki!

**Cookies. Alice **- mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział będzie dla ciebie bardziej przejrzysty i zrozumiały. Staram się wszystko tłumaczyć najlepiej jak potrafię w taki sposób, aby było to jak najbardziej czytelne... cóż, wyniki nie mnie oceniać. W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały będą mniej... niejasne :). Ważne, że do wszystkiego udało się dojść :).

Och, **Tsukiaisuishou**, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Tak, autorka naprawdę uwielbia wszystko komplikować i z biegiem czasu - według mojej opinii - wszystko staje się coraz bardziej... zagmatwane. W każdym razie cieszę się, że ci się to wszystko podoba i mam ogromną, wielką nadzieję, że tak pozostanie :).

**Louise** - w takim razie bardzo się cieszę, że czujesz się usatysfakcjonowana. Wprawdzie Umbridge zniknęła, ale... ktoś "nowy" pojawia się w tym rozdziale. I tak, wszytko strasznie się gmatwa... to dobrze, czy źle? ;) Co do twojego zastanawiania się nad biegiem wydarzeń w tym ficku... to chyba muszę powiedzieć, że wszystkiego dowiesz się dopiero na samym końcu. Powiem tylko jedno - nic nigdy nie jest pewne. ;)

**Veniti. **I ciesz się wakacjami :). Co się stanie, nie zdradzę - sama się przekonasz ;).

Dziękuję niesamowicie mocno za wszystkie wasze komentarze. Cieszę się też, że spodobał wam się "podwójny" rozdział. A teraz zapraszam na kolejny!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział jedenasty**

- Um – Harry zawahał się i spojrzał na Toma czymś co, miał nadzieję, że było niewinnym uśmiechem. Tom zmrużył oczy, nawet przez sekundę się na to nie nabierając. – To ciekawa historia – poinformował.

- Dlaczego jej w takim razie nie opowiesz? – zaszydził Lestrange, jak zawsze chętny do tego, by wpakować go w kłopoty. Przyjrzał się ich twarzom i uśmiechnął oszałamiająco do Toma.

- Pa! – Uciekł. Usłyszał klątwę Toma, bardzo w stylu Czarnego Pana, nawiasem mówiąc, po czym chłopak popędził za nim.

- WRACAJ TU W TEJ CHWILI, TY MAŁY…

Śmiech Ślizgonów nie pomagał.

Potter biegał po całej szkole z Tomem depczącym mu po piętach i wysyłającym na jego plecy różne zaklęcia. Niesamowicie cieszył się z tego, że umiał tak szybko biegać… i smucił z tego, że Tom był bardziej wytrzymały. Chociaż miał więcej cierpliwości. Zabłąkane zaklęcie i nagle poczuł jak kolana się pod nim uginają. Jego ręce wystrzeliły do przodu, próbując kontrolować upadek, ale czyjeś ramiona okrążyły jego tułów, zanim rzeczywiście mógłby uderzyć o ziemię. Tom upuścił go na podłogę, czekając z podniesioną brwią na wyjaśnienia.

- Cześć – powiedział wesoło Harry. Wyglądało na to, że na chwilę udało mu się wytrącić Toma z równowagi, zanim ten znów wytrzeźwiał.

- Mów w tej chwili.

- To stworzy mały bałagan w osi czasu.

Tom długo spoglądał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Uśmiechnął się.

- Tak jak ja będący w tym samym czasie z moim przyszłym odpowiednikiem?

Miał rację. Mimo tego, nadal grał na zwłokę.

- Nie sądzę, aby uwierzyli w twoją „ja jestem Lord Voldemort" deklarację.

Tom usiadł przy nim, co całkiem obraźliwie sugerowało, że Riddle byłby w stanie powstrzymać go przed czmychnięciem nie będąc nawet na nogach.

- Są głupcami. Wolą raczej bezczelnie ignorować ten fakt niż potwierdzić, że ten słodki facet, który ich powala jest nastoletnim Czarnym Panem.

- Twoja skromność nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać – stwierdził oschle. Tom uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie.

- Ani twoje żałosne próby unikania rozmowy. Gryfoni, to wszystko, co powiem.

Przez chwilę milczeli.

- Moje nogi zaczynają drętwieć – oświadczył radośnie, zyskując dziwne spojrzenie.

- I dobrze – powiedział krótko Tom. Kolejna przerwa w rozmowie. – Harry?

- Tak?

- Lubisz spędzać czas w skrzydle szpitalnym, pół martwy i krwawiąc, ponieważ wręcz domagasz się tego bym atakował twój umysł w celu zdobycia informacji, które łatwo możesz mi dać?

- Wiesz, tak jak przypuszczam…

- Nie. – Dziedzic Slytherinu spojrzał na niego. – Pytam na poważnie.

- Nie za bardzo.

- Myślę, że jestem w szoku…

- NIE MAM KOMPLEKSU BOHATRA! – krzyknął z oburzeniem, wiedząc dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa, zanim Riddle w ogóle o tym wspomniał. Tom podniósł się, dokuczliwie i protekcjonalnie czochrając jego włosy.

- Z całą pewnością – wyśmiał go. Jego wyraz twarzy spoważniał, a różdżka nieznacznie się podniosła. – Cóż – westchnął – a ja chciałem tylko prostej rozmowy za to, że uporałem się dla ciebie z tą wiedźmą. W takim razie sam się będę musiał udać do Komnaty i zobaczyć to na własne oczy. – Riddle wstał, uśmiechając się do niego zimno. Ruchem różdżki uniósł go łagodnie.

- Chodźmy. Może będę miał szczęście i potwór Slytherina cię zje.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Cholera.

Miał wrażenie, że ma teraz do czynienia z ludzkim Voldemortem przy zdrowych zmysłach.

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Voldemorta)

Czarny Pan siedział w swoim gabinecie w Malfoy Manor, wpatrując się w kieliszek wina. Jego szkarłatne oczy zwęziły się w szparki, kierując się na znajdującego się przed nim blondyna.

- Dlaczego dopiero teraz o tym słyszę, Lucjuszu? – zapytał lodowato. Starszy Malfoy przełknął ślinę.

- Dopiero teraz odkryłem ich tożsamość, mój Panie – odpowiedział szybko. Voldemort wziął kolejny łyk likieru, pogrążając się w myślach. Więc Harry Potter był Harrisonem Evansem, a jego młodsze ja i zwolennicy byli w Hogwarcie. Jak… kłopotliwie. Jego młodszym odpowiednikiem wciąż rządziły emocje, słabość i podatność na śmierć. Siła. Obaj ją mieli. Jego gniew rósł. Jak ten bachor śmiał podawać się za jego przyjaciela? Pamiętał Evansa, ale nie pamiętał podróży do tego czasu. – Zejdź mi z oczu! – wrzasnął nagle. Blondyn wzdrygnął się, szybko kłaniając i uciekając. Tchórz. Żałosny. Żaden z nich nie będzie nigdy tak silny jak on. No cóż. Wyglądało na to, że musiał jednak naprawić szkody… nie mógł pozwolić, by Riddle stanął mu na drodze do nieśmiertelności. Nie chciał umrzeć. Ze złym uśmieszkiem wyjął luksusowe pióro i pergamin.

* * *

- Zabiłeś bazyliszka – głos Toma był pełen emocji, co już samo w sobie źle wróżyło.

- W samoobronie – odparł, czując się całkowicie bezradnie tak kołysząc w powietrzu, kiedy Tom spojrzał na niego pociemniałymi oczami. Potem machnął różdżką, gwałtownie usuwając zaklęcie. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, kiedy rozbił się boleśnie o ziemię. Sekundę później Tom stał przy nim, naciskając stopą gardło. Znieruchomiał, wiedząc, że jeśli się poruszy, Tom także to zrobi, z niewielkimi wyrzutami sumienia. Przeniósł ciężar ciała i z natychmiastowym gwizdem wciągnął powietrze. Uścisk był zbyt mocny, by był komfortowy.

- **Mam zamiar negocjować, Harry**_**.**_

* * *

- Gdzie jest Harry? – Zevi spojrzał w górę, krzywiąc się na widok stojącego przed nim wściekłego rudzielca.

- Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz? Jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, czyż nie?

- Taak. I nie zapomnij o tym, ty parszywy draniu.

Jego oczy zwęziły się.

- Uważaj na swój język, lwie – powiedział chłodno. Wszyscy otaczający go Ślizgoni wyciągnęli różdżki. Zauważył z łatwością, że Weasley zaczął być nagle nieco bardziej nerwowy.

- Co z nim zrobiłeś?

Oskarżenie było ostatnią kroplą przepełniającą czarę. Kim był ten chłopiec, aby go o to oskarżać? Nie był jedyną osobą, która znała i troszczyła się o Harry'ego!

- Martwy, umierający, nic, czego nie można by wkrótce naprawić. Mając tak wielu wspaniałych przyjaciół jak ty, małym problemem jest pilnowanie go starającego się ratować swoje życie przed temperamentnym Riddle'em.

Szlama przygryzła wargę.

- Myślałam, że żartują! Mówiłeś, że naprawdę rzadko walczą na serio! – To była sprytna obserwacja, ale zarazem także irytująca. Być może i była panną Wiem-To-Wszystko, ale wiedziała wszystko o jego Panie, albo przynajmniej tak wydawało się Harry'emu. - Cóż, myślę… - nigdy nie dowiedział się, co takiego myślała dziewczyna, ale nie szczególnie go to interesowało. Alphard wpadł do pokoju, jego krucze włosy powiewały, a twarz miała wyraz istnej paniki.

- Harry jest w skrzydle szpitalnym! Jego krew jest wszędzie!

- Mam zamiar zabić Riddle'a – warknął rudowłosy.

- To nie jest wina Toma! Jak śmiesz! – krzyknął Alphard w jednym ze swoich rzadkich przypływów wściekłości.

- To ten wasz cholerny Czarny Pan! Jest w głowie Harry'ego!

O bogowie.

Pobiegli.


	12. Rozdział 12

Rozdział zbetowany został przez **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou.**

**Koma** - bardzo łatwo ;). Niestety nie mam wpływu na to, w którym momencie się rozdziały kończą :).

Och, z całą pewnością nie jednym, **Louise. **Myślę, że naprawdę bardzo dużo się jeszcze zdarzy i historia często skręcać będzie w... dziwną stronę :). Mam też nadzieję, że ten rozdział bardziej przypadnie ci do gustu. Chociaż możesz być pewna, że Lord Voldemort będzie towarzyszył nam teraz dość często - pośrednio i bezpośrednio ;).

**NigrumLotus**, cieszę się, że rozdział dziesiąty tak przypadł ci do gustu. Powiem tylko, że Potter będzie z biegiem czasu, chcąc nie chcąc, pod wpływem Toma pokazywał tych pazurków coraz więcej ;). A nasz kochany gad chce bardzo dużo od Pottera. W końcu się dowiesz ;).

**Tsukiaisuishou** - och, dzięki temu opowiadaniu (i jeszcze kilku innym, w których postać Toma - albo Voldemorta - została genialnie ukazana) Tom stał się jednym z moich ulubionych bohaterów. Na to, co się stanie dalej, oczywiście nie będę odpowiadać, tylko potrzymam w niepewności ;).

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, sprawiają one, że w mojej głowie odzywa się cichy głosik, który rozkazuje mi wstawić kolejny rozdział. Cieszę się, że się wam to wszystko podoba. I już tradycyjnie zapraszam na kolejny rozdział - z punktu widzenia Toma!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dwunasty**

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Wciąż czuł Pottera pod swoją stopą.

- **Mam zamiar negocjować, Harry** – syknął cicho. Oczy koloru Morderczego Zaklęcia spotkały jego, ostrożnie, ale bez strachu.

- O co ci w ogóle chodzi? – zapytał Harry, skrzecząc trochę z powodu ucisku na swoją tchawicę. Ocenił chłopaka. Harry naprawdę był inny niż wszyscy których kiedykolwiek spotkał. Miał do chłopca szacunek, coś, czego nie miał do innych… nie chciał zmusić go, aby stanął po jego stronie. Ale chłopak to zrobi. Jeśli on nie będzie mógł mieć Harry'ego, nikt inny nie będzie go miał.

- Albo raczej stworzyć kontrakt – stwierdził lekko. – Słyszałeś kiedykolwiek o przysłowiu: oko za oko, ząb za ząb?

- Oko za oko uczyni świat ślepym.

Typowe. Wróciły sprytne odzywki Harry'ego, co? Dla lwa miał ostry język.

- Świat już jest niewidomy… - zaczął, zatrzymując się, kiedy oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. Spojrzał w dół, na swoją stopę, może naciskał nią zbyt mocno? Cichy jęk wydobył się z chłopca. Coś było nie tak. Nie potrzebował otwarcia ich psychicznego połączenia, aby to stwierdzić…. Chwila, psychiczne połączenie? Padł na kolana, kiedy oczy chłopca zalśniły. Zaklął pod nosem.

Oczy Harry'ego zabarwiły się purpurową czerwienią. Jego przyszłe ja? Łał, mógł opętać Harry'ego? Interesujące… musi to później zbadać. Harry miał zły nawyk pozwalania sobie na zbyt wiele, lekceważąc jego rozkazy – nawet jeśli miały one na celu tylko i wyłącznie jego dobro.

- **No, no, no. Co my tutaj mamy?** – Tom zesztywniał słysząc syczący głos. To nie był Harry. Co oznaczało…

- **Lord Voldemort?** – zapytał spokojnie. Uśmiech, boże, okropny i tak daleki od jego własnego, że niemal nie do poznania. Niemal. Jego usta wygięły się.

- **Witaj, Tom. Muszę przyznać, że nie codziennie spotyka się siebie samego.**

- **Co zrobiłeś z Harrym?** – warknął niebezpiecznie. Te krwistoczerwone, podobne do wężowych oczy zwęziły się.

- **Weź się w garść, dzieciaku. Ten chłopiec nie ma dla nas żadnego znaczenia.**

- **Nie** – nie zgodził się. – **Harry nie ma żadnego znaczenia dla ciebie. Dla mnie jest bardzo ciekawy i użyteczny.** – Przez chwilę w oczach pojawiła się zieleń. Dobry chłopiec.

- **Nie bądź głupcem!** – Voldemort. Znów. Krew zaczęła sączyć się z czoła Harry'ego, a jego ciało skręcało się z bólu powodowanego tym wtargnięciem. Oczy Toma zamigotały.

Nie był głupcem i zniszczyłby każdego, kto stwierdziłby inaczej, nawet samego siebie. Jak mógł się tym stać? Wężowym potworem unikającym zranienia przez nastolatka? Żałosne. Lord Voldemort nigdy nie upadnie do poziomu zwykłego kryminalisty. Nikt nie miał prawa dotknąć Harry'ego, poza nim – i to znaczy NIM a nie innym nim… och, Salazarze, to brzmiało dziwnie.

- Taak – rzucił chłodno. – Mógłbym z powrotem dostać Harry'ego? _Byliśmy_ czymś zajęci. – Jego słowa brzmiały jak pytanie, ale nim nie były. Obaj o tym wiedzieli. Voldemort zmrużył oczy.

- Jak śmiesz… - zaczął, tym razem przechodząc na angielski. Tom uśmiechnął się okrutnie, obserwując jak jego przyszłe ja traci spokój. Niemożliwe. Riddle nigdy by sobie na to nie pozwolił. Kim był ten oszust?

- Och, śmiem… a ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że nigdy mi to nie przeszkadza – drażnił się. Sekundę później, wtargnął do głowy Harry'ego.

Oszust być może i miał z nim psychiczne połączenie, ale nie takie jak on. Był bliżej, co było sporą przewagą. To i fakt, że na każdy sposób był od niego lepszy.

* * *

Tom podniósł wzrok, kiedy do skrzydła szpitalnego wtargnął tłum i na jego twarzy pojawił się mały grymas.

- Harry! – wrzasnęła szlama z zębami jak bóbr, podbiegając. Niemal przewrócił oczami, ale Lordowie nie przewracają oczami.

- Wiesz, że cię nie słyszy, prawda? – wytknął subtelnie. Granger zaczerwieniła się, spoglądając na niego.

- Zamknij się, Tom. To wszystko twoja wina! – Uch. Nazwała go Tomem.

- Moja wina? – powtórzył niebezpiecznie. – Błagam cię, jakim cudem jest to moja wina? Uratowałem jego małą, śliczną głowę.

- Od zawsze wiedziałem, że coś do mnie czujesz, najdroższy Tomusiu. – mruknął słaby, ale jak zawsze szyderczy głos. Przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. Szlamą i zdrajcą krwi zajmie się później.

- Och – zamruczał – ależ oczywiście, kochanie. Jesteś moim jedynym, moją jedyną… jedyną rzeczą, która jest w stanie uratować moją duszę, obawiam się, że umarłbym bez ciebie – wycedził, przykładając sobie dramatycznie dłoń do serca. Harry spojrzał na niego, z małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

- Fuj, weź to, Tom, weź to z dala ode mnie – odpowiedział. Pauza, wszyscy na nich patrzyli, Ślizgoni uśmiechali się. – Już nigdy więcej nie będę w stanie ponownie spojrzeć twojemu przyszłemu ja w oczy.

Uśmiechnął się chytrze.

- Wiem.

- Sukinsyn. – Harry usiadł powoli, rozglądając się wokół i chwytając za głowę.

- Wszystko w porządku? Co się stało, stary? – dopytywał się rudowłosy. Harry przytaknął, krzywiąc się lekko.

- Wszystko dobrze. Voldi nie jest zbyt…

- Voldemort. Lord Voldemort! – lojalnie poprawili go automatycznie Ślizgoni. Uśmiechnął się na wyraz twarzy lwów. Świętoszkowaci głupcy. Wciąż potrzebował tej nazwy dla swoich… hmm. Rycerze Walpurgii była dość dobrą nazwą, ale nie całkiem pasowała dla Walczących-Ze-Śmiercią albo Morsmordów (gryzących tyłek śmierci). Hej! Gryźć tyłek śmierci… Śmierciożerców. To miało potencjał. Uch. Być może jeszcze trochę nad tym popracuje.

- Tak, tak – uciął Harry. – W każdym razie, Voldi nie był zbyt zadowolony z mojej jawnej zdrady Ciemnej Strony. Wyglądało na to, że jego nastrój wyraźnie się zepsuł, kiedy powiedziałem mu, że aby zdradzić Ciemną Stronę, najpierw trzeba w ogóle do niej należeć. Nie wiem dlaczego.

A Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego większość z jego przyszłych Rycerzy pragnęła jego śmierci.

- A nie pomyślałeś o tym, że wskazane byłoby nie drażnienie go? – zauważył, niemal śmiejąc się z ich wyrazów twarzy. Jego Rycerze wciąż nie przejmowali się tym, kto jest Czarnym Panem. Ulubieńcy Harry'ego: raczej tak. Przenosili oni swoje spojrzenia to na niego, to na Harry'ego, śledząc ich rozmowę. Nieudacznicy.

- Ach, nudził się – odpowiedział Harry. Te słowa zostały wypowiedziane jakby od niechcenia, ale oczy Pottera świeciły intensywną powagą. Rzucił mu małe, niemal niezauważalne skinięcie. Nie, nie zamierzał w chwili obecnej ponownie poruszać tematu bazyliszka. Wybaczał i zapominał, to wszystko… no cóż.

- Pewnie tak… to smutne – wymamrotał. Rozmowa trwała jeszcze jakiś czas, pozornie spokojna i zupełnie nieszczera.

- Więc, uch. Jak się tu dostałem z… - krótka pauza – …miejsca w którym Voldemort mnie zaatakował? – dopytywał się Harry. Och. Cholera. Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie będzie o to pytać.

- Tom cię przyniósł.

Alphard, ty głupi durniu, już nie żyjesz. Black potrzebował lekcji trzymania języka za zębami.

- Naprawdę? – Harry spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony i lekko zawstydzony. Skinął sztywno głową.

- Wisisz mi nową koszulę. Krew koszmarnie schodzi.

- Się robi – zapewnił go Potter, przyglądając mu się.

- Dobra, wynoście się wszyscy! – Madame Pomfrey krzątała się, rzucając ponaglające spojrzenia. – Harry, dyrektor chciałby z tobą porozmawiać.

O radości. Nie zrobił żadnego ruchu w celu opuszczenia pomieszczenia, jak to robiła reszta. Mówili o nim, kiedy wychodzili. Harry spojrzał na niego oceniająco, ale jego twarz była nieczytelną maską, kiedy przysłuchiwali się zbliżającym do sali krokom. Potter wyglądał, jakby przygotowywał się na przesłuchanie. Harry spojrzał na niego.

- **Dziękuję, za wszystko.**

- **Co…** - zaczął.

Podszedł dyrektor. Jego oczy nie migotały.

Uratowały go wielobarwne szaty, które odwracały od nich uwagę.

Cholera.


	13. Rozdział 13

O to, by rozdział miał ręce i nogi zadbała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou.** - dziękuję!

**NigrumLotus **- tak, z całą pewnością musiały zaszkodzić. Szczególnie, że Tom był dość uroczą osobą. Też bym się wkurzyła, gdyby moje przyszłe ja było takie ohydne ;). Ja też lubię rozdziały z punktu Toma. Są trudniejsze i bardziej... tłumaczące wszystko. Bardzo ciekawie jest wejść do umysłu tego geniusza ;). I tak, Harry będzie pokazywał pazurki... chociaż nie zapominajmy, że to Tom jest najbardziej niebezpieczna osobą w tym "związku" i z całą pewnością nią pozostanie. Nie oczekujmy cudów. Ale, tak, na pewno będzie miał wpływ na to, w jaki sposób Potter będzie się zachowywać... Zamykam się, ma za długi język. :)

**Louise **- nie będę mówiła nic na temat różnicy między Tomem a Voldemortem, bo często będzie się jej sprawa przewijała w tym opowiadaniu. I będzie ciągnęła się do samego końca... wybacz mi, że tak mało, ale nie chcę niczego zdradzać, a wiele z tego, co chciałabym powiedzieć o Tomie, byłoby o tym, co się dopiero wydarzy. W każdym razie na pewno będzie dużo dialogów między Harrym a Tomem - różnych, różnistych. Na różne tematy ;).

**Tsukiaisuishou** - zobaczysz, co Tom będzie próbował. W każdym razie na pewno nie pozostanie bierny - to byłoby niemożliwe, w końcu wiemy, jaki jest Voldemort ;). I cieszę się, że cię wciąga. Bo na pewno warto to wszystko przeczytać ).

**Koma** - wiesz, wcale nie jest ich tak mało. Jest mało w języku polskim, ale czytając po angielsku spotkałam się z naprawdę wieloma bardzo ciekawie stworzonymi postaciami Toma (albo Voldemorta). Chociaż, teraz mam straszny niedosyt, bo nie mam czego czytać... nieważne :).

Dzisiaj pechowa trzynastka - może nie jestem przesądna, ale aż boję się ją wrzucać. W każdym razie dziękuję za komentarze i życzę smacznego rozdziału!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział trzynasty**

Naznaczona wieloma zmarszczkami twarz dyrektora zatrzymała się przy jego łóżku, wpatrując się w Toma.

- Harry, mój chłopcze, chciałbym chwilę porozmawiać z tobą w cztery oczy – oznajmił, uśmiechając się spokojnie. Brwi Toma podniosły się na to zignorowanie jego osoby.

- O czymś, o czym nie możesz przy mnie mówić? Wolałbym zostać, nie ufam ci jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego, a obaj wiemy, że to, czego chcę liczy się bardziej niż to, czego ty chcesz – odpowiedział chłodno Tom. Ramię okrążyło go, odciągając z dala od zasięgu ramienia Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor zrobił krok do przodu, wyglądając na wściekłego, ale zaraz potem uśmiech wrócił na jego twarz i postać opadła z gracją na wyczarowany fotel.

- A co ty na to powiesz, Harry? – zadał mu pytanie Dumbledore. Spojrzał na starca, swojego byłego mentora i nadal promieniejącego dobrocią, irytującego i manipulacyjnego jak diabli dziadka.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, aby Tom został – stwierdził prosto. Dumbledore wyglądał na nieco niezadowolonego.

- Doskonale – powiedział szorstko. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. – Możesz mi powiedzieć co widziałeś, Harry? Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale muszę wiedzieć co powiedział ci Tom.

- Voldemort – poprawił automatycznie. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego; długo i przenikliwie.

- Co Tom ci powiedział? – kontynuował. Harry czuł, jak magia Toma zaczyna gniewnie buzować.

- Nie wiem, próbowałem wykopać _Voldemorta_ z mojej głowy, więc nie poświęcałem _Tomowi_ zbyt wiele uwagi – odpalił ze śmiertelnym spokojem w głosie. Dumbledore patrzył na niego przez chwilę, bez błysku w oku.

- Co ci powiedział Voldemort? – zapytał w końcu dyrektor. Punkt. Harry: 1, Trzmiel: 0.

Uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

- Nic, co by ciebie dotyczyło – odparł gładko. – Chodźmy. Nie wytrzymam ani sekundy dłużej w tej bieli.

Tom roześmiał się.

* * *

(Dumbledore)

Jakim cudem wszystko tak szybko wymknęło mu się spod kontroli? Harry Potter był Harrisonem Evansem, a Tom Riddle był w Hogwarcie. To było niesprawiedliwe. Nie mógł nawet jawnie stawić im czoła, bo istniało ryzyko, że pchnie tym Harry'ego jeszcze dalej w Ciemną Stronę… albo rozpocznie coś zupełnie innego. Obaj mieli dar pociągania za sobą ludzi, szczególnie, kiedy byli razem – swoją charyzmą i siłą wydawali się zataczać wokół siebie pole magnetyczne. Obaj byli też bardo przystojni. Cholera. Harry zostanie skrzywdzony, tak jak on przez Grindewalda, ale wówczas będzie już w tym tak głęboko, że nie będzie mógł się z tego wydostać. Cholera! Spojrzał na wejście, którym wyszedł Ślizgoński Duet. Musiał wrócić do gry. Szybko. Tom nie miał zamiaru oddać chłopca bez walki.

* * *

(Ron Weasley)

Podskoczył, kiedy dwie postaci wypadły ze skrzydła szpitalnego, sycząc cicho do siebie. Wężomowa. Dlaczego Harry rozmawiał z Riddlem w języku węży? Mieli coś do ukrycia? Zawrzał ze złości. Odkąd przypełzły węże Harry miał coraz mniej czasu dla niego… dla niego i dla Hermiony. Myślał, że byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale wyglądało na to, że teraz Harry miał nowych przyjaciół. Malfoya? Jakim cudem Harry mógł przyjaźnić się z Malfoyem?

- O co Dumbledore cię pytał, stary? – zagadał, przecinając im drogę. Przerwali swoją rozmowę, patrząc na niego. Nienawidził tego zimnego, oceniającego spojrzenia, jakie Riddle mu wysyłał. Ten zły drań pewnie zabije ich wszystkich, kiedy będą spali. Harry'ego, jego najlepszego przyjaciela, skrzywdzi albo zrobi coś jeszcze gorszego. Zjeżył się nieznacznie.

- Chciał porozmawiać ze mną o Voldemorcie. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, a jego oczy pociemniały. Wyglądał przerażająco.

- I co mu powiedziałeś? – zapytał niecierpliwie.

- Aby się odpieprzył – odpowiedział Tom, pociągając za sobą Harry'ego. – Później, Weasley.

* * *

(Hermiona Granger)

Harry zmienił się, nie można było temu zaprzeczyć. Ale niezaprzeczalne było też to, że w głębi serca wciąż był taki sam – odważny i bohaterski. Mały chłopiec, któremu poświęcano zbyt wiele niechcianej uwagi i z wielkim ciężarem na ramionach, tak jak wtedy, kiedy uratował ją przed trollem w łazience. Jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Przyszywanym bratem. Byli razem na dobre i na złe, choćby się waliło i paliło, i żadna jego nowa postawa nie mogła tego zmienić. W towarzystwie Toma wydawał się jeszcze bardziej otwarty, a zarazem jeszcze bardziej uważny. Śmiał się więcej, uśmiechał więcej – gorzkimi uśmiechami, szczerymi uśmiechami i uśmiechami tak jasnymi, że mogły przyćmić słońce. Był bardziej pewny siebie, zdobywał lepsze oceny. Miał kogoś, kto go rozumiał. Ponieważ Harry i Tom, mimo swoich kłótni – których wielu była świadkiem w Wielkiej Sali – swoich potyczek o władzę oraz przekomarzań: rozumieli się. Chciała być kimś takim dla Harry'ego, ale nie mogła. Był szczęśliwy. Jasne, wciąż był zamyśloną, kapryśną osobą, która wszędzie się wciskała, ale był też niesamowicie szczęśliwy. Ślizgoni wydawali się zaspokajać jego zamyśloną stronę w sposób, w który Gryfoni z tym swoim porywczym usposobieniem nie byli w stanie. Był Ślizgonem. Był Gryfonem. Wiedziała, jak to jest i nie mogła mieć mu za złe, że oddaje się on swojej naturze, której nikt inny nie widział. Była Krukonką. Była Gryfonką. Harry pokazał, że można być i jednym, i drugim. Wspierała go. Na dobre i na złe, choćby się waliło i paliło.

To właśnie robili przyjaciele.

* * *

(Cygnus Lestrange)

Nienawidził Pottera – z wielką pasją. Był tak lekceważący i bezczelny! Ale jakimś cudem jego Pan wstawiał się za nim. To nie miało sensu. On i Tom byli kiedyś blisko, ale teraz więcej czasu spędzał z Harrym. Harrym! Nie miał zielonego pojęcia o czystej krwi, a jego moc byłaby dużo lepiej wykorzystana w zdolnych rękach. Ten lew nie wiedział nawet, jak jej prawidłowo używać! Miał Toma, Zeviego, Alpharda, a nawet Abraxasa owiniętego wokół paluszka. To obrzydliwe. Dlaczego ten Czarny Pan nie mógł się pośpieszyć i zabić bachora, aby naturalny porządek w Slytherinie został przywrócony? To on był odpowiednią prawą ręką dla Toma, najbardziej lojalną i wierną. Harry nawet nie był po stronie Toma! Gdzie ta sprawiedliwość?

- Pan Lestrange? – Zatrzymał się widząc światełka mrugające w niebieskich oczach i czując, jak jego wnętrzności wrą z niechęci. Kolejny miłośnik mugoli, taki jak Evans.

- Proszę pana? – zapytał ponuro. Starzec uśmiechał się do niego promiennie.

- Zastanawiam się, czy mógłby mi pan w czymś pomóc…


	14. Rozdział 14

Rozdział betowany przez **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou** - dziękuję!

**Tsukiaisuishou** - tak, masz rację, rozdział był bardzo króciutki... cóż, nie ruszał akcji do przodu, chociaż przynajmniej pokazywał punkt widzenia różnych postaci na relację Harry'ego i Toma :). Ron, masz rację, wyszedł ładnie. A Hermiona... przyznam że urzekła mnie w poprzednim rozdziale i to chyba jej punkt widzenia najbardziej mi się podobał ;). Ale to tylko moje zdanie.

**Louise** - bo tylko tam właściwie się coś działo, doskonale cię rozumiem. W następnych rozdziałach będzie nieco więcej akcji. Co do Rona, to nic nie mówię, bo nie chcę niczego zdradzać ;). I dziękuję za wenę, przyda się :).

**NigrumLotus **- och, wiele osób za Ronem nie przepada. Ogólnie też nie należy do moich ulubionych postaci. Ale zachowania Rona i Hermiony, pozwól, że na razie nie będę komentować ;). I, wedle życzenia, kolejna część przed tobą ;).

**Viv** - a nie ma za co! Tłumaczę to naprawdę z wielką przyjemnością! Cieszę się, że ci się podoba - zarówno treść jak i tłumaczenie. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się to, w jaką stronę potoczy się ta historia ;).

**Koma** - tak, to chyba problem naprawdę wielu osób. Zazwyczaj wie się, jak rozpocząć coś pisać, do czego ma to zmierzać, ale brak pomysłu na "środek". Niemniej jednak trzymam kciuki za to, żeby kiedyś udało ci się coś wymyśleć ;). Dumbledore... okej, nic nie mówię ;). Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział będzie dla ciebie ciekawszy.

Dziękuję wszystkim za wspaniałe, dodające skrzydeł komentarze. Dzięki nim aż nie mogę się zawsze doczekać tego, by podzielić się z wami kolejną częścią _Ulubieńca. _Pozostaje mi tylko życzyć miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział czternasty**

Harry zszedł na śniadanie, ziewając w rękę i dyskutując z Ronem o tak niezaprzeczalnej klęsce, jaką są Armaty z Chudley. Przegrały każdy mecz w tym sezonie, a jego przyjaciel WCIĄŻ upierał się, że były niesamowite. No, serio. Niektórym ludziom po prostu już nie można pomóc. Kiedy weszli do Sali, pomachał mu na pożegnanie i skierował się do stołu Ślizgonów. Kochał Gryfonów i Rona, naprawdę, ale nie mógł znieść tak strasznych manier, jakie reprezentowali sobą z samego rana. Działało to w obie strony. Śniadanie – Slytherin, kolacja – Gryffindor, a obiad z kimkolwiek, kto nie niepokoił jego posiłku. Czasami poświęcał ten czas, aby potrenować.

Opadł na swoje zwykłe miejsce pomiędzy Tomem a Zevim, szukając kawy.

- Wiesz, picie kofeiny wczesnym rankiem naprawdę nie jest dobre dla zdrowia – poinformował go Tom. Podniósł brwi, umyślnie biorąc kolejny łyk wspomnianego napoju. Alphard przewrócił oczami.

- Od kiedy troszczysz się o moje zdrowie? – odparował. – Czy istnieje ku temu jakaś szczególna okazja, o której nie wiem?

- A czy muszę mieć jakąś szczególną okazję po to, aby troszczyć się o ciebie i twoje zdrowie?

Harry podejrzliwie spojrzał na dziedzica Slytherinu.

- Tak – stwierdził po chwili. Niemal zaśmiał się, kiedy jego bezceremonialne oświadczenie spowodowało, że Zevi się zakrztusił.

- Harry! – syknął wściekle Abraxas. Te srebrne oczy błagały go o to, aby się do cholery w końcu zamknął i nie drażnił wielkiego, wężowego lorda. Zignorował je. Salazarze, takie spojrzenia zostały wysłane mu już przez Ślizgonów, Toma, Imogena i Rogera… no dobra, całą szkołę więcej razy, niż ktokolwiek mógłby zliczyć. Prowadził kiedyś nawet statystykę, ale pogubił się przy tysiącu dwudziestu trzech… Nie wspominając już o tym, że Tom w przypływie wściekłości na jego rażące nieposłuszeństwo rozerwał kartkę na której to wszystko zapisywał, a mu nie chciało się ponownie jej odtwarzać… ale to już całkowicie inna historia. Tom zaśmiał się miękko, przyciągając jego spojrzenie i ignorując uwagę Daphne Greengrass. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Mówiłem serio. Chcesz czegoś? Bo jeśli jest to jeden z punktów twojego diabelskiego, szalonego planu przeciągnięcia mnie na swoją stronę, to mówię ci od razu, że on nie zadziała…

Kąciki ust Toma drgnęły.

- Uspokój się, lwiątko – zadrwił przyszły Czarny Pan, na chwilę zarzucając na niego ramiona. – Jesteś strasznym paranoikiem.

- Nie jestem paranoikiem, jeśli naprawdę wszyscy chcą mnie dopaść! – wzruszył ramionami.

Alphard uśmiechnął się, wskazując w jego kierunku łyżeczką płatków kukurydzianych.

- Harry, najdroższy, jeśli ludzie chcą cię dopaść, to wciąż jest paranoja. Zapamiętaj złotą zasadę: Tom ma zawsze rację.

Riddle słysząc to oświadczenie miał w oku zadowolony błysk.

- Chłopaki, nie zachęcajcie go… I nawet nie zaczynajcie mi z tą złotą zasadą!

- Mówiąc jednak poważnie… – Tom przyszpilił go jednym ze swoich intensywnych spojrzeń – …musisz coś zjeść.

Westchnął, chwytając tost z talerza Toma - pomijając spojrzenia pełne grozy i oburzone okarz-trochę-szacunku krzyki pozostałych - i wziął duży, wyzywający gryz. Napotkał wzrok Riddle'a.

- Zadowolony? – zapytał. Dziedzic Slytherina zmarszczył brwi.

- Na stole leży cała sterta tostów, ale ty po prostu musiałeś wziąć mój.

Niewinnie zaproponował Tomowi ugryziony kawałek tosta, z satysfakcją zauważając obrzydzenie na jego twarzy.

- Nie chcę go po tym, jak znalazł się w twoich ustach!

- Nie chcesz czego po tym, jak znalazło się w kogo ustach? – zapytał Lestrange, zbliżając się do stołu. Najwyraźniej w końcu zwlekł się z łóżka.

- Tostu Toma po tym, jak Harry go ugryzł – odpowiedział Alphard stwierdzającym fakt tonem. – Ominęła cię niemal schizma rodzinna. – Młody spadkobierca rodu Blacków zbladł nieco, kiedy Harry i Tom spojrzeli na niego. – Znaczy, nie to, że, um, że wy jesteście... – wydukał po chwili bezradnie. Harry zdecydował się nad nim zlitować i odwrócić wzrok.

Chwila ciszy.

- Schiza, to cały Cugnus – o ile w grę wchodzi Tom*. – Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym zaskomlał: – AUĆ! Tom! – Jego ręka odruchowo dotknęła tyłu głowy. – Mógłbyś kogoś zabić tą torbą.

- Dobra robota, Wybrańcu, właśnie rozgryzłeś mój… jak to było?... diabelski, szalony plan. – Riddle ze spokojem kontynuował swoje śniadanie. Potter zmrużył oczy.

- **Nie nazywaj mnie tak** – syknął. Tom uniósł nieznacznie wzrok, słysząc wężomowę.

- **Przestań jęczeć, to niegrzeczne** – odparł.

To było, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, spokojne śniadanie.

A następnie Cygnus rozlał na niego gorącą kawę.

- **Kurwa** – syknął, kiedy brązowy płyn natychmiast poparzył jego skórę.

- Język! – warknął Tom. Przez chwilę gapił się na przyszłego Czarnego Pana – czy jego zdenerwowanie nie było przypadkiem spowodowane jego językiem! – po czym skoncentrował się na większym zagrożeniu pochodzącym od gorącej kofeiny.

- Ups – ironicznie uśmiechnął się Lestrange, otwierając szerzej oczy. – Bardzo przepraszam, Harry!

Taak, jasne. Sukinsyn zrobił to bez zawahania. Oczyścił się ruchem różdżki, nie wynikła z tego żadna szkoda, prócz jego… i najwyraźniej Toma popsucia nastroju.

- Jestem pewien – powiedział chłodno. Reszta Ślizgonów podeszła do tego spokojnie. Lestrange nie pogrywał sobie z nim od dłuższego czasu … dlaczego teraz zaczął? Nieważne. Nie obchodziło go to. Mimo tego z powodu groźby, jaka pojawiła się w oczach chłopca, czuł się lekko wytrącony z równowagi. Kiedy więc zadzwonił dzwonek sygnalizujący rozpoczęcie zajęć chwycił szybko swoją torbę, czując jak jego magia szaleje.

* * *

- Coś się stało, Harry? – zagadała Hermiona. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że od ostatnich kilku minut wpatruje się w tą samą stronę podręcznika do transformacji. Potrząsnął głową, chcąc pozbyć się niechcianych myśli i uśmiechnął się do swojej przyjaciółki.

- Nic takiego. Jestem po prostu zmęczony radzeniem sobie z pewnym śmieciem w domu węża – odpowiedział. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niepokojem.

- Walnij Riddle'a w twarz, stary – doradził daremnie Ron.

- To akurat, na razie, nie z Tomem ma problem – westchnął.

- W takim razie zamień Malfoya w fretkę.

Nie wiedział, czy śmiać się czy płakać z założeń swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Lestrange, Ron. – Poddał się. Nie za bardzo wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle kłopocze się aby o tym rozmawiać. Ron nie rozumiał politycznych zagrywek rozgrywających się w domu węża. Rozlana kawa zirytowałaby go, ale nic poza tym nie znaczyła. Życie było takie proste, kiedy nie trzeba było rozgryzać zielonej strony. W Gryffindorze zawsze wiedziałeś, że ktoś coś do ciebie ma, bo zazwyczaj mówił ci to prosto w twarz. Ślizgoni, z drugiej strony… byli zupełnie inni. Westchnął, kiedy jego blizna zakłuła go nieprzyjemnie.

Czarny jastrząb wleciał przez okno.

* * *

* w oryginale Alphard mówi „You're missing quite the domestic drama here.", do czego Harry chwilę później nawiązuje mówiąc: "Domestic is totally Tom and Cygnus". Nie macie pojęcia, jak wiele problemów sprawił nam ten fragment. Już tłumaczę. _Domestic drama_ użyte przez Alpharda można przetłumaczyć na dramat rodzinny, dramat domowy. Jak widzicie, w wypowiedzi Harry'ego znów pojawia się słowo _domestic_, tyle, że tym razem nie stoi koło niego żadne słowo „nawiązujące" do niego – wcześniejsze _drama_. Wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby nie fakt, że Harry odnosi się do drugiego znaczenia słowa _domestic_ – służący. Dzięki temu stworzona została nieprzetłumaczalna na nasz język gra słów. Zależało nam na tym, by czytając ten rozdział nie rzucała się ona w oczy i po długich przemyśleniach kochana **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou** wymyśliła rozwiązanie takie, jakie mieliście okazję w rozdziale przeczytać.


	15. Rozdział 15

Rozdział betowała wspaniała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**.

**Louise** - mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy rozdział bardziej ci się spodoba. A czy zacznie się coś dziać... nie wiem, sama oceń ;). A Toma, spokojnie, będzie coraz więcej. Dzisiaj mamy nawet jego krótki punkt widzenia ;).

**Koma** - Voldemort... na pewno będzie się raz za razem pojawiał i chociaż nie stanie się główną postacią, jego działania będą bardzo ważne. I tak, na pewno będzie się mieszać - jak mogłoby być inaczej? To w końcu Czarny Pan ;).

**Tsukiaisuishou** - taak, ja też uwielbiam ich rozmowy. A mogą być naprawdę... różne i to chyba to jest w tym najlepsze. Nie wiadomo jakiej rozmowy można się spodziewać. I tak, Ślizgoni nie są źli ;). Chociaż nie wiem, czy nazwałabym ich (w szczęgólności Toma) sympatycznymi...

_Gościu, _są takie osoby. Chociaż to nie zmienia faktu, że systematyczne komentowanie jest niesamowicie trudne. Niemniej cieszę się każdym komentarzem, nawet jak ktoś wrzuca go raz na jakiś czas. Jak już wcześniej mówiłam - są one niesamowicie motywujące. I dziękuję za miłe słowa :).

Tak więc dziękuję wam wszystkim za komentarze. Mam nadzieję, że kolejny rozdział się wam spodoba!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział piętnasty**

Jego serce zamarło, kiedy zauważył ptaka. Jakoś, jakimś cudem, po prostu wiedział kto jest jego właścicielem. Podniósł różdżkę, zbliżając się do jastrzębia, który nawet nie drgnął.

- Odejdź – warknął. – Nie chcę go.

Ten czarny demon spojrzał tylko na niego swoimi zimnymi, groźnymi oczyma. Jeeezu. Oblizał suche wargi.

- No już!

Ptak skoczył w jego kierunku, wysuwając nóżkę. Trzasnął ostrzegawczo dziobem. Nastąpiła krótka, niema walka. W końcu sprawdził, czy list nie ma na sobie jakiś klątw, świstoklików lub jakichkolwiek innych uroków lub niebezpieczeństw. Nic. Westchnął ciężko, otwierając kopertę.

- Od kogo to? – Zaciekawił się Ron. – Co jest napisane?

Jego wzrok zaczął się rozmazywać, a serce się ścisnęło. To była lista, lista nazwisk. Nazwisk wszystkich tych o których się troszczył, a niektóre z nich, takie jak: Lily Potter, James Potter czy Cedrik Diggory zostały przekreślone. To była czarna lista, lista osób do zlikwidowania. Na samym dole pajęczego skryptu, w sposób zupełnie nieprzypominający eleganckiego pisma Toma, dopisano trzy rzeczy:

_1) Witaj Harry Potterze, a może raczej Evans?_

_2) Jak wielu jeszcze umrze?_

_3) Twój wybór._

_Voldemort._

Z cichą grozą patrzył na pergamin. Nie poruszył się nawet wtedy, kiedy zobaczył cienką linię przekreślającą mocno imię „Syriusz Black". Wyglądało to jakby ktoś go tak po prostu skreślił… a przekreślał nazwiska ludzi, którzy umarli albo umierali. Jego oddech zamarł. Nie. Błagam, nie. Zgniótł pergamin w ręce, opadając na fotel. To się nie mogło dziać.

- Harry? – Spojrzał w górę na zmartwioną twarz Hermiony. – Co to jest? – zapytała.

- On… on go ma. – Patrzył tępo na listę nazwisk. Co robił? Był kimś, kto planował. Kompleks bohatera… ale nie wiedział, jak uratować swojego ojca chrzestnego. Nawet nie wiedział, czy nie była to pułapka. Wstał zdecydowanie. Rozpaczliwy czas, rozpaczliwe środki. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to robi.

- Muszę zobaczyć się z Tomem.

* * *

Szedł znajomymi korytarzami w lochach. Jego serce waliło. O boże. A co, jeśli będzie za późno? Co jeśli Syriusz będzie martwy? Co jeśli… och, nienawidził gdybać.

- **Otwórz się** – syknął. Kamienna ściana rozsunęła się. Wszyscy odwrócili się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Niektórzy wrogo, inni, jak Zevi, wyglądali na zaniepokojonych.

- Harry…?

- Jest tutaj Tom? – wypalił. Martwa cisza.

- On… - zaczął Abraxas.

- Poszedł do biblioteki – skończył za niego chłodno Cygnus. – Powiem mu, że jego najnowsze zwierzątko go szukało, dobrze?

Zjeżył się, ale następnie zadrżał, kiedy zobaczył twarz Alpharda. Po raz kolejny uderzyło w niego podobieństwo, jakie było między nim a jego ojcem chrzestnym. Syriusz. Zamknął na chwilę oczy. Być może udanie się do Toma i węży nie było dobrym pomysłem. Będą się śmiać. Nie działali za bardzo przeciwko Czarnemu Panu, czyż nie? Wziął głęboki oddech.

- Nie, w porządku – powiedział szybko. – Po prostu…

- Wszystko w porządku? – Zevi. Znów. Spojrzał na młodego Prince'a, wysyłając mu całkowicie fałszywy, wymuszony uśmiech.

- Taak, najlepszym. Po prostu, um, pójdę…

- Harry?

Urwał, kiedy Tom wyszedł z dormitorium. Zacisnął zęby. Cholerny Lestrange i jego głupia walka o władzę. Nie miał na to czasu.

- Cześć, tylko wpadłem, wiesz, nie ważne.

Zanim zdążył się wycofać, oczy Toma przesunęły się na Lestrange, a następnie z powrotem na jego bladą twarz.

Podszedł i jednym, szybkim ruchem zacisnął palce na ramieniu Harry'ego.

- Dormitorium. Natychmiast. Zevi, jeśli możesz?

- Och, jasne! – odpowiedział szybko chłopak, stając koło drzwi. Został wciągnięty do znanego pokoju, aktualnie powiększonego, by zmieścili się w nim zarówno obecni Ślizgoni, jak i podróżnicy w czasie. Jego gardło zacisnęło się. Nie ma wyjścia, prawda?

- Co się stało? – zażądał odpowiedzi Tom. Przez chwilę w milczeniu spoglądał na przyszłego Czarnego Pana, zastanawiając się, czy mógłby jeszcze się z tego wyplątać i na własną rękę zająć się tym wszystkim. Nie zwykł prosić o pomoc, ale właściwie nie miał do kogo pójść. Byli na liście. Oczy Toma wpatrywały się intensywnie w jego ledwo kontrolującą się twarz. W ciszy rzucił kilka zaklęć prywatności i wyciszających – na dość zaawansowanym poziomie. – Harry?

Wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale otworzył zaciśniętą dłoń, ujawniając list. Tom patrzył na niego długo, po czym podniósł pognieciony pergamin. Czytał go w milczeniu, śledząc oczami każdą jego linijkę. Wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się, pozostał bez wyrazu i nieczytelny. Jedyną widoczną emocją było niewielkie, prawie niezauważalne zaciśnięcie ust i spięcie mięśni. Ciemne oczy prześlizgnęły się na jego twarz.

- Voldemort? – zapytał Tom.

- Tak – potwierdził sztywno. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, czując ból głowy, który nie miał nic wspólnego z psychiczną inwazją na podstawę jego czaszki. Jego oczy stały się gorące. Nigdy nie czuł się tak absurdalnie, tak przerażony. Ta wojna stawała się prawdziwa. Rosła liczba ofiar i nie mógł tego znieść. Czuł potrzebę by ich ratować, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Społeczeństwo widziało w nim swojego zbawiciela, swoje światełko w ciemności, ale także widziało w nim dziecko, trzymając go w złotej klatce bez kluczyka i wolności, której naprawdę potrzebował. Spodziewali się, że wygra dla nich tę wojnę, ale nie pozwalali mu w niej walczyć. Miał piętnaście lat, na litość boską.

- Salazarze – wymamrotał Tom, przeklinając cicho w wężomowie. Harry spojrzał w górę, z pewnością w oczach. Czas przestać być dzieciakiem. Nigdy więcej prostych treningów, musiał wejść do gry. Musiał ciężko walczyć i ciężko się uczyć. Nie miał już czasu na głupoty.

- Podaj swoją cenę.

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, bladego, ale pełnego determinacji.

Udanie się do niego i poproszenie o pomoc było poważnym ciosem dla jego dumy. Wiedział o tym. Utrzymywał wyraz swojej twarzy obojętny, chłodny i opanowany. Jego oczy zapoznały się z listą, po czym spojrzały na twarz Harry'ego.

Voldemort nigdy nie miał być taki. Mimo to nie byłby Ślizgonem, gdyby nie chciał z tego w jakiś sposób skorzystać. Poddał się, pozwalając sobie przeklinać. To było po prostu…

- Salazarze.

Oczy koloru Morderczego Zaklęcia otworzyły się, patrząc na niego. Zimne i straszne. Jego oczy. Oczy żołnierza.

- Podaj swoją cenę.


	16. Rozdział 16

Rozdział betowany przez **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou.**

Niesamowicie się cieszę, że rozdział ci się spodobał **Louise.** Perypetie z Tomem aż do końca będę bardzo ważną częścią fabuły, ale z czasem pojawi się i reszta historii. Chociaż i ona będzie kręciła się wokół relacji Toma z Harrym. Ogólnie trzeba będzie jeszcze trochę na to poczekać, ale mogę obiecać, że fabuła będzie :). **NigrumLotus, **ja bym to nazwała biznesowym ;). I tak, Tom zawsze chce Harry'ego - teraz tylko co z tego wyniknie? A co do Cygnusa, to go w tym opowiadaniu raczej nigdy nie polubisz. To "ten zły" ). I wybaczam, wybaczam. A czy Syriusz przeżyje... to się przekonasz ;). **Koma**, a właśnie, że Syriusz. W końcu musiał się przecież - w jakiś sposób - pojawić ;). Ale czy przeżyje, to dopiero zobaczysz. Chyba nikt się nie spodziewał tej akcji z Syriuszem, **Tsukiaisuishou. **I masz rację, tak, tu wszystko idzie inaczej ;). Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziesz. **Veniti**, oni na parę będą wyglądać coraz bardziej do samego końca - co będzie niezwykle frustrujące. Pytasz o polskie ff z tą parą? Mam rozumieć poza ? I dobre? Fantastyczny, uwielbiany przeze mnie Harry i Voldemort jest w _Death of Today_, którego Ebony kilka pierwszych rozdziałów przetłumaczyła na Mirriel, a którego tłumaczenie niestety umarło w martwym punkcie. Jeżeli chcesz porozmawiać o HP/TMR to najlepiej pisz prywatną wiadomość, jeżeli dowiem się, co dokładnie cię interesuje, może będę potrafiła pomóc :). **Kicia27**, przepraszam, następnym razem zapamiętam, by dać takie ostrzeżenie ;). Bardzo ci w swoim i bety imieniu dziękuję za wsparcie, wiele to dla nas znaczy. Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. I kurcze, **Midnightesse**, jak mogłaś tak bezczelnie późno ;)? I nie martw się, betowanie wciąż pozostawiam na najwyższych obrotach :)! Jestem ambitna (?) ;). Co do wspomnień, to może je kiedyś przetłumaczę, na razie stwierdzam, że i bez nich można spokojnie to wszystko przeczytać. Wszystko po kolei ;). Postanowiłam zacząć od podstawy, potem ewentualnie prequel, sequel i zbiór miniaturek... trochę tego jest ;). W każdym razie cieszę się, że ci to wszystko do gustu przypadło i że będę miała w tobie czytelniczkę! I, obiecuję, postaramy się wszystko wrzucać tak, jak teraz.

Dziękuję za wszystkie życzenia weny - ta nie miała dzięki temu innego wyboru, jak tylko przyjść i zagnieździć się w mojej głowie - miłe komentarze, których nawiasem mówiąc było tym razem strasznie dużo. Jesteście niesamowici, dziękuję wam za to, że z takim wytrwaniem czytacie, komentujecie... cóż, po prostu jesteście. A teraz zabierać się za rozdział!

* * *

Autorka opisała krótko Ślizgonów, którzy przybyli z przeszłości, tak więc i ja wam to wrzucam. Osobiście, kiedy pierwszy raz czytałam ten fick, było to bardzo przydatne:

Tom Riddle (oczywiście) – jego intencje nie są jasne. Wygląda tak, jak mogliśmy wyobrazić to sobie dzięki opisowi J.K. Rowling. Jest nieprzewidywalny i robi bardzo dziwne rzeczy, czasami przeciwko swojemu przyszłemu ja, bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu. Genialny, przebiegły, mroczny… jak opisała go pani Rowling.

Zevi Prince – powiązany ze Snape'em, ojciec jego matki. Jest wśród węży największym sojusznikiem Harry'ego przeciwko Tomowi – chociaż jest z całą pewnością lojalny wobec Riddle'a. Bystry.

Cygnus Lestrange – ojciec Rudolfa, Rabastana… i reszty, o których wspomniała J.K. Rowling. Nienawidzi Harry'ego z pasją, ponieważ ten „bierze od niego Toma". Ma umowę, jak dotąd nieznanej treści, z Dumbledore'em.

Abraxas Malfoy – dziadek Draco. Dość lubi Harry'ego, jest taką mieszanką Lucjusza i Draco.

Alphard Black – wujek Syriusza. Ten, który w książkach zapisał Syriuszowi swój majątek. Taki Ślizgoński Syriusz.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział szesnasty**

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, czując jak jego wnętrzności zwijają się z satysfakcji jak wąż. Dziękuję, Lordzie Voldemorcie. Nie zgadzał się z tym, jak jego przyszłe ja tworzyło sobie coraz większą ilość wrogów przez swoje bezsensowne zabijanie – mógł już wieki temu osiągnąć swoje cele w Ministerstwie, jako charyzmatyczny Tom Riddle. Ta lista, jakkolwiek nieczuła, była genialna. Harry poszedłby na koniec świata tylko po to, by ocalić swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół… Głupi.

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Harry'ego)

Napiął się nerwowo pod intensywnym i oceniającym spojrzeniem Toma. Być może sam powinien najpierw podać cenę, a dopiero później pozwolić stawiać Riddle'owi wymagania. To znaczy, był nastoletnim Czarnym Panem, ale był też czarujący i przy zdrowych zmysłach. To może dużo kosztować. Nieznacznie przełknął ślinę. Syriusz. Okej, Potter, nie bądź mięczakiem. Spójrz na to jak mężczyzna. Czego mógł chcieć Riddle? Jakoś wątpił by było to coś tak prostego jak pieniądze. Rzeczywiście, zauważając w tych ciemnych oczach niewielki, drapieżny błysk, okrutny i zimny, był już pewien, że nie pójdzie tak łatwo. Z kocią płynnością głowa Riddle'a przechyliła się w bok, jak wąż, który obserwuje swoją zdobycz. O cholera.

- Jak wiele wart jest dla ciebie ten kundel, Harry? – zapytał jedwabiście Tom. Instynkt kazał mu pozostać bardzo, bardzo spokojnym. Znał Toma - gdyby teraz wykazał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości lub strach zostałby zmiażdżony. Dziedzic Slytherina nie tolerował słabości, zwłaszcza u niego.

- Jak wiele, pytasz? – Uniósł brwi. – Bo czas ucieka, a szczerze mówiąc wolałbym go nie znaleźć, niż znaleźć martwego. – Sama myśl o tym, że kolejna osoba miałby za niego umrzeć, zwłaszcza kolejna z jego rodziny sprawiła, że jego serce stanęło. Tom zrobił krok w jego stronę, oceniając go jakby mierzył wartość na celowniku, okrążając go powoli. Jego niepokój wzrósł, kiedy Riddle zatrzymał się za nim. Jego ręce spoczywały na barkach Harry'ego.

- Płacisz teraz czy później? – Jakim cudem brzmiał tak… biznesowo? Rozmawiali tutaj o ludzkich życiach! Poczuł ogarniający go chłód, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że dla Toma był to prawdopodobnie biznes jak wszystkie inne – on nie dbał o Syriusza czy życia innych, a jedynie o to, co mógł na tym zyskać.

- Później – powiedział tak spokojnie, na ile tylko było go stać. – Mniej, jeśli będzie martwy.

Chwila ciszy.

- Przysięgnij.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, starając się zapanować nad swoimi nerwami. Dlaczego przyszło mu nagle do głowy określenie „zawrzeć pakt z diabłem"?

- Ja, Harry James Potter przysięgam wypełnić ze swojej strony satysfakcjonującą obie strony zapłatę za uratowanie Syriusza Oriona Blacka w uzgodnionym terminie.

Ręce nagle opuściły jego ramiona, a Tom już był w połowie drogi do drzwi, idąc szybkim krokiem.

- Rozumiem, że mam szczeniaka do uratowania.

Błysk zieleni, zauważony z przerażeniem Mroczny Znak, i Tom zniknął.

Zaklął.

* * *

- Gdzie poszedł Tom? – zapytał markotnie Lestrange.

- Dostał… zlecenie – odpowiedział niezgrabnie Harry, wciąż próbując wymazać obraz Mrocznego Znaku ze swojej głowy. Co to było? Aportacja przez zadymione, wężowe coś? Jego blizna zaczęła pulsować.

- Jaki rodzaj zlecenia?

Wysłał Lestrange'owi mroczne spojrzenie.

- Czy to nie ty miałeś być tutaj jego najwierniejszym zwolennikiem? – warknął na niego. Policzki Lestrange poczerwieniały.

- Ja… Tom mi ufa! – syknął chłopak. Harry w odpowiedzi spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, po chwili zwracając swoją uwagę na ogień. – HEJ! On mi ufa!

- To świetnie – powiedział miło.

- Naprawdę!

Potter usłyszał parsknięcia Zeviego i reszty Ślizgonów, ale nie mógł zmusić się, aby zwrócić na nich uwagę. _Syriusz. Błagam, niech wszystko będzie z nim dobrze._

Czekanie było najgorsze.

* * *

Tom pojawił się przed kominkiem, powodując, że Harry podskoczył.

Reszta Ślizgonów zamilkła.

- Gdzie byłeś? – zażądał odpowiedzi Lestrange, wciąż się bocząc. Tom zignorował Cygnusa, spoglądając na niego.

- Syriusz? – szepnął, nie dbając o to, że wszyscy go słyszą.

- Wszystko z nim dobrze, jest w skrzydle szpitalnym. Sprawdź, jeśli chcesz.

Harry wstał natychmiast, zatrzymując się na widok podniesionych brwi Toma. No tak.

Przez chwilę patrzył bezradnie na drzwi, a następnie podążył za Riddle'em z powrotem do dormitorium.

- Wszystko z nim w porządku? Jak? – zapytał natychmiast, kiedy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły.

- Moje metody nie były częścią umowy, Harry. – Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Nie możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć, co nie? – zapytał. Jedno spojrzenie na twarz Riddle'a dokładnie powiedziało mu, co ten myśli o tym pytaniu. Nie. Westchnął.

- Czego chcesz? – zadał pytanie bez ogródek. Zbyt dobrze go znał, aby nie wiedzieć, że Tom już ustalił sobie w głowie cenę. Tom zrobił krok do przodu. Jego ruchy były zwinne i drapieżne. Dłoń, zimna i mocna, chwyciła jego ramię. Lewe. Przełknął ślinę, czując się nagle bardzo głupio. Nie postawił żadnych granic i ograniczeń na to, czego Tom może od niego żądać. Nie mógł się ruszyć, a Tom nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Mimo tego, kiedy Riddle podciągnął jego rękaw do góry, a jego ruchy były piekielnie wolne, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że nieznacznie się szarpnął.

- Pozwoliłbyś mi, prawda? – stwierdził Tom cicho, z małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. To nie był miły uśmiech; to nie był nawet okrutny uśmiech, który maskowałby jego naturalny urok. Ten był absolutnie chłodny.

- Umowa to umowa – powiedział bezbarwnie.

Czuł mdłości. Tom wyciągnął różdżkę, przykładając ją delikatnie do przedramienia. Wyobraził sobie Mroczny Znak… i zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej niedobrze.

Nastąpiła długa, długa cisza, o boże, chciał móc odwrócić wzrok.

Ból.


	17. Rozdział 17

Rozdział betowała jak zawsze niezawodna **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**.

Ogólnie bardzo cieszę się, że poprzedni rozdział tak bardzo wam się podobał i dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, które tak bardzo dodają skrzydeł.

**NigrumLotus**, nic a nic nie mówię o twoich przemyśleniach, na ile maja one odniesienie do rzeczywistości zobaczysz dopiero w tym rozdziale :). Cieszę się, że tak bardzo spodobało ci się uratowanie Syriusza, zresztą sama bardzo się cieszę, że żyje on w tym opowiadaniu. Lubię tą postać. :)

**Koma** - Musi? I dokładnie, Tom podszedł do tego tak... bez emocji. Tak jak to on. Mimo wszystko nie możemy zapominać kim jest. Cieszę się, że ci się podobało, tylko proszę, uważaj na to swoje ciśnienie ;).

**zaklinka **- bardzo cieszę się, że postanowiłaś skomentować. Miło słyszeć, że podoba ci się _Ulubieniec_ ;). Mam tylko nadzieję, że twoja śmierć była tylko chwilowa i będziesz dała radę przeczytać kolejne rozdziały. Nie chcę mieć nikogo na sumieniu :). A co do Cygnusa, to... będzie się jeszcze pojawiał, więc jak jego losy się potoczą, to z pewnością się dowiesz ;). Komentarz wcale nie był taki nieskładny, a i tak zawsze lepszy jakikolwiek komentarz od żadnego ;). W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziesz :).

**Tsukiaisuishou** - naprawdę? Jesteś pewna? :)

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział siedemnasty**

To było gwałtowne, ostre uczycie pieczenia w ramieniu – tak bolesne, że przyprawiło go aż o zawrót głowy. Następnie, tak samo nagle zakończyło się. Mdłości pojawiały się nagle, niesystematycznie. Ręce Toma przesunęły się wpierająco po ramieniu. Ha? Wspierał swoje sługi. Nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek mógł jeszcze raz spojrzeć w lustro nie mając odruchu wymiotnego.

- Idę zobaczyć co u Syriusza! – wydyszał. Nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Nie mógł dłużej zostać w tym pokoju. Mroczny Znak był wszystkim, czemu musiał stawić czoła: nie odważył się spojrzeć w dół. Uchwyt Toma wzmocnił się na jego ramieniu.

- Usiądź zanim upadniesz – rozkazał. Polecenie zostało poparte mocnym uściskiem, dopóki nie wsparł się o jedno z łóżek Ślizgonów. Potrząsnął głową oszołomiony. Ostre pieczenie ogarnęło jego twarz i podniósł oczy. Chwila, czy Riddle właśnie go spoliczkował? Tom chwycił jego szczękę, patrząc na niego.

- Uspokój się – pouczał powoli. – Nie dałem ci Mrocznego Znaku.

Poczuł, że wstrzymuje oddech. _Nie dał? _Wzrok Harry'ego powędrował do ramienia. A następnie wrócił na twarz Toma, unoszącego brwi, z uśmieszkiem. Potem znów spojrzał na ramię. Brak… czaszki. Gapił się na swoje ramię. Brak tatuażu, jedynie szereg małych jak paznokcie półksiężyców. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Tom dopiero co wbił paznokcie w jego ramię. Mocno. Zdezorientowany, zmarszczył brwi.

- Co?

Tom przesunął po znakach ręką i z czymś w rodzaju chorej fascynacji obserwował jak te ułożyły się w postać małego węża. Był złoto-srebrny, z zielonymi oczami koloru Morderczego Zaklęcia. Jego koloru oczu, jeśli chodzi o szczegóły. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale wąż wyglądał całkiem fajnie. Był mały, subtelny i dyskretny. Miał o wiele więcej klasy niż oczywista żmija owijająca czaszkę, będąca Mrocznym Znakiem. Był w szoku, kiedy oko węża mrugnęło i przeniósł się on w górę ramienia, ukrywając po jego wewnętrznej stronie. Jego skóra mrowiła od magii. Tom ponownie wziął jego rękę, a na jego ramieniu znów pojawił się szereg półksiężyców. Otworzył usta i ponownie je zamknął. Spojrzał na Toma z ukosa.

- Co to jest? – wyrwało mu się.

- Znak, mój znak… twój znak.

- To nie jest Mroczny Znak – stwierdził, marszcząc brwi na podejrzanie niewinnie wyglądające półksiężyce.

- Nie, nie jest… a przynajmniej nie taki, do którego jesteś przyzwyczajony.

Riddle wyglądał na niesamowicie z siebie zadowolonego.

- Co on robi? – dopytywał się.

- Nie ufasz mi? – Tom uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

- Nie – odparł krótko. Riddle zachichotał.

- Idź i znajdź Syriusza – powiedział. Wyglądał jak kot, któremu dano śmietankę.

- Tom… - jęknął. – Co on robi?

W odpowiedzi chłopak odwrócił się od niego, wychodząc z dormitorium.

- Witam, profesorze Dumbledore, profesorze Snape.

W jednej chwili stanął na nogi, opuszczając rękaw na swoim ramieniu.

Czując lekkie zawroty głowy, wyszedł z pokoju. Oczy Dumbledore'a spojrzały na jego twarz, jego rękę.

- Harry, mój chłopcze.

Drgnął, gdy ręka Toma otarła się o jego ramię, kiedy sięgał nią, by zamknąć drzwi do dormitorium. Zabrzmiał niski, syczący głos - zbyt niski, by usłyszał go ktoś, kto nie jest wężousty:

- **Mój**_**.**_

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się nieco, ale dokładnie kontrolował wyraz swojej twarzy.

- Profesorze? – zapytał ostrożnie.

- Około dziesięciu minut temu do skrzydła szpitalnego przybył Syriusz po ataku śmierciożerców… wiesz może jak?

Spojrzał obojętnie na starca.

- Nie mam pojęcia – rzekł po prostu. Najsmutniejsze było to, że nawet nie kłamał. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak Tom to zrobił… i szczerze mówiąc, nie był już pewny, czy chce to wiedzieć. Tom miał tendencje do stosowania bardzo bezlitosnych metod.

- Harry... – dlaczego dyrektor brzmiał na tak rozczarowanego? Ślizgoni napięli się, obserwując tą potyczkę mocy, mając w oczach pewne przypuszczenia.

- Pokaż swoje ramię, Potter! – warknął Snape. Poczuł złość rozsadzającą jego żołądek. Bo z jakiego niby powodu miał pokazać im ramię? Podwinął swój prawy rękaw.

- Drugie ramie, jeśli możesz – oczy Dumbledore'a pozbawione były błysków. Wahał się tylko chwilę, po czym podniósł rękaw. Skóra była bez skazy i czuł ciarki przechodzące przez jego ramię – wąż szydził z nich poza zasięgiem ich wzroku. Był to, musiał przyznać, niesamowity kawał magii… nie, żeby kiedykolwiek zamierzał powiedzieć to Tomowi. Jakby ten jeszcze potrzebował zachęty.

- Tak? – zapytał wyzywająco. Mimo wszystko bolało go to, że Dumbledore od razu go skazał.

- Ja… - Wyraz twarzy Dumbledore'a załamał się na chwilę. – Chyba rozumiesz, że musiałem to sprawdzić – powiedział miłym głosem. – Dla większego dobra.

Zmrużył oczy, ale nie odwarknął, zbyt świadomy grzesznego wężyka na swoim ramieniu.

- Chcę zobaczyć Syriusza – stwierdził. – Czy to wszystko, czego pan chciał?

- Twoi przyjaciele wydawali się być pod silnym wrażeniem, że otrzymałeś list od Toma.

Nie miał zamiaru jeszcze raz przez to przechodzić. Nie mógł też nic poradzić na lekki gniew skierowany na najlepszych przyjaciół. Jakim prawem donosili Dumbledore'owi o tym, co działo się w jego życiu? Manipulacyjny, stary zgred. Spojrzał na dziedzica Slytherinu wzburzony, wiedząc, że nie powinien tego robić.

- Wiesz, mogłeś po prostu przyjść do wieży Gryffindoru by mnie zobaczyć – powiedział.

Tom uśmiechnął się, czymś, co bardzo przypomniało prawdziwy uśmiech. To było małe, ulotne… ale ludzkie i prawdziwe.

- Panie Potter… - rozbrzmiał niski warkot Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Co? – zapytał niewinnie. Nieznacznie skinął głową na Toma, w podziękowaniu za Syriusza, po czym wyszedł.


	18. Rozdział 18

Rozdział betowała wspaniała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**.

**Koma** - taak, właśnie mniej więcej takie coś było w stylu Toma. Poza tym jest niewidoczny i... cóż, całkiem niezły. A zarazem to mimo wszystko _znak_. Tak, jak napisałaś, właśnie tak niesamowicie zaborczy. A co jest w Tomie to... cóż, będziemy się dowiadywać wraz z kolejnymi rozdziałami. Jeszcze wiele zrobi - dobrego i złego. Sami ocenicie jakie są powody jego działań :). A Tom i Voldemort razem będą, mogę to obiecać - kiedyś.

**Louise** - nie ma sprawy, cieszę się, że tym razem skomentowałaś :). I, uwierz mi, to będzie wyglądało coraz bardziej na slash, to nie będzie slash i to będzie szalenie irytujące. Dziękuję za wenę - naprawdę się niesamowicie przyda :).

**Tsukiaisuishou** - ogólnie postać Syriusza nie będzie się pojawiała często, ale mimo wszystko co jakiś czas będzie. Jest dość dobrze zarysowany, może nie do końca kanonicznie, ale mnie się podoba :). I tak, zgadzam się, ten znak to wielki kawał magii. A to dopiero początek...

**NigrumLotus **- tak, przyznaję, wiedziałaś i mówiłaś dobrze :). Rozgryzłaś to. Ciekawe, czy reszta pójdzie ci tak łatwo ;). Co do Severusa, to o ile kojarzę - trudno zapamiętać te wszystkie ponad sto rozdziałów - to nie będzie odgrywał żadnej roli. Niestety.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Tłumaczenie idzie do przodu, więc jak na razie nikt nie musi martwić się o to, że stanie w martwym punkcie. Jesteście niesamowicie motywujący :). Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział osiemnasty**

- Syriusz!

Jego ojciec chrzestny spojrzał w górę, pokonując dystans jaki ich dzielił i mocno przytulając. Pachniał skórą, bezpieczeństwem i, chociaż czuł się winny wobec Jamesa Pottera za myślenie w taki sposób, czymś w rodzaju ojca.

- Harry – wymamrotał. – Wszystko u ciebie dobrze, dzieciaku?

- Czy wszystko u mnie dobrze? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. – To ty jesteś tym, który uciekł trupożercom!

Niski, wstrząsający ramionami śmiech, a potem Syriusz cofnął się, spoglądając na niego poważnie.

- Harry… ten twój przyjaciel… - zaczął.

- Tom?

- Tom – potwierdził ostrożnie Syriusz. – Ja…

- Nawet mi nie mów, że mam przestać się z nim zadawać – warknął, czując, jak rośnie jego gniew. Black oparł dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego.

- Nie będę – obiecał. – Po prostu uważaj, okej? Nie chcę byś… składał obietnice, których nie będziesz w stanie dotrzymać.

Spojrzał na swojego ojca chrzestnego. Ostrożnie. _On wiedział. Wiedział, kim był Tom._

- Będę – powiedział cicho, nawet jeśli w głębi siebie wiedział, że zrobi wszystko co będzie trzeba, by chronić swoich najbliższych.

- Mówię serio. Ja… ja nie chcę cię stracić.

Odwrócił wzrok. Nie mógł wytrzymać tego znajomego spojrzenia. Syriusz wiedział, że Harry nie planuje trzymać się od tego z daleka - uważać na siebie. Westchnął.

- Skontaktuj się ze mną przez lusterko, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz mnie potrzebować.

Wiedział… i nie uciekł jeszcze z obrzydzeniem? Nie nazwał go zdrajcą Potterów? Harry poczuł małe, niezwykle ciepłe uczucie w swoim sercu, a następnie zmieszanie. Lusterko? OCH! Paczka, którą Syriusz dał mu przed odjazdem. Z poczuciem winy, zapamiętał sobie by natychmiast ją otworzyć.

- Okej – zgodził się. Przerwali na chwilę, patrząc na siebie w zrozumieniu.

- WYNOCHA! Panie Potter, jesteś tu wystarczająco długo! Wynocha! Mój pacjent potrzebuje odpoczynku!

Niepewnie się uśmiechnął.

- Narka, Łapo.

* * *

Czując szarpiące nim nerwy usiadł następnego ranka na swoim zwykłym miejscu przy stole Ślizgonów, zastanawiając się, zastanawiając się jakie zmiany spowoduje ten stan rzeczy. Czuł, jak wąż ożywia się, kiedy tylko znajdował się blisko Toma. Mimowolnie zadrżał nieznacznie, zauważając uśmieszek dziedzica Slytherinu.

- Co? – zażądał odpowiedzi, markotnie chwytając swoją filiżankę kawy.

- Naprawdę powinieneś jeść więcej – stwierdził lekko Tom. Chwila ciszy, po czym podniósł brwi.

- Czy nie mieliśmy już wcześniej tej rozmowy? – zapytał znużonym głosem.

- Tak, ale mnie nie słuchałeś, weź kilka tostów.

Rozpoczynali kłótnię, kiedy jego lewa ręka zaczęła mrowić. Jego palce zacisnęły się pod stołem, kiedy to uczucie rosło… robiło się nieprzyjemne. Przeczuwając coś, wziął kawałek grzanki. Jego przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, kiedy mrowienie zniknęło. Skrzywił się na zadowolony wyraz twarzy Toma. Sukinsyn.

Pozwolił nietkniętej grzance leżeć wyzywająco na talerzu.

- Wiecie, że przyjeżdża dziś nowy nauczyciel Obrony? – zagadał Zevi, przełykając swoje płatki. Zerknął w górę, ale nie powiedział nic, wciąż ostentacyjnie ignorując kawałek chleba znajdujący się na jego talerzu. Nigdy nie bywał głodny o tak wczesnej porze, a żyjąc u Dursleyów dość łatwo przyzwyczaił się do kawy na śniadanie, braku obiadu i posiłku dopiero na kolację.

- Och? – Alphard poderwał się z zainteresowaniem.

- Uspokój się, chłopcze – uśmiechnął się Abraxas. – Jest kobietą o imieniu Alecto Carrow…

- Alecto Carrow? – powtórzył Harry. Czy to nie ona? Był niemal pewien, była jedną z tych śmierciożerców, którzy nigdy nie zostali skazani.

- Ano. – Oczy Abraxasa powędrowały w jego kierunku. – Znasz ją?

Zacisnął zęby. Cóż, przynajmniej, jako trupożerca, z całą pewnością znała Czarną Magię.

Fantastycznie. Po prostu cholernie fantastycznie.

Tom uśmiechnął się, biorąc łyk soku pomarańczowego.

- Osobiście, nie mogę się doczekać, aby ją poznać.

Ugh.

* * *

- Uczniowie! – zawołał Dumbledore, skutecznie uciszając salę. – Ministerstwo znalazło nam zastępczego nauczyciela Obrony… Mam nadzieję, że sprawicie, iż będzie się tutaj dobrze czuła. – Wyglądał, jakby połknął zbyt kwaśnego cytrynowego dropsa. Harry go nie winił. Czy Ministerstwo naprawdę było tak głupie? Właściwie, głupie pytanie… oczywiście, że było.

Alecto Carrow wstała w milczeniu. Czuł, że kogoś drapie… bardzo możliwe, że Toma. Pierwsze wrażenie, jakie zrobiła na nim nowa nauczycielka, była furia - była brunetką o okropnie kościstej twarzy i cieniem obłąkania w oczach. Po chwili rozległo się kilka wymuszonych, niezdecydowanych oklasków. Każdy, kto choć trochę interesował się Czarodziejskim Światem wiedział doskonale, po której stronie Alecto Carrow tak naprawdę była.

Zamarł nieznacznie, kiedy poczuł, że każdy wąż na sali patrzy w jego stronę. Śmierciożerca i Chłopiec-który-przeżył-aby-zyskiwać-sobie-śmieszne-oddzielane-kreską-imiona-z-powodu-o-którym-nawet-nie-wiedzieli było chemicznym połączeniem prowadzącym do niechybnej katastrofy. Tak jak Neville na eliksirach.

- Dziękuję, dyrektorze – uśmiechnęła się. – Jestem pewna, że uczniów czeka niezwykle interesujący… i pouczający rok.

Miała zły uśmiech.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy nauczyciele pozwoliliby mu wycofać się i uczyć tego przedmiotu na własną rękę. Powietrze było gęste od adrenaliny. Wątpił w to. Zaciskając pięści – dlaczego nie mógł mieć CHOCIAŻ JEDNEGO normalnego roku? – ostrożnie odłożył kawę, zanim by ją na kogoś rozlał… a mianowicie Toma i jego podstępny, zadowolony z siebie, och, tak czysty i niewinny wyraz twarzy.

- Och – Carrow wstała ponownie, jakby czegoś zapomniała. – Panie Potter, Evans, czy jakkolwiek się tam nazywasz: nawet nie _próbuj_ pojawić się w Halloween w mojej klasie. Naprawdę nie chciałabym mieć do czynienia z niezwykłą papierkową robotę i bliskim spotkaniem ze śmiercią, która podąża za tobą tego dnia – stwierdziła przyjaźnie.

Absolutna cisza.

- Ma trochę racji.

To był Tom.


	19. Rozdział 19

Za zdatność rozdziału do przeczytania podziękowania się należą becie - **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**.

**Koma** - taki już po prostu jest Tom. Chociaż czasami zastanawiam się, kto jest bardziej ciekawski - on czy Harry :). Syriusz będzie miał swoje momenty, więc jego postać troszeczkę się jeszcze rozwinie. I przepraszam za takie bezczelne katowanie, ale, kurczę, co mogę z tym zrobić? ;)

**NigrumLotus **- o Alecto troszeczkę w następnym rozdziale, obiecuję :). I tak, znak działa _trochę_ inaczej. A co do twojego pytania to... cóż. Tak, to najlepsze słowo ;). Większość rozdziałów kończy się w sposób zaskakujący, irytujący czy coś w tym stylu. Ale nie wszystkie. Dzisiaj na przykład będzie dość spokojnie. Jak tak pomyślę, to z czasem spokojnych zakończeń będzie trochę więcej chociaż... no, nie oczekujmy cudu :). Ona tak po prostu pisze... I wiesz, zdanie, które podałaś, także bardzo lubię ;). A błąd już poprawiony, dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi :).

**Tsukiaisuishou** - nie jestem do końca pewna, czy tutaj ci przypadnie do gustu. Wątpię w to, ale cóż... to się dopiero okaże, prawda? Syriusz jest Syriuszem, nieodpowiedzialnym dzieckiem, które próbuje udawać odpowiedzialnego. :)

Nie lubię tego rozdziału. Naprawdę. Mam nadzieję, że wam przypadnie on do gustu bardziej niż mnie. Kolejne będą bardziej ciekawe i... cóż, zobaczycie. Dziękuję z całego swojego małego serca za komentarze i czekam na wasze opinie - dzięki nim wiem, że moja praca nie idzie na marne. Smacznego!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dziewiętnasty**

- A czyja to wina, że każde moje Halloween jest takie okropne? – odpowiedział sucho Harry. Kąciki ust Toma zadrżały.

- To nie może być tak straszne – zaszydził Lestrange.

Podniósł brwi, spoglądając na dziedzica Slytherinu.

- Pierwszy rok, prawie zostałem zabity przez trolla. Drugi rok, Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta. Trzeci rok, masowy morderca uciekł z Azkabanu ponoć po to, by rozlać moją krew. Czwarty rok, zostałem zmuszony do brania udziału w absolutnie niebezpiecznym Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Piąty rok… Jeszcze się nie zaczął.

- Co mam powiedzieć? Jestem wytrwały – Tom mruknął, wyglądając na nieco rozbawionego. – Piąty rok, skończyłeś w stanie śpiączki i półmartwy w skrzydle szpitalnym na dwa tygodnie.

- Tak jak ty, o ile pamiętam – odparł chłodno. Rozbawienie Toma wyraźnie się zmniejszyło.

- Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakby to Tom był wszystkiemu winny – zauważył spokojnie Zevi. Obaj byli cicho. – Co on ma wspólnego z Czarnym Panem?

- Nie bądź śmieszny – warknął natychmiast. Spojrzał na dziedzica Slytherinu. – Jest przecież tylko jego poprzednikiem.

* * *

Usiadł na trybunach boiska do Quidditcha, wpatrując się w ciemność. Za około dwie minuty rozpoczynała się godzina policyjna, ale nie był w stanie zmusić się do ruchu. Cała ta sytuacja stworzyła w jego głowie niezły bałagan. Kiedy wylądował w przeszłości i zaprzyjaźnił się z Tomem, nigdy nie spodziewał się, że wróci, albo oni wrócą wraz z nim. To było po prostu dziwne, połączenie tych dwóch światów i dwóch osobowości tak różnych, że ledwo wydawały się należeć do tego samego wymiaru, nie mówiąc już o tym samym ciele. Harry Potter, Gryfoński Złoty Chłopiec i Harrison Evans, nadzwyczajny Ślizgon. Ogień i woda. A jednak, obaj byli częścią jego natury… przypuszczał, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie był Złotym Chłopcem Gryffindoru, to była tylko maska. A mimo to, jeśli żyłeś w kłamstwie przez cztery lata, to czy kłamstwo nie stawało się prawdą? To było tak pogmatwane… Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na powiedzenie prawdy, którejkolwiek, i właściwie na jakiekolwiek większe jej ukazanie… poza białymi i czarnymi migawkami. Zawsze była jedna z nich - w uśmiechu, który dawał i w przyjaciołach, których miał.

O dziwo, to wrogowie byli tymi, którzy wyznaczali granicę między jego oboma życiami.

- Jest trochę późno, nie sądzisz? – zauważył czyjś głos, sprawiając, że podskoczył. – O tej porze można spotkać niebezpiecznych ludzi.

- Takich jak ty? – odpalił, spoglądając w górę. Tom uśmiechnął się, siadając obok niego. Przez kilka minut w milczeniu patrzyli na gwiazdy.

- Alecto Carrow – zaczął Tom. – Co o niej wiesz?

Harry zesztywniał nieco, a jego oczy się zwęziły.

- Śmierciożerca, który uciekł od wyroku, ma brata, Amycusa – odpowiedział bezbarwnie. Przyszły Czarny Pan obserwował go przez chwilę błyszczącymi oczyma.

- Nie lubisz jej? – zapytał. Harry nie odpowiedział, spoglądając w dal.

- Jest godzina policyjna, powinienem wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego – oświadczył, chociaż nie zrobił żadnego ruchu w celu zrobienia tego, co powiedział. Tom zachichotał.

- Zasady są po to, żeby je łamać – odparł cicho. – Carrow?

Jego usta wykrzywiły się.

- Nie zamierzasz odpuścić, co?

Tom zmarszczył czoło.

- Harry, śledziłem cię aż do _boiska Quidditcha_, dlaczego miałbym teraz odpuścić? – na słowa „boisko Quidditcha" przeżuł z obrzydzeniem język. Tom zawsze nienawidził tego sportu. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie zrobiła na mnie zbyt ujmującego, pierwszego wrażenia – zauważył. Dziedzic Slytherina przez moment się zamyślił. – Masz jakiś powód? Czy to tylko twój zwyczajny, wtrącający się we wszystko nos?

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego ostro, jak ostre jak brzytwa zęby rekina.

- Jestem tylko ciekaw twojej opinii w tej sprawie, czy to zbrodnia?

Niedowierzająco zmarszczył nos.

- Gówno prawda – odparł stanowczo. Motywacje Toma nigdy nie były tak proste i z całą pewnością nigdy by o nich otwarcie nie mówił. Przenikliwe oczy jego towarzysza przyszpiliły jego postać, cicho oczekując od skóry, że ujawi wszystko, co ukrywa. Następnie Tom się uśmiechnął.

- Być może – przyznał. Ślizgon wstał, spoglądając na niego. – Idziesz? Nie jestem w stanie pozwolić ci zrobić coś tak skandalicznego jak pobyt poza dormitorium podczas godziny policyjnej.

Też się podniósł i obaj ruszyli z powrotem w kierunku zamku.

- Uniknąłeś odpowiedzi na pytanie – zauważył.

- Coś, co ty robisz bardzo często – odpowiedział bez wahania Tom.

- Co robisz? – zażądał odpowiedzi. Riddle zatrzymał się, na tyle blisko, aby móc go dotknąć. Jego wyraz twarzy szybko się ochłodził.

- Dlaczego zadajesz mi tak wiele pytań, Harry? Wiesz, że tego nie lubię – zakwestionował lodowato.

- A ty wiesz, że ja nie lubię nie wiedzieć. Twoje plany rzadko są dla mnie korzystne. Wiesz, że tak czy inaczej się o nich dowiem – odrzekł. Tom zrobił krok do przodu, a jego aura zaczynała pulsować.

- Jeśli tak jest, dlaczego w takim razie upierasz się, aby kontynuować tę rozmowę? To się robi nudne.

Jego oczy zwęziły się.

- Czy to nie jest ta sama wymówka, której za każdym razem używasz aby wytłumaczyć to, dlaczego jesteś w tym okresie czasu mimo tego, że nie wydajesz się zainteresowany tym, co się w nim aktualnie dzieje? – zapytał.

Tom nie przestawał kierować się w stronę zamku, robiąc to coraz żwawiej.

- To koniec tej rozmowy.


	20. Rozdział 20

Rozdział betowała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**, za co należą się jej wielkie podziękowania!

**NigrumLotus **- odkrył, teraz tylko pytanie, czy będzie potrafił to przyjąć ;). Mam nadzieję, że w odróżnieniu do poprzedniego rozdziału, ten ci się spodoba. :)

**Koma** - taaak, Tom na pewno coś ukrywa :). Pytasz o efekt? No cóż, jeśli będziesz czytać, to kiedyś się na pewno dowiesz, ja nic a nic nie będę zdradzać. W każdym razie cieszę się, że poprzedni rozdział podobał ci się bardziej niż mnie i mam nadzieję, że ten również przypadnie ci do gustu :).

**zaklinka **- nic nie szkodzi, doskonale rozumiem jak trudno komentować nie siedząc przed komputerem lub laptopem. To naprawdę nie jest proste i naprawdę podziwiam cię, że mimo tego i tak wstawiasz co jakiś czas komentarz :). I wiesz, ja też nie wiem, czy dałabym radę wytrzymać z Tomem. Czy ktokolwiek prócz Harry'ego by dał. A co do twoich myśli na temat Alecto, to całkowicie rozumiem ;). Pytasz się ile można głowić się nad zdaniem lub gestem? Naprawdę wiele. Sama się jeszcze przekonasz :).

W każdym razie dziękuję za wasze komentarze i serdecznie zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dwudziesty**

Mieli dzisiaj pierwsze zajęcia Obrony z Carrow. Nie, żeby Harry na nie czekał. Nauczyciele Obrony mieli zły nawyk próbowania zakończania jego życia, a ona bez przerwy wysyłała mu złe spojrzenia.

Ron, sądząc to samo, ponuro wcinał swojego tosta. Siedział z lwami, ku niezadowolenia Toma… ale szczerze, jeśli Tom chciał jego towarzystwa, nie powinien go tak cholernie irytować, prawda? Mimo tego westchnął. Gryfoni byli bardzo głośni, a Ron rozmawiał z jedzeniem w ustach. Świetni ludzie… ale w ogóle nie mieli manier.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że profesor Dumbledore pozwala jej nas uczyć! – oburzyła się Hermiona, opuszczając gazetę. Całkowicie się z nią zgadzał. Nie czekał na tą lekcję.

Wiedział, że będzie koszmarem.

* * *

Wyparował wściekle z klasy, trzymając zbyt mocno różdżkę w ręce. Grupa trzeciorocznych Krukonów natychmiast usunęła mu się z drogi. Dziwne, niemal zapomniał jak to jest mieć dla siebie część korytarza, kiedy przez niego szedł. Nie żeby się tym przejmował, to było dziwnie satysfakcjonujące, kiedy nie wysyłali mu tych zirytowanych spojrzeń… Slazarze, brzmiał jak Tom. Po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ta suka to powiedziała. Była GORSZA NIŻ UMBRIDGE. Była przyzwoitym nauczycielem, a jeśli ignorowało się obrzydliwy sposób, w jaki szalała za Tomem i na każdym kroku podkreślała swoją przynależność do śmierciożerców, to lekcja była całkiem przyjemna. W końcu nie była jej obca Czarna Magia… ale potem to powiedziała. Było to dość niewinne, przynajmniej w kontekście nauczania. To były dobry, solidny kawał porad na temat tego, jak radzić sobie z przeciwnikami… wszystkie, oprócz jednej. Dla niego była jak nóż wbijany mu do jelita, a ona o tym wiedziała. _Kiedy walczycie z grupą, korzystne jest oddzielenie chwastów od ludzi, którzy naprawdę się wam przydadzą i pozbyć się niepotrzebnych._

Pozbyć się niepotrzebnych… zabić niepotrzebnego. To mógł być zbieg okoliczności, może nawet by się na to nabrał, gdyby nie następne. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z szyderczym „czyż nie, panie Potter?". Wiedźma.

- Harry!

Nie zatrzymał się, słysząc głosy Rona i Hermiony. Naprawdę nie chciał teraz z nikim rozmawiać… nawet z nimi. Pieprzyć to.

To Tom był tym, który go znalazł. Oczywiście, że to był on. To _zawsze_ był on, czy mu się to podobało, czy nie.

- Zostaw mnie – warknął automatycznie. Tom wszedł głębiej do wieży astronomicznej, z rękami od niechcenia złożonymi na piersi i ciemnymi włosami elegancko opadającymi na oczy.

- Twoi słudzy cię szukają.

- Oni nie są moimi sługami.

- Przyjaciele, cokolwiek – westchnął lekceważąco Tom, studiując swoje nieskazitelne paznokcie. – Przegapiłeś obiad.

- A ty tracisz właśnie Zaklęcia – odparł. Jeszcze raz pogłaskał głowę Hedwigi, nie podnosząc wzroku. W ciągu pięciu sekund Riddle zaczął go niepokoić.

- Już zdałem swoje SUM-y. Tak samo jak ty. Mają niesamowicie niski poziom, w porównaniu do naszych. – Harry parsknął. To była typowa rzecz, jaką Tom mógł powiedzieć.

- Rujnujesz swoją wizję idealnego ucznia.

- **Harry** – na zirytowany syk w wężomowie odruchowo podniósł głowę. Jego ramiona mimowolnie napięły się nieznacznie w niepokoju.

- Co? – spytał, sfrustrowany. – Spójrz, jeśli masz mi coś do powiedzenia, po prostu to powiedz. Nie jestem dzisiaj w nastroju do domyślania się tego.

Tom przewrócił oczami, rzadkość sama w sobie. Podszedł i usiadł obok niego, natychmiast chwytając mocno jego ramię, kiedy próbował wstać. Całkowicie znieruchomiał.

- Skończ pokutować i powiedz mi co ci zawraca głowę. Jestem znudzony i mam straszną migrenę z powodu zaniepokojonego nastolatka siedzącego w kącie mojej głowy.

- Dobrze ci tak. Niebo jest niebieskie. Trawa jest zielona. Weź to za pokutę – odparł sucho. Zanim zdążyłby wstać, uścisk Toma wzmocnił się. Skrzywił się nieznacznie.

- Lily Potter – skomentował Riddle, próbując trafić. Oczy przyszłego Czarnego Pana ściemniały.

- C-co? – wzdrygnął się, nie spodziewając się i nie lubiąc tego słowa, tego nazwiska, na_ jego_ języku. Jasne, Tom nie był Voldemortem… ale na litość boską, było kilka tematów rozmowy, od których z grzeczności Tom powinien trzymać się z daleka. Wstał, tym razem zdecydowanie. Tom zrobił to samo, podnosząc lekko brwi.

- James Potter.

- Przestań – warknął. Tom spoglądał na niego przez chwilę.

- Puchoński chłopiec.

- Nazywał się Cedrik, do cholery! – jego głos był coraz głośniejszy, upiornie głośny w zazwyczaj cichej wieży. Tom przechylił głowę. Mały uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy.

- Dolina Godryka – powiedział powoli. To była ostatnia kropla, umyślnie zasugerowana i pasująca do wzorca, która przepełniła czarę. Jego magia zapłonęła, a różdżka podniosła się do góry z klątwą na ustach. Riddle wydawał się tego spodziewać, i umknął jej w ostatniej chwili. Jego twarz spoważniała.

- Za…

- Ostrzegam cię, Riddle – splunął. – Jeśli powiesz jeszcze jedno słowo, przeklnę cię w zapomnienie.

- Zabij niepotrzebnego – Tom po prostu powiedział. Z niskim warknięciem, obrócił się na pięcie. Nie zabije go. Nie jest Voldemortem. Nie warto… Tom przeszedł przez pokój, zamykając ponownie drzwi, kiedy do nich dotarł. Czuł że drży i go nienawidzi. Ale Tom doskonale wiedział, za które sznurki pociągać, nawet teraz! – Co się stało, Harry? Myślałem, że mówiłeś, że mnie przeklniesz?

Czuł, że jego pięści zaciskają się wokół różdżki, ale rozluźnił ręce wiedząc, że Tom mógł atakować szybciej niż kobra. Był na to zbyt zmęczony, nie mógł nawet wymyślić żadnej zgryźliwej riposty. Zawsze odpowiadał Tomowi… odkąd go poznał, zawsze miał coś do powiedzenia. Po prostu czuł się całkowicie sparaliżowany. W tej chwili nie dbał o to, czy Tom uderzy go w twarz. Obrócił się i pchnął go tak, by stali naprzeciwko siebie. Jego oczy świeciły na czerwono. Voldemort… nie, Tom… ale… Szybko odwrócił wzrok.

- A potem szlama i zdrajca krwi – wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wspominając już o tych rozczochranych, kręconych włosach… nic, co mogłoby denerwować.

- Zamknij się – powiedział słabo.

- Prawdopodobnie zasłużyli sobie na to…

- POWIEDZIAŁEM, ZAMKIJ SIĘ! – Jego magia zawrzała, płonąc jak ogień.

- ZAMKNĘ, KIEDY PRZESTANIESZ BYĆ ŻAŁOSNY! – odkrzyknął Tom.

- Żałosny? – wypluł. – To ty jesteś cholernie żałosny! Nie potrafisz nawet zabić małego dziecka!

- A ty szalejesz z poczucia winy nad każdą rzeczą, którą zrobię - jak drużyna, co?

- Ja… Jesteś niemożliwy! – warknął.

- Zabawne, bardzo zabawne, masz język ostry jak żyletka, którą mógłbyś się pociąć, co?

- Pieprz się.

- Jest dziś niesamowicie dobry. Taak, bardzo imponujący – szydził Tom. Spojrzeli na siebie w milczeniu. Nigdy bardziej nie nienawidził Riddle'a… no cóż, może z wyjątkiem tego czasu z Rosierem i Halloween, ale…

- Co, równie imponujący jak piętnaście lat temu? Co jest? Zakochałeś się we mnie, czy co?

Tom skrzyżował ręce na piersi, a jego magia opadła.

- Wykonałem swoją robotę. A teraz pozbieraj swoje małe problemy ze wspomnieniami i idź powiedzieć wszystkim, aby przestali męczyć mnie o to bym poszedł i zobaczył co się z tobą dzieje.

Patrzył za Tomem, kiedy ten uśmiechnął się i odszedł.

Że co?

- TOM! WRACAJ TU W TEJ CHWILI!


	21. Rozdział 21

Rozdział betowała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**.

**NigrumLotus **- Tom zazwyczaj jest skuteczny, skubaniec jeden. Chociaż w tym przypadku to dobrze. Czasami dobrze tak relaksacyjnie wyprowadzić Lwa z równowagi, co nie? ;) I masz rację, powinien być przygotowany, tylko czy na takie coś można się przygotować? Można na pewno oczekiwać, ale przygotować... ;)

**Aislinka **- mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko więcej jest tych pozytywnych uczuć niż negatywnych ;). Cieszę się, że podoba ci się wykreowanie postaci Toma. I tak, masz rację, nigdy nie był on dobrym chłopcem. A co do Dumbledore'a to... cóż, powiem tylko, że nic nie jest czarno-białe. Jego postać stanie się bardziej aktywna w dalszych częściach opowiadania, ale na pewno będzie próbował jeszcze namieszać. :)

_Gościu_ - :).

**Koma** - ależ oczywiście! Tom _w życiu_ nie przyzna się do własnych emocji! To by było przecież ponad jego godnością! Co do Harry'ego to... myślę, że ci się kilka kolejnych rozdziałów spodoba. Nic więcej nie zdradzam i nie mówię. Sama zobaczysz. :)

Dziękuję za to, że tak niesamowicie wspieracie mnie komentarzami! To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. A teraz zapraszam na kolejny rozdział.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy**

Harry i Tom wpadli do Wielkiej Sali, wciąż się kłócąc. Wszyscy spojrzeli w ich kierunku.

- Jak udało ci się go pocieszyć? – zapytał Alphard, spoglądając w górę i ostrożnie wycofując się na ich oburzenie. Typowy, bezceremonialny Black.

- Nie pocieszył mnie – odpowiedział Harry. – Po prostu udało mu się mnie wkurzyć.

- Zadziałało, czyż nie? – Kolejny uśmieszek na twarzy Toma. – Przestałeś się dąsać.

- Nie dąsałem się! – warknął, obracając się w kierunku przyszłego Czarnego Pana. Oczy Toma błyszczały.

- Och, ależ robiłeś to. A także wydymałeś wargi.

- Nieprawda!

- Chcesz bym powiedział „a właśnie, że tak", abyśmy cofnęli się do poziomu pięciolatków? – zaproponował finezyjnie Tom. Potter zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. Riddle tylko się do niego uśmiechnął. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale dotknął ust, aby sprawdzić czy były nadymane czy nie. Nie były.

Tom wybuchł śmiechem.

- Jesteś tak niesłychany, Potter…

- Zamknij się.

Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, prowadząc cichą walkę charakterów. Następnie, w niemym porozumieniu, wrócili do swojego posiłku. Zbyt późno uświadomił sobie, że powinien siedzieć z lwami… a potem znów przypomniał, że jadł z nimi śniadanie. Miał jednak wrażenie, że Ron i Hermiona za chwilę mu przeszkodzą… Ano. Już tu byli.

- Harry! Wszystko w porządku? – dopytywała się. Łagodnie się do niej uśmiechnął.

- Nic mi nie jest, Miona – stwierdził, zgodnie z prawdą. Nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

- Co z nim zrobiłeś? – zażądał odpowiedzi Ron. Tom podniósł brwi.

- Urocze. Uratowałem twojego małego Wybawcę…

- Zaraz się obrażę.

- … z zanurzenia się w głębokiej depresji i myślach samobójczych. I co za to dostaję? Weasleya…

- No chyba nie samobójczych – mruknął wściekle. Tom odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się, nieszczególnie przyjaźnie.

- Tak, Potter. Ponieważ większość ludzi reaguje tak jak ty, kiedy ktoś im mówi…

- Wciąż nie wykluczam przeklęcia cię w zapomnienie – warknął, obracając się, by spojrzeć na Riddle'a. Tom oceniał go z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Mówi co? – Zevi zmarszczył brwi.

- Masz na myśli, że w końcu znalazłeś sposób, aby się zamknął? – wymamrotał złośliwie Lestrange. Tom po prostu usiadł z powrotem, nie odwracając wzroku od twarzy Harry'ego.

- Zająłbym się tymi problemami, gdybym był tobą, Harry.

- Jakimi problemami? – zagadnęła Hermiona, teraz wyglądając na sfrustrowaną.

- To nic takiego – odpowiedział szybko Harry.

- To nie wyglądało na nic…

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, Tom! – warknął. – Poza tym, to nie twoja sprawa.

Oczy Toma pociemniały na wyraźny brak szacunku w jego głosie.

- Uważaj na słowa – ostrzegł lodowato. – I, szczerze, biorąc pod uwagę to, że to ja jestem tym, który kończy z tymi twoimi wszystkimi depresyjnymi myślami w głowie, ponieważ twoje umiejętności, jeżeli chodzi o magię umysłu są okropne, powiedziałbym, że jest to moja sprawa.

- Harry nie jest depresyjny – zmarszczył brwi Ron. Kochał tego rudzielca za to… bronienie go, nie zważając na doskonale znane fakty. Tom spojrzał na niego. To uczucie zniknęło, a złość zaczęła palić jego ciało. Tom do pewnego stopnia tolerował jego błyskotliwe komentarze, ale nie cenił zuchwalstwa. Teraz miał zapłacić za to „zamknij się".

- Nie – wycedził Tom. – Harry zawsze tak po prostu kuli się, kiedy usłyszy imię Lily Potter… to całkowicie normalne.

I nastała cisza.

- Nienawidzę cię. – Czy on właśnie wspomniał o tym na środku Wielkiej Sali? Och, chwila! To był Tom, sadystyczny sukinsyn, który zawsze musiał postawić na swoim… oczywiście, że to zrobił.

- Och, Harry… - zaczęła Hermiona.

- To nic takiego…

- To nie jest nic takiego, Harry! Dlaczego nie mogłeś o tym powiedzieć? – wrzasnęła. Tym razem, mógłby ją nawet pokochać za to zrozumienie Ślizgońskiej strony jego umysłu i ściszenie głosu, aby porozmawiać prywatnie.

- Ponieważ zawsze sprawiasz, że problemy stają się większe niż są w rzeczywistości – warknął. Czuł, że jego policzki zaczynają palić w zakłopotaniu. To naprawdę nie była rozmowa, jaką chciałby przeprowadzać. Właściwie, miał nastrój bardziej na to, aby przekląć kogoś niektórymi z całą pewnością nie zatwierdzanymi przez Ministerstwo klątwami.

- To śmieszne!

- Och, więc teraz…

- Nigdy nie myślałem, że zgodzę się z szlamą – wtrącił Abraxas. Oboje spojrzeli na dziedzica domu Malfoy, który obojętnie znosił ich wzrok. – No co? – zapytał.

- Zgadzasz się ze mną? – powtórzyła Hermiona. Abraxas wzruszył ramionami.

- Niestety tak. Harry, na Slytherina, masz zwyczaj zrzucania na siebie całej winy. To nie jest normalne. Ani branie na siebie winy Mrocznego Lorda… wiesz, że nie nazywają się „mrocznymi" lordami bez powodu?

- To nie ma związku… – zaczął, podrażniony.

- Harry. – Tom podniósł rękę. Mimowolnie zatrzymał się. – Twoja postawa zaczyna być niebezpiecznie bliska obrażenia mnie.

- Och, wybacz – powiedział sarkastycznie. – W takim razie, jaka jest moja postawa w stosunku do ciebie? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Riddle przechylił na bok głowę.

- Zastanów się na tym, Wybrańcu…

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

- …masz tam jakiś mózg, popracuj nim. – Czy to był komplement? Gapił się na Toma. Jakim cudem cokolwiek, co było związane z tamtą nocą, miało coś wspólnego z… Och.

- Hmmm… - mruknął Tom, zdając się zauważyć, że zrozumiał, na czym to polegało. – Nie możesz kontrolować działań moich albo mojego przyszłego ja. Więc wrzuć sobie na luz. Nie masz prawa, aby zabierać na siebie moją winę. – Tom spoglądał na niego upominająco.

Powoli skinął głową w akceptacji, albo chociaż przyjęcia do świadomości tego argumentu.

- Dobrze – uciął. Wszyscy się na niego gapili. To było takie niesprawiedliwe, że w momencie, w którym dwie grupy jego przyjaciół w końcu się dogadały, zrobiły to przeciwko niemu. Gdzie ta sprawiedliwość? Nie wspominając, że Tom coś chciał… po prostu wiedział to. – Ale…

Nigdy nie dowiemy się, co miał jeszcze do powiedzenia, gdyż Wielka Sala ucichła z powodu rozbrzmiewających spoza niej odgłosów, szybko podnoszących się, jak pociąg, który jedzie przez tunel.

- Dudziaczku, niczego nie dotykaj…

- …absolutnie niedorzeczne.

_Co Dursleyowie robili w Hogwarcie?_


	22. Rozdział 22

Rozdział betowała wspaniała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**.

**Koma** - za to możesz być pewna, że tłumaczenie do samego końca dojdzie - a przynajmniej jeżeli żaden niespodziewany wypadek mi się nie przydarzy. Robimy z betą co w naszej mocy :). I tak, pojawienie się rodzinki jest dość zaskakujące, a jeszcze bardziej - tak myślę - zaskakujące będzie to, co się w związku z tym wydarzy. :)

**NigrumLotus** - tak, to prawda, umiejętność Toma poradzenia sobie z Harrym jest niezwykle zaskakująca. A jakim cudem Dursleyowie pojawili się w Hogwarcie zostanie doskonale wytłumaczone. Niedługo zrozumiesz ;). Dziękuję za wychwycenie błędów, zostały one szybko zmienione i dzięki temu nie będą tak kuły w oczy późniejszych czytelników ;).

**Tsukiaisuishou** - och i to jakie wyzwanie! Przecież po nim nigdy nie wiadomo, co się spodziewać. Poza tym to w końcu Czarny Pan - młody bo młody, ale na pewno nie niewinny. Rozmowy z nim muszą być w takim razie ciekawe ;). I być niezwykle pracochłonne. I energiochłonne ;).

Dziękuję za każdy, nawet najmniejszy komentarz. Za wasze przemyślenia, wrażenia i uwagi. I zapraszam na kolejny rozdział.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dwudziesty drugi**

Serce Harry'ego na chwilę stanęło z przerażenia. Nie… NIE!

Dursleyowie nie mogli tutaj być… po prostu nie mogli. To było złe! Hogwart był jego domem, jego sanktuarium od Dursleyów… a teraz oni tu byli! Z Tomem. Poczuł mdłości.

- CHŁOPCZE!

Skulił się wewnętrznie widząc wuja szturmującego w jego stronę jak rozwścieczony byk – tęgiego, z czerwoną twarzą. Jego ciężka, wściekła postać wydawała się mniejsza w tym wielkim pomieszczeniu. Harry poczuł, jak jego ramiona napinają się w niepokoju i czuł, jak bicie jego serca nieznacznie się przyśpiesza. Na zewnątrz pozostał jednak spokojny, przesuwając jedynie swój ciężar ciała w taki sposób, by móc się szybko poruszyć, jeśli wymagałaby tego sytuacja. Tom miał nieczytelny wyraz twarzy. Nie przeszkadzało mu to w uśmiechaniu się.

- Co _wy _tu robicie? – zapytał automatycznie, choć tak naprawdę w ogóle go to teraz nie interesowało. Świńskie oczy zmrużyły się.

- Dlaczego… ty mały…

- Jesteś Vernonem Dursleyem – przerwał mu leniwie Tom. Jego wuj zatrzymał się w połowie zdania, patrząc na Riddle'a.

- A kim ty do cholery jesteś? – splunął, potrząsając lekceważąco głową. – Dziwaku, weź swoje rzeczy.

_Że co?_

- Dlaczego? – dopytywał się przezornie.

- Nie zadawaj pytań, chłopcze. Po prostu to zrób! – warknął Vernon. Dudley i Petunia dołączyli do nich kaczkowatym krokiem, zatrzymując się obok niego. Teraz już naprawdę zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

- Dlaczego tutaj jesteście? – Nie dawał za wygraną mimo że wiedział, że będzie miał z tego powodu przykre konsekwencje. Żyła na czole wuja zaczęła pulsować.

- Nie zadawaj pytań. Rób, jak ci powiedziałem, ty mały dziwolągu.

Magia Toma zaczęła niebezpiecznie buzować. Vernon wydawał się tego nie zauważać. Dudley wysłał mu zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek. Tylko Petunia patrzyła na Toma z przerażeniem w oczach.

- Dudziaczku, poczekaj na zewnątrz – rozkazała cicho. – Vernon, pluszaczku, może powinniśmy przeprowadzić tą dyskusję gdzieś indziej… wiesz, jacy są ci z ich gatunku. – Pluszaczku? Naprawdę nie chciał znać tej pieszczoty….

- _Ich _gatunku? – Abraxas powtórzył chłodno, patrząc na jego krewnych jak na małe obrzydlistwo uwięzione pod mikroskopem.

- Dziwaków – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Tom. Uśmiechem niepokojącym, pozornie przyjaznym, a gdyby mu się przyjrzeć, to całkowicie chłodnym. Bystre oczy spojrzały badawczo na twarz Pottera. – Harry, dlaczego nie… przedstawisz nas, jak należy?

O cholera.

- Uch… - Potrząsnął głową. – Później. – Wstał szybko, jego mięśnie były napięte. – Kryzys rodzinny… uh… Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym na zewnątrz. – Jego żołądek szalał, jakby o jego ściany rozbijały się dzikie fale. Jakby Tom potrzebował kolejnego powodu, by nienawidzić mugoli…

Petunia spojrzała na niego - jej końska szczęka zaciśnięta była mocno z napięcia, a nos marszczył się z odrazy z powodu bycia otoczonym przez tak wielką ilość „sami wiecie czego".

- Nie mów mi, co mam robić, chłopcze, mam dość tych… dziwacznych bzdur… weź swoje rzeczy i idziemy.

Wszyscy na niego patrzyli; czuł, że ich spojrzenia parzą jak ogień jego skórę. To był koszmar. Co się, do diabła, działo?

Palce Toma zacisnęły się mocno wokół jego nadgarstka, uniemożliwiając mu odejście.

- Usiądź, Harry – jego głos był niski, władczy i zimny jak ciekły azot. Vernon zapłonął, chwytając jego rękę i próbując wyrwać ją z uścisku dziedzica Slytherinu.

- Jest moim siostrzeńcem. Mogę z nim robić co mi się tylko, do diabła, podoba. Nie masz prawa wtrącać się w sprawy mojej rodziny, chłopcze.

Tom podniósł brwi, a jego usta wygięły się szyderczo.

- W takim razie wyjdź z zamku i nie wtrącaj się w moją – oznajmił, jego głos był spokojny, w odróżnieniu od szalejącej wokół magii. Harry zerknął na Toma, nie poruszając głową. W moją? Uch? Rodzina Toma była martwa… był sierotą – obaj byli. Vernon wydawał się podzielać jego zdezorientowanie.

- Nie wtrącam się w twoją dziwaczną rodzinę – warknął. Oczy Toma przesunęły się z tłustego Vernona, na jego grube palce, wciąż zaciśnięte wokół ramienia Harry'ego, a potem ponownie na najstarszego Dursleya. Vernon prychnął. – Jego rodzina nie żyje… nie możesz być jej częścią. Ten, ten Vol-coś-z-jego-twarzą ją zabił.

Jeśli w jakiejkolwiek innej sytuacji usłyszałby kogoś nazywającego Voldemorta „Vold-coś-z-jego-twarzą", stojącego tuż przed Tomem, uznałby to za zabawne. W tej chwili było mu zbyt niedobrze, aby mógł się zaśmiać. To się nie mogło dziać. Przypominające kiełbaski palce na jego ramieniu ścisnęły się, powodując, że mimowolnie się skrzywił. Miał tam rano siniaka. Tom również wstał. Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Ślizgon był wyższy od jego wuja przynajmniej o cal. Kiedy ich przywódca poruszył się, także Abraxas, Zevi, Alphard i Lestrange wstali, wyciągając różdżki.

Umysł Harry'ego wypełnił szereg zajadliwych przekleństw. Pierwotni śmierciożercy i mugolska rodzina nienawidząca magii = niezbyt dobre połączenie.

- Tom… - ostrzegł cicho przez zaciśnięte zęby. Chłopak nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

- Jak długo masz zamiar ich chronić? – zapytał zamiast tego, nie spuszczając wzroku z postaci starszego mężczyzny. – Traktują cię gorzej niż mugole kiedykolwiek traktowali mnie.

- Są rodziną – zaprotestował, sam nie będąc do końca pewnym, dlaczego broni Dursleyów. Tom wydawał się to przyjąć, ale nic nie powiedział. Vernon patrzył na nich, nic nie rozumiejąc.

- Nie jesteś rodziną dziwaka. – Napiętą ciszę nierozsądnie przerwał głos Dudleya. Wzrok Toma prześlizgnął się na chłopca.

Harry ledwie powstrzymał się przed wzdrygnięciem. Nienawidził ich, czuł do nich odrazę – wiedział, że to uczucie było odwzajemnione. Ale nawet po tych wszystkich latach ten komentarz nie przestał go boleć. O dziwo, to nie temperament Toma pękł, a Zeviego:

- Nazwij go jeszcze raz dziwakiem, a przysięgam na boga, że cię zabiję.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. Jego magia trzasnęła i wyrwał się z obu uścisków: Toma i wuja… nie, nie wuja, Vernona. Pośpiesznie stanął między nimi.

- Nikt nie będzie nikogo zabijał – syknął, spoglądając na nich. Spojrzał na swoją ciotkę. – Myślę, że powinniście odejść – stwierdził cicho.

- Po tych wszystkich kłopotach, których nam przysporzyłeś? – zagrzmiał Vernon. – Nie sądzę. Nie chcemy tego więcej. Nie, mój panie. Starzec powiedział, że jeśli weźmiemy cię do siebie jeszcze na tydzień, już nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczymy. – Teraz brzmiał zwycięsko. Starzec… Dumbledore. Poczuł napływający ból - ból i wściekłość. Spojrzał w górę, na stół należący do personelu. A więc to dlatego nikt, żaden student lub nauczyciel, nie interweniował. Ale jaki to wszystko miało cel?

Dumbledore wstał, jego oczy migotały a na twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech.

- Myślę, że zaszło straszne nieporozumienie. – Błyski w oczach zniknęły. – Panie Dursley, pani Dursley, Harry, mój chłopcze… jeśli mógłbym przez chwilę z wami porozmawiać?

Martwa cisza.

Wyraz twarzy Toma był pusty, a oczy błyszczały ze wściekłości.

- Mógłby pan usiąść, panie Riddle? – kontynuował Dumbledore.

Mały uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy przyszłego Czarnego Pana.

- Dlaczego mnie nie zmusisz?

A następnie rzeczy potoczyły się bardzo szybko.


	23. Rozdział 23

Rozdział betowała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**.

_Gościu_, można, można :). I cieszę się, że podoba ci się ten fick, naprawdę. A co do Dursleyów to... no cóż, tacy po prostu są. Pewnie nie pomyśleli, że kogoś mogłoby zainteresować to, w jaki sposób traktują Pottera, skoro przez tyle lat nikt się tym nie zajął ;). **Aislinka**, cieszę się, że rozdział ci się tak spodobał. I tak, masz rację, taka emocjonalność Harry'ego jest bardzo szczera dla jego postaci. Taka... prawdziwa :). A czy ten rozdział będzie gorący... cóż, sama oceń :). Wiesz, **Koma, **Zevi w ogóle jest bardzo pozytywną postacią i myślę, że jeszcze wiele razy cię zaskoczy. Co do Harry'ego to... cóż, sama dzisiaj ocenisz :). Co do Toma, to się doskonale zgadzam! Jego podobieństwo i różnica do Voldemorta jest niesamowita. I, hm... nic nie zdradzam. Zgadzam się, **NigrumLotus**, zagrywka Dumbledore'a była poniżej pasa. Nic nie mówię, co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie, tylko czekam na opinię kiedy już będziesz wiedziała jak się skończy ta cała sprawa - czyli dzisiaj. Błąd poprawiony, dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi. **Okey888,** jejć, nie wiem co powiedzieć. Cieszę się, że tak bardzo podoba ci się _Ulubieniec_. I relacja między Tomem i Harrym. I w ogóle. Naprawdę niesamowicie miło mi to wszystko słyszeć. Co do zamęczania komentarzami to... bardzo mi miło. Bardzo lubię być nimi zamęczana, to czysta przyjemność ;). Cieszę się, że nie uważasz tego za kiczowate i mam nadzieję, że tak pozostanie do samego końca :). Wena na pewno się przyda, bo to naprawdę wredna osóbka i ma wyczaj uciekania w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. **Tsukiaisuishou**, myślę, że skoro to dyrektor ich sprowadził, to mógł w jakiś sposób sprawić, że Hogwart zobaczą. :)

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Było ich niesamowicie dużo, były niesamowicie miłe i... mogłabym tak chwalić was przez cały czas. Po prostu dziękuję. I miłego rozdziału.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci**

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Odruchowo schylił się, czując oszałamiające zaklęcie przelatujące mu tuż nad głową. Natychmiast wyczarował _Protego_ i kilka innych… skutecznych barier. Poczuł warczący syk wymykający się z jego warg. Pociągnął za sobą Harry'ego, bez problemu – męczennik naprawdę był bardzo lekki. Oczy ciemnowłosego rozszerzyły się nieco na ten szybki, gwałtowny ruch.

- To…

- Naprawdę myślisz, że możesz poradzić sobie na raz z dwoma wojnami, starcze? – zadrwił. – Już jedną przegrałeś. – Dumbledore przyglądał mu się chłodno, bez żadnych oznak tego migotania w oczach.

- Pozwól mu odejść – rozkazał starzec. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, a następnie podniósł brwi na Dumbledore'a.

- Powinieneś zachować go wtedy, kiedy mogłeś – odparł lodowato.

- Potrzebuje porozmawiać ze swoją rodziną!

- _Potrzebuje_ kogoś, kto naprawdę walczyłby po jego stronie – warknął Zevi. – A nie wysyłał go by prowadził wojnę bez przygotowania jakby był mesjaszem i miał nadzieję, że wyjdzie z tego żywy, bo wtedy nie będzie musiał samemu brudzić sobie rąk.

- Mam na uwadze jego dobro! Całe swoje zaufanie pokładam w Harrym – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore i tylko wyostrzone rysy jego twarzy zdradzały jego wściekłość.

- Jego dobro? – powtórzył szyderczo Tom. – Powtarzasz to sobie? Jak skazanie go na życie ze stadem plugawych, bezwartościowych, uczulonych na magię drani ma wpływać na jego dobro? Jakim cudem oczekujesz od niego, by wygrał tę wojnę bez żadnego szkolenia, mając na uwadze jego dobro?

- On zrobi to dobrze…

- Nie, daj sobie z tym spokój –kontynuował Tom z namysłem, ze śmiertelnym wyrazem twarzy. – A jakim cudem rozpieprzenie mojej cholernej kampanii i pozwalaniem mi oszaleć mimo tego, że cholernie doskonale wiedziałeś, że możesz coś z tym zrobić, aby później przedstawić mnie jako uosobienie zła i, na domiar złego, przywrócić dzieciaka jako swojego żołnierza, ma na uwadze dobro Harry'ego?

- Nie dzieciaka – wymamrotał Harry. Prawie się uśmiechnął.

- Więc?

- To nie tak. On jest potrzebny, by wygrać tą wojnę. To dla większego dobra…

- Och, i tu cię mamy – zatrajkotał z rezygnacją Abraxas.

- …trudno mi uwierzyć, abyście sami mogli powiedzieć, że jesteście tutaj bo macie na uwadze dobro Harry'ego? – zakończył Dumbledore, ostro jak brzytwa wypluwając swoje słowa. Oczy Pottera powędrowały do niego, a następnie z powrotem niepewnie na starca. Kurwa.

- Uchylamy się od pytania, co, pierniku? – zakwestionował subtelnie. – Nie, nie jestem tutaj tylko po to, by chronić Harry'ego… ale też tego nie udaję. Mówi ci to coś? – skierował pytanie do zielonookiej zagadki, która przez chwilę na niego patrzyła.

- Co to niby jest, walka o opiekę nad dzieckiem? – zażartował słabo. Tom poczuł, jak jego usta układają się w uśmieszek. Och, gdyby tylko wiedział. Mimo tego, że Harry mógł działać jak zahartowany weteran wojenny, wciąż był tak rozczulająco niewinny…

- Panie Potter. Muszę nalegać, abyś porozmawiał z rodziną – stwierdził stanowczo Dumbledore. – Musisz na jakiś czas wrócić do domu.

- Nie – oświadczył stanowczo Harry, zdumiony. – Dlaczego miałbym?

- Bariery ochronne muszą zostać zaktualizowane. Wtedy dom mógłby zostać użyty jako Kwatera Główna, gdy twoi krewni przeniosą się do Stanów. – To miał być jakiś żart? Oczy Harry'ego ukazały wściekłość.

- Wspaniale – odwarknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Oczywiście, już się zrywam i lecę robić to, co mi pan powiedział bez uprzedzenia, w środku roku egzaminacyjnego, profesorze – powiedział sarkastycznie.

- Wiedziałem, że zrozumiesz. – Starzec uśmiechnął się.

Tom jednakże zatrzymał wzrok na Harrym. Czuł pulsującą magię chłopca o szmaragdowych oczach, wyślizgującą mu się spod kontroli. Prawie się roześmiał. Stała się nieznacznie ciemniejsza, biel i czerń mieszały się ze sobą w burzliwą szarość. Była piękna.

- Więc, w zasadzie, to moment w którym wybieram stronę, prawda? – zapytał lekko Harry. Wszyscy się uspokoili. Wzrok Toma ślizgał się po twarzy Harry'ego, ale nie mógł jej odczytać.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi.

- Jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Harry, stoisz już po jednej stronie. O czym ty mówisz?

Głowa Harry'ego przechyliła się, niebezpiecznie. A następnie uśmiechnął się prawdziwie promiennie. To był całkiem olśniewający uśmiech, ale nie szczególnie przyjemny, jeśli bliżej się mu przyjrzało.

- Dziękuję, profesorze! Sprawiłeś właśnie, że stało się to dużo łatwiejsze. – Harry zrobił krok do przodu. Tom zmusił się do pozostawienia swojej twarzy pustej, bez wyrazu. Naprawdę nie chciał zabić chłopca, jeśli zdecydowałby się na idealnego, małego wojownika Jasnej Strony. Wóz albo przewóz.

- Cieszę się, że ci pomogłem – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. – W takim razie pójdziesz ze swoimi krewnymi?

- Jasne! – powiedział wesoło Harry. Dumbledore wysłał mu zadowolone z siebie spojrzenie, sprawiając, że wyglądał drapieżnie. Czekał, aż Harry dokończy, wyczuwając, że jeszcze tego nie zrobił. – Tak szybko, jak oznacza termin „nigdy". – Oczy Dumbledore'a rozszerzyły się.

- Harry, mój chłopcze?

- Nie jestem twoim chłopcem. Nie jestem twoim Zbawicielem. Nie jestem twoim narzędziem. Skończyłem z tym.

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Harry'ego)

- Ty co? – fuknął Dumbledore. – Nie możesz tak po prostu odejść!

Spojrzał spokojnie na człowieka, którego kiedyś traktował jak dziadka, z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy i skurczającymi się z bólu wnętrznościami. Tym razem posunął się za daleko.

- Właśnie to zrobiłem – splunął.

- Czy to oznacza, że teraz jesteś po naszej stronie? – zapytał bez ogródek Alphard. Spojrzał na Toma, uśmiechając się.

- Nie.

Tom uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Do końca roku cię na nią przeciągnę.

- Wmawiaj to sobie.

- Udawanie ciężkiego do przeciągnięcia do ciebie nie pasuje.

- Jestem pewny, że to przeżyję.

Uśmiech stał się wyraźniejszy tylko na ułamek sekundy. Wargi Pottera drgnęły.

- Harry, naprawdę muszę zaprotestować… - zaczął Dumbledore.

- O czym wy wszyscy mówicie? – ryknął nagle Vernon. – Strony? Wojownicy? Żołnierze? Jesteście zupełnie porąbani.

Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na sapiącego mugola z czerwoną twarzą.

- Możemy świętować? – Zevi zapytał go niewinnie. – Teraz, kiedy nie musisz grać w kalambury z Jasną Stroną?

- Róbcie co chcecie – odparł. – Ale nadal twierdzę, że nie możecie torturować moich krewnych. – Twarz Vernona zbladła. Tom patrzył przez chwilę na mugoli, po czym skierował wzrok na niego.

- Szkoda… Nawet trochę?

- Nic, zero, null.

- Ale dlaczego? – jęknął Alphard, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Dursleyowie zrobili krok do tyłu. – Są świetnymi zabawkami…

- Ja naprawdę, nie… - Vernon zamilkł. – Dziwaki – splunął.

Po tym wszystkim, temperament Toma wymknął się spod kontroli.

- Harry, zdefiniuj dla mnie słowo tortury – zapytał zimno, z różdżką w ręku. Dursleyowie zrobili kolejny krok.

- Panie Riddle…

- Bez bólu, psychicznego czy fizycznego. Bez wypadków, które w tajemniczy sposób doprowadzają do tortur, albo upadku ze schodów i śmierci. Nie pytaj, dawaj do zrozumienia albo sugeruj, że ktoś inny powinien ich za ciebie torturować. Er… nie zabijaj. Myślę, to wszystko? – Tom uśmiechnął się, czarująco.

- Świetnie – jego różdżka śmignęła i jasny błysk światła pognał w stronę Dudleya. Dumbledore, gwałtownie, zrobił zaskoczony krok do przodu. Wiele przerażonych wzdychań – to był Tom.

W następnej sekundzie, sala wybuchła śmiechem.

Dudley miał nowe dodatki: nos, skórę, włosy… małej Panny Piggy. Stłumił parsknięcie.

- Moje dzieciątko!

Oczy Toma były lodowate, niebezpieczne, kiedy spoglądały kolejno na stojących przed nim mugoli.

- Zejdźcie mi z oczu, mugole, albo ustalcie kolejkę, kto następny.


	24. Rozdział 24

Czujnym okiem bety na rozdział spojrzała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**.

**Tsukiaisuishou**, jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć, a co mam nadzieję będzie pocieszeniem, to fakt, że ujęcie postaci Dumbledore - według mnie - wraz z czasem nieco się zmienia. Jego zachowanie stanie się później bardziej zrozumiałe i uzasadnione. Zobaczysz. :). **Koma**, bardzo cię cieszę, że uważasz rozdział za tak udany :). O czasach Toma, w których był Harry jeszcze będzie, później. A co do fioła Toma to... no cóż, wszystko wyjdzie bardziej jasno w praniu :). **NigrumLotus**, taaak, to przydało się temu starcu. A co do zachowania Toma to... cóż, nie jest jeszcze Voldemortem, tylko jego młodszym ja. Mały szczegół, ale ważny dla ogółu historii :). **Okey888**, myślę, że to po prostu Ślizgoni nie chcieli pozwolić Dumbledore'owi się z tego wywinąć - w pewien sposób wymusili na nim pozostanie i załatwienie tego w Wielkiej Sali. A zaciekawionych uczniów z pewnością trudno byłoby z niej wygonić ;). Co do Dumbledore, to nie chcę na razie jeszcze nic mówić, więc... W każdym razie cieszę się, że mimo wykreowania postaci dyrektora, ten fick do ciebie przemawia :). Wysłaną wenę łapię w mocno w ręce i z cała pewnością użyję :). **Aislinka**, dziękuję za wykazanie kalekiego zdania, zaraz skorzystam z twojej sugestii i je poprawię. Dobrze, że rozdział cię nie rozczarował, osobiście także bardzo go lubiłam :). **Mahakao**, tak, kolejna osoba zrobiła z Dudleya świniaka ;). Co do knującego Toma, to tylko powiem, że to dopiero początek - zacznie się teraz, kiedy Potter zrezygnował już z Jasnej Strony :).

Dzisiaj się będę ekscytowała faktem, że liczba komentarzy dociągnęła setki i... cóż, to niesamowite. :) Z całego serca dziękuję wszystkim, którzy się do tego przyczynili. Dzięki wam tłumaczenie idzie w tak niesamowitym tempie, o które nigdy wcześniej bym siebie nie podejrzewała.

A teraz pozostaje mi tylko życzyć smacznego ;).

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty**

- Nie mówiłeś chyba poważnie, że porzucasz Jasną Stronę? – zapiszczał znajomy głos. Harry westchnął w duchu – to było dla nich zbyt wiele, by mógł uniknąć tej konfrontacji. Odwrócił się do Ginny, z ciętą ripostą na ustach. – Myślałam, że mnie kochasz! – Patrzył na nią, przerażony, a każda możliwa odpowiedź wyleciała mu z głowy. Co? Kiedy on… o kurwa. Płakała. – Ty zdrajco!

- Ja… - Naprawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- Cóż. Mogę ci powiedzieć, panie Harry Potterze! – szlochała, przyciskając oskarżająco drżący palec do jego klatki piersiowej. – Jeśli mnie kochasz, zostań. Zrobisz jeszcze jeden krok, a nigdy ponownie nie zostaniesz miło przyjęty w Gryffindorze!

Patrzył na nią, kompletnie oszołomiony. Komentarze „śmierciożerca" mógł zrozumieć, złościli się za jego „zdradę", ale to? Co to w ogóle było? Czyżby zaczął spotykać się z najmłodszą Weasleyówną nie mając o tym zielonego pojęcia?

- Ginny! – zaprotestowała reszta rodziny rudzielców, która była przy tym obecna. A mianowicie Ron i bliźniacy.

- Dobrze – powiedział sztywno. – W takim razie wezmę swój kufer. – Ginny przestała wyć jak potępieniec, spoglądając na niego z niedowierzaniem. Najwyraźniej oczekiwała, że będzie błagać o przebaczenie.

- Rzucasz mnie? – prychnęła. Nigdy nie byli razem! Uderzyła się w głowę, czy co? – Łał, to naprawdę miło z twojej strony, wężu. Uwieść dziewczynę, a następnie się jej pozbyć, tylko ty potrafisz tak zerwać. Czarodziejski Świat cię potrzebuje! Jak możesz go porzucić?

- A może Czarodziejski Świat sam powinien ruszyć swój leniwy tyłek, zamiast zrzucać wszystko na barki piętnastolatka, co? – splunął. – Niedobrze mi się robi od tego, jak mnie wykorzystują. I, o ile dobrze pamiętam, nie mówiłem nic o przystąpieniu do Ciemnej Strony.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się gniew.

- Taak, cóż, to oczywiste, że to zrobisz. Jak możesz traktować mnie w taki sposób? Zrobiłam dla ciebie wszystko! Co, jesteś gejem, czy co? – wrzasnęła. Zamrugał. I jeszcze raz.

- Skąd, do cholery, wziął ci się ten pomysł? – zapytał.

- Z NIEGO! – Ginny wskazała na Toma histerycznie. – Zawsze jesteś z nim! Nawet na mnie nie patrzysz! Nigdy nawet nie widziałam, byś zainteresował się jakąś dziewczyną!

Och.

- Nie jestem gejem! – zaskomlał. Spojrzał na Toma, który przyglądał się Ginny ze swoją zwykłą, nie wyrażającą żadnych emocji twarzą. Harry pomyślał jednak, że mógłby doszukać się w niej jakiejś odrobinki… Rozbawienia? Przerażenia? Rozdrażnienia? Zdziwienia?

- Dlaczego w takim razie zawsze z nim jesteś? Zawsze wymieniacie głupiutkie spojrzenia i w ogóle! To chore! Zamordował twoich rodziców.

Może to przez nadmiar stresu, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Zaczął się śmiać.

To było śmieszne. Z tymi wszystkimi konsekwencjami, jakich oczekiwał z powodu swojego wyboru, tej jednej z całą pewnością nie było na jego liście. Wzrok Toma spoczął na nim, a następnie ponownie skierował swoje spojrzenia na postać Ginny. Okrutny uśmieszek przez chwilę zagościł na jego ustach.

- Zazdrosna, zdrajczyni krwi?

Śmiech Harry'ego nagle się urwał. Czy to był żart? Spojrzał niepewnie na dziedzica Slytherinu. Tom uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Ty jesteś? – parsknął. – Mam na myśli… dobrze, jeśli jesteś gejem, po prostu…

Zevi ulitował się nad nim.

- Tom jest heteroseksualny. Nie martw się o swoją cnotę, lwiątko, po prostu się z tobą drażni.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. To dopiero byłoby dziwne.

- Byłeś naprawdę całkowicie czerwony, Harry – zauważył złośliwie Tom.

- Nienawidzę cię.

- Och, zraniłeś mnie. Myślałem, że było między nami trochę… chemii, Harry! Myślałem, że mnie kochasz! – Tom naśladował trajkoczący głos Ginny.

- Zamknij się.

- Mógłbym usmażyć sobie grzankę na twoich policzkach.

- Nigdy nie będziesz komikiem. Nie jesteś śmieszny – syknął. Napięcie, które unosiło się w pomieszczeniu zniknęło, kiedy wszyscy patrzyli na nich z rozbawieniem. Ginny wyglądała na zirytowaną.

- On dołączył do Ciemnej Strony, jak możecie się uśmiechać? Co z wami, ludzie? – krzyczała, przyglądając się zebranym, po czym wypadła z Wielkiej Sali. Harry nie mógł zmusić się, aby się o nią martwić. Wszystko, co mógł myśleć i czuć było szokiem oraz okropnym płomieniem palącym jego skórę. Chciał wczołgać się pod ziemię i umrzeć. Wtedy ziemia mogłaby go zjeść. Zakrył twarz dłońmi.

- To naprawdę widowiskowa czerwień. Czy to wam o czymś nie mówi? – niewinnie zakwestionował Abraxas. Tak to właśnie było być jedynym lwem wśród węży – drażniły cię bez litości.

- Nie jestem gejem – wymamrotał. – I nie mam ochoty na Toma. Jest aroganckim palantem.

- Mówi się, że istnieje cienka linia między miłością a nienawiścią – zauważył Alphard, a jego głos brzmiał jakby ledwo powstrzymywał śmiech. Harry zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

- Możecie z tym skończyć, chłopaki?

- Ale jesteś naprawdę słodki, kiedy się rumienisz – wytknął szyderczo Tom. – To urocze.

To było to. W mgnieniu oka wyciągnął różdżkę. Śmiech zamarł, kiedy jego magia zatrzeszczała.

- Macie pięć sekund, aby uciec – ostrzegł.

Wymienili spojrzenia, a następnie tłumiąc śmiech, zwiali.

- Też cię kocham, Potter!

- SMAŻ SIĘ W PIEKLE, RIDDLE!

Jego życie było koszmarem.


	25. Rozdział 25

Rozdział betowała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**.

**NigrumLotus,** masz rację, nasz Potter jest naprawdę biedny z tym wszystkim, co się wokół niego dzieje. Ginny będzie więcej później, więc o niej nic nie mówię. Rozdział był wesoły, tak jak mówiłaś, ale takie też się niesamowicie przydają. W każdym razie bardzo się cieszę, że ci się podobał. **Koma**, niestety, to nie będzie slash. Chociaż, jak do tej pory widać, jest jego duża sugestia i, cóż... chyba niestety to będzie musiało ci wystarczyć. Co do Ginny, to także nie lubię tej postaci. Tyle. Więcej nie mówię. :) **Aislinka**, bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę :). I masz rację, ten rozdział doskonale to ukazywał, chociaż nigdy wcześniej tak na niego nie spojrzałam. Teraz tylko pojawia się pytanie, czy Potterowi uda się sprostać temu wszystkiemu... **Mahakao**, Tom to taki wredny złośnik. Dźga, dźga i czeka, aż ktoś wybuchnie ;). A za Ginny też w książce nie przepadałam... **Okey**, mówiłaś o chemii i... cóż, ona będzie. Harry i Tom razem tacy już po prostu są. Zresztą później wyniknie z tego pewien dość śmieszny wątek... Ślizgoni zawsze potrafili doprowadzać Gryfonów do granic wytrzymałości, chyba już to w genach mają ;). Na Dumbledore'a niestety będzie trzeba trochę poczekać, ale obiecuję, że będzie. Będzie, będzie i jeszcze raz będzie. Po prostu nie teraz. :)

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Przeczytałam je z kilka razy, kiedy męczyłam się nad jednym z wyjątkowo opornych rozdziałów i zebrałam z nich motywację do tego, aby go dokończyć... W każdym razie już was nie zanudzam, zapraszam na rozdział!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dwudziesty piąty**

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Szło wspaniale. Etap pierwszy zakończył się pomyślnie… Harry opuścił Jasną Stronę. Teraz, faza druga – nie dać mu żadnego powodu, aby do niej wrócił. Lubił tego chłopca, naprawdę, i z pewnością nie chciał prowadzić z nim wojny i go zabić. Nie chciał też, by Harry działał przeciwko niemu… gdyby tak było, cofnąłby się o krok. Miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Po prostu musiał być ostrożnym, subtelnym. Po wszystkim, jeśli on nie mógł mieć Harry'ego, nikt inny nie będzie go mieć. Harry nosił _jego_ znak, a on łatwo nie rezygnował z tego, co do niego należało. Stłumił uśmiech: Harry wpadłby w szał, gdyby wiedział, że myśli o nim jak o czymś, co do niego należy. Chłopiec miał bardzo silną wolę – tak jak on. Może dlatego Harry zawsze był jego ulubieńcem.

Nie chciał złamać tego umysłu, nie, zdecydowanie nie. Nie chciał - co wprawiało go w duże zdziwienie - aby Harry padał przed nim na kolana i nazywał go Lordem albo Mistrzem. Chciał – odważy się to powiedzieć? – móc polubić tego szmaragdowookiego wężowego lwa. Jego obecność była… uwalniająca. Chłopak miał gdzieś to, że Tom relaksował się, kiedy byli sami, nie szukał nieustannie jego słabości. Nie dbał o zasady społeczeństwa, tylko swoje własne. Harry był wolnością w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa i nigdy by się jej nie pozbył. Chciał jednak, by Potter stanął przy jego boku. Cieszył się towarzystwem chłopca… ale to nie znaczyło, że nie chciał mieć nad nim kontroli. Z całą pewnością nie był kimś, kto chciałby wszystkich zmienić, nawet Harry'ego Jamesa Evansa Pottera. Nie za bardzo, w każdym razie.

Tom prześlizgiwał się między korytarzami, tak cicho jak duch. Słyszał głosy – Zeviego i Harry'ego. Miał wyjść, kiedy szept w jego głowie zatrzymał go, rozkazując, by schował się w cieniu. Mówili o nim.

- Nie może czy nie zrobi? – zapytał Harry. Zevi wpatrywał się w mniejszego nastolatka.

- Oba – odrzekł cicho. - Tom nie jest… Nie wierzę, naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo wyrozumiały jest w stosunku do ciebie? – Zauważył, że Harry przesunął się nieznacznie, z wymijającym wyrazem na twarzy.

- Co masz na myśli? – Zevi wziął głęboki, drżący oddech.

- Kiedy Tom jest z tobą, jest… inny, lepszy. Wszystkim, co w nim widzisz. Z nami, jest… cóż, powiem tylko, że zyskał swoją reputację w sposób, o jakim nawet nie śniłeś.

Zevi był martwy.

- Ja…

- O to w tym chodzi, Harry. Ty. Nie zawsze przy nim jesteś, nie wiesz o nim wszystkiego, nie możesz. On cię wokół siebie chroni, nie działa wtedy w taki sam sposób, jak kiedy ciebie nie ma… - chwila ciszy. – Wiem, że powiesz, że nie jest Voldemortem, i zgadzam się z tym, ale nie jest tak dobrym gościem i nie jest tak niewinny jak możesz w to wierzyć. Jest niebezpieczny. Mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz.

- Rozumiem – powiedział poważnie Harry. – Nie martw się o to. – Zevi miał dziwny wyraz twarzy.

Okej, to wystarczyło.

- Szerzymy o mnie plotki, Prince?

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Harry'ego)

Jego głowa podniosła się, zaniepokojona. O bogowie, ile usłyszał Tom? Jego twarz była całkowicie nieczytelna, ale oczy były zimne jak lód. Instynktownie przesunął się przed Zeviego.

- Tom…

- Nie mówiłem do ciebie, Harry – stwierdził Tom. Jego głos był miękki i gładki, jak zawsze. Uparcie zacisnął szczękę. – Zevi, mogę prosić na słowo? – Zdanie zostało sformułowane jak pytanie, ale nim nie było. Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Jaki masz problem? Nie możesz po prostu znieść, że ktoś ze mną rozmawia. Tylko dlatego, że nie jestem już po Jasnej Stronie nie znaczy to od razu, że jestem po twojej. Nie kontroluj mnie.

Tom zacisnął nieco zęby, a jego oczy przestały wpatrywać się w Zeviego. Harry trącił go, dając do zrozumienia, że teraz jest bardzo dobry moment na to, aby uciec. Prince szybko z tego skorzystał, znikając za rogiem. Harry czuł adrenalinę i winę pulsujące w żyłach. Jeśli Zevi będzie miał u Toma kłopoty za to, że mu pomógł…

Minęło wiele czasu od jego ostatniej kłótni z Tomem, wydawało mu się to niemal obce. Czy Zevi miał rację? Tom naprawdę jest dla niego pobłażliwy?

- Ufasz słowom Zeviego bardziej niż moim? – zapytał delikatnie Tom, z lekkim zranieniem w głosie. Cholera to… Naprawdę był zraniony, czy to tylko zręczna manipulacja?

- To ja tworzę swoje własne zdanie – odpowiedział ostrożnie. Tom spoglądał na niego przez chwilę; próba, ocena, analiza.

- Naprawdę, bo to nie tak dla mnie wyglądało – odparł Tom, z nutką chłodu w głosie. Wyraz jego twarzy był wyzywający. – Wczoraj, porzuciłeś Jasną Stronę… żartowałeś… i w ogóle. A teraz, cóż, spójrz na siebie. Obserwujesz każdy mój ruch, jakbyś oczekiwał, że uduszę cię we śnie.

- Tylko dlatego że wiem, że nie jesteś Voldemortem nie znaczy, że wierzę, iż nie masz żadnych ukrytych intencji, to dla mnie całkiem jasne - skończył dosadnie. – O co się tak bardzo denerwujesz? Chyba, że dotknął on _czułego punktu_.

Tom poruszył się szybko, niewiarygodnie szybko, uderzając nim o ścianę. Prawie zaczął żałować dodawania otuchy spadkobiercy rodu Prince.

- Wolałbyś mnie z tej strony? – syknął Tom, bardzo blisko jego twarzy. – Czy to tego szukałeś? Jakiegoś potwierdzenia?

- Puść mnie…

- Jeśli masz jakieś uwagi, zrób mi przysługę i powiedz mi je prosto w twarz. To niegrzeczne rozmawiać o kimś za jego plecami. Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek udawał bycie kimś, kim nie jestem w twoim towarzystwie.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Zevi ma rację? – zapytał gniewnie. Tom uniósł brwi, puszczając go szybko. Wyprostował się, powoli, ostrożnie.

- Nigdy nie udawałem kogoś, kim nie jestem. Jestem po Ciemnej Stronie, wiesz o tym. Kiedyś powiedziałem ci, abyś zrobił mi przysługę i dał znać, jeśli traciłbym na ciebie czas, prawda?

- Chcesz, bym się do ciebie przyłączył – uświadomił sobie Harry. Tom uśmiechnął się, nieznacznie. – To właśnie po to tu jesteś.

- Między innymi – przyznał. Harry zamrugał raz. I jeszcze jeden. Zanim mógłby coś powiedzieć, Tom kontynuował. – Będę z tobą szczery, Harry. Lubię cię, nie mam zamiaru zrobić z ciebie śmierciożercy… ale tak, chcę, byś się do mnie przyłączył. Jesteś zbyt dużym zagrożeniem, żebyś mógł chodzić nieposkromiony.

Harry czuł, jak jego serce wybija rytm samby. Czuł się jak idiota! Oczywiście, że to właśnie był powód, dla którego Tom tu był! Jaki inny mógłby on być?

- Analogicznie, Harry… – Tom uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Robię tylko dokładnie to samo, co ty.

- Nie próbuję cię nawracać – zaczął, ale przerwał. Tom uśmiechnął się.

- Starasz się sprawić, bym nie stał się Voldemortem… starasz się mnie przekonać do zmiany poglądów. Traktuj innych tak, jak sam chciałbyś być traktowany. Do zobaczenia na obiedzie.

Do diabła.

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

To może być mała przeszkoda… ale z powodu wyrazu twarzy Harry'ego i faktu, że nie wybuchł, powiedziałby, że poradził sobie z nią całkiem dobrze. Oczywiście, nigdy nie planował być szczerym… ale może i tak było lepiej. Teraz, kiedy już wszystko wyszło na jaw, znalazł w tym więcej dobrego. Chciał Harry'ego po swojej stronie jako Harry'ego, a nie jako jakiegoś opakowanego folią bąbelkową idiotę, który musi być traktowany jakby był ze szkła. Nie, żeby nie planował manipulować ostrożnie swoim wężoustym kolegą… jeszcze, Harry ufał mu, żarty na bok. Słuchał.

Tak czy owak, było blisko. Musiał odbyć z Zevim małą pogawędkę, aby zamknąć jego usta.

Tak, wszystko wróci na swoje miejsce.


	26. Rozdział 26

Rozdział betowała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou.**

Wybaczcie, że dzisiaj tak późno, ale dosłownie w tej chwili wróciłam.

**Koma**, opowiadanie to ma rozdziałów równo 149. Do tego dochodzi sequel, prequel i zbiór miniaturek. A co się stanie z Harrym to... ekhm. Zobaczysz. W żaden sposób tego nie skomentuję :). **NigrumLotus,** Zevi to prawdziwy przyjaciel. Przekonasz się jeszcze, że wielokrotnie stanie po stronie Harry'ego. A zaborczy Tom, to coś, co tygryski lubią najbardziej :). **Tsukiaisuishou**, taak, Potter wykazał się _niezwykłą_ inteligencją. **Cookies. Alice**, klątw ani pomidorów nie rzucam, za to witam z szerokim uśmiechem. Tak, Dursleyowie i Ginni byli niespodziewani i w sumie stało się wiele. Ostatnie rozdziały były emocjonalne i pięknie ukazywały relację Tom/Harry. Za to następny rozdział będzie... zobaczysz :). **Mahakao**, Zevi to mocny facet :). Tak łatwo go nie złamią ;),

I naprawdę przepraszam, że rozdział tak późno. Proszę niczym we mnie nie rzucać, ale jutro zapewne też będzie mniej więcej o tej godzinie. W każdym razie niesamowicie dziękuję za wasze komentarze i... cóż, życzę miłego czytania.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dwudziesty szósty**

(Punkt widzenia Lestrange'a)

Skulił się nieznacznie, czując wzrastające mdłości spowodowane twardym nadzorem tych starych, niebieskich oczu.

- Miałeś go zniechęcić do przyłączenia się do Ciemnej Strony, Cygnusie – stwierdził chłodno starzec.

- O-on nie jest po Ciemnej Stronie, proszę pana – zauważył szybko.

- Nie jest też po Jasnej, czyż nie? – Dumbledore brzmiał na smutnego. – Zawiodłeś mnie. Na pewno rozumiesz, że to dla Większego Dobra? _Chcesz_ by Tom po prostu… zaniedbywał cię? Bo to właśnie robi!

- Nie – powiedział. – J-ja tylko… Nie myślę, aby to był dobry pomysł! Wycofuję się! Tom mnie zabije, jeśli się o tym dowie!

- W takim razie to byłaby wielka szkoda, gdyby otrzymał anonimową wskazówkę, nie uważasz? Jeśli Voldemort wygra, świat jaki znamy przestanie istnieć… twoje przywileje jako czystokrwistego znikną. Potrzebuję Harry'ego, by to zakończył, jest jedynym, który może. Musi zabić Voldemorta.

Chciało mu się wymiotować, strach ścisnął jego serce.

- Zrobię co w mojej mocy, profesorze! Oni po prostu… są bliżej siebie niż myślałem.

- Co dokładnie zrobisz, Cygnusie, mój chłopcze? Bo jeśli to nie zadziała…

- Ja… wyleję na niego kawę.

- Wylejesz na niego _kawę_? Co dokładnie ma to wspólnego z naszym planem? Myślałem, że mogę ci zaufać… - starzec obracał różdżkę w palcach, niemal bezczynnie.

- Możesz mi zaufać! – wpadł w panikę. – Oczywiście, że możesz! Zrobię to! Harry powróci do Jasnej Strony… a wtedy… wtedy odeślesz nasz i pozwolisz toczyć się historii własną drogą?

- Oczywiście. Niebezpiecznym jest mieszać się w sprawy czasu. – Tak, tak było. Harry nigdy nie powinien odejść! Robił to dla Większego Dobra! Chronił Toma przed jego własną słabością… a następnie, kiedy chłopiec zniknie, on, Cygnus Lestrange, będzie znów ulubieńcem swojego Pana. Harrison Evans, Potter… on po prostu przewrócił wszystko do góry nogami! On tylko próbował przywrócić historii jej naturalny bieg wydarzeń. Został _wybrany_.

- Teraz, kiedy skończyliśmy mówić o biznesach… chciałbyś może cytrynowego dropsa? Wciąż musisz się wiele nauczyć, więc równie dobrze możesz poczuć się komfortowo.

Wiedza była mocą… a on pragnął mocy. Jeśli Tom nie odmówił przyjęcia go z powrotem do łask… cóż, wtedy szybko znajdzie sobie kogoś innego, kogo mógłby nazwać swoim Panem, czyż nie?

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Harry'ego)

Wyprostował się nagle, mroczne myśli o ciemnym korytarzu wpadły do jego umysłu. Voldemort szukał czegoś… czegoś za tymi drzwiami? Ale co to było?

Oczy Toma zerknęły na niego. Musiał przysnąć w Pokoju Wspólnym. Był bardziej zmęczony niż przypuszczał… musiał być. Albo tak było, albo wzrastało połączenie. Teraz zatrzymywał się w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów… nie oficjalne… było po prostu nieco prawdy w deklaracji Ginny, nie był już dłużej mile widziany w Gryffindorze. Oczywiście, nie przez wszystkich. Hermiona, Weasleyowie (nie licząc Ginny), Neville, Dean, drużyna quidditcha… oni wciąż go wspierali.

Z drugiej strony, związek Ginny i Mclaggana stał się bardziej zauważalny niż był wcześniej. Niemniej jednak, łatwo było mówić, że nie chciał tam pójść i zostać przeklętym. To nie tak, że spędzał w Pokoju Wspólnym węży każdą godzinę w czasie dnia… chociaż z drugiej strony robił to w nocy… po tym, jak Tom zagroził mu uszkodzeniem ciała, jeśli się nie dostosuje. Wtedy też Tom dowiedział się o jego koszmarach i o tym, jak to nie potrafił ich zatrzymać… a nie były zbyt przyjemne. Sprawy między nimi wciąż były nieco napięte, ale ogólnie w porządku.

- Wszystko dobrze? – zadał pytanie dziedzic Slytherinu. Pokręcił głową.

- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział automatycznie, rzucając mu uspokajający uśmiech. Tom zmrużył oczy.

- Wizja czy koszmar? – zapytał po prostu. Harry zatrzymał się, nie będąc pewnym, czy kocha Toma za widzenie jego łez skrywających się za uśmiechem, czy nienawidzi. Przez chwilę na siebie patrzyli. Jego głowa pulsowała okropnie, jakby ktoś uderzał o nią młotem.

- Myślę, że wizja – odparł w końcu. Głowa Toma pochyliła się w zamyśleniu.

- Korytarz zakończony drzwiami?

Harry zaczął, nieznacznie, marszczyć czoło:

- To jedna z…

- Pułapek – Tom uśmiechnął się ponuro. – To musi być jakaś wizja, skoro też ją dostaję przez połączenie.

Harry mruknął z potwierdzeniem, odwracając wzrok od Toma.

- Co to za książka? – zapytał zamiast tego. Naprawdę nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, to nie było prawdopodobnie nic ważnego… nawet dla niego brzmiało to kulawo. Tyle, że nie był ani po Jasnej, ani też po Ciemnej Stronie, więc dyskutowanie o tym nie było raczej zbyt właściwie.

- Wzrost i Upadek Mrocznych Sztuk.

- Serio? – podniósł brwi. Tom przewrócił oczami.

- Tylko dlatego, że sam szczęśliwie trafiłeś do innego czasu z jedynie niejasną wiedzą o dziejących się tam wydarzeniach i z nieprawidłową oprawą historyczną nie znaczy, że sam zrobię tak samo.

Sprawiedliwie… Harry wzruszył ramionami, pocierając ze znużeniem oczy. Nie mógł jednak nie zauważyć, że mimo wszystko Tom nie wrócił do książki, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno:

- Okej, czego chcesz? – westchnął.

- Co? – zapytał Tom, najwyraźniej wyrwany z zamyślenia. – Co sprawia, że myślisz, że czegoś chce? Ranisz mnie.

- Twoje drugie imię to Chcę i Pragnę… i masz ten szczególny wyraz twarzy.

- Mam na drugie Marvolo – nie powinieneś tego wiedzieć, Harry? – Tom uśmiechnął się.

- To była przenośnia – oburzył się. Riddle patrzył na niego lekko rozbawionym, nieczytelnym spojrzeniem.

- Chodź tutaj.

- Ja… _co_? – zdziwił się. Czegokolwiek by nie oczekiwał, z całą pewnością nie było to tym.

- Chodź tutaj – powtórzył spokojnie Tom, wskazują na wolne obok siebie miejsce na kanapie.

- Dlaczego?

- Zawsze kwestionujesz każdy rozkaz i instrukcję jaką dostajesz, czy robisz tak po prostu tylko w moim wypadku?

- Tylko w twoim wypadku. Nie dopuszczam do tego, aby twój wielkie ego jeszcze bardziej się powiększyło – odpowiedział natychmiast, nawet się nas tym nie zastanawiając. – Powinieneś już o tym wiedzieć. – Mógł przysiąść, że Tom prawie się uśmiechnął. W końcu jednak tylko skinął głową na wskazane wcześniej miejsce.

Ostrożnie, Harry podszedł do niego i usiadł.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz przeprowadzić tutaj jakiejś głębokiej, bzdurnej rozmowy… jesteś pod wielosokowym? – zapytał nagle. Tym razem, Tom posunął się o krok dalej niż uśmiech i prawie zaczął się śmiać.

- Nie jestem tego świadom – odezwał się sucho. Ręka przeniosła się, spoczywając na jego ramieniu, powodując, że wykonał gwałtowny ruch. Tom zamarł, ale zatrzymał rękę tam, gdzie była.

- Co ty… - zaczął, po czym zamilkł, kiedy poczuł jak ból głowy zaczyna całkowicie znikać. – Co robisz?

- Paradoks, Potter – oznajmił krótko Tom, ponownie patrząc na swoją książkę. Czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienia, ale przyszły Czarny Pan po prostu spokojnie kontynuował swoją lekturę.

- Możesz opracować elaborat na ten temat? – domagał się odpowiedzi. Tom westchnął z cierpieniem.

- Mogę ci go wygłosić… Oryginalna dusza łączy nas obu - mnie i moje przyszłe ja - więc, że tak powiem, mam z tego powodu pewne korzyści. Fakt, że mamy tą samą duszę tworzy jednak paradoks, a ponieważ jestem „dominującą duszą" nie może on przebywać w żadnym miejscu, w którym jestem ja.

- Jesteś w mojej głowie? – dopytywał się, zaniepokojony.

- To jedyna rzecz, jaką się przejmujesz? – odpowiedział Tom, nieco rozdrażniony. Potrząsnął głową, milcząc przez chwilę.

- Dlaczego?

- Potrzebujesz snu… bez koszmarów albo wizji.

- Dlaczego cię to obchodzi? – uściślił.

- Ponieważ twoja magia pada z wycieńczenia i kiedy nie jest w stanie odpocząć staje się skłonna do rzucania na wszystkich. Siedzenie obok ciebie jest irytujące.

Dobrze… do diabła, nigdy nie zaglądaj darowanemu koniowi w zęby*.

- Mam nadzieję, że w takim razie ucieszy cię bycie poduszką – stwierdził sprytnie, nagle odsuwając się od ręki i zamiast tego kładąc swoją głowę wygodnie na kolanach Toma. Riddle całkowicie znieruchomiał.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- **Nonszalancki dureń.**

- **A ja myślałem, że mnie kochasz…**

- **Po prostu zamknij się i idź spać.**

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

W ogłupieniu przyglądał się śpiącemu chłopcu. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry zachowa się w taki sposób. Och, dobrze, pracował nad nim. Ponadto, im większe zyska sobie zaufanie Harry'ego, tym łatwiejsze stanie się dla niego to wszystko. Nie wspominając już o tym, że… połączenie było otwarte. To nie było wykorzystanie, Harry nie pytał o to jakie świadome efekty mógł powodować paradoks, czyż nie? No właśnie, a magia naprawdę była irytująca. Płoszyło go i denerwowało to, w jaki sposób reagowała na nią jego własna aura. Ponadto nie mógł wstać na chwilę, a musiał przeprowadzić prywatną rozmowę ze swoimi zwolennikami. A Harry potrzebował snu, więc nie robił niczego złego, prawda? Idiota nie pytał nawet o to, co powiedział o duszach. Uśmiechnął się, zaginając róg jednej ze stron swojej książki. Powiedział, że jest o wzlotach i upadkach czarnej magii, ale tak naprawdę o nich nie była. Ta książka była prawdziwą rzadkością – Sekrety Najmroczniejszych Sztuk.

Mimo wszystko, przez całą tą rozmowę o podróży w czasie jego własny czas zupełnie wyleciał mu z głowy.

A następnie odkrył horkruksy.

Drzwi otworzyły się i weszło przez nie kilka postaci.

* * *

* powiedzenie, znaczące ni mniej, ni więcej, jak nie kwestionuj wartości tego, co otrzymałeś.


	27. Rozdział 27

Nad rozdziałem zbetowała się **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou** - dziękuję!

**Okey**, cóż, Tom może by mógł zabić Dumbledore'a, ale czy Harry jak na razie byłby do tego zdolny? Hmm... Cieszę się, że ci się podobała chemia między chłopakami. Jeszcze jej trochę będzie, więc na pewno się pod tym względem nie zawiedziesz. **Cookies. Alice**, mam tak samo, opowiadanie musi by naprawdę dobra, bym potrafiła przekonać się do całkowicie dobrego Dumbledore'a. Lestrange też jest postacią, o której teraz mi się trudniej czyta. I Abraxas Malfoy. :) **Mahakao**, prawda? Też tak uważam. Co to za postaci, to się dzisiaj dowiesz :). Zobaczysz, czy dobrze zgadłaś :). **Koma, **na razie mam w planach przetłumaczenie wszystkich rozdziałów tego ficka, czyli dokończenie _Ulubieńca_. To, czy będzie przetłumaczone później coś więcej, będzie zależeć tylko od was, czytających. Od tego, czy będziecie zainteresowani. I czym... Co do tego, czy dzisiejszy rozdział skończy się tragicznie... To jak, skończył? ;)

Dziękuję za wasze komentarze. Każdy z nich napawa mnie niesamowitą weną.

Miłego rozdziału.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy**

(Punkt widzenia Zeviego)

Z pewnym niepokojem wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, ale zatrzymał się widząc najmniej spodziewany obraz, jaki mógłby zastać. Alphardowi jeszcze trudniej niż mu było uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył.

- Err… Mogę zapytać dlaczego Harry leży na twoich kolanach, śpiąc głęboko? – wymamrotał.

- Nie – odrzekł Tom, wskazując im, by zajęli swoje miejsca. Wszyscy automatycznie usiedli.

- Co mu zrobiłeś? – zapytał ostrożnie Zevi. Oczy Toma zerknęły w dół, na szmaragdowookiego chłopca, jego długie palce obojętnie bawiły się kruczymi włosami.

- Po prostu śpi – odpowiedział cicho jego Pan. Mimowolnie odetchnął z ulgą. Podejrzewał, że Tom dbał o Harry'ego, do diabła – jego nietypowa wyrozumiałość musiała coś oznaczać, ale to nie sprawiało, że nie rzuci się na niego, jeśli będzie tego chciał. I nie sprawiało też, że Harry mógłby powstrzymywać Riddle'a od zabicia go, gdyby zdecydował się wrócić do swojej roli Złotego Chłopca.

W pewnym sensie, będąc razem z Tomem był zarazem bardziej chroniony, jak i bardziej podatny na zranienia… chroniony, bo w jakiś sposób udało mu się sprawić, że dziedzicowi Slyherinu na nim zależało… i podatny na zranienia z tego samego powodu. Jeśli Tom nienawidził, nienawidził w najbardziej ekstremalnym, morderczym znaczeniu tego słowa, jeśli się kimś opiekował… także robił to w sposób skrajny. Harry nie wydawał się być typem kogoś łaskawie pozwalającego na opakowanie go w ochronną folię bąbelkową.

Zyskał sobie zainteresowanie Toma i chociaż było to coś, co utrzymywało go przy życiu, było zarazem również jak kupienie sobie biletu w jedną stronę. To… martwiło go. Z osobowością Toma, mogło się to skończyć jedynie na trzy sposoby: wojną, śmiercią Harry'ego albo nieśmiertelnością Harry'ego.

Miał nadzieję, że to nie skończy się żadnym z nich.

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Harry'ego)

Czuł, jak powoli odzyskuje świadomość, słysząc nad swoją głową szmer głosów i czując coś ciepłego. To był prawdopodobnie najlepszy odpoczynek, jaki przez lata miał, nie licząc tych wywoływanych eliksirami.

- Wybacz mi, ale naprawdę sądzisz, że Harry zgodzi się za tym pójść?

Poczucie senności całkowicie go opuściło, ale pilnował się, aby nie przyśpieszyć swojego oddechu i pozostawić oczy zamknięte. Rozmawiali o nim.

- Co sprawia, że myślisz, iż będzie miał wybór? – głos Toma był zimny i słychać w nim było jedynie niewielką nutkę rozbawienia. – W momencie, w którym się o tym dowie, będzie za późno, aby mógł z tym coś zrobić.

- Nie spodoba mu się to – mruknął Abraxas.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy mu się to spodoba, czy nie. Będzie musiał sobie z tym poradzić.

Harry musiał ugryźć się w język, aby powstrzymać się od warknięcia riposty. Niemniej jednak, Tom ucichł. Czuł, jak wzrok przyszłego Czarnego Pana wypala dziurę na jego twarzy. Przeklinał się za odruchowe napięcie.

O kurwa.

- Nie wiesz, że to niegrzecznie podsłuchiwać prywatne rozmowy? – zapytał delikatnie. Harry zebrał się w sobie i podniósł, otwierając oczy.

Wyraz twarzy Toma był zupełnie nieczytelny.

- Nie wiesz, że to niegrzecznie mówić o kimś za jego plecami? – odwarknął, siadając gwałtownie.

- Salazarze… - zaczął Zevi. – Tom…

- Zostawcie nas.

- T…

- To był rozkaz, Prince. Wynoś się, wynoście się wszyscy i upewnijcie, że nikt tutaj nie wejdzie – poinstruował Tom pełnym jadu głosem. – Chyba, że któryś z was chce wcześniej zakończyć te wakacje? Ja was tu przyprowadziłem i ja was mogę stąd bez problemu odesłać. Trzymajcie język za zębami.

Śmierciożercy opuścili ich w ciszy.

Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu. Czuł, jakby ktoś brutalnie wepchnął mu do klatki piersiowej kawałek lodu.

- Jak wiele słyszałeś? – padło pytanie.

- Wystarczająco – powiedział krótko, sięgając po różdżkę. Kiedy jego palce napotkały tylko powietrze, spojrzał ostro w górę. Tom uśmiechnął się, potwierdzając jego myśli na temat tego gdzie dokładnie zniknęła jego różdżka. Trzynastocalowy cis został wyciągnięty z jego kieszeni. Serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej.

- Dlaczego nie możemy o tym porozmawiać? – zaproponował gładko przyszły Czarny Pan. Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie mamy o czym mówić – oznajmił chłodno. Wyraz twarzy Toma ściemniał. – Co, masz mnie teraz zamiar zabić? – zapytał, patrząc ostrożnie na różdżkę.

- Uważasz, że powinienem? – Tom uniósł brwi, a mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego wargach. Leniwie wymierzył w jego kierunku cisową różdżką. Harry, instynktownie, odsunął się od jej końca. Wskazywała prosto na jego serce i znajdowała się zbyt blisko, by spudłować.

- Wolałbym, abyś tego nie robił – przyznał szczerze.

- Także bym tak wolał – stwierdził Tom, ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu.

- Opuść w takim razie różdżkę – powiedział, automatycznie. Riddle zmniejszył odległość między nimi, ponownie naciskając różdżką na jego serce.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić.

- Dlaczego nie? – zakwestionował, obserwując uważnie starszego chłopca. O dziwo, teraz, kiedy już do tego doszło, nie był przestraszony. Nie za bardzo. Niemniej jednak, zrobił kolejny krok do tyłu… większy, ponieważ nie czuł się komfortowo z powodu naruszania swojej przestrzeni osobistej i w ogóle. Tom po prostu za nim szedł. Jego plecy uderzyły w coś solidnego, ale nie odważył się spojrzeć za siebie i sprawdzić, co to było.

- Ponieważ nie zawahałbyś się nawet przez sekundę, gdybym nie wziął ci różdżki – odpowiedział chłodno. Być może i miał w tym trochę racji…

- Co chcesz zrobić? Za czym nie mam zamiaru pójść? – dopytywał się.

- Za moimi planami.

Teraz robił to celowo!

- O dziwo, jestem z nimi związany – splunął. Tom pokręcił głową, jego oczy spoważniały.

- Tylko wspomniany, przepraszam.

- Za co? Bycie kłamliwym, oszukującym sukinsynem? – syknął. Tom zacisnął zęby, po czym uśmiechnął się zadziwiająco olśniewającym uśmiechem.

- Nie. Nie za to. Za to… _Obliviate_.

Następnie wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Spojrzał na upadającego przed nim chłopca, po czym westchnął i podniósł go, siadając w taki sam sposób na tej samej kanapie co wcześniej, z głową Harry'ego umieszczoną na kolanach. Musiał być ostrożniejszy. Zbyt wiele czarów wymazujących pamięć mogło wpłynąć na młodszego chłopca w bardziej trwały sposób, a nie chciał, by tak się stało.

Coś niepokojąco przypominającego wyrzuty sumienia szeptało w głębi jego umysłu, ale strząsnął to jak pajęczyny.

Miał na uwadze dobro Harry'ego.

Ostrożnie podniósł swoją wcześniej odrzuconą książkę o horkruksach.

Zanim ten rok minie… wszystko ułoży się tak, jak powinno.


	28. Rozdział 28

Rozdział betowała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**, której serdecznie za to dziękuję :).

Dziękuję za wszystkie wasze komentarze :). **Aislinka**, sprawa Obliviate będzie się przez jakiś czas toczyć. Mniej albo więcej, ale będzie. :) O Harrym i Tomie nic nie mówię - sama z czasem zobaczysz. **Koma,** obiecuję, nie musisz bać się o Toma i jego... ech, zdrowie psychiczne? To chyba nie są zbyt właściwe słowa. W każdym razie na pewno w trakcie rozwijania się ficka będą ukazywać się różne jego podobieństwa i różnice względem Dumbledore'a. Ale jak najbardziej pozytywnie. **Cookies. Alice, **naślij na nią Toma ;). Co do psucia całej koncepcji to... niestety (stety?) będzie tak do końca. Tak myślę. Ja tak, przynajmniej, miałam. **Okey**, ojej, pozwól, że nie będę nic a nic mówiła na temat twoich przypuszczeń. Po prostu... no nic. O Harrym nic też mówić nie będę, ale masz rację, z całą pewnością nie jest taką samą osobą, jak był przed podróżą w czasie i o wiele trudniej jest go w jakikolwiek sposób zmanipulować. Co do uczuć, to je podzielam. Też nie wiem, co myśleć o Tomie w poprzednim rozdziale. **Tsukiaisuishou**, Tom jest zbyt spostrzegawczy, by Harry był w stanie długo ukrywać przed nim sprawę swojej przytomności. **NigrumLotus, **nikt nie mówił, że Riddle będzie działać fair. Właściwie nie wiem, czy byłby do tego zdolny. Ja osobiście wolałabym bardziej zobaczyć Toma, kiedy Harry na nim zasnął. To musiałoby pięknie wyglądać. A co do rozdziałów, to... ekhm... no... też mnie nie będzie przez kilka dni. Od jutra - rano wrzucę jeszcze jeden rozdział - do niedzieli. Wracam w poniedziałek i wtedy postaram się wrzucić rozdział.

Dzisiaj rozdział najkrótszy ze wszystkich w tym opowiadaniu. Rozdział kolejny pojawi się jutro rano.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy**

Harry, z zadowoleniem, poczuł ciepło. W jego mózgu panowała spokojna cisza.

- Nie śpisz? – zapytał cicho głos. Otworzył powoli oczy, pokonując ostatnie pozostałości snu.

- Tom? – wymamrotał, siadając. – Na jak długo odleciałem?

- Kilka godzin – oznajmił beztrosko dziedzic Slytherinu. – Moje krążenie w nogach zostało zatrzymane. Myślę, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak ciężka jest twoja głowa – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że prawdopodobnie wypełniona jest jedynie powietrzem. – Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Kłębkiem kurzu, nie wiedziałeś?

Tom przewrócił oczami.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zagadał cicho Zevi.

- Najlepszym – uśmiechnął się. – To był chyba najlepszy odpoczynek, jaki miałem od miesięcy… dlaczego pytasz? Coś się stało? – uśmiech zniknął.

- Zevi to kwoka, nie wiedziałeś? – powiedział poważnie Tom, naśladując go.

Wszystkie węże roześmiały się. Spojrzał uważnie na młodego dziedzica rodu Prince. Zevi uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco. Postanowił nie przejmować się tym, zastanawiając, czego mu brakowało. Czuł, jakby o czymś zapomniał.

- Jasna sprawa, Tomusiu, wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś ukrytym romantykiem i nie tak do końca bez serca, jak chciałbyś nam to wmówić – odparł. Tom parsknął.

- Powiedz tym zbierającym się w twojej głowie kłakom kurzu, Evans, że moim zdaniem utraciłeś już wszystkie nagromadzone w swoim mózgu szare komórki.

- Och! Widzisz, mówisz takie słodkie słowa – stwierdził sarkastycznie.

Był zaskoczony, że Tom na to nie odpowiedział.

* * *

Kilka dni później, kiedy na horyzoncie niebezpiecznie migotało Halloween, paczka pojawiła się w jego dormitorium. Prosta, brązowa paczka, starannie owinięta sznurkiem, w żaden sposób się nie wyróżniająca. Hedwiga ją przyniosła. Nie było żadnego nazwiska, żadnej wskazówki do kogo mogła by ona być i żadnego pisanego ręcznie liściku, który mógłby w jakikolwiek sposób podpowiedzieć kto był jego nadawcą. Tylko _H_. Czarne, napisane z dużej litery _H_, które pozostawiało sobie wiele do życzenia, kiedy chciało się z niego wyciągnąć jakieś informacje.

Paczuszka leżała niewinnie na łóżku, wpół ukryta przed czyimś wzrokiem tam, gdzie gwałtownie pięć minut wcześniej upuściła ją sowa. Nie był pewny, czy powinien ją otworzyć – mogła być przeklęta, być świstoklikiem albo… brzmiał jakby miał paranoję, czy tylko mu się tak zdawało?

W końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła.

Po rzuceniu kilku próbnych zaklęć by sprawdzić i wyeliminować jej ewentualne szkodliwe elementy, zaniepokojonym machnięciem ostrożnie zdjął sznurek. Brązowy papier pod jego palcami był szorstki i gruby, a paczka mała i ciężka. W środku była mała, czarna skrzynka, z niewielkim liścikiem przywiązanym do jej wierzchniej części, składanym wielokrotnie na pół tak wiele razy, że w końcu miała wielkość pięćdziesięciu pensów, którymi Ron był kiedyś tak bardzo zafascynowany. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, po czym odważył się zerwać notatkę i rozwinąć ją.

_Powodzenia, przyjacielu. Wykorzystaj to dobrze._

Cóż, to pomocne. Wiadomość także została napisana drukowanymi literami i nie było w niej nic charakterystycznego – nie był to nawet specjalny rodzaj długopisu czy czegokolwiek tam innego, dzięki któremu mógłby wcielić się w rolę detektywa. Do tego wszystkiego, notatka zapisana została na zwyczajnym, standardowym pergaminie.

To było frustrujące.

Otworzył pudełko, a następnie zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Wewnątrz znajdował się mały, okrągły przedmiot otulony grubym, aksamitnym materiałem. Przypominajka.

Okej. Teraz już z całą pewnością był zdezorientowany.


	29. Rozdział 29

Rozdział betowała wspaniała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou.**

Rozdział miał być rano, wrzucił się w południe. Wybaczcie. To był (będzie) naprawdę szalony dzień, to niesamowite, że w ogóle udało mi się na chwilę przystanąć i wrzucić rozdział. Starałam się :).

**Koma**, nie, reszta Ślizgonów doskonale pamięta to, co się wydarzyło. Tom wychodzi z założenia, że są mu za wierni, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

**Okey** - nic a nic nie mówię. Już i tak dużo wcześniej powiedziałam, tyle wystarczy. Wszystkiego dowiesz się w trakcie czytania :). Pocieszę, że na trochę pytań pojawi się niedługo odpowiedź. Nie powiem których, w sprawie czego i w ogóle, ale zaczną pojawiać się odpowiedzi. No i, oczywiście, kolejne pytania :). I dziękuję za pochwałę :).

**Mahakao - **taaak? :)

Ekhm... no.. *rozgląda się za kimś, za kim mogłaby się schować*... nie będzie mnie przez kilka dni. Oficjalnie zaczynam od dzisiaj, ale jako, że rozdział miałam przygotowany już wcześniej, to byłam w stanie go wam dzisiaj wrzucić. Niestety do niedzieli nie będę miała zupełnie czasu, głowy i możliwości, aby choćby na chwilę wejść na internet. Obiecuję, że jeżeli tylko uda mi się w poniedziałek zczołgać z łóżka, to wrzucę kolejny rozdział. Zamiast tego zostawiam was na kilka dni w niepewności, spekulacjach i mam nadzieję, że podzielicie się nimi w komentarzach :). Wszystkie je, oczywiście, jak zawsze przeczytam i pewnie narobię się przez nie wielkich wyrzutów sumienia... w każdym razie do poniedziałku :).

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty**

- Ktoś wysłał ci przypominajkę? – zapytała Hermiona. – Jak dziwnie… Masz jakiś pomysł kto? Albo dlaczego?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, obracając kulkę w ręce. Była czerwona. Zawsze czerwona.

- Żadnego pomysłu, i nie mogę przypomnieć sobie o czym zapomniałem…

- Może zapomniałeś o czymś, czego zapomniałeś? – uśmiechnął się Ron. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, to było dość mało prawdopodobne.

- Może – przyznał, marszcząc lekko brwi.

Ta czerwona chmura, obracająca się wewnątrz kuli naprawdę go teraz dręczyła. Naprawdę bardzo męczyła. To musiało być ważne, dlaczego to ktoś inny nie mógł dostać przypominajki z tak niesamowicie tajemniczą wiadomością? On po prostu chciał sobie przypomnieć, co jest tą bardzo ważną rzeczą, o której zapomniał.

- Od kiedy masz przypominajkę? – zadał pytanie znajomy głos. Spojrzał w górę, Tom. Wzruszył ramionami.

- Od wczorajszej nocy – stwierdził. – Nie kapuję!

Tom przez chwilę patrzył na kulkę.

- Mogę? – Ślizgon wyciągnął rękę.

Coś w niewytłumaczalny sposób sprawiło, że się zawahał.

Czuł, jak oczy nastoletniego Czarnego Pana palą jego skórę, intensywnie mu się przyglądając. Udając beztroskę, podał mu przypominajkę. Było coś dziwnego w tym momencie w Tomie, co powodowało, że czuł się… inaczej. Niebezpieczeństwo. Oczywiście, Tom był Tomem, a Tom zawsze zataczał wokół ciebie aurę niebezpieczeństwa, ale teraz była ona bardziej wyraźna.

- Jakikolwiek pomysł, co mogłem zapomnieć? – zauważył obserwując ostrożnie ciemnowłosego chłopca. Oczy Toma skierowały się na niego, a następnie z powrotem na kulkę.

- Swoich szarych komórek? – odparł, z uśmieszkiem. Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Och, jesteś taki zabawny – odwarknął sarkastycznie. Tom uśmiechnął się do niego rozbrajająco, z wilczym uśmiechem.

- Wiem o tym.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na przypominajkę, po czym nagle odrzucił ją z powrotem. Był to niefortunny rzut i tylko dlatego, że był Szukającym, mała piłka nie rozbiła się o stół. Czuł dziwny niepokój rosnący w klatce piersiowej, nie mający nic wspólnego z tym, że był dzień przed Halloween, chociaż to też powodowało u niego takie uczucie. Nienawidził Halloween. Zawsze działo się w jego czasie coś złego, a poza tym nienawidził bycia zmuszanym do świętowania nocy, w której zginęli jego rodzice. Jego krew zamarzła. Wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu to w przypominajkę, to w Toma. Te oczy były mroczne, tak bardzo mroczne. Nagle, uśmiechnął się i schował ją.

- Prawdopodobnie ktoś robi sobie żarty – rzucił ostrożnie.

- W rzeczy samej – zgodził się cicho Tom. – Prawdopodobnie najlepiej się nad tym nie rozwodzić, Harry.

* * *

Wkrótce nastał wieczór. Był w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu. Przypominajka wciąż była czerwona, niczym płomień uwięziony w wazonie. Dokuczliwe uczucie świadomości, że o czymś zapomniał nie zniknęło. Gniewnie wepchnął kulkę z powrotem do swojej kieszeni. Część niego chciała po prostu rozwalić ją o ścianę, a druga, niewielka, zostawić w ręce ze wzrastającym niepokojem.

- Jesteś roztrzęsiony – zauważył leniwie Tom. – Koszmary?

Spojrzał w górę. Blask ognia w kominku powodował, że twarz Riddle'a wyglądała w jakiś sposób starzej, sprawiając, że jej linie stały się ostrzejsze i surowsze, zimniejsze. Mógł wyczuć magię tańczącą wokół starszego chłopca, mroczną, nawet teraz.

Nie był pewny, czy jest przyciągająca czy odpychająca, co najbardziej go w niej przerażało. Jedna część niego chciała uciec z wrzaskiem od tego nieskończonego niebezpieczeństwa w czystej postaci poruszającego się z każdym ruchem Toma. Z drugiej strony przyciągało go to, uzależniało od niebezpieczeństwa, chciał zbliżyć się do tej szalejącej burzy.

W pewnym sensie było to trochę fascynujące. Potrząsnął głową, powoli zaczynając się o siebie martwić. Tom miał to, czego Voldemort nie posiadał. Jego starsze ja było przerażające, z całą pewnością, ale było też zupełnie odrażające. Tom wciągał cię jak zimna czarna dziura i nawet wtedy fascynował swoim mrokiem.

- Jutro Halloween – odpowiedział.

- Staramy się tym razem siebie nie zabić? – zaproponował Riddle. Harry nie był pewny, czy Tom sobie z niego żartował, czy mówił śmiertelnie poważnie. Był kimś trudnym do odczytania.

- To może być dobry pomysł – powiedział udając, że się nad tym zastanawia. Tom uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym w jego oczach pojawił się nowy błysk, pomysł.

- Zastanawiam się… - Tom urwał. Takie zachowanie sprawiło, że Potter stał się bardziej uważny. Każde wahanie się Toma był złowieszcze, zazwyczaj oznaczało, że nawet mistrz masek nie był pewny, jaka będzie jego reakcja. Natychmiast się napiął, uspokajając i jeszcze raz podnosząc wzrok.

- Nad czym? – zapytał, zadowolony, że jego głos nie zdradził go łamiąc się lub drżąc.

- Zechciałbyś odwiedzić ze mną Dolinę Godryka?

_Że co?_


	30. Rozdział 30

Wróciłam! I wstałam - kto o tej godzinie włączył słońce? Mam nadzieję, że ostatnie dni minęły wam bardzo przyjemnie. Dziękuję za komentarze. **Cookies. Alice**, chyba nigdy nie przestanie. Chociaż może później uda ci się bardziej zrozumieć jego rozumowanie :). Masz rację, nieprzewidywalność Toma jest czymś niezwykle kłopotliwym dla Harry'ego. A jednak chłopak daje sobie z nim radę. To niezwykłe. **Mahakao**, xP. Oczywiście! **Tsukiaisuishou**, mam nadzieję, że powód propozycji stanie ci się bardziej zrozumiały po dzisiejszym rozdziale. :) I dziękuję, odpoczynek - odpoczynek? - był bardzo przyjemny :). **Koma**, przeżyłam :). I bawiłam się świetnie, dziękuję. Z całą pewnością zaliczam ostatnie dni do udanych. Na wszystkie twoje spekulacje i pytania nie odpowiem, wszystkiego dowiesz się z czasem :).

Rozdział betowała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou. **:)

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział trzydziesty**

Harry stał w hali wejściowej, niezręcznie patrząc jak większość osób kieruje się na ucztę, zastanawiając się dlaczego, do diabła, zgodził się odwiedzić z Tomem Dolinę Godryka. Och, dobrze, wiedział dlaczego, ale… czy był obłąkany? Całkiem możliwe.

Po prostu czuł się… miło, że ktoś pofatygował się, aby go o to zapytać. Nigdy nie widział grobów swoich rodziców, chciał tego, ale nigdy… nikt go jeszcze nigdy nie zapytał o to, czy tego chciał. Nikt nie zaproponował mu, że z nim pójdzie – nawet Remus. Wydawali się po prostu zakładać, że wolał być raczej na uczcie, cholera, może w ogóle o tym nie pomyśleli. Nerwowo wykręcał sobie palce.

Czuł się dziwnie, w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa (jeśli w ogóle było coś takiego możliwe!), że Tom tam z nim szedł. Oczywiście, Riddle prawdopodobnie miał w tym własny interes, ale mógł udawać… nigdy nie chciałby udać się tam samemu. To było zniechęcające. Nigdy też nie chciał by ktoś rozmawiał z nim o tej nocy, nie była ona wspaniała, zadziwiająca albo genialna. Po prostu… Tom nie sprawiał, że było to niezręczne. Nie był kimś takim. Też był związany z tą historią, w pewnym sensie, dla nich obojga było to miejsce, w którym mieli niedokończone sprawy.

- Harry – powitał go delikatny głos. Wzdrygnął się tylko nieznacznie. To było niezłe osiągnięcie. Nienawidził Halloween, w ten dzień zawsze stał na krawędzi, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie Toma. Zazwyczaj kończyło się tym, że ktoś próbował go zabić. Miał uzasadnioną paranoję.

- Tom – odpowiedział cicho. Czuł, jak oczy Ślizgona spoczywają na nim, oceniająco, jakby sięgały aż do jego duszy.

- Jesteś gotowy? – spytał. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- A ty? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Tom milczał.

- Chodźmy. Złapiemy Błędnego Rycerza – stwierdził w końcu.

* * *

Wyskoczyli, kiedy dotarli do małej czarodziejskiej wioski. Harry zdecydował, że nie za bardzo lubi ten sposób lokomocji. Przynajmniej Stan i Erni powstrzymali się od trajkotania o tym, jakie to niesamowite było Halloween i w ogóle, i jak to cię znów dobrze widzieć _Arry_, gdy tylko Tom spojrzał na nich morderczo – dziedzic Slytherina naprawdę potrafił rzucić prawdziwe spojrzenie bazyliszka, kiedy tego chciał. Wiatr pieścił ich twarze, lodowato jak duch. To była chłodna noc. Robiło się coraz ciemniej.

Zaczęli spacerować. Harry, okropnie, ale mimowolnie myślał o tym, że Voldemort musiał przemierzać tą drogę lata temu. Wzdrygnął się lekko.

- Więc, jaki jest powód? – odezwał się, przełamując ciszę. W tej chwili nie chciał pozostać sam ze swoimi myślami. Tom zerknął na niego.

- Powód? – powtórzył spokojnie.

- Taak, powód. Dlaczego chciałeś zobaczyć Dolinę Godryka, dlaczego tu jesteś? – sprecyzował. Tom milczał przez chwilę, uchylając się od stada „cukierek albo psikus".

- Z takich samych powodów jak ty.

- Serio? – zakwestionował z powątpieniem.

- Jaki powód, twoim zdaniem, mógłbym mieć? – zapytał Tom.

- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał. – Po prostu nie uważam, żebyś był tutaj, aby zobaczyć grób moich rodziców.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

- Nie jesteś zainteresowany domem? Miejscem zbrodni?

Och… OCH.

- Tak naprawdę nie zastanawiałem się nad tym – mruknął uczciwie.

Minęli stary pomnik wojenny, Harry ledwo poświęcił mu spojrzenie, zatrzymując się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Tom złapał go za ramię, z nietypową łagodnością.

- Co? – zapytał. Tom skinął głową na posąg i Harry spojrzał na niego, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Zmienił się… podszedł bliżej, zafascynowany widokiem swoich rodziców i dziecka. – Salazarze… - wyszeptał.

Tom był cicho, niezauważalnie… prawdopodobnie trochę zamyślony. Mroczny cień pojawił się w jego oczach. Potter przyglądał się jeszcze przez kilka chwil, po czym potrząsnął głową i wycofał się.

* * *

Najpierw udali się na cmentarz

Harry czuł oszołomienie wpatrując się w lśniący nagrobek. Głuchy i pusty. Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie czuł tej utraty. W jakiś sposób uderzyła go ona mocniej, stała się bliższa, bardziej prawdziwa. Jego serce ścisnęło się. Zbyt późno uświadomił sobie, że nie ma żadnych kwiatów. Zobaczył, że do rąk zostaje mu wciśnięty bukiet róż i lilii. Jego głowa podskoczyła, zauważając patrzące na niego nieczytelnie oczy Toma.

- Dzięki – wymamrotał, zawstydzony zauważając, że jego głos jest skrzeczący i ochrypnięty. Przykucnął, kładąc kwiaty i śledząc napis. Zamknął oczy, czując coś palącego i gorącego spływającego mu po zamarzniętych policzkach.

- Płaczesz – stwierdził Tom. Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się, kiedy smukłe palce wytarły wilgoć z jego skóry. Tom patrzył na kropelki z czymś przypominającym fascynację w oczach.

- Tak – powiedział defensywnie. – Nigdy nie płakałeś? – Riddle przeniósł wzrok z palców na niego.

- Nie od czasu kiedy byłem dzieckiem, pięciolatkiem. – Tom ponownie spojrzał na palce, wycierając z nich wilgoć łez. Kolejne słowa były ciche, tak ciche, że gdyby chciał, mógłby udawać, że ich nie usłyszał: - _Przepraszam_.

- To nie twoja wina – mruknął. – Nie jesteś nim. – Ponownie czuł na sobie wzrok Toma.

- I także nie twoja – powiedział.

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu.

- Tworzymy niezłą parę odmieńców.

- Rzeczywiście – wymamrotał Riddle, wciąż uważnie go obserwując. Jego uśmiech stał się nieco bardziej szczery.

- Możesz się uspokoić, Panie Socjopato, nie zamierzam wybuchnąć na ciebie płaczem lub cokolwiek innego. – Tom uśmiechnął się.

- Och dzięki ci, Salazarze, mam reputację do utrzymania… - Harry roześmiał się cicho, po czym spojrzał w niebo i opanował.

Co by pomyśleli o nim jego rodzice? Byliby dumni? Albo wyparliby się go z powodu zdrady i bycia wężem?

- Byliby głupcami, gdyby nie byli – powiedział cicho Tom.

– Co? – zapytał.

– Dumni. Byliby głupcami, gdyby nie byli.

- Myślisz? – wymamrotał, nie będąc nawet do końca pewnym, dlaczego – ze wszystkich ludzi – pyta o to właśnie Toma, albo dlaczego ten tak dobrze znał jego myśli.

- Tak.

Milczał przez chwilę, rozmawiając w swojej głowie, modląc się? Tom także nic nie mówił.

- Dom? – zapytał w końcu.

- Dom.

Cholera, czuł mdłości.


	31. Rozdział 31

Na rozdział okiem bety spojrzała **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou.**

**Koma**, tak, ja też nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam w żadnym ficku takiego motywu. Cieszę się, że i tobie się to spodobało. I że doceniłaś pomysł autorki :). uczucia Toma, masz rację, są nowe, ale szalenie ciekawe. To bardzo interesująca postać i poznawanie jej sprawia wielką przyjemność :). No i dziękuję za miłe słowa... **Okey**, ich podobieństwa zostaną jeszcze - według mnie - doskonale pokazane w późniejszych rozdziałach, przy pewnej sytuacji... której nie będę teraz opisywać. Myślę, że z czasem zrozumiesz, o co mi chodzi :). Na twoje pytania, myślę, że dzisiaj pojawi się odpowiedź, chociaż na przypominajkę będziesz musiała jeszcze trochę poczekać. Dziękuję za miłe słowa, aż mi się ciepło na sercu zrobiło :). **Tsukiaisuishou**, hmmm. Strasznie nie pasuje do tego miejsca, co nie? **Cookies. Alice**, ja też się z tego cieszę :). Niestety niedługo znów pojawi się przerwa, tym razem nieco dłuższa... ale o tym później :). Mam nadzieję, że sugerowane przez ciebie przymiotniki, byłyby jak najbardziej przyjemne ;). Mam nadzieję, że twoja ciekawość się nie zmniejszy, a jedynie ewentualnie stanie się bardziej przyjemna :). **NigrumLotus**, Woodstock niestety pewnie dopiero za rok, tym razem OFF. Chociaż słyszałam, że było świetnie... na to, kto wysłał przypominajkę ci nie odpowiem, nawet nie zasugeruję, czy masz rację czy nie. Sama się w końcu przekonasz :). I tak, Tom jest zagadką - co zresztą doskonale pasuje do jego nazwiska. Teraz już trudno mi jest sobie wyobrazić go chociaż trochę bardziej... oczywistego. Literówka zaraz zostanie poprawiona, dzięki za wyłapanie. Miłego spania :). **Mahakao**, już ci to pięknie wytłumaczę: Tom poszedł z Harrym do Doliny Godryka i pierwsze, co odwiedzili, to cmentarz. Tom zrobił krok w rozwoju i okazał Potterowi trochę emocji. Nawiązała się między nimi rozmowa o zmarłych rodzicach Pottera. :D Chociaż twoje wytłumaczenie też było bardzo ciekawe (i chyba bardziej dosłowne :)). **Ariana**, obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby dokończyć to tłumaczenie. I - przy okazji - cieszę się, że ci się podoba i że jesteś tak entuzjastycznie do tego opowiadania nastawiona :).

Och, cóż mogę powiedzieć? Z całego serca dziękuję wam za wasze komentarze. Wszystkie były niesamowite i przypominają mi, że mam się wziąć do roboty :). Smacznego rozdziału.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział trzydziesty pierwszy**

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Dom był w stanie rozpadającej się ruiny, poczerniały od wieku i ognia. Mały dreszcz przebiegł niezbyt przyjemnie wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

Czuł powolną magię tego miejsca trzeszczącą na niego, wściekle, rozpaczliwie. Była zbyt słaba, by coś zrobić i Harry wydawał się w ogóle jej nie dostrzegać. Mimo to, nieco go niepokoiła. Bariery, złamane i sponiewierane, znały go. Rozpoznały w nim tego, kim naprawdę był, bez względu na to, co Harry sobie wmawiał.

Kątem oka bez przerwy patrzył na drugiego chłopca. Był przygaszony, smutny i powietrze między nimi drgało od ciszy, niewypełnione szybkimi ripostami lub sarkastycznymi uwagami. Było to właściwie nieprzyjemne, ale nie było też normalnego, zaskakująco prostego uczucia zrozumienia. Podtrzymywał ciszę, nie wiedząc, jak zwrócić się do chłopca – co było śmieszne, nie był typem człowieka oszczędzającym Harry'emu uczuć i chłopak o tym wiedział.

Były tam zdjęcia i wciąż widoczne resztki długiego, straconego życia. Filiżanka herbaty, lodowato zimnej po tylu latach. Czuł jak coś dziwnego ściska jego wnętrzności. To nie był żal, czy współczucie, to było coś… obcego. To było poczucie winy, ale i nie było. Była to również trwoga i mściwe poczucie triumfu.

Harry nie patrzył na niego, badając otoczenie z większym skupieniem niż to było konieczne. A więc nie był sam. Również i Harry'emu nie odpowiadało to miejsce, ten spokój między nimi. Wiele z tego było wrakiem, nic poza tym, a budynek rozpadał się na kawałki. Tylko z powodu magii drewno jeszcze nie zgniło.

Weszli po schodach.

Tom poczuł oczekiwania, głód i żądzę rosnące w jego żołądku. Jego magia zaczęła trzeszczeć. Blisko, już prawie na miejscu. Był mgliście świadomy, że jego starsze, przyszłe ja musiało przemierzać te same kroki, tej samej nocy… ale w niezwykle odmiennych okolicznościach. Wiedział, że w żaden sposób nie powinno go to obchodzić, ale nie mógł nic pomóc na to, że zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien czuć więcej emocji niż tylko apatii… obojętności. Ręka Harry'ego drżała nieco, kiedy zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Wahał się, bezradnie.

- To ten pokój – stwierdził. Tom uważnie go obserwował.

- Pamiętasz to? – zapytał. Głowa Harry'ego pochyliła się lekko w potwierdzeniu i coś ponownie ścisnęło jego żołądek, gryząc jak jakaś wygłodniała bestia. Zrobił krok do przodu, nie przegapiając tego, że Harry wzdrygnął się. Czuł małe ukłucie…. czegoś, kiedy ta zielonooka zagadka mimo wszystko za nim nie ruszyła. Widząc, jak nogi Harry'ego wydawały się wrosnąć w ziemię, wahając się, nie będąc w stanie poruszyć, sam podjął inicjatywę posunięcia znajdujących się przed nim opuszczonych drzwi. Kiedyś, mimo wszystko, był to ładny dom. – Możesz zostać na zewnątrz, jeśli chcesz – powiedział cicho. Harry spojrzał na niego, po raz pierwszy, jego oczy świeciły w ciemności szmaragdami.

- Idę tam… Ja.. Ja muszę to zobaczyć – mruknął. Obaj czuli to samo – po prostu musieli to zobaczyć.

Weszli.

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Harry'ego)

Wszedł za Tomem, ostrożnie, z mdłościami i żalem, a nawet nutką strachu zaciskającego się mocno wokół jego serca. Był skrępowany. Nie był pewien czego oczekiwał, ale na pewno nie był to zniszczony pokój.

Czerwona i złota farba oderwała się od ściany. Łóżeczko dla dziecka było absolutnie zniszczone, z odłamkami drewna porozrzucanymi po całym pokoju. Pół pomieszczenia zniknęło, odsłaniając ulice i znajdujące się za nią pola. Pół dachu było oderwanego, jakby rozdartego przez gigantyczne, okrutne ręce. Wyglądał, jakby wybuchła w nim bomba. Albo, wyszeptał jego umysł nieproszony, odbite Mordercze Zaklęcie.

Zielone światło błysnęło mu za powiekami. Krzyki zabrzmiały w jego głowie. Był ledwie świadomy duszącego dźwięku, który pochodził najwyraźniej od niego, kiedy Tom, zaledwie parę kroków przed nim, spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Mógłbym trochę poprawić wygląd tego wnętrza… - stwierdził nastoletni Czarny Pan. Harry nie wiedział, czy chce przekląć Toma za ten komentarz, czy uściskać go za złamanie tej okropnej ciszy.

- Twoja twarz mogłaby trochę poprawić swój wygląd – burknął. Tom podniósł brwi, ale na szczęście nie skomentował jego marnej odzywki. Harry zrobił kilka kroków, stając tuż obok Toma. Niemal spodziewał się czegoś doniosłego, jak gwałtownego nadejścia wspomnień albo… czegoś. Nic się nie stało i to było niesamowite. Zadrżał lekko. Słyszał ich głosy, słyszał swoją mamę błagającą o litość. Nie, po prostu ich pamiętał… pamiętał dementorów. Dlaczego nie mógł mieć kilku szczęśliwych członków rodziny, do jasnej cholery, dlaczego?!

- Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał Tom.

- Dobrze – powiedział automatycznie, po czym przerwał. – Czuję, jakby powinno być tutaj coś więcej – przyznał.

- Nieco rozczarowujące, czyż nie? – zauważył Riddle. Spojrzał w zaskoczeniu na drugiego chłopca; w takim razie nie tylko on tak myślał? Wzrok Toma bezlitośnie przesunął się po pokoju, a następnie zatrzymał, zamrożony.

Harry podążył za jego spojrzeniem i jego palce ścisnęły się nieznacznie. Płaszcz, czarny – Voldemorta, bez wątpienia. Zgnieciony, przy łóżeczku. Tom w ciągu kilku sekund znalazł się przy nim, przeszukując kieszenie ręką. Harry poczuł, jakby coś go mocno uderzyło i odwrócił się, czując targające nim mdłości. Mimowolnie zauważył, że jego oczy kierują się ponownie na dziedzica Slytherinu, kiedy ten faktycznie znalazł coś w kieszeni.

- Co to? – zapytał wbrew sobie. Tom wyciągnął rękę, pokazując mu, po czym jego wzrok powędrował do oczu Riddle'a. – To jest… - zaczął, po czym urwał. Czuł się wyraźnie nieswojo.

- Przypominajka – potwierdził cicho Tom. Nawet kiedy mówił, dym w kulce wirował w krwawej czerwieni.

Co im, do cholery, umykało?


	32. Rozdział 32

Wasze podnoszące na duchu komentarze są bezcenne, z całego serca wam za nie dziękuję.

**Tsukiaisuishou**, cieszę się, że podobają ci się rozdziały z punktu widzenia Toma, ja też je szalenie lubię :). I masz rację, pozostawienie peleryny nie jest na miejscu, chociaż jest całkowicie uzasadnione. Przypuśćmy, że nikt od śmierci Potterów do tego domu nie wchodził - to w końcu ruina. Jedynie Hagrid - a może to był Syriusz? - kiedy wyciągał z niego Harry'ego, ale wtedy był bardziej przejęty bezpieczeństwem malca niż rozglądaniem się po pozostałościach Lorda Voldemorta. Poza tym przypuszczam, że wiele osób po prostu mogło być zbyt przerażonym, by dotknąć płaszcza Czarnego Pana. **Mahakao**, motywy... cóż. Ogólnie motywy Toma rzadko są zrozumiałe. To niezły kombinator :). A co do reszty twojego komentarza to... cóż, rozwalił mnie na łopatki! Genialne :). **Okey**, mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział bardziej ci wszystko rozjaśni. Albo chociaż w ogóle coś rozjaśni :). A co do kończenia rozdziałów w taki sposób to... przepraszam? :D Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam fakt, że tylko to tłumaczę (chociaż gdybym sama coś, nie daj boże, pisała, to zapewne też właśnie w taki sposób bym to kończyła...). Co do dzisiejszego rozdziału, to myślę, że rozwiąże przynajmniej trochę pewną... sprawę :). I cieszę się, że ci się podoba. **Koma**, mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy rozdział nie pozostawi takiego mętliku jak ostatni :). A co do umykania to... cóż, chyba tak będzie do końca... **Cookies. Alice**, bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę :). Co do tego, dlaczego Voldemort miał przypominajkę to... niestety muszę powiedzieć, że na odpowiedź będzie trzeba poczekać. Cieszę się, że uważasz, że warto czekać i męczyć się pytaniami na temat tego, o co w ogóle w tym wszystkim chodzi :).

Z powodów osobistych moja kochana beta nie będzie w stanie sprawdzać rozdziałów do końca tego tygodnia, tak więc dzisiaj i w ciągu kilku następnych dni będą one niebetowane... Co też powoduje, że jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj liczę na wytknięcie błędów, bym mogła je poprawić zanim będą one mogły przeszkodzić komuś innemu. Przepraszam, jeżeli rozdział będzie bardziej chaotyczny niż zazwyczaj. Po prostu stwierdziłam, że lepiej wstawić rozdział niepoprawiony, niż zmuszać was do czekania na kolejny przez najbliższe półtorej tygodnia. A teraz, cóż... miłego czytania. :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział trzydziesty drugi**

- Wielkie nieba! Gdzież, na Merlina, wyście byli!?

Harry powinien wiedzieć, że on i Tom nie będą mogli tak po prostu sobie wrócić i chyłkiem przemknąć się do Pokoju Wspólnego – nie, prosił o zbyt wiele. Oczy Toma pociemniały, kiedy ten przyglądał się stojącej przed nim kadrze nauczycielskiej.

- Więc? – powtórzyła McGonagall, jej oczy świeciły ze zmartwienia. Nie za bardzo miał jej to za złe.

- Naprawdę, Minevro, czego spodziewałaś się po panu Potterze? Jakby kiedykolwiek troszczył się o kogoś poza samym sobą… - zadrwił Snape.

- Severusie! Wystarczy – jego (głowa domu?) wybuchła. Czy McGonagall wciąż była głową jego domu, skoro spał w Slytherinie? Taak. Była. Mimo wszystko, w alternatywie miał tłustowłosego nietoperza, a to nie była opcja, na którą byłby gotów przystać. – Panie Potter, panie Riddle? – Przyglądała się im obu z nieznaczną podejrzliwością.

Cisza.

- Chłopcy? Dlaczego nie byliście na uczcie? – strasznie zaniepokojony ton głosu Dumbledore'a sprawił, że zacisnął pięści. Imitacja opieki.

- Zaskakujące – odpowiedział ostro Harry. – Nie miałem ochoty siedzieć i sączyć soku dyniowego w rocznicę śmierci moich rodziców. Zaskakujące, wiem, ale… - fuknął chłodno.

Gdyby doskonale nie znał Toma, albo nie miał z nim połączenia, nie uchwyciłby niewielkiego błysku czegoś, co przez chwilę wykrzywiło jego usta. To raczej nie był uśmieszek, ale… był tam, wśród innych emocji, cień rozbawionego zadowolenia z siebie. Zniknął po sekundzie, pozostawiając za sobą zwykłą, uprzejmą, nieczytelną maskę.

McGonagall wyglądała na przerażoną, a jej twarz zbladła. Snape sprawiał wrażenie zszokowanego, jego czarne oczy wirowały z niepewności. Harry odwrócił się, czując nieswojo.

- Poszedłeś do Doliny Godryka? – zapytał bystro Dumbledore. – Z nim?

- Czy istnieje jakiś problem w fakcie, że poszedł tam ze mną? – odparł chłodno Tom. Harry był w stanie usłyszeć prawie niezauważalną irytację ukrytą w jego głosie.

- Jesteś Voldemortem, czyż nie? – stwierdził okrutnie Dumbledore. Magia Harry'ego zaczęła trzeszczeć.

- Jest cholernym nastolatkiem, ty stara kozo! – warknął. Wzrok Toma wbił się w jego twarz. Czuł jego oceniający ciężar jak niemal fizyczne doznanie, docierające prosto do jego duszy.

- Nie czyni to z niego niewinnego – oznajmił cicho dyrektor. Wyglądał na smutnego, pełnego litości i, Salazarze, to naprawdę wywoływało u Pottera złe reakcje.

- To znaczy, że nie jest odpowiedzialny za to całe gówno, które wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich 50 lat, ponieważ dla niego to się nawet jeszcze nie zdarzyło – wywarczał.

- Bronisz go – powiedziała z niedowierzaniem McGonagall. Spojrzał na nią stanowczo.

- Tak. Bronię. – Fakt, że bronił Toma, w Halloween, zawisło ciężko w powietrzu między nimi.

W końcu udało im się odejść.

* * *

W Pokoju Wspólnym Tom był zaskakująco spokojny, prawie wyciszony. W dłoni trzymał wypełnioną czerwonym dymem przypominajkę.

- Jak myślisz, co to oznacza? – zapytał Potter, odrywając na chwilę wzrok od ognia. Tom spojrzał na niego, a potem z powrotem na kulkę.

- Zorientowałeś się już, dlaczego otrzymałeś przypominajkę? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. – Kto ci ją dał?

- Nie – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Masz jakieś pomysły? – Tom studiował kulkę, przewracając ją bezczynnie między długimi, smukłymi palcami.

- Przypominajki mają dwa cele – zaczął, brzmiąc, jakby przymierzał się do wygłoszenia wykładu. – Najczęstszym i najbardziej znanym jest zamienianie się koloru dymu na czerwony, kiedy trzymający ją o czymś zapomniał.

- A drugi? – pośpieszał go. Tom ponownie na niego spojrzał, ostro. W jego oczach czaił się dziwny wyraz, zasłonięty i ukryty przez wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie.

- Mówi się, że przypominajki mogą przechowywać wspomnienia… tajemnice, o których ludzie zapomnieli.

- Jakby byli pod urokiem _Obliviate_?

- Tak – powiedział Riddle.

- Więc uważasz, że trzyma ona zapomniane wspomnienia Voldemorta? – dopytywał się. Dreszcz niepokoju przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie. Nagle coś w niego uderzyło i po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, co powodowało jego uczucie niepokoju. – Czekaj, mam jedną… i ona zawsze jest czerwona… - mamrotał przez chwilę. Głowa Toma lekko przechyliła się na bok. – To znaczy, że ktoś rzucił na mnie _Obliviate_?

- Bardzo chętnie pragniesz widzieć we mnie wszystko, co najlepsze, Harry – stwierdził cicho Tom.

- …O czym to ja wcześniej mówiłem? – zapytał Potter. – Przez Dumbledore'a? Bo twoja zmiana tematu jest dla mnie zastanawiająca. – Tom uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym spoważniał.

- Naprawdę nie myślisz o mnie jako o Voldemorcie?

Czuł się strasznie nieswojo, prowadząc z nim tę rozmowę w Halloween.

- Nie. Jesteś Tomem Riddle'em… W każdym razie, co to…

- Jesteś idiotą – stwierdził cicho Tom. Zacisnął zęby.

- Dzięki. Nie wszyscy możemy być geniuszami. – Wstał, rozdrażniony. Tom także podniósł się na nogi.

- Jakkolwiek… pochlebia mi twoja wiara we mnie – zaczął. – To jest też ona niebezpiecznie blisko wyparcia.

- Co to ma niby znaczyć? – warknął.

- Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort.

Harry skrzyżował ręce.

- Taak, wiem już wszystko o tym anagramie – powiedział krótko. Udał ziewnięcie. – Myślę, że złapię kilka god… - Uścisk pojawił się na jego ramieniu.

- Harry – zaczął Riddle, brzmiąc na nieco rozbawionego.

- Co? – napiął się, starając się wydostać z uścisku. Wzrok Toma był zdeterminowany.

- Nie – zaczął w końcu. – Nie myśl, że jestem tak wspaniały… albo przynajmniej w kategoriach dobra, bo nie jestem taką osobą. Nie obchodzą mnie inni ludzie. Im szybciej zdasz sobie z tego sprawę, tym mniej prawdopodobne będzie to, że utrata twojej nadziei będzie bolesna. – Uchwyt zniknął.

- Więc zasadniczo powinienem założyć, że jesteś tylko i wyłącznie złym, psychopatycznym draniem? – zauważył stanowczo Harry. – Jakim cudem w ogóle poruszyliśmy ten temat?

- Nie, mówię ci, abyś nie oczekiwał cudu.

- Taak, więc nie oczekuję.

- W takim razie okej.

- Taak, jest okej – odparł. – A poza tym, nieprawdą jest, że cuda się nie zdarzają.

- Och? – Tom podniósł brwi. – Czy kiedykolwiek zdarzył się jakiś cud?

- Cóż… - Wzruszył ramionami. – Jest Halloween i nikt nie próbował mnie zabić. Powiedziałbym, że to całkowicie cudowne. – Odwrócił się i wyszedł, zanim Tom mógłby mu odpowiedzieć.


	33. Rozdział 33

Rozdział ponownie nie jest betowany, tak więc wciąż bardzo liczę na to, że mi to wybaczycie i zamiast tego wytknięcie błędy tak, bym mogła je poprawić :).

Dziękuję także za wasze komentarze. :) **Cookies. Alice**, masz rację, chyba nie zna. Ale cóż, czy Harry nie zawsze był optymistą ;)? A co do wielkości komentarza, to nie ma sprawy, doskonale wiem, że trudno jest pisać pod wpływem emocji :). **NigrumLotus**, to może się za rok tam spotkamy :). Błędy już poprawione, serdecznie ci dziękuję za ich wskazanie. Co do miny Dumbledore'a, to tak, z pewnością była cudowna. Chociaż dziw, że Potter nie dostał szlabanu ^^. A co do zabawy w Halloween to... cóż, Harry też nigdy się na to nie skarżył. Chociaż tak, to dziwne. **Ariana**, cóż, rozdziały staram się dodawać jak najszybciej :). Sama nienawidzę czekania, kiedy coś czytam. :) **Koma**, hmm... zobaczysz :). I masz rację, Harry jest neutralny, chociaż spierałabym się z jego wiarą w Toma. Powiedziałabym bardziej, że Potter jest po swojej własnej, wyjątkowej stronie. Na pewno Tom nie jest teraz Voldemortem, w tym momencie to dwie różne osoby. Nie powiem nic na temat tego, co będzie później, bo musiałabym zdradzać zakończenie... cieszę się, że ci sie podoba i ciekawi. Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie i dalej :). **Tsukiaisuishou**, cóż, mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi te zgrzyty, ale naprawdę nie chce zmuszać was na brak rozdziałów na najbliższe dwa tygodnie. I jedyne, co powiem, że nie, Tom nie powtórzył zaklęcia. To ja najwyraźniej nie zapisałam tego odpowiednio wyraźnie, tak więc nie chcę wprowadzać cię w błąd tylko z tego powodu. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział bardziej ci się spodoba i jeszcze raz bardzo, bardzo przepraszam za jego nieskładność. A na usprawiedliwienie Harry'ego to tylko powiem, że należy pamiętać, że zawsze chce widzieć w Ślizgonie wszystko to, co najlepsze, no i Tom zawsze zachowuje się w jego towarzystwie nieco inaczej niż przy innych Ślizgonach. No i... Tom, to straszny manipulator. Zauważ, jak subtelnie zszedł z tego tematu. :)

Miłego rozdziału, głodomory. :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział trzydziesty trzeci**

Powinien wiedzieć, że to było zbyt piękne, aby być prawdziwe. W Halloween zawsze działo się coś złego – Tom będzie zachwycony. Życie po prostu musiało mu udowodnić, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak cuda. Salazarze, to przygnębiające.

Czuł potrząsające nim gwałtownie ręce, zmuszające do odzyskania przytomności. Krzyk wyrwał się boleśnie z jego gardła, stłumiony zdławionym dźwiękiem, kiedy tylko otworzyły się jego oczy. Na jego poduszce i bluzce widniały ślady krwi, czoło paliło żywym ogniem. Zevi i Tom znajdowali się najbliżej niego. Zamrugał, starając się stłumić wzrastające nudności. Rajd śmierciożerców. Wojna zaczęła się oficjalnie – publicznie. Wszyscy Ślizgoni gapili się na niego.

- Dzięki bogu – odetchnął Alphard. – Staramy się ciebie obudzić od ostatnich pięciu minut.

Naprawdę? Jęknął cicho, czując zawroty głowy. Czuł docierające aż do jego duszy spojrzenie Toma. Zerwał się, natychmiast, starając zignorować sposób, w jaki świat wydawał się wymykać i przesuwać pod jego stopami. Szybko jak błyskawica, Tom stanął przed nim, trzymając go mocno.

- Harry? – zapytał. Oczy Pottera wystrzeliły w górę. – Co jest? – jego głos był napięty. – Normalnie nie krwawisz.

- To nie był normalny rajd śmierciożerców – odpowiedział, tak spokojnie, na ile tylko było go stać.

Na zewnątrz brzmiał na spokojnego, ale wewnątrz jego skóra szarpała się i drgała, mięśnie ściskały się i jego umysł nie był w stanie tego powstrzymać. Usłyszał jak wszyscy w pokoju wstrzymują oddech i ukrył westchnienie. Nudności pojawiły się ponownie, kiedy obrazy krwi i krzyków znów zabłysły przed jego oczami. Musiał coś zrobić. Po prostu musiał – nie mógł tak po prostu sobie tutaj siedzieć.

- Jest rajd, teraz? – upewnił się Draco, z zupełnym brakiem arogancji w głosie. Harry czuł w swoim żołądku pierwsze oznaki żalu.

- Nie możesz tak po prostu pokochać Halloween – powiedział. Chciał to wycedzić, sarkastycznie i ze spokojem, ale jego głos brzmiał zbyt cicho i niepewnie. Boże. Nienawidził tego. Jego wzrok przeleciał gorączkowo po pokoju, zatrzymując się na drzwiach. – Nie czekajcie. – Tym razem udało mu się wycedzić. Odsunął się, ponownie przełykając nudności, kiedy świat zakołysał się i zaczął wirować mu pod powiekami tak jak wtedy, kiedy się obudził.

- Och, nie, nigdzie nie idziesz – warknął Tom, w kilka sekund wyciągając różdżkę. Śmieszne było to, że ktoś ubrany w piżamę mógł wyglądać tak niebezpiecznie. Zesztywniał.

- Ludzie umierają – splunął. – Nie spodziewam się po tobie, abyś się tym przejmował, ale ja to robię!

- Nie twoim zadaniem jest powstrzymywanie w środku nocy rajdu śmierciożerców – w tonie głosu Toma słychać było wymuszony spokój. – Wracaj do łóżka.

- Bez różnicy. I tak mam zamiar to skończyć, czyż nie? – odparł, wskazując palcem na bliznę. – Mam walkie-talkie połączone z twoim umysłem, pamiętaj!

- Zabawne, pamiętam o tym – zadrwił Tom. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że znajduję się na jednym z jego końców. Powiedz mi, w jaki sposób dokładnie zamierzasz pomóc „niewinnym", kiedy nie możesz nawet zbliżyć się do walki bez upadania pod wpływem umysłu mojego przyszłego odpowiednika? – zapytał delikatnie. Harry zamrugał.

- Znajdę sposób – warknął. Aura Toma zaczęła wzrastać, z każdą sekundą wyraźnie coraz bardziej ciemniejąc. – Przepraszam – powiedział chłodno. Tom uśmiechnął się, szyderczo.

- Wiesz, że nie wytrzymasz długo z dala od mojej magii, czyż nie? – odparł. – Paradoks jest jedyną rzeczą, która w tej chwili utrzymuje cię przed upadkiem na podłogę z wrzaskiem.

- Tom… - zaczął Abraxas, bezsilnie. Dziedzic Slytherina zignorował blondyna, jednym pchnięciem otwierając drzwi z tym samym, drwiącym wyrazem twarzy.

- Ale jak tam sobie chcesz, bohaterze – kontynuował Tom, a jego oczy mieniły się jakimiś nieczytelnymi emocjami. Wyskoczył, wściekły i rozdrażniony. Jego głowa bolała, tak samo jak mięśnie od używanych przez Voldemorta torturujących klątw (i do jasnej cholery, dlaczego musiał czuć ich działanie nawet kiedy nie były na niego skierowane!?) więc naprawdę NIE miał ochoty na kłopotanie się w tym momencie z gównianym młodym Czarnym Panem.

- Świetnie – warknął. Stłumił głębokie westchnienie, kiedy poczuł, jak Tom gwałtownie wycofuje swoją magię, kiedy skierował się do wyjścia z dormitorium. Auć, bogowie. To bolało. Z powodu bólu zamknął na chwilę oczy, ale tak czy owak kontynuował swoją drogę. Nie chciał dać Riddle'owi, temu sukinsynowi, satysfakcji z widzenia go cierpiącego.

Był w połowie drogi do Pokoju Wspólnego, kiedy poczuł, jak jego myśli zaczynają się rozmywać, a bitewne lamentowanie i krzyki jeszcze głośniej pobrzmiewały w jego głowie. Otrzymywał przebłyski od Voldemorta. Kolejne ciało uderzyło o ziemię w towarzystwie kolorowych błysków, iskrzących się niemal z wdziękiem. Zaraz zwymiotuje. Czuł, że drży jak we febrze. NIENAWIDZIŁ HALLOWEEN. Był naiwny, zbyt optymistyczny, myśląc, że mógłby przeżyć ten dzień bez śmierci klinicznej albo czegoś równie okropnego. Jego wizja miała czarną barwę i czuł, jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się z rozpaczy i wstrętu do samego siebie.

Musiał coś zrobić, dlaczego musiał być tak słaby i nieudolny, że nie mógł nawet pomóc? Był bezużyteczny. Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu kręcił się i chwiał wokół niego, obrzydliwie. Jego głowa pulsowała. A później nie było już nic prócz śmierci i krwi, i zniszczenia.

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Patrzył jak Harry upada gdzieś obok drzwi, zgnieciony jak szmaciana lalka. Czuł błagalne spojrzenie Zeviego palące jego plecy i skrzywił się.

- Co? – zapytał powoli. Zevi, z poczuciem winy za złapanie go na gorącym uczynku, odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w ciszy na swoje bose stopy. Pozwolił swoim oczom spocząć, z reprymendą, na drugim chłopcu, po czym przeszedł przez pokój do miejsca, gdzie Harry w agonii zwinięty był na podłodze.

Cholera jasna, Potter. Co za uparty, szalony, szlachetny idiota. Pozwolił ponownie na wymknięcie się swojej magii, obserwując beznamiętnie jak paradoksalne skutki powodowała obecność jego magii. Po chwili, zielone oczy jeszcze raz się otworzyły, nawiedzone i ostrożne, pełne bólu.

- Tak uparty – zganił go, ale jego głos był łagodniejszy niż pierwotnie planował. Jego złość wydawała się zniknąć – gniew na Harry'ego za to, że zawsze śpieszy, aby wcielić się w rolę supermena, jego wiecznego wroga. I przyjaciela, cichy głosik niepewnie dodał w jego głowie. Zignorował go, jak zwykle. Był psychopatą, i to w klinicznym znaczeniu tego słowa – nie opiekował się i nie dzielił, a ilość posiadanej przez niego empatii czy sumienia była znacznie poniżej normy. Ale, miał jej trochę – jakkolwiek pokrętna czy mała ona była. Po prostu normalnie o tym nie mówił ani nie myślał. Nieważne.

Harry zamrugał na niego, a w jego spojrzeniu mieszało się mnóstwo emocji – Tom był w stanie wyczuć to tak wyraźnie, jak czuł umysł swojego przyszłego ja. Wina. Wstręt do samego siebie, tak wiele wstrętu. Bezradność. Furia. Wszystkie tak silne, że mógł niemal poczuć je na swoim języku. Żal. Żałował każdego utraconego w tej wojnie życia. Salazarze, co za męczennik. Miał zamiar sam się zabić.

- Muszę coś zrobić – nalegał Harry, jego oczy były matowe i utracone. Tom czuł, jak coś ściska się w jego klatce piersiowej, ale nie było to serce. Nie. Nie miał go. Prawdopodobnie po prostu źle spał albo zjadł coś złego, albo… coś.

- Wiem – powiedział cicho i naprawdę to robił. Wiedział, jak bardzo Harry chciał pomóc.

- Nienawidzę Halloween – jego głos był gorzki. Tom poczuł uśmieszek skręcający nieznacznie jego wargi, nie sympatycznie, ale czymś w tym rodzaju.

- Wiem – powtórzył. Harry spojrzał w dół na podłogę, po czym ponownie do góry, ze swoją starą determinacją i ze stalowym postanowieniem. Mógł zgadnąć co chce Harry powiedzieć, zanim ten jeszcze otworzył usta, aby to zrobić.

- Chcesz, abym nauczył cię oklumencji – stwierdził cicho. Och, możliwości. Harry podniósł na niego wzrok.

- Wiem – naśladował. Tom prawie się uśmiechnął.

- Porozmawiamy o tym jutro – oznajmił, przywołując wiadro. Harry był nieco zielony.

To będzie długa noc.


	34. Rozdział 34

Wasze komentarze są absolutnie wspaniałe i z całego serca wam za nie dziękuję. Nie potrafię znaleźć słów, które mogłoby wyrazić wdzięczność za to, że wciąż jesteście, czytacie, komentujecie... :)

**Cookies. Alice**, ja muszę przyznać, że także parsknęłam śmiechem, kiedy wyobraziłam sobie to, co tak pięknie napisałaś. Poprawiłaś mój okropny nastrój! :) I chyba tak, wiara w cuda Harry'ego jest strasznie zaraźliwa... chociaż o sercu Toma i jego braku nic a nic nie powiem. **Koma**, masz rację, Harry sam tego wszystkiego chce. Tylko pytanie, czy mógłby inaczej? Czy mógłby to wszystko olać i patrzeć z uśmiechem na umierających ludzi? A co do twojego przemyślenia, to... cóż, czy Tom miał jakiś interes w tym, aby nauczyć Harry'ego blokowania jego umysłu? Przecież dzięki temu, że Potter tego nie potrafi, ma do niego całkowity dostęp. O nie... Ale tak, to uzależnienie jest przerażające. **Mahakao**, uważam tak samo, Harry powinien wiedzieć lepiej i nie dać się tak strącić z tematu. A co do opiekuńczości Toma, to powiem tylko tyle, że czytać kolejne rozdziały, czytać, czytać i jeszcze raz czytać do końca. Bo tego będzie. Dużo. **NigrumLotus**, błędy poprawione, ukłony za ich wyłapanie. Albo kremowe piwo, jak wolisz ;). A co do Halloween, to... cóż, to HALLOWEEN. Ono nie mogło być dobre. I hmm... też lubię jak Tom ukazuje uczucia - na swój Tomowaty sposób. A co do lekcji oklumencji... to tak, wyjdzie z tego coś ciekawego. I nie, nic więcej na ten temat nie powiem :). **Ariana**, cieszę się, że tak się cieszysz na nowe rozdziały. Może, aby ci troszeczkę ułatwić życie to dodam, że pojawiają się one codziennie - przynajmniej do końca wakacji - około 18. Niestety, ekhm, wyjeżdżam i w najbliższym czasie żadnego nie będzie, ale... od 20 sierpnia, obiecuję, będą pojawiać się do końca wakacji codziennie, właśnie około godziny 18. A co do tego, że nie lubisz pisać komentarzy, to tylko powiem, że tym bardziej cieszę się, kiedy jakiś twój komentarz widzę :). **Tsukiaisuishou**, oczywiście :). Halloween to w końcu taka ładna okazja, aby zrobić coś złego ;). A no właśnie. Harry i oklumencja. Jeszcze więcej powiem, Harry, oklumencja i Tom. Czy tylko ja myślę, że to mieszanka wybuchowa?

Ekhm... *nieśmiało wychyla nos zza krzesła, trzymając mocno w rękach Wenę i zasłaniając się nią, mając nadzieję, że ludzie zlitują się nad strzelanie w nią* kolejny rozdział pojawi się w nocy, tak więc jutro rano na pewno będziecie mogli go przeczytać. Dodam jeszcze, że właśnie nadchodzi druga z zapowiadanych przeze mnie przerw (i na szczęście ostatnia, o ile nie zdarzy się jakiś nieszczęsny wypadek). Ta będzie dłuższa i... powiem tylko, że kiedy wrócę 20 sierpnia, to obiecuje, że pierwsze co zrobię, to wam wrzucę rozdział.

Rozdział niebetowany, wybaczcie i jeszcze raz wybaczcie. Jeżeli tylko moja kochana beta będzie miała czas na sprawdzenie go, to zamienię rozdziały na zbetowane. A teraz... miłego czytania.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział trzydziesty czwarty**

Harry był tego ranka w fatalnym nastroju.

Jego głowa pulsowała bólem jak nigdy dotąd, paraliżując go bolesnymi falami, co dawało mu poczucie, jakby jego czaszka bezwzględnie zostawała raz za razem miażdżona. Skończył na stworzeniu sobie pary okularów przeciwsłonecznych, bo światło bardzo pogarszało jego stan. Chociaż i tak niewiele to pomogło.

Wyszedł, zanim wstałby jakikolwiek inny Ślizgon. Tak wiele rzeczy zmieniło się w tak krótkim czasie – opuszczenie Jasnej Strony, dziwaczna reakcja Ginny (nie była taka w zeszłym roku? Poprosi Rona, aby się temu przyjrzał, ponieważ to nie było normalne i mogła być przeklęta, albo coś. Albo to zobaczenie Toma przywołało u niej wspomnienia traumatycznych przeżyć z pierwszego roku i nie mogła tego wytrzymać. Albo cokolwiek...), Dolina Godryka i te dziwne bzdury związane z przypominajką oraz zapomnianą przez Boga lista śmierci, którą wciąż miał Tom, teraz, kiedy już o tym pomyślał.

Miał wrażenie, że Riddle wie o tym wszystkim więcej, niż pokazywał, z tym całym wyjaśnieniem o przetrzymywaniu przez przypominajki wspomnień i z tym swoim intensywnym, zażartym spojrzeniem. To było tak, jakby w jakiś sposób go testował, co było naprawdę niepokojące. A potem zdarzyła się ta cała masa rzeczy związanych z rajdem śmierciożerców i publicznym wypowiedzeniem wojny. Nic wielkiego albo coś. Och, i ten zdradliwy, mały wężowy znak na jego ramieniu. Mrowił czasami, głównie z powodu Toma.

Co było przerażające, ponieważ Tom nie był typem człowieka, który nie wyciągnąłby z tej sytuacji korzyści, a był niezaprzeczalnie korzystny, ponieważ był cholernie podobny do Mrocznego Znaku. Salazarze. Czasami nienawidził swojego życia. Westchnął ciężko, pocierając głowę. To wszystko brzmiało tak surrealistycznie, kiedy się to wszystko razem złożyło. Było zbyt wiele smyczków, za które pociągnął… albo nad którymi raczej nie potrafił zapanować. Znając Toma, w ogóle się z nich nie uwolni, zawijając się w nie chicho w zatraceniu, a one będą gotowe na to, by nagle się wokół niego zacisnąć, jak sznurki marionetki. Zatrzymał się na korytarzu, drżąc od obrazu, jaki sobie wyobraził. Groźny. Bardzo groźny.

Los go nienawidził.

Kiedy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, nastała martwa cisza. Ślizgoni byli już przy stole, ich oczy intensywnie skierowały się na niego i oceniały go. Świetnie, więcej zażartości. Czyż nie był chłopcem szczęścia? Nie był pewien, czy był zdenerwowany, czy poczuł ulgę, kiedy zabójcza migrena pulsująca w jego głowie zmniejszyła się nieznacznie – zakładał, że z powodu bliskości Toma.

Cholera, to było tak obrzydliwe uzależniające. Miał zamiar porozmawiać o tych lekcjach oklumencji.

- Panie Potter! – Urzędnik Ministerstwa natychmiast poczłapał do niego, z ochoczo trzymanymi w rękach podkładką i długopisem, gotowy do napisania protokółu. – Potrzebujemy pańskiej pomocy. – Zacisnął zęby.

- Potrzebujecie mojej pomocy? – powtórzył chłodno, podnosząc brwi. – W końcu zdecydowaliście, że nie jestem kłamliwą, obłąkaną, schizofreniczną, zwracającą na siebie uwagę kurwą? Jak wygodnie.

Urzędnik prychnął, po czym dołożył wszelkich, pompatycznych starań, aby się z powrotem poskładać.

- Minister chce z tobą omówić wydarzenia z ubiegłego roku, wierzy, że możesz posiadać kilka cennych informacji dotyczących możliwych sposobów pokonania Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, zanim mógłby on odzyskać pełnie swojej mocy. – Wyraz twarzy urzędnika sugerował, że powinien czuć się zaszczycony i Harry natychmiast odczuł, że rośnie w nim silna irytacja.

Dzień stawał się coraz lepszy.

- W takim razie, może skontaktować się ze mną używając zwykłych metod, z prośbą o poświęcenie dla niego czasu.

Urzędnik gapił się na niego.

- _Jesteś_ Harrym Potterem, czyż nie?

Wyłupiaste oczy zerknęły podejrzliwie na jego czoło.

- Niestety – odrzekł. – Teraz, jeśli możesz mi wybaczyć… - minął mężczyznę i skierował się do zielonego stołu.

- Wiesz, ludzie mi mówili, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę, ale powiedziałem im, że zwariowali… chociaż teraz przypuszczam, że mimo wszystko musiało być w tym ziarnko prawdy – obłudnie skomentował urzędnik. Harry zatrzymał się, czując, jak jego temperament wymyka mu się spod kontroli.

- I to – powiedział konserwacyjnym tonem – jest powód, dla którego nienawidzę Ministerstwa. – Odwrócił się na pięcie, a jego magia zapłonęła. – Ty i twój Minister jesteście bandą skorumpowanych, żałosnych owieczek, które nie mają nic lepszego do roboty, niż przeciąganie potencjalnych sojuszników na swoją stronę i wysuwają śmiesznie fałszywe oskarżenia, aby sprawić, że będziecie lepiej wyglądać w oczach społeczeństwa. Nieco drobnostkowe, nie sądzisz? A ty masz do tego czelność rozmawiać ze mną o ziarnkach prawdy! Możesz powiedzieć Ministrowi i każdemu ze swoich dupkowatych kolegów, że jeżeli chcą ode mnie jakiejkolwiek pomocy, muszą to wszystko zmienić. Na wasz widok robi mi się niedobrze. – Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując uspokoić swój temperament. – W tej chwili mam niesamowicie mocny ból głowy, a nocny rajd śmierciożerców i sesja tortur tłuką się w tej chwili w głowie – wrócił konwersacyjny ton, szyderczy i kpiący. – Więc, proszę, trzymaj się, do diabła, z dala ode mnie, zanim postanowię pokazać wam, że są one wystarczającą motywacją, abyście rzeczywiście zaczęli walczyć w tej wojnie, zanim okaże się ona większą krwawą rzezią niż jest obecnie. Merlinie, nie moim zadaniem jest mówić wam, jak macie rządzić tym krajem.

Urzędnik bardzo szybko się po tym ulotnił.

Kiedy usiadł, Tom spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.

- Niesamowicie mocny ból głowy? – zacytował pytająco. Harry pokręcił głową, pozwalając jej opaść na stół.

- W związku z tymi lekcjami oklumencji… - zaczął. Dziedzic Slytherina skinął głową.

- Tego wieczoru, jeśli chcesz.

- Cena? – zapytał ze znużeniem. Tom przyglądał się mu, z małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

- Hmm, tym razem naprawdę wiesz, w co się pakujesz. Znaczna poprawa.

Harry spojrzał na niego. Uśmieszek Toma powiększył się, po czym zbladł.

- Myślę, że wystarczającą zapłatą dla nas wszystkich będzie twoja całkowicie przespana noc – stwierdził. – Po prostu nie nastawiaj się w żaden sposób do tych lekcji. – Harry spoglądał na niego przez chwilę.

- Okej – zgodził się.

- Dobrze – potwierdził Tom, wracając do swojego śniadania. Widok jedzenia spowodował, że nudności zaczęły przewracać się w jego żołądku.

- Jak możesz teraz nawet myśleć o jedzeniu? – mruknął. Tom nie podniósł wzroku.

- Bo jestem głodny. Teraz zamknij się i jedz – no chyba, że zaraz potem planujesz wyrzucić to ze swojego żołądka.

- Nie – warknął, ale nie zrobił żadnego ruchu, aby dotknąć zawartości któregokolwiek z znajdujących się przed nim różnorodnych talerzy i półmisków. Łał, zauważył, że jego koledzy czuli się niekomfortowo widząc prawdziwą moralną niemożliwość przełknięcia jakiegokolwiek jedzenia po obserwowaniu rzezi…

- Cokolwiek – uciął Tom, ale Harry zauważył, że jego spojrzenie podnosi się na krótką chwilę, po czym powróciło do książki, którą czytał. Książki o pamięci.

Reszta śniadania minęła spokojnie, z Lestrangem, Zevim i Draco, którzy rozpoczęli dyskusję o tym, co stanie się z tożsamością, jeśli osoba cierpi na utratę pamięci, tak jak ocalali z rajdu śmierciożerców, którzy potraktowani zostali _Obliviate_.

Potem nagle coś w niego uderzyło. _Pamięć._

Jego ręka zacisnęła się na przypominajce w kieszeni.


	35. Rozdział 35

Dzisiaj krótko, wybaczcie mi za to, ale jest zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, abym mogła napisać coś składnego. Powiem tylko, że oczywiście przeczytałam wasze komentarze, bardzo mnie one ucieszyły (rozbudziły z rana...) i dziękuję za nie **Komie**, **Cookies. Alice**, **Mahakao** i **Arianie**.

Kolejny rozdział pojawi się za nieco ponad tydzień - 20 sierpnia. Ten, uważam, że dużo wyjaśnia i mam nadzieję, że docenicie to, że specjalnie wstałam chwilę wcześniej, aby wam go wrzucić :). No i, oczywiście, miłego czytania.

Och i rozdział ponownie niebetowany.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział trzydziesty piąty**

Dopiero znacznie później tego dnia udało mu się znaleźć chwilę samotności.

Natarczywe pulsowanie i uderzanie w jego głowie osłabiło się nieco, ale wciąż mógł poczuć ból zakradający się jak pantera w zakamarkach jego umysłu; czekający na odpowiedni moment, aby zaatakować.

Blokując za sobą drzwi opuszczonej klasy, wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni dymiącą czerwienią kulę. Przypominajka wydawała się zimna i solidna w jego dłoni, a szkło idealnie do niej pasowało. Wahając się nieznacznie, nie pewny, czy robi dobrze albo czy naprawdę chce zdobyć wiedze z nią związaną, rzucił kulkę na podłogę.

Rozbiła się natychmiast, sycząc, kiedy dym z niej wylatywał, uderzając w niego. Wirująca pamięć wróciła do jego głowy i upadł na ziemię, jedną ręką chwytając się za głowę, a drugą się wspierając. Tom. Różdżka. Obliviate. Plany. Sen. Przepraszam. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten łajdak wymazał mu pamięć. Dupek.

Kilka minut później nagle wszystko się zakończyło, a jego wizja zniknęła wraz z dymem. Wszystko, co z niej pozostało było porozrzucanymi po podłodze odłamkami, raniącymi jego skórę dopóki nie rozmazały się szkarłatem, tak podobnym do uwięzionego w nich kiedyś dymu. Podniósł rękę, klnąc cicho, a jego różdżka poruszyła się, by uleczyć rany.

Kiedy skończył zaklęcie, mały kawałek papieru znajdujący się wśród kawałków szkła przykuł jego uwagę. Marszcząc nieznacznie brwi podniósł go, opadając do pozycji siedzącej. Łał, odzyskiwanie pamięci było bardzo męczące. Czy większość ludzi o tym wiedziała? Jego energia była całkowicie wyczerpana z powodu odzyskiwania wspomnień. Cóż, lubił wmawiać sobie, że to odzyskiwanie wspomnień było tak bardzo męczące, a nie ogarniająca go lodowata ciemność. Tom. Do diabła. Z obawą ostrożnie rozwinął papier, bojąc się, że kruchy pergamin mógłby rozpaść się mu w dłoniach. Był napisami wielkimi literami, tak jak wcześniejsza notatka.

_Harry, czuję, że muszę przeprosić. Chociaż wspomnienia należały do ciebie i bezprawnie cię z nich okradziono, mogę tylko domyślać się, jak niepokojące musi być to uczucie. Tak łatwo zapomnieć, prawda? Niemniej, teraz wiesz. Prawdę. Od pierwszego momentu, w którym się spotkaliśmy nie specjalnie cię lubiłem, ale obserwowanie czemu musisz stawić czoła każdej nocy, w pewnym sensie skorygowało niektóre z moich nieporozumień związanych z twoją osobą. Nie jesteśmy już ludźmi, którymi kiedyś byliśmy. Wszyscy się zmieniają._

_Jestem święcie przekonany, że człowiek zawsze powinien wiedzieć, w co się pakuje. Dla wielu z nas, jest już za późno – nie mamy wyboru i każda cząstka mojej moralności błaga mnie, bym nie pozwolił mu tego wyboru odbierać tobie. Nie powinieneś być na niego ślepym, wystarczająco trudnym jest radzić sobie z nim w 20/20 wizjach, a przynajmniej tak to zrozumiałem. Chodzi o to Potter, że społeczeństwo zabrało mi możliwość podjęcia decyzji w sprawie tej wojny, moich szans i przeszłości, ale ty wciąż ją masz. Nie będę patrzeć na to, jak ślepo podążasz za decyzjami i ostrożną charyzmą pewnego Toma Riddle'a. Więc, do tego zmierzam. Witam na ścieżce pamięci. Wybierz mądrze. Ta notatka automatycznie spali się, kiedy skończysz ją czytać – nie mogę ryzykować tego, że kiedykolwiek zostanie odkryta, bo moje życie byłoby wtedy w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie._

_Z poważaniem, Draco Malfoy._

Pierwsza myśl, jaka pojawiła się w głowie Harry'ego, szeptała mu, że to musi być jakiś chory żart. Draco Malfoy wysłał mu przypominajkę. Draco Szydzący Malfoy, który nienawidził go od pierwszego roku. Niesamowicie skoczna fretka, Draco Malfoy. Nie wydawało mu się to możliwe, ale wiadomość mówiła prawdę i sprawiła, że jego serce zatrzymało się w miejscu. Czy w takim razie Malfoy był śmierciożercą? Nie mógł być. Chociaż Lucjusz… boże. Życie Draco był już praktycznie połączone z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem, czy tego chciał, czy nie. Zawsze wydawał się mu takim napuszonym, skupionym wyłącznie na sobie bogatym dzieciakiem.

Z drugiej strony, Harry zawsze był uosobieniem Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru. Draco miał rację, ludzie się zmieniają. Obserwował jak notatka w jego ręce kurczy się, a następnie zamienia w popiół, tak samo jak szkło.

Chciał przyłożyć do swojej głowy różdżkę i ponownie rzucić na siebie _Obliviate_. Tom, jak Tom mógł mu to zrobić?! Głupie pytanie. Tom powoli zamieniał się w Voldemorta, dziwacznego, masowo mordującego Mrocznego Lorda. Tom, wśród swojego zupełnego braku moralności, był zaskakująco miłosierny. Mógłby bez problemu wymusić względem siebie lojalność, milczenie – Harry miał na ramieniu jego znak, czyż nie? Nagle uderzyła w niego myśl. Tom. To Tom był tym, który powiedział mu co robią przypominajki, jak przechowują wspomnienia. Tom ostrzegał go, aby nie marnował swojej nadziei na to, że kiedykolwiek zmieni się w kogoś dobrego. Teraz był zdezorientowany. Do jasnej cholery.

To było jakby Ślizgon zrobił to celowo, tylko po to, by namieszać mu w głowie. Okropne w tym wszystkim było to, że chociażby się starał ze wszystkich sił, to i tak wciąż nie był w stanie myśleć o Tomie jako o Voldemorcie. Nie mógł. Nie chciał móc. Jego umysł skulił się, napiął i cofnął od tego pomysłu jakby ten parzył go jak kominek, albo był bombą tylko czekającą na to, by wybuchnąć. Dlaczego Tom w ogóle próbował go ostrzec? To nie miało sensu. Poczucie, jakby pociągano nim za sznurki jak szmacianą marionetką rosło, wprawiając go w coraz bardziej wyraźne oburzenie.

Najgorsze było to, że nie mógł wymyśleć żadnego sposobu, aby to wszystko powstrzymać. _Ani jednego._ Nie był pewien czy mógłby to zrobić, nie wiedział nawet czy tego chciał. Tom miał rację mówiąc, że obaj starają się zmienić siebie nawzajem i to łączyło ich ze sobą mocniej niż łańcuchy. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, aby odejść, nie, kiedy jego dusza uczepiła się już pomysłu zmiany Toma i zapobiegnięciu Voldemortowi w ogóle się narodzić. I Tom zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, wiedział o tym od samego początku.

To było niesamowicie pokręcone.

Schował swoją różdżkę z powrotem do pokrowca, prostując się i wygładzając z roztargnieniem swoje szaty. Jego głowa pulsowała, wirując z powodu wydarzeń układających się w jej wnętrzu jak kostki domina. Kurwa.

Spróbował znaleźć w tym dobre strony. Tom nie miał zamiaru go zostawić, zbyt wiele już stracił próbując przekabacić Harry'ego na swoją stronę. Nie był do końca pewny, czy był to jasny punkt tej sytuacji. Jednak musiały jakieś w niej być, co nie? Ta sytuacja nie mogła być zupełnie tak bardzo dobrze wyszukaną taktyką, pozbawioną wszelkich nadziei na odkupienie i zbawienie. Mogła? Coś w tym wszystkim musiało być prawdziwe. Zbyt niepokojąca była myśl, że każda chwila, jaką spędził z Tomem, każdy żart, który sobie zrobili był niczym więcej jak złudzeniem, które miało mu pokazać dokładnie to, co chciał zobaczyć.

To miało drugie dno, z całą pewnością. Musiał jednak coś zmienić, po prostu musiał – bo już dawno minął miejsce, po którym nie było już odwrotu. Westchnął. Poczuł powracający ból głowy.

Może poprosi Toma o przełożenie lekcji oklumencji do jutra, kiedy jego głowa będzie w nieco mniej opłakanym stanie. Mimo wszystko musiał się jej nauczyć, jeśli tego nie zrobi, będzie to dla niego oznaczało tylko więcej śmierci i mniej snu. Oklumencja. Poczuł nadchodzącą falę grozy.

Oklumencja oznaczała, że Tom będzie czytał w jego umyśle. Teraz. Dzisiaj.

Cholera.


	36. Rozdział 36

Rozdział nie jest betowany - wybaczcie. I błagam, darujcie błędy, chociaż jeżeli jakieś zauważycie, to mi je wskażcie.

Wróciłam! Wyjazd minął mi bardzo miło i mam nadzieję, że i wy również równie przyjemnie spędziliście ostatni tydzień. **Ariana**, dziękuję, bawiłam się bardzo dobrze. A co do reakcji Toma, to myślę, że najlepiej, jak sama ocenisz. Mam nadzieję, że czekanie nie było takie okropne. :) **Cookies. Alice**, ależ nie ma za co ;). A co do Draco, to chyba nikt się tego nie spodziewał... I, cóż, mam nadzieję, że czekanie nie było takie okropne... **Mahakao**, i dobrze! Naprawdę bardzo miło czyta się komentarze, są niezwykle motywujące. I dodam, że wiem o czym mówisz, bo sama, przyznaję się bez bicia, rzadko komentuję... **Koma**, tak, Draco był bardzo zaskakujący, zgadzam się. I masz rację, Harry po prostu taki już jest... Cieszę się, że coraz bardziej cię to wszystko wciąga :).

Dziękuję serdecznie za komentarze. Chociaż zapewne o tym już doskonale wiecie. :)

Od jutra do końca wakacji wracam ze wcześniejszym sposobem wstawiania rozdziałów - codziennie będzie pojawiał się jeden, gdzieś około godziny 17 a 19. Co będzie później, jeszcze nie wiem. Chociaż na pewno nie zostawię was na lodzie. Mam już koncepcję jak się za to wszystko zabrać po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego, ale w jej sprawie... cóż, przedstawię wam ją, kiedy będę już jej pewna.

Miłego czytania! :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział trzydziesty szósty**

Do jego lekcji oklumencji zostało zaledwie dziesięć minut i Harry wiedział, że szybko musi podjąć jakąś decyzję. Miał do wyboru pójście na nią i stanięcie oko w oko z Tomem albo stwierdzenie, że dziwnym przypadkiem wypadła mu ona z głowy. To ostatnie brzmiało znacznie bardziej atrakcyjnie, ale miało jeden słaby punkt – i to nie tylko ten, że Tom z całą pewnością nie uwierzyłby w jego tymczasową utratę pamięci.

Jeśli nie poszedłby i sam nie znalazł młodego Czarnego Pana, z doświadczenia po prosu wiedział, że zamiast tego to dziedzic Slytherinu wyśledziłby jego. Cholera. Dobra, nieważne. Mógł to zrobić, nawet jeśli Tom wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie chce, by nastawiał się jakoś do tych lekcji. Nastawiał się… co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? Harry był niemal pewny, że on i Tom mieli różne definicje tego wyrażenia.

To było po prostu trudne. Pozostali Ślizgoni zapewniali go, że normalnie miał niepokojąco różnorodne nastawienie na Toma i Salazar jeden wiedział, że było ono jeszcze gorsze, kiedy był wkurzony. A teraz był bardzo, bardzo wkurzony. Nie był w stanie uznać Toma i Voldemorta jako jedną osobę, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie mógł pogodzić Toma z kradnącym wspomnienia sukinsynem.

Wziął głęboki oddech, zaciskając szczękę i zamykając oczy, starając się uspokoić. Musiał wyglądać normalnie, Tom nie mógł wiedzieć, kto wysłał przypominajkę. Do diabła, sam mógł bez problemu poradzić sobie z huśtawkami nastroju Toma, ale nie chciał nastawiać na ryzyko Draco Malfoya. Kto by pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek zrobić cokolwiek, aby chronić fretkę? Jego życie było pokręcone.

To wszystko wina Toma. Dobra, czas na oklumencję. Pokój Życzeń znów okazał się użyteczny.

Czy możliwe było rzucenie na siebie chwilowego _Obliviate_?

* * *

Wszedł bez pukania, upuszczając torbę na stół. Tom spojrzał na niego, a w jego oczach pojawiła się przebiegłość.

- Dobra, miejmy to już za sobą – stwierdził Harry.

- Brzmisz jakbyś się gdzieś śpieszył. Istnieje jakieś inne miejsce, w którym musisz być? – zauważył chłodno Tom. Harry zatrzymał się, przeczesując ręką włosy.

- Nie, nie… po prostu… zmęczenie – skończył kulawo.

Głowa Toma przechyliła się na bok. Harry całym sobą próbował zachować swoją twarz bez wyrazu.

- Mogę sobie wyobrazić. Usiądź, proszę.

Po chwili wahania opadł na miejsce naprzeciwko Ślizgona. Pomimo powszechnego przekonania, umyślnie nie śpieszył i nie robił czegoś tylko dlatego, że Tom kazał mu tego nie robić. Oczywiście, rzadko kiedy stosował się do rozazów, ale w końcu wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, kto bardziej dbał o dany temat. Zajęcie miejsca nie było dla niego żadnym problemem, więc zrobił to, dzięki czemu miał większe pole manewru w innych sprawach, o które bardziej dbał. Tak samo działał Tom, i to co chciał, aby Tom zrobił. Był to pokręcony system, ale w stosunku do ich dwóch wydawał się działać wystarczająco dobrze.

- Na początek, jaki jest twój zakres wiedzy w sprawie oklumencji? – zapytał Tom.

- Wiem, że to sztuka umysłu, wykorzystywana w celu chronienia swojego umysłu przed inwazją lub zagrożeniem, a jej przeciwieństwem jest legilimencja – spojrzał na Riddle'a. – Wiem również, że w obu jesteś dobry.

Wargi Toma drgnęły, nieznacznie.

- Więcej niż dobry, Harry – poprawił go.

- A także zadziwiająco skromny. – Wyszczerzył się do niego w uśmiechu, mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda on na tak wymuszony, jaki był. Jego głowa za bardzo wirowała. Powinien obliviateować lekcję ze swojej świadomości, zanim będzie za późno.

Jedyną wskazówką był grymas na twarzy starszego Ślizgona.

- Co? – dopytywał się, a jego serce waliło zdradliwie w klatce piersiowej, rozpaczliwie jak skrzydełka pochwyconego znicza.

- Wyglądasz na rozkojarzonego – zauważył Tom.

- Zamierzasz mnie uczyć, czy nie? – odpowiedział twardo.

- Chodzi o rajd? Czy to on zawraca ci głowę? – kontynuował natarczywie Riddle.

- To nic takiego, możemy teraz przejść do lekcji oklumencji? Bo, wiesz, właśnie po to tutaj przyszedłem.

- Może masz kolejny ból głowy?

Coś w nim pękło.

- Możesz się, do kurwy nędzy, odpieprzysz? – warknął. – Wbrew temu, jak błędnie wydajesz się sądzić, nie wszystko, co dzieje się w moim życiu, jest twoją sprawą!

Brwi Toma podniosły się w zdziwieniu, jego wzrok pociemniał.

- Słucham? – domagał się, niebezpiecznie. Harry wstał gniewnie, zawieszając torbę o ramię.

- Poważnie, Tom, czego do cholery ode mnie chcesz?

- Czego od ciebie chcę? – powtórzył dziedzic Slytherinu. – Czy nie mieliśmy już tej rozmowy?

- Nie chcesz po prostu mnie nawrócić – powiedział z uporem. Tom zamrugał, leniwy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy.

- Co sprawiło, że tak myślisz? – Pomimo uśmieszku na ustach, Harry wiedział, że Riddle'owi daleko było do zadowolenia lub wręcz rozbawienia. Jego spojrzenie stało się zimne i twarde jak diament. Do momentu, w którym zamieniło się na lekceważące.

W milczeniu podwinął rękaw koszuli, ujawniając swoje lewe przedramię. Był doskonale świadomy, że wąż prawdopodobnie ukrył się za kołnierzem na jego szyi.

- Och, tak, prawie o tym zapomniałem. – Harry zacisnął szczękę. Nadęty dupek. Nie było mowy, by zapomniał o tym znaku i obaj doskonale o tym wiedzieli.

- Jasne – zadrwił. Palce Toma zgięły się, jakby swędziły go z chęci, aby sięgnąć po różdżkę. Harry uśmiechnął się, częścią swojego umysłu wzdychając nad tym, że teraz to już zaczął drażnić Ślizgona celowo.

- Wiesz co – powiedział nagle Tom, chłodno. – Po prostu to zakończmy, zanim nie zapanujesz nad swoim małym napadem złego humoru.

- Nie, nie – odparł beztrosko. – Nie chcę tracić twojego czasu. Mogę kontynuować, naprawdę. Naucz mnie, o mędrcze, wiesz przecież wszystko, czyż nie?

Tym razem dłonie Toma zacisnęły się mocno w pięści.

- Co do diabła się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje? – upomniał, podchodząc o krok bliżej, oceniając go z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Mogło być to coś podobnego do niepokoju, ale Harry wiedział, że to nie było to uczucie.

- Nic – uśmiechnął się. – Dlaczego coś miałoby być ze mną nie tak? Cieszy mnie obserwowanie każdego wieczoru ludzi, którzy są torturowani i zabijani, to zabawne, prawda? Z drugiej strony, bardzo możliwym jest, że nie dożyję siedemnastki, ponieważ psychopatyczny, masowy morderca pragnie obecnie mojej krwi. Albo, do diabła, może, tylko może, to ludzie wciąż próbują mną manipulować, wykorzystać mnie i oszukać mnie. Nie wiem. _Zapomniałem_.

Tom zniósł to bardzo spokojnie.

- Doszedłeś do złych wniosków – zauważył cicho. – Harry…

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – przerwał mu Potter, jego głos był lodowaty, zmęczony, stanowczy. – A może po prostu jeszcze raz rzucisz na mnie _Obliviate_? Ponieważ, wiesz, prawdopodobnie lepiej byłoby, gdybyś mnie po prostu zabił, bo inaczej ten cykl będzie się ciągle w kółko powtarzać.

- Nie zabiję cię – odpowiedział Tom.

- W takim razie twoje IQ musiało znacznie spaść, ponieważ nie zamierzam dobrowolnie pójść za czymkolwiek, co planujesz. Widocznie nie chcę tego – nie, żeby w ogóle cię to obchodziło, co nie?

Drugi chłopiec spoglądał na niego w milczeniu, z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Więc? – domagał się.

- Harry – zaczął ostrożnie. – Wiesz, to ja jestem tym, który powiedział ci o mniej znanej funkcji przypominajek. Gdyby nie ja, nawet nie miałbyś z powrotem tego wspomnienia.

- Taak, bo jestem zbyt tępy aby zrobić coś na własną rękę, prawda?

Oczy Toma błysnęły.

- Tego nie powiedziałem.

- Nie – burknął. – Tylko to zasugerowałeś.

Potrząsnął głową, lekceważąco.

- Cokolwiek, Riddle, wychodzę.

Ręka, jak imadło, zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu i obrócił się, z różdżką w dłoni, naciskając nią mocno na szyję Toma. Był zaskoczony zauważając, że młody Czarny Pan nie wyciągnął własnej, cisowej z piórem feniksa.

- Puść mnie – rozkazał cicho przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Zamierzasz mnie przekląć? – Tom skrzywił się, kiedy jego oczy powędrowały do skierowanej ku niemu różdżki.

- A będę musiał? – zapytał. – Chyba, że wycofasz się, zanim zacznę kroić cię na kawałeczki; może zaczniemy, ale nie skończymy, od twoich palców?

Uchwyt Toma palił jego skórę i czuł aktywujący się pod wpływem dotyku znak. Poczuł jak dziedzic Slytherina ocenia, na ile jego słowa były poważne, po czym puszcza swoje palce. Natychmiast zrobił krok do tyłu, kierując się do drzwi.

- Nie chcę siłą wymusić na tobie posłuszeństwa – słowa były ciche, ale zatrzymały jego ucieczkę. Jeszcze raz się odwrócił, powoli. – Nie, jeśli istnieje jakikolwiek inny sposób, oprócz zabicia cię.

- Czy na to właśnie czekasz? – zapytał, przełykając ostre poczucie uświadomienia, uderzające w niego jak niesamowicie rozpędzona ciężarówka. – Czekasz na to, aż z chęcią się do ciebie przyłączę?

- Tak – stwierdził cicho Tom.

- Wiesz, rzucenie na mnie_ Obliviate _nie jest najlepszym sposobem na osiągnięcie tego – odpowiedział mocno.

- To krzywa uczenia się* - poinformował Tom. – Na wypadek, gdybyś nie zauważył, zazwyczaj nie działam w taki sposób.

- Byłbym nieco zmartwiony, gdybyś poświęcał czas na prześladowanie kogoś przede mną – powiedział bez żadnych emocji. Usta Toma wykrzywiły się w coś, co mogło być początkiem uśmiechu.

- Rzeczywiście – zgodził się.

- Nie wybaczyłem ci – oznajmił Harry. – Więc przestań się uśmiechać. – Twarz Toma spoważniała, ale jego oczy wciąż błyszczały.

- Nie oczekiwałem tego od ciebie – odparł. – Wciąż jesteśmy umówieni w sprawie oklumencji?

Harry zawahał się. Naprawdę musiał nauczyć się tej sztuki umysłu, a Tom był niezwykle dobrym wyborem na nauczyciela, ale…

- Zamierzasz spróbować wszystkiego?

- Nie. Nawet ja nie jestem tak podstępny. – Harry uniósł brwi. – Dobrze, jestem tak podstępny, ale nie. Masz moje słowo.

- Jeśli powiem ci, byś jak najszybciej wyszedł z mojej głowy i przestał w niej szperać, zrobisz to?

Tom przez chwilę milczał. Harry prawie odwrócił się i wyszedł, ale znał… albo myślał, że znał… Toma na tyle dobrze, aby zobaczyć, że po prostu logicznie analizuje konsekwencje zgody i nie zgody na to.

- Dobrze –powiedział w końcu Tom. Harry prawie się uśmiechnął, czuł się wspaniale przynajmniej raz mając przed sobą poddającego się Riddle'a.

- Dobrze – zgodził się. Głowa Toma przechyliła się, powoli i wyraźnie przyjaźnie. Harry zaczynał czuć pierwsze oznaki rozbawienia; Tom zachowywał się jakby próbował uspokoić wyjątkowo gwałtownego i wrogiego węża. Z jakiegoś powodu był niemal ostrożny.

- Chociaż mam jedno pytanie… - Tom spojrzał na niego.

- Dajesz – powiedział. Riddle podniósł brwi. – To znaczy, zadaj je – wyjaśnił. Ślizgon skinął głową.

- Dlaczego uważasz, że myślę, że jesteś tępy?

Okej. To nie było coś, czego się spodziewał.

* * *

* z tego, co udało mi się wyszperać, to wyrażenie pochodzące z marketingu, które, najprościej mówiąc, znaczy wykres pokazujący tempo uczenia się.


	37. Rozdział 37

Rozdział ponownie nie jest betowany i będzie tak do czasu, aż wyjaśni się moja sprawa z betą. Proszę, wybaczcie mi błędy i przymknijcie na nie oko - chociaż nie będę miała nic przeciwko, jeżeli mi je wskażecie. :)

Dziękuję za wasze komentarze - jak zwykle były niesamowite. Jesteście cudowni :). Niezwykle przyjemnie czyta się wasze słowa i opinie. **Ariano**, przepraszam. Wina po części jest moja i po części spowodowane było to wszystko tym, że chciałam dobrze. I za błędy naprawdę, naprawdę przepraszam - próbowałam sama jakoś je zlikwidować, ale trudno jest to zrobić nie mając obiektywnego podejścia do tekstu. Co do ilości rozdziałów i innych informacji na temat _Ulubieńca_, to zostały one podane w notce przed pierwszym rozdziałem. Ogólnie wszystkich rozdziałów jest 149 i o ile moje obliczenia są prawidłowe, do końca wakacji powinnam opublikować rozdziały do 49 włącznie. Czyli pozostanie równo sto. :) **MsJill**, ależ nie ma za co! Długo się za nie zabierałam, ale wiedziałam, że muszę to przetłumaczyć. Po prostu nie mogłam znieść myśli, że ten fick nie jest przetłumaczony na język polski. I masz rację, pierwszy rozdział nie jest zachwycający, ale wydaje mi się - mam nadzieję, że słusznie - iż wszystko się z czasem rozwija. W każdym razie niezwykle się cieszę, że nie jesteś zawiedziona tym, że postanowiłaś to wszystko przeczytać :). Zgadzam się, że kreacja Toma i Harry'ego jest niezwykła. Taka... prawdziwa. Jest ona z całą pewnością wielkim plusem tego ficka. I dziękuję za wszystkie pochwały, aż się zarumieniłam ;). **Cookies. Alice**, a ja z chęcią oddałabym ten uścisk :). Zapytam się tylko, jakie słowo zauważyłaś z błędem w poprzednim rozdziale, chciałabym je poprawić, aby nikomu innemu nie przeszkadzało :). I nie, nie wspominałaś jeszcze o tym, chociaż ja zupełnie się z tobą zgadzam. Cieszę się, że mimo wszystko tak dzielnie i wytrwale komentujesz :).

Jeszcze raz dziękuję za komentarze bo, cholera, są niezwykle motywujące. Miło się je czyta, kiedy człowiek ma już ochotę to wszystko rzucić i dodają one niezwykłego ducha walki z tłumaczeniem :).

Nie przedłużając, miłego czytania.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział trzydziesty siódmy**

Okej. To _nie było_ coś, czego w ogóle by się spodziewał. Harry czuł, jak jego gniew na chwilę ustępuje, robiąc miejsce zdziwieniu, jakie spowodowało to pytanie – jak, do diabła, miał na nie odpowiedzieć? To było tak oczywiste, że nie wymagało wyjaśnień. Cóż, albo przynajmniej tak uważał.

Tom patrzył na niego z oczekiwaniem, beznamiętnie, czekając, aż zabierze głos.

- Errr, dość często to sugerujesz – oznajmił Harry. Dziedzic Slytherina skrzywił się nieznacznie. – Nie wspominając o tym, że jesteś lodowato zimnym geniuszem. Prawdopodobnie myślisz, że wszyscy wokół ciebie są tępi. Kiedyś powiedziałeś Cassiusowi Parkinsonowi, że jego inteligencja jest na poziomie rozczłonkowanego mózgu złotej rybki! – Wziął cichy, głęboki oddech. To nie był dobry sposób obchodzenia się z Tomem. – Możemy teraz zacząć lekcję oklumencji?

- Nie myślę, że jesteś tępy – odparł Tom. Harry prawie warknął z irytacji. Jak na psychopatę z niewielką empatią czy sumieniem, Tom miał niepokojący zwyczaj przeprowadzania z nim tego rodzaju niewygodnych rozmów.

Właściwie to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie czuł się jak normalny człowiek, kiedy Tom wciągał go w takiego typu rozmowy, po prostu strasznie niezręczne było prowadzenie ich, patrząc w tym samym czasie na jego twarz, na te oczy z niekończącym się pragnieniem wiedzy.

- Dobra. Zanotowane. Oklumencja? – Harry'emu udało się nawet opanować swój głos. Mówienie o uczuciach, zwłaszcza z Tomem, zazwyczaj wprawiało go w zakłopotanie. Riddle'owi po prostu zbyt łatwo przychodziło przejrzenie na wylot wszystkiego, co powiedział i wywnioskowanie tego, jaką jego słowa naprawdę ukrywały treść – co prawdopodobnie było efektem ubocznym nauczenia się tego, jak manipulować emocjami wszystkich wokół. Przeklęty Czarny Pan. Tom swoimi działaniami wywoływał wokół siebie najbardziej korzystne reakcje i raczej wiedział, czego ludzie chcieli, co wykorzystywał w odpowiedni sposób wtedy, kiedy _sam _czegoś od nich chciał.

- Masz zaskakująco niskie poczucie własnej wartości – dumał Tom. Harry skrzywił się.

- Nie, nie mam – warknął. – Przestań mnie, do cholery, psychoanalizować.

- Wiesz, że słowo „psychoanaliza" wskazuje, że mam rację?

Harry spojrzał na niego ostro. Wciąż był jeszcze zły na Toma, a upór Ślizgona nie pomagał mu tego zmienić. Chociaż, jak zauważył z nutką samozadowolenia, młody Czarny Pan uważał, aby zostać poza jego zasięgiem.

- Wiesz, że psychiatra bada poziom stabilności czyjegoś umysłu? – odrzucił. – Coś, czego zdecydowanie ci brakuje.

Tom milczał, a powietrze wokół nich napięło się.

- Oklumencja? – powiedział w końcu, chociaż ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, że ta rozmowa jeszcze się nie skończyła i przeprowadzą ją w późniejszym terminie.

- Oklumencja – zgodził się Harry.

Minęło pół godziny i wyraźnie było widać, że Tomowi ledwie udaje się utrzymać nad sobą panowanie. Harry doskonale wiedział, jaki jest tego powód, ale z całą pewnością nie zamierzał rozwiązać tego problemu. Uczenie się oklumencji sprawiało, że Tom miał dostęp do niektórych z jego wspomnień, co oznaczało, że zyskał kolejne wskazówki co do tego, jak traktowali go Dursleyowie. Oczywiście, Tom już wcześniej był świadomy, że jego dzieciństwo nie było idealne, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie zyskał na to fizycznych dowodów.

Wciąż ich nie miał, ale Harry wiedział, że zauważył kilka błysków wspomnień, które nie były do końca przyjemne. Chociaż możliwe, że nastrój Toma zniszczył tak fakt, że jak do tej pory jego próby osłaniania swojego umysłu przed Riddle'em były żałosne; Harry miał taką nadzieję. Tak, to z pewnością to. Omdlenia powtarzały się coraz częściej.

- Nie możesz powiedzieć coś trochę bardziej konkretnego niż „wyczyść swój umysł"? – domagał się z irytacją. Oczy Toma błysnęły.

- Nie ustosunkowuj się – przypomniał chłodno. Harry z całej siły ugryzł się w język, przeprosiny brzmiały gorzko i obco na jego języku. Cholera niech weźmie to wszystko, ale potrzebował tych lekcji bardziej, niż Tom potrzebował go tego nauczyć. Obaj o tym wiedzieli.

- Nie mogę, nie jeszcze – kontynuował Tom, a jego ton stał się o ułamek mniej chłodny. – Muszę zobaczyć, jaka będzie twoja automatyczna reakcja, kiedy ją pokażesz, to zdecyduje, jaką metodą będę musiał cię uczyć.

- Jeśli jest automatyczna – zaczął Harry – to czy nie powinna już nastąpić? – Odchylił się do tyłu na ramieniu kanapy, jego głowa pulsowała tak zaciekle, jak miało to miejsce tego ranka. Czuł mdłości.

- Nie, twój umysł nie osiągnął jeszcze momentu, w którym będzie musiał zrobić coś, aby zatrzymać intruza – oznajmił Tom.

- Mojej granicy wytrzymałości – wymamrotał Harry, krzywy uśmiech zadrżał w kącikach jego ust. Merlinie, to było tak typowe.

- Twojej granicy wytrzymałości – zgodził się cicho Tom.

- Teraz wiem, dlaczego zgodziłeś uczyć się mnie tego, pobierając tak niewielką zapłatę – stwierdził, łagodząc uśmiech, aby pokazać, że tylko się z nim drażni. Tom położył dłoń na sercu, w geście niewinności.

- Słyszysz to, Harry? To dźwięk mojego łamanego serca! Może nigdy nie pozbierać się po twoim surowym wyroku.

- Jak to przeżyjesz? – odparł sucho. Tom uśmiechnął się, potrząsając głową z udawanym smutkiem.

- Niestety, wątpię, aby tak się stało. To tragiczne. Myślę, że poradzę sobie z tym, znajdując granicę twojej wytrzymałości.

Harry roześmiał się.

- A ja myślałem, że mnie lubisz. – Wydął wargi. Tom przewrócił oczami, po czym ponownie skierował w jego kierunku cisową różdżkę.

- Policzę do trzech… dobra?

Harry kiwnął głową, zbierając się w sobie. Po chwili poczuł wtargnięcie. Umysł szarpnął nim, pchając słabo w celu znalezienia czegoś niepożądanego lub nieprawidłowego, tego, co to spowodowało.

_Cmentarz, oświetlony przez jadowicie zielony błysk Morderczego Zaklęcia… Mecz Quidditcha przeciwko Cedrikowi w czasie trzeciego roku… Jego pierwszy lot na miotle… Śmianie się ze Ślizgonami w Pokoju Wspólnym… Błysk terrarium z wężem, kiedy miał jedenaście lat… Przyciskanie rąk do małej szyby okiennej, obserwując Dursleyów zasiadających wspólnie do wigilijnego stołu, ostry, chłodny podmuch wiatru szarpiący za jego skórę…_

Harry otworzył oczy, znów osunął się na podłogę, owijając ramionami głowę. Melinie, jego głowa. Jeśli wcześniej było źle, to ostatni psychiczny atak sprawił, że było tragicznie. Było tak źle jak wcześniej, w momencie, w którym miał ochotę rozbić wszystkie światła w kawałki ciemności. Przetarł oczy.

- Dlaczego przestałeś? – zapytał, nie patrząc w górę. Słyszał kroki Toma, kiedy ten zbliżał się do niego z przeciwległego końca kanapy, gdzie zasiadywał. Za każdym razem, kiedy but uderzał o podłogę, czuł się jakby w jego głowę wbijane były małe igły.

Poczuł, bardziej niż usłyszał, że Tom kucnął przed nim, obserwując go ciemnymi oczami w swój niepokojąco intensywny sposób. Oczywiście powinien już do tego przywyknąć, wzrok Toma zawsze był intensywny, jeśli zdołał go na ciebie skierować. To nie było coś, do czego można było przywyknąć, tylko coś, co najlepiej było ignorować.

- Ponieważ wyglądasz, jakbyś naprawdę miał zaraz odlecieć i nie obudzić się ponownie zaraz po tym, kiedy zostawię w spokoju twoje myśli – wyjaśnił prosto Tom. – Co jest?

- Nic – skrzywił się, ryzykując spojrzenie w górę. Cholera, było za jasno, od razu musiał ponownie spojrzeć w dół. – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz.

Tom zmarszczył brwi. Pokój natychmiast ściemniał, przyciemniając wszystkie światła, oprócz jednego. Harry niemal odetchnął głośno z ulgą. Ręka chwyciła mocno jego szczękę, odchylając jego twarz, aby się jej przyjrzeć.

- Masz ból głowy.

- Wszystko dobrze – skłamał. – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz – nie nauczę się niczego tylko tutaj siedząc. – _Musiał_ się tego nauczyć, wszystko, co czekało go bez oklumencji było całym basem tortur, w który zostawał wsysany podczas wędrówki do umysłu Voldemorta w każdym momencie snu.

- Nie – odmówił Tom. – Na dziś wystarczy. Oklumencja jest długim, powolnym procesem, nie da się go przebyć w czasie jednej nocy. Wymuszanie tego może przynieść więcej szkody niż pożytku.

- Ale…

- Powiedziałem: wystarczy – głos Toma był zarazem miękki jak i nieugięty. Harry chciał dyskutować o tym, czy wymuszanie jest problemem czy nie, ale zrezygnował z tego, gdyż zbytni nacisk mógłby sprawić, że Riddle w ogóle odmówiłby nauczania go. – Jak długo boli cię głowa?

- Jakiś czas… - Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie zauważając ostrzegawczych sygnałów na twarzy Ślizgona wskazujących na to, że robi się on coraz bardziej niezadowolony.

- I nie pomyślałeś, aby mi o tym powiedzieć? – domagał się Tom, po czym potrząsnął głową. – Drogi boże, pewnego dnia mnie zabijesz. Wstań.

Jego szczęka została uwolniona, tylko jego ramię było ściskane i jego ciało podniosło się z podłogi.

- Oczywiście, że tak – mruknął, wysyłając Tomowi uśmiech. – Nikt inny nie miałby odwagi rozważać zamordowanie cię.

Tom podniósł brwi.

- Uważaj – ostrzegł lekko. – Mógłbym to wziąć za groźbę i wątpię, abyś chciał poznać tego konsekwencje.

- Prawdopodobnie nie – zgodził się łagodnie Harry, nie za bardzo zmartwiony. Jego głowa pulsowała zbyt mocno, aby był w stanie rozważać cokolwiek innego niż swoje natychmiastowe odpowiedzi na słowa Riddla'a. Oczy Toma spojrzały na niego.

- Ból głowy nie ustępuje? – zapytał. Harry, po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobra. Chodźmy – oznajmił Tom, brzmiąc na zirytowanego.

- Gdzie? – dopytywał się ostrożnie.

- Skrzydła Szpitalnego, geniuszu.

Kiedy przerażenie uderzyło w niego z całą mocą, Harry był w stanie wymyśleć tylko o jedną rzecz, którą mógł powiedzieć:

- Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że formułujesz uwagi, które sugerują, że jestem tępy.


	38. Rozdział 38

Rozdział nie jest betowany i ponownie bardzo za to przepraszam - jeżeli tylko uda mi się skontaktować z moją betą, to dam wam znać. A do tej pory tylko bardzo proszę, byście wybaczyli wszelkie błędy i uczynnie dawali mi o nich znać, bym mogła je poprawić. :)

**Cookies. Alice**, dziękuję, już poprawiłam ten błąd :). I chodził mi o to, że, owszem, wspominałaś, że kłótnie Harry'ego i Toma są niezwykłe, ale nie mówiłaś o tym, jak to najpierw skaczą sobie do gardła, a w następnej chwili spokojnie rozmawiają ;). **Mahakao**, oczywiście, po prostu go przedawkował ;). **Koma**, wiesz, miałaś do tego prawo, bo wstawiłam go bardzo późno - gdzieś około 23 :). Tom psychologiem, masz rację, to dziwny obraz, ale... myślę, że później pojawi się jeszcze dziwniejszy, także związany z psychologią. Ale go nie zdradzę :). Co do Riddle'a, który zamiast sam leczyć, to ciągnie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, to... myślę, że chodzi o to, że Tom tak naprawdę nie jest genialny we wszystkim. Nie może, to po prostu nie jest możliwe. Magia lecznicza musi być trudna. Porównałabym to do naszej medycyny. Każdy potrafi zabandażować sobie rękę albo uleczyć drobne zranienie, ale bez względu na to, jak wiele o tym wszystkim czytał czy jak wiele kursów przeszedł, to ze złamaniem leci do lekarza. Podejrzewam, że zdiagnozowanie problemu byłoby dla Toma zbyt trudne - chociaż oczywiście nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał - dlatego bierze Pottera do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Później, w znacznie późniejszych rozdziałach, zostanie to lepiej ukazane i myślę, że przedstawione względem różnych wydarzeń w bardziej jasny sposób. **Veniti**, nie masz pojęcia, jak miło ponownie cię "słyszeć"! I, cóż powiedzieć, oczywiście, że wklejam rozdziały codziennie - w końcu wam to obiecałam, co nie :)? Co do zakończenia, to powiem tylko tyle, że gdybyś chciała je przeczytać, to musisz najpierw przeczytać wszystkie rozdziały, bo inaczej po prostu nie będzie ono dla ciebie zrozumiałe. Wiele istotnych rzeczy nie zostało jak do tej pory nawet choćby wspomnianych. Cieszę się, że tak bardzo podobają ci się rozmowy Toma i Harry'ego. Ja też je uwielbiam :).

Dziękuję, bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Jestem ciekawa, co będziecie sądzić o dzisiejszym rozdziale :).

Smacznego!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział trzydziesty ósmy**

- Cóż, zaczynam się zastanawiać… - odciął się Tom, spoglądając na niego ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Harry skrzywił się.

- Jak zawsze, z dnia na dzień stajesz się coraz bystrzejszy – odparł sarkastycznie, gwałtownie wykręcając się z uścisku Toma, starając się ignorować rozdzierające pulsowanie głowy. Riddle widząc to podniósł brwi.

- Nie mów mi, że się dąsasz – stwierdził. – To coś, czego oczekiwałbym po Lestrange'u, nie tobie. Daj spokój. – Zrobił zniecierpliwiony gest ręką.

- Nie pójdę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – oznajmił stanowczo Harry. Tom przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

- Tak, pójdziesz – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Wyglądasz jak śmierć.

- Biorąc pod uwagę twoją miłość do trupów, uznam to za komplement – poinformował, mrużąc szyderczo oczy, po czym zatrzymał się, kiedy świat zatrząsł się wokół niego w zdecydowanie nienaturalny sposób.

- Nie jestem nekrofilem – pękł Tom, przez moment wyglądając na zirytowanego.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że istnieje powód, dla którego stałeś się Mrocznym Lordem…

Tom wysłał mu raczej okrutne spojrzenie. Harry uśmiechnął się, zamierając, kiedy Tom zrobił krok w jego kierunku. Zrobił krok do tyłu.

- Nie pójdę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – powtórzył. – Nie ma mowy. Absolutnie nie. Nie potrzebuję tego i nie zmusisz mnie.

Tom machnął różdżką w stronę sufitu i Harry syknął mimowolnie, kiedy światła nagle się włączyły. Ciężki topór zaatakował jego głowę, próbując go sparaliżować. Jego dłonie zasłoniły oczy, kiedy zaklął pod nosem. Czuł, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

- Chcesz się wycofać z tego oświadczenia? – mruknął jedwabiście Tom.

- Nie – warknął Harry, ślepo kierując różdżkę w stronę świateł.

W jednej chwili Tom przemierzył przestrzeń między nimi, chwytając jego rękę z różdżką, zatrzymując jej ruch. Młody Czarny Pan miał gorzką, nieuczciwą przewagę, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie zwijał się w agonii z bólu i mógł otworzyć oczy bez uczucia, jakby te miały mu zaraz wybuchnąć. Nie powstrzymało go to jednak od wysłania uderzenia, którego drugi chłopak ledwie uniknął.

- Jesteś pewien? – kontynuował Tom. – Bo wyglądasz, jakbyś tego potrzebował.

- Pieprz się – szepnął chrypliwie Harry. – Nic mi nie jest.

Światła rozjaśniły się do pełni swojej mocy, tak jasno, że czuł jak przedostają się przez jego palce, bez litości paląc jego skroń. To była jedna z tych chwil, w której Tom przypominał mu jak bardzo może być sadystyczny. Świat zakołysał się wokół niego groźnie i Potter zachwiał się, trzymając się ramienia kanapy, kiedy kolana się pod nim ugięły.

Jeśli spojrzałby w górę ze swojej mimowolnej pozycji klęczącej, Harry był pewny, że zobaczyłby raczej zadowoloną z siebie twarz dziedzica Slytherinu. Usłyszał szelest szat i poczuł, jak długie palce chwytają jego włosy, przechylając nieznacznie jego głowę.

- Salazarze, naprawdę jesteś niezwykle uparty.

Światło wyłączyło się, pogrążając ich w ciemności i po raz kolejny Potter wstał na nogi. Jego oczy otworzyły się. Już nie było uśmiechu na ustach Toma – był teraz całkowicie poważny.

- Chodźmy.

- Nie – splunął. Nie pójdzie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. To był ból głowy. Tylko ból głowy.

- Och, musiałeś to pomylić z propozycją – powiedział Tom tym miękkim, niebezpiecznym tonem głosu, uśmiechając się do niego jak rekin, w sposób, jaki Harry już jakiś czas nie widział. – Pozwól mi, że cię poprawię. Idziemy do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Teraz. Możesz pójść z własnej woli, albo cię tam zaciągnę. Może się okazać, że ten ostatni sposób będzie bardziej niekomfortowy.

- Ten stanowczy ton sprawia, że kolana się pode mną uginają, naprawdę – Harry wycedził sarkastycznie, po czym kontynuował zapieranie się. – Nie ma powodu, bym poszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nie jestem ranny. Możesz iść do niego na własną rękę, jeśli jesteś tak zdesperowany, aby je odwiedzić.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, którą przerwał obrzydliwy trzask, po czym ból eksplodował w jego kostce. Harry wydał zaskoczony skowyt.

- Teraz masz powód – Tom uśmiechnął się.

- To jest całkowicie niesprawiedliwe – mruknął ponuro. – Dupek.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey była wściekła, kiedy przybyli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- Dziecko, Merlinie, co ty tym razem zrobiłeś? – oburzyła się z niepokojem, natychmiast zaczynając krzątać się wokół niego.

- _Ja_ niczego nie zrobiłem – wymamrotał obronnie, a jego ręka podniosła się, aby uchronić przed światłem. Tom machnął różdżką, wyłączając oświetlenie. Pielęgniarka zmarszczyła brwi, spoglądając na dziedzica Slytherinu, po czym ponownie zaczęła badać Pottera.

- To był raczej rezultat niechęci odwiedzenia cię, Madame – poinformował Tom, w irytująco uroczy sposób.

Oczy Madame Pomfrey rozszerzyły się słysząc to, po czym zabłyszczały z przerażenia.

- Ty… - wydyszała, wydawało się chaotycznie, badając zajadliwie fioletową opuchliznę na jego kostce. – Nie masz sumienia? – zapytała.

- Nie – odpowiedział jej prosto Tom, brutalnie. – Jeśli nie liczy pani Pottera.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, otwierając usta, by przemówić. Prowadząca go do szpitalnego łóżka Madame Pomfrey przez moment wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.

- Pottera? Jak… nie, nie liczę – wydukała. – Skąd ci się nasunął taki pomysł?

- Harry. Irytujący, nazbyt moralny głos, wielokrotnie nie dający ci spokoju w sytuacjach dalekich od etycznych – Tom wzruszył ramionami. – Żadna różnica.

Madame Pomfrey wydawała się robić wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby się na niego nie gapić, po czym potrząsnęła głową, jakby próbowała pozbyć się niechcianych myśli, odwracając się od niego.

- Jaki masz problem, Harry? – zapytała uprzejmie. Rzuciła okiem na przyciemnione światła.

- To naprawdę nic takiego – zaczął, rzucając Tomowi mordercze spojrzenie, kiedy ten prychnął „kłamca". – Tylko ból głowy, no i kostka, oczywiście.

Madame Pomfrey zacisnęła wargi, rzucając na niego zaklęcia skanujące stan jego zdrowia.

- Twoja kostka jest zwichnięta, wyrzucona ze swojego miejsca. Będzie to trochę bolało, ale mogę to wyleczyć w zaledwie kilka chwil. Poczekaj moment. – Pielęgniarka pośpieszyła do sąsiedniego pokoju i usłyszał brzdęk eliksirów. Zmrużył oczy na Toma.

- _Zwichnąłeś _mi kostkę – oskarżył go. Ślizgon w odpowiedzi podniósł brwi.

- Wiem, byłem tam. Prawdę mówiąc, uważam, że to ty jesteś za to odpowiedzialny.

- Co, tak samo jak uważałeś, że to ja byłem odpowiedzialny za to, iż obaj leżeliśmy przez dwa tygodnie w śpiączce, bo to _ty _mnie odurzyłeś?

- Dokładnie – Tom uśmiechnął się, po czym wyraz jego twarzy stał się niewzruszony i kamienny. Madame Pomfrey wróciła, trzymając w dłoniach kilka fiolek. Podała mu jedną z nich, a on spojrzał na nią z powątpieniem.

- Jest pani pewna, że to dla mnie dobre? – zapytał sceptycznie. Parsknęła, wyglądając na rozbawioną.

- Po prostu wypij to, kochaniutki.

- Wygląda jak wymiociny kota – dodał. Warga Pomfrey drgnęła, czy to były początki uśmiechu czy irytacji, nie był w stanie stwierdzić. Przełknął eliksir, krztusząc się z powodu odrażającego smaku. Przez moment nic się nie stało. – Myślałem, że to miało bo… - W powietrzu rozległ się trzask. Tom i pielęgniarka unieśli na niego głowę. Czuł się, jakby pocisk przeleciał mu przez kostkę.

Kiedy spojrzał w dół, jego kostka nie była już okropnie zniekształcona, opuchlizna opadła i nie było śladu siniaka. Pomfrey badała go klinicznie.

- Kiedy zaczął się ten ból głowy? – zadała pytanie. Nie pytała, jak zły był. Przypuszczał, że jego migrena spowodowana samym widokiem światła niejako ją o tym poinformowała. Jego żołądek ścisnął się niespokojnie.

- Errr… - potarł głowę, spoglądając na Toma, który uważnie się mu przyglądał. – Wczorajszej nocy…

- I ty dopiero… - zatrzymała się. – Wczorajszej nocy? – powtórzyła, a jej twarz zbladła. – Masz na myśli…

- Ten, um, rajd śmierciożerców. Taak… ale wtedy ból był innego rodzaju i mniejszy – wyjaśnił szybko. – Osiągnął najwyższy poziom około pół godziny temu.

- Miał także jeden rano – dodał pomocnie Tom, bezlitośnie. Harry rzucił w niego szpitalną poduszką. Madame Pomfrey natychmiast zaczęła rzucać szereg czarów, tylko niektóre z nich Harry rozpoznał dzięki swojemu szkoleniu i pracom badawczym, które miały zapewnić mu przeżycie.

Pięć minut później zatrzymała się, jakimś cudem jeszcze bladsza niż kilka minut wcześniej.

- Nie mogę znaleźć żadnej, realnej przyczyny twojego bólu głowy – wymamrotała, ze zmartwieniem. Wyglądała, jakby chciała dodać coś jeszcze, ale nie była zdecydowana.

- Co? – zapytał. – Jest naprawdę aż tak źle?

- Nie, cóż, może trochę, ale… Panie Potter, jest pan świadom tego, że pana ciało wykazuje ślady pozostałości po Klątwie Cruciatus?


	39. Rozdział 39

Rozdział znów nie jest betowany, chociaż udało mi się skontaktować z betą. Okazało się, że wszystkiemu winna jest awaria komputera i fakt, że nie ma przez to dostępu do internetu. Sprawa jest w trakcie rozwiązywania, dlatego wciąż proszę was o cierpliwość, wytykanie znalezionych błędów i dużo, dużo życzliwości. Wybaczcie te błędy.

Cieszę się, że komentujecie, bo, wiecie, wasze komentarze są niezwykle motywujące. Dziękuję za nie. **Veniti**, cieszę się, że ci się fragment podobał, też go bardzo lubię. I tak, jestem pewna, że ich docinki są bardziej wredne - żadna z was, nie zwichnęłaby specjalnie drugiej nogi, prawda? :) Myślę, że sprawa Crucio powinna się dzisiaj rozwiązać, więc i na twoje pytania powinna znaleźć się odpowiedź. Co do zakończenia, to... cóż, myślę, że zobaczyłabyś, jak potoczyła się sprawa nawracania Toma/Harry'ego. Po prostu nie jestem pewna, czy byłabyś w stanie w aktualnym momencie historii zrozumieć, o co tak dokładnie chodzi, właściwie, to w to wątpię i... nie, po prostu nie wyobrażam sobie przeczytania końcówki bez znajomości całej treści. To byłby tak wielki spoiler, że nawet nie masz pojęcia... Oczywiście zrobisz, jak będziesz chciała, zawsze możesz podyskutować ze mną o pewnych aspektach przez PW, jeżeli będziesz miała taką ochotę. :) **Koma**, myślę, że masz trochę racji. A jeżeli jesteś zawiedziona zwichnięciem nogi to... myślę, że podpowiem tylko, byś poczekała parę rozdziałów. A co do Harry'ego, to... tak, wieczny buntownik! **Mahakao**, rosołu może nie będzie, ale... :D **Ariana**, wszystko w tym rozdziale, na szczęście ten wątek wyjaśnia się dość szybko :). **Cookies. Alice**, ależ oczywiście, że wybaczę! Ja się po prostu cieszę, że skomentowałaś, bez względu na to, o której zrobisz to godzinie :). I rozumiem o czym mówisz o zebraniu myśli, bo pamiętam, jak moje myśli były poplątane po czytaniu _Fate's Favourite_ - bo, tak, zaczęłam czytać je, kiedy rozdziały były jeszcze dodawane i musiałam na nie czekać. Może nie od samego początku, ale wystarczająco późno, by mieć przed sobą przynajmniej połowę jego aktualnej długości. I _pamiętam_, jak czasami zagryzałam paznokcie. Tak więc doskonale rozumiem, co masz na myśli :). I pytasz się, czy mnie to irytuje... ani trochę! Komentarze są po to, by powiedziały mi, co uważacie, co myślicie o rozdziale bądź całym ficku. By podniosły mnie na duchu. Cieszę się, że mimo tego, że mamy już 39 (!) rozdział, twoje nastawienie do tego opowiadania nie zmieniło się. :)

Dzisiejszy rozdział myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jak sami ocenicie. Za to wręcz pewna jestem, że jutrzejszy się wam spodoba (wybaczcie, po prostu musiałam to powiedzieć).

Czytajcie, czytajcie i niech przynosi wam to jak największą przyjemność!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział trzydziesty dziewiąty**

Harry zamarł, czując spojrzenie Toma kierujące się niepokojąco intensywnie na jego osobę. Madame Pomfrey spojrzała podejrzliwie na Riddle'a.

- Bariery, Madame – przypomniał Tom, nie poświęcając jej ani jednego spojrzenia. Podejrzenia pielęgniarki zmniejszyły się nieznacznie – Riddle miał rację, nie mógł rzucać w szkole niewybaczalnych w taki sposób, aby bariery ją otaczające tego nie wykryły. – Harry?

- Hmm? – mruknął niewinnie.

- Dlaczego to właśnie twoje ciało wykazuje ślady pozostałości po Klątwie Cruciatus? – głos dziedzica Slytherinu był wyraźnie przygaszony. Harry zadrwił.

- Tom, kiedy zaczęło ci zależeć? Wielokrotnie wyraziłeś chęć rzucenia we mnie Crucio. – Pomfrey zbladła.

- Tak – odparł Riddle. – Ale mi nie wolno. – Harry poczuł parsknięcie wymykające się z jego ust, niedowierzające i sceptyczne.

- Więc będzie wszystko dobrze, jeśli będę torturowany, tak długo, jak to ty będziesz tym, który będzie to powodować?

- Tak – powiedział Tom. – A tak się złożyło, że nie mogę… więc co _się stało_?

- Jeśli mam na swoim ciele ślady Crucio, to jak myślisz, co się do cholery stało? Myślałem, że to ty miałeś być geniuszem.

- Wywnioskowałem ten kawałek – wybuchł Tom. – Miałem na myśli kto i kiedy.

Harry miał zamiar odpowiedzieć lekceważąco, ale powstrzymał go przed tym niecierpliwy ton głosu Ślizgona. Jego głowa przechyliła się na bok.

- Do diabła, to brzmi prawie jak troska – zauważył.

- Oczywiście, że to troska. – Szczęka Toma zacisnęła się. – Ktoś rzucił na ciebie Crucio, a _ja_ nic o tym nie wiedziałem!

- Poważne zagrożenie bezpieczeństwa – skomentował po chwili lekko. Tom zmarszczył brwi.

- Panie Potter, jeśli mógłby mi pan po prostu odpowiedzieć na pytanie… - próbowała z niego wyciągnąć Madame Pomfrey. Harry westchnął, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy z Tomem. Następnie otworzył usta, by przemówić.

- Jeśli powiesz, że „to nic takiego", albo „nic mi nie jest", przysięgam, że będziesz tego żałował – ostrzegł niebezpiecznie młody Czarny Pan.

- Co, bo rzucisz na mnie Crucio? – wyśmiał go.

- Nie – Tom uśmiechnął się. – Ale przez przypadek wspomnę Zeviemu o tym, że możesz cierpieć na bezsenność, stres pourazowy albo cokolwiek innego, co jakimś cudem spowodowałoby, iż zacząłby cię strasznie rozpieszczać… dziwnym trafem w zasięgu słuchu matki Weasleya.

Harry zamrugał, czując grozę ściskającą jego żołądek. Kochał panią Weasley, naprawdę, ale ona tak strasznie by go przydusiła, że nie znalazłby ani chwili spokoju. A wtedy dowiedziałby się Syriusz i wszyscy by zbzikowali… i byłby to całkowity koszmar.

- Nie zrobiłbyś tego… - zmrużył oczy. Tom tylko wyzywająco podniósł brwi. Harry skrzyżował ręce i milczał przez chwilę. Madame Pomfrey wpatrywała się w dziedzica Slytherinu z czymś niemal podobnym do zachwytu. – Czuję to, kiedy on torturuje ludzi – mruknął w końcu szybko.

- Przepraszam? – powiedziała Madame Pomfrey. – Nie zrozumiałam cię, mój drogi. – To był spisek. Czuł wzrastającą irytację.

- Powiedziałem, że czuję to, kiedy on torturuje ludzi – powtórzył, jego głos był głośniejszy niż początkowo zamierzał.

- On… - oczy Madame Pomfrey rozszerzyły się, wypełnione litością i przerażeniem. Mógł stwierdzić, że wywnioskowała to, kim „on" był.

- Voldemort – potwierdził cicho Tom, nie zwracając uwagi na wzdrygnięcie się pielęgniarki. Harry skinął głową. – Każde przekleństwo? – zażądał młody Czarny Pan. – Każda wizja?

- Ano.

- Dlaczego, u diaska, czegoś nie powiedziałeś?! – wykrzyknęła Madame Pomfrey, brzmiąc na zgorszoną.

- Czy to by cokolwiek zmieniło? – wzruszył ramionami, poruszając się, aby wstać z łóżka. Tom milczał, oceniająco mu się przyglądając z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. – Dziękuję za eliksir – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. Uciekł, zanim zdążyłaby zaprotestować.

* * *

Tom nie powiedział nic przez całą drogę do Pokoju Wspólnego, chociaż Harry czuł niemal fizyczny ciężar jego spojrzenia. Zostali zostawieni sami sobie – Pokój Wspólny był teraz w połowie pusty. Rzucił się na jedną z kanap, nie zważając na wysyłane mu z każdej strony zaciekawione spojrzenia, które ukradkiem śledziły każdy jego ruch. Usłyszał jak Tom opada obok niego, wciąż bacznie go obserwując.

- To niegrzeczne, gapić się na kogoś – zauważył z irytacją.

- Jak długo? – zadał pytanie Tom.

- Jak długo co? – zapytał, chociaż czuł, że wie, co Riddle ma na myśli.

- Jak długo byłeś ostatnim razem torturowany?

- Uczymy się na błędach, co? – odparł. Wyciągnął z torby rolkę pergaminu i pióro, zatrzymując się, kiedy jedna z rąk Toma podniosła się, powstrzymując jego ruch.

- **Harry** – syknął. Oczy Pottera podniosły się.

- To mniej odczuwalne, nie tak źle jak rzeczywiste klątwy – odparł w końcu. – Właściwie on ich nawet na mnie nie rzuca.

- To nie jest odpowiedź na pytanie – powiedział spokojnie Tom. Stłumił w sobie pragnienie ponownego wzdychania.

- Nie dłużej niż godzinę. Większość jego więźniów łamie się przed trzydziestoma minutami. – Tom ponownie zamilkł.

- Chodź – powiedział nagle, wstając i wyrywając Harry'emu torbę z rąk. Potter warknął pod nosem z niezadowolenia, sięgając po swoje rzeczy. Tom uśmiechnął się, przesuwając i kierując do dormitorium.

- Na litość boską – wymamrotał, wstając, aby podążyć za dziedzicem Slytherina. Kiedy byli w sypialni, Tom rzucił jego torbę na podłogę i, ignorując spojrzenia, zaciągnął do łazienki w celu zdobycia odrobiny prywatności. Harry skrzyżował niecierpliwie ręce. – Co tym razem? – marudził.

- Pokaż swoje ramię – poinstruował Tom, wyciągając rękę. Harry zatrzymał się.

- Dlaczego? – zakwestionował. Tom wydawał się walczyć z chęcią przewrócenia oczami, wskazując gwałtownym gestem, by wypełnił polecenie.

- Mam zamiar zobaczyć, czy mogę zrobić coś z twoimi nocnymi sesjami tortur. – Harry zamrugał. To nie było coś, czego się spodziewał. Kiedy nie drgnął, Tom sam to za niego zrobił, podwijając rękaw i umieszczając dłoń na znaku. Półksiężycowate wgłębienia zamieniły się w węża i skóra Harry'ego zamrowiła. Z drugiej strony, Tom zrobił krok w jego kierunku.

- Hola! – Harry cofnął się niespokojnie. – Co dokładnie masz zamiar zrobić?

Tom westchnął, modląc się o cierpliwość.

- Mam zamiar przejąć kontrolę nad twoją magią i, jeśli się to uda, nałożyć tymczasową, mentalną blokadę między tobą a Voldemortem.

- Możesz kontrolować moją magię? – Harry z przerażeniem spojrzał na znak. Usta Toma wygięły się w lekkim uśmieszku.

- Tylko, jeśli mi na to pozwolisz – powiedział. – Zrobisz to?

Harry zawahał się. Tom cierpliwie się na niego patrzył.

- Jeśli przysięgniesz, że zrobisz tylko to, co powiedziałeś, że zrobisz – odpowiedział w końcu, po rozważeniu w głowie wszystkich za i przeciw.

- Oczywiście – wycedził Tom. – Nie spodziewałem się od ciebie niczego innego. Twoje zaufanie do mnie jest naprawdę inspirujące.

- Tak, bo to nie tak, żebyś był kombinującym, manipulacyjnym draniem – zripostował. Tom uśmiechnął się, po czym ponownie spoważniał.

- Ja, Tom Marvolo Riddle, niniejszym przysięgam na moje życie, że w tym wypadku będę używać magii Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera jedynie do spróbowania zbudowania tymczasowego mentalnego bloku w jego głowie, aż do czasu, kiedy będzie mógł on zrobić to dla siebie sam. – Nastąpił błysk magii, po czym zniknęła ona pod skórą drugiego chłopca. – Zadowolony?

Harry skinął głową, powoli, pozwalając rękom Toma dotknąć jego głowy. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy i… i nic się nie stało. Tom spojrzał na niego z niewielkim błyskiem rozbawienia.

- Co? – zapytał.

- Przestań mnie blokować i zrelaksuj się. Nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić – możesz to zrobić? Weź głęboki oddech.

- Więc potrzebujesz zgody na przejęcie magii? – upewnił się ponownie, czując ulgę. Tom na chwilę spotkał jego wzrok.

- Potrzebuję zgody na przejęcie _twojej_ magii – skorygował. Głowa Harry'ego przechyliła się. Zamilkli znowu.

- Ale nie innych? Dlaczego? – Nie dawał za wygraną. Jego ciekawość wzrosła.

- Potter – oświadczył stanowczo Tom. – Próbuję się tutaj skoncentrować. Poszukasz o tym później.

- Nie możesz po prostu mi powiedzieć?

- Nie – odpalił Tom. – Nie bądź leniwy. Praca badawcza dobrze ci zrobi.

- Możesz dać mi przynajmniej wskazówki, jakie książki będą mi potrzebne?

- Aury. Poziomy mocy. A teraz się zamknij.

Harry zagryzł wargę, ponowne się uspokajając. Wziął głęboki oddech i poczuł, że jego magia przemieszcza się. Jego mięśnie napięły się, a uchwyt Toma wzmocnił, kiedy ten zaklął pod nosem.

- Spokojnie – uspokajająco mruknął dziedzic Slytherinu. – Walczysz ze mną.

- Nic nie mogę na to poradzić – warknął.

- W takim razie będzie to dla ciebie bolesne – odparł Tom.

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł magię Toma napierającą na jego, owijając się szczelnie wokół niej i szarpiącą. To było dziwne i, cholera, było męką. Zacisnął zęby. Tom cicho do niego mówił, ale słowa szumiały mu nad głową, a następnie ból zniknął, a on dryfował… mógł wyczuć magię, ale nie mógł nic zrobić.

Drżał, czując uczucie słabości i bezsilności, które pojawiło się w jego ciele z powodu braku magii. Skupił się na braniu głębokich oddechów. Poczuł intensywne uczucie przerażenia. Jego głowa pulsowała, a następnie poczuł, jak coś kliknęło. Sekundę później jego magia wróciła i gwałtownie odskoczył od Toma, starając się nie zwymiotować. Głęboki ból, taki, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie czuł, wydawał się go opuścić. Po chwili rozejrzał się, zauważając Toma opierającego się o zlew, bladego na twarzy, z zamkniętymi oczami.

- Tom… wszystko w porządku? – zapytał z niepokojem, prostując się. Przyszły Czarny Pan nie otworzył oczu.

- Tak, nie martw się, bohaterze.

Harry uważnie mu się przyjrzał, po czym uderzyło w niego uświadomienie. Tom był zmęczony, wycieńczony z powodu użycia tego, co było niezwykle trudną magią. Poczuł przypływ poczucia winy i wdzięczności.

- Dzięki – powiedział. Oczy Toma otworzyły się, a usta zwinęły w coś podobnego do uśmiechu.

- Nie bądź taką dziewczyną, Harry.

Potter uśmiechnął się. Po kilku sekundach Tom wyprostował się, z powrotem zakładając maskę na swoje miejsce. Zniknęły wszelkie oznaki zmęczenia, chociaż Harry nadal wyczuwał, że tam były.

- Jeśli mnie obudzisz, mam zamiar cię zabić – wymamrotał Tom, opuszczając łazienkę. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Może Tom nie był taki zły jak zwykł pokazywać.

Chociaż wciąż usunął mu pamięć. Manipulacyjny gnojek.

Cholera. Był zdezorientowany.


	40. Rozdział 40

Tym razem rozdział betowany, oczywiście przez **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou.** - należą jej się wielkie ukłony za to, jak bardzo się poświęca i kombinuje, by tylko być w stanie sprawdzić rozdział.

Z całego, całego serca dziękuję wam za komentarze. Nie wiecie jak niezwykła i cenna jest dla mnie świadomość, że ktoś docenia wykonywaną przeze mnie pracę. **Koma**, wczoraj był Tom w roli dużego brata, dzisiaj będzie w trochę innej (nic nie zdradzam!) - no widzisz, jak on się potrafi zmieniać? No powiedz, oczekiwałaś tego? ) Osobiście uważam, że poświęcenie dla Pottera jest słodkie (ale ciii, nikomu o tym nie mów :)).** Veniti**, gry, niestety, nie kojarzę, ale z twojego opisu jestem w stanie wywnioskować, na czym to polega i o co ci chodzi. Rozumiem cię, bo sama z przerażającą częstotliwością zerkam na zakończenie czytanych przeze mnie tekstów tłumaczonych - co jest, bardzo, bardzo złym nawykiem, chociaż, niestety, niemożliwym do opanowywania. I rozumiem też, co masz na myśli mówiąc o "perspektywach", bo, przyznam się, że dopiero przy tłumaczeniu tego ficka zobaczyłam, jak wiele posiada on _nawiązań_. I tak, myślę, że byłoby bardzo, bardzo źle. Chociaż od siebie dodam i poradzę, byś poczekała na _plany_. Nic więcej na ten temat nie powiem, ale kiedy w tym opowiadaniu pojawią się _plany_, myślę, że będzie to moment, od którego zakończenie byłoby chociaż trochę jasne dla osoby nieczytającej całości. A co części twojego komentarza na temat rozdziału - tak, mina pani Pomfrey musiała być zabójcza. A twoje porównanie do skarżenia się mamie - bezcenne! Skomentowałabym relację Harry/Tom, ale znając siebie, coś bym wykrakała, więc lepiej się powstrzymam. Co do długości twojego komentarza, to powiem, że nie mam nic a nic przeciwko. Przeciwnie, bardzo się z tego cieszę! Och, a pogoda u mnie podobna, chociaż - niestety - więcej pada. **Ariana**, :). Wiesz, jestem bardzo ciekawa, jak ci się spodoba dzisiejszy rozdział, naprawdę ciekawa... **Mahakao**, z tym rosołem to jest niezła myśl! Opatentuj to, pomyśl, ile by ci przyszło z tego kasy! Lekarstwo na wszystko (bo Toma, niestety, nie mamy w zasięgu ręki) ;). I wiesz, zupełnie mnie rozłożyłaś tym obrazem Toma wcinającego rosół... Och, moja głowa! :) **Cookies. Alice**, w takim razie proszę, podziel się później informacją, czy twoje przypuszczenia były prawdziwe, czy nie, bo jestem tego szalenie ciekawa :). I powiem tylko, że w tym ficku... raczej nie można być niczego stuprocentowo pewnym :). **MsJill**, co do braku slashu, to cóż, niestety nic na to nie poradzę, ale... jestem ciekawa, co powiesz o dzisiejszym rozdziale, wiesz? Bo mnie wydaje się on... interesujący. A to na "p", to chodzi ci o Prequel (wydarzenia, które działy się przed wydarzeniami opisywanymi w tym ficku)? A może Sequel (wydarzenia, które dzieją się po wydarzeniach pisywanych w tym ficku)? A może o jeszcze coś innego? Chociaż na pytanie mogę odpowiedzieć - bo dotyczy moich planów tłumaczeniowych. Otóż po pierwsze, to planuję skończyć _Ulubieńca_, a jego rozdziałów jeszcze _trochę_ mi zostało. A później - później, to zależy od was. Chociaż chciałabym wziąć się jeszcze zarówno za prequel ("Past's Player"), sequel ("Tomorrow's Triumph"), jak i zbiór miniaturek ("Destiny's Darling"). :) Ale, cóż, na razie nic nie obiecuję.

Z przyjemnością zapraszam na kolejny rozdział. I przypominam - tylko tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ktoś o tym zapomniał - że to wciąż nie jest i nigdy nie będzie slash.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział czterdziesty**

Kiedy Harry obudził się tego ranka, ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie.

Kilka chwil zajęło mu zrozumienie, co było jego powodem, po czym uśmiechnął się. Spał. Nic go nie bolało i naprawdę przespał całą noc. Oczywiście, nie wszystkie jego noce były spokojne, kiedy nie miał koszmarów czy wizji, ale… był całkowicie pewien, że spędził przynajmniej kilka godzin głęboko, spokojnie śpiąc.

Czuł się teraz nieswojo pobudzony i żywy. To niesamowite.

Zamrugał, pozbawiając powieki resztek snu, a następnie usiadł i zaklęciem sprawdził, która była godzina. Dziewiąta. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni razem obudził się po szóstej! Lekcje oklumencji wydawały się być teraz bardziej do przyjęcia, mimo nieco ich burzliwego początku. I, o boże… była dziewiąta! Zaspał! Łał, to był niesamowicie miły problem… ale mimo wszystko problem.

Wypadł z łóżka, przeklinając, gdy uderzył się w mały palec u nogi, i ubrał w pośpiechu. Kilka minut później podniósł swoją torbę i pobiegł na swoją pierwszą lekcję – Obronę przed Czarną Magią. Nienawidził poniedziałkowych poranków, chociaż tym wydawał się on mu mniej ponury, niż wcześniejsze. Wpadł do klasy, zauważając, że Carrow zaczęła już lekcję, i stłumił jęk.

- Panie Potter. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Spóźniłeś się.

- Przepraszam – powiedział, ale wcale nie czuł się winny. – Zaspałem.

- Przestań się uśmiechać – rozkazała nauczycielka. – I usiądź. 20 punktów od Gryffindoru.

Jego Gryfońscy koledzy wydali okrzyk oburzenia, mrucząc cicho „niesprawiedliwe" i również „tylko kilka minut". Opadł na puste miejsce obok Toma. Z pewną irytacją zdał sobie sprawę, że Ron i Hermiona w czasie jego nieobecności wycofali się na drugi koniec Gryfońskiej strony pokoju, zamiast zachować swoje miejsce w pobliżu granicy – co pozwalało mu siedzieć zarówno z Ślizgonami jak i Gryfonami.

Carrow kontynuowała swój wykład ze zmarszczonym z dezaprobaty nosem i zmrużonymi oczyma.

- Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? – syknął, po czym przerwał, zauważając coś innego. – Wyglądasz jak gówno.

- Dzięki, Potter, to jest dokładnie to, co ludzie chcą usłyszeć – mruknął Tom, zerkając na niego. Skrzywił się.

- Wszystko z tobą w porządku? – zapytał.

- To brzmi niemal jak troska, Złoty Chłopcze – wyśmiał go dziedzic Slytherina. Harry spojrzał na niego.

- _Nic_ mi nie jest – oznajmił po chwili Tom. – Czuję się dobrze, aczkolwiek nie mogę usłyszeć wykładu.

- Tak, bo to nie tak, że nie musisz uczęszczać na zajęcia, z których dostałeś „W", czy coś – zauważył, przewracając oczami na wymówkę swojego towarzysza, chociaż niechętnie dostosował się do wysłanego mu spojrzenia „zamknij się".

Klasa wypełniła się dźwiękiem piór skrzypiących od zapisywania notatek i niskim głosem Carrow, kiedy ta mówiła im o wielu zastosowaniach zaklęć podpalających. Minęła godzina.

* * *

Tom wyszedł bardzo szybko po tym, jak lekcja się skończyła, pozwalając reszcie tylko za sobą podążać.

Ron i Hermiona zaczęli kierować się w jego stronę. Potrącił ramię Zeviego.

- Co się dzieje z Tomem? – dopytywał się. – Wiesz? – Prince wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Czy to nie my powinniśmy zadać ci to pytanie? Jesteś jego ulubieńcem.

Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie.

- Nie, nie jestem – odrzekł. Alphard roześmiał się, najwyraźniej podsłuchując ich rozmowę.

- Ależ tak, naprawdę nim jesteś. Bezwstydnie faworyzowany. Mogłoby ci ujść na sucho nawet zamordowanie nas, zwykłych zwolenników. – Pomimo tego, że to między innymi siebie miał na myśli, mówiąc o „zwykłych zwolennikach", Alphard wydawał się być z tego powodu dość zadowolony. Zevi zauważył wyraz jego twarzy.

- Nie bądź taki zaskoczony, Harry – skarcił go.

- Ja… jesteście jego przyjaciółmi – odparł. Brzmiał żałośnie, nawet dla samego siebie. Tom tak naprawdę nie troszczył się o związki z innymi ludźmi, bez względu na to, jakie stwarzał pozory. Zevi wydawał się myśleć tak samo jak on, chociaż uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- Tak czy inaczej, jeśli ty nic o tym nie wiesz, to my tym bardziej… chyba, że jesteś po prostu nieświadomy, a zazwyczaj, kiedy tak jest, to właśnie ty zrobiłeś coś, co go wkurzyło… więc nie wiem, czy rzeczywiście jesteś obojętny, czy po prostu zgrywasz głupka.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego pozostał bez wyrazu, nawet wtedy, kiedy przechylili głowę, przyglądając się mu. Alphard złamał ciszę.

- Więc pójdź z nim porozmawiać i wróć ze sprawozdaniem – dobrze, bohaterze?

Harry skrzywił się.

- Szczerze, Alphardzie – wycedził Abraxas, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. Wyglądało na to, że WSZYSCY się im przysłuchiwali - pomyślał z westchnieniem Harry. Powinien zacząć się już tego spodziewać. – Wiesz, że tylko Tom może wołać na Harry'ego jego małymi przezwiskami – zobacz, sprawiłeś, że krzywi się teraz jak suka.

Harry zadrwił w milczeniu na beztrosko uśmiechającego się Malfoya, nawet jeszcze wtedy, kiedy Ron i Hermiona dogonili go pod drzwiami.

- Mamy Transmutację – zauważyła Hermiona, zarówno jako przypomnienie, jak i w celu rozpoczęcia rozmowy. Skinął głową.

- Do zobaczenia później – powiedział, kierując się w przeciwnym kierunku co Ślizgoni, którzy mieli teraz Zielarstwo z Krukonami.

- Pamiętaj, aby znaleźć Toma! – krzyknął za nim Alphard.

Zignorował Blacka.

* * *

Mimo wcześniejszego braku chęci, nieco później tego dnia zajął się szukaniem Toma. Nie dlatego, że był zmartwiony, bo nie był. Dziedzic Slytherinu tylko zwracał na siebie uwagę. Harry był po prostu… ciekawy. Taak. Był po prostu ciekawy, jak zawsze.

Tom unikał go przez cały dzień. Nie, żeby w ogóle zauważał obecność Toma, naprawdę, to było po prostu zastanawiające. Wciąż.

Znalazł go w Wieży Astronomicznej, pochylającego się przez okno i obserwującego latające nad jeziorem testrale.

- Harry – powitał go młody Czarny Pan, nie odwracając się. Podszedł do niego i milczał przez chwilę, także obserwując testrale, starając się wymyślić, w jaki sposób zacząć rozmowę.

- Co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje? – Kiedy tylko wyszło to z jego ust, skrzywił się nieznacznie na bezceremonialność swojego pytania. Usta Toma wykrzywiły się w szczery uśmiech.

- Czasami zastanawiam się, jakim cudem przetrwałeś wśród Ślizgońskich zawiłości – skomentował.

- Dzięki swojej naturalnej zręczności i niesamowitości – odparł automatycznie. Tom odwrócił się od okna, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. – Co? – zapytał.

- Jak głowa?

- Dobrze – powiedział szczerze. – Dzięki. – W odpowiedzi Tom tylko na niego spojrzał. – Więc… - domagał się odpowiedzi. – Co się stało? Przeraziłeś swoich sługusów.

- Zawsze przerażam swoich sługusów – Tom uśmiechnął się, okrutnie. Harry zacisnął zęby.

- Czy, ostatniej nocy… - przerwał. – To nie…

- Daj spokój, wypluj to – wycedził Tom. Teraz już zirytowany, Potter po prostu wyrzucił z siebie słowa.

- Czy ostatniej nocy zraniłem cię, albo coś? – zapytał. – Wyczerpałem cię, o to chodzi?

Rozbawienie zniknęło z twarzy Toma.

- Już ci powiedziałem: nic mi nie jest. Chciałeś czegoś jeszcze? – Wszedł w niebezpieczną strefę, postawa Riddle'a krzyczała z ostrzeżenia, mówiąc tak wiele. Dla własnego dobra naprawdę powinien porzucić ten temat.

- Nie wszystko z tobą dobrze – uparcie sprzeciwił się. – Zniknąłeś na cały dzień… ale jeśli to nie o to chodzi, to co się dzieje?

Tom wpatrywał się w niego z zamyśleniem, a następnie jego maski opadły, kiedy westchnął.

- Jestem… zdezorientowany – przyznał przyszły Czarny Pan. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Z jakiego powodu? – zapytał. Tom zrobił krok do przodu i Harry zamarł, kiedy smukła ręka podniosła się, głaszcząc jego twarz.

- Przez te uczucia. Nie rozumiem – Tom wyglądał teraz na bardzo zdecydowanego, jego twarz była nieprzyjemnie blisko. Harry czuł absolutną panikę ściskającą jego brzuch.

- Ha, śmieszne, Tom – powiedział nerwowo. Kiedy cofnął się, starając odzyskać choćby pozory przestrzeni osobistej, Riddle zrobił krok w jego kierunku.

- To nie jest śmieszne! – warknął dziedzic Slytherinu, teraz już wściekły. – Co to, do cholery, jest? Co ty ze mną robisz? Nigdy wcześniej… myślę tylko o _nim _w twojej głowie zamiast o sobie.

Teraz w jego oczach czaił się raczej drapieżny błysk. Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę.

Zevi powiedział, że Tom był heteroseksualny… był, prawda? Kurwa. Kurwa.

Jego plecy uderzyły w parapet. Tom pochylił się bliżej, ich usta prawie się dotykały.

- Powiedz, że też mnie kochasz, Harry…

- Dobra, możesz przestać w tej chwili? – zapytał, a jego głos był może o ułamek zbyt wysoki.

- Ale nie odpowiedziałeś mi – mruknął Tom.

Harry ponownie przełknął ślinę, odchrząkując. Jego serce waliło. Zaczął sięgać po różdżkę, ale ręka Toma wystrzeliła, zatrzymując jego ruch w boleśnie mocnym uścisku. Drzesz przebiegł szybko po jego kręgosłupie.

To było dla niego zbyt wiele.

- Tom, to nie jest śmieszne – warknął, przypominając sobie wcześniejsze oświadczenie Toma… _Przerażasz mnie. _Ale nie powiedział tego głośno, jego duma obecnie mu na to nie pozwalała. Jeśli ten dureń chociażby spróbowały coś… Salazarze, jak się w to, do diabła, wpakował? – Przestań.

- Ale myślałem, że chciałeś rozmawiać o uczuciach – odpowiedział Tom, złośliwie. Zbyt blisko. Jeszcze trochę, a by się dotykali. Dłoń będąca na jego twarzy opadła na krawat, kręcąc nim bezczynnie. Chciało mu się wymiotować. Oczy Toma spojrzały ostro na jego twarz. – Nie? – dopytywał się delikatnie. – W takim razie spadaj.

Jego krawat natychmiast został puszczony, a jego dłonie uwolnione. Tom odwrócił się od niego, wracając do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji obserwowania testrali – których teraz już nie było. Serce Harry'ego ponownie się uspokoiło. Dobra, Tom żartował, prawda?

- Ja po prostu… pójdę w takim razie – stwierdził, lekko przerażony.

- Czy to znaczy, że w takim razie jesteś moim sługą? – zapytał Tom. Zatrzymał się, marszcząc brwi. _Przerażam wszystkich swoich sługusów_… Harry wyraźnie poczuł wypełniającą go irytację. Sadystyczny sukinsyn.

- Wiesz, jeśli nie chciałeś rozmawiać, mogłeś mi to po prostu powiedzieć – warknął.

Bez słowa, wypadł jak burza z Wieży Astronomicznej, słysząc pobrzmiewający za nim zimny śmiech:

- Tyle, że reagujesz tak czarująco! Myślałem, że chciałeś mnie rozweselić…

Ugh. Nienawidził psychopatów. To było jak interakcja z dwubiegunowym schizofrenikiem. Nie doceniał umiejętności Toma do uchylenia się od odpowiedzi. To Alphard będzie tym, który następnym razem spróbuje pomóc Tomowi.

Nigdy. Więcej.

Chociaż o co w tym wszystkim, do diabła, chodziło?


	41. Rozdział 41

Rozdział zamieniony został na ten zbetowany przez **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou.**

Wiecie, jak bardzo cieszę się z waszych komentarzy, prawda? Jaką sprawiają mi one radość? Dziękuję za nie. **Koma**, tak, wspomniałam to już kiedyś – być może nawet kilkakrotnie – i pewnie wspomnę jeszcze kilka razy. Po prostu autorka bardzo zwracała na to uwagę, a przez to sama czuję się zobowiązana do zaznaczenia tego co jakiś czas. Coś w twoich przemyśleniach jest, zresztą wszystko zostanie dzisiaj ładnie wytłumaczone – rozdział będzie spokojny, ale będzie tłumaczył zachowanie Toma. A przynajmniej gdybał, dlaczego takie jest. A co do twojego pytania, to zdradzę, że nie. Harry i Tom nie będą braćmi i z całą pewnością nie będą też wykonywać żadnego innego rytuału związanego z ich relacją. I relacja od początku do końca będzie prawdziwa, _naturalna_. **Zubatek **(chciałam twój nick odmienić, ale nie byłam pewna, czy sobie tego życzysz, tak więc zostawiłam go w formie naturalnej), mam nadzieję, że z czasem bardziej się do tego wszystkiego przekonasz. O ile to cokolwiek pomoże, to dodam, że rzeczy, które działy się w kanonie przed piątym rokiem Harry'ego pozostają w całości takie, jakie są. Także te rzeczy, o których dowiadujemy się w czasie późniejszych lat, a których istnienie „rozpoczęło się" przed piątym rokiem. A te rzeczy nie zostały jeszcze tutaj wspomniane. Nie chcę mówić nic konkretniejszego, aby niczego nie zdradzać, ale wierzę, że zrozumiesz, o co mi chodzi. I rozumiem, jak to wszystko może być irytujące. Chociaż – znów podpowiem – że prawdopodobny koniec – a właściwie końce - został już w jednym ze wcześniejszych rozdziałów _zaproponowany_. Poza tym cieszę się, że nie masz zastrzeżeń do tłumaczenia, bo – jak mówiłam na samym początku – jest ono moim pierwszym i jestem niesamowicie zestresowana tym, jakie ludzie będą mieli o nim zdanie. :) **Ariano**, mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy rozdział nieco ci to wszystko rozjaśni. I pytasz, czy Potter czuje coś do Toma – oczywiście! _Coś_ czuje. Tylko co to _coś_ jest, to sama się z czasem przekonasz – i sama ocenisz. I jasne, że mogłabym wytłumaczyć, wybacz za jego kulawość! Chodzi o to, że myśli Toma cały czas kierują się na to, że Voldemort był w głowie Pottera, zamiast na osobie samego Toma – nie zapominajmy, że Tom jest _psychopatą_. Jego myśli zawsze skierowane były wyłącznie na siebie własnego – na to co chce, czego pragnie, co jest dla niego najlepsze. Myślę, że w dzisiejszym rozdziale zostanie to lepiej wytłumaczone.** Cookies. Alice**, oczywiście, że wybaczę! Naprawdę mi szkoda, że nie będziesz mogła w tym opowiadaniu zachwycić się romantyczną relacja między Harrym a Tomem, ale mam wielką nadzieję, że wystarczy ci ta ich własna, _spokojna_ relacja. Zresztą przy tym rozdziale nie było innego wyjścia, jak tylko czekać na to, jak Tom pocałuje Harry'ego – co się, niestety, nie stało. **Veniti**, bo tutaj wszystko jest podejrzane, wszystko może coś znaczyć ;). Motywacje Toma będą… później. Ale nie zapominajmy, że Tom _nie jest_ do końca _zły_ – tak samo jak nie jest do końca dobry. Zresztą tutaj chyba nikt taki nie jest. No, może oprócz Lestrange'a. Chociaż i jego motywacje mamy możliwość poznać… Co do sugestywności, to… to będzie sugestywne. Cały czas. Do końca. I do końca nie będzie to slashem. Co jest strasznie wnerwiające. :) I, cóż, tak, z całą pewnością warto czytać to drugi raz, by zobaczyć, co się opuściło – nie masz pojęcia, jak często mam okazje wykrzyczeć wam „hej! Jak nikt nie mógł tego zauważyć!? Przecież to oczywiste!". Ale cóż – nie mogę :).

Znów się rozpisałam, a was moje słowa przecież i tak mało co obchodzą – wybaczcie. A teraz zapraszam na to, co właściwie jest tu najważniejsze, czyli rozdział – dzisiaj nieco spokojniejszy. :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział czterdziesty pierwszy**

- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – zapytała z niepokojem Hermiona, kiedy opadł na znajdujące się obok niej wolne miejsce. – Wyglądasz na lekko poruszonego.

Prychnął. Poruszonego. Racja.

- Hermiona, jeśli kiedykolwiek wykażę chęć okazania Tomowi swojej troski, po prostu przypomnij mi o tym dniu – jęknął, pozwalając na to, aby jego głowa uderzyła o oparcie krzesła.

Byli w pustej klasie niedaleko wieży Gryffindoru – w której wciąż nie był jeszcze mile widziany, co powodowało, że sypiał w akademikach Ślizgonów. Ron prawdopodobnie gdzieś się włóczył. W każdym razie, nie był w Pokoju Wspólnym.

- Dlaczego? Co się stało? – domagała się odpowiedzi. Zacisnął zęby, spoglądając na nią, chociaż lekki rumieniec wkradł się na jego policzki. Jego najlepsza przyjaciółka wyglądała teraz na poważnie zaintrygowaną. – Harry?

- On… um… zaczął się do mnie przystawiać.

- CO? – zapiszczała Hermiona.

- Nie na serio – dodał pośpiesznie. – Jestem całkowicie pewny, że jest hetero i robił to tylko po to, abym sobie poszedł. Po prostu… nigdy więcej. – Hermiona gapiła się na niego. – Próbowałem się dowiedzieć, co się z nim stało – wyjaśnił. – Przez cały dzień dziwnie się dzisiaj zachowywał. Nie wiem dlaczego. Powiedział… – Harry zawahał się ponownie, marszcząc nos. – Próbował mnie przekonać, że to z powodu jego uczuć do mnie i… fuj. – Wzdrygnął się.

- Jesteś absolutnie… - zaczęła Hermiona.

- Tak! Cholera. On nie jest gejem, ja nie jestem gejem i nie jesteśmy pieprzoną parą – warknął. Hermiona w cichej kapitulacji podniosła ręce do góry.

- Dobra, dobra. Wierzę ci. Mam na myśli: zachowujecie się trochę jak stare, dobre małżeństwo, ale wierzę ci.

Harry spiorunował ją spojrzeniem.

- Po czyjej ty stronie stoisz? – zirytował się. Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

- Twojej oczywiście, nie bądź śmieszny.

Milczeli przez chwilę.

- Harry – zaczęła ponownie. Jeszcze raz zwrócił na nią swoją uwagę. – Czy kiedykolwiek pomyślałeś o tym, że mógł być szczery…

- On naprawdę na mnie nie leci – zaprotestował automatycznie Harry. – Jest heteroseksualny; i na dodatek psychopatą, nie ma uczuć…

- Wysłuchaj mnie – przerwała mu Hermiona. – Nie powiedziałam, że czuje jakieś romantyczne uczucia, i tak, jest psychopatą, ale to nie znaczy, że nie może… troszczyć się o coś, jasne? – Harry milczał. Hermiona kontynuowała, trochę nerwowo. – Mógł tak zareagować, bo nie jest przyzwyczajony do troszczenia się… posiadania uczuć, które mogłyby wyjaśnić wahania nastroju, które powiedziałeś mi, że ma. Wiesz, bycie spokojnym i żartowanie w jednej chwili, a atakowanie w drugiej. Pomocny… - urwała, wzruszając ramionami. – Czy był ostatnio szczególnie, errr, miły?

Jego umysł natychmiast przypomniał sobie ostatnią noc. Hermiona musiała zauważyć coś w wyrazie jego twarzy, ponieważ kiedy ponowie się odezwała, mówiła z większą pewnością.

- Dokładnie. Jeśli nie zachowuje się tak normalnie, to teraz może po prostu nie wiedzieć, dlaczego tak robi.

- To możliwe – przyznał, po czym wysłał jej spojrzenie, kiedy otworzyła usta, aby znów coś powiedzieć. – Nie. Nie mów mi, żebym z nim o tym porozmawiał. Do cholery jasnej, nie. Nie było cię tam, to było _straszne_ i byłem naprawdę przerażony, że on nie będzie miał zamiaru przestać i po prostu mnie przeleci.

Hermiona zbladła nieco, a jej twarz zabarwiła się swoistym odcieniem zieleni.

- Taak – przyznała ponuro. – Tak właśnie myślałam.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Była już prawie godzina policyjna. Z wielką niechęcią podniósł się.

- Powinienem już iść. – Mimo to nie poruszył się. Hermiona również wstała.

- Możesz zostać na noc w wieży Gryffindoru – zasugerowała. Potrząsnął głową.

- Co, żeby pomyślał, że wygrał? Nie ma mowy! Nigdy nie pozwolę, aby tak to się skończyło. – Ruszył zdecydowanie w kierunku drzwi.

- Harry – zatrzymał go rozpaczliwy głos Hermiony. – Uważaj. Proszę. Powiedziałeś, że jest psychopatą… w takim razie może nie docenić… zmiany. – Pozwolił, by jej słowa do niego dotarły i stłumił dreszcz.

- Dobranoc, Hermiono.

* * *

Wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, znajdując Zeviego, Alpharda i… prawie każdą osobę będącą w pomieszczeniu, obserwującą ostrożnie dziedzica Slytherinu. Tom, ze swojej strony, po prostu siedział i czytał, ignorując wszystkich.

Co nie było takie niezwykłe.

Większość ludzi zauważyła ze radością, że nie istniała żadna wyraźna oznaka świadcząca o tym, aby młody Czarny Pan w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, kiedy w jakiś sposób się do niego zwracali. Szybki ruch oczu, spojrzenie, zostało uznane za dobrą reakcję. Brak pełnej uwagi przypisywali temu, że Tom był geniuszem i w życiu codziennym nigdy nie musiał poświęcać czemuś całej swojej uwagi.

Harry przypisywał to temu, że Tom był dupkiem.

Nie, nie był gorzki. Widząc, że nastawienie drugiego chłopaka w żaden sposób nie poprawiło się od ich ostatniego spotkania, zdecydował więc, że nie powinien niepokoić się czymkolwiek innym prócz snu. Jutro będzie nowy dzień. Lepszy, miał nadzieję – ponieważ ostatnie dwa były wykańczające.

- Śpieszysz się – zauważył Tom. Osoby znajdujące się w pokoju wyraźnie wstrzymały oddech. – Biorąc po uwagę to, jak długo dzisiaj spałeś, nie możesz być zmęczony. Normalnie funkcjonowałeś ze znacznie mniejszą dawką snu. Dalej, usiądź. – Fioletowe oczy nie podniosły się od stron, które uważnie czytały. Harry nie pozwolił na to, aby jego twarz w jakikolwiek sposób oddała jego emocje, kontynuując przemierzanie pokoju, nie oglądając się za siebie.

- Dzięki, ale nie, dziękuję – powiedział spokojnie. – Wolałbym nie. Branoc. – Zostawił za sobą Pokój Wspólny. To było dziecinne, ale chciał, by Tom wiedział, że nie był zadowolony z niego i jego pokręconych, umysłowych gierek. Zamykając na chwilę oczy, udał się pod prysznic, a następnie do łóżka.

Siedział, odrabiając swoje zadania domowe w łóżku. Sam. Boże, to przypominało mu czasy, kiedy po raz pierwszy został przydzielony do Slytherinu, 50 lat temu. Czuł się tak odosobniony, jak był wówczas. Zevi przyszedł, kiedy prawie skończył.

- Harry? – zaczął niepewnie. Potter mruknął w potwierdzeniu, ale wciąż koncentrował się uważnie na swoim eseju. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Najlepszym – spojrzał w górę, uśmiechając się. – Opowiedziałem na to pytanie tobie, czy twojemu Panu?

Zevi wzdrygnął się lekko i Harry przewrócił oczami. Cóż, to była odpowiedź na jego pytanie.

- Jestem twoim przyjacielem – zauważył ostrożnie Zevi.

- Nie wątpię w to – westchnął. – Ale twoja lojalność należy i zawsze należeć będzie do Toma. Więc wybacz mi, ale nie… ach… chcę rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach – skończył stanowczo.

Panowała cisza, kiedy Prince szukał czegoś, co mógłby powiedzieć.

- Pa, Zevi. I tak, możesz mnie w tym _zacytować_.

Dormitorium ponownie stało się puste.

Opadł na łóżko, postanawiając udawać, że śpi, kiedy następnym razem przyjdzie tu jeden z popleczników Toma, aby zapytać go o jego samopoczucie. Wiedział, że Tom będzie wkurzony za bycie tak bezpośrednim, ale Harry ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Prawdopodobnie dobrze zrobi dziedzicowi Slytherinu bycie ignorowanym, już zbyt długo pozostawał w centrum uwagi.

Nie wspominając, że wcześniej nie zdecydował jeszcze, jak da Tomowi popalić za wymazanie jego wspomnienia.

Drzwi ponownie otworzyły się.

- Harry?


	42. Rozdział 42

Rozdział na razie nie jest betowany, pewnie tak jak wczoraj rozdział sprawdzony czujnym okiem bety wrzucony zostanie nieco później. I przy okazji chciałabym, byście wybrali – wolicie rozdziały niezbetowane publikowane między godziną 17 a 19 (oczywiście w późniejszym czasie zamieniane na betowane), czy rozdział zbetowany od razu, ale wrzucony później tego dnia?

**Veniti**, aż się speszyłam. Zazwyczaj swoje pisane przez was uwagi brałam bardzo na luzie, a teraz przez ciebie będę się stresować, czy nie napiszę jakiejś głupoty ;). I nie, nie pisałaś jeszcze, że lubisz fakt, że odpisuję na wasze komentarze, ale bardzo miło jest mi to słyszeć. Ja po prostu zakładam… cóż, nie oszukujmy się, komentarze skierowane są do mnie i to głównie mi sprawiają przyjemność. A wy musicie męczyć się pisząc je, bym tą przyjemność odczuła. Tak więc dlaczego sama miałabym wam nie odpisywać? A przy okazji mogę lepiej was poznać, rozwiać wszelkie wasze wątpliwości dotyczące tekstu i zrobić wiele, wiele różnych rzeczy, które niemożliwe byłyby bez tego kontaktu z wami. No i nie wiem, czy mogłabym znaleźć lepszy sposób, by wam za komentarze podziękować – dlatego robie to tak, jak najlepiej potrafię :). Co do „złej Hermiony", to mnie kojarzy się jedynie „Faith" Dragongirl16 (tłumaczone przez formice jako „Wiara"). Ale, racja, kanoniczna Hermiona _słucha_ i rozwiązuje problemy, zamiast strzelać focha :). I obserwuje – w końcu ma być genialna, prawda? ;) Nie będę mówiła co zrobi Tom, bo to będzie dzisiaj (i jutro), tak więc sama się o tym przekonasz. I mówisz, że się zbłaźnisz – tylko przed kim? Przede mną? No coś ty. Ba! może jakoś zweryfikuję twoje podejrzenia. :) U mnie pogoda – dzisiaj – straszna, wolę nawet nie patrzeć za okno. I tak, też jestem chora… **MsJill, **cieszę się, że przynajmniej co drugi :). Zresztą nikt nie powiedział, że codzienne komentowanie jest jakąś zasadą – tak, jest miłe, ale cieszy mnie każdy komentarz, bez względu na to, jak często jego autor coś naskrobie :). I mówisz, że chcesz akcji? A co mi tam, zdradzę. Ten rozdział i następny posiadają _akcję_ – jaką, sama się przekonasz. Następnie jest kilka rozdziałów spokojniejszych, chociaż w jednym z nich pojawiają się odpowiedzi na pytania (no i kolejne pytania…). Następnie pod koniec rozdziału 48 rozpoczyna się bardzo ważny wątek, który ciągnąć się będzie aż do końca i będzie… cóż, nie chcę nic zdradzać, ale _istotny_. Czy taki opis ci wystarczy? :) A co do romansu to… nie liczyłabym na niego. Sequel jest – ponoć, przez innych – uważany za zbędny i mniej ciekawy od prequelu. Tak tylko nawiasem mówiąc :). **Cookies. Alice**, bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę :). I cóż, mam nadzieję, że masz rację i że naprawdę znajdzie się jakaś garstka osób, której spodoba się ta specyficzna relacja :). A co do zaspokojenia ciekawości – _postaram_ się… **Koma**, tak, taki niespodziewany nawał uczuć może być niezwykle przytłaczający. On ich po prostu nie rozpoznaje i… cóż, sama uważałabym to na jego miejscu za niezwykle frustrujące… I, wiesz, jestem niezwykle (pozytywnie) zaskoczona tym, jak potrafisz rozgryźć już możliwe reakcje Toma – naprawdę czujesz jego postać! **Ariano**, przekonasz się dzisiaj! I jutro! Cieszę się, że wszystkie rozdziały uważasz za interesujące – miło to słyszeć! :) W sprawie twojej niewiedzy jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to wrzucić rozdziały i, cóż, to właśnie robię, więc… :) _**Gościu**_ (cholera, powinnam was już zacząć rozpoznawać po stylu wypowiedzi!), przynajmniej Tom znalazł sposób na to, jak go uciszyć ;). Zresztą według mnie śmieszne jest to, iż to bardziej Harry'emu przeszkadza mówienie o emocjach niż psychopatycznemu Tomowi… A odwyk jak to odwyk – skończy się czymś burzliwym :).

Dziękuję, dziękuję i jeszcze raz dziękuję za komentarze. Kłaniam się do stóp każdej osobie, która postanowiła skomentować ten fick, to niesamowicie miłe dla mnie czytać wasze komentarze. I niesamowicie motywujące. I wiele, wiele innych pozytywnych jeszcze u czuć we mnie wywołuje – po prostu wam dziękuję.

Nie przedłużając – miłego czytania.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział czterdziesty drugi**

Harry odwrócił się słysząc znajomy, ale nieoczekiwany głos. Malfoy. Junior.

- Draco? – zapytał, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi.

I w taki oto sposób szlag trafił jego plan udawania snu.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego nazwał drugiego chłopca po imieniu, a nie, jak to robił wcześniej, „Malfoyem" – może to dlatego, że blondyn nazwał go „Harrym", może dlatego, że dał mu przypominajkę, a może dlatego, że w jego głosie pobrzmiewało ledwo zauważalne przerażenie. W każdym razie, nie miało to znaczenia.

- Co ty…

- Riddle powiedział, że mam przekonać cię do zejścia na dół – obojętnie udzielił odpowiedzi Malfoy.

- Ty? – zakwestionował z niedowierzaniem. Draco przesunął się niezręcznie, po raz pierwszy spotykając jego wzrok.

- Najwyraźniej dlatego, że znam cię najdłużej i wydajemy się być… przyjaciółmi.

- Wydajemy się być… - Harry zbladł. – Nie sądzisz chyba, że wie, że dałeś mi sam-wiesz-co, prawda? Nawiasem mówiąc, dzięki.

- Nie wiem. Ale nie podobał mi się sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzył.

- Cholera. Ja nic mu nie mówiłem! Przysięgam. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że cię lubię, ale… Salazarze, nawet ja nie jestem tak okrutny.

- Uspokój się – pouczył go sucho Draco. Skrzywił się.

- Wybacz. Chyba po prostu mamy paranoję; nie istnieje żaden logiczny powód, dla którego mielibyśmy przypuszczać, że on o tym wie. – Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. – Nie zejdę na dół. Niech Tom się wypcha tą swoją troską.

Draco wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, kiedy mówił:

- Nie, nie ma cholernej mowy o tym, abym zszedł tam sam – nie mogę! Poćwiartuje mnie i użyje jako składniki do eliksirów! Musisz pójść, Potter, na litość boską!

- Powiedz mu, że śpię – zaproponował Harry.

- Nie będę dla ciebie kłamać Czarnemu Panu – zadrwił Draco.

Harry mimowolnie był boleśnie świadom niepokoju, który nadal czaił się w najciemniejszych zakątkach twarzy najmłodszego Malfoya. Zaczął przeklinać się za swój kompleks bohatera.

- Dlaczego, do diabła, nagle tak bardzo nalega, abym przyszedł i usiadł w Pokoju Wspólnym? – mruknął ze złością. Dobra, był całkowicie pewien, że wie DLACZEGO, ale… psiakrew. Był zbyt zmęczony, aby brać udział w potyczkach o władzę Toma i jego pokręconych, umysłowych gierkach. I to nie znaczyło, że był zmęczony w kategoriach snu. Riddle chciał, aby tam był, bo Harry był tak bardzo nieugięcie temu przeciwny – chciał pokazać tym swoją dominację. Czasami Harry marzył o powrocie do łatwiejszych, Gryfońskich dni.

Zejście na dół nie było zgodne z jego zasadami, było równoznaczne z poddaniem się. Kompleks bohatera zamruczał w głębi jego umysłu, kiedy ponownie zobaczył nerwowy wyraz twarzy Draco. Dlaczego musiało się teraz przypomnieć, że zawdzięcza coś temu blondynowi?

- Możesz po prostu zostać tutaj – wzruszył ramionami. – Nie iść z powrotem na dół.

Draco gapił się na niego, jakby całkowicie oszalał.

- Nie słyszałeś tego kawałka o nim ćwiartującym mnie na składniki eliksirów… Potter, Harry… jeśli chodzi o twoją głupią _dumę_….

- Dobrze! – warknął, wstając.

Rozejrzał się, zastanawiając nad tym czy poczytać znalezioną przez siebie książkę o Poziomach Mocy i Aurach, po czym zdecydował, że nie jest to dobry pomysł, gdyż nie chce dać dziedzicowi Slytherinu satysfakcji ze swojej ciekawości. Złapał jakiś pergamin i pióro, decydując się napisać list do Syriusza i Remusa, po czym przeszedł obok Malfoya i wpadł do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Kiedy tylko wyszedł z dormitorium, z Draco depczącym mu po piętach, poczuł spojrzenia skierowane w jego kierunku, ale zignorował je. A w szczególności ignorował pewien konkretny, bystry wzrok, który palił jego skórę jak rozżarzone do białości żelazo. Podszedł spokojnie do odległego zakamarka, z dala od Toma lub innych Ślizgonów, usiadł i zaczął wpatrywać się w przyniesiony przez siebie pergamin.

Cisza była przytłaczająca; dusząca.

Zejście na dół było jedynym ustępstwem, jakie zamierzał dać temu megalomanicznemu, pokręconemu sukinsynowi. Nie przywitał się z nim, nie spojrzał na niego. O ile o niego chodziło, Tom Riddle w ogóle nie istniał teraz w pobliżu jego osoby.

Powoli ponownie rozbrzmiały rozmowy, mamrotania… i co jakiś czas czuł zimny dreszcz przebiegający mu po kręgosłupie, kiedy ostra para oczu przyszpilała jego postać.

Zignorował je.

* * *

Mimo tego, że nie chciał zwracać uwagi na to, co dzieje się w otaczającym go świecie, z niechęcią zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności innych ludzi w pokoju. Gardził sobą za umiejętność stwierdzenia tego, co dokładnie robi Tom, mimo że aktualnie postanowił nie zauważać jego obecności w pomieszczeniu.

Reszta Ślizgonów doskonale dawała mu o wszystkim znać za pomocą atmosfery panującej w pokoju. Dlatego właśnie wiedział, że powinien uważać, kiedy pokój na zaledwie ułamek sekundy ucichł, po czym rozmowy stały się bardziej wyciszone niż były wcześniej. Mógł wyczuć zbliżającą się coraz bliżej magię, chociaż nie okazał żadnego sygnału tej świadomości.

- Do kogo piszesz? – zapytał Tom. Nie odpowiedział, ponownie przeczesując wzrokiem napisany przez siebie list. Nawet nie mrugnął. Był niemal pewien, że Ślizgoni nadstawiają uszu, próbując ich podsłuchać. – Postanowiłeś się teraz do mnie nie odzywać? Jak dojrzale z twojej strony.

Przekreślił ostatnią linijkę, pisząc ją od nowa.

_Bardzo nam brak naszego największego przyjaciela.*_

Mógł stwierdzić, że młody Czarny Pan zaczynał się na niego irytować, kiedy niedbało dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie interesuje się jego obecnością. Ale Tom tego nie wygra.

Harry wolałby raczej wydrapać sobie oczy tępą i zardzewiałą łyżką niż na to pozwolić.

Poza tym Tom ignorował go przez cały dzień. Po prostu zmuszał wszystkich, aby nie zawracali mu głowy. Wyglądało na to, że _pewnym osobom_ brakowało kurtuazji i nie wiedzieli, kiedy nie byli mile widziani.

Musiał skończyć list, wtedy będzie miał realistyczny pretekst do opuszczenia pomieszczenia, ponieważ miał niejasne podejrzenia, że Tom nie miał teraz zamiaru grać fair. Nigdy nie miał. To był powód, dla którego Tom odnosił więcej zwycięstw niż on - Harry nadal miał odrobinę honoru.

_Oczekuję na wiadomość od ciebie, muszę powiedzieć, że tęsknie za zdrowym psychicznie – cóż, względnie, znam cię, Syriuszu! – towarzystwem i rozmowami. Z miłością _– Zatrzymał się, wahając się, czy użyć tego słowa. Czy to było dopuszczalne? Hermiona zawsze umieszczała na końcu swoich listów do rodziny i przyjaciół wyrazy miłości, ale Hermiona była dziewczyną, więc zauważył, że obowiązujące ją zasady różniły się nieco od tych, którymi on sam się musiał martwić.

Może _wszystkiego najlepszego_? _Z poważaniem_? _Pozdrawiam_? Przechylił głowę w zamyśleniu, a jakaś mała część jego umysłu pytała się go, dlaczego właściwie w ogóle zamartwiał się takim jednym, marnym, leksykalnym wyborem, nawet jeśli był on potencjalnie niepewnym zwrotem „z miłością_"._ Zignorował tą część swojego mózgu.

Osobiście Harry uważał, że stał się bardzo dobry w ignorowaniu tych hałaśliwych głosików w swojej głowie.

Pozostanie przy „z miłością", dlaczego nie? Syriusz napisał tak wcześniej na końcu swojego listu, więc oznaczało to, że nie było w tym niczego złego, prawda?

Wyciągnął rękę, aby ponownie umoczyć swoje pióro w kałamarzu, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że zniknął on z miejsca, w którym się wcześniej znajdował. Nie chciał jednak podnosić wzroku, aby zobaczyć, gdzie się podział. Prawdopodobnie nie musiał tego robić. Rzucił przywołujące zaklęcie i uczucie zadowolonego z siebie poczucia triumfu wypełniło go, kiedy kałamarz przywędrował do jego ręki, bez potrzeby podnoszenia jego wzroku. Nie, wcale nie był dziecinny. Albo uparty.

_Z miłością, Harry_.

- Harry, nie ignoruj mnie – głos Toma był niebezpieczny, śmiertelny.

Czekał przez chwilę na to, aż atrament wyschnie, aby go nie rozmazać, po czym złożył list i poruszył się, by wstać. Wciąż nie patrzył w górę.

Palce owinęły się wokół jego nadgarstka w miażdżącym uścisku, zmuszając jego ruch do gwałtownego zatrzymania się. Jeden : jeden. Tom złamał jego fasadę beztroskiego niereagowania. To było coś, co robił w towarzystwie swoich sług.

Harry uważał na to, aby nie okazać chociażby cienia uśmieszku na swojej twarzy. Uważał też na to, aby się nie skrzywić, uścisk drugiego chłopca był wystarczająco mocny, aby pozostawić po osobie siniaki. Jeśli ścisnąłby chociaż trochę mocniej, Harry był całkowicie pewien, że niektóre z maleńkich, kruchych kości w jego ręce złamałyby się.

Wpatrywał się mocno w podłogę, opierając pokusie wyrwania albo wstrzymania oddechu. Nie zamierzał zareagować.

A Tom nie zamierzał grać czysto.

Korzystając z faktu, że odmówił reagowania lub odpowiadania w jakikolwiek sposób, Riddle użył jego braku walki aby pociągnąć go w stronę kanapy, na której wcześniej siedział. Kurwa. Walczyć, nie walczyć? Walka jest reakcją.

- Och, znalazłeś w końcu sposób, aby go zamknąć? – zapytał Lestrange. Harry słyszał kpinę w jego głosie. Zignorował go. Z trudem.

- Mm – mruknął Tom swoim lekkim tonem – chociaż Harry był w stanie zarejestrować w nim najmniejszą formę napięcia, stresu. Poważnie zalazł mu za skórę. Powinien robić to częściej. – Musiałem go dobrze wyszkolić… czyż nie, pupilku?

Albo jednak nie. Nie reagować. _Nie reagować_. Nawet na niego nie patrz. Tego właśnie chce. Harry powtarzał to jak mantrę w swojej głowie. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że złamanie się i walka nie było najbardziej efektywnym sposobem na zwycięstwo, więc spróbował czegoś trochę bardziej nieortodoksyjnego. Czegoś nieoczekiwanego.

Jego wzrok wciąż utkwiony był w podłodze. Jako jednemu z najniższych chłopaków na roku było to dla niego łatwiejsze niż próbowanie trzymać wzrok nad czyimś ramieniem albo nad czyjąś głową, ignorując ich istnienie.

- **Nie masz nic do powiedzenia, Harry?** – syknął Tom, blisko jego ucha. Nie wzdrygnął się.

Brutalnie został posadzony, ręka Toma owinęło się pewnie wokół jego ramion.

- **Nic nie szkodzi, mam całą noc**.

Harry zdecydował, że nienawidzi psychopatów. Bardziej niż wcześniej. Nawet on był w stanie wyczuć bardzo niezręczną atmosferę, która panowała w powietrzu.

Zardzewiała łyżeczka wydała się nagle bardzo interesującym pomysłem.

* * *

* fragment książki „Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa" autorstwa JK Rowling i tłumaczenia Andrzeja Polkowskiego


	43. Rozdział 43

Cóż, wybraliście rozdział wrzucony wcześniej, ale niezbetowany, tak więc taki właśnie dostajecie - proszę, wybaczcie mi wszelkie błędy i zwróćcie uwagę, jeżeli jakieś dostrzeżecie. :)

Czytając wasze komentarze zawsze mam na twarzy wielki uśmiech, a kiedy widzę, że jakiś - choćby taki najmniejszy - komentarz znów pojawił się pod tym tekstem, zawsze tak ciepło robi mi się na duszy - dziękuję wam za to!

**Cookies. Alice**, tak, łyżeczki to bardzo złe, przerażające stwory, jak mogłaś nie bać się ich wcześniej!? ;) Mam nadzieję, że czekanie nie było takie złe, jak przewidywałaś :). **Veniti**, dzięki za wypowiedzenie się, dzięki temu macie rozdział dzisiaj troszeczkę wcześniej - o godzinkę, bo wcześniej wrzucałam o 19 mając nadzieję, że dotrze do mnie jeszcze zbetowany rozdział. Ja mam może nieco inne spojrzenie na wrzucanie rozdziałów bo, cóż, sama bez przerwy coś czytam. I też obgryzam paznokcie, kiedy rozdział długo się nie pojawia, a później tracę zapał i powoli zapominam o co chodziło, muszę sobie wszystko przypominać i... i to wszystko jest po prostu denerwujące. A co do twoich przypuszczeń to... dobrze, nie wypowiadaj ich na głos, ale jeżeli się jakieś spełni, to nie zapomnij dać o tym znać, dobrze? :) A co do kłótni Harry'ego z Tomem, to Harry może i obrażałby się nie wiadomo ile, ale Tom w życiu nie pozwoliłby mu się tak od siebie oddalić więc... cóż, takie zachowanie Harry'ego nie mogło trwać długo :). I tak, bardzo cieszę się z twoich komentarzy, a na pocieszenie mogę dodać, że staram się wrzucać rozdziały szybko, tak więc nie musisz długo czekać na ciąg dalszy i możesz czuć się "prawie" jakbyś czytała fick zakończony. :) Teoretycznie. Och, i zdradzę, że na rozwiązanie sytuacji Draco będziesz musiała - o ile dobrze pamiętam - jeszcze trochę poczekać. Na ile z "ugięciem się Harry'ego" i "grożeniem Toma" miałaś rację, dowiesz się dzisiaj. :) I jak to mówisz, że nie potrafisz komentować? Twoje komentarze są wspaniałe! Niech ci taki pomysł już nigdy więcej do głowy nie przychodzi! :) **Koma**, dzięki za opinie, jak widzisz zastosowałam się i dzisiaj rozdział (dość) wcześnie, niebetowany. A bez względu na to, czy potrafisz postawić siebie na miejscu Toma, to odgadywanie i rozumienie jego zachowania i tak jest trudne :). Na ile twoje przypuszczenia tego, jak to się dalej potoczy, dzisiaj się dowiesz i jestem ciekawa twojego komentarza na temat tego. :) **Ariana**, ale pamiętaj, że Harry upiera się, że żadnego kompleksu bohatera nie ma :). To niesłychane, nie sądzisz? :) Cieszę się, że rozdział ci się tak spodobał, mam nadzieję, że z tym będzie podobnie. **Mahakao**, tak myślałam, że twój, ale nie chciałam popełnić błędu, by potem nie okazało się, że źle oceniłam - bo to by było dość żenujące :). Co do ignorowania Toma przez Harry'ego - wątpię by to było takie proste. Zresztą sama dzisiaj ocenisz. :)

Miłego rozdziału! :)

* * *

Słowniczek:** wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział czterdziesty trzeci**

Harry był wyraźnie rozbawiony.

Tom, mimo tego, że mocno owijał rękę wokół jego ramion (lub talii), także wydawał się teraz zdeterminowany, aby go _ignorować_. Cóż, a przynajmniej do czasu aż starał się odejść, wtedy wydawał się nagle przypominać sobie o obecności Harry'ego, besztając drwiąco jego próby i szarpiąc go z powrotem do wcześniejszej pozycji.

To było wkurzające i jedyne, czego teraz pragnął to pobić go lub przekląć w zapomnienie. Jedynym, co go powstrzymywało była wiedza, że taka reakcja jedynie zachwyciłaby Toma. A nie chciał, aby tak się stało.

Musiał grać podstępnie, pozwolić przejąć nad sobą kontrolę ślizgońskiej części swojej osobowości, pokonać drania jego własnymi sposobami.

Pozostali Ślizgoni obserwowali ich ostrożnie, przezornie, niektórzy z malusieńką nutką sympatii w oczach.

Nadszedł czas, by rozpoczął swoją grę.

Zrezygnowanie z milczenia spowodowało, że wzrok Toma natychmiast skupił się na nim przez chwilę, ale Potter w żaden sposób nie okazał po sobie, że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ochoczo rozpoczynając konwersację z Zevim i Draco. Upewnił się, żeby się uśmiechać, śmiać, pochylać do przodu i używać rąk, ale nie zwracać żadnej uwagi na dziedzica Slytherinu. W odpowiedzi uchwyt Riddle'a zacisnął się minimalnie, ale z drugiej strony Tom kontynuował spokojnie swoją rozmowę, nie zmieniając wyrazu swojej twarzy.

Harry stłumił uśmieszek. Och, naprawdę musiał nieźle zdenerwować młodego Czarnego Pana, mógł stwierdzić to bez najmniejszego problemu.

Sukces.

Chociaż wciąż miał ochotę pójść do łóżka. To było po prostu najlepsze, co mógłby zrobić w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji, naprawdę nie miał ochoty tutaj być. Ale był, więc miał zamiar dawać z siebie wszystko i do diabła z konsekwencjami. Nieszczęścia chodzą parami i Tom NIE wygra tej bitwy!

Noc nadchodziła wielkimi krokami i niektórzy Ślizgoni, w tym młodsze roczniki, udali się do łóżek. Był to, mimo wszystko, środek tygodnia. Zevi i Draco wydawali się czuć coraz bardziej nieswojo z lodowatym sposobem, w jaki Tom się do nich odnosił, kiedy nieświadomie pomagali Harry'emu w jego zabiegach.

Być może mógłby nawet zignorować Toma do tego stopnia, aby udało mu się zasnąć… chciał to zrobić, naprawdę chciał, ale wizje i koszmary nauczyły go nienawiści do spania i z całą pewnością nie ufał Tomowi będącemu w takim nastroju na tyle, aby naprawdę móc zrelaksować się w jego obecności wystarczająco, by pozwolić sobie chociażby na drzemkę.

Wkrótce tylko on, Tom, Zevi, Abraxas, Lestrange i Alphard pozostali w Pokoju Wspólnym. Draco porzucił go, korzystając z okazji stworzonej przez Blaise Zambiniego, Teodora Notta i resztę jego wężowych przyjaciół, kiedy wychodząc stworzyli mu drogę ucieczki. Głupia fretka.

Harry był coraz bardziej zdesperowany aby odnieść zwycięstwo i to Lestrange'a wybrał na swoją ofiarę. Rozpoczął z nim rozmowę, dyskusję, przekomarzanie się – wszystko to, co robiłby z Tomem. Po kilkunastu ripostach uśmiechnął się, wychylając, aby szyderczo poklepać ramię Cygnusa, tylko po to, aby jego palce zostały pociągnięte do tyłu i ściśnięte. Miał chwilę, aby rozkoszować się swoim triumfem spowodowanym przez fakt, że Tom porzucił swoją powściągliwość i zareagował, podczas gdy on sam tego nie zrobił, po czym poczuł, jak jego palce łamią się. Ała.

- Wynoście się – rozkazał Tom lodowatym głosem.

Przestał teraz grać. Przegrał z bólem. Zevi i Alphard skoczyli na nogi, bardziej niż szczęśliwi z pretekstu do ucieczki przed nadchodzącą burzą. Abraxas wykonał rozkaz w bardziej spokojny sposób, jego wargi wykrzywiły się wskazując na to, że był pod niechętnym wrażeniem. Nie często ktoś pokonywał Toma, a Harry zamierzał pielęgnować to uczucie. Wzrok Cygnusa kierował się od jednego do drugiego.

- Tom? – zapytał, nie ruszając się. Oczy Riddle'a zatrzymały się na brunecie, błyszcząc dziko.

- To był rozkaz – splunął. Lestrange, wydawało się, że zaskoczony, przerażony samą niepohamowaną wściekłością pochodzącą od swojego Pana, uciekł.

Wszyscy świadkowie odeszli.

* * *

Harry już tylko dla zabawy zachował swoją fasadę, zatrzymując wzrok utkwiony w podłodze. Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, ale pieprzyć to, był niesamowicie ciekawy, co zrobi Tom. Kochał przekraczać granicę Riddle'a, tak samo jak Tom uwielbiał w odpowiedzi grać w te swoje pokręcone gry na jego uczuciach. Tom po prostu nie lubił przegrywać. Ha!

- Co dokładnie próbujesz przez to osiągnąć? – domagał się Tom.

Boże, jego palce… Tom potrząsnął nimi, kiedy nie odpowiedział, na tyle brutalnie aby sprawić, że jego zęby uderzyły o siebie.

- **Harry**.

- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli – odpowiedział po tym, jak doprowadził Toma do momentu, w którym naprawdę był on w stanie zamordować kogoś tylko po to, aby wyciągnąć słowa z jego ust. Mimo tego nie podniósł jeszcze wzroku z podłogi. – Po prostu daję ci przestrzeń, którą chciałeś. „_Spadaj"_, czyż nie?

- Och, więc postanowiłeś nagle słuchać się moich sugestii. Jak _wygodnie_ – Tom uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie o to prosiłeś, _mój Panie_?

- Jesteś wkurzający.

Został gwałtownie odepchnięty o kilka kroków, sprawiając, że między nimi zrobiło się trochę miejsca. Jego oczy obejrzały dłoń, kiedy ta została oswobodzona – palce zostały pogięte karykaturalnie, bez kształtu, zaczynając barwić się na obrzydliwy fioletowo-żółtawy kolor. Nie mógł nimi ruszyć, chociaż nie były złamane tak jak myślał: były zwichnięte. Boleśnie. Pozwolił swojej ręce opaść, udając, że mu to nie przeszkadza. Uleczy swoje palce, kiedy będzie sam; na całe szczęście, nie była to ręka, w której trzymał różdżkę.

Słyszał bicie serca Toma i po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin spojrzał na niego. Było to jak obserwowanie burzy uwięzionej w ludzkim ciele. Wbrew sobie wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy Tom obrócił się ponownie w jego kierunku.

- Od kiedy nazywasz mnie „moim Panem"? – zadał pytanie.

- Nie podoba ci się to? – wypytywał subtelnie. – Czy to nie tego chciałeś… dowiodłeś już, że nie za bardzo obchodzą cię moje czyny, kiedy opieram je na przyjaźni. – Wyraz twarzy Toma pochmurniał. Kontynuował, zanim młody Czarny Pan mógłby się odezwać. – Ale wiesz, w porządku. Pomyślnie wyleczyłeś mnie ze starania się o twoją, gratuluję.

Tom patrzył na niego, zaciskając szczękę. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się słodko.

- A ja myślałem, że to tylko twój bunt przeciwko rozkazaniu ci zejścia na dół.

Widział myśli biegnące miliony mil na minutę za tymi znajomymi, mądrymi oczyma.

- To też – odparł, ale uśmiech zniknął, kiedy spoważniał. – Nie doceniam psychotycznych huśtawek nastroju, Riddle. Nie możesz skakać sobie tak pomiędzy traktowaniem mnie jakbym był niczym więcej niż twoją zabawką, ostatnim z twoich eksperymentów, a następnie oczekiwać ode mnie, że będę rozradowany twoim towarzystwem. Nie przystanę na to. Nie jestem jakimś bumerangiem, który możesz od siebie odrzucić aby zobaczyć, że zawsze będzie wracał, ponieważ ja już teraz mogę cię zapewnić, że nie będę tego robić. Mam serdecznie dość tego, że nie wiem, na czym z tobą stoję!

- Na czym ze mną stoisz? Och, nie bądź dziś taki potrzebujący – Tom roześmiał się okrutnie. – Brzmisz jak rozhisteryzowana dziewczyna, mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. To żałosne.

Na wielkie nieba!

- Myślę, że w takim razie była to odpowiedź na moje pytanie – odparł cicho. – Do zobaczenia.

Dlaczego czuł się tak rozczarowany? To śmieszne.

Odwrócił się bez słowa jedynie po to by skrzywić się, kiedy jego nadgarstek złapany został w mocnym uścisku. To się zaczynało robić monotonne.

- Czekaj. Nie waż się ode mnie odejść.

- I kto teraz brzmi na potrzebującego? – mruknął złośliwie Harry. Tom zignorował jego słowa, odwracając go ponownie, aby jeszcze raz stanął z nim twarzą w twarz. Milczał przez chwilę, beznamiętnie, po czym odezwał się doskonale opanowanym tonem.

- Jestem psychopatą, Harry. Klinicznym. Wiesz o tym. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że będę… milusi… jak twoje lwy. Nie dbam o ludzi. Stawiam siebie ponad wszystkich innych i zawsze będę. Za bardzo cię szanuję, by powiedzieć ci coś innego, nie będę wabić cię do siebie jakąś zwykłą, fałszywą opieką. To nie byłoby nic innego jak czynność…

- Proszę cię – zadrwił, nawet kiedy Tom skrzywił się na przerwanie jego „ważnego przemówienia". – Nigdy nie oczekiwałem od ciebie, abyś był milusi. Wręcz byłoby to poważnie niepokojące. Wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek od ciebie oczekiwałem to odpuszczenie sobie tych cholernych, podwójnych zachowań i poczucia, jakby wszyscy wokół należeli tylko do ciebie. Nie mam żadnych zobowiązań wobec ciebie i pakuję się w to gówno z własnego wyboru. Mógłbyś pamiętać o tym raz na jakiś czas.

Tom ucichł, rozmyślając nad tym.

Szarpnął swój nadgarstek, marząc bardziej niż o czymkolwiek innym o pójściu w tej chwili do łóżka. Był zmęczony. Nie zamierzał zawracać sobie tym głowy. Tom ścisnął swoją dłoń, w reprymendzie, chcąc by jeszcze poczekał, po czym ponownie rozluźnił swój uścisk. Harry ukrył westchnienie. Mógłby walnąć go zaklęciem, ale Tom trzymał jego jedyną zdolną do ruchu rękę. Harry podejrzewał, że zrobił to celowo, przewidując jego ruch.

Pokój Wspólny szumiał od ciszy. Hermiona dałaby wszystko, aby ich teraz usłyszeć. W końcu mimo jego prób, skończył na dyskutowaniu o uczuciach.

- Przypuszczam, że mogę spróbować. Pod jednym warunkiem – oznajmił w końcu Tom.

- Jakim? – zapytał ostrożnie.

- Nigdy ponownie nie nazywaj mnie „moim Panem". Nie ty. To nienaturalne. Tylko Tom.


	44. Rozdział 44

Rozdział nie jest betowany i coś mi mówi, że dzisiaj będzie w nim więcej błędów niż zazwyczaj - wybaczcie proszę.

Oczywiście dziękuję za wasze niesamowite komentarze. Czytanie ich jest niesamowicie przyjemne i wierzcie mi, robię to więcej niż jeden raz :).

**Cookies. Alice**, cóż, ja bym się cieszyła, że nie mam wokół siebie psychopaty o imieniu Tom, który mógłby mi te palce tak zgrabnie wykrzywić. :) Cieszę się, że czekanie nie jest takie straszne, właściwie tylko się takie w pierwszym momencie wydaje - potem podczas dnia tyle się dzieje, że się o tym zapomina ;). Jak pójdą starania Toma, to się sama (z czasem) przekonasz, ja nic nie zdradzam, bo i tak w tych wszystkich swoich notkach powiedziałam za dużo... Och, a przy okazji, masz absolutnie słodki avatar, to nie na temat, ale musiałam to powiedzieć, bo całkiem niezłą chwilę zajęło mi rozczulanie się nad nim... :) **Veniti**, rozumiem, ale zauważ, że zawsze w twoim komentarzu znajdzie się chociaż trochę treści na temat rozdziału. I tyle jej wystarczy - przynajmniej mnie, aby zorientować się, co o nim sądziłaś :). I ja też uwielbiam Harry'ego, który planuje, myśli, albo po prostu nie daje sobą pomiatać. Dla mnie on po prostu zawsze był i będzie Ślizgonem :). Bardzo mi przykro, że rozdział spowodował ból, ale pomyśl, jak bolesne musiało być to dla Harry'ego - a przy okazji przecież wciąż próbował udawać przed Tomem! A co do świadomości Toma na temat tego, że jest psychopatą - nie zapominaj, że Riddle jest również geniuszem. Dosłownym. I Ślizgonem. Analizuje wszystko i wszystkich - także siebie. Jest świadomy faktu bycia psychopatą, ale odbiera to na swój własny sposób - po prostu to olewa. Albo wykorzystuje jako wymówkę. Nie jest w stanie tego zmienić. Miło, że podoba ci się kompromis. I zastanawiam się... (nie powiem nad czym, bo byłby to spojler). No a Wena z cała pewnością się przyda - zawsze się przydaje :). **Koma**, kwestia opisania relacji Harry'ego między Tomem będzie trochę później. Ale będzie. Poznamy dokładnie uczucia tych postaci w tej sprawie i ich myśli. Tylko tyle zdradzę. :) Reszty ani nie potwierdzam, ani jej nie zaprzeczam. **Ariana**, cieszę się, że ci się podobało. Jak już wcześniej mówiłam przez jakiś czas będzie nieco spokojniej - chociaż pojawi się kilka odpowiedzi. I pytań :). **Mahakao**, po prostu mi cię brakowało ;). Po poście zorientowałam się, że musiał wstawić go ktoś, kto wcześniej komentował, a to właśnie ciebie brakowało. Analogicznie :). Cóż, ale to chyba dobrze, że zabronił tak się tytułować, co? Biorąc pod uwagę, że jego przyszłe "ja" to Voldemort. Miło mi i cieszę się, że zacytowanie zdanie tak ci się spodobało, bo osobiście także bardzo lubię to wyznanie :). Tak, Tom zgadza się na ugody - ale tylko z Harrym! :)

Cieszę się, że wam się to wszystkim tak podoba. Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy rozdział, chociaż jest spokojny, to i tak przypadnie wam do gustu. Czytajcie, cieszcie się i komentujcie! I życzę wam wszystkim miłego i udanego wieczoru. :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział czterdziesty czwarty**

Następnych kilka dni, mimo wybuchu wojny, było względnie spokojnych.

Niektórzy ludzie mogą uważać, że „spokój" to dziwny dobór słowa, ale dziwny w pełni uzasadniony sposób. A przynajmniej dla niego. Harry zawsze był świadom toczącej się wojny – spokój powodowany był brakiem jakiejkolwiek sprzeczki z Tomem, a ponieważ spędzał dużo (dopiero zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak naprawdę dużo) czasu w towarzystwie młodego Czarnego Pana, spowodowało to dość duży spadek jego napięcia i problemów.

Wolniejszy rytm życia dał mu trochę czasu potrzebnego na zastanowienie się nad pokręconymi węzłami jego życia, zdystansowanie się i dostrzeżenie pewnych rzeczy, których wcześniej z powodu swojego zabiegania nie był w stanie zauważyć.

Jak Ginny.

Zaczęło tlić się w nim podejrzenie, że coś było z nią nie tak - zmiana jej osobowości była zbyt nagła, by być naturalna i, Salazarze, nie była taka wcześniej… teraz był tego niemal całkowicie pewien. Obserwując ją zauważył, że kiedy przebywała w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół i naprawdę kogokolwiek, kto nie był nim, albo kiedy nie był częścią rozmowy którą prowadziła, była absolutnie normalna. Była dziewczyną, którą poznał trochę w czasie wakacji spędzonych z Weasleyami.

Jednakże, jeżeli spojrzałoby się na jej drugą stronę, odnosiło się wrażenie, że ktoś przekręcił w niej jakiś guzik. Problem był w tym, że nie miał w jaki sposób tego potwierdzić albo co z tym zrobić – jeśli nie liczyć pójścia do Rona i Hermiony, a Ron z całą pewnością będzie wściekły. Już raz zbliżył się do rudowłosej i mimo wysiłków badawczych najmłodszego syna Weasleyów do niczego dzięki temu nie doszedł.

Harry myślał również o poruszeniu z Tomem po raz kolejny tematu przypominajki – w końcu dał mu już wystarczająco dużo czasu na ostygnięcie. Dlaczego w ogóle dał Riddle'owi czas na to, aby mógł się uspokoić? To on był tym, na którego zostało rzucone _Obliviate_.

Nieważne.

Przynajmniej wciąż spał dobrze z powodu bariery nałożonej przez Toma. Od tamtego czasu mieli jeszcze jedną lekcję oklumencji, ale jego postęp był naprawdę niewielki. Czuł się jakby miał rozwalić pokój z irytacji, ale wciąż nie osiągnął swojej granicy wytrzymałości… To było takie niesprawiedliwe.

Tom stwierdził, że sam jest sobie winien, że jest tak uparty w obliczu tortur. Harry przypuszczał, że chodziło o torturę, jaką odczuwał, kiedy boleśnie zmuszony był do przeżywania na nowo swoich wspomnień, podczas gdy jego umysł rozdzierany był przez Ślizgona. Zawsze miał ból głowy po tych lekcjach. Nie, żeby nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Mimo tego wytrzymałość podczas tortur i tak nie powinna działać przeciwko tobie – to było po prostu okrutne. Westchnął.

Zagada Toma o przypominajkę dzisiaj, po tym, jak skończy czytać książkę o Poziomach Mocy i Aurach. Była to naprawdę ciekawa, ale ciężka lektura. Tom, oczywiście, nie był na tyle uprzejmy, aby dać mu wskazówkę co do tego, którą część tego ogromnego tomu potrzebuje… w związku z czym, musiał samodzielnie wyszukać tego w tej potwornej księdze. Naprawdę, przecież musiał istnieć jakiś szybszy sposób wyszukiwania informacji za pomocą magii, prawda? Niestety, nawet jeśli taki istniał, on go nie znał. A przynajmniej nie w przypadku, kiedy nie był do końca pewny czego szuka. Będzie wiedział, kiedy to znajdzie. Miał nadzieję.

Postanowił czytać w czasie posiłków, aby znaleźć czas na przemyślenie przeczytanej treści, i niech cholera weźmie jego ciekawość, spowodowało to, że otrzymał kilka dziwnych spojrzeń („stary, zamieniasz się w Hermionę – ała – bez urazy!") i raczej zadowoloną z siebie aprobatę dziedzica Slytherinu, którego aura była wyraźnie rozbawiona. A jedyną rzeczą, jaką teraz potrzebował, było nie rozpraszanie swoich myśli i aktualnie to właśnie czytanie stało się jego celem.

Musiał się tego dowiedzieć. W końcu.

Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Tomowi kłamać na temat jego zdolności do kontrolowania magii innych ludzi; to było zbyt niebezpieczne.

- Jakim cudem nie znalazłeś jeszcze swojej odpowiedzi? – zakwestionował leniwie Tom. – Przez ostatnich parę dni obsesyjnie czytasz tą książkę.

Los wyraźnie nie chciał, aby jego plan się powiódł.

Ponownie opuścił księgę.

- Ośmielam się twierdzić, że byłoby mi łatwiej, gdybym wiedział, czego szukam… albo gdybyś po prostu sam mi powiedział.

- Być może, ale nie zamierzam zachęcać twojego lenistwa – wycedził Tom. Harry skrzywił się.

- Nie jestem leniwy. Po prostu nie przepadam za czytaniem. – Uśmieszek Toma powiększył się.

- Wiem… Wierzę, że można nazwać cię książkowym głupkiem.

- Dzięki – odpalił łagodnie. – Co się stało z tym „nie myślę, że jesteś tępy"? – przewrócił oczami, wracając do książki. _Trzeci poziom aury nazywa się…_

- _Nie_ myślę, że jesteś tępy – Tom zmarszczył brwi. – Myślę, że jesteś książkowym głupkiem.

- Klucz tkwi w nazwie, Einsteinie – odparł. Naprawdę, przecież głupi był synonimem tępaka – wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, czy Tom nie miał być geniuszem?

Co prawda nie za bardzo mu to przeszkadzało, nawet zaczynał akceptować fakt, że nie dadzą mu już dokończyć rozdziału. Czytał ten sam akapit odkąd tylko usiadł.

- Klucz tkwi w definicji, idioto – odpowiedział beztrosko Riddle. – Książkowy głupek. Jesteś beznadziejny w teorii i wiedzy z podręczników. Wieki zajmuje ci zapoznać się z nimi. – Ponownie spojrzał w górę, zauważając, że jego zainteresowanie odrobinę wzrosło. Tom uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Twoja przyjaciółka, Hermiona, wraz ze stereotypowymi Krukonami jest tym, czym niektórzy ludzie nazywają Książkowo Zręcznymi*. Utalentowanymi w nauce, ale nie tak dobrymi w zastosowaniu teorii w rzeczywistym świecie. Ich przeciwieństwem są Książkowi Głupcy.

Tom przyglądał mu się z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Szczerze, Harry, naprawdę myślałeś, że byłbyś w stanie pojedynkować się ze mną, gdybyś był głupi, albo że tolerowałbym twoje towarzystwo?

- Tolerowałbyś? – podniósł brwi. – Jestem całkowicie pewien, że to ja jestem tym, który powinien cię tolerować. – Zevi zakaszlał do swojego napoju, po czym jego twarz poszarzała do odcieniu niesamowicie przypominającego kolor nagrobka, kiedy Tom wysłał mu miażdżące, zjadliwe spojrzenie.

- A ja jestem całkowicie pewien, że się oszukujesz – odpowiedział po chwili słodko Tom. – Ale jestem na tyle uprzejmy, aby ci tego nie wytykać.

- Zacząłem cię tolerować – zaznaczył Harry, po czym uśmiechnął się. – W końcu, nie ma żadnego innego racjonalnego powodu, dla którego się z tobą pogodziłem.

- Zapomnij o oszukiwaniu. Urodziłeś się z psychicznym defektem. W końcu nie ma żadnego innego racjonalnego powodu poza głupotą – której, jak ustaliliśmy, nie masz – na to, że nadal mnie znieważasz.

- Bo to zabawne? – zaproponował Harry.

- Ponownie – uśmiechnął się Tom. – Z psychicznym defektem.

Zadzwonił dzwonek, dając znać, że niedługo rozpoczną się lekcje, i wszyscy Ślizgoni wstali.

- Och, przy okazji, szukasz w złej książce, kochanie – dodał niewinnie dziedzic Slytherina.

Harry spojrzał na książkę, zaciskając zęby.

- Powiedziałeś aury i poziomy mocy.

- Tak, i istnieje więcej niż jedna książka na ten temat. Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że ta jedna, której potrzebujesz, znajduje się w miejscu, do którego wszyscy mają dostęp. – Harry wrzucił z trzaskiem księgę z powrotem do swojej torby. Teraz Tom coś powiedział – po tym, jak przeczytał 90% tego cholerstwa.

Chociaż wciąż musiał porozmawiać z nim o przypominajkach.

* * *

* Kujon, ale nie. Nie znalazłam żadnego słowa w języku polskim, które mogłoby wyjaśnić zwrot „Book Smart". Oznacza on osobę, która bardzo dobrze radzi sobie w szkole, ale nie może poradzić sobie w codziennym życiu. Jego przeciwieństwem jest „Book Dumb".


	45. Rozdział 45

Rozdział niebetowany, postaram się coś w końcu w tej sprawie załatwić, obiecuję.

Wiecie, że ilość komentarzy przekroczyła już 200? To zupełnie niesamowite, w życiu nie podejrzewałam, że stanie się coś takiego i dziękuję każdemu, kto w choć najmniejszym stopniu się do tego przyczynił - wiem, że powtarzałam to już wiele razy, ale komentarze naprawdę są niesamowicie motywujące do dalszego tłumaczenia, co naprawdę szczególnie przydaje się przy tak obszernym opowiadaniu. Dlatego bardzo wam za to wszystkim dziękuję z całego serca.

**Mahakao**, i nawet nie wiesz, jak jest to niesamowicie miłe dla mnie - móc czytać twoje komentarze! A co do psychicznego efektu Harry'ego - i, oczywiście, Tom toleruje Pottera wyłącznie z tego powodu, co nie? ;) O tym, co będzie skrywał znak - i czy w ogóle będzie coś skrywał - i gdzie znajdzie o tym Harry informacje - i czy w ogóle uda mu się to zrobić - nic ci nie powiem. Dowiesz się :). **Veniti**, specjalnie dla ciebie dzisiaj rozdział bliżej 17 niż 19 :). Twój radosny nastrój mi oczywiście nie przeszkadza, bardzo się z niego cieszę. A co do kupionych książek, to mam nadzieję (i właściwie pewność), że są ciekawe :). Cóż, taki geniusz jak ma Tom musi być wspaniały, chociaż zarazem strasznie wyczerpujący - pomyśl, być w otoczeniu ludzi, którzy bez względu na to jak bardzo się starają i tak są od ciebie głupsi. Przez to nie możesz znaleźć z nimi wspólnego języka. To trudne. A co do punktu widzenia Toma to.. erm... jeżeli dobrze sprawdziłam, to najbliższy będzie dopiero w rozdziale 70 (nie bić!) - chociaż na pocieszenie dodam, że będzie on _cały_ z punktu widzenia Riddle'a. Zerknęłam też jak ma się sprawa dalej i, o ile niczego nie przegapiłam, to później będzie dopiero w rozdziale 99. Chociaż dodam jeszcze, że następnie pojawia się on także w rozdziale 100 i 104 i... i dalej zdradzać nie będę. Ale ogólnie po rozdziale 100 będzie go trochę częściej. To wszystko dlatego, że Tom... planuje. Kombinuje. A my nie znamy jego zamiarów. Rozdziały z punktu jego widzenia pojawią się, kiedy bardziej jasne staną się dla nas jego motywacje i to, co chce osiągnąć. Na razie proszę o cierpliwość. :) Tak, rozdział był niesamowicie krótki, ale nic na to - niestety - nie poradzę. Dzisiaj też nie jest zbyt długi, a jutro będzie jeszcze krótszy... ale one po prostu takie już są. Dlatego wrzucam je tak często. Gdyby były dłuższe, publikowałabym je rzadziej, ale że są takie jakie są... Tylko tyle mogę zrobić. :) I, mogę obiecać, Harry się jeszcze bardzo pomęczy - w różnych sprawach. Cieszę się, że podobała ci się teoria Książkowych, ponieważ strasznie trudno było ją przenieść na język polski - szczególnie te okropne nazwy ;). **Koma**, poprzedni rozdział też nie należał do moich ulubionych - zresztą był podobny do jednego z pierwszych, w którym akcja także działa się przy stole i który także dotyczył droczenia się Harry'ego i Toma. Dzisiejszy rozdział, mam nadzieję, bardziej ci się spodoba. Oczywiście niecierpliwie czekam na to, co o nim sądzisz :). I, cóż... cieszę się, że przynajmniej do stylu nie masz zastrzeżeń :). **Cookies. Alice**, ojej, aż ciśnie mi się na usta, aby coś zdradzić. Ale nie mogę. To okropne! W każdym razie myślę, że skoro tak podoba ci się "kochanie" to będziesz zadowolona z _czegoś_... Wybacz, ale naprawdę nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej. Cóż, wcześniej kiedyś pisałam, że betom powinna być przydzielona z góry opieka lekarska, czy teraz powinnam zastanowić się nad tym samym względem czytelników? ;) I mówisz, że Tom jest słodki? Cóż, sama nie mogę się z tym nie zgodzić, ale zaavadowałby cię, gdyby to usłyszał ;). Miło mi, że będziesz czekać, naprawdę :). **Ariana**, cieszę się, że rozdział ci się spodobał :). **cheroine**, po pierwsze bardzo cieszę się, że skomentowałaś i bardzo ci za twój komentarz dziękuję. Doskonale rozumiem, co masz na myśli mówiąc o zakochaniu się w "Fate's Favourite", bo ja miałam dokładnie to samo - dosłownie połykałam jego rozdziały. Aż ciśnie mi się na usta pytanie, co najbardziej z tego wszystkiego co wymieniłaś pokochałaś, ale sama nie potrafiłabym na nie odpowiedzieć, w takim razie nie będę i ciebie o to pytała :). Zauważone przez ciebie błędy poprawiłam i bardzo ci dziękuję za ich wytknięcie. Poza tym bardzo cieszę się, że podoba ci się moje tłumaczenie. Jak już kiedyś mówiłam jest moim pierwszym i niesamowicie bałam się tego, czy uda mi się mu podołać. Cieszę się też, że twierdzisz, że coraz lepiej idzie mi z oddaniem atmosfery, ponieważ jest to niesamowicie trudna rzecz do zrobienia i miło wiedzieć, że nie jest pod tym względem tragicznie :). Mam nadzieję, że z czasem będzie ci się to wszystko czytało jeszcze lepiej i płynniej. No i oczywiście zawsze otwarta jestem na jakiekolwiek rady, wytknięcie błędów czy cokolwiek. W końcu człowiek uczy się na błędach, prawda? ;) Wena się przyda, dziękuję.

Po raz pierwszy (pierwszy, prawda?) zachęcę was bezpośrednio do skomentowania - uwierzcie mi, komentarze nie muszą być nie wiadomo jak długie po to, by pokazały mi co sądzicie o ficku. Wszystko, co piszecie, sprawia mi ogromną radość i służy tylko i wyłącznie temu, by kolejne rozdziały były lepsze i łatwiej się je wam czytało. Wiedząc, co o nich sądzicie pomagacie mi w ulepszeniu całego tłumaczenia. :) Jeżeli tylko macie chwilę czasu - pod rozdziałem znajduje się pole, w którym możecie napisać komentarz.

No i, tradycyjnie, miłego czytania.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział czterdziesty piąty**

Szansa na rozpoczęcie rozmowy o przypominajkach pojawiła się dopiero po kolacji, kiedy obaj znaleźli się w Pokoju Życzeń na kolejnej lekcji oklumencji.

- Tom? – zaczął, słowa wymknęły się z jego ust tuż przed tym, jak Riddle po raz kolejny wtargnąć miał do jego umysłu. Ślizgon zatrzymał się.

- Wycofujesz się, Harry? – zapytał. Potter potrząsnął głową, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi.

- Nie, tylko… przypominajka. Co w niej jest? Z pewnością masz jakiś pomysł? – Tom milczał, patrząc na niego beznamiętnie. – Uch, no wiesz, ta z Doliny Godryka? – sprecyzował.

- Tak – powiedział Tom. – Wiem, którą masz na myśli.

Harry czekał, aż chłopak kontynuuje, ale kiedy nie otrzymał wydawałoby się nadchodzącej odpowiedzi, uniósł brwi.

- Więc? – pośpieszył go.

- _Legilimens._

W mgnieniu oka ponownie znalazł się na kolanach, starając się zablokować przypływ wspomnień, jaki spowodował Tom swoim wtargnięciem. _Troll, maczuga lecąca w dół, na głowę Hermiony… Śmianie się z Ronem i Hermioną w Pokoju Wspólnym… Siedzenie na lekcji Wróżbiarstwa na trzecim roku, tworząc przepowiednie dotyczące swojej śmierci._ Po chwili, tak jak zwykle, obecność ponownie odeszła, pozostawiając go próbującego z trudem złapać oddech.

- Tom…

Wspomnienia ponownie przeleciały przez jego głowę. _Wizje rajdów śmierciożerców i zdobywanie Pucharu Domów, latanie na Hardodziobie i bycie ściganym ulicami przez gang Dudleya_. Po chwili ogarnęło go uczucie wolności, kiedy Tom wpatrywał się w niego z zamyśleniem.

- Myślałeś, że skutecznym byłoby rzucenie zaklęcia żądlącego? – zapytał dziedzic Slytherina.

- Nie… Tom…

- … Tak pomyślałem – chłopak jeszcze raz skierował różdżkę w jego kierunku. - _Legilimens._

- _Protego!_ – warknął.

W następnej sekundzie pędził między wspomnieniami… _Pojedynek, nauka wężomowy… Dolina Godryka…_ Ściana wydawała się zatrzasnąć wszystko, mocno i szybko, i Harry został z powrotem odrzucony, rozbijając sobie tył głowy o nogi kanapy, którą wcześniej wyczarował sobie po to, aby się o nią oprzeć.

Nastąpił moment całkowitej ciszy.

- Cóż, była to nieznaczna poprawa, chociaż technicznie rzecz biorąc oszustwo – oznajmił Tom. – Na lekcji sztuki umysłu powinieneś bronić się umysłem, nie magią… chociaż muszę przyznać, że będąc tak wścibskim jak jesteś, będziesz niezwykłym legilimentą, jestem pod wrażeniem. Nawet, jeśli nasze połączenie pomogło ci w tym zabiegu. – Jego ton był nieco bardziej lodowaty. – W każdym razie, nie uczę cię jak rzucać tarcze… _Legi…_

Harry rzucił kolejne zaklęcie tarczy, a jego oczy rozbłysły.

- Przestań – rozkazał. – Staram się tutaj przeprowadzić z tobą rozmowę. Uchylasz się od pytania!

- Właściwie, to staram się nauczyć cię oklumencji – wycedził leniwie Riddle.

- Tom. – Spojrzał na dziedzica Slytherinu, nie opuszczając różdżki. – Jakie wspomnienie jest w przypominajce, wiesz, prawda? Powiedz mi.

Wyraz twarzy Toma był nieczytelny, ale różdżka poruszyła się, przestając wskazywać bezpośrednio w jego stronę. Harry wziął to jako zachętę do tego, by w końcu kontynuować temat.

- Proszę – poprosił, przesuwając swoją różdżkę do mniej wrogiej pozycji.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć – przemówił w końcu młody Czarny Pan.

- Mimo to mi powiedz – nalegał, robiąc krok do przodu. Oczy Toma sondowały go, oceniając, i jeśli Harry nie wiedziałby, w jaki sposób funkcjonuje umysł Toma i jak funkcjonuje legilimencja, mógłby przysiąść na wszystko, że Tom tu i teraz czytał jego umysł. A jednak tego nie robił.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle. _Naprawdę_ nie chcesz wiedzieć – oznajmił Tom.

- Pytam – odparł po prostu. Tom odwrócił się na moment, zaciskając mocno zęby, po czym ponownie na niego spojrzał.

- Nie ufasz mi? – zapytał. Harry milczał, nie chcąc poruszyć tego delikatnego tematu, tylko czekając niecierpliwie. Dźwięk wydobył się z tylnej części gardła Toma. – Tak uparty – mruknął. – Zawsze tak cholernie uparty.

Harry nawet nie drgnął z powodu intensywnego oceniającego spojrzenia, pod jakim ponownie się znalazł i został nagrodzony, kiedy Tom nie przerywając ich spojrzenia bez słowa wyciągnął z kieszeni przypominajkę.

Sięgnął, aby ją wziąć, tylko po to by zobaczyć, że Tom nie był skłonny do puszczenia jej – prawdopodobnie dlatego, że rozbicie jej uwolniłoby przechowywane wewnątrz wspomnienia. Nieznacznie szarpnął ją, jakby zachęcając palce Toma do tego, by rozluźniły swój uchwyt wokół zadymionej kuli. Ten nie poddał się, ani też nie odwrócił wzroku od jego twarzy.

- Spójrz na nią – zasugerował Tom. Harry natychmiast spojrzał w dół. Była pęknięta. Przypominajka miała na sobie dziesiątki maleńkich pęknięć bezczeszczących jej czystą powierzchnię. Spojrzał ponownie w górę, badawczo.

Przypominajka z całą pewnością pękała i przywracana była za pomocą zaklęcia _Reparo_ niezliczoną ilość razy, setki razy, ale zaklęcie powoli zaczynało słabnąć i ukazywało coś, co niegdyś zostało roztrzaskane, zamiast płynnie formować kształt szklistej kuli.

- Wybrałeś zapomnienie – stwierdził. Niepokój ścisnął jego serce. Zaczynał myśleć, że Tom miał rację i naprawdę nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie _chciał_ wiedzieć także dogłębnie, jak dokładnie pracuje umysł Voldemorta… - Ale masz teorię – zgadł, przyglądając się twarzy Toma, szukając jakiegokolwiek znaku, który pokazywałby, czy ma rację, czy nie. Postać Riddle'a była maską, kamieniem; nie okazywała nawet najmniejszego śladu emocji. – Tom?

- Tak. – Tom gwałtownie cofnął rękę, ponownie chowając przypominajkę. – Teraz, możemy przejść do oklumencji _bez_ zaklęcia tarczy?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź dziedzic Slytherina podniósł różdżkę, kierując ją wprost na jego klatkę piersiową. Harry chwycił beztrosko uchwyt różdżki Toma tuż nad palcami jej właściciela, przesuwając ją tak, by nie wskazywała w jego kierunku.

- Jaka jest twoja teoria? – zapytał cicho. Dziedzic Slytherinu próbował szarpnąć swoją rękę, jakby dłoń Pottera go parzyła.

- Obiecałeś nie nastawiać się – stwierdził stanowczo Tom. – Chyba, że chcesz, by te lekcje się skończyły, z twoją fatalną kontrolą oklumencji, jeśli mógłbym dodać. Wypróbowujesz moją cierpliwość.

- A ty wypróbowujesz moją – odparł. – To tylko teoria, prawda?

Tom nie ruszył się, a jego wzrok wciąż nie opuszczał jego twarzy. Harry przypomniał sobie niewygodnie, że mówi się iż każdy, kto patrzy ci prosto w oczy dłużej niż przez sześć sekund, chce cię zabić.

- Wiesz, że i tak się tego dowiem. Równie dobrze możesz mi powiedzieć.

Tom patrzył na niego o wiele dłużej niż sześć sekund. Chociaż to może chodziło o Toma. W końcu nie miał on nic wspólnego ze przyjętymi społecznie normami, tak więc zdecydował się to po prostu zignorować.

- Daj. Spokój. – rozkaz młodego Czarnego Pana był teraz dosadny, zimny. Harry czuł frustrację rosnącą w jego klatce piersiowej.

- Obiecałem ci nie nastawiać się, a ty obiecałeś mi nie być względem mnie dwubiegunowy. Dalej, jestem twoim przyjacielem! Powiedz mi.

Tom zamarł, zaprzestając swoich prób cofnięcia się. Harry oparł się pokusie zamarcia w odpowiedzi, wstrzymania oddechu. Nigdy do tej pory nie przyznał się do tego słowa. Lub, tak naprawdę, jakiegokolwiek słowa opisującego ich dość zawiłą relację.

Pozwolił swojej ręce opaść, wytrącony z równowagi, zastanawiając się, czy nie posunął się za daleko. Tom natychmiast odszedł od niego, chodząc wzdłuż pokoju jak tygrys w klatce… lub uwięziony w pułapce wąż. Pomimo swoich starań, Harry złapał się na tym, że wstrzymuje oddech.

- Spędziłeś dużo czasu w głowie Voldemorta – stwierdził Tom. Skinął głową, kiedy Riddle spojrzał na niego ostro. – Wiesz z reakcji, jakie często otrzymujemy, na przykład od aurorów, że istniałeś w tej osi czasu i że ludzie wiedzą kim jest Harrison Evans. Nasz czas miał w przeszłości miejsce.

Harry czuł, że napina się z powodu niewiedzy, dokąd zmierza drugi chłopak, ale podejrzewając ze śmiertelnie poważnego wyrazu na jego twarzy pozbawionej podrażnienia, że było to Złe, pisane z dużej litery Z. Ponownie skinął głową.

- Wiesz, że w takim razie Voldemort wie kim jesteś, Harrisonem Evansem i Harrym Potterem.

Strach zaczynał ściskać gorzko jego żołądek.

- Tak… - Lista. Kolejny problem.

- W takim razie nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego podczas tych wszystkich momentów w których byłeś w głowie Voldemorta nigdy nie widziałeś tych moich wspomnień? Z tej rozmowy. Z teraz. – Tom odwrócił się do niego, krzyżując ręce, z ciemnymi oczyma. – Wierzę, że wspomnienia uwięzione w przypominajce zawierają czas, który tutaj spędziłem.

Krew Harry'ego zamarzła.


	46. Rozdział 46

**Ariano**, bardzo wymowne :). A pomyśl o tym, jak to dopiero musi czuć się Harry! **Veniti**, dziękuję. I naprawdę nie wiem, czy zasługuję, chociaż miło słyszeć, że ty tak uważasz :). I cóż, uwielbiam wszystko, co medyczne, w takim razie myślę, że jak tylko znajdę trochę czasu, to wyszukam sobie kilka jej książek :). Cieszę się, że mnie lubisz, że nie będziesz bić i czujesz się pocieszona :). Ilość rozdziałów z punktu widzenia Toma nie będzie oszałamiająca, ale, jak mówiłam, później będzie ich troszeczkę więcej. Na razie jesteśmy skazani na Harry'ego :). A skoro tak intryguje cię planujący Tom, to myślę, że później ci się spodoba :). I taaak, psychopatom nigdy nie można wierzyć. A co do twojego pytanie, czy Harry ufa Tomowi to… to skomplikowane. Jak zresztą cała ich relacja. Zresztą wraz z tym jak będzie się ona… hmm… rozwijać, będzie się też bardziej rozjaśniać jej struktura. A co do pytania o przypominajkę to… nie do końca. Wspomnienia wracają do osoby, która tą przypominajkę zbiła – dlatego między innymi, kiedy Harry dostał własną przypominajkę, Tom odrzucając ją do chłopca próbował ją stłuc. A co do zerkania na koniec… zrobisz, oczywiście, jak będziesz chciała, ale trzymam za ciebie kciuki ;). **Koma**, cóż, tak, oczytałam „porzuconego". Zresztą czytałam naprawdę, naprawdę wiele ficków w języku polskim, jak i angielskim. Co do porzuconego, to osobiście w ogóle nigdy nie uważałam go za jakoś wyjątkowo wspaniałego, chociaż nie też za tragicznego… Cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał. I Tom. :) Na wszystkie twoje pytania o wspomnienia ukryte w przypominajce w końcu odpowiedź się pojawi tylko… erm… jeszcze _trochę_ do tego pozostało… No, ale w tym rozdziale także ciągnie się temat przypominajki – zresztą sama zobaczysz :). **Cookies. Alice**, no przepraaaszam. Po prostu po przeczytaniu twojego komentarza o tym pomyślałam i nie mogłam zmusić się, aby tego nie napisać. Chociaż to nic wielkiego, naprawdę… Więc, w takim razie, czy twoja ciekawość została trochę zaspokojona w czasie tego rozdziału? :) Mam nadzieję, że tak, bo niedługo pojawi się kolejna ważna kwestia i… pytania się namnożą. :) **Mahakao**, jesteś pewna, że nie ma? I nie bierz tego proszę ani za potwierdzenie, ani za zaprzeczenie. :) I masz rację, określenie jest zabójcze. Także i mnie bardzo się spodobało :).

Więc… mam do was kilka spraw. Dwie. Nieważne. Po pierwsze bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo dziękuję wam za komentarze. Aktualnie zmagam się z pewnym opornym rozdziałem i… cóż, są one motywujące. Teraz, skoro mam jeszcze trochę czasu, staram się przetłumaczyć jak najwięcej, by potem nie mieć z tym kłopotów w czasie roku szkolnego.

Po drugie – skontaktowałam się z 100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou. Niestety jej komputera jak było tak i nie ma, nie wiadomo kiedy odzyska dostęp do internetu, tak więc na razie musi zrezygnować. Tak więc: POSZUKUJĘ BETY. Bety tymczasowej, bety na stałe – wszystko jedno. Jak komu odpowiada. Bety doświadczonej, czy bety dopiero co rozpoczynającej – także bez znaczenia. Po prostu kogoś, kto zbetowałby rozdziały. Zanim rozpocznę samodzielne poszukiwania, postanowiłam skierować się do was – bo może ktoś z was, czytelników, będzie miał ochotę mi pomóc? Jeżeli tak – nie krępujcie się! Będę bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwa, jeżeli uda mi się kogoś znaleźć. Liczę na to. :) Jeżeli więc jest ktoś zainteresowany, to najlepiej napisać do mnie Prywatną Wiadomość – jeżeli natomiast osoba zainteresowania nie byłaby zarejestrowana (i rejestrować się nie chciała) to proszę o kontakt mailowy: panna_mi (małpa) interia. pl (oczywiście bez spacji ;)). / Nieaktualne. Rozdział betowały **Jayseen** oraz **cheroine**, za co z całego serca im dziękuję.

Miłego rozdziału :).

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział czterdziesty szósty**

Niesamowite poczucie niepokoju ścisnęło żołądek Harry'ego. Czy nie oznaczało to, że niezależnie od jego starań, aby do tego nie doprowadzić, Tom naprawdę stał się Voldemortem? Czuł mdłości. A może to oznaczało, że udało mu się zmienić Riddle'a, i dlatego ktoś, kto to zauważył, rzucił na młodego Czarnego Pana _Obliviate_? Aby się upewnić, że ta historia wciąż potoczy się tą drogą, którą powinna?

Jednak Tom dopilnował, aby jego pamięć i umysł nie mogły być manipulowane… w końcu, kiedy Harry próbował zrobić to dawno temu, nie odniósł zupełnie żadnych rezultatów. Ale co, jeśli Tom sam rzuciłby na siebie _Obliviate_? Wtedy zaklęcie by zadziałało… dlaczego Tom miałby to zrobić?

Może wyciągnął pochopne wnioski. Och, boże, a może nie! Hermiona zawsze mówiła, że jeśli będzie zmuszać się Toma do uczuć, ten może on nie zrozumieć wszystkiego, co dzięki nim uzyskał.

- Mówiłem ci, że nie chcesz wiedzieć – zauważył Tom ze swobodą w głosie. Spojrzał w górę, aby dostrzec obserwującego go z bliska chłopaka, a intensywność tego spojrzenia przeczyła jego nonszalanckiemu zachowaniu.

- Cóż – wzruszył ramionami z udawaną pewnością siebie. – Tak czy owak, to tylko teoria. Obaj wiemy, że nie zawsze masz rację, jakkolwiek często próbujesz insynuować, że jest inaczej.

Tom uśmiechnął się, krótko, bez radości.

- Ale nie mylę się często – odpowiedział cicho. Harry zacisnął zęby, patrząc na niego.

- Często nie znaczy nigdy – odparł pewnie.

- Nie – zgodził się Tom. – Nie znaczy.

- Pieprzmy Los – oświadczył Harry. - Tak czy owak, jest zepsutą suką.

Uśmiech stał się jedynie nieco bardziej prawdziwy. Nastąpiła niezręczna chwila ciszy i obaj starali się wymyśleć coś, co mogliby powiedzieć, zanim stałaby się ona zbyt przytłaczająca.

- Wracając do oklumencji... – zaczął Tom, podczas gdy Harry zapytał jednocześnie:

- Mogę ją otworzyć? – Tom skrzywił się nieznacznie. – Przypominajkę – sprecyzował. – Mam na myśli, jeżeli będziemy wiedzieć o wszystkim, zanim to się stanie, na pewno będziemy mogli zmienić wydarzenia tak, aby działały na naszą korzyść?

- Nie – oznajmił Tom.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „nie"? – Harry zmagał się z modulowaniem swojego głosu, wiedząc, że tylko straciłby w tej dyskusji, gdyby zaczął krzyczeć jak mające napad złości dziecko.

- Mam na myśli: nie, nie będziesz w to ingerować – Tom patrzył na niego przyciemnionymi oczami. – Straszne rzeczy dzieją się z tymi, którzy igrają z czasem, Harry.

- Ciebie to nie powstrzymało – wygarnął mu.

- Cóż – Tom uśmiechnął się chłodno. – Nie jesteś mną… ale jeśli tak ci to przeszkadza, to dlaczego nie poprosisz Draco, aby ukradł je dla ciebie? Jesteście dobrymi przyjaciółmi, prawda?

Krew Harry'ego ochłodziła się, lód wił się w jego brzuchu jak śniegowe czerwie.

- Draco? Draco Malfoya? Od kiedy jestem dobrym przyjacielem fretki? – odpowiedział, starając się blefować, śmiejąc się, jakby sam taki pomysł był śmieszny. Uśmieszek Toma poszerzył się.

- Harry – zaczął. – Dorastałem pracując z… jak ty to nazywasz… cholernymi, obgadującymi za plecami śmierciożercami… Naprawdę sądzisz, że nie jestem świadom wszystkiego, co się wokół mnie dzieje? Jestem sam w swoim własnym świecie? – zapytał delikatnie.

Śmiech Harry'ego zamarł, chociaż utrzymał swoją twarz bez wyrazu.

- Masz coś w rodzaju swojej osobistej listy sabotaży – kontynuował Tom. – Naprawdę wierzyłeś, że nie poświęcę twoim czynom szczególnej uwagi?

Resztki uśmiechu zniknęły teraz z jego twarzy, kiedy Riddle uważnie ją obserwował. Harry nie mógł wymyśleć niczego, czego chłopiec może w niej szukać, chociaż wypełniło go straszne podejrzenie, że był w pewien sposób testowany. Po chwili ciszy uświadomił sobie, że te pytania najwyraźniej nie były retoryczne – teraz oczekiwał na nie odpowiedzi.

- Myślałem, że zdenerwujesz się, jeśli pomyślisz, że Malfoy i ja mamy zmowę przeciwko tobie – odparł spokojnie, unosząc brwi.

- Martwisz się o los swojej domowej fretki? – w zamian zapytał chłodno Tom. Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie.

- Wiesz, Draco zrobił po prostu to, co dobry przyjaciel powinien zrobić. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, jeśli mogę dodać… tak naprawdę nie masz prawa niczego zrobić, zważywszy na to, że to ty jesteś draniem, który usunął moją pamięć, który to rozpoczął i który stworzył cały ten problem, z powodu którego potrzebowałem przypominajki, jeśli chodzi o szczegóły – oznajmił Harry, zerkając na niego. – A tak przy okazji, to wciąż ci tego nie wybaczyłem.

- Tak, jestem tego świadomy – odgryzł się dziedzic Slytherinu, tym razem brzmiąc na ździebko znudzonego. – Jak myślisz, dlaczego on wciąż żyje? – Tom urwał, przechylając w zamyśleniu głowę. – Jesteś naprawdę przeraźliwie nudny, kiedy się dąsasz.

Harry oparł się pokusie gapienia się na niego.

- Jestem pewien, że Malfoy uzna twoje oczywiste pragnienie mojego towarzystwa za bardzo pocieszający powód swojego dalszego istnienia – powiedział bez emocji, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Biorąc pod uwagę to, że masz huśtawki nastroju większe niż nastolatka.

Tom skrzywił się na niego, groźnie, jeśli chodzi o szczegóły, po czym wyraz jego twarzy stał się niemożliwy do odczytania.

- Może w takim razie powinieneś być dla mnie wyjątkowo miły – zasugerował. Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Zawsze jestem dla ciebie miły – odpowiedział, chociaż poczuł niepokój pojawiający się przy jego słowach.

- Harry, jesteś sabotującym, nie mającym szacunku durniem. Większość ludzi zastanawia się, dlaczego cię znoszę.

- To dlatego, że jestem niesamowity – powiedział mądrze. Tom podniósł brwi.

- Powtarzaj to sobie – wycedził. – Jeśli tylko pozwala ci to w nocy spać.

- Och, będę to sobie powtarzać, uczciwość i w ogóle. Jesteś po prostu szaleńczo zazdrosny, ponieważ nigdy nie będziesz mógł się ze mną porównywać.

- Nie, wątpię, abym mógł – uśmiechnął się Tom. – Nigdy nie upadłbym tak nisko.

- Ała – skrzywił się szyderczo Harry. – To głęboko mnie rani, Riddle, właśnie tutaj. – Położył dłoń na sercu. – Naprawdę, mogę nigdy więcej się nie podnieść z powodu twoich powalająco ostrych słów.

- Nie martw się, większość ludzi tego nie robi.

- Łał, to niesamowite… Myślę, że _naprawdę_ widziałem, jak twoja głowa rośnie, o, właśnie tam, trochę…

- Zamknij się, Harry.

Dopiero znacznie później, kiedy sam leżał w łóżku, a współlokatorzy spali obok niego, Harry zauważył, że Tomowi z powodzeniem udało się skierować ich rozmowę z dala od tematu przypominajki.


	47. Rozdział 47

Po pierwsze – niesamowicie, z całego serca i z wielką radością dziękuję wam za komentarze, których tym razem było naprawdę niesamowicie dużo. Jestem – oczywiście pozytywnie – zaskoczona ich ilością i mam nieodpartą chęć uściskania was wszystkich z radości.

**Veniti**, nie ma za co, zawsze do usług :). Tak, oporne rozdziały są straszne i człowiek ma przy nich naprawdę wielką chęć rzucenia tego wszystkiego… cóż, ale nie można się poddawać, prawda? Mówisz, że głupi pomysł z tym rozbiciem? Z tym, by Harry poznał jak potoczyły się ich losy? Co sprawiło, że Voldemort zapomniał? Mogę cię uspokoić – długo na te pytania odpowiedzi nie poznamy ;). Rozdział chyba, masz rację, był trochę nieogarnięty – ale pracę nad nim trwają! :) I cóż, też się cieszę, że Tom nie skrzywdził jakoś Draco wiedząc, co ten zrobił :). A wena złapana i zamknięta gdzieś, gdzie nie ma szans uciec ;). **Koma**, tak, to pytanie – dlaczego Tom zapomniał, skoro nie może? Musiał sam wymazać sobie pamięć – tylko dlaczego? :) Na wszystkie pytania odpowiedź się pojawi – z czasem. I… z czymś masz rację, ale nie do końca. Raczej rację w czymś, co będzie rozwiązywało coś innego. Nieważne :)… **Jayseen**, bardzo ci dziękuję i cieszę się, że tekst ci się spodobał. Mogę też dodać, że na przyszłość raczej nigdy nie będę tłumaczyła miniaturek, albo tekstów krótkich, tak więc przynajmniej pod tym względem może moje tłumaczenia chociaż się przydadzą :). I… cóż, zgadzam się, fabuła jest bardzo interesująca i _nowa_ – dlatego też ją wybrałam :). Już wysłałam ci prywatną wiadomość, tylko czekam na odpowiedź. :) A Wena, oczywiście, się przyda… **Ariano**, na pewno będzie się działo, obiecuję! :) I cieszę się, że znów ci się podobało :). **cheroine**, cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał – pod wszystkimi wymienionymi przez ciebie względami :). Za wytknięcie błędów, oczywiście, dziękuję, chociaż – z powodów betowych – jeszcze ich nie poprawiam. I tak, wiem, wiem, że jest sequel. I prequel. I zbiór miniaturek. I przynajmniej dwa pierwsze, jeżeli będą chętni, mam zamiar przetłumaczyć. :) Co do miniaturek, o których mówisz, to te slashowe (slash-owe? slash'owe?) napisane zostały na wielką prośbę fanów i… chyba raczej The Fictionist nie ma zamiaru takiego wątku (niestety) wprowadzić. Chociaż, może, może… jak się ją ładnie przekona… **Cookies. Alice**, nic nie szkodzi, wiem, że czasami trudno znaleźć słowa, które opisałby to, co chce się powiedzieć. A czasami nawet nie wie się, co powiedzieć :). Ważne, że ci się podoba. **Mahakao**, tak, takie rozwiązanie byłoby dla Harry'ego świetne – przynajmniej w końcu skończyłby rozmowę (i nam więcej wyjawił ;)). Chociaż, nie tylko Tom potrafi wymigiwać się od tematu ;). **Elly**, ojć, aż mi się zrobiło niezręcznie :). W każdym razie cieszę się, że wybór ci się podoba i, że podchodzisz do opowiadania tak… entuzjastycznie :D. A do końca mam zamiar dobrnąć, nie obiecuję, ale zamiar jest mocny, tak więc można na to liczyć :). Na odpowiedzi na pytania niestety będziesz musiała jeszcze chwilę poczekać, więc… przynajmniej cieszę się, że jest to przyjemne uczucie :).

Po drugie – bardzo, bardzo, bardzo dziękuję dwóm osobom, które zgłosiły się skłonne, by betować Ulubieńca. Na razie jeszcze nie będę zdradzać, kim one są – chociaż pewnie się już tego domyśliliście – i mogę powiedzieć, że prawie na pewno jutro już będzie rozdział zbetowany. A to, że nie jest tak dzisiaj jest po prostu spowodowane całym zamieszaniem i faktem, że jedna ze zgłoszonych osób jeszcze mi nie odpisała.

W każdym razie – jest dobrze! Tak więc z wielką radością zapraszam na kolejny rozdział.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział czterdziesty siódmy**

Kiedy Harry obudził się następnego poranka, Toma już nie było.

Co za niespodzianka. Oczywiście, chłopak mógłby się upierać, że nie starał się uniknąć pytań dotyczących przypominajki, ale byłoby to jawne kłamstwo.

Czy Tom naprawdę wierzył, że jest mu przeznaczone stać się Voldemortem? Salazarze.

Nie, to działo się zbyt szybko. Nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym przed śniadaniem, przyprawiało go to o mdłości. Cóż, a przynajmniej większe niż odczuwał zazwyczaj. Lubił wypić sobie na śniadanie dobrą, mocną kawę, dziękuję bardzo.

Z trudem stoczył się z łóżka. Sypiał dużo lepiej odkąd Tom umieścił blokadę w jego umyśle. Co przypomniało mu, że wciąż musi znaleźć te przeklęte informację o Poziomach Mocy. Znając Toma, był on prawdopodobnie całkowicie świadomy faktu, że odpowiedni fragment tekstu, który będzie odpowiadał na jego pytanie, będzie również dla niego całkowicie niemożliwy do zrozumienia. Toma po prostu śmieszyło oglądanie, jak haruje i godzinami buszuje wśród książek, uradowany wiedzą, że mógłby naprawdę bez żadnego problemu sam z niesamowitą łatwością po prostu odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. I Tom nazywał go leniwym? No szczerze…

Ruszył w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, rozmawiając z Abraxasem o quidditchu. Malfoy nieugięcie twierdził, że Slytherin zmiażdży Gryffindor w nadchodzącym meczu. Harry nie zgodził się. Nie miało znaczenia, że dopiero niedługo będą mieli przesłuchania na stanowisko Obrońcy, i tak będą mogli z łatwością pokonać węży.

Kiedy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali zauważył, że Tom siedział już przy stole Ślizgonów. Oczy młodego Czarnego Pana podniosły się, kiedy podeszli, nadal kłócąc się pogodnie na temat najlepszego sportu na świecie. Uśmiechnął się na chwilę, nie wystarczająco obudzony na to, aby odpowiedzieć na powitanie (dobrze wypoczęty czy nie, nigdy nie będzie wcześnie wstającą osobą), po czym zerknął na Rona i Hermionę, a następnie poszedł usiąść przy stole Gryfonów.

Niektórzy z nich, szczególnie Ginny, gapili się na niego, ale ich ignorował – aczkolwiek, jeśli chodzi o najmłodszą Weasley, był tym szczerze zaciekawiony. Coś było z nią zdecydowanie nie w porządku. Kiedy zbliżał się, dziewczyna wydawała się osuszona i zmęczona… tak jak na swoim pierwszym roku. Dreszcz przeszedł po jego kręgosłupie. Zignorował również i to podobieństwo.

Na razie.

Ron ukrył duże ziewnięcie w swoich dłoniach.

- Długa noc? – zagadał. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu Ron zaczerwienił się, a następnie pośpiesznie pokiwał głową.

- Taak… nie mogłem… errr… spać.

Kłamstwo. Och, dobry boże, nawet jego myśli zaczynały BRZMIEĆ jak Tom… musiał zaplanować sobie co jakiś czas przerwę od dziedzica Slytherinu. Spędzał niemal dwadzieścia cztery godziny z psychopatą, albo, w każdym razie, w jego bliskim sąsiedztwie, co było prawdopodobnie psychologicznie szkodliwe. Nawet, jeśli psychopata o którym mowa był czymś w rodzaju twojego najlepszego przyjaciela i utalentowanym aktorem. Szczególnie wtedy.

- Och? – zakwestionowała z niepokojem Hermiona. – Czujesz się dobrze? Nie jesteś chory albo coś?

Ron mocniej się zaczerwienił. Hermiona obserwowała przez chwilę rudzielca i wymieniła spojrzenia z Potterem.

- Nie, wszystko dobrze – Ron znowu ziewnął, niezwłocznie rzucając się z apetytem na jedzenie.

Podejrzane. Bardzo podejrzane.

Usiadł do śniadania, nie zwracając uwagi na zwyczajową chmarę sów, kiedy dostarczały one poranną pocztę.

- Harry – Hermiona szturchnęła go po chwili, jej głos był niepewny, a należące do niej ręce wymachiwały mu przed nosem Prorokiem Codziennym.

Wyglądało na to, że Prorok Codzienny w końcu otwarcie mówił o wojnie.

Artykuł o rajdzie śmierciożerców obejmował całą pierwszą stronę i ciągnął się przez trzy kolejne. Jakby wszyscy nie byli już tego świadomi. Mimo tego, coś w rodzaju potwierdzenia sprawiło, że poczuł się zmęczony, pomimo nienawiści jaką darzył prasę, wszystko stało się teraz przez nią bardziej oficjalne. Zostało już teraz potwierdzone i wszystko będzie tylko coraz gorsze.

Stracił swój niewielki apetyt.

- Strona piąta – szepnęła Hermiona. Ron pochylił się, prawie wyrywając swoim zapałem gazetę z rąk dziewczyny. Jeśli sytuacja nie byłaby tak tragiczna, jak wszystkie sytuacje okazały się być dla niego w tych czasach, pęknąłby ze śmiechu z faktu, że Ron jest bardziej entuzjastycznie nastawiony do tego, aby coś przeczytać, niż Hermiona, niemal Krukonka. Ale że było jak było, nie miał teraz do tego serca. Ron zaklął.

- To zaszło za daleko, stary – krzyknął wzburzony. Zaciekawiony Harry, spojrzał na stronę czwartą: Mroczny „Zbawca" Jasnej Strony.

To wszystko było o nim i jego wywodzie o śmierciożercach i Ciemnej Stronie. Zaśmiałby się z tego, gdyby nie był tak tym oburzony. Spojrzał na stół Ślizgonów. Tom patrzył na niego, podnosząc brwi, jakby szyderczo mówiąc „naprawdę, powinieneś powiedzieć mi, jeśli czułeś się w taki sposób".

Cała sala huczała od szeptów i czuł spojrzenia wbijające się w niego jak miliony maleńkich igieł. Na miłość boską. Wszyscy uczestniczyli w tej scenie z Dursleyami (i co się do cholery tak w ogóle stało z Dursleyami? Nie, żeby o nich dbał, ale nie było to zbyt planowane… inną rzeczą był fakt, że nie potrafił patrzeć na to nie okazując rozbawienia). Przewrócił oczami.

Podleciała do niego inna sowa, upuszczając list na jego kolana. Westchnął, czując oczy wpatrujące się w niego ze stołu nauczycielskiego i rozpoznając pełne zawijasów pismo. Dumbledore.

_Harry, proszę, przyjdź po śniadaniu do mojego gabinetu. Napiszę ci przepustkę na czas lekcji, które stracisz. Mam zamiłowanie do Musów-Świrusów. AD._

Był krótki, ale rzeczowy. Harry zastanawiał się cicho, czy nie zawracać sobie tym głowy, ale w końcu zdecydował się pójść i zobaczyć, czego chciał starzec. Mimo wszystko nie czuł do Dumbledore'a nienawiści, po prostu surowo nie zgadzał się z jego manipulacyjnymi metodami… ale znowu, jeśli gotów był współpracować z Tomem po incydencie ze zmianą pamięci, przypuszczał, że jedynym uczciwym wyjściem było dać dyrektorowi możliwość wysłuchania go.

Zawsze mógł ponownie wyjść.

Nie wspominając o tym, że prywatne spotkanie z Dumbledore'em sprawi, że Tom będzie wił się z ciekawości… dobrze tak będzie temu tajemniczemu sukinsynowi. Nie, nie był dziecinny… i irytujący, Tom NIE był jedynym powodem. Podniósł wzrok na stół nauczycielski, spotykając przypatrujące się jego postaci niebieskie oczy. Skinął raz głową, podpalając pergamin.

- Od kogo to? – zapytał Ron.

- Dumbledore'a – oznajmił szczerze. Jego spojrzenie przeniosło się na stół Slytherinu, przy którym siedział patrzący na przywódcę Jasnej Strony z odrazą Tom. Wyglądało na to, że chłopak zauważył tą wymianę wiadomości; nie żeby myślał, że Tom tego nie zrobi.

- Dasz mi notatki, prawda, Hermiono? – poprosił. Jego najlepsza przyjaciółka skinęła z niepokojem głową.

Śniadanie zakończyło się.


	48. Rozdział 48

Z przyjemnością pragnę wam ogłosić, że od dzisiaj rozdziały okiem bety sprawdzać będzie **cheroine **- należą jej się wielkie podziękowania. Dziękuję także **Jayseen**, która również była gotowa stawić czoła temu zadaniu.

Wasze komentarze ponownie niezwykle mile mnie zaskoczyły. Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, którzy znaleźli trochę czasu na to, aby napisać komentarz - to wiele dla mnie znaczy.

**Koma**, no przepraszam :). Po prostu tak wiele rzeczy chcę powiedzieć, a tak mało mogę. Czasami wręcz nie można się powstrzymać... I wszyscy tutaj coś knują. Niektórzy o tym mówią wprost, inni to ukrywają. Ale wszyscy bez względu na to co twierdzą, to i tak knują. :) **Ariano**, nigdy wcześniej tak na to pierwsze zdanie nie patrzałam, ale teraz, iedy już o tym wspomniałaś, to masz rację, jest ono trochę dwuznaczne :). Ale ten fick pełen jest dwuznaczności... Czego chce dyrektor, to się dzisiaj dowiesz. A reakcja Toma... też będzie :). Biedny Harry, wszyscy cieszą się z tego, że Tom będzie wściekły :D. Miło mi, że tak ci się to wszystko podoba i mam nadzieję, że będzie tylko coraz lepiej :). **Cookies. Alice**, słusznie drżysz z niecierpliwości, bo Dumbledore knuje coś niezwykle ważnego dla całości... I masz rację, leci to niezwykle szybko - chociaż teraz będzie nieco wolniej. Z powodu rozpoczynającego się roku szkolnego nadchodzi nowy sposób publikowania rozdziałów - wszystko wytłumaczyłam w dalszej części tej notki. Chociaż jestem ciekawa, czy wyrobimy się do następnych wakacji... :) **elly**, tak, akcji było mało, ale również takie spokojne rozdziały są potrzebne - choćby po to, by zebrać myśli :). Nie wiem, czy spodoba ci się sposób, w jaki potoczy się relacja Harry'ego z Dumbledore'em. Chociaż mogę dodać, że wraz z rozwojem ficka będzie się jej temat pojawiał jeszcze wiele razy. Na różny sposób. I tak, też się cieszę, że beta została znaleziona :). **Kiki32254**, miło słyszeć, że ci się podoba :). **Veniti**, doskonale rozumiem twój mechanizm ochronny - kiedy sobie pomyślę, że dziś 1 września, to mam ochotę zaszyć się w jakiejś norze i przeczekać tam do kolejnych wakacji... Naprawdę tak wnerwia cię Dumbledore? Cóż, nie dziwię ci się. Chociaż jestem ciekawa, jak będziesz go odbierać wraz z (jeszcze dalszym) rozwojem opowiadania. Nie jesteśmy jeszcze nawet w połowie! Co do sprawy Ginny, to musisz jeszcze trochę poczekać, tylko tyle podpowiem. **Mahakao**, taak, Potter zmienił się pod wpływem Toma - musiał. W końcu to geniusz. A co do tego, co Dumbledore stwierdzi - jestem ciekawa, co o tym powiesz. I oczywiście w życiu nikt by nie wpadł, że to hasło ^^.

Wraz z rozpoczynającym się rokiem szkolnym muszę zmienić nieco system dodawania rozdziałów - niestety. Tak więc, po skonsultowaniu się z betą, w końcu wyszło na to, że od poniedziałku pojawiać się będą trzy rozdziały na tydzień. Dni ich pojawienia się nie będą podane z góry, a raczej zależały będą od tego, kiedy znajdę czas, aby je wstawić - po prostu są dni, kiedy nie mam czasu na to, aby cokolwiek zjeść, a co dopiero wejść na internet. W każdym razie możecie być pewni, że w ciągu tygodnia pojawiać się będą trzy rozdziały. Och, i wasze komentarze będą bardzo istotne, bo jeżeli będzie ich - powiedzmy - tylko dwa, to wtedy będę czekała ze wstawieniem rozdziału w nadziei, że ktoś coś jeszcze o poprzednim napisze. Niemniej jednak - wiem, że się powtarzam - trzy rozdziały na tydzień. Mam nadzieję, że wymyślony przez nas sposób nie będziecie uważali za jakiś wyjątkowo zły i, że go zaakceptujecie.

Miłego rozdziału. :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział czterdziesty ósmy**

Miał właśnie zamiar pożegnać się z Ronem i Hermioną, a następnie udać do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, kiedy dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu.

- Czego chce starzec? – zażądał Tom. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Ron natychmiast wzburzył się w reakcji na jego ton i przyprawiający o siniaki uchwyt.

- Nie musi ci tego mówić, to nie twoja sprawa! – warknął rudowłosy. Tom rzucił Weasleyowi zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

- Harry? – zapytał chłodno. Potter wzruszył ramionami, z wyćwiczoną nonszalancją wyplątując swoje ramię z uścisku.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł. – _Możliwe_, że skontaktuję się z tobą, kiedy się tego dowiem.

Wzrok młodego Czarnego Pana pociemniał, a jego… CI Ślizgoni podeszli do nich z niepokojem, zatrzymując się poza Wielką Salą.

- Tom… - zaczął niepewnie Zevi, nagle milknąc z powodu chłodnego wyrazu twarzy Riddle'a.

- Zobaczymy się później… Hermiona, notatki.

Odwrócił się, aby odejść.

- Jest manipulacyjnym głupcem, Złoty Chłopcze – przypomniał kwaśno Tom. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- A ty jesteś znacznie lepszy, co? – zasugerowała uprzejmym tonem. Uśmieszek rozświetlił twarz Harry'ego. Wzrok Toma przeniósł się na jego najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Jego uśmieszek zniknął. O nie.

- Jak śmiesz do niego mówić – syknął Lestrange, robiąc duży krok do przodu – ty mała, brudna szlamo.

Harry, słysząc te słowa, natychmiast odwrócił się z różdżką w dłoni i klątwą, która sprawiłaby, że Cygnus wymiotowałby brudem i szlamem przez następny tydzień, na ustach. Ron również wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, a jego twarz poczerwieniała do koloru jego włosów. Rozległ się dźwięk gwałtownego uderzenia i szczęka Harry'ego niemal opadła na ziemię.

Cygnus zatoczył się do tyłu, a jego policzek poczerwieniał. Hermiona uderzyła go…!

Jego rozbawienie zniknęło natychmiast, kiedy Abraxas, Alphard i Zevi przyłączyli się do Lestrange'a, przyjmując wrogą postawę, gotowi do ataku. Przyjazne nastawienie Ślizgonów zniknęło, rozwiewając się jak zasłona dymna, w odpowiedzi na atak na jednego z nich. Przez chwilę jedynym słowem, które krzyczał jego instynkt, było: _Śmierciożercy_.

Warknął, podnosząc swoją różdżkę, wkraczając między obie grupy. Nastąpił moment absolutnej ciszy.

Tom był jedynym, który nie wyciągnął różdżki, stojąc tylko w tym samym miejscu, gdzie wcześniej, z nieznacznie przechyloną głową i wzrokiem utkwionym w postaci Harry'ego z leniwym, rozbawionym blaskiem. Czekając. Sprawdzając, co zrobi, jak zareaguje.

Pieprzyć to. Ślizgoni spojrzeli na niego ostrożnie. Zevi wyglądał na rozczarowanego.

Następnie oni wszyscy, nie licząc Lastrange'a, powoli z powrotem schowali różdżki i odeszli, czekając na Toma przy końcu korytarza. Riddle zacisnął szczękę.

Najwyraźniej właśnie nie zdał jakiegoś egzaminu albo coś w tym stylu…

- Cygnusie – przywołał go dziedzic Slytherina. Lestrange spojrzał na Pottera ze wściekłością, po czym opuścił różdżkę i odszedł wraz z Tomem. Także Ron i Hermiona schowali swoje różdżki, podczas gdy on odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

Miał straszne przeczucie, że niezaliczenie tego testu jeszcze się w jakiś sposób na nim odbije, kiedy ponownie spotka Toma.

* * *

Wchodzenie do gabinetu Dumbledore'a było jak cofanie się w czasie do czwartego albo nawet i drugiego roku. Nic się nie zmieniło. Faweks świergotał ze swojej(?) żerdzi, delikatne srebrne instrumenty ozdabiały zagracone biurko i rzędy książek. Portrety zerkały na niego z zainteresowaniem. Sam dyrektor siedział spokojnie za biurkiem, a jego palce splecione były tuż pod brodą.

- Har… - zaczął Dumbledore, zanim, widząc wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, płynnie poprawił zwrot na: „Panie Potter".

- Profesorze Dumbledore – przywitał się neutralnie. – Chciał mnie pan widzieć.

Dumbledore skinął głową, wskazując, aby zajął miejsce. Nieufnie wykonał nieme polecenie starca. Harry miał nadzieję, że dyrektor będzie miał dostatecznie dobrą intuicję, aby pominąć swoje zwyczajowe uprzejmości. Miał już dość zastanawiania się nad każdym swoim krokiem, wystarczająco dużo zgadywanek i pozorów przy Ślizgonach. Byłoby miłą odmianą, gdyby Dumbledore mógł, chociaż raz, po prostu przejść do rzeczy i postawić sprawę jasno. Na szczęście, starzec wydawał się zrozumieć ten komunikat… albo może to jego postawa tak promieniowała desperacją, czy coś w tym stylu.

- Po pierwsze czuję, że muszę cię przeprosić – zaczął Dumbledore ze smutkiem w oczach. – Zarówno za traktowanie, jakie musiałeś znosić ze strony swoich krewnych, jak i z powodu mojego zachowania wobec ciebie.

Harry skinął nieznacznie głową, przyjmując przeprosiny, nawet jeśli, jak na razie, był niechętny do przebaczenia. Kilka ładnie sformułowanych słów nie było w stanie wyciąć tego czasu z jego życia. Czekał na wyjaśnienia. Dumbledore przyglądał się mu uważnie. Przez chwilę Harry czuł, jak gdyby był bliski czegoś, ale wtedy dyrektor zapytał:

- Czy kiedykolwiek starałeś się dowiedzieć, co stało się z twoimi towarzyszami w ich przyszłości? – Przez moment Harry cicho zastanawiał się nad tym.

- Nie – odpowiedział niepewnie. – Ale przypuszczam, że ma pan zamiar mi powiedzieć. – Dumbledore wydawał się skwapliwie korzystać z nadarzającej się okazji.

- Abraxas Malfoy zmarł młodo, tuż po trzydziestce, przypuszczalnie na „smoczą ospę". Alphard Black został zamordowany w godzinę po przepisaniu swojej posiadłości Syriuszowi, twojemu ojcu chrzestnemu. Cygnus Lestrange odszedł w blasku mrocznej chwały podczas pierwszego panowania Voldemorta, jako prawa ręka Toma, a zarazem jako stary człowiek. Zevi Prince został zamordowany dzień po tym, jak jego żona urodziła.

Harry walczył z mdłościami. Nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Dlaczego niemal zachęcił dyrektora, aby mu o tym powiedział? Jakaś część jego umysłu brała to wcześniej za ustępstwo… teraz uznał to za skażenie wiedzą. Jak miał teraz spojrzeć im w twarz i… _twojemu ojcu chrzestnemu._ Nie, żaden z nich nie powinien zginąć z powodu powiązania z nim. Nie mogą. Po prostu… zginęli tak MŁODO.

- Rozumiesz powód, dla którego nie powinni się wychylać, Harry? – kontynuował uprzejmie Dumbledore. – Nikt nie zna przeszłości Voldemorta. On sam nigdy o niej nie mówił i nie pozostawił przy życiu nikogo, kto mógłby ją ujawnić. Jedynie w najgłębszych otchłaniach Ciemnej Strony podszeptują jeszcze imię, które zwykł używać.

Harry wstał gwałtownie. Złym pomysłem było przystać na to spotkanie. Dyrektor również się podniósł, z błagalnym wyrazem twarzy.

- On jest niebezpieczny, Harry. Może nie być Voldemortem, ale nie jest niewinny, nie jest dobrym człowiekiem. Jest, jednakże, niezwykle utalentowanym, przekonującym aktorem.

Harry odszedł bez słowa, tylko po to, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z zatrzaśniętymi nagle drzwiami. Zacisnął zęby, jego magia zawrzała, kilkanaście różnych emocji łomotało pod jego skórą.

- Otwórz drzwi – rozkazał chłodno.

- Błagam cię, byś zobaczył powód… _potrzebujemy_ cię. Bez ciebie Jasna Strona tego świata jest skazana na porażkę.

Nigdy nie słyszał, aby Dumbledore brzmiał tak… na tak zdesperowanego, praktycznie żebrzącego. Jego kompleks bohatera drgnął, chociaż jego wściekłość była niepohamowana.

- Dlaczego ja? – warknął, odwracając się ponownie. – Dlaczego to muszę być ja?! Powiedz mi!

- Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałeś o horkruksach?


	49. Rozdział 49

Rozdział betowała **cheroine** - dziękuję!

**Koma**, taak, Tom z całą pewnością nie jeden raz miał ochotę zamordować Pottera ;). I zgadzam się też z określeniem obsesja - jest ono jak najbardziej trafne. I pragnę zauważyć, że skoro - jak mówisz - Tom Harry'ego kocha, jak i nienawidzi, to ogarniają go dwa niesamowicie intensywne uczucia. A jest on psychopatą. O Dumbledore'u nic nie będę mówiła, bo cokolwiek bym nie rzekła, zapewnie wygadałabym coś ważnego, więc... ;). **Ariano**, zemsta Toma będzie słodka, tyle mogę powiedzieć. Chociaż nie jestem pewna, czy na pewno pasuje tutaj słowo "zemsta"... W każdym razie po części dowiesz się w następnym rozdziale :). A co do Ślizgonów bojących się Harry'ego - myślę, że będzie o tym "dlaczego" pod koniec ficka i w jego prequelu. Na razie mamy namiastkę. **Popielatte**, dziękuję, cieszę się, że ci się podoba. To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie i chociaż dochodzimy już powoli do połowy, to i tak nie jestem do końca pewna tego, czy tłumaczę dobrze. Ale staram się i cieszę się, że to widać :). Sama nie mogłam wytrzymać faktu, że tego opowiadania nie ma w języku polskim i tak zabierałam się i zabierałam za to tłumaczenie... aż w końcu pojawił się katalizator i jakoś tak poszło :). Co do pisania czegoś samemu, a nie tłumaczenia, to... nie wiem, czy tego spróbuję. Na razie nie czuję się na siłach, by sama napisać coś znośnego, wolę poczytać, potłumaczyć i jeszcze się pouczyć. Poza tym wolę zająć się jednym tekstem na raz, tak więc o tym, co będzie dalej, pomyślę dopiero, kiedy to tłumaczenie zbliżać się będzie do końca :). **Cookies. Alice**, Hermiona w ogóle jakoś lubi dawać w twarz - pomyślmy o Draconie ;). Dodam, że horkruksy to dość istotny wątek, szczególnie, że jest - co mogę już przyznać - całkowicie zgodny z kanonem. Ich umiejscowienie jest całkowicie zgodne z kanonem - zresztą dzisiaj się o tym przekonasz :). Cieszę się, że sposób dodawania rozdziałów ci nie przeszkadza - wydaje mi się, że jest najlepszą z możliwych opcji. I najbardziej konkretną. O ile dobrze policzyłam, to w taki oto sposób ostatni rozdział pojawić się by miał gdzieś w kwietniu. Nie jest źle :). **Veniti**, tak, Hermiona jest jedną z tych postaci, które niemal zawsze pozostają wspaniałe. A tutaj to jej uderzenie ;). Wiem, że rozdział krótki, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić - chociaż naprawdę pocieszam, że później będą one trochę dłuższe :). Tylko, że to zacznie się w większej ilości dopiero po setce ^^. I naprawdę pozostało jeszcze całych 299 dni? Och... OCH!

Bardzo wam dziękuję za komentarze, które dodają mi sił w dzień przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. I tutaj na pocieszenie dla wszystkich którzy, tak jak ja, muszą się z nim męczyć - pamiętajcie, ten rok będzie łatwiejszy od następnego! Wykorzystajcie to!

Nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale do końca tej historii zostało nam równo 100 rozdziałów. A na razie zapraszam was z wielką przyjemnością na rozdział 49 :).

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział czterdziesty dziewiąty**

Harry powoli opadł na swoje miejsce, w reakcji na wyjaśnienie Dumbledore'a.

Horkruksy. Cząstki duszy uwięzione w obiekcie, stwarzające pseudonieśmiertelność.

O bogowie, to wszystko miało straszliwy sens. Czyż Tom nie powiedział kiedyś czegoś o byciu „oryginalną" duszą? Jak mógł nie zwrócić na to uwagi? Głupi!

To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego i jak Tom zmienił się z Toma, w, no cóż, Voldemorta. Obecnie na pewno były podobieństwa między nimi dwoma, niepokojące podobieństwa, które zawsze niezawodnie posyłały dreszcze tańczące jak diabełki po jego kręgosłupie, ale były także zauważalne różnice. Nie tylko w wyglądzie. Salazarze.

- Więc uważa pan, że Voldemort stworzył… horkruksa? Jest nieśmiertelny? – dopytywał się, starając nie pozwolić swojemu głosowi zadrżeć.

To było przerażające. Po prostu zbyt straszne, by to sobie choćby wyobrazić. Dumbledore może nazywać to Czarną Magią, ale było coś więcej. Ta magia była stara i mroczna, absolutnie zbrukana. Żeby rozedrzeć duszę… to było złe. Naprawdę, prawdziwie złe. Czuł mdłości.

Dumbledore wydawał się poważny, kiedy pochylił się nad biurkiem, by po chwili wyciągnąć dosyć znajomy dziennik.

- Wierzę, że stworzył kilka – oznajmił dyrektor. _Kilka_? – Już w chwili, kiedy mi to przyniosłeś, wiedziałem, że był to inny rodzaj magii, bardzo Czarnej, bardzo potężnej.

- Kilka? – powtórzył. Dumbledore skinął głową.

- Potrzebuję więcej dowodów, ale myślę, że tak.

Harry zamrugał.

- Na cmentarzu powiedział, że posunął się dalej, eksperymentował więcej niż jakikolwiek inny czarodziej… albo coś w tym stylu. Mógł mówić o horkruksach.

Siedzieli w ciszy.

- Więc, jeśli zniszczymy horkruksy, zniszczymy Voldemorta… - urwał. Mdłości zaatakowały jego gardło z potworną siłą. – Jak można… stwierdzić, że coś jest horkruksem? Czy to musi być martwy przedmiot? – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Harry zamknął oczy. Kurwa. O kurwa! – To jest powód, dla którego _ja_ muszę to zrobić, profesorze? Bo jestem horkruksem? Tylko Voldemort może zniszczyć swoje horkruksy? I ja… profesorze, jestem wężousty.

Poczuł suchość w ustach. Głowa Dumbledore'a przechyliła się, wydawało się, jakby gorączkowo o czymś myślał. A Harry chciał po prostu natychmiastowego zaprzeczenia. Czuł się bardzo brudny.

- Tak, to jest powód – Dumbledore pochylił się do przodu, a jego oczy płonęły smutkiem. – Rozumiesz, dlaczego nie chciałem ci o tym mówić, mój drogi chłopcze… jesteś taki młody. – Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę. I co? Zabije horkruksy, a potem samego siebie?

Nie był nawet cholernym żołnierzykiem, był ofiarą. Musiał porozmawiać z Tomem. Chwila, nie, nie mógł tego zrobić! A co jeśli to ta rozmowa dałaby mu pomysł stworzenia horkruksów? Jak miałby w ogóle rozpocząć taką rozmowę?

- Ja… ja potrzebuję czasu do namysłu – stwierdził cały odrętwiały, podnosząc się. Dumbledore napisał mu zwolnienie z zajęć, które opuścił. Drzwi znów były otwarte.

- Harry – Dumbledore odezwał się cicho. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. – To nie Voldemort jest tym, który zaczął tworzyć horkruksy. To Tom.

Milczał przez chwilę.

- Do widzenia, profesorze.

* * *

Wszedł na zajęcia Obrony przed Czarną Magią w połowie wykładu. Carrow uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.

- Mam zwolnienie od dyrektora – powiedział stanowczo, uprzedzając jej niewątpliwie drwiącą uwagę.

Jej usta zacisnęły się, odebrała notatkę, przeczytała ją, po czym gniewnie zmiażdżyła w swojej dłoni. Cała klasa nagle wypełniła się szeptami i ukradkowymi spojrzeniami rzucanymi w jego kierunku. Nie patrząc na nikogo, po prostu opadł na puste miejsce przy pustym stole w tylnym rogu pomieszczenia.

W tej chwili naprawdę nie miał ochoty na przeciskanie się i robienie przedstawienia, jakie na pewno spowodowałby, gdyby torował sobie drogę, aby usiąść obok Toma albo Rona i Hermiony. Byłoby to zbyt oczywistą deklaracją tego, po której stronie bardziej stoi, a on naprawdę STARAŁ SIĘ być szary.

Jego lewe ramię pulsowało, wąż wił się żywo i syczał do niego pytania. Nie dbał o to, aby na nie odpowiedzieć albo spojrzeć w górę.

Cierpko, Carrow ponownie zwróciła uwagę na przednią część swojej klasy i swój wykład na temat defensywnego i ofensywnego wykorzystywania zaklęć zamrażających.

Automatycznie wyjął pergamin i pióro, ale nie poruszył się, aby cokolwiek zanotować, wpatrując się tępo w stół. Czuł, że Ron i Hermiona co jakiś czas próbują złapać jego spojrzenie, ale udawał, że tego nie dostrzega. Pulsowanie jego ramienia stało się zdecydowanie bardziej bolesne, kiedy wciąż ignorował także i ten fakt. Zanim jeszcze zadzwonił dzwonek, jego rzeczy ponownie były spakowane.

Gwar rozbrzmiał wokół niego, a on poczuł, że w tym momencie zaczyna się hiperwentylować i tracić swój humor. Jego wnętrzności ścisnęły się. Od czasu do czasu łapał się na tym, że maniakalnie wbija sobie paznokcie w dłoń, boleśnie naznaczając ją purpurowymi kropkami.

Ruszył do drzwi. W następnej sekundzie poczuł, jakby wpadł na ścianę – albo przynajmniej jego ramię wpadło. Tak, jakby zacisnęło się wokół niego imadło, uniemożliwiając mu odejście.

Właściwie nie wiedział, czy naprawdę był paranoikiem, ale mógł przysiąść, że czuł malutką smycz… jak szarpniecie, które kazało mu wracać. Ślizgoni dotarli do niego w tym samym czasie, co Ron i Hermiona. Mógł niemalże wyczuć rozdrażnienie Toma z tego powodu. O niebiosa, czuł go. Horkruksa. Ponownie wbił w siebie paznokcie.

- Harry! – zawołała strapiona Hermiona. Jej ręka zacisnęła się na jego dłoni, rozprostowując mu palce. Ślady paznokci, niesamowicie podobne do tych, które ukrywały węża Toma na jego ramieniu, jarzyły się na jego bladej skórze. – Co się stało? – wypytywała. – Co ci powiedział profesor Dumbledore?

- Nic mi nie jest. To nic takiego… - odparł. Jego słowa brzmiały nieprzekonująco nawet dla niego samego, i snape'owate podniesienie brwi Zeviego tylko bardziej go w tym upewniło.

Próbował kontynuować swoją ewakuację, ale zauważył, że jego ramię wciąż było unieruchomione.

Spojrzał na Toma, rozwścieczony. Ten jednak w żaden sposób na to nie zareagował, jego wyraz twarzy w ogóle się nie zmienił, choć Harry w jakiś sposób był w stanie wyczuć w powietrzu kpinę, wyzwanie. Normalnie Tom poddałby się w tym momencie, kiedy już udowodnił, że _może_ ciągnąć za sobą Harry'ego jak szmacianą lalkę po sznurkach i zmusić go do zrobienia czegoś, jeśli tylko by chciał.

Tym razem nacisk nie zniknął. Tym razem Tom był szczególnie zaciekawiony (i dlaczego wcześniej tak bardzo uważał to za coś dobrego?) i nieszczególnie z niego zadowolony. Tym razem Tom nie miał żadnych skrupułów przed narzuceniem mu swojej dominacji, swojej kontroli.

Chciał powiedzieć Tomowi, aby go puścił, ale oznaczałoby to przyznanie się do posiadania znaku, a nie powiedział o nim nikomu. Oczywiście, zawsze mógł powiedzieć to w wężomowie, ale… horkruks. Właśnie przez niego mógł mówić w wężomowie. Prawdopodobnie właśnie z jego powodu był dość dobry w Czarnej Magii. Do diabła, jak mógł rozpoznać, co jeszcze było nim, a co już Voldemortem? Jego palce zwinęły się i Hermiona wzmocniła swój uścisk na jego ramieniu.

- Harry, wszystko ci, do cholery, jest! – powiedział Ron jednocześnie ze złością i z niepokojem. Wszystko wydawało się skumulować w tej jednej chwili, poziom stresu gwałtownie podniósł się do niebezpiecznej wysokości. Pieprzona nieświadomość.

- Później – powiedział Tomowi. – Nie będziemy o tym teraz mówić. – Tom z trudem ustąpił, nie miał w zwyczaju tego robić. Jednakże, jeśli chodziło o Harry'ego, był zazwyczaj skłonny do kompromisu, więc zgodził się na później, prawda? To _był_ kompromis. Właśnie w taki sposób załatwiali między sobą sprawy. Tom stawiał na swoim (chyba, że Harry'emu naprawdę niezwykle zależało, bo wtedy był skłonny zgodzić się na wszystko), ale Harry otrzymywał „mniej więcej" ustępstwa. Oczy Toma stwardniały.

- Och, ależ tak, będziemy – odparował. Harry z ledwością powstrzymał cisnące mu się na usta przekleństwa. Taak, Tom był naprawdę w okropnym, upartym nastroju. Problemem było to, że nie używał swojej „dwubiegunowości", a więc także i Harry się tym wymówić.Oko za oko.

Kiedy w żaden sposób mu nie odpowiedział, Tom tylko się uśmiechnął i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Harry czuł jak jego znak ożywia się, parząc. Jeśli Tom odejdzie jeszcze dalej, a on się nie ruszy, skończy się to na tym, że będzie za nim psychicznie wleczony. Pieprzony Sukinsyn. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie oczekuje od niego, że przyjmie to wszystko z anielskim spokojem.

- Chodźmy, Złoty Chłopcze – zawołał do niego przez ramię Riddle. Harry zacisnął pięści.

- Zobaczymy się później – oznajmił stanowczo Ronowi i Hermionie. – Będziecie po mojej stronie, jeśli zostanę posądzony o jego morderstwo, prawda? – Zaczęli coś mówić, ale on nadrabiał już odległość, jaka dzieliła go od Toma. – Wyluzuj, dupku, za chwilę rozerwiesz mi rękę – syknął.

- Do środka. – Tom otworzył drzwi pustej klasy.

To był niesprawiedliwie okropny dzień. A to nawet nie było Halloween.


	50. Rozdział 50

O to, by rozdział nadawał się do użytku zadbała **cheroine** :).

**Cookies. Alice**, zresztą zawsze można było czekać dłużej, prawda? ;) I mówisz, że przydałaby się jednak opieka lekarska? Pomówię z agentem i dam znać ;). **Koma**, wiesz, w swoim komentarzu poruszyłaś bardzo ciekawy temat - ograniczenie nieśmiertelności Toma z powodu Harry'ego. Jak to dokładnie z tą nieśmiertelnością Riddle'a jest, to dowiesz się dzisiaj, chociaż jej związek z Harrym może być... ciekawy :). I ja także uważam, że pomysł funkcji znaku jest ciekawy. I można go nieźle wykorzystać :). Komplikacje, o których mówiłaś, są wspaniałe, chociaż wiele mieszają w relacji Harry'ego z Tomem... Ciesz się, że masz jeszcze ten miesiąc wolnego, niezwykle ci z tego powodu zazdroszczę. I masz racje, za rok to samo, ale za rok również są też wakacje :). **Veniti**, rozumiem cię i wspieram w próbach pozostania dobrej myśli :). I masz rację, ten tekst Dumbledore'a był wredny. Chociaż bardzo trafny. Tym razem nie było w nim kłamstwa - był całkowitą prawdą. I... tak, Harry zawsze się w coś wpakuje - i, chcąc nie chcąc, pociąga za sobą biednego Toma :). Sprawa Rona i Hermiony, o którą pytasz, będzie troszeczkę wyjaśniona w ciągu kilku rozdziałów. :) Więc musisz uzbroić się w cierpliwość. I niewolnikiem, mówisz? Cóż, w pewnym sensie masz rację. Jest skazany na Toma - ten już nie pozwoli mu odejść. Harry ma jak najbardziej wolną wolę, o ile ta wolna wola zakłada, że pozostaje przy Tomie. :) A motywatory są konieczne :). I masz rację, determinacja się przyda - jak najbardziej będzie mi jej bardzo wiele potrzeba :). **Ariano**, przepraszam :). Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się wejść, a jak nie, to zawsze możesz się pocieszać faktem, że będziesz miała więcej rozdziałów na raz do przeczytania :). **Mahakao**, nic nie szkodzi, ważne, że już przeczytałaś i że komentujesz :). Zgadzam się, że Hermiona była świetna - a Lestrange'owi się należało. Tak, byłam pewna, że sprawa horkruksów cię zainteresuje. W ogóle jest ona ciekawa - i ważna. Pierwsze zdanie twojego komentarza do rozdziału 49 mnie rozwaliło :). Co do twojego zwrócenia uwagi na półksiężyce - tak, wcześniej w taki sposób opisane zostały ślady paznokci na ramieniu Harry'ego, które ukrywały znak, ale tym razem autorka opisała je właśnie mniej więcej jako kropki. Zdanie autora rzecz święta, nie mam się co z tym sprzeczać - zresztą kropki nie zawsze muszą być idealnie okrągłe, prawda? ;) Pytasz się, co by było, gdyby Harry nazwał Toma Tommym - po prostu jako, że jest to zdrobnienie typowo angielskie i z tych fandomów pochodzi, zdecydowałam się na spolszczenie go - u mnie widnieje ono po prostu jako "Tomuś". Pierwsza zmianka, jaka się o nim pojawiła, była w rozdziale 8. :) A co do tekstów, które ci się podobają, to mam nadzieję, że będzie ich jeszcze bardzo, bardzo dużo :) I nie przepraszaj za rozpisanie się - mnie to jak najbardziej odpowiada :).

Za komentarze bardzo wam dziękuję, szczególnie teraz, kiedy zaczął się rok szkolny i większość z was będzie miała o wiele mniej czasu, aby komentować... :)

Pierwszy tydzień nowego roku szkolnego za nami - jak wrażenia? Na pocieszenie wrzucam wam rozdział, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba :). Wybaczcie, że tak późno, ale… dużo spraw – rozmaitych – się złożyło, które uniemożliwiły mi wrzucenie go wcześniej. W każdym razie na możecie pocieszyć się faktem, że – jako, że jest piątek – kolejne rozdziały pojawią się jutro i pojutrze :). Czyli nie trzeba będzie długo czekać.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział pięćdziesiąty**

Drzwi opuszczonej klasy zamknęły się za nim z kliknięciem.

Harry skrzyżował ręce, opierając się o jedną z ławek, czekając, aż Tom zacznie mówić. Nie trwało to długo.

- Czego chciał Dumbledore? – zażądał Tom. Wpatrywał się w niego w ciszy. – Zacznij mówić!

Harry zrobił niepewną minę, zanim w końcu odpowiedział mu konspiracyjnym tonem.

- Wiesz, że jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i tak dalej? – zaczął. Tom skinął głową, najprawdopodobniej zachęcająco. – Cóż, chciał, abym udzielił oficjalnego poparcia nowej marce cytrynowych dropsów. – Wyraz twarzy drugiego chłopca zmienił się w lodowaty. Harry uśmiechnął się radośnie, kontynuując. – Tak więc on może dostać pięćdziesięcioprocentową zniżkę. Oczywiście otrzymam połowę…

Końcówka różdżki Toma przycisnęła się do jego szyi, a dłoń Harry'ego zamknęła się w tym samym momencie wokół jego własnej, z ostrokrzewu i z piórem feniksa. Nieznacznie przełknął ślinę, a jego ciało naprężyło się w napięciu.

Nie miał czasu na to, aby wyciągnąć własną różdżkę, jasne, mógł przekląć Toma, ale z tak małej odległości nie był w stanie zrobić tego, zanim zaklęcie Riddle'a uderzyłoby w niego – a Tom znał naprawdę paskudne klątwy. Jego instynkt był całkiem dobry, musiał przyznać, więc w przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi, był w stanie trafić nawet znajdując się w tak kłopotliwej pozycji jak teraz, jeśli tylko było to konieczne. Niestety, po prostu nie był w stanie tego zrobić, samemu przy okazji nie zostając trafionym.

- Nie jestem rozbawiony, Harry. Postaraj się więc powstrzymać tę swoją dowcipną stronę, zanim zrobię to za ciebie, dobrze? – zasugerował niebezpiecznie Tom. Harry przechylił głowę, przyglądając się mu (dlaczego Tom musiał być od niego wyższy?!), nieprzyjemnie świadom końcówki różdżki wbijającej mu się w szyję.

- Och, wybacz. Oczekiwałeś, że się tego przestraszę? – zapytał po chwili. – Po prostu nie było to za bardzo przerażające, ale mogę spróbować, chcesz? Kulić się ze strachu w swoich butach… errr, cóż, właściwie nie mam butów, no ale mam te ze smoczej skóry z ostatniego roku Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, chociaż nie mam ich teraz na sobie…

Ręka Toma wystrzeliła, mocno szarpiąc jego gryfoński krawat, ściskając, przyduszając go. Urwał swój trajkot w połowie i zaczął zastanawiać się z roztargnieniem, jak wyglądałby z niebieskimi ustami.

- Zamknij się – syknął Tom.

- Ale myślałem, że chciałeś, abym mówił – zakpił, chociaż zbyt głęboko wciągał przy tym powietrze. Jakby się nad tym dobrze zastanowić, to czuł też zawroty głowy. Tom zacisnął szczękę. – Wiesz, niesamowicie szybko zmieniasz zdanie – zauważył. Wydawało się, że modląc się o cierpliwość, Riddle rozluźnił czerwono-złoty materiał. – To naprawdę nie działa, nie? – zapytał z politowaniem.

- Mógłbym po prostu rzucić na ciebie _Legilimens _– stwierdził Tom. Harry poczuł, jak jego serce nieznacznie przyśpiesza w niepokoju, odrzucając na bok beztroskie, zastraszające techniki Toma.

Starał się wymyśleć sposób na to, aby wyciągnąć różdżkę tak, by nie zwrócić na to uwagi Riddle'a.

- Jasne, _mógłbyś_ – odparł radośnie, po czym jego głos stwardniał. – Ale, szczerze mówiąc, to naprawdę nie jest twoja sprawa!

- Powiedziałeś, że mi powiesz.

- Nie, powiedziałem, że możliwe, że ci to powiem… - Nie miał zamiaru tego zrobić. Nie, jeśli chodziło o horkruksy. – Ale teraz, cóż, nie za bardzo podoba mi się pomysł wyciągnięcia tego z mojej głowy bez mojej zgody. To niezbyt miłe. Ani to, że wbijasz mi swoją różdżkę w gardło – skończył dobitnie.

Jak gdyby na złość, w odpowiedzi Tom mocniej przycisnął do niego cisową różdżkę. Ałć. Następnie, odgadując jaka będzie kolejna odpowiedź młodego Czarnego Pana, odwrócił głowę z dala od jego spojrzenia. Kontakt wzrokowy był ważny w legilimencji, oczywiście można było użyć jej bez niego, ale była wtedy o wiele trudniejsza. Zacisnął także swoje oczy. Nastąpiła minuta absolutnie wymuszona i napięta, kiedy czekał na to, jak Tom siłą wedrze się do jego umysłu. Do diabła z jego nonszalancką postawą, jego oklumencja była jednym wielkim gównem, tak więc jeśli Tom rozpaczliwie potrzebował informacji, mógł je bez problemu z niego wyciągnąć. I będzie musiał, wkrótce skończy się przerwa. Lekcje ponownie rozpoczynały się za pięć minut.

Na dźwięk znajomego, jednak w tej chwili niespodziewanego śmiechu, jego oczy prawie otwarły się nerwowo. Dlaczego Tom się śmiał? I to z taką nutką sadystycznej rozkoszy?

- Wiesz, ten śmiech jest przerażający – skomentował bezceremonialnie.

A następnie zdał sobie sprawę, co jest jego przyczyną i niemal jęknął. Był tak skoncentrowany na tym, że Tom napędzany jest swoim nieustannym pragnieniem wiedzy i władzy (i tym, jak zapobiec temu, aby Tom znalazł swoje horkruksy), że zapomniał o innym, ważnym elemencie: absolutnej, prawdziwej miłości Toma do bawienia się ludźmi, w szczególności nim. Młody Czarny Pan kochał wszystko, co było dla niego wyzwaniem na dłużej niż pół godziny… a on nieumyślnie go przed takim postawił.

Cholernie fantastycznie.

Nie szczędząc starań, aby przemilczeć wcześniejszą rozmowę, jedynie sprawił, że zainteresowanie nią Toma całkowicie się rozbudziło. W jaki sposób miał znaleźć w umyśle miejsce na ogarnięcie tych wszystkich konwersacyjnych zawiłości, jeśli horkrurksy i masa innych rzeczy szalały teraz w jego głowie? Może wciąż mógłby zmniejszyć jego zainteresowanie?

Biorąc pod uwagę to, że Tom mógł wybrać nafaszerowaną wyzwaniami trasę (dopóki nie zabraknie mu cierpliwości), a nie czytanie jego umysłu, ostrożnie otworzył oczy. Tom przyglądał się mu uważnie, wciąż przyciskając różdżkę do jego gardła.

- Nie zamierzasz już teraz odpuścić, prawda? – zapytał z rezygnacją. Oczy Toma przyszpiliły go, wypełnione ciekawością. – Dobrze, powiem ci. Bez wątpienia i tak się tego dowiesz, ale opuść najpierw różdżkę, nie jest mi z nią teraz zbyt wygodnie.

Tom nawet nie drgnął. No tak. Oczywiście, że nie, miał raczej w zwyczaju „uchylanie się od odpowiedzi" albo „uciekanie".

- Cóż, możesz przynajmniej zabrać ją z mojego gardła – zaproponował. – Trudno mówić, kiedy nie mogę wziąć nawet pełnego oddechu… i do diabła, _wielkie dzięki_, prawdopodobnie będę miał przez ciebie siniaki.

Tom poruszył swoją różdżką, zamiast tego kierując ją na jego serce. Jakby to było o wiele lepsze. Chociaż, prawdopodobnie, nie miało być.

- Jeśli kłamiesz… - z niewypowiedzianą groźbą urwał Tom.

Oparł się pokusie skrzywienia. Och, taak, miał zamiar kłamać, kiedy tylko zacznie mówić. Milczał przez minutę dla efektu.

- Próbował wywołać u mnie poczucie winy za to, że opuściłem Jasną Stronę i ponownie mnie do niej zaciągnąć – zaczął gorzko. – No wiesz, mówiąc w jaki to sposób rozczarowałem tych, którzy się o mnie troszczyli, jaki to ty jesteś niebezpieczny i nie można ci ufać – Harry przewrócił oczami. – Jakbym miał zamiar wrócić do bycia jego „małą owieczką Jasnej Strony", jak to ująłeś. – Spojrzał w górę, aby ocenić wyraz twarzy drugiego chłopca. – Nie chciałem ci tego mówić ponieważ mogłeś, jak to ty, całkowicie zbzikować i rzucić się na dyrektora w morderczym szale.

I sądząc po cieniach na twarzy Toma, było to obecnie bardzo prawdopodobne.

- I cóż, chociaż Dumbledore to dupek, nie chcę go _martwego_. I naprawdę, w każdym razie nie powinieneś się tym przejmować, bo ostatecznie nic się nie stało i niczego nie próbował, no chyba, że jesteś zazdrosny, że spędziłem czas z nim, a nie z tobą – zaśmiał się krótko. – Co byłoby śmieszne, to nic. Przeszłość. Finito… no tak. To dzwonek. Mam Transmutację.

Wyprostował się, odpychając od stolika tylko po to, by znów poczuć różdżkę mocniej przyciśniętą do jego klatki piersiowej, wskazującą, że ponownie powinien oprzeć się o stolik i rozluźnić. Jakby było to możliwe, kiedy dziedzic Slytherina celował w niego różdżką! Cholera.

- Err, Tom… Muszę iść na Transmutację. Już opuściłem dzisiaj jedną lekcję.

- W takim razie nie zrobi ci to różnicy, jeśli opuścisz jeszcze jedną. I tak zdałeś już swoje SUM-y.

- Pod innym nazwiskiem jako ktoś, kto jeszcze niedawno był powszechnie uważany za martwego – zauważył.

- Siadaj.

- Na miłość boską, Tom, mam lekcję. Powiedziałem ci już, co się stało, czego jeszcze _chcesz_?

- Wszystko w porządku? – Zamrugał na to nieoczekiwane pytanie. Och.

- Taak, nic mi nie jest – powiedział, czując, że nie jest to do końca zgodne z prawdą.

- Jestem w stanie stwierdzić, kiedy ludzie mnie okłamują. Nie przestałeś kłamać, odkąd weszliśmy do tej sali – odpowiedział stanowczo Riddle. Ostrzegawcza lampka zapaliła się w jego głowie, kiedy usłyszał głos chłopaka. Był pewien, że Dumbledore zrozumie…

- Okej, być może kłamałem o tym, że niczego nie próbował… zamknął mnie, kiedy początkowo nie chciałem słuchać tego, co miał mi do powiedzenia. – Uchwyt Toma zacisnął się na jego różdżce, a kostki chłopaka zbielały. – Ale powinieneś widzieć wyraz swojej twarzy, wyglądałeś jakbyś w szale był gotowy pójść go zabić! Nie chciałem jeszcze bardziej cię nakręcać.

- Zasłużył sobie na to – odpowiedział Tom, przyglądając mu się. – Chciałbym móc ci zaufać, Harry – powiedział po chwili.

- Możesz mi zaufać – odparł ostrożnie. Usta Toma skręciły się w okrutną imitację uśmiechu.

- W takim razie pokaż mi wspomnienie swojego spotkania z Dumbledorem. – Kurwa. – Nie? – zapytał Tom, kiedy nie odezwał się. – Tak myślałem.

- Zaufanie działa w obie strony – oznajmił cicho Harry, w oczekiwaniu przygotowując swoją magię.

- Cóż – odpowiedział cicho Tom. – Nadejdzie dzień, kiedy będziemy w stanie zaufać sobie nawzajem. _Legilimens._

- _Protego_!


	51. Rozdział 51

Rozdział betowała **cheroine** - dziękuję!

**Koma**, nie, żyję, żyję. Chociaż masz rację, studenci z całą pewnością mają na początku lepiej :). Kłamstwa Harry'emu na dobre nie wyjdą, ale wyobrażasz sobie, by on nie kłamał? To wręcz w jego naturze ;). Masz rację, gdyby nie była cała sytuacja tak ważna, Harry na pewno zachowywałby się inaczej. Chociaż to pokazuje, jak doskonale ta dwójka zna swoje reakcje na różne sytuacje... :) **Mahakao**, masz rację, studenci nie mają, jednak ja zmuszona jestem już wysilać swój umysł nad chemią i biologią :). W każdym razie mogę trzymać kciuki za studentów, jeżeli chcesz ;). I mówisz, że Harry'emu uda się opierać, co? :) **Cookies. Alice**, ważne, że komentarz się pojawił, bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak długa była to przerwa. Mam nadzieję, że ten brak opowiadania będzie pocieszający faktem, że rozdziałów będzie trzy na tydzień :). Tak więc jeżeli przez cały tydzień żadnego nie było, to możesz być pewna, że pojawi się jakiś w piątek. :) **Veniti**, och tak, niesamowicie się to wszystko dłuży... Twoje porównanie śmiechu mnie rozłożyło. :) Co będzie dalej, dowiesz się. I dodam jeszcze, że niedługo pojawi się też bardziej bezpośrednio wcześniej już nieco wspomniana postać... co będzie związane z tym, jak potoczy się to wszystko. Zobaczysz :).

Dziękuje za komentarze z całego serca - i naprawdę przepraszam was, że tak późno. Nie wiem, jak będzie jutro, ale _postaram się_ wcześniej.

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się wam spodoba. Do jutra! :)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział pięćdziesiąty pierwszy**

Znając umiejętności oklumencyjne Toma, oczekiwał niemal natychmiast napotkać ścianę, która z impetem wysłałaby go z powrotem do jego umysłu, aby wypił piwo, którego sam sobie naważył.

Zamiast tego, to było… dziwne. Był w umyśle Toma, tyle wiedział, ale nie było tam żadnych jego wspomnień, żadnych myśli. Był niejasno świadomy tego, że jego ciało upadło na podłogę, zanim stracił z nim połączenie w momencie, w którym ściany zamknęły się za nim. O bogowie. Oklumencja Toma była naprawdę fenomenalna. Zastosował ją, kiedy Harry był już w jego umyśle, zatrzymując go w nim, ale nie pozwalając niczego zobaczyć… i cholera.

Jeśli jego umysł był w umyśle Toma, z całą pewnością oznaczało to, że młody Czarny Pan mógł czytać jego myśli i wspomnienia jak swoje własne? Był czymś w rodzaju nowego „przedziału Harry'ego", albo coś w tym stylu, otwartego i w każdej chwili dostępnego do wglądu.

Gwałtownie próbował wymusić na tarczach Toma stworzenie mu drogi powrotnej. To także było dziwne. Nie miał ciała, więc ruch był… nazwał to ruchem, ale… używanie jedynie umysłu było dezorientujące. Chwilę później poczuł to, dziwne i straszne wrażenie obecności kogoś przeglądającego w pośpiechu jego myśli.

Jak Tom mógł być w stanie to zrobić? To nie było normalne. Legilimencja i oklumencja nie mogły tak działać… chyba że… było tak, ponieważ był horkruksem? CHOLERA! Dlaczego musiał o tym pomyśleć? Kiedy był praktycznie nadajnikiem swoich myśli? To tak, jakby ktoś powiedział ci, abyś nie myślał o białych myszkach. Po prostu samoczynnie nie mógłbyś powstrzymać swoich myśli krążących akurat właśnie wokół tego tematu.

Czuł jak Tom zamarza w swojej lekturze i prawie jęknął. Och taak, chłopak z całą pewnością słuchał wszystkich jego myśli. Zrobił kolejne gorączkowe pchnięcie; ale nie wiedział jak funkcjonuje jego umysł w sztuce umysłu. Nie mógł go kontrolować, to był tylko niezdarny, bezskuteczny, pchający ruch. Tom popchnął go jakby nigdy nic, niemal rozrywając mu teraz głowę.

Sekundę później wpadł na wspomnienia, sceny migotały mu przed oczami.

W następnej chwili Harry był z powrotem w swoim ciele, gapiąc się na sufit.

Cóż, jego plan nie działał.

Przypuszczał, że Tom odgadł, co zamierzał zrobić i nie planował do tego dopuścić. Jego różdżka z brzękiem odtoczyła się od niego po podłodze, kiedy jego uścisk zelżał i teraz rzucił się w jej kierunku. Tom poruszył się w tym samym czasie, stawiając swoją stopę na kawałku drewna w momencie, w którym jego ręka owinęła się wokół jej rączki.

Obaj zamarli na chwilę. A następnie Tom przykucnął, wciąż trzymając stopą ostrokrzew, sprawiając, że ich oczy znajdowały się teraz na tym samym poziomie. Ciało Harry'ego napięło się.

- Horkruks? – zapytał Tom, jego oczy lśniły z zapałem i podnieceniem. – Jesteś jednym z moich… naszych… moich horkurksów? To znaczy, miałem swoje podejrzenia, ale…

- Miałeś swoje podejrzenia? – powtórzył niebezpiecznie. – Wiedziałeś? Łał, to wiele wyjaśnia! – warknął, czując falę obrzydzenia do tego, czego się dowiedział.

Tom zdawał przypomnieć sobie dzięki jego odpowiedzi o tym, że jest żywą, świadomą osobą.

- Wiedziałem, że było… coś w tobie, jesteś wężousty… ale do niedawna nawet nie pomyślałem, że może być to spowodowane… Salazarze. – Głowa Toma przechyliła się nagle, a jego spojrzenie wyostrzyło się. – Co masz na myśli „to wiele wyjaśnia"? – dopytywał się.

- Cóż, to jest powód dla którego tu jesteś, czyż nie? Horkruks… ja będący jednym… po to właśnie było to wszystko.

Prawdopodobnie nie powinien czuć się tak obrażony. To nie było tak, że jakikolwiek inny powód byłby bardziej logiczny. Próbował wyszarpać swoją różdżkę, ale nie za bardzo to działało, jako że za bardzo uważał, aby nie odniosła przy tym jakiś przypadkowych uszkodzeń.

- Harry, właśnie powiedziałem, że nie wiedziałem, że jesteś horkurksem, nie do niedawna, a i wtedy były to jedynie podejrzenia – powiedział Tom, brzmiąc na zirytowanego. – A nawet gdybym wiedział, gdyby horkruks był jedynym, co mnie interesuje, to dlaczego miałbym zawracać sobie głowę tym… wszystkim? Mogłem po prostu upozorować twoją śmierć i zamknąć cię w ochronnej komorze w moim kufrze, tak byś nie mógł się uszkodzić, a tym samym uszkodzić horkruksa.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się nieznacznie z przerażeniem. Tom uśmiechnął się lekko. Nastąpiła krótka chwila ciszy. Nie mógł przełknąć śliny.

Mnóstwo pytań walczyło o pierwszeństwo w drodze do jego ust. Dlaczego w ogóle chcesz być nieśmiertelny? Jak się dowiedziałeś? Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? Nie widzisz, jak złe są horkruksy? Najpilniejsze wymknęło się pierwsze.

- Możesz się go pozbyć?

- Słucham? – Tom zacisnął szczękę. – Pozbyć się go? Nie zniszczę swojej własnej duszy.

- Już to zrobiłeś, zrobisz, cokolwiek – splunął. – Oderwałeś ją od siebie.

- Nie oczekuję, że to zrozumiesz – warknął Tom. – Tak czy inaczej, to nie ma znaczenia. Nie zamierzam się go pozbyć, dlaczego miałbym? I ty także tego nie zrobisz. – Potężne przekonanie w głosie dziedzica Slytherina sprawiło, że dreszcze przebiegły mu przez kręgosłup.

- Bo co, zabijesz mnie? – zapytał, tylko pół żartem.

- I jeszcze raz pytam cię, Harry, dlaczego miałbym zniszczyć swojego własnego horkruksa?

Głos drugiego chłopca miał w sobie alarmującą nutkę szacunku. Tom był zdecydowanie zbyt entuzjastyczny i zachwycony tym pomysłem – nim, będącym horkruksem. Nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego.

- Nie chcę go – warknął.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to – oznajmił złowrogo Tom.

- Zamierzasz w takim razie rzucić na mnie _Obliviate_? – zapytał chłodno. Tom patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

- Nie – powiedział w końcu.

- Taak, strasznie spaprałoby mi to umysł, teraz, kiedy jestem horkruksem, czyż nie?

- **Harry.** – Słowo było łagodnym, syczącym ostrzeżeniem. – Cholera! – Harry wziął głęboki, uspakajający oddech.

- Zejdź z mojej różdżki – rozkazał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie będzie ci ona potrzebna – oznajmił Tom. Harry prawie wzdrygnął się. To było jak pokręcony powrót do jego drugiego roku… Tom Riddle w Komnacie. Horkruks Toma. Kieł bazyliszka…

- Muszę się ich pozbyć – stwierdził Riddle. Spojrzał w górę, zauważając, że chłopiec uważnie go obserwuje. – Kłów bazyliszka. – Gdyby nie wiedział jak to jest, kiedy ktoś stosuje na nim legilimencję…

- To naprawdę przerażające, kiedy to robisz – oświadczył zirytowany.

- Jesteś łatwy do odczytania – odpowiedział lekceważąco Tom, chociaż wyraz jego twarzy był twardy. – To znaczy, nie pozbędziesz się go. Nie pozwolę ci.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak mnie powstrzymujesz – warknął. Tom podniósł brwi.

- Chciałbyś? – zapytał z powagą. – Naprawdę?

Cisza zdawała się ciągnąć w niepewności.

- Dlaczego w ogóle chcesz być nieśmiertelny? – zapytał zamiast odpowiedzieć.

- Dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć? – zripostował przyszły Czarny Pan.

- T…

- Nie chcę umrzeć – cicho kontynuował Tom. Te przeszywające oczy spotkały się z jego. – Co mnie tam czeka? Piekło? Wieczne potępienie? Nie, dziękuję. – Harry otworzył usta, aby mu przerwać. – I alternatywa? Mogę stwierdzić, co miałeś zamiar mi powiedzieć, więc nie mów mi, że to może się tak nie skończyć. Jakby alternatywa była lepsza – ciemność. Wieczna nicość, prawdopodobnie ze świadomością, ale bez możliwości zrobienia czegokolwiek! W każdym razie i tak byłoby to piekło. – Jego głos ponownie ucichł. – Nie wspominając o tym, że mam jeszcze tyle do zrobienia. Jedno życie jest zbyt krótkie.

Coś w nim ścisnęło się na słowa młodego Czarnego Pana.

- Przemyślałeś to – mruknął.

- Mieszkałem w Londynie podczas bombardowań. Miałem zarówno czas i motywację do myślenia o takich sprawach.

- Ale horkruksy? – Nutka niedowierzania w jego głosie. Grozy i strachu. – Podzielenie swojej duszy? Nie wspominając, że życie nie zawsze jest takie świetne… i nieśmiertelność? Wyobraź sobie obserwowanie śmierci każdego, na kim ci zależy raz za razem, podczas gdy ty pozostaniesz taki sam… zamrożony w zmieniającym się świecie. To także brzmi jak piekło.

- Wykorzystałem szansę – stwierdził Tom ostatecznym tonem . Zamknął temat, kończąc rozmowę. – Chodź. Dostarczmy cię na zajęcia, mój drogi horkruksie.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak… Merlinie, myślę, że już bardziej wolałem „Złotego Chłopca".

To był koszmar.


	52. Rozdział 52

Rozdział betowała **cheroine** - której bardzo za to dziękuję.

**Veniti**, taak, a ja już czuję się zmęczona. Cóż, życie, prawda? ;) Dzisiaj się jednak mimo wszystko postarałam wrzucić wcześniej rozdział, w końcu nie wszyscy będą mieli jutro rano czas na to, by tu zajrzeć ;). I wiesz... nawiązałaś do bardzo ciekawej sprawy w swoim komentarzu, zauważyłaś, co Tom mógł pomyśleć i jak zareagować, jednak... tak jakby w połowie przerwałaś jego przemyślenia. Zauważyłaś je, ale nie doszłaś do tego, do czego on z czasem dojdzie. Nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej, ale po prostu polecam ci przeczytanie jeszcze raz swojego komentarza i jeżeli... uda ci się dojść do tego wniosku, to myślę, że będzie to moment, o który kiedyś pytałaś, a w którym możesz spróbować wziąć się - jeżeli wciąż tego chcesz - za końcówkę. Wcześniej cię od tego odmawiałam, ale jeżeli wciąż o tym myślisz, to sądzę, że gdyby udało ci się to "coś" wykombinować, to byłby to moment, od którego nie straciłabyś tak niesamowicie wiele jak wcześniej po zerknięciu na to, jak to wszystko się skończy :). Tylko mówię, bo - jeżeli dobrze pamiętam - obiecałam ci, że cię poinformuję, kiedy taki moment nadejdzie ;). I chcesz do Hogwatu? Możemy go razem poszukać, jeżeli chcesz :). **Koma**, też mam taką nadzieję, chociaż szczerze wierzę, że ci się uda :). Mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały bardziej ci się spodobają. Dzisiejszy może nie, ale kolejne... :). I tak, Tom na pewno będzie _próbował_ trzymać go blisko. **Mahakao**, na pewno będę w takim razie trzymała kciuki, masz we mnie poparcie :). Cóż, ja mam na jutro wiele, naprawdę wiele roboty, a jeszcze nic nie zrobiłam, więęęc... No, rozumiem :). A Harry'emu nie zawsze się mimo wszystko udaje... Tom jest zbyt sprytny. Czasem wygrywa jeden, czasem drugi. Twój obraz Toma po słowach Harry'ego po prostu zwalił mnie z nóg - och, Boże, to byłoby wspaniałe! Niestety "mój horkruksie" nie będzie zbyt często powtarzane... niemniej jednak zgadzam się, że można się rozpłynąć. To takie zaborcze :).

Dziękuję za komentarze, są bardzo motywujące i dają mi kopa, abym brała się za siebie mimo roboty, jaką teraz mam. Dzisiaj rozdział, tak jak mówiłam, wcześniej. Nie wiem, jak wiele będziecie musieli czekać na kolejny, chociaż bardzo możliwe, że pojawi się on wcześniej niż w piątek :).

Miłego czytania :).

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział pięćdziesiąty drugi**

Hermiona przez całą Transmutację wysyłała mu spojrzenia pełne dezaprobaty.

McGonagall zabrała mu dwadzieścia punktów za spóźnienie. Przypuszczał, że jedynym powodem, dla którego nie dała mu szlabanu był fakt, że było jej żal jego samego oraz jego oczywistej depresji i desperacji. Nie był pewien, czy to dobrze czy źle. Nie chciał ani nie potrzebował litości. Ale z pewnością wcale nie chciał też szlabanu.

Tak jak nie był nawet w najmniejszym stopniu zaskoczony, kiedy ona, zwyczajowo wraz z Ronem (który wyglądał na rozdartego między niepokojem a zmieszaniem), odciągnęła go na bok, kiedy tylko skończyły się zajęcia. Naprawdę, miał już dość bycia ciągniętym przez ludzi, którzy chcieli z nim porozmawiać.

Następne mieli Zielarstwo, więc przynajmniej załatwią to szybko… była to, mimo wszystko, Hermiona. Tom bardzo poważnie podchodził do nauki, tak jak jego przyjaciółka, ale nie zwracał takiej uwagi na zasady i to, czego się od niego oczekuje. A zatem Hermiona będzie uczestniczyła w lekcji, niezależnie od wielkości swojej własnej ciekawości względem Pottera, podczas gdy Tom będzie wskazywać różdżką w jego klatkę piersiową i nie pozwoli mu wrócić na zajęcia dopóki jego własne, samolubne pragnienia nie zostaną zaspokojone. Wolał metody Hermiony. Lepiej na nich kończył; miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie uporać się z tym, zanim dotrą do szklarni. Czekał obojętnie, aż dziewczyna zacznie.

- Co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytała. – Co się dzieje, Harry?

W zamyśleniu zastanawiał się, czy powinien jej powiedzieć, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie rozmyślał nad tym, czy zachować coś w tajemnicy przed swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nie naprawdę, nie, kiedy pytali tak bezpośrednio. Czasami martwił się, że spędza zbyt wiele czasu wśród węży. Kiedy twarze zarówno Rona, jak i Hermiony spochmurniały, zamknęły się na niego, zdał sobie sprawę, że zbyt długo milczał.

- To Riddle – powiedział Ron z niesmakiem. To nie było pytanie.

Harry stłumił westchnienie, otwierając usta, aby powiedzieć „częściowo, ale nie wyłącznie", ale Ron kontynuował, zanim miał do tego okazję.

- Nie widzisz, co robi? – To sprawiło, że Harry podniósł brwi… nie widział, ale szczerze był za to wdzięczny. Czy nie zauważał czegoś oczywistego? Groźne spojrzenie Rona stało się bardziej intensywne.

- Nie – odpowiedział w końcu. – Nie widzę. Ale jak najbardziej, uświadom mnie.

Usta Hermiony zacisnęły się z rozdrażnieniem. To musiało być naprawdę oczywiste.

- On cię od nas odciąga! – wypalił Ron. Harry zamrugał raz… drugi. To było… rozczarowujące i niezadawalające. Roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem.

- To nie ma sensu! Jestem teraz z wami! – zauważył Harry. Hermiona wymieniła z Ronem spojrzenie.

- A ile czasu byłeś z nami wcześniej? Spędzasz więcej czasu z nim i wężami niż z nami – oskarżył go rudzielec. Harry miał niejasne wrażenie, że ta sprawa nie zostanie do końca rozwiązana w czasie drogi na Zielarstwo.

- I ty się z tym zgadzasz? – zapytał Hermionę z odrobiną irytacji w głosie. Przygryzła wargę, kiwając głową. Zgadzała się. – Ale parę dni temu wydawałaś się nie mieć z tym problemów! – Umilkł. – A może to wtedy, kiedy opuściłem lekcję zdecydowaliście, że to problem? – Jej policzki poczerwieniały. Harry natychmiast poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. – Hermiona… - zaczął bezradnie.

- Nie widzisz, jak bardzo się zmieniłeś? Kiedyś myślałam, że to dla ciebie dobrze… wydawałeś się szczęśliwy… ale teraz nie jestem tego pewna! – wyrzucała z siebie gwałtownie. – Masz obsesję, Harry! Ostatnio większość czasu, który ze mną spędziłeś, mówiłeś o nim. Wyglądasz na zupełnie nieszczęśliwego i zamknąłeś się na wszystkich swoich _przyjaciół_… – wzięła uspokajający oddech. – Nie rozumiem, co w nich widzisz, co widzisz w nim. – Harry odwrócił się, przyśpieszając kroku.

- Nie rozumiecie – stwierdził.

- W takim razie nam wyjaśnij – rzuciła wyzywająco. Harry zacisnął szczękę.

- Nie jestem, ja… - zaczął i zaraz zamarł, jak się wydawało, na nieskończoność.

- Wypluj to z siebie – wymamrotał Ron.

- Staram się go uratować! – pożałował tych słów, jak tylko je wypowiedział. Na twarzy Rona pojawiło się znużenie, a Hermiony – litość.

- Och, Harry… - zaczęła dziewczyna. Zmrużył oczy.

Przerwała niepewnie, patrząc na niego, jakby był dla niej obcy. Zupełnie niespodziewanie poczuł, jak gdyby tak właśnie było. Gorączkowo próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy tak bardzo się od siebie oddalili. Kiedyś byli w stanie wyjaśnić i omówić ze sobą wszystko. Dziewczyna wydawała się zebrać w sobie i zacząć myśleć logicznie.

- A jakie są jego intencje? – zapytała, mocno przełykając ślinę. – Ponieważ nie sądzę, aby był tak honorowy. Jest psychopatą, Harry, skąd wiesz, że nie będzie po prostu udawał zmian, które wie, że chciałbyś zobaczyć, wciągając się mocniej w to bagno? Skąd wiesz, że akurat teraz się z tobą nie bawi? Bo… - zawahała się – z mojego punktu widzenia, stałeś się szary, ale on sam nie odwrócił się od mroku. On… on cię zmienia i po prostu czasami nie jestem całkowicie pewna, czy podoba mi się ten nowy Harry.

Harry westchnął, a jego gniew zniknął. Jak mógł być zły, skoro po prostu wypowiedzieli na głos obawy już wcześniej wirujące w jego głowie? Wydawała się to zauważyć i kontynuowała.

- On cię izoluje, ucina twoje więzi z Jasną Stroną… jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, on będzie miał armię, a ty nie będziesz miał nikogo.

- I co – odparł ostrożnie, odnosząc się do ich obu – chcecie bym zrobił? Nie mogę się poddać. Nie mogę po prostu siedzieć i patrzeć, jak staje się… on nie jest Voldemortem. Nie jest.

Hermina ponownie przełknęła ślinę, zagryzając wargi. Ron wyglądał na zawziętego, ale zaniepokojonego. Zbliżali się do cieplarni.

Dzisiaj pracowali z Urolkami*. Profesor Sprout wymachiwała nimi wesoło w czasie lekcji, coraz bardziej rozmazując brud na swojej rozpromienionej postaci.

- Wiecie co – zaczął Harry. – Mówicie, że spędzam z nimi zbyt wiele czasu, cóż, nadchodzący weekend jest weekendem z Hogsmeade, czyż nie? – Nie był pewny, miał wiele na głowie.

- Taak – powiedział Ron. – Chociaż odbywa się też nabór na stanowisko Obrońcy.

- W takim razie, po naborze, spędzę resztę dnia i cały następny z waszą dwójką. Nie rozmawiając o wojnie, Tomie albo czymkolwiek w tym rodzaju. Okej?

Nagły, promienny uśmiech Hermiony i niezgrabny, ale szczęśliwy uśmieszek Rona sprawiły, że to wszystko wydawało mu się warte oczywistych następstw ignorowania Toma przez dwa dni.

W każdym razie, przerwa od chłopaka i tak zrobi mu dobrze. Potrzebował trochę dystansu, aby móc prawidłowo ocenić sytuację…

_Horkruksy…_

* * *

- Tom – zaczął kilka dni później, noc przed weekendem w Hogsmeade.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego, podnosząc pytająco brwi. Tak jak Harry podejrzewał, Tom zrobił się przytłaczający. Harry miał teraz zaledwie chwilę dla siebie i robiło się to męczące. Nie wspominając o tym, że jeżeli Tom był wcześniej zaborczy i dziwnie ochronny, to teraz był po prostu koszmarem.

Prawie pozbawił Abraxasa głowy, kiedy Malfoy przypadkowo wpadł na niego w przeludnionym korytarzu, zmuszając go do lekkiego upadku.

- Myślisz, że staniesz się _nim_? - Teraz, kiedy zaczął go obserwować, zauważył malusieńki cień zaskoczenia na jego twarzy.

- Skąd to nagłe pytanie? – zapytał Tom, ponownie wracając wzrokiem do swojej książki, jak gdyby odrzucając od siebie absurdalność tego pytania. Harry nie dał się oszukać. Uwaga Toma wciąż była intensywnie na niego zwrócona, jakkolwiek mógł tego nie okazywać.

- Ciekawość – odparł nonszalancko. To spojrzenie ponownie na chwilę podniosło się na niego.

- Masz jutro testy na Obrońcę, czyż nie? Idziesz później do Hogsmeade?

- Taak, ale spędzę ten weekend z Ronem i Hermioną, więc pójdę z nimi i być może drużyną quidditcha… Myślę, że Angelina chciałaby wziąć nas gdzieś razem na jakieś „zajęcia integracyjne" albo coś w tym stylu, aby zobaczyć, jak się dogadujemy… - odpowiedział.

Palce Toma pobielały, ściskając jego książkę.

- Na własną rękę?

- Nie – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Z moimi przyjaciółmi. Ale i tak, nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie?

- Nie sądzę, że to zrobię – oznajmił Tom, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, aby ponownie zacząć czytać. – Uczę się na własnych błędach.

- Przypominajka sugeruje coś innego – odparował, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Czy to nie twoja teoria? – Oczy Toma pociemniały i dreszcz przebiegł po jego lewym ramieniu.

- I ja wyraźnie sobie przypominam, że dość dosadnie wytykałeś, że to jedynie teoria – zripostował dziedzic Slytherinu.

- I ja wyraźnie sobie przypominam twój sceptycyzm, tak więc się tak zastanawiałem… - wzruszył ramionami. Tom milczał, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

- Ci Gryfoni mają na ciebie zły wpływ. Sprawiają, że stajesz się paranoiczny.

Jakaś złowroga nutka brzmiała w jego tonie.

To nie był koniec. Wszystko dopiero miało się zacząć.

* * *

* Urolek – mały troll o dziwnie uroczych rysach.


	53. Rozdział 53

Rozdział betowała fenomenalna **cheroine** - dziękuję!

Dziękuję, dziękuję i jeszcze raz dziękuję za komentarze. A zarazem niesamowicie przepraszam, że rozdział tak późno - zrozumcie, proszę. I wybaczcie. Kolejne dwa rozdziały, standardowo, jutro i pojutrze.

**Veniti**, wcale nie jesteś głupia, to, co napisałaś było bardzo mądre! Po prostu nie dokończyłaś swoich przemyśleń i tak jakby urwałaś je w połowie - po prostu nie doszłaś do pewnego ważnego w fabule wniosku. Ale nie martw się, wątpię, by ktoś do niego doszedł, zresztą pojawi się zupełnie pod koniec :). I rozumiem twoją irytację względem Hermiony i Rona, ale... po prostu z drugiej strony potrafię zrozumieć ich sytuacje. Oni nie znają tak dobrze relacji między Potterem a Riddle'em. Widzą jej zarys, ale... ale to wciąż bardzo mało. Za to wiedzą, kim Tom się stanie i... martwą się. To zrozumiałe. Poza tym... każdy ma przecież w sobie nutkę egoizmu. Czują się odrzuceni. Harry bezpośredni, racja, ale to jego urok. Ten Gryfon po prostu nie potrafi się wysławiać i tyle :). **Koma**, masz rację, zobaczymy :). I oczywiście, że Ron i Hermiona się nie poddają - są Gryfonami. Z natury upartymi stworzeniami. Co do planu "ratunek dla Toma" to powiem tylko, że to dopiero jego zalążek i... jeszcze będzie się pod tym względem działo :). Bo Harry na pewno się nie podda - jeżeli tylko będzie to możliwe. **Ariano**, brawo! Też się cieszę, że udało ci się wejść i przeczytać rozdziały :). Może nie było ich dużo, ale to z całą pewnością więcej niż nic. Ach, ja jeszcze ocen żadnych nie nazbierałam, ale najbliższe tygodnie robią się coraz bardziej zawalone. Cóż... I twoje powtarzanie nie jest nudne, bo mimo wszystko zawsze znajdzie się w nim coś nowego :). Poza tym cieszę się z każdego komentarza :). Cieszę się, że podoba ci się tłumaczenie. Moja Beta z pewnością również :). **Cookies. Alice**, wytrzymasz! Dasz radę :). Zobaczysz, jak to szybko minie, raz dwa (co mnie, osobiście, bardziej przeraża niż cieszy :)). Oczywiście, że ci wybaczę brak komentarza przy poprzednim rozdziale - cieszę się, że taki jest przy tym :). A z trollami, to już wyjaśniam - oryginale użyty został termin "Snarglepuffs", nazwa została wymyślona przez nas, ponieważ nie potrafiłyśmy doszukać się jej w kanonie. Jedyne, co mojej Becie udało się znaleźć, to właśnie informacja o fakcie, że są to małe, urocze trolle. Też się zdziwiłyśmy, ale cóż... Rozumiesz :).

Kolejny rozdział oczywiście jutro. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie się cieszyć dzisiejszym i jeszcze raz przepraszam, że pojawia się tak późno. Miłego czytania :).

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział pięćdziesiąty trzeci**

Następnego poranka był na nogach wyjątkowo wcześnie, zarówno z powodu wyjścia do Hogsmeade, jak i naboru na pozycję obrońcy w gryfońskiej drużynie. Miał nadzieję na wydostanie się z lochów, nim ktokolwiek zdąży się obudzić, ale wyglądało na to, że prosi o zbyt wiele.

Łóżko Toma było puste i Harry po prostu wiedział, że chłopak będzie w Pokoju Wspólnym, kiedy on spróbuje się wymknąć. Cóż, może nie wymknąć, nie miał powodu, dla którego miałby się skradać, ale… Tak czy inaczej, nie mylił się. Dziedzic Slytherina podniósł głowę, kiedy tylko wszedł.

- Wstałeś wcześnie – zauważył Tom. Harry wzruszył jedynie ramionami, zastanawiając się, czy nie mógłby go po prostu zignorować i nadal kierować się w stronę drzwi. Stwierdził, że tak, a więc w czasie przechodzenia przez Pokój Wspólny odezwał się do Riddle'a przez ramię:

- Nabór do drużyny. Angelina chce, by byli tam wszyscy zawodnicy. Potem idę do Hogsmeade z Ronem i Hermioną, już ci mówiłem, pamiętasz? – Doskonale wiedział, że Tom pamięta. Dupek.

Dziedzic Slytherina wstał, jak gdyby postanawiając zejść wraz z nim do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Harry stłumił westchnienie – oczywiście, nie do pomyślenia było, aby mógł robić coś tak skandalicznego jak samodzielnie chodzenie po szkole. Mógłby spaść ze schodów albo zrobić sobie coś równie absurdalnego. Nienawidził horkruksa.

- Nie, nie idziesz – oznajmił spokojnie Tom. – Myślałem o tym, i nie pozwalam ci na to.

Harry podniósł brwi.

- _Ty _nie _pozwalasz mi _na to? – powtórzył łagodnie, starając się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. – Interesujące przypuszczenie.

- To zbyt niebezpieczne – powiedział Tom, patrząc na niego. – Zawsze, kiedy jesteś z tą dwójką, pakujesz się w kłopoty. Niemal podjudzają twoje głupie pragnienie ryzykowania swojego życia.

- Bo ty jesteś wzorcowym towarzyszem – odpowiedział sarkastycznie.

- Jestem idealny – zgodził się Tom. Harry prychnął.

- Nie w tej osi czasu. Natomiast Ron i Hermiona… - Wyraz twarzy Toma powiedział mu doskonale, co ten sądzi o jego oświadczeniu.

- Powiedziałem, nie – uciął stanowczo.

Harry próbował, naprawdę, ale tydzień bezustannej zaborczości, to było dla niego po prostu zbyt wiele do zniesienia. Odwrócił się na pięcie, a jego aura gwałtownie zawrzała.

- Och, no tak, przecież umrę z powodu odrobiny niebezpieczeństwa – warknął. – Racja. Zastanawialiśmy się, ile pocisków musiałoby trafić w moją głowę, zanim bym umarł. To były dobre czasy. I mogłoby to zniszczyć tego… – horkurksa - … raczej skutecznie, nie uważasz?

- Nie ośmieliłbyś się – syknął Tom, robiąc zdecydowany krok do przodu.

- Wypróbuj mnie! – warknął z dziką wściekłością. - Albo jeszcze lepiej, SPADAJ. Nie masz absolutnie nic do powiedzenia na temat tego, co robię w wolnym czasie albo z kim go spędzam. Rozumiesz? Nie jestem zwierzątkiem i z całą pewnością nie jestem twoją własnością, która mógłbyś zapakować sobie w folię bąbelkową… Jestem człowiekiem!... _Zapytałem, czy rozumiesz?_ – zażądał. Głowa Toma odchyliła się.

- Harry… - zaczął.

- Nie! – warknął Potter. – Zamknij się. Nie tym razem. Proste _tak_ albo _nie_ wystarczy. – Tom milczał przez chwilę.

- Tak – powiedział w końcu. – Rozumiem. Ale…

- Żadnych ale – oznajmił Harry. – Spadaj. Spędzę ten weekend z moimi przyjaciółmi, bez ciebie, tej wojny i bez tego całego gówna, okej? – Tom wyglądał, jakby chciał się kłócić, zaciskając mocno palce wokół swojej różdżki.

- Jeśli wpadniesz w jakieś kłopoty… - zaczął.

- … złapiesz mnie i zabijesz? – zaproponował słodko Harry. – W tym momencie naprawdę brzmi to kusząco… Hej! – wykrzyknął, robiąc krok w tył i wyciągając swoją różdżkę, kiedy palce Toma poruszyły się, aby go przekląć. Wskazał różdżką, ale nie na Toma, tylko na swoją własną klatkę piersiową. Ślizgon zamarł natychmiast, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

- Nie zabiłbyś siebie… - zaczął.

- Nie? – rzucił wyzywająco Harry. – Czy naprawdę chciałbyś się teraz przekonać? – Tom przyglądał mu się ponuro. – Tak myślałem – stwierdził. – Więc odwróć się, odejdź i postrasz swoich sługusów lub cokolwiek tam robisz, kiedy mnie nie ma i nie możesz przytłaczać mnie swoją pożal się boże zaborczością.

Tom w skupieniu przyglądał mu się jeszcze kilka sekund, po czym opuścił swoją różdżkę. Na jego twarzy widniał dziwny wyraz. Żołądek Harry'ego nieswojo przekręcił się na widok tego… to nie było do końca zranienie, ale… ale była tam też furia. I strach i… to nie było zranienie.

- Lepiej wróć w jednym kawałku, bohaterze – ostrzegł niebezpiecznie Tom, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Harry poczekał, aż zniknie za rogiem i dopiero wtedy się zrelaksował.

Tak, zdecydowanie potrzebował tego weekendu.

Pół godziny później siedział na swojej miotle, unosząc się nad boiskiem do quidditcha. Ku jego zdumieniu, wyglądało na to, że Ron startował na pozycję obrońcy.

Poczuł się strasznie; nie powinien był wiedzieć, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel próbował dostać się do drużyny? Zanim to nastąpi? Poczuł się nieco lepiej widząc, że Hermiona także o tym nie wiedziała. Okazało się, że Ron obawiał się, iż będą się z niego śmiać, chociaż Harry uważał to za genialny pomysł. Przynajmniej wyjaśniło się, dlaczego rudzielec był taki zmęczony, najwyraźniej trenował późnymi nocami. Harry po prostu chciał o tym wiedzieć, wówczas mógłby zaoferować mu swoją pomoc.

Jego najlepsi przyjaciele mieli rację, oddalał się od nich. Byłoby łatwo nienawidzić za to Toma, ale wiedział, że była to częściowo i jego wina. Nie za bardzo starał się, tak jak powinien, wrócić do dawnego życia. Pozwolił mu się wymknąć jak ktoś, kto spełnił wszystkie swoje marzenia. Cieszył się z towarzystwa Toma, chłopak był wspaniałym towarzyszem, kiedy nie był takim dupkiem, dlatego nie było to takie proste. Przeżył rok bez Rona i Hermiony, z Tomem i Ślizgonami będącymi jego głównym towarzystwem, nie mógł oczekiwać, że powrót do starego życia będzie prosty. Nie powinien jednak poddać się tak szybko albo izolować się… z perspektywy czasu miało to swoje dobre i złe strony.

Z niecierpliwością pochylił się do przodu, kiedy nadeszła kolej Rona. Rudzielec był dobry. Nie wyjątkowy, ale wystarczająco dobry. Z pewnością miał duże szanse. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że dostanie się na tę pozycję. To byłoby niesamowite. Ścisnął w kieszeniach kciuki.

Tak!

Ron dostał się na pozycję obrońcy. Teraz kierowali się w stronę Hogsmeade, aby to świętować. Jego nastrój od razu się poprawił.


	54. Rozdział 54

Za zbetowanie rozdziału bardzo dziękuję **cheroine**.

**Mahakao**, masz rację, byłoby to bardzo trafne, jednak należy pamiętać, że Harry jest przekonany co do faktu, iż Tomowi zależy na jego życiu wyłącznie dlatego, że jest jego horkuksem. Niemniej jednak, gdyby odpowiedział w taki sposób, jak napisałaś, to... cóż, Tom mógłby mieć mały problem :). **Koma**, cieszę się, że się zaskoczyłaś, i to czasem jest potrzebne :). No bo, właśnie, nie możemy zapominać, że Tiara mimo wszystko chciała Pottera do Slytherinu przydzielić (i jak wiemy, udało jej się to w czasach Toma). Jakiś tego powód musiał być :). Reakcja Toma... cóż, jestem ciekawa, co o niej powiesz. Ale na nią chwilę trzeba będzie poczekać. A poza tym, nie chcę nic zdradzać :). Ron zdrajcą, mówisz? Hmmm... nie ustosunkowuję się :). **NigrumLotus**, nie masz pojęcia, jak miło cię znowu widzieć :). Rozumiem ten brak czasu, także niestety ciężko go odczuwam. Cieszę się, że mimo wszystko dalej czytasz i zapoznajesz się z owymi rozdziałami :). No i, oczywiście, że wciąż ci się podoba :). **Zimnokrwista**, Harry ma dość uparty charakter i... cóż, powiem, że potrafi zaskakiwać. Kiedy tego chce :). A co do twojego pytania, to... no tak, autorka naprawdę twierdzi, że nie jest to slash - chociaż zgadzam się z faktem, że on wręcz wycieka z Toma i Harry'ego. Cóż, ja po prostu zakładam, że autorka żyje w samozaprzeczeniu :). Gesty i niedopowiedzenia, jak sama zauważyłaś są i będą dalej. :) **Veniti**, miło mi, że się cieszysz :). A Tomowi takie nawrzeszczenie się należało - a w końcu tylko Harry może to zrobić bez zostania przy okazji bardzo ciężko rannym :). A co do zabicia Harry'ego - w końcu ma on skłonności samobójcze, prawda? :) Co to dla niego... O Ronie i Hermionie pozwól, że na razie nie będę nic mówiła. I mówisz, że 100 dni do świąt? Bardzo się cieszę i to wcale nie wariacja. Trzeba myśleć jak najbardziej pozytywnie, inaczej by się nie dało rady :).

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, jakie napisaliście. Tak mnie pozytywnie zmotywowały, że postanowiłam wrzucić dzisiaj rozdział wcześniej - mam nadzieję, że takie podziękowanie się wam spodoba. :)

Dzisiaj rozdział... dziwny. Dodam jeszcze tylko, że autorka strasznie męczyła się z pisaniem o Ronie oraz Hermionie, tak więc przeprasza za to, jak jej to wyszło. Natomiast ja tylko z wielką przyjemnością zapraszam was na kolejny rozdział :).

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział pięćdziesiąty czwarty**

Hogsmeade niewiele zmieniło się od kiedy był w nim ostatnio, jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat temu… i to stwierdzenie brzmiało dziwnie nawet w zaciszu jego własnych myśli.

Miodowe Królestwo jak zawsze było przepełnione, Pod Trzema Miotłami pojawiła się dodatkowa miotła… były, oczywiście, różnice. Zonko stał się jeszcze bardziej popularny, a jego produkty zyskały na jakości, nowością była Wrzeszcząca Chata. Cóż, chata nie była nowa. Była nią część „wrzeszcząca". Nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

Remus i Syriusz sprzed paru tygodniami listownie zabawiali go opowieściami o swoich, a co za tym idzie, także jego rodziców, hogwarckich czasach.

Miło było znów spędzić czas z Ronem i Hermioną, było to takie… relaksujące. Mimo, że mógł cieszyć się towarzystwem Toma (okej, nie było mowy o żadnym „mógł", jeśli chciałby być zupełnie szczery, chociaż nie specjalnie chciał) jeszcze dużo czasu minie, zanim będzie mógł powiedzieć, że obecność Riddle'a była relaksująca. Była raczej jedną wielką serią gwałtownych wydarzeń, a nawet wtedy, kiedy obaj odpoczywali, pełna wyzwań i niebezpieczeństw.

Brzmiało to gorzej, jeśli patrzyło się na to z takiej perspektywy.

Znowu myślał o Tomie. Miał unikać tego tematu i irytującego palanta przez najbliższe dwa dni, a nie o nim myśleć! I znów było z tym zupełnie jak z białymi myszkami.

Hogsmeade było zatłoczone i tętniące życiem, kiedy do niego dotarli. Drużyna quidditcha od razu wpadła w poruszający się tłum, kierując w stronę Trzech Mioteł, aby świętować przy kremowym piwie.

Twarz Rona była tak samo czerwona jak jego włosy, kiedy Fred i George drażnili się z nim, ale jeśli Harry poprawnie odczytał emocje swojego najlepszego przyjaciela – a był w tym coraz lepszy od czasu kiedy spędzał czas z T… _nim_ – znajdowała się także słaba nutka dumy, przeplatająca się z oburzoną frustracją w głosie drugiego chłopaka, kiedy groził, że rzuci urok na braci bliźniaków. Hermiona cmokała z dezaprobatą i kręciła głową, ale nie mogła ukryć swojego sentymentalnego i powiększającego się uśmiechu.

Życie było dobre, a jego gniew spowodowany wcześniejszą konfrontacją wyparował. Tamto nie było ani tak dobre, ani proste, nie tak jak picie kremowego piwa ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że analizował tę rozmowę w swoim umyśle. Tom nie wyglądał na zranionego, ale… jeśli dziedzic Slytherina kiedykolwiek miał zbliżyć się do tej emocji, wyraz jego twarzy po ich rozmowie doskonale ją ukazywał. Był pewien, że rozpęta się piekło, kiedy wróci… zakładając, że Riddle w ogóle będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Kiedy Tom powiedział mu, aby spadał, Harry odszedł i ignorował go. Nie byłoby nieuzasadnione, gdyby Tom zdecydował się na taką samą reakcję.

No cóż, przerwa była mu potrzebna po to, by miał czas na uporządkowanie wszystkiego w głowie… tak więc przypuszczał, że miał prawo pomyśleć nad tym. Trochę.

Z zamyślania wyrwał go odgłos puszczanej uroczyście przez Freda i George'a porcji fajerwerków – domowej roboty? – ku irytacji Madame Rosmerty, po czym bliźniaki zostali otoczeni przez wybuchających śmiechem ludzi i ich młodszego brata krzyczącego „a nie mówiłem!", uśmiechającego się szelmowsko i opowiadającego żarty o quidditchu. Słowem, zupełny chaos.

Niesamowicie mu tego brakowało.

Po wyjściu z Trzech Mioteł on, Ron i Hermiona odłączyli się od reszty drużyny, kontynuując wędrówkę.

Kiedy uwolnił się z hałaśliwej, ochronnej bańki, jaką stworzyli jego gryfońscy przyjaciele, Harry stał się świadomy kierowanych w jego stronę wrogich spojrzeń. Jego umysł od razu podsunął mu ich przyczynę – artykuł w Proroku. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy myśleli, że był śmierciożercą albo jakimś nowym Czarnym Panem. Idioci. Głupcy.

Tom i Ślizgoni weszli do Trzech Mioteł, kiedy oni wychodzili, ale poza intensywnym, pytającym wzrokiem Zeviego, poruszającym się między nim a młodym Czarnym Panem, nie było między nimi żadnej komunikacji. Tak jak przewidywał, Tom całkowicie go ignorował. Niedojrzały sukinsyn. Po prostu celowo go denerwował… i nie, to wcale nie był hipokrytyczny komentarz.

Poszli powłóczyć się po sklepie Zonka, ku zrezygnowanej niechęci Hermiony, po czym udobruchali ją wycieczką do księgarni. To tam Harry wpadł na pomysł. Aury i Poziomy Mocy. Znalazł inną, mroczniej wyglądającą książkę w najbardziej oddalonej części sklepu, wepchaną między księgi: jedną o temacie Tarcz i jedną o Magicznej Manipulacji. Poczuł zaciekawienie tą drugą, raczej złowróżbną pozycją… nawet, jeśli tak naprawdę nie miała ona nic wspólnego z Aurami i Poziomami Mocy.

Tak więc, starł z niej kurz, kiedy Hermiona zniknęła między półkami, tak jak Ron w Miodowym Królestwie… sam Ron zatrzasnął kopię biografii Armat z Chudley, wyglądając na jedynie odrobinę mniej niż „śmiertelnie znudzonego".

Wiedząc, że Hermionie mogło zająć to trochę czasu, czytał dalej, co parę minut rozglądając się z zażenowaniem.

Najwyraźniej Aury i Poziomy Mocy były bardzo znaczące w takich przedmiotach jak Starożytne Runy i, ostatecznie, w wymyślaniu samych zaklęć. Zakładał, że to właśnie był powód, dla którego ta potencjalnie mroczna książka znajdowała się tutaj w czasach, kiedy każdy panikował, że zostanie uznany za Mrocznego Czarodzieja.

Także – och, myślał, że znalazł odpowiedź – odnosiła się do indywidualnego poziomu mocy osób: mogłeś kontrolować magię jedynie tego, którego poziom mocy był słabszy od twojego, jeśli chciałeś mieć duże szanse na sukces.

_Jeśli odbiorca magii, o którym mowa, ma równy lub większy poziom mocy niż rzucający czar, wtedy skuteczne pobieranie magii bez jego zgody staje się trudniejsze, gdyż albo większa siła przytłoczyłaby mniejszą, albo dwie równe siły po prostu pozostałyby zablokowane do czasu, aż zaklęcie zostałoby cofnięte, albo też jedna z nich poddała się. Mogłoby to spowodować różne zmiany w aurach tych osób (patrz Aury i Poziomy Mocy, tom 1) _– to była ta książka, którą czytał! – _jak dominacja i poziom mocy może różnić się w sprawach dotyczących zdolności w zakresie różnych rodzajów magii._

Harry przestał czytać.

Więc co to znaczy? Że miał taki sam poziom mocy jak Tom? Niemożliwe. Nie wymyślał zaklęć i tarcz, tak jak to robił dziedzic Slytherinu i Tom był po prostu… cóż, Tomem. A jednak… jeśli to była prawda, dlaczego przyszły Czarny Pan dzielił się z nim tą wiedzą? Czy to było przyznanie się, a jeśli to było przyznanie, czy nastąpiło ono tylko dlatego, że Tom był zmuszony do przyznania się tego, bo potrzebował jego zgody? Pewnie tak. Tom nie miał w zwyczaju przyznawać się do spraw, które mu się nie podobały, chyba, że było to konieczne.

Wepchnął książkę z powrotem na półkę, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem takie myśli nie wpadły do jego głowy w napadzie zarozumialstwa. Miał nadzieję, że nie.

Wrócił z powrotem do centralnej części sklepu, starając się wyglądać nonszalancko.

- W końcu – wymamrotał Ron. – Myślałem, że zamieniłeś się w Hermionę… nie, żeby w Hermionie było coś złego – dodał rudzielec, zerkając nerwowo na jego najlepszą przyjaciółkę, która czytała broszurę wydawniczą jakiegoś ogromnego tomu. Na szczęście Hermiona wydawała się na tyle pochłonięta tą czynnością, by nie słyszeć tego komentarza.

Ron ponownie się rozluźnił, powodując, że usta Harry'ego zadrżały w rozbawieniu.

- Hermiona – zawołał Ron, tym razem głośniej, powodując, że zakochana w książkach dziewczyna spojrzała na nich. – Skończyłaś już? Jesteśmy tu od WIEKÓW.

- Minęło dziesięć minut, Ronaldzie – fuknęła Hermiona, ale odłożyła książkę z powrotem na miejsce i Harry zobaczył, że Ron wychyla się lekko, aby zobaczyć tytuł i podniósł brwi. Weasley zauważył wyraz jego twarzy i zaczerwienił się.

- Pomysły na prezent gwiazdkowy – mruknął. Harry uśmiechnął się.

Kiedy wyszli ze sklepu, skierowali się w stronę Miodowego Królestwa; zamierzali kupić sobie rzeczy na piknik, który planowali zrobić na zewnętrznych krańcach miasteczka, z widokiem na Wrzeszczącą Chatę. Żaden z nich nie bał się już jej po trzecim roku.

Właśnie wychodzili, z ramionami obciążonymi torbami pełnymi smakołyków, w tym jego ulubionych mini paczuszek melasy tarty, kiedy świat eksplodował.

Hogsmeade zostało zaatakowane.

Wspominał już kiedyś, że Los go nienawidzi?


	55. Rozdział 55

Rozdział betowała **cheroine **- dziękuję! :)

**Cookies. Alice**, miło, że rozdział poprawił ci humor. Mam nadzieję, że nadchodzący tydzień będzie dla ciebie bardziej spokojny :). Niestety nie jestem pewna, czy dzisiejsze zakończenie będzie lepszym pod względem czekania. W każdym razie, to chyba dobrze, że mimo wszystko masz co robić - czas szybciej zleci. :) **Koma**, :). **CaffeLatte**, miło mi poznać :). I cieszę się, że podoba ci się fakt, iż tłumaczę ten fick - chociaż jestem pewna, że i bez tego dałabyś sobie radę :). I, jasne, mogę wytłumaczyć, system nie jest zbyt skomplikowany. Nie mam określonego terminu wrzucania rozdziałów, ale obiecałam, że pojawiać się będą w ciągu tygodnia trzy - każdy w inny dzień. Konkretny dzień nie jest ustalony, zależy to od wielu czynników. W każdym razie, jeżeli od poniedziałku do czwartku żaden nowy rozdział się nie pojawi, to można mieć pewność, że opublikowany on zostanie w piątek - ponieważ jest to ostatni termin, w którym zmieściłabym się z trzema rozdziałami. Kolejne w takim przypadku pojawiają się w sobotę i w niedzielę. Oczywiście możliwe jest też to, że rozdział pojawi się np. we wtorek - wtedy można mieć pewność, że kolejny pojawi się najpóźniej w sobotę. Rozumiesz? :) Cieszę się, że błędów nie wychwyciłaś i że nie rzucały ci się one w oczy. :) **Mahakao**, niestety nie z tego ficka, chociaż przyznam, że jest genialny :). No i pasuje jak ulał do Toma. A co do najeźdźców - oczywiście, wszystkich na raz. I jeszcze "czynnik", który pojawi się w tym/następnym rozdziale. Kochajmy się wszyscy i tak dalej... ;). **Veniti**, oczywiście, rozumiem. I wybaczam, chociaż komentarz był jak najbardziej logiczny :). Wspomnianego przez ciebie fanficka nie czytałam, niemniej jednak rozumiem o co ci chodzi. Także chciałabym tak umieć - życie byłoby wtedy o wiele prostsze. A Harry... Harry nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Po prostu musiał nauczyć sie tego u Toma - a Tom bardzo dokładnie je ukrywa. Przez to Potter zmuszony został do zauważania najmniejszych zmian jego twarzy, przez co teraz widzi i te większe - a Gryfoni za bardzo się ze swoimi emocjami nie kryją. Piwa kremowego nie piłam, ale będę musiała to nadrobić. Jeżeli znajdę trochę czasu, to na pewno z przepisu skorzystam :). I tak, Aura i Moce wróciły szybko, dzięki czemu dość szybko dość wiele się o nich dowiadujemy. Znaczy na razie nie wiemy jeszcze, co na to Riddle, znamy tylko spojrzenie Harry'ego. Ale przynajmniej to, co nie? ;) I taak, zakończenie jest ciekawe, chociaż ciekawa jestem, co powiesz o dzisiejszym (i mam nadzieję, że nie zginę z jego powodu śmiercią tragiczną ;)). Cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał - a co do twoich komentarzy, to długością się nie przejmuj, bo mi jak najbardziej ona odpowiada :). A Wena się przyda ;).

Każdemu z was z całego serca dziękuję za komentarze. Na mojej twarzy zawsze pojawia się taki wielki uśmiech, kiedy je czytam i jest to po prostu niesamowite :).

Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy rozdział spodoba wam się równie mocno (a może nawet i bardziej ;)) jak poprzedni. Życzę wam wszystkim miłego czytania :).

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział pięćdziesiąty piąty**

Pierwszą myślą Harry'ego było, że Tom zwariuje.

Jego drugą myślą była pełna niedowierzania groza, dlaczego do stu piorunów reakcja Toma była pierwszą rzeczą, jaka wpadła mu do głowy.

Trzecią, i jak dotąd najbardziej produktywną czy racjonalną, był pomysł rzucenia zaklęcia tarczy.

Uczynił to, starając się znaleźć bardziej korzystną pozycję do obrony i ataku. Jego głowa wykręcała się, szukając Rona i Hermiony. Byli w porządku, lekko oszołomieni, ale na szczęście myśleli na tyle trzeźwo, by wyciągnąć własne różdżki.

Przed nimi toczyła się rzeź.

Dziesiątki śmierciożerców tłoczyły się w małej miejscowości jak czarna fala, pochłaniająca ludność i pozostawiająca po sobie jedynie ślady zniszczenia. Powietrze było gęste od krzyków i paniki, ogień płonął od eksplozji wywołanych podczas nagłego, niespodziewanego ataku

Natychmiast stał się boleśnie świadomy faktu, że większość ludzi biegających w panice, walczących albo po prostu próbujących uciec, było uczniami. Niedoświadczonymi uczniami, którzy nie wiedzieli, jak walczyć. Zaklął pod nosem, i korzystając z faktu, że nikt jeszcze nie zauważył, _kim_ był (nie lubił myśleć, że arogancją było zakładać, iż najprawdopodobniej cały ten masowy napływ śmierciożerców został zorganizowany w celu zaatakowanie właśnie jego) przyciągnął do siebie swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, myśląc gorączkowo.

- Tajne przejście w piwnicy Miodowego Królestwa, przeprowadźcie przez nie tak wielu studentów jak możecie – teraz, szybko! – i spróbujcie zaalarmować nauczycieli. Już! – rozkazał, zanim odwrócił się by rzucić się w wir walki i zająć pojedynkiem z najbliżej stojącym człowiekiem z białą maską na twarzy.

Nie czekał na to, aż śmierciożercy zauważą go i zmierzą się z nim, atakował ich od tyłu i ruszał dalej, pojedynkując się tylko, jeśli sam został zaatakowany albo postawiony twarzą w twarz ze swoim wrogiem; wirował przez obrzydliwą kakofonię barw i rozlanej krwi. Niewyraźnie zarejestrował Hermionę krzyczącą jego imię i Rona wrzeszczącego coś w rodzaju: „nawet się, do cholery, nie waż!", ale już go nie było, został porwany przez bitwę. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że zrobią tak, jak prosił.

Torował sobie drogę, kiedy tylko mógł pomagając innym uczniom i wskazując im przejście do Hogsmeade. Wiedział, że kwestią czasu było, aż śmierciożercy zauważą kierunek ich ucieczki i podejmą odpowiednie działania; miał tylko nadzieję, że jest tutaj wystarczająco dużo ludzi, którzy nie przestaną walczyć i bronić wejścia, utrzymując je otwarte. Kiedy tylko mógł, kierował uczniami, aby im w tym pomóc.

Każde stracone życie było jak gorzka rana zadana mu nożem prosto w serce.

Wtedy pojawił się Tom.

Było jasne, że chłopiec go szukał. I był wściekły.

- **Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz?** – syknął dziedzic Slytherinu, odpędzając zbliżających się śmierciożerców niemalże lekceważącym ruchem różdżki.

- Walczę – odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Harry, obracając się i eliminując kolejnego śmierciożercę. Czuł, że Tom niemal automatycznie wślizguje się za niego, ustawiając się plecami do jego pleców.

- Z pewnością – splunął przyszły Czarny Pan. – Dobra robota, bohaterze, jesteś zadowolony ze swojego normalnego dnia wolnego? – Kilku napastników upadło z obrzydliwym chrupnięciem; Harry mógł się tylko domyślać, że ostatnie zaklęcie Toma było śmiertelnie makabryczne. Śmierciożercy oczywiście nie zdawali sobie sprawy, kim naprawdę był chłopiec, z którym się pojedynkowali.

- Jeszcze nie – odpowiedział niedbałym tonem Harry. Kilku śmierciożerców upadło, kiedy jego zaklęcie wywołało efekt podobny do przewracających się kostek domina. – Ale czuj się swobodnie, odcho…

- **Cóż, trudno. Idziemy **– wężomowa wyrwała się groźnie z ust Toma.

- Ale… - podkreślił, warcząc cicho, kiedy szczególnie brutalne przekleństwo prześlizgnęło się przez jego tarczę, ledwie mijając jego brzuch, kiedy zrobił unik. – … czuj się swobodnie, odchodząc.

Tom wydawał się tracić cierpliwość i każdy śmierciożerca wokół nich - i każdy nie-śmierciożerca, jeśli już o tym mowa - stracił przytomność od ogromnej kuli energii. Podniósł brwi.

- _Musisz_ nauczyć mnie tego zaklę… - Tom chwycił jego ramię, szarpiąc go gwałtownie tak, aby nie stali już do siebie plecami.

- Idziemy – powtórzył niebezpiecznie Riddle. – Zrobisz to, albo to nie twoi wrogowie lub obcy dla ciebie ludzie będą następnymi, których przeklnę.

- Nie przeklniesz mnie – prychnął Harry, eliminując kolejną osobę z białą maską, która ośmieliła się naruszyć rosnący, szeroki okrąg dookoła nich. Był horkruksem. Tom był przerażony wcześniej, kiedy wskazywał na siebie różdżką.

Młody Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się okrutnie.

- Miałem na myśli szlamę i zdrajcę krwi.

Harry zamarł w bezruchu, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Jego serce zatrzymało się, kiedy spojrzał na drugiego chłopca, oceniając, na ile jest poważny. Powaga była aż na dziesiątym poziomie; zabójcza.

- Rozdałeś swoje karty raczej wcześnie w tej grze, mój drogi – kontynuował Tom, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się do rozbrajającego uśmieszku, po czym całkowicie zniknął. Bez żadnego więcej słowa Riddle odwrócił się, wiedząc, że podąży za nim, torując im drogę przez pole bitwy, zarówno pomiędzy śmierciożercami, jak i cywilami, z gubiącą gracją.

Przeklinając pod nosem, sztyletując wzrokiem i w napięciu obmyślając aktualnie dostępne opcje pozbycia się tego zagrożenia w swoim umyśle, podążył za Tomem – wykorzystując okazję do dalszego niesienia pomocy tak wielu ludziom, ilu tylko był w stanie, kiedy z powrotem przeciskał się przez tłum.

Wstyd za zostawianie ich palił jego wnętrzności jak kwas, przerażenie ogarnęło jego umysł, strach powodował ciarki przechodzące po jego kręgosłupie i wściekłość ściskała jego serce pierścieniem ognia. To był niski cios. Nawet jak na Toma. Drugi chłopiec był zdesperowany, aby wydostać go – cholernego horkruksa – z linii ognia.

- Jesteś draniem – splunął.

- Jesteś żałosny – odpowiedział spokojnie Tom. Tłum zmniejszył się, z martwymi, nieprzytomnymi albo uciekającymi z Hogsmeade. Krótka bitwa zbliżała się do końca, zwycięstwo lub porażka jak na razie nie była wyraźna po którejkolwiek ze stron.

Chociaż wszystko skłaniało się ku ich porażce.

Wielu śmierciożerców zostało pokonanych, ale i tak na pierwszy rzut oka wciąż przewyższali ich liczebnie. Harry obawiał się siły armii Voldemorta, kiedy była w pełni swojej mocy.

- Nie, naprawdę – kontynuował Tom, z odrobiną jadu w głosie. – Twoje pragnienie bohaterstwa jest naprawdę obrzydliwe w swojej słabości.

- Tak jak twoje pragnienie kontrolowania wszystkich wokół siebie – jak, uch, mnie, na przykład. Psycholodzy mogliby dyskutować na temat twojego nadmiernego rekompensowania…

- Naprawdę zamierzasz teraz o tym gadać? – zakwestionował kwaśno Tom, podczas gdy wywalczali sobie przejście. Obaj mieli kilka obrażeń, ale żadne nie zagrażało ich życiu. – Jesteś hipokrytą, wiesz o tym, Evans?

Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- W związku z tobą? – odparował dwuznacznie. Tom rzucił mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, pozbywając się kolejnego śmierciożercy. Zbliżali się teraz do krawędzi pola bitwy.

- W żaden sposób nie ukrywam tego, czym jestem – odpowiedział wyniośle Riddle. – Ale _ty_ tak. – Po raz pierwszy, odkąd rozpoczęli „rozmowę", Harry usłyszał nutkę prawdziwej, czystej furii w głosie drugiego chłopaka. – _Jesteś hipokrytą._ Mówisz mi, żebym się troszczył, a kiedy to robię, rzucasz mi tym w twarz i mówisz mi, bym spadał, ty _niewdzięczny bachorze_. Zawsze jęczysz o tym, że próbuję cię zmienić, ale, oczywiście, jeśli ty mówisz mi, bym zmienił swoją psychopatyczną _naturę_, to jest okej…

- To nie tak – warknął Harry. – Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie o…

- Kłopoty w raju? – zapytał szyderczo jakiś głos.

Jego blizna eksplodowała bólem.


	56. Rozdział 56

Rozdział betowała **cheroine**. :)

**Koma**, widzę, że cieszysz się przynajmniej z faktu, że pojawia się Voldemort ;). I nie jestem pewna, czy Tom był świadomy obecności Voldemorta na polu bitwy, na pewno był świadomy faktu, że możliwe jest, iż się na nim pojawi :). I mówisz, że to, iż Voldemort nie wie, czym jest Harry, działa na plus dla chłopaka? No zobaczymy... :). A bycie świadomym tego, co stanie się jeżeli Harry dostanie się w ręce Voldemrta według mnie właściwie tylko bardziej napędza zmartwienie Toma ;). I.. racja, Harry jest jak bliźniaczy brat Toma – chociaż, czy może raczej jak jego zupełne przeciwieństwo? :) **CaffeLatte**, cieszę się, że tak umilam ci dzień :). I tak, cóż, tłumacze (w tym google) istotnie są niezwykle marnymi tłumaczeniami... Chociaż, podejrzewam, że da się na nich jakoś przeżyć :). Niemniej jednak z całą pewnością tłumaczenie normalne jest wygodniejsze i, cóż, rozumiem to :). Miło mi, że błędów rażących nie było :). A czas wolny na pewno się przyda... **Ariana**, cieszę się, że tak entuzjastycznie podchodzisz do pojawienia się Voldemorta :). Chociaż Harry jest biedny, wszyscy chcą jego nieszczęścia... :). Voldemort by się nim opiekował? Tak mówisz? :D Obiecuję, że nikomu nic nie powiem, że tu byłaś, chociaż niezmiernie miło jest mi ciebie tutaj widzieć :). **Mahakao**, och, tak, ich konfrontacja powinna być już o wiele wcześniej :) Co Voldemort pragnie zrobić, co zrobi i dlaczego - dowiesz się :). Ja nic nie zdradzam :). **elly**, miło mi cię tutaj znowu widzieć, naprawdę :). I cieszę się, że ci się rozdział podobał - szczególnie pomysł postawienia Toma przed Voldemortem :). A relacja Tom i Harry... tak, jest zawiła. I będzie. Coraz bardziej, jeśli mam być szczera :). **Zimnokrwista**, taak, dokładnie to oznacza ostatnie zdanie - i wiem, przerwanie w takim momencie było okropne, ale naprawdę nie mogę nic z tym zrobić :). Masz rację, słowa Toma były bardzo prawdziwe, dosadne. Chociaż osobiście bardzo lubię, kiedy Tom taki jest - bezpośredni i bezwzględny, ale przy okazji robi wszystko, by wyciągnąć Pottera z opresji ;). **Cokkies. Alice**, przepraszam, przepraszam, naprawdę. Niestety nie mam wpływu na to, w którym momencie kończy się rozdział... I doskonale rozumiem, co masz na myśli mówiąc, że to przeraźliwie zły moment na zakończenie - mnie aż ściska w takich momentach w żołądku aby dowiedzieć się, co było dalej. Mam nadzieję, że na twoje pytania znajdą się dzisiaj odpowiedzi :). No i że czas bez rozdziału minął ci przyjemnie i spokojnie :).

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze - było ich tak dużo, że aż serce ścisnęło mi się ze wzruszenia. Nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że którykolwiek z rozdziałów dostanie tyle komentarzy, że tylu osobom spodoba się ten fick i... to niesamowite :). Brakuje mi słów.

Rozdział wrzucam, jak sami pewnie zauważyliście, szybciej. I możecie być za to wdzięczni tym wszystkim komentarzom, które się pojawiły, bo niesamowicie zmobilizowały one mnie i moją Betę. Mam nadzieję, że się cieszycie :).

Miłego czytania. :)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomow****a**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział pięćdziesiąty szósty**

Harry zamarł, a krew zamarzła mu w żyłach.

Odwrócił się, podnosząc różdżkę, by zmierzyć się z tym, z którego ust padły te słowa. Z Voldemortem.

Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak go zapamiętał. Złe, szkarłatne oczy, zaledwie szczeliny zamiast nosa, wargi i ta aura… ta charakterystyczna, mroczna, mordercza aura, która sprawiała, że jesteś pewien, że dzielą cię sekundy od śmierci. Oddech zamarł mu w gardle.

Miał w sobie część duszy tego potwora. Czuł mdłości.

Szybkie zerknięcie w bok uświadomiło go, że kilka tuzinów nowych śmierciożerców aportowało się, tworząc luźny krąg wokół niego i Toma. Wymizerowany, nawiedzony i szalony wyraz na ich twarzach sugerował, że dopiero co wydostali się z Azkabanu. Kurwa. Powinien być świadomy przełamania murów Azkabanu… ale połączenie zostało zablokowane przez mentalną ścianę, tak więc nie był. Czy uczenie się oklumencji na pewno było dobrym pomysłem? Już lepsze były tortury niż ta zabójcza nieświadomość.

- Salazarze… - usłyszał pomruk Toma, zanim głos drugiego chłopca nabrał ostrości. – Jakim cudem tutaj jesteś? Parad...

- Tom. – Nadeszło jedwabiste pozdrowienie. Harry z szokiem zdał sobie sprawę, że był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Tom i Voldemort spotkali się twarzą w twarz, i że z całą pewnością będą oceniać siebie z pełną napięcia fascynacją. Oto był przypadek posiadania, niepowtarzalny z powodu oczywistej obecności paradoksu… paradoksu! Jak Voldemort mógł tutaj być pomimo paradoksu?

- Jakim cudem tutaj jesteś? – powtórzył ostro Tom, brzmiąc na więcej niż tylko trochę poirytowanego. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przerwałeś moją rozmowę? Znowu. To bardzo niegrzeczne. – Oczy Voldemorta błysnęły ostrzegająco.

- **Paradoks działa jedynie z identycznymi, bliźniaczymi duszami **– wyjaśnił lodowato Czarny Pan. – **Wydaje się, że nasze już dłużej takie nie są. **– Już dłużej…? Tom zszedł ze ścieżki, u końca której stać się miał Voldemortem? Boże, miał taką nadzieję.

- I jesteś tu, aby to naprawić, jak sądzę? – odwzajemnił się swobodnie Tom.

- Pośrednio, być może – powiedział Voldemort z pozbawionym wesołości uśmiechem.

W następnej sekundzie Harry stwierdził, że, och, tak bardzo znajoma różdżka wycelowana została w jego serce. W odpowiedzi mocniej ścisnął swoją własną różdżkę. Poczuł suchość w gardle.

- Avada…

Harry przygotował się do przechwycenia klątwy i wywołania w celach obronnych efektu Priori Incantatem, ale zaklęcie Voldemorta urwało się, zatrzymane, kiedy Tom zrobił krok do przodu, stając przed nim i unosząc wyzywająco brwi. Śmierciożercy wokół nich przesunęli się, ale nie ruszyli do ataku, utrzymując dystans z powodu braku rozkazów od swojego Pana. Voldemort przez chwilę przyglądał się cicho swojemu młodszemu odpowiednikowi.

- Stań z boku – rozkazał. Głowa Toma pochyliła się z zaciekawieniem.

- Naprawdę wierzyłeś, że to zrobię? – zapytał drwiąco. – Czy po prostu kochasz dźwięk swojego głosu? – Tom urwał, wyglądając na zamyślonego. – Nieważne, nie odpowiadaj na to, dziadziuszku.

Śmierciożerczyni z grubymi, czarnymi lokami syknęła, mrucząc coś, co Harry nie całkiem mógł zrozumieć.

Voldemort zrobił krok do przodu, prawie naciskając różdżką na pierś Toma, ale nie dotykając go… Harry zakładał, że paradoks nie osłabł na tyle, aby umożliwić prawdziwy kontakt… czy obejmowało to również magię? Ręka Toma wystrzeliła, chwytając Harry'ego w miażdżącym uścisku, ciągnąc go bardziej za siebie, jednocześnie używając swojego uścisku, aby obrócić go tak, by stawił czoła śmierciożercom zamiast Voldemortowi.

To była jakaś pokręcona wersja ich zwyczajnej postawy do pojedynku, stosowana w rzadkich przypadkach, kiedy walczył z Tomem u boku, a nie przeciwko niemu. Zastanawiał się, czy Voldemort znał ją, czy może… zapomniał. Okej. Nie. NIE miał zamiaru dalej się w to zagłębiać. I tak teoria Toma była bzdurą. Chłopak nie stanie się Voldemortem. Harry nie pozwoli, by ta historia skończyła się w taki sposób.

- Stań z boku – powtórzył niebezpiecznie Voldemort.

- Albo co, zabijesz mnie? – Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek, bunt nasycony arogancją.

- Klątwa Cruciatus może być bardziej odpowiednia – odpowiedział chłodno Czarny Pan.

Harry poczuł dreszcz strachu, niezależny od jego własnej paniki i uświadomił sobie, że musiał on pochodzić od Toma. Bez zastanowienia użył uchwytu Toma na swoim ramieniu do przekręcenia ich ciał tak, by sam stał ponownie naprzeciwko Voldemorta, a Tom – odwrócony twarzą do śmierciożerców. Voldemort uśmiechnął się przerażająco.

- Zuch chłopak, Harry – syknął, podnosząc cisową różdżkę na serce Harry'ego. W odpowiedzi Harry wyciągnął swoją własna różdżkę. Nawet jeśli nie mógł zabić Voldemorta, mógł poćwiartować go na milion kawałków, by ponownie tułał się jako duch.

Ale sam mógł wkrótce umrzeć… i to w bólu, Harry był całkowicie pewien, że małe kości złamały się w jego ręce (nie ręce od różdżki, na całe szczęście), kiedy Tom ponownie próbował odwrócić ich pozycje, ale trzymał się mocno.

Sekundę później wściekły nacisk zniknął, ale Potter nie puścił Toma, chcąc zatrzymać go na miejscu. Za to przez jego lewe ramię przeszedł prąd, mocno paląc jego przedramię, co spowodowało, że jego uścisk automatycznie od razu rozluźnił się z bólu. Tom wyszarpnął swoją rękę, obracając się twarzą do Voldemorta.

Teraz obaj stali plecami do śmierciożerców, ale Harry zorientował się, że Voldemort był o wiele większym zagrożeniem. Poza tym, jeśli Voldemort był chociaż _trochę_ podobny do Toma, zapewnie nie pozwoli śmierciożercom zabić któregokolwiek z nich. Nie pozwolił na Cmentarzu. Chciał zabić Harry'ego osobiście, chociaż to był zdecydowanie pierwszy raz, w którym Harry mógł stwierdzić, że jego wróg ma przewagę.

To był pierwszy raz, od dłuższego czasu, w którym szukał podobieństw, a nie różnic.

- Nie chcesz go zabić – stwierdził szybko Tom. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co Tom zamierza zrobić. Chciał powołać się na horkruksy.

- Zamknij się – syknął ostrzegawczo, a mdłości zabulgotały w jego żołądku.

- A to dlaczego? – zapytał Voldemort ze znudzeniem w głosie, brzmiąc, jakby tracił cierpliwość.

- On jest… - Harry wycelował różdżką w Toma.

- _Silencio._ – Słowa Riddle'a utonęły w wyciszającym zaklęciu. Harry miał niewyraźne przeczucie, że jeśli wyjdzie z tego żywy, Tom go _zamorduje_.

- Kimś, kto odbija Mordercze Zaklęcia… szybko o tym zapomniałeś, czyż nie? – zakończył szyderczo Harry, wskazując różdżką z powrotem na Voldemorta. – Przypuszczam, że prawda boli.

Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, aura Czarnego Pana zawrzała gniewem, a jego blizna zapłonęła w agonii. Wiele wysiłku kosztowało go, by tego nie okazać i nie zemdleć. Albo zwymiotować. O ile zwymiotowanie na Voldemorta miałoby jakieś rozrywkowe zalety, przeżycie miało ich o wiele więcej.

- Zapomnij o morderstwie – oznajmił cicho Voldemort. – Popełnisz samobójstwo i będziesz błagać o śmierć, jeszcze zanim z tobą skończę, _Złoty Chłopcze._ – Dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie. Był zbyt blisko. Nie mógł zrobić uniku.

- _Crucio._

- _Confrigo!_

Nie ma to jak _déjà vu_ niemal pięćdziesiąt lat później...


	57. Rozdział 57

Na rozdział okiem bety spojrzała **cheroine** – dziękuję!

Och, cóż mogę powiedzieć. Ilość waszych komentarzy po raz kolejny tak bardzo mnie zaszokowała, że ledwo co potrafiłam się pozbierać. Jest ich tak niesamowicie dużo, że z każdym pojawiającym się nowym komentarzem moje usta coraz bardziej się otwierały i coraz większe ciepło ściskało moje serce – dziękuję wam za to, że komentujecie, że czytacie, że zainteresowaliście się tym całym fickiem.

**Veniti**, tłumaczę, tłumaczę, obiecałam, że przetłumaczę do końca, a niestety samo się to nie napisze ;). Chociaż przyznam, że tłumaczenie jest niezwykle przyjemne. I rozumiem, co masz na myśli mówiąc o przeziębieniu, bo sama się z jednym przez cały ostatni tydzień zmagałam – zresztą zauważyłam, że niesamowicie dużo osób jest chorych… Harry chyba przeżył już zbyt wiele, by móc stracić głowę w takiej sytuacji. W końcu od pierwszego roku musiał radzić sobie ze stresem stania twarzą w twarz Voldemortem. No i cały ostatni rok spędził z Tomem… Jeżeli chodzi o to, dlaczego Tom może widzieć Voldemorta, to będzie o tym trochę wspomniane później. Chociaż będą to raczej po prostu luźne przemyślenia… Zresztą jestem ciekawa, kto by wygrał – wygra? - taki słowny pojedynek, gdyby się taki narodził: Tom czy Voldemort? :) I cieszę się, że darujesz mi zakończenie w takim momencie :). **Cookies. Alice, **ależ nie ma za co. Przepraszam, że dzisiaj tak późno. Po prostu dużo różnych rzeczy się dzieje – często zupełnie niezaplanowanych ;). **Koma**, dokładnie, strasznie to wszystko pokręcone. Ta cała relacja między Tomem a Harrym :). **Zimnokrwista**, no właśnie, milej się czeka w napięciu ;). Siedzi się i myśli o tym, co będzie dalej – osobiście to uwielbiam :). Co się stało z kim zobaczysz – ja nic pod tym względem nie skomentuję, bo bym zdradziła, a to by było źle, bardzo źle. W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że twoje serce żyje, że do kolejnego zawału nie dojdzie i że rozdział będzie ci się podobał :). **Mahakao**, masz rację, nie powinien się stać, ale istnieje _coś_, co jest pod tym względem trochę kłopotliwe. Później zobaczysz, o co mi chodzi. W każdym razie na razie po prostu uwierz, że to wszystko nie jest takie proste ;). Chociaż tak, Toma z całą pewnością stać na stanie się czymś o wiele lepszym niż Voldemort. I myślę, że był nieco zaskoczony tym, jaki on jest. **malinoowa**, dziękuję, cieszę się, że ci się podoba – zarówno fick, jak i jego tłumaczenie :). Nie zdradzę ci co będzie dalej, będziesz musiała poczekać na rozwój wypadków, chociaż mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba :). Więcej z całą pewnością będzie, w końcu jeszcze dużo przed nami ;). **Niezrwnowaona**, na pewno nie jest tak źle i myślę, że poradziłabyś sobie z oryginałem – naprawdę nie jest on napisany trudno :). Cieszę się, że podoba ci się opowiadanie i to, w jakim kierunku poszło. Niesamowicie miło mi to słyszeć :). No i oczywiście cieszę się również z tego, że podoba ci się tłumaczenie – że jest płynne i nie zgrzyta ci w czasie czytania. Poza tym mówisz, że twoje teksty nie są warte przeczytania – a ja powiem, że z całą pewnością musisz nabrać wiary w siebie, bo to bardzo ważne. Po prostu uwierz, że możesz pisać dobrze. Nie mam pojęcia, jakie są twoje teksty, nie jestem w stanie ich ocenić, ale pamiętaj, że z punktu widzenia autora tekst zawsze ma więcej błędów, niż z punktu widzenia czytelnika ;). Nie warto się od razu poddawać :). No i cieszę się, że znalazła się kolejna osoba, której to tłumaczenie się podoba – jest to niezwykle motywująca wiadomość. I tak, becie na pewno należą się wielkie podziękowania, z pewnością się z tym zgadzam :). Co się stanie dalej, dowiesz się dzisiaj, mam nadzieję, że cię to usatysfakcjonuje :). **Eterna**, dziękuję ci za takie miłe słowa. Niesamowicie cieszę się, że tak bardzo ci się ten fick podoba. :)

Taak, wiem, wstawiam rozdział strasznie późno, przepraszam was za to bardzo, bardzo mocno. Nie będę wymyślała żadnych wymówek, bo „tylko winny się tłumaczy", a zamiast tego powiem tylko, że na pewno jutro rozdział będzie wcześniej. Miłego czytania :).

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział pięćdziesiąty siódmy**

Harry zamrugał powoli i zaraz zacisnął z powrotem powieki, chroniąc się przed oślepiającym białym światłem. Umarł? Ponownie zamrugał i cichy jęk wydobył się z jego ust. Nie, był w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Cholera jasna…

- Harry! – Hermiona natychmiast pojawiła się przy jego boku, Ron pochylił się ku niemu z drugiej strony i oboje wyglądali na przerażonych. – Madame Pomfrey… on się obudził!

Pielęgniarka natychmiast pośpieszyła do niego z drugiego końca pokoju z ulgą wypisaną na twarzy, po czym przesunęła mu światłem po oczach i rzuciła różne innego rodzaju czary. Rozpoznał tylko niektóre z nich, mierzące ciśnienie krwi na przykład. Starał się je ignorować.

- Co się stało? – mruknął zamiast tego, palcami dotykając bandaży owiniętych wokół jego klatki piersiowej i tych okręconych wokół głowy, zanim Pomfrey uderzyła go karcąco po ręce. Był tam zimny, lepki materiał. Ostatnim razem, kiedy użył tego zaklęcia przeciwko Cruciatusowi, wylądował w śpiączce na dwa tygodnie.

- Byłeś w śpiączce – oznajmił słabo Ron.

- Jak długo? – zapytał z ciekawością, po czym zamknął oczy. – Kurwa… Mecz quidditcha, straciłem go? I miałem na myśli, co się stało, że się tutaj znalazłem?

- Myślisz o quidditchu! – warknęła wściekle Hermiona. Ron wyglądał na zmieszanego.

- Przegraliśmy, prawda? – zapytał ponuro Harry. Nie potrzebował odpowiedzi na to jedno pytanie. – Jak źle?

- 200 do 50 – wymamrotał rudzielec. Harry zaklął.

- Twoje wnętrzności wydają się w porządku, panie Potter – Madame Pomfrey odezwała się w czasie ciszy, która chwilowo zapanowała ze słyszaną w głosie dezaprobatą spowodowaną najprawdopodobniej jego słownictwem. – Ale mam zamiar zatrzymać cię przez kilka dni na obserwacji.

Harry jęknął głośno. Pomfrey, przyzwyczajona do takich reakcji, przewróciła jedynie oczami.

- Więc… co się stało? – zapytał po raz kolejny, przypatrując się ostrożnie Pomfrey, kiedy kobieta zakreślała jakieś osłony.

- Riddle, o dziwo – splunął Ron. Harry podniósł brwi.

- Dlaczego „o dziwo"? – zapytał odrobinę nieswojo. Tom go uratował?

- Bo nawet nie odwiedził cię ani razu w ciągu tych trzech tygodni, które tu spędziłeś – syknęła Hermiona, najwyraźniej oburzona tym faktem. Harry stłumił malutkie ukłucie bólu.

- Taa, cóż – wzruszył ramionami. – Pewnie wkurzył się o to, że Voldemort pobił jego rekord. – Ron i Hermiona zbledli.

- Kiedy Riddle wywołał u ciebie śpią…

- Och, byłem wkurzony, ale nie o to – zabrzmiał niebezpiecznie głos. Głowa Harry'ego wykręciła się, czego natychmiast pożałował, bo ostry ból zaatakował jego skronie, jak gdyby przeszedł przez nie prąd elektryczny. Oczywiście Tom świadomy był sekundy, w której się obudził.

- Co tutaj robisz? – zażądał Ron.

Tom zignorował go, ze Ślizgonami depczącymi mu po piętach, otaczającymi jego łóżko i podnoszącymi pliki kartek, analizującymi zawarte w nich informacje. Harry obserwował go ostrożnie.

- Jak z nim? – Riddle zapytał Pomfrey przez ramię, przenosząc spojrzenie na Harry'ego. Ten oparł się pokusie niespokojnego poruszenia się.

- Siedzi… kłamie… jest tu – zaproponował znacząco.

- Jego wnętrzności są w porządku – oznajmiła pielęgniarka. – Powinien całkowicie wyzdrowieć, odniósł zadziwiająco mało uszkodzeń.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że rzeczywiście się o niego martwisz? – mruknęła Hermiona, wciąż zirytowana.

- Nie – stwierdził oschle Tom. – Jestem tu dla widoku. Potter wygląda szalenie gorąco w tej bezkształtnej koszuli szpitalnej. A teraz wyjdźcie. – Usta Hermiony otworzyły się.

- Nie możesz powiedzieć nam, abyśmy wyszli! – warknął Ron.

- Harry, powiedz im, aby wyszli. – Tom uśmiechnął się chłodno. Harry przypomniał sobie ich ostatnią rozmowę. _Nie przeklniesz mnie. Miałem na myśli szlamę i zdrajcę krwi._

- Zobaczymy się później – powiedział w końcu, mrużąc oczy.

- Co… Harry? – dopytywała się Hermiona.

- Proszę – wyszeptał, patrząc na nich.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, przypatrując się chwilę dziedzicowi Slytherina. Harry wstrzymał oddech. Wyszli. Tom podniósł rękę, oddalając także Ślizgonów.

- Zobaczyliście, że ma zamiar przeżyć, więc odejdźcie.

Ślizgoni wyszli: Alphard, poklepując go po ramieniu, Cygnus, wyglądając na rozczarowanego, Abraxas ze stoickim spokojem, jak na prawdziwego Malfoya przystało i Zevi, posyłając mu zaniepokojony grymas. Rozejrzał się, zauważając, że Pomfrey również wróciła do swojego biura.

Tom zbliżył się do jego łóżka, opadając na miejsce zajmowane wcześniej przez Rona. Potem spojrzał na niego. Harry zakaszlał.

- Errr… plotka głosi, że powinienem podziękować ci za przeżycie? Co, um, dokładnie się stało? Od nikogo nie mogłem wyciągnąć żasnych szczegółów.

- Twoje serce się zatrzymało – oznajmił stanowczo Tom. Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie.

- Właściwie odnosiłem się do tej całej sytuacji z Voldemortem i otaczającymi nas śmierciożercami.

- Byłeś całkowicie martwy – kontynuował Tom, jakby mu nie przerwano. – Byłeś praktycznie rzecz biorąc martwy przez około trzydzieści sekund.

- Jakim cudem Crucio mogło to zrobić? – zapytał, próbując wyłapać informacje. Tom skrzyżował ręce.

- Takim samym, jak ostatnim razem, kiedy próbowałeś połączyć te zaklęcia – odparł szorstko. – Odnosi to przeciwny skutek, zależny od mocy niewybaczalnego. – Oczywiście, Poziomy Mocy: większa moc wygrywa, i jeśli on i Voldemort byliby na równych poziomach (co było mało prawdopodobne) wtedy to moc pojedynczego zaklęcia decydowała o tym, które zwycięży, a niewybaczalne przebijało piątoroczną klątwę.

- A Voldemort? – zapytał niepewnie.

- Zniknął lizać swoje rany po tym, jak wysłałem klątwę rozdrabniającą duszę i kilka innych bolesnych przekleństw w jego kierunku – powiedział lodowato Tom. Harry z niechęcią zauważył, że był pod wrażeniem. – Jego śmierciożercy poszli za nim, a ja wziąłem cię do zamku… i to było mniej więcej w czasie, w którym musiałem ponownie **poruszyć twoje serce**. Szczęśliwie dla ciebie, wyciszające zaklęcie zniknęło w chwili, kiedy na mnie upadłeś, tak więc mogłem pomóc ci w jakiś sensowny sposób.

Tom nie był wściekły, co było bardzo złym znakiem. W odległej przeszłości zazwyczaj wściekał się na coś takiego. Brzuch Harry'ego ścisnął się.

- Dzięki – wymamrotał. Po chwili spróbował rozluźnić nieco atmosferę, dodając: - **Przynajmniej z horkruksem wszystko w porządku.**

Wyglądało na to, że przyniosło to zupełnie odwrotny efekt, bo już w następnej sekundzie pokój wydawał się dusić pod wpływem magii Toma, drapieżnej i przytłaczającej. Widział, jak Madame Pomfrey zerka bystro znad swoich papierów, oceniając sytuację, po czym wraca do tego, co robiła.

- Nie dzięki tobie – stwierdził szorstko Tom. – Co sobie _myślałeś,_ stając przede mną? On by _mnie_ nie zabił, ty _durny_ chłopaku.

Harry milczał, wiedząc, że Tom nie byłby zadowolony z torów, jakimi poruszały się jego myśli. Wiedział, co myślał Tom, myślał, że Harry skoczył przed niego w nadziei na zniszczenie horkurksa w chwili śmierci, ale o ile to mógłby być dobrym pomysłem, naprawdę nie chciał wypowiedzieć tego na głos, by nie podsycać lęku pochodzącego, jak mógł poczuć, od młodego Czarnego Pana.

- Tak, cóż, mówiłem ci, że chciałbym się go pozbyć – zauważył. Tom zacisnął szczękę.

- Gdyby nie to, że dopiero co obudziłeś się ze śpiączki, uderzyłbym cię – oznajmił bardzo powściągliwie. Harry ani przez chwilę nie wątpił w prawdziwość słów Riddle'a.

- Och, ależ nie chciałbyś go uszkodzić – splunął. – Przyniosłoby to odwrotny efekt.

Okej, więc może nie był tak spokojny i obojętny na fakt, że Tom nawet nie przyszedł go odwiedzić, jak myślał…. Tom przyglądał się mu uważnie.

- Wciąż myślisz, że jestem tutaj tylko z jego powodu, czyż nie? – zrozumiał cicho drugi chłopiec. Harry odwrócił wzrok.

- Czy Ron i Hermiona mogą teraz wrócić?

- Salazarze, cofam to – fuknął Tom z niesmakiem. – Jesteś głupi. – W następnej sekundzie dłoń zacisnęła się na jego włosach, ciągnąc jego głowę z powrotem w kierunku, teraz już zdecydowanie wściekłej twarzy przyszłego Czarnego Pana. – **Mówię to **_**jeszcze**_** raz. Zacząłem to wszystko nie wiedząc, że jesteś horkruksem. Trafiło to do twojego maluteńkiego móżdżku?** – zapytał zjadliwie Riddle. – **Możesz po prostu zamrugać dwa razy na tak, jeśli wypowiedzenie słowa jest dla ciebie zbyt trudne.**

- Tak – warknął Harry.

- Okej – powiedział cicho i zarazem szyderczo dziedzic Slytherinu. – Dobra robota. Teraz, jeśli wcześniej o tym nie wiedziałem, a i tak tu przybyłem, to czy coś ci to mówi?

- Że jesteś obsesyjnym draniem? – zaproponował, czując irytację. Wszystko go bolało po przebudzeniu się ze śpiączki, nie miał ochoty na granie w umysłowe gierki Toma. Uścisk wzmocnił się na chwilę. Zła odpowiedź.

- **Moje działania nie mają nic wspólnego z horkruksem, a przynajmniej nie wyłącznie.** – Tom puścił go, wstając ze złością i kierując się do drzwi. Harry patrzył jak Tom znika z jego pola widzenia, po czym spojrzał z irytacją na ten cały sprzęt mierzący stan jego wnętrzności i zdecydował zerwać go, powodując donośny pisk. Wpadła Pomfrey.

- Panie Potter – wrzasnęła. – Co do diabła sobie myślisz? W tej chwili wracaj do łóżka!

Głowa Toma ponownie pojawiła się w drzwiach, najwyraźniej usłyszał głośny sygnał, który wydawał się oznaczać, że jego serce słabnie. To dlatego, że maszyna nie była podłączona, tak więc nie było serca, które mogłaby pilnować. Jego przyjaciele również wpadli, aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

- Harry!

- Wracaj do łóżka – rozkazał dziedzic Slytherinu.

- Nie rozumiem – oznajmił, patrząc tylko na Toma. – Dlaczego ty…? – Riddle podniósł do góry ręce w geście zniecierpliwienia, spoglądając na inne osoby w pokoju.

- Niech ktoś wyjaśni Potterowi, że jego życie jest ważne same w sobie – rzucił. Ron i Hermiona wpatrywali się w niego z przerażeniem, po czym w tej samej chwili zaczęli mówić, ale Potter nadal koncentrował się na Riddle'u, który znów wychodził.

- Dokąd idziesz? – zażądał, kuśtykając, by pokonać dzielącą ich odległość, z Pomfrey goniącą za nim, starającą się zaciągnąć go z powrotem do łóżka. Tom odwrócił się, chwytając jego ramiona, powstrzymując jego ruch albo upadek… czuł lekkie zawroty głowy i chwiał się na nogach.

- Zamordować twoich krewnych albo Dumbledore'a. Zależy od tego, na kogo trafię pierwszego – odpowiedział Tom, najwyraźniej ze śmiertelną powagą.

Harry zbladł, tym razem samemu owijając ręce wokół ramion Toma, by powstrzymać go przed odejściem. Tom podniósł brwi, jakby widząc pytanie „dlaczego", które szykowało się na opuszczenie jego ust.

- Harry, jestem psychopatą, a twoja umiejętność emocjonalnego rozumienia jest gorsza od mojej. A zatem…

- Moja umiejętność emocjonalnego zrozumienia jest dobra – warknął niespokojnie. Po prostu wiedział, że umysł Toma nawiązywał do maltretowania, ale nie był… jasne, Dursleyowie nie lubili go, ale nie maltretowali go. Tom roześmiał się.

- Dobra – mruknął, oceniając go. – Okej, możesz mrugnąć dwa razy na tak i trzy razy na nie. – Harry skrzywił się. – Bardzo krótko i ogólnie: według definicji psychopata charakteryzuje się ogólnym brakiem wyrzutów sumienia z powodu własnych działań i małą empatią, jest kimś, kto stawia siebie ponad wszystkich innych, urokliwy, z tendencją do manipulacji, tak?

- Tak.

- **Świetnie, więc, z której z części tej definicji wynika, że inni ludzie nigdy nie mogą zająć jakiejś pozycji na mojej skali wartości, pode mną, oczywiście?**

- Żadnej – przyznał Harry, zwracając uwagę na tymczasowe przejście na wężomowę. Czy Tom próbował powiedzieć, że na jego własny, pokręcony sposób, zależało mu na _Harrym?_

- I ty myślisz, że jestem masochistą? – zapytał Tom. – Masochista jest kimś, kto powoduje u siebie ból, przykładowy przypadek: Harry Potter. – Harry warknął, ale i tak odpowiedział.

- Nie, właściwie bardziej jesteś sadystą. Sadysta jest kimś, kto lubi zadawać ból innym ludziom.

- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił Tom, wciąż z niego drwiąc. – Więc, jeśli nie jestem masochistą i mam niezwykle wysoką chęć ochrony samego siebie… co do diabła sprawiło, że myślałeś, iż Voldemort kiedykolwiek zaatakuje mnie w jakikolwiek sposób? – Harry zamarł, przechylając głowę. – W takim razie, ta pusta groźba skierowana była do _ciebie_, a ty, wieczny bohater, nabrałeś się na nią… Co prowadzi do zastanowienia, jak twój kompleks bohatera może być tak zupełnie pokręcony, że nie zauważyłeś pustoty tej groźby, pomimo spędzenia ponad roku w _moim_ towarzystwie. Dlatego można by założyć, że masz niezwykle dużo nienawiści do samego siebie i niezwykle małe poczucie własnej wartości. Co jest charakterystyczne przy maltretowaniu emocjonalnym. A zatem… - Tom zakończył wyjaśnienia, uśmiechając się bez radości. – Mam zamiar zamordować twoich krewnych albo Dumbledore'a, zależy od tego, na kogo trafię pierwszego. Wracaj do łóżka, zanim znów padniesz.

Tom wydostał się z uścisku Harry'ego, popychając go lekko w szpony Madame Pomfrey. Znów się oddalił. Harry czuł, że zaczyna panikować.

- **To nie było z powodu horkruksa, więc nie możesz winić za to nienawiści do samego siebie** – odezwał się, ignorując skrzywienie się Rona i Hermiony, kiedy przerzucił się na język węży. – **Byłeś przerażony. Czułem to, więc nie mów, że to bzdury, myślałeś, że rzuci na ciebie Crucio… prawdopodobnie dlatego, że brak paradoksu sugerował, że nie byliście tą samą osobą, co oznacza, że chęć ochrony samego siebie ciebie nie dotyczyła. Na przykład, kiedy rzuciłeś bolesne przekleństwo i rozdrabniającą duszę klątwę na Voldemorta.**

Tom odwrócił się tylko odrobinę, mierząc się z nim ponownie wzrokiem.

- Nie jestem głupi – stwierdził stanowczo Harry. Wszyscy Ślizgoni przewrócili oczami.

- Nie – zgodził się dziedzic Slytherina. – Ale i tak byłeś bliski śmierci, a on nie chciał mnie zabić. Tak więc, masochizm nie dotyczył tego. Odpocznij trochę.

- Nie zabijaj nikogo – powiedział. – Ale odpocznę.

- Nie kuś losu. Rzuciłeś na mnie zaklęcie wyciszające.

- A ty wciąż uratowałeś mi życie – zauważył, nie na tyle pewnie, aby dodać drażniącą uwagę.

- Cóż, nie można torturować martwego… lepiej uważaj, kiedy całkowicie wydobrzejesz. – Tom uśmiechnął się, chociaż w jego spojrzeniu pojawił się błysk bolesnej obietnicy.

- **Nie wybaczę ci, jeśli ich zabijesz. Tam było już wystarczająco dużo śmierci **– odpowiedział Harry. – Więc jeśli nie chcesz, bym zaczął się z tobą pojedynkować, lepiej od razu doprowadź mnie do śpiączki.

Tom przewrócił oczami.

- Kompleks bohatera. – Było wszystkim, co powiedział. Ale przechylił odrobinę głowę. – Idę teraz. Słuchanie ciebie wykładającego o poczuciu własnej wartości to dla mnie zbyt wiele. Mógłbym zwymiotować. Baw się dobrze.


	58. Rozdział 58

Rozdział betowała **cheroine **– za co należą jej się wielkie podziękowania :).

**Veniti**, tak, prawie. Ale cieszę się, że wybaczasz. :) Taak, quidditch i ogólnie sport – jak ja tego nie rozumiem! :) Na Dursleyów możemy się wybrać wszyscy razem, na pewno by się im nieźle to wszystko należało ;). **Cookies. Alice**, ale wstawiłam w sobotę, prawda? ;) Naprawdę przepraszam, że tak późno, obiecuje, że postaram się zrobić wszystko co w mojej mocy, by coś takiego się już więcej nie powtórzyło :). I mówisz, że opowiadanie idzie bardzo szybko, masz rację, ale… po prostu pamiętaj, że jeszcze dużo przed nami. Nie jesteśmy jeszcze nawet w połowie! A później znajdzie się coś innego do przetłumaczenia ;). Są jeszcze sequel i prequel… miniaturki… nie będzie tak źle ;). W każdym razie cieszę się, że i tak będziesz czekała :). **Koma**, taak, będzie się dziać ;). I dobre słowa z tą pułapką, tak, to wszystko tak jakby do tego właśnie zmierza – tylko nie wiadomo do końca, kto tak dokładnie jest ofiarą. **Zimnokrwista**, och, ale późna godzina była, wybaczam ;). Ja natomiast uważam, że jak a tak zupełnie różne od siebie osoby, to Harry i Tom całkiem nieźle sobie ze sobą radzą. Jasne, nieźle się kłócą, ale… mogło być gorzej :). A co do twojego pytania – powiem, że jak na razie na większą rolę Dumbledore'a będziemy musieli jeszcze trochę poczekać, chociaż na pewno ona będzie. :) **Niezrwnowaona**, cóż, jest tłumaczenie, to można korzystać ;). Przynajmniej o tyle lepiej… W każdym razie naprawdę niesamowicie cieszę się, że ci się to wszystko podoba :). Taak, ćwiczenie jest najważniejsze – chociaż sama nie potrafię zbyt wiele powiedzieć o tworzeniu jakiegoś opowiadania, bo tylko tłumaczę, a nie piszę własnych, to i tak myślę, że to wszystko działa podobnie :). I nie ma sprawy, osobiście także niezbyt lubię całkowicie radosne zakończenia – chociaż miło jest wiedzieć, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. W każdym razie myślę, że – skoro lubisz nieszczęśliwe wypadki – powinno ci się spodobać to, co będzie dalej. :) Myślę, że się nie zawiedziesz pod tym względem. A co do długości rozdziałów, to niestety takie już one są: jest ich dużo, ale ich wielkość nie jest oszałamiająca :). Wena się przyda. :)

Dziękuję za komentarze, szczególnie, że zadziwiają mnie godziny, w jakich zostały one zapisane – jesteście naprawdę niesamowici! Mam nadzieję, że nie zmusiłam was ostatnio do zbyt długiego czekania, a jeżeli tak było, to bardzo przepraszam.

Podejrzewam, że część z was mogła jeszcze nie przeczytać wcześniejszego rozdziału, ale już teraz wrzucam kolejny, aby nie było tak, jak wczoraj. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba, chociaż jest nieco spokojniejszy niż poprzednie (i kolejne). W każdym razie – smacznego! :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział pięćdziesiąty ósmy**

Harry w końcu został uwolniony ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego kilka dni później po tym, jak niemal został zaduszony przez Madame Pomfrey. Oraz Rona i Hermionę, jeśli chodzi o szczegóły.

Wyglądało na to, że do serca wzięli sobie oni instrukcje Toma na temat sporządzenia mu wykładu – teraz jego najlepsi przyjaciele wykorzystywali każdą okazję, żeby wbić mu do głowy to, jak bardzo jest wartościowy.

Chociaż było coś w miłego i pocieszającego w ich słowach, zaczynały one być odrobinę denerwujące. Zrozumiał ich argumenty za pierwszym razem, powtarzanie nie czyniło ich bardziej przekonującymi. Jasne, pojmował, że byliby poruszeni… nie, nie poruszeni, właściwie_ zrozpaczeni… _gdyby umarł, ale Harry nie wiedział, jak właściwie chcieli zmienić cokolwiek swoją postawą. Okej, zależało im na jego życiu, ponieważ byli jego przyjaciółmi i zależało im na nim, ale… to nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal z radością przyjąłby na siebie przeznaczone dla nich Mordercze Zaklęcie. I nie było tak z powodu szlachetności czy braku poczucia własnej wartości, było to czysto egoistyczne postępowanie, ponieważ nie był pewien, czy mógłby poradzić sobie z tym, że ktoś, kogo kocha, umarł za niego.

Oni po prostu tego nie rozumieli. Był piekielnie przerażony możliwością utraty ich. Jego życie nie było bezwartościowe, ale było mniej warte niż ich, przynajmniej dla niego. Nie byli zadowoleni z tego powodu i Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale czuł rosnące w nim rozdrażnienie na to, że tego nie rozumieją.

Tom nie odwiedził go z wyjątkiem tego jednego razu, kiedy się obudził, ale teoria Zeviego mówiła o tym, że było tak bardziej dlatego, że Tom nie widział ku temu powodu albo uważał, że odwiedziny nie były konieczne, skoro nie miały wpływu na jego powrót do zdrowia, niż z powodu braku zainteresowania. Wolał raczej robić coś pożytecznego. Harry niechętnie przyznał, że ta teoria miała jakiś sens, jeśli twój umysł pracował w tak pokręcony sposób jak młodego Czarnego Pana. Nie winił również nikogo za chęć omijania tego białego więzienia.

Tak czy inaczej teraz, kiedy się z niego wydostał, miał kilka pytań, które chciał zadać Tomowi, a które dręczyły go, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć ostatniej nocy (wizje powoli wracały, a Harry podejrzewał, że miało to coś wspólnego z paradoksem, choć nie wiedział co dokładnie i tak czy siak nie był tego do końca pewny). W każdym razie był ciekawy tej rozmowy.

Musiał wiedzieć, dlaczego Tom nie powiedział Voldemortowi o horkruksach, jeśli, jak twierdził, zaklęcie wyciszające straciło swoją moc, kiedy Harry stracił przytomność.

Wspólną lekcję z dziedzicem Slytherinu miał dopiero po obiedzie, kiedy obaj mieli Obronę przed Czarną Magią.

Salazarze, czuł się tak paranoicznie, irracjonalnie zirytowany, ze swoją rosnącą paranoją, przez którą mimowolnie panikował, zachodząc w głowę, czy panujące w nim emocje były jego czy też nie. Nie mógł także nic poradzić na pojawiającą się obawę, że połączenie w jakiś sposób będzie powiększało się, aż nie będzie mógł rozróżnić, gdzie kończył się on, a zaczyna Voldemort albo nawet i Tom.

Rozgorączkowane szepty i wytykanie palcami towarzyszyły mu na każdym kroku, w żaden sposób nie polepszając jego humoru… wszyscy byli uszczypliwi, co w ogóle stało się pierwszą przyczyną jego irytacji.

Wydawało się, że uczniowie stali się, jeśli to możliwe, jeszcze gorsi w czasie jego pobytu w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Najgorsze było to, że nie było nikogo, kto zmierzyłby się z nim i wypowiedział na głos ich podejrzenia i pytania… wszyscy cichli, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie, kiedy znajdywał się w zasięgu słuchu. Nie były to nawet jedynie pojedyncze grupy, wszystko się bez przerwy powtarzało, tak jak w błędnym kole. Chociaż właściwie nie spodziewał się niczego lepszego od tej wygłodniałej publiczności.

Przynajmniej Hermiona pozbyła się Skeeter.

Niemniej jednak, kiedy przyszła pora obiadu, Harry nie był pewien, czy mógłby znieść przebywanie w Wielkiej Sali.

Zwolnił, kiedy on, Ron i Hermiona zbliżyli się do niej, stając się bardziej niespokojnym. Oboje zatrzymali się, patrząc na niego.

- Po prostu pójdę do kuchni – wymamrotał.

Czuł się głupio unikając szeptów za plecami, ale po prostu nie miał siły na to, aby stawić im czoła, jeszcze nie. Mieli trzy tygodnie na pozbieranie się po śmierci poległych w rajdzie w Hogsmeade, on miał na to kilka dni. Utrata tych żyć wciąż była dla niego jak otwarta rana, ropiejąca i nieprzewidywalna, a jego temperament był już od samego rana naruszony zadzierającymi głowę ludźmi, którzy próbowali na niego spojrzeć i albo gapili się, albo udawali niewiniątka. Koszmar.

- Pójdziemy z tobą – zaoferowała natychmiast Hermiona z uśmiechem zrozumienia.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – odezwał się inny głos, Toma. Ręka ścisnęła spokojnie jego ramię. – Dotrzymam mu towarzystwa.

Harry nie protestował, i tak musiał porozmawiać z Riddle'em. Ron westchnął ciężko w odpowiedzi, obracając się i wchodząc w ciszy do Wielkiej Sali. Bezradna, rozdarta wewnętrznie Hermiona przez chwilę wahała się z udręką.

- Idź z nim – polecił lekko Harry. – Zobaczymy się później.

Granger skinęła głową, patrząc podejrzliwie na Toma, który w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się do niej z czystą niewinnością.

Z powodu powtarzających się uwag Ślizgona dziewczyna wciąż nie wierzyła, że związek jego i Toma był czysto platoniczny, bez względu na to, jak dobrze to argumentował.

- Zobaczymy się po obiedzie – stwierdziła dobitnie. Harry skinął głową, zgadzając się, nie mając czasu na to, by obserwować, jak odchodzi, kiedy Tom jasno oświadczył: _„Fantastycznie"_ i bezzwłocznie zaczął ciągnąć go w odwrotnym kierunku, ku kuchni.

- Wiesz – zaczął Harry – tak naprawdę nie jestem głodny.

- Co nie oznacza, że nie będziesz jeść – odpowiedział Tom. – Miałeś dzisiaj w ustach cokolwiek poza kofeiną?

Harry zmarszczył nos.

- Oczywiście, że miałem – powiedział. – Byłem z _Nią_, stała nade mną tak długo, aż coś zjadłem. – Tom wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Więc, zakładam, że chcesz ze mną porozmawiać? – Riddle nie zrobił tego bez powodu.

- Co sprawia, że myślisz, iż nie chciałem po prostu sprawdzić, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku? – zripostował Tom.

- Bo mogłeś zrobić to przychodząc do Skrzydła Szpitalnego w każdym momencie w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni – odparował. Tom machnął lekceważąco ręką.

- Dlaczego miałbym to robić? Miałeś rudzielca i Wiem-To-Wszystko, którzy mogli ściskać cię za rączkę, poza tym Zevi nalegał na to, by mówić mi o wszystko o twoim powrocie do zdrowia, nie pomijając przy tym żadnych szczegółów.

Harry poczuł nutkę irytacji, co rozkojarzyło go na chwilę.

- Mógłbyś przynajmniej spróbować dogadać się z nimi, wiesz? – zauważył. Tom uniósł brwi.

- Z rudzielcem i Wiem-To-Wszystko? Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

- Przypuszczam, że słowa „ponieważ byłby to miły gest" na ciebie nie zadziałają? – spróbował.

- Jak dobrze mnie znasz. – Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek. Harry nie odwzajemnił go.

- Mówię poważnie – warknął. – Wiele ułatwiłoby, gdybym nie czuł się bezustannie jak jakiś kawałek liny przeciągany na zawodach przez dwie drużyny.

Tom zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do kuchni.

- A dlaczego miałbym zainteresować się ułatwianiem ci różnych rzeczy? – zapytał. Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo, po czym, ignorując Toma, połaskotał gruszkę.

Sekundę po tym, jak drzwi otwarły się, mała siła uderzyła go w nogę. Co…? Zgredek.

- Pan Harry Potter, sir! Co pan tu robi? – piszczał radośnie mały skrzat. Harry natychmiast poczuł ukłucie winy za to, że wcześniej go tu nie odwiedził.

- Cześć, Zgredku, jak się masz? Jak Mróżka? Ja… my… zastanawiamy się, czy moglibyśmy dostać coś do jedzenia. Naprawdę nie chciałbym być dzisiaj w Wielkiej Sali. I mów mi Harry… - dodał bezsensownie, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie skrzat i tak nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi.

- Oczywiście, cokolwiek zechcesz, sir – zawołało z entuzjazmem stworzenie.

Chwilę później kilka talerzy zostało przed nimi postawionych i Zgredek zrobił krok do tyłu, gaworząc o swoich skarpetkach i ogólnie życiu w Hogwarcie. Następnie skrzat spojrzał na tego, kto był „przyjacielem Harry'ego Pottera". Zmiana jego zachowania była natychmiastowa, radość stworzenia wyparowała, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a dolna warga drżała.

Tom zignorował go, biorąc z ukłonem jedzenie od innych skrzatów i ponownie wychodząc. Harry zawahał się.

- Długa historia – wyjaśnił, nie zważając na ponaglający krzyk Toma. – Dziękuję za jedzenie.

Zgredek przyglądał się mu z nietypowo poważnym wyrazem swojej pomarszczonej, niewielkiej twarzy. Było na niej zrozumienie, zbawienne zrozumienie, którego ani Ron, ani Hermiona nigdy mu nie okazali w stosunku do powodu, dla którego spędzał czas z Tomem.

- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz – szepnął skrzat.

Harry wziął to jako zachętę do wyjścia, opuszczając kuchnię, zapamiętując sobie, aby wkrótce ją odwiedzić. Tom wyglądał na nieco zniecierpliwionego, kiedy Potter wyszedł, chociaż po prostu ofiarował mu bułkę.

Harry wziął ją i odmaszerowali w milczeniu, rozkładając się w opuszczonej klasie.

Nie było to najwspanialsze miejsce na piknik, ale Harry podejrzewał, że Tom był świadomy tego, iż Potter był tu, ponieważ chciał o czymś porozmawiać, tak samo jak Harry był tego, że Riddle był tu, ponieważ także czegoś od niego chciał.

- Co to za skrzat? – zapytał w końcu Harry'ego.

- To Zgredek, jest moim przyjacielem – oznajmił Potter, podnosząc wyzywająco brodę. Usta Toma wykrzywiły się w coś, co przypominało uśmiech, choć pozbawiony był on prawdziwego ciepła.

- Rozumiem. – Było wszystkim, co powiedział.

Harry ostrożnie ugryzł swoją bułkę, przyglądając się drugiemu chłopcu. W odpowiedzi Tom ze skupieniem spojrzał na niego, maski, którymi raczyli społeczeństwo zniknęły, zapomniane i odrzucone jak śmieci.

- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego – zauważył Wybraniec.

- Tak samo jak ty – odgryzł się Tom. – Koszmary?

- Wizje – odpowiedział, zauważając, że zęby Toma zacisnęły się nieznacznie. – Nie powiedziałeś mu – dodał po chwili. – O… - urwał. _Horkruksach._ – Dlaczego?

- Co sprawia, że myślisz, iż tego nie zrobiłem? – zapytał wyzywająco Tom, opierając głowę na rękach, oceniając go. – Byłeś nieprzytomny. – Harry zamarł, zastanawiając się nad tym.

- Nie zrobiłeś tego – powtórzył stanowczo, chociaż nie był już taki tego pewien. – Zrobiłeś? – wyprostował się nagle, patrząc na dziedzica Slytherina.

Leniwy uśmiech wykrzywił usta Toma, kiedy ten też pochylił się do przodu.

- Co byś zrobił, jeśli jednak? – wypytywał znajdujący się niezwykle blisko niego, młody Czarny Pan.

- Umieścił cię w szpitalu – odparł bez wahania Harry. – Nie chcę, aby wiedział.

- Doskonale domyśliłem się tego po tym zaklęciu wyciszającym – stwierdził oschle Tom. – Dlaczego nie? Dlaczego nie chcesz, aby wiedział? Wstydzisz się? Możliwość posiadania kawałka mojej duszy tak bardzo cię odpycha?

Harry poczuł się nagle, jak gdyby był w pułapce.

- Powiedziałeś mu czy nie? – domagał się. Tom roześmiał się, nie do końca przyjemnie.

- Nie, więc możesz się uspokoić, Złoty Chłopcze. – Harry poczuł jak jego mięśnie nieznacznie się rozluźniają.

- Więc dlaczego sprawiłeś, że myślałem, iż to zrobiłeś? – zapytał zirytowany. Riddle wzruszył ramionami.

- Zabawnie się ciebie drażni.

Harry skrzywił się.

- Więc dlaczego mu nie powiedziałeś? – po raz kolejny zażądał odpowiedzi, zaczynając tracić cierpliwość.

- Ciekawy?

- Tak! – eksplodował Potter. – Więc, do cholery jasnej, możesz mi już powiedzieć, ty zadowolony z siebie dupku.

- Elokwentne – skomentował Tom. Harry zmrużył oczy, poruszając się, aby spakować swoje rzeczy. Wielka Sala wydawała się lepsza niż to. – Och, nie dąsaj się, skarbie, powiem ci – przerwał mu Tom, przewracając oczami.

Harry zatrzymał się, odwracając, by ponownie stawić mu czoła.

- Ale najpierw chciałbym, abyś spróbował zgadnąć – Harry rozpoznał w tym wyzwanie i ostrożnie ocenił swojego towarzysza. – I myślał na głos – dodał.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał.

- Ponieważ słuchanie ciebie jest ciekawe – oznajmił Tom. Harry przewrócił oczami, ale zgodził się na to, wiedząc, że bez tego mało prawdopodobne byłoby uzyskanie odpowiedzi, której naprawdę potrzebował.

- Okej, um… cóż, na początku nie powiedziałeś mu dlatego, że cię wyciszyłem, ale zamierzałeś to zrobić, więc oczywiście coś musiało zmienić twoje nastawienie. – Harry myślał gorączkowo. – Chciał mnie zabić… grałeś na zwłokę, ale wtedy Voldemort zdecydował, że chce zabijać mnie długo i boleśnie, a nie natychmiast, więc straciłeś motywację, aby mu o tym powiedzieć? – zaproponował. – Zamierzasz powiedzieć mi, jeśli będę miał rację? – Tom zachęcił ruchem ręki, aby mówił dalej. Harry w zamyśleniu przygryzł wargę. – Mam pustkę w głowie, możesz mi powiedzieć – oznajmił.

- Znasz odpowiedź – odpowiedział Riddle, skupiając na nim swoje spojrzenie. Harry zmarszczył brwi. To był kolejny test, prawda? Jedzenie leżało zapomniane na stoliku.

Ostrożnie, och, tak niesamowicie ostrożnie skoncentrował się na ich połączeniu, które zazwyczaj z taką determinacją starał się powstrzymać. Zauważył nieznaczny uśmieszek Toma.

- Oszukujesz, mój drogi? Jak niesportowo z twojej strony – stwierdził młody Czarny Pan, chociaż nie brzmiał… albo czuł… na szczególnie złego, bardziej na szyderczo rozbawionego.

Harry nie odpowiedział, koncentrując się na słabych emocjach: palącej ciekawości, fascynacji, zadowolenia i… zaborczości. Było tam wiele czegoś, co można by uznać za zaborczość.

Wtedy zrozumiał. I nie był zadowolony z odpowiedzi.

- Nie lubisz się dzielić – z niedowierzaniem zdał sobie sprawę. – Nawet z nim… zapamiętaj, co mówię _jeszcze raz_, jestem człowiekiem, nie przedmiotem. – Harry umilkł. – To jest powód, dla którego nie lubisz Rona i Hermiony, wiesz, że byli pierwsi, prawda? – Nie mógł całkowicie pozbyć się szoku.

- Mój horkruks – Tom uśmiechnął się, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. – Wydałeś się przyjąć to nadzwyczajnie dobrze.

- Nie bierz tego jako znak poddania się, to tylko z powodu przytłaczającej ulgi, że Voldemort o tym nie wie, nie krzyczę teraz na ciebie. Po prostu nie wiem, dlaczego podoba ci się pomysł życia przez całą wieczność. Szczególnie, kiedy wiąże się ona z wieczną władzą i torturami.

- Cóż, jeśli nie podoba ci się to, co ode mnie słyszysz, najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś powstrzymał swoją ciekawość – skomentował pogodnie Tom.

- Och, i po prostu zostawił cię samego z tymi wszystkimi twoimi złymi planami, których najwyraźniej nie chciałbym zostawić w spokoju? Społeczeństwo by tego nie przeżyło.

Tom zachichotał.

- Zawsze cyniczny, nie wierzysz, że mógłbym być dobrym światowym przywódcą?

- Czy to jest to, co planujesz? Przejąć władzę nad światem? – zapytał ostrożnie. Tom nie odpowiedział i Harry wiedział, że nie może wziąć tego jako potwierdzenie albo zaprzeczenie, skoro oba były tak bardzo prawdopodobne. – Myślę, że mógłbyś być znakomitym światowym przywódcą – stwierdził w końcu. – Po prostu nie uważam, że stworzyłbyś rodzaj świata w którym ja albo 90% populacji mogło żyć.

- Ała – Tom położył rękę na sercu. – To bolało. Tutaj.

- Tak, puste przestrzenia mają zwyczaj bolenia, kiedy coś w nich powinno być. Wiesz, ludzie czują także urojone części ciała – Harry uśmiechnął się.

Tom rzucił w jego kierunku zaklęcie, od którego szybko odskoczył, wciąż uśmiechnięty. Uśmiech zniknął po chwili.

- Więc o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? Za dziesięć minut mamy Obronę Przed Czarną Magią.


	59. Rozdział 59

Za zbetowanie rozdziału dziękuję **cheroine**.

**Niezrwnowaona**, dziękuję, staram się ;). Może nie dokładnie następne rozdziały takie będą, ale w przyszłości na pewno powinno pojawić się kilka sytuacji, które powinny ci się spodobać. Główny bohater nie może mieć zbyt lekko ;). Chociaż cieszę się, że czekasz na rozdział, dobrze o tym wiedzieć :). I może nie wiem, czy dobrym określeniem jest słowo talent, dopiero się uczę, to pierwsze opowiadanie, jakie tłumaczę, o wiele większe brawa należą się autorce, która to wszystko wymyśliła ^^. I tak, staramy się szybko sprowadzać rozdział do użytku, chociaż, jak pewnie wcześniej widziałaś, nie zawsze jest to możliwe. W każdym razie staramy się, jak tylko możemy :). A co do ilości rozdziałów to, cóż, no tak, jest ich dużo, ale nie są długie, więc spokojnie można nad nimi popracować. Poprzednie dwa rozdziały były nieco dłuższe niż poprzednie, ale nie jest tak zawsze ;). **Koma**, taak, dokładnie. Ani ofiara, ani łowca nigdy nie przyznają się do swojej słabości - są na to zbyt dumni. I mówisz, że Tom coś kręci, hmm? A co takiego? ;) **Veniti**, cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał. nic nie szkodzi, że komentarz taki krótki, ważne, że przekazuje twoje emocje względem rozdziału. ;) **Cookies. Alice**, Harry myśli, że Tom nie ma serca, bo ten jest psychopatą - chociaż racja, niesamowicie martwi się o Pottera (do czego się, oczywiście, nie przyzna). A co do pytania o sequel i prequel - jeżeli tylko będziecie chcieli, to i je przetłumaczę. Kiedy będziemy bliżej końca zrobię jakąś ankietę, aby poznać wasze zdanie ;). Miniaturki natomiast tłumaczyć będę na pewno. :) **Zimnokrwista**, taak, stare dobre małżeństwo, tylko bez relacji romantycznej ^^. I naprawdę myślisz, że Voldemort byłby w stanie zaprzestać prób zabijania Pottera? :) **Ariano**, tak, ten fragment był naprawdę zabójczy. Cieszę się, że ci się podobał :). Nic nie szkodzi, że nie mogłaś wejść, ważne, że teraz jesteś ;). No i, oczywiście, że twoje uczucia względem ficka wciąż są jak najbardziej pozytywne :).

Dziękuję za komentarze - były niesamowite, miłe i sprawiły, że serce przyjemnie ścisnęło mi się na ich widok. Z tego też powodu znowu wrzucam rozdział wcześniej - mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział pięćdziesiąty dziewiąty**

- Co sprawia, że myślisz, iż chciałem z tobą o czymś porozmawiać? – zapytał Tom. Harry podniósł brwi.

- Nie no, poważnie? Musisz pytać? – wypalił z niedowierzaniem. W odpowiedzi Tom uśmiechnął się, po czym pochylił ku swojej torbie i wyciągnął… książkę. Harry spojrzał na niego nieufnie, chwytając ją, kiedy Tom wyciągnął ją w jego stronę. _Przewodnik Empaty dla początkujących._

- Empaty? Empatia? To jest to coś, dzięki czemu ludzie mogą czytać emocje innych ludzi? – dopytywał się, zdezorientowany. – Bo ja nie jestem Empatią. Nie mogę…

- Nie jesteś Empatą – zgodził się z nim Tom, zgadując, dokąd zmierza. – Empaci mogą czytać wszystkie emocje, ty po prostu wychwytujesz moje i Voldemorta z powodu więzi pomiędzy duszami.

Więzi pomiędzy duszami… Harry zadrżał. Urgh. To brzmiało jak coś miłego, przyjaźnie związanego z duszami, zupełnie przecząc całej tej przerażającej sytuacji z horkurksem.

- To i tak w zasadzie polega na tym samym – kontynuował spokojnie Tom. – Z uwagi na jawne załamanie się paradoksu (który, zanim to się stało, w pewnym sensie bez przerwy przerzucał cię pomiędzy naszymi umysłami, dzięki czemu nie zagłębiałeś się zbyt głęboko w żaden z nich, a przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy twój umysł był świadomy, dzięki naszym barierom oklumencyjnym) niedługo poczujesz, jak połączenie staje się coraz silniejsze, a co za tym idzie, prawdopodobnie zaczniesz odbierać coraz więcej emocji, tak jakbyś był Empatą, twoje natomiast zaczną być coraz mniej wyraźne. Nadążasz za mną do tej pory? – zapytał Riddle.

Harry zamrugał dwukrotnie, powodując u Toma cichy chichot.

- Ta książka nauczy cię, jak kontrolować emocje, kiedy już nadejdą, i jak oddzielić je od swoich własnych… czyli dokładnie to, co muszą robić Empaci. Więc przeczytaj to, naucz się tego i stosuj się do tego – poinstruował go Tom. – Niestety, twoja sytuacja jest wyjątkowa, więc to jest najlepsze, co udało mi się znaleźć.

Chwilę zajęło Harry'emu uświadomienie sobie, że poczuł się poruszony tym, że Tom kłopotał się znalezieniem książki dla niego. Kolejną chwilę, aby ostrzegawcze światełko zapaliło się w jego głowie.

- Dlaczego mi to dajesz? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi. – Nie, żebym tego nie doceniał, wielkie dzięki, ale…

Sekundę później jego głowa eksplodowała bólem, a jego zęby zacisnęły się, aby zapobiec jękowi wydostania się z jego ust. Jego oczy zaszły mgłą. A następnie to odeszło. Wpatrywał się bez tchu na Toma.

- Magia, potężna magia, jak wiesz, napędzana jest przez emocje – nieużywanie empatii na część połączenia będzie oznaczało _ból_, kiedy zaczniesz odczuwać emocje, zwłaszcza negatywne… jak to przed chwilą widziałeś – Harry był niemal pewien, że usłyszał w jego głosie nutkę rozbawienia i skrzywił się. Sadysta. – To byłoby irytujące, jeśli załamywałbyś się za każdym razem, kiedy korzystałbym przy tobie z magii – oświadczył Tom – i nie będę ponosił za to odpowiedzialności. Tak więc… przeczytaj to, naucz się tego i stosuj się do tego.

Harry schował książkę do torby, rozmawiając z Tomem w momencie, w którym do sali wpadła wyglądająca na przerażoną Hermiona.

Wyraz twarzy Toma pozostał niewzruszony, jedynie z nutką irytacji oraz _strachu _niewidocznego dla kogokolwiek, kto nie dzielił z nimi połączenia.

Harry sam poczuł irytację na to, że ta irytacja tam była. To naprawdę nie zabiłoby Toma, jeśli ten włożyłby chociaż trochę wysiłku w to, aby nie traktować jego przyjaciół jak śmieci. Wstał.

- Co jest? – zażądał zmartwiony.

- On… V… Ty… V… - zdawała się zbierać w sobie. – Voldemort jest na zewnątrz zamku.

Harry poczuł się, jakby nagle znalazł się pod wodą, tonąc, każdy dźwięk wydawał mu się zniekształcony.

- Wszyscy cię szukają Harry, nauczyciele się zamartwiają – tylko ja wiedziałam, że tu jesteś z powodu ma… - Hermiona urwała nagle, zerkając na Toma. Harry skinął głową, dając do zrozumienia, że zrozumiał, wie, że chciała powiedzieć „mapy Huncwotów".

Tom wyglądał na zupełnie niewinnego, lekko zmieszanego i nieznacznie zirytowanego. Harry przyglądał mu się ostrożnie.

- Przysięgam na _boga_, jeśli coś o tym wiedziałeś… - zamarł. – Lepiej w tej chwili zacznij mówić. Co on tu do cholery robi? Nie jest tam… Mam na myśli…

Dlaczego Voldemort ryzykował podejście aż pod sam Hogwart?

- Dumbledore jest tam teraz – powiedziała bez tchu Hermiona. – Stara się to wszystko opanować i aurorzy zostali wezwani.

Harry poczuł, jak jego żołądek zaciska się. Czy Voldemort wiedział…? Nie, nie mógł. Tom twierdził, że nie powiedział mu o horkruksach! Ale nikt inny oprócz niego i Dumbledore'a o nich nie wiedział, sam Dumbledore nie powiedziałby nikomu, a Tom nie lubił się dzielić! On… on nigdy bezpośrednio nie potwierdził myśli Harry'ego. Sprawił, że jego odpowiedź brzmiała, jak gdyby to potwierdzał, ale nigdy… kurwa! Tom miał też pewną tendencję do patologicznego kłamania, kiedy mu to pasowało i Harry z całą pewnością dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza w żaden sposób go popierać, jeśli powiedział o wszystkim Voldemortowi. W końcu to właśnie nastoletni Czarny Pan był tym, który zmodyfikował mu pamięć…

Dlaczego, na litość boską, czuł się tak bardzo zdradzony? Powinien był się tego spodziewać. Czuł się jak kompletny IDIOTA. Kiedy odwrócił się do Toma, czuł zimno, jakby został zanurzony w lodowatej wodzie. Chłopak uważnie go obserwował.

- Kłamałeś – powiedział stanowczo.

- Jestem psychopatą, jak już ustali…

- NIE! – krzyknął Harry. – Nie używaj tego jako wymówki… dokonałeś wyboru, nikt cię do _niczego_ nie zmuszał. **_Ty cholerny draniu_.** Czy kłamałeś też o tym, co się stało, kiedy straciłem przytomność? – zażądał wściekle.

Hermiona zbladła.

- Och, więc wolałbyś być martwy? – zapytał delikatnie Tom. Harry potrząsnął głową, nie wierząc w to, co usłyszał.

- Wolałbym, byś nie siedział i nie kłamał mi prosto w twarz! Myślałem, że jesteś moim… - Harry przerwał sobie w połowie. _Myślałem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem._

W oczach Toma pojawił się nagle dziwny błysk i Harry czuł, że jego czoło zaczyna kłuć od nadmiaru emocji, ale nie potrafił ich odczytać. Nie lubił tego połączenia. Jedynym powodem, dla którego zważał na nie wcześniej był strach przed tym, by Voldemort się dowiedział… a teraz wiedział.

- Przypuszczam, że wasza dwójka to wszystko zaplanowała, co? – Harry roześmiał się bez rozbawienia. – Znaleźliście jakiś sposób, by ominąć paradoks i pozwoliliście mi myśleć, że się zmieniłeś, czy nie tak było? Wiesz co… pieprz się.

Harry ruszył ku drzwiom, kiedy niewidzialne więzy zacisnęły się wokół jego lewego ramienia.

- Nie odchodź – rozkazał Tom, niemal sycząc. Harry czuł krew pulsującą w jego głowie, jego aura trzeszczała groźnie. – Nie rozumiesz…

- Nie, no właśnie do cholery nie rozumiem! – warknął. – Pozwól mi odejść albo przysięgam…

- **Twoje serce się **_**zatrzymało.**_ – Niebezpiecznie spokojnie Tom zrobił krok w jego kierunku. – **Rozumiesz, co to znaczy? Byłeś martwy!**

Kiedy jego temperament wymknął mu się spod kontroli, Harry wyszarpnął różdżkę, ustawiając się w gotowości do pojedynku.

Obiecał mu pobyt w szpitalu…


	60. Rozdział 60

Rozdział betowała **cheroine** - dziękuję! :)

**Eterna**, przepraszam :). Chociaż, sama przyznaj, takie zakończenia trzymają w napięciu i zachęcają do dalszego czytania ;). Niemniej jednak rozumiem cię, bo sama zawsze denerwuję się, kiedy czytam coś, a tu nagle rozdział kończy się w jakimś nowym dla fabuły momencie :). I zgadzam się, Harry jest biedny, wszyscy go bezczelnie wykorzystują - chociaż podpowiem, że należy wysłuchać tego, co Tom ma do powiedzenia :). **Zimnokrista**, przybycie Toma do Harry'ego jest bardziej skomplikowane niż to, co na razie wiemy... Ale nie będę nic zdradzać, chociaż cały ten motyw jest dość interesujący. I taak, biedny Harry musi pogodzić się z tym, że Voldemort wie, iż jest horkuksem. Czy Tom udaje, tego ci nie zdradzę, sama się przekonasz ;). **Koma**, wybaczam - i podziwiam, a zarazem dziwię się, że wytrzymałaś tak długo. Niemniej cieszę się, że dalej będziesz czytała to tłumaczenie, komentowała je itd. :) Za to jestem ciekawa, co sądzisz o całości - a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile możesz to powiedzieć, nie zdradzając innym żadnych spojlerów :). Masz rację, Tom jest szalenie inteligentny; przerażająco, powiedziałabym. I plany, plany... Tom ma wiele planów, które wymienia, jeżeli tylko któryś zacznie się psuć, natomiast Harry... Harry obstaje przy jednym (mniej więcej). Jest uparty :). **Cookies. Alice**, wszystko się troszeczkę wyjaśni, kiedy pojawi się punkt widzenia Toma - zajrzymy wtedy do jego umysłu. Na to, jednak, będziemy musieli trochę poczekać. I mówisz, że Tom nie jest psychopatą? Cóż... trudno mi się do tego ustosunkować, nic nie zdradzając. Ach, ale myślę, że podpowiedzieć mogę, byś pod tym względem spojrzała na wcześniejsze zachowane Toma... :). **Veniti**, umiejętność, która może stać się bardzo przydatna :). A co do Toma - on jest po prostu nieprzewidywalny, czasami można wpaść na to, co zrobi, ale czasami... czasami zaskakuje nawet i Harry'ego ;). Ja także życzę ci cierpliwości, przyda się ona teraz chyba wszystkim... **Ariana**, taak, to powinno być ciekawe :).

Dziękuję, dziękuję i jeszcze raz dziękuję za wasze komentarze - serce aż ściska się na ich widok. Wiem, znów późno, przepraszam - jutro będzie wcześniej, obiecuję. Życzę wam miłej nocy, miłego dnia jutrzejszego i... cóż, miłego czytania :).

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**, _wspomnienie_

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sześćdziesiąty**

W mgnieniu oka Tom także trzymał różdżkę w dłoni i już blokował mknące szybko w jego kierunku zaklęcie.

- Harry, bądź rozsądny… - zaczął Riddle.

Potter zignorował go, wysyłając kolejne zaklęcie, przed którym Tom się uchylił, po czym momentalnie się odwzajemnił. Harry także chciał wykonać unik, ale z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że niewidzialny uścisk, znak, wciąż unieruchamia jego ramię.

Zablokował zaklęcie w ostatniej sekundzie, odbijając klątwę z powrotem w stronę rzucającego. Starał się nie panikować, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jego zwyczajny styl pojedynkowania się oparty bardziej na ruchu niż osłanianiu się (chociaż jego tarcze także były silne) był nieskuteczny. Jego odruchy szukającego nie były użyteczne, jeśli nie było wystarczająco dużo miejsca do ich wykonywania.

Wysłał jeszcze bardziej skoncentrowany podmuch magii, który Tom przechwycił, gdy ten tylko do niego dotarł i wysłał z powrotem, formując w urok rozbrajający.

- Obaj przestańcie! –krzyknęła Hermiona, starając się stanąć między nimi. – To nie czas… - jego najlepsza przyjaciółka wyciągnęła różdżkę, kiedy kolejne zaklęcie ledwie ją minęło, celując nią w Toma.

- Hermiona… - warknął Harry. – Złaź z drogi!

- Nie - oświadczyła uparcie. – Nie widzicie, że to głupie? Voldemort jest na zewnątrz, a wasza dwójka próbuje się nawzajem zabi… - Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, kiedy wężousty oszałamiacz uderzył ją w klatkę piersiową, odrzucając ją do tyłu, zanim upadła.

Nie-wężouści nie mogli blokować czarów rzucanych w wężomowie, Harry nie wiedział dlaczego, ale było to naprawdę użyteczne. Poza momentami, w których pojedynkował się z Tomem – wtedy było to tak, jak gdyby pojedynkowali się w języku angielskim, niezależnie od tego, czy przechodzili na wężomowę czy też nie.

- Hermiona! – próbował zrobić krok w jej kierunku, ale znak szarpnął go z powrotem, tak jak kolejne zaklęcie, które uderzyło w jego tarczę. Niektóre mroczne klątwy także nie były unieszkodliwiane przez proste uroki tarczy, jakkolwiek silne by one nie były.

Różdżka wypadła mu z ręki, kolana uderzyły o podłogę, jego ciało upadło i… zatrzymało się tuż przed uderzeniem o podłogę. Dłoń zacisnęła się mocno na jego ramieniu, utrzymując go w pionie.

- Kompleks bohatera – wymruczał głos blisko jego ucha, a oddech łaskotał go i ogrzewał. – **Jesteś potężnym czarodziejem, Harry, i budzącym grozę przeciwnikiem… ale nawet ty nie możesz walczyć ze mną, kiedy twoje pole manewru jest ograniczone do jednego metra kwadratowego.**

**- Nie walczyłeś uczciwie **– syknął Harry.

- Wiem – oświadczył cicho Tom, po raz kolejny przechodząc na angielski, odchylając się nieznacznie do tyłu. – A teraz, czy przeszedł ci już ten napad złości?

W odpowiedzi Harry cofnął zaciśniętą pięść i uderzył nią. Tom jęknął z bólu, kiedy cios padł na jego brzuch, po czym jego ręka szybko złapała wolny nadgarstek Harry'ego (ten nieograniczany przez znak) tak mocno, że czuł, jak jego kości ocierają się o siebie.

- To było głupie z twojej strony – skomentował dziedzic Slytherina, przestając brzmieć tak wyrozumiale i przyjaźnie. Harry tylko wyszczerzył zęby, patrząc na niego ostro z nieco upokarzającej pozycji klęczącej. Tom kucnął przed nim, schodząc na ten sam poziom, z ciemniejącymi i zdeterminowanymi oczami.

- Puść mnie – warknął Harry.

- Co? – Tom podniósł brwi. – Abyś znów mógł mnie zaatakować? Nie sądzę, bohaterze. Nie, posłuchasz tego, co mam ci do wyjaśnienia.

- Co tu jest do wyjaśniania? – warknął. – Nakłamałeś mi prosto w twarz, znokautowałeś moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę…

- Ocaliłem twoje życie – dodał Tom pomocnie niebezpiecznym tonem.

- Powiedziałeś Voldemortowi, że jestem horkruksem!

- Wiem. Byłem tam – stwierdził Tom, tym razem brzmiąc na rozdrażnionego. Harry z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

- I nie widzisz w tym nic złego? – zażądał. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie widzisz, jesteś cholernym psychopatą, który nie przejmuje się nikim poza sobą…

- _Silencio._ – Harry poczuł, jak słowa zamierają mu w gardle, żaden dźwięk nie opuścił jego ust i zamknął je, zaciskając w wąską linię.

- Frustrujące, nie sądzisz? – zaszydził Riddle. Harry zmrużył oczy. – Chciałbyś, abym związał jeszcze twoje ciało? Czy masz zamiar siedzieć i ładnie się zachowywać? – Chłopak zatrzymał się, wykrzywiając okrutnie usta, po czym dodał. – Możesz mrugnąć dwa razy na tak i trzy razy na nie.

Harry miał ochotę zapytać ile razy ma mrugnąć na „pieprz się". Tom odczekał chwilę, po czym zapytał:

- Naprawdę chcesz, bym sprawił, że będzie to dla ciebie jeszcze trudniejsze? Staram ci się pomóc.

Harry westchnął bezgłośnie. Dlaczego Tom musi być tak skomplikowany? Nie spodziewał się, że będzie dbał o niego w ten swój pokręcony sposób, jednocześnie zmuszając go do klęczenia po tym, jak zdradził go Voldemortowi. Przyprawiało go to o ból głowy.

- Chcesz? – domagał się ostro Tom, potrząsając nim kiedy nie odpowiedział. W końcu Harry zamrugał trzykrotnie, a jego zęby zacisnęły się ze złością. Nie, nie chciał jeszcze bardziej tego utrudniać.

- Okej, dobrze – oświadczył Riddle, rozluźniając uścisk.

Harry spojrzał na swój nadgarstek… mógł już wyczuć siniaki w kształcie palców mrowiące pod jego skórą, gotowe do tego, by powiększyć się i naznaczyć jego ciało fioletem, żółcią i zielenią.

Tom wskazał na nie różdżką, co spowodowało, że Harry zastygł w bezruchu i Riddle zatrzymał się, zauważając jego reakcję, przyglądając mu się uważnie, po czym wymamrotał zaklęcie. W następnej sekundzie poczuł chłód na swoim nadgarstku, jakby zamrożenie. To sprawiło, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany. Następnie te blade, długie palce zacisnęły się na jego skroniach, sprawiając, że szarpnął do tyłu głową, ale Tom tylko nieznacznie wzmocnił uścisk, powstrzymując ten ruch.

Co on robił? Harry otworzył usta, aby o to zapytać, serce waliło mu w piersi jak młot. Tom napotkał jego spojrzenie.

- Pokażę ci wspomnienie tego, co się stało po tym, jak straciłeś przytomność, to cię nie skrzywdzi.

W następnej sekundzie zniknęło wszystko, prócz zaciskających się na jego głowie palców Toma.

* * *

_Był na polu bitwy, obserwując wydarzenia, patrząc jak Confrigo odbija się z powrotem w jego kierunku, wiedząc, że był to moment, w którym stracił przytomność. Rozejrzał się, zauważając Toma, nie będącego wspomnieniem Toma, stającego obok niego, oglądającego scenę rozgrywającą się przed nimi i odwrócił głowę, aby pójść w jego ślady._

_Tom… Tom ze wspomnienia… rzucił się do przodu, chwytając go… jego wspomnienie (boże, to było dezorientujące!) i przyciągając je siebie, powstrzymując je przed upadkiem, patrząc na swoje starsze ja. Klatka piersiowa Harry'ego… jego klatka piersiowa… była w strzępach, cała zakrwawiona. Harry nie był zaskoczony, że jego serce się zatrzymało._

_- **Ulecz go** – zażądał ostro Tom. – **Powiedziałeś, że nie potrzebujesz go martwego.**_

_Voldemort roześmiał się zimno._

_- **Nie mam nic przeciwko **– zasyczała wężowa twarz – **jeśli uda mu się umrzeć.**_

_- **Jest horkruksem **– oświadczył bez wahania Tom. Na ułamek sekundy maska Voldemorta pękła, w jego oczach zalśniły szok i zdumienie, i jeszcze zaborczość, po czym nienawiść zwyciężyła i uśmieszek wykręcił jego usta._

_- **Mam mnóstwo innych, lepszych** – odpowiedział Czarny Pan._

_- **Pięć** – stwierdził chłodno Tom. – **Pamiętnik został zniszczony, a wkrótce i Harry zostanie, jeśli mi nie pomożesz! A zapewniam cię, że jeśli pozwolisz mu umrzeć, możesz być pewny, że ich liczba szybko zmaleje do zera.**_

_- **Jak śmiesz…** - zaczął Voldemort, po czym drapieżnie zaczął krążyć wokół znajdującej się na ziemi dwójki._

_Harry zauważył, że Tom rzucił na niego okiem, z lekką paniką widoczną poprzez drżące dłonie, które błądziły po jego klatce piersiowej, szukając serca. To musiał być moment, w którym się ono zatrzymało._

_- **Tak słaby** – splunął Voldemort, ignorując śmierciożerców, którzy, z powodu przedłużającej się rozmowy w wężomowie, niespokojnie przenosili ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę. – **Nie widzisz, że on sprawia, iż jesteś słaby? Spójrz na siebie, chłopcze… siedzisz w błocie. To żałosne.**_

_- __**Och, no dalej, w takim razie pozwól mu umrzeć**__ – mruknął jadowicie Tom. – __**Pozbądź się mojej słabości, mojej **_**jedynej **_**słabości, uczyń mnie niezwyciężonym, och, zrób to. **__– Wargi Toma opadły na zęby, bardziej zwierzęco niż ludzko, jego ostatnia prośba ociekała sarkazmem i czymś jeszcze. – __**Powinieneś jednak pamiętać, **_**dziadziusiu, **_**że to ty będziesz pierwszą osobą, po którą wtedy przyjdę. Sprawię, że twój świat się rozpadnie. **__– Tom urwał. – __**Obaj wiemy, że to potrafię.**_

_Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, tak głośna, że mogłaby krzyczeć._

_- **Ulecz go. Teraz.**_

_Voldemort nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego, ze śladami furii trzepoczącej jak język węża w jego aurze, po czym skinął na bezimiennego, nieposiadającego twarzy śmierciożercę._

_Wszystko, co Harry mógł o nim powiedzieć, to że był kobietą z jaskrawymi blond włosami. Miał niewyraźne przeczucie, że skądś ją zna. Uścisk Toma wokół niego umocnił się zaborczo, powodując, że kobieta zawahała się przez chwilę, zanim rozpoczęła uzdrawianie go. Tom zacisnął szczękę._

_- Mój Panie… - zaczęła drżąco śmierciożerczyni z ciemnymi, kręconymi włosami. – Co robisz?_

_Voldemort nie odpowiedział jej, wpatrując się w ich trójkę. Kilka cali od niego Tom odpłacał się Czarnemu Panu tym samym, z całą pewnością także nie słuchając, do czasu, aż Lord przemówił ponownie._

_- **Nie będzie ci za to dziękował** – zaszydził z niego Voldemort. – **I nie pozostanie przy tobie, kiedy dowie się, że poinformowałeś mnie o jego… stanie. Nie różni się od nikogo innego. Jedyną osobą, której możesz ufać, jestem ja.**_

_Tom spojrzał na niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, ale nie skomentował tego, co powiedział, zwracając swoją uwagę na pracującą śmierciożerczynię. Harry zauważył, że Voldemort wyglądał na wyraźnie zirytowanego tym jawnym brakiem uwagi._

_- **On zrozumie** – powiedział w końcu Tom, powodując że drwiący uśmieszek Czarnego Pana powiększył się. Tom spojrzał na niego ostro. – **On zrozumie – **powtórzył. – **Jest mój.**_

_I wraz z wrzaskiem zbliżających się ludzi, wspomnienie rozmyło się._

* * *

Harry poczuł, że wraca do rzeczywistości, wpatrując się w twarz Toma.

Chłopak powoli oderwał palce od skroni Harry'ego, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Potter podciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej, jego myśli wirowały. Był w stanie zrozumieć argumenty Toma i zdawał sobie sprawę, że komuś jego reakcje mogły się wydawać irracjonalne albo przesadzone, ale on… byłoby lepiej, gdyby Tom najzwyczajniej w świecie, prosto z mostu mu powiedział, a nie grał w udawanie i _kłamał_.

Nie mógł znieść tego niekończącego się, bezlitosnego kłamania.

Czuł się niezręcznie, z roztargnieniem rozcierając ręką swoje ramię, po tym, jak znak przestał go zniewalać. Tom wciąż go obserwował.

Harry zareagował dokładnie tak, jak przewidział Voldemort… Salazarze, żółć napłynęła mu do gardła.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał, unikając wzroku Toma. Riddle pozornie niedbale wzruszył ramionami.

- Dlaczego byłeś tak przerażony tym, że może wiedzieć? – zapytał po chwili dziedzic Slytherina.

To było niezłe pytanie, nie?

Harry przesunął się niespokojnie, rozprostowując nogi. W ciszy pokoju trzasnęły one nazbyt głośno.

Wiedział, że powinien pędzić na spotkanie z Voldemortem, ale ta rozmowa… wydawała się ważna. Nawet jeśli nie chciał otwarcie się do tego przyznać, za bardzo obchodziło go zdanie Toma, nie licząc tych wszystkich żarcików i jawnego brak szacunku, aby był teraz w stanie z czystym sumieniem uciec.

- Ja… - Jego gardło wyschło. – Ja nie chciałem zobaczyć jego, Voldemorta, reakcji na tę wiadomość. Gdyby była taka jak twoja… - Przełknął ślinę, poświęcając swoim palcom więcej uwagi, niż było to konieczne. – On nie może być taki jak ty. W żadnym sensie.

Jego wyjaśnienia były marne, głupie, nie potrafił ująć słów w taki sposób, aby wyrazić nimi cały strach, jaki czuł w związku z tą sprawą.

- Nawet, gdyby nie był taki jak ty, on trzymałby mnie przy życiu, torturując przez całą wieczność, i nigdy nie by mnie nie zabił… A ja nie mógłbym stawić temu czoła. – Zerknął na Toma. – Wolałbym raczej po prostu umrzeć.

Oczy Toma wwiercały się w jego czaszkę, jak gdyby to on wyciągał te myśli z jego głowy. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że kiedy Tom wyglądał jakby używał na nim legilimencji, a tego nie robił, mógł używać ich połączenia, aby określać jego emocje.

– Ja… - spróbował wyjaśnić jeszcze raz, prawdopodobnie brzmiąc jak skończony kretyn, kiedy tak cały czas urywał i zaczynał od początku. – _Nienawidzę_ go – oświadczył gwałtownie. – Wiedziałeś już o tym, prawda? Nienawidzę Voldemorta, nienawidzę tego, co zrobił i nienawidzę tego, czego jest symbolem… jeśli zareaguje tak jak ty, kiedy będę… _zabiję_ go, Tom… Najwyraźniej jestem jedynym, który to może i… Nie mogę tak po prostu pozwolić mu na zniszczenie świata i krzywdzenie ludzi… Gdyby był taki jak ty… Nie mógłbym… nie mógłbym zrobić tego tak łatwo.

Nie mógłby tak po prostu zabić _Toma_, nigdy nie mógł, nie, od kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom nie jest Voldemortem i jego niezdolność wciąż tylko się umacniała w miarę tego, jak Harry poznawał tego dziwacznego, błyskotliwego, _pokrzywdzonego_ czarodzieja stojącego przed nim.

Czuł irracjonalne zdenerwowanie, kiedy Tom po prostu wpatrywał się w niego, nie odpowiadając, ale oparł się pragnieniu odchrząknięcia albo daniu ujścia swoim obawom. Zamiast tego uniósł brwi.

- Halo? – zapytał. – Jest tam kto? – Tom nieznacznie się na to uśmiechnął.

- Boże, jesteśmy stuknięci – stwierdził w końcu dziedzic Slytherina. Harry roześmiał się nerwowo. Głowa Riddle'a przechyliła się na bok. – Naprawdę myślisz, że to do ciebie należy pozbycie się Voldemorta? – zapytał.

- Do mnie i wszystkich innych w Wielkiej Brytanii – oznajmił Harry, wzruszając ramionami, starając się ignorować to, jak dziwnie się czuł, rozmawiając z Tomem o pokonaniu Voldemorta.

- Tak, cóż, wszyscy inni w Wielkiej Brytanii uważają, że jesteśmy parą – przypomniał sucho Tom. Harry prychnął. Nastąpił moment ciszy, podczas którego jego myśli powędrowały do Czarnego Pana, znajdującego się w tej chwili na zewnątrz. Jego blizna pulsowała.

- Zaplanował to – zdał sobie sprawę Harry. Tom spojrzał na niego.

- Co? – zapytał.

- Voldemort – wyjaśnił Potter. – Zaplanował to. Wiedział, jak zareaguję… chciał abyśmy… - szukał odpowiedniego słowa.

- Zerwali ze sobą? – podpowiedział Tom. Harry uśmiechnął się, potrząsając głową. Pasowało to tak samo dobrze, jak cokolwiek innego. Albo po prostu zaczynał rozumieć pokręcone poczucie humoru Toma.

- Taak… i to ja pierwszy cię rzuciłem – dodał niewinnie, sprawiając, że Tom zmrużył oczy. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Byłoby odwrotnie, skarbie – oświadczył Tom. – Zapewniam cię.

- Uderzyłem cię, starałem się odejść… więc to ja… - urwał, widząc wyraz twarzy przyszłego Czarnego Pana i stłumił śmiech.

- Zamknij się.

- Zamykanie… - mruknął Harry, zerkając na Hermionę, i jego rozbawienie zniknęło. – Wracając do Voldemorta, wyślemy go do diabła?

- Wyślemy go do diabła – zgodził się Tom.

Wstali.


	61. Rozdział 61

Betowała **cheroine** – wielkie pokłony dla niej! :)

Dziękuję wam za wszystkie komentarze - ostatnio złapało mnie całkowite lenistwo tłumaczeniowe i trochę mnie z niego podnieśliście. :)

**Niezrwnowaona**, ach ty zła! :) Ale wybaczam, każdemu się zdarza - a skomentowałaś ten, więc za bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę, by mieć do ciebie żal :). I rozumiem to, że nie zawsze będziesz komentowała - to jest chyba po prostu niemożliwe :). A wracając do fabuły - to dlatego Harry jest taki wyjątkowy. Bo nie boi się Toma. :) To, czy Tom na serio troszczy się o Pottera czy nie, tego się dowiesz - ja, w każdym razie, nic nie będę zdradzała :). Tom po prostu... jest Ślizgonem. Przyszłym Czarnym Panem. Psychopatą. Jego emocje nie są tak proste do określenia jak emocje Harry'ego :). **CaffeLatte**, tłumaczę :). A przynajmniej staram się - na ile tylko pozwala mi czas. :) W każdym razie cieszę się, że ci się podoba. :) **Ariano**, oto więcej :). Mam nadzieję, że na równie ciekawe... **Cookies. Alice**, zgodzę się z tobą. Na pewno nie jest takim psychopatą, jak przed spotkaniem z Harrym :). Cieszę się, że nie zawiodłaś się tym, co stało sie w czasie, kiedy Harry stracił przytomność (umarł?). Na pewno jest to coś, co jeszcze bardziej poplątało fabułę... :) **Koma**, i to strasznie zaborczy :). Zgadzam się, że styl The Fictionist jest łatwy i przyjemny - i osobiście polecę ci kilka pierwszych rozdziałów książki, którą kilka dni temu wydała, a które są dostępne na jej "Writers Network" (link na jej profilu). Osobiście ich jeszcze nie czytałam, nie miałam czasu, ale może ci się spodobają :). Na temat twoich przemyśleń na temat relacji Harry/Tom nic nie będę mówiła, by nic nie zradzać - wybacz mi za to. **Zimnokrwista**, Tom jest bardzo egoistycznym człowiekiem. Należy o tym pamiętać, chociaż przyznam, że zgadzam się z twoim komentarzem. Hermiona będzie w tym rozdziale, chociaż bardzo krótko :).

Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy rozdział wam się spodoba. Życzę wam wszystkim miłego dnia. :)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sześćdziesiąty pierwszy**

Tom wyciągnął różdżkę, chcąc obudzić Hermionę, ale Harry pokręcił głową, łapiąc jego ramię i powstrzymując go. Następnie Potter przemienił jedną z ławek w łóżko i zaklęciem przeniósł na nie swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Riddle uniósł pytająco brwi.

- Nie chcę, żeby ze mną poszła – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Sprawiłoby to tylko, że znalazłaby się w niebezpieczeństwie.

- Tak, jest tylko kłopotem – zgodził się Tom, powodując, że oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się.

- Nie to miałem na myśli – warknął. – I nie jest. Jest genialna.

Tom machnął lekceważąco ręką.

- Ja jestem _genialny_ – odparł przyszły Czarny Pan zarówno bez choćby odrobiny skromności, jak i bez zarozumialstwa. – Ona jest po prostu mądra i dobra w zapamiętywaniu regułek na testy. To dwie różne rzeczy.

- Ma w sobie o wiele więcej niż to – kłócił się Harry, kiedy wychodzili z opuszczonej klasy. – Wiedziałbyś o tym, gdybyś naprawdę dał sobie szansę do poznania jej i Rona.

- A gdybym to zrobił, sprawiłoby ci to przyjemność? – zapytał Tom.

- Taak, sprawiłoby – powiedział, ale Tom nie wydawał się uznać, że warto na to odpowiadać. Szli w ciszy, kiedy nagle uderzyła w niego pewna myśl. Zły uśmiech wykręcił jego usta i Tom zauważył to, spoglądając na niego z ciekawością. – Myślę, że wpadłem na pewien pomysł…

* * *

Harry wpadł na błonia, ściskając mocno w dłoniach swoją różdżkę.

- Harry! – Tom biegł za nim, wyglądając na spanikowanego. Zarówno Voldemort, jak i Dumbledore spojrzeli na nich, kiedy pojawili się w zasięgu ich wzroku.

Kątem oka był w stanie zobaczyć, że zdecydowana większość szkolnej populacji przycisnęła twarze do szyb, obserwując wszystko, co się działo. Harry nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby część z nich wyciągnęła starą parę omnikularów.

- Harry, mój chłopcze – zaczął Dumbledore, brzmiąc na zmartwionego. Potter zignorował go, zbliżając się do Voldemorta, nie zwracając uwagi na Toma, który chwycił jego ramię, próbując go zatrzymać.

- Nie rób tego… - powiedział niemal błagalnie młodszy dziedzic Slytherinu, a Harry odtrącił go ze wściekłością.

Usta Voldemorta wykręciły się w uśmiechu.

- Ach, to wygląda na kłótnię kochanków, Albusie – zauważył lekko i okrutnie Voldemort. – Mam nadzieję, że to nie przeze mnie?

Harry zacisnął pięści, patrząc na niego.

- Powiedział ci? – zażądał.

- Harry – ponownie spróbował Tom, milknąc, kiedy tylko Potter odwrócił się ku niemu, warcząc jadowite „zamknij się", po czym odwrócił ponownie w stronę Voldemorta. Wężowa twarz mężczyzny pozostała niewzruszona.

- Tak – oznajmił Voldemort z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. – Ja… **rozumiesz, jak wiele to zmienia, Harry.** – Potter zamarł na chwilę, jego serce waliło, dezorientacja zawisła w kątach jego umysłu, po czym spojrzał na Lorda.

- To nie zmienia _niczego_ – syknął. – Bo ja nie cofnę się przed niczym, by zobaczyć ciebie martwego i wracającego do z powrotem piekła, do diabła, który dał ci początek. – Wysłał Tomowi nienawistne spojrzenie. – A ty możesz pójść do domu i trzymać się cholernie daleko ode mnie, ty zdradziecki sukinsynu.

- Musiałem mu powiedzieć… - zaczął Riddle, ale Potter tylko uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Och, musiałeś mu powiedzieć, tak? A ja myślałem, że nikt nie mógł powiedzieć _wielkiemu_ Tomowi Riddle'owi aby zrobił coś, czego nie chciał. Jesteś takim dupkiem. – Harry poczuł, jak oczy pieką go od łez. – Myślałem, że mogę ci za_ufać_. Mój błąd.

Tom wydawał się stracić nad sobą panowanie.

- A ja myślałem, że znam cię lepiej – głos nastoletniego Czarnego Pana stał się zimny, lodowaty. – Mój błąd. Ale cóż… czego innego powinienem się spodziewać od słynnego Chłopca, Który Przeżył…?

- Pieprz się – warknął Harry, jego oczy się zwęziły.

- Jesteś żałosny – odparował Tom, po czym odwrócił się do Voldemorta, a rysy jego twarzy pozostały twarde i nieustępliwe. – Zamierzasz teraz powiedzieć „a nie mówiłem"?

Dumbledore bardzo uważnie obserwował przebieg wydarzeń.

Czuł, jak szkarłatne oczy Voldemorta spoczywają na nim i poczuł niesmak oraz obrzydzenie pomimo łagodności, z jaką odezwał się Lord:

- Jeśli kiedykolwiek chciałbyś porozmawiać o tym… wydarzeniu, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć. **W imię starych czasów.**

Harry spojrzał tylko przez ramię, z trudem utrzymując maskę na swojej twarzy, krew pędziła przez jego żyły z prędkością światła.

- Mam nadzieję, że wasza dwójka się _udławi_ i będzie ze sobą bardzo szczęśliwa – odpowiedział w końcu, po czym odwrócił się i skierował z powrotem do zamku, ignorując krzyki Toma. – Bo ja z tym skończyłem.

* * *

Kiedy doszedł na miejsce, natychmiast obrzucony został pytaniami przez Rona i Ślizgonów.

- Wszystko w porządku, stary? Gdzie jest Hermiona? Szukała cię… Czy Riddle coś zrobił? – Wyrzucił z siebie serię pytań jego najlepszy przyjaciel, ale Harry nie miał szansy, aby mu odpowiedzieć, zanim Abraxas i Zevi nie zwlekając zaciągnęli go na stronę, z dala od rudzielca.

- Co ty sobie myślisz? – domagał się Abraxas, niezwykle szybko zyskując utracone panowanie nad sobą. – Czy ty i Tom zerwaliście? – Znów sugerował, że są parą… Harry westchnął.

- Kłóciliście się wcześniej – zauważył rozpaczliwie Zevi. – Nie mówisz poważnie, że teraz to wszystko tak po prostu rzucasz, prawda? Evans, on…

- … przysięgam na boga, jeśli go zraniłeś… – Lestrange torował sobie drogę w ich kierunku, groźnie wskazując różdżką na twarz Harry'ego. - … sprawię, że zapłacisz, ty głupi…

- Łapska precz – powiedział leniwie Tom, kierując się w ich stronę. – Wszystko w porządku. – Wszyscy Ślizgoni zamarli, ale usłuchali bez zadawania pytań.

- Tom… - zaczął Lestrange.

- „Mam nadzieję, że wasza dwójka będzie ze sobą bardzo szczęśliwa"? – zacytował Tom, podnosząc brwi. Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Szczególnie spodobała mi się ta linijka… i „słynnego Chłopca, Który Przeżył". Serio? – Tom uśmiechnął się na jego odpowiedź.

- Pomyślałem, że to miłe, oburzające i trafia w samo sedno. Tak czy inaczej, kupił to.

- Kupił to? – powtórzył Alphard, brzmiąc na kompletnie zdezorientowanego. – W takim razie, wy tak naprawdę nie kłóciliście się?

Harry zauważył, że wszyscy Ślizgoni odetchnęli z ulgą – nie licząc Lestrange'a, który wyglądał, jakby połknął cytrynę.

- Nie – Harry pokręcił głową. – Kupowaliśmy czas.

Ślizgoni wciąż próbowali się w tym połapać.

- Czy Sam-Wiesz-Kto próbował obrócić was przeciwko sobie? – zapytał przebiegle Ron. Wszyscy Ślizgoni, tym razem wliczając Lestrange'a, gapili się na Gryfona w tak oczywisty sposób, jak tylko Ślizgoni potrafili się gapić.

- Jak ty… - Abraxas obserwował rudzielca, jakby pierwszy raz zobaczył go na oczy. Ron przesunął się niezręcznie. Harry przechylił głowę, także zaciekawiony, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel skrzywił się na niego.

- Cholera jasna, miej we mnie trochę wiary, Harry, może nie jestem wężem, ale byłem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem przez pięć lat. Wiem, jak reagujesz na pewne sprawy.

Harry poczuł jak uśmieszek niemiłosiernie drga mu w kącikach ust, a wielki napływ uczuć do jego dwóch ulubionych Gryfonów piecze w piersi, po czym wysłał Tomowi zadowolony z siebie, wyzywający „widzisz, moi przyjaciele są niesamowici" wyraz twarzy, na którego widok drugi chłopak uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Taak – potwierdził Potter. – Próbował. Dupek.

Ron roześmiał się, brzmiąc na nieco zaskoczonego faktem, że to robił. W następnej sekundzie wpadła Hermiona.

- Och… widziałeś może… Harry! Dzięki bogu, że nic ci nie jest! – wykrzyknęła, patrząc na Toma i chwilę zajęło jej ocenienie sytuacji. Zmarszczyła czoło. – Co mnie ominęło?


	62. Rozdział 62

Rozdział betował mój osobisty bohater – **cheroine**. Dziękuję! :)

_Gościu _(?), oczywiście, że jest skromny! :) Masz rację, przedstawienie odegrane zostało bardzo dobrze, chociaż musiało takie być, w końcu próbowali wyprowadzić w pole samego Czarnego Pana ;). Rozdziały powoli zaczynają kończyć się w coraz to lepszych momentach, niektóre zaczynają być trochę dłuższe i taka właśnie będzie ich tendencja – co jest niesamowicie różne od tego, jak przedstawiały się pierwsze rozdziały. A co do czasu przeszłego – pamiętaj, jaki jest kanoniczny Ron. Wszystko wyolbrzymia. Jest zazdrosny… **Ariano**, taak, to bardzo niezwykłe u tego rudzielca. Chociaż ma rację – zna Harry'ego tak długo, że już wyczuwa, jakie mniej więcej powinny być jego reakcje :). I masz rację, wyglądają jak para – i jeszcze się dziwią, że wszyscy myślą, iż nią są ^^. Doprawdy… **CaffeLatte**, proszę bardzo, wprawdzie rozdział miałam wstawić dopiero jutro pod wieczór, ale… proszę :). Dla ciebie. I tak, znajomość języka jest dość przydatna, chociaż i tak zawsze sobie ulubione rozdziały tłumaczę na język polski, by mieć je ładnie napisane w języku ojczystym – zresztą cztery ulubione rozdziały i tego opowiadania miałam już przetłumaczone nawet jeszcze zanim zdecydowałam, że to przetłumaczę. Ale jeszcze czekają cierpliwie, będziecie musieli na nie trochę poczekać :).

Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, którzy skomentowali ostatni rozdział. Już mogę wam powiedzieć, że kolejny pojawi się znowu gdzieś w sobotę, ale raczej pod wieczór (w nocy?), w każdym razie na pewno nie rano – od piątku rana do sobotniego popołudnia nie będzie mnie w ogóle w domu, tak więc na pewno nie będę miała czasu na zajmowanie się rozdziałem. Ale wieczorem – jak najbardziej :).

Dzisiaj rozdział spokojniejszy, ale nie martwcie się. Pozwólcie Harry'emu na kilka względnie spokojnych dni, bo niedługo biedaczka znów _coś_ spotka. Niech i on ma coś z życia ;).

Miłego czytania, moi drodzy.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sześćdziesiąty drugi**

Jakiś czas później Harry powoli wszedł z powrotem do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów.

Sądząc po spojrzeniach, jakie otrzymywał od Gryfonów (nie wliczając Ginny), wkrótce ponownie będzie mile widziany w jaskini lwa, szczególnie, że mówiono, jakoby ponownie „pokonał" Voldemorta.

Jednakże, w pewnym sensie, na samą myśl o powrocie do Wieży czuł się dziwnie, mimo silnego sentymentu, jaki czuł do tego miejsca. Za bardzo przyzwyczaił się już do Slytherinu, jego mroku i podgrzewanych, kamiennych podłóg. Przyzwyczaił się do potyczek o władzę i zmieniającej się ciągle atmosfery, pokręconych i zakręconych oddziaływań.

Nagle, przerażająco, niewytłumaczalnie, otwartość twarzy i odwaga Gryfonów wydała się mu zniechęcająca. Nie był pewien, jak poradziłby sobie z bezpośrednim zagrożeniem lub czy nie byłby paranoikiem i nie szukał w Gryfonach czegoś, czego w nich nie było. Chciał tam wrócić, naprawdę, ale był… nie mógł znieść tego, że niektórzy członkowie jego domu całkowicie odwrócili się od niego, kiedy rozpoczął swoją współpracę z wężami.

Cały ten weekend, cóż, właściwie to już nie ten weekend, weekend w Hogsmeade, dla wszystkich był już przeszłością, wszędzie spychany do odległych zakamarków umysłów, tylko jemu działo się jakoś zupełnie odwrotnie.

Pomimo swojego wesołego, stosunkowo radosnego nastroju, w głębi siebie czuł się _niesamowicie _zagubiony. Na dodatek był przerażony, kiedy pozwalał sobie na powrócenie myślami do swoich wcześniejszych działań.

Igranie z Voldemortem było zabawne, ale miało swoje konsekwencje. Niebezpieczne i bolesne. Voldemort będzie wściekły, kiedy dowie się, że sobie z nim pogrywał… Voldemort. To było prawdziwe pranie mózgu, o ile w ogóle wiedział, co to jest. Co sobie Czarny Pan myślał, tak nagle nadchodząc i odchodząc? To nie miało żadnego sensu, wydawało się przypadkowe… a jednak. Coś w wypowiedzi Mrocznego Lorda sprawiło, że jego skóra cierpła. _Rozumiesz, jak wiele to zmienia, Harry._ To niczego nie zmienia! Voldemort wciąż chciał jego śmierci, a on wciąż chciał śmierci Voldemorta. To niczego nie zmieniało, to nie byłoby możliwe.

Więc dlaczego zachowywał się w taki sposób?

_Jeśli kiedykolwiek chciałbyś porozmawiać o tym… wydarzeniu, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć._ Nie rozumiał. Voldemort powiedział Tomowi, że, w gruncie rzeczy, miał gdzieś to, że Harry był jego horkruksem, ponieważ miał lepsze… więc dlaczego zachowywał się w taki sposób? Prawdopodobnie po prostu próbował namącić Harry'emu w głowie albo coś w tym stylu. To _nie_ działało.

Opadł na fotel, wyciągając ogromny stos zaniedbanych zadań domowych z czasu, który spędził w skrzydle szpitalnym, patrząc na niego, jakby ten miał go zaraz ugryźć.

Spróbował skoncentrować się, ale uznał, że nie jest w stanie, zwłaszcza, iż czuł skierowane na siebie oczy. Wpatrywały się w niego w zadumie. Podniósł wzrok. Tom nieznacznie skinął głową w kierunku drzwi Pokoju Wspólnego i Harry wstał.

Była godzina policyjna, ale czy kiedykolwiek się tym przejmował? Dość łatwo było uniknąć nauczycieli, większość z nich sama zajęta była spaniem. Jasne, miał pracę domową… ale… Jeśli Hermiona by tu była, spojrzałaby na niego groźnie.

Ślizgoni spojrzeli w górę, kiedy ich dwoje wychodziło, wzrokiem odprowadzając ich aż do drzwi. Pewnie myśleli, że „wyślizgują się" na jakąś sekretną, pełną obściskiwania schadzkę albo coś w tym rodzaju. Nie był gorzki albo ironiczny… no, może troszeczkę. To było męczące, zwłaszcza, że większoś ludzi uważało, iż Tom faworyzuje go jedynie z tego powodu. Wprawdzie nie miało to znaczenia, ale było ciut obraźliwe. Nie wspominając o tym, że poniżające. To całe zamieszanie bawiło także i jego, ale tak jak każdy żart, i ten już się zestarzał.

Bawiło go, kiedy Tom igrał z tym pomysłem, ale denerwowało, kiedy robił to ktoś inny. Nie miał zamiaru tego psychoanalizować.

Kiedy szli, przyglądał się ostrożnie Riddle'owi, zastanawiając się, czego ten od niego chciał. Zatrzymali się przed Pokojem Życzeń, Tom przeszedł przed ścianą trzykrotnie, po czym wszedł, pozostawiając drzwi otwarte. Harry wślizgnął się do pokoju.

Był to dla Harry'ego jeden z jego ulubionych pokoi, jakie przywoływał Ślizgon, kiedy Tom nie kopiował Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu (jak robił to w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach, ponieważ to Riddle go kontrolował).

Spojrzał na chłopaka z ciekawością.

Pokój był przestronny i jasny, otwarty na niebo tak jak Wielka Sala. Wydobył z siebie zadowolone westchnienie, po czym wszedł dalej. Uwielbiał patrzeć na gołe niebo, a dziś wieczorem było ono bardzo gwiaździste.

Tom opadł na kanapę, wyciągając się na niej elegancko, z lekkim rozbawieniem obserwując jego wyczyny. Złoty Chłopiec ponownie tylko wzruszył ramionami; lubił niebo. Riddle uniósł brwi, nieznacznie się uśmiechając, jak gdyby chciał powiedzieć „wiem" w bardziej niż sarkastyczny sposób. Harry przewrócił oczami, kierując się w stronę kominka i siadając przed nim na podłodze.

Lubił ciepło płomieni, sposób, w jaki migotały, ciągle się zmieniając… i nigdy nie mógł tak po prostu siedzieć naprzeciwko ognia w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów, bo gdyby tak zrobił, ludzie podświadomie odebraliby to jako komunikat „posiadam niższy status". Z tego powodu zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego w takim razie czuje się komfortowo robiąc tak przed Tomem – po czym doszedł do wniosku, iż to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że cholernie doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że dziedzic Slytherinu uważał, iż każdy jest od niego gorszy, tak więc nie robiło mu to żadnej różnicy.

Poza tym, Tom również się zrelaksował, nigdy nie rozkładał się na całej kanapie w Slytherinie, nawet kiedy nikogo już tam nie było.

To horkruks. Jakimś cudem po prostu czuł się spokojniejszy w towarzystwie Toma. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy działało to w obie strony.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w zaskakująco komfortowej ciszy, kiedy czekał, aż przyszły Czarny Pan zacznie mówić.

Kiedy Tom wciąż się nie odzywał, w końcu rozejrzał się ponownie. Głowa chłopca opierała się o ramię kanapy, przechylił ją do tyłu i jego oczy patrzyły na gwiazdy, jak gdyby mogły one ujawnić jakieś tajemnice. Nagle złe wydało mu się zapytanie się, czy miał jakiś powód, aby zwołać to improwizowane spotkanie, nawet jeśli jakiś był. Niemniej jednak, wciąż przyglądał się drugiemu chłopcu, po czym w końcu zrozumiał.

Tom wcale nie był tak zrelaksowany, jak wskazywałaby na to ta jego zrelaksowana postawa… cóż, był zrelaksowany… ale był również zamyślony. I…

- Jesteś zmartwiony – powiedział, zaskoczony tą myślą, po czym skrzywił się wewnętrznie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie z taktem godnym tępego młota wyciągnął na wierzch coś, z czym Tom próbował się pogodzić sam.

Nie było to w ogóle zauważalne, po prostu podejrzenia zaczęły rodzić się w tylnej części jego umysłu. Oczy Toma przeniosły się na niego.

- Hmm? Co mówiłeś?

- Jesteś zmartwiony – powtórzył ostrożnie. Riddle wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę.

- Tak jak ty. – Było wszystkim, co odpowiedział. Harry niemal się roześmiał; Tom za pomocą trzech słów był w stanie przenieść rozmowę z siebie na kogoś innego.

- Co jest? – zapytał zamiast tego.

- _Nic_ mi nie jest – uciął Tom, tym razem nieco ostrzej. Harry przechylił głowę, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zmierzać za swoim przeczuciem. Nie, nie można tego było nazwać nawet przeczuciem. Nawet, jeśli miał rację, nie mógł tego tak po prostu powiedzieć, Tom uznałby wszelkie pocieszenie i oferowane wsparcie jako wyraz słabości i odepchnął je z powrotem. I to o to chodziło.

Słabość, coś, czego Tom tak bardzo nienawidził i czego tak bardzo się bał. Wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się do kominka, udając, że się poddaje. Tylko jak do tego podejść? Och…

- Tom… - zaczął niepewnie. – Znasz Voldemorta?

- Co z nim? – Wzrok Riddle'a znowu przeniósł się na niego, a jego ciało poruszyło się, w ułamku sekundy zmieniając swoją pozycję.

- Wiesz o co chodziło z tym całym „nic się nie zmieniło"? W twoim wspomnieniu za bardzo się tym nie przejmował…

- Co, uważasz, że pokazałem ci nieprawdziwe wspomnienie? – zapytał Tom, co sprawiło, że natychmiast pokręcił głową. Coś takiego nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy. Oczy dziedzica Slytherinu wydawały się prześwietlać jego duszę, kiedy kontynuował. – A może mi nie ufasz?

- Oczywiście, że ci nie ufam – odpowiedział natychmiast Harry, zauważając, jak Tom zaciska szczękę, zanim uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nigdy nie ufaj Mrocznemu Lordowi, ale nie, nie myślę, że manipulowałeś tym wspomnieniem, nie bądź śmieszny, rzuciłbym się na ciebie, gdybym uważał, że tak zrobiłeś. Jestem po prostu ciekawy, czy masz jakąś teorię na temat tego, w co on gra. Znaczy, to było nieco dziwne, nie uważasz? Z drugiej strony, to Voldemort… wszystko, co mówi, to jakieś kompletne głupoty – ciągnął Harry, przyglądając się Tomowi tak uważnie, jak tylko mógł, nie zostając na tym przyłapanym.

- Zastanawiam się, czy nie powinienem się za to obrazić – stwierdził łagodnie Tom. – Z jakimi głupotami wyskoczył? Bo jeśli zamierzasz przeprowadzić kolejny ze swoich świętoszkowatych wykładów o moralności, powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie jestem teraz w nastoju na twoje dowcipy.

Łał, był to, właściwie rzecz biorąc, najbardziej bezpośredni sposób przyznania przez Toma, że coś było nie tak. Był na dobrej drodze. Miał nadzieję.

- Cóż. – Harry niedbale wzruszył ramionami. – To wszystko rozchodzi się o bycie żałosnym i słabym, ale daj spokój, _obaj_ wiemy, że taki nie jesteś. – Mógł przysiąc, że Riddle przestał oddychać.

- Tak, Harry, nie martw się o to, że ma on całą armię na swoje rozkazy… ja mam _moc_ – powiedział drwiąco Tom, uśmiechając się, jak gdyby cała ta rozmowa nic dla niego nie znaczyła. Harry wiedział jednak lepiej.

- Tym lepiej dla drania, ma się czym zasłaniać – odparł, uśmiechając się, jak gdyby sam taki pomysł go rozbawił. – A tak na poważnie, jest całkowitym tchórzem, twoje groźby sprawiły, że uciekł z podkulonym ogonem. Jest tobą przerażony.

Harry przywołał na swoją twarz wyraz zamyślenia.

- Jak myślisz, dlaczego ci uwłaszcza? Stara się poczuć lepiej? Mimo wszystko jest ledwie cieniem tego, kim ty jesteś.

- Uważaj – odpowiedział spokojnie Tom – gdybyś go jednocześnie nie znieważał, mógłbym pomyśleć, że prawisz mi komplementy.

- Nigdy – zapewnił go uroczyście Harry. – Jest, mimo wszystko, moim obowiązkiem upewnienie się, że twoje ego nie urośnie jeszcze bardziej. Lestrange nie pomaga. Pochlebca. Wiesz, naprawdę uważam, że doceniłby psie herbatniki na Boże Narodzenie, prawdopodobnie miałby z nich nawet uciechę…

- A mówią, że to ja jestem okrutny – skomentował sucho Tom.

- Inny powód tego, że Voldemort jest żałosny – rozmyślał Harry. – Ty masz _mnie_, więc, oczywiście, masz moc wzbudzającą trwogę na samo wspomnienie.

- I skromność, co? – Tom uśmiechnął się, chociaż Harry zauważył, że uśmiech ten był mniej wymuszony niż poprzednim razem i zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie bądź śmieszny, nie masz ani krztyny skromności. Jesteś aroganckim palantem – odparł.

Wyraz twarzy Toma był uosobieniem niewinności.

- Serio, Harry, kiedy tylko zacząłem myśleć, że uda nam się przeprowadzić miłą rozmowę, podczas której nie będziesz mnie obrażał, ty wyskoczyłeś i powiedziałeś coś takiego…

- Taak, cóż, mógłbyś pomyśleć, że ktoś mnie wielosokował. Musiałem się upewnić, że wiesz, iż wciąż rozmawiasz ze mną, a tak poza tym, mówiłem samą prawdę…

- Dupek.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, tym razem wypełniona poczuciem osiągniętego celu. Tom nie odrzucił tego, co powiedział i on sam nie uważał, że był zbyt bezpośredni.

- Obawia się też ciebie, wiesz? – powiedział Tom, tym razem cicho, odkładając żarty na bok. Harry wpatrywał się w ogień, a jego szczęka nagle zacisnęła się. – Myślę, że to dlatego próbuje namącić ci w głowie… boi się, że go pokonasz, coś sprawia, że wierzy, iż to potrafisz. – Przerwał na chwilę. – Nie mam pojęcia, co dokładnie, przecież to ty – dodał szyderczo Tom. – Ale czarodziejski świat także wydaje się w to wierzyć.

Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę. Ta rozmowa zmierzała w niebezpiecznym kierunku.

- Czarodziejski świat wierzy w wiele rzeczy, tak jak powiedziałeś – odparł.

- Ale jednak… - Tom patrzył na niego z widoczną fascynacją, kiedy udawał, że ponownie błądzi myślami, po czym uśmiechnął się olśniewająco, a Harry zaczął czuć się bardzo niezręcznie z powodu tak skupionej na nim uwagi. – Powinniśmy wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego. Myślę, że czeka tam na ciebie duży, przyjazny stos zadań domowych.

Tom wstał z gracją, po czym skierował się ku drzwiom. Harry jęknął, przypominając sobie o tym, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

- Wiesz, gdyby ktoś pomógł mi z tymi zadaniami… - zaczął.

- Nie zrobię za ciebie twojej pracy domowej – odpowiedział natychmiast Tom. – Nie bądź leniwy.

- Tego są _tony._ Będę miał zaległości. I wszystko zepsuję. To będzie twoja wina.

- Jestem pewien, że moje sumienie będzie płakać nad tym każdej nocy – oznajmił Riddle. – Naprawdę.

Harry warknął, ale wstał po chwili, ostatni raz spoglądając na zaczarowane niebo – teraz niestety pełne chmur – po czym skierował się z powrotem do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Za kilka tygodni było Boże Narodzenie.


	63. Rozdział 63

Rozdział betowała **cheroine** – dziękuję!

Bardzo, z całego serca dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze – dodają mi one otuchy i świadomość, że ktoś czyta i docenia moją pracę, a co za tym idzie powodują, że rośnie we mnie motywacja do dalszego tłumaczenia :).

**Cookies. Alice**, och, naprawdę nie trzeba posuwać się do tak drastycznych kroków, nic takiego się nie stało, każdemu zdarza się zapomnieć wrzucić komentarza ;). A Tom byłby naprawdę wściekły, gdybyś tak zrobiła i nie jestem do końca pewna, czy skończyłoby się tylko na Avadzie ;). I oczywiście, że chce mi się to wszystko czytać! Miło słyszeć, że tak uważasz, bo wiesz, to naprawdę, naprawdę niesamowicie motywujące – poza tym zdarzają się, jak we wszystkim, rozdziały lepsze, gorsze, bardziej zaskakujące, mniej, posiadające uroczego i przerażającego Toma :). Wasze zdanie zawsze mnie interesuje :). I taak, Boże Narodzenie… a ja wiem, że o czymś związanym właśnie z Bożym Narodzeniem zapomnieliście. I wam nie powiem o czym! :) W każdy razie Boże Narodzenie na pewno będzie warte uwagi… **Mystics14**, po pierwsze, to bardzo miło mi poznać :). I dziękuję za komentarz. A Tom jest wredny, w życiu nie pomógłby Harry'emu w czymś takim jak zadanie domowe ;).** CaffeLatte**, nie ma za co :). Och, niemiecki… cóż, powiem tylko, że osobiście uczę się także francuskiego, tak więc niemiecki jest dla mnie całkowitą czarną magią :)… I, och, na pewno przetłumaczyłaś dobrze, na pewno zrozumiałaś. Tekst nie jest napisany trudnym językiem, po kilkunastu rozdziałach czyta się go już naprawdę bez żadnych problemów. :) Wolny czas się na szczęście znalazł, z czego zresztą bardzo cię cieszę… **Jayseen**, taak, kiedyś nie rozumiałam potęgi komentarzy, a teraz… cóż, tego chyba po prostu trzeba dowiedzieć się na własnej skórze :). Niesamowicie cieszę się, że tłumaczenie wychodzi zgrabnie i na jakimś poziomie, bo było to coś, czego bardzo, ale to bardzo się bałam – jako, że, jak już kiedyś wspominałam, to pierwszy tekst, jaki tłumaczę. Szybkość dodawania rozdziałów nie powinna się zmienić, w każdym razie nie mam tego w planach. :) I cieszę się, że w końcu znalazła się osoba, której spodobał się Ron :).

Życzę wam wszystkim miłego czytania – i na marginesie dodam, że jestem niemal stuprocentowo pewna, iż kolejny rozdział wam się spodoba :). Chociaż będzie (według mnie) trochę… dziwny. :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sześćdziesiąty trzeci**

Najbliższe wycieczki do Hogsmeade zostały odwołane z powodu ataku, co nie pozostawiło Harry'emu innej możliwości, jak tylko gorączkowo kartkować zamówione przez sowy katalogi w celu znalezienia czegoś, co mógłby podarować na święta swoim przyjaciołom.

Prezenty dla części z nich były proste do wymyślenia; da Zeviemu jakieś supernowoczesne składniki do mikstur, aby mógł się nimi pobawić, Lestrange'owi psie herbatniki, Ronowi nową miotłę, ponieważ rudzielec też był teraz w drużynie quidditcha (i ponieważ była ona tym, czego naprawdę pragnął, przez co istniało większe prawdopodobieństwo, że ją zaakceptuje).

Abraxasowi podaruje szalik (poprosił Dracona, aby wybrał kolor, bo nie był dobry w rzeczach, które Malfoyom wydawały się ważne) z ochronnym i ogrzewającym urokiem.

Były to rzeczy droższe, niż zwykle dostawał nawet od swoich najbliższych przyjaciół (od mniej bliskich mu ludzi dostawał normalne prezenty, takie jak czekoladki albo, w przypadku Neville'a, dziwaczne magiczne rośliny doniczkowe), ale była to kolejna rzecz, którą przejął od Ślizgonów. Daj komuś co dobrego, co mu się spodoba albo będzie miało dla niego jakieś specjalne znaczenie… albo nie dawaj mu niczego.

Nagiął nieznacznie tę zasadę na Lestrange'a, ale chłopak zaczął być irytujący bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Harry po prostu miał przeczucie, że _coś się_ _święci_ – jak gdyby nie miał już wystarczająco wiele do roboty z powodu ludzi mających do niego żal za tą całą sprawę z Ginny!

Gniew Lestrange'a tylko się jeszcze zwiększył po jego udawanej walce z Tomem i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zastanawiał się dlaczego.

Oczywiście mały sługus miał prawdopodobnie nadzieję, że byłby „nowym ulubieńcem" Toma albo coś równie śmierciożercowatego i kiepskiego, ale serio. To było irytujące i, trzeba przyznać, nieco niepokojące w swojej intensywności.

Bywały momenty, w których Harry myślał, że Lestrange zaatakuje go, kiedy tylko nie będzie miał żadnych świadków, którzy by go zatrzymali albo gdyby był na tyle odważny, albo na tyle pewny siebie, aby pomyśleć, że mu się to uda. Lestrange wydawał się raczej osobą, która wbijała ci nóż w plecy, kiedy tylko się odwróciłeś. A Harry zadbał o to, aby _nie_ odwracać się do niego plecami.

Wciąż nie miał jednak pomysłu na to, co dać Hermionie i Tomowi.

Co do Hermiony, to jego pierwszą myślą była książka, ale wtedy zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Hermiona kiedykolwiek dostała coś innego niż książki. Bawił się pomysłem dania jej naszyjnika lub perfum, albo czegoś podobnie _kobiecego_, a następnie dodania do tego ochronnych uroków.

Byłoby to przydatne i trochę mniej zwyczajne.

Jednak martwił się, że mogłaby pomyśleć, iż próbował traktować ją protekcjonalnie albo… był ostrożny z oceną tej sytuacji. Hermiona nienawidziła _dziewczyńskich _dziewczyn (nie żeby Hermiona nie była dziewczyną!) takich jak Lavender czy Parvati: chichoczących przy chłopcach i mówiących bez przerwy o sprawach takich jak makijaż.

I jeszcze… pamiętał z Privet Drive, jak niektóre ze starszych dziewczyn narzekały, że chłopcy, z którymi się przyjaźniły, traktowały je tylko jako „jedną z chłopaków". Nie rozumiał tego wtedy, ale…

Tom był jeszcze trudniejszy, kiedy przychodziło do bożonarodzeniowych zakupów; bynajmniej nie dlatego, że był całkowicie zdolny do zdobycia samemu tego, czego chciał, jeśli tego chciał – a w przypadku, kiedy nie był w stanie zdobyć tego, czego chciał (jak, err, panowanie nad światem albo Harry'ego chętnego do przyłączenia się do niego, albo czegokolwiek, co obejmowała jego intryga) wtedy nie było to coś, co _Harry _mógł lub chciał mu kiedykolwiek dać.

Z tego powodu, było to zupełnie niesprawiedliwe, że Boże Narodzenie i urodziny Toma dzieliło zaledwie sześć dni przerwy. Nie wiedział, co mu dać.

Wiedział, że reszta da Ślizgonowi różnego rodzaju fantazyjne, drogie rzeczy, takie jak książki ukazujące wszystkie informacje, o które poprosiłeś, prosty wąż, mała kulę, która błyszczała wokół obiektów o największej mocy i kilka starych, zabytkowych, czystokrwistych rzeczy… Lestrange nie miał gustu i na szesnaste urodziny Toma dał mu Rodzinny Pierścień Lestrange'ów.

Nie był pewny, jak Tom mógł to przyjąć, zwłaszcza, że przyniosło to korzyść Lestrange'owi, a nie odwrotnie.

W końcu uznał, że po prostu się go zapyta.

* * *

Zdecydował się poruszyć ten temat podczas lekcji oklumencji.

Szczerze mówiąc, jego entuzjazm związany z nauką tej sztuki umysłu szybko zniknął – był w niej straszny, do tej pory nie dokonał w ani jednego kroku naprzód, przez co zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy blokowanie połączenia było w ogóle dobrym pomysłem. Nie lubił bólu, ale przez to nie wiedział nawet o przełamaniu murów Azkabanu.

Nikt z dorosłych, z którymi miał kontakt, a którzy znajdowali się po Jasnej Stronie, nie mówił mu nigdy, co się dzieje, więc, no serio, połączenie z Voldemortem było jedynym powodem tego, że miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, co naprawdę dzieje się w czasie tej wojny.

Także Tom wydawał się mieć dość z powodu braku postępów, ale, jak dotąd, nie skomentował tego. Już wkrótce jedna z ich lekcji powinna być przełomowa, ale do tego czasu jego tarcze związane z paradoksem (a tym samym blokada, którą umieścił Tom) rozpadną się.

Wcześniej wprawdzie budził się z zamierającym mu w gardle krzykiem, ale teraz ponownie mu się pogarszało. Cholerne sztuki umysłu.

- Tom? – zagadnął podczas przerwy, trzymając się za pulsującą z bólu głowę.

- Tak? – odpowiedział chłopak, może odrobinę za mocno.

- Co chciałbyś dostać na Boże Narodzenie albo urodziny?

Tom zamarł, spoglądając na niego. Potter podniósł brwi, kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

- Nie wiedziałem, że przejmujesz się takimi rzeczami – stwierdził w końcu Tom. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

W przeszłości nie dawał niczego Tomowi, bo nigdy nie czuł, że jest wystarczająco bisko Riddle'a, aby być do tego zobowiązanym, zwłaszcza, że był świadomy, iż Tom nie lubił tej części roku z powodów, których jeszcze nie znał.

- Zamierzasz dać mi jakąś sugestię czy nie? Bo szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, co ci dać.

- Czasami jesteś takim Gryfonem… - powiedział Tom nieszczególnie złośliwie.

Harry czekał w ciszy, wiedząc, że chłopak w końcu coś powie.

- Może przyłączysz się do Ciemnej Strony? – zaproponował Tom, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- _Naprawdę_ nie chciałbyś dostać tego jako prezent gwiazdkowy – zaszydził Harry z dość dużą pewnością siebie. Głowa Toma przechyliła się, a wzrok wyostrzył, kiedy chłopak także zauważył jego pewność i zaczął obracać różdżkę pomiędzy palcami.

- A co sprawia, że tak myślisz? – zapytał.

- To, że nudziłbyś się – odparł szczerze Harry. – Czerpiesz przyjemność z tego, że możesz plamić moją „niewinność"…

- Wiesz, teraz brzmi to niezwykle sugestywnie – zauważył Riddle, a jego uśmieszek powiększył się. – Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego Lestrange upiera się przy tym, że się we mnie durzysz.

Harry parsknął.

- Nie durzę się w tobie! – palnął. – Ja… Co… - Tym razem Tom roześmiał się. – Lestrange tak powiedział? – dopytywał się wściekle. – Kiedy? On kłamie! On…

- Stara się oziębić mój stosunek do ciebie do niezręczności i pogardy, którymi zazwyczaj reaguję, kiedy jakaś suka zaczyna się do mnie ślinić? – zasugerował Tom. – Tak, jestem tego świadom. – Rozbawienie Pottera znikło nieco, kiedy chłopak usłyszał ton tego oświadczenia, ale na jego twarzy wciąż pozostały jego ślady. – Ale to dlatego, że to _on_ się we mnie _durzy _i jest zazdrosny.

Harry zamarł, młody Czarny Pan powiedział to tak nonszalanckim, obojętnym tonem, że nie był pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał. Tom wysłał mu spojrzenie, lekko rozbawione i na wpół upominające.

- Salazarze, jesteś tak nieświadomy. – Tom pokręcił głową. – Nie wiedziałeś o tym? Myślałem, że do tej pory próbował cię zniszczyć.

Harry nie był w stanie otrząsnąć się z szoku, coraz więcej pytań pojawiało się w jego głowie.

- Lestrange jest gejem? Jest… w tobie? Skąd wiesz?

- Bo mi powiedział – oświadczył Tom, tym razem pogardliwie. – Mniej więcej w tym czasie, kiedy cię poznałem.

- Dlatego tak cholernie mnie nienawidzi? – zapytał Harry, jego oczy rozszerzyły się. – Cholera jasna! A ty… - Harry przeczesał rękoma włosy. – Naprawdę ci powiedział? Czy on oszalał? Salazarze, już mi go szkoda. – Tom uniósł na to brwi, co Potter ostentacyjnie zignorował. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. – _Naprawdę_ ci powiedział… - ponownie zaczął Harry.

- Tak. – Teraz już Tom z całą pewnością wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Co, przeszkadza ci to? – mrugnął.

Harry zaczerwienił się, wysyłając w kierunku dziedzica Slytherinu klątwę, przed którą ten szybko się uchylił.

- Nie, więc się zamknij, bo doskonale wiesz, że się w tobie nie durzę, musisz to jakoś przeboleć.

Ta rozmowa bardzo szybko poszła w złym kierunku. Chciał wrócić do tematu prezentów świątecznych. Po chwili Tom w potwierdzeniu skinął głową.

- Oczywiście, że o tym _wiem,_ uspokój się. Jakby nie było, prawdopodobnie znam zawartość twoich myśli równie dobrze jak ty – odpalił dziedzic Slytherinu.

- Dobrze – zgodził się Harry. Nastąpiła kolejna przerwa. – Hermiona myśli, że jest odwrotnie – dodał mściwie. – Że to ty durzysz się we mnie.

- Naiwny dzieciak – zauważył zajadliwie Tom, po czym dodał: – Choć wydaje mi się, że wiem, skąd mogło jej się to wziąć.

- Skąd mogłoby się jej _to_ wziąć! – Harry rzucił mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. – Obaj jesteśmy hetero!

- Myślę, że to się nazywa podtekst – zauważył Tom. Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk obrzydzenia.

- Ale to _Hermiona_! Ona powinna być mądra!

- Słowa „powinna być" są w tym zdaniu kluczowe – odpowiedział Tom, wykrzywiając usta. Harry spiorunował go spojrzeniem. Hermiona była mądra. Po prostu nie zawsze miała rację. Odwrócił wzrok, czując się nieswojo.

- Więc co chcesz dostać na święta? – zapytał, zaciskając zęby. Tom ucichł, zamyślony.

- Pójdź ze mną do Little Hangleton.


	64. Rozdział 64

Za zbetowanie rozdziału bardzo dziękuję **cheroine**.

**Niezrównoważona**, bardzo ci dziękuję za miłe słowa :). I tak, Lestrange zakochał się w Tomie, biedaczek… Na zabój, taak, myślę, że do doskonałe określenie – bardzo pasuje do całej sytuacji :). Czy tłumaczenie potrzebuje zdolności pisarskich – szczerze trudno mi powiedzieć. Całą robotę odwala, że tak powiem, autorka. Z całą pewnością sama nie potrafiłabym napisać czegoś takiego, więc myślę, że mimo wszystko tłumaczenie jest o wiele, wiele prostsze – tylko może trochę bardziej czasochłonne :). **Cookies. Alice**, przepraszam :). Little Hangleton i dlaczego Tom chce tam pójść, to wszystko zostanie niedługo wyjaśnione. :) Na razie nawet Harry nie wie, do czego zmierza Riddle. Cygnus jest jedną z najbardziej złych postaci w tym ficku, jest szalenie zazdrosny, a zazdrość może uczynić naprawdę wiele złego (i ciekawego dla czytelnika :)).

Bardzo, ale to bardzo dziękuję za wasze komentarze :). Do czwartku pojawi się kolejny rozdział, ale jeszcze nie wiem, w jaki dokładnie będzie to dzień – myślę, że to zależy od was :).

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział – mimo tego, jaki dziwny jest – wam się spodoba. Życzę wam wszystkim miłego czytania i cierpliwości w czekaniu na kolejny rozdział :).

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sześćdziesiąty czwarty**

To było dziwne, oczekiwał niemal natychmiastowej konfrontacji z Lestrange'em, ale ta nie nadeszła.

Głupotą z jego strony było wypatrywanie zmian w zachowaniu drugiego chłopca tylko z powodu tego, że odbył tę rozmowę z Tomem, bo Lestrange oczywiście nie był jej świadomy, tak więc nie było żadnego prawdziwego powodu, dla którego miałby nagle i drastycznie wymusić walkę. Ale jednak było to niepokojące.

Zgodził się pójść z Tomem do Little Hangleton, chociaż myśl o tym przerażała go o wiele bardziej, niż sam się do tego przyznawał. Nie spodziewał się nigdy, że wróci tam po wydarzeniach na czwartym roku, nie chciał tego, wciąż nie był szczególnie zachwycony tym pomysłem. A mimo tego tam szedł. Musiało to coś dla Toma znaczyć, skoro tak bezpośrednio poprosił o coś takiego, dając mu możliwość odrzucenia tej propozycji.

Na lekcji wróżbiarstwa siedział z Ronem, żaden z jego… z przeszłych Ślizgonów nie uczęszczał na te zajęcia, ale Draco też tu był, po drugiej stronie sali.

Po tej całej sprawie z przypominajką lepiej dogadywał się z najmłodszym Malfoyem.

Ron nie.

Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale pamiętał, że pod tą swoją czystokrwistą maską blondyn wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego. Harry też byłby nieszczęśliwy, gdyby jedynym jego towarzystwem byli Crabbe i Goyle.

Jego głowa pulsowała. Naprawdę pulsowała.

Mocny zapach kadzidła roztaczający się po pokoju był przytłaczający, duszący, a woń Sherry ciągnąca się za kręcącą się pomiędzy nimi Trelawney nie pomagała.

Nie mógł się skoncentrować.

Ron patrzył na niego z niepokojem, ale on skupił się na powstrzymaniu mdłości, na zebraniu otoczonych mgłą myśli. Trelawney trajkotała nad pracą Parvati, jej głos brzmiał ostro i dzwonił mu w uszach. Dalej się osuwał. Och boże, jego głowa…

Jeśli to była sprawka Toma, miał zamiar zabić drania.

- Harry, wszystko w porządku, stary? – zapytał nisko Ron, pochylając się nad kryształową kulą, która zajmowała ich stolik. – Trochę pozieleniałeś.

- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział słabo, wysyłając mu uśmiech.

Ron nie wyglądał na ani trochę przekonanego.

W następnej sekundzie ból eksplodował do imponujących rozmiarów, jak gdyby ktoś po prostu walnął młotem w jego czaszkę.

Jęk uciekł z jego ust, palce ścisnęły gwałtownie jego włosy, szarpiąc nimi, zdesperowane, by jakoś złagodzić to uczucie.

Po chwili zblakło ono, pozostawiając go bez tchu z poczuciem ulgi, tylko po to, by rozpocząć się od nowa, jak fala. Wtedy uświadomił sobie, co się dzieje.

Voldemort atakował mentalnie osłony oklumencyjne, które Tom tak dawno temu ustawił w jego głowie.

Panika uciskała jego klatkę piersiową; nie był na to gotowy, jego oklumencja była do dupy. Nie mógł zrobić nic, prócz próbowania go powstrzymać. Następny atak niemal sprawił, że zemdlał. Wstał chwiejnie. Musiał wyjść z klasy, kiedy jeszcze był w stanie to zrobić.

- Potter. - To był Malfoy, którego twarz pobladła ze strachu, a głos załamał się.

- Nie teraz – wychrypiał, kładąc ręce na głowę, zataczając się. Była gorąca i lepka, szarpnął je z powrotem, aby zobaczyć, że jego palce pomazane były purpurą.

O kurwa. Jego blizna krwawiła. Dlatego Malfoy panikował.

Zmysłami wyczuwał, jak uczniowie zaczynają szeptać, głupkowato podekscytowani, słyszał ciężki oddech Trelawney oraz przeklinającego głośno Rona.

- Hej, wracajcie do pracy – rozkazał szorstko jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

W następnej sekundzie ktoś – dwie osoby – chwyciły go pod ramię, utrzymując w pozycji pionowej. Ledwo mógł coś zobaczyć, zaślepiony agonią.

Wiedział, że dopiero się zaczęło. Voldemort był wściekły. Wiedział już, że go ograli. Gdzieś w głębi siebie Harry poczuł ulgę, że ta konfrontacja wkrótce się skończy i zniechęcenie tym, że Voldemortowi nie zabrało dużo czasu zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobili. Oczekiwał zbyt wiele. Voldemort wciąż pochodził od Toma, a Tom był geniuszem.

Spojrzał na ludzi, którzy go podtrzymywali – Ron i… Draco? Gdyby był w bardziej zdolnym do logicznego myślenia stanie, skomentowałby to pewnie stwierdzeniem, że cuda się jednak zdarzają, jak teraz, kiedy dwaj śmiertelni wrogowie starali się ze sobą współpracować.

Jednak chwilowo bardziej był zajęty skupianiem się na tym, aby przesuwać swoje stopy do przodu, starając się nie poddać i nie ugiąć pod wpływem umysłu Voldemorta, bo ten mógłby całkowicie zniszczyć otaczającą jego umysł barierę. Kruszyła się, a co ważniejsze, kruszyła się szybko. Następna fala ugięła jego kolana, tak, że zatoczył się, aby oprzeć się o ścianę.

- Harry? – Głos Rona był wysoki z paniki.

- Jest dobrze – wymamrotał. – Je-achhh… - Powstrzymał przekleństwo cisnące mu się na język. Miedź pojawiła się w jego ustach.

Przez kilka sekund wszystkim, czego był świadomy, był chłód zbierający się wokół niego i nacierający na jego ciało. Teraz już leżał na podłodze, nie pamiętając, co dokładnie się wydarzyło, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Podłoga była tak przyjemnie zimna w porównaniu z jego ciałem.

- Co mamy robić? – powtarzał ciągle Draco. – Potter… Harry… co chcesz, abyśmy zrobili?

Jęknął, zwijając się, nie odpowiadając.

Słyszał krzyk, udręczony krzyk, odbijający się echem po korytarzu i chwilę później zdał sobie sprawę, że należał do niego. Łza wypłynęła upokarzająco z jego oka, ale on śmiał się szaleńczo. Bariery wciąż się trzymały, prawie, a Voldemort był _wściekły_. Drażniło go to.

- Harry, proszę – powiedział Ron, potrząsając nim lekko. – Musimy zanieść cię do Madame Pomfrey, co się dzieje? Czy to _on_?

- Na Salazara, nie trzęś nim – i tak już go boli… - zauważył ostro Draco.

- Wiem, że go cholernie boli, ty dupku – odwarknął Ron. – Co proponujesz, byśmy w takim razie zrobili, skoro jesteś taki mądry?! – Harry skrzywił się na ten głośny dźwięk. Tom. Potrzebował Toma.

- Co to było? – W następnej chwili Ron pochylił się bliżej, niemal stykając się z jego twarzą. – Riddle? Do czego go, do cholery, potrzebujesz? Jeśli to on ci to zrobił… - zaczął Ron niebezpiecznie, ochronnie.

- Oczywiście, że tego nie zrobił – sarknął Draco. – Serio, czy w ogóle nie widziałeś ich razem? Wiesz, jakie ma teraz zajęcia… Harry?

Więcej bólu, tak intensywnego, że nie mógł się na niczym skupić.

Jeszcze wyraźniej wyczuł teraz Mroczną obecność. Tom był dobry w oklumencji… ale jego, znaczy się Voldemorta, legilimencja była jeszcze silniejsza. Pęknięcia zaczęły pojawiać się w jego osłonie, małe szczeliny, które poszerzał najeżdżający na niego umysł, tworząc z nich otwory, przez które mógłby wejść. Czuł się, jakby jego umysł był rozdzierany wewnętrznie. Był rozdarty wewnętrznie.

Nie mógł myśleć… On… Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło… On… Nie myślał, żeby dobrym pomysłem było wołanie Toma. Jeśli nie było paradoksu, nie mógł nic zrobić, po prostu byłoby to jeszcze bardziej upokarzające… i jeszcze…

- Harry? – Nowy głos. Znajomy głos i stare głosy – Rona? – wyniosły się mu z drogi i wymieniły z nim. Ten nowy głos był łagodny, łagodnie litościwy i spokojny, ale tak niesamowicie głośny.

Tom. To był Tom. Naprawdę przyszedł. Harry nie rozumiał… Tom czuł jego emocje. Bycie tak blisko bolało go, chociaż może nie tak bardzo, jak ból, w którym był Harry.

Riddle zaklął.

Gdzieś zadzwonił dzwonek, a może to nie dzwonek, nie mógł zbyt wiele o niczym powiedzieć. Kroki łomoczące pod jego głową… a może było to bicie jego serca.

Palce, zimne palce otoczyły jego, zabierając je z dala od głowy. Walczył przeciwko temu… mocny uścisk pomógł trochę, coś fizycznego odciągało jego uwagę od psychicznej inwazji.

- Harry… Harry, pozwól mi zobaczyć. – Głos był władczy, nieustępliwy, a on od razu go usłuchał, odsuwając palce. Usłyszał gdzieś dźwięk przerażenia, ale wiedział, że nie wydała go postać znajdująca się przed nim.

Kto to był… och… no tak. To był Tom. Dlaczego Tom był tutaj? To raniło także i jego.

- Masz szczęście, że nie jestem wrażliwy – zauważył dziedzic Slytherinu, ręce na jego twarzy stały się uporczywe… nie pozwalając mu ponownie pogrążyć się w spokojnej ciemności. – Okej, spójrz na mnie, Harry, no dalej, pozwól mi zobaczyć te oślepiające zielone oczy… - Z trudem otworzył lekko jedno oko, świat wirował wokół niego.

- Oto właśnie chodziło… - oznajmił Tom, brzmiąc jedynie odrobinę protekcjonalnie.

Harry chciał powiedzieć, że nie jest dzieckiem, ale nie mógł znaleźć słów.

- Jeśli nie jest to granica wytrzymałości, to nie wiem, co nią jest… Skup się na mnie, okej? Skup się na blokowaniu _go_, naciskaj, walcz, cokolwiek, co uważasz za naturalne, ale nie pozwól mu wejść, robisz to? – żądał od niego głos.

Kto? Tom. To wciąż był Tom. Co się działo?

Och, tak, siłą stworzył sobie drogę do umysłu Pottera, tego bezczelnego dzieciaka. Jak śmiał robić głupca z Wielkiego Lorda Voldemorta? Prawdziwy horkruks. Wyglądało na to, że Tom, jedno wielkie utrapienie, zostawił kilka śladów swojej obecności, ale nie było to nic, czego _on_ nie mógłby pokonać. Był silniejszy niż ten nastolatek kiedykolwiek będzie… nie.

To nie była prawda.

Był Harrym, prawda? Furia i uczucia szalały w jego krwioobiegu. Tom nadal blokował jego umysł… ha ha… Tom Riddle, mentalny stróż. Zabawne.

- Tom? – wymamrotał.

- Kto inny? – odparł oschle Tom. Odpowiedziałby mu, gdyby ból znów nie osiągnął punktu kulminacyjnego.

Jego dłonie wystrzeliły w kierunku głowy, ale ktoś je chwycił i przyciągnął do jego boku, walczył z tym, ale nie mógł się ruszać, otoczony przez coś… ramiona… kołyszące nim lekko. Zimny głos w jego głowie.

Tak słaby. Tak żałosny. Nie może ochronić nawet swojego własnego umysłu… bezczelny… zabij kogoś. Nie, nie chciał nikogo zabić.

- Harry, Harry proszę, musisz z nim walczyć. – Hermiona też tam była.

Kiedy Hermiona się tutaj znalazła? Była zbyt głośna, krzyczała, czy ona krzyczała? Czy ktoś krzyczał?

Och. To on. Kto jeszcze był tutaj? Kto go trzymał? Tom. Kiedy Tom się tutaj znalazł?

Ha… Tom naprawdę niemal go przytulał.

- **Pieprz się** – zasyczał głos blisko jego ucha, a jego oddech załaskotał go. – **Próbujesz tam chociaż? Włóż w to trochę wysiłku, ty leniwy nierobie. Rujnujesz tutaj moją reputację… Prawdopodobnie wyglądam całkowicie śmiesznie… i zakrwawiłeś całą moją koszulę… wisisz mi teraz dwie koszule, nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę…**

Harry roześmiał się na to. Zimny głos wyblakł nieznacznie.

- Hej, przestał krzyczeć! – zauważył ktoś z podnieceniem.

Przestał krzyczeć? Tak więc radość była dobra? Bycie szczęśliwym oznaczało mniej bólu. Musiał być szczęśliwy. Co… co było szczęśliwe? Był taki zmęczony.

- **Hej, hej, zatrzymaj się** – wrócił głos, domagając się tego. – **Nie powiedziałem, że możesz zrobić sobie przerwę… nie **_**waż**_** się stracić na mnie przytomności. Pomyśl o tych wszystkich plotkach, które pojawiłyby się, gdybyś zemdlał na mnie, nie chcesz tego, prawda?**

Nie, nie chciał. Choć byłoby to całkiem zabawne. Czuł śmiech wymykający się mu z klatki piersiowej.

Ludzie wydawali się strasznie chcieć myśleć, że był gejem. Chociaż nie był… lubił Cho. Cho była ładna. Cho także dużo płakała. Z powodu Cedrica.

Szczęście… dlaczego miał być szczęśliwy, skoro zabił Cedrica? Głos w jego głowie ponownie był coraz silniejszy, wspinając się po jego wspomnieniach jak po drabince.

Ból. Ale nie psychiczny ból. Inny ból. Jego ramię. Jego lewe ramię. Płonęło. Płonęło jak ogień. Jak ostre papryczki chili. Ale one niczego nie paliły. Może z wyjątkiem ust.

Ból w głowie cofał się, uciekając od ciepła… chyba, że to nie było naprawdę ciepło.

To była… ciemność.

Dlaczego to zawsze musiał być on?


	65. Rozdział 65

Rozdział betowała **cheroine**. :)

Dzisiaj szybko, ponieważ nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, a naprawdę dużo roboty. W każdym razie możecie być pewni, że przynajmniej kilkakrotnie przeczytałam każdy komentarz i bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, którzy skomentowali ostatni rozdział – a zarazem przepraszam, że ten pojawia tak późno. Jesteście wspaniali :).

**Cookies. Alice**, spokojnie, na razie nie doszliśmy nawet jeszcze do połowy tego ficka. :) Zapewniam, ze to wszystko tak szybko się nie skończy. ;) I zgadzam się, Tom ma jakieś wyjątkowe, zgryźliwe poczucie humoru – które niezwykle często ujawnia się przed Harrym :). Niestety na całą sytuację jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie będziemy patrzeć z punktu widzenia Toma, tak więc nie jesteśmy na chwilę obecną w stanie poznać jego myśli – chociaż możemy się ich domyślać, och, możemy się domyślać… **CaffeLatte**, cieszę się, że sprawiłam przyjemność :). Pomiędzy rozdziałem w sobotę a niedzielę zazwyczaj nie ma zbyt dużej przerwy. I taak, Tom by cię zabił, gdyby to usłyszał, ale zawsze mogłabyś schować się z Harrym i mieć nadzieję na to, że ta żywa tarcza zadziała :). **Toka**, dziękuję ci bardzo, bardzo mocno za miłe słowa. I tak, zgadzam się, poprzedni rozdział był nietypowy, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż przedstawiony był z punktu widzenia ogarniętego agonią umysłu Harry'ego… :) Co do twojego pytania – tak, fick został zakończony na ilości 149 rozdziałów (wiem, przerażająca liczba ^^), a ja jak najbardziej mam zamiar przetłumaczyć je wszystkie – ponadto, jeżeli tylko znajdą się zainteresowani, również prequel oraz sequel, chociaż oba są jak na tą chwilę niezakończone. :) **Koma**, taak, z całą pewnością jest teraz mniej czasu, nie przejmuj się, rozumiem :). I, cóż, bardzo trafnie opisałaś relację Toma i Pottera. A przynajmniej jak na razie – bo tego, jak potoczy się ona dalej, to nie zdradzę :)… **Sefid**, żałuję, że nie mogę odpowiedzieć ci za pomocą prywatnej wiadomości, ale mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko przeczytasz odpowiedź, jaką tutaj na twoje pytanie zamieszczę :). Odpowiadając na pytanie – cóż, właściwie to nie, nie zaczynasz od drugiego tomu. „Ulubieniec Losu" został napisany jako pierwszy. Wprawdzie istnieje prequel (wydarzenia, które działy się przed tymi opisanymi w _Ulubieńcu_) oraz sequel (wydarzenia, które działy się po tych opisanych w Ulubieńcu) tego opowiadania, ale jako, że zostały one napisane po wstawieniu ostatniego rozdziału „Fate's Favourite" („Ulubieńca Losu"), to i ja postanowiłam zająć się nimi dopiero po przetłumaczeniu tego ficka. Tak więc „Ulubieniec Losu" jest częścią pierwszą, chociaż posiada zarazem część tak jakby zerową – mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi :). **Niezrównoważona**, nie ma sprawy, chociaż nie, nie pisałaś ;). I, tak jak wcześniej mówiłam, wiedziałam, że któryś z najbliższych rozdziałów ci się spodoba – chodziło mi właśnie o ten, ponieważ biedny Harry przeżywa prawdziwą agonię. I naprawdę jest znane? Nie wiedziałam. Chociaż, cóż, miło mi jest to słyszeć. Po prostu cieszę się, że podoba się innym :). Poza tym, gdybyś mogła, to proszę, podaj mi link do tego, co sama piszesz, bo jestem niesamowicie ciekawa, a poza tym nie wierzę temu, jak mówisz, że nie mas talentu – na pewno masz! :) **Ake107**, cieszę się, że opowiadanie ci się spodobało i bardzo miło mi słyszeć, że… tak bardzo cię wciągnęło :). Sama pamiętam, jak czytałam je z zapartym tchem właściwie bez przerwy przez całe dni (a później czekałam, bo nie pojawiły się jeszcze nowe rozdziały ^^) i wiem, jak bardzo może być pasjonujące :). Cieszę się, że ktoś czuje chociaż cząstkę tego, co ja :).

Och, miało być krótko… W każdym razie pozostaje mi życzyć wam miłego czytania. :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sześćdziesiąty piąty**

Znowu Skrzydło Szpitalne. To robiło się nudne. Tak jak biel. Przynajmniej ból zniknął wraz z Voldemortem. Ron i Hermiona siedzieli przy jego łóżku i oboje wyprostowali się od razu, kiedy zauważyli, że się obudził.

- Naprawdę powinniśmy przestać się tutaj spotykać – słabo zażartował Harry, jego głos był łamliwy i szorstki.

- Dzięki bogu nic ni nie jest – zaczęła Hermiona. – Zamartwialiśmy się. Potrzebujesz czegoś? Eliksiru przeciwbólowego? Wody…?

- Nie, wszystko dobrze – roześmiał się lekko. – Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

- Tym razem tylko kilka godzin – oświadczył Ron. – To wielka poprawa. Riddle odpieprzył się jak norm… - Ron zatrzymał się w pół słowa, kiedy wszedł dziedzic Slytherinu. – O wilku mowa –wymamrotał rudowłosy. – Idę po Pomfrey.

Ron wymknął się, posyłając Tomowi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, które przyszły Czarny Pan odwzajemnił ze słodkim uśmiechem i przeganiającym gestem.

- Jak ty to _robisz_? – z niedowierzaniem dopytywała się Hermiona. – Jak to możliwe, że zawsze wiesz, kiedy Harry się obudził i wchodzisz zaledwie minutę później, podczas gdy reszta z nas musi czekać?

Harry zmarszczył brwi; nie zmuszał ich do siedzenia przy jego łóżku. Hermiona zauważyła wyraz jego twarzy i złagodniała.

- Och, nie o to chodzi, nie myślimy tak! – Machnęła lekceważąco ręką, wciąż brzmiąc na trochę rozdrażnioną, po czym ponownie spojrzała na Toma. – Więc?

- Jesteśmy bratnimi duszami – odpowiedział spokojnie Riddle, kierując się do jego łóżka. Harry złapał ciężką książkę rzuconą w kierunku jego głowy i odwrócił ją. Przewodnik dla Empatów.

- Wiesz – zaczął spokojnie – zaczynam myśleć, że rozumiem, dlaczego ludzie sądzą, iż jesteśmy parą, jeśli zawsze odpowiadasz im w taki sposób…

Tom uniósł brwi.

- Jakkolwiek to bystre z twojej strony, dojście do tego zabrało ci około, ile, roku? – odpowiedział oschle Tom, powodując, że Harry spojrzał na niego ostro. – Ale – kontynuował Tom – to wszystko niewystarczająco i za późno, według ogólnego przekonania populacji uczniowskiej nie jesteśmy już parą.

Harry nie był pewien, czy powinien czuć ulgę czy coś zupełnie innego.

- Och? – zapytał.

- Tak, dzięki bogu – Tom uśmiechnął się. – W każdym razie, para była zbyt bezpieczna i domowa. Podobno teraz mówi się o… wiele większej pikanterii i ekscytacji.

Harry mrugał przez chwilę tępo, opierając się nagłej ochocie na potarcie twarzy dłonią.

- Cóż, nie chcemy być nudni – odpowiedział w końcu.

- Istotnie, nie chcemy – zgodził się Tom. – Fala plotek może napędzać się niczym albo też możemy jej w tym pomóc. – Oczy chłopca zaświeciły sadystycznie. – Myślę, że powinniśmy znaleźć ci do ubrania parę kajdanek. Zobaczymy, co wtedy zrobią.

Hermiona wydała dziwny pisk, krzątająca się wokół nich Pomfrey posłała mu dziwne spojrzenie, a Ron wyglądał na wytrąconego z równowagi. Teraz Harry naprawdę potarł twarz dłonią.

- Masz pokręcone poczucie humoru – wymamrotał.

- Myślisz, że żartuję? – zapytał niewinnie Tom. Harry uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Nie ubiorę kajdanek. Albo obroży. Albo czegokolwiek innego, co wymyśli sobie twój pochrzaniony umysł. Albo w ogóle czegokolwiek.

- Mój pochrzaniony umysł? – Tom brzmiał na rozbawionego. – Wspomniałem tylko o kajdankach, to _ty_ wpadłeś na obrożę. Ach, masochista.

- Nie jestem masochistą! – zaprotestował Harry. – Przestań tak mówić. A nawet gdybym był, wciąż bym się z tobą nie umówił.

- Oczywiście, że byś się umówił – odparł niby od niechcenia Riddle. – Jestem prawdopodobnie całkowicie w twoim typie. To dlatego te plotki tak szaleńczo się rozprzestrzeniają. Gdyby któryś z nas był gejem, jestem pewien, że już dawno byśmy ze sobą spali.

- Nie, nawet gdybym był gejem, to by się nie stało – kłócił się Harry, chociaż nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zauważył, iż Tom wydawał się okropnie pewny tego, co mówił i sam nie był już tak co do tego przekonany przez to, że to samo mówili wszyscy inni.

Kątem oka przyglądał się różdżce Pomfrey, kiedy kobieta rzucała cały szereg czarów leczących i innych. Ze względu na brak jej okrzyków zakładał, że było dobrze.

- Próbujesz przekonać mnie czy siebie? – Tom uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie.

- Co się stało z Voldemortem? – zapytał głośno zamiast odpowiedzieć, spoglądając na Rona i Hermionę.

Twarz Hermiony była jasnoczerwona, wydawała się raczej speszona ich rozmową. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel patrzył na Toma pytająco, niepewnie, co skłoniło do odpowiedzi dziedzica Slytherinu i zmusiło Harry'ego do ponownego spojrzenia w jego kierunku.

Tom nadal wyglądał na zbyt rozbawionego.

- Zajęło ci to trochę czasu, ale w końcu udało ci się zoklumentować – oświadczył leniwie przyszły Czarny Pan. – I było dużo krzyku, ale przypuszczam, że tę część pamiętasz. Pewnie cię to podniecało. Nie jesteś też zoofilem, prawda, w szczególności co do węży?

Harry ostentacyjnie ignorował dwa ostatnie zdania, odczuwając mdłości. Wiedział, że Tom go tylko denerwuje, ale jednak!

- Oklumentowałem się? – zapytał, decydując skupić się właśnie na tym.

Ron wydawał się kompletnie zdezorientowany, a Hermiona na także skoncentrowaną na ignorowaniu uwag Toma, czerwień pojawiła się na jej policzkach. Nawet Pomfrey wyglądała na przejętą.

- Oklumentował? – Hermiona zadała pytanie równocześnie, wyglądając, jakby chciała biec do biblioteki, aby natychmiast zbadać nowe słowo.

- Tak – Tom skinął głową. – To właśnie powiedziałem dwie sekundy temu.

- Jak? – dopytywał się Harry, lekko niezadowolony drugą połową potwierdzenia. – Mam na myśli… będę w stanie zrobić to ponownie?

Tom spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, który sugerował, że właśnie zadał naprawdę głupie pytanie. W zamian rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, mówiące: „po prostu odpowiedź".

- Tak, prawdopodobnie – stwierdził młody Czarny Pan. – I tak, powinno być to od teraz łatwiejsze. Przypomnij mi, abym wysłał dziadzinie podziękowania, twój brak postępów zaczynał być irytujący.

- Dziadzinie? – powtórzył chrapliwie Ron, domyślając się, że Tom mówił o Voldemorcie. Riddle zignorował rudzielca.

- Marne pocieszenie – oświadczył Harry, spoglądając na Pomfrey, kiedy ta chowała swoją różdżkę. – Więc mogę iść? – zapytał.

- Tym razem staraj się trzymać z dala od tego miejsca. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, wkrótce przydzielę ci tutaj własne łóżko.

Harry zbladł z przerażenia. Nigdy w życiu!

Za kilka dni mieli iść do Little Hangleton.


	66. Rozdział 66

Rozdział betowała wspaniała **cheroine** :).

**Cookies. Alice**, także uwielbiam ten paring i także całym sercem za nim jestem :). Cieszę się, że rozdział sprawił ci przyjemność. Nie wiem, czy Little Hangleton was zaskoczy, ale mam wielką, wielką nadzieję, że tak się stanie - jest z nim związanych kilka scen, które wyjątkowo lubię :). **Niezrównoważona**, zerknęłam na razie na bloga, którego mi wysłałaś, niestety nie miałam zbytnio czasu, aby się w niego wczytać. Początek jednak jak najbardziej mi się podoba ;). Więcej napiszę, kiedy dojdę do końca ;). Cieszę się, że twoje wrażenia wciąż są jak najbardziej pozytywne. Drugiego Oblicza nie czytałam, jeżeli znajdę trochę czasu, to i za to mogę się wziąć :). **NigrumLotus**, miło mi znów cię widzieć :). Jeszcze dużo przed nami, więc mam nadzieję, że zaspokoją one twój głód ;). I zgadzam się, jakkolwiek jest to dziwne, to ta dwójka naprawdę jest urocza... Cieszę się, że wciąż ci się podoba i że tutaj wrócisz, bo jest to niesamowicie motywujące ;). **Koma**, cóż, seksu tutaj nie będzie, łóżko - i owszem. :) **CaffeLatte**, taak, na pewno nie idą tam bez powodów - Tom już swoje ma. ;) Co do twojego pytania, czy Tom i Harry kiedyś będą razem - powiem tylko, że to nie jest i nie będzie nigdy slash. Przykro mi... **Toka**, cieszę się, że ci się podobał :). No i mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedzie cię wycieczka do Little Hangleton... Myślę, że nie powinnaś się nią zawieść... ;)

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, czytało mi się je z niesłychaną przyjemnością i wywołały one u mnie takie przyjemne ukłucie w sercu :). Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy rozdział się wam spodoba – życzę wam jak najbardziej miłego czytania! :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sześćdziesiąty szósty**

Około tydzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem Harry i Tom wyślizgnęli się z zamku, aby udać się do Little Hangleton.

Harry w końcu zdecydował się na ofiarowanie Hermionie naszyjnika oplecionego wieloma ochronnymi urokami, które dołączył do prezentu od siebie.

Był kłębkiem nerwów, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mógł ani uciec, ani się wycofać bez względu na to, jak bardzo by się o to starał. Wspomnienie o Little Hangleton wciąż zmrażało mu krew w żyłach do postaci okruszynek lodu. Tom także wydawał się przygaszony, jego oczy wwiercały się w ciemność. Ich kłótnie zblakły, osłabły, wygasły.

- Więc jak się tam dostaniemy? - zapytał cicho Harry.

- Zorganizowałem świstoklik – oświadczył Tom.

Harry nieznacznie przełknął ślinę. No tak. Świstoklik. Bo przecież to w ogóle nie było podobne do ostatniego razu. Nie odpowiedział, nie ufając swojemu głosowi, jedynie kiwając głową w potwierdzeniu. Jego serce waliło.

- Lepiej niech to nie będzie cholerny puchar – spróbował w końcu słabo, jakkolwiek, byle tylko przełamać ciszę. Usta Toma wygięły się odrobinę, ale chłopak nie odpowiedział.

Harry zacisnął palce wokół różdżki, ale pochylił się, by dotknąć świstoklika, którego wyciągnął Tom. Była to paczka mugolskich kart do gry. Poczuli szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i zniknęli w wirze kolorów.

Harry wylądował z łoskotem, z rozrzuconymi na ziemi rękami i nogami, intensywny zapach trawy zaatakował jego nozdrza. Bał się spojrzeć w górę, irracjonalnie przerażony tym, że będą na cmentarzu.

- Wstawaj, wyglądasz jak idiota – mruknął Tom. Harry zamknął na chwilę oczy, starając się mentalnie zebrać w sobie, tak jak to robił przez cały tydzień. Nie działało.

Zbierając resztki swojej Gryfońskiej odwagi, otworzył oczy, unosząc głowę.

To był pieprzony cmentarz.

Czy Tom robił to _celowo_?

Jego mięśnie napięły się.

- Wybrałeś urocze miejsce – skomentował, podnosząc się ostrożnie na nogi.

- To jedyne miejsce, w którym nie zostalibyśmy zauważeni przez mieszkańców, gdyby ktoś akurat patrzył – odpowiedział Tom bezbarwnym tonem, choć te oczy przyglądały mu się bezlitośnie, jak gdyby wyciągając z jego głowy wszystkie sekrety. – Tak czy owak, przyszlibyśmy tutaj.

Harry oddychał z trudem, a jego ręce włożone były głęboko do kieszeni, aby ukryć zaciskające się i otwierające bez przerwy pięści. Drżał. Jego szczęka była zaciśnięta, gorączkowo wodził wzrokiem po otoczeniu.

Uważając na różnice. Szukając różnic. Potrzebując ich. A znajdował jedynie podobieństwa.

Co on tutaj robił? Dlaczego sam się na to zgodził? Mdłości podnosiły się w jego żołądku. Wiedział dlaczego. Tom. To zawsze był Tom. Oczywiście, że robił to dla niego. Sukinsyna.

Wydając się usatysfakcjonowanym, że nie ma zamiaru zasłabnąć albo coś w tym stylu, Tom oderwał od niego wzrok i zaczął stawiać ostrożne kroki, rozglądając się po cmentarzu.

Harry poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności zaciskają się.

To była Dolina Godryka Toma. To było miejsce, gdzie zostali pochowani jego rodzice… rodzice, których będąc starszy _zamordował_.

Harry podążał za nim w ciszy, rozpaczliwie zastanawiając się, dlaczego tutaj był.

Dlaczego Tom poprosił go, aby tu przyszedł?

Zatrzymali się naprzeciwko grobu Toma Riddle'a Seniora. Harry odwrócił wzrok, doskonale pamiętając, jak był do niego przywiązany… kociołek naprzeciwko niego, jego noga bolała, jego ramię szczypało. Tom był sadystą, skoro przyprowadził go tutaj. Wiedział… o boże.

Tom _nie_ wiedział. Riddle wiedział, że był to _cmentarz,_ ale Harry unikał zawsze zagłębiania się w szczegóły. Nie wiedział, że był to _ten_ cmentarz. Cholera.

Walczył o to, aby nie wpaść w panikę, starał się powstrzymać hiperwentylację. Nie miał zamiaru rozpaść się. Nie teraz. Nigdy nie powiedział o tym Tomowi, bo rozmawiali o tym na samym początku, w czasach, kiedy nie był pewny Toma, a jedynie miał świadomość, że być może nie jest tak całkowicie zły.

Oczywiście nie powierzał mu wszystkich swoich problemów. To przyszło później, ale z innymi rzeczami, nigdy tą konkretną. Ta rana zawsze była zbyt świeża. Mówił o cmentarzu, ale w swojej paranoi nigdy nie zagłębił się w szczegóły dotyczące rytuału, tak więc Tom nie wiedział, że to właśnie ten cmentarz.

Widział go przez przebłyski we wspomnieniach Harry'ego i Potter wiedział, że Tom w sekundę mógłby poskładać wszystkie fragmenty tej układanki, gdyby tylko o tym pomyślał.

Ale Tom… Tom był rozproszony przez własne demony.

Harry był tutaj tylko dla towarzystwa, dla… nie wiedział… moralnego wsparcia albo coś w tym rodzaju.

Nie miał zamiaru schrzanić niezwykle rzadkiego przejawu zaufania i słabości, albo wyraźnego postępu u chłopaka poprzez zwymiotowanie na jego buty, czy coś w tym stylu. Żółć paliła mu gardło… a Tom mówił.

- Zawsze planowałem go zabić, chyba to zrobiłem… zrobię – powiedział cicho młody Czarny Pan. Harry zwrócił na niego uwagę. Tom spojrzał na niego, po czym jego wzrok ponownie skierował się na kamień. – Zamiast tego przybyłem tutaj, do tych czasów…

Zdawał się mówić bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego, mamrocząc cicho, zadumany. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, zagubiony w myślach.

Potter nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale czuł się rozdarty między odrazą a _fascynacją_.

Trudno było usłyszeć Toma mówiącego tak otwarcie o swojej przeszłości, zawsze, kiedy Potter już go poznał, robił jedynie aluzje, odniesienia, nic wielkiego.

W pewnym sensie to było dziwne, że Tom wiedział tak wiele o jego życiu, a on o Riddle'a tak niewiele… i jeszcze… czuł się, jakby znał Toma niezależnie od tego, osobę, którą teraz był, bez względu na tajemniczą historię. Może po prostu za dużo z niego czytał.

Ale jednocześnie… Tom mówił mu o tym teraz, nie wiążąc z tym szantażu. Powinien coś powiedzieć. Pragnął tylko, by Tom nie mówił mu tego _tutaj_.

- Naprawdę go nienawidzisz, prawda, swojego ojca? – zapytał Harry.

- Tak – oświadczył Tom, jego głos był niesamowicie zimny. – Nienawidzę. – Tym razem, kiedy się odezwał, jego głos znów był łagodniejszy. – Kiedy byłem dzieckiem _marzyłem_, że przyjdzie i zabierze mnie z sierocińca. Że będzie jak ja, że jest tam _ktokolwiek_ taki jak ja. To było głupie z mojej strony, naprawdę.

Harry pokręcił głową, uważając, aby koncentrować się na Tomie, a nie miejscu, w którym byli.

- To nie jest głupie – odpowiedział. Oczy Toma przesunęły się na niego, w jego spojrzeniu było coś desperackiego. – Kiedyś mocno pragnąłem, żeby jakiś mój krewny przyszedł i wziął mnie z dala od Dursleyów… Spędzałem wszystkie noce modląc się o to, próbując wyobrazić sobie jacy by byli… albo jak to by było mieć prawdziwą rodzinę… - urwał, czując się niezręcznie.

- A to nigdy się nie stało – zakończył gorzko Tom, jego magia wyrwała się gwałtownie, uderzając wściekle o znajdujący się przed nim nagrobek. – _On_ był rozczarowaniem. _Mugolem_. Zostawił moją matkę od razu, kiedy dowiedział się czym była, nigdy nie obejrzał się za siebie, nigdy nawet nie kłopotał się szukaniem swojego syna.

Tom spojrzał na niego, cienie niemal namacalnie otoczyły jego postać.

- Chciałbym rozerwać jego serce – zdeklarował dziedzic Slytherinu. Harry zmusił się do tego, aby nie odwrócić wzroku, niemal wstrzymując oddech. – Mugole, odrażające stworzenia – mruknął Tom ostro, uwalniając swoje emocje. – Są żałośni, wielu z nich, nie mogą znieść myśli, że ktoś może być chociaż trochę inny.

- Nie wszyscy– powiedział Harry, złość po raz pierwszy słyszalna była w jego głosie. Wiedział, że powinien dłużej czekać z tym komentarzem, ale… mimo swoich najlepszych starań, to miejsce miało na niego wpływ, wygryzając jego tolerancję, z każdą sekundą zwiększając poziom stresu.

Tom nie wyglądał, jakby mu to przeszkadzało, po prostu spojrzał na niego litościwie. Następnie, Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zastanawiał się, dlaczego Tom poprosił go, aby udał się z nim na tę _wycieczkę_.

Chwilę później Tom ponownie na niego spojrzał, tym razem uważnie, przechylając lekko głowę, jakby dopiero teraz dobrze go zauważył.

Harry oparł się nagłej chęci zamarcia w bezruchu… przyciągnięcie uwagi Toma, zwłaszcza kiedy był tak roztargniony, nie było czymś, co planował zrobić.

Liczył, że tego uniknie. W tej chwili był to jedyny sposób, by mógł przetrwać tę noc.

Tom przyglądał się mu, co sprawiło, że był bardziej zestresowany niż normalnie, zanim rozejrzał się po cmentarzu, jakby w poszukiwaniu wskazówek.

_Moneta wznosi się w powietrze._

Harry mógł poczuć małe zdezorientowanie, a następnie rozpoznanie, zrozumienie, szok.

Spojrzenie Toma znów skierowało się na niego, żądając odpowiedzi.

_Moneta upada._


	67. Rozdział 67

Rozdział zbetowany czujnym okiem **cheroine** ;).

Dziękuję wszystkim komentującym za wspierające i dodające sił komentarze oraz wszystkim czytającym za podnoszenie na duchu.

**Cookies. Alice**, przepraszam, przepraszam, proszę nie bić! :) Wiem, że rozdział był zakończony w naprawdę okropnym momencie, ale cóż na to poradzić... W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że przez to przyjemniej się czekało na rozdział dzisiejszy :). **CaffeLatte**, och, to bardzo, bardzo przepraszam, że rozdział tak późno... Cieszę się, że ci się podobało i mam nadzieję, że się tym opowiadaniem nigdy nie zawiedziesz ;). **Ariano**, wymowne ;).

Nie przedłużając, bo późno już (wybaczcie!) - miłego czytania. :)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sześćdziesiąty siódmy**

- To jest _cmentarz_ – stwierdził stanowczo Tom. Harry spojrzał na niego niewinnie, starając się uśmiechnąć.

- Tak, Einsteinie – odpowiedział pogodnie. – To jest cmentarz. Brawo, w końcu zauważyłeś to po…

- _Nie_ graj ze mną w głupka Harry, to do ciebie nie pasuje – oświadczył niebezpiecznie dziedzic Slytherinu, jego oczy zalśniły, kiedy ruszył do przodu. Bez zastanowienia Harry zaczął się cofać, próbując zachować między nimi wolną przestrzeń. – Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

Harry milczał, mdłości ścisnęły bezlitośnie jego żołądek. Starał się nawet utrzymać spokojny oddech, ale to nie zdało egzaminu, kiedy droga jego ucieczki została zablokowana przez inny nagrobek i zanim zdążył go ominąć oraz ponowić swój odwrót, Tom znalazł się _tuż przed nim_.

Od razu spojrzał w ziemię, na ich znajdujące się blisko siebie stopy, jak gdyby były one niezwykle fascynujące.

- To jest _cmentarz_ – powtórzył cicho Tom.

- Odsuń się, Tom – ostrzegł. – Jestem tu, prawda? Czego więcej... – zatrzymał się w pół słowa, kiedy palce Toma pociągnęły jego brodę w górę, wymuszając kontakt wzrokowy.

- **To jest **_**ten**_** cmentarz.**

- Tak, to jest ten cmentarz – warknął Harry. – Naprawdę potrzebowałeś moich słów, aby to potwierdzić?

Próbował wyszarpnąć swoją brodę, czując się klaustrofobicznie, osaczony, ale młody Czarny Pan tylko wzmocnił uścisk, zanim ją wypuścił.

Harry wiedział, że wróciłby on, jeśli próbowałby albo fizycznie zwiać, albo unikać rozmowy, gdyby jego uwaga się rozproszyła.

Tak jakby mogło to się stać.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – domagał się Tom. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie pytałeś – odpalił. – Jak gdyby to miało znaczenie… - zaczął.

- Znaczenie? Oczywiście, że to ma znaczenie – splunął Tom. – Spójrz na siebie. Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zasłabnąć albo zwymiotować.

- Więc lepiej, byś się w takim razie odsunął, nie sądzisz? – odgryzł się. Obrazy przemknęły przed jego oczami. – Właściwie to nawet nie jest żart, zwymiotuję na ciebie, jeśli się nie cofniesz.

Miał zawroty głowy, świat rozmazał mu się przed oczami. Dłoń pojawiła się na jego klatce piersiowej, na sercu i spojrzał w dół, czując ciepło palców Toma promieniujące przez cienki materiał jego koszulki.

- Twoje serce wali – mamrotał Tom, łapiąc jego wzrok. – Źrenice są rozszerzone…

- To dlatego, że się w tobie durzę – powiedział spokojnie Harry, przechodząc do tematu, który mógłby kontrolować, powodując, że Tom spojrzał na niego ostro, po czym wyraz jego twarzy nieznacznie złagodniał.

- Uparty – mruknął. – Zawsze tak bardzo uparty. Dlaczego w ogóle tutaj jesteś? – Harry podniósł pytająco brwi, zdezorientowany.

Co za głupie pytanie; może to presja, która nie zniknęła do końca po ataku jego paniki sprawiła, że przegapił to, o co naprawdę pytał Tom. Albo to może Tom był nietypowo głupi i pytał o coś tak cholernie oczywistego. Miał zamiar później się tym zająć.

- Poprosiłeś, abym poszedł – oznajmił. – A co, chcesz, bym cię teraz znowu zostawił w spokoju?

Tom spojrzał na niego. Potter nie był pewny czy zupełne oszołomienie, które czuł, należało do niego, Toma czy do nich obu, łącząc się w jeden wielki stan dezorientacji. W końcu stwierdził, że czuje oszołomienie z obu źródeł.

- Nie… Wiem, że prosiłem, abyś poszedł, na Salazara, nie jestem idiotą – miałem na myśli, dlaczego się zgodziłeś? Skoro wiedziałeś… - Palce Toma szturchnęły jego klatkę piersiową, tworząc coś w rodzaju gestu machnięcia, jak gdyby miało to coś wyjaśnić - … na co będziesz narażony. Spanikowałeś.

Oh. OH. Harry poczuł się nagle bardzo niezręcznie. Nie spanikował jako tak. On… nieważne, przeszedł do drugiej części tego zdania.

Jak miał wyjaśnić to psychopacie? Nawet jeśli był on tak dobrze zorientowany w działaniu, emocjach i udawaniu kogoś ludzkiego jak Tom? Co ciekawe, ta sytuacja sprawiła, że czuł nieco mniejsze mdłości. Przypuszczał, że to niedowierzanie je wstrzymało, czy coś w tym rodzaju.

Pieprzyć to.

Nie miał zamiaru wyjaśniać tego, że być może czasem i troszczył się o Toma. Szczególnie nie Tomowi. Nigdy by tego nie skończył. A młody Czarny Pan miałby to gdzieś.

Pogubił się. W swoich własnych myślach. To stawało się coraz śmieszniejsze.

- Pomyśl o tym – powiedział w końcu. – Jeśli nie wiesz, nie mam zamiaru ci powiedzieć.

Tom zmarszczył brwi na jego odpowiedź, jego głowa pochyliła się w bok z kocią płynnością. Harry mógł stwierdzić, że chłopak nie rozumiał. Naprawdę, nie miał zamiaru mu tego wyjaśniać.

- Możesz teraz przestać przyszpilać mnie do nagrobka? – mruknął niespokojnie. – Wspomnienia nie należą do najprzyjemniejszych.

Wzrok dziedzica Slytherniu skierował się na dłoń, którą wciąż przykładał do serca Harry'ego, zmniejszając odległość między nimi. Wyglądał na zdziwionego tym, że wciąż tam była.

- W takim razie udziel stosownej odpowiedzi – odparł po chwili Tom. Harry stłumił westchnienie.

- Zapytaj Lestrange'a… albo nie, nie Lestrange'a, mógłby pokręcić wszystko w swojej kopniętej głowie i opacznie to zrozumieć… zapytaj Zeviego, dlaczego tylko dlatego, że mnie o to poprosiłeś, poszedłem z tobą do miejsca, które nie wywołuje u mnie zbyt miłych wspomnień.

- Mógłbym po prostu przeczytać twoje myśli – zauważył Riddle, przyglądając mu się. Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Albo mógłbyś po prostu zapytać Zeviego. Albo Hermiony… nie, nie Hermiony. Zapytaj kogoś, kogokolwiek, kto nie myśli, że się kochamy, a ci powie.

- Dlaczego ty nie możesz? – zapytał Tom, zaczynając być podejrzliwym.

- Bo jestem facetem – wymamrotał.

- Co twoja płeć ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego? Chyba że… - Zrozumienie pojawiło się na twarzy chłopca. – … dotyczy to czegoś stereotypowo kobiecego, takiego jak emocje. – Tom wyglądał teraz na całkowicie zafascynowanego. To nie tak, że ten głupek nie wiedział nic o zachowaniu społeczności, miał tej wiedzy na pęczki i mógł z niej korzystać, jeśli tylko chciał.

- Jest tu jeszcze jakieś miejsce, które chcesz odwiedzić? – zapytał Harry, wracając do starej taktyki ignorowania problemów i posiadania nadziei, że znikną, kiedy nie będzie zwracał na nie uwagi.

Odsunął dłoń Toma, mając zamiar minąć chłopca, ale Riddle tylko chwycił jego ramię, aby go zatrzymać.

- Nie durzysz się we mnie naprawdę, co nie? – ostrożnie zagadał Tom.

Gdyby sytuacja ta nie była dla niego tak cholernie niezręczna, Potter roześmiałby się.

- Nie – warknął. – Na litość Merlina, otrząśnij się! Właśnie powiedziałem, abyś nie pytał nikogo, kto myśli, że… dlaczego w ogóle… Cholera jasna. – Machnął z frustracją ramionami, chyba już po raz trzeci tego wieczoru wyrywając się z uścisku Toma. – Uważam cię za jednego z moich przyjaciół, okej? A ty poprosiłeś, abym z tobą poszedł. O to w tym wszystkim chodzi. Salazarze. Miałeś być geniuszem.

Tom przyjął to oświadczenie bardzo spokojnie.

Zamarł.

Te intensywnie ciemnie oczy utkwione były nieruchomo w twarzy Harry'ego. Potter oparł się pokusie odchrząknięcia. Albo rzucenia jakiejś uwagi o pogodzie.

Stało się to oficjalne. Nienawidził tego cmentarza.

Tom nie reagował.

W ogóle.

To było niepokojące.

Chciał uciec, ale to Tom miał świstoklik. Do kurwy nędzy. Czuł się jakby znów pytał Cho, czy pójdzie z nim na bal… i nie była to zbyt trafna analogia.

- Okej – zaczął, udając stanowczość. – Będę na wzgórzu za cmentarzem. Przyjdź po mnie, kiedy będziemy wracać.

Ruszył między nagrobkami, ponownie czując podnoszące się mdłości, skupiając swoją uwagę na wszystkim prócz tego, gdzie był.

Był przy bramie, kiedy usłyszał za sobą kroki i wyczuł wyprzedzającą go iskierkę magii, która zamknęła wrota, zanim mógłby się przez nie prześlizgnąć.

Ponownie się odwrócił, starając się nie zmienić wyrazu swojej twarzy.

- Już idziemy? – zapytał automatycznie.

- To już drugi raz, kiedy nazwałeś nas przyjaciółmi – stwierdził Tom.

Och, radośniutka rozmowa z mizantropijnym psychopatą…

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie liczyłem – odparł.

- Za pierwszym razem myślałem, że po prostu chciałeś wiedzieć, co było w przypominajce – kontynuował Tom, posyłając mu badawcze spojrzenie. – Ale… przyjaźń… obustronne uczucie zaufania i sympatii oraz zachowanie charakteryzujące relację między przyjaciółmi… - Tom brzmiał na głęboko zamyślonego.

- Brzmi jak słownikowa definicja – zauważył Harry, drażniąc się z nim, starając się przywrócić normalne relacje. Cóż, normalne dla nich. Ta sytuacja była bardzo nienormalna.

- Jest nią – oświadczył lekceważąco dziedzic Slytherniu, wciąż mu się przypatrując. W odpowiedzi Harry uniósł brwi. Riddle skrzyżował ręce.

- Sądzę, że możemy być przyjaciółmi – oznajmił w końcu Tom. – Obaj mamy niski poziom zaufania i dajesz się lubić, kiedy nie jesteś irytujący.

Harry zamrugał.

- Ja… co? – wyjąkał.

- Tak, możemy być przyjaciółmi, w pewnym sensie – powiedział Riddle, brzmiąc jakby dawał Harry'emu jakiś zaszczyt.

Tymczasem Harry był całkowicie pewien, że w trakcie trwania rozmowy naprawdę nie zapytał Toma: „będziesz moim przyjacielem?" albo coś w tym stylu. Czy już wcześniej nie byli przyjaciółmi? „W pewnym sensie".

- Och – wykrztusił, z roztargnieniem zdając sobie sprawę, że powinien dać bardziej elokwentną odpowiedź. – Okej. Świetnie.

Co się właściwie stało?

Tom patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się gwałtownie i skierował z powrotem na cmentarz.

- To nie znaczy, że cię złapię, jeśli zemdlejesz z nadmiaru złych emocji – rzucił przez ramię. – Trzymaj się z daleka i zrób coś pożytecznego – idź do wioski i przynieś mi kawę.

Harry gapił się w jego plecy, zanim szybko odwrócił wzrok, zauważywszy nagrobki.

Wioska naprawdę brzmiała teraz bardzo kusząco.

Chociaż Tom sam mógł przynieść sobie pieprzoną kawę.


	68. Rozdział 68

Rozdział sprawdziła **cheroine** - dziękuję :).

**NigrumLotus**, bardzo się cieszę, że rozdział ci się podobał, także go absolutnie uwielbiam, może nie jest moim ulubionym, ale na pewno należy do tych bardziej lubianych i zapamiętanych :). I nie dziwię się, że uwielbiasz Toma - trudno go nie uwielbiać... Zdradzę, że w związku z Little Hangleton jeszcze to nie wszystko, na razie już dzisiejszy rozdział tą wyprawę zakończy, ale jeszcze kiedyś ktoś do niego wróci :). **Cookies. Alice**, bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę, nie muszę martwić się o swoją głowę ;). I cóż, trzymam kciuki, byś dała radę i nie złamała się po tych 68 rozdziałach ;). Chociaż rozumiem tą chęć przeczytania oryginału, bo przyznam, że nie wiem, czy sama potrafiłabym się przed tym powstrzymać... :) Co do punktu widzenia Toma - właściwie, co mi szkodzi, zdradzę, że w 70. Czyli jeszcze w tym tygodniu :). Później, o ile dobrze pamiętam, będzie znów chwila przerwy i od rozdziału 100 zmiana punktów widzenia stanie się o wiele częstsza :). I taak, Riddle jest jedną wielką (kochaną) wredotą ;). Zresztą zaskakujące jest to, że w ogóle chciał, by Harry poszedł z nim o miejsca, z którym wiążą się dla Riddle'a tak wielkie emocje... **CaffeLatte**, och, a pamiętasz jeszcze Umbridge z pierwszych rozdziałów? ;) Co do kawy, to nic nie mówię, bo będzie o niej dzisiaj, tak więc nie chcę nic zdradzać ;). A Voldemort... bądź cierpliwa, a się nie zawiedziesz ;). **Ariana**, zgadzam się, boskie ;). A jakie skuteczne! Oto jak działa logika Harry'ego Pottera... Cieszę się, że rozdział ci się spodobał i mam nadzieję, że i z tym będzie podobnie ;).. **Miyuki**, miło mi poznać! :) I nie mam zamiaru bić, co to to nie, przeciwnie, bardzo się cieszę, że napisałaś ten komentarz :). Za tłumaczenie nie ma co dziękować, po prostu nie mogłam znieść tego, że tekst ten nie jest jeszcze przetłumaczony ;). W każdym razie bardzo wiele znaczy dla mnie to, że nie masz zastrzeżeń do tłumaczenia, ba! podoba ci się ono - bardzo bałam sie tego, jak mi ono pójdzie... Wena i czas się przyda, dziękuję, ostatnio odczuwam wielki brak szczególnie tego drugiego...

Dziękuję za wasze komentarze. Naprawdę chciałam opublikować wam rozdział wcześniej i przez to, jak miłe słowa piszecie mam niesamowite wyzuty sumienia, że tego nie zrobiłam, jednak tydzień był absolutnie zabiegany i naprawdę nie miałam czasu, aby zrobić cokolwiek, co nie było nauką...

W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że nie macie do mnie za to żalu i że dzisiejszy rozdział przypadnie wam do gustu. :) Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sześćdziesiąty ósmy**

Harry siedział już jakiś czas w dziwnej małej kawiarni znajdującej się w wiosce, popijając mocną, czarną kawę, kiedy Tom do niego dołączył.

Na twarzy chłopca widniała lekka irytacja, gdy podszedł do stołu, przy którym siedział Harry.

- Myślałem, że powiedziałem ci, abyś wrócił. Wszędzie cię szukałem – oświadczył Tom, opadając na miejsce naprzeciwko niego. – A ty nawet nie przyniosłeś mi kawy – dodał dziedzic Slytherina, przypatrując się parującej filiżance, z której pił Harry.

Potter podniósł brwi.

- Właściwie, to powiedziałeś mi, abym trzymał się z dala od cmentarza i zrobił coś pożytecznego – zauważył od niechcenia, potrząsając głową. – Naprawdę powinieneś popracować nad swoją pamięcią. – Tom przez chwilę patrzył na niego karcąco. Harry uśmiechnął się. – I nigdy nie obiecywałem, że przyniosę ci kawę… sam ją sobie zamów.

- Taki z ciebie za przyjaciel – zadrwił Tom. Uśmiech Harry'ego jedynie się na to rozszerzył. W wiosce, która mogłaby znajdować się w każdym innym miejscu na świecie, czuł się dużo lepiej niż na cmentarzu ze swoich najgorszych koszmarów.

- I jak, znalazłeś to, po co tu przyszedłeś? – zapytał po chwili. Tom przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

- Być może – odparł. Harry czekał rozwinięcie tematu, ale chłopak nie powiedział nic więcej.

- Po co w ogóle chciałeś tutaj przyjść? – dodał, starając się powiedzieć to jakby od niechcenia. Uśmieszek Toma doskonale mówił mu, jak dobrze mu się to udało.

- Aby zobaczyć grób mojego ojca. – Nadeszła odpowiedź. Harry milczał, zauważając zamyślenie dziedzica Slytherinu. – Przeszkadza ci to, prawda? – rzucił Tom, pochylając się nieco nad stołem.

- Co? Cmentarz? I tu znów schodzimy na temat pamięci, bo już o tym mówiliśmy – odparł z wymuszoną lekkością.

- Nie, moje słowa – uściślił Tom, a z jego głosu zniknęły wszelkie ślady rozbawienia. – Moje pragnienie zamordowania…

- Mów ciszej – syknął Harry. – Są tu ludzie, którzy mogą cię usłyszeć i źle to zrozumieć…

- Źle to zrozumieć? – Usta Riddle'a nieznacznie się wygięły. – Co, że zabiłem ludzi? Zabijam ludzi? Cieszy mnie zabijanie ludzi? Zdradzę ci mały sekret, skarbie, nie ma tu czego źle zrozumieć.

Harry chciał odwrócić wzrok, uniknąć tych intensywnych, uważnie wpatrujących się w niego oczu, przeszywających samą duszę, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

- Ale proszę bardzo – kontynuował Tom – możemy skończyć to na zewnątrz, jeśli sprawi to, że poczujesz się lepiej. Na końcu ulicy znajduje się restauracja, jeśli jesteś zainteresowany.

- Zabierasz mnie na kolację, aby porozmawiać o swoich psychopatycznych skłonnościach? – Harry był całkowicie pewien, że jego głos był nieco stłumiony, a przynajmniej bardzo niedowierzający.

- Nie – oznajmił Tom. – Zabieram cię na kolację, ponieważ jestem głodny i raczej korzystam z tego, że nie jesteśmy pod ciągłą obserwacją całego stada uczniów. Ta rozmowa i tak się kiedyś odbędzie, bez względu na to, jak bardzo będziesz przed nią uciekał.

Potter poczuł, że w odpowiedzi na jego twarzy pojawia się niechętny uśmiech.

To po prostu było takie typowe… co nie zmieniało faktu, że ta rozmowa i tak się nie odbędzie.

Tom wyciągnął szyderczo dłoń, aby ją uchwycił.

- Daj spokój – prychnął. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi czy nie?

Cholera.

* * *

Jakimś cudem, Harry skończył siedząc z Tomem w restauracji. Na szczęście bez świec, czy czegoś równie… romantycznego.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że płacisz, prawda? – zauważył Gryfon. – Bo nie zabrałem z sobą żadnych pieniędzy. – Nie czuł takiej potrzeby; za bardzo przejmował się tym, że wybierają się na cmentarz.

Tom machnął lekceważąco ręką.

- Zawsze mogę rzucić na właściciela _Imperio_, aby dał nam zjeść za darmo.

Harry spojrzał na niego, od razu zaczynając wstawać ze swojego miejsca, kiedy jego lewe ramię szarpnęło go z powrotem na krzesło.

- Och, uspokój się Złoty Chłopcze – wycedził młody Czarny Pan. – Zapłacę. Zamów, co tylko chcesz i nie bądź tak moralnie spięty.

- Wiesz, naprawdę powinieneś przestać robić to coś z ramieniem – poinformował Harry. Tom uniósł tylko brwi, wyglądając na rozbawionego.

- Myślisz, że do jakich celów powinienem tego używać? Może partnera do rozmowy, kiedy się dąsasz?

- Przyjaciele nie starają się kontrolować siebie nawzajem dla swoich nikczemnych celów – wytknął mu Harry.

- Cóż, tego nie było w definicji – zauważył Tom, brzmiąc na lekko zaniepokojonego.

- Spróbuj użyć innego słownika – zasugerował Harry.

- Albo może po prostu spalmy słowniki na popiół – odpowiedział Riddle. – To o wiele zabawniejsze. Poza tym, nigdy nie powiedziałem, że będę dobrym przyjacielem… co zamawiasz? Zbliża się kelnerka.

Harry zerknął szybko na menu, pośpiesznie starając się znaleźć w nim najtańszy posiłek.

- Errr, zupę rybną – jąknął, panikując, nie wiedząc, dlaczego powiedział Tomowi akurat to.

To był chore, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie był w restauracji… nie miał takiej potrzeby, a Dursleyowie z całą pewnością nigdy go do żadnej nie zabrali. Jaki był tutaj rodzaj ryby… och boże… halibut. Fuj.

Zmarszczył nieznacznie nos. Powinien był to sprawdzić.

- Co sobie życzycie, chłopaki? – zapytała wesoło mugolka, przerzucając przez ramie swoje brązowe włosy, przyglądając im się, kiedy dotarła do stołu. – Mogę przyjąć zamówienie? – Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się nieznacznie ze wstrętu, ale kiedy odpowiadał, był absolutnie czarujący.

- Dwa warzywne lasagne i wino – powiedział pewnie Tom. Głowa Harry'ego podniosła się, aby na niego spojrzeć.

- Och… - szepnęła kelnerka. – Mogę zobaczyć twój dowód? Zgodnie z prawem muszę to sprawdzić.

Ku zdumieniu Harry'ego, Tom po prostu podał jej kartę, spokojnie napotykając wzrok kobiety.

- Taka piękna kobieta jak ty, powinienem być urażony czy zaszczycony tym, że uważasz, iż nie mam jeszcze osiemnastki? – zapytał Tom, uśmiechając się. Kelnerka zarumieniła się lekko, wyglądając na oszołomioną.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała, oddając mu dowód. – A jak myślisz? Dwa warzywne lasagne i wino będą za chwilę.

Nieśmiało oglądając się za siebie, kelnerka znów się oddaliła. Tom z pogardą schował kartę.

Harry spojrzał na niego, żądając wyjaśnień.

- Nienawidzisz halibuta – wyjaśnił spokojnie Riddle. – Na czym skończyliśmy?

- Masz fałszywy dowód? – Potter gapił się na niego. Tom spojrzał na niego z litością.

- Nie, to był pusty kawałek kartki. Użyłem niewerbalnego zaklęcia przymusu.

Harry zamrugał.

- Przymu… Zmusiłeś ją? – krzyknął.

- Mów ciszej – rozkazał Tom, uśmiechając się – są tu ludzie, którzy mogliby to źle zrozumieć.

- Nie możesz tak po prostu sobie tego robić! – syknął Harry.

- Po prostu tak robię – oświadczył Tom. – Potrzebujesz nowych okularów? W każdym razie mówiłem, abyś przestał być tak moralnie spięty. To się robi denerwujące. _Zrelaksuj się_ i _baw_. Niszczysz mój dobry nastrój. – Ciało Harry'ego pozostało napięte. Tom przewrócił oczami. – Nie skrzywdziłem jej. Przejdź na zaprzeczenia i udawaj, że to fałszywy dowód, jeśli to w mniejszym stopniu przeszkadza twoim delikatnym uczuciom. Serio…

Harry zmrużył oczy, ale kiedy Tom tylko spojrzał na niego stanowczo, zupełnie bezlitośnie, postanowił po prostu trochę sobie odpuścić. Myślał, że było to wystarczająco niewinne.

Odwrócił wzrok, całkowicie pewny, że powinien teraz zacząć prowadzić z nim rozmowę o niczym, albo coś w tym stylu.

Nienawidził takich gadek-szmatek. Zwłaszcza z Tomem, bo wiedział, że on także uważa to za całkowicie nudne.

Czując się, jakby był obserwowany, ponownie spojrzał w kierunku Toma, ani trochę nie będąc zaskoczonym, kiedy napotkał to przeszywające spojrzenie, sprawiające wrażenie, jak gdyby szukało sposobu na skrupulatne przeanalizowanie go. Gdyby się głębiej tym zainteresował, pewnie okazałoby się, że nie jest ono akceptowane społecznie. Ale kto by się tym przejmował.

Skończyli rozmawiając, a Harry uważał, aby utrzymywać rozmowę z dala od czegokolwiek, co przypominałoby _tę _rozmowę, podczas gdy Tom obserwował jego starania z irytująco wszystkowiedzącym wyrazem twarzy.

Dziedzic Slytherina nie wymuszał jednak tematu, co go zaskoczyło. Harry zrozumiał, że wciąż nie jest w stanie całkowicie przewidzieć reakcji Toma na każdy możliwy scenariusz i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie… Co sprawiało, że ten ich cały związek przyjaźni robił się nieco ekscytujący.

Salazarze.

Co jeśli _był_ masochistą?

Był zadowolony, kiedy przyszło zamówienie, dając mu pretekst do zamknięcia się.

Tom z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem nalał im wina, po czym podniósł je i pochylił w kierunku Harry'ego. Nie był pewien, czy było to szydercze czy nie, tak samo jak ręka.

- Za stare i nowe wspomnienia – powiedział Tom.

Impulsywnie Harry odpowiedział na toast swoim własnym, z roztargnieniem zastanawiając się, czy będzie tego żałował, ale nie obchodziło go to.

- Za spalenie słownika.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

* * *

Dopiero znacznie później wrócili do Hogwartu, co prawda tylko troszeczkę, malusieńko, odrobinę nietrzeźwi.

No dobra, może trochę więcej niż troszeczkę malusieńko odrobinę, ale nie dużo.

Mógł iść prosto i myśleć stosunkowo spójnie. Wszystko było po prostu dość przyjemnie szumiące i zamroczone.

Nauczyciele wyszli im naprzeciw.

- Gdzieście się do diabła podziewali? – domagał się Snape z wykrzywioną szyderczo twarzą, wyglądając na gotowego do złapania Harry'ego za kołnierz i uduszenia.

Wybiegła Hermiona, rzucając się w jego ramiona mimo tego, że nauczyciele starali się ją przed tym powstrzymać.

- To pan Weasley… został zaatakowany przez gigantycznego węża!

Kurwa.


	69. Rozdział 69

Rozdział zbetowała wspaniała **cheroine**. :)

**CaffeLatte**, rozumiem, doskonale rozumiem, emocje ;). Chociaż powinnaś się już przyzwyczaić, że autorka ma w zwyczaju kończyć w przerażająco okropnych momentach ;). Zgodzę się, że spotkanie z Tomem mogłoby być szalenie interesujące… **Mahakao**, rozumiem, niestety też mnie teraz niesamowicie cisną i oddech mniej więcej złapać mogę jedynie w weekendy. Ale cieszę się, że o tym opowiadaniu pamiętasz i że do niego wracasz :). Ja tam się cieszę wszystkim, co wkurza Voldemorta (zresztą Toma też, kiedy jest zdenerwowany, to robi się ciekawy ;)). I dokładnie, świetnie powiedziane: „niby nie są razem, ale są, ale jednak nie"! Istne podsumowanie ich relacji! :) **Cookies. Alice**, to chyba dobrze, że coś się dzieje, co? ;) Zdradzę, że „kochanie" i „skarbie" będzie coraz więcej, tak więc będzie się nad czym rozpływać. Co do twojego pytania – w _Ulubieńcu Losu_ kanonicznie występują te wydarzenia z serii, na których występowanie nie ma wpływu przybycie Toma. Albo które swoje istnienie zawdzięczają czemuś, co stało się wcześniej. Jak horkruksy – zostały stworzone dawno, dawno temu. Pan Weasley został zaatakowany, bo żadne z działań Harry'ego nie wywołały niczego, co by to powstrzymało. Harry miał też sny o drzwiach. Tak więc: tak, przepowiednia kiedyś również się pojawi, gdyż została ona wygłoszona przed narodzinami Harry'ego, a co za tym idzie, przyjazd Toma do czasów Harry'ego nie ma na nią żadnego wpływu :). Mam nadzieję, że wyjaśniłam wystarczająco jasno… :) Tak, punkt widzenia Toma już jutro – wiem, wiele osób się ucieszy ;).

Dziękuję z całego serca za wasze komentarze – czytając je mam ochotę mentalnie was wyściskać, ponieważ są ta niesamowicie miłe, że aż ciepło robi się na duszy :).

Nie przedłużając – smacznego rozdziału. :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sześćdziesiąty dziewiąty**

Serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się, strach ścisnął jego żołądek.

Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie słów Hermiony, po czym zbyt wstrząśnięty, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć, spojrzał pytająco na nauczycieli.

Nie powinien już o tym wiedzieć? Z powodu połączenia? To był wąż, więc musiała być to sprawka Voldemorta.

Obserwowali go ze współczuciem, chociaż twarz Snape'a, jak zawsze, była nieczytelna.

Przełknął gulę w gardle, spoglądając na Toma, nie będąc pewnym, czego szukał w zakamarkach jego twarzy. Odwrócił się w stronę McGonagall.

- A-ale wszystko z nim będzie dobrze, prawda? – wyjąkał. – Mam na myśli… jak to się stało? Kiedy? Czy z Weasleyami wszystko w porządku? Mogę ich zobaczyć?

- Harry… - zaczęła delikatnie McGonagall.

- Weasleyowie życzyli sobie trochę czasu, aby opłakiwać go w samotności – wyjaśnił spokojnie Snape.

Czasu, aby… kurwa. Nie. Nie. Nie. To nie mógł być… Pan Weasley nie mógł być… Hermiona znów zalała się łzami. McGonagall wysłała Snape'owi oburzone spojrzenie, spowodowane prawdopodobnie tym, że przekazał wiadomość w taki sposób.

- On nie żyje? – wychrypiał Harry. – Ale on nie może być… Musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka… Kiedy? – zażądał.

- Wcześniej, tej nocy – poinformowała cicho nauczycielka. – Panie Potter, przykro mi… - zaczęła.

Harry zacisnął powieki. To nie mogło się dziać. To _nie mogło_ się dziać. Powinien być w stanie temu zapobiec, jakkolwiek, przynajmniej to zobaczyć. Spojrzał na Snape'a, wiedząc, że ten srogi człowiek da mu jednoznaczną odpowiedź.

- Żyłby, gdyby ktoś wiedział o ataku i podzielił się wcześniej tą wiedzą? Przypuszczam, że zajęło wam trochę czasu znalezienie go?

Nienawidził tego, jak bezdusznie brzmiał jego głos, jak gdyby pozbawiony był wszystkiego.

W spojrzeniu Snape'a zaiskrzyło coś nieokreślonego, po czym Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową. Harry stanowczo odwzajemnił te gest, wdzięczny za szczerość.

- Być może powinieneś iść teraz wytrzeźwieć, panie Potter – poradził Snape. – Panie Riddle.

Ponownie skinął głową i McGonagall ścisnęła jego ramię. Hermiona nadal szlochała i tuliła się do niego niezręcznie.

Nie wiedział jak ją pocieszyć, co powiedzieć, jak sprawić, by poczuła się lepiej. To była jego wina. Wszystko jego cholerna wina. Musiał poprosić Toma o to, by zdjął barierę, paradoks już i tak osłabił ją do stanu, w którym Voldemort mógł przemknąć się przez nią, kiedy tylko chciał lub kiedy Harry spał. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, aby nie wiedzieć o takich rzeczach. Pan Weasley nie żył… a on siedział w restauracji, świetnie się bawiąc.

Wino niebezpiecznie podchodziło mu do gardła.

Chwilę później skierował się z powrotem do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, chcąc tylko zwinąć się w kłębek i umrzeć.

Podróż minęła w ciszy, chociaż czuł na sobie ostry jak brzytwa wzrok Toma. Lochy były puste, wszyscy poszli już do łóżka.

Nie mógł zmusić się do tego, by pójść ich śladem. Nie zasługiwał na to, aby spać. Nie chciał spać. Bolałoby bardziej, gdyby bariera została usunięta, ale byłaby to jego pokuta.

- Chcę, abyś zdjął bariery oklumencyjne – oznajmił cicho, wyrażając głośno swoje myśli, wpatrując się w ogień. – I przerywam lekcję Sztuki Umysłu. Boże, to wszystko moja _wina_!

- Co, bo umarł zdrajca krwi? – zapytał beznamiętnie Tom. Harry obrócił się na pięcie, by na niego spojrzeć, podczas gdy ten uniósł brew.

- On nie jest zdrajcą krwi – warknął Harry. – Artur Weasley był wielkim człowiekiem!

- Nie zmienia to faktu, że był zdrajcą krwi i kochankiem mugoli ani tego, że jest martwy – Tom wzruszył ramionami. – Wręcz przeciwnie, jeśli nie mógł nawet uchronić się przed wężem…

Harry nie myślał, rzucił się do ataku, wykrzywiając usta w niemal dziki sposób. Upadli na podłogę Pokoju Wspólnego, walcząc i bijąc się, i przeklinając i… został przygnieciony do ziemi, Tom siedział na nim z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, jego oczy lśniły.

- Fizycznie i emocjonalnie wykończony, a także pijany… to nie jest dobre połączenie, kochanie – zauważył Tom.

- Złaź ze mnie – splunął Harry. – Przysięgam na boga, lepiej abyś…

- Właściwie, dopóki się nie uspokoisz, to myślę, że będzie mi tutaj bardzo dobrze – przerwał mu Riddle, patrząc na niego, jakby był jakimś szczególnie interesującym okazem w laboratorium.

- Uspokoję? – Harry odetchnął wściekle, starając się ponownie go uderzyć. – Właśnie dowiedziałem się, że jest… - urwał w pół słowa, zamykając na chwilę oczy.

- Martwy? – zaproponował Tom pomocnym tonem. Harry wzdrygnął się.

- Przestań – rozkazał rozpaczliwie.

- Albo co? – powiedział Riddle, uśmiechając się lekko. – Gdybyś nie zauważył, to ja jestem tym, który kontroluje sytuację.

- Nie możesz dać sobie spokoju?! – wybuchnął Harry, a jego głos załamał się nieznacznie. – Nie obchodzi mnie to, dobra? On nie żyje i to moja wina…

- Jak na kogoś, kto tak bardzo wierzy w sprawiedliwość – dumał Tom – jesteś dość arogancki. – Harry parsknął, zamierając, nie będąc pewnym, czy dobrze usłyszał. Otumanione alkoholem myślenie nie było już tak przyjemne jak wcześniej.

- Że co proszę? – zażądał. Ta rozmowa przyprawiała go o ból głowy.

- Jak na kogoś, kto tak bardzo wierzy w sprawiedliwość – powtórzył młody Czarny Pan – jesteś dość arogancki. Serio, co u licha daje ci prawo do przypisywania sobie działań Voldemorta?

Harry patrzył na dziedzica Slytherinu z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Ja… - zaczął, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie brzmiał śmiesznie. – Ale powinienem móc to powstrzymać – stwierdził.

Tom przechylił głowę, wyglądając jak istne uosobienie sceptycyzmu.

- Wszystko to, jak sądzę, nie mając świadomości, że to się dzieje.

- Powinienem był wiedzieć! – zripostował rozeźlony Harry. Tom po prostu tego nie rozumiał! – Mam cholerne połączenie umysłu z tym-mmmph. – Jego słowa urwały się w połowie, kiedy Tom zacisnął dłoń na jego ustach, prawdopodobnie w celu uciszenia go. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem. Co do diabła?

- Więc możesz w takim razie powiedzieć, co ja teraz myślę? – zapytał Tom.

Na zewnątrz wciąż wydawał się rozbawiony, ale Harry szybko zauważył, że to całe bawienie się sytuacją, które okazywał Tom, odkąd weszli do Pokoju Wspólnego, było za bardzo uzewnętrznione.

Dzięki temu uświadomił sobie, że sam Riddle nie był całkowicie trzeźwy.

To nie skończy się dobrze.

Tom uwolnił jego usta, zamiast tego zaciskając palce na jego włosach. Harry westchnął.

- Nie mam zamiaru prowadzić teraz z tobą tej rozmowy – poinformował go, gorączkowo starając się być rozsądnym, zamiast ulec pragnieniu dania upustu wściekłości, i krzyku, i klęcia na cały świat. Na Toma. – Za dużo wypiłem i jestem… - zamarł. Zrozpaczony. W szoku. Coś. Nie wiedział. Wiedział tylko, że ma zamiar wyżyć się na osobie, która znajdzie się najbliżej, a w tym momencie był to Tom.

Tom był geniuszem. Musiał to wiedzieć. Musiał… och.

- Dlaczego starasz się sprawić, abym cię pobił? – zapytał Harry. – I pomiń tę część z zagadkami, bo jestem zbyt zmęczony, by sobie z nią poradzić.

- Bo jestem sadystą i cieszy mnie patrzenie na to, jak cierpisz – odparł leniwie Tom. – Twoje reakcje są bardzo zabawne. – Harry zmrużył oczy. Tom westchnął, brzmiąc cierpiętniczo, przechylając głowę do tyłu. – Jestem _pijany_, Potter. Za jednym razem wypiłem przynajmniej pół butelki wina i szczerze mówiąc, obaj doskonale wiemy, że ty, kiedy naprawdę myślisz spójnie, to zamykasz się w sobie jak niema małża i wszystko w sobie dusisz, dopóki to cię nie zabije… i chociaż oglądanie ciebie rozpadającego się na milion małych kawałków byłoby interesujące, jeszcze nie skończyłem z tobą grać. Usatysfakcjonowany taką odpowiedzią?

Harry zamrugał.

O to, co stało się potem, obwiniał alkohol i odrętwiałe zaprzeczenie, buzujące w jego żyłach.


	70. Rozdział 70

Rozdział, mimo trudności, zbetowała **cheroine**, za co należą jej się wielkie brawa.

**Mahakao**, ojej, rozdział nie zając, nie ucieknie, nie ma co zarywać nocy ;). Chociaż doskonale cie rozumiem, bo kiedy sama śledzę jakiś fick, to także, kiedy widzę, że tylko pojawił się jakiś rozdział, robię wszystko, by go przeczytać ;). I taak, zgadzam się, Tom trafia w sedno sprawy – tym swoim brakiem zahamowań i mówieniem wszystkiego, co tylko mu przyjdzie na język :). Co do ucieszenia pocałunkiem, a może raczej w ogóle całowania, to nic nie będę mówiła, bo nie chcę zdradzać dosłownie niczego – tak więc nie potwierdzam, nie zaprzeczam, a jedynie przypomnę, że to nie jest nigdy nie będzie slash ;). I cieszę się, że podoba ci się „zamykanie w sobie jak niema małża", bo nieźle kombinowałam, by napisać to w sposób, który nie byłby zupełnie beznadziejny :). A co się stało potem – tego dowiesz się dzisiaj! :) **Cookies. Alice**, jeżeli chcesz, kiedyś można zrobić petycję do autorki, by kończyła w mniej bezczelnych momentach – chociaż przyznam, że później trochę się z tego wyleczyła :). Co się stało, tego się dzisiaj dowiesz i mam nadzieję, że spełni to twoje oczekiwania :). **Miyuki**, tak to już jest, że trzeba chwilkę poczekać na to, aż załaduje się komentarz. Ale nic nie szkodzi, że są dwa, każdy zawiera jakąś ciekawą informację :). Co do tego, jak różny charakter mają dwa poprzednie rozdziały – o to właśnie chodziło! Niespodziewane i złe rzeczy zawsze dzieją się w najbardziej niespodziewanym i złym momencie ;). Bo któż by się tego spodziewał!? Cieszę się, że takie mieszanie książek i wyobraźni autorki ci się podoba, bo zdradzę, że będzie tego więcej :). Co do braku czasu, to doskonale rozumiem o czym mówisz – jest dopiero początek roku, a ja już siedzę całymi nocami w nosem w książkach. To koszmarne… Taak, też nie mogę się doczekać Świąt…

Za komentarze wam oczywiście dziękuję najbardziej jak mogę – są fantastyczne i sprawiają, że wykonywana przeze mnie praca ma jakiś sens :).

To, kiedy pojawi się kolejny rozdział będzie zależało – całkowicie dosłownie – od ilości komentarzy, ponieważ chyba po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu mam gotowy rozdział do przodu :). A na razie życzę wam wszystkim jak najmilej spędzonego dnia – i jak najprzyjemniej przeczytanego rozdziału. ;)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział siedemdziesiąty**

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Harry był zagadką.

Może to właśnie to w nim lubił, sam nie był do końca pewny, czym to tak naprawdę było.

Łatwo było zrzucić winę za jego fascynację na horkurksa, aby zracjonalizować i uzasadnić tym wszystko, co sprawiało, że Harry był dla niego tak ważny… no, w każdym razie, kiedy był z dala od chłopca.

Kiedy był blisko niego, wszystko się zmieniało i nie mógł nawet wyobrazić sobie odrzucenia od siebie tego pseudogryfona w taki sposób, jak odrzucał swoich zwolenników.

To nie było w jego stylu.

Był obsesyjny, od zawsze, i lubił zbierać trofea. Harry był tylko trofeum, cennym, niewytłumaczalnym, doprowadzającym do szału trofeum, ostatnią obsesją.

Nie licząc sytuacji, kiedy nią nie był.

Czasy, kiedy nie zaczął jeszcze miewać pragnienia, żeby poszarpać go gołymi pazurami cal po cholernym calu, czasy, kiedy był tylko zwierzątkiem, zabawką, skończyły się. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że to wszystko zmierzy w takim kierunku i być może wciąż mógłby rzucić to wszystko… tyle, że nie był już w stanie tego zrobić.

Jedynym sposobem, którym Harry mógłby się od niego uwolnić, było odejście siłą, a Tom nie zamierzał w najbliższym czasie mu na to pozwolić. Złamałby mu nogi, aby temu zapobiec.

- Płaczesz – mruknął, mając niepokojące uczucie déjà vu, kiedy słowa opuściły jego usta, po czym dotarła do niego prawdziwość tego oświadczenia.

Oczy koloru morderczego zaklęcia zatrzymały się na nim, zaskoczone, po czym ręka szarpnęła się w jego uścisku, kiedy Harry próbował ruszyć się, aby strząsnąć tak uparcie trzymające się jego rzęs kropelki smutku.

Głowa Toma przechyliła się w bok. To było dziwne, jak ktoś tak kruchy mógł być jednocześnie tak _silny_, a Harry był silny, był najsilniejszą osobą, jaką Riddle znał… a mimo wszystko, tak łatwą do złamania.

Tak łatwo mógł złamać i rozszarpać chłopca, to było coś, w czym był dobry, więc dlaczego tak często sprzeciwiał się swojej naturze i zamiast tego próbował ich ze sobą złączyć? Eksperymentował, bawił się i drażnił wady Harry'ego, jak gdyby były strunami skrzypiec w jego muzyce prowadzącej do tragedii, ale zawsze zatrzymywał się na krawędzi zniszczenia Harry'ego całkowicie.

Ostrożnie wzmocnił uścisk.

Stłumił bezgłośnie westchnięcie pod jedną ze swoich wiecznych masek spokoju, poruszając Harrym, ciągnąc go do pozycji siedzącej, w jakiej sam się znajdował, ponownie przyciągając go, aby oparł się o niego.

Nie przytulał go, to byłoby zbyt bzdurne, ale robił coś w tym stylu. Harry natychmiast zesztywniał, zażenowany, próbując się odsunąć, ale w odpowiedzi wzmocnił tylko uścisk.

Być może to i niewłaściwe być rozbawionym w takiej sytuacji, ale on był. Emocjonalne poplątanie Harry'ego było zabawne, i och , jakże ciekawe. Jak jedna osoba mogła czuć tak wiele?

- Nie, nie, puść mnie – panikował Harry. – Tom, puść mnie, nie powinieneś…

- … pocieszać cię? – zaproponował, podnosząc brwi mimo tego, że chłopiec nie mógł tego zobaczyć. – Bo zabiłeś zdrajcę krwi i chciałeś rozwodzić się nad bohaterskimi obawami?

Ukrył uśmieszek we włosach Harry'ego, kiedy ten zadrżał. Okej, więc może i nie był jakiś perfekcyjny w tym całym zszywaniu ludzi znowu w jedną całość, ale igła z nitką przekłuwająca twoją skórę i przemykająca po niej lub pod nią tam i powrotem, to z całą pewnością musiało boleć. Nie chciałby nawet próbować, skoro nie czerpał z tego żmudnego procesu żadnej satysfakcji.

Ścisnął mocniej ramiona, pochylając się do ucha Harry'ego, aby szepnąć do niego z pobłażliwością, jaką mogło stworzyć jedynie upojenie alkoholowe.

- **Nie zorientowałeś się jeszcze, że nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść?** – syknął. Harry wciąż był w jego ramionach, całkowicie nieruchomy, zanim rozluźnił się, akceptując to.

- Jesteś dziwnie uczuciowy, kiedy jesteś narąbany – oznajmił Harry, ponuro wpatrując się w ogień. Głupi… to nie przez alkohol, to przez _Harry'ego_.

- I łatwiej mnie obrazić, jeśli myślisz o kontynuowaniu tego toku myślowego.

Harry wydobył z siebie słaby, zdławiony śmiech.

- Jesteś draniem – mruknął. – Czasami zastanawiam się, dlaczego cię lubię. - Wyglądało na to, że nie był jedyną osobą w tym pokoju z brakiem słownych zahamowań.

Milczał, raczej ciekawy tego, co dalej powie chłopiec.

Znał reakcje Harry'ego jak własną kieszeń, wiedział, za które dokładnie struny pociągnąć, kiedy tego potrzebował, które guziki nacisnąć, ale nie mógł całkowicie szczerze powiedzieć, że rozumie _dlaczego_ Harry był taki, jaki był. Mógł tylko z największą starannością zapamiętywać wszystkie szczegóły. Mógł stwierdzić, kiedy umysł Harry'ego dogonił własny język, bo Wybraniec ponownie napiął mięśnie.

- Ale nie w ten sposób. Jako przyjaciela. Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Mówię chaotycznie… Zamknij się! Przypomnij mi, bym nigdy więcej tobą nie pił… Powinienem pójść do łóżka. Czy mógłbyś proszę zdjąć mentalne osłony?

Uparty. Zawsze taki uparty, nawet kiedy był pijany.

- Wybacz, kochanie – odpowiedział, nie brzmiąc ani trochę przepraszająco. – Jesteś emocjonalnym wrakiem, a co za tym idzie, nie zamierzam brać niczego, co powiesz, na poważnie.

Harry milczał, jego głowa ponownie opadła na ramię Riddle'a, włosy łaskotały szyję. Nawet nie drgnął. Wciąż czekał, i Harry zbierał się w sobie na to, by się odezwać, na co nigdy by się nie zgodził, gdyby w jego głowie nie było kompletnego bałaganu, wyczerpania i więcej niż niewielkiej nietrzeźwości.

To nie była przewaga, to było korzystanie z naturalnych umiejętności.

- Zawsze jestem emocjonalnym wrakiem w twoim towarzystwie, więc po prostu powinieneś to zrobić – odparł Harry, po czym ponownie urwał.

Tom ponownie poczuł uśmieszek na ustach. Co tym razem?

Harry ponownie próbował się rozplątać, ale po raz kolejny poprzestał na próbach.

- Tom… - zaczął, bezradnie, po czym ucichł. – Naprawdę chcesz rozmawiać teraz o panu… _nim_?

W końcu.

- Tak – mruknął. – Dobrze ci to zrobi.

I oto właśnie mu chodziło, był poważny, kiedy mówił, że duszenie wszystkiego w sobie w końcu zabije Harry'ego… a nikt prócz niego nie miał prawa zabić Harry'ego.

Nie, żeby naprawdę mu zależało… cóż, może trochę… i znowu, Harry coś w sobie miał.

_Harry sprawiał, że stawał się lepszy._

Gdzieś po drodze głupiemu durniowi naprawdę udało się coś w nim zmienić. To nie było nic widocznego, nie naprawdę, ale to była zmiana. Taka malutka, maciupeńka zmiana. Nienawidził jej.

Harry westchnął, bawiąc się bezmyślnie palcami, które go więziły. Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się nieco na to doznanie. Zazwyczaj to on inicjował fizyczny kontakt, chociaż był raczej mniej niepewny niż Gryfona.

- Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że odszedł – powiedział w końcu Harry. – I nie wiem… czuję się taki winny… boże, brzmię jakbym leżał na kanapie u psychiatry.

Usta Toma drgnęły nieznacznie.

- Jeśli to ci pocieszy, to wiedz, że nie robię notatek.

Nie pisemnych, w każdym razie.

- Nie pisemnych, masz na myśli – odparł natychmiast Harry, zmuszając go do zamrugania, zanim udzielił odpowiedzi.

- Możesz próbować uniknąć tej rozmowy, tak samo jak innych, jeśli tego chcesz, ale kiedyś na pewno je przeprowadzimy – oznajmił, nie do końca pewny, czy jego słowa były stwierdzeniem czy ostrzeżeniem.

Oboma. Zawsze oboma, z Harrym nic nigdy nie było tak czarno-białe jak chciałby, żeby było.

- To brzmi złowrogo – mruknął Potter, niemal zatapiając się w niego. Alkohol pozbawiał energii już i tak wykończonego pół węża, pół lwa. – Ale możemy nie mieć jej teraz – _proszę? – _ja nie mogę… ja… to dla mnie za dużo… - Harry zamilkł.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się chłopakowi, zauważając błagalną nutę w tonie Harry'ego. Zaniepokoiła go, chociaż nie ukazał tego na zewnątrz.

Harry robił wiele rzeczy, aby uchylić się i w ogóle uniknąć rzeczy, których nie lubił; podpuszczał, uciekał, odciągał uwagę i proponował kompromisy albo po prostu milczał uparcie, czasami nawet w pewnym sensie flirtował, ale _nigdy_ nie błagał.

Czy Harry'emu naprawdę tak bardzo zależało na tym człowieku? To żałosne. Absolutnie żałosne.

Jednak przypuszczał, że mógł pozwolić chłopcu na jedną wyrozumiałość. W końcu poszedł z nim do Little Hangleton, a on nagradzał lojalność… a Harry był lojalny, po prostu nie w tradycjonalnym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Chłopiec byłby strasznym śmierciożercą, to był powód, dla którego powstrzymał się przed tym, żeby wymóc umieszczenie Mrocznego Znaku na ramieniu Harry'ego. Jego palce z roztargnieniem przesunęły się po ramieniu w zapytaniu, a jego magia zamigotała w reakcji na łagodny pomruk mocy i swojej własności pod palcami.

Ślady pozostawione przez łzy wyschły na twarzy Gryfona i Tom przesunął po nich palcami. Nie za bardzo lubił płacz, ale Harry płakał cicho… to było na swój sposób fascynujące.

- W takim razie wisisz mi przysługę – oświadczył, obserwując z radością, jak Harry skinął w potwierdzeniu głową, nie uchylając się przed jego badawczym dotykiem. – Okej, zatem powołuję się na to i nie zrezygnujesz ze swojej nauki Magii Umysłu.

Harry przymierzył się do ponownego skinięcia, na wpół śpiąc, po czym jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko.

- Czekaj… co? Tom! Nie… - zaczął.

Tom zdusił śmiech, ponownie zaciskając dłonią usta Harry'ego. To wydawało się dość skutecznie uciszać nastolatka.

- Wystarczy, nie ma sensu protestować. Zgodziłeś się. Wstawaj.

Wciąż jęczał swoje protesty, które Tom ignorował z wyćwiczoną łatwością, kiedy podnosił ich obu niepewnie na nogi. Ruszyli, być może tylko troszeczkę się chwiejąc, w stronę dormitorium Ślizgonów.

Och. No tak. Łóżko. Zevi. Cholera. Naprawdę musiał stworzyć Harry'emu własne łóżko. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że żaden z nauczycieli tego nie zrobił.

Spojrzał na swoją różdżkę, a następnie psychicznie sprawdził swój poziom logicznego myślenia, po czym westchnął.

Salazarze. Ledwie się trzymał. Harry także wydawał się dostrzec ten dylemat, zatrzymując się na progu.

- Och… ja, um, prześpię się na kana…

- Bzdura – przerwał mu żywo. O co mu chodziło? – Rozbierz się, przebierz i idź do łóżka. I do cholery jasnej, nie uświń mi pościeli – rozkazał.

Harry utkwił wzrok w wielkim łóżku.

- Ale już teraz ludzie myślą, że jesteśmy parą – zauważył tępo Harry.

- Cóż, _spałeś_ ze mną wcześniej – uśmiechnął się. Wzrok Pottera przeniósł się na niego, przechodząc z desperacji do normalności.

- Tak, dosłownie! Nie zrobiliśmy nic więcej! – stwierdził chłopiec, wyraźnie wkładając bardzo dużo wysiłku w to, aby nie myśleć o niczym poza ich obecną rozmową.

- Nie ma potrzeby, byś był tak speszony. A teraz rusz się – rozkazał, popychając młodszego chłopca do działania.

- Będę miał atak paniki, jeśli rano nie będę pamiętał, jak to się stało… - wymamrotał Harry, zapewne tonem, który miał być mamrotaniem pod nosem.

Zdusił w sobie śmiech. Harry naprawdę nie powinien podsuwać mu pomysłów.


	71. Rozdział 71

Rozdział betowany przez wspaniałą **cheroine**.

Za wszystkie komentarze oczywiście bardzo, bardzo wam dziękuję, bo, chociaż samej kiedyś wydawało mi się to niemożliwe, to one naprawdę niesamowicie motywują do tego, by nie przerywać swojej pracy :). Rozdział, z ich powodu, tak jak obiecałam, wstawiam wcześniej.

**Cookies. Alice**, ależ, jak tak możesz, przecież Tom by go _w życiu_ nie przytulił! ;) A mówiąc na poważnie, to zgadzam się, Tom czasami tak bardzo żyje w zaprzeczeniu ze swoimi uczuciami… Niestety braku literki także znaleźć nie potrafię, może później, kiedy będę miała więcej czasu, zajmę się tym :). I przypomnę tylko jeszcze, że również Tom był pijany – tak więc jego myśli mogły być trochę zmienione ;). Sprawa z łączeniem ich w parę jest dość ciekawa i jeszcze się nieco później rozwinie… :) **Mahakao**, rozumiem i zgadzam się – oni są niemal stworzeni do tego, by być parą ;). Mówisz, że pijany Tom jest uroczy… dla mnie, to on zawsze jest uroczy, po prostu trzeba przymknąć oko na wiele spraw ;). Twoje rozwiązanie byłoby niesamowicie zabawne, ale, och… zobaczysz :). **Noir**, staram się, staram, skoro już się za to wzięłam, to grzechem byłoby pozostawić to w postaci nieskończonej – po prostu nie mogłabym tego zrobić :). Ale i tak dziękuję za miłe słowa, bo dodają mojej pracy sensu. Cieszę się też, że podoba ci się wybór opowiadania, bo naprawdę uważam, że należy mu się zwrócenie na nie uwagi – jeżeli nie w tym tłumaczeniu, to chociażby w oryginale. Niemniej jednak bardzo się cieszę, że i tłumaczenie ci się podoba, że nie masz do niego zastrzeżeń i jak najbardziej je popierasz :). Zwróciłaś uwagę na wiele ciekawych spraw, spraw, które trudno zauważyć – chociażby właśnie te intrygi ukryte pod lekkimi wydarzeniami. Harry i Tom są niesamowici, i o ile powinnam zachować jako tłumaczka swoje zdanie dla siebie, to naprawdę nie potrafię nie zgodzić się z tym głośno. Cieszę się, że podoba ci się styl, bo jest to coś, co niesamowicie trudno osiągnąć i co jest bardzo trudno wyćwiczyć – miło słyszeć, że tutaj zupełnie on nie umarł ;). Twoje porównanie do Toma absolutnie mnie rozbawiło, niestety muszę przyznać, że nim nie jestem – jego geniusz bardzo, ale to bardzo wykracza poza moje umiejętności :). Po prostu lubię to, co robię, a kiedy już coś robię, to robię to dokładnie – nawet nie masz pojęcia jak długo zastanawiałam się, czy aby na pewno chcę podjąć się tego tłumaczenia, bo po prostu wiedziałam, że jeżeli już to zrobię, to będę musiała doprowadzić je do końca. Jak na razie nie żałuję swojego wyboru, przeciwnie, cieszę się, że wyszło tak, jak wyszło. :) I powiem, abyś się nie martwiła, bo pozostawiłaś po sobie jak najbardziej miłe wrażenie – poza tym podziwiam porę, w jaką wstawiłaś komentarz, przez kilka dobrych sekund wpatrywałam się w nią z komicznie otwartymi ustami :). **Miyuki**, to, jak się skończy sytuacja z różnymi Stronami, po których siedzą Harry i Tom, tego ani trochę nie zdradzę. Nawet słowa o tym nie powiem – wybacz, ale po prostu jestem niesamowicie ciekawa tego, jak będziecie reagować na to wraz z tym, jak będzie się ta sytuacja (w którąś stronę) zmieniać :). **Ariano**, taak, to mogę obiecać – na pewno będzie się działo :). _Gościu_, oto i więcej! :) Mam nadzieję, że się cieszycie :). I, oczywiście, dziękuję za miłe słowa. **Niezrównoważona**, nie ma sprawy, od nikogo nie oczekuję, że będzie każdy rozdział komentował, bo wiem, jakie to niesamowicie trudne :). Miło, że żaden błąd się nam nie ukrył, robimy co możemy, by było ich jak najmniej :) Weasleyów, zdradzę, będzie nieco więcej w następnych rozdziałach, tak więc, chcąc nie chcąc, poznasz ich reakcje… A, jak mówiłam, przeczytam, oczywiście, że przeczytam twoje opowiadanie – po prostu teraz tak całkowicie nie mam czasu, że to się w głowie nie mieści… Kiedy będzie jakieś wolne, jakieś dłuższe wolne, wtedy wezmę się za to…

Rozpisałam się – jak zawsze zresztą, chyba się już do tego przyzwyczailiście :). Wybaczcie mi za to… W każdym razie, abym znów się niepotrzebnie nie rozgadała, to po prostu serdecznie zapraszam was na kolejny rozdział i… do zobaczenia :).

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział siedemdziesiąty pierwszy**

Harry uczepił się resztek uchodzącego snu, z roztargnieniem świadomy, że jego głowa przyciśnięta była do czyjegoś ramienia, a jego nogi plątały się z nogami towarzysza.

Jego głowa pulsowała, usta były suche.

Dzięki Bogu, lochy nie przepuszczały dużo światła. Dlaczego, do diabła, był tak bardzo pijany zeszłej nocy?

Nie był w stanie wykrzesać w mózgu energii potrzebnej do rozważenia odpowiedzi na to pytanie, po prostu rozpłynął się w wygodnym, ciepłym stanie między snem a jawą.

Zevi był całkiem wygodny… jego wymęczone przemyślenia przerwane zostały, kiedy w pokoju nagle pojawiło się światło i drzwi dormitorium otwarły się z głośnym hukiem, powodując, że natychmiast poderwał się do góry, chwytając różdżkę.

Och. Snape.

Dlaczego Snape tak dziwnie mu się przypat… Kurwa.

Nie był w łóżku Zeviego, prawda?

Tom zmrużył nieznacznie oczy na pojawiającego się tak wcześnie rano intruza, a na jego twarzy widoczne były jedynie nieznaczne ślady ich wczorajszego pijaństwa.

Wszystko nagle wróciło do niego.

Pan Weasley. Boże. Pan Weasley był martwy. Za sprawą spojrzenia Toma myśl ta uderzyła w niego pełną parą.

On był… Zaczął szlochać w ramiona Toma… Merlinie… To było złe. To było tak żenujące…

A co się stało potem? Dlaczego był w łóżku Toma? Prawdę mówiąc, wszystko było trochę zamglone. Kurwa.

Reszta Ślizgonów właśnie odzyskiwała świadomość, podczas gdy Snape wpatrywał się w ich dwójkę, zmrożony, z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

Harry spojrzał w dół; nie był nagi, albo coś w tym stylu, prawda? Nie, tak jak zawsze miał na sobie swoje bokserki, nawet jeśli nie był ubrany w swoją normalną koszulkę… tyle, że Snape nie mógł tego widzieć, prawda?

- To nie to, co myślisz – wykrztusił z zakłopotaniem.

Tom uniósł się na łokciu, przypatrując mu się z niewielkim rozbawieniem. Harry zerknął w bok. Byli bardzo blisko. Miał nadzieję, że nie jest zarumieniony albo coś w tym rodzaju, bo naprawdę nie miał ku temu powodów, no, może za wyjątkiem tego faktu, że _wiedział,_ jakie krążą o ich dwojgu nieporozumienia i przypuszczenia. Spojrzał z powrotem na Snape'a, kiedy ten ruszył w ich kierunku.

Miał w ręce dwie butelki, a na twarzy wyraz ledwie powstrzymywanego obrzydzenia, przerażenia i dezaprobaty.

- Lek na kaca – poinformował ich krótko Mistrz Eliksirów, po czym odsunął się od nich, jak gdyby przenosili jakąś nieuleczalną, zaraźliwą chorobę. – Ubieraj się, panie Potter. Zanim wyjedziesz, dyrektor chciałby się z tobą zobaczyć. Jak zakładam, byłeś zbyt _zajęty_, aby się spakować?

Wyjedziesz? Gdzie… Grimmauld Place. O bogowie. Będzie musiał stawić czoła Weasleyom… Ostatniej nocy, kiedy to powiedział, był pijany, z całą pewnością nie brali na serio jego prośby, prawda?

Salazarze.

To nie tak, że nie chciał sprawdzić, czy z Ronem i całą resztą było wszystko w porządku, ale… pan Weasley był przez niego _martwy_, czy na pewno chcieli się z nim zobaczyć?

Zanim mógłby cokolwiek z tego wypowiedzieć na głos, Snape wymaszerował, powiewając za sobą szatami, jak gdyby były skrzydłami nietoperza.

- Ciężka noc? – zapytał Lestrange, nadąsany, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego. Coś w Harrym pękło. Miał serdecznie dość sposobu, w jaki zachowywał się chłopiec.

- Och, jasne – uśmiechnął się sugestywnie, całkowicie udawanie. – A tak między nami mówiąc, to odkrywam swoje ukryte skłonności sadystyczne. _Dobra zabawa…_

Lestrange zbladł, podczas gdy Zevi wybuchnął śmiechem. Draco patrzył na niego ostrożnie, jak gdyby nie był pewny, czy żartował czy nie. Tom przewrócił oczami, beztrosko opadając z powrotem na łóżko, obserwując, jak Potter wtoczył się pod prześcieradło, walcząc z parą jeansów.

Ślizgoni również się temu przyglądali. Próbował nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy, ale zbyt wiele to nie pomogło.

- Przestańcie się na mnie gapić - warknął, ledwo panując nad swoimi emocjami. Większość Ślizgonów natychmiast odwróciła wzrok; Tom po prostu uniósł na niego brew. Potter zignorował go, cierpko.

Podniósł jedną z fiolek, które Snape zostawił na nocnym stoliku, przełykając na raz jej zawartość, krzywiąc się z powodu obrzydliwego smaku, po czym pospieszył do łazienki, aby umyć zęby oraz zmyć wstrętny smak leku, kiedy tylko zauważył, że jego umysł się rozjaśnił.

Kiedy niechętnie podniósł wzrok na lustro, czując na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie, zobaczył, że Tom wszedł i oparł się o drzwi, obserwując go. Pochylił się, aby wypluć pastę do zębów i wypłukać usta, nic nie mówiąc. Boże.

- Co do ostatniej nocy… - zaczął niezręcznie, podczas gdy Tom w tym samym momencie powiedział:

- Kiedy wrócisz?

Ucichli, przez chwilę przyglądając się sobie.

- Ty pierwszy – mruknął Harry, zadowolony, że ma wymówkę. Tom tylko spojrzał na niego, od niechcenia krzyżując ręce na piersi. Harry nie miał siły, aby pokonać swoje zniechęcenie, które raczej nie pomogłoby mu znieść walki.

- Co do ostatniej nocy – zaczął ponownie. – Przepraszam za to… no wiesz… er… płakanie ci w ramię i wszystko inne… no tak. I za, um, uderzenie cię… ale to ty mnie podpuściłeś! I cóż… ech… powinienem pójść, nadal muszę się spakować i Dumbledore chciał się ze mną zobaczyć.

- Tak, słyszałem – stwierdził Tom, nie odchodząc od drzwi. Harry stanął przed nim, starając się zatrzymać na tak wielu tematach między „ostatnią nocą i ZAŻENOWANIEM", jak tylko mógł.

- Prawdopodobnie wrócę w ciągu kilku dni – oznajmił. – Nie wiem. To zależy od Weasleyów.

Z oczekiwaniem, Harry przełknął nieznacznie ślinę. Przynajmniej zobaczy Syriusza i Remusa. To było malutkie, jasne światełko w tym całym mrocznym tunelu, ale mimo wszystko światełko.

Czuł mdłości, i przypuszczał, że to nie dlatego, że Snape go otruł. Tom skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Trzymam cię za słowo – powiedział dziedzic Slytherinu – i znajdę cię, jeśli nie pojawisz się na Boże Narodzenie.

Harry uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem.

- Zanotowano – mruknął. – Lepiej miej dla mnie prezent bożonarodzeniowy – dodał, starając się odnaleźć cząstki normalności, w rozpaczliwej nadziei na to, że świat poza dormitorium Slytherinu nie zatrzymał się.

To było dziwne, nigdy tak naprawdę nie poznał pana Weasleya i być może sprawiało to, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Teraz po prostu pozostał z niepewnością, uczuciem, że powinien być lepszy, uczuciem, że nie miał absolutnie żadnego prawa opłakiwać człowieka, który sprawiał, że Harry zastanawiał się, jak by to było mieć ojca.

Weasleyowie będą nim gardzić.

- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho, mając nadzieję, że skłoni to Ślizgona do usunięcia mu się z drogi. Tom zrobił to, wciąż mu się przypatrując, jego słowa sprawiły, że Harry na chwilę się zatrzymał.

- **Napisz do mnie, jeśli miałbyś jakiekolwiek kłopoty** – syknął przyszły Czarny Pan.

Harry nie wiedział, jakiego rodzaju kłopoty mógłby mieć na myśli Tom, albo czy naprawdę oczekiwał, że zgodzi się na to, ale w potwierdzeniu skinął głową.

- A ty znów swoje – mruknął.

* * *

Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem w pozycji bardzo podobnej do tej, którą zajmował ostatnim razem, gdy Harry go odwiedził. Jego dłonie były splecione pod brodą, ale niebieskie oczy lśniły powagą.

- Harry – przywitał cicho. – Zajmij miejsce.

Ostrożnie, Harry zrobił to, rozglądając się po pokoju. Faweks ćwierknął uspokajająco.

- Twoja kara za opuszczenie szkoły zostanie ogłoszona po powrocie. Musisz zrozumieć, że nie możesz ot tak, po prostu przychodzić i odchodzić, kiedy tylko masz taką ochotę, zwłaszcza w tak mrocznych czasach jak te.

- Istnieje zasada zabraniająca tego? – zripostował Harry, czując złość gotującą się w jego żyłach. Co w ogóle robił pan Weasley, kiedy został zaatakowany przez Nagini? Spojrzenie dyrektora wyostrzyło się z chłodną powagą.

- Po prostu dbam o twoje bezpieczeństwo… Gdzie udałeś się z panem Riddle'em?

Harry roześmiał się pusto. Oczywiście, to przecież o to w tym wszystkim chodziło.

- To, gdzie ja i pan Riddle się udaliśmy i co robiliśmy, jest w znacznym stopniu naszą własną sprawą – podkreślił mocno. – Gdzie pan Weasley został zaatakowany przez węża?

- Nie widziałeś tego? – zakwestionował Dumbledore, przyglądając mu się przenikliwie. – Nie masz już dłużej przebłysków z umysłu Lorda Voldemorta?

- Nie wiedziałem tego – poinformował go Harry, nie odpowiadając na ostatnie pytanie. – Naprawdę myśli pan, że mógłbym zignorować to i pana Weasleya, gdybym to widział? – dopytywał się.

- Czasami – odparł cicho Dumbledore – nie jestem pewien, co o tobie myśleć i co mógłbyś zrobić, panie Potter.

Harry odwrócił się, irracjonalnie rozdrażniony, z mieszaniną skrajnych emocji, pędzących z nurtem jego krwi. Dumbledore westchnął, pochylając się do przodu, błagalnie.

- Wracaj do Światła, Harry. Tak nie powinno być, nie powinniśmy znajdować się po przeciwnych stronach.

- Nie znajdujemy się po przeciwnych stronach – splunął Harry, jego wzrok ponownie spoczął na starcu. – Tak bardzo jak pan chcę załatwić Voldemorta, to pan _stawia_ nas po przeciwnych stronach z tą swoją Grindewaldowską czarno-białą mentalnością! – Dyrektor prawie niezauważalnie wzdrygnął się na wzmiankę o poprzednim Mrocznym Lordzie. Czoło Harry'ego zmarszczyło się, kiedy zastanowił się, dlaczego tak się stało, ale mimo to kontynuował. – Moje metody są po prostu inne od pana – ja jestem po prostu inny od pana, a pan nie zawsze ma rację.

Dumbledore przez chwilę patrzył na niego obojętnie.

- Brzmisz zadziwiająco podobnie do młodego Toma, wygląda na to, że ma on na ciebie pewien wpływ.

Harry oparł się ochocie, żeby warknąć w odpowiedzi, zaciskając zęby.

- Mogę iść? – zapytał. - Ta rozmowa nie zaprowadzi nas do nikąd.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko, po raz kolejny odchylając się do tyłu na krześle, w każdym calu wyglądając na swój wiek.

- Kiedy wrócisz, chciałbym rozpocząć z tobą prywatne lekcje. Wybacz, że wymuszam to na tobie w czasie żałoby, ale ta wojna na nikogo nie będzie czekać, jakkolwiek byłby kochany. Bez względu na to, jak wielka jest twoja niechęć do mnie, chciałbym, byś spróbował odłożyć ją na bok.

- Mam już nauczyciela oklumencji – oświadczył Harry.

W oczach Dumbledore pojawiło się prawdziwe zaskoczenie i coś jeszcze, po czym dyrektor uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Nie mówię o Magii Umysłu, mój chłopcze. A teraz, wierzę, że Weasleyowie czekają na ciebie.

Harry wstał z fotela, uznając to za oddalenie, ale nie kłopotał się upewnianiem co do tego, pozostawiając mężczyznę z sam na sam własnymi myślami.

- I, Harry – odezwał się Dumbledore, kiedy dotarł do drzwi. Wybraniec nie odwrócił się, całkowicie się kontrolując.

- Tak? – zapytał.

- Ludzkim jest odczuwanie bólu czy miłości, nie pozwól panu Riddle'owi odwieść cię od tego.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, po czym wyszedł, nie mówiąc nic.

Jakieś pięć minut później przybył na próg Grimmauld Place.


	72. Rozdział 72

Nad betowaniem rozdziału męczyła się **cheroine** - za co jej bardzo dziękuję :).

**Mahakao**, to dobrze :). Weasleyowie będą, będzie ich reakcja, sama się niedługo przekonasz, czy masz rację, czy nie :). **Niezrównoważona**, och, ale ja naprawdę z wielką przyjemnością czytam różne nowości. Cóż mi szkodzi? Chociaż sama na Mirriel niczego nie publikuję, nie czuję się na siłach ;). Dziękuję za miłe słowa, staramy się jak możemy - mam nadzieję, że tego tempa nie stracimy już aż do końca :). **Cookies. Alice**, przepraszam, nie będę :). Tylko po prostu czasem jest mi trudno się powstrzymać - a że nie mogę niczego zdradzić, to wychodzi jak wychodzi :). Co się stanie na Grimmauld, to zobaczysz, chociaż twoje wrażenie może - podkreślam, może - być trafne. I, cóż, mnie także podkreślają się Potterowskie słowa i także mnie to frustruje - to już chyba normalne ;). **Ariano**, oto kolejny rozdział, mam nadzieję, że się cieszysz :). Wybacz, że tak późno, ale naprawdę mam wiele na głowie - nie zawsze mogę wstawiać wcześniej, chociaż naprawdę staram się to robić, uwierz mi ;). **Miyuki**, erm, cóż... będziesz musiała przetrwać kilka następnych rozdziałów - ale naprawdę tylko kilka, obiecuję! Nie należą one także do moich ulubionych, ale nie mogę ich usunąć, więc będzie trzeba je przetrwać... Najgorszy będzie rozdział następny, a potem... potem już będzie lepiej :). Och, też mam ochotę wpakować się teraz przez ciebie pod koc - tak samo jak ty spędziłam dzisiaj praktycznie cały dzień na dworze i jak dotąd mam dość. Lubię śnieg. Mniej więcej. Ale nie w październiku :)...

Za komentarze wam, oczywiście, z całego serca dziękuję, bo wszystkie są takie miłe, takie motywujące, taka absolutnie pozytywne, że po prostu nie można nie uśmiechać się, kiedy się je czyta. Dziękuję, że wywołujecie u mnie tak niesamowite emocje. :)

Nie przedłużając, to zapraszam was po prostu na kolejny rozdział - może nie należy on do najlepszych, ale mam nadzieję, że i tak znajdziecie w nim coś dla siebie :).

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział siedemdziesiąty drugi**

Pokoje w domu przy Grimmauld Place wyglądały dokładnie tak, jak Harry zapamiętał je ze swojego pobytu w domu Syriusza podczas lata; były mroczne, przygnębiające i idealnie pasowały do jego parszywego nastroju.

Usłyszał, jak urwała się szeptana rozmowa w salonie. Zawahał się, zamierając w miejscu, zanim nogi same, bez jego świadomej zgody, poprowadziły go do przodu.

Byli tam oni – Weasleyowie. Czarne ubrania kłóciły się z płomiennorudymi włosami na szczycie każdej z głów, za wyjątkiem trzech: czarnej, piaszczystej i brązowej.

Syriusza. Remusa. Hermiony.

Czuł, jak jego gardło zaciska się na ten widok.

Nikt w pokoju nie płakał, ale panowała w nim okropna, zimna, śmiertelna cisza, a ślady smutku widoczne były na każdym kroku. Surowe, białe twarze, czerwone, opuchnięte oczy, usta zaciśnięte w twardą, cienką linię i drżące ramiona. Oraz aura.

Dom przesiąknął smutkiem, ciężkim i przytłaczającym, wpychającym swoje lodowate palce w każdą szczelinę oraz odcieniami bólu i rozpaczy, a także złości. Odniósł wrażenie, że zauważyli jego przybycie, ale przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.

Ginny minęła go natychmiast, z grymasem na twarzy, bez słowa zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Wzdrygnięcie Harry'ego było niemal zauważalne.

- Tak _bardzo_ przykro mi z powodu waszej straty – odezwał się cicho. – Jest coś, co mógłbym zrobić?

Pani Weasley natychmiast pojawiła się obok niego, miażdżąc go w uścisku.

- Och, Harry, dzięki bogu, że nic ci nie jest, ostatniej nocy nie było po tobie śladu – powiedziała. Harry natychmiast poczuł się milion razy gorzej. Po chwili puściła go ze łzami w oczach. – Byłby szczęśliwy, że wszystko z tobą w porządku – oznajmiła drżącym głosem, po czym wybuchnęła płaczem. – P-przepraszam – wyjąkała.

- Niech się pani tym nie przejmuje – odpowiedział cicho Harry. – W porządku… Rozumiem… Jest pani pogrążona w smutku – jąkał się bezradnie.

Co on tutaj robił? Nie wiedział, co uczynić, żeby pomóc, nie potrafił też znaleźć żadnych sensownych słów, które mógłby wypowiedzieć. Był bezsilny. Nie wiedział, jak poradzić sobie z tymi emocjami, jak przekroczyć przepaść między nimi albo sprawić, by poczuli się lepiej, czy choćby ich pocieszyć… szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nikogo nie pocieszał, zwłaszcza nie po takim przeżyciu.

Był wcześniej pocieszany, ale właściwie czuł się niezręcznie, jeśli nie robił tego Tom. _Emocjonalnie okaleczony_. Całe jego doświadczenie w tego typu sprawach pochodziło z pijackiej konwersacji z psychopatą… a to prawdopodobnie nie był najlepszy przykład do naśladowania. Boże.

Ron patrzył na niego z nietypowo pustym wyrazem twarzy. Harry oparł się nagłemu pragnieniu tego, by się skulić.

- Jestem zaskoczony, że kłopotałeś się, aby przyjść – przywitał go rudzielec, oferując mu tak niesamowicie NIE-ciepły uśmiech, że właściwie nie można go było nazwać nawet uśmiechem.

- Ron, daj sobie spokój – mruknął starszy rudowłosy, który, jak przypuszczał, był Billem albo Charliem. – To nie czas na walkę.

- Oczywiście, że przyszedłem – powiedział ostrożnie Potter. – Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Z tylnej części gardła Rona wydobył się dziwny dźwięk.

- Jestem? Bo wiesz, ostatnio odnoszę raczej wrażenie, że twoim najlepszym przyjacielem jest Riddle.

Harry stłumił westchnienie.

- Nie, nie rób tego – ostrzegł cicho. – Nie wplątuj Toma w to, że jesteś na_ mnie_ zły. On nie ma z tym nic…

- On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego? – Głos Rona poniósł się, zarówno w tonie, jak i głośności, i słychać w nim było niedowierzanie. – On ma z tym wszystko wspólnego! Może gdyby przez cały czas nie wyciągał cię gdzieś w nocy, mój ojciec nie byłby martwy!

Nastała zszokowana cisza, tak ciężka, że niemal krzyczała.

- Właściwie, to Tom nigdzie mnie nie wyciągnął. Poszedłem z własnej woli – poprawił go Harry, głosem zadziwiająco cichym w porównaniu ze wrzaskami Rona. – Tak samo, jak poszedłbym, gdybyś poprosił mnie o to ty albo Hermiona. _Przykro_ mi z powodu twojego taty, ale to nie była wina Toma. Tylko _moja_. Zdecydowałem się pójść, nie miałem wizji…

Nie miał szansy, aby dokończyć swoją wypowiedź, bo Ron wyszedł tak samo, jak wcześniej zrobiła to jego siostra. Hermiona wyglądała na rozdartą.

- Idź za nim – poradził jej. Ron potrzebował teraz przyjaciela bardziej niż on. Granger uśmiechnęła się słabo, mocno go przytuliła, po czym popędziła za Ronem. Między pozostałymi w salonie osobami nastała niezręczna cisza.

- Powinnam zrobić jakiś obiad – wymamrotała pani Weasley, wychodząc pośpiesznie, próbując dyskretnie wytrzeć łzy. – Musicie być wszyscy bardzo głodni… – kontynuowała, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Wyraźnie starała się udawać wesołość i przywrócić swoje stare zwyczaje, rozpaczliwie usiłując znaleźć w nich oparcie i odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją, próbując pozostać silną, dla swoich dzieci.

- Cóż – powiedział słabo Syriusz, przerywając ciszę, która ponownie wśród nich zapanowała – dobrze cię widzieć, Rogasiu*.

- Ciebie też – mruknął.

* * *

Znacznie później, kiedy już się rozpakował (Z powodu nagłego napływu gości spał z Syriuszem i Remusem w starym pokoju Blacka. W Kwaterze wciąż nie było tylu pokoi, aby każdy mógł mieć własny, zwłaszcza, że znaczna ich część wciąż nie była zdatna do użytku przez te wszystkie niebezpieczne przedmioty, które się w nich znajdowały. Rozumiał obawy dorosłych, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy wyobraził sobie przebywających w nich bliźniaków oraz _Rona_), otworzyły się drzwi.

Weszli Fred i George.

Wyprostował się natychmiast, sztywniejąc, kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi i rzucili wyciszające zaklęcie. Czy byli tak pełni jadu jak ich młodszy brat - który wypluwał insynuacje i obelgi za każdym razem, kiedy widział Harry'ego, podczas gdy ten ze wszystkich sił starał się go uniknąć?

Jego gardło ścisnęło się. W paranoicznym geście zacisnął rękę wokół rączki swojej różdżki, ale bliźniacy po prostu przeszli przez pokój, gestem nakazując, by usiadł między nimi. Obaj też schowali swoje różdżki.

Harry wypuścił powietrze, wzdychając cicho z ulgą, czując się winny, że w ogóle był wstanie pomyśleć, iż Fred i George mogliby go zaatakować. Ten dom wprawiał go w zbyt nerwowy nastrój. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale przez cały dzień czuł z jego powodu dziwny niepokój.

- Ignoruj Rona… - zaczął George.

- … ten palant po prostu nurza się w smutku… - kontynuował Fred.

- … naprawdę nie myśli o tobie tego, co teraz mówi, jest po prostu zły na cały świat – skończyli razem, patrząc na niego z oczekiwaniem. Harry jedynie skinął głową, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, ale wtedy słowa wymknęły się z jego ust, zanim mógłby ugryźć się w język i cofnąć je z powrotem do gardła.

- Tyle że wy, chłopaki, nie wydajecie się być na mnie źli – zauważył, spoglądając na nich. Dlaczego nie byli?

Posłali mu identyczne, zmęczone uśmiechy.

- To dlatego, że jesteśmy wspaniali – oznajmili.

Harry mimowolnie, nieznacznie się do nich uśmiechnął.

- Dzięki – powiedział, nie precyzując, za co dokładnie był wdzięczny.

Oni jednak zrozumieli, ściskając go za ramiona, przy których siedzieli, po czym wstali i wyszli.

- Och, i mama mówi, że obiad będzie za pół godziny – zawołał jeden z nich, kiedy zamykali za sobą drzwi.

Harry bezmyślnie gapił się przez chwilę w miejsce, w którym zniknęli, słuchając jak ich kroki zanikają w głębi korytarza. Czuł się poruszony tym, że zawracali sobie głowę, aby pocieszyć go choćby w tak mały, pozornie nieistotny sposób, bez wypowiadania słów, mimo tego, że byli w samym środku swojej własnej żałoby.

Tacy (w większości) byli po prostu synowie wychowywani przez pana Weasleya.

Przez chwilę siedział drętwo, zagubiony w myślach i wspomnieniach, po czym z nowo odzyskanym zapałem kontynuował swoje rozpakowywanie się, zdesperowany, aby nie zostać sam na sam z cieniami w swoim umyśle.

Trzepał właśnie koszulę (pogrzeb miał odbyć się w czasie tygodnia lub, jak powiedziała pani Weasley, odprawiony zostanie bardzo szybko ze względu na to, że Zakon nie chciał zwracać uwagi na miejsce, w którym umarł pan Weasley) kiedy zauważył pognieciony kawałek papieru, przyklejony do niewielkiej rzeczy, której z całą pewnością nie pakował.

Zerwał go, beznamiętnie mu się przyglądając, po czym jego usta drgnęły niechętnie.

To była książka o pięciu etapach żałoby.

_Czy to normalne czuć złość? Uczucie porzucenia… winy… trudnej akceptacji… _było tam tak wiele rzeczy.

Nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien się na to denerwować czy czuć coś innego, ukrył książkę w stosie swoich koszulek, po czym przeniósł wzrok na załączoną notatkę:

**Nie rozpadaj się na kawałki i wiń Zeviego o tę bzdurną książkę. **

* * *

* ang. Prongslet wyraźnie nawiązuje do Rogacza – Prongs – którym był ojciec Harry'ego. Prongslet jest w pewnym sensie _zdrobnieniem_ przezwiska Rogacz. Nie występuje w oryginale, a także tłumacze ficków nie stworzyli dla tej nazwy żadnego polskiego odpowiednika – o ile dobrze się orientuję zawsze mają z nią problem – tak więc postanowiłam w swoim tłumaczeniu przetłumaczyć to po prostu jako _Rogaś._ Jeżeli ma ktoś jakieś inne propozycje, chętnie je wysłucham.


	73. Rozdział 73

Za betowanie dziękuję **cheroine** :).

**Cookies. Alice**, ach, chyba się juz tego nigdy nie oduczę! :) Mogę się postarać, ale niczego nie obiecuję... I, cóż, zgodzę się, po Ronie można było się tego spodziewać, chociaż przyznam, że bliźniaki mnie zaskoczyły - może nie to, że Pottera nie potępiały, a raczej to, że sami wyszli z inicjatywą... Tom nigdy się nie przyzna, że troszczy się o Harry'ego, nie bezpośrednio - a przynajmniej nie na razie :). Co dalej, to dowiesz się dzisiaj - chociaż, przyznam szczerze, że rozdział nie należy do najlepszych. **Ariano**, to dobrze, że się nie gniewasz :). Bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę. Ostatni tydzień naprawdę miałam bardzo zapracowany - ten powinien być spokojniejszy :). **Miyuki**, tak, powinnaś się bać tego rozdziału - ale następny będzie już lepszy, głównie z powodu czegoś, co wydarzy się pod jego koniec. Później wątek śmierci pana Weasleya będzie się jeszcze pojawiał, ale nie będzie już tak intensywny i z całą pewnością będzie do zniesienia. :) Mam nadzieję, że i w dzisiejszym rozdziale akcencik pod koniec polepszy ci nastrój... :) **Mahakao**, cieszę się, że ci się to zdanie spodobało :). Takie jest to strasznie Tomowate... I tak, prawie zgadłaś ;). W każdym razie, byłaś blisko...

Dziękuję za wasze komentarze, bo komentujecie tak wytrwale, tak niesamowicie miłymi słowami, że podziwiam to, iż wciąż macie na to siły :).

Dzisiejszego rozdziału nie lubię. I się z tym nie ukrywam. Jednak nie mamy innego wyjścia, jak go przetrwać, kolejne są już lepsze i myślę, że powinny wam się spodobać. :)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**, _tekst czytanej książki_

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział siedemdziesiąty trzeci**

Minął tydzień, i chociaż Harry czuł się strasznie, przyznając się do tego (albo raczej nie potrafiąc przyznać tego przed samym sobą, jak właściwie mogło się zdarzyć), to jedynym, czego teraz pragnął, były ucieczka od przygnębiającej aury domu Blacków i powrót do Hogwartu.

Chciał napisać do Toma, ale Tom powiedział „jeśli miałbyś jakiekolwiek kłopoty", a nie wpakował się w kłopoty. A to sprawiało, że wydał się sobie beznadziejnie, przesadnie zależny i odrażający.

Tom także nie nawiązał z nim żadnego kontaktu. Nie, żeby tego potrzebował. Powiedział, że wróci za kilka dni, a minął ledwie tydzień.

Salazarze.

Był żałosny.

To nie tak, że potrzebował zobaczyć się z Tomem albo coś… po prostu czuł się nieco _dziwnie_ nie widząc go. Albo rozmawiając z nim, cokolwiek. Czuł się lekko zagubiony, gdy zastanawiał się nad tym, co ze sobą zrobić, i to było _złe_.

Przynajmniej znalazł ciekawy medalion podczas czyszczenia jednego z pomieszczeń. Był złoty, z wygrawerowanym „S". Wyczuwał pulsującą w nim jak serce magię. To mogłoby zainteresować Toma – być odpowiednim prezentem świątecznym.

Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to nie była kradzież… Syriusz praktycznie cisnął nim w jego ręce, kiedy tylko udało mu się wyrwać go Stworkowi… Nie obchodziło go to, co mówiła Hermiona: ten skrzat był po prostu dziwny.

Przesiadywał teraz w Bibliotece Blacków, unikając Rona.

Był świadomy tego, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest w żałobie i jest zdenerwowany, ale reszcie Weasleyów (za wyjątkiem Ginny) jakoś udawało się powstrzymać przed nastroszeniem jak kogut i szeptaniem zajadliwych komentarzy za każdym razem, kiedy wszedł do pokoju.

Nie, to było niesprawiedliwe. Ron wyglądał na całkowicie wyczerpanego, blady, z ciemnymi cieniami pod oczami, które cały czas zachowywały czerwony odcień z powodu nieustającego płaczu.

To zdecydowanie nie był dobry moment na to, aby być zdenerwowanym albo, tak jak on, rzucać złośliwe uwagi. Przynajmniej Hermiona zdawała się pomagać; często widział dwoje swoich najlepszych przyjaciół razem. Nie kłócili się tak wiele jak kiedyś. Podejrzewał, że spędzili razem wiele czasu bez niego jako zabezpieczenia… co naturalnie sprawiło, że musieli się przystosować.

Czuł się winny z tego powodu, ale… nie wiedział. To wszystko było pochrzanione.

To ten dom.

Słyszał Syriusza, krzyczącego z powodu koszmarów niemal każdej nocy, ale zawsze udawał, że śpi i jest spokojnie pochłonięty swoim twardym snem. To nie było kłamstwo! To było… Syriusz i Remus tak bardzo starali się zrobić wszystko, aby go nie obudzić lub mu nie przeszkadzać. Nie mógł zniszczyć ich szczęśliwej nieświadomości, a Syriusz miał już dość na głowie, przy tych swoich zjawach z Azkabanu, nie potrzebował, by dokładać mu jeszcze problemów Harry'ego… a nie mógł o niczym porozmawiać z Weasleyami, mimo tego, że w pewnym momencie większość z nich mu to zaproponowała.

Boże… Kiedy zaczął czuć się bardziej komfortowo w cieniu niż w jasności? Kiedy to się w ogóle stało? I dlaczego cały czas czuł się tak cholernie zaniepokojony?

Pogrzeb miał odbyć się już niedługo.

Z roztargnieniem kręcił palcami po łańcuchu złotego medalionu, znajdującego się w jego dłoniach, obserwując, jak zielone „S" błyszczy w świetle.

Było tuż po obiedzie i nikt nie sprzątał już domu. Pani Weasley nalegała, aby to robili, ale Harry wiedział, że to ze względu na to, iż czynność tak bezrefleksyjna jak sprzątanie była w stanie złagodzić panikę, uspokoić myśli.

Westchnął, przechadzając się między regałami pełnymi zbutwiałych książek, spoglądając na półki z pozbawioną zainteresowania ostrożnością. Były tam naprawdę paskudne rzeczy… Paskudne rzeczy.

To była Biblioteka Blacków! Być może znajdowało się w niej coś na temat horkruksów?

Dumbledore nic więcej mu o nich nie powiedział, a Tom oczywiście nie chciał poruszać z nim szczegółów tego zagadnienia.

Przez piętnaście minut z zapałem przeszukiwał stosunkowo niewielką bibliotekę; do tej pory przemierzył ją już jakieś dziesięć razy, z nowoodzyskanym zapałem zwracając uwagę na tytuły.

_Czystość Krwi; Historia Blacków… Dlaczego „Jasność" nie ma racji… Ofensywne zaklęcia dla Mrocznego i Szarego Czarodzieja… Najpotężniejsze eliksiry… Szczegółowy przewodnik po Magicznych Stworzeniach… Tysiąc run i rytuałów… Sekrety Najmroczniejszych Sztuk… Cienie, które leczą i skrywają tajemnice… _Czekaj! Co?

Wrócił z powrotem do „Sekretów Najmroczniejszych Sztuk"… Horkuksy były Mroczne, więc mogłyby tam być, prawda?

Z nieufnością wyciągnął książkę, modląc się, aby nie była straszliwie przeklęta albo nie mogła wypalić mu oczu… Nic. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, po czym opadł na miejsce niewidoczne od strony drzwi, otwierając książkę na spisie treści.

_Magia krwi, magia kości, rytuały, nekromancja, magia dusz… _przewrócił kartki, aby otworzyć na magii dusz, wykrzywiając z obrzydzeniem usta. To było straszne.

Czarna Magia może nie była zła, ale te rzeczy BYŁY, musiały być.

Były tam zaklęcia torturujące duszę, sposoby na to, by uwięzić duszę albo umowy, za pomocą których można było przywiązać duszę do innej osoby, albo opisujące jak przywołać duszę kogoś, kto już nie żył, jak wykorzystać moc duszy, aby powiększyć swoją własna magię i… horkruksy.

Połowa niego nie była pewna tego, czy chce, czy nie chce tego zobaczyć. Przekartkował na odpowiednią stronę, patrząc na nią i nie będąc w stanie pojąć wypisanych wąskim pismem linijek, okręgów, gwiazd i… ta magia była _zaawansowana_, uniemożliwiając mu zrozumienie czegoś więcej niż tylko podstawy.

To nie było po prostu zaklęcie, czy choćby normalny czar albo eliksir… to były zawiłe runy i przygotowania, i później specjalne czynności, które miały na celu zapewnienie tego, że reszta twojej duszy zostanie połączona z twoim ciałem… to było skomplikowane.

Nawiązywało to do niewybaczalnych czynów, mających sprawić, że dusza się rozerwie… jak w ogóle Tom mógł się nad tym _zastanawiać_?

Nawet książka mówiła, że to najbardziej podła ze wszystkich magii.

Żółć podniosła mu się do gardła, nieugięta, jego żołądek zacisnął się.

_Horkruks jest drogocenną własnością _(to wszystko, czym był?)_, która musi być chroniona._

_Jedynym sposobem na odwrócenie tego są wyrzuty sumienia, głęboko zakorzenione, prawdziwe wyrzuty sumienia z powodu swoich czynów _(Voldemort był popieprzony)_._

_Zniszczone mogą zostać jedynie poprzez najbardziej destrukcyjne substancje… Szatańską Pożogę i jad bazyliszka. _Co to do cholery była Szatańska Pożoga?

I… czy nie musisz być horkruksem, aby móc zniszczyć horkuksa? Dumbledore powiedział… To musi być prawda, w końcu Tom w żaden sposób tego nie zakwestionował… Jaki miałby mieć inny powód do tego, by być jedynym, który jest zdolny, by zniszczyć Voldemorta?

Właściciel horkruksa nie mógł zginąć, dopóki nie znikną wszystkie jego horkruksy, ale wiedział już, że może trochę… powodować niestabilność emocjonalną… że niebezpiecznie jest być zbyt emocjonalnie zależnym lub bliskim horkr… _kurwa._

Co to dokładnie miało znaczyć, jeśli ktoś był żywym horkruksem? Czy horkruks w nim…

Ginny.

To nie horkruks w nim mógł mieć na nią taki wpływ, inaczej zaczęłoby się to, zanim Tom przybyłby ze swoich czasów… prawda? Nie mógł jej powiedzieć.

Części tekstu, rzadkiego i ciasno zapisanego, nie mógł nawet zrozumieć.

Do diabła! Część z niego nie było nawet pieprzoną angielszczyzną!

Zatrzasnął mocno książkę, wpychając ją z powrotem na półkę i patrząc na nią.

Powinien ją spalić. Spalić to tak, aby nikt nigdy nie był w stanie jej znaleźć… Kurwa.

Osunął się na podłogę do pozycji siedzącej, chowając głowę w dłoniach. Oto właśnie czym był. Nie był nawet _człowiekiem_, był czymś innym, czymś okropnym i złym, i… czy część horkruksa mogła mieć na niego wpływ? Wpływ na jego życie? Czy mogła atakować tych, na których mu zależało? Albo tych, którym za bardzo zależało na nim?

Nie nadawał się do tego, by żyć w społeczeństwie.

* * *

Minęło kolejnych parę dni.

Ron nie rzucał już złośliwych komentarzy, nie miał ku temu możliwości. Harry nie wychodził z nałożonej na samego siebie izolacji na tyle długo, by rudzielec miał na to szansę.

Wiedział, że się o niego martwili, wszyscy próbowali zmusić go do wyjścia i spotkania się z ludźmi… ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Potrzebował odpowiedzi.

Potrzebował… była to jego potrzeba, czy potrzeba horkruksa?

Mógł mówić wężomową, więc był powiązany z Czarną Magią… Co jeszcze posiadał, co nie należało tak naprawdę do niego?

Nie spał. Bał się. Co, jeśli horkruks mógł go opętać, kiedy spał? Kiedy był słaby? Kiedy pozwoliłby opaść swojej czujności?

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy zostawili go teraz w spokoju, w większości przestając mieć nadzieję na to, że uzyskają od niego jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

Ron wrzeszczał, że był „egoistycznym, szukającym uwagi dupkiem" i tym podobne. To tylko odbijało się od niego, nie miało żadnego wpływu.

To był największy przejaw życia, jaki zobaczył w Ronie od śmierci jego ojca.

Czy to z powodu braku obecności horkruksa? Czy horkruks miał swoją własną osobowość?

Wzdrygnął się, zaciskając palce na głowie.

Na parterze rozległy się mamroczące głosy, odgłos kroków… Nie mogli po prostu zostawić go w spokoju?

Zamknął drzwi i zaczarował je zaklęciem w wężomowie, aby uchronić swoich najbliższych od wejścia i zainfekowania nim.

Próbował także unikać jedzenia… W końcu po co utrzymywać przy życiu coś, co pomagało Voldemortowi?

Wpatrywał się ponuro w podłogę, ciągle bawiąc się palcami medalionem. Przyglądał mu się uważnie.

Był to dziwnie uspokajający przedmiot, gładki w dłoniach… może po prostu powinien go sobie zachować? Tom naprawdę go nie potrzebował, prawda?

Pięści walnęły w drzwi, ale zignorował to, po czym jego głowa wystrzeliła w górę, kiedy usłyszał niebezpieczny głos wydobywający się z dziurki od klucza.

- **W tej chwili otwórz drzwi, bohaterze, ludzie zastanawiają się, czy tam przypadkiem nie umarłeś! A ja nie pozwoliłem przywlec się tutaj po to, aby rozmawiać z kawałkiem drewna. **

Serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się.


	74. Rozdział 74

Rozdział zbetowała **cheroine** - dziękuję!

**Cookies. Alice**, ojć, nie wiem, czy to dobrze, chociaż z całą pewnością się zgodzę, że poprzedni rozdział mógł taki nastrój wywoływać - jeżeli, oczywiście, nie ma się nic przeciwko takiemu zachowaniu postaci ;). Chociaż na pewno tak, Harry dużo myślał w poprzednim rozdziale i twoje odczucia są jak najbardziej uzasadnione :). Mnie także się wydaje, że Tom właściwie dość chętnie udał się na Grimmauld Place. Niestety masz rację i zawsze w końcu trafia się jakiś mniej wspaniały rozdział - przedwczorajszy należał do jednych z moich najmniej ulubionych w tym ficku, ale - cóż zrobić? ;) **Ariano**, cieszę się, że jesteś tak entuzjastycznie nastawiona do przyjazdu Toma :). Współczuję ci zbitej kości piszczelowej i łączę się w bólu - mam nadzieję, że rozdział trochę ci go zmniejszy ;). Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz się rozmową między Tomem a Harrym - chociaż osobiście nawet ją lubię, w każdym razie ją wcześniej zapamiętałam :). _Gościu_, miło mi, że poprawiłam humor :). A wielka jak najbardziej nie jestem - i pod względem umysłu, i umiejętności, i wzrostu :). Cieszę się, że rozdział się podobał, bardzo przyjemnie mi to słyszeć - od razu ściska mnie za serce :). **Keti**, ależ nie ma za co, tłumaczenie tego to dla mnie wielka przyjemność i po prostu cieszę się, że i innym się ono podoba :). Bardzo miło mi słyszeć, że podoba ci się to opowiadanie, że mile się nim zaskoczyłaś. Ja pochłaniam wszystko, co tylko ma w sobie TMR albo LV mając nadzieję, że w końcu trafię na coś dobrego - cieszę się, że znalazłaś coś dla siebie w tym ficku :). Mam nadzieję, że się nie rozczarujesz dalszym rozwojem wydarzeń i że do końca będzie ci się to wszystko podobać :). **Kate86**, wybacz. Za to robię wszystko, by rozdziały pojawiały się jak najczęściej - winy zostaną mi wybaczone? ;) Cieszę się, że fick ci się podoba - a wena zawsze się przyda, dziękuję :). **Milka**, bardzo miło mi cię poznać! :) Niesamowicie cieszę się, że pomimo swoich wątpliwości, postanowiłaś to wszystko przeczytać (wciąż nie potrafię uwierzyć, że to już 74 rozdział...) - a jeszcze bardziej się cieszę z tego powodu, że tego nie żałujesz. Osobiście uwielbiam wszystkie długie ficki, więc pożeram je jednym tchem, ale wiem, że nie wszyscy za takimi przepadają - tym bardziej podziwiam to, że postanowiłaś się wziąć za _Ulubieńca_... :) Tak jak zgadłaś, zgadzam się, że autorce należy się naprawdę duży szacunek - czy mnie, nie wiem i nie mnie jest to oceniać. Ja tylko tłumaczę :). Myślę, że nie powinnaś się zawieść resztą rozdziałów i też taką mam nadzieję... :) **Miyuki**, tak, z całą pewnością nie jesteś odosobniona :). Ale, jak mówiłam, będzie lepiej i już niedługo w ogóle nie będzie w ficku widać po tym rozdziale śladów... **Mahakao**, tak, to było do przewidzenia - chociaż przyznam, że kiedy pierwszy raz to czytałam, to się tego nie spodziewałam :). A z tym porozmawianiem - to nie jest takie proste. Sprawa między tymi chłopakami nigdy nie była i nie będzie prosta - chociaż, owszem, w końcu Harry nie wytrzyma i trochę o tym porozmawiają. Ale to dopiero przed nami :). Jak skończy Tom nie zdradzę, nawet nie podpowiem - sama zobaczysz... :) Och, i cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał :). **CaffeLatte**, nie ma sprawy, sama cierpię na brak czasu i właściwie nie mam na nic czasu... A co do twojego pytania - tak, autorka musi urywać w takich momentach, nie masz pojęcia, jakie to miłe uczucie trzymać czytelnika w niepewności ;).

Na widok waszych wspaniałych komentarzy - i ich ilości! - tak bardzo ścisnęło mi się serce, że postanowiłam wrzucić wam kolejny rozdział już dzisiaj - chociaż miałam zamiar zrobić to dopiero w Halloween, jako, że to taki niesamowicie związany z Potterem dzień. Ale, cóż, zasłużyliście - mam nadzieję, że was mile zaskoczyłam :).

Pozostaje mi już tylko życzyć wam miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział siedemdziesiąty czwarty**

Harry wpatrywał się drzwi zupełnie zaskoczony, niezdolny do tego, aby się poruszyć.

- W tej chwili – warknął Tom. – Chyba, że chcesz płacić swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu za drzwi, które doszczętnie zniszczę.

To sprawiło, że w końcu ruszył się i stanął na nogi, bezwładnie kołysząc medalionem w swoim uścisku. Zdjął urok, z trzaskiem otwierając drzwi.

Tom wyglądał na niewzruszonego, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Zauważył kątem oka, że wszyscy inni spoglądają na nich z głębi korytarza. Nie odsunął się, mrugając, zastanawiając się, czy odizolowanie nie sprawiło, że zaczął mieć halucynacje.

- Co tu do cholery robisz? – zapytał bezbarwnie. Riddle podniósł brwi, ze słowami „musisz pytać?" wypisanymi na twarzy, podnosząc jedną rękę i z roztargnieniem pchając go za drzwi tak, aby mógł przez nie wejść. Harry zachwiał się nieznacznie do tyłu, a Tom zamknął za sobą drzwi, blokując je i wyciszając tak, by na zewnątrz nie przedostał się nawet dźwięk przesuwających się coraz bliżej nich stóp. Następnie dziedzic Slytherina jeszcze raz się odwrócił do niego, opierając o drzwi i leniwie krzyżując ramiona.

- Co się stało z „napisz do mnie, jeśli miałbyś jakiekolwiek kłopoty"? – odwzajemnił się Tom. Harry zignorował to – nie wpadł w kłopoty – i nie dał za wygraną:

- Tom, to Kwatera Główna Zakonu… jakim cudem się tutaj dostałeś?

Riddle z zainteresowaniem rozejrzał się wokół siebie.

- Naprawdę? Powiedzieli mi jedynie, że to dom twojego ojca chrzestnego… Dzięki za wskazówkę, możesz być pewny, że przejrzę wszystkie szafy w poszukiwaniu tajnych planów i dokumentów. Co się stało z „napisz do mnie, jeśli miałbyś jakiekolwiek kłopoty"? – powtórzył Tom.

- Nie mam kłopotów – oznajmił Harry, patrząc na swojego towarzysza. Tom spojrzał na niego niebezpiecznie.

- Och, więc tak tylko dla zabawy zabarykadowałeś się w pokoju i nie chciałeś z nikim rozmawiać… Rozumiem… bawi cię to? Tak przy okazji, wyglądasz okropnie.

Harry ścisnął mocniej trzymany w dłoni medalion.

- Oni cię tu sprowadzili? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Jasna Strona, Dumbledore, dobrowolnie zaprosili Toma na Grimmauld Place? Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie.

- Zawsze mówiłem, że nie jesteś głupi – oznajmił oschle Riddle – Ale tak, mógłbym przecież wyłącznie z własnej woli przedostać się przez Zaklęcie Fideliusa. Twoje emocje przyprawiają mnie o ból głowy.

Harry nie był w stanie myśleć. To był po prostu szok ponownie zobaczyć Toma, tutaj, ze wszystkich miejsc. Głowa dziedzica Slytherinu przechyliła się na bok.

- Więc – stwierdził stanowczo Tom. – Dlaczego zamykasz się w pokoju… **Co to jest?** – Spojrzenie Riddle'a spoczęło na ręce Pottera, na medalionie i natychmiast ruszył on do przodu, zaciskając wokół Harry'ego pace i kierując medalion w wolną przestrzeń między nimi, chociaż tak naprawdę nawet nie dotykał złotej biżuterii. Harry zamrugał.

- To medalion – powiedział. – Oczywiście.

- Meda… - spojrzenie Toma powędrowało na ozdobne „S" i druga ręka z błyskawiczną szybkością chwyciła kołnierz Harry'ego. – Od kiedy go masz? Otworzyłeś go, skąd go masz?

Harry nieznacznie szarpnął się do tyłu, jego umysł wirował w zdezorientowaniu, ale Tom nie puszczał go, zamiast tego wzmacniając uścisk, w jasnym dla Harry'ego rozkazie „nie ruszaj się i odpowiedz na moje pytanie".

- To tylko medalion – zaczął defensywnie, próbując ochronnie zbliżyć go do własnej piersi. – Dlaczego…

- **Jest horkruksem** – oznajmił Tom. Harry odrzucił trzymany przez siebie przedmiot, jakby ten go oparzył, a magia Riddle'a złapała go, zanim mógłby upaść na podłogę, lewitując go pomiędzy nich. – Nie wiedziałeś o tym, co więcej, nie zauważyłeś tego – stwierdził Ślizgon, przypatrując się mu. – A to była dość gwałtowna reakcja, nawet jak na ciebie. Nawet nie próbuj powiedzieć mi, że nic ci nie jest.

Harry przełknął ślinę, nie odwracając wzroku od złotego medalionu. Horkruksa.

- Chodzi o coś związanego z horkruskami – domyślił się Tom, uważnie się mu przypatrując, szukając jakichkolwiek znaków świadczących o tym, czy był na dobrej drodze, czy nie. Usta Harry'ego wyschły.

- Trzymaj to coś z dala ode mnie – mruknął skrzeczącym głosem. Palce Toma nieznacznie poruszyły się, ręce wyciągnęły w stronę medalionu, chociaż wciąż go jeszcze nie dotykały. Fascynacja błyszczała w jego oczach.

- Wydaje się cię rozpoznawać – stwierdził cicho Tom. Harry zrobił chwiejny krok do tyłu. Był przerażony. Oczy Riddla skierowały się na niego ostrożnie, po czym chłopak dziwnie się uśmiechnął. – On cię brzydzi, przeraża, bardziej niż poprzednio, a już wcześniej nie za bardzo wydawałeś się popierać pomysł rozszczepienia duszy – kontynuował dziedzic Slytherinu, za każdym razem, kiedy Harry się cofał bardziej od horkruksa niż od Toma, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. – Z czego wnioskuję, że coś zwiększyło twój strach przed horkruksami. Może spotkanie z tym? Tyle, że nie… Nie miałeś pojęcia, czym tak naprawdę był, wydawałeś się go raczej lubić… – Oczy Riddle'a zabłyszczały. Harry zacisnął szczękę.

Tom zatrzymał się kilka cali przed nim, a Harry zadrżał, wpatrzony w medalion, zamiast w twarz młodego Czarnego Pana. A to było tchórzliwe, nie przystało Gryfonowi, to… smukłe palce zmusiły go do podniesienia wzroku.

- Więc – mruknął Tom – czego się dowiedziałeś?

Harry nie odezwał się, napinając mięśnie, nie będąc w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Cisza stała się przytłaczająca.

- Wiesz – powiedział jakby od niechcenia Riddle – mogę zapytać medalion, jeśli zamierzasz tak po prostu siedzieć i nie odpowiadać na moje pytania… co, nawiasem mówiąc, jest dość niegrzeczne.

Czy Tom mógł to zrobić? Czy horkruks odpowiedziałby mu? Nie chciał się dowiedzieć.

- Znalazłem książkę o horkruksach – wyjaśnił krótko Harry. – Wszystko szczegółowo opisywała… Tom, jak w ogóle mogłeś to rozważać? One są wstrętne, złe… - Ręka Riddle'a zacisnęła się niebezpiecznie na jego ustach.

- Uważaj, kochanie, w tej chwili mam co do opinii na ten temat liczebną przewagę: dwa do jednego – wymruczał dziedzic Slytherinu. Dwa do jednego? Medalion. Miał na myśli medalion, jego uczucia. – Moja dusza? Wstrętna? Naprawdę tak myślisz? – kontynuował Tom, z nutką czegoś, czego nie potrafił nazwać.

- Nie twoja – wyjaśnił gorączkowo Harry, kiedy Riddle pozwolił mu mówić. – Voldemorta.

- Słyszałeś o tym małym anagramie? – przerwał mu Tom, nie uśmiechając się. – Zapisany został w czasie teraźniejszym: „I am Lord Voldemort", nie ma tam „byłem" albo „będę", albo „może będę", albo „nie będę, jeśli Harry nie chce, aby tak było" – „jestem"!

Harry nie pozwolił sobie na to, aby drgnąć czy odwrócić wzrok.

Tom przez chwilę przyglądał się mu, a jego głos stał się bardziej miękki.

- Nie uważasz, że trochę, chociaż troszeczkę z tym przesadzasz? No bo szczerze, przecież to cię nie ugryzie.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – odwarknął Harry. – Dziennik Toma Riddl… twój… TEN dziennik próbował mnie zabić i opętał Ginny.

- Cóż, usiłowałeś zakończyć jego istnienie, po prostu działał w samoobronie. _Ja_ także zaatakowałbym cię, gdybyś zagrażał źródłu mojego życia, a co do Weasleyówny… nie oczekuj, że przejmę się tą małą dziewuchą – powiedział z niesmakiem Tom. – Do tego, to _moja_ dusza, bez względu na to, która jest to jej odmiana, więc to _oczywiste_, że wiem co zrobi, a czego nie. Nie zrani cię, jesteś śmieszny. Masz… – Tom przelewitował horkruksa bliżej niego. – … weź go. Pasuje ci.

Harry pozwolił medalionowi zawisnąć na nadgarstku, na który zawiesiła go magia Toma, przypatrując mu się ostrożnie, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu ku temu, aby wzmocnić wokół niego uścisk, ale także nie ściągając go. Horkruks zabrzęczał uspokajająco. Spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Chodź tutaj, zobacz – rozkazał Tom, ściskając skronie Pottera. Harry mimowolnie szarpnął się, będąc raczej nerwowym, jeśli chodziło o pozwalanie młodemu Czarnemu Panu na dostanie się do każdego, najmniejszego drobiazgu, jaki go nurtował… bo jeżeli nie po to, aby użyć legilimencji, to dla jakiego innego powodu miałby on sięgać do umysłu Harry'ego?

Tom nie zatrzymał się, tylko mocniej ścisnął dłońmi jego głowę. Palce Harry'ego automatycznie zacisnęły się wokół medalionu, kiedy zaczął on wyślizgiwać się z jego uścisku.

- Co robisz? – zapytał odrętwiale. Boże, był zmęczony.

- Sprawdzam, czy medalion miał na ciebie jakikolwiek negatywny wpływ albo w jakiś sposób wywołał twój nagły niepokój, bo to było zbyt depresyjne, nawet jak na ciebie – odpowiedział lekceważąco Tom.

- Myślisz, że mnie opętał? – Harry zbladł, zaniepokojony. Tom przewrócił oczami.

- Nie… ale wiesz, _czasami_ zdarzają się ludzie, którzy _nie _mają cech kretyńskiego, lekkomyślnego Gryfona, tak, takie istoty istnieją, niespodzianka! To co robię nazywa się „sprawdzeniem" i och, wiesz co? To może cię zadziwić, ale czasami się to robi, i wtedy nazywa się to „środkami ostrożności". Czy to nie jest trochę radykalne?

Harry mimowolnie prychnął z rozbawienia. Było w Tomie coś, co sprawiało, że trudno się było tak naprawdę jego obecności „niepokoić".

- Wiem, co to są środki ostrożności – odparł.

- Poza tym – kontynuował Tom, spoglądając na niego ze sceptycznym wyrazem twarzy, spowodowanym prawdopodobnie jego reakcją. – Kiedy jesteś pozostawiony z własnymi wątpliwościami, masz w zwyczaju sam się jeszcze bardziej nakręcać, aż w końcu dostajesz atak paniki, dlatego też powinieneś **do mnie napisać**.

Harry nie miał czasu, aby mu odpowiedzieć, ponieważ poczuł potwornie znajome uczucie, które świadczyło o przeglądaniu przez Toma z błyskawiczną prędkością jego wspomnień z kilku ostatnich dni. Po niecałej minucie Tom skończył „sprawdzać" go i uwolnił go, potwierdzając, że horkruks nie zrobił mu niczego _złego_, wręcz przeciwnie, właściwie był jedną z rzeczy, która zatrzymała go przed zrobieniem czegoś „absolutnie głupiego".

Harry nie wiedział, jak się dokładnie czuje z tego powodu. Wiedział, że Tom natknął się również na wspomnienie związane z książką o horkruksach… ba, prawdopodobnie celowo je wyszukał, aby uniknąć „czasochłonnej" rozmowy, podczas której Harry musiałby wyjaśniać, czego się dowiedział.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, którą przerwał Tom, mając na twarzy wyraz zrozumienia i uświadomienia, po raz pierwszy od czasu, kiedy horkruksy stały się tematem/problemem między nimi.

- Jak myślisz, czym jest „dusza"? – zapytał Tom. Harry zawahał się, niepewny, namyślając się.

- To, er, cóż, to coś, co czyni nas „nami", prawda? Jak nasza siła życiowa? Nasza esencja… coś w stylu nieśmiertelnej osobowości? – zaproponował niepewnie, kulawo definiując słowo, którego nigdy wcześniej nie musiał wyjaśniać.

- A jak myślisz, co się dzieje po śmierci? – kontynuował Riddle. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Cóż, przypuszczam, że musi istnieć jakiś rodzaj życia pozagrobowego… w końcu mamy duchy, nekromantów… ale nie wiem, nie jestem szczególnie religijny, tak naprawdę nigdy nie chodziłem do kościoła z Dursleyami… więc tak naprawdę nie wierzę w Niebo albo Piekło. My po prostu… nie wiem, gdzieś idziemy. Gdzieś dalej. A co z tobą? - Tom przez chwilę wyglądał na zdziwionego. – Co to o tym sądzisz? – uściślił Harry.

- Nie wpadło ci nigdy do głowy, aby zabezpieczyć się przed nieznaną nieprzyjemnością? – zapytał Riddle, nie odpowiadając mu, wyglądając na głęboko zamyślonego. Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami.

- Wszyscy boją się nieznanego… – powiedział ostrożnie - …ale pytasz o to, czy boję się śmierci? Nie, nie boję się. W pewnym sensie widzę w niej swego rodzaju ulgę.

Tom wyglądał, jakby pełną parą chciał wypluć, że Harry się myli.

- Więc… skoro nie wierzysz w Niebo albo Piekło, skąd dokładnie wzięła się twoja nienawiść do horkruksów? Tylko nie mów, że to „nie jest ludzkie", wydajesz się mieć dobre stosunki ze znajdującym się w tym domu wilkiem.

- Sprzeciw moralny – oznajmił Harry, nawet przez chwilę się nad tym nie zastanawiając. – Dusza nie powinna być rozdarta…

- Dlaczego? – naciskał Tom. Potter zmarszczył brwi.

- Bo to twoja dusza! Nie możesz, no nie wiem, pójść dalej bez niej…

- Co jest nieistotnie, jeżeli w ogóle nie planujesz iść dalej – przerwał mu z przekonaniem Tom.

- Tylko dlatego, że ty planujesz zanudzić się w nieśmiertelności nie znaczy, że ja zamierzam tak zrobić… Co horkruks we mnie może?

- Chronić cię, kiedy jesteś żywy, skoro potrzebuje cię do przeżycia i prawdopodobnie przejąć twoje ciało, kiedy będziesz martwy… czy nieśmiertelność nie brzmi teraz bardziej atrakcyjnie, chłopcze-horkruksie?

Harry spojrzał na Toma przerażony, nie wierząc, że chłopiec właśnie to powiedział albo nazwał go w taki sposób.

- Nie! – zawołał. – Wciąż brzmi okropnie! Chociaż to nie tak, że moje ciało będzie miało znaczenie dla mojej duszy, kiedy pójdę dalej.

Tom, słysząc to, uniósł tylko brwi, a coś złowieszczego lśniło w jego spojrzeniu, kiedy odpowiedział:

- A przez twoje reakcje wydawało mi się, że to twoje położenie jako horkruksa zamieniło cię w pustelnika, który nie śpi… i kiedy ostatni raz coś jadłeś? Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt chudy, a już wcześniej byłeś szczupły.

- Być może – powiedział wyzywająco Harry. – Była tam mowa, że to niebezpieczne być za bardzo emocjonalnie przywiązanym do horkruksa, a ja nie zamierzam stawiać w zagrożeniu ludzi, na których mi zależy tylko dlatego, że jestem… - urwał.

- Wstrętny? – zaproponował bezdusznie Tom. Harry skrzywił się.

- Nie sądzę, że twoja dusza jest wstrętna – powiedział, czując się, jakby wkładał kij w mrowisko. – Ja po prostu… - znowu urwał.

- Sądzę, że jest wstrętna – dokończył Tom.

- Nie! – warknął rozdrażniony Harry. – Przestań tak mówić! Doskonale wiesz, że nie uważam, że twoja dusza jest wstrętna. Gdybym tak myślał, nie spędzałbym z tobą czasu. Salazarze…

- Ale myślisz, że horkruksy są – oznajmił Tom, przyglądając mu się.

- Tak – powiedział, nie zaprzeczając. – Dusza nie powinna być okaleczana.

- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, jest tylko przenoszona do innego miejsca… To jak przeżycie stanu przebywania poza ciałem – odparł Tom.

Wargi Harry'ego zadrżały, chociaż był on boleśnie świadomy faktu, że prawdopodobnie nie uda mu się sprawić, by Tom zauważył w horkruksach zło moralne. Obejmowały one morderstwo, na litość boską! Tak, zabił kogoś wcześniej i mógłby prawdopodobnie zabić ponownie, aby chronić tych, których kochał, ale nie sprawiało to, że było to chociaż odrobinę mniej niemoralne.

Westchnął, z roztargnieniem zastanawiając się, w którym momencie tej rozmowy zniknął jego samo-wstręt.

Pomimo swojego statusu psychopaty, Tom był bardzo dobry w uspokajaniu go… chociaż to prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego, że Tom był psychopatą, dzięki czemu cała ta jego potrzeba moralności w dużym stopniu wyparowywała przy tej jego niezachwianej logice.

- Nigdy nie dojdziemy z tym do porozumienia, prawda? – zapytał Harry, rozdarty pomiędzy rozpaczą a histerią.

- Pewnie nie – zgodził się łagodnie Tom. – Poziom twojej moralności jest obrzydliwy… przez co, szczerze mówiąc, gdybyś umarł, nawet mając horkruksa, prawdopodobnie popłynąłbyś prosto do miejsca, w którym wylegują się aniołki.

Harry poczuł się trochę nieswojo.

- Wierzysz w Niebo, Tom? – zapytał, zastanawiając się, czy tym razem Tom naprawdę mu odpowie.

- Nie. Tylko w Piekło.


	75. Rozdział 75

Rozdział betowała **cheroine** - dziękuję!

**Cookies. Alice**, cieszę się, że takie rozdziały w środku tygodnia się ci podobają - niestety nie jestem w stanie dawać ich zbyt wiele, bo jednak brak czasu jest niezwykle odczuwalny, ale jeden zazwyczaj się jakiś znajdzie ;). I, cóż, zgodzę się (zdradzę?), że Tom na pewno nie będzie zbyt chętny do opuszczenia Harry'ego. W końcu przemierzył dla niego nawet czas po tym, kiedy ten zniknął z przeszłości. Tom na pewno jest uparty... :). **Ariano**, taak, Tom zawsze jest taki niesłychanie bezpośredni - zresztą czego innego można oczekiwać po psychopacie? ;) To, że jest horkruksem, Harry wiedział już od jakiegoś czasu, czy to zaakceptował - na pewno miało na to wpływ pojawienie się Toma. Riddle nigdy nie pozwoliłby Harry'emu rozpaść się na kawałki, raczej jest czymś, co ponownie składa go w jedność. Cieszę się, że spodobała ci się ta kwestia Toma, także ją lubię - jakoś ją zapamiętałam nawet po tym, jak przeczytałam to wszystko po raz pierwszy :). Halloween nie obchodzę, ale moi przyjaciele to robią, tak więc jak najbardziej był ten dzień dla mnie przyjemny, dziękuję. **Miyuki**, Harry nie kołuje, ponieważ Tom wiedział, że gdyby poprowadził rozmowę w taki sposób, tylko jeszcze bardziej zepsułby nastrój Harry'ego. Cieszę się, że rozdział wywołał u ciebie takie miłe uczucia, zawsze do usług ;). **Mahakao**, zgadzam się, jak najbardziej się zgadzam :). A to sumienie, to Tom już chyba nauczył się ignorować do perfekcji... ;) **Milka**, nie jesteś sama - bardzo dużo osób uwielbia "kochanie" mówione przez Toma. Zresztą sama się do nich zaliczam :). Jest w tym coś tak... niezwykłego, biorąc pod uwagę charakter postaci Toma, że po prostu nie można tego nie lubić... :). **Keti**, Tom jest niezwykły, zgodzę się. Naprawdę powinno się nosić autorkę za wykreowanie takiej postaci na rękach - chociaż zdradzę, że chłopak da nam jeszcze trochę popalić. I to jak! :) Właściwie czasami zastanawiam się, czy bardziej go kocham, czy nienawidzę - ale to jeszcze nadejdzie, do końca jest jeszcze przed nami długa droga :). Niestety teraz nie mogę przeżywać z wami tego czekania, ale doskonale wiem, jak to jest czekać na odcinki ulubionego serialu - zresztą sama to teraz przeżywam - tak więc zaczynam zastanawiać się, jak to jest, że mnie jeszcze za to nie zabiliście ;). Cieszę się, że podoba ci sie tłumaczenie, opowiadanie i w ogóle, że piszesz takie miłe słowa :). **Evolution**, niezwykle miło jest mi słyszeć, że podoba ci sie to opowiadanie, no i oczywiście sposób wykreowania postaci Toma - że przyjemność sprawia ci czytanie o relacji, jaka ich łączy. Jak się pewnie jeszcze przekonasz - być może nawet i już przekonałaś - mam strasznie długi język, chociaż staram się nad tym zapanować. Niemniej jednak myślę, że skoro tak bardzo podobają ci się rozmowy Tom/Harry, to nie powinnaś zawieść się tym, jak dalej się to wszystko potoczy. Bo trochę ich jeszcze będzie - właśnie takich luźnych, zabawnych, ale też takich pełnych emocji. :) Myślę, że tak Wen przydaje się nawet tłumaczą - chociaż nie wymyślamy historii, musimy znaleźć słowa, które najlepiej oddadzą charakter opowiadania, ułożyć je tak, aby pasowały do całości. Czasami naprawdę nachodzi niezwykłe lenistwo, tak więc Wena - i czas! - z całą pewnością się przyda :). Jak najbardziej czekam na twoje komentarze i bardzo mi miło słyszeć, że będzie ich więcej :).

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, jakie pojawiły się pod ostatnim rozdziałem. Czytało mi się je z niezwykłą przyjemnością i - po raz kolejny! - zadziwiła mnie ich ilość. Jesteście po prostu fenomenalni, trudno mi wyrazić to, co czuję, kiedy zauważam nowy komentarz...

Och, nie wiem czy wiecie, ale za nami właśnie połowa tego opowiadania - ciekawa jestem, czy pamiętacie może jeszcze pierwsze rozdziały? Początki? ;) W każdym razie przed nami jeszcze jedno tyle - mam nadzieję, że wasza opinia o tym ficku będzie się jedynie polepszała i że zaspokoi on wszystkie wasze pragnienia. Teraz pozostaje mi już życzyć wam tylko miłego rozdziału. :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział siedemdziesiąty piąty**

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, zanim Tom wstał gwałtownie, skutecznie rozwiewając ulotną chwilę.

Harry zerknął na niego, nie zmieniając wyrazu swojej twarzy.

- Zamierzasz teraz wrócić do Hogwartu? – zapytał, starając się brzmieć obojętnie.

- Chcesz, abym to zrobił? – Tom uniósł brew.

Potter wzruszył ramionami, niechętnie zauważając uśmieszek, który mógł sugerować odmowną odpowiedź.

- A czy ty tego chcesz? – odbił piłeczkę. – Na pewno moja opinia nie będzie brana pod uwagę, o wielki Mroczny Lordzie… - dodał drwiąco.

Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek i Riddle w irytująco elegancki sposób wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę, aby pomóc mu się podnieść.

- Nie przejrzałem jeszcze tajnych szafek – oznajmił w odpowiedzi. – Idziesz?

Kiedy on i Tom wyszli, zauważyli, że Syriusz, Remus, Hermiona i Weasleyowie zgromadzili się pod drzwiami, próbując wyglądać jak najbardziej niewinnie, jak gdyby tylko dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności akurat tak po prostu wszyscy znaleźli się pod jego pokojem.

- Cześć – przywitał się niezręcznie, okropnie świadomy faktu, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni odmówił komunikowania się z którymkolwiek z nich w jakikolwiek sposób.

Prawdę mówiąc, myślał, że robi to dla ich dobra! A i tak wciąż nie był pewien tego, czy horkruks naprawdę nic im nie może zrobić.

Wszyscy odpowiedzieli, fałszywie pogodnie, udając, że nic się nie stało.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytali w tym samym czasie cicho Syriusz i Remus.

- Taak, nic mi nie jest – odparł, opierając się pragnieniu, by zakaszleć w rękaw lub zrobić coś równie żenującego, uśmiechając się zamiast tego.

- Widzę, że znowu mówisz – zauważył Ron. Harry zawahał się, ostrożny i pełny nadziei.

- No – zgodził się, nie wiedząc, co mógłby innego powiedzieć.

Ron skinął głową, wykręcając sobie ręce, nie mówiąc nic innego. Znów zapadła cisza, ale Harry uśmiechnął się do rudzielca, godząc się z nim, wiedząc, że ten próbował naprawić wyrządzone wcześniej krzywdy.

Ron uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, zakłopotany, smutny.

- Awww, małe dzieciaczki znów są przyjaciółmi! – zawołali nagle chórem Fred i George, przytulając się entuzjastycznie i ocierając „łzy" ze swoich oczu.

- Zamknijcie się – burknął Ron, ponownie się ożywiając.

Tom wyglądał, jakby chciał przewrócić oczami, kierując się do przodu, łapiąc ramię Harry'ego i ciągnąc go za sobą. Harry zerknął na jego twarz; była nieczytelna.

Reszta znajdujących się na Grimmauld Place osób podążyła za nimi, członkowie Zakonu bystro przyglądali się Tomowi.

- Gdzie idziemy? – zapytał Harry, zdezorientowany.

- Potrzebuję herbaty – stwierdził Tom. – A podejrzewam, że to miejsce posiada kuchnię.

- Trzecie drzwi po prawej na pierwszym piętrze – zaoferowała pomocnie Hermiona, pospiesznie ich doganiając. – Jesteś pewien, że wszystko z tobą dobrze, Harry? Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

- Nic mi nie jest – powtórzył Harry, uśmiechając się, wymieniając krótkie, sugestywne spojrzenie z Ronem. – I dzięki, ale nie.

Wszyscy dotarli do kuchni, Tom zaczął otwierać szafki, „nieświadomy" tego, że wszyscy się w niego wpatrywali. Za każdym razem, kiedy jedną z nich zatrzaskiwał, ktoś się wzdrygał.

Harry mimowolnie poczuł okropne uczucie rozbawienia kiełkujące się w jego klatce piersiowej.

- Więc… - zaczął Remus, uśmiechając się szeroko do Toma. – Harry wiele nam o tobie mówił.

Harry automatycznie poczuł potrzebę, aby się wzdrygnięć, słysząc taką próbę nawiązania rozmowy, nawet oczy Toma zabłyszczały.

- Och? – zakwestionował dziedzic Slytherina. – Przypuszczam, że same złe rzeczy.

Remus wydawał się jeszcze bardziej skrępowany.

- Errr…

- Dzięki za uratowanie mi życia – zaczął zamiast tego Syriusz. – Sprowadzenie z…

- Nie zrobiłem tego dla _ciebie _– przerwał mu stanowczo Tom, a jego uśmieszek powiększył się. – Podziękuj swojemu chrześniakowi, on jest tym, który wynegocjował umowę.

- Umowę? – powtórzył Syriusz, a jego głos stał się nagle chrapliwy, kiedy zwrócił głowę w kierunku Harry'ego. – Jaką umowę? Harry…

Potter roześmiał się sztucznie.

- To tylko metafora, Tom drażni się z tobą.

Rzucił młodemu Czarnemu Panu pytające spojrzenie, cicho dając mu ostro do zrozumienia, że ma grać ładnie. Tom tylko mrugnął do niego, stawiając czajnik na kuchenkę.

Harry mimowolnie zamarł, widząc przed sobą tak dziwaczny obrazek.

- Naprawdę wiesz, jak zrobić sobie herbatę? – zakwestionował, roztargniony, nie wiedząc, dlaczego to tak bardzo go zaskoczyło. W odpowiedzi Tom jedynie na niego prychnął, jak gdyby wyśmiewając pytanie. Pani Weasley zaczęła krzątać się koło niego, speszona.

- No już, pozwól mi to zrobić, kochaneczku, jesteś gościem… Jak ty i Harry zostaliście przyjaciółmi?

- Staraliśmy się nawzajem zabić, przez co obaj skończyliśmy w śpiączce i, cóż, wie pani, jak to mówią… – Tom zadumał się, cofając się, kiedy pani Weasley rozwodziła się nad herbatą, krytycznie przyglądając się jej błyszczącymi oczami - …reszta stała się historią.

Harry niemal zamknął oczy z rozpaczy. Cisza przeciągnęła się chwilę, dziwnie znajoma, po czym pani Weasley roześmiała się z napięciem. Kiedy Tom nie zachichotał ani się nie uśmiechnął, wraz ze wszystkimi spojrzała niepewnie na Harry'ego, szukając wytłumaczenia.

- To akurat… – przyznał słabo Harry, widząc uniesione brwi Toma - …faktycznie się wydarzyło.

Wszyscy się gapili.

- Początek pięknej, nowej przyjaźni –stwierdził radośnie Tom, powodując, że wesołość miarowo opanowywała każdego obecnego w pokoju i szczerze, prawdopodobnie całkowicie świadomy wywieranego efektu, tego, że Harry wbrew obiecanej sobie niedbałości poczuł przypływ jakiegoś chorego rozbawienia z całej tej sytuacji.

Harry oparł się pokusie ukrycia twarzy w dłoniach.

Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jaka byłaby reakcja Syriusza i Remusa, gdyby naprawdę chodził na randki z tym psychopatą…

Był rozdarty między ochotą na wybuchnięcie śmiechem a paniką.

Biorąc pod uwagę to, że Tom jeszcze ich nie opuścił, raczej udało mu się tolerować jego przyjaciół, chociaż jego zachowanie chwiało się pomiędzy rozprzestrzenianiem wokół siebie uroczego wdzięku, któremu nikt nie mógł się oprzeć, a byciem zupełnym psychopatą, który w ułamku sekundy mógł zmienić swoje postępowanie, chociaż Harry przypuszczał, że w takim właśnie stanie się zawiesił.

Harry będzie musiał z nim o tym porozmawiać, o tym zachowaniu, a nie jedynie zawieszeniu – było oczywiste, że Tom próbował wytrącić z równowagi członków Zakonu, grając w taki sposób, w jaki grał,tworząc plotki o tym, że niby są parą.

Pytanie tylko: dlaczego to robił? Dlaczego pogrywał w taki sposób?

Testował ich? Bardzo prawdopodobne.

Znał Toma doskonale i wiedział, że gdyby chciał, mógłby użyć on po prostu pełni swojego uroku osobistego. Ale zamiast tego wybrał zmieniające się maski, rzeczywistość i grę, w której nic nigdy nie jest pewne. Musiał być tego jakiś powód, Tom nigdy nie był irracjonalny.

* * *

Później tego wieczoru, tak jak Harry się spodziewał, Syriusz odciągnął go na stronę z poważnym „ojcochrzestnym" wyrazem twarzy.

Harry czekał na to, co nieuniknione.

- Tom wydaje się… - Syriusz wahał się chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa - …interesujący.

- Jest – stwierdził cicho Potter, wiedząc, że przynajmniej to było prawdą i dziękując w duchu wszystkim bóstwom, jakie miały na niego oko (bo to z całą pewnością nie była zasługa Losu!), że Syriusz nie powiedział czegoś w stylu „miły" albo „przyjazny", bo Toma nie można było opisać żadnym z tych słów.

- Wydajecie się być blisko – kontynuował Black.

- Myślę, że jesteśmy – zgodził się Harry, niezobowiązująco, szukając u starszego mężczyzny jakikolwiek oznak tego, do czego zmierzał.

Ale znalazł na jego twarzy tylko troskę, zmartwienie, ulgę i coś jeszcze… miłość? Ale nie był pewien, było to zbyt szczere, aby to rozpoznać. Chociaż była to pocieszająca możliwość. Syriusz był spokojny, opierał się o ścianę, walcząc z tym, aby odpowiednio dobrać słowa.

- Martwię się o ciebie – oznajmił w końcu Syriusz, tak całkowicie gryfońsko, że Harry nie potrafił się na to nie uśmiechnąć, czując nagły przypływ czułości. To miłe, że Syriuszowi na nim zależało.

Nie odpowiedział jednak. Syriusz przyglądał mu się z intensywnością, jakiej Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział u tego ex-skazańca, Black był zazwyczaj niesamowicie beztroski.

Harry nie wiedział, co myśleć o tej jego nowej powadze, chociaż może to dlatego, że to po prostu było inne, nowe.

- Ty… jesteś od niego bardzo zależny – mruknął jeszcze łagodniejszym tonem Syriusz. Harry poczuł kiełkujący się w nim zalążek szoku, ale Syriusz kontynuował, zanim zdążyłby w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. – I szczerze mówiąc, dzieciaku, to może być lekko, cóż, niepokojące. – Jego ojciec chrzestny słabo się uśmiechnął, próbując złagodzić wzrastające napięcie. – Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem czegoś takiego… wydajecie się w pewnym sensie orbitować wokół siebie…

Syriusz zaczął być teraz ostrożniejszy, uważnie przyglądając się wyrazowi twarzy Harry'ego. Po raz pierwszy Potter tak naprawdę zdał sobie sprawę, że Syriusz wychowany został przez Blacków, od pokoleń trafiających do Slytherinu, jako czystokrwisty.

Harry ponownie skupił na nim swoje spojrzenie.

- Orbitować? – zapytał spokojnie.

- Nie możecie odwrócić od siebie wzroku – powiedział stanowczo Syriusz. – Kiedy on jest w pokoju ty… ustawiasz się wokół niego, a on wokół ciebie… jesteście całkowicie skupieni na sobie. To wszystko jest dosyć intensywne.

- I to dlatego się martwisz? – upewnił się Harry, całkowicie świadomy, że w trakcie tej rozmowy, na taki temat, powinien czuć coś więcej niż tylko apatię.

Po prostu był już wyczerpany wysłuchiwaniem tego kolejny raz po dziesiątkach takich sytuacji i… po prostu wyczerpany.

Syriusz z całą pewnością wyglądał teraz na zranionego, zaniepokojonego i speszonego nieumiejętnością wejścia w rolę… rodzica? Czy taka była rola rodzica? Harry nie mógł tego stwierdzić, nie miał niczego, do czego mógłby to przyrównać prócz… _niego_, a myślenie o _nim_ w tym momencie było zbyt bolesne, zbyt bezpośrednie.

- To nie jest coś zupełnie normalnego – wymamrotał Syriusz, jak gdyby zabijało go mówienie takich rzeczy.

- Taa, cóż… - Harry próbował umniejszyć to wszystko nonszalancją - … ja też nie jestem. Jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i takie tam…

- Bądź ostrożny. – Ton głosu Syriusza stał się błagalny i to ścisnęło serce Harry'ego bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, wywołując w nim silne emocje.

Przełknął z trudem ślinę, kiedy Syriusz wypuścił go z powrotem do tętniącego życiem przedpokoju, pełnego ludzi z pośpiechem przygotowujących się do pójścia do łóżek.

Ginny minęła go, jeszcze bledsza niż wcześniej, zmarnowana i bez życia. Harry udał się do swojego pokoju – który dzielił teraz z Tomem, ponieważ wszyscy inni znajdujący się w Kwaterze bledli na samą myśl o tym, że mieliby spać, odsłonięci i bezbronni w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Ślizgon.

- Dobranoc, Łapo…

To, jak wszyscy ostrzegali go przed Tomem, stawało się nieco rutynowe – w przerażającym znaczeniu tego słowa.


	76. Rozdział 76

Betowała **cheroine** - za co należą jej się naprawdę wielkie podziękowania.

Podziękowania należą się również tym wszystkim, którzy komentują - i do tego komentują tak wytrwale, tak wspaniałymi słowami, tak przyjemnymi, że serducho bije przez nie szybciej. Dziękuję wam za wszystkie wasze komentarze, z całego serca.

**Mahakao**, taka scena nie do pomyślenia, co? Chociaż, z drugiej strony - Tom przecież jest szalenie samowystarczalną osobą, w życiu nie pozwoliłby sobie na to, aby być od kogoś zależnym. Dlaczego więc ta scena tak bardzo musi dziwić ;)? Chociaż osobiście rozumiem, według mnie także jest zupełnie kosmiczna :). "Nie spali zbyt głośno i intensywnie" - boże, zabiłaś mnie tym. Dosłownie. Slash, slash i jeszcze raz slash - wszędzie się on wylewa! :) Co do twojego pytania o dodatkowe łóżko w akademikach, to myślę, że mogę trochę na nie odpowiedzieć - nie, nie ma żadnej magicznej blokady. Sytuacja jest bardzo prosta - Riddle nie zwrócił wcześniej uwagi na to, że Harry nie ma własnego łóżka. Po prostu jakoś mu to... nie przeszkadzało. W Slytherinie zarysowana jest dość wyraźna hierarchia, na której szycie stoi Tom. Ślizgoni w pewnym sensie nie mieli odwagi do tego, by zwrócić mu uwagę na ten problem - tak samo jak sługa nie powinien zwracać królowi uwagi na to, jak rządzi swoim królestwem. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wytłumaczyłam, a nic przy okazji nie zdradziłam :). **Cookies. Alice**, może i masz rację, uparty to nie jest dobry dobór słowa. Tyle, że... no właśnie, co innego wybrać? Tom obrał sobie Harry'ego za cel i nie zamierza się poddać. A przynajmniej nie łatwo. :) Tom nie jest normalny, racja... ale zwrócę też uwagę na to, że wychował się w sierocińcu. W czasie wakacji nie miał możliwości czarowania. Budynek nie wydawał się być zbyt przyjazny i śmiem podejrzewać, że jego pracownicy nie za bardzo zawracali sobie głowę swoimi wychowankami. A co za tym idzie - Tom był zdany jedynie na siebie. W końcu nie miał przyjaciół. Jeżeli jednak wyobrazić sobie Toma starszego - tak jak go opisałaś, Czarnego Pana (bo w końcu już nim niemal jest, w każdym razie na pewno buduje swoje imperium) - to sytuacja jest jak najbardziej absurdalna :). I, och, tak, będzie jeszcze dużo - przed nami wiele rozdziałów, zobaczysz, ile rzeczy będzie się w ich czasie działo. Ile rozmów! :) **Ariano**, taak, tyle, że twój brat nie jest przyszłym Mrocznym Lordem ;). A Tom, cóż... :) **Keti**, cieszę się, że tak skutecznie odpędzam cię od rutyny - i zgadzam się, każdemu przydaje się coś, co go trochę pofrustruje, zainteresuje, wywoła jakieś silne emocje :). I tak, wiem, że są tacy, którzy rzadko wstawiają rozdziały - chociaż według mnie tekst tylko na tym traci. Czytelnicy przestają być absolutnie wciągnięci w fabułę, żyć nią. Przestają tak bardzo utożsamiać się z postaciami. To nie jest dobre... Cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał. Masz rację, miał w sobie dużo takich... niecodziennych scen, dlatego też trochę bałam się tego, jak zostanie odebrany. Ale wygląda na to, że niepotrzebnie :). A co do Łapy - niestety nie jest on jedną z głównych postaci ficka i chociaż będzie się co jakiś czas pojawiał, to nie liczyłabym na zbyt wiele... Cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego ;). Wen złapany i zamknięty bezpiecznie w klatce, na pewno się przyda :). **CaffeLatte**, oczywiście, że tęskniłam, miło mi cię znów widzieć :). I widzisz, mówiłam, że z czasem rozdziały będą kończyły się w coraz bardziej normalnych i znośnych momentach :). Wirtualnie Merci złapane i przytulone do serca - dziękuję! :) **Evolution**, ach tam, niesamowita od razu, po prostu sama nienawidzę długo czekać na rozdziały czegoś, co czytam :). Zgadzam się co do "nierealności" rozdziału - jak najbardziej był on dziwny, taki... niecodzienny :). Co do wyjaśnień Riddle'a w sprawie jego zachowania - nie wiem, czy będziesz nimi usatysfakcjonowana, ale jakieś tam z całą pewnością będą :). Cieszę się, że rozdział przetłumaczony został płynnie i nie było w nim żadnych zgrzytów - jest to ważne, bo chyba przy tłumaczeniach właśnie osiągnięcie takiej płynności jest najtrudniejszą rzeczą... W każdym razie dziękuję za wszystkie życzenia. No i mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy rozdział się spodoba :). **Miyuki**, dziękuję za wytknięcie błędu, już jest poprawiony i mam nadzieję, że nikogo innego nie ukuł on boleśnie w oczy :). Wspomniane przez ciebie bawienie się w psychologa z całą pewnością nie miałoby dobrych skutków - chociaż myślę, że gdyby nie obecność Toma, to byłoby ono o wiele bardziej rozbudowane i bezpośrednie. **Tosia**, ojej, aż dwa! Jestem pod wrażeniem :). I bardzo, bardzo mile zaskoczona. Zakończenie, zdradzę - i pewnie podsycę ciekawość, a niech mnie! - będzie absolutnie wspaniałe. Przynajmniej według mnie. :) Ale sama w końcu kiedyś ocenisz - nawet nie tak długo, z moich wyliczeń ostatni rozdział powinien pojawić się jeszcze przed wakacjami ;). Cieszę się, że podobała ci się rozmowa Syriusza i Harry'ego, chociaż osobiście przyznam, że nie należy ona do moich ulubionych :). Aczkolwiek na pewno jest bardzo urocza i cieszę się, że podoba się innym :). **Karasu-mae**, miło mi poznać, wcześniejsze nieskomentowanie ficka jak najbardziej wybaczam - cieszę sie, że robisz to teraz ;). Gatunek bliźniaków, jak to pięknie ujęłaś, myślę, że cię jeszcze zaskoczy - nie mają oni w ficku jakieś ogromnej roli, ale i tak w czasie swojego pojawiania się w nim zaskakują. Zresztą, ach, co będę mówić - sama niedługo zobaczysz :). Zdradzę - coś za dużo dzisiaj zdradzam! - że sceny w ich wspólnym pokoju będą dość ciekawe i... szczere. I pełne kłamstw. I myślę, że powinny się spodobać :).

Ach, zabrakło mi teraz słów. Tak więc życzę wam wszystkim już tylko miłego rozdziału i dobrze spędzonych najbliższych dni.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział siedemdziesiąty szósty**

Harry skierował się do dzielonego z Riddle'em pokoju.

Kiedy wszedł, Tom podniósł na chwilę wzrok, ale zaraz ponownie spojrzał na okno, przyglądając się otaczającym budynek uliczkom Londynu.

Okno było otwarte, wlatywał przez nie chłodny wietrzyk.

Harry zbliżył się, dołączając do niego, opierając plecami o małą framugę okienną, na której Tom wspierał swoje złożone ręce. Młody Czarny Pan ponownie na niego spojrzał. Harry podniósł brwi.

- Co? – zapytał Tom niewinnie, mimo że jego oczy błyszczały.

- Syriusz rozmawiał ze mną o tym, jak to powinienem na ciebie uważać. Nie sądzę, byś zrobił dobre wrażenie.

Riddle przyglądał mu się, rozbawiony, chociaż ton jego głosu był niemal idealnie skruszony i zmartwiony, kiedy wydał z siebie westchnienie.

- Och nie, naprawdę? Może powinienem dać mu jakieś kwiaty?

Harry roześmiał się, kiedy to sobie wyobraził, po czym spoważniał.

- Dlaczego się tak zachowujesz? – zapytał. – Nie zabiłoby cię to, gdybyś dał im szansę.

Głowa Toma przechyliła się, kiedy przyglądał mu się uważnie, chociaż na jego ustach widniał pseudo-przypadkowy uśmiech.

- Pewnie nie, ale wysiłek włożony w to całe bycie miłym mógłby boleć, a ty jesteś wystarczająco masochistyczny za nas dwóch – odparł.

- Nie jestem… - zaczął rozwścieczony Harry, ale po chwili pokręcił tylko głową, krzyżując ręce i przyglądając się Riddle'owi, starając się ignorować słowa o „orbitowaniu" ponownie rozbrzmiewające w jego głowie. – Chcesz wiedzieć, co myślę? – zapytał zamiast tego.

- Nieszczególnie – oznajmił sucho Tom – ale nigdy wcześniej cię to nie powstrzymało.

- Myślę, że ich testujesz – uparcie nie dawał za wygraną Harry. – Obserwujesz ich, ale zmieniasz swoją osobowość, przez co nie mogą zrobić tego samego. Nie można zrozumieć czegoś, co ciągle się zmienia.

W odpowiedzi Tom odwrócił się jedynie do okna, nie zaprzeczając ani nie potwierdzając jego oświadczenia, chociaż tym razem Harry był pewny, że ma rację i uśmiechnął się w duchu z cichym triumfem.

Ponownie odsunął się od okna, wsadzając ręce głęboko w kieszenie, a jego pewność siebie i śmiałość sprawiły, że Tom odwrócił się, obserwując z ciekawością jego ruchy.

Harry wyciągnął gwałtownie rękę z kieszeni, wyczuwając coś gładkiego i zimnego… medalion.

Leżał on niewinnie w jego ręce, a zielone „S" migotało w jego kierunku.

Jego pewność siebie ponownie zniknęła, rozpadając się na milion kawałków niepewności.

- Co oznacza to „S"? - zapytał, raczej po to, by wypełnić ciszę niż z prawdziwego zainteresowania.

- Slytherin – wyjaśnił Tom. – Należał do mojej matki.

Głowa Harry'ego podniosła się, gdy to usłyszał, po czym chłopak ponownie spojrzał na medalion, z dwoma kolejnymi określeniami, jednym posiadającym dla niego większe znaczenie od drugiego, których używać mógł zamiast słowa „horkurks".

- Nie chcesz go? – zapytał, nie wierząc, że Tom mógłby tego nie pragnąć – nienawidził swojej rodziny, nie krył się z zamiarem wymordowania jej (a jako Voldemort na swojej osi czasu zrobił to), ale był również przywiązany do swojego pochodzenia.

Harry mógł to zrozumieć, w końcu jako dziecko godzinami siedział przygnębiony w komórce pod schodami i wyobrażał sobie swoją rodzinę.

- Oczywiście, że chcę – stwierdził Tom, jego głos był nietypowo pozbawiony energii.

Harry natychmiast wyciągnął dłoń, oferując mu go.

- Więc masz, jest twój – powiedział. – I tak miałem zamiar dać ci go jako prezent świąteczny, chociaż wtedy myślałem jeszcze, że to zwykły medalion. – Tom nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, jedynie patrząc na niego. – Tom, jest twój, weź go – ponaglił zdezorientowany Harry.

Tom uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, gorzko.

- _Nie mogę_ – wyjaśnił. – Jest horkruksem, co oznacza, że zawiera część albo inną odmianę mojej duszy. – Starszy Ślizgon zaśmiał się cicho, bez rozbawienia. – Paradoks jeszcze całkowicie nie zniknął, Harry. Nie mogę dotknąć tej rzeczy.

Harry przygryzł wargę, coś ścisnęło jego klatkę piersiową, po czym pod pływem impulsu podjął decyzję i natychmiast zaczął zastanawiać się, czy będzie jej żałować, chociaż w tym momencie nie mógł się do tego zmusić.

Zawiesił medalion na swojej szyi, ciężkie złoto usadowiło się tuż nad jego sercem.

- W takim razie przetrzymam go dla ciebie do czasu, kiedy będziesz _mógł_ – oznajmił z przyrzeczeniem w głosie.

Słowo „mógł" dźwięczało w przestrzeni między nimi.

- Odpocznij trochę – cicho polecił mu po chwili Tom. – Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego… i nie nakładaj zaklęcia wyciszającego.

* * *

Harry obudził się z potwornie znajomym bolesnym szarpnięciem, świadczącym o wybudzeniu się z koszmaru.

Coś było na jego klatce piersiowej, coś paląco gorącego i piekącego, i… to zniknęło, jego krzyk zamarł w gardle, łzawiące oczy nieprzytomnie rozejrzały się po pokoju, po czym zatrzymały na Tomie.

Dziedzic Slytherinu siedział obok niego, lewitując horkruksa kilka cali nad dłonią. Harry wziął głęboki oddech, przymykając oczy.

- Myślałem, że mówiłem ci, że nie masz nakładać zaklęcia uciszającego – warknął surowo Riddle.

Harry usiadł z trudem, mrugając, automatycznie kierując rękę w stronę dziwnego uczucia na swojej klatce piersiowej, po chwili szybko zerkając w dół.

Jego koszulka została przepalona, ukazując ohydną, szeroko otwartą dziurę naprzeciwko jego serca.

Jego wzrok ponownie skierował się na Toma i horkruksa, jego ciało trzęsło się.

- Mówiłeś, że mnie nie skrzywdzi – powiedział, na wpół oskarżająco, nie wiedząc, dlaczego czuł się tak… zdradzony.

- Mówiłem ci także, abyś nie używał zaklęcia wyciszającego – wypluł Tom, po czym jego ton złagodniał. – Musiałem odciąć medalion z twojej klatki piersiowej… masz, możesz go teraz z powrotem na siebie nałożyć. – Tom upuścił go na jego kolana, a Harry złapał go automatycznie, chociaż nieufnie.

- Co… errr… się stało? – zapytał, jego oddech ponownie wrócił do normy, a gardło bolało od krzyku.

- Zaklęcia wyciszające sprawiają, że nikt nie może usłyszeć, jak krzyczysz – powiedział beztrosko Tom, zbyt beztrosko – co oznacza, że nikt nie może cię obudzić, a to sprawia, że twoja magia szarżuje oszalała, dopóki nie rozerwie wyciszającego uroku, starając ci się pomóc i w ogóle wysyła wzywające pomocy sygnały przez ból, który odczuwasz… a kiedy nosisz horkruksa, który ma tę samą duszę i tym samym te same myśli co ja, przypuszczalnie w zasadzie przyczepia się on do ciebie, aby cię obudzić, zanim doznałbyś jakiś obrażeń… medalion jest medalionem i nie może tak jak ja fizycznie tobą wstrząsnąć, abyś się obudził… - Tom machnął ręką w kierunku jego klatki piersiowej, zakańczając swoje wyjaśnienia. – Więc nie nakładaj zaklęcia wyciszającego. Mówiłem ci to _tysiąc_ cholernych razy.

- Używam zaklęć wyciszających od lat – powiedział posępnie Harry. – To nie miało takich skutków o jakich mówisz przed… cóż, przed czasami w Slytherinie. Było dobrze, kiedy nie znajdowałem się w dormitoriach Slytherinu, więc… - Wzruszył defensywnie ramionami. – Poza tym nie powiedziałeś mi, jak może zareagować horkruks!

Był wyczerpany. Ciągle widział teraz w swojej głowie atak węża, do tego śnił o horkruksach i tym co zazwyczaj jednocześnie. Spojrzał na Złoty Medalion, który wciąż leżał na jego dłoni, niewinnie i spokojnie, jakby był zwykłym, bezwładnym kawałkiem biżuterii.

- Dlaczego go to w ogóle obchodzi? Dziennikowi, który jak zakładam, był twoim pierwszym horkuksem, nie zależało… a przecież z czasem stawałeś się coraz bardziej voldemortowski i coraz bardziej chętny do tego, by mnie zabić.

Tom skrzywił się nieznacznie, po raz pierwszy szukając odpowiedzi w temacie dotyczącym horkruksów, po czym jego oczy zabłyszczały.

- Nie wiem… - powiedział Riddle. - Dlaczego go o to nie zapytamy?

- Co? Tom… - zaczął Harry, nagle panikując, a także będąc w duchu wdzięcznym za to, że nie obudził całego domu.

- **Otwórz się.**


	77. Rozdział 77

Rozdział betowała **cheroine** :).

**Ariano**, cóż, wiedzieć nie mogę, ale mogę mieć nadzieję :). Niestety nie udało i się dodać rozdziału w tygodniu, wybacz mi, ale pocieszające powinno być, że teraz będziesz prze kolejne trzy dni po jednym… :) Niestety i mnie, i moją betę dopadają teraz wszystkie możliwe obowiązki – w tym związane z nauką – i robimy wszystko, co tylko się da, aby rozdział był gotowy jak najwcześniej. Niestety nie zawsze się to, jak widać, udaje… **Mahakao**, na początku chciałam powiedzieć, że masz uroczy avatar :). Cieszę się, że bardziej na plus niż na minus odbierasz brak slashu, chociaż ja także się cieszę, że mimo wszystko go tutaj nie ma – myślę, że straciłby wtedy na swoim uroku :). Gdybać zawsze można, chociaż nie zawsze da się wymyśleć coś, co będzie miało jakieś odniesienie do rzeczywistości. Niestety. Mam nadzieję, że ciąg dalszy cię zadowoli :). **Tosiu**, wieki, być może masz rację, chociaż pomyśl ile jeszcze przed nami – naprawdę wiele się jeszcze wydarzy :). Niestety na moment, w którym rozdział jest przerywany nie mam wpływu (chociaż, gdybym sama pisała, pewnie także kończyłabym mniej więcej w takich momentach ^^). Przez twój opis Toma w garniturze także zebrało mi się na śmiech. Masz rację, Tom i bukiet róż to nie jest dobre powiązanie :). **Miyuki**, ach, przeciwnie, z wielką przyjemnością dowiedziałam się czegoś nowego i poczułam dumna ze swojego kraju :). I już tłumaczę tą sytuację ze snem – w czasie koszmarów Harry wierci się i poci, i… ogólnie zachowuje w sposób, który sugerować mógłby atak. Horkruks nie może wiedzieć wszystkiego, po prostu w pewnym sensie czuje emocje Harry'ego, czuje, że jego istnienie może być zagrożone, tak więc robi wszystko, aby pomóc – na swój indywidualny sposób. Niestety jestem zbyt zmęczona w chwili obecnej, by spróbować ci to dokładniej wytłumaczyć, ale jeżeli jesteś zainteresowana, to mogę ci jutro coś więcej o tym napisać – kiedy tylko się wyśpię :). Dobra Dusza chyba nie jest taka dobra i czuje się winna tak późnemu wrzuceniu rozdziału… **CaffeLatte**, były przepyszne :). Autorka nigdy nie wyleczy się z takiego zakończania do końca, ale… zacznie stosować tego mniej. Daj jej czas, dopiero zaczyna :). Co do twojego pytania – istnieje sequel, prequel i zbiór miniaturek. Zbiór miniaturek przetłumaczę na pewno, ponieważ już na samym początku obiecałam wam miniaturki związane ze slashem, poza tym sądzę, że kilka miniaturek jest naprawdę wartych uwagi. Co do sequelu i prequelu – wszystko zależy wyłącznie od czytelników. Jeżeli znajdą się chętni, to i za nie się wezmę :). **Milka**, tak to jest, że jak się trafia na coś przypadkiem, to często to najbardziej nas w siebie wciąga :). I oczywiście cieszę się, że to opowiadanie ci się podoba. Tak samo jak ty sądzę, że Syriusz naprawdę troszczy się o Harry'ego, chociaż jego działania są bardzo ograniczane przez Toma. Niestety trudno jest z nim zwyciężyć, jeżeli chodzi o kontakty z Harrym :). Jeżeli chodzi o zbliżenie… cóż, oczywiście, że mam takie odczucia, naprawdę trudno jest ich nie mieć, kiedy się to wszystko czyta. Zdradzę, że relacja między Tomem a Harrym będzie się w pewien sposób zmieniać (stanie się słabsza lub mocniejsza) i pojawi się coraz więcej ciekawych sytuacji między nimi. :) **Evolution**, nie tylko tobie, nie martw się. Myślę, że dzieje się tak dlatego, że Tom nie przywykł do okazywania jakichkolwiek emocji – dlatego to, jak postępuje z Harrym jest tak niesamowicie sprzeczne (a zarazem zgodne) z jego naturą, że po prostu nie da się odbierać tego wszystkiego w sposób inny niż słodki :). Zdradzę, że sprawa Horkruksa będzie bardziej skomplikowana, niż to by się mogło wydawać i, że to zagadnienie zostanie wykorzystane w dość ciekawy i różny od kanonu sposób. :) Chociaż, kiedy się tak teraz nad tym zastanowiłam, to może nie będzie to takie sprzeczne z kanonem… Trudno powiedzieć. **Cookies. Alice**, o wszystkim i o niczym :). Zobaczysz :). **Keti**, tak, teraz seria rozdziałów trochę krótszych, ale spokojnie, niedługo nieco się one wydłużą – tak około setnego ;). Wszystkie sceny, które będą działy się na Grimmauld będą trochę… dziwne i przyznam, że nie należą do moich ulubionych, chociaż na pewno mają swoje dobre chwile :). Wena i czas się przyda – i to jak!

Wybaczcie, jeżeli naplotłam wam dzisiaj jakieś bzdury – jestem naprawdę zmęczona, a chciałam wam wrzucić ten rozdział. Naprawdę przepraszam, że robię to dopiero teraz, w piątek, ale zarówno ja, jak i beta naprawdę nie miałyśmy zbyt wiele czasu na cokolwiek, tak więc siła wyższa sprawiła, że wyszło, jak wyszło. Naprawdę was za to przepraszam. I dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, ponieważ niesamowicie motywowały one do znalezienia czasu i zmobilizowania się – a to także jest szalenie potrzebne :).

Miłego czytania, moi drodzy.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział siedemdziesiąty siódmy**

Harry gwałtownie odsunął się od medalionu, kiedy ten błyskawicznie otworzył się z głośnym pstryknięciem, a czarny dym jak żywy cień rozprzestrzenił się po pokoju.

Tom podniósł się, niezręcznie szarpiąc go w swoim kierunku, podczas gdy z ciemności uformowała się postać.

Był w stanie zobaczyć, że miała niesamowicie ciemną formę człowieka, ale te krwiste oczy, którymi na nich patrzyła, musiały być częścią horkruksa.

Usłyszał, jak Tom wciąga głośno powietrze, wpatrując się w postać… cień… znajdujący się przed nimi.

Którym z kolei musiał być on horkruksem, skoro wyglądał w taki sposób? Był obrzydliwy.

Miał to stworzenie zawieszone wokół szyi… to był _Tom_… Z trudem patrzył na to coś, ale nie pozwolił sobie na odwrócenie wzroku.

To coś przez chwilę wydawało się przyglądać im obu, po czym odezwało się słabym głosem, podczas gdy połyskujące oczy były zimne z nienawiści.

- Otworzyłeś moje więzienie, aby mnie uwolnić? Jeżeli tak, to pośpiesz się, bracie, chyba, że wolisz po prostu gapć się na mnie jak niewykształcona szlama? – zapytał tonem neutralnym, ale nasyconym chłodem, który spowodował, że dreszcz przebiegł po kręgosłupie Harry'ego.

- Bracie? – Pytanie wymknęło się mimowolnie z ust Harry'ego.

To coś spojrzało na niego wzrokiem chirurga-seryjnego mordercy, skanując go analizująco, ale nie udzielając odpowiedzi.

- Odpowiadaj na jego pytania, tak jak musisz na moje – rozkazał spokojnie Tom, przyglądając się podobnej do cienia postaci, stopniowo formującej się przed nimi w ludzki kształt.

Horkruks skłonił się szyderczo, jego gest ociekał drwiną, po czym przemówił tonem jednoznacznie wskazującym na jego wyższość nad rozmówcą.

- Jesteśmy tacy sami – nasze dusze są ze sobą związane, ale nie jesteśmy bliźniakami, on jest cały i ciągle się zmienia, dlatego też nazywam go swoim bratem, tak samo jak mógłbym mówić na _ciebie_, gdybym się do ciebie zwracał – wyjaśnił.

- Nie lubisz mnie – zauważył spokojnie Harry.

- Jesteś niżej ode mnie – warknęła postać. Potter uniósł na to brwi, coraz mniej lubiąc to coś. Jak Tom w ogóle mógł pomyśleć, że stworzenie czegoś takiego to dobry pomysł?

- A mimo to, nie wydajesz się pragnąć jego krzywdy – stwierdził Tom, zanim Potter mógłby ostro odpowiedzieć stworzeniu, przyglądając się Horkruksowi z taką samą zjadliwą, nieustępliwą intensywnością, z jaką ten przyglądał się im. – Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ zniszczyłbyś mnie, gdybym to zrobił – splunął. – Twoje życie nie jest związane z moim, a jego jest.

Harry przełknął nieznacznie ślinę. Nie uważał, że jest to najbardziej pocieszający czy też stabilny powód dla jego dalszego istnienia.

Wyraz twarzy Toma był nieczytelny, nawet kiedy szkarłatne oczy spojrzały ostro w jego kierunku.

Tymczasem Harry myślał gorączkowo nad tym, co to coś powiedziało; skoro życie Toma nie było związane z horkruksami (mimo wszystko miał on kompletną duszę, a horkruksy należały do Voldemorta) dlaczego więc stał się on nagle tak bardzo zaborczy? I dlaczego tak bardzo obchodziło go to, że Harry był horkruksem?

Tom także wydawał się zamyślony, chociaż Harry założyłby się o swoje konto w Gringottcie, że z zupełnie innych powodów. Horkruks spojrzał na nich obu z obrzydzeniem, po czym zaczął spacerować po pokoju. Harry wezwał do siebie klatkę Hedwigi, kiedy to coś zbyt się do niej zbliżyło. Horkruks obrócił się na pięcie, aby ponownie na niego spojrzeć i Harry uśmiechnął się chłodno.

Postać zwróciła się gwałtownie do Toma, udając, że nie może patrzeć na Harry'ego dłużej niż niecałe kilka sekund.

- On ma na imię Harry – oznajmił Tom, ostrożnie obserwując Horkruksa, z jakimś nieokreślonym błyskiem w oczach.

- Wiem, kim on jest – odparł równie cicho Horkruks. – Znam waszą historię, waszą _tragedię_, w końcu też to przeżyłem.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „tragedię"? – zapytał, a złe przeczucie zaświerzbiło w jego wnętrznościach, pragnął móc zobaczyć więcej cech cienia, niż tylko te płonące oczy. Horkruks nie odpowiedział.

- Mów – nakazał Tom, powtarzając pytanie Harry'ego: - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „tragedię"?

- Jeśli znasz odpowiedź, nie muszę ci jej mówić, jeżeli jej nie znasz, wtedy nie mogę – oznajmił, wzmagając irytację Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Harry oczekiwał, że Tom znów zacznie się jej domagać, ale dziedzic Slytherina jedynie przyglądał się cieniowi z mrokiem w oczach.

- To znaczy, że znasz odpowiedź? – zapytał go Harry, jednocześnie bojąc się odpowiedzi. Tom spojrzał na niego z nietypowym dla siebie wyrazem twarzy.

- Kłamiesz – powiedział gwałtownie do Horkruksa. Krwiste oczy zalśniły okrutnie w odpowiedzi.

- Może tak, może nie, nie będziesz wiedział, dopóki nie będzie odwrotu, a opowieść o _Ślizgońskim Duecie _nie dobiegnie końca – odpowiedział wesoło, niemal śpiewającym tonem, którego Tom używał przy członkach Zakonu.

Twarz Toma skręciła się w coś na kształt szyderstwa, jego różdżka podniosła się ze świstem, ale zanim zacząłby wymawiać zaklęcie, Horkruks z krzykiem wrócił z powrotem do medalionu, a pokrywa ze szczękiem się zatrzasnęła. Teraz leżał niewinnie na podłodze między nimi. Harry wziął głęboki oddech, wytrącony z równowagi wszystkim, co stało się w tym krótkim czasie.

- Tom… - zaczął. Dłoń młodego Czarnego Pana zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, bez słów, ale mimo to kontynuował. – Odpowiedź… nawiązywał do przypominajki, prawda? Otworzyłeś ją…

- …Zostaw to, Harry. **On kłamie**, robimy tak czasami.

- Skoro on kłamie – drążył uparcie Potter – to dlaczego ty reagujesz tak…

- Harry, _proszę_.

Harry umilkł na to, na to słowo. Tom nie patrzył już na niego dłużej, uwalniając jego ramię i kierując się w stronę okna, otwierając je, ponownie wpatrując się w ulice Londynu.

Harry stanął obok niego ostrożnie, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

Chciał kontynuować tę rozmowę, sugerując, że mogliby jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się przypominajce, ale to „proszę" dźwięczało mu w uszach – to ciche, zdesperowane, niewypowiadane nigdy wcześniej przez Toma słowo. Tom nie powiedział tego słowa, nigdy! Zawsze nakazywał zakończenie rozmowy i po prostu stanowczo nie odpowiadał, jeśli Harry bez względu na to nie zaprzestawał prób.

Szukał sposobu, aby przerwać ciszę, aby wygładzić napięte linie, które pojawiły się na szczęce i szyi młodego Czarnego Pana.

- Cóż, zawsze wiedziałem, że nie będziesz w stanie wytrzymać z samym sobą – powiedział w końcu. – Teraz już wiesz, jak się czuje reszta z nas.

Tom nie uśmiechnął się, ale część jego napięcia zmalała, kiedy odwrócił się twarzą do niego.

- Co dokładnie próbujesz insynuować na temat cech mojej osobowości, Złoty Chłopcze? – zapytał Tom.

Harry uśmiechnął się, wkładając w to wszystkie swoje siły i wzruszył niedbale ramionami, pozwalając Tomowi samemu wywnioskować sobie odpowiedź. Riddle przewrócił oczami. Po chwili uśmiech Pottera zniknął.

- Tom… - zaczął, i choć było to prawie niezauważalne, zwrócił uwagę na to, że napięcie w ciągu kilku sekund powróciło do jego towarzysza.

- Harry?

- Jeśli horkruksy nic ci nie robią, dlaczego ty… – zawahał się. – Wiesz, kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że jestem jednym… ty… - Napięcie jeszcze raz opuściło Toma, tak samo nagle, jak się pojawiło, kiedy Riddle podniósł brwi na jego niezręczne próby dobrania odpowiednich słów, chociaż jego emocje wciąż były nieczytelne.

- Jeśli znasz odpowiedź, nie muszę ci mówić - powiedział Tom, przyglądając mu się bez radości, zanim mały uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta - jeśli jej nie znasz… wtedy jesteś idiotą.

- Sukinsyn – oskarżył delikatnie Harry.

Tom uśmiechnął się.


	78. Rozdział 78

Betowała **cheroine** - brawa dla niej! :)

Dzisiaj, wybaczcie, bez odpowiedzi, bo jest już późno, jutro muszę wcześnie wstać i po prostu nie ma na to czasu. Niemniej bardzo dziękuję **Cookies. Alice**, **CaffeLatte**, **Mahakao** oraz **Miyuki** za komentarze, jak najbardziej zostały one przeczytane i nie mniej niż wcześniejsze wywołały przyjemny ucisk w sercu. Odpowiem na nie jutro, kiedy tylko będę miała trochę więcej czasu. :)

Dobranoc :).

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział siedemdziesiąty ósmy**

Tylko kilka godzin pozostało do pogrzebu pana Weasleya, i chociaż Harry wiedział, że prawdopodobnie powinien być teraz z rudzielcami, siedział razem z Tomem przy wychodzącym na Londyn oknie.

Wydawało się to ulubionym miejscem Toma w tym domu.

Czarny garnitur Pottera był sztywny i klaustrofobiczny, krawat go dusił. Tom także był cichy, przygaszony jeszcze po odbytej dwie noce wcześniej rozmowie z Horkruksem.

Żaden z nich nie nosił od jej czasu medalionu, chociaż wciąż trzymali go w zasięgu ręki.

- Tom, wiesz, że możemy zobaczyć, co jest w przypominajce, jeśli tego chcesz – powiedział, nie będąc świadom, że słowa te chcą wymknąć się z jego ust, dopóki nie zawisły pomiędzy nimi.

Głowa Riddle'a pochyliła się w jego kierunku, sprawiając, że Harry szybko kontynuował.

- Możemy rozwiązać to razem, czymkolwiek ta „tragedia" by nie była – oznajmił.

Kąciki ust Toma uniosły się nieznacznie, ale jego spojrzenie było intensywne i Harry miał wrażenie, że chłopak czegoś w nim poszukuje. Nie poruszył się, w odpowiedzi spoglądając na niego z ciekawością, cholera wzięła wszystkie normy społeczne już dawno temu.

- Uparty – mruknął Tom, patrząc na niego. Harry uśmiechnął się, tylko nieznacznie.

- Już to wcześniej mówiłeś – odparł. Tom przez chwilę zachował ciszę.

- Wierzysz w Alternatywne Wszechświaty? – zapytał nagle.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, któryś z jego instynktów ostrzegł go przed tą rozmową, chociaż jego umysł ledwie był w stanie pojąć, z jakiego to niby powodu.

- T… - zaczął, by automatycznie dać mu odpowiedź twierdzącą, w końcu jeśli podróż w czasie była możliwa, to musiały istnieć Alternatywne Wszechświaty… ale potem zatrzymał się. Wrócił pamięcią do swojego trzeciego roku, zmieniacza czasu i wszystkiego innego, co się w jego trakcie wydarzyło. Wskazywało to, że istniał tylko jeden strumień czasowy.

_Złe _przeczucie zaczęło kiełkować się w jego klatce piersiowej.

- Ja nie wierzę – poinformował cicho Tom, jak gdyby wyczuwając „nie" w jego milczeniu. – Istnieje tylko jeden strumień czasowy, to dlatego zawsze mówi się, że tak niebezpieczne jest mieszanie się w sprawy czasu… możesz skończyć tak, że ty i twój świat przestaniecie istnieć.

Harry przełknął ślinę. _Próbował_ na dużą skalę zmienić przeszłość, próbował powstrzymać Voldemorta. Spojrzał na Toma ostro. Jego towarzysz pochylił się nieznacznie do przodu, wydając się jakimś cudem wiedzieć, kiedy doszedł do tego wniosku.

- Jeśli Voldemort nigdy by się nie narodził, cały ten świat, cały twój świat, przestałby istnieć – kontynuował Tom. – Wszystko by zniknęło. Weasleyowie, Ślizgoni, Śmierciożercy… wszystko zmieniłoby się w coś nowego. _Umarłbyś._

Teraz w głosie Toma słychać było zawziętość, niebezpieczne zaniepokojenie, które zmusiło Harry'ego, by uważał.

- Nic z tego nigdy by się nie wydarzyło. Nigdy, tak jak teraz, byśmy się nie spotkali.

Harry przygryzł wargę, odważnie napotykając spojrzenie Toma.

- Więc niech tak będzie… – powiedział słabo – …jeśli ten nowy świat będzie lepszy – to nie tak, że byłbym w stanie zauważyć różnicę, co nie? – Zaśmiał się nerwowo.

- Nie… – zgodził się cicho Tom – …ale ja byłbym.

Harry nie mógł odwrócić od niego wzroku, nawet gdyby od tego zależało jego życie, był całkowicie sparaliżowany.

- Tom… - zaczął bezradnie.

- Zaprzeczasz, że ja i Voldemort moglibyśmy być jedną osobą… - kontynuował bezlitośnie Tom - …bo nie możesz _znieść_ myśli, że ja i on moglibyśmy kiedykolwiek być tacy sami, że wszystko, co się tutaj dzieje poszłoby na marne, że nie byłbym w stanie pamiętać czegokolwiek, co się teraz dzieje, podczas gdy ty pamiętałbyś wszystko z niezwykłą dokładnością, i to cię _rani_, a zaprzeczasz, bo musisz.

Harry zacisnął pięści i szczękę, oddychając płytko.

- Nie możesz pozwolić całemu krajowi pogrążyć się w magicznej wojnie domowej tylko po to, aby zatrzymać… - zaczął.

- Pozwolę całemu światu się spalić, po czym z chęcią pozwolę odejść tobie i twoim wspomnieniom – stwierdził Tom całkowicie bezbarwnym głosem, jedynie z mrocznym spojrzeniem wlepionym w niego ze śmiertelną intensywnością. – Możesz mieć na tyle duży kompleks bohatera, aby zniszczyć samego siebie, ale ja, że tak to ujmę, mam mniejszą skłonność do bycia bezinteresownym… Jestem psychopatą.

Myśli Harry'ego wróciły do definicji wypowiedzianej przez Toma i jego słów, pokręconych na tysiące różnych sposobów i wariantów, wskazujących zasadniczo na jeden jedyny wspólny, mrożący krew w żyłach fakt, że Tom _zawsze_ stawia siebie ponad wszystkich innych. Jego oddech zamarł w gardle, kiedy Riddle uśmiechnął się bez radości.

- Jestem najbardziej samolubną osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkasz, Harry, nie oszukuj się, wierząc, że kiedykolwiek zniszczyłbym Voldemorta, gdyby jednocześnie miało to zniszczyć ciebie, nawet jeżeli w innym przypadku mógłbym pozwolić na odrzucenie tego wizerunku, jeślibyś mnie o to poprosił.

- Uważaj – mruknął Harry, szukając sposobu na to, aby złagodzić duszące napięcie między nimi. – Mógłbym odnieść wrażenie, że jesteś we mnie zakochany albo coś w tym stylu, biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie _namiętne_ deklaracje.

- Nie – odpowiedział stanowczo Tom. – Ja jedynie mam obsesyjną osobowość i nie zamierzam pozwolić jedynemu przyjacielowi, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem, nie tylko popełnić samobójstwo, ale także zatrzeć ślady swojej obecności do całkowitego zapomnienia, jak gdyby nigdy nie istniał.

- A ja nigdy nie mógłbym patrzeć na to, jak stajesz się Voldemortem – warknął Harry. - Zwłaszcza, gdyby stało się tak z mojego powodu. _Nienawidzę_ go! **Wiesz** o tym! Nigdy bym ci nie wybaczył.

- Co, mój drogi – powiedział Tom cierpko, gorzko – jest właśnie powodem, dla którego jest to tragedią.

Harry czuł mdłości wzbierające się w jego żołądku i buzujące jak jeden z bardziej katastrofogennych eliksirów Neville'a. Odwrócił wzrok, nie będąc w stanie dłużej utrzymać go na tych nieustępliwych oczach, pozwalając swojej głowie skryć się obronnie w dłoniach.

- Więc co, cofniesz się w czasie, aby stać się Voldemortem, bo to jedyny sposób na to, żebym istniał, tak? W przypadku, gdybyś tego do cholery nie zauważył, on… ty… i tak próbujesz mnie zabić i masz to w _cholernej_… - Harry z frustracją oderwał dłonie od swoich włosów, patrząc na Toma. – Zapomnij o tym. Nie pozwolę ci. Zabraniam ci. Nie zrobisz tego. Wolałbym raczej umrzeć.

Tom wpatrywał się w niego niewzruszony.

- I wracamy do tego, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja jestem wystarczająco samolubny, żeby pozwolić całemu światu pójść za to do diabła, czymkolwiek _to_ jest, bo prawdę mówiąc, świat i tak jest do dupy, i naprawdę nie zrobi mi to większej różnicy, a szczerze powiedziawszy, w końcu to nie tak, że jestem jakoś bardzo przeciwny poglądom Voldemorta.

- Ty nie jesteś… - warknął Harry - …ale ja jestem! Cholera to wszystko, Tom, NIE będziesz o tym za mnie decydował! Ja się, do kurwy nędzy, zastrzelę…

- A jeśli będziesz śmiał to zrobić, ja zrobię wszystko po swojemu tylko po to, by cię wkurzyć – oznajmił Tom, tym razem z rozdrażnieniem. – Jesteś wściekłym hipokrytą, starasz się pozbyć swojego poczucia winy i życia, by upewnić się, że Voldemort nigdy nie zostanie stworzony, ale masz mi za złe robienie tego samego.

- Nie robię tego z powodu poczucia winy! – krzyknął Harry, jego temperament ponownie osiągnął punkt krytyczny. – Robię to, bo nie chcę patrzeć na to, jak ktoś, na kim mi zależy, zamienia się w żałosnego potwora bez serca!

Tom wpatrywał się w niego zmrożony, po czym przemówił, a cała surowość zniknęła z jego twarzy, zastąpiona przez coś o wiele bardziej bolesnego: czułość.

To nietypowe uczucie wykrzykiwało różnicę między Voldemortem a Tomem.

- Zawsze bohater, Harry. Myślałem, że przynajmniej trochę, choć w jakimś stopniu docenisz fakt, że ratuję twoje życie, nawet więcej, twój świat, a także życia twoich przyjaciół… ale przypuszczam, że niezmiennie będziesz dążył do autodestrukcji.

- A ja myślałem… – oznajmił Potter, modląc się o to, aby jego głos nie załamał się albo nie zrobił czegoś równie śmiesznego - …że miałeś wystarczająco instynktu samozachowawczego, aby nie robić czegoś tak „głupio sentymentalnego", jak poświęcenie siebie dla świata znajdującego się na krawędzi wojny, podczas której ja i wiele innych osób tak czy siak, zostanie zabitych spod twojej różdżki.

Tom przez chwilę przyglądał się mu spokojnie.

- Dobrze się składa, że pozostaję w tym czasie co najmniej do końca tego roku, mam czas, by przekonać cię do konieczności tego rozwiązania.

- Dobrze się składa, będę miał czas, aby przekonać cię do zmiany zdania. **Ta historia nie zakończy się w ten sposób.**

Tom westchnął, ściskając jego ramię, kiedy przechodził obok.

- Idź znaleźć swoich przyjaciół, Harry. Mam pewne sprawy do załatwienia, możemy porozmawiać o tym później.


	79. Rozdział 79

Nad rozdziałem zbetowała się **cheroine**.

Dzisiaj odpowiadam wam zarówno na komentarze do rozdziału 77 i 78 - jeszcze raz dziękuję wam za je wszystkie i jeszcze raz przepraszam za to, że nie byłam w stanie zrobić tego ostatnio.

**Cookies. Alice**, przepraszam, że jestem tajemnicza, to już chyba jest w mojej naturze :). A na twoje pytania w pewien sposób w końcu odpowiem - wstawię kolejne rozdziały :). Tylko będzie to sposób bardzo rozciągnięty w czasie. Niemniej poznasz odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Szkoda, że sprawdził się jeden z twoich czarnych scenariuszy, ale w pewnym sensie musiało coś takiego się stać - Voldemort nie pamięta Harry'ego i czasu, jaki spędził wraz z nim w tych czasach, tak więc musi być tego jakiś powód - w końcu jest przyszłym odpowiednikiem Toma. Coś musiało to spowodować. :) Kto postawi na swoim, to niestety dowiesz się dopiero na samym końcu, i do samego końca nie będzie tego do końca wiadomo - będą podejrzenia, zapewne całkowicie odmienne, ale nie będzie można powiedzieć niczego na 100%. Niestety nic nie jest takie proste, Tom nie może po prostu stwierdzić, że nie zostanie Voldemortem, bo wtedy Voldemort by nie istniał, a zatem Harry, którego znamy, także przestałby istnieć. I masz racje, nie pozostaje nic innego jak czekać :). **CaffeLatte**, zapamiętam twój głos :). Myślę, że łatwiej będzie ostrzegać, kiedy koniec nie będzie w złym momencie - bo zazwyczaj kończy się w momentach najbardziej dramatycznych ;). **Mahakao**, proszę bardzo ;). Tak, proszący Tom nie był czymś normalnym, ale to wspaniale przez to ukazuje wszystkie jego emocje - emocje do tego wszystkiego, co dzieje się wokół niego. Tego, do czego zmierzy ta historia. Bo myśli Toma można poznać właśnie poprzez takie ciche i pozornie nieznaczące nic uczynki. A co do uczuć Toma - och, będzie ich jeszcze wiele! :) Twój pomysł na to, jak powinien działać Tom jest genialny, ale w żaden sposób go nie skomentuję, bo musiałabym wtedy powiedzieć, czy któryś element twojej wypowiedzi nie ma w sobie chociaż ziarenka prawdy, a to równałoby się ze spojlerami :). **Miyuki**, to dobrze, że zrozumiałaś mnie mimo moich zupełnie poplątanych myśli, już zaczęłam wątpić w swoją możliwość wysławiania się :). Tak, możliwości jest dużo... ale przez to wszystko jest tylko ciekawsze, czyż nie? Nie zazdroszczę bolących nóg, sama kiedyś też jeździłam konno, ale to było dawno, naprawdę dawno temu :). I masz rację, to wszystko to błędne koło - wszystko sprowadza się do wspomnianej wcześniej tragedii. Voldemort nie pamięta, aby podróżował w czasie, nie pamięta Harry'ego, racja, ale Voldemort jest odpowiednikiem Toma, tak więc można - bardzo przymykając na wszystko oko - stwierdzić, że Riddle nie pamięta Harry'ego. Albo raczej nie będzie pamiętał. Zaufanie Harry'emu jest bardzo dobrym pomysłem, ale... Harry jest bohaterem. A bohaterowie często miewają nieco... destrukcyjne pomysły. Nic więcej nie zdradzę - i tak już powiedziałam zbyt wiele. **Evolution**, ponieważ przyszłość jest poważna - maluje się w bardzo ponurych barwach, trudno więc patrzeć na nią z uśmiechem. Bardzo dobrze zrozumiałaś wszystko, o to właśnie chodziło. I zgadzam się, obaj mają niezwykle ciężki problem. Złoty środek byłby wspaniały, tylko... sama powiedz, czy taki istnieje? Nie powiem, czy oni go znajdą czy nie, tylko pytam się, czy sama potrafisz taki ujrzeć? Ponieważ, właściwie, znamy już wszystkie fakty. Nie znamy poszczególnych planów każdej z postaci, ale wiemy, na jakich faktach będą się one opierać. Co ty byś zrobiła na ich miejscu? ;) Masz racje, to paradoks. To wszystko to jeden wielki paradoks... **Aldera**, wiem, że dużo, ale wierzę, że dasz radę to przeczytać :). W każdym razie cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

Cóż więcej mówić? Kolejne rozdziały powinny pojawić się dość wcześnie, a nie w weekend, tak jak w tym tygodniu. W każdym razie życzę wam wszystkim miłego dnia i - do zobaczenia! :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział siedemdziesiąty dziewiąty**

Na pogrzebie siedział w drugim rzędzie, tuż obok Syriusza i Remusa. Była to cicha, mała ceremonia, w dużej mierze ograniczona do Weasleyów i członków Zakonu.

Dumbledore też tu był. Harry'emu wydawało się, że krawat zaciskał się zbyt blisko jego szyi, coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż w końcu czuł, że nie mógł oddychać, jego głowa wirowała, kiedy obserwował ludzi wygłaszających swoje przemowy ze łzami w oczach i stoicką sztywnością. To krawat czy gula w gardle blokowała jego drogi oddechowe?

Ręka Syriusza spoczywała na jego ramieniu – była jedyną rzeczą, która przytrzymywała go przy ziemi.

_Mój ojciec był wielkim, lojalnym człowiekiem…_

Słowa Weasleyów rozmywały się w jego uszach, brzmiąc jak gdyby wszyscy znajdowali się pod wodą. Czuł wzrastające mdłości, głowa pulsowała coraz bliżej nasilenia, w którym mogłaby wybuchnąć, przez co trudno było mu się skoncentrować. Był odrętwiały.

_I wiem, że nigdy o nim nie zapomnimy, w sposób, który ma znaczenie…_

Tak, zawsze będzie pamiętał pana Weasleya i to, jak z zupełną powagą zadawał przypadkowe entuzjastyczne pytania o samoloty i przeznaczenie gumowych kaczek. W jaki sposób pokazał Harry'emu, jak to jest mieć rodzinę, w jaki sposób traktował Harry'ego – jak gdyby był jego własnym synem.

NIGDY tego nie zapomni.

_Ponieważ był odważny i umarł w najbardziej honorowy, najszlachetniejszy ze sposobów…_

Przez atak węża… co było honorowego w ataku węża? Było oczywiste, że Zakon zachował to dla siebie, ale Harry czuł mdłości, choćby rozważając teraz zastanawianie się nad tym, dlaczego.

Wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie, ale nie widział nic, łkanie Molly wbijało się w jego klatkę piersiową jak krótki hak, drążąc w jego sercu dziurę. Jego palce zacisnęły się w pięści, ciało zesztywniało od powstrzymywanego drżenia z powodu tych wszystkich emocji, które walczyły w jego wnętrzu o dominację… tak wiele emocji, a nawet pomimo nich był tak niesamowicie odrętwiały. Zdawało mu się, że zranieni wokół niego ludzie znajdują się niesamowicie daleko, oddzielni od jego własnego bólu, a szalejące w swoim wnętrzu tsunami trzymał w ryzach dzięki kruchym zasłonom spokoju.

_Zginął, broniąc tego, w co wierzył._

Harry nie wiedział już, w co wierzyć.

Po pogrzebie – kremacji - wrócili z powrotem na Grimmauld Place, bo Weasleyowie na nic więcej nie mogli sobie pozwolić… Harry zaoferował, że sam zapłaci za koszty przygotowań, ale nikt mu na to nie pozwolił.

Kremacja, jak Harry podejrzewał, była również sposobem na to, aby uniknąć możliwości wskrzeszenia zmarłego przez Voldemorta jako inferiusa, ale Potter w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował.

Fred i George nie śmiali się, a Molly ściskała pustą urnę tak mocno, że Harry obawiał się, iż ta zaraz się roztrzaska. Ginny była tulona miażdżąco przez wynędzniałą, zrzędliwie wyglądającą starą babę, na którą, jak słyszał Harry, wołano „Wielka Ciotka Muriel". Ron był blady, bez życia i garnął się do Hermiony.

Kiedy weszli, Harry zatrzymał się, widząc rozgrywającą się przed sobą scenę.

Moody był wściekły, mamrotał przekleństwa, przykładając chusteczkę do swojego krwawiącego nosa. Dumbledore natychmiast wyszedł do przodu, a jego oczy lśniły.

- Alastorze, stary przyjacielu, co się stało? Gdzie pan Riddle?

Jeśli to było tym, czym myślał, że było, to Harry był pewien, że jego słaba teraz samokontrola załamie się. Ten tydzień był jednym wielkim gównem, a jego cierpliwość była na wyczerpaniu.

- Ten mały sukinsyn mnie przeklął – warknął Moody. – Zabiję go, zabiję go, kiedy wróci…

- Wyszedł? – domagał się odpowiedzi Dumbledore. – Gdzie? Kiedy?

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że to było to, co Harry myślał i wypełniła go lodowato zimna furia, łamiąc bariery i ujawniając jego Ciemną Stronę, której tak rzadko pozwalał przejąć nad sobą kontrolę, odkąd wrócił do tego czasu – za bardzo martwił się tym, aby utrzymać swoją więź z Jasną Stroną.

- Och? – zakwestionował chłodno. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z waszego zainteresowania. Jest więc więźniem, skoro nie wolno mu przychodzić i odchodzić, kiedy tylko mu się to żywnie spodoba?

- Harry… - zaczął Dumbledore swoim dziadkowatym głosem z odrobiną frustracji.

- Wiesz – przerwał mu Harry milutkim, zamyślonym tonem. - Jestem zaskoczony, że złamał ci tylko nos, kiedy próbowałeś uniemożliwić mu wyjście… bo tak właśnie było, prawda?

- On jest Mrocznym Lordem, Potter – warknął Moody. – Oczywiście, że nie zamierzamy pozwolić mu przemieszczać się na własną rękę i tak po prostu puszczać go, by wchodził i wychodził sobie z Kwatery Głównej. STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ.

- Cóż, zabrzmiało to tak, jakby nie miał możliwości, aby stać się kimś innym – odwarknął Harry, równie wściekły.

Przed chwilą był na pogrzebie – czy wszechświat naprawdę nie może dać mu chwili przerwy? Bez nieustannego planowania, jak rzucić mu pod nogi kolejne gówno? Wyglądało na to, że nie.

- On nie jest głupi… - kontynuował spokojnie - …i bez względu na swoją psychopatyczną naturę bez problemu może powiedzieć, co o nim sądzicie. Nie zmieni się, jeśli mu na to nie pozwolicie.

- On i tak się nie zmieni! – warknął Moody, robiąc ku niemu duży krok, zaczynając wyżej podnosić różdżkę.

Harry zauważył, że Weasleyowie, nawet trwając w swoim przygnębieniu, zaczęli sprawiać wrażenie niesamowicie zdezorientowanych. Moody zatrzymał się nagle, patrząc mu przez ramię.

Potter poczuł magię jeszcze zanim się odwrócił, ale i tak to zrobił, zauważając, że Tom rzeczywiście wrócił z załatwiania tych swoich „spraw" i opierał się o drzwi, jakby od niechcenia stukając różdżką o udo.

Miał naprawdę oszałamiające wyczucie czasu. Harry często zastanawiał się, czy nie miał on przypadkiem jakiegoś urządzenia, które mówiło mu, kiedy jest najbardziej dramatyczny moment na przybycie.

Ciemne oczy w ułamek sekundy omiotły całą sytuację, płonąc dostrzeżonymi możliwościami. Tom posłał Moody'emu krzywe spojrzenie, uśmiechając się leniwie.

- Niezła twarz – skomentował dziedzic Slytherinu. Auror zjeżył się, mając na ustach prawdopodobnie całkiem niebezpieczne zaklęcie i Harry automatycznie się poruszył.

Dopiero kiedy zauważył, że wszyscy się na niego gapią, zdał sobie sprawę, że poruszył się, aby stanąć między różdżką Szalonookiego a Tomem.

Nie mógł zmusić się do tego, żeby się tym przejmować; był zbyt wściekły, zbyt _zmęczony_.

- Niech chociaż jeden z was spróbuje się, do cholery, ruszyć, a go _zabiję_ – powiedział niebezpiecznie, samemu nie będąc nawet pewnym, na ile poważnie to mówi. – W tym tygodniu było już wystarczająco dużo śmierci, nie potrzebuję dodać do niego jeszcze was dwóch, wdających się w pierdoloną rywalizację między sobą.

Brwi Toma uniosły się nieco na jego dobór słów, ale jego cisowa różdżka z piórem feniksa nie obniżyła się. Tak samo jak Moody'ego. Aura Harry'ego zaiskrzyła się.

- W tej chwili odłóżcie różdżki – syknął.

- Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić, _Evans_ – warknął Moody, kierując różdżkę na jego serce.

- Alastorze – przerwał ostro Dumbledore. – Dość. To wystarczy. Pan Potter ma rację, teraz nie jest na to czas.

Dyrektor spojrzał kątem oka na wciąż przygnębionych i w większości pozbawionych energii Weasleyów oraz Syriusza i Remusa, którzy wydawali się gotowi do wybuchnięcia, kiedy Auror wskazał różdżką na Harry'ego.

Nastąpiła chwila napiętej ciszy, a następnie Szalonooki opuścił różdżkę, magiczne oko wpatrywało się wściekle w jego oczy, po czym ze śmiertelną intensywnością zatrzymało się na Tomie.

- Będę miał cię na oku, chłopcze – ostrzegł Moody, odchodząc z furią, kulawo.

Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek, pozornie nonszalancki, kiedy zawołał przez ramię do opuszczającego pomieszczenie Aurora.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli nie odwdzięczę się w tej przyjemności… Wolę coś bardziej estetycznego.

W odpowiedzi drzwi zatrzasnęły się gwałtownie, powodując wzdrygnięcie Ginny, która natychmiast została przyciągnięta bliżej przez… to był Charlie, prawda?

- Mogę prosić na słówko, panie Potter? – zapytał chłodno Dumbledore.

Dyrektor nie czekał na odpowiedź, przechodząc obok niego i z zaskakującą siłą chwytając jego ramię, ciągnąc go do salonu. Czuł, jak wzrok Toma wypala mu dziurę w plecach i posłał mu w odpowiedzi spojrzenie pod tytułem: „niczego nie rób".

Jej. Co za wspaniały tydzień.


	80. Rozdział 80

Betowała **cheroine** - dziękuję!

Wybaczcie, że tak późno. W tym tygodniu organizowałam pierwszy w moim życiu prowadzony i organizowany wyłącznie przeze mnie biwak, tak więc zupełnie nie miałam głowy (i czasu) do tego, by coś wrzucić. Naprawdę bardzo przepraszam, że rozdział dopiero dzisiaj i obiecuję, że coś takiego nie powinno się już zdarzyć.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, które dodawały mi sił w trudnych momentach. **Mahakao**, niestety także (zazwyczaj) śpię o tej godzinie - a jeżeli nie śpię, to jestem zawalona nauką, a w takich wypadkach na pewno nie mam czasu, aby dodać rozdział :). A tak z drugiej strony to popatrz, co za miły przerywnik od nauki ;). Tom jest naprawdę bardzo dobrym aktorem, trudno jest go rozszyfrować... **Miyuki**, charakter Dumbledore'a będzie bardzo... ciekawy. Według mnie. I do końca niezbyt jednoznaczny. Jestem ciekawa twoich teorii, ale cierpliwie poczekam na ich wyjawienie :). **Evolution**, Tom nie może pozostać w przyszłości, ponieważ po to, aby istniał Harry którego zna, musi istnieć także Voldemort. Jeżeli Potter sprawi, że Voldemort przestanie istnieć, rozpłynie się na zawsze. :) Ale teorie są bardzo ciekawe i przyjemnie mnie się je czyta - niestety nie mogę wykazać, czy są błędne czy nie, ale mogę spróbować na coś naprowadzić ;). Cieszę się, że udało mi się oddać klimat pogrzebu - przyznam, że fragment ten nie należał do tych, które tłumaczy się płynnie i bez żadnego problemu. Ale ważne, że udało się go przetłumaczyć :). Co do Moody'ego - jest on niezwykle wybuchowym człowiekiem i pomimo tego, że jest aurorem, zawsze i tak był niesamowicie przewrażliwiony na "stałą czujność". Owszem, był bardzo rozsądną postacią i nie do końca jest tutaj przedstawiony kanonicznie, ale także nie jest źle i w pewnym sensie można to zrozumieć. Stoi przed przyszłym Voldemortem - nie zna Toma, wie tylko, że jest młodszą wersją Czarnego Pana, kogoś, kto wywołał niesamowicie wielką wojnę i przez kogo zginęło naprawdę wiele osób. Tom nie kryje się ze swoimi psychopatycznymi skłonnościami i nie polepsza wyobrażenia Alastora na swój temat. A o czym dyrektor chce porozmawiać z Harrym, to dowiesz się dzisiaj :). **Tosia**, tak, czasami udaje mi się tak często wrzucać rozdziały - w każdym razie staram się to robić :). Cieszę się, że podobała ci się kłótnia z Moodym, że podoba ci się tłumaczenie i w ogóle za wszystkie miłe słowa :). O czym będą rozmawiać, to dowiesz się dzisiaj. Na razie nic nie zdradzę. **Cookies. Alice**, to dobrze, naprawdę próbuję się powstrzymywać, ale, cóż, nie zawsze mi się to udaje. "Sprawy" Toma przemilczę i nic na ich temat nie powiem, zobaczysz sama, właściwie to nawet niedługo. Dumbledore jest tutaj postacią kontrowersyjną - chociaż przyznam, że jego działania są zracjonalizowane. Mamy wytłumaczenie jego postępowania. Później, ale jest :). **Keti**, nie zdradzę tego, w jaki sposób skończy się ta historia, tak więc przemilczę całą tą część twojej wypowiedzi :). **Shani**, ach, jaka tam wielka, niczym się nie różnię od wszystkich innych tłumaczy, chociażby takich ficków, które posiadają kilka części. Tam rozdziałów wcale nie jest mniej. I są o wiele dłuższe. :) Niesamowicie miło jest mi słyszeć, że pomimo niechęci do takich tematów ten fick cię zainteresował. Bardzo się też cieszę, że doceniasz osobowość Toma - to naprawdę niezwykła postać i dobrze wiedzieć, że również i inni ją doceniają :). Czas się przyda, niestety z nim jest ostatnio kiepsko, ale nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło, po prostu tak musi być i nic innego z tym nie zrobię. Chęci na razie są, optymizm (jak zawsze) również, chociaż oczywiście przydadzą się jak najbardziej nawet w większej ilości :). Świadomość posiadania kolejnej osoby, która lubi ten fick naprawdę wywołała uśmiech na mojej twarzy, możesz być pewna :). **Ariano**, więcej na pewno będzie. Częściej... ostatni tydzień był okropny, ale w ciągu najbliższych na razie nie mam nic zaplanowanego, więc powinno być lepiej. :)

Pozostało mi życzyć wam tylko miłego rozdziału.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział osiemdziesiąty **

Drzwi salonu zatrzasnęły się za nim i Harry skrzyżował ręce, wciąż jednak trzymając dłoń mocno zaciśniętą na swojej różdżce.

- Usiądź – polecił mu Dumbledore, opadając elegancko na kanapę.

- Dziękuję, postoję – powiedział chłodno Harry, wciąż zły na sytuację, którą zastał. Dyrektor westchnął, brzmiąc na zmęczonego, ale nie naciskał. – O czym chciał pan ze mną rozmawiać? – zapytał Harry, patrząc na niego.

Dumbledore splótł palce pod brodą.

- Zastanawiałeś się już nad prywatnymi lekcjami ze mną, które ci zaproponowałem? – napomknął starzec.

- To będzie zależało od tego, na czym będą polegały te lekcje – oznajmił Potter, próbując stłumić ciekawość, przez którą już wiele razy wpadał w kłopoty. – I jaki jest powód tego, że tak nagle mi je oferujesz.

- Byłyby o horkruksach… - poinformował go z naciskiem Dumbledore - …i wojnie oraz o tym, czego będziemy potrzebować, jeśli chcemy zapobiec wygranej Voldemorta… to znaczy, jeśli wciąż jesteś zainteresowany staniem po stronie przeciwnej Voldemortowi?

- Oczywiście, że jestem – warknął Harry.

Dumbledore skinął głową, przyglądając mu się z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

- W takim razie zgodzisz się, że te lekcje… pamiętaj tylko, że _nie możesz_ zdradzić ich treści panu Riddle'owi.

- Tom nie jest Voldemortem –odparował Harry natychmiast, czując, że jego głos ponownie robi się lodowaty.

- Nie chcę jeszcze raz się z tobą o to kłócić… – powiedział cicho Dumbledore - …ale nawet ty z pewnością powinieneś zdawać sobie sprawę, że ani on, ani jego działania nie są skierowane przeciwko Voldemortowi? Biorąc to pod uwagę, nierozsądne byłoby dzielenie się z nim treścią tych zajęć, a swoje osobiste… uczucia musiałbyś odstawić na bok. No więc, decydujesz się na to?

Ale Harry był teraz rozproszony.

- Co ma pan na myśli mówiąc o moich _uczuciach_? – zapytał. – Tylko w celu wyjaśnienia.

- Mam na myśli – zaczął spokojnie Dumbledore – twoje romantyczne przywiązanie do pana Riddle'a.

Salazarze. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć - ani nie chciał.

- Ufam – kontynuował Dumbledore – że nie pozwolisz tym uczuciom powstrzymywać swojej zdolności do wzięcia udziału w tej wojnie, jeśli Tom stanie się Voldemortem?

Harry od razu zauważył „jeśli", ale nie śmiał przypisywać tego czemukolwiek innemu niż słynnym umiejętnościom dyplomatycznym dyrektora.

Jak na tak wielkiego Gryfona, Dumbledore był dość przebiegły i subtelny.

- Tylko w celu wyjaśnienia – dodał spokojnie Dumbledore, ale było coś małego w jego głosie… coś, co wskazywało, że sam zmaga się z jakimiś wspomnieniami.

Harry miał ochotę, aby wybuchnąć maniakalnym, histerycznym śmiechem i ledwie udało mu się tego uniknąć, zaciskając mocno wargi… niech Dumbledore myśli, że to furia, nie dbał o to.

On był po prostu… nie no, poważnie? Uśmiechnął się ponuro.

- Brzmi pan, jakby mówił z własnego doświadczenia, dyrektorze. Niech mi pan nie mówi, że był pan w związkach ze swoimi uczniami, to by było obrzydliwe!

To było okrutne z jego strony, ale ogarnęła go wściekłość i obserwowanie Dumbledore'a blednącego, a następnie przyjmującego zdumiewający odcień zieleni sprawiło mu przyjemność.

- Mogę cię zapewnić… - wypluł Dumbledore, najwyraźniej tracąc nad sobą panowanie - …że nigdy nie zrobiłem i nie mam zamiaru robić tego, co zasugerowałeś, z jednym z moich… - Chociaż raz Dumbledore wydawał się zaszokowany jego słowami.

Harry poczuł małe ukłucie winy, ale natychmiast je zmiażdżył.

- Nie ma potrzeby, by był pan tak poddenerwowany, profesorze… i wezmę te lekcje. Miłego dnia, dyrektorze.

Wymaszerował, podskakując z powodu odniesionego sukcesu.

Cholerna ciekawość.

Harry wszedł do przedpokoju, zauważając, że tak właściwie to nikt się z niego nie ruszył… a Bill krytykował bliźniaków, którzy w swoich dłoniach trzymali grube sznurki od Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu.

Molly zniknęła w kuchni, sądząc po dochodzących z niej odgłosach zderzających się ze sobą garnków i patelni.

- Czego chciał Dumbledore? – zaczął Tom, ale przerwał mu wychodzący z pokoju dyrektor, który przyjrzał się zgromadzeniu widocznie większemu, niż kilka chwil wcześniej.

Harry niemal uśmiechnął się, chociaż ten impuls zniknął, kiedy dyrektor spojrzał na niego promiennie, kierując się w stronę drzwi, na pożegnanie pochylając swój krzywy kapelusz.

- Nasze lekcje rozpoczną się po przerwie świątecznej, Harry. Jestem niesamowicie szczęśliwy, widząc, jak powracasz na Jasną Stronę – powiedział radośnie starzec, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

Czuł, jak oczy Toma zwracają się ku niemu morderczo, ale zignorował to na rzecz odwzajemnienia uśmieszku dyrektora i ze swoją własną złośliwością zawołał za nim w odpowiedzi:

- Uważaj, Albusie, bo jeszcze wywołasz zazdrość u mojego _chłopaka_!

Wszyscy gapili się na nich z niedowierzaniem.

Zauważył, jak plecy dyrektora całkowicie się usztywniają, a jego spacer na ułamek sekundy staje się wolniejszy, i uśmiechnął się. To było chore, całkowicie niewłaściwe i chore… ale jego reakcje były przezabawne.

Tom miał na niego zły wpływ.

Chociaż Dumbledore miał z czymś pewne doświadczenie i Harry obiecał sobie, że dowie się, co to jest, chociaż naprawdę wierzył, że dyrektor nie robił tego ze swoimi uczniami… to było po prostu… fuj.

Jeszcze raz: Tom miał na niego zły wpływ.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się po raz drugi tej nocy, sprawiając, że Molly weszła do pomieszczenia szybkim krokiem, z gorączką w oczach.

- Czy dyrektor wyszedł? Miałam go zapytać, czy może chce herbaty…?

- Myślę, że właściwie się troszeczkę śpieszył – Harry zmarszczył łagodnie brwi. – Naprawdę nie przychodzi mi do głowy, dlaczego.

- Och – mruknęła Molly, wyglądając na zaniepokojoną. – Cóż, zacznę w takim razie robić obiad.

Warga kobiety zadrżała, prawdopodobnie kiedy przypomniała sobie, że jej mąż do niej nie dołączy. Jej ręce zaczęły się trząść.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, jego wzrok zamroczył się gwałtownie.

- W porządku – powiedział szybko. – Mogę zrobić obiad. Jestem dobrym kucharzem, naprawdę… niech pani poświęci sobie trochę czasu, dobrze?

- Nie mogę… - zaczęła pani Weasley, ale w jej oczach błysnął płomyk pragnienia, nadziei na to, że chociaż na krótką chwilę będzie mogła uciec od przypominania sobie o tym wszystkim i pozwolić sobie pogrążenie się w swoim żalu.

- Jasne, że pani może. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – To nie problem. Lubię gotować.

- Cóż… - Molly zawahała się - …jeśli naprawdę chcesz, kochaneczku, to bardzo miło z twojej strony. – Z uczuciem pogłaskała niezręcznie jego policzek, po czym niepewnie skierowała się ku schodom. – Myślę, że dobrze by mi zrobiło położenie się…

Harry posłał Ronowi spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiące o tym, że on albo ktokolwiek z rodziny ma za nią pójść i dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. Ku jego zaskoczeniu - albo może i nie - to bliźniacy Weasley rzucili się do działania, owijając wokół swojej matki ramiona i z łagodnymi wyrazami twarzy poszli wraz z nią.

Harry skierował się do kuchni, świadomy tego, że Tom depcze mu o piętach, a Syriusz i Remus podążają tuż za nim.

Podszedł do lady, otwierając szafki, aby zobaczyć, co się w nich znajduje. Czuł, jak Syriusz i Remus wymieniają między sobą ostre spojrzenia, jakby kłócąc się o to, który z nich będzie mówić.

Harry spodziewał się pytań, przewrócił więc oczami i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy powinien uratować ich z tej niedoli i odpowiedzieć, zanim je zadadzą.

Nieee…

Tom także promieniował wściekłością, ale jego głos był łagodny, dzięki samokontroli był w stanie trochę poczekać, zanim wypluje z siebie dwadzieścia jeden rutynowych pytań o Dumbledore'a i o to, co ten chciał i miał na myśli.

- Gotujesz? – zapytał zamiast tego dziedzic Slytherinu, opierając się o ladę znajdującą się obok tej, na której rozkładał znalezione składniki.

- Nie, tylko wrzucam różne rzeczy i modlę się o to, bym robił to dobrze i nikogo tym później nie otruł – odpowiedział sarkastycznie Harry. Tom uśmiechnął się do niego szyderczo, a Potter odwzajemnił ten uśmiech.

- Harry – zaczął nagle Syriusz, który, najwyraźniej jako ojciec chrzestny Pottera, został zmuszony przez Remusa do przeprowadzenia tej rozmowy.

- Łapo? – zwrócił się do niego, po czym rozkazał Tomowi podać mu z szafki makaron – sprawiając, że ten rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, z oburzonym wyrazem twarzy wywołanym tym, że domagał się od niego przynoszenia mu rzeczy jak jakiś służący. Harry po prostu podniósł brwi i Tom przywołał do siebie makaron, z impetem rzucając go na ladę między nimi.

- Czy on jest… wy jesteście… - Syriusz brzmiał na całkowicie skrępowanego. Usta Harry'ego drgnęły z rozbawienia, a Remus w końcu ulitował się nad swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

- Tak więc jesteście parą? Kiedy to się stało? Nie wspominałeś o tym… wcześniej – zapytał wilkołak, wyglądając, jakby nagle w połowie zdał sobie sprawę z niezręczności własnego pytania. – Ja… Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że ty…

- Że wolę facetów? – zaproponował grzecznie Harry.

- No właśnie – mruknął Syriusz.

- Nie wolę – oznajmił Harry, posyłając im przez ramię uśmieszek. – A my nie jesteśmy parą. Po prostu drażniłem Dumbledore'a.

Zapanowała cisza.

- Och – wydukał Remus.

- Więc nie jesteś…? – zaczął Syriusz.

- Nie – skwitował Harry.

- Okej. Cóż, to dobrze. Mam na myśli… - Syriusz zerknął na Toma - … byłoby dobrze… okej… nawet gdybyś był. Cokolwiek byś chciał.

Riddle przyglądał się tej dwóje z szyderczym błyskiem w oku, zanim nagle wyszedł z kuchni, doskonale dając mu do zrozumienia, co myśli o tej „emocjonalnej" rozmowie.

Uśmieszek Harry'ego powiększył się, po czym gładko zmienił na wyraz zupełnej niewinności, kiedy Riddle jeszcze raz wsunął głowę do kuchni, tym razem z innego rodzaju błyskiem w oczach.

- Wiesz, że Lestrange zamierza cię za to zabić, prawda, skarbie?

Kto by pomyślał, że następnego dnia była Wigilia.


	81. Rozdział 81

Rozdział w postaci takiej jak ta zawdzięczacie **cheroine**, która podjęła się zbetowania go - dziękuję!

_Gościu_, mam nadzieję, że sobie mimo wszystko z obiadem poradziłaś :). Nie odpowiem ci na pytanie, za co Lestrange chce zabić Pottera, bo będzie to w dzisiejszym rozdziale. Jeżeli i po nim będziesz miała pod tym względem pytania, to nie zawahaj się ich zadać. Cieszę się, że rozdział poprawił humor :). **Keti**, nie ma sprawy, każdemu zdarza się zapomnieć podpisać ;). Cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał. Tak, z całą pewnością Tom ma zły wpływ na Harry'ego (a Harry dobry na Toma :)). Komentarz jak najbardziej mi się podobał, tak więc nie masz za co przepraszać. :). **Evolution**, tak, zupełnie nie miałam głowy i bardzo się cieszę, że to rozumiesz - robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, ale czasem nawet i to nie wystarczy... Miło, że rozdział pozytywnie cię zaskoczył. Co do insynuacji związku między Tomem a Harrym, to powiem tylko, że będzie ich zdecydowanie więcej (i będą o wiele bardziej bezpośrednie, przez co brak tego związku będzie niezwykle frustrujący). I tak, Dumbledore całkowicie wyolbrzymił całą sytuację - i zrobił o jak najbardziej celowo. W pomieszczeniu znajdował się Tom, a więc dyrektor postanowił zagrać z nim w "potyczkę o władzę". A o co mogą się kłócić, jak nie o Harry'ego? ;) **Shanica**, dokładnie, właśnie o Gellerta chodziło. Ja także nie przepadam zbytnio za Dumbledore'em, postać niestety niesamowicie straciła u mnie po tym, jak wysłała biednego Harry'ego prosto na śmierć. Zresztą, sądząc po fanfickach, wiele osób właśnie tak go teraz postrzega. Mam nadzieję, że czekanie na rozdział było przyjemne i wcale nie takie długie ;). **Tosia**, miło słyszeć, że rozdział ci się podobał - ba! że należy do jednych z najlepszych. Harry i Tom wkręcający kogoś są świetni, szkoda, że zazwyczaj wkręcają siebie nawzajem ;). Co do twojego pytania - "Rating" to z angielskiego ocena, kategoria, wskaźnik. Ogólnie jest to wskaźnik tego, dla jakiego wieku jest dany fanfick odpowiedni i co mniej więcej może się w nim pojawić (a zarazem co nie może). Ulubieniec Losu posiada rating "T", co znaczy, że (tutaj tłumaczę to, co jest napisane w regulaminie ): 13+, zawiera treści nieodpowiednie dla dzieci, odpowiedni dla nastolatków (13 lat i starszych), zawiera trochę przemocy, drobne wulgaryzmy i nieznaczne sugestie związane z tematami dla dorosłych. A tak ogólnie, to jest to najbardziej neutralny rating, najbardziej popularny. Mam nadzieję, że teraz rozumiesz :). **Cookies. Alice**, spokojnie, w końcu wszystkiego z całą pewnością się dowiesz - a wtedy będziesz miała przy tym o wiele większą satysfakcję :). Co do słów Toma na temat zabicia Harry'ego przez Lestrange'a, to zostaną one wyjaśnione w tym rozdziale, tak więc nie będę ich na razie tłumaczyła. Opinia na temat Dumbledore'a jest jak najbardziej trafna, on denerwuje, i to chyba jest najlepsze określenie tej postaci. Bo trudno powiedzieć (na razie) czy jest pozytywna, czy negatywna. A co do Remusa i Syriusza - pragnę jedynie zwrócić uwagę na to, że to pierwsza taka ich rozmowa. Harry znał Remusa wcześniej jedynie jako nauczyciela, trudno jest mu się przestawić na spoglądanie na niego jako mentora. Syriusz... Syriusz jest wielkim dzieckiem. Jest impulsywny. I też nie zna dobrze Harry'ego. Nie mieli okazji - cały czas musiał się ukrywać przez Ministerstwem. I, spokojna głowa, nikomu nie powiem, co sądzisz o Tomie :). **Miyuki**, biedny Dumbledore, już jest na straconej pozycji, chociażby z powodu czytelników :). Ale zgadzam się, też uwielbiam tą scenę. Trzymam kciuki za pisanie pracy semestralnej :). **mad**, po pierwsze, to miło mi cię poznać. :) Nic nie szkodzi, że nie komentowałaś wcześniej, bardzo się cieszę, że zrobiłaś to tym razem - chociaż, wierz mi, czytam każdy komentarz i naprawdę wszystkie przyjmuję z niezwykłą radością, tak więc cieszę się z każdego, nawet najmniejszego, bez względu na to, ile komentarzy już jest. Poza tym niezwykle miło jest mi słyszeć, że tłumaczenie (i w ogóle cały fick) ci się podoba, to niezwykłe, że istnieje tyle osób, których to odpowiadanie zaciekawiło :).

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, mam niesamowitą ochotę przytulić was wszstkich całym swoim sercem, bo te wszystkie komentarze są tak niesamowicie dla mnie ważne, że nie potraficie sobie tego wyobrazić. Po prostu... dziękuję.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

Słowniczek:** wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział osiemdziesiąty pierwszy**

- Lestrange? Znasz Lestrange? – dopytywał się Syriusz, wpatrując się w niego. – Dlaczego ona zamierza cię zabić?

- Ona? – zakwestionował Harry, z rozbawieniem wyobrażając sobie twarz Cygnusa, gdyby usłyszał, jak ktoś mówi na niego „ona". – Jakiego Lestrange'a znasz? Tom mówił o… cóż, jak przypuszczam… mówił o Cygnusie Lestrange… wspominałem już o nim? Sykofantyczna ciota, która szczerze mnie nienawidzi?

Remus wydawał się zdusić parsknięcie. Twarz Syriusza nieznacznie się rozluźniła.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, moją kuzynkę, niedawno uciekła z Azkabanu. Absolutna suka. Trzymaj się od niej z daleka – odpowiedział Syriusz, machając lekceważąco ręką. – Dlaczego ten Cygnus zamierza cię zabić?

Napięcie wróciło przy słowach „cię" i „zabić". Harry roześmiał się.

- To przenośnia – on durzy się w Tomie. Więc, rozumiecie, gdyby się dowiedział, że powiedziałem, iż Tom jest moich chłopakiem… przypuszczam, że Tom trochę żartował z tym zabiciem mnie… chociaż nigdy nie wiadomo, on jest naprawdę pokręcony. Nie przejmujcie się tym.

Syriusz przez chwilę przyglądał mu się groźnym wzrokiem i Harry'emu nagle niewytłumaczalnie przypomniał się Alphard, który był sporo mroczniejszy niż Gryfon stojący przed nim.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak choćby próbuje. – Było wszystkim, co powiedział jego ojciec chrzestny, po czym uśmiechnął się oszałamiająco. – Więc, dzieciaku, gdzie nauczyłeś się gotować?

* * *

Reszta dnia przebiegła stosunkowo dobrze – Tom nawet raczył spędzić trochę czasu z jego „Jasnymi" przyjaciółmi, och, no cóż, przynajmniej niektórymi (Hermioną, Syriuszem, Remusem i bliźniakami) – ale Harry wciąż mógł wyczuć starannie kontrolowany gniew po drugiej stronie urokliwej fasady Riddle'a.

Kiedy wieczorem skierował się w stronę ich wspólnego pokoju, trzymał różdżkę w pogotowiu, wiedząc, że właśnie nadszedł czas, gdy Tom będzie wyduszał z niego informacje. Ostrożnie miał go na oku, kiedy przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, szykując się do snu.

W domu panowała cisza, tylko szmery głosów dochodziły z różnych pokojów, przerywane od czasu do czasu okrzykami, kiedy Fred i George coś zrobili.

- Jakie lekcje będziesz miał z Dumbledore'em? – zapytał Tom nagle, chociaż może nie aż tak niespodziewanie.

- Włókiennictwa – odparł niezwłocznie Harry, nie podnosząc wzroku. – Widziałeś jego szaty? Są oszałamiające.

Jego lewa ręka nagle zapiekła, brutalnie zatrzymując go w połowie drogi do łazienki, gdzie miał zamiar umyć zęby.

Oczy Harry'ego automatycznie skierowały się w stronę dziedzica Slytherina.

Wyraz twarzy chłopca był lodowaty i Harry natychmiast uświadomił sobie z obrzydliwą jasnością, że Tom przełączył się z Toma na… cóż, Czarnego Pana.

W jakiś dziwny sposób Harry mógł go niemal zrozumieć. Jeśli „powróciłby na Jasną Stronę", nie miałoby to wpływu jedynie na Toma, miałoby to wpływ na plany, Ciemną Stronę i wszystko, do czego dążył Tom… tak więc chłopak przełączył się, ponieważ tak właśnie Tom zachowywał się podczas swoich „oficjalnych" działań, nie jako przyjaciel Harry'ego… powiernik… kimkolwiek tam Tom dla niego był. Ślizgon nienawidził niewiedzy. Wciąż.

- Wiesz – powiedział niebezpiecznie – właściwie nie jestem teraz po Ciemnej Stronie, bez względu na to, jak wiele czasu z tobą spędziłem. Powinieneś to wiedzieć. Nie masz żadnego powodu, by traktować mnie w taki sposób.

Tom podszedł do niego powoli, ciesząc się świadomością, że Harry nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca.

Harry czuł nieodpartą pokusę, aby skrzyżować ramiona i przekląć znak.

Oczywiście, cieszył się, że Syriusz przeżył i gdyby mógł cofnąć się w czasie, jeszcze raz nawiązałby z Tomem tę umowę, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie było to niezwykle frustrujące i potwornie ograniczające. Podniósł brwi.

- **Ponieważ cię lubię, zapytam się jeszcze raz: o czym będą twoje lekcje z Dumbledore'em?** – nie dawał za wygraną Tom.

Harry przechylił głowę z zamyśleniem, pozwalając rozmowie zamrzeć do niezręcznej ciszy, zanim wzruszył ramionami.

- Jakimś bełkocie – oświadczył zdecydowanie, całkowicie świadomy, że granice jego stosunków z Ciemną Stroną były zdecydowanie mniej przebadane i określone niż jego związek z Tomem jako osobą. – Dzięki temu będę mógł się zakładać z Goblinami o losy Jasnej Strony – dodał z nutką lekkiej kpiny w głosie.

To był zły tydzień. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, nie bardziej, niż opierając się antagonizującemu Dumbledore'owi, ale Tom był przez to nawet bardziej zafascynowany pogrywaniem z nim.

Różdżka młodego Czarnego Pana od razu pojawiła się w jego ręce, płynnym ruchem podnosząc się i naciskając na skronie Harry'ego, z zaklęciem legilimencji formującym się na jego ustach.

Zanim zaklęcie zostałoby zakończone, Harry użył swojej wolnej dłoni do odsunięcia różdżki, tym razem bardziej łagodnie, a jego palce zacisnęły się wokół nadgarstka Toma w mocnym uścisku, tak często stosowanym przez samego Ślizgona.

- Moja postawa nie uległa zmianie, Tom – nie jestem po Jasnej Stronie, ale nie jestem też po Ciemnej, chcę, aby Voldemort _umarł_… i myślę, że biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności, dyskutowanie z tobą o tej wojnie bądź jakichkolwiek innych sprawach z nią związanych, byłoby z mojej strony strasznie niepraktyczne.

Harry urwał, przyglądając się uważnie nieczytelnej twarzy dziedzica Slytherinu.

- Jestem pewien, że możesz to zrozumieć – kontynuował. – Uwolnij moje ramię, nic nie zyskasz trzymając mnie w tym miejscu.

Ponownie puścił nadgarstek Toma, pozwalając opaść swojej ręce tuż przy spoczywającej w kieszeni różdżce. Tom przyglądał mu się uważnie.

- Dlaczego po prostu tego wcześniej nie powiedziałeś? – domagał się chłopiec, z nieokreśloną nutką w głosie.

Wargi Harry'ego zwinęły się w lekki uśmieszek.

- Bo lubię cię podpuszczać – odpowiedział. – A co, zdenerwowałem cię?

Czuł, jak wąż zwija się w miejscu, w którym jego ramię piekło, ale zanim mógłby w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować na pojawiający się ból, odszedł on, a jego ręka ponownie była całkowicie wolna.

Automatycznie szarpnął ją ochronnie do swojej klatki piersiowej, chwilę dłużej przypatrując się Tomowi. Chłopiec także nie odwrócił swojego wzroku, a następnie Harry odwrócił się i udał do znajdującej na końcu korytarza łazienki.

Kiedy wrócił, Tom wydawał się już dość wyraźnie uspokoić i siedział przy kaloryferze z książką w ręce… książką o horkruksach.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale Tom już odłożył ją na bok, pochylając głowę i wskazując mu, żeby usiadł obok niego. Było blisko północy i firanki zakrywały szczelnie okno, przy którym zazwyczaj siedział Tom.

Potter zawahał się, a Tom uniósł brwi, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „mogę cię tutaj po prostu przyciągnąć". Przewracając w odpowiedzi oczami, podszedł do niego, po czym oparł się o ciepły kaloryfer.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jeśli w pokoju było jakieś źródło ciepła, to zawsze lgnął do niego, bez względu na to, czy było mu zimno czy nie. Może to dlatego, że ciepło było dla niego luksusem po tym, jak poznał, co to znaczy marznąć.

Podniósł książkę o horkruksach, aby zobaczyć, co Tom czytał. Wyglądało na to, że Riddle zainteresował się rozdziałem o magii krwi.

Zmarszczył brwi, rzucając młodemu Czarnemu Panu spojrzenie.

Przyszły Mroczny Lord odwzajemnił mu się z nieznacznie rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Chyba już wiem, co dać ci na Święta – mruknął Harry.

- Już dałeś mi prezent świąteczny – zauważył Tom.

- W takim razie na urodziny – oznajmił Potter. Usta Toma wykręciły się w najmniejszy z uśmiechów.

- A ja miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze raz zapytasz mnie o to, co bym chciał dostać, to by było o wiele bardziej interesujące niż książka… a ta książka jest raczej fascynująca – dodał Tom. Harry roześmiał się mimowolnie.

- Jesteś takim Krukonem.

- A ty jesteś takim Gryfonem – odparł Tom, jakby bycie lwem było czymś obraźliwym.

- Dzięki – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie zmieniłem jeszcze tak całkowicie swojego gatunku. – Tom usiadł prościej, a jego przyglądanie się mu nabrało chyba jakiegoś znaczenia.

- Wciąż sądzisz, że jesteś z gatunku Gryfonem? A co ze Ślizgonami?

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, w jaką wdał się właśnie rozmowę i niemal ukrył twarz w dłoniach, ale w końcu zmusił się do wzruszenia ramionami, zerkając na zegarek. Było kilka minut do północy, do Wigilii.

Powiedział o tym Tomowi, sprawiając, że wyraz jego twarzy nieznacznie się złagodził.

- Jesteś w takim razie fanem Świąt? – zapytał Tom, szukając jakiejkolwiek zmiany na jego twarzy.

- No, chyba tak – powiedział Harry, właściwie przyzwyczajony już do tego przyglądania się, chociaż wciąż powodowało to, że tak jak wszyscy inni, miał ochotę schować głowę w piasek. – Są zabawne, jeśli świętujesz je z odpowiednimi ludźmi… - urwał, uważnie obserwując Toma. – Wydajesz się nie za bardzo lubić tę uroczystość.

- Uważam, że jest ona nieco bezcelowa i rozrzutna – odpowiedział cicho Tom. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie cieszysz się z otrzymywania prezentów? – zapytał zaskoczony, kiedy pytanie to z jakiegoś powodu wywołało śmiech u dziedzica Slytherinu i uśmiechnął się do siebie nieznacznie, pomimo zdezorientowania co do tego, dlaczego Tom uznał je za zabawne.

Był zaciekawiony możliwością zdobycia większej ilości informacji, podanych chętnie i bezpośrednio, zamiast zdobytych z drugiej ręki, chociaż nie spodziewał się, żeby Tom odpowiedział na jego pytanie. Za zasłonami braku szacunku doceniał te rzadkie momenty, w których Tom mówił o swojej przeszłości lub nawet osobistych myślach.

Harry był po prostu absolutnie zafascynowany… i prawdopodobnie nie było to coś, do czego powinien się przyznawać, nawet jeśli robił to we względnie bezpiecznym wnętrzu własnej głowy… za bardzo śmierciożerczy się stawał w tej swojej obsesji.

- To zależy od tego, co jest tym prezentem i jaka była jego intencja – oznajmił Tom. – A co z tobą? Nigdy nie brałem cię za kogoś materialistycznego.

- Kiedy dorastasz nie mając zbyt wiele, uczysz się cenić nowe rzeczy – przyznał Harry, po czym natychmiast wycofał się delikatnie, z uśmiechem, kiedy ich rozmowa zaszła nieco zbyt blisko tematu „znęcania się" nad nim w dzieciństwie. – To trochę zabawny… - dorzucił lekceważąco - …i miły sposób na pokazanie przyjaciołom, że ci na nich zależy.

- Może po prostu nigdy jeszcze nie znalazłem odpowiednich ludzi – powiedział cicho Tom z nieczytelnym spojrzeniem.

- Cóż… - odpowiedział Harry, równie miękkim tonem - …daj mi znać, jeśli coś się w tym temacie poprawi.

Skierował wzrok na zegarek, po czym ponownie przeniósł go na Toma, uśmiechając się.

- Jest Wigilia… Cóż, dzień… no… - jego głos zamarł, kiedy Tom zaczął się śmiać. Spojrzał na niego gniewnie. – Ucisz się! Ludzie próbują zasnąć! – syknął, z niepokojem rozglądając się po ścianach.

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Jak zawsze elokwentny, kochanie… też ci życzę „Wigilia, cóż, dzień, no".

- Myślisz, że jesteś taki zabawny… - warknął oskarżająco Harry.

Ale nadal się uśmiechał.


	82. Rozdział 82

Za zbetowanie rozdziału z całego serca dziękuję **cheroine**.

Dziękuję także wam, za komentarze, jakie pojawiły się pod ostatnim rozdziałem - wciąż niesamowicie dziwi mnie to, jak wiele ludzi to czyta i po prostu dziękuję wam za to, że pokazujecie mi, że warto to wszystko dla was tłumaczyć.

**Cookies. Alice**, wcale ci się nie dziwie. Szczególnie Tom ma niesamowicie dominujący charakter, który przyćmiewa wszystkie inne - wszystko właściwie toczy się pomiędzy tą dwójką a reszta jest jakby... dodatkiem, tłem. Jeszcze dużo czasu, nie ma co się martwić na zapas - nawet do setnego rozdziału jeszcze nie dotarliśmy ;). Jeżeli pytania ci się przypomną, to możesz je zadać - być może będę mogła na nie odpowiedzieć? ;) A wspomniany przez ciebie czas staram się znaleźć - chociaż czasami jest z nim naprawdę ciężko. **Ariano**, także i mnie niesamowicie rozbawiłaś swoim obrazem, masz rację, Harry i Tom wyglądaliby w takich szatach przekomicznie. Oczywiście wybaczam ci to, cieszę się, że już wróciłaś i mam nadzieję, że udało ci się cały materiał nadrobić, a problemy rozwiązać :). Cieszę się, że udało mi się poprawić ci humor, to niesamowite, że kogoś tak bardzo cieszą te rozdziały :). **Mahakao**, widzę, że od razu zauważyłaś "kochanie". :) **Evolution**, ani trochę nie biorę cię za głupią, przeciwnie, dołączam się do ciebie w uwielbianiu tej postaci. Chociaż przyznam, że jestem ciekawa, w jaki sposób rozwiną się twoje emocje do niego z biegiem czasu... O świętach i ewentualnych prezentach nie będę nic mówiła, ponieważ myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli sama się o tym niedługo przekonasz. Przy okazji muszę zaznaczyć, że Tom nigdy wcześniej nie dawał niczego Harry'emu - jak to Harry ładnie wytłumaczył w rozdziale, w którym zapytał Toma o to, co sam chce dostać na święta. I masz rację, dla Pottera ważne są przejawy uczuć, ale trzeba się przy okazji zastanowić, czy Harry oczekuje takich przejawów od (psychopaty) Toma? - zostawiam to pytanie bez odpowiedzi, po prostu się zastanów :). Zapał i energia się przyda - jakoś listopad zupełnie mnie wykańcza... **CaffeLatte**, och, biedna, rozumiem. Także zawsze mam problem z napisaniem komentarza, bo zastanawiam się, co powinnam w nim zawrzeć... Ale cieszę się, że ci się dalej podoba i mimo kłopotów z wymyśleniem komentarza nie masz kłopotów z tym, aby przeczytać rozdział :). **mad**, czuję się winna odciągania cię od ciekawych i wartościowych książek - ale tak jak ty, także jakoś wolę czytać o Tomie i Harrym :). Tak więc ani trochę się nie dziwię. Rozdziały są naprawdę różne, niektóre są świetne, niektóre nieco słabsze, ale tak jest chyba w każdym opowiadaniu, nie mam na to wpływu. Chociażby dla przykładu - nie za bardzo lubię rozdział dzisiejszy, ale na przykład następny wspominam z sentymentem :). To zależy wszystko od punktu widzenia... Zgadzam się z tobą w tym, że nieźle by do siebie pasowali, bo wydają się doskonale siebie dopełniać, ale... no cóż, to nie jest slash i mimo jakichkolwiek chęci nie mogę tego zmienić - zresztą, tak jak jest teraz też jest dobrze, nigdy nie wiadomo, jak potoczyłoby się to całe opowiadanie, gdyby jednak autorka się na ten slash zdecydowała... Czy zakończenie będzie dobre... cóż, ja uważam je za interesujące oraz zaskakujące. Nic więcej nie zdradzę. :) **Fire**, bardzo się cieszę, że rozdział ci się spodobał i jestem bardzo ciekawa, co będziesz sądzić o kolejnych - czy się nimi zawiedziesz, czy może przeciwnie, również ci się spodobają? ;) Rozumiem twoją fascynację Tomem, ponieważ również uwielbiam jego postać i cieszę się, że temu opowiadaniu udało się sprostać twoim oczekiwaniom względem niego.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział osiemdziesiąty drugi**

Znajdował się w Malfoy Manor… w każdym razie tak przypuszczał… Wyszukane ozdoby w pomieszczeniu pasowały do domu, który odwiedził pewnego razu w przeszłości.

Państwo Malfoy natychmiast spróbowali mu narzucić pozycję odpowiednią dla „brudnego czarodzieja półkrwi", ale ustąpili pod wpływem próśb swojego syna. To były zabawne czasy.

Otoczenie przypominało Malfoy Manor, ale nie był całkowicie pewien. Tam było naprawdę wiele pokoi, a podczas pobytu w tym miejscu miał okazję wejść jedynie do niektórych z nich.

Pomieszczenie, w którym obecnie się znajdował, było absolutnie wspaniałe, gustownie udekorowane głębokimi odcieniami błękitu, zieleni i srebra. Było bardzo duże, ale niemal zbyt piękne i formalne, aby mógł się w nim zrelaksować.

Dlaczego znowu był w Malfoy Manor? Dziwne uczucie zaciskające jego żołądek mówiło mu, że coś jest nie tak, ale było raczej odległe, jakby obce. Z ostrożnym zainteresowaniem rozejrzał się po pokoju, po czym skierował się do drzwi i spróbował nacisnąć klamkę.

Były zamknięte. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się nieznacznie, a napięcie w brzuchu zwiększyło się.

- Witaj, Harry – przywitał cicho głos.

Harry odwrócił się na pięcie, jego serce załomotało, po czym zwolniło ponownie do tempa właściwego niespokojnej ostrożności.

- Tom – wydyszał, przyglądając się mu. Poczucie, że coś jest nie tak jedynie się nasiliło. Czy zaledwie chwilę temu nie był przypadkiem na Grimmauld Place? A może to było tydzień temu? Czuł się zbyt odlegle, surrealistycznie, jakoś nierzeczywiście.

Czas tutaj nie istniał, i tak szybko, jak o tym pomyślał, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wiedział, w jaki dokładnie sposób udało mu się wpaść na tak trudny do ustalenia wniosek.

Dziedzic Slytherina wszedł do pokoju przez drugie drzwi, które zamknęły się za nim, a następnie opadł na wyglądający jak tron fotel, przyglądając mu się chłodno.

Fotel ten miał barwę ciemnej zieleni, po której wiły się srebrne fale.

- Co tutaj robimy? – zapytał Harry, z przedziwnym wrażeniem déjà vu, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego nie był w stanie skupić się na swoim dziwacznym przeczuciu, że coś tu nie gra, wystarczająco, aby je przeanalizować. Wszystko było rozmazane, jak we śnie… - Czy to sen? – zapytał nagle.

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego, okrutnie wykrzywiając wargi, które wyglądały zarazem doskonale, jak i całkowicie obco na jego twarzy.

- To się dzieje w twojej głowie, tak – zgodził się niedbale jego towarzysz. W jego głowie, ale nie określił tego mianem snu.

Złowrogie uczucie rosło, po czym uderzyło w niego zrozumienie tak ostre i jasne jak błyskawica.

- Voldemort… - mruknął przerażony, odchodząc od fotela w kilku chwiejnych krokach, sięgając po różdżkę tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że nie ma jej ze sobą.

Voldemort roześmiał się chłodno, ale nie tak wysokim tonem, jaki Harry przywykł słyszeć u mężczyzny o twarzy węża. Zresztą wężowa twarz zniknęła zastąpiona przez oblicze Toma. Był niesamowicie zdezorientowany. Jak mógł od razu nie zauważyć subtelnej zmiany w osobowości?

- Jesteś pewny, że możesz zauważyć różnicę między nami, Harry? – zakwestionował Voldemort z błyskiem w swoich diamentowotwardych oczach. – Jesteś tak pewny, ręczyłbyś za to własnym życiem?

- To nie jest prawdziwe – powiedział uparcie Potter, kurczowo się tego trzymając, nie zastanawiając się zbyt intensywnie nad tym, jak brzmiałaby szczera odpowiedź… nie potrafił, nie miał odwagi tego zrobić.

- Rozumiem – zaczął delikatnie Tom… _Voldemort. _– Czy to znaczy, że twoje wizje nie są prawdziwe? Bo są w twojej głowie? Cały świat jest w twojej głowie, Harry, stworzony z połączenia maleńkich cząstek wrażeń zmysłowych, które odbierasz… co w ogóle sprawiło, że myślisz, iż twoje sny są chociaż trochę mniej prawdziwe niż tak zwana rzeczywistość?

Harry miał mdłości.

- Tak czy inaczej, znikniesz, kiedy się obudzę – warknął.

- I będę czekać na ciebie zawsze, kiedy zaśniesz – zripostował bez wahania Voldemort, wciąż uśmiechając się przerażająco.

Harry wziął drżący oddech, odwracając wzrok od mężczyzny. To było zbyt bolesne, ponieważ wszystko, co mógł zobaczyć było TOMEM. To nie było prawdziwe. To był tylko koszmar. Tylko…

- Co dokładnie próbujesz przez to osiągnąć? – zapytał ostro, na moment odwracając się w stronę jego twarzy. – Nawet, jeśli to jest… wizja albo sen, albo spotkanie umysłów, albo cokolwiek tam innego, to i tak nic mi nie możesz zrobić. To się dzieje tylko w twoim… moim… naszych umysłach.

- I to umysł sprawia, że czujemy ból – odpowiedział spokojnie Voldemort, trzymając w rękach kryształowy kieliszek bourbona*.

- W takim razie zacznij go zadawać – warknął Harry. – Zamiast zachowywać się, jakby to było jakieś zupełnie pokręcone spotkanie na herbatce.

Voldemort… Tom… Voldemort tylko uśmiechnął się do niego przez szkło, biorąc łyk. Nastąpiła długa chwila przytłaczającej ciszy, która sprawiła, że Harry stał się jeszcze bardziej nerwowy.

- Czy to ci przeszkadza? – zapytał w końcu Voldemort, przyglądając mu się intensywnie i przechylając głowę dokładnie w taki sposób, jak zrobiłby to Tom, wyglądając dokładnie tak jak Tom ze słowami Voldemorta na ustach.

- Co ma mi przeszkadzać? – zażądał Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby, w jego głowie wirowało.

- To, że potrzebujesz przystojnej, młodej twarzy, aby mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie, z którym z nas dokładnie rozmawiasz?

- To nie jest prawda! – warknął Harry. – Uwierz mi, potrafię bez problemu wykazać różnicę między wami dwoma bez… skąd w ogóle ta nagła zmiana twarzy? Znudziło ci się wyglądanie tak cholernie obrzydliwie?

- Kryzys wieku średniego – odpowiedział z całkowitym spokojem Voldemort, choć ton jego głosu nieco się wyostrzył, a ręka powędrowała w stronę różdżki. Tej samej różdżki… - Jesteś pewien, że możesz ją wykazać? Po prostu wyglądało na to, że dłużej niż można by się tego spodziewać zajęło ci zauważenie, że nie jestem nim… może nie jesteśmy tak różni, jak próbujesz sobie wmówić.

Harry spojrzał na niego stanowczo, odmawiając ustąpienia niepewności, która zaczęła kiełkować w jego klatce piersiowej.

Znał różnicę… Tom i Voldemort różnili się nie tylko wyglądem… na początku był po prostu zaskoczony i trochę nieświadomy. A i tak miał przecież wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak… chociaż wciąż tak niesamowicie trudno było patrzeć na tę złą replikę swojego… przyjaciela.

Podobieństwo było alarmujące, denerwujące i oczywiście było tam tylko w celu jeszcze większego namieszania mu w głowie.

Mroczny Lord opróżnił szklankę, po czym podniósł się, patrząc na Harry'ego oceniająco.

Harry nie uległ pokusie, by po prostu uciec, coś było w tych oczach… tych oczach o kolorze tak podobnym do Toma, ale wyrazie tak nieprawdopodobnie różnym.

Tom miał zimne, oceniające, bystre spojrzenie, ale te oczy, które miał teraz przed sobą, nie mówiły o niczym poza śmiercią.

Voldemort zatrzymał się przed nim, bezwiednie obracając w palcach różdżkę. Harry nie mógłby teraz odwrócić wzroku, nawet gdyby chciał.

- **Przyznaję, twoja wiara w niego jest imponująca** – powiedział cicho Voldemort, w końcu naciskając różdżką na jego skroń.

Harry nie drgnął ani też nie odszedł, w końcu każda magia w tym… śnie… była tymczasowa i trwała jedynie tak długo, jak spał… prawda? W żaden sposób także nie odpowiedział.

- **Ale każdy w końcu musi się obudzić… jak długo będziesz w stanie wytrzymać, zanim zatrą ci się granice? Serce nie idzie w parze z rozumem.**

Chory uśmieszek zniekształcił twarz Toma, twarz Voldemorta, kiedy kontynuował:

- Pora się obudzić, Harry. _Crucio_.

Ból, nieustający ból i niesamowicie mocny uścisk na jego ramionach, który potrząsał nim gwałtownie, a także kłucie promieniujące od przedramienia.

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się szeroko, wpatrując się w twarz tego, który dopiero co go torturował, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Co się właśnie stało? Co to było? Sen? Coś więcej?

Instynktowe rzucił się do tyłu, ale dłonie Toma tylko mocniej się na nim zacisnęły, zmuszając go do pozostania nieruchomo.

- Harry… spokojnie… przestań… **Harry!** – syknął Tom z mieszaniną zdecydowania i ukojenia, stanowczości i delikatności.

Paradoks na wielka skalę, naprawdę.

Serce wiedziało, że ten Tom jest inny, był w stanie zobaczyć to dzięki dobrze zamaskowanej trosce i różnorodności emocji na jego twarzy.

Natomiast jego głowa była w stanie tylko wysyłać mu pourazowe błyski tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło, oślepiając go, złośliwie odtwarzając agonię za jego powiekami.

Trzasnęły otwierane drzwi, kiedy Syriusz i kilkoro Weasleyów wpadli zobaczyć, co spowodowało to całe zamieszanie i krzyki.

Harry mógł się na nich jedynie gapić. Na nich i na Toma.

Był bożonarodzeniowy poranek.

Cholera.

* * *

* nie wiem, czy to tylko ja jestem tak mało zaznajomiona z nazwami różnych trunków, czy może wy także nie znacie tej nazwy, ale jeżeli znajdzie się ktoś, kto nie wie co to jest, to wyjaśniając: bourbon to amerykańska whiskey produkowana z kukurydzy z dodatkiem słodu żytniego i jęczmienia, która ma ponoć charakterystyczny smak.


	83. Rozdział 83

Betowała **cheroine** - dziękuję!

**Tosia**, ach, mam niesamowitą ochotę rzucić wielkim spojlerem, ale muszę się powstrzymać. W każdym razie, cóż, zgadzam się rozdział był dziwny i... inny, chociaż na pewno, tak jak wspomniałaś, ukazał nam nowe spojrzenie na różnice między Tomem a Voldemortem oraz znajomość Harry'ego ich obu :). **Cookies. Alice**, i to jakiego dnia! Harry naprawdę musi mieć jakiegoś niezwykle wielkiego pecha ;). Następnym razem postaram się uprzedzić, jeżeli wydarzy się sytuacja z rozdziałem, który na początku może trochę dezorientować - aby nikt nie musiał się martwić :). Rozumiem twoje zdziwienie zaistniała sytuacją, bo z całą pewnością była nieco... niespodziewana. Cieszę się, że wiesz, iż nie odpowiem ci na pytanie, niestety jest ono zbyt istotne dla całej fabuły, bym mogła chociażby rzucić jakąś podpowiedzią. Niemniej potrafię wyobrazić sobie twoją ciekawość :). Co do rozróżniania Toma od Voldemorta - z całą pewnością sama nie potrafiłabym tego zrobić. I wątpię, by ktokolwiek poza Harrym potrafił. Nawet zwolennicy Toma. Po prostu... Harry to Harry :). **Mahakao**, chyba masz rację, powinnam zwracać większą uwagę na to, jakie trunki można wypić w wolnej chwili ;). Co do twojej teorii na temat zachowania Toma - pewna jej część jest właściwie nawet prawidłowa. Z resztą nie trafiłaś. Ale i tak można powiedzieć, że bardzo dobrze idzie ci przewidywanie wydarzeń ;). A kolejna część dzisiaj - może nie jest jakoś specjalnie długa, ale jest, prawda? ;) **Milka**, nie zazdroszczę zawirusowanego laptopa - nie wiem, co by się stało, gdybym stracił swój, zwłaszcza, że tylko tutaj zapisane mam już wszystko, co przetłumaczyłam - wprawdzie do końca jeszcze daleko, ale mimo wszystko ponowne tłuczenie tej pozostałej części byłoby niesamowicie irytujące. Nienawidzę robić dwa razy tych samych rzeczy :). Cieszę się, że ktoś w końcu docenił Pottera, bo chłopak naprawdę wart jest pochwały. Właśnie za tą niezachwianą wiarę, którą z takim uporem utrzymuje w Tomie :). **Evolution**, powiem tylko, że tak, jak najbardziej ma w planach regularnie powtarzać tego typu sny. Zwróciłaś uwagę na niesamowicie ciekawy temat - uczucia Voldemorta na temat tej sytuacji. Będzie o tym więcej w innych rozdziałach, później, tak więc na dzień dzisiejszy nie będę niczego zdradzała. Niemniej jednak masz trochę racji - nie powiem ile dokładnie, ale masz - twierdząc, że Voldemort czuje się zagrożony i niepewny. Tyle na ten temat :). Harry zachowa się bardzo harrowato w związku ze swoimi snami, a Tom zachowa się raczej nietomowato - chociaż ocena zachowania Toma jest trudna i nie za bardzo mogę jednoznacznie ja określić. W każdym razie, dowiesz się :). Co do twojego pytania - Voldemort zmienił swój wygląd jedynie w umyśle, dalej wygląda bardziej wężowato niż ludzko :). Na razie jesienna pogoda jak najbardziej mi odpowiada, bo jest po prostu przepiękna - zachwycam się pięknem tegorocznej jesieni zamiast się nią dołować. :) **mad**, bardzo, bardzo dobrze scharakteryzowałaś postać Toma. Niezwykle trafnie. Naprawdę go czujesz. Tom z całą pewnością nie jest jednoznaczną i prostą postacią, a tobie udało się zwrócić uwagę na wszystkie szczegóły, jakie dostajemy o jego psychologii. Oczywiście możesz pisać, co tylko przychodzi ci do głowy, ja się bardzo z tego cieszę :). Tak jak już wcześniej mówiłam, również i ja uważam, że opowiadanie całkowicie ocieka niezapisanym slashem :). **Ariano**, następnym razem umieszczę adnotację, kiedy będzie tak dziwnie rozpoczynający się rozdział :). Mam nadzieję, że rozdział dodany wystarczająco szybko, w każdym razie najszybciej, jak tylko byłam w stanie :). **Keti**, nic nie szkodzi, że się powtarzasz, bo mówisz całkowitą prawdę :). W każdym razie miło słyszeć, że rozdział się podobał :).

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Za każdym razem, kiedy mam ochotę trochę się poobijać, przypominam sobie o tym, co mi napisaliście i zabieram się za tłumaczenie - jesteście niesamowicie motywujący, wiecie? ;)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział osiemdziesiąty trzeci**

- Co ty do cholery zrobiłeś mojemu chrześniakowi? – warknął Syriusz, wysuwając się do przodu, zachowując się bardziej jak zwierzę niż człowiek. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

- Syriu… - zaczął.

- Odejdź od niego! – rozkazał szorstko Ron, także robiąc krok do przodu.

Różdżka Toma w ułamku sekundy znalazła się w jego ręce, tak szybko, że nie był nawet w stanie zauważyć tego ruchu, ale wciąż klęczał on obok na wpół zwiniętej postaci Harry'ego, ograniczając swoje możliwości na to, aby zrobić unik.

- Hej, słu… - zaczął ponownie Harry, głośniej.

- Jak śmiałeś go skrzywdzić? – znowu Syriusz, z klątwą na języku, kiedy Harry automatycznie zepchnął Toma z jej drogi.

- NA LITOŚĆ BOSKĄ, POSŁUCHAJCIE MNIE NAJPIERW! – krzyknął najgłośniej jak potrafił. Wszyscy zatrzymali się, patrząc na niego. – Dziękuję bardzo – warknął z sarkazmem. – Tom mnie nie zranił ani nie zaatakował… więc wszyscy po prostu, no wiecie, opuście swoje różdżki, okej? Są Święta. Ludziom dobrej woli i tak dalej.

Syriusz przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, jakby próbując ocenić prawdziwość tego stwierdzenia, po czym obniżył różdżkę, a wszyscy inni poszli za jego przykładem.

- Ty też, Tom – polecił spokojnie Harry, chociaż nie potrafił jeszcze zmusić się do tego, aby spojrzeć na chłopca. Po prostu dzięki wyrazowi twarzy Rona wiedział, że Tom nie pozbył się jeszcze broni.

- Co się tutaj w takim razie stało? – zapytał Remus lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

Harry mógł poczuć, jak spojrzenie Toma wypala dziury w jego twarzy.

- Ja… - Harry przygryzł wargi, przeklinając w duchu. – Ja miałem… um… koszmar, okej? Tom próbował mnie obudzić.

- Dosyć intensywny koszmar – Fred – a może to był George? – powiedział stanowczo. Harry wzruszył niezręcznie ramionami.

- Przepraszam – mruknął. – Zazwyczaj nakładam zaklęcia wyciszające.

- Co jest naprawdę szkodliwe – dodał uszczypliwie Tom, głosem wciąż przesiąkniętym mrozem, spowodowanym tym, że kilka chwil wcześniej różdżki wskazywały w jego kierunku. Harry zamrugał, zauważając, że Hermiona w tym samym momencie powiedziała to samo. Jego wargi drgnęły.

Ludzie powoli wycofywali się z pokoju.

- Wszystko z tobą w porządku? – zapytała z niepokojem Hermiona. – Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Harry automatycznie pokręcił zdecydowanie głową, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

- Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. Przepraszam was za obudzenie… która godzina? – zapytał.

- Szósta rano – mruknęła pani Weasley, brzmiąc na wstrząśniętą. Harry skrzywił się.

- Och, przepraszam za to. Może wszyscy po prostu jeszcze się położymy. Przepraszam.

- Nieee – ziewnął Ron, a jego oczy zabłyszczały. – Prezenty!

Harry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, chociaż słabo. Większość zebranych wraz z Ronem skierowała się na dół, aby także otworzyć swoje prezenty, teraz, kiedy już wstali, albo wrócili do łóżka, aby dokończyć swoje sny. Syriusz przesunął się z poczuciem winy.

- Przepraszam, że próbowałem cię zaatakować – powiedział jego ojciec chrzestny do Toma. – To było… niesprawiedliwe z mojej strony zakładać z góry coś takiego.

Tom skinął sztywno głową, przyszpilając Blacka zupełnie neutralnym spojrzeniem, nie ujawniając ani skrawka swoich emocji. Syriusz jeszcze raz się przesunął, niezręcznie, po czym zerknął na Harry'ego.

- Porozmawiam z tobą później, dzieciaku… - mruknął z nutką groźby w głosie, spowodowanej prawdopodobnie tym, że Harry nie wspomniał mu wcześniej o koszmarach.

Harry przełknął nieznacznie ślinę.

- Okej – powiedział cicho. Syriusz rozczochrał mu pieszczotliwie włosy, po czym wycofał się z pokoju, wyglądając na lekko zażenowanego.

Harry słyszał, jak przeklina Remusa, kiedy szli razem w dół korytarza. W pokoju nastała cisza.

- Więc, um… Wesołych Świąt? – zaproponował wesoło Harry, wstając, zauważając, że Tom również to robi, stając mu na drodze, na wpół ostrzegająco… i na wpół jakoś inaczej (pocieszająco?) kładąc mu na ramieniu rękę.

- Co widziałeś? – zażądał niskim tonem Tom.

Wzrok Harry'ego podniósł się mimowolnie, a następnie zatrzymał, zawzięcie szukając na twarzy drugiego chłopca różnic, skupiając się na oczach.

Oczy były różnicą, chociaż obaj mieli w nich tę niezaprzeczalną krawędź niebezpieczeństwa i ciemność… ale Tom miał w nich coś więcej, zarówno życie, jak i śmierć.

Musiał milczeć zbyt długo, bo uścisk Toma się wzmocnił, palce wbijały się w jego skórę.

- A co ja normalnie widzę w koszmarach? – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się cierpko, jego maski powoli i mocno ponownie wracały na swoje miejsce.

- Nie miałeś koszmaru – powiedział Tom, w jego głosie nie było pytania.

Harry ledwie powstrzymał się od usztywnienia albo wykazania jakiejkolwiek innej, zauważalnej reakcji. Czy Tom _wiedział,_ co się właśnie stało?

- Co masz na myśli? – zakwestionował, starając się nie ukazać swojej paniki. – Oczywiście, że miałem!

Wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku Toma, potrząsając głową, jakby chciał odrzucić od siebie jego absurdalne słowa.

Jego ramię zostało zablokowane i Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać dreszczu przebiegającego mu po kręgosłupie z powodu psychicznego wspomnienia.

- Tom… - jego słowa były ledwie szeptem, po czym wzmocnił je nieznaną siłą. – Naprawdę powinieneś przestać to robić.

- Może przestałbym, gdybyś ty przestał zmuszać mnie do tego, bym za tobą ganiał – zripostował Tom, przenosząc się tak, aby jeszcze raz stanąć w zasięgu jego wzroku. Jego ramiona były skrzyżowane.

- Cóż, mogę powiedzieć, nigdy nie twierdziłem, że będę łatwy do pochwycenia. Mam na myśli, trzymaj ludzi krótko, jeżeli chcesz, żeby im na tobie zależało - zaczął chaotycznie.

Tom położył dłoń na jego ustach, uciszając go, po czym zabrał ją z powrotem.

- Wydaje się, że ty z kolei nabrałeś irytującego nawyku robienia _tego_ – mruknął Harry z lekką nutką buntu.

- Nie miałeś koszmaru – powtórzył niebezpiecznie Tom. – Kiedy jakaś osoba śni albo ma koszmar, jest wtedy w piątym i najgłębszym stadium snu oraz praktycznie rzecz biorąc, jest sparaliżowana. Dzieje się tak po to, aby zatrzymać śpiącego przed robieniem tego, o czym śni. Cudowne dziecko czy nie, nie jesteś wyjątkiem… a poza tym mamroczesz, kiedy masz koszmar. Natomiast kiedy masz _wizje_ jest zupełnie inaczej, jesteś w całkowicie innym stanie i masz tendencję do miotania się oraz rzucania jakby ktoś trzymał się pod _Cruciatusem. _– Tom urwał, uważnie mu się przyglądając. – Tak więc: co widziałeś?

- Wiesz… – odpowiedział powoli Harry, odwracając wzrok - …to sugeruje, że obserwujesz mnie w czasie snu… gadzino jedna.

- **Bohaterze** – syknął ostrzegawczo Tom.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, wolną ręką przeczesując włosy. To nie szło zgodnie z planem.

- Spotkanie śmierciożerców – wymyślił na poczekaniu. – Oni coś spieprzyli, a on nie jest z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwy. Torturował ich. Oto cała tajemnica.

Brwi Toma zmarszczyły się nieznacznie i więzy na jego ramieniu puściły, zmniejszając nacisk. Wąż syknął uspokajająco, kiedy ponownie przekształcił się półksiężycowate znaki po paznokciach.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Tom, obserwując go. – Mam eliksir uśmierzający ból, jeśli potrzebowałbyś go ze względu na… efekty uboczne.

Harry niemal się uśmiechnął, jednocześnie czując niewytłumaczalną winę za to, że kłamał Riddle'owi prosto w twarz… ale Tom nie mógł niczego zrobić, a on nie mógł biegać do niego za każdym razem, kiedy miał niewielki problem. Poza tym, to była sprawa między nim a Voldemortem.

- Zestaw startowy na przypadki przemocy domowej zawiera także eliksir uśmierzający ból? – zapytał zamiast tego

Tom uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nie komentując tego, tylko jeszcze raz pytająco podnosząc brwi.

- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział cicho Harry, czując się dziwnie poruszony. – Dzięki.

Tom odrzucił podziękowania szorstkim machnięciem ręki.

- Skoro ja cię nie torturuję, nikt inny nie ma do tego prawa – odpowiedział chłodno.

- Czuję się kochany – prychnął Harry. Tom tylko się na to uśmiechnął.

Usłyszeli z dołu okrzyki zachwytu, kiedy prezenty zostały otwarte. Głowa Toma przechyliła się.

- Chcesz swój prezent teraz czy później? – zapytał po chwili młody Czarny Pan.

Harry zamrugał, przekonany, że się przesłyszał.

- Masz dla mnie prezent świąteczny? – zapytał. Tom obdarzył go spojrzeniem typu: „pytasz o coś głupiego, odpowiedź jest oczywista", chociaż wyglądał na nieznacznie skrępowanego, o ile Tom w ogóle mógł wyglądać na skrępowanego.

- Taki jest powszechny zwyczaj, prawda? Ty mi jeden dałeś.

- Cóż, taaak, ale… - Harry urwał, czując ogarniające go ciepło. Nie spodziewał się, że Tom się mu odwdzięczy.

Nie… Tom i Voldemort byli całkowicie różni i będzie się tego trzymał… nawet, jeśli wysoce niepokojące było takie przechodzenie od bycia torturowanym do otrzymywania prezentów…

Tom odwrócił się od niego, przechodząc przez pokój i kierując się do znajdującej się obok kaloryfera szafki, otwierając ją i wyciągając z niej duże kartonowe pudełko.

Nie było ono owinięte w żaden świąteczny czy ozdobny papier i miało na zewnątrz małe otwory. Wąż?

Wziął je, kiedy Tom mu je wręczył, przyglądając się chłopcu z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy i… nerwowym (?) płomykiem w najdalszych zakamarkach tęczówek?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego małym uśmiechem, po czym z uczuciem rosnącej ciekawości otworzył pokrywę.

Kiedy zobaczył, co tam było, jego serce zatrzymało się.

Szczur.

Jego wzrok wystrzelił w górę, aby napotkać spojrzenie Toma, który wyglądał teraz na bardziej rozbawionego niż cokolwiek innego.

- T-to jest Peter Pettigrew? – wydukał z niedowierzaniem, wewnętrznie wzdrygając się z powodu własnego jąkania się.

- Tak – powiedział spokojnie Tom. – Zrób z nim co zechcesz. Zabij go, torturuj go, przekaż aurorom i uwolnij swojego ojca chrzestnego…

Harry spojrzał oszołomiony na znajdującego się w jego rękach szarego szczura, po czym ponownie podniósł wzrok na Toma.

- Mam rozumieć tę ciszę jako „podoba mi się" czy…?

- Ja… **dziękuję** – mruknął Harry, absolutnie oniemiały.

Mógł uwolnić Syriusza. Mógł mieć prawdziwą rodzinę. Prawdziwą rodzinę… to właśnie oferował mu Tom.

Ostrożnie położył pudełko na bok, wierząc, że Tom wystarczająco dobrze zabezpieczył zdrajcę przed tym, aby nie uciekł.

Tom przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie, po czym wzruszył ramionami z beztroską elegancją.

- Wesołych Świąt, Harry.

- Wesołych Świąt, Tom.

Tom nie był Voldemortem.

Była nadzieja i będzie się jej trzymał.

Niemniej jednak, nie czekał z niecierpliwością na kolejną noc.


	84. Rozdział 84

Rozdział został zbetowany przez **cheroine** - dziękuję!

I, och bogowie, ilość komentarzy, jaka pojawiła się od ostatniego rozdziału właściwie mnie powaliła. Cóż mogę powiedzieć, jesteście po prostu wspaniali i nie wiem, czy potrafię wyrazić słowami swoją radość z tego, że tylu osobom się to wszystko podoba... Dziękuję wam.

**CaffeLatte**, no tak, zazwyczaj pod koniec tygodnia wrzucam kilka rozdziałów właściwe to prawie na raz, bo po prostu wtedy mam na to najwięcej czasu :). Cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podoba - oczu Toma niestety ci nie stworzę, ale podzielam twój zachwyt nad nimi :). Zapamiętam nick Alison i jakby co będę wiedziała, że to chodzi o ciebie ;). **Cookies. Alice**, zimno, zimno, i to nie tylko z powodu spojrzenie Toma, ale także pogody za oknem ;). Mogę zapewnić, że wszyscy na pewno nie będą szczęśliwi, może chwilowo, ale na dłużą metę to wszystko jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowane... Pytasz się, jakie zdarzenie zniszczy ten wspaniały nastrój - cóż, na dzień dzisiejszy są to z całą pewnością sny Harry'ego. Na dłuższy - potyczki Toma i Harry'ego. Bez szczegółów :). I masz rację - z całą pewnością niedługo się dowiesz... **Evolution**, masz całkowitą rację, prezent, jaki dostał Potter był bezcenny. Poza tym ukazał (w pewnym stopniu) uczucia Riddle'a, co także samo w sobie jest niezwykłe. Co śmieszne, Tomowi wybór prezentu przyszedł łatwiej niż Harry'emu... Co się wydarzy w związku z wizjami, to zobaczysz, nie powiem, czy twoja interpretacja jest prawidłowa :). Niestety jesień się już skończyła, a za oknem śnieg... Dobry nastrój raczej się mnie jeszcze trzyma, tak więc jeżeli mam czas, to nie mam problemu z wzięciem się za rozdział ;). **Niezrównoważona**, to zależy kiedy, w weekendy staram się wrzucać rozdziały, w tygodniu... to już trudniej. Nie będę nawiązywała do zmieniania Toma, bo dużo jeszcze o tym będzie później i byłby to zbyt wielki spojler. Postać Syriusza, chociaż nie jest moją ulubioną, też lubię - szczególnie, kiedy musi być tak odpowiedzialny jak tutaj... Za komentarz dziękuję, wenie na pewno pomógł i cieszę się, że ponownie się pojawiłaś :). **Keti**, cieszę się, że podoba ci się tutejszy Syriusz, to jedna z postaci, którą bardzo trudno stworzyć i zawsze niezwykle ceni się opinię o tym, że jest dobrze zrobiona :). Miło, że podobają ci się rozmowy Harry'ego z Tomem - jest ich niezwykle wiele i właściwie poznajemy je ze wszystkich możliwych stron :). Więcej, oczywiście, będzie - trochę późno, ale, jak to się mówi, lepiej późno niż wcale :). **Mahakao**, taak, mi także brakowało tego przytulenia - w ogóle Harry'ego powinien kiedyś ktoś przytulić. Tak samo jak Toma... :) **Tosia**, bardzo się cieszę, że uważasz, iż rozdział wart jest skomentowania, mam nadzieję, że twój męczący dzień stał się po nim trochę lepszy :). A co do sytuacji Syriusza, spróbuję wytłumaczyć ją tak, jak sama ją rozumiem - Syriusz ponad wszystko stawia swojego chrześniaka. Wie, iż ten jest niesamowicie blisko z Tomem. Wie też, że jakiś czas wcześniej Tom uratował go od Voldemorta. Powiedziałabym, że czuje pewnego rodzaju... obowiązek. Dzięki niemu wciąż żyje. Co do zakończenia opowiadania - nawet, gdybym chciała na to odpowiedzieć, to byłoby zbyt wiele wytłumaczenia. Poza tym podczas tych rozdziałów, które nam jeszcze zostały wydarzy się kilka niezwykle ważnych i zupełnie, całkowicie i nieodwołalnie zmieniających całą sytuację wydarzeń, bez których zdradzania nie jest się w stanie wytłumaczyć zakończenia w taki sposób, by było ono zrozumiałe. Czekaj cierpliwie, chociaż oczywiście zachęcam do sięgnięcia po oryginał, bo oczywiście nie da się wszystkiego zawrzeć w zwyczajnym tłumaczeniu... **Ariano**, nie ma sprawy, cieszę się, że w ogól napisałaś. No i miło, że podobał ci się rozdział, oczywiście ;). **elly**, cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał - nadrabianie zaległości mam nadzieję, że było całkowicie przyjemne :). Niestety rozdział nie jest zbyt wcześnie wstawiony, ale niestety to już siła wyższa... **Shanica**, twój komentarz niesamowicie poprawił mi humor - poradnik był świetny! Och, oczywiście cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał :). **mad**, to niesamowicie dziwne wiedzieć, że wywołuje się u ludzi wzruszenie. I niezwykle... pozytywnie (?). W każdym razie masz rację, Tom doskonale wiedział co robi dając Harry'emu Petera. **Mangha**, po pierwsze, to niesamowicie miło jest mi ciebie poznać :). Niesamowicie... cóż, wzruszyła mnie twoja fascynacja tym opowiadaniem. Naprawdę, tak niesamowicie pozytywne emocje u mnie wzbudziła... Artemisa Fowla owszem, kiedyś czytałam, chociaż przyznam szczerze, że niezbyt pamiętam co tam dokładnie było - chociaż pamiętam, że mi się podobało :). Podziwiam to, że chciało ci się wstać tak wcześnie - osobiście zawsze śpię ile tylko mogę i biegnę na autobusy dosłownie zawsze... W każdym razie cieszę się, że ci się ten fick podoba, że tak bardzo cię wciągnął i mam nadzieję, że aż do końca nie braknie ci tego zapału i że spodoba ci się wszystko tak, jak wcześniejsze rozdziały. Walki o władzę Harry'ego i Toma, co zdradzę, będzie dużo aż do samego końca. Owszem, fabuła musi być, chociaż i tak kręci się wokół właśnie tych postaci ;). Co do twojej uwagi na temat reakcji Snape'a - także niezwykle ubolewam nad jej brakiem. Jest kilka odniesień na temat postaci Severusa w czasie całego opowiadania, ale nie jest on jedną z tych kluczowych postaci pobocznych. I masz rację, daleko jeszcze do końca, tak więc zamiast wychodzić na prostą, to raczej będzie się to wszystko kłębić i mieszać... niemniej jednak, zawsze warto mieć nadzieję ;). Twoje "gadanie nie na temat", jak to określiłaś jest niesamowicie ciekawe i takie analizy fragmentu są niezwykle budujące - no i stawiają daną scenę w nowym świetle :). Gratuluję przebrnięcia przez wszystkie 83 rozdziały (jeszcze dużo przed nami! :)). Cóż, co do twojego pytania na temat rozdziałów - mój mechanizm dalej polega na trzech rozdziałach na tydzień, chociaż czasami z powodu, cóż, braku czasu na cokolwiek (spanie, jedzenie, oddychanie...) zmniejsza się to do dwóch rozdziałów na tydzień. Jak dotąd właściwie chyba stało się zwyczajem, że dwa rozdziały wrzucam w weekend - jeden w sobotę (wieczorem/w nocy) i jeden w niedzielę (zazwyczaj koło południa). Ogólnie sprawa z rozdziałami wygląda tak, że mam pewną małą porcję rozdziałów, którą przetłumaczę i wysyłam do bety. Kiedy ta odeśle mi rozdział, ja go szybko jeszcze raz sprawdzam i wrzucam wam zazwyczaj jeszcze w ten sam dzień. Tak więc, jak widzisz, sprawa wstawiania rozdziałów zależy od możliwości czasowych zarówno moich jak i cheroine, a co za tym idzie, to wszystko nie jest takie proste. Ale na pewno staramy się wykorzystać każdą wolną chwilę :). W każdym razie ogólnie dwa rozdziały w ciągu tygodnia są na pewno - trzeci zazwyczaj też :).

Chciałam jeszcze przeprosić, że rozdział tak późno: nie byłam wczoraj w stanie się zalogować – jak gdyby moje konto w ogóle nie istniało - chociaż rozdział był już gotowy. Na szczęście dzisiaj nie miałam z tym problemów i, miejmy nadzieję, że taka sytuacja już się więcej nie powtórzy.

Jeszcze raz dziękuję wam wszystkim i... po prostu mam nadzieję, że rozdział wam się spodoba.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział osiemdziesiąty czwarty**

Ramię w ramię skierowali się na parter, aby zobaczyć się z resztą. Harry znów miał w rękach kartonowe pudełko – chciał pokazać je Syriuszowi!

- Jak w ogóle udało ci się zdobyć tego szczura? – zapytał, spoglądając z nienawiścią na zdrajcę.

- Wezwałem go – oznajmił Tom, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

- Jak, przez _Accio_? Dlaczego ja tego nie spróbowa… och. – Harry poczuł się głupio. – Wezwałeś go. Jasne. Wezwałeś w taki sposób… zignoruj mnie.

To oczywiste, że Tom musiał mieć kontrolę nad Mrocznym Znakiem, w końcu sam był jego twórcą.

Tom wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- Nie przejmuj się, i tak zawsze to robię – odpowiedział wyniośle Riddle.

- Ej! – krzyknął z oburzeniem Harry.

Tom uniknął klątwy, która poleciała w jego kierunku, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

- Więc… czy w takim razie nie możesz po prostu wchodzić i wychodzić sobie z Kwatery Głównej Voldemorta, kiedy tylko masz na to ochotę? – zapytał Harry.

W odpowiedzi Tom jedynie uniósł brew ani tego nie potwierdzając, ani nie zaprzeczając. Harry przewrócił oczami, otwierając pchnięciem drzwi do salonu, a następnie słysząc chór głosów życzący mu Wesołych Świąt.

Gdyby miał być ze sobą szczery, wszystko wyglądało dość przytulnie z tym trzeszczącym wesoło ogniem w kominku i lampkami migoczącymi na choince.

W pomieszczeniu znajdowali się wszyscy, którzy już wstali, a niektórzy z nich, tak jak Ron, dobierali się już do swoich prezentów.

- Dzięki za miotłę! – krzyknął Ron z ustami pełnymi krówek. – Jesteś NAJLEPSZY!

Nos Toma zmarszczył się nieznacznie na maniery rudzielca. Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza, oskarżenia postawione tego ranka zawisły w powietrzu między złotymi i srebrnymi bombkami.

- Wesołych Świąt, Tom… Harry, co tam masz? – zapytała Hermiona, wyraźnie starając się odpędzić nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, zwracając się do nich obu.

Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się, a w jego oczach pojawił się ciemny błysk. Odchylił wieczko pudełka, aby pokazać im zawartość.

Syriusz zastygł w bezruchu, po czym uniósł szybko swoją głowę, spoglądając na nich obu szeroko rozwartymi oczami.

- Tom mi go dał – powiedział cicho Harry. – Pomyślałem, że mógłbym wysłać go na przesłuchanie. Jeszcze w tym tygodniu, jeśli to możliwe.

Nastąpiła chwila absolutnej ciszy, po czym Syriusz podniósł się z maniakalnym uśmieszkiem, szaleńczo szczęśliwy i uściskał mocno Harry'ego, jak gdyby z jego ramion zdjęty został ogromny ciężar. To było zaraźliwe.

Harry niemal parsknął śmiechem, kiedy jego ojciec chrzestny niezwłocznie przyciągnął również i Toma do uścisku, a następnie po sekundzie zamarł i zrobił krok do tyłu, ostrożnie trzymając Ślizgona na wyciągnięcie ręki.

- Puszczaj mnie – rozkazał stanowczo Tom, bez żadnych emocji w głosie.

Syriusz przełknął ślinę, pozornie instynktownie wycierając się zaraz po tym, jak natychmiastowo go uwolnił.

- Przepraszam… er… Dziękuję… Ja… ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

- Cóż, wolałbym, żebyś nic nie mówił, twój głos jest niezwykle irytujący – odpowiedział Tom.

Syriusz przełknął ślinę, niepewny, czy Riddle mówi na serio czy nie. Harry pomyślał, że istniała taka możliwość, chociaż dostrzegał też cień dobrego humoru czający się na ustach dziedzica Slytherina, więc może nie był on aż tak bardzo wściekły.

- W takim razie usiądźcie wszyscy, wypijemy za moją niedaleką wolność – powiedział Syriusz, nadal uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Ale jest na to troszeczkę za wcześnie – zauważył Remus, chwytając się za głowę. – Nawet dla ciebie, Łajaczku*.

Syriusz zrobił kwaśną minę, a Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Miło było zobaczyć, jak dwoje Huncwotów ukazuje swoją żartownisiowatą stronę.

- Oj, cholera… - Fred klepnął się w udo, a jego brat bliźniak dokończył rozpoczęte zdanie:

- …a zawsze chciałem spróbować szampana do śniadania. Nie jesteś zabawny, _Łajaczku_…

- Dlaczego nazywają cię Łajaczkiem? – skończyli chórem bliźniacy, patrząc na Syriusza.

Harry'ego zastanowiło, czy połączyli oni nazwę „Łajaczek" z jednym z pseudonimów zapisanych na pewnej mapie.

- Nie dostaniecie szampana na śniadanie! – powiedziała stanowczo pani Weasley, przerywając nastałą ciszę, spoglądając na Syriusza, jak gdyby wyzywając go, by chociaż spróbował temu zaprzeczyć.

- Innym razem, chłopaki. – Syriusz mrugnął. Następnie otworzono kilka prezentów, kilka osób uściskało się i ogólnie wybuchły wrzaski radości. Harry zerkał kątem oka na Toma, który mrugnął do niego, kiedy zauważył jego spojrzenie.

- Hej, Tom… - Syriusz rzucił paczuszkę młodemu Czarnemu Panu, który złapał ją odruchowo, a następnie spojrzał na pakunek. Uniósł wzrok na Syriusza, który uśmiechał się, chociaż był to nieco niezręczny uśmiech. – To ode mnie i Remusa. Wspólny. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co lubisz poza… eee, nie wiedzieliśmy co ci dać.

- Ja wam nic nie dałem – powiedział Tom.

Harry niemal się roześmiał. To było takie cudowne, kiedy pojawiały się niezręczne sytuacje, i to nie on był ich uczestnikiem. Co za wspaniała odmiana.

Syriusz zignorował to, rzucając Harry'emu swój prezent, który był duży i owinięty w czerwono-złoty papier. Tymczasem Hermiona otworzyła podarowaną jej przez niego biżuterię i wydawało mu się, że chyba jej się spodobała – od razu poprosiła kogoś (Charliego), aby jej pomógł ją założyć.

Tom otworzył swój prezent, jak gdyby ten miał go zaraz ugryźć, a na jego ręce upadła książka i pudełko czekoladek z Miodowego Królestwa. Była o czymś zwanym teorią Magii Żywiołów.

- Wydawało nam się, że lubisz czytać – wyjaśnił speszony Remus. – Nie wiedziałem, czy to już czytałeś, ale pomyślałem, że może cię to zainteresować.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Tom nieczytelnym tonem. – I nie, nie czytałem tego jeszcze.

Harry otworzył swój prezent, po czym skierował wzrok na Remusa i Syriusza, którzy z jakiegoś powodu wyglądali na nieco poddenerwowanych. To była myślodsiewnia, z dużą liczbą małych butelek wypełnionych wspomnieniami. Wspomnieniami z ich czasów w Hogwarcie. Wspomnieniami jego rodziców.

Uśmiechnęli się do niego odrobinę smutno.

A potem kontynuowali rozpakowywanie prezentów.

To były najlepsze Święta, jakie kiedykolwiek przeżył.

* * *

Harry obudził się… przeniósł się we śnie do tego samego eleganckiego pokoju co wcześniej. Drzwi były zamknięte.

Do Voldemorta. Za wyjątkiem tego, że ten wciąż wyglądał bardziej jak Tom. Czy ten _sukinsyn_ nie może pozwolić mu odpocząć? Chociaż raz?

- Tak nawiasem mówiąc, to jak ty to w ogóle robisz? – zapytał zrzędliwie. – _Glamour_?

Voldemort spojrzał na niego, jego usta wygięły się w uśmiechu, ale spojrzenie pozostało lodowate.

- Harry… Wesołych Świąt.

- Daj mi spać. Chcę spać.

Uśmiech Voldemorta tylko się na to poszerzył, groteskowo na ustach Toma.

- Wszystko w swoim czasie… kochanie? To teraz _„kochanie"_, prawda? Kiedy zauważysz prawdę będę bardziej szczęśliwy niż gdybym spełnił twoją prośbę.

- Prawdę? – powtórzył ostrożnie Harry.

- Tom Marvolo Riddle… I am Lord Voldemort – oznajmił Mroczny Lord z wyrazem anielskiej cierpliwości na twarzy. Harry zacisnął szczękę.

- Więc co, pragniesz, bym zobaczył ciebie w Tomie czy Toma w tobie?

- Jesteśmy tą samą osobą, więc to pytanie jest raczej zbędne – odpowiedział Voldemort z udawaną uprzejmością.

Harry zacisnął zęby, odwracając się i podchodząc do okna. Mentalnie przyjrzał się swojemu otoczeniu. Tym razem, kiedy już tego oczekiwał, z większą łatwością otrząsnął się z sennej apatii, walcząc, kiedy ponownie próbowała złapać go w swoje sidła. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Nie mógł nawet przywołać swojej różdżki.

- Zakładam, że jesteśmy w twoim umyśle, a nie moim – oznajmił bez emocji Harry, nie rozglądając się, powoli koncentrując wzrok na znajdującym się przed nim widokiem.

We śnie Voldemort z całą pewnością mógł wpływać na swoje iluzje.

Poczuł jak Tom… Voldemort… podchodzi do niego, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu, także zaczynając wpatrywać się w widok… Harry natychmiast strząsnął ją z ramienia, cofając się, kiedy wraz z dotykiem przez jego głowę przemknął przeszywający ból.

Voldemort obrócił się, aby z chorym rozbawieniem obserwować jego poczynania.

- Wydajesz się dość nerwowy, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak częsty fizyczny kontakt nawiązujesz z moim młodszym odpowiednikiem… Muszę powiedzieć, że czuję się zraniony… Mam przecież nawet piękną twarz.

- Wiesz – warknął Harry – Jesteś raczej narcystyczny, kiedy robisz te uwagi o swojej atrakcyjności.

- Och, w takim razie uważasz, że dobrze wyglądamy? – Voldemort uśmiechnął się.

Harry zacisnął pięści. Na litość boską! Miał ochotę kogoś zabić. Kogoś. Potwora stojącego po drugiej stronie pokoju.

- Czy możemy już przejść do części, w której mnie torturujesz, a ja się budzę? – zapytał chłodno. Wszystko była lepsze niż bycie w pobliżu tej… repliki, podróbki, marnej imitacji Toma.

- Jesteś taki spragniony bólu, Harry? – cmoknął z niedowierzaniem Voldemort. – Och, może masz popędy masochistyczne…

- Marnie go naśladujesz – splunął Harry. – Daj sobie spokój. Zawsze będę w stanie odróżnić Toma, mojego Toma, od ciebie!

Usta Voldemorta wykrzywiły się szyderczo.

- _Twojego_ Toma? – powtórzył, śmiejąc się bezdusznie. – Och, to słodkie, jesteś po prostu uroczy, czyż nie? Zapamiętaj to sobie, jego wiara w ciebie nie jest choćby odrobinę tak silna jak twoja w niego. Jesteś dla niego niczym… cóż, chociaż może… zabawką? Intrygującym, małym zwierzątkiem? Przyznam, że wolę ten pseudonim od „kochanie"… zobacz, możesz być zwierzątkiem.

Harry prawie warknął, opanowując się w ostatniej sekundzie, ale jego oczy zabłyszczały ze wściekłości.

Cisowa różdżka została wyciągnięta, leniwie na niego wskazując, ale Harry nie pozwolił swojemu ciału napiąć się ani skulić.

- I wiesz co, zwierzątko, zabawki nie przynoszą zbyt wiele radości, kiedy się je popsuje… _Crucio_.

* * *

* Niewytłumaczalna gra słów, ang. Paddy. Nazwa ta miała być ze względu na swoją wymowę „zdrobnieniem" Padfood, czyli naszego Łapy. „Zdrobnieniem", ponieważ słówkiem Paddy określa się obraźliwie Irlandczyka i potocznie używa się je w znaczeniu ataku wściekłości. Czyli doskonale pasuje do Syriusza ^^.


	85. Rozdział 85

Rozdział betowała **cheroine** - za co serdecznie jej dziękuję.

Po raz kolejny bardzo pozytywnie zaskoczyliście mnie swoimi komentarzami - jesteście wspaniali! :)

**Mangha**, co do rzucenia Obliviate to... nie wypowiem się na ten temat. Powiem tylko, że będzie o tym więcej nieco później, tak więc w końcu pojawi się odpowiedź na twoje pytanie. Chociaż twoje myśli biegną w bardzo ciekawym i nawet w pewnym stopniu prawidłowym torem :). To dobrze, że osobiście posiadasz inna wizję Toma, a jeżeli chce się dobrze tą postać przedstawić, to jest to konieczne ;). Cieszę się, że podoba ci się to moje "dodawanie" czegoś od siebie - jestem świadoma tego, że niektórych może to denerwować, ale osobiście po prostu chcę utrzymywać kontakt z czytelnikami - wymieniać z nimi opinię :). Co do kultury komentujących, to masz całkowitą rację. Na pewno są też wyjątki, ale jest ich zdecydowanie mniej niż na innych forach czy stronach. :) **Cookies. Alice**, polecam dołączyć do statystyk jeszcze Toma - myślę, iż istnieje szansa, że później będziesz bardzo zirytowana jego zachowaniem. :) Mam nadzieję, że twoje Potterowskie myślenie już się w najbliższym czasie nie wyłączy - w każdym razie mam zamiar nie robić już więcej takich okropnych przerw ;). Co do uroku Toma i Harry'ego - polecam prowadzić również statystyki na temat tego, który więcej razy zachwyci ;). **Niezrównoważona**, o ujawnieniu Syriusza nic nie będę mówiła, szczególnie, że w najbliższej przyszłości dowiesz się, jak się ta sprawa skończy :). I mówisz, że lubisz, jak Harry'ego torturują? Myślę, że będzie jeszcze kilka rozdziałów, które spełni twoje oczekiwania :). Dziękuję ci za życzenia weny i wszystkiego innego - wszelkie wsparcie jest na wagę złota :). **Mahakao**, mnie osobiście zawsze przy tej scenie rozczulała reakcja Toma - ta jego pełna rezerwy postawa, przepełniona zarazem tak wielkim zdezorientowaniem :). Cieszę się, że przypadł ci do gustu fragment z "jego" Tomem :). I masz rację, słabość bardzo łatwo wykorzystać, tylko trzeba wziąć jeszcze pod uwagę, że nie jedynie Voldemort potrafi walczyć o to, co pragnie - również Tom jest w tym całkiem dobry... **Evolution**, taak, ja także nie mogę się doczekać Świąt. Co do Harry'ego i jego problemów - powiem, że jest się czym martwić, ale pojawią się jeszcze o wiele, wiele większe problemy, tak więc właściwie nie jest źle :). Czy podda się manipulacjom Voldemorta - zamiast odpowiedzieć, to po prostu stwierdzę, że najbardziej będzie to chyba zależeć od tego, jak długo będą one trwały (czego się dopiero dowiecie). **Tosia**, w takim razie już teraz życzę wszystkiego najlepszego, bo później niestety bardzo możliwe, że o tym zapomnę, bądź nie będę miała o tym pojęcia :). Praca bez angielskiego, przyznam, kiepsko, ale masz jeszcze zapewne czas, tak więc nie ma co się załamywać :). Oryginał napisany jest prostym i przyjemnym językiem, tak więc naprawdę nie powinien nikomu sprawiać zbyt wielkich problemów :). **Alishacet**, po pierwsze miło mi poznać :). Moje sumienie ubolewa nad twoją nieprzespaną nocą, ale z radością kontynuuje tłumaczenie :). Mam jednak mimo wszystko nadzieję, że twoje uczucia chylą się bardziej ku miłości niż nienawiści, chociaż ponoć między nimi jest bardzo cienka granica ;). Co do twojej... teorii. Cóż, zarazem masz rację, jak i jej nie masz. Jednym z głównych powodów, przez których błędna jest część twojego rozumowania, jest fakt, że Voldemort tak naprawdę nie pamięta niczego z tego, co teraz robi Tom. Niemniej jednak wydaje się, że tak właśnie ma zamiar skończyć się ta historia - zresztą nie będę wdawała się teraz w szczegóły, bo mniej więcej zrozumiesz o co mi chodzi, kiedy dojdziesz do dzisiejszego rozdziału i będziesz miała przed sobą większą ilość faktów. Jeżeli i wtedy będziesz myślała tak samo, to z chęcią z tobą o tym podyskutuję, bądź wypowiem się na temat twojej teorii :). Masz rację co do faktu, iż musi istnieć Voldemort, by istniał Harry - gdyż tworzy on jego teraźniejszość. Tom, można powiedzieć, stoi na straconej pozycji - co nie zmienia faktu, że nikt nie podda się tak łatwo... A ponieważ widzę, iż w kolejnym komentarzu zmieniłaś zdanie co do teorii, to jeszcze tą krótko skomentuję – na pewno w przypominajce znajdują się wspomnienia. Co do reszty, to postąpię tak jak mówiłam wcześniej – poczekam, aż dojdziesz do dzisiejszego rozdziału ;). Chociaż nie mogę nie zgodzić się z tym, iż Autorka wiedziała, w co się pakuje…

Rozdział już dzisiaj, ponieważ w ostatnim tygodniu pojawiło się bardzo, bardzo mało... Kolejny rozdział mam zamiar wstawić jeszcze przed piątkiem, chociaż dokładny termin zależeć będzie od liczby komentarzy.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział osiemdziesiąty piąty**

Wkrótce nadszedł czas na to, by wszyscy powrócili do Hogwartu.

Proces Pettigrew miał się odbyć na początku stycznia, tuż po Nowym Roku, bo Wizenamagot składał się ze starych, wyniosłych czarodziejów czystej krwi, którzy już dawno określili swoją przynależność do Jasnej bądź Ciemnej Strony, a tym samym całe przedsięwzięcie napotkało pewien opór z ich strony.

Chociaż to i tak musiało się w końcu wydarzyć… w taki czy inny sposób.

Przynajmniej nie mogli zaprzeczać temu, że Syriusz nie zamordował tego szczura.

Syriusz… jego ojciec chrzestny wygłosił dosyć stanowczą „mowę" o tym, że dla własnego dobra ma trzymać się z dala od rzeczy, które w jakikolwiek sposób mogą mu zaszkodzić. Większą jej część Harry spędził dziękując w duchu komuś odpowiedzialnemu za to, że Syriusz nie był świadomy, co działo się w ciągu większości czasu, jaki Potter spędził w Hogwarcie.

To było po prostu… z doświadczenia wiedział, że dorośli nie byli na tyle kompetentni, aby okazywać swoje dobre chęci. A przynajmniej nie w odpowiedni sposób.

Dziękował wszystkim bóstwom za to, że nie będzie musiał wyciszać nastrojów Syriusza.

Ciemnowłosy Huncwot zaczynał panikować z powodu wszystkich możliwości, które mogły sprawić, że proces ułaskawiający pójdzie źle.

Chociaż Harry tak czy siak cieszył się z powrotu do Hogwartu, a do tego po Świętach ponownie czuł się bardziej związany ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Miał też całkowicie świeży stek bzdur, z którymi musiał sobie poradzić, głównie obejmujących sprawy medalionu i nowego hobby Voldemorta, jakim było nawiedzenie go w nocy, jak gdyby Mroczny Lord nie miał niczego innego do roboty.

Od tego czasu budzenie się w nocy stało się naprawdę żenujące i to nie tylko z powodu bólu… przebywanie wokół Toma zaczęło być niezmierne trudne, jako że Voldemort próbował zmieść pod dywan wszystkie różnice, jakie między nimi postrzegał, aż w końcu jedno spojrzenie na twarz Riddle'a powodowało, że jego żołądek zaczynał kurczyć się w oczekiwaniu na tortury.

Miał nadzieję, że Tom tego nie zauważył, chociaż wiedział, że prawdopodobnie dziedzic Slytherina zwrócił na to uwagę… już kilka razy rzucił Harry'emu kilka podejrzliwie oceniających spojrzeń i Potter mógł już tylko skarżyć się na wzrastającą brutalność śmierciożerców tak mocno, żeby wyjaśniało to wzdryganie się i drżenie, które miało być niby powodowane przez wspomnienia raz za razem powracające do jego sponiewieranego umysłu.

Ale tak poza tym, był szczęśliwy, zwłaszcza z powodu powrotu do Hogwatu. Taka przerwa może nie była najprzyjemniejsza, z całym tym wiszącym nad domem przygnębieniem spowodowanym śmiercią pana Weasleya, ale była dla niego… dobra.

Wraz z Remusem i Syriuszem obejrzał kilka wspomnień w myślodsiewni i śmiał się bez opamiętania z wybryków swojego ojca względem Lily.

Widząc niektóre rzeczy, nie był do końca pewien, jak dokładnie udało im się razem ze sobą skończyć, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że tak się stało i chwilę później zobaczył tego dowód.

Mógł obejrzeć ślub swoich rodziców. Ze względu na wojnę była to cicha ceremonia, ale jednocześnie wspaniała i przepełniona szczęściem. Lily wyglądała pięknie i beztrosko w białej sukni, i była też na nim przezabawna scena Syriusza klepiącego Jamesa po twarzy, kiedy jego ojciec dostał przed samą ceremonią tremy i prawie zwymiotował ze strachu, że źle wypowie słowa przysięgi.

Chciałby znać ich lepiej, ale był pewien, że w jego towarzystwie, w towarzystwie swojego dziecka, byliby inni niż wtedy, kiedy byli ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

* * *

Reszta Ślizgonów czekała na nich, kiedy weszli do Pokoju Wspólnego; Zevi, Abraxas, Lestrange i Alphard natychmiast się do nich zbliżyli.

- Tom… ty _wróciłeś_! – wypalił Lestrange. – Mam dla ciebie prezent… chodź, dam ci go, myślę, że ci się spodoba…

- …mieliście dobre Święta? – Alphard.

- …Draco zaprosił nas, byśmy na Nowy Rok odwiedzili rodzinny dwór… chcecie iść? Mogę iść? – Abraxas.

Była także mowa o jakimś źle przeprowadzonym eksperymencie, co wywołało u Toma zaciśnięcie warg, i o rozpadających się palcach, co spowodowało, że Harry spojrzał na nich z niedowierzaniem.

- Palce? – powtórzył ostrożnie, przekrzykując się przez hałas i zerkając na Toma. – Co wy do cholery robicie, kiedy nie ma mnie w pobliżu? Lepiej, żeby nie należały do pieprzonego człowieka!

Tom machnął lekceważąco ręką.

- Palce dementora – powiedział, jak gdyby to wszystko wyjaśniało. – Eksperymentowałem… zignoruj to.

Młody Czarny Pan posłał Alphardowi (który o tym wspomniał) lodowate spojrzenie, które spowodowało, że Black zbladł, nie mówiąc nic więcej, spoglądając przez ramię na… Daphne Greengrass?

Harry zauważył, że potem nikt już nie wspomniał nic o palcach i eksperymentach.

Raczej dziwnie było otrzymać tak pełny obraz systemu pracy pozycji Toma.

A mowa było zaledwie o jego pierwotnej grupie… Wewnętrznym Kręgu… a Riddle przecież rozwiązywał problemy i pytania zgłaszane przez wielu innych Ślizgonów. W umyśle Harry'ego pojawiło się mgliste wspomnienie Patronatu i struktury organizacji państwa królewskiego, o których czytał na mugolskiej lekcji historii, kiedy miał dziewięć lat. Czegoś w tym stylu.

Trudno było zobaczyć podstawę statusu Toma, jeśli nie liczyć tego, że większość ludzi ubiegała się o jego uwagę, chociaż kończyło się to uzyskiwaniem jej za pośrednictwem pełnomocnika… zwanego inaczej, jak choćby Zevim, Abraxasem, Alphardem albo Lestrange'em.

Nigdy nie pojął tej całej polityki śmierciożerców, tak więc wyślizgnął się, kierując w stronę Draco i teraźniejszych Ślizgonów z jego roku, starających się uniknąć charakterystycznej aury hierarchii.

Zevi złapał jego ramię, dyskretnie wymykając się i na chwilę przyciągając go bliżej siebie.

- Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Słyszałem o tym, co się stało z patriarchą Weasleyów – mruknął Prince. Harry posłał w jego stronę uśmiech.

- Taak, nic mi nie jest… dzięki za książkę.

Zevi przez chwilę przyglądał mu się spokojnie.

- Proszę bardzo – odpowiedział cicho, ponownie uwalniając go z krótkim uśmiechem. – Wspaniale mieć cię tu z powrotem… Tom doprowadzał wszystkich do skraju wytrzymałości.

Harry roześmiał się na to, kontynuując swoją drogę w kierunku rogu pomieszczenia. Obecni Ślizgoni spojrzeli na niego, kiedy zatrzymał się przy ich stole.

- Dobre Święta? – zapytał, kiedy się nie odezwali.

- W porządku – odpowiedział Draco, wyglądając na zaskoczonego jego próbami przeprowadzenia niezobowiązującej rozmowy.

- A co z tobą? – zagadnęła Pansy, uśmiechając się do niego słodko, kładąc mu rękę na udzie, kiedy usiadł. – Dobre Święta? Wiesz, mam dla ciebie prezent.

Draco zacisnął szczękę, tak samo jak Nott, chociaż Potter nie wiedział dlaczego.

- To… eee… miło z twojej strony – oznajmił, jakby od niechcenia delikatnie odsuwając swoją nogę. Blaise Zabini wyglądał na nieznacznie rozbawionego.

- Dlaczego z nami rozmawiasz? – zapytał po chwili niepewnie Draco. – Czy ty i Riddle mieliście już sprzeczkę kochanków…?

- Nie jesteśmy… - zaczął wściekły Harry, po czym poddał się i tylko pokręcił z rozpaczy głową. – Nie, Tom i ja nie pokłóciliśmy się. A co? Chcecie, abym z wami _nie_ rozmawiał?

- Nie wiem… - odpowiedział ostrożnie Draco. - …czy Riddle będzie chciał nam za to urwać głowę? Na wypadek gdybyś nie zauważył, on mnie nie lubi… Co jest właściwie twoją winą.

- Bzdury – powiedziała beztrosko Pansy. – Jestem pewna, że zarówno Tomowi, jak i z całą pewnością mnie także, nie przeszkadza to, że Harry z nami rozmawia, może przecież rozmawiać z nami, kiedy mu się to tylko podoba.

- Parkinson, nie masz do zrobienia jakiejś pracy domowej? – warknął Nott. Harry zaczynał czuć się zdezorientowany, ale był do tego na tyle przyzwyczajony, aby tego po sobie nie pokazywać.

Po prostu nieświadomie wszedł w sam środek Ślizgońskiej walki o władzę. W którą on, najwyraźniej, w jakiś sposób wydawał się być wplątany.

Przez chwilę debatował cicho nad swoją odpowiedzią, przyzwyczajony do tego bardziej niż przyznawałaby się do tego jego Gryfońska emocjonalność. Nie lubił rozkazywać ludziom wokół siebie, za wyjątkiem Toma, chociaż Tomowi, ze względu na jego ogromne ego, trzeba było raz na jakiś czas coś rozkazać… tyle, że Pansy Parkinson była naprawdę irytująca, a do tego uważał, że, jak na jego gust, jej uśmiech był zbyt bliski zalotnemu… a nie zrobiłby niczego, co mogłoby być oznaką słabości. Ale to przecież on zawsze poddawał się naciskom grupy. Cholera.

- Praca domowa… - mruknął zamiast tego. – Mamy zadany przez Snape'a esej, prawda? Ten o wpływie skórki Boomslanga na eliksiry? Skończyliście go już wszyscy?

Spojrzeli na niego z zastanowienie, po czym Nott wzruszył ramionami.

- Zrobiłem go wieki temu, lepiej zrobić eliksir wcześniej, aby dobrze wszystko zanalizować. – Porozmawiali chwilę o zajęciach i Harry odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy rozmowa potoczyła się dalej bez problemów.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie rozumiał, jak Tom mógł czerpać taką przyjemność z wiecznego kierowania biegiem rozmowy, to było męczące.

- Myślę, że Riddle chce, abyś podszedł – powiedział cicho Zabini. – Patrzy na ciebie.

- Masz rację – zgodził się Harry, ale mimo tego rozejrzał wokół siebie. Tom uniósł na niego pytająco brwi, subtelnie pochylając głowę w stronę głównej kanapy, którą zazwyczaj zajmowali. Harry zastanawiał się, jak pierwotni Ślizgoni czuliby się, gdyby zostali wykopani ze swoich miejsc.

Spojrzał z powrotem na obecnych Ślizgonów, którzy obserwowali tę wymianę z ukrytą ciekawością.

- Nie zamierzasz tam podejść? – zapytał nerwowo Draco. Czoło Harry'ego zmarszczyło się, kiedy usłyszał nutkę zaniepokojenia w tonie młodszego… w tym samym wieku, ale młodszego pod względem dni… Malfoya.

- Salazarze, on naprawdę sprawia, że robicie pod siebie ze strachu, prawda?

- Elokwentne – zadrwił Zabini, powodując, że Harry automatycznie się na niego skrzywił. Draco przesunął się, ale nie odpowiedział.

Wszyscy pozostali Ślizgoni również nagle dziwnie się uspokoili.

- Okej… naprawdę jest taki straszny? Mam na myśli, jasne, nie jest… milutki i ma swoje momenty, ale nie jest… Nie boję się go – stwierdził powoli Harry.

- To… - mruknął Draco - …dlatego, że cię lubi.

- I próbuje cię zabić Mroczny Lord, wszystko inne wypada w porównaniu z tym raczej blado – dodał spokojnie Zabini. Harry zamrugał.

Co dokładnie Tom wyprawiał, kiedy go nie było? Westchnął.

- Co on zrobił kiedy… wyjechałem? – zażądał od nich. Tylko spojrzeli na niego. – Powiedzcie mi. Nie wspomnę mu o tym.

- Wspomnisz co komu? – zapytał głos za jego plecami.

Harry odwrócił na fotelu swoją głowę, zauważając przyglądającą mu się z nieznacznym rozbawieniem, odwróconą do góry nogami twarz Toma. Oczywiście.

- Wspomnę Lestrange'owi, że mam dla niego psie herbatniki – wymyślił.

- Nie dałeś mu ich? – zapytał Tom z rozczarowaniem w głosie. – Wredny popsuj-zabawa.

- Nie potrzebował, bym dodawał do twoich tortur jeszcze swoje – powiedział Harry, zerkając na Lestrange'a, który szybko odwrócił wzrok.

Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że Lestrange durzy się w Tomie? Po prostu założył, że Lestrange to totalny podlizywacz, który po prostu przy okazji wgapia się w Toma.

- Ale wyraz jego twarzy byłby tak niesamowicie zabawny – odpowiedział Tom, uśmiechając się wilczo.

- Sadystyczny drań – skomentował Harry. Tom udał, że w potwierdzeniu przechyla wyimaginowany kapelusz, po czym opadł na miejsce obok niego.

Harry zauważył, że obecni Ślizgoni bardzo się spięli, ale nadal, mimo tego, każdy z nich pochylał się nieznacznie w stronę Toma, jakby byli przyciągani przez niego jak magnes.

Ślizgoni z przeszłych czasów spojrzeli w ich kierunku, podobnie jak wiele innych węży… kierując uwagę na Toma.

- Nie przerwałem wam, prawda? – zapytał nagle Tom, uśmiechając się, jak gdyby takie zachowanie było niezgodne z jego intencjami.

Czasami Harry zastanawiał się, czy Tom miał jakieś „niedogodny czas do przerwania" urządzenie, mówiące mu, kiedy jest „najbardziej dramatyczny moment" na to, aby wkroczyć.

* * *

Harry zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, kiedy znacznie później, w nocy, wszedł do swojego dormitorium. Było w nim dodatkowe łóżko.

- To razem od nas wszystkich, Ślizgonów – wycedził Alphard. – Wnieśliśmy petycję do Snape'a.

- I on się zgodził? – zapytał Harry, nie będąc w stanie uwierzyć, że Snape zgodził się na coś, na czym on skorzystał.

- Wydawał się zdegustowany faktem, że normalnie dzielisz ze mną łóżko – powiedział niewinnie Zevi. – Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego… ale jego twarz miała osobliwy kolor zieleni, to było całkiem fascynujące.

Harry prychnął z rozbawieniem.

- Przestał dawać ci już szlabany? – zapytał, przypominając coś sobie. Uśmieszek Zeviego powiększył się, ale chłopiec nie odpowiedział mu.

Harry roześmiał się, kierując się do łóżka, by rzucić na nie swoje rzeczy. Wsparte było tradycyjnie na czterech kolumnach, ale zasłony zamiast mieć kolory zieleni i srebra, były srebrno-złote. Ponownie na nich spojrzał, podnosząc brwi, zdziwiony, że dobrowolnie zaakcentowali jego Lwie korzenie.

Jego myśli powędrowały w stronę węża na jego ramieniu, mającego taką samą kolorystykę.

- Tom zasugerował połączenie kolorów – poinformował Abraxas, zerkając na wspomnianego chłopaka. To oczywiście oznaczało, że żaden z nich nie mógł nawet pomarzyć o zaprotestowaniu. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. – Chociaż to ja przemieniłem zieleń w złoto – dodał.

- Niezły urok – pochwalił go Harry, a przeszły Malfoy uśmiechnął się.

- Proszę bardzo.

Harry usiadł, czując się dziwnie domowo. Poczuł przypływ ciepłych uczuć do Ślizgonów.

Póki co, dobrze było wrócić do domu.


	86. Rozdział 86

Za zbetowanie rozdziału bardzo dziękuję **cheroine**.

**Alishacet**, rozumiem, że chcesz czytać po kolei, w końcu nie zostało ci tak wiele ;). Pamiętaj, że teorie zawsze mogą się sprawdzić – to, że na dzień dzisiejszy nie są możliwe nie znaczy, że nie wydarzy się coś, co to zmieni. Co do wolnego czytania – zawsze można się wtedy wczytać w szczegóły, a wiem, że czasami występują tutaj takie… podpowiedzi… które, tylko zauważone, mogłoby naprawdę wiele, wiele powiedzieć. Co do pocałunku, to chyba już wiesz jak to się skończyło – chociaż przypomniałaś mi o pewnej bardzo sympatycznej miniaturce, którą być może kiedyś bym wam przetłumaczyła… Co do niespokojności w czasie nieobecności Toma – cóż, spora część ostatnich rozdziałów była wyłącznie z perspektywy Harry'ego, tak więc całkowicie usprawiedliwione jest przejmowanie jego emocji. I masz rację – to wszystko jest wręcz niemożliwe. I to jest ten cały paradoks. Niemniej jednak mogę zapewnić, że nikt tak łatwo się nie podda – zresztą zobaczysz. :) Jedno, bardzo ważne dla dalszej fabuły słowo: _plany_… **Cookies. Alice**, myślę, że w pewnej chwili będzie miał na to okazję :). Ale, cóż, tak jak powiedziałaś, dopiero się okaże… I niestety nie wiem, czy Tom pożyczy ci te swoje urządzenie wyliczające „niewygodny czas do przerwania", ale spytam się go, kiedy tylko go spotkam ;). **Evolution**, w takim razie mam nadzieję, że ucieszysz się z faktu, że o Ślizgonach zacznie być trochę więcej. Szczególnie o strukturach w Slytherinie. Co do przeniesienia Harry'ego do Slyherinu (dzięki tobie wpadłam, notabene, na genialny pomysł…) – odsyłam do rozdziału 26, Harry nie jest w Slytherinie oficjalnie, wciąż jest Gryfonem, po prostu… można powiedzieć, że jest pół na pół. :) Sprawę poprzedniego rozdziału postarałam się pokrótce wytłumaczyć po odpowiedziach na wasze komentarze, zajrzyj tam. Niestety nie mogę zdradzić nic więcej. Co do Draco – boi się Toma, bo Tom jest na szczycie hierarchii Slytherinu, do tego jest przyszłym Czarnym Panem, a ma już z nim na pieńku z powodu przypominajki… Tom w ogóle jest straszną osobą. Okrutną. I nie martw się, zadawaj pytania – z chęcią na nie odpowiadam. Jak potrzebujesz jakiś szerszych odpowiedzi, to pisz na priv – tam będę w stanie bardziej się rozpisać :). **Ariano**, nie ma sprawy, także mam urwanie głowy – poza tym niedługo święta, trzeba zacząć przygotowania! :) **Mangha**, sytuację z poprzedniego rozdziału wyjaśniłam trochę za odpowiedziami na wasze komentarze. Tom był nieznośny bo… cóż, Zevi przyzwyczaił się już do obecności Harry'ego i jego wpływu na Toma. Chociaż z całą pewnością miał i na to wpływ fakt, że nie mógł wytrzymać bez Harry'ego. Cóż, pozostaje mi życzyć tylko tobie dobranoc – wyśpij się! :) **Milka**, myślę, że jest się czego bać, Harry, kiedy chce, potrafi być bardzo uparty… Dziękuję za życzenia, tobie również wszystkiego najlepszego. **Tosia**, cieszę, że ci się spodobał :). Lestrange'a więcej będzie później… To, jak Tom odkrył, że Harry jest podróżnikiem w czasie dowiesz się, jeżeli (kiedy) przetłumaczę prequel _Ulubieńca_ – który opowiada właśnie o czasach, kiedy Harry przeniósł się w czasie do Toma. A czy Tom wróci do swoich czasów – na to ci już nie odpowiem :). **Mad**, nie ma sprawy, bardzo się cieszę, że komentujesz teraz. :) Większe akcje będą… cóż, może nie niedługo, ale za jakiś czas będzie się dużo, dużo działo :).

Ponieważ ostatni rozdział nie był do końca jasny, postaram się go trochę wytłumaczyć i, miejmy nadzieję, nie zdradzić przy tym niczego. Skoncentruję się jedynie na tym, co działo się w Pokoju Wspólnym. Aby wszystko zrozumieć, trzeba uświadomić sobie, że cały Slytherin dzieli się na swego rodzaju klasy, z czego najważniejszą i najbardziej wpływową w nim osobą – „królem" – jest Tom. Poza „królem" istnieją również inne… struktury społeczne. Tak więc mamy najbardziej zaufanych ludzi „króla" – Wewnętrzny Krąg – który ma dostęp do Toma i który się z nim zadaje. Kiedy normalna osoba chce uzyskać coś od Toma, zamiast zwracać się z tym bezpośrednio do niego, zwraca się właśnie do „pośredników" (Zeviego, Alpharda, Abraxasa…). Co do sytuacji zaistniałej w rozdziale: wszystkie grupy są swego rodzaju zamknięte, nie przenikają się i trzymają razem. Tak więc Harry, kiedy jako członek „elity" usiadł przy zupełnie zwyczajnych Ślizgonach, wprowadził małe zamieszanie. Następnie, Pansy – proszę pamiętać, że jest Ślizgonką – postanowiła… wykorzystać to w pewien sposób (nie powiem jeszcze jaki, to będzie później). Reszta Ślizgonów domyślała się o co chodziło i… byli w różny sposób do tego nastawieni. Jedni byli rozbawieni, jedni próbowali jej przerwać…

W razie większej ilości pytań co do tego, co wytłumaczyłam – pisać najlepiej na priv, chociaż można też w komentarzach. Dziękuję za wszystkie wasze komentarze, motywują one do dalszej pracy (szczególnie w tak mroźne i przepełnione nauką wieczory).

Rozdział miał być wczoraj, ale tak pochłonęła mnie nauka, że dopiero dziś o 1.00 zdałam sobie sprawę która godzina – tak więc rozdział stał się prezentem mikołajkowym, mam nadzieję, że przyjemnym :).

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział osiemdziesiąty szósty**

- _Harry!_

Ręce potrząsały nim mocno, zmuszając go do odzyskania świadomości.

Harry poczuł, jak krzyk zamiera mu w gardle, kiedy otworzył szeroko oczy, ale zimny jak metal ból utrzymywał się w jego kościach. Cholerny Voldemort.

Różdżka w ułamku sekundy znalazła się w jego ręce, przygotowując go do obrony przed wynurzającym się przed nim Mrocznym Lordem, ale zrobił to zbyt wolno i została ona wyszarpnięta z jego dłoni.

- **Spokojnie, to ja… Harry…**

Jego umysł był zamglony, rozmazany. Zatrzymał wzrok na znajdujących się ponad nim oczach.

Tom. Racja. Tom. Już nie Voldemort. Obudził się. Kurwa.

Pozwolił opaść swojej woli walki, po czym odepchnął się chwiejnie od podłogi, podciągając się do pozycji siedzącej. Mgła powoli opadała, jego ciało ledwie powstrzymywało drżenie.

Tom. Nie Voldemort. _Tom_.

- Przepraszam – wykrztusił, odgarniając włosy z twarzy, rozglądając się po pokoju i stojących obok Ślizgonach, którzy przyglądali mu się z wyrazami irytacji, rezygnacji, litości i niezaprzeczalnej sympatii rozmazanych jak mokre farby akwarelowe.

Spojrzał z powrotem na Toma, spostrzegając, że wzrok chłopaka zatrzymał się na jego twarzy. Oparł się pokusie natychmiastowego odwrócenia wzroku i zamiast tego zakaszlał lekko, z zakłopotaniem pocierając głowę i uśmiechając się drżąco.

- Ee, ja po prostu, no wiecie… wróćcie teraz do łóżka… może trochę poczytam… prześpijcie się jeszcze trochę.

W odpowiedzi Tom postawił go na nogi, zaciskając mocno szczękę, ciągnąc go w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego. Harry skrzywił się.

- Um, Tom…

- Musimy porozmawiać – oznajmił niebezpiecznie młody Czarny Pan, popychając go w kierunku kanapy. Mięśnie Harry'ego bolały z powodu _Cruciatusa_, który niedawno został na niego rzucony.

- Dopiero co wróciłeś… jesteś pewny, że nie wolisz się raczej przespać…?

- Siadaj – warknął Tom, popychając go na fotel, a następnie szybko i groźnie się nad nim nachylając.

Harry przybrał wyraz twarzy, który miał nadzieję, że wyglądał na niewinny. W żaden sposób nie spowodował on uspokojenia się mrocznej furii Toma.

- Więc… - wycedził dziedzic Slytherina. – Jak przypuszczam, kolejne spotkanie śmierciożerców?

- Naprawdę potrafią spieprzyć niesamowicie dużo rzeczy – poinformował nonszalancko Harry, wytrzymując krytyczny wzrok Toma, aby udowodnić swoją „prawdomówność", po czym odwrócił wzrok, ponieważ Tom wyglądał na bardzo skłonnego do zastosowania na nim legilimencji lub czegoś równie paskudnego.

- **Myślisz, że jestem idiotą?** – syknął Tom blisko jego ucha. Harry odpowiedział bez zastanowienia, uśmiechając się złośliwe, z nadmiernym zainteresowaniem wpatrując się w kominek.

- Nie sądzę, byś chciał, abym odpowiedział na to pytanie – urwał czując jak wzrok Toma wypala dziury w jego skórze. – A teraz, jeśli wybaczysz, mam zamiar pójść do łóżka.

Harry ruszył się, aby wstać, prawie oślepiony paniką, ale Tom nie poruszył się, co spowodowało, że dzieliły ich jedynie cale. Przełknął ślinę, odsuwając go, po prostu wiedząc, że musi wydostać się z tej sytuacji, zanim wszystkie jego wcześniejsze uniki trafi szlag.

Palce owinęły się wokół jego nadgarstka w uścisku, który zmiażdżył jego kości, gwałtownie rzucając go z powrotem na miejsce. Jego spojrzenie podniosło się na twarz drugiego chłopca, płonącą, wściekłą. Serce waliło mu w piersi.

Tom nie mógł dowiedzieć o Voldemorcie, po prostu nie mógł… to było zbyt… osobiste, jeszcze przy ich aktualnych problemach… i… co jeśli był po prostu… zwierzaczkiem? To wszystko było tak popieprzone.

- Jesteś naprawdę cudowny, Złoty Chłopcze – powiedział cicho Tom, groźnie. – Jak możesz mieć wizje spotkań śmierciożerców związanych z ich niepowodzeniami, skoro nie było żadnych spotkań, które pasowałoby do tego, co się ostatnio z tobą dzieje? – zapytał stanowczo Riddle. Och. Cholera.

- Może jestem jasnowidzem – zaproponował wesoło.

- A może kłamiesz mi prosto w twarz – zripostował chłodno Tom.

Harry westchnął ciężko, opuszczając wzrok na podłogę.

- Po prostu… wróć do łóżka, okej? To nie ma znaczenia, mogę sobie z tym poradzić.

- Poradzić sobie z czym? – zażądał Tom. Harry nie odpowiedział, sprawiając, że chłopak odchylił jego głowę zdecydowanie do góry, palcami naciskając lekko na pulsujące punkty na jego gardle, nie na tyle mocno, aby go zranić, ale wystarczająco, by ostrzec.

- Twoja oklumencja nie jest jeszcze wystarczająco dobra, Harry, mogę wyrwać z ciebie te informacje, jeżeli nie zechcesz mi ich udzielić.

- Albo… - odpowiedział lekceważąco Harry - …możesz zachować się jakbyś był zdolny do odczuwania ludzkich uczuć i zostawił to w spokoju, jeżeli nie chcę się tym z tobą dzielić.

Uścisk Toma wzmocnił się odrobinę, ale Potter nie drgnął. Przywykł już do spędzania nocy w bólu.

- Próbowałem stosować tę metodę przez ostatni tydzień, mając nadzieję, że zaufasz mi na tyle, by z własnej woli mi o tym powiedzieć – oznajmił cicho Tom. Harry zesztywniał. Ostatni tydzień? – Co… - Tom uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – …naprawdę _myślałeś_, że tylko dlatego, że założysz sobie na twarz tę szczęśliwą maseczkę, przeprowadzisz ze mną symboliczną walkę, a następnie „odpuścisz", mówiąc mi to, co według ciebie chciałbym usłyszeć, to nie będę drążyć tego dalej? Że nie będzie mnie to obchodziło? Och, Harry, no, no…

- To nie twoja walka… - zaczął Harry.

- Jesteś wspaniałym kłamcą, skarbie – przerwał mu Tom, przyglądając się i po chwili uwalniając jego szczękę, ale wciąż nie uchodząc z jego drogi. – Ale nie tak dobrym jak ja. Nigdy nie będziesz. Jesteś zbyt _ludzki_.

- Nie miałem na myśli czegoś takiego – mruknął Harry. – Po prostu… to moja walka, mój problem i nie twoja sprawa, żebyś miał się w to mieszać.

- To Voldemort – powiedział Tom. – On jest jedyną osobą, od której dostajesz wizje. Oczywiście, że to _mój_ problem i _moja_ sprawa – nawet bardziej moja niż twoja. Więc zacznij mówić albo wyciągnę to z ciebie za pomocą legilimencji.

Harry powiedział. Bo, kiedy już przychodziło do tego, łatwiej było wydawać z siebie słowa niż wspomnienia.

Dziesięć minut później Tom był cichy, zdecydowanie zbyt cichy, patrząc na niego bez żadnego wyrazu.

A potem nagle podniósł się z kanapy, na której się wylegiwał, kilkoma machnięciami różdżki przemieniając swoje ubrania nocne w szatę. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

- Dokąd idziesz? – domagał się, chwytając ramię dziedzica Slytherina.

- Tak boleśnie wstrząsnąć sukinsynem, aby przez następny miesiąc nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z własną głową, nie mówiąc już o czyjejkolwiek innej – odpowiedział miło Tom.

- I to właśnie dlatego nie chciałem ci powiedzieć – warknął Harry, szarpiąc Riddle'a z dala od drzwi. – Po prostu to zostaw.

- Zostawić cię, byś mógł być torturowany do utraty zmysłów? – zakwestionował delikatnie Tom, z cieniem czegoś paradoksalnie twardego na swojej twarzy.

- Nic nie możesz z tym zrobić – odpowiedział sfrustrowany Harry. – Paradoks się rozpada. Niezależnie od tego, co zrobisz, będę kończyć w jego umyśle tak długo, aż nie nauczę się w tym samym momencie oklumentować i spać.

- W takim razie nie powinno zrobić ci różnicy to, czy na niego zapoluję czy nie.

- _**Tom!**_

Riddle spojrzał wymownie na swoje ramię, wciąż ściskane przez Harry'ego, po czym z powrotem na jego twarz, nieczytelnie, ale w jakiś sposób mniej surowo niż dotychczas.

- Jaki jest prawdziwy powód tego, że się z tym do mnie nie zwróciłeś, Harry?

- Z nikim się tym nie podzieliłem, nie traktuj tego tak osobiście – odparł Harry, pozwalając swojej dłoni ponownie opaść u swojego boku.

- Ale to jest osobiste – sprzeciwił się Tom, uważnie mu się przypatrując, wyglądając na gotowego do pozostania w miejscu, kiedy jego ciekawość zwyciężyła. – Zapomniałeś, że wiem, jak Voldemort myśli… mniej więcej… i to jest _osobiste_. Nie marnowałby swojego czasu z nudów, bawiąc się twoją porąbaną psychiką, bez względu na to, co ty możesz sobie myśleć o naszych zdolnościach do obsesyjnej koncentracji na jednej rzeczy.

Harry z wielkim trudem spróbował nie wzdrygnąć na słowo „naszych" w tym zdaniu i zamiast tego jedynie przewrócił oczami.

- Myśl, co chcesz – mruknął w końcu, opadając na duchu. – Idę do łóżka.

- Czy on coś mówi podczas tych sesji tortur? – zapytał Tom za jego plecami, z nieokreśloną nutką w głosie. Harry zawahał się, odwracając ponownie.

Pokój Wspólny wydawał się zbyt cichy, zbyt typowy dla takiej… nietypowej rozmowy.

Czuł się przekrzywiony i to nie tylko z powodu powoli zanikającego bólu, tej rozmowy czy wyczerpania… wiecznego wyczerpania.

- Ma też trochę inną… cechę, którą z tobą dzieli – odpowiedział Harry. Tom skrzyżował ramiona, powoli się do niego zbliżając.

- Kolejną jest zamiłowanie do gierek na umyśle – wycedził Tom. – Co powiedział?

- To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział Harry, potrząsając głową.

- **Dla mnie ma** – syknął Tom, a w jego głosie po raz pierwszy pojawiła się furia.

- Posłuchaj… - zaczął Harry, a jego temperament bardzo zbliżył się do granicy wytrzymałości - …nie masz prawa domagać się wiedzenia o wszystkim, co się dzieje w moim życiu, znasz praktycznie całą historię mojego życia, podczas gdy w zamian nie powiedziałeś mi o swoim praktycznie nic. Zaufanie obowiązuje obie strony.

Tom zamrugał i Harry wykorzystał tę okazję, aby wrócić z do dormitorium, gdzie był względnie bezpieczny, przebywając między innymi Ślizgonami.

Miał straszne przeczucie, że ten temat się jeszcze nie skończył.

Chociaż rozmowa tak, przynajmniej na tę chwilę.


	87. Rozdział 87

Rozdział zbetowany został przez **cheroine** - dziękuję!

**Cookies. Alice**, cóż, tutaj, jak pewnie sama zauważyłaś, jest raczej zachowana zgodność z kanonem - przynajmniej pod względem historii. O Tomie, zdradzę, będzie więcej, ale nie powiem w jakim sensie i od kogo te informacje uzyskamy. W każdym razie myślę, że nie powinnaś się zawieść :). **Alishacet**, pytasz się o paradoks, tak? Cóż... abym mogła na to odpowiedzieć, musiałabyś uściślić pytanie. Paradoks między Tomem, Harrym i Voldemortem... naprawdę trudno mi to krótko wytłumaczyć słowami. Chodzi o całą sytuację, to, do czego to wszystko zmierza. Brak odnalezienia jakiegokolwiek rozwiązania, niemożność wręcz zrobienia tego, a mimo wszystko bardzo uporczywe starania wszystkich bohaterów o zmienienie rzeczywistości i zrealizowanie swoich planów. Tak mniej więcej i w bardzo, bardzo dużym uproszczeniu :). Cieszę się, że znalazł się kolejny fragment, który ci się spodobał. Co do potyczki Voldemorta i Toma, to tym razem chyba będziesz zawiedziona, chociaż nie przejmuj się, jeszcze ona nadejdzie ;). I widzę, że również i ty, tak jak Harry, zaczynasz dostrzegać uczucia Toma w jego najmniejszych gestach ;). **Evolution**, proszę bardzo, cieszę się, że sprawiłam przyjemność :). I masz rację - Tom zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo zauważa kłamstwa Harry'ego (na całe szczęście, bo co by Potter zrobił, gdyby tak nie było?). Tak jak sama powiedziałaś, będziesz musiała poczekać i sama sie przekonać, ale na szczęście naprawdę nie musisz długo czekać, aby znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie. :) Cieszę się bardzo, że podoba ci się ten kontakt, który staram się z wami utrzymać - miło słyszeć, że ktoś to docenia. Wyjaśnianie różnych niedomówień to dla mnie czysta przyjemność, tak więc nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabym tego nie robić ;). No i, oczywiście, dziękuje za tak piękne życzenia. :) **Mangha**, cieszę się, że prezent ci się spodobał. I chcę powiedzieć, że bycie na twojej liście jest dla mnie zaszczytem :). Co do podsłuchiwania Toma i Harry'ego, to nie jest to takie proste, bo Tom ma naprawdę bardzo nieciekawą reputację - wszyscy wiedzą, że jest niebezpieczny. Ślizgoni, nawet jak coś przez przypadek zauważą, to siedzą cicho i udają, że nic nie widzieli. Cieszę się, że nie znalazłaś żadnych błędów, wraz z betą bardzo staramy się o to, aby takowych nie było. Pochwały jak najbardziej mobilizują, bo uświadamiają, jak wielka spoczywa na nas odpowiedzialność - szczególnie jeżeli chodzi o wyrobienie się z rozdziałem... I, cóż mogę powiedzieć, cieszę się, że ktoś pożałował Severusa - to taka biedna postać! :) **Tosia**, doskonale wszystko wywnioskowałaś! O to właśnie, między innymi, chodziło - tylko po prostu trzeba było zauważyć to pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi zawiłościami, co nie jest takie proste ;). Brawo! Co do nauki... cóż, może nie interesować się nauką. Właściwie bardziej po prostu skupiam się na niej, jeżeli to, czego się uczę, jest ważne bądź ciekawe. W tym przypadku miałam chemię, którą wprost uwielbiam i która jest dla mnie ważna, tak więc dlatego "pochłonęła mnie nauka". Miałam po prostu wielką porcję materiału do ogarnięcia i chciałam (chociaż na chęciach pozostało...) wyrobić się przed północą... **Alison**, oczywiście, że pamiętam! Jak możesz w to wątpić? ;) Cieszę się, że podobał ci się rozdział i tak pozytywnie jesteś nastawiona do tego tłumaczenia :). **mad**, cóż, czuję w sercu, że muszę bronić Harry'ego. Musimy pamiętać, że wychowywał się w domu, w którym nie nauczono go prosić o pomoc - oczekiwano, że sam sobie ze swoimi problemami poradzi. Do tego stara się być niezależny, szczególnie przy tak wielkiej osobowości jak Tom. Owszem, jego zachowanie nie było mądre, ale w pewnym sensie nieco zrozumiałe... W każdym razie cieszę się, że tak bardzo lubisz postać Toma, bo jest on tego wart :). Masz rację, cała ta sytuacja wymaga od Toma naprawdę wielkiego poświęcenia, ale to urocze... Toma łatwo (i trudno) kochać... **Keti**, mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko jest to plus a nie minus ;).

Dziękuję za wasze komentarze, ponownie sprawiły one, że w tak ciężkim dla mnie dniu na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Jesteście po prostu niezwykli :). Miłego, jak najmilszego czytania!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział osiemdziesiąty siódmy**

Toma nie pojawił się na śniadaniu; nie było go w łóżku również wtedy, kiedy Harry się obudził.

Zaniepokojonemu Harry'emu mimowolnie krążyło po umyśle pytanie, czy Riddle poprzedniej nocy w ogóle poszedł spać, czy może po prostu pobiegł załatwić swoje… sprawy.

Nie wiedział, co myśleć o tej bardzo prawdopodobnej możliwości.

Normalnie usiadłby z Ronem i Hermioną, gdyby z jakiegoś powodu Toma nie było przy stole Slytherinu, ale teraz opadł na miejsce pomiędzy Draco Malfoyem (siedzącym obok Abraxasa) a Blaisem Zabinim. Draco spojrzał na niego z ukrytym zaniepokojeniem.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – syknął, krztusząc się kęsem jajecznicy.

Wszyscy przeszli Ślizgoni także się na niego gapili… tak samo jak większość Sali, jak stwierdził, kiedy się rozejrzał. Ron posyłał mu spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiące: „co do cholery!". Ups.

- Próbujesz wpakować nas w kłopoty? – zażądał Draco.

Harry skrzyżował ręce, biorąc łyk swojej kawy, po czym przemówił przyciszonym głosem.

- Co chcieliście powiedzieć, kiedy przyszedł Tom? Wczoraj – zapytał.

Blaise wydobył ze swojego gardła dziwny dźwięk, brzmiący trochę jak mieszanka rozbawienia i czegoś jeszcze.

- Salazarze, ale jesteś dociekliwy – mruknął Włoch*. Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie uniósł brew, uparcie się w nich wpatrując.

- Blaise… – zaczął Nott nerwowo, jakby ostrzegawczo. Zabini przyglądał mu się uważnie.

- Nie ma niczego do powiedzenia, prawda, Zabini? – oświadczył z naciskiem Draco. Harry zmarszczył czoło.

- Brzmi, jakby to „nic" znaczyło całkiem sporo. Chłopaki, wyglądacie, jakbyście mieli zsikać się ze strachu albo coś w tym stylu.

- Nie zamierzam ponownie zajść Riddle'owi za skórę – oznajmił Draco głośno i stanowczo.

Abraxas posłał mu mały, aprobujący uśmieszek, który spowodował, że Draco uśmiechnął się słabo.

Harry zmrużył oczy na starszego (przeszłego) Malfoya, który na chwilę z powagą nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, po czym powiódł spojrzeniem gdzieś indziej.

Zaczynał mieć po dziurki w nosie tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy uchylali się od odpowiedzi na jego pytania.

Zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Tom preferował zwyczajne wdzieranie się do umysłu, kiedy chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć… a to, że tak myślał, wcale nie było dobrym znakiem.

Czy nie było w Slytherinie_ nikogo_, kto mógłby mu powiedzieć, co się do cholery działo? Głęboko zamyślony wpatrywał się w swoją kawę.

- Masz pierwszą Obronę, prawda? – zapytał głos.

Spojrzał w górę, po kilku sekundach zdając sobie sprawę, że pytanie zostało skierowane do niego. Pansy Parkinson. Jasna cholera. Co z nią było nie tak?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego w sposób, który z całą pewnością wydawał jej się atrakcyjny. _Atrakcyjny._ Próbowała z nim flirtować? Być może czegoś od niego potrzebowała albo coś od niego chciała? Bingo, jeśli tak było.

- Yhym, taak, mam – odpowiedział, spokojnie odwzajemniając jej uśmiech, jakkolwiek bolesne było dla niego zmuszenie ust do ułożenia się wedle jego woli.

Oczy Draco zwęziły się, a Zabini stał się nagle o wiele bardziej skupiony.

- Oczywiście, że ma – warknął Nott. – W końcu miał z nami te zajęcia przez ostatnie pięć lat. Głupie pytanie.

- Chciałam po prostu zacząć rozmowę – fuknęła Parkinson, spoglądając na niego, jakby szukała potwierdzenia.

Musiał ten nieśmiały, pełen nadziei uśmieszek przybić gwoździami, aby zapobiec jego całkowitemu spłynięciu z warg.

- Cóż, być może w takim razie muszę zaprowadzić cię do klasy, aby upewnić się, że zapamiętasz moją twarz – zaproponował, wymiotując gdzieś na tyłach swojego umysłu.

Był pewien, że mógłby w tym czasie wszystko z niej wyciągnąć. Twarz Parkinson w odpowiedzi dziwnie drgnęła. Być może próbowała wyglądać na nieśmiałą. Nie chciał tego wiedzieć.

- Harry – zaczął Zevi, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się od podsłuchiwania. Oderwał swój wzrok od Parkinson, udając, że z jakiegoś dziwacznego powodu przychodzi mu to z trudem, spoglądając na Prince'a.

- Zevi? – zapytał, poświęcając mu jedynie odrobinę swojej uwagi. Zevi wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jego wzrok automatycznie zatrzymał się na czymś znajdującym się ponad ramieniem Harry'ego.

Harry nie musiał obracać się, aby zrozumieć, że Tom zbliżał się do stołu, zresztą chwilę później dziedzic Slytherinu opadł na swoje zwykłe miejsce i przyciągnął do siebie miskę owsianki, jak gdyby w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na to, że pojawił się zaledwie dziesięć minut przed rozpoczęciem zajęć.

Lestrange odezwał się natychmiast.

- Wiesz o Harrym i Parkinson, Tom? – Roześmiał się, starając się sprawiać wrażenie, że robi to od niechcenia. – Wydaje się między nimi trochę iskrzyć po drugiej stronie stołu.

Harry zauważył, jak Draco blednie, wyglądając jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, a Pansy zaczyna puszyć się jak paw. Wzrok Toma podniósł się, kierując się o kilka miejsc dalej aż do jego twarzy.

- Och, tak? – zapytał lekko, brzmiąc, jak gdyby odpowiadał na pytanie Lestrange'a, ale jego wzrok się nie poruszył.

W odpowiedzi na to uważne przyglądanie się Harry uniósł brwi, a głowa Toma przechyliła się, po czym odwrócił wzrok, zaczynając rozmowę z Alphardem.

Draco wypuścił powietrze.

* * *

McGonagall zatrzymała go pod koniec zajęć, przed obiadem, głosem z dziwną nutką jakiejś mieszanki poirytowania, surowości i litościwego zrozumienia.

- Przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie każdego wieczoru będziesz odbywał szlaban, począwszy od jutra… dyrektor pragnie się również z tobą jutro zobaczyć. Hasło to eksplodujące cukierki – poinformowała go.

No tak. Szlaban za wykradanie się ze szkoły i upijanie z Tomem. Z powodu wszystkiego, co się potem wydarzyło, zupełnie zapomniał.

- Co będę robić na szlabanie? – zapytał bezbarwnie. Jej usta zacisnęły się, nie wiedział, czy z dezaprobaty czy z czegoś innego.

- Będziesz pracować nad składnikami do eliksirów dla profesora Snape'a – odparła.

Fantastycznie.

Nie będąc pewnym, że uda mu się powstrzymać od przeklęcia lub powiedzenia czegoś zajadliwego, po prostu skinął głową i bez słowa odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

Nie miał w końcu okazji porozmawiać z Parkinson. Reszta ludzi praktycznie przyczepiła się do niego sprawiając, że z trudem udawało mu się zdobyć chwilę dla siebie po to, by spokojnie pomyśleć, nie mówiąc już o przekopywaniu się przez całą tą rozległą sieć, która budowała imperium Toma.

Oczywiście, miał pewne pojęcie co do tego, jak pracowała ta skomplikowana pajęczyna pełna pułapek i pokus, tkwił w niej bezradnie, wisząc tak jak Frodo, kiedy Szeloba zbliżała się, by go pożreć… i sabotował ją.

Tom nie doceniał tego, jak wiele jego pracy szło na efektywny sabotaż… Chodziło mu o to, by miał sznurki, za które mógłby pociągać, gdy potrzebowałby informacji. Znał najsłabszy i najsilniejszy punkt całej struktury. Pansy była słabym, bo miał już coś, czego chciała. Nie wiedział jeszcze, co spowodowało to jej nagłe zainteresowanie jego osobą, ale mógł z niego skorzystać.

Nie było jej na zewnątrz; bezczelnie zasugerowała wcześniej, że na niego poczeka. Zamiast niej stał Tom.

Dziedzic Slytherina opierał się o ścianę korytarza i McGonagall zamarła, kiedy wyszła z klasy, aby skierować się na obiad. Tym razem jej spojrzenie było pełne wyraźnej dezaprobaty.

- Panie Riddle – przywitała się sztywnym tonem, szybko koło niego przechodząc i odwracając wzrok.

- Minerwo. – Tom pochylił w odpowiedzi głowę, okrutnie, z szyderczym błyskiem w oczach. Jej krok przyspieszył, po czym zniknęła z jego pola widzenia.

Tom spojrzał z powrotem na niego, przez kilka sekund przyglądając się mu, po czym wykonał rozkazujący gest, wskazując, że Harry powinien podążyć za nim… w stronę przeciwną do Wielkiej Sali. Harry przypuszczał, że chodziło mu o kuchnię.

Zastanowił się chwilę, a następnie udał się tam wraz z nim.

Niewygodna prawda była taka, że zaczynał tracić możliwości wyboru w sprawie oddalania się od Toma.

- Pan Harry Potter, sir! – zapiszczał radośnie Zgredek, kiedy weszli, chociaż natychmiast uspokoił się na widok dziedzica Slytherina. Harry zauważył z pewnym rozbawieniem, że plecy Zgredka wyprostowały się sztywno, podczas gdy wszystkie inne skrzaty kłaniały się.

Tom badał skrzata spojrzeniem, jakby nie będąc pewnym, co o nim myśleć. Trzeba było przyznać, Zgredek miał raczej entuzjastyczne nastawienie do dowolności w doborze ubrań… chociaż ten kontemplacyjny wyraz twarzy Toma nigdy dla nikogo nie znaczył nic dobrego.

* * *

Usiedli w Pokoju Życzeń, nad gołym niebem i przy kominku… chociaż Tom zrobił kolejny krok i posunął się do pozbycia się ścian oraz stworzenia słonecznej, usianej trawą polany.

To było dziwne, sprawiało wrażenie sponiewieranej przez żywioły wsi, w której przetrwały podłoga, kominek (magiczny, gdyż nie został do niczego podłączony) i kanapa… ale było miło. Wyglądało na to, że poprosił pokój, by naśladował inną pogodę od tej posępnej, szarej, panującej teraz na zewnątrz – słoneczną. Było spokojnie.

Harry mimowolnie zrobił się podejrzliwy, chociaż zarazem poczuł, jak jego nakładane na co dzień maski automatycznie opadają szczęśliwie, zwabione wolnością i otwartą przestrzenią.

Wątpił, żeby ściany naprawdę otworzyły się na łąki, ale magia sprawiała, że wyglądało to bardzo rzeczywiście. Kochał magię.

- Czy istnieje jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego tu jesteś, zamiast egzekwować sprawne funkcjonowanie swojego imperium? – zapytał w końcu Harry, przerywając ciszę, mając nadzieję, że dziedzic Slytherina nie planował wrócić do spraw, których nie dokończyli zeszłej nocy. – A tak w ogóle, to gdzie byłeś tego ranka?

Głowa Toma odwróciła się w jego kierunku, jak gdyby wyrwał go z jakiegoś zamyślenia, w którym się pogrążył.

- Sprawiłem Voldemortowi wstrząs mózgu – stwierdził spokojnie Tom. Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Dobra, nie mów mi – powiedział.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie był już nawet jakoś bardzo zdziwiony. Kiedy Tom się nie odezwał, spojrzał na niego, zamierając. Zamrugał.

- Czekaj… naprawdę byłeś…? – zaczął. Riddle nie wymówił ani słowa, biorąc łyk soku z dyni, niedbale odchylając się do tyłu na rękach.

- Ten wystrój jest inny od tego, który normalnie wybierasz – spróbował ponownie Harry. – Jasny. W zasięgu wzroku nie ma nic ponuro mrocznego… za wyjątkiem mebli. Wyglądają, jakby zostały sprowadzone prosto ze starożytnego domu rodowego. – Nic, żadnej odpowiedzi za wyjątkiem małego uśmiechu. – Francuskiego – dodał.

Riddle uniósł na to brwi, rzucając mu jabłko. Złapał je automatycznie, zastanawiając się, czy to był sposób Toma na danie mu do zrozumienia, że ma się zamknąć.

- Pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba. – Było wszystkim, co młody Czarny Pan powiedział.

Harry tymczasem poddał się, odchylając do tyłu na łokciach, ostrożnie przypatrując jabłku, zanim, tak dla zabawy, dokładnie wygryzł na nim uśmiechniętą buźkę. Miał nieodpartą chęć obrócenia jej w stronę twarzy Toma i zaczarowania tak, aby powiedziała „cześć".

To by go przynajmniej rozbawiło… wyczuwając, że jest obserwowany, spojrzał w górę. Oczy Toma przesuwały się, kierując to na niego, to na jabłkową twarz. Harry wzruszył ramionami, starając się nie wyglądać na zmieszanego, odgryzając twarz z dziwnym poczuciem winy.

Tom uśmiechnął się, potrząsając nieznacznie głową, po czym jego twarz ponownie stała się poważna, zamyślona.

Harry oparł się pokusie przesunięcia, kiedy nastrój stał się bardziej poważny i próbował nie napinać się w odpowiedzi, biorąc kolejny kęs swojego jabłka, po czym opadł na plecy, wpatrując się w zaczarowane niebo.

Tom, w przeciwieństwie do jego obniżonej pozycji, podniósł się bardziej do siadu, opierając przedramiona na swoich kolanach.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wiesz o mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, prawda? – zapytał. Harry zamrugał, pozwalając sobie jedynie na taką reakcję. Czegokolwiek by nie oczekiwał, na pewno nie czegoś takiego.

- Mogę powiedzieć to samo na temat twojej wiedzy o moim życiu – odpowiedział ostrożnie. – Więc, naprawdę, to kwestia sporna.

Tom milczał, przyglądając mu się tym znajomo ciężkim wzrokiem, ostro palącym jego skórę.

- I to… ci przeszkadza? – zapytał Tom. Harry zerknął w górę, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

- Postaw się na moim miejscu – odpowiedział. – I spróbuj dowiedzieć się, jak zachowywać się w towarzystwie kogoś, kto wie o tobie wszystko, podczas gdy ty o nim prawie że nic, za wyjątkiem tego, co jest podane do wiadomości publicznej.

Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, Tom roześmiał się cicho.

- Och, masz na myśli kogoś w stylu tajemniczego ucznia z wymiany, który z nieznanych ci powodów nienawidzi cię i znikąd na tobie ląduje, znając twoje nazwisko, czemu następnie zaprzecza… mówisz o takim rodzaju uczucia?

Harry skrzywił się w odpowiedzi.

- Tak, chociaż wolałbym myśleć, że w swojej ciekawości byłem od ciebie bardziej cywilizowany i cierpliwy, jako że nie wlałem ci siłą do gardła Veritaserum – powiedział dobitnie.

Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie, elegancko wzruszając ramionami.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz. – Było wszystkim, co powiedział. Ale wciąż przyglądał mu się oceniająco. – Nie przywykłem do dzielenia się z nikim moim życiem – dodał po chwili milczenia, niemal z nutką ostrożności w głosie.

- Ja też nie - oświadczył po prostu Harry. – Ale nie pozostawiłeś mi możliwości, nie mogłem dokonać wyboru, czy ci zaufać czy nie.

Tom spojrzał na niego ostro, rozkładając się na kanapie.

- To twoja wina, że jesteś tak interesujący – odparł. Harry prychnął.

- Wiesz, naprawdę bardzo starałem się pozostać niezauważony.

- Och tak? Jak to się mogło nie udać? – zakwestionował Tom, ale coś w jego oczach sugerowało kolejne pytanie, głębsze, bardziej osobiste. Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Cóż, kopiąc i krzycząc, zostałem wyciągnięty siłą i zmuszony do zostania przyjacielem pewnego totalnego sukinsyna. Naprawdę, powinieneś go zobaczyć… niewiarygodnie zadowolony z siebie i arogancki. To obrzydliwe.

- Brzmi jak urocza osobowość – rzucił Tom, przyglądając mu się z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, tylko odrobinkę zdradzającą jego rozbawienie.

- Przypuszczam, że ma swoje momenty… kiedy nie jest zbyt zajęty byciem całkowitym dupkiem.

Usta Toma odrobinę drgnęły w górę, ale nie odpowiedział, wyciszając się.

- Kiedy byłem dzieckiem… zanim naprawdę stałem się świadomy swojej magii, mniej więcej w wieku czterech czy pięciu lat, wierzyłem… chciałem być pilotem.

Harry zamrugał, po czym przewrócił się na bok, aby popatrzeć na swojego towarzysza, zafascynowany.

- Zanim chciałeś zostać Mrocznym Lordem, masz na myśli – powiedział.

- Tak… to się zaczęło dopiero, kiedy miałem siedem.

Zajęło mu moment zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, że Tom drażni się z nim w sprawie marzenia o zawodzie Czarnego Pana i bezzwłocznie rzucił w niego ogryzkiem swojego jabłka. Po chwili Harry przechylił głowę.

- Nie wydajesz się zbytnio lubić wysokości… Mam na myśli – wyjaśniał pospiesznie – nigdy nawet nie widziałem cię na miotle.

- Nie lubię polegać na innych ludziach czy też rzeczach, gdy chodzi o moje własne bezpieczeństwo – odpowiedział Tom.

- Ale jednak wciąż chciałeś spędzić swoje życie latając samolotem?

- Kiedyś – poprawił go Tom. – Dawno temu.

- Co się zmieniło? – zapytał Harry, przyglądając się twarzy Riddle'a, ledwie ośmielając się wierzyć w to, że Tom naprawdę choć raz mówił o sobie. To nie było wiele… ale to był dopiero początek. Miał nadzieję. – Pomijając aspirację zostania Mrocznym Lordem, mam na myśli…

Tom przez chwilę patrzył na niego bez wyrazu.

- Kilka mugolskich dzieciaków z sierocińca zepchnęło mnie z klifu, żeby zobaczyć, czy dziwaki mogą latać.

Słowa te wypowiedziane zostały tak nonszalancko, bez żadnego załamania, że kilka sekund zajęło Harry'emu, aby je zrozumieć i zauważyć nagły cień w oczach Toma. Przełknął ślinę.

- Taak, wyobrażam sobie, że mogło to zniechęcić cię do wysokości – powiedział cicho. Tom przyglądał mu się badawczo przez dłuższą chwilę, szukając czegoś, chociaż Harry nie był pewien czego. – Przykro mi – mruknął Harry cicho, bez litości.

Tom uśmiechnął się nagle, niespodziewanie, przerażająco.

- Nie musi. Odwdzięczyłem się im za to.

* * *

* nie wiem, czy w kanonie było coś o włoskim pochodzeniu Blaise Zabiniego. W każdym razie tutaj autorka najwyraźniej założyła, że takiego właśnie jest pochodzenia – być może ze względu na nazwisko.


	88. Rozdział 88

Betowała **cheroine** - dziękuję!

**Mangha**, to dobrze, że przechodzi, mnie zawsze osobiście niezwykle irytuje, kiedy mam manię na punkcie czegoś - tak już mam, że zazwyczaj staram się podchodzić do świata jak najbardziej realistycznie... Osobiście poprzedni rozdział nie należał ani do moich ulubionych, ani moich znienawidzonych, tak więc poza zaakceptowaniem twojej opinii nie jestem w stanie w żaden sposób się do niej odnieść - wybacz. Na temat szlabanu Toma - a co mi szkodzi, zdradzę! - jeszcze będzie później. Tak więc spokojnie, ta kwestia zostanie wyjaśniona. Co do Pansy to, cóż - zobaczysz co się stanie w dzisiejszym rozdziale :). Co do długości poprzedniego rozdziału bo widzę, że zwróciłaś na nią uwagę: teraz powoli (podkreślając słowo powoli ;)) rozdziały będą stawały się coraz dłuższe i ich średnia długość powinna być tak mniej więcej właśnie długości rozdziału poprzedniego. Czy to dobrze, czy źle, oceń sama ;). Cieszę się, że pomogłam ci odzyskać wenę - moja jest taka... średnia. Ale nie zniknęła jeszcze zupełnie, więc właściwie, to jest nawet dobrze ;). **Cookies. Alice**, tą przerażającą stronę Toma będziemy powoli coraz bardziej zauważać - co będzie związane z tym, że będzie coraz bardziej otwierał się na Harry'ego. Oczywiście będzie również i słodki, ale teraz do tej słodyczy dojdzie jeszcze niebezpieczeństwo :). Widzę, że Tom powoduje u ciebie dużo emocji, ale to dobrze ;)... Klifu niestety żadnego w najbliższej okolicy nie mam, tak wiec trudno mi odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie ;). **Evolution**, jest dokładnie tak, jak mówisz - i właściwie trudno mi się w jakiś sposób ustosunkować do pierwszej części twojej wypowiedzi, bo jest po prostu niesamowicie _trafna_ i nie wiem, czy sama potrafiłabym dodać do niej coś nowego :). Pozwól więc, że pominę początek i skoncentruję się na reszcie. Podobieństwo, o którym wspomniałaś, jest bardzo ważnym elementem ich relacji, chociaż teraz jeszcze nie widać tego tak dobrze jak będzie później. Nie będę więc o tym (na razie) się nic rozpisywała, może nieco później, jeżeli znów poruszysz ten niezwykle ciekawy temat :). Ciszę się, że rozdział wywołał uśmieszek na twoich ustach i że udało mi się wywołać ten melancholijny nastrój. Nie wiedziałam, że jestem cudowna, ale zapamiętam to sobie i będę powtarzała w trudnych chwilach ;). **Ariano**, cieszę się, że ci się podobał :). **Vera**, ach, ależ każdy ma prawo pytać i nie widzę nic, co mogłoby mnie w tym pytaniu obrazić, nie masz o co się martwić ;). W każdym razie odpowiadając na nie: cóż, ogólna idea "Ulubieńca Losu" to przedstawienie ciekawej i zupełnie nowej alternatywy do tego, jak zazwyczaj kończą się wydarzenia w typowych fickach na temat tego, jak Harry cofa się do czasów Toma (tutaj pragnę przypomnieć, że w języku angielskim, w przeciwieństwie do polskiego, istnieje wiele, naprawdę wiele więcej ficków, między innymi właśnie na temat takiej podróży w czasie). Tak więc kiedy "Ulubieniec Losu" zaczął być pisany, o wydarzeniach, jakie stały się przed tymi, które są w nim opisane, opowiadały wydarzenia, jakie zazwyczaj dzieją się w fickach, w których Harry przenosi się do czasów Toma. Później jednak, po namowie czytelników, autorka napisała zarówno prequel (co się stało wcześniej), jak i sequel (co się stało później). Jako, że oba są jeszcze w trakcie pisania oraz że to właśnie "Fate's Favourite" (Ulubieniec Losu) był pierwszym, który się pojawił, postanowiłam, że to właśnie Ulubieńca przetłumaczę jako pierwszego. Jeżeli pojawią się osoby zainteresowane, to później, po skończeniu Ulubieńca, mogę przetłumaczyć również i prequel oraz sequel. Mam nadzieję, że wyjaśniłam :). **Tosia**, chyba jesteś pierwszą osobą, która przyznaje swoją miłość Lestrange'a - chociaż, przyznam, jego odzywki mogą być bardzo interesujące :). Och, i ja również nie chciałabym być w skórze tych dzieci…

Bardzo dziękuję wam za wszystkie komentarze, które z takim zapałem rozpalają mi serce w te zimne i ponure wieczory :).

Życzę wam miłego dnia i, mam nadzieję, równie miłego rozdziału.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział osiemdziesiąty ósmy**

Wraz z mijającym dniem rosła jego świadomość tego, że po kolacji będzie miał do czynienia z Dumbledore'em… i że będzie musiał wymyśleć jakieś usprawiedliwienie dla tak częstej nieobecności w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Jasne, spędzał wiele czasu poza Pokojem Wspólnym w godzinach wieczornych, w Pokoju Życzeń, ale był wtedy z Tomem. Cholera. Będzie musiał opuścić swój wieczorny trening, aby zobaczyć się z Dumbledore'em… ale to było ważne dla działań wojennych, prawda? Podobno tak.

Niemniej jednak zgodził się przyjść i zawsze mógł się wycofać, jeśli te „lekcje" okazałyby się stratą czasu. Siedział w Pokoju Wspólnym, wpatrując się w zegarek, czekając, aż wybije on godzinę siódmą.

W Gryffindorze udanie się na spotkanie z dyrektorem nie byłoby żadnym problemem.

W Slytherinie… cóż. Dumbledore nie był zbyt lubiany wśród Ślizgonów. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na zegarek.

- Czekasz na coś? – zapytał głos. Parkinson.

Harry zamrugał, bardziej zaskoczony niż chciałby się do tego przyznać, że naprawdę podeszła do niego – a zwłaszcza do reszty przeszłych Ślizgonów i Toma – w Pokoju Wspólnym. Nikt z obecnych Ślizgonów nigdy tego nie zrobił, zbliżali się jedynie wtedy, jeśli specjalnie ich do tego przywoływali.

Wyczuł jak Abraxas, Zevi, Alphard i Lestrange natychmiast przesuwają subtelnie wzrok na dziedzica Slytherinu. Harry nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, by podnieść wzrok w celu odczytania wyrazu jego twarzy.

- Mam później parę spraw do załatwienia – odparł. Skinęła głową, chowając za ucho kosmyk swoich czarnych włosów.

- Mogę ci w jakiś sposób pomóc? – zapytała.

- Errr, nie za bardzo. Dzięki za propozycję, może innym razem. – Miał nadzieję, że jego uśmiech był przekonywujący.

- Cóż, czyż nie jesteście uroczy? – zadrwił leniwie Tom. W powietrzu uniosło się nagle napięcie i Harry nie był do końca pewny, dlaczego.

- Och, um… - Pansy zaczerwieniła się teraz, zerkając na Harry'ego, jakby szukała poparcia.

- Oczywiście – Tom machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że byłoby to bardziej romantyczne, gdybyś nie próbowała go wykorzystać, a on nie próbował wyciągać z ciebie informacji za moimi plecami… Nawiasem mówiąc, według mnie to niesamowicie zabawne, skarbie, że zdecydowałeś się zrezygnować ze zwyczajnego zapytania, jeśli chciałeś czegoś się dowiedzieć.

Bo to nie była niezręczna i absolutnie bezceremonialna rzecz do powiedzenia, zwłaszcza jak na kogoś, kto jest mistrzem w subtelności.

- Mam na myśli… - kontynuował Tom z okrutnym uśmiechem - …mogłeś przynajmniej wybrać kogoś ładnego… jesteś aż tak zdesperowany? Wstydź się, Harry.

Usta Parkinson otworzyły się, a następnie zamknęły, i wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar się rozpłakać. Cholera.

Harry poczuł się całkowicie okropnie. To, że miał zamiar wykorzystać ją do zdobycia informacji nie znaczyło od razu, że był szczęśliwy z jej upokorzenia, nawet jeśli jej nie lubił. Tom miał brutalny, cięty język i nikomu nie życzył znaleźć się pod jego działaniem, no może z wyjątkiem Voldemorta, Umbridge i Petera Pettigrew, chociaż z tym pierwszym byłoby to dziwnaczne.

Wszyscy inni Ślizgoni w zupełnej ciszy raczej niewzruszenie wlepiali wzrok w cokolwiek, byle nie w tę Ślizgonkę. Szczęka Parkinson zacisnęła się lekko, usta ledwie zauważalnie drżały.

- Riddle… - ostrzegł niebezpiecznie Potter.

- Harry – Tom uśmiechnął się do niego rozbrajająco, po czym przyjrzał się Parkinson lodowatym, okropnie rozbawionym spojrzeniem. – Zabierasz mi powietrze. A teraz pa, pa.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i odeszła bez słowa, wyraźnie wstrząśnięta, kierując się do dormitorium.

Nikt nie poszedł za nią.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Cholerny kompleks bohatera. Wstał natychmiast, chcąc za nią podążyć, kiedy czyjaś ręka wystrzeliła i mocno chwyciła jego nadgarstek, zanim mógłby odejść.

- Jakie sprawy? – zapytał Tom, jakby cała wcześniejsza rozmowa w ogóle nie miała miejsca.

Chwilę zajęło Harry'emu zrozumienie, o czym mówi Riddle.

- Nie twój interes – powiedział krótko, próbując uwolnić swój nadgarstek, ledwie powstrzymując się przed wyciągnięciem swojej różdżki i przeklęciem go.

Harry mógł wyczuć, że cały Pokój Wspólny się im przypatruje i nagle uświadomił sobie, że wszystkie jego sprzeczki z Tomem zazwyczaj były bardziej dyskretne i prywatne niż ta – przynajmniej kiedy chodziło o stosunkowo poważne sprawy, a nie o przekomarzanie się i nie wiązały się z ich prawdziwą _złością_. To, że naprawdę walczyli mając jakąś publiczność może nie było niespotykane, ale z pewnością rzadkie.

- Puszczaj – rozkazał chłodno.

- **Jest tylko dziewczyną i to nie jedną z tych użytecznych, nie bądź taki rozdrażniony** – syknął Tom. – **Robisz scenę.**

Harry nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, aby przejść na wężomowę; przyznałby tylko temu dupkowi rację, gdyby chciał zachować treść ich rozmowy w tajemnicy.

- Ja robię sceny? – powtórzył delikatnie. – Do cholery, Tom, co się do diabła z tobą _dzieje_? Ona nic nie zrobiła… nawet nie zwróciła się do mnie z zamiarem zdradzenia cię!

Tom przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, irytująco spokojnie.

- Znów cię pali kompleks bohatera?

Harry poczuł jak jego magia iskrzy się i Tom puścił jego ramię, jakby się oparzył.

Przyjrzał się Riddle'owi bez wyrazu, gniew ustąpił nieco, pozostawiając po sobie pełne nieufności wyczerpanie.

Głupi Tom i jego głupie pieprzone _wahania nastroju_. Wcześniej był dobry! W Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy rozmawiali. Cholera, to… jeśli naprawdę zajął się Voldemortem w imieniu Harry'ego, był _miły_, o ile Tom mógł być taki w całej tej swojej nadopiekuńczości.

Harry poczuł jak jego wściekłość powraca w odpowiedzi na tę oczywistą, zainicjowaną przez Toma potyczkę o władzę i jego starania, by zachować kontrolę.

Wiedział, że istniał tego powód, wyjaśnienie, dlaczego tutaj i dlaczego teraz, ale w tej chwili był zbyt sfrustrowany i zbyt _coś,_ by zmusić się do szukania go w zawiłych zakamarkach psychiki Toma.

- Chcesz wiedzieć jakie sprawy? – zapytał słodko, powodując, że nieszczery uśmiech na twarzy Toma zamarł. – Właściwie to spotkanie z Dumbledore'em. Sprawy Jasnej Strony. Nie nastawiaj się, że się na nie załapiesz.

Jeżeli wcześniej poziom napięcia w Pokoju Wspólnym był wysoki, to teraz stał się przytłaczający i przerażający.

Harry bez słowa odwrócił się, aby znaleźć Parkinson… ale jego ramię zostało zamrożone w miejscu.

Dlaczego… och. Kurwa. W tym oświadczeniu zakwestionował Toma w jego, z braku lepszego słowa, kompetencjach Mrocznego Lorda. Publicznie. Na środku Pokoju Wspólnego.

Riddle musiał zareagować albo stracić twarz, a Tom nigdy nie byłby do tego skłonny dla nikogo. Nawet dla niego. Nie miał na to czasu.

Poczuł, jak jego plecy usztywniają się, kiedy Tom wstał i zatrzymał się tuż za nim. Nie odwrócił się, ale wzmocnił uścisk na swojej różdżce, gotowy do zareagowania w ułamek sekundy.

- Sprawy Jasnej Strony? – zapytał dziedzic Slytherinu, z nutką przerażającej uciechy. – Och, lepiej żebyś gadał…

- To tym bardziej nie twój interes, bardziej niż ostatnio – oświadczył Harry.

Palce zacisnęły się na jego włosach, boleśnie obracając jego głowę, zmuszając do gwałtownego przesunięcia, aby dostosować się do tego ruchu, no chyba, że chciałby, aby jego kark się złamał albo przynajmniej znalazł się w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji. W ciągu sekundy jego różdżka wskazywała na Toma, tak jak Tom wskazywał swoją na niego, obaj znajdowali się zbyt blisko, by mogli mieć szanse na to, by uchylić przed zaklęciem.

- To lekcje, które obiecał ci starzec.

No tak. Dumbledore ogłosił je w obecności Toma, prawda? Nie ma w takim razie sensu zaprzeczać – nie, żeby w ogóle Tom sformułował to jako pytanie.

Lestrange trząsł się dziwnie.

- Na pierwszą z nich niedługo będę spóźniony – odpowiedział dobitnie Harry.

Niemal był w stanie zauważyć myśli wirujące w oczach Toma, taktyki i ich następstwa oraz chęć do nie odrzucenia ich i zapobiegnięcia temu, by Harry udał się na spotkanie… co prawdopodobnie mógłby zrobić, przez ten pieprzony Znak (i naprawdę powinien dodać go, razem z czasem i możliwością istnienia Alternatywnych Wszechświatów, do swojej wciąż wydłużającej się listy rzeczy do zbadania).

Spojrzał wprost w oczy młodego Czarnego Pana, starając się cicho przekazać fakt, że Tom nie polubiłby konsekwencji zachowywania się jak kontrolujący świr, którym był.

Pytaniem było… czy Tom skłonny będzie zgodzić się na coś, co nie będzie przynosiło mu podwójnych korzyści?

Kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali, nie miałby żadnych wątpliwości, odpowiadając na to pytanie „nigdy".

Wszyscy Ślizgoni wydawali się wstrzymywać oddech.

- **Nie oczekuj, że będę z tym na porządku dziennym. Odwołasz te lekcje.**

Brzuch Harry'ego zacisnął się automatycznie ze wściekłości za samą zuchwałość tego rozkazu, ale jego twarz pozostała spokojna. Jedynie skinął głową, wystarczająco, aby wyglądało na to, że się zgadza, ale w rzeczywistości nie zobowiązując się do niczego słowami.

Kiedy jego ramię zostało uwolnione, natychmiast zrobił krok do tyłu. Spojrzał na zegarek – było pięć minut do siódmej.

Porozmawia z Parkinson jutro.

Ruszył w stronę biura Dumbledore'a z mętlikiem w głowie.

Tuż po pozbyciu się Toma… co zawsze sprawiało, że łatwiej mu się myślało i nie, nie zamierzał tego analizować… natychmiast skatalogował możliwe motywy jego działania.

Ponieważ Tom był sukinsynem i sadystą, psychopatą… ale był też kimś, kto planował i rozważał w ciszy swojego umysłu każde słowo i działanie z szybkością geniusza, po czym wprowadzał je w życie, jeśli miał czas, aby to zrobić.

Więc, co się zmieniło sprawiając, że Tom czuł się, jakby musiał ponownie zaznaczyć swoją pozycję? Zagrożenie.

Tom zawsze atakował, kiedy czuł się zagrożony albo w jakiś sposób niespokojny, albo niezręcznie… więc co się stało, że Tom mógł poczuć się zagrożony?

Cóż, istniała możliwość, że stało się tak z powodu polowania na Voldemorta, który, jak Harry wiedział z doświadczenia, potrafił nieźle namieszać w głowie. A następny był fakt, że Tom zaczął otwierać się na niego, czego, jak twierdził, nie robił wcześniej przed nikim innym.

Taak. To musiało być to… zwłaszcza, jeśli Hermiona miała rację co do tego, że „działania Toma były bardziej psychopatyczne niż zazwyczaj po okresach życzliwości, jak gdyby rekompensując to, że troszczył się i mógł czuć jak każdy inny".

To było, jeśli ta teoria była prawdziwa, przejściowe… i Tom będzie sobie radził z tym coraz lepiej.

„Miłe" zachowanie (cóż, w każdym razie Tomowata wersja bycia miłym) powoli zaczynało coraz częściej brać górę nad jego zachowywaniem się jak totalny sukinsyn. Na Grimmauld był w większej mierze „miły", kiedy byli sami… och… to był kolejny czynnik?

Tom prywatnie i Tom publicznie.

Tom publicznie miał w końcu pewną reputację i nie było tam miejsca dla kogoś, kto bez poniesienia konsekwencji go poważnie zakwestionował. Cholera, był zdezorientowany.

Czasami zastanawiał się, dlaczego Tom nie może być prosty?

Ale, przypuszczał, że nic w ich relacji takie nie było… rzeczywiście, cała ta ich dynamika była raczej pokręcona, gdyby zechciał wystarczająco blisko przebadać tę _tragedię_, czego, jeżeli już o tym mowa, nie chciał zrobić.

Zapukał do drzwi, wchodząc.

Starzec jak zawsze siedział za biurkiem, palcami podtrzymując brodę.

Na stoliku leżała myślodsiewnia.


	89. Rozdział 89

Dziękuję wam wszystkim i każdemu z osoba za komentarze, które z takim zapałem rozświetlają moją codzienność :). Proszę bardzo, byście wybaczyli, że rozdział pojawia się tak późno. Miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się uzyskać zbetowany rozdział i wrzucić go wam w jak najbardziej idealnej i zdatnej do użycia formie, jednak okazało się, że siła wyższa zmogła bezwzględnie moją betę. Nie chcąc już dłużej czekać na rozdział zbetowany publikuję go wam dzisiaj w nieco mniej idealnej formie i mam nadzieję, że przymkniecie na to oko – kiedy tylko dojdzie do mnie rozdział zbetowany, poprawię wszystkie błędy. / Nieaktualne. Betowała **Himitsu** - której bardzo, bardzo za to dziękuję.

**Cookies. Alice**, mam nadzieję, że zaskoczyłam jak najbardziej miło :). Co do Toma - nie, nie powinno być tak do końca opowiadania. Będziemy mieli do czynienia z kochanym Tomem. I bezwzględnym. Troskliwym. Obsesyjnym. Upartym. Tak jak powiedziałaś, Tom nie może być prosty. Dlatego emocje względem niego także takie nie są ;). **Mangha**, nie zazdroszczę przeziębienia, ale absolutnie podziwiam przeczytanie tego wszystkiego po raz trzeci - chociaż przyznam, że sama kilkakrotnie czytałam swoje ulubione rozdziały ;). Cieszę się, że rozdział tak bardzo ci się podobał. Dodam, że Tom z całą pewnością jeszcze cię zaskoczy, ja w każdym razie w pewnym momencie historii, kiedy po raz pierwszy to czytałam, po prostu nie mogłam uwierzyć w działania Toma. Tak więc myślę, że powinno cię to zachowanie (później, znacznie później...) zaskoczyć. No chyba, że wykażesz się większą spostrzegawczością niż ja i wcześniej na nie wpadniesz... Wspomniałaś o dyrektorze, ale wybacz, nie wypowiem się na jego temat, bo zbyt wiele się jeszcze wydarzy w czasie tego ficka, bym go mogła teraz ocenić nie bojąc się, że coś zdradzę. Co do Lestrange'a - nigdy nie spoglądałam na ten fragment z tej perspektywy i myślę, że raczej chodzi o coś, co wydarzy się (wywoła sytuację?) w dzisiejszym rozdziale. Niemniej jednak musiałabym bardziej się nad tym zastanowić, by powiedzieć to na pewno. I, och, jestem tylko ciekawa, który rozdział zajmuje pierwsze miejsce wśród twoich ulubionych? :) Co do twoich pytań: w sprawie Ginny musisz być cierpliwa. Powiem tylko, że zostanie ona w jakiś sposób rozwiązana i ten wątek nie zostanie urwany w połowie. Drugie pytanie - tak, slashowe zakończenie jest raczej po prostu miniaturką i znajduje się w Destiny's Darling. Od siebie dodam jeszcze, że miniaturki te na pewno przetłumaczę. Na pewno. Z kolei trzecie pytanie jest trochę... trudniejsze. Na początku chcę zaznaczyć, że pisanie "Boga" z małej litery jest przeze mnie całkowicie przemyślane i celowe. Aby zrozumieć mój sposób myślenia trzeba zdać sobie sprawę, że jestem osobą wierzącą. Słowo "Bóg" ma dla mnie z tego powodu dość duże znaczenie. Kiedy zaczynałam tłumaczyć ten fick przyznam, że nieco się nad tym zastanawiałam. Słowo "Boże" występuje w nim bardziej jako wtrącenie niż odniesienie do jakiegokolwiek Boga osobowego. Coś mniej więcej w tym stylu co wykrzykiwanie "o mój boże" przez ateistów, kiedy przestraszą się czegoś, coś im się stanie (rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi, prawda?). Zresztą udowadniają to nieco słowa Harry'ego w rozdziale 74 - Harry nie wierzy w Boga, jest z nim zaznajomiony, ale nigdy nie czuł się z nim utożsamiony. Kiedy więc doszłam do wniosku, że pojawiający się w ficku "Bóg" nie ma żadnego związku z jakimkolwiek aspektem religijnym, to stwierdziłam, że nieodpowiednie z mojej strony (i to są właśnie uczucia, o których wcześniej mówiłam) byłby zapisywanie go z dużej litery. Po prostu założyłam, że Harry - czy inna postać - nie ma na myśli żadnego Boga. Tyle, mam nadzieję, że wszystko wytłumaczyłam :). **Evolution**, pikanteria może być, w każdym razie myślę, że wiem, o co ci chodziło :). Tak też myślałam, że spodoba ci się potyczka w Pokoju Wspólnym na oczach innych - na pewno jest warta zapamiętania ;). Co do Pansy, to dowiesz się niedługo, w każdym razie ta postać raz na jakiś czas będzie się jeszcze pojawiać - tyle zdradzę. :) Cieszę się też, że tak bardzo spodobało si cię "Coś" Harry'ego - ten facet naprawdę ma problemy z nazywaniem swoich uczuć ;). Miło, że potrafię tak pozytywnie sprawić, że na czyjej twarzy pojawi się uśmiech - niczego więcej mi nie trzeba :). **Ariano**, to świetnie, że ci się podobało. Myślę, że to mogło chodzić właśnie o tą rozmowę - i ogólnie o to, jaką atmosferę miał rozdział :). Nie masz za co przepraszać, bardzo się cieszę, kiedy komentarze się pojawiają i zadawalają mnie w takiej formie, w jakiej są :). **Keti**, chyba lubię rozpieszczać ludzi - do takiego w każdym razie wniosku doszłam, kiedy przeczytałam twój komentarz. Oj, źle ze mną... I, tak, Harry'emu należy współczuć - namęczy się chłopak, namęczy... **mad**, nie ma sprawy, po prostu cieszę się, że skomentowałaś, kiedy tylko znalazłaś na to czas. :) Nie mam zamiaru nikogo zabijać - chyba mam bardziej harrowate niż tomowate usposobienie ;). Toma można poznać i myślę, że jest to możliwe wraz z rozwojem opowiadania - nie jestem do końca pewna, czy już teraz, ale z całą pewnością później tak, będziemy go znali (szczególnie, że zbliżają nam się kolejne punkty widzenia :)). Oczywiście jeszcze nie raz zaskoczy, ale myślę, że będziesz w stanie zrozumieć powody jego postępowania :). Co do tłumaczenia - bardzo dziękuje za miłe słowa i cieszę się, że tłumaczenie ci odpowiada. Niestety nie jestem w stanie ustosunkować się do tłumaczenia z polskiego na angielski, bo nigdy się tym nie zajmowałam... Co do szacunku - gdzie tam! Jest naprawdę wiele, wiele osób, które na szacunek zasługują i ja z całą pewnością nie jestem jedną z nich :).

Malutkie ogłoszenie - od rozdziału dzisiejszego punkt widzenia będzie zapisywany nieco inaczej. Wcześniej, jak pewnie pamiętacie, był nawias, w którym była zapisana osoba, np. (Punkt widzenia Harry'ego). Teraz tak nie będzie - będą punkty widzenia tak jak wcześniej, ale różnica będzie polegała na tym, że nie będzie zapisywane z czyjej perspektywy odgrywa się dana scena. Będziecie musieli wywnioskować to z tekstu. Zresztą - sami się dzisiaj przekonacie jak to działa... :)

W rozdziale użyte zostały fragmenty z książki „Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi" autorstwa JK Rowling i tłumaczenia Andrzeja Polkowskiego.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział osiemdziesiąty dziewiąty**

Zevi spojrzał ze skupieniem na podłogę, bojąc się zwrócić uwagę na Toma.

Jakkolwiek często Harry i Tom spierali się, jakkolwiek często oni podpuszczali się, prowokowali i walczyli o dominację niemal każdego dnia… to tak naprawdę nigdy nie _walczyli_ na serio przed innymi ludźmi.

Może to z powodu bycia sławnym, ale Harry robił wszystko co w jego mocy, by tylko utrzymać swoje życie prywatne dokładnie takie jak powinno być – prywatne. Tak więc Harry musiał być raczej wkurzony na Toma za to, że ten wygłosił tę tyradę na środku Pokoju Wspólnego… i nie tylko wkurzony, ale też zestresowany, wyczerpany i coś jeszcze, Tom musiał trafić gdzieś w jego czuły punkt, o którym nawet sam Harry nie miał pojęcia.

Tom… Tom był wstrząsająco pobłażliwy dla chłopca. Oczywiście to, że nie zareagował natychmiast nic nie znaczyło, Tom miał także tendencję do tego, by radzić sobie z Harrym prywatnie, zawsze tak było, ponieważ jeśli sytuacja między nimi dwoma była publiczna, to szybko się nasilała.

To był ten sam stary wzorzec - Harry prowokował Toma, Tom udowadniał swoją dominację i Harry atakował, by odzyskać swoją kontrolę i niezależność… i to kręciło się tak w kółko, aż w końcu o tym nie porozmawiali.

Zasugerowałby nie-małżeńskie porady małżeńskie jeśli myślałby, że to by w czymś pomogło. Ale by nie pomogło, po pierwsze dlatego, że żaden z nich nigdy nie otworzyłby się przed kimkolwiek przypominającym psychiatrę albo terapeutę, po drugie dlatego, że urwaliby mu głowę za choćby zasugerowanie tego i w końcu dlatego, że żaden doradca, jakiegokolwiek rodzaju, zbyt długo nie byłby w stanie znieść ich pokręconej i skomplikowanej relacji, ponieważ mimo tego, że byli bez wątpienia najbardziej _fascynującym_ przypadkiem jaki kiedykolwiek mógłby się im trafić, to mieli też tendencję do sprawiania, że ludzie wychodzili z siebie z powodu jej intensywności. Każdy terapeuta dostałby migreny, próbując poznać te wszystkie ich węzły i uderzenia, i blizny.

Ale… one działały. Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Działały między nimi dwoma. W dziwny sposób, Harry i Tom byli absolutnie idealni dla siebie nawzajem.

To nie powstrzymało go jednak od schowania głowy w piasek i próbowania nie wpaść w sam środek tego wszystkiego.

Odważył się spojrzeć w górę, zauważając, że minutę po tym jak Harry odszedł, Tom pozornie niedbale wrócił z powrotem do swojego tekstu. Nie był niedbały.

To było w oczach – oszroniony fiolet w samym środku zimy, tak zimny, że mógłby ochłodzić wszystko wokół siebie jak dotyk dementora.

Przełknął nieznacznie ślinę, pospiesznie ponownie odwracając wzrok. Patrzenie na niego zbyt długo było jak kuszenie złego Losu – to było jak spoglądanie na zamrożone słońce, przepiękne, wspaniale jasne, ale mogące wypalić ci oczy. Nie, to była historia do usłyszenia i poczucia, nie bezpośredniego zaobserwowania…

* * *

Draco przełknął ślinę, spoglądając na swojego dziadka z rozpaczliwą nadzieją, że ten zapewni mu jakiś rodzaj wsparcia lub pokaże gest mówiący mu, co powinien zrobić.

Ale on nie spojrzał w jego stronę, a jego oczy koloru rtęci były wydarte ze wszystkich emocji i zwracały uwagę jedynie na Riddle'a oraz niuanse jego nastroju. Chociaż był zawiedzony, w najmniejszy sposób nie miał Abraxasowi tego za złe.

Odwrócenie wzroku od najbardziej niebezpiecznej osoby w pokoju choćby na sekundę byłoby czystą głupotą, ponieważ wiedział, że dziedzic Slytherinu prawdopodobnie mógłby wtedy zabić.

Tyle, że Riddle wydawał się być całkowicie spokojny, tak więc naprawdę nie rozumiał dlaczego wszyscy jego przeszli towarzysze byli tak całkowicie napięci… z wyjątkiem tego, że… Riddle po prostu promieniował teraz niebezpieczeństwem, jak gdyby w każdej chwili bez choćby ostrzeżenia lub słowa mógł rzucić na kogoś klątwę. To było… niepokojące.

Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak Harry Potter mógł go tak drażnić i ryzykować bycie po złej stronie tego temperamentu. Cóż, zwykła głupota połączona z umyślną przekorą i prawdopodobnie przekonaniem o własnej moralności, ale to nie miało związku z tematem. Riddle nie był kimś, z kim chciałbyś zadrzeć.

- Tom – zaczął uspokajający głos i tym razem Draco odczuł potrzebę zamarcia w miejscu. Cholera jasna, Lestrange.

Z każdą sekundą, w której tracił on przychylność Riddle'a, pozycja mężczyzny wśród Ślizgonów pogarszała się jak papier na deszczu, ale to tylko czyniło go coraz bardziej zdesperowanym, kiedy czepiał się każdej nadarzającej się okazji, co powodowało, że Riddle odsuwał go z jeszcze większym obrzydzeniem i brakiem zainteresowania.

Oczywiście, Lestrange był właściwy pomimo swoich początkowych przekonań, tak więc Riddle mógł mieć gwałtowny wybuch „zainteresowania" skierowany na tego chłopca, zwłaszcza, kiedy Pottera nie było w pobliżu, ale właśnie o to chodziło – o wybuchy, kpiny, okrutne przypomnienie tego co mogło być, a co było zakazane, o kolejną grę na czyichś emocjach.

Lestrange nie dostrzegał tej części, a jeśli jednak dostrzegał, to i tak w czystej nienawiści kierował swoje emocje związane z nią prosto na Pottera. Kiedy Potter był w pobliżu, Lestrange nie miał tendencji do tak częstego zerkania na dziedzica Slytherinu… i Cygnus ryzykował myśląc, że mógłby teraz zapoczątkować intymność lub faworyzowanie, skoro jego towarzysze z takim zaangażowaniem patrzyli na cokolwiek, co nie było ich Panem, zapewne nie bez powodu. Jasne, Riddle wyglądał na spokojnego, ale… jego dziadek wydawał się być bardziej niż tylko troszeczkę ostrożny.

Oczy Riddle'a podniosły się w górę na twarz Lestrange'a, ale to była jego jedyna reakcja. Lestrange musiał wciąć to za dobry znak, bo kontynuował z większą śmiałością:

- Po prostu ignoruj Pottera. Jest niemającą szacunku osobą marnującą miejsce. I tak nie powinieneś go słuchać… nie jest wart twojego czasu.

Głowa Riddle'a przechyliła się lekko na bok, z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Jak przypuszczam, wierzysz, że jesteś bardziej wart mojego czasu, Cygnusie?

Lestrange niemal zadrżał z podniecenia i Draco poczuł dziwne ukłucie zazdrości. W obecnych czasach im bardziej faworyzowany byłeś przez dziedzica Slytherinu, tym więcej władzy miałeś w Slytherinie i tym więcej zwolenników, gdyż zadawanie się z Riddle'em stwarzało możliwość, że związek ten przyniesie ci jakąś osobistą korzyść, kiedy będziesz znany jako jedna z osób, która poprzez podążanie za jego rozkazami ma wpływy… i jeśli podążysz za nim wszędzie, bo wtedy twój „patron", z braku lepszego słowa, który początkowo wspomniał o tobie dziedzicowi Slytherinu, mógłby skorzystać z twojego długu i zyskałbyś naśladowcę, a do tego władzę.

Lestrange był jeszcze bliżej Riddle'a niż on, chociaż Draco był prawdopodobnie najbliżej niego ze wszystkich aktualnych Ślizgonów (prócz Pottera, ale on się nie liczył) ze względu na pozycję swojego dziadka i niby-faworyzację Pottera od czasu tego całego incydentu z przypominajką. Riddle nie za bardzo go lubił i spojrzenia jakie mu wysyłał powodowały u niego dreszcz, ale to, że Riddle miał na niego oko jedynie polepszało jego pozycję, sugerując, że miał w pewnym sensie jakieś znaczenie.

- Z całym szacunkiem, tak – powiedział Lestrange, z zadowolonym z siebie, chociaż nerwowym, błyskiem w oczach.

Riddle uśmiechnął się, wykrzywiając swoje usta i kładąc książkę na kolanach, ze zwiększoną uwagą przyglądając się chłopcu. Lestrange wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć z radości.

- Z całym szacunkiem… - mruknął z zamyśleniem Riddle.

Draco rozejrzał się po pokoju; Abraxas patrzył na wszystko obojętnie, ale gdyby bliżej przyjrzeć się jego kłykciom, to można by zauważyć, że zbladły na i tak już jasnej skórze Malfoya. Zevi Prince wciąż siedział jak kamień, z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, zastygłej w koncentracji raczej zbyt ostentacyjnej, by była ona spowodowana trzymanym w jego dłoniach esejem na eliksiry, a w spojrzeniu Blacka widoczna była pogarda i żądza krwi w dziwacznym podniesieniu brwi.

Draco poczuł okropnie nieprzyjemne uczucie ściskania się jego wnętrzności i mógł się tylko zastanawiać, jak Lestrange zdolny był do pozostania tak zupełnie spokojnym, przesuwając się do przodu i jak gdyby pocieszająco umieszczając rękę na ramieniu dziedzica Slytherinu.

Jego palce ścisnęły się kurczowo na kolanach, powstrzymując przed chęcią wzdrygnięcia.

W następnej sekundzie Lestrange został odrzucony i dłoń Riddle'a powędrowała do jego gardła, zaciskając się z niedbałą bezdusznością.

- Przekraczasz swoje granice, Cygnus – wyrzucił z siebie Riddle, szyderczo.

- J-ja nie m-mogę… - Ręce Lestrange'a zadrżały z chęci złapania powietrza, jego oczy wytrzeszczyły się, a usta zaczęły barwić się na niebiesko.

- Oddychać? – zakończył obojętnie Riddle. – A jednak wciąż się nie zamknąłeś. Och jej, może szybkie pozbawienie tlenu będzie w stanie polepszyć możliwości twojego mózgu.

Riddle z zaskakującą siłą w swoich smukłych palcach trzymał uścisk przez kolejnych kilka sekund, uważnie mu się przyglądając, po czym po prostu upuścił chłopca. Lestrange zwinął się u stóp dziedzica Slytherinu, łapiąc powietrze z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Drżał cały, skulony.

- Idź znaleźć Parkinson, Cygnusie. Ta biedna dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby potrzebowała jakiegoś towarzystwa – oznajmił lekceważąco Riddle.

Draco mimowolnie zastanawiał się, czy to naprawdę wolność ofiarowywana była Lestrange'owi… bez względu na dosłowne znaczenie słów.

Miał wrażenie, że ta scena nigdy by się nie wydarzyła, gdyby Harry tutaj był.

* * *

- Profesorze – przywitał się neutralnie Harry, ukradkiem rozglądając się wokół siebie i szukając jakiejkolwiek wskazówki na to, o czym mogłoby być te „lekcje". Nie zostało zrobione żadne miejsce na pojedynkowanie się.

- Dobry wieczór, Harry… usiądź. Cytrynowego dropsa? – Harry pokręcił głową, nie ufając sobie, by pozwolić na bardziej zajadliwą odpowiedź. – Początkowo planowałem przekazać ci to wszystko w innej kolejności – zaczął Dumbledore, chociaż jego łagodny uśmiech załamał się na chwilę. – Jednak z powodu nieoczekiwanego rozwoju sytuacji nastąpiła zmiana planu.

- Co dokładnie będą… pociągać za sobą te lekcje… proszę pana? – zapytał Harry, mimowolnie czując nieznaczną ciekawość. Spojrzał nieufnie na myślodsiewnię. – Co z tym?

- Nie za bardzo lubisz myślodświenie? – zakwestionował Dumbledore, uśmiechając się lekko. – Osobiście uważam, że są dość przydatnymi obiektami.

Harry nic nie powiedział. Jego reakcja prawdopodobnie mówiła sama za siebie. Miał po dziurki w nosie wspomnień, zagubionych czy odnalezionych.

- Nie martw się – kontynuował wesoło Dumbledore, błędnie interpretując jego odrazę. – Tym razem wejdziesz tam ze mną, a co jeszcze bardziej niezwykłe, za moim pozwoleniem.

- Do czyjego wspomnienia będziemy zaglądać? – zapytał. – I czego będzie ono dotyczyło?

Dumbledore tylko wskazał mu, aby podszedł do misy. Przez kilka sekund patrzył na dyrektora, po czym zanurzył w niej twarz i zaczął spadać poprzez ciemność, tylko po to, by sekundę później wylądować twardo na tętniącej życiem, staromodnej ulicy Londynu.

O radości, dwóch Dumbledore'ów – a do tego poznał osobiście obu, zarówno tego z kasztanową brodą i włosami, jak i tego ze srebrnymi, stojącego tuż obok niego. I do tego był on ubrany w najbardziej… obrzydliwy garnitur z krzykliwego śliwkowego aksamitu.

- Niezły garnitur – powiedział oschle Harry, ale Dumbledore jedynie zachichotał, podążając za swoim młodszym wspomnieniem.

Wkrótce doszli do ponurego, czworokątnego budynku, jak więzienie otoczonego wysokim ogrodzeniem. Sierociniec. Harry poczuł nagle okropne, gwałtowne uczucie w brzuchu. Czy to był…?

- Dobry wieczór. Jestem umówiony z panią Cole, która, jak mniemam, jest tu przełożoną, prawda?

To był. Sierociniec Toma. Niech to, cholera, szlag.

Spojrzał wściekle na starszego Dumbledore'a.

- Nie – oświadczył stanowczo. – Niech mnie pan zabierze z tej pamięci. To nie jest w porządku.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z pewnym zdziwieniem.

- Myślałem, że chciałeś pomóc Jasnej Stronie? – zakwestionował dyrektor. Harry zacisnął pięści, ignorując wirującą wokół nich pamięć.

- Co niby życie domowe Toma ma wspólnego z pomocą Jasnej Stronie? – warknął. – To nawet nie do pana należy opowiedzenie mi o tym. Jeśli chce pan coś zrobić, to niech nauczy mnie jak rzucać zaklęcie Szatańskiej Pożogi albo kupi mi fiolkę jadu bazyliszka.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się ze spokojem.

- To dla Większego Dobra. Zaufaj mi.

- Zaufać _panu_? – wyśmiał Harry, unosząc brwi. – Nie jestem na tyle głupi.

W niebieskich oczach zamigotała iskierka bólu i rozczarowania, ale była widoczna na zaledwie kilka sekund, a scena wokół nich zmieniła się, kiedy młodszy Dumbledore odszedł, zamazując się, po czym skupiając ponownie w starym gabinecie, przypuszczalnie w samym sierocińcu.

Tym razem była tam chuda, wymęczona kobieta o ostrych rysach twarzy, która na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się raczej bardziej troskliwa niż nieżyczliwa. Harry wciągnął gniewnie oddech.

- Chcę wyjść z tej pamięci. Nie możesz zmusić mnie do oglądania tego! Nie zrobię tego!

Starszy Dumbledore tylko obserwował przebiegającą przed ich oczami scenę, nie zostawiając Harry'emu zbyt wielkiego wyboru, ale Potter cicho obiecał sobie nigdy ponownie nie wejść do myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a.

- …czy mogłaby mi pani opowiedzieć o Tomie Riddle'u? Pewnie urodził się tutaj, w sierocińcu? – zapytał młodszy Dumbledore. Harry zacisnął zęby.

- Zgadza się – przytaknęła pani Cole, dolewając sobie czegoś, co wyglądało jak gin, chociaż jej wzrok stał się twardszy. – Pamiętam to jak dziś, bo właśnie zaczęłam tutaj pracować. To była wigilia Nowego Roku, zimnica, śnieg. Okropna noc. I ta dziewczyna, niewiele starsza ode mnie, przywlokła się pod nasze drzwi. No, nie ona pierwsza. Zabraliśmy ją do środka i nie minęła godzina, jak urodziła. A nie minęła druga, jak umarła.

Chryste. Pani Cole pokiwała głową, jak gdyby była to jakaś imponująca plotka a nie matka małego chłopca, a następnie wzięła kolejny łyk ginu.

- Powiedziała coś, zanim umarła? – zapytał Dumbledore. – Coś ojcu chłopca na przykład?

- Teraz, jak sobie pomyślę, to chyba tak – powiedziała pani Cole. Harry ponownie spojrzał na starszego Dumbledore'a, jego oczy błyszczały.

- Jaki jest tego cel? – zakwestionował chłodno. – Wiedziałem już, że Tom był półkrwi, jeśli miał pan nadzieję, że wyskoczę z jakimś zrywem gniewu w związku z jego hipokryzją… bo, wie pan, byłem tam, zrobiłem to.

Dumbledore zasygnalizował mu, by słuchał, ale jego cierpliwość wydawała się teraz zmaleć. Harry fuknął, ale jego uszy usłyszały słowa:

- …inne dzieci boją się go.

- Co, znęca się nad nimi?

- Chyba tak – pani Cole skrzywiła się, - ale bardzo trudno go na tym przyłapać. Były pewne incydenty… paskudne sprawy…

Cóż, to wyjaśnia tajemnicę. Ponownie odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a.

- Próbuje mi pan pokazać jakim jest on złym chłopczykiem, prawda? Całkowicie niereformowalnym? Czyż nie? – domagał się wściekle Harry. – Jak na mój gust, to te dzieciaki pewnie sobie na to zasłużyły. Nie ma pan zielonego pojęcia jak to jest – pewnie miał pan fantastyczne dzieciństwo! Dzieci są okrutne.

- …ale ten królik nie mógł się przecież sam powiesić na krokwi, prawda?

- Sadystyczne tortury zwierząt – powiedział mu cicho starszy Dumbledore. – W tym przypadku królika, to bardzo czytelne wczesne objawy psychopatii.

- Wiedziałem już, że jest psychopatą – oznajmił uparcie Harry, nawet jeśli sprawa królika spowodowała, że jego żołądek zacisnął się mocno.

Czy ten Billy Stubbs był jednym z dzieciaków, które znęcały się nad Tomem?

- Spróbuj jeszcze raz – rozkazał chłodno Potter.

- …Amy Benson i Dennis Bishop… dzieciaki do tej pory są wystraszone, nie mogą przyjść do siebie, ale nigdy nam się nie udało wyciągnąć z nich więcej prócz tego, że poszły z Riddle'em zwiedzić jakąś jaskinię. Przysięgał, że tylką ją sobie zwiedzali, ale jestem pewna, że COŚ tam się wydarzyło...

Reszta wspomnienia nie była ani trochę lepsza.

* * *

Kiedy powrócili, Harry był wściekły i nie czekał na to, aż Dumbledore coś powie, tylko wypadł z jego biura.

Pieprzyć te lekcje – skoro były związane z anty-_Tomową_ kampanią, to ich nie chciał.

Oczywiście, Tom był cholernie przerażającym dzieckiem, ale szczerze mówiąc jako nastolatek nie był ani trochę mniej psychopatyczny. Boże, zauważył, że ta cała Cole zupełnie lekceważyła jakiekolwiek wzmianki o ranieniu Toma przez inne dzieci, a Dumbledore… och, no jasne, świetny sposób na to, by wprowadzić dziecko w świat magii, przerazić je swoją mocą, bo przecież to z całą pewnością nie sprawi, że będzie się ono czuło, jakby wkraczało na pole bitwy.

- Panie Potter… - zawołał za nim Dumbledore z nutką zniecierpliwienia w głosie. Zignorował go.

To było złe. Chciał dowiedzieć się więcej o Tomie i przeszłości Toma, ale nie chciał by opowiedział mu o tym ktokolwiek, kto nie był Tomem! Nikt inny nie posiadał prawa do tego, aby decydować czy zasłużył, czy nie, by się o tym dowiedzieć albo czy powinien o tym wiedzieć.

Do diabła, jeśli Tom miał świadomość tego, że Dumbledore weźmie go tylko na szaloną przejażdżkę po jego przeszłości, to jakiekolwiek zaufanie, jakie z trudem między sobą zbudowali, rozpadłoby się brutalnie na małe kawałeczki. Nie chciał tego. Może gdyby był Harrym Potterem to byłoby okej… ale… Tom był jego _przyjacielem_. Nie mógł w taki sposób, bez dobrego powodu, zdradzić jego zaufania wraz z Dumbledore'em.

Okej, może i starał się prowadzić przez Parkinson dochodzenie, ale to było co innego! Tam chodziło o nich! A to było… tu w grę wchodzili inni ludzie.

Nie. To był błąd.

Merlinie, miał mętlik w głowie.

Wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, wyczerpany psychicznie i fizycznie, zatrzymując się na widok znajdującej się obok kominka postaci.

Kto inny jak nie Tom? Dziedzic Slythernia najprawdopodobniej czekał na niego. Stanął w progu, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do pomieszczenia, opadając na drugi koniec kanapy. Nie wiedział dlaczego – to nie tak, żeby niemal każdy inny fotel o nocnej porze nie był wolny, to tak naprawdę był bardziej nawyk niż cokolwiek innego.

- Dobrze się bawiłeś załatwiając te swoje sprawy Jasnej Strony? – zapytał gładko Tom.

- Nie za bardzo – poinformował stanowczo Harry, nadal czując się lekko podirytowany sposobem, w jaki Tom z takim zbędnym okrucieństwem potraktował Parkinson. Tom uśmiechnął się krótko, kątem oka zerkając w bok na niego.

- Ciemna Strona jest o wiele bardziej zabawna. Dobrze byś się w niej bawił. Obiecuję.

- Wierzę na słowo – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. W zamyśleniu wpatrywał się w Toma powodując, że ten podniósł na niego brwi. – Wydajesz się dziwnie spokojny zważywszy na to, że nakrzyczałem na ciebie przed twoimi zwolennikami – zauważył ostrożnie.

- Mam nienaganną samokontrolę – odpowiedział Tom, tym razem nieco ciemniejszym tonem – i prawdopodobnie żałowałbym tego rano, gdybym zaczął cię teraz rozczłonkowywać.

- Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem czuć się urażony tym „prawdopodobnie" – odparł sucho Harry.

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego, tym razem nieco mniej przyjaźnie i bardziej jak rekin. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

- Więc czego chciał starzec?

Harry otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale potem przechylił głowę i zmarszczył brwi.

- Czy to podchwytliwe? – zakwestionował z mieszanką nonszalancji i ostrożności.

- Mądry chłopiec – skomentował Tom, a jego oczy świeciły się bardziej niż troszeczkę zagrożeniem i czymś tam jeszcze. Rozbawieniem? Czułością? Merlin jeden wiedział. – Chociaż ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to zmusi cię do odejścia.

- Groziłeś mi wiele razy wcześniej. – Harry wzruszył niezręcznie ramionami. – I zwichnąłeś mi palce, między innymi.

- Co jest jeszcze większym powodem, dla którego większość ludzi oczekiwałaby, że w tej chwili powinieneś zacząć zwiewać.

Harry przełknął ślinę, lecz nie odwrócił wzroku.

- Czy to aluzja? – zapytał. – Bo jestem zbyt zmęczony, by w tej chwili przewidywać twoje działania.

Ku jego zdumieniu Tom roześmiał się.

- Nie, to nie aluzja… po prostu próbuję wybić ci to wszystko z głowy – mruknął Tom.

Umysł Harry'ego natychmiast przypomniał sobie Voldemorta.

- Co, abyś mógł odejść i nie musieć sobie z tym wszystkim radzić? – zapytał, po czym jego umysł dogonił jego słowa. Tom spojrzał na niego ostro. Errr. Kurwa. – To źle zabrzmiało… - spróbował, po czym wstał nagle. – Po prostu pójdę do łóżka.

- Harry…

- Dobranoc, Tom.

Nie… on wcale nie zwiewał.

Musi jutro porozmawiać z Pansy.

Usiadł ze znużeniem na łóżku, na wpół przekonany, ze Tom podąży za nim i przeciągnie go do Pokoju Wspólnego na mała pogawędkę. Wszystko było tak niesamowicie dezorientujące.

Nie myśląc o tym, podniósł w swojej dłoni medalion z horkruksem, szukając pocieszenia w obracającym się płynnie złocie w jego rękach.

Działało to na niego uspokajająco. Czy Tom na serio rozwiązał problem wizji? Naprawdę, tym razem? Przynajmniej na miesiąc?

Zamknął oczy, zasypiając, łańcuch prześlizgnął się przez jego palce, zamykając w jego dłoniach.

Jutro… jutro będzie szukać odpowiedzi.


	90. Rozdział 90

Rozdział ponownie niebetowany - mam nadzieję, że błędy nie będą wyjątkowo rażące i uda wam się przetrwać ten niezbetowany rozdział. / Nieaktualne. Za zbetowanie podziękowania należą się **Himitsu**.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, jakie się pojawiły - szczególnie, że tak bezczelnie w ostatnim tygodniu wrzuciłam wam jedynie jeden rozdział. Jak widzicie, nie chcę, aby stało się tak również i tym razem, a wasze komentarze niezwykle motywują mnie do działania - dlatego doceniam każdą, nawet najmniejszą opinię.

**Cookies. Alice**, nie zazdroszczę czkawki, chociaż przyznam, że wizja, jaka wytworzyła się w mojej wyobraźni na wspomnienie o tej czkawce była niezwykle zabawna i całkowicie pozytywnie poprawiła mi humor :). Masz rację, reakcja Toma i Harry'ego na jakiegokolwiek specjalistę mogłaby być niezwykle komiczna - albo przerażająca, w zależności od tego, oczami której postaci byśmy na nią spoglądali :). Cygnus jest śmieszny, zgadzam się, ale jest też szalenie, szalenie niebezpieczny - i jeszcze, zdradzę, wprowadzi naszego Harry'ego w kłopoty... **Evolution**, cieszę się, że podobały ci się te punkty widzenia, będzie się ich robiło coraz więcej (i tak, będzie też Toma ;)). Co do Lestrange'a, to jest on niezwykle ślepy na Toma. Zgadzam się, iż jest on żałosną postacią, co nie znaczy, że nie może być niebezpieczny - przeciwnie, swoja głupotą stanowi jeszcze większe zagrożenie. Jeszcze nie raz cię niesamowicie zirytuje... Co do Toma, to nie sądzę, by postąpił tak samo - raczej chwyciłby nadarzającą się okazję i wykorzystał ją całkowicie. I chociaż zgadzam się, że Riddle wie niesamowicie wiele o Harrym, to nie powiedziałabym, że wszystko - facet zupełnie nie rozumie jego sposobu myślenia, co zresztą zostanie o wiele bardziej rozwinięte później i o czym na razie nie będę się zbytnio wypowiadała... Twoje pytania ani trochę mi nie przeszkadzają, wyznaję zasadę, że "kto pyta nie błądzi", a skoro mogę udzielić odpowiedzi na twoje pytania, to robię to z wielką przyjemnością :). Gdyby Tom wiedział, czego miały dotyczyć te lekcje, mogłoby się rozpaść zaufanie między nim a Harrym. Tom nie chce, by ktokolwiek wiedział o jego przeszłości - szczególnie bez jego zgody - i gdyby Harry zgodził się przystać na te lekcje, a Tom później dowiedziałby się jaki mają charakter, mogłoby to zniszczyć wszystko. Poza tym... gdyby Tom wiedział wcześniej to, o czym są te lekcje i zaplanował podzielenie się z Harrym częścią swojej przeszłości (klif i zrzucające go z niego dzieci, przypominam) to zaufanie, jakie okazałby Harry'emu zdradzając takie informacje byłoby całkowicie sztuczne. To o to chodzi. Co do Parkinson - Harry próbował przekonać ją, by podzieliła sie znim ukrywanymi przed nim informacjami na temat tego, co wyprawia Tom. Pomógł mu go "sabotażować". Robiąc to, w pewnym sensie inicjował walkę, potyczkę między nim a Tomem. Chodziło tylko o nich dwóch. Natomiast w sprawie z pokazywaniem przez Dumbledore'a dzieciństwa Toma w grę wchodził właśnie dyrektor. Wtedy Harry nie rywalizował z Tomem jawnie i samodzielnie, tylko współpracował skrycie ze starcem. Dlatego chodziło o "innych". Co do przytoczonego przez ciebie cytatu, to ma on związek ze wcześniejszym zachowaniem Voldemorta i wysyłaniem mu przez niego snów. Oraz wcześniejszym zachowaniem Toma, kiedy ten wycofał się po takim pokazie uczuć, jakim było podzielenie się częścią informacji o sowim dzieciństwie. Kiedy wróci moja beta, postaram się z nią skonfrontować ten kawałek tekstu i sprawić, by był nieco bardziej jasny - naprawdę trudno mi to wszystko wytłumaczyć :). Cieszę się, że błędów nie zauważyłaś, mam nadzieję, że będzie tak i tym razem :). **Ariano**, taak, ja także uwielbiam te kłótnie. Przyznam, że twój komentarz i prośba popchnęła mnie do szybszego wrzucenia rozdziału (początkowo z powodu dość małej ilości komentarzy miałam to zamiar zrobić w piątek, a jako, że zazwyczaj wracam w ten dzień dość późno, to sama rozumiesz, nie pojawiłby się on zbyt wcześnie...). Niestety wczoraj było ju za późno, bym to zrobiła, ale mam nadzieję, że i dzisiaj może być... **Mangha**, jeszcze niecałe pół tysiące komentarzy, chociaż prawda, jest już bardzo, bardzo blisko. Korci mnie, aby coś powiedzieć, ale nie chcę nic zdradzić, więc będę siedziała cicho... :) Cieszę się, że zadowoliłam cię swoimi odpowiedziami, starałam się sformułować je jak najbardziej dokładnie (i przy okazji tak, by nie były długości połowy rozdziału ^^). Co do rękoczynów - cóż, myślę, że masz rację, jest ich niesamowicie dużo, ale w porównaniu z ilością intryg, jakie w tym domu istnieją, to właściwie nie jest ich aż tak bardzo dużo. Tom - bo racja, to on jest głównym prowokatorem - podkreśla nimi swoją pozycje, nie pozwala im zapomnieć, że jest niebezpieczny. Co do Dumbledore'a - cóż, próbuje manipulować ludźmi i całkiem dobrze mu się to udaje, ale nie należy zapomnieć, że mimo wszystko nie jest Ślizgonem. Poza tym nie rozumie on relacji między Harrym a Tomem, a co za tym idzie, nie ma możliwości, by przewidzieć możliwe reakcje Harry'ego. Co do twojego pytania na temat długości - masz rację, poprzedni rozdział był długi. Kolejne, szczególnie po minięciu setki, staną się nieco dłuższe niż te do tej pory, chociaż nie oczekiwałabym po nich aż takiej długości - będą pojawiały się rozdziały krótkie i długie, po prostu będzie nieco więcej tych długich :).

Miłego czytania :).

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dziewięćdziesiąty**

Harry odciągnął Parkinson na bok, zatrzymując ją jakiś czas po śniadaniu, ignorując wwiercające się jego plecy spojrzenie.

I tak mieli wolne okienko na pierwszej godzinie.

Dziewczyna nie chciała na niego spojrzeć, jej policzki zabarwiły się ze wstydu na różowo, a jej wzrok był opuszczony, odmawiając spojrzenia w jego oczy. Wzdychając, usiadł na parapecie, wpatrując się w dziedziniec.

- Przepraszam za wczoraj – zaczął spokojnie, powodując, że jej głowa nieznacznie się uniosła. – W imieniu własnym, jak i również Toma, ponieważ nigdy nie uda ci się wyciągnąć z niego przeprosin, bez względu na to, jak bardzo by się mylił. To uparty sukinsyn.

Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że usta słyszącej te słowa Pansy drgnęły odrobinę z rozbawieniem.

- Poważnie jednak mówiąc - kontynuował - nie powinnaś brać sobie do serca tego, co mówił… on jest sadystą, cieszy się z zadawania ludziom bólu.

Spojrzała na niego z prawdziwą nieśmiałością, która wyglądała o niebo lepiej od tej, którą na siłę próbowała bezskutecznie wywołać kilka dni wcześniej.

- Jednak ma rację – wymamrotała. – Nie jestem za ładna. To dlatego ja… - Przełknęła ślinę. – Czy kiedykolwiek byś się ze mną umówił?

Och nie. Nie potrafił sobie radzić z takimi… dziewczęcymi… sprawami.

- Um – zaczął bezradnie. – Może. Gdyby okoliczności były inne. – _Prawdopodobnie nie. Nie._

- Inne okoliczności, takie, jak gdybym była ładna, tak jak Greengrass albo ta Chang. – Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Miał, do cholery, zamiar zabić Toma. Nietaktowny psychopata!

- Nie – powiedział stanowczo. – Inne okoliczności, czyli takie, jak nie posiadanie na karku Mrocznego Lorda, który za cel wyznaczył sobie zabicie mnie albo kogokolwiek, kto jest blisko mnie. Inne okoliczności, czyli takie, jak gdyby któremukolwiek z nas zależało na sobie nawzajem… mam na myśli, tak naprawdę nie, errr, podobam ci się? – zapytał niepewnie. – To wszystko było raczej niespodziewane. Więc, dlaczego ty, um…

- Flirtowałam z tobą? – zakończyła tępo, chociaż w jej przepełnionych niezręcznością oczach zabłyszczała iskierka rozbawienia. – Próbowałam cię wykorzystać?

- Dokładnie – powiedział Harry. Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się z powagą.

- Jak dużo wiesz o tym, w jaki sposób działa hierarchia Slytherinu? – zapytała.

- Nie tak dużo jak powinienem – przyznał śmiało Harry.

- Cóż, najprościej mówiąc, im bliżej jest się przywódcy Ślizgonów – im bardziej jest się przez niego faworyzowanym – tym samemu ma się większą władzę i możliwości do przekabacenia na swoją stronę innych Ślizgonów… o wyższym statusie. Istnieje też wiele więcej innych czynników, ale nie będę się w nie teraz wgłębiać.

- Więc chciałaś zbliżyć się do mnie i, używając mnie jako pełnomocnika, do Toma? – wywnioskował Harry, zastanawiając się, czy powinien czuć się z tego powodu urażony, czy nie. – Dlaczego w takim razie nie poszłaś po prostu do Abraxasa albo Zeviego?

- Riddle nie ma w zwyczaju ranić tych, którzy są ci bliscy – stwierdziła Pansy. – A do tego jesteś drugi w hierarchii Slytherinu… i prawdopodobnie pierwszy w szkolnej, kiedy opinia publiczna jest po twojej stronie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Jak to możliwe w takim razie, że jesteś pierwszą osoba, która tego próbuje? – zapytał nagle.

- Bo jesteś ryzykowny – oznajmiła. – Po pierwsze dlatego, że _w ogóle_ nie zwracasz uwagi na nasz system, a tym samym w ogóle nie ma się gwarancji powodzenia, a po drugie dlatego, że Riddle jest względem ciebie niezwykle zaborczy i jest w stanie rzucić się na każdego, kto by tego spróbował, gdybyś nie wykonał kroku w celu zapobiegnięciu temu, co, jak dobrze wiesz, działa przeciwko twoim zapewnieniom, że nie jest twoim kochankiem.

- On nie jest… - zaczął Harry.

- Zaborczy wobec ciebie? – dokończyła za niego Parkinson, podnosząc brwi. – Tak, jest.

- Nie jest jednak moim kochankiem – dodał Harry, nieco podrażniony. Pansy machnęła lekceważąco ręką, jak gdyby prawdziwość tego stwierdzenia nie miała żadnego znaczenia. W pewnym sensie tak było, jeśli ludzie myśleli, że ze sobą chodzili, to wtedy w takim razie tak się właśnie zachowywali, bez względu na jego gorliwe zaprzeczenia.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

- Jesteś bardzo otwarta na ten temat – zauważył z nieznaczną podejrzliwością.

- Nie mam niczego do stracenia w byciu szczerą – odpowiedziała, nieznacznie wysuwając do przodu brodę. – Potrzebuję twojej… ochrony i przy twojej obrzydliwie Gryfońskiej wrażliwości oraz niewątpliwie Ślizgońskim zrozumieniem wydarzeń nie mogę do końca uciekać się do kłamstw.

- Ochrony? – zakwestionował Harry, jego wnętrzności ścisnęły się z niepokojem, po czym otrząsnął się. Nie tym razem. – A jeśli dam ci swoją ochronę, to czego będzie ona dotyczyć i jaką odniosę z tego korzyść?

Gapiła się na niego, po czym jej twarz przybrała dziwny wyraz, jak gdyby chciała się roześmiać.

- Bezceremonialny, co?

- Dorastałem w stadzie lwów. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

- I pracowałeś w wężowisku*? – zripostowała, po czym jej postawa stała się niepokojąco biznesowa, a wrażliwość zniknęła z jej oczu. – Stań w mojej obronie, jeśli inni zaczną ze mnie kpić… wywołaj mnie, by raz na jakiś czas ze mną porozmawiać. Nie musimy nawet udawać, że się spotykamy. W zamian będę… - Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Będę mówić ci o wężowych sprawach Riddle'a, o których ten ci nie mówi… wyjaśniać rzeczy, które nikt inny wyjaśniać ci nie będzie. Riddle wydaje się sądzić, że chciałeś informacji.

Harry przyglądał jej się przez chwilę badawczo, jeszcze raz uderzyła w niego dziwaczność polityki Slytherinu, jej kombinacja emocjonalności i stoicyzmu.

A jednak… czy to nie był ten oryginalny scenariusz, w którym oboje odnosili korzyści, tego, co oboje chcieli pierwotnie osiągnąć, kiedy próbowali dojść do tego drogą Ślizgońskich subtelności i udawaniem flirtu?

- Okej – zgodził się, po czym spojrzał na zegarek. – Mamy eliksiry – zauważył niepotrzebnie.

Skinęła głową, wyglądając na lekko zdenerwowaną. Współczucie ponownie ukuło jego serce.

- Chodź, możemy pójść tam razem. I… errr… Pansy? Naprawdę przepraszam za to, że Tom jest takim dupkiem. Nie jesteś brzydka, jesteś po prostu… - _Masz twarz mopsa_. – …nie taką seks-bombą, jesteś inna.

Wysłała mu oszałamiający uśmiech, który w jakiś sposób sprawił, że wyglądała bardziej jak dziewczyna.

I to ładna.

* * *

Przez cały czas na eliksirach czuł na sobie wzrok Toma, ale nie skomentował tego i nie dał żadnego znaku, że był tego świadom.

Snape także mu się przyglądał. Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów pod koniec lekcji kazał zostać mu z tyłu, kiedy tylko próbował wymknąć się przez drzwi.

Wzdychając, skierował się z powrotem do biurka, na którym Snape męczył się ze stosem prac trzeciorocznych.

Harry skrzywił się na duże O, wypisane jaskrawym czerwonym atramentem na górze jednej z prac wraz ze słowami „Absolutnie przerażające. Pająk który wypełzł z kałamarza byłby w stanie napisać zadaną pracę domową lepiej niż ty. Musisz więcej czasu spędzić na analizie – i liścia Tentakuli NIE można stosować zamiennie z korzeniem Jadowitej Tentakuli."

Spojrzał w górę, kiedy Snape przemówił.

- Nie będziesz dłużej odbywał ze mną szlabanu, panie Potter. Zgłoś się do gabinetu dyrektora o siódmej.

Usta Harry'ego prawie opadły ze zdziwienia, ale zatrzymał je zamknięte dzięki sile emocji.

- Przepraszam.. um, sir? – dodał pośpiesznie. – Chce mi pan zasugerować, że Dumbledore wziął na siebie wszystkie moje szlabany?

- _Profesor _Dumbledore, Potter – warknął Snape, ale w jego głosie był ciekawy brak zagrożenia. – I nic nie próbuję ci zasugerować, ty głupi dzieciaku; dyrektor bierze twoje szlabany w najbliższej przyszłości i zgłosisz się do jego gabinetu, kiedy zegar wybije siódmą.

To było niewiarygodne.

- Nie – oświadczył stanowczo. – Potrójcie moje szlabany i pozwólcie Filchowi nakazać mi polować w Zakazanym Lesie na jaja akromantuli, ale nie zgadzam się mieć ich z _profesorem_ Dumbledore'em.

Snape przyglądał mu się ponuro z zaciśniętymi wargami.

- O siódmej. Gabinet dyrektora – powtórzył oślizgły nietoperz. – A teraz opuść moją klasę. Już wystarczająco złe jest to, że musiałem znosić twoją obecność przez całą godzinę.

Harry skinął mocno głową, a następnie odwrócił się na pięcie i wypadł z klasy, z czystej mściwości zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Co za czelność! Dumbledore'a, nie Snape'a tym razem. Nie pójdzie. Mogą przydzielić mu nawet roczny szlaban, ale on i tak nie spędzi choćby sekundy w obecności starca.

Tak, chciał Większego Dobra, ale w tej chwili Harry miał w dupie Większe Dobro, skupiał się na swoim własnym pieprzonym życiu i zdrowiu psychicznym, jakkolwiek szokujące mogłoby to dla kogoś być.

Dopiero kiedy jego ręka szarpnęła się, zmuszając go do nagłego zatrzymania, zdał sobie sprawę, że w swojej furii minął Toma, zbyt pochłonięty własnymi myślami, by go zauważyć. Dziedzic Slytherinu podniósł brwi.

- Zły dzień, skarbie?

- Tom – przywitał się, opanowując swoją lodowatą wściekłość na tyle długo, by zabrzmieć neutralnie zamiast zgryźliwie, prawie że ciepło. – Coś w tym stylu. Przepraszam, jeśli cię zignorowałem. Nie zauważyłem cię.

- Bo to nie jest prawie tak obraźliwe jak ignorowanie mnie – odpowiedział sucho Tom, przyglądając mu się intensywnie. – Czego chciał profesor Snape?

- Poinformować mnie o zmianie planów w spawie mojego szlabanu – powiedział Harry głosem powściągliwym od gniewu, palącego go ponownie na przypomnienie tego, co zaszło.

- Za co masz szlaban? – zapytał Tom, marszcząc brwi.

- Za opuszczenie terenu szkoły i upicie się z tobą – fuknął gniewnie. – Dlaczego ty _nie_ masz szlabanu?

- Ponieważ w tym okresie czasu moja dokumentacja mówi, że jestem absolwentem, więc nie jestem tak bardzo jak ty zobowiązany do przestrzegania szkolnych zasad i mogę przychodzić oraz odchodzić, kiedy mi się to żywnie spodoba, bez wpakowywania się w zbyt duże kłopoty, gdyż nie chcą powodować zakłóceń w systemie. Wszyscy możemy.

- To takie niesprawiedliwe! – jęknął Harry. Tom uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc szyderczo jego ramię.

- Widziałem, jak tego ranka wychodzisz z Parkinson – powiedział Riddle po chwili ciszy. Harry oparł się pokusie przewrócenia oczami, ponownie ruszając.

- Taak. Świetnie spędziliśmy czas. Nie wiedziałem, że szafki na miotły są takie pojemne – wycedził.

Tom wysłał mu ostre spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, z udawaną jasnością.

Riddle jeszcze raz zmusił go do zatrzymania, kilka metrów za dziedzińcem, w stronę którego podążał, by spotkać się z Ronem i Hermioną. Harry skrzyżował ręce, czekając na to, aż Tom zacznie mówić.

Ku jego zdziwieniu młody Czarny Pan jedynie przyglądał mu się przez chwilę oceniająco, po czym zaczął niskim, wyważonym tonem:

- Powinieneś uważać, Złoty Chłopcze, jeśli planujesz zacząć grać w moją grę. Znam ją o wiele lepiej niż ty.

Harry po raz kolejny zaczął zastanawiać się jak wiele Tom wiedział o jego ciągłych ruchach i w jego umyśle pojawił się nagle cichy, paranoiczny głosik syczący mu, że Tom miał Pansy na własność. Uciszył go chwilę później.

- Nie sprzeciwiasz się? Biorąc pod uwagę awanturę, jaką zrobiłeś Parkinson w Pokoju Wspólnym? – zapytał.

Tom wzruszył beztrosko ramionami z paskudnym błyskiem w oczach.

- Cóż, nie sądzę, abyś dokądkolwiek doszedł… ale wiem, że będę miał niezłą zabawę oglądając, jak borykasz się z tym, aby sobie z tym poradzić.

Bo to było tak bardzo pocieszające.

* * *

Około godziny siódmej Harry wydawał się być raczej na krawędzi i wraz z mijającym czasem wyglądał na coraz bardziej napiętego… siódma trzydzieści, ósma, ósma trzydzieści… Osobiście tego nie rozumiał.

Chociaż jeśli Abraxas miałby być ze sobą brutalnie szczery (i normalnie był, po prostu nie lubił być szczery z nikim innym) to było naprawdę wiele rzeczy w Harrym, których nie rozumiał – a główną z nich była ta interakcja Harry'ego z jego Panem.

Ta dwójka była fascynująca do badania jako indywidualności ale jeszcze bardziej pod względem relacji do siebie nawzajem, chociaż to nie było badanie, które przyniosłoby za sobą wiele odpowiedzi.

Przeciwnie, bazowało to jedynie na wyrazach ich emocji i ukradkowym zapamiętywaniu ich, szkarłatnych i srebrnych wątkach nici, złotych i szmaragdowych, zszywanych w ich historię, uprzędzonych w delikatne, ale poplątane opowieści o Losie, splatającym ich historię, której żaden z nich nie mógł całkowicie pojąć.

To było zbyt skomplikowane, by być w pełni zrozumiane, zbyt bełkotliwe i zbyt zniekształcone przez fasady, a zarazem tak prawdziwe, że to bolało i pociągało za strunę tak głęboko, że twoja własna dusza wydawała się drżeć w przewidywaniu ich ulotności.

Oczy Toma od czasu do czasu zatrzymywały się oceniająco na młodszym chłopcu, nigdy nie pozostając tam długo, ale świadomie… podświadomie, i Harry robił to samo, obserwował. Przez większość czasu robili to w różnym momencie, ale raz na jakiś czas ich spojrzenia kolidowały ze sobą w spotkaniu, jak odłamek uchwyconej błyskawicy, mówiąc o ich relacji bardziej otwarcie i bardziej ostrożnie niż kiedykolwiek zrobiłyby to ich słowa.

Ani Tom, ani Harry nie byli typem osób, którym mógłbyś przypisać określenie „współzależne", ale w tym przypadku to właśnie ono przychodziło do głowy – poprzedzone ściśle przez słowo „toksycznie".

Mieli oni całkowitą obsesję na swoim punkcie, ich nastroje zależały od nastroju drugiego, zaniedbywali innych, kiedy byli razem, nie radzili sobie dobrze, będąc na dłuższy czas od siebie rozdzieleni i nieustannie manipulowali sobą nawzajem oraz walczyli o dominację.

To naprawdę nie było zdrowe… i jeszcze… wydawali się być w znacznym stopniu z tego powodu szczęśliwi, i obawiał się psychologicznych konsekwencji spróbowania na siłę obniżenia temperatury ich relacji chociaż o jeden stopień albo zmuszenia ich do zrobienia sobie trochę miejsca.

Jako tako Abraxas (i wiedział, że jego Pan również) był jednym z niewielu ludzi obserwujących Harry'ego wystarczająco dokładnie, aby dostrzec sposób, w jaki jego wzrok kierował się także w stronę drzwi albo w jaki jego mięśnie napinały się, kiedy się one otwierały.

To było intrygujące i wiedział, że Tom myślał tak samo, jego nadzór nad chłopakiem stał się mniej sporadyczny niż krótkie kierowanie uwagi, a stał się bardziej ciągłym badaniem, jak gdyby miał przed swoimi oczami zagadkę albo trudne równanie numerologiczne.

Był jednak zaskoczony, kiedy Albus Dumbledore wszedł do ich Pokoju Wspólnego, skutecznie uciszając wszystkie rozmowy, bacznie śledziony przez ich obecną głowę domu.

Zauważył, jak Zevi przesunął się zrzędliwie, unikając wzroku Mistrza Eliksirów. Salazarze, tak się cieszył, że ma Draco zamiast Mieszkającego W Lochach Nietoperza. Blondyn był dobrym dzieciakiem, kiedy udało im się już pozbyć pierwszej niezręczności.

Głowa Harry'ego wystrzeliła w górę, a magia Toma zaczęła buzować, kiedy dyrektor podszedł do nich.

Wymienił spojrzenia ze swoim wnukiem, bezgłośnie nakazując mu pozostać na miejscu i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. To był dobry dzieciak… ale nie był najbardziej subtelny. Miał wiele na swoich ramionach…

- Być może myślisz, że jesteś ponad zasadami, panie Potter – powiedział chłodno Dumbledore. – Ale kiedy członek kadry nauczycielskiej przypisuje ci szlaban, masz obowiązek do uczestniczenia w nim.

Ciało Harry'ego cofnęło się odrobinę, defensywnie, natomiast Toma przesunęło do najbardziej wygodnej na atak pozycji i w każdym momencie był on gotowy do defensywnego wybuchu.

- Być może… - odpowiedział Harry, jego głos był lodowaty - …chciałbym, _proszę pana_, abyś przypisał mi tradycjonalny szlaban zamiast jakiejś sztuczki wymuszającej niechciane spotkanie.

- Uczeń nie może wybrać swojej kary, sprawiłoby to, że stałaby się ona nieskuteczna.

- Dyrektor nie może nadużywać swojej pozycji przez wzgląd na poczucie swojej ślepej słuszności! – odwarknął natychmiast Harry. – Proszę bardzo, niech da mi pan szlaban, z radością go odrobię – ale niech nie oczekuje pan, że odrobię go z panem… i czy to nie jest wbrew szkolnym prawom, sir? Nie wierzę, by do zadań dyrektora należało nadzorowanie ucznia podczas szlabanu wywołanego czymś tak trywialnym, jak wykradnięcie się z terenu szkoły i upicie z przyjacielem.

Harry uśmiechnął się, zupełnie bez ciepła.

- Nie chciałby pan zostać oskarżony o faworyzowanie.

Dumbledore rozejrzał się po wypełnionym ciszą Pokoju Wspólnym, jego niebieskie oczy przesunęły się po wszystkich i oceniły w przeciągu kilku sekund.

- Proszę wyjść na zewnątrz, panie Potter, to nie jest miejsce na taką rozmowę – polecił krótko Dumbledore. Harry nawet nie drgnął, spoglądając na dyrektora z nieukrywaną wściekłością.

- Myślę, że zostanę tutaj, dziękuję – oznajmił okropnie, nietypowo uprzejmie.

- To nie podlega dyskusji – uciął Dumbledore.

W odpowiedzi Harry zatopił się głębiej w kanapę, z wyzywającym lekceważeniem grzebiąc w swojej torbie. Dyrektor zrobił krok do przodu i Snape drgnął, tak jakby się przesuwając, tylko po to, by po chwili jeszcze raz zastygnąć w bezruchu, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

- W takim razie dobrze, panie Potter. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się nagle, powodując, że wzrok Harry'ego stał się ostrożny. – Jeśli chcesz, możemy dyskutować o szkolnych prawach tutaj. Mamy wiele zasad, a jedną z nich jest to, że uczniowie powinni pozostać w swoich Pokojach Wspólnych… Jak wierzę, Tiara Przydziału umieściła cię w Gryffindorze?

- Jak wierzę, umieściła go także w Slytherinie – powiedział lodowato Tom, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. – Więc ma on takie samo prawo do zostania tutaj.

- Och, ale nie chciałbym zostać oskarżony o faworyzowanie – oznajmił radośnie Dumbledore. – Nie wydaje się sprawiedliwe pozwolić panu Potterowi zmieniać domy, podczas gdy inni uczniowie nie mają takiej możliwości. Z tego też powodu musi wrócić do domu, który został mu początkowo wybrany.

Usta Harry'ego były prawie białe z furii, pięści zaciśnięte, a oczy Toma błyszczały niczym innym, jak tylko nienawiścią i pogardą.

- A jednak… podejmujesz tą decyzję tak długo po tym, jak doszło do pierwszego przeniesienia? Dlaczego? Jeśli ktoś chciałby poszukać rzeczy niekorzystnych w twojej dość… ekscentrycznej… kadencji, to mogłoby to wywołać podejrzenia o ukryte motywy – odpowiedział płynnie Tom, bez wahania.

Oczy Dumbledore'a zwęziły się.

- To nie do ucznia należy, mój drogi chłopcze, kwestionowanie szkolnych praw albo osądzanie osób wyżej mu postawionych – powiedział miło. Ałć.

- Nie – oznajmił po chwili Tom, cicho, zabójczo. – Ale ja jestem dziedzicem Slytherina, a on jest dziedzicem Gryffindora – tak więc można by się sprzeczać, czy to w tym wypadku ponad naszą prerogatywę. Został przydzielony do Slytherinu i jest mile widziany w moim dworze tak długo, jak zechce.

- Myślałem, że byłeś za zjednoczeniem domów, profesorze? – dodał niewinnie Harry.

Dumbledore przez kilka chwil przypatrywał się im obu w strasznej ciszy. A następnie wyszedł tak szybko jak wszedł i Harry wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, patrząc na drzwi z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

Spojrzenie Toma powędrowało z powrotem na młodszego chłopca, tym razem nie ukrywając się z tą obserwacją.

W Pokoju Wspólnym wciąż wisiała krzycząca cisza.

Harry oderwał swój wzrok z powrotem w kierunku dziedzica Slytherinu, najwyraźniej czując ciężar tego intensywnego, palącego spojrzenia. Abraxas był pewien, że nawet on, urodzony i wychowany jako Malfoy, zwinąłby się pod takim naciskiem, ale Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, aczkolwiek niezręcznie.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć – mruknął.

- Och – odpowiedział niebezpiecznie Tom. – Naprawdę myślę, że chcę, skarbie.

* * *

* ang. snake pit. To połączenie wyrazów oznacza właśnie miejsce życia węży – wężowisko – ale także potocznie mówi się tak na dom wariatów. Dlatego właśnie pojawia się tam słowo „pracowałeś", które nawiązuje do tego potocznego znaczenia tego słowa. Postanowiłam zostawić wężowisko, bo odnosi się do węży – „Ślizgonów" – w odpowiedzi na wcześniejsze słowa Pottera o lwach – Gryfonach. Niewytłumaczalna gra słów.


	91. Rozdział 91

Wiadomości od cheroine dalej brak, jest więc może ktoś, kto podjąłby się - przynajmniej chwilowo, reszta okaże się, kiedy uda mi się nawiązać z nią kontakt - zadania betowania „Ulubieńca Losu"? Jeżeli tak – och, mam nadzieję, że ktoś się znajdzie! – to bardzo, bardzo proszę o kontakt poprzez prywatną wiadomość albo na maila: panna_mi (małpa) interia. pl (bez spacji, oczywiście :)).

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, za życzenia świąteczne – za każdy gest z waszej strony, który powoduje, że wiem, iż są osoby, dla których naprawdę warto tłumaczyć tego ficka.

**Ariano**, nie zazdroszczę choroby, mam nadzieję, że już ci chociaż trochę przeszła :). Nie przejmuj się, nie przeszkadza mi to, że mówisz o problemach, człowiek naprawdę czasem musi się wgadać, a jeżeli tylko samym wysłuchaniem mogę pomóc, to nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabym tego nie zrobić ;). Bardzo się cieszę, że rozdział poprawił ci nastrój, nie przejmuj się niczym, głowa do góry i staw czoła wszystkim problemom :). **Cookies. Alice,** Cygnus jeszcze kilkakrotnie zalezie nam za skórę. Dobrze obstawiałaś, że nie zdradzę w jakich konkretnie sytuacjach, chociaż myślę, że bez wyrzutów sumienia mogę powiedzieć, że jeden z jego wybryków doprowadzi do sytuacji, która zostanie przedstawiona w moim chyba ulubionym rozdziale :) Co do tego, jak postrzegałaś przemyślenia Abraxasa, to myślę, że masz rację. W pewnym sensie tak jest – ta dwójka nie potrafi żyć bez siebie. Co do postaci Dumbledore'a, to aż do końca nie będę się o niej wypowiadała, chociaż z chęcią posłucham twoich przemyśleń Nawego temat :).** Mangha, **na pewno nie byłoby tak źle i dałabyś radę :). Tom mógłby rzucić Dumbledore'a kilkoma klątwami, ale myślę, że chyba raczej zdecydowałby się na jakieś bardziej Ślizgońskie podejście ;). Co do Dumbledore'a to zgadzam się, że poddał się nieco zbyt łatwo, ale taka była wizja autorki i nic nie mogę z tym zrobić… Co do punktów widzenia, to Abraxas i Alphard dalej pozostaną tymi mniej charakterystycznymi postaciami (szczególnie Alphard) chociaż myślę, że nieco ich poznamy. Sprawę Cygnusa na razie przemilczę :). Cieszę się, że podobało ci się tłumaczenie i dziękuję za życzenia :). **Evolution**, bardzo przepraszam, chociaż myślę, że człowieka od obowiązków odciąga wszystko – jeżeli nie rozdział, to coś innego ;). Tak przynajmniej jest w moim przypadku… Bardzo się cieszę, że tak bardzo ci się spodobał ten rozdział. Szczerość Harry'ego jest powalająca, masz rację, ale czym byłby Gryfon bez szczerości ;)? Co do metafory, o której wspomniałaś, to myślałam, że padnę, kiedy ją tłumaczyłam. Tym bardziej cieszę się, że udało mi się zebrać ją tak, że ci się spodobała :). Dialog, racja, był wspaniały, szczególnie, że widać było w nim opiekuńczość Toma :)… Rozdział przed świętami jeszcze jeden, jak już wcześniej mówiłam, zawsze znajdzie się coś, co odciągnie człowieka od obowiązków :). Ale i tak dziękuję za życzenia i również życzę ci Wesołych Świąt :).

Przyznam, że jest to chyba ostatni rozdział przed świętami – no, chyba, że bardzo zaskoczycie mnie komentarzami, bo wtedy naprawdę nie będę miała serca zostawić was do czwartku bez rozdziału. Demoralizujecie mnie, przez was zamiast sprzątać, to zajmuję się kolejnym rozdziałem ;). W każdym razie nie wiem jak będzie, tak więc już teraz życzę wam wszystkim wesołych, spędzonych z rodziną świąt. Aby na waszym stole nie zabrakło potraw, abyście jedli je bez wyrzutów sumienia i abyście w przyszłości cały ten czas bardzo, bardzo miło wspominali. :)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dziewięćdziesiąty pierwszy**

Harry odwrócił się, z niewytłumaczalnych powodów czując zakłopotanie.

Powody jego sprzeczki były zbyt Gryfońskie… zbyt… wyraziste w swojej intencji. No jasne, dbał o Toma i nie tolerował tego, że Dumbledore robi z niego czyste zło, ale nie chciał, aby Tom wiedział, że to w jego imieniu kłócił się z Białym Panem.

To było zbyt… zbyt _coś_, nie no, to było takie elokwentne! Czasami pragnął posiadać umiejętność Riddle'a do posługiwania się słowami.

Dziedzic Slytherina wciąż się mu przyglądał, spojrzeniem wwiercającym się w jego skórę jak odłamki jakiegoś drogocennego klejnotu, przecinającym się przez kości i mięśnie, jak gdyby próbowały dostrzec prawdę. Harry westchnął ciężko, krzyżując ramiona.

- Niech się poprawię – powiedział. – **Ja nie chcę, abyś wiedział.**

- A czy ja kiedykolwiek dbałem o to, czy ty _chcesz_ mi powiedzieć coś, co _ja_ chcę wiedzieć? – odpowiedział Tom z uśmieszkiem, chociaż jego oczy błyszczały powagą. Harry skrzywił się.

- Odszedłem od Dumbledore'a. Wkurzył się – oznajmił krótko. Zamiast wyglądać na uspokojonego, Tom wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zaciekawiony niż wcześniej, robiąc ku niemu krok i przechylając głowę, oceniając go krytycznie.

- Dlaczego od niego odszedłeś?

- Ze swoich własnych powodów – odpowiedział Harry, potrząsając głową. – Mam zadanie domowe do zrobienia.

Tom milczał, po czym raptownie wstał na nogi, kierując się w stronę dormitorium.

- Chodź.

Harry poczuł, jak jego ramię zostaje lekko szarpnięte i prawie warknął w irytacji oraz furii.

Podążył za nim, wiedząc, że wyglądałby jeszcze bardziej śmiesznie i bezradnie, gdyby był ciągnięty po podłodze, a następnie musiał wyjaśniać, jakim cudem Tom mógł to zrobić.

Cholerni Ślizgoni, którzy przypierają cię do muru.

Cholerni Czarni Panowie.

Zatrzasnął drzwi, słysząc za sobą mamrotanie głosów:

- Nienawidzę, kiedy wycofują się z kłótni w taki sposób…

- Wiem – chciałbym zobaczyć, o czym oni rozmawiają!

- …pocałunek i makijaż?

* * *

Dumbledore chodził po swoim gabinecie, marszcząc lekko brwi, z palcami splecionymi za swoimi plecami.

Nie powinien w taki sposób stracić nad sobą panowania, nie powinien być tak nachalny, tak domagający… najwyraźniej bardziej subtelne maski Voldemorta były bardziej skuteczne.

Musiał dać chłopakowi swobodę.

To po prostu było takie trudne, ledwie mógł znieść widok tej dwójki, razem. Przywoływało to u niego zbyt wiele wspomnień, powodując, że jego żołądek zaciskał się, a rozdrapywane były rany z przeszłości. Z jego własnej historii.

Gellerta.

Historia miała niesamowicie straszny sposób powtarzania się.

Czy Harry nie widział, że to wszystko zmierzało do zguby? Że, kiedy to wszystko dobiegnie końca, spędzi resztę swojego życia uwięziony we wspomnieniach momentów, które dzielili? Oczywiście, że tak będzie; ta dwójka miała absolutnego fioła na swoim punkcie, była opętana w swojej miłości… albo jakikolwiek tam był odpowiednik Riddle'a na obsesję.

Tak bardzo próbował powstrzymać Harry'ego od podążania tą zdradziecką ścieżką, próbował usunąć wszelkie przeszkody, które mogłyby doprowadzić go do tej samej młodzieńczej arogancji, w jaką on sam popadł. Był tak niesamowicie arogancki, nigdy nie mając dość pochwał i wyróżnień, rozkoszując się nimi…. podobnie jak Harry ze swoją sławą, wzrastający na sile dzięki swojej niezależności i samoświadomości.

Myślał, że umieszczenie go u Dursleyów, niezrozumiałego i być może nawet zaniedbywanego, będzie lepsze dla chłopca niż wychowanie na swoje podobieństwo albo podobieństwo Voldemorta.

A jednak to i tak się stało, nieuchronnie – w momencie, w którym ta dwójka się spotkała.

Gellert Grindewald i Albus Dumbledore.

Tom Riddle i Harry Potter.

Czasami nie widział już młodego Harry'ego, widział po prostu samego siebie, zniekształcone migawki tego, czym mógł się stać lub był – i to wpływało na jego decyzje oraz działania w celu naprawienia tego, co się stało, na agresywność, której nie czuł od wielu lat i której nie chciał czuć.

Każdy błąd, jaki popełnił młody chłopak był jedynie odbiciem, echem jego własnego, i to sprawiało, że jeszcze trudniej było mu oprzeć się pokucie rzucenia się, odbicia i przemocą rozszarpania całego tego lustrzanego obrazu jego przeszłości na kawałki, aby nie musiał na to wszystko dłużej spoglądać.

Po prostu nie mógł znieść tego patrzenia na to, jak wszystko wychodzi na jaw i po raz kolejny jest w rękach tego, który miał ich uratować.

Uratować ich wszystkich.

Voldemort był niczym, cała ta sytuacja wydawała się być niewiele więcej niż okrutną powtórką i zrządzeniem Losu.

A on musiał to naprawić. Bez względu na środki.

Czarodziejski Świat nie mógł popaść w Ciemność.

Wszyscy zostaliby zranieni – a przede wszystkim Harry.

* * *

Tom usiadł na swobodnie na swoim łóżku, irytująco swobodnie.

- Wiesz, ta cała sprawa z ramieniem to naprawdę cios poniżej pasa – splunął Harry, być może jeszcze bardziej zły niż zwykle dlatego, że siedzący naprzeciw niego nastolatek był powodem jego kłótni z niezwykle potężnym i wpływowym dyrektorem… który prawdopodobnie zrobi teraz z jego życia piekło, a po którego stronie Harry powinien być w wojnie przeciwko Voldemortowi.

I może też dlatego, że nie szanował on prawa Harry'ego do prywatności i ciszy, kiedy Harry popadł w taką skrajność, że go szanował.

Sama manipulacja znakiem była tylko niewielką niedogodnością i przykrym faktem w jego życiu, z którym się już pogodził aż do czasu, kiedy przeprowadzi badania na temat tego, jak nim samemu manipulować.

Odwrócił wzrok, zbyt wściekły, aby spojrzeć na twarz swojego towarzysza, ale doskonale wiedząc, że nie może wyjść tak, jak kiedyś mógł. Zamiast tego podszedł do swojego łóżka (wciąż był niesamowicie szczęśliwy, że naprawdę miał teraz własne łóżko!) przylegającego do Toma.

- Jesteś rozdrażniony – zauważył Tom.

- Świetne spostrzeżenie, geniuszu – odpowiedział matowym głosem, wciąż spoglądając gdzieś indziej.

Usłyszał upominający dźwięk i odgłos kroków, kiedy Tom podszedł, opierając się o jedną z kolumn jego łóżka, bezpośrednio na wprost linii jego wzroku.

- Wiesz, jeśli masz się zamiar o coś dąsać, to najpierw się na to nie zgadzaj.

- Nie dąsam się – fuknął Harry.

- Nie, ty tylko unikasz mojego wzroku, wiercisz się markotnie, wzdychasz ciężko i mówisz przez zaciśnięte zęby jak w praktycznie nieistniejącym szkolnym przedstawieniu, co? – odpowiedział sarkastycznie Tom.

- Nie byłeś na przesłuchaniu? Wszyscy są aktorami, kiedy cały świat to scena*.

- Przestań masakrować Shakespeare'a – powiedział kategorycznie Tom, po czym ponownie przesunął się na jego pole widzenia, tym razem bliżej, opierając dłonie po obu stronach nóg Harry'ego, z twarzą na wysokości jego własnej.

To by było tyle na temat przestrzeni osobistej.

Drgnął nieznacznie do tyłu, czując się emocjonalnie wyczerpanym po konfrontacji z Dumbledore'em.

Starzec nie był _zły_, był po prostu prawy i nie potrafił pozbyć się swoich własnych przekonań, by spostrzec słuszność innych. Tylko dlatego, że metoda była inna nie znaczyło, że była ona zła albo miała przeciwne cele.

- Wiesz, nie mogę niczego zrobić jeśli nie powiesz mi, co jest nie tak.

Oczy Harry'ego uniosły się na to, zaskoczone, po czym odwróciły się, kiedy oczy Toma rozświetliły się jakąś emocją albo myślą o przypadkowej zdradzie. Z pewnym niepokojem czekał na kolejne słowa.

Ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu Tom tylko uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym cofnął i ruszył z powrotem w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego. Harry zamrugał.

- Poddajesz się? – słowa wyrwały się z jego ust zanim mógłby je powstrzymać.

Twarz Toma nieznacznie przechyliła się w jego kierunku, uśmiech zniknął, robiąc miejsce uśmieszkowi.

- Ja się nigdy nie poddaję, Harry. Powinieneś to już wiedzieć… skoro nie masz szlabanu dzisiejszej nocy, w takim razie będziesz miał kolejną lekcję oklumencji.

Harry zamarł.

- Tom…

- To nie podlega dyskusji. Dałeś mi słowo.

- A ty powiedziałeś, że nie będziesz wykorzystywać tych lekcji do niczego podstępnego – między innymi jako pretekstu do przeszukiwania mojego umysłu.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – oświadczył niewinnie Tom, po czym jego uśmieszek zwiększył się. – Poza tym, gdybym naprawdę tego chciał, to mógłbym legilimentować cię poza lekcjami oklumencji, doskonale o tym wiesz. Przynajmniej, skoro są to lekcje, to coś z nich wyniesiesz… i obiecałeś w nich uczestniczyć. Chcesz złamać zaufanie, jakie pokładam w twoją przysięgę?

Bo to wcale nie pokonywało skutecznie każdego argumentu, jaki mógłby wymyśleć…

Cholera.

* * *

Lekcja oklumencji zbliżała się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, pędząc, aby spotkać z nim jak z ukochanym na lotnisku – chociaż nie tak przyjaźnie.

Harry miał jednakże straszne uczucie, że ta lekcja będzie przeciągała się w nieskończoność. Miał ochotę po prostu na nią nie pójść.

Ale… dał słowo, prawda? I być może będzie tego potrzebował przeciwko Tomowatemu rozumieniu słowa „zaufanie" w czymś bardziej ważnym niż jego zraniona duma i niechęć.

To właśnie w taki sposób skończył w Pokoju Życzeń o godzinie ósmej, siedząc na kanapie naprzeciwko Toma, spoglądając nieufnie i z napięciem na cisową różdżkę, zanim zaczęli.

Szczerze mówiąc w pewnym stopniu spodziewał się, że Tom po prostu włamie się do jego umysłu w sekundzie, w której wejdzie do sali i to, że tego nie zrobił, było jeszcze tylko bardziej niepokojące.

- Okej… – zaczął Tom – …istnieją cztery różne typy barier oklumencyjnych i każda posiada indywidualne różnice dla każdej osoby – Emocjonalnie Ofensywna, Emocjonalnie Defensywna, Stoicko Ofensywna i Stoicko Defensywna. Na podstawie tego, co zrobiłeś Voldemortowi, zgadnij którą masz ty?

Harry pogrążył się w zamyśleniu, nie było to sytuacja trudna do przypomnienia sobie – jeżeli ktoś najeżdżał na twój umysł, to było to raczej zapadające w pamięć doznanie. Koncentrował się na emocjach, tak więc…

- Jedną z tych Emocjonalnych – stwierdził.

Tom skinął głową, w akceptacji, zgodności czy potwierdzeniu jego odpowiedzi, tego nie wiedział.

- Wiesz którą z nich?

- A ty wiesz? – zapytał Harry.

Tom pokręcił głową, niemal niezauważalnie.

- Nie byłem wtedy w twoim umyśle – odpowiedział. Harry podniósł brwi.

- Ale masz teorię na temat tego, którą z nich mógłbym mieć – upierał się, pewien tego.

- Zawsze mam teorie – odparł Tom, z malutkim uśmieszkiem. – A teraz odpowiedz na pytanie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, przeglądając swój umysł.

- Co się stanie, jeśli nie jestem pewien…? – zakwestionował.

- Wtedy moja teoria się potwierdzi – oznajmił.

Harry skrzyżował ręce, ciekawy pomimo swojej niechęci do pozwolenia Tomowi dostania się podczas lekcji do jego umysłu, szczególnie teraz, kiedy wiedział, że przebywając w nim będzie się on kierował prosto do tego, co chce wiedzieć, aż do czasu, kiedy Harry będzie się mógł dokładnie i konsekwentnie się przeciwko temu bronić.

- Zdradź ją.

- Myślę, że używasz obu – Emocjonalnie Defensywnej _i _Emocjonalnie Ofensywnej – wyjaśnił Tom. – To rzadkie… ale nie niespotykane, chociaż sprawia to, że bardziej trudne niż dla innych będzie dla ciebie opanowanie zdolności sztuki umysłu… co jest powodem, dla którego cały ten początkowy proces trwał tak długo.

- Czy twoje bariery też takie są? – zapytał Harry podejrzliwie, wiedząc, że jeśli Tom naprawdę odpowie na to pytanie, to Potter będzie miał większe szanse na przebicie się przez jego bariery, jeśli by tego chciał lub potrzebował… co prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że Tom nie da mu odpowiedzi.

- W pewnym sensie tak – oznajmił dziedzic Slytherinu. – Chociaż w innym połączeniu; używam zarówno Emocjonalnych jak i Stoickich, tyle, że obu Ofensywnych.

Harry zamrugał. Okej… dostał odpowiedź… Harry próbował otrząsnąć się z zadowolonego szoku, po czym udało mu się uspokoić, by nie okazać tego na swojej twarzy. Chociaż wydawało się, że Tom i tak to zauważył.

- Zaskoczony, że to wyznałem? – zapytał z wszystkowiedzącą postawą, ale ta chwilę później zniknęła. – To ty jesteś tym, który powiedział, że powinienem bardziej ci zaufać.

- Wiem – odparł Harry, a jego gardło nagle stało się suche. Nastąpiła krótka przerwa. – Więc w jaki sposób one w takim razie działają, w grupach?

- Stoicko Defensywne polegają na stworzeniu muru wokół swojego umysłu, że tak powiem, bez żadnych emocji… oczyszczony umysł i głęboka koncentracja tworzą nicość. Opis przypadku – twój profesor Snape. Jedna z najtrudniejszych do wzniesienia, ale jeśli stosowana jest poprawnie, to jedna z najsilniejszych – wyjaśniał Tom. – Stoicko Ofensywna ponownie polega na nie okazywaniu żadnych emocji i zachowaniu spokoju, oczyszczeniu umysłu, ale w tym przypadku nie polega na koncentracji na obronie swojego umysłu, a ostrym zaatakowaniu umysłu intruza.

- Jak? – zapytał Harry, pochylając się do przodu.

- To zmienia się w zależności od osoby – niektórzy mogą wyobrażać sobie kolce otaczające ich umysł, inni po prostu uderzają i próbują zranić mentalną energią – odparł Tom. Harry trawił to przez chwilę. – Abraxas korzysta z tej formy – dodał mimochodem Riddle.

- Abraxas zna magię umysłu?

- Jest Malfoyem – odpowiedział Tom, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało… cóż, w pewnym sensie tak było.

- Nie sądziłem, że pozwolisz komukolwiek wokół siebie mieć zdolność do blokowania cię – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Nikt wokół mnie nie może tego zrobić. Moja legilimencja jest wyjątkowo silna, a ich umysł podporządkowuje się mojemu, kiedy tego pragnę.

- Znak? – Harry poczuł mdłości.

Tom skinął głową, z całkowitą łatwością. W takim razie miał kolejną rzecz do zbadania.

- Czy to działa na mnie?

- Zdradź mnie, a się dowiesz – oznajmił Tom z uprzejmością w głosie, wypełnionym rażącą groźbą tego komunikatu, spotykając na chwilę jego spojrzenie. Harry wytrzymał je spokojnie, po czym kontynuował:

- Więc jak w takim razie działają Emocjonalne?

- Przez użycie emocji, silnych emocji do stworzenia… mgły… uczuć, albo czegoś podobnego, aby zatracić w niej intruza, zdezorientować go, wprowadzić w błąd tak, aby nigdy nie odnalazł twojego prawdziwego umysłu.

- To ta Defensywna?

- Tak – zgodził się Tom. – Ofensywna używa emocji, aby zaatakować intruza, zbombardować go całym odczuwanym bólem i negatywnymi emocjami, wszystkimi „odpychającymi" emocjami.

Hermiona pokochałaby całą tą teorię i już w tej chwili przekopywałaby książki. Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na tą myśl.

- I te rzadkie?

Toma i jego własna? Riddle przez chwilę mu się przypatrywał.

- Emocjonalna i stoicka oznaczają to, że unicestwiłbym każdego nieproszonego gościa w moim umyśle. Wyobraź sobie eksplozję albo bombę… twardość i „stoickość" na zewnątrz, a jeśli ktoś przełamie tą powierzchnię, to jest natychmiast rozdarty na kawałki przez emocjonalne zmiażdżenie w środku stoicyzmu albo materiał wybuchowy wewnątrz bomby. To jest to, co rzucam w każdy umysł, który wchodzi w kontakt z moim.

- Ale intruz mógłby oszaleć – zauważył przerażony Harry. Tom uśmiechnął się chłodno.

- Taki jest ogólny zamiar. Tak czy inaczej, nie będzie próbował ponownie.

Harry oparł się pokusie wzdrygnięcia.

- A Defensywna i Ofensywna Emocjonalnie? – zapytał.

- Szczegóły zależą od ciebie – stwierdził Tom. – Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć, to twój umysł… ale z tego, co udało mi się zebrać ze struktury, którą widziałem w twoim umyśle od czasu, kiedy użyłeś legilimencji po-Voldemorcie… – Grimmauld. Kiedy po raz pierwszy się w nim spotkali. - …to masz emocjonalne bariery, w których zatracasz ludzi, formujące „mgłę" z braku lepszego wyrażenia. A następnie posiadasz również Ofensywne strony, zamiast po prostu pozwolić intruzowi błądzić po niej cały czas, rzucasz „mgłą" do ataku.

- Jeśli jest tam mgła, to w takim razie nie może on zauważyć, że nadchodzi atak – zauważył Harry. Oczy Toma zabłyszczały.

- Tylko dlatego, że zaprzeczasz swojemu okrutnemu pierwiastkowi nie znaczy, że go nie posiadasz, zwłaszcza w obliczu skuteczności. Obaj o tym wiemy.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, zmieszany, ale całkowicie zaintrygowany tym, co ujawnił jego umysł.

- Ale to tylko twoja teoria, prawda? – dopytał się. – Nie jesteś tego pewny.

- Nie, dopóki tego nie przetestujemy… przygotuj się… _Legilimens!_

* * *

* Harry próbuje – nieudolnie - zacytować słynny fragment Shakespeare'a z _As You Like It _(_Jak wam się podoba) _z aktu II sceny 5 : „All the world's stage, And all the men and women merely players; They have their exits and their entrances." („Cały świat to scena, A ludzie na nim to tylko aktorzy. Każdy z nich wchodzi na scenę i znika" – przekład Stefan Barańczyk) .


	92. Rozdział 92

Jeżeli ktoś jeszcze nie zauważył, to z przyjemnością informuję, że na moim profilu pojawiło się kolejne tłumaczenie związane z „Ulubieńcem Losu", a mianowicie zbiór miniaturek do niego. Jego pojawienie związane jest z tym, iż liczba komentarzy pod „Ulubieńcem" właśnie przekroczyła 500! To niesamowite, zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie spodziewałabym się takiego odzewu. Tu i teraz chciałam wam już podziękować za wszystkie komentarze, jakie kiedykolwiek napisaliście do tego opowiadania i jakie kiedykolwiek jeszcze do niego – mam nadzieję! – będziecie pisać. Jesteście naprawdę niesamowitymi ludźmi i cieszę się, że tłumacząc to wszystko miałam możliwość poznać was chociaż w takim niewielkim stopniu jak teraz. Dziękuję :).

**Cookies. Alice**, w takim razie dam znać, kiedy ten rozdział się pojawi – w ogóle, jeżeli chcesz, to mogę wskazywać rozdziały, które z różnych powodów bardziej sobie upodobałam :). Co do Białego Pana, to jedyne, co chyba mogę powiedzieć, to że nie będzie jakoś nagminnie używane – nie powiem, czy się jeszcze pojawi, bo nie znam dokładnie wszystkich szczegółów wszystkich rozdziałów, ale jeżeli nawet tak będzie, to ja tego nie pamiętam :). Pisałaś, że jesteś na piernikach, czyli rozumiem, że Święta przebiegają dobrze? ;) Dziękuję za życzenia. **Mangha**, nie biję, nie biję :). Podziwiam, że do tej pory wytrzymałaś, mnie się to nigdy nie udaje ;). Cieszę się, że mimo wszystko dalej będziesz czytała to tłumaczenie – co do czytania oryginału to powiem tylko, że z czasem idzie coraz lepiej, bo większość słów mniej więcej się powtarza :). Co do Białego Pana, to myślę, że rozumiem twój punkt widzenia i jego uzasadnienie. Według mnie nie bredzisz, Tom naprawdę wywołuje niezłą mieszankę emocji :). I o to właśnie chodziło w sprawię z Dumbledore'em – aby pokazać i jego spojrzenie na całą sytuację. On nie jest Voldemortem, nie jest całkowicie i czysto zły, po prostu… ma na swoich barkach duży ciężar. I myślę, że nie do końca potrafi sobie z nim poradzić. Ale nic więcej nie będę o tej postaci mówiłam (dlaczego ja zawsze tak wiele gadam?). I, oczywiście, dziękuję ślicznie za życzenia :). **Ariano**, z całego serca dziękuję za życzenia. :) **Alishacet**, co o twoich wątpliwości w sprawie porównania tych dwóch par – rozważając to należy pamiętać, że widzieliśmy to oczami subiektywnego Dumbledore'a. Miało to służyć wytłumaczeniu jego logiki. Do tego dochodzi fakt, że, mimo wszystko, dyrektor nie do końca wie dokładnie jak wygląda relacja Harry'ego z Tomem. Wszystko przesłaniają mu obrazy własnej przeszłości. Nawiązałaś do tego, jak to się wszystko może skończyć, czy Tom stanie się Voldemortem – oczywiście wiesz, że na to nie odpowiem. Ale masz rację mówiąc, że mając przed sobą dotychczasowe fakty dochodzi się do wniosku, że wszystko właśnie tak się musi skończyć. Chociaż wszyscy planują – każdy plan jest nieco inny i każdy zmierza do nieco innego zakończenia. Jakkolwiek niemożliwe może być jego spełnienie. I jakkolwiek destrukcyjne. **Karasu-mae**, proszę bardzo ;). Masz rację, poprzedni rozdział doskonale ukazał podstawy zachowania Dumbledore'a. Tak jak powiedziałaś, nikt nie jest doskonały – każdy po prostu dąży do tego, co myśli, że będzie najlepsze. I ma swoje tego motywy. Te motywy właśnie albo już znamy, albo będziemy powoli poznawać. Odpowiedź na twoje drugie pytanie będzie w dzisiejszym rozdziale, więc ją przemilczę :). Chociaż cieszę się, że spodobały ci się te wszystkie bariery ;). Co do nazwania Harry'ego Chimerą – nigdy, nigdy tak o tym nie myślałam, ale właściwie masz całkowitą rację! To świetne! I, och, dziękuję za życzenia :). Winy jak najbardziej odkupione, cieszę się, że jesteś.** Deframbuesa**, jestem po absolutnym wrażeniem przeczytania tego wszystkiego w jeden dzień. :) Bardzo cieszę się, że spodobało ci się tłumaczenie, to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Co do zakończenia, to niestety siedzę cicho jak myszka i nic a nic nie zdradzę, chociaż twój pomysł jest bardzo ciekawy. Co do twojego pytania – może Dumbledore miał nadzieję, że Harry odwoła te lekcje? I zwróci się o nie do kogoś innego – na przykład właśnie samego dyrektora. Trudno powiedzieć – w każdym razie ja bym sobie tak to właśnie tłumaczyła :). **Evolution**, mam nadzieję, że reszta twoich prezentów byłą o wiele, wiele lepsza i przyniosła naprawę wiele radości :). Zgadzam się z faktem, że oczami dyrektora tak właśnie cała sytuacja może wyglądać – w końcu nie zna on jej szczegółów… Czy porównanie jest trafne – myślę, że zależy od jednostki, która to ocenia. Ja się tego nie podejmuję, bo nie chcę narzucać swojego zdania. :) Toma, jego zachowania i motywy myślę, że będziemy poznawali coraz bardziej, szczególnie, że po wprowadzeniu – ponownym – punktów widzenia i z jego perspektywy oczywiście muszą dziać się wydarzenia. :) Rozdział, jak obiecałam, przed czwartkiem ;).

Rozdział wciąż bez bety – w dalszym ciągu mam nadzieję, że znajdzie się ktoś, kto mimo tego niezbyt dogodnego czasu świątecznego skłonny będzie zbetować najbliższe rozdziały.

Nie będę się już więcej dzisiaj rozpisywać, bo moje emocje zostały rozdarte na strzępki i zmienione w jedną wielką kulkę. Po prostu mam nadzieję, że rozdział wam się spodoba :).

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dziewięćdziesiąty drugi**

Tom milczał, wpatrując się w niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

Oczywiście Tom skierował swoją uwagę prosto na jego spotkanie z Dumbledore'em i to, co ono za sobą pociągało, a Harry nie za bardzo był w stanie cokolwiek na to poradzić, skoro Riddle nie za bardzo umożliwił mu rozpoczęcie od poziomu podstawowego osób blokujących intruzów atakujących umysł.

Robił wszystko, co w swojej mocy, aby jego wzrok pozostał zdecydowany; poruszenie się albo odwrócenie wzroku nie byłoby teraz najlepszym ruchem.

- Myślałem, że cieszyłbyś się z każdej okazji dowiedzenia o mnie więcej – stwierdził po chwili Tom. Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami i brwi Riddle'a nieznacznie się na to podniosły. – Oczekuję słownej odpowiedzi, skarbie – zasugerował z jedwabistą nutką niebezpieczeństwa w głosie.

- A ja zastanawiam się, dlaczego jest ci potrzebna słowna odpowiedź… - odparł, starannie panując nad swoim głosem - …skoro i tak znasz już moje uczucia i odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Tom ruszył odrobinę niebezpiecznie do przodu, stając w niedbałej pozycji obok kanapy. Harry zaczął jedynie ostrożnie zataczać koła, chcąc trzymać się od dziedzica Slytherina na odległość, dopóki nie uda mu się lepiej ocenić jego intencji.

- Ciekawe – mruknął Tom, przyglądając mu się oceniająco z uśmieszkiem. – Naprawdę wierzysz, że Dumbledore miałby tylko jeden powód do pokazania ci tego wspomnienia – aby zatruć twój umysł przeciwko mnie?

- A czy to właśnie nie to próbował zrobić? – zakwestionował ostrożnie Harry, nagle czując się głupio i nieswojo. Czyżby zupełnie niewłaściwie ocenił sytuację?

- Uspokój się, Harry… - praktycznie wymruczał Tom - …to także było jego celem. Powinieneś mieć więcej zaufania do swoich percepcyjnych umiejętności. W końcu nie na darmo jesteś Ślizgonem.

- Ale ty uważasz, że jego działania miały więcej motywów?

- Działania ludzi zawsze mają więcej celów niż tylko te widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka, a zwłaszcza Dumbledore'a – odpowiedział Tom.

- I twoje? – rzucił wyzywająco Harry. Usta Toma wygięły się promiennie, a oczy zabłyszczały.

- I moje – zgodził się łagodnie, uważnie się mu przyglądając. – On poluje na horkruksy, Złoty Chłopcze.

Harry'emu dopiero teraz udało się odzyskać swój automatyczny wyraz twarzy i zachować spokój.

- W twoim sierocińcu?

- W mojej przeszłości – poprawił go Tom i tym razem jego głos nie był już tak żartobliwy, twardziejąc pod wpływem tematu i zamiarów dyrektora. – Albo… mojej przyszłości, jakkolwiek tam zechcesz na to patrzeć. Myślisz, że mógłbym umieścić swoją _duszę_ w czymś trywialnym, bez znaczenia? On szuka tego czegoś znaczącego i tych kryjówek.

Harry zamarł w połowie swojego kolejnego koła, kilka stóp dalej, i Tom również się zatrzymał.

- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – zapytał, maskując niepewność swojego podejrzenia, chociaż to podejrzenie wciąż tam było.

- Bo przyjaciele powinni dzielić się ze sobą tajemnicami – oferował Tom, szyderczo, Harry był tego pewien. Jego szczęka zacisnęła się.

- Bo przecież ty zawsze byłeś aktywnym zwolennikiem zwyczajów towarzyskich i tego, co _powinieneś_ robić – prychnął. Na twarzy Toma jeszcze raz pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Może się zmieniłem.

- Wątpię w to – zaszydził Harry. – Nienawidzisz zasad i ograniczeń, wliczając w to tradycyjne standardy w społeczeństwie, nie mówiąc już o twojej pogardzie do kodeksu moralnego.

- Jak dobrze mnie znasz – stwierdził Tom.

Harry skrzyżował ramiona, czekając na odpowiedź i wyjaśnienia.

Usta Toma wykręciły się w rozbawieniu, groźbie, czułości i zniecierpliwieniu.

- _Pomyśl_, Harry. Znasz odpowiedź oraz wszystkie fakty i kropki, które cię do niej zaprowadzą.

Potter zacisnął usta, ale mimo tego zmusił swój umysł do wyruszenia w gorączkowe poszukiwania odpowiedzi.

Okej. Więc – horkruksy. Dlaczego Tom chciał upewnić się, że jest świadomy tego, iż Dumbledore poluje na horkruksy? Aby przekonać go do szpiegowania dyrektora?

Tom wiedział, że temu odmówi, podobnie jak Dumbledore powinien już do tej pory wiedzieć, że odmówi szpiegowania Toma dla Jasnej Strony – był Szary, do cholery, czy to naprawdę było tak trudne do zrozumienia?

Nieważne. Tom. Dumbledore. Horkruksy.

Och. Polowanie na horkruksy.

- On poluje na horkruksy… a ja jestem… jednym z nich – powiedział cicho Harry. – Tom, on nie zamierza mnie zabić. Ale dzięki za ostrzeżenie.

- Oczywiście, że zamierza. – Tom stracił nad sobą panowanie. – Nie bądź tak naiwny. On chce, by Voldemort umarł, a to wiąże się z końcem twojego istnienia…

- A raczej – uciął stanowczo Harry – on nie zamierza mnie jeszcze zabić.

To zatrzymało Toma, który krytycznie przechylił głowę.

- Co sprawia, że tak sądzisz?

- Bo z jakiegoś powodu wydaje się myśleć, że potrzebuje mnie do zabicia Voldemorta.

- Tak, kochanie… – zaszydził Tom - …potrzebuje jako _ofiary_.

- Nie, tam jest coś więcej. Czuję to – oznajmił Harry. Tom roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem.

- Wybrałeś tą chwilę na nagły przypływ życzliwości dotyczącej dobroci intencji innych ludzi? – Tom przemierzył dzielący ich dystans, ściskając mocno jego ramiona. Potter czuł jego gorący oddech na swoim uchu. – **Nie bądź takim **_**głupcem**_**.**

- Taak… er, dlaczego tak w ogóle obchodzą cię horkruksy? – zapytał Harry z niebezpieczną lekkością. – Już tak bardzo jesteś przekonany, że nim jesteś?

Uścisk wzmocnił się, miażdżąco.

- Nie _chcę_ być Voldemortem, jakim wydaje się być teraz, jeśli o to właśnie pytasz – syknął Tom, cofając się, aby ich twarze znalazły się tuż naprzeciwko siebie.

Harry zamrugał słysząc to nieoczekiwane wyznanie.

- W takim razie dlaczego…

- Ale, wiesz, nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego chcemy - kontynuował wściekle Tom. - I biorąc to pod uwagę, wolałbym raczej nie pomagać umyślnie w destrukcji mnie samego w swojej młodszej wersji samego siebie. To byłaby trochę kosmiczna ironia, co nie?

Harry przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie.

- Myślałem, że zawsze dostajesz to, czego chcesz – powiedział, uśmiechając się bez radości. Uścisk na jego ramieniu zmalał nieznacznie, ręce wróciły z powrotem na miejsce, chociaż Tom nie cofnął się.

- Już to przerabialiśmy, Harry…

- Możesz wybrać nie stanie się nim. Z łatwością – przerwał mu Potter. – Przyszłość jest w twoich rękach; masz możliwość zrobienia czegokolwiek zechcesz, Tom. _Żadnych ograniczeń_…

Dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ustach, uciszając go.

- Zapomnij o życzliwości dotyczącej dobrych intencji innych ludzi – mruknął złośliwie Tom. – Znowu ukazuje się ten twój niepokojący zapał do śmierci.

Tom długo na niego patrzył, po czym gwałtownie uwolnił go i obrócił się na pięcie.

- Powinniśmy wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego. Jutro możemy zająć się jakąś prawdziwą oklumencją.

Był w stanie poczuć sztormującą gwałtownie magię Toma, ale bez względu na to kontynuował, nie mogąc przestać.

- I ty mówisz, że to ja zaprzeczam samemu sobie? – zakwestionował wściekle Harry, sztormując w stronę dziedzica Slytherinu. – Nie wykorzystuj mnie jako uzasadnienie do udawania, że nie masz wyboru w tym…

W następnej sekundzie Harry zatoczył się do tyłu od siły uderzenia Toma.

Obaj zamarli, oddychając ciężko. Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się z szoku spowodowanego utratą kontroli.

Harry podniósł się powoli na nogi, w jego był mętlik, a jego twarz piekła.

- Trafiłem w czuły punkt? – rzucił wyzywająco, głosem ledwie głośniejszym od szeptu. Patrzył na Riddle'a, który wydawał się zmagać z tym, co zrobił. – Tylko dlatego, że ty się poddałeś nie znaczy, że ja także muszę – skończył cicho, nagle przechodząc obok Toma, nie pozwalając zachwiać się swoim krokom albo ukazać jakichkolwiek oznak tego, że dotknęło go to, co chłopak zrobił.

- Harry… - zaczął Tom.

Mocno zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń.

* * *

Następnego ranka znalazł Rona i Hermionę w bibliotece.

Kiedy tylko wszedł, oboje spojrzeli na niego z szerokimi uśmiechami, po czym wyraz twarzy Hermiony zmienił się na absolutne przerażony i dziewcyna rzuciła się w jego kierunku.

- Harry! Co ci się stało w twarz? – domagała się piskliwie.

W twarz? Jego ręka drgnęła do góry. Do diabła. Nie było na niej żadnych siniaków albo czegokolwiek, kiedy sprawdzał w lustrze, musiały dopiero co zacząć się pojawiać. Nie spodziewał się… szybko rzucił _Glamour_, nawet jeśli Ron patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- To nic takiego – powiedział szybko.

- Harry… - syknęła Hermiona, jej głos obniżył się, kiedy nerwowo zerknęła na panią Prince, która zaczynała marszczyć nos z irytacji wywołanej hałasem dobiegającym od strony ich stolika. – Co się stało?

- Riddle? – dopytywał się ze złością Ron.

- To _nic _takiego – powtórzył Harry. – Po prostu róbmy zadanie domowe…

- Nie – stwierdził stanowczo Ron. – Co się stało? – Harry milczał przez chwilę.

- Postęp… prawdopodobnie – przyznał.

Ani Ron, ani Hermiona nie wyglądali na ani trochę tym uspokojonych.

- Musisz komuś powiedzieć! – nalegała Hermiona, jej palce przesunęły się delikatnie po ukrytych znakach na jego twarzy.

Harry był nagle wdzięczny, że nie wiedzą o zwichniętych palcach albo którejkolwiek z innych rzeczy, które wydarzyły się, kiedy za bardzo wkurzył młodego Czarnego Pana. Skrzywił się.

- Nie, nic mi nie jest. To…

- A właśnie, że coś ci jest. _Uderzył _cię…

- Co sprawia, że myślicie, że to był Tom? – zapytał ponuro Harry, poruszając się, aby rzucić swoją torbę na stolik.

- Ponieważ w twoim wypadku, to w dzisiejszych czasach zawsze Riddle – oznajmił bez ogródek Ron. – Przysięgam na Merlina, zabiję za to tego psychicznego sukinsyna.

- _Nie_ – zaprotestował stanowczo Harry. – Zostaw to. Obiecaj mi, że to zostawisz i nie powiesz ani słowa, nie powinieneś nawet…

- Dowiedzieć się o tym? – Głos Herminy stał się o oktawę wyższy. Harry odwrócił wzrok.

- Czy on cię, kurwa, często uderza? – warknął Ron. Harry pokręcił głową.

- Kłóciliśmy się… - zaczął wyjaśniać.

- Nie jest to zbyt pocieszające biorąc pod uwagę, że wydajecie się kłócić przynajmniej raz w tygodniu… - mruknęła Hermiona. Harry ponownie skierował na nich swój wzrok.

- Powiedział mi, że nie chce być Voldemortem.

- Och… Harry… - zaczęła bezradnie dziewczyna.

- I wyglądał na dość zaskoczonego, kiedy mnie uderzył – kontynuował nieustępliwie Harry. – Przypuszczam, że po prostu stracił nad sobą panowanie.

- Cóż… - warknął sarkastycznie Ron - …to w takim razie w porządku, prawda? Żaden problem, jeśli następnym razem, kiedy straci nad sobą panowanie, będziemy mieli ciało do pochowania.

- Dotknąłem jego czułego punktu.

- Jestem poważnie zaniepokojony tym, z jaką radością o tym mówisz – powiedział stanowczo Ron. Harry westchnął.

- Posłuchaj, to Ślizgon…

- A my oczywiście jesteśmy za bardzo tępi, kretyńsko Gryfońscy, aby to zrozumieć? – zakwestionowała delikatnie Hermiona.

-Nie! Ja po prostu… nie kretyńscy – mruknął.

Hermiona i Ron patrzyli na niego z całkowitym niedowierzaniem.

- Cóż, Harry, dlaczego nie _spróbujesz_ wyjaśnić i pozwolisz nam samym osądzić, czy tak jest – poinstruowała go Hermiona drżącym głosem, wyraźnie starając się myśleć rozsądnie. – Być może przyda ci się jakieś świeże spojrzenie… z nim ty… w pewnym sensie jesteś zupełnie pochłonięty przez te wszystkie szczegóły. My możemy być w stanie rozjaśnić ci obraz całości.

Harry spojrzał na nich ze zdziwieniem.

Było tak _wiele_ rzeczy, których im nie powiedział. Ale… Ale… Może będą mogli pomóc. Hermiona była od niego z całą pewnością lepsza w analizowaniu, ale nie miał pojęcia jak się zabrać za te wszystkie rzeczy, na które musiał znaleźć odpowiedzi…

- Od czego by tutaj zacząć… - Uśmiechnął się drżąco.


	93. Rozdział 93

Pragnę z niezwykłym szczęściem i entuzjazmem ogłosić, iż znalazła się beta - bardzo dziękuję **Himitsu**, która zbetowała dzisiejszy rozdział.

**Ariano**, taak, nieładny Tom, nieładny ;). Wcale się nie dziwię twojemu rozbawieniu, ponieważ sytuacja naprawdę może być postrzegana jako niezwykle komiczna... Oczywiście nie zdradzę, jak potoczy się to dalej, sama zresztą się dowiesz ;). I mam nadzieję, że sprosta to twoim oczekiwaniom. **deframbuesa**, mogę się domyśleć... ale, cóż, mam nadzieję, że było tego warte ;). Tłumaczenie jak najbardziej mam zamiar doprowadzić do końca, tak więc myślę, że nie będziesz musiała sięgać po oryginał. Zgadzam się z twoim poglądem na postać Dumbledore'a i właściwie dość dobrze go, według mnie, oddajesz. Co do tego, czy przyjaciele Harry'ego zrozumieją jego sytuację, to dowiesz się w dzisiejszym rozdziale. Chciałam jednak powiedzieć coś o Ronie - autorka starała się przedstawić tą postać jak najbliżej sposobu, w jaki został przedstawiony w książce. Dlatego myślę, że można mieć w niego trochę wiary, bo chociaż często odwracał się od Harry'ego, to i tak wiernie pozostał jego przyjacielem. ;) A Święta były jak najbardziej udane, dziękuję. **Mangha**, dobrze, przypomnę ci to, kiedy znów będziesz chciała zabrać się za oryginał :). Chociaż skoro mówisz, że dotarłaś jedynie do rozdziału setnego, to nie jest tak źle ;). Szybko do niego dojdziemy i już niedługo znów będziesz miała nowe, niepoznane jeszcze rozdziały :). Co do sequela - dodam, że autorka zapierała się rękami i nogami przed napisaniem go, ale w końcu poddała się pod wpływem czytelników. Taką to mają siłę wybicia :). I powiem tylko, że bez względu na to, kogo plan uda się zrealizować, zawsze znajdzie się wątek, który można ciągnąć przez kolejny fick :). Tylko pytanie, czy charakter, jaki podczas tego ficka i z powodu wydarzeń, jakimi się on zakończy, nabiorą postacie będzie wszystkim odpowiadał... A co do histerii Rona i Hermiony - naprawdę wolę nie myśleć, co by zrobili, gdyby wiedzieli o wszystkich. W każdym razie Harry nie miałby u nich spokoju ;). **Evolution**, co do Pottera i jego reakcji na bycie horkuskem, to pojawiła się ona gdzieś na początku ficka, kiedy Dumbledore wyjawił mu ich istnienie - była znośna ;). Ach, i w ogóle cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał. Tak, myślę, że spodobają ci się nadchodzące rozdziały :). Co do przeprosin Toma - nic nie zdradzam, ale w pewnym sensie rozwiąże się to w dzisiejszym rozdziale i jestem ciekawa, co myślisz na temat jego zachowania. I słów. A jego zachowanie... tak, też jest dzisiaj specyficzne. Do pewnego momentu, w każdym razie :). Co do punktu widzenia Toma, to niestety pojawi się, o ile dobrze pamiętam, dopiero w rozdziale 99. Chociaż myślę, że i tak nie powinnaś być zawiedziona dzisiejszym rozdziałem oraz zachowaniem Toma ;). Och, i niesamowicie spodobało mi się ostatnie zdanie pierwszego akapitu twojego komentarza - jest takie... trafne :). Co do Rona i Hermiony, to zdradzę tylko, że będą się raz na jakiś czas pojawiać :). **Veritaseria**, na początku powiem, że bardzo miło mi cię poznać :). Bardzo cieszę się, że aż tak bardzo spodobał ci się ten fick. Zgadzam się, że rozdziały na Grimmauld były nieco dziwne, ale w każdym ficku muszą się takie znaleźć, czyż nie? Nic nie jest idealne ;). Cieszę się, że podoba ci się wykreowanie tutaj postaci Rona i Hermiony, bo naprawdę zasługują oni na podziw, biorąc pod uwagę to, w jaki sposób zachowuje się względem nich Potter :). Och, i mam nadzieję, że taka szybkość wrzucania rozdziału ci odpowiada ;). **Cookies. Alice**, nie, to nie będzie żaden problem :). Zgadzam się co do faktu, że święta minęły przerażająco szybko... Och, myślę, że jeszcze kilka rzeczy cię w tym ficku zaskoczy, chociaż doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego to uderzenie wywołało u ciebie taką reakcję. Po prostu nie było to coś, co spodziewalibyśmy się, że robiłby Tom... Co do twojego pytanie, to nie powiem nic a nic o tym, czego powodem będzie cała ta zaistniała sytuacja, bo zdradziłabym wątek kolejnego rozdziału ;). Co do długości kłótni - oni chyba raczej nie potrafią się na siebie zbyt długo gniewać, za bardzo poplątana jest ich relacja, aby było to możliwe ;). **Keti**, cieszę się, że rozdział ci sie podobał :). A Tom, racja, zaskakuje - zawsze i wszędzie! :) Nawet Harry'ego... **Miyuki**, taak, a też. Mnie również niesamowicie dziwne wydaje się teraz posiadanie chwili czasu wolnego... Nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić! Czy Tom się ogarnie po tym wybuchu... tutaj zaczynam zastanawiać się, czy Tom w ogóle jest w stanie się ogarnąć ;). Chyba zależy to od tego, jak się na to wszystko spojrzy ;). Co do błędów, to niedługo przejrzy je Himitsu i myślę, że powinny one zniknąć - dziękuję za zwrócenie na to uwagi! :)

Bardzo dziękuje za wszystkie komentarze, które mimo świątecznego czasu napisaliście pod ostatnim rozdziałem – to niezwykłe wiedzieć, że tyle osób czyta tego ficka i że u tylu osób wywołuje on tak niesamowicie ciepłe uczucia. To był bardzo miły prezent świąteczny :).

A teraz zapraszam was z przyjemnością na kolejny rozdział!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dziewięćdziesiąty trzeci**

Nie powiedział im o wszystkim; było tego zbyt wiele i po prostu wiedział, że części z tego nie byliby w stanie pojąć… jak na przykład specyfiki potyczek o władzę i zwichniętych placów… ale odrobinę zaspokoił ich ciekawość.

Zwłaszcza na temat Dumbledore'a i horkruksów.

Oboje zareagowali na to z absolutnym przerażeniem i obrzydzeniem, które połączone z bólem były… satysfakcjonujące. To cudownie potwierdzało, że nie byli oni tacy Całkowicie Idealni oraz pocieszali go, kiedy wyraził swoją niepewność w sprawie opinii Toma na temat tego, że horkruksy są wspaniałe i naprawdę nie powinien mieć z nimi problemów.

Teraz czuł się, jakby jego obawy naprawdę miały jakieś uzasadnienie, a on nie oszalał tylko dlatego, że je miał.

Powiedział im także, dlaczego spowodowało to w końcu jego zamknięcie się na Grimmauld Place… i o efektach, jakie swoim zdaniem wywoływał u Ginny.

- To… To niemożliwe. – Ron potrząsnął z determinacją głową. – Nie zamierzasz nas skrzywdzić. Nie mógłbyś. Nigdy nie skrzywdziłbyś swoich przyjaciół.

- Ja bym nie mógł – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ale Tom tak… horkruks tak. Ginny… Ginny może być na to podatna… już wcześniej pozwoliła jednemu na siebie wpłynąć, będąc do niego emocjonalnie przywiązana i zależna…

- Nie – upierał się Ron. – Tak nie może być, prawda Hermiono? – Dziewczyna zawahała się.

- Harry ją uratował – zauważyła ostrożnie, nieśmiało. – Przywiązanie do bohatera, zależność i oczekiwanie tego, że Harry zawsze będzie ją chronił nie byłyby niespotykaną reakcją… Harry jest jak współczesny Książę dla każdej dziewczyny. Jest bohaterem, jest bogaty i sławny, i…

- On jest tutaj – wymamrotał pod nosem przypominająco Harry.

- Ale Harry nawet nie interesuje się dziewczynami! – krzyknął Ron.

- _Słucham?_ – zażądał głośno. Oboje odwrócili się, spoglądając na niego, a twarz Rona poczerwieniała, kiedy jego umysł zrozumiał, co przed chwilą powiedział. – Nie jestem gejem! Na litość boską! – wybuchnął Harry.

Ron podniósł ręce, kapitulując.

- Okej! Mam na myśli, w porządku, jeśli jesteś, ale…

- Nawet jeśli jesteś, to nie powstrzyma jej od myślenia w taki sposób – oznajmiła Hermiona z entuzjazmem, który jasno wskazywał na to, że próbuje oddalić się od potencjalnie drażliwego tematu.

- Nie jestem! – powtórzył Harry z oburzeniem, spoglądając także i na nią. – Dlaczego nikt mi nie wierzy?

- Z powodu sposobu, w jaki zachowujesz się z Riddle'em – mruknął Ron. – Bez urazy, ale, errr, heteroseksualni chłopacy naprawdę nie dotykają się tak często. Albo nie mówią na siebie pseudonimami jakie mają pary, na przykład „skarbie" albo „kochanie".

- Ale… - Hermiona przerwała mu szybko, zauważając jego ciemniejący, rozwścieczony wyraz twarzy - …wierzymy ci, jeśli mówisz, że nie jesteś, prawda? Ron?

- Jasne, taak, oczywiście, stary – oznajmił promiennie rudzielec. Był pewien, że tak, do kurwy nędzy, było.

- Cóż, dobrze. Bo zamierzam zabić tego kogoś, kto zaczął tę plotkę – stwierdził. Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza. Hermiona zakaszlała.

- Chodzi o to, że… możliwe, że to jest powód tego, dlaczego Ginny zachowuje się tak… nienaturalnie.

Ron przełknął z trudem ślinę i Harry naprawdę miał nadzieję, że rudzielec nie ma zamiaru zacząć krzyczeć albo rozkazać Harry'emu trzymać się z dala od niego.

- Więc co w takim razie możemy zrobić, aby to naprawić? – zapytał.

* * *

Harry i Tom unikali się przez cały dzień.

Sytuacje, w których jeden z nich unikał drugiego nie były całkowicie niezwykłe, ale rzadkie było, by robili to w tym samym czasie. Szepty lotem błyskawicy rozniosły się po stole Slytherinu, kiedy Harry każdy posiłek tego dnia spędził przy stole Gryffindoru, a nie na swoim normalnym miejscu obok Toma.

Co było jeszcze bardziej niezwykłe, a może nawet niespotykane w historii „Ślizgońskiego Duetu", to fakt, że nie wydawali się robić tego pod wpływem wiru swojej kłótni.

To nie były subtelne szturchnięcia albo szyderstwo, Tom nie zasygnalizował Lestrange'owi, aby zajął miejsce Harry'ego, zamiast tego pozostawił je puste i rzucił Cygnusowi _gniewne_ spojrzenie, kiedy ten przesunął się, jakby próbował na nim usiąść.

To było… dziwaczne.

Zevi mógł się jedynie zastanawiać, co się do diabła stało i psychicznie żałować, że nie był tego świadkiem.

Inna rzecz wskazująca na to, że było to coś zupełnie innego od jakiejkolwiek z ich wcześniejszych kłótni, to fakt, że wciąż na siebie patrzyli – każdy co jakiś czas zerkał na stół drugiego, chociaż zawsze robili to w różnym czasie. Normalnie, gdyby siebie unikali, niesamowicie wiele wysiłku wkładaliby w to, aby NIE ukazywać jakichkolwiek oznak zainteresowania, a teraz… to było dziwaczne.

Nie był pewien czy podoba mu się to, czy nie. Łamało to szablon i oznaczało, że wracali do początku, z resztą świata desperacko próbującą za nimi nadążyć i przewidzieć, co jest dopuszczalne oraz jak potoczą się sprawy.

Zauważył, że Dyrektor wyglądał na rozradowanego z powodu tego konfliktu małżeńskiego. To był fascynujący rozwój wydarzeń i jakikolwiek był tego powód, potrafił on zgadnąć, jak się to skończy – coś miało skończyć się dobrze albo źle w ich relacji, coś rzeźbiło sobie drogę w coś głębszego (czy to było jeszcze w ogóle możliwe?) albo tworzyło przepaść między nimi zbyt szeroką, by można było ją przeskoczyć.

Zevi wziął drżący oddech, wpatrując się w ciszy w swoją duszoną wołowinę.

Obserwował. Zawsze obserwował. I wiedział, że reszta także to robiła.

* * *

Harry uniósł wzrok, kiedy drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Tom. Dziedzic Slytherina zatrzymał się na jego widok, przypatrując mu się z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Harry – przywitał cicho.

- Tom.

Nagle poczuł się nerwowy. Tom fizycznie zaatakował go ostatniej nocy i to _bolało_. Siniaki szpecące jego skórę znajdowały się pod _Glamour_, które wiedział, że już wcześniej zwróciło uwagę młodego Czarnego Pana.

Wcześniejsze sny z Voldemortem wirowały obrzydliwie w jego głowie – godziny tortur zadawanych przez kogoś z twarzą Toma. Jego palce zacisnęły się, a paznokcie wbiły głęboko w skórę.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz – powiedział Tom.

Harry wzruszył niezręcznie ramionami, ponownie podnosząc wzrok, przykuwając swoją uwagę na twarz Riddle'a i rozszyfrowując każdy wyraz, jaki udało mu się na niej znaleźć.

- Twoje uderzenie mnie pięścią w twarz nie za bardzo zmniejszyło moją potrzebę na znalezienie nauczyciela oklumencji – odpowiedział ostrożnie. Tom wyglądał nawet na jeszcze bledszego niż normalnie i, niemal niepewnie, zaczął zbliżać się do niego.

Mięśnie Harry'ego napięły się mimowolnie i przez szybki cień przebiegający przez twarz Toma wiedział, że chłopak to zauważył.

- Masz na sobie _Glamour_ – stwierdził Tom, głosem w jakiś sposób jeszcze bardziej miękkim niż wcześniej. Harry bez słowa machnął różdżką, ujawniając siniaki.

Wstrząśnięty Tom wciągnął głęboki oddech i Harry poczuł chore poczucie triumfu, walczące z jego niepokojem.

W następnej sekundzie Tom znalazł się obok niego, powodując, że Potter cofnął się, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi i Riddle zamarł w miejscu, po czym nie zważając na to kontynuował swój ruch, chociaż tym razem na tyle powoli, by Harry miał możliwość uniemożliwienia mu tego.

Palce przechyliły jego głowę na bok, z jedynie najmniejszym z uścisków i niewielką siłą. Harry przełknął mocno ślinę.

- Ludzie prawdopodobnie by mówili, gdybym pojawił się, tak wyglądając – powiedział, na wpół wyjaśniająco, a na wpół po to, by wypełnić ciszę.

Tom nie odpowiedział, opuszkiem palca delikatnie śledząc poranioną skórę, ale doprowadzając go do mrugnięcia. W następnej sekundzie różdżka Toma pojawiła się w jego ręce i Harry wyszarpał głowę z nieszczególnie mocnego uścisku.

Ruchy dziedzica Slytherina zamarły ponownie, a oczy pociemniały.

- Chciałem to tylko uleczyć – oznajmił.

- Wiem – odparł Harry i to spowodowało, że wzrok Toma oderwał się od jego siniaków i przeniósł, aby jeszcze raz napotkać jego spojrzenie.

W tych fioletowych oczach pojawił się supernowy* potrzask , emocje wybuchły w nich zbyt szybko i zbyt intensywnie, by Harry był w stanie czuć się swobodnie przyglądając się im. Różdżka Toma obniżyła się nieznacznie i Potter poczuł się zdezorientowany tym, że ruch ten był tak bardzo łatwy do zauważenia.

- Dlaczego ty tego nie uleczyłeś? – zapytał Tom, tym razem cierpko. – To musi być… bolesne. Myślałem, iż mówiłeś, że nie jesteś masochistą.

- Co to dla ciebie za różnica czy jest to dla mnie bolesne, czy nie? Przeszkadza ci to? – rzucił wyzywająco.

- Tak – przyznał bez wahania Tom, co spowodowało, że Harry zaczął czuć mocny ucisk w gardle. Uśmiechnął się, bez ciepła, ale także i bez zimna.

- W takim razie prawdopodobnie nie powinieneś tego najpierw powodować – powiedział. – Czy teraz przejdziemy do jakiejś _prawdziwej oklumencji_?

- Oferuję ci teraz uleczenie tego – oznajmił Tom, brzmiąc na sfrustrowanego, nawet zdenerwowanego, całkowicie ignorując ostatnią część jego wypowiedzi. – Dlaczego mi na to nie pozwolisz?

Harry wstał z kanapy, sprawiając, że ich twarze były teraz na mniej więcej równej wysokości i ruszył, a jego nie do końca uformowany plan, wywołany wcześniejszym „rozradowaniem" z powodu „dotknięcia czułego punktu", wzmacniał się z każdym jego krokiem.

Wzrok Toma ani na chwilę nie odwrócił się od niego.

Po chwili ponownie obrócił się twarzą do dziedzica Slytherina.

- Przypuszczam, że to sprawiłoby, iż poczułbyś się lepiej…

- Masz rację – zgodził się szybko Tom, jak gdyby myślał, że Harry zgodzi się na jego pomoc, ale Potter nie zrobił ani kroku bliżej.

- …w końcu, gdybyś nie mógł tego zobaczyć, mógłbyś prawdopodobnie po prostu zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek straciłeś nad sobą panowanie. Rozumiem, dlaczego mogłoby to sprawić, że poczujesz się lepiej. – Wzrok Toma przechodził przez jego kości, płonąc.

- Harry… - zaczął.

- Tylko dlatego, że usuniesz błąd, Tom, tylko dlatego, że nie będzie on widoczny albo oczywisty, to nie będzie znaczyło, że nigdy go nie popełniłeś. Tylko dlatego, że uleczysz siniaki nie będzie znaczyło, że one nigdy nie zraniły.

To było sedno tej sprawy i Harry złagodził swój ton. Odgarnął na bok swoją grzywkę, odsłaniając bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

- Tylko dlatego, że masz _dobre intencje_ nie znaczy, że wydrążone przez ciebie blizny nie są trwałe.

Tom patrzył na niego, dobrze wiedząc, że „dobre intencje" o których Potter mówił to on stający się Voldemortem w celu upewnienia się, że _to_ wszystko się wydarzy, że Harry będzie istniał.

- To nie jest takie proste – powiedział.

- Dlaczego nie? – zapytał Harry. Tom zacisnął szczękę, a supernowa w jego oczach zamieniła się w czarną dziurę*, przyszpilając go i powodując, że nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku.

- Ponieważ jedyny powód, dla którego nie stałbym się takim, jakim teraz jest Voldemort, jest powodem, dla którego taki się stanę – odpowiedział cicho Tom. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie rozumiem… - mruknął.

Tom roześmiał się gwałtownie, nagle kierując się w jego stronę, powodując, że Harry natychmiast zaczął cofać się ostrożnie. Riddle jednak nie wahał się tym razem, podobnie jak wczoraj ściskając jego ramiona, pochylając się nieznacznie do przodu, by jego twarz znalazła się na wysokości twarzy Pottera.

- Ponieważ… - wyjaśnił Tom, głosem niebezpiecznym, jednak nie takim jak wcześniej - …**jedyną osobą, która może sprawić, że myślę, iż pozostanie Tomem jest warte więcej niż stanie się Voldemortem, jest tobą.**

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

- **T…**

- **Jestem lepszy w twoim towarzystwie** – syknął Tom. – **Tylko twoim; czasami nienawidzę cię za to i pragnę wbić ci nóż w brzuch tylko po to, by się tego pozbyć i cię skrzywdzić.** – Harry przełknął ślinę, kiedy oczy Toma jeszcze raz skierowały się na siniaki i z powrotem na jego oczy, kiedy kontynuował, głosem paradoksalnie łagodniejszym niż jego słowa. – **Ty… równoważysz moją osobowość. Wiem, że chciałbyś, abym pozwolił ci przestać istnieć i nie stał się Voldemortem… ale… jesteś jedyną osobą, powodem, dla którego nie stałem się jeszcze Voldemortem. Jest to w takim razie nieznacznie sprzeczne, jeśli nie będziesz w moim pobliżu przez następne pięćdziesiąt lat, aby mnie zatrzymać, nie sądzisz? Co, z natury rzeczy samego problemu, nie jest możliwe.**

Usta Harry'ego były całkowicie suche.

- Cokolwiek to jest, Harry, to na pewno nie jest to _prosty_ wybór.

Dłonie uwolniły jego ramiona.

- Więc co, zamierzasz się po prostu poddać, odpocząć i zaakceptować swój _los_? – domagał się z niedowierzaniem Harry. – Nie zamierzasz nawet spróbować znaleźć innego wyjścia?

- Nie zamierzam marnować ostatniego roku prawdziwej wolności, jaki mi pozostał, na bezsensowne poszukiwania nie wiadomo czego, nie – powiedział stanowczo Tom. Harry uniósł brwi.

- Nie sądzisz, że istnieje sposób na to, abyś nie stał się Voldemortem?

- Jestem pewien, że istnieje wiele sposobów na to, bym nie stał się Voldemortem – oznajmił spokojnie Tom. – Problem w tym, że wszystkie obejmują tą przyszłość i ciebie znikających w obłoczku nieistnienia, a zatem są nieodpowiednie dla moich kryteriów.

- Cóż, ja się nie poddam – warknął Harry, krzyżując ramiona. Tom skinął w potwierdzeniu głową.

- Nigdy tego nie robisz.

Nastąpił moment intensywnej ciszy i Harry złamał go z uśmieszkiem.

- Oczywiście, że nie, to wiązałoby się ze zgadzaniem z tobą…

- Bachor.

* * *

Później tej nocy, dużo później, kiedy minęła już północ, a godzina policyjna trwała od dawna, Harry podkradł się do gabinetu dyrektora.

Nie obchodziło go to, czy obudzi Dumbledore'a; to był jeden z niewielu momentów, w których mógł odbyć taką wizytę bez przedzierania się przez pytania, na które nie mógłby odpowiedzieć.

Był zaskoczony, kiedy zauważył, że starzec wciąż był na nogach i na jawie, a Dumbledore wyglądał na tak samo zaskoczonego zobaczeniem go, zanim wyraz jego twarzy szybko został opanowany.

Faweks podleciał, siadając mu na ramieniu i śpiewając zachęcająco do ucha, kiedy wszedł głębiej w gabinet dyrektora, stając przed dużym, zagraconym biurkiem.

- Harry… - przywitał go Dumbledore, na tyle uspokojony, aby mówić dalej, kiedy Potter przerwał mu:

- Mam dla ciebie ofertę i myślę, że byłoby najlepiej dla nas obu, gdybyś ją zaakceptował…

* * *

* supernowa – w astronomii jest to bardzo jasny punkt na niebie, nie będący gwiazdą, a raczej wybuchem materii masywnej gwiazdy, tworząc mgławicę. Wybuch supernowej może kończyć się powstaniem gwiazdy neutronowej bądź czarnej dziury.


	94. Rozdział 94

Za zbetowanie dzisiejszego rozdziału piękne podziękowania należą się **Himitsu**.

Należą się one również wam za to, jak wiele tak niesamowicie motywujących i podnoszących na duchu komentarzy pojawiło się pod ostatnim rozdziałem. Bardzo cieszę się, że mogłam poznać waszą opinię na jego temat, szczególnie, że była ona taka dobra. Swoimi komentarzami tak podnieśliście mnie na duchu, że korzystając z czasu wolnego przetłumaczyłam kilka rozdziałów do przodu, tak więc teraz właściwie wstawianie ich związane będzie wyłącznie z waszymi komentarzami. :)

**Cookies. Alice**, osobiście uważam, że pojęcie slashu w tym ficku zależy od subiektywnego spojrzenia czytelnika - tak więc, jeżeli ktoś, jak sama mówiłaś, uwielbia ten paring, to nie ma żadnych problemów z tym, aby go tutaj znaleźć :). Bardzo cieszę się z tego powodu, że mimo wszystko podoba ci się tak jak jest teraz, też uważam, że zmiana relacji między Harrym a Tomem w coś bardziej... możliwego do bezpośredniego nazwania byłaby niekorzystna. Co do jednego pytania, które zadałaś - niestety tyko jednego - mogę już teraz odpowiedzieć: Tom _zawsze_ się dowie. Prędzej czy później. :) Reszta pytań... niestety będzie musiała poczekać na odpowiedź w tekście - chociaż na większość z nich odpowiedź poznamy dzisiaj lub w bardzo niedalekiej przyszłości. :) **Veritaseria**, bardzo mi miło, że tak poprawiłam ci nastrój :). Niestety na moment, w którym kończą się rozdziały nie mam żadnego wpływu (chociaż, o ile znam siebie, sama pewnie także kończyłabym w tak okropnych chwilach), jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to dość szybko wrzucać rozdziały :). Przed Tomem i Harrym jeszcze długa droga, szczególnie w ich relacji, która, uwierz mi, poplącze się jeszcze bardziej. Co do porządnych kłótni... cóż, będą się kłócić o ważne, istotne rzeczy. I o te mniej istotne. W każdym razie myślę, że nie, to raczej nie jest chwilowe - chociaż nie stanie się również normą. A Wen się przydał, dziękuję :). **Mangha**, cieszę się, że tak myślisz i że tak bardzo ci się ten rozdział podobał. Co do twojego pytania na temat tego "dlaczego akurat teraz", to Harry także będzie się nad tym zastanawiał i chociaż nie jestem pewna, czy jego przemyślenia będą wytaczające, to i tak w pewnym stopniu powinien nam ten aspekt rozjaśnić. Ja także nie znam żadnego chłopaka, który zachowywałby się w taki sposób i trudno jest mi to sobie wyobrazić, ale... cóż, wola autora to rzecz święta. Zresztą to właśnie zachowanie dodaje ich całej relacji... tego niezwykłego czegoś. Boże, chyba przejmuję od Harry'ego zdolność do _nie_ wysławiania się... I Harry, oczywiście, wymyśli coś - tylko czy to spodoba się Tomowi ;). No i, oczywiście, co to będzie ;). **Nanette**, w takim razie bardzo miło jest mi ciebie poznać :). Rozumiem twój zwyczaj do nie komentowania tego, co czytasz, bo sama go (niestety) posiadam... Bardzo się jednak cieszę, że zrobiłaś ten wyjątek i tutaj pozostawiłaś swój komentarz - przysporzył mi on naprawdę wiele pozytywnych emocji. Bardzo mi miło, że tak bardzo podoba ci się całe to opowiadanie, że powiedziałaś o nim tak wiele bardzo przyjemnych słów. Szczególne znaczenie ma dla mnie fakt, że czyta ci się to wszystko mniej więcej płynnie i bez problemów, bo to chyba największa zmora każdego tłumacza (i, jak podejrzewam, w ogóle autora jakichkolwiek tekstów). Bardzo przyjemnie się złożyło, że udało mi się tak zupełnym przypadkiem zrobić ci taki miły prezent urodzinowy :). A także, że był nim rozdział, który, jak sama napisałaś, uważasz za jeden ze swoich ulubionych :). Widzę, że Tom również u ciebie wzbudził bardzo pozytywne uczucia i mimowolnie zastanawiam się, jak z czasem i mijającymi rozdziałami będą się one przeradzać. A może pozostaną takie, jakie są teraz? :) Harry'ego bardzo dobrze ujęłaś swoimi słowami, Dumbledore'a zresztą też. Tutaj musiałam wykasować jedno zdanie, które po chwili wahania stwierdziłam, że byłoby zbyt dużym spojlerem - chociaż zdradzę, że dotyczyło Toma. A więcej nic nie mówię :). Dziękuję za takie piękne życzenia i również życzę ci wszystkiego, wszystkiego najlepszego :). **Evolution**, bardzo się cieszę, że aż tak bardzo ci się on spodobał. Co do opisów z zewnątrz, to zdradzę, że będzie ich w najbliższym czasie coraz więcej. Widzę, że niezwykle wzruszyło cię zachowanie Toma i właściwie nie mogłabym lepiej opisać tego, co ty - tak, twoje słowa idealnie oddały całą esencję poprzedniego rozdziału. I znów, co do zmieniającego się miejscami Toma i Harry'ego - takie sytuacje jeszcze będą. Nie często, ale jeszcze się pojawią :). Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że to była chyba pierwsza taka sytuacja... to doskonale rozumiem twoje uczucia :). Zdanie, które zacytowałaś także szalenie lubię w tym opowiadaniu. I cieszę się, że tak jak ja zwróciłaś na nie uwagę. Co do genialnego planu Harry'ego - trochę sprzeczałabym się na temat jego genialności ;). Nic nie szkodzi, że się nie zmieściłaś, twój komentarz tak niesamowicie mnie poruszył, że nie mam tego ani trochę za złe - przeciwnie, jego długość sprawiła jedynie, że mogłam dłużej się nim cieszyć :). **Karasu-mae**, Tom się o wszystkim dowie, nie ma mowy, by Harry zdołał coś przed nim (całkowicie) ukryć :). Chociaż sam fakt, że Harry wyszedł z inicjatywą z pewnością jest bardzo interesujący. Czy Harry zechce się poświęcić dla dobra Toma... właściwie trochę tak. Chociaż nie jestem pewna czy w sposób, w jaki myślisz, że to się stanie :). Autorka przedstawiła Rona najbardziej kanonicznie tylko potrafiła - jest to ten sam rudzielec, którego znamy z kanonu. I cieszę się, że podoba ci się to - wiem, że niektórzy wolą już nawet Rona takiego, jakim jest on w fanfickach... Widzę, że również ciebie poruszył ten wybuch emocji Toma i niezwykle się z tego powodu cieszę :). Co do poczucia winy Toma, to mu się (Czasami) należy, tak więc myślę, że możesz spać spokojnie ;) I dziękuję za Wenę, przyda się ;). **Molik**, po pierwsze, to miło mi poznać :). Cieszę się, że tak bardzo ci się to opowiadanie podoba. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz się tym, jak się dalej potoczy. **Keti**, wieeem, że okropny. :) Bardzo przyjemnie jest mi słyszeć, że rozdział ten stał się jednym z twoich ulubionych, bo na pewno jest tego warty. Rozczulający Tom wszystkich powala na łopatki. I nie ma za co dziękować, to czysta przyjemność :).

O dzisiejszym rozdziale na razie milczę, jestem ciekawa waszych opinii na jego temat. A teraz - zapraszam do czytania!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dziewięćdziesiąty czwarty**

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, przechylając do tyłu głowę, po czym wskazał, by kontynuował. Harry wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech, po czym to uczynił:

- Mam czas do końca roku, aby powstrzymać Toma od stania się Voldemortem; najlepiej bez usuwania tej linii czasu i chcę, by pan mi w tym pomógł – najlepiej, jak potrafi. Nie mam pana doświadczenia ani pana umiejętności magicznych, ani dostępu do rzadkich książek, tak więc pana nieograniczone wsparcie byłoby bardzo mile widziane i z całą pewnością nie stanąłby mi pan wtedy na drodze.

- I ta oferta obejmowałaby to wszystko? – zakwestionował spokojnie Dumbledore, jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały ponad jego splecionymi palcami. – Co zamierzasz zaoferować mi w zamian za moją pomoc?

- Jeśli mi się nie powiedzie, jeśli czas się skończy i Voldemort wciąż tu będzie, tak jak jest teraz… z chęcią i bez pytań poddam się realizacji pana planu zniszczenia go. Nie będę ze swojej strony w żaden sposób z panem walczył. Wykonam każde zadanie, jakie mi pan zada. – Spojrzał na dyrektora, starając się ocenić, jak ten to odbierze. – Obaj chcemy, aby zniknął. W naturalny sposób powinniśmy być po tej samej stronie.

Dumbledore w zupełnej ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się oceniająco.

- Myślę, że byłoby lepiej, gdybyś wyjaśnił jaka dokładnie jest sytuacja – pouczył. Harry uniósł brew.

- Zgadza się pan czy nie? – zapytał, wyciągając stanowczo rękę, jego oczy błyszczały.

Dyrektor zacisnął usta.

- W jaki sposób planowałeś magicznie to zapewnić? Przysięgą? Przyrzeczeniem?

- Wieczystą – powiedział stanowczo Harry.

Cień szoku pojawił się na twarzy starszego czarodzieja, po czym ten zaczął szybko wszystko kalkulować i ręka wyciągnęła się, aby przejść do kolejnego etapu.

- W takim razie wierzę, mój chłopcze, że będziemy potrzebowali Gwaranta.

* * *

Harry przetarł oczy, czując się wykończony z powodu swojej późnonocnej wyprawy.

Opadł na swoje zwyczajowe miejsce obok Toma, zastanawiając się czy Alphard był świadom tego, że sposób, w jaki odetchnął z ulgą, był całkowicie widoczny.

_Glamour _ponownie było bezpiecznie na swoim miejscu, siniaki nie powinny jeszcze zniknąć przez co najmniej kilka następnych dni. Poczuł, jak oczy Toma zerkają na jego policzek, a następnie podnoszą się oceniająco ku jego oczom, po czym wracają na talerz – z tostem, jak zawsze.

Mógł poczuć, jak reszta Ślizgonów praktycznie umiera z ciekawości tego, co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Uśmiechnął się na powitanie i powiedział „dzień dobry" do Pansy, kiedy ta przechodziła obok, powodując, że dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało w odpowiedzi.

Oczy Toma zmrużyły się na niej przez chwilę, po czym przestał zwracać na Pansy uwagę – albo przynajmniej na to wyglądało. Śniadanie toczyło się bez większych zamieszek, chociaż zauważył, że wzrok Toma wciąż, co jakiś czas, kieruje się na jego twarz… i _Glamour_.

Miał mściwą nadzieję, że chłopcu naprawdę to przeszkadza tak, jak powinno.

- Harry Potter? – zapytał głos, lekki i jasny.

Harry zamrugał, obracając się na swoim miejscu. Na sali zrobiło się nieznacznie ciszej, kiedy wszyscy znajdujący się w pobliżu patrzyli na brudną blondynkę z – czy to były _rzodkiewki?_ – zwisającymi z jej uszu.

- Er, taak, um… - Harry nie miał możliwości kontynuowania, jego głowa odrzucona została na bok, kiedy dziewczyna uderzyła go w policzek.

W jednej chwili wszyscy otaczający ich Ślizgoni wyciągnęli swoje różdżki, ale Harry tylko patrzył na nią i dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie, przepraszająco podwijając swoje usta.

- To było od Losu – oznajmiła z rozmarzeniem. – A to jest od Szczęścia.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia jej usta zbliżyły się, delikatnie naciskając na jego własne. Smakowała jabłkami. A następnie pocałunek zniknął, a ona natychmiast skierowała się z powrotem do… stołu Krukonów?

Bez żadnego słowa.

Albo jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia.

Z roztargnieniem popchnął na dół różdżkę Toma, wiedząc, że reszta pójdzie w ślad za swoim przywódcą. Dłonią prześledził swoje usta i policzek.

Już ją wcześniej spotkał… wiedział o tym. Ale gdzie? Lena? Lucy? LUNA! Czy miała na imię Luna? Pomyluna? Przechylił głowę.

Wagony. Spotkał ją w wagonach. Zamrugał.

Los i Szczęście?

Bez słowa zaczął wstawać ze swojego miejsca, tylko po to, by Tom szarpnął go na nie z powrotem, patrząc na niego.

- Nie pójdziesz za nią – jest psychiczna – stwierdził dziedzic Slytherinu. Harry zerknął na niego, zamyślony.

- Tak jak ty – przypomniał, wciąż roztargniony.

- To była przenośnia – warknął Tom. – Jest szalona… Los i Szczęście? Serio? Szczerze mówiąc, Złoty Chłopcze, miałem o tobie lepsze zdanie.

- Taaa… co za zaszczyt – odpowiedział ogólnikowo Harry, machając ręką, po czym obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Draco, siedzącego z dala od Toma, ale obok Abraxasa. – Wiesz kim ona jest?

Draco zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na Toma.

- Luną Lovegood – odpowiedział w końcu. – To zupełna świruska. Jej ojciec wydaje pewien zupełnie porąbany szmatławiec o nazwie „Żongler".

- Ona nie jest na naszym roku…?

- Czy to ma znaczenie? – zapytał Abraxas z ostrożną nutką w głosie. – Ona nie jest warta twojego czasu.

- Daj spokój, uderzyła cię, to cholerna wariatka – dodał Alphard.

- Pocałowała mnie…

- Cóż, teraz już wiem, co przyciąga _twoją_ uwagę – mruknął ponuro Tom. – Następnym razem też cię pocałuję, dobra?

Harry ponownie odwrócił głowę, przerywając swoje uporczywe wpatrywanie się w stół Krukonów.

- Coś ty właśnie powiedział?

- Ona za to odpowiada – powiedział Tom, utrzymując swoją twarz bez wyrazu. Harry skrzywił się.

- Zamknij się… ja po prostu… - potrząsnął z irytacją głową, jeszcze raz zerkając na Lunę Lovegood.

Uderzenie od Losu i pocałunek od Szczęścia?

Musiał z nią porozmawiać.

* * *

Czy Harry naprawdę był taki nieświadomy?

Jego Pan wyglądał na całkowicie wściekłego z powodu uwagi, jaką kierował na dziewczynę Lovegood… chociaż… raczej nie o tyle, że zwracał na _nią_ uwagę, ale dlatego, że przy okazji Harry ignorował jego.

Żołądek Alpharda ścisnął się z lękiem.

Jasne, Harry odwrócił się i kontynuował TERAZ konwersację, ale, do cholery… czy Harry naprawdę był taki nieświadomy? _Naprawdę_?

Prawdopodobnie bardziej możliwe było to, że pół-Gryfon praktykował swoją Lwią Stronę natury i robił to celowo, bo wiedział, jaki to odniesie efekt… jaki miałby być inny powód tego, że wpatrywał się w tę przypadkową dziewczynę z takim… zamyśleniem?

I o co w tym wszystkim w ogóle chodziło? Uderzenie od Losu i pocałunek od Szczęścia?

Śmieszne.

* * *

Harry siedział na Zaklęciach z Ronem i Hermioną; nie miał jeszcze okazji wytropić… Luny. Kiedy podszedł, Ron wysłał mu uśmieszek, a Fred i George rozdzielili się, kiedy zobaczyli go na lunchu, szturchając go w boki i mrugając sugestywnie. Hermiona spoglądała na niego z… niepokojem?

- Cześć – przywitał się, opadając na miejsce.

- _Zrobiłeś_ pracę domową? – dopytał się natychmiast Ron, wyglądając na zgaszonego. – Hermiona zrobiła, oczywiście, ale ja nie miałem zielonego pojęcia co napisać o tym, dlaczego tak trudne jest stworzenie zaklęcia przenośnego – ludzie cały czas rzucają je na takie rzeczy jak kufry, sprawiając, że są mniejsze, lżejsze czy pojemniejsze. To nie może być _takie_ trudne!

- Och, naprawdę, Ronaldzie – fuknęła Hermiona. – Mówiłam ci; zaklęcia są powiązane z określonymi właściwościami i przenoszenie zmienia te właściwości, przez co…

- Ale to nie ma żadnego sensu! – jęknął Ron. – Harry, zrobiłeś to?

- Um – mruknął Potter.

Normalnie, przed czasami Toma, skłamałby i powiedział „nie" nawet jeśli miałby na myśli „tak". Ale wtedy Tom praktycznie wychodził z siebie i zawracał mu głowę, kiedy jego wypracowanie było „uproszczone".

Ale… nie. Ron już teraz wyglądał nieszczęśliwie.

- Nie mam pojęcia – powiedział. – Tom mi pomógł.

Doszedł do wniosku, że nie będą w stanie tego sprawdzić, unikali dziedzica Slytherina, kiedy tylko mogli.

- On ci pomaga z zadaniem domowym?

Harry nie był w stanie zdecydować czy Hermiona brzmiała na zadowoloną, czy całkowicie zgaszoną i trochę smutną albo obrażoną.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Ta „pomoc" polega głównie na nim obrażającym mnie zawsze, kiedy robię coś źle – powiedział oschle. – I wykradaniu tego w celu dopisania zjadliwych komentarzy, i wprowadzeniu poprawek rażąco czerwonym atramentem.

To była prawda, kilka… jeden raz Tom naprawdę podał mu pomocną dłoń, jakiś czas temu.

Tom był brutalnym nauczycielem, kiedy nie przejmował się tym, by się opanować, chociaż Harry musiał przyznać, że to działało - Tom wpoił mu Czarną Magię poprzez używanie jej na nim, powodując, że musiał się nauczyć wszystkich przeciwzaklęć, jeśli nie chciał być ciągle okaleczany i po chwili zaczął uczyć się klątw na własna rękę, aby dotrzymać kroku innym i nie być atakowanym jako pierwszy.

A potem, kiedy już się w tym poprawił, wdali się w raczej… stawiający wyzwanie, ale będący na równym poziomie… praktyczny pojedynek.

Tom uderzał w niego jedynie klątwami należącymi do Czarnej Magii, ale Harry wiedział, że jego pojedynki były wyjątkowo dobre, kiedy jednocześnie mieszał w swoim stylu Czarne i Białe zaklęcia.

Riddle nie był taki dobry z prawdziwymi „białymi" zaklęciami, w rzeczywistości wydawał się niemal niezdolny do rzucenia ich.

- To okropne! – Hermiona wyglądała na oburzoną. Dzięki takiemu sposobowi w ogóle kiedykolwiek rzucił okiem na to, jak nauczyć się pojedynkować i stosować magię leczniczą. Ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

- Tom uznaje to za frustrujące, kiedy my, zwykli śmiertelnicy, nie potrafimy za nim nadążyć. Chciałbym zobaczyć was, walczących przeciwko sobie, Hermiono. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Oboje jesteście geniuszami.

- Nie mogłabym go pokonać – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna, nagle przygnębiona.

Ron zmarszczył brwi, a Harry spojrzał na nią ostro.

- Hej, skąd ten pokonany ton? – zapytał rudzielec, z niemal nietypową delikatnością. – Jesteś genialna, Hermiono! Pamiętasz Lupina – najmądrzejsza czarownica w twoim wieku!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się drżąco.

- Taa, ale on też jest genialny. I on… ja… zna zaklęcia, o jakich nawet nie słyszałam! Wiesz, rozmawiałam z nim na Grimmauld i czułam się całkowicie głupia przy tych wszystkich rzeczach i teorii, o której mówił.

Harry zamarł, po czym uśmieszek ukształtował się na jego ustach.

- Wiesz – zaczął – Tom jest doskonale świadomy tego, że sądzę, iż jesteś absolutnie genialna… mógł zacząć od tych rzeczy, których, jeśli są Czarną Magią, nie masz powodu, by znać, ponieważ widział cię jako zagrożenie. Prawdopodobnie próbował ocenić głębię twojej inteligencji… odpowiadałaś na jego pytania? – zapytał cierpliwie Harry.

- Tak… - oznajmiła Hermiona, przeczesując ręką włosy - …ale najprawdopodobniej brzmiałam na zupełnie ułomną i plątałam się we własnych słowach.

- Większość ludzi gapi się na niego bez zrozumienia, ich umysł jest zamrożony i nie są nawet w stanie odpowiedzieć.

- Och… - mruknęła Hermiona.

Harry uśmiechnął się oschle.

- Wciągnij go kiedyś w rozmowę o Białej Magii. Jest przerażająco mądry, ale nie wszechwiedzący.

* * *

Kiedy wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń na lekcję oklumencji, Tom już w nim był.

- Mam pytanie zanim zaczniemy – powiedział bez słowa wstępu.

- Lepiej, żeby nie było ono o tę blondynkę.

- To nie o Lunie… czy ty w ogóle coś o niej wiesz? Ja nie wiem, a to _moja_ linia czasowa!

- Po prostu zadaj te pytanie – polecił Tom, brzmiąc na znudzonego. Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Ojoj, czyżby ktoś wstał dzisiaj lewą nogą? W każdym razie, jutro jest trzydziesty pierwszy, a ja jestem złym przyjacielem, który nie ma dla ciebie jeszcze prezentu urodzinowego, ale to wszystko dlatego, że jesteś tak niemożliwą do kupienia czegokolwiek osobą i wydajesz się bardziej skłonny do przyjmowania przysług, tak więc…? No, co być chciał?

Głowa Toma przechyliła się i tym razem naprawdę wyglądał na nieznacznie zainteresowanego.

To już była jakaś poprawa. Kiedy Tom patrzył na niego w czasie rozmowy z całkowitym znudzeniem i brakiem zainteresowania, to było to niesamowicie irytujące.

- Zakładam, że bez zastanowienia odmówisz, jeśli powiem, że chcę, abyś zaakceptował fakt, że stanę się Voldemortem?

- Dobrze zakładasz – powiedział nieco sztywno Harry. – Wybierz coś innego.

- Co, aż znajdę coś, co będziesz chciał mi dać?

- Nie, aż to będzie coś , czego ty naprawdę autentycznie będziesz _chciał_ – oznajmił Potter.

Tom rzucił w jego stronę ostre spojrzenie.

- A co sprawia, że sądzisz, iż nie chcę, byś zaakceptował to, że stanę się Voldemortem?

- Fakt, że tak łatwo pozwoliłeś mi temu odmówić – stwierdził spokojnie Harry. Tom zacisnął szczękę.

- Niemniej jednak i tak powinieneś to zaakceptować – powiedział cicho.

Harry pokręcił głową, przechodząc przez pokój i opadając na kanapę.

- I zrezygnować ze swojego tytułu Mistrza Wyparcia? Ha, zapomnij – rzucił nonszalancko.

Tom patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Zauważyłem, że znów rozmawiasz wiele ze swoimi lwiątkami?

- Tak – potwierdził z nieznaczną nieufnością Harry.

- Są twoimi przyjaciółmi? Ufasz im?

- Powierzyłbym im własne życie – oznajmił Harry, nieznacznie wysuwając wyzywająco brodę do przodu. Uśmieszek Toma powiększył się.

- W takim razie pokaż im znak na swoim ramieniu. Do diabła, przestań go zakrywać.

Harry wciągnął mocno powietrze.

Cholera.

- I będzie to twój prezent urodzinowy?

- Tak… a może powinienem „wybrać coś innego"? – rzucił wyzywająco Tom.

Harry westchnął. Powinien ustąpić w tej sprawie. Nie chciał tego robić. Ale. Ale…

- Tak długo jak nie oczekujesz ode mnie noszenia koszulek na krótki rękaw w czasie zimy. Jest cholernie zimno.


	95. Rozdział 95

Rozdział betowała **Himitsu** - za co oczywiście z całego serca jej dziękuję.

**Cookies. Alice**, pytania pozostawię bez odpowiedzi, jak pewnie się domyślasz :). Ale rozwikłasz je jeszcze. Z czasem. Pytania będą, tak myślę, pojawiać się aż do końca, ale mam nadzieję, że na wszystkie uda ci sie znaleźć odpowiedzi :). I taak, nikt nie zrozumie logiki Czarnego Pana - prócz samego Czarnego Pana... **Veritaseria**, mam czas, co równa się z posiadaniem przetłumaczonych kolejnych rozdziałów, mogę szaleć ;). Co do twojego pytania - Dumbledore ma wpływy, dużo wpływów, może je wykorzystać. Albusowi, masz rację, bardziej opłacałoby się nie pomagać Harry'emu, tyle, że wtedy Harry na pewno nie zgodziłby się na jego plan. W innym przypadku. Gdyby nie obejmowało to umowy. Przysięga Wieczysta obejmuje to, że Dumbledore zrobi wszystko, by pomóc Harry'emu w realizacji jego celów. Nie ma w tej kwestii wyboru. Cały myk polega na tym, że jeśli Harry, biedny Harry zostanie pokonany przez kogokolwiek i nie dojdzie do celu, jaki sobie postawił, to Dumbledore będzie mógł zrobić wszystko na swój sposób. A Harry będzie zobowiązany mu w tym pomóc. Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się to wyjaśnić - jeżeli nie, to zapraszam na prywatną wiadomość, wtedy się o tym bardziej rozpiszę :). Co do związków, to odpowiedź pod moimi odpowiedziami na komentarze - bo więcej osób o to pytało :). **MoaningMyrtle23**, z początku oczywiście dziękuję za komentarz i już teraz mogę powiedzieć, że postaram się na niego odpowiedzieć najlepiej, jak potrafię. "Portretu Doriana Graya" niestety nie czytałam, więc trudno jest mi w jakiś sposób ustosunkować się do tej części twojego komentarza. Nie wiem też jakie były inspiracje The Fictionist przy pisaniu tego opowiadania, tak więc nie potrafię stwierdzić na ile twoja uwaga jest trafna. Co do wypaczenia postaci to mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że jest to już wpisane w świat fanfiction. Widać, że autorka starała się zachować kanoniczność postaci i w dużej mierze udało jej się to, gdyby porównać to z niektórymi innymi, naprawdę świetnymi fickami, ale mimo wszystko jest to tylko fanfick i niemożliwe jest, by jej spojrzenie na wszystkie postaci było dokładnie takie samo jak pani Rowling. Do tego dochodzi jeszcze spojrzenie na różnych bohaterów z punktu widzenia różnych postaci. Ale zostawię na razie ten temat, bo kanoniczność jest czymś, o czym, kiedy rozmawia się o każdym ficku, można rozwijać naprawdę obszernie i na który spoglądać można naprawdę w różny sposób. Jeżeli tylko masz ochotę szerzej o tym podyskutować, to z chęcią porozmawiam o tym przez prywatne wiadomości, tutaj mimo wszystko w pewnym stopniu ogranicza mnie ilość znaków :). Co do tłumaczenia, to tak, oczywiście zdaję sobie z tego sprawę - zresztą to właśnie jest powód dla którego nigdy nie opublikowałam go na żadnym bardziej poważnie podchodzącym do literatury portalu (chociażby Mirriel). Nie porównuję się z bardzo dobrymi tłumaczami, po prostu tłumaczę. Bóg jeden wie jak bardzo zestresowana byłam, kiedy publikowałam prolog - nigdy wcześniej nie podejmowałam się tłumaczenia, a tutaj rzuciłam się prosto w coś tak obszernego. Nie, tłumaczę, bo chcę podszkolić język, tłumaczę, bo sprawia mi to przyjemność i w końcu tłumaczę dlatego, że opowiadanie te naprawdę warte jest przetłumaczenia i nie mogłam znieść tego, że przetłumaczone nie jest. Co do twojego zwrócenia uwagi na moje przypisy - zazwyczaj mówię to, co myślę i nigdy nie ukrywam się ze swoimi uczuciami. Komentarze dodają chęci do tłumaczenia i nie ukrywam, że sprawiają mi niezwykłą przyjemność, bo kiedy coś robię, zazwyczaj oczekuję jakiś widocznych efektów swojej pracy. Istnieje wiele, naprawdę bardzo wiele genialnych ficków, pod którymi komentarzy po prostu brakuje, a których aktualizacje są o wiele, wiele rzadsze niż u mnie. Dzieje się tak, jak sądzę, między innymi dlatego, że autorzy nie potrafią okazywać jak ważne dla nich te komentarze są. Ja nie mam takich oporów. Wiem, że w każdym tygodniu publikuję trzy rozdziały i czytelnicy również to wiedzą. Więc nie jest to nic w stylu "komentujcie, bo nie opublikuję rozdziału". To bardziej "komentujcie, a zobaczę, że wszyscy przeczytali już ten i jest sens, by szybciej wstawiać kolejny". Zauważ, że uwagi takie kieruję jedynie w przypadkach, kiedy z jakiegoś powodu mam przetłumaczone rozdziały do przodu i nie jestem ograniczona własnymi predyspozycjami czasowymi. Zapytałaś się "ileż można komentować pod każdym jednym rozdziałem?". Najwyraźniej można. Nigdy nie oczekiwałam niezwykle rozbudowanych komentarzy, też jestem człowiekiem i też mam ograniczony czas. Zresztą nie pod wszystkimi rozdziałami jest wiele komentarzy, zdarzają się takie, gdzie jest ich dwa, trzy czy cztery. Mnie zależy jedynie na krótkim stwierdzeniu, co o danym rozdziale się myśli i luźnym przemyśleniu tego, co się w nim wydarzyło. Jasne, niesamowicie cieszą mnie długie komentarze, ale nie oczekuję, że ktoś tylko takie będzie pisał i nie tylko takie biorę pod uwagę. Po prostu sama poświęcam swój czas na tłumaczenie i pragnę, by ktoś poświęcił chwilę, naprawdę niewielką na to, by samemu wypowiedzieć się na temat przeczytanego rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się wyczerpująco odpowiedzieć na wszystkie sprawy, jakie poruszyłaś w swoim komentarzu. Cieszę się, że mimo wszystko fakt przetłumaczenia tego ficka uważasz za pozytywny :). **Evolution**, doskonale oddałaś moje uczucia. Też nie mam pojęcia co sobie myślał Harry. On po prostu... próbuje grać. Tak jak Tom. Robi wszystko, by to jego plan wypalił i podobnie do Riddle'a po prostu nawet nie bierze pod uwagę tego, że może tak nie być. Jest uparty :). Wątek z Luną miał być niejasny, tak więc twoje uczucia są jak najbardziej poprawne. Luna jest _okropna_ do tłumaczenia, ale mam nadzieję, że mimo tego ci się ona spodoba :). I zdradzę, że Hermiona i Tom będą mieli ze sobą jeszcze konfrontację - ale nic więcej na jej temat nie powiem. Co do znaku, to mam nadzieję, że się za bardzo nie zawiedziesz, chociaż osobiście pragnęłabym, by ten wątek został w tym ficku jeszcze bardziej rozwinięty :). Nie będę się więc nic na jego temat wypowiadać, bo wszystkiego dowiesz się dzisiaj... Masz rację, szkoła tuż za rogiem, kiedy tylko pomyślę ile będę miała do roboty... **karolina. walasinska**, bardzo miło jest mi ciebie poznać i niesamowicie cieszę się z tego powodu, iż uważasz, że udało mi się w tłumaczeniu oddać przynajmniej część z tego wspaniałego uroku, jaki jest w oryginale. Bardzo też miło jest mi słyszeć, że rozdział 93 tak bardzo cię poruszył - zgadzam się, na pewno miał w sobie coś magicznego :). Na pytanie o to, czy Harry lub Tom będą w jakimś związku odpowiedziałam trochę niżej, bo kilka osób o to zapytało :). Nic nie szkodzi, że nie posiadałaś w komentarzu polskich znaków, bez problemu byłam w stanie go odczytać, a to najważniejsze ;). **Milka**, nic nie szkodzi, bardzo cieszę się, że teraz napisałaś kilka słów :). Ważne, że czytasz i że ci się podoba - sama taka myśl jest wystarczająca, by przysporzyć mi ciepłych uczuć. Co do zachowania Luny to jest ono... przemyślane, ale w żaden sposób nie będę się o tej postaci wypowiadała więcej, bo jest ona przedstawiona w dość interesujący sposób i jeszcze nie raz się w tym ficku pojawi. I słowa Toma, które zauważyłaś - na pewno mogły się spodobać, wierzę w to ;). **Molik**, rozdziały niestety są dość krótkie, nic na to nie poradzę - chociaż przynajmniej jest ich dużo ;). Co do Luny, to tak, jej rola będzie bardzo ważna i bardzo ciekawa. W każdym razie na pewno warto jest zwrócić uwagę na tą postać. Rozmowa Hermiony z Tomem jeszcze będzie, trzeba po prostu uzbroić się w cierpliwość :). Co do reakcji na znak, to będzie ona w dzisiejszym rozdziale, tak więc nic się na jej temat nie wypowiadam... **Nanette**, proszę bardzo ;). Spojlery są złe, a ja już i tak mam wrażenie, że powiedziałam zbyt wiele o różnych wydarzeniach - wszystkiego dowiesz się w trakcie czytania ;). Postać Toma nie jest łatwa czy prosta, ale na pewno da się lubić. Więc na razie, skoro daje nam taką możliwość, to jak najbardziej jestem za tym, aby to robić. I będzie się (czasami) zachowywał jak człowiek. Człowiek będący psychopatą, ale jednak człowiek ;). Co do Cygnusa to... dzisiejszy rozdział? :) Luna jest bardzo ciekawą postacią i jedną z najtrudniejszych w tym ficku. Ale z cała pewnością niezwykle wartą uwagi... Zgadzam się, że nie ma podziału na złych i dobrych bohaterów (no, może gdyby przyjrzeć się Voldemortowi...). :) **Mangha**, taak, Przysięga Wieczysta. A ona zazwyczaj wprowadza trochę zamieszania... Trochę wiele zamieszania. Już mi szkoda Harry'ego ;). Co do Luny i jej tekstu w poprzednim rozdziale - niestety muszę zmartwić, tak łatwo jego sensu się nie odnajdzie ;). Doskonałe jest twoje porównanie do relacji braterskiej - bardzo trafne! Tak, Harry i Tom są w pewnym sensie jak bracia, i to jeszcze tacy badzo ze sobą zżyci. Nie powiem tego, czym się staną Harry i Tom, jak się skończy ich historia, bo musiałabym zdradzić zakończenie ;). Co do Hermiony i Toma - spokojnie, ta rozmowa jeszcze nadejdzie! Po prostu trzeba być cierpliwym... Tak, rozdział dzisiejszy jest rozdziałem Sylwestrowym i jakoś tak nie mogłam oprzeć się pokusie wstawienia go właśnie na Sylwestra :). _Gościu_, smutno mi słyszeć, że tak mówisz, ale to przyjmuję. Wiem, że tłumaczenie nie jest idealne i zapewne można by w nim naprawdę dużo naprawić, jednak staram się, by dać z siebie wszystko co mogę i by wypadło ono jak najlepiej. Byłabym jednak niesamowicie szczęśliwa, gdybyś zwróciła mi uwagę na wszystkie błędy, jakie zauważyłaś, wtedy mogłabym je poprawić, by nikogo nie raniły w oczy i by całość prezentowała się lepiej niż teraz. :) **ellyy**, tak, Luna to bardzo ciekawa postać, na którą z całą pewnością warto zwrócić uwagę :). Co do Toma i przysięgi to milczę, wszystkiego się dowiesz z czasem ;).

Kilka osób pytało, tak więc odpowiadam: nie. Harry nie będzie w żadnym związku. Tom nie będzie w żadnym związku. Co do ewentualnych związków, to miniaturki. Tylko miniaturki. :)

Oczywiście dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, które wywołały u mnie takie niezwykle ciepłe uczucia pod sam koniec tego roku (uroczyście oświadczam, że przeszłam dzisiaj samą siebie i moja notka przed rozdziałem osiągnęła rozmiar monstrum – przysięgam, że to ostatni raz, Boże, jestem przerażona…). Mam nadzieję, że Sylwester minie wam jak najbardziej przyjemnie i że będziecie pełni sił, by stawić czoła nowemu, nadchodzącemu, miejmy nadzieję jak najbardziej miłemu i pełnemu dobrych wydarzeń Nowemu Roku. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dziewięćdziesiąty piąty**

Harry rozmyślnie podwinął swoje rękawy do góry, kiedy się ubierał, z lekką ostrożnością przypatrując się zamaskowanym znakom, które wyglądały jakby paznokcie wbiły się w jego skórę, tworząc maleńkie, karmazynowe, idealnie ukształtowane rogaliki księżyca.

Miał nadzieję, że Tomowi spodoba się jego „prezent urodzinowy", chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, nie widział jego przydatności i uzasadnienia wymyślenia takiego właśnie życzenia.

Próbował wymyśleć czy zmieniło się coś, co spowodowałoby, że Tom nagle zechciał odsłonić jego ramię, ale zamiast tego nie mógł się oprzeć uczuciu przerażenia na samą myśl, że Tom mógłby przypadkowo zdecydować się, niezręcznie, ale mając doskonałą wymówkę, zamienić „ślady paznokci" na węża, kiedy zacznie się nudzić… co sprawiło, że Harry desperacko próbował wymyśleć jakiś argument, który udowodniłby, że to nie jest Mroczny Znak albo coś w jego stylu, chociaż właśnie to doskonale było widać.

Pragnął, by Tom po prostu powiedział mu to, do czego może używać węża; Harry wiedział więcej o tradycjonalnym czaszka-i-żmija modelu niż o tej! To było niedorzeczne… ale całkowicie w stylu Toma.

Salazarze. Oparł się pokusie ponownego opuszczenia swoich rękawów na ramię, zamiast tego starając się wyglądać tak, jak zawsze, chociaż jego serce waliło jak młot, kiedy wchodził do Wielkiej Sali i usiadł na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu.

Jak się tak teraz zastanowił… to ile lat miał Tom? Z tym całym burdelem spowodowanym podróżą w czasie? Czy dzisiaj technicznie również w ogóle był o rok starszy?

Cholera, było zbyt wcześnie, aby o tym myśleć.

Alphard z szybkością karabinu maszynowego paplał do dziedzica Slytherinu coś o imprezie-dzisiaj-w-nocy-w-Pokoju-Wpólnym-z-powodu-twoich-urodzin-i-nadchodzącego-Nowego-Roku-oraz-będą-tam-sztuczne-ognie-i-dostaniesz-wtedy-swoje-prezenty-i-absolutnie-ci-się-to-spodoba, podczas gdy Lestrange boczył się jak dziecko z powodu tego, że nie miał możliwości, aby samemu coś do niego powiedzieć.

Tom z pogardą podniósł brew na dziedzica Blacków.

- Nie zrozumiałem z tego ani jednego słowa – oznajmił, chociaż nie jakoś wyjątkowo okrutnie.

Alphard westchnął, ale nie wyglądał jakby mu to przeszkadzało. Wiedząc, że Tom mógł sformułować to w o wiele bardziej bezwzględny sposób, gdyby naprawdę go to irytowało, ponownie zaczął gestykulować rękoma z podnieceniem, zaczynając mówić od początku. Harry oparł się pokusie jęknięcia do swojego kubka.

Po chwili głowa Toma odwróciła się w jego kierunku, prawie natychmiast zerkając na jego odsłonięte ramiona, po czym na jego ustach pojawił się jeden z najmniejszych uśmieszków aprobaty.

Harry skrzyżował ręce, czując się nieswojo i całkowicie odsłonięty – co było całkowicie absurdalne i irracjonalne, wiedział o tym!

- Wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedział zamiast tego, a pytanie wymsknęło się z jego ust, zanim mógłby je zatrzymać: - Um… ile masz teraz lat?

Reszta Ślizgonów gapiła się na niego, zbulwersowana jego pytaniem.

- To nie jest zbyt uprzejme pytanie – oświadczył Tom, wyglądając na rozbawionego.

- Kiedy zadaje się je starej kobiecie – odparł defensywnie Harry. – To podróż w czasie! Nawet nie wiem ile sam mam lat – przestałem mieć matematykę w szkole podstawowej.

- Nie wiesz ile masz lat? – wycedził Abraxas, brzmiąc na rozbawionego. Harry skrzywił się.

- Wiecie co, nieważne, jest zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie i…

- Mam szesnaście – przerwał mu spokojnie Tom, a ten uśmieszek znów pojawił się na jego twarzy. – W naszych czasach miałbym siedemnaście, gdyby była taka sama jak teraz data, ale tutaj zostało mi jeszcze kilka miesięcy. Ty masz szesnaście, chociaż miałbyś piętnaście bez podróży w czasie. – Harry zamrugał.

- Czy siedemnaste urodziny nie są ważnym wydarzeniem w Czarodziejskim Świecie?

- Tak, naprawdę powinieneś już to wiedzieć – zadrwił Lestrange. Harry zignorował go, z namysłem przyglądając się Tomowi, już mając się odezwać, kiedy nadleciała poczta.

Duży, czarny jastrząb wylądował na ich stole, kładąc elegancko zapakowany przedmiot w kształcie walca przed Tomem. Sowa Voldemorta.

Harry przesunął się nieznacznie do tyłu. Dumbledore wstał gwałtownie przy stole nauczycielskim, spoglądając na przesyłkę, po czym kłykcie jego palców zbladły i opadł on powoli na swoje krzesło, wpatrując się w Toma.

Głowa Harry'ego odwróciła się od tego, co jak sądził, było „prezentem". Tom spojrzał na niego kątem oka, zauważając to, podczas gdy reszta Ślizgonów wyciągała szyję, by zobaczyć co to jest.

- Od kogo to? – zakwestionował Abraxas. – Jeśli mogę spytać.

- Mrocznego Lorda, jeśli się nie mylę – stwierdził Tom.

- Cóż, nigdy się nie mylisz – powiedział natychmiast Lestrange. Harry parsknął, czując się nieswojo.

- Będę przy stole Gryfonów – oznajmił cicho, ruszając się, by wstać, tylko po to, aby Tom po chwili z grymasem szarpnął go z powrotem na miejsce, zaciskając za pomocą znaku, który zadrżał pod wpływem dotyku dziedzica Slytherinu, po czym puścił go, odwracając się do prezentu.

Tom z łatwością odwinął papier, pozwalając mu się ześlizgnąć. W środku znajdowała się kopia Proroka Codziennego. Sala nagle ucichła. Harry pochylił się, aby przeczytać.

Były Auror martwy – Alastor „Szalonooki" Moody znaleziony zmasakrowany w swoim domu.

Na stronie był Mroczny Znak zarysowany nad tytułem i pajęczo zapisane słowa: _Wszystkiego najlepszego, dzieciaku._

Gardło Harry'ego ścisnęło się mocno, oczy rozszerzyły, dziwna pustka pojawiła w brzuchu… a następnie pięść Toma uderzyła o stół powodując, że wzrok Harry'ego przeniósł się na niego, a ciało napięło.

Tom wyglądał na absolutnie wściekłego. I Harry nie był pewien dlaczego… Riddle nie pałał miłością do posiwiałego Aurora, do diabla, kłócili się ostatnim razem, kiedy się widzieli…

- **Jak on **_**śmiał**_ – syknął pod nosem Tom, wściekle, po czym obrócił się do Harry'ego. – Widziałeś, jak to się wydarzyło?

- Nie… naprawdę! – dodał pośpiesznie, kiedy Tom nadal wpatrywał się w niego z przerażająco pozbawionym emocji wyrazem twarzy. – Próbowałbym go zatrzymać… dlaczego zachowujesz się w taki sposób, ty nie… nawet nie lubiłeś Moody'ego? – zapytał niepewnie, wiedząc, że reszta Ślizgonów nie ważyła się nawet teraz głośno oddychać, nie mówiąc już o odzywaniu się.

- Bo on mnie sprowokował – mruknął mrocznie Tom. Harry podniósł brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

- Wytłumaczysz mi zaraz, jak pracuje twój umysł – nakłonił. Tom zacisnął szczękę, wstając gwałtownie i wychodząc z sali. Harry poczuł szarpnięcie swojego lewego ramienia i także wstał, tylko po to, by zatrzymać się z powodu zszokowanych spojrzeń, jakie wysyłali inni Ślizgoni w kierunku jego ramienia.

- Czy twoje ramię po prostu ma na sobie węża? – zapytał skrzekliwie Draco.

Do diabła.

Harry zacisnął zęby i wyszedł za dziedzicem Slytherinu, nie odpowiadając, czując zażenowanie.

Niejasne uczucie ciągnięcia zaprowadziło go do pobliskiej pustej klasy i wszedł do niej, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Tom chodził w kółko jak uwięziony tygrys, z brutalną energią, która wywoływała dreszcz na kręgosłupie Harry'ego i ten zatrzymał się, czekając w milczeniu. Tom obrócił się do niego po chwili, jego oczy błyszczały mrocznie.

- Jeśli mógł dostać się do domu ciągle paranoicznego i utalentowanego Aurora… - wnioskował zaciekle Tom - …to jak myślisz, czy sugeruje to, że będzie musiał wkładać dużo wysiłku, aby odebrać… inne moje rzeczy?

- Jak Moody mógłby być twój? – zapytał zakłopotany Harry, po czym uciął, czując wyczerpanie. – Czy znów mówisz o ludziach w kategoriach swoich zabawek i własności? – dopytał się.

Tom spojrzał na niego bez emocji. Jasne. Taak. Oczywiście, że to robił.

- Więc, zasadniczo, tylko wyjaśniając, jesteś zdenerwowany tym, że Voldemort zabił Moody'ego, ponieważ to _ty_ się z nim sprzeczałeś?

- To była potyczka o władzę, po prostu to zostaw, Złoty Chłopcze – powiedział po chwili Tom, nagle wyglądając na znacznie spokojniejszego i tylko jego źrenice płonęły tworzącymi się w jego głowie planami.

Harry podążył za jego wzrokiem, dochodząc do swojego ramienia, na które patrzył Tom. Ponownie skrzyżował ręce.

- Czy jest coś, co mogę zrobić? – zapytał ostrożnie. Prawdziwe urodziny czy nie, Tom nie powinien mieć dzisiaj do czynienia z takimi pierdołami.

- Nie odchodź…

* * *

Wraz z rozwojem dnia Tom wyglądał na coraz bardziej spokojnego, przynajmniej na zewnątrz, jego chłodna analiza zastąpiła początkowe… gwałtowne… reakcje.

Alphard wciąż paplał o imprezie w Pokoju Wspólnym, powodując, że wszyscy wydawali się być nią coraz bardziej podekscytowani.

Harry spostrzegł Lunę kilka razy, ale nigdy nie miał okazji do podążenia za nią… a to byłoby trochę niesprawiedliwe porzucić Toma w jego urodziny.

Po kolacji, kiedy zmierzał w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, Hermiona i Ron dogonili go.

- Harry, stary… - zaczął z podnieceniem Ron - …przyjdziesz później do wieży Gryffinforu? Kiedy zegar wybije dwunastą – Nowy Rok - Fred i George mają zamiar wystrzelić kilka sztucznych ogni, to będzie niesamowite, sami je zrobili. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wzięli na to pieniądze, ale to genialne.

- Właściwie… - zaczął Harry.

- Jest zajęty. Impreza w Slytherinie – powiedział radośnie Abraxas. Zbyt radośnie. Harry przewrócił oczami.

Weasleyowie i Malfoyowie; szczerze, niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.

- Och. – Hermiona przygryzła wargę. – Okej, ale przyjdziesz nas na chwilę odwiedzić? Mam na myśli, jeśli jesteś ze Ślizgonami cały… _czy to tatuaż? _

Wzrok Harry'ego opadł na ramię, a następnie chłopak oparł się pokusie natychmiastowego spojrzenia na Toma. Wąż syknął na Hermionę, która wyglądała na zdumioną, a następnie błyskawicznie skierowała wzrok na Toma.

Nikt nie mówił, że nie była inteligentna i wąż w pewnym sensie wskazywał na Toma, tak więc wywnioskowanie tego raczej nie wymagało zbyt wielkiej inteligencji.

Oddech zamarł jej w gardle, usta zadrżały, po czym ponownie spojrzała na Harry'ego, ze łzami w oczach.

Nienawidził urodzin.

- To długa historia – mruknął.

Tom oparł rękę na jego ramieniu i tym razem Harry wysłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie, urodziny czy nie. Riddle po prostu uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie.

- Podoba wam się? Myślę, że do niego pasuje – wycedził młody Czarny Pan.

Twarz Rona zrobiła się czerwona.

- Czy to jest to, co ja myślę, że jest? – zażądał jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Harry zesztywniał.

- To będzie zależeć od tego, co…

- Mroczny Znak, Harry? Od kiedy? Cały ten czas… ty…

- Och uspokój się, rudzielcu. – Tom uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Harry nie jest po Ciemnej Stronie… jeszcze. Pracuję nad tym.

- Cóż, w takim razie pracuj, do kurwy nędzy, nad kimś innym – warknął Ron, chwytając ramię Harry'ego, jakby chciał go odciągnąć.

W następnej sekundzie Ron oderwał rękę jak poparzony i ochronnie przyłożył palce do klatki piersiowej, wydając ze swojego gardła dziwnie bolesny odgłos. Jego skóra została oparzona.

Spokój, którym się maskował i który nakładał warstwowo na niebezpieczeństwo, psychopatyczną tendencję do atakowania najmniejszej motywacji, jeśli Tom nie czuł jakby kontrolował swoje pragnienia, to wszystko rozbiło się w jednej chwili… i nie chciał, by jego przyjaciele znaleźli się w pobliżu tego.

Stanął między nimi z ramionami tak rozłożonymi, by uniknąć jakiejkolwiek możliwości poparzenia ich.

- Przestańcie – warknął. – Nie chcę, by mój rok skończył się złymi wydarzeniami. Ron… nie jestem po Ciemnej Stronie. Nigdy nie będę po Ciemnej Stronie, on cię po prostu drażni, ignoruj to. Tom, po prostu… nie. Hermiona, przepraszam, ale zobaczę się z wami jutro, obiecuję. Ja po prostu… - Przeczesał palcami włosy, czuł się zestresowany i czuł, jak jego skóra mrowi nieprzyjemnie.

Ron gapił się na niego przez chwilę, Harry myślał, że zaraz zamierza go uderzyć, ale wtedy rudzielec tylko odwrócił się i odszedł, z opuszczonymi ramionami.

- Szczęśliwego pieprzonego Nowego Roku, Harry.

* * *

Harry stał w cieniu w rogu pokoju, obserwując jak Ślizgoni dają młodemu Czarnemu Panu prezent za prezentem.

Lestrange wyraźnie szukał jakiegoś prywatnego momentu sam na sam z Tomem, aby dać mu pierścień rodzinny. Harry miał mściwe pragnienie, by ten moment naszedł, kiedy Lestrange będzie już zmarnowany, aby potem Potter mógł zobaczyć czy w swoim odurzeniu alkoholowym chłopak opadnie na jedno kolano.

Kołysał w ręku Ognistą Whisky, zastanawiając się, co też się może dziać u Gryfonów. Było około pół godziny do północy, do Nowego Roku i czuł się naprawdę parszywie.

Rozwiązanie jego problemów prawdopodobnie nie leżało na dnie butelki, ale zabawnie było spróbować.

Po chwili tłum rozproszył się w mniejsze grupki i Harry zauważył, że butelka została mu wyrwana z rąk. Tom uśmiechnął się do niego, całkowicie przyjaźnie, jego zły nastrój zniknął.

- Spokojnie, pięknisiu, jesteś przerażająco pijany. Płakałeś na mnie, kiedy ostatni raz tak było.

Harry westchnął.

- Pięknisiu? To nowe – zauważył. Głowa Toma przechyliła się.

- Jesteś przygnębiony… zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że zgodziłeś się ujawnić znak? Mam na myśli… - Tom poklepał dłonią jego ramię, śmiejąc się lekko - …szczerze mówiąc, zrobiłem ci przysługę, kochanie. Teraz możesz się dowiedzieć czy naprawdę są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, czy nie. Jeśli nie zostaną w pobliżu, wtedy nie będą ciebie warci, prawda?

- Wiem, że zgodziłem się to zrobić – oznajmił Harry. – To dlatego nie rzuciłem ci się do gardła. No i dlatego, że to twoje urodziny. Po prostu w pewnym sensie miałem nadzieję, że w tej całej sprawie będziesz mniejszym sukinsynem. Głupie, naprawdę.

- Zawsze jestem sukinsynem, Harry – powiedział Tom i z powodu braku pseudonimu Harry zakładał, że podjął on próbę lekkiego wytrzeźwienia w czasie prowadzenia tej rozmowy. – To moje noworoczne postanowienie – dodał ufnie Tom.

Harry podniósł brew, czując uśmiech mimowolnie wyginający jego zmęczone wargi.

- Co, bycie sukinsynem?

- Nie. – Tom nachmurzył się. – Zaprzestanie bycia nim względem ciebie. Chociaż to _świetna_ zabawa.

- Wyobrażam sobie, że to te sadystyczne tendencje.

- I zaborcze – mruknął Tom.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

- Jak wiele drinków wypiłeś?

- Zbyt wiele. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele, mój drogi. Nienawidzę tego okresu w roku… a im więcej piję, tym bardziej alkohol obniża moje zahamowania psychiczne. To interesujące. Powstrzymaj mnie od zrobienia czegoś głupiego i nie rozpoczynaj rano tej rozmowy albo skrócę cię o głowę.

- Czasami zastanawiam się, dlaczego ciebie znoszę. – Harry westchnął ponownie.

- Tak jak większość ludzi. – Tom wzruszył ramionami. – Myślą, że jesteś zbyt dobry i miły dla kogoś takiego jak ja. To prawdopodobnie prawda.

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

- Jesteś dość miły, kiedy tego chcesz, kiedy tak _postanowisz_…

- Ach, ach – na wpół wyśpiewał Tom ostrzegawczą nutą, zaciskając dłonią jego usta. – Nie spodobałaby mi się ta rozmowa gdybym był całkowicie trzeźwy, nie zaczynaj jej teraz, bohaterze.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy i ręka Toma opadła, ale oczy przyglądały mu się teraz z większą ostrością. Było kilka minut do północy.

Tom podał mu z powrotem butelkę Ognistej Whisky, pojednawczo.

- Jeśli tego chcesz, to pomogę ci jutro porozmawiać z twoimi przyjaciółmi – powiedział cicho. – Cywilizowanie.

Harry z dozą ostrożności przyjął oferowany napój, biorąc łyk, kosztując tę fajkę pokoju, skoro została mu podana.

Została minuta.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego – mruknął w odpowiedzi.

Tom z namysłem stuknął ze sobą ich szklanki.

- Za dobry rok – odparł Tom.

Harry roześmiał się niewesoło, ale również bez goryczy.

- O tak, będę za to pić.

* * *

Lestrange obserwował z zazdrosnym skręceniem żołądka, jak Tom i Potter stali blisko siebie, w ciemnym rogu pomieszczenia, prawie się dotykając, stukając się swoimi napojami. Pochylili się jeszcze bliżej w swoim kierunku, przyciągając, jakby ten drugi był ich środkiem ciężkości.

To było obrzydliwe.

To on powinien tam być, dzielić te _spojrzenia_, skupiać tę kuszącą uwagę.

Nie… nie Evans. Głupi plebejusz.

Słyszał, jak wokół niego Ślizgoni wykrzykują ostatnie dziesięć sekund.

Kiedy zaczął się Nowy Rok, zacisnął rękę na pierścieniu w swojej kieszeni, reszta wiwatowała wokół niego, tak nieodpowiedzialnie.

Jego Pan na chwilę przybliżył do siebie Pottera, jak gdyby nie byli już wystarczająco blisko siebie, owijając rękę wokół jego ramion, kiedy oboje opróżnili resztę swojego kieliszka, śmiejąc się. Tom przyłożył usta blisko ucha Pottera, mówiąc coś.

Podniósł w ciszy swoją szklankę, w toaście, a jego oczy błyszczały z podniecenia…

I patrzył jak Potter gwałtownie opada nieprzytomny na podłogę.

_Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, ukochany._


	96. Rozdział 96

Za doprowadzenie rozdziału do użytku podziękowania należą się **Himitsu**.

**Cookies. Alice**, zgadzam się, na stos z Lestrange'em! Masz rację co do tego, że przegiął, zdecydowanie... Pytałaś się, od jak dawna to planowałam - od czwartku. Kiedy wysłałam rozdział do sprawdzenia Himitsu i zorientowałam się, na jaki mniej więcej okres wypada jego wstawienie. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed wrzuceniem go właśnie w Sylwestra i tak właśnie jakoś wyszło :). Masz trochę racji, jeżeli chodzi o reakcję Rona, szczególnie, kiedy spojrzy się na jego postać w innych fickach. Ron stara się być dobrym przyjacielem i na swój sposób zrozumieć zachowanie Harry'ego. Jest bardzo impulsowy i często działa na podstawie swoich emocji, a nie umysłu, ale z całą pewnością stara się być jak najlepszym przyjacielem. :) Twoją wypowiedź jak najbardziej zrozumiałam i właściwie sądzę, że jest ona bardzo trafna. :) **Mangha**, nie ma sprawy, wystarczy, że wiem, iż to właśnie ty piszesz ;). Dziękuję za wykazanie literówki, poprawiłam ją kiedy tylko przeczytałam twój komentarz :). Zagrywki Voldemrta często są poniżej pasa, a ta, w pewnym sensie, taka właśnie była dla biednego Toma. Lestrange chyba zyskał sobie kilku nowych wrogów po ostatnim wydarzeniu, ale, szczerze powiedziawszy, cóż się dziwić? ;) Także zgadzam się z tym, że Tom po alkoholu jest bardzo ciekawą, pozytywną wręcz osobom. Na szczęście zdarza mu się to również czasami, kiedy jest trzeźwy, tak więc nie traćmy nadziei ;)... Mam nadzieję, że nie zostawiłam w tej niepewności zbyt długo ;). I, oczywiście, dziękuję za Wenę, przyda się. **Karasu-mae**, Tom oferujący swoją pomoc już sam w sobie jest dość interesujący :). Nie wiem, czy rozmowa sprosta oczekiwaniom, ale Tom z pewnością trochę ją rozświetli ;). Co do dostania się do Moody'ego, to niestety muszę stwierdzić, że odpowiedź na to pytanie o ile dobrze pamiętam nie została udzielona, tak więc możemy sobie to tylko wyobrażać... I, cóż, problemy Harry'ego z przyjaciółmi są zazwyczaj wywołane przez Toma, tak więc myślę, że cała wina za to powinna zostać zrzucona na niego ;). A co do spisku Toma, to Riddle zawsze spiskuje - wszystkie jego działania to jeden wielki spisek i manipulacja emocjami czytelników ;). I taak, Harry pada nieprzytomny na podłogę - z powodu, który zostanie dość wyraźnie dzisiaj wytłumaczony. Tak więc wszystkie wątpliwości względem tego wydarzenia powinny zostać rozwiane :). Dziękuję za tak piękne życzenia :). **Ariano**, obiecuję, że w takim razie od dzisiaj moje odpowiedzi do ciebie będą dłuższe, dobrze, że zwróciłaś na to uwagę, ja po prostu nigdy tego nie zauważyłam. Zazwyczaj plotę co mi ślina na język przyniesie i nie zwracam uwagi na ilość, ale w takim razie postaram się u ciebie napisać trochę więcej :). Co się stało Harry'emu, to dowiesz się dzisiaj, chociaż zgadzam się co do faktu, iż było to zaskakujące - szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jego wcześniejszą, spokojną i sentymentalną rozmowę z Tomem :). Dziękuję za życzenia, ja uważam, że były wspaniałe, bo od serca, no i oczywiście mam nadzieję, że wszystkie moje marzenia się spełnią - chociaż nie obraziłabym się, gdyby było to chociaż jedno ;). Wybacz, że zostawiłam cię w takiej niepewności, mam nadzieję, że dzięki Sylwestrowi nie myślałaś o tym zbyt intensywnie, a sama postarałam się wrzucić rozdział od razu, kiedy tylko ogarnęłam się i byłam w stanie to zrobić. :) **Nanette**, bardzo miło mi to słyszeć :). Wprawdzie dziwię się temu, że lubisz tą postać, ale całkowicie to akceptuję :). Może i ma swoje wady, ale na pewno wprowadza do akcji dużo ciekawych wydarzeń. Zresztą sama go doskonale scharakteryzowałaś. Nie wiem, czy to, co wydarzy się w dzisiejszym rozdziale będzie podobne do tego, co myślałaś, że się wydarzy, chociaż mam nadzieję, że będzie równie ciekawe ;). Tom, bez względu na to co mówi, jest mimo wszystko dość ludzki i na pewno czuje wiele różnorodnych emocji względem Harry'ego. Co do zachowania Gryfonów, to się dowiesz już całkiem niedługo, chociaż myślę, że nie będzie ono zaskakujące... No i Voldemort - niesamowicie rozbawiło mnie to przesyłanie życzeń dzieciakowi ;). Bardzo się cieszę, że podoba ci się tłumaczenie, to wiele dla mnie znaczy :). Ciąg dalszy już dzisiaj, mam nadzieję, że spełniający oczekiwania :). **Evolution**, a całe to wyczucie czasu było całkowicie przypadkowe - z tej zbieżności zdałam sobie sprawę dopiero w czwartek! Chociaż nie mogłam się oprzeć temu, by wrzucić go właśnie w Sylwestra :). Voldemort i Tom właściwie tak, przekomarzają się. Walczą. Chociaż (na razie) jest to walka dość łagodna, bardziej taka... potyczka :). I Voldemrt, mimo wszystko, jest starszym Tomem, a Tom właściwie jest w stanie się przekomarzać, przynajmniej je jestem w stanie wyobrazić go sobie w takie sytuacji, dlaczego więc Voldemort miałby taki nie być? ;) Zachwycanie się czarnymi charakterami jest urocze i absolutnie jak najbardziej pozytywne :). Tak już jest, że nad nimi także musi się ktoś zachwycać, w przeciwnym razie byłyby przecież tak bardzo pokrzywdzone ;)... Zresztą później, kiedy pojawią się znów punkty widzenia Toma, to będzie na to o wiele więcej okazji. Co do przyjaciół Harry'ego, to na pewno będą oni... zaniepokojeni. Któż by nie był? Nic więcej nie zdradzę, bo ich rozmowa to bardzo niedaleka przyszłość :). Zresztą osobiście uważam fakt, że Tom w dniu urodzin został przedstawiony jako postać pozytywna jako bardzo, bardzo miły :). Co się stało Harry'emu, to przemilczę, bo o tym dzisiaj będzie bardzo dokładnie - chociaż z całą pewnością było to bardzo niespodziewane. Także dziękuję za życzenia, były wspaniałe i mam nadzieję, że chociaż po części się spełnią :). **Miyuki**, taak, reakcja Toma na pewno będzie bardzo interesująca, myślę, że dość warta tego, by zwrócić na nią uwagę. Myślę, że zdradzanie szczegółów nie ma sensu, skoro i tak odpowiedzi znajdą się wszystkie w dzisiejszym rozdziale - chociaż jeżeli miałabyś jakiekolwiek pytania później, to bez wahania je zadaj :). Zgadzam się z tym, że rozdział przyjemnie zgrał się w czasie (jak Boga kocham, to był prawie - bo zaplanowany od czwartku - zupełny przypadek!). Cieszę się z tego, że wytrwałam żywa do tej pory, no i mam nadzieję, że wszyscy przeżyjemy kolejne końce świata ;). Bardzo dziękuję za życzenia :). **Veritaseria**, taak, wiele wydarzyło się w ostatnim czasie i o wielu rzeczach szkoła będzie mogła mówić. Biedny Harry stracił możliwość wykorzystania sytuacji i napadnięcia na pijanego Toma (tak, ja także jestem z tych, które doszukują się slashu ;)) - tak więc Tom raczej też nie będzie miał się co nudzić. Ron, jak to Ron, jest postacią impulsywną, ale wierzę, że w głębi kocha Harry'ego jako przyjaciela - chociaż co do tego, jak zareaguje, to się dopiero przekonasz ;). Ja nic nie zdradzam ;). Dziękuję za życzenia :). **karolina. walasinska**, całkowicie rozumiem fakt sięgnięcia do oryginału, sama nigdy nie mam na tyle siły, by bazować jedynie na tłumaczeniach - chociaż naprawdę się staram! ;) O reakcji przyjaciół Harry'ego nic nie powiem, chociaż jest ona do odgadnięcia, raczej nie powinna zadziwić ;). Ja także uwielbiam pijanego Toma, chociaż niestety niezbyt często nadarza się okazja do zobaczenia go w takim stanie... Bardzo się cieszę, że podoba ci się to tłumaczenie, to dla mnie niesamowicie ważne. Tłumaczyć oczywiście będę dalej, skoro już się za to wzięłam, to ani myślę skończyć - kiedy już się za coś biorę, to staram się doprowadzić to do końca ;). Mam nadzieję, że tłumaczenie rozdziału dzisiejszego, szczególnie tych niektórych fragmentów, cię usatysfakcjonuje :).**shanica. ss**, ja bym stawiała na jedno i drugie, niestety ;). Lestragne w ogóle jest trudną do zrozumienia postacią, bo jego psychika jest dość nieźle... spaczona. Jak się potoczy los Ślizgonów, to nie będę zdradzała, bo mamy jeszcze w przybliżeniu 50 rozdziałów, a w tym czasie naprawdę wiele może się zdarzyć :). Dziękuję za tak wspaniałe życzenia, a Wena i Czas na pewno się przydadzą. :)

Pięknie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, bo było ich niesamowicie dużo i naprawdę niesamowicie podniosły mnie one na duchu. Bardzo przyjemnie rozpoczęły rok 2013 :).

Dzisiaj pierwszy rozdział w nowym roku – zapraszam!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dziewięćdziesiąty szósty**

Głowa Zeviego obróciła się natychmiast na całkowicie niebezpieczną, śmiertelną aurę, która ogarnęła pokój, swoim chłodem przekształcając jego oddech w smoczy dym.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, zanim mógłby cokolwiek na to poradzić, a każdy będący wyrazem świętowania okrzyk, który miał na języku, cofnął mu się gdzieś do gardła.

Harry.

Tom.

Młodszy chłopiec wyglądał na nieprzytomnego, jego skóra stała się alarmująco blada, a ciało wisiało kilka cali nad podłogą w uścisku Toma – który wydawał się złapać go instynktownie.

Impreza całkowicie się zatrzymała i zapadła cisza.

Przełknął ślinę; nagle pragnął nie pić tak dużo. Czuł mdłości, ale zrobił kilka zdecydowanych kroków do przodu, w pełni świadomy, że był prawdopodobnie najlepszym bazującym na eliksirach uzdrowicielem w pomieszczeniu i że wszyscy byli _martwi_, jeśli Harry został zraniony w bardziej… trwały sposób. Nie było też zagwarantowanego bezpieczeństwa w razie tymczasowego uszkodzenia.

Kurwa.

- Mój Panie? – zapytał niepewnie, zwracając się do niego przez tytuł, tak jak zawsze zresztą, kiedy Tom nie był w najlepszym nastroju. – Co się stało?

Tom pokręcił głową, przez chwilę nie wypowiadając ani słowa, wciąż na wpół kołysząc na kolanach głowę Harry'ego i jego tors. Druga ręka dziedzica Slytherina sięgnęła na oślep do stłuczonej szklanki, naprawiając ją bezróżdżkowym _Reparo_, kiedy przyglądał się jej z maniakalnym cieniem swojej analizartości.

- On po prostu zwalił się na ziemię… nie wiem dlaczego.

Druga część tego stwierdzenia absolutnie go przeraziła: zarówno w treści jak i w sposobie, w jaki Tom otwarcie przyznał się do niewiedzy na środku ich Pokoju Wspólnego.

Tom syknął coś krótko w wężomowie.

- Trucizna – kontynuował młody Czarny Pan, jego umysł z niesamowitą szybkością analizował sytuację. – Aktywowana magicznie, ostrożność Harry'ego z jego napojem. Nikt prócz Ślizgonów nie może się tu dostać… - Napięcie w pokoju szybko się zwiększyło. - Abraxasie, sprawdź inne butelki, trucizna musiałaby być w nich nieaktywna… Bezoar… _Accio Bezoar_.

Chwilę później antidotum na trucizny przyleciało z innego pokoju, brutalnie szybko i Tom natychmiast wepchnął je do gardła Harry'ego, nie relaksując się.

Żadnych zmian, a Harrym zaczęły wstrząsać drgawki.

- Bezoar… - mruknął Tom. – Większość trucizn… Zevi, jakie trucizny nie są neutralizowane przez bezoar?

Jego umysł rzucił się do działania, nawet jeśli jego ciało zamarło, kiedy to śmiertelne spojrzenie skupiło się na nim.

- Tojad. Cyjanek. Cykuta. Botulina.

Kolejny jadowity syk w wężomowie.

- Pozostałe butelki są skażone – przerwał Abraxas.

Szczęka Toma zacisnęła się i nikt nie był na tyle głupi, by otwarcie zacząć panikować, aby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi.

W następnej sekundzie wzrok jego Pana jeszcze raz skierował się w jego stronę i czaiło się w nim coś mrocznego oraz zdesperowanego.

Błaganie.

Rozkaz.

_PomóżMu-NaprawGo-ZróbCoś!_

Zevi niemal udusił się jego intensywnością i przycisnął palce do skroni, gorączkowo starając się mimo paniki zebrać myśli.

Tojad zabija w 2-6 godzin, Cyjan… kurwa, to był Cyjanek.

Skóra Harry'ego była czerwona.

Cyjanek powodował, że ciało nie było w stanie przetwarzać tlenu, przez co krew wypływała na powierzchnię… Utratę przytomności przy dużych, gwałtownych dawkach.

- To Cyjanek - powiedział szybko, robiąc krok do przodu. – Został zatruty Cyjankiem… musimy wywołać wymioty; jeśli spożył truciznę niedawno…

- Czy to zadziała? – zażądał Tom, chociaż już celował różdżką w młodszego chłopca i nie tracił czasu, rzucając zaklęcie powodujące wymioty, przesuwając swój uścisk w taki sposób, by Harry nie zadławił się własnymi wymiocinami.

W następnej sekundzie alkohol rozbryzgał się o podłogę. Więcej i więcej, i więcej. To nie działało!

- Prince – wręcz dosłownie warknął Tom, z groźbą w głosie.

Zevi prawie czuł, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, zamykając oczy na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę, starając się myśleć logicznie. I szybko. Magia w pokoju, magia Toma nagle przesunęła się i jego oczy ponownie rozwarły się szeroko.

- Aktywowanie magiczne – powiedział stanowczo Tom. – Sprawca wciąż podsyca magię.

A następnie rozległo się powolne, szydercze klaskanie.

Jego Pan uniósł głowę, przerywając ten odgłos.

Lestrange. Zevi poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności się skręcają.

- Łał, to… rozczarowujące – oznajmił Lestrange. – Normalnie doszedłbyś do tego wniosku w ciągu pięciu sekund od chwili zdarzenia… czy nie widzisz, że on sprawia, że jesteś słaby? Emocjonalnie upośledzony?

- Zrobiłeś mu to. – To nie było pytanie, a w głosie dziedzica Slytherina nie było żadnej intonacji albo uczucia. – Napraw go.

- Zrobiłem to dla ciebie, Tom – stwierdził Lestrange. – Dla twojego własnego dobra.

- Mojego własnego dobra? – zakwestionował cicho Tom. Zdecydowanie zbyt cicho. Zevi zauważył, że jego wzrok niesamowicie szybko kieruje się w dół, oceniając pogarszającą się sytuację Harry'ego, po czym ponownie obraca się w stronę twarzy Lestrange'a. – Rozumiem… ty, być może, czujesz, że moje priorytety nie są takie, jakie powinny być?

- On zajmuje cały twój czas, to nie jest zdrowe – poinformował Lestrange, tym razem w jego głosie pojawiła się marudna nutka. – Mam na myśli, jestem pewien, że jest wystarczająco dobry w łóżku, ale na to możesz po prostu wynająć dziwkę, dajesz mu złudzenie, że jest dla ciebie czymś wyjątkowym.

Tom wpatrywał się w chłopaka przez chwilę, wciąż bez żadnego wyrazu twarzy. Zevi czuł się rozdarty między grozą, przerażeniem a poczuciem gotującego się w nim gniewu. Jak on _śmiał_?!

- To nie złudzenie – dziedzic Slytherinu powiedział te słowa bardzo spokojnie, cicho, ale jego oczy… Salazarze, jego oczy płonęły, paliły. Lestrange cofnął się o krok, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że być może źle ocenił sytuację, podczas gdy Tom położył Harry'ego na bok, podnosząc się na nogi, kręcąc różdżką groźnie w palcach.

- Ja… co? – wyszeptał Lestrange. Tom uśmiechnął się okrutnie.

- Harry jest dla mnie wyjątkowy, Lestrange – wyjaśnił ich Pan. – Ale rozumiem, że możesz czuć się trochę… zaniedbany? Napraw go, a porozmawiamy o tym później.

Twarz Lestrange'a napięła się.

- Nie – tchnął. – Porozmawiamy o tym teraz, kiedy ja rzeczywiście mam twoją uwagę.

- Och, zapewniam cię – wymruczał Tom, podchodząc do chłopaka i przyciskając usta do jego ucha, powodując, że Lestrange zadrżał i przestał się cofać. – Od teraz z całą pewnością będziesz miał moją uwagę.

Tom zatrzymał się, odchylając do tyłu, jego głos był niski, a jego magia… uwodzicielska, niebezpieczna, ale nagle tak bardzo uwodzicielska. Szybkie rozejrzenie się po pokoju uświadomiło mu, że wiele osób rzeczywiście było przyciąganych i pochylało się, zaczarowana magnetyczną aurą.

- Napraw Harry'ego, a obiecuję, że dam ci całą uwagę, na jaką _zasługujesz_. Chciałeś tego, prawda?

- Ty… obiecujesz? – zapytał Lestrange, nagle słabym głosem. Zevi poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności się ściskają, scena przed nim była bolesna do oglądania.

Uwielbienie na twarzy Lestrange'a bolało i bolało też to, że gdyby nie _Harry_, to wielu innych ludzi w pokoju być może także próbowałoby wykorzystać ten chwyt w celu zwiększenia swojej pozycji.

- Przysięgam, jeśli tego sobie życzysz – odparł Tom.

- Ja… - Lestrange zawahał się.

- Dla mnie? – dodał Tom, uśmiechając się uroczo, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu drugiego chłopca.

Lestrange uśmiechnął się chwiejnie, nie patrząc tam zupełnie, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się i Zevi zamknął oczy.

W następnej sekundzie zaczerwienienie zniknęło z ciała Harry'ego i ten ponownie rzucił się do góry, po czym zadrżał i całkowicie się uspokoił.

Alphard rzucił się, badając palcami puls Harry'ego, po czym spojrzał na Toma i kiwnął głową.

Został uleczony.

W jednej chwili Tom odrzucił Lestrange'a, jak gdyby był on brudny w dotyku, przechodząc i opadając obok Harry'ego, własnymi palcami wyszukując tętna.

Koncentracja w jego oczach była… uderzająca. Lestrange wyglądał na zaskoczonego, po czym jego twarz wykrzywiła się.

- Powiedziałeś, że dasz mi…

- _Lacero._

Mroczna klątwa została rzucona od razu, powodowany przez nią atak bólu był mniej uderzający niż ten przez _Cruciatusa_ i Zevi miał wrażenie, że gdyby Tom nie był w Hogwarcie oraz nie był świadomy tego, że Dumbledore zauważyłby naruszenie Barier Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, przychodząc tutaj i powstrzymując go, to właśnie pod klątwą torturującą byłby teraz Lestrange.

Tom nie spojrzał w górę, spokojnie obserwując proces leczenia się Harry'ego.

Spokojnie… ale nie był spokojny. Ukazywał to krzyk Lestrange'a – i sposób, w jaki jego skóra była rozdzierana i rosła na nowo, w kółko rozdzierając się na kawałeczki. Kości pękały i szybko leczyły się, by złamać ponownie, siniaki wściekle tańcowały na jego skórze.

Po chwili Tom cofnął przekleństwo i spojrzał bezbarwnie w górę na dyszące oraz skomlące na podłodze ciało.

- Jak podoba ci się moja uwaga, Lestrange? – zapytał milutko.

- M-mój Panie…

- Chciałbym cię zabić, ale to zakłóciłoby linię czasu wydarzeń i wymazało rzeczywistość – kontynuował Tom, a w jego głosie pobrzmiała nutka bezwzględnej furii. – I z wielką przyjemnością torturowałbym cię dalej, ale uwaga, na jaką ode mnie _zasługujesz_, nie istnieje. Nie chciałbym tracić czasu na splunięcie na ciebie, nie mówiąc już o zniżeniu się do robienia tych rzeczy, których pragniesz. – Tom uśmiechnął się, ale to nie był miły uśmiech. – Jesteś niczym innym jak obrzydliwym, żałosnym karaluchem. _Bezwartościowym_.

Łzy spływały po twarzy Lestrange'a; był miażdżony.

Tom rozejrzał się po pokoju, przyglądając się nienawiści i złości skierowanej na Lestrange'a przez każdego lokatora. Alphard wyglądał, jakby chciał wykastrować drania.

Nikt z nich nie lubił bruneta, naprawdę, szczególnie po tym dzisiejszym…_ zaatakowaniu_ Harry'ego? _Zatruciu_ go? _Obrażaniu_ go tuż przed nimi?

Dziedzic Slytherina rozłożył ręce, oddając go każdemu posiadaczowi zielonego krawatu.

- Zaimponujcie mi, ale zostawcie go przy życiu – rozprawię się z nim, kiedy załatwię swój _najwyższy priorytet_. Jak na razie jest wasz.

Lestrange rzucił jedno spojrzenie na dziesiątki złowrogo wycelowanych w niego różdżek i zemdlał.

* * *

Harry zamrugał, jego głowa pulsowała, a coś miękkiego znajdowało się pod nim. Jego łóżko.

Poruszył się, aby usiąść, tylko po to, by po chwili czyjeś ręce nacisnęły mocno na jego ramię, spowolniając jego ruchy, chociaż nie popychając go z powrotem na łóżko.

Miał suchość w gardle, jego żołądek ścisnął się, kiedy na wpół oparł się w pozycji siedzącej, ale siła nie pozwoliła mu dalej się podnosić. Tom. Młody Czarny Pan siedział obok niego, odkładając książkę.

Poza nimi w dormitorium nie było nikogo i panowała dziwna cisza… również odgłosy z Pokoju Wspólnego zostały zablokowane. Wyciszone. Miał nagłe, dziwne uczucie déjà vu i sięgnął ślamazarnie po swoją różdżkę.

- Przysięgam na _boga_, jeśli znów mnie odurzyłeś… - zaczął ostrzegawczo, ale kaszel przerwał jego wywód. Salazarze.

Tom w milczeniu podał mu szklankę z wodą, wpatrując się w niego ostro. Harry wziął parę łyków, na tyle doświadczony już, by wiedzieć, że nie powinien pić zbyt szybko.

- Co się stało?

- Lestrange cię otruł.

Głowa Harry'ego wirowała. Otruł? Jak…?

- Naprawdę?

- Wygląda na to, że do swojej rosnącej listy bliskich spotkań ze śmiercią możesz dodać kolejne doświadczenie – odparł z napięciem Tom, z roztargnieniem zaciskając palce wokół jego nadgarstka… jego pulsu. Wąż na jego ramieniu ożył.

- Miał się zacząć dobry rok, a tu co, nie byłem nawet w stanie dokończyć imprezy? Los mnie nienawidzi. – Harry skrzywił się.

Ku jego zdziwieniu śmiech wydarł się z ust jego towarzysza. Harry zawahał się, zerkając na niego.

- Gdzie, errr, gdzie jest teraz Lestrange? Ty nie…?

- Zabiłem go? To by rozsadziło linię czasową – stwierdził Tom, nie brzmiąc na zbyt zadowolonego z tego powodu.

- Czy ty… - Harry przełknął ślinę, biorąc kolejny łyk wody, czując się niezręcznie. – Ty nie… errr, torturowałeś go, prawda?

- Nie tak wiele, jak powinienem – oświadczył z niesmakiem Tom. – Cieszyłby się, gdybym to ja powodował te tortury… ale daj mi czas, już wkrótce wymyślę odpowiednie rozwiązanie.

- Nie, w porządku, nie… - zaczął Harry.

Tom spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo.

- Nie torturuj go? Nie _martw_ się o to? – zaproponował niebezpiecznie młody Czarny Pan. – On cię próbował zabić, bohaterze. Nawet nie próbuj bronić jego zachowania. Nie chcę tego słyszeć.

- Właściwie myślę, że po prostu desperacko chciał, abyś go dostrzegł – wymamrotał Harry. – Za wszelką cenę. – Tom podniósł brwi i Harry kontynuował szybko. – Powiedziałeś, że się w tobie durzy, a ty byłeś, no nie wiem…

- **Lestrange jest potrzebującym, zazdrosnym, małym chujem, który nie ma w sprawie tego, jak cię traktuję absolutnie **_**nic**_** do powiedzenia **– syknął nagle Tom, a Harry zamarł. – Tak więc, w tej chwili pozbądź się tej winy i kompleksu bohatera, czy wyrażam się jasno?

- Ja…

- Czy. Wyrażam. Się. Jasno? – domagał się Tom, wściekle. Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Ty… - zaczął jeszcze raz, uparcie.

- Nie będę nigdy ponownie patrzył na to, jak upadasz albo prawie umierasz na moich oczach, Harry – powiedział niemal szeptem Tom, patrząc na niego z góry, mocno zaciskając palce na jego ramionach. – I nie będę ani chwili dłużej tolerował twojego idiotycznego braku zwracania uwagi na własne bezpieczeństwo. Oficjalnie straciłeś prawo do proszenia o miłosierdzie w imieniu ludzi, którzy starali się ciebie skrzywdzić.

- Ja nie… - spróbował Harry.

- _**Zamknij się**_ – rozkazał Tom. – **Cholernie śmiertelnie przestraszyłeś mnie dzisiejszej nocy, więc nawet nie kłopocz się z próbą kłócenia się ze mną w tej sprawie, bo tylko wystrzępisz sobie język.**

Harry nie sądził, żeby był w stanie na to odpowiedzieć, nawet gdyby chciał, tak wielki wstrząsnął nim szok.

_Cholernie śmiertelnie przestraszyłeś mnie dzisiejszej nocy… _jego gardło zacisnęło się mocno.

Błysk w oku Toma zniknął, kiedy Potter nic więcej nie mówił, a jedynie przeczesał ręką włosy.

Zamiast tego Harry z trudem pokonał swoje opanowanie, wysyłając mu słaby uśmieszek.

- Alkohol naprawdę obniża twoje słowne zahamowania, co?

Tom przewrócił oczami.


	97. Rozdział 97

Rozdział zbetowany został przez **Himitsu**.

Wybaczcie proszę, że rozdział dopiero dzisiaj, ale byłam niesamowicie zajęta przez ostatnie dni i dzisiaj po raz pierwszy jestem w stanie na dłużej gdzieś przysiąść :). Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, gdyż przysporzyły mi one dużo motywacji do nie poddawania się w czasie załatwiania tych wszystkich spraw, a także wiele radości w tych nerwowych dniach :).

**Ariano**, racja, zachowanie Cygnusa było naprawdę bardzo, bardzo nieprzemyślane. Głupie, trzeba by powiedzieć. I taak, Harry Toma był w niebezpieczeństwie - i przyznam, że zastanawiam się czy reakcja Toma nie powinna być to niepokojąca, biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry właściwie cały czas pakuje się w niebezpieczeństwo ;). Nie wiedziałam, że są osoby, które interesują się truciznami, chociaż to może być naprawdę niezwykle interesujące :). Tom nie torturował Lestrange'a, bo to właściwie przysporzyłoby mu więcej radości niż bólu - większą karą będzie, jeżeli Riddle nie będzie zwracał na niego w ogóle uwagi ;). Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już lepiej :). Sylwester był wyjątkowo udany, dziękuję. A jak twój? ;). **Cookies. Alice**, Cygnus jeszcze coś zrobi, coś chyba jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznego - ale to dopiero później, znacznie później ;). Ja także nie byłabym w stanie bronić kogoś, kto mnie niemal zabił, aby to robić, to chyba naprawdę trzeba mieć ten _dar_ kompleksu bohatera ;). Zadałaś mi pytanie na temat mojej opinii na jego temat i, cóż... zdecydowanie uważam to za wadę. Oczywiście, jest on uroczy, ale myślę, że jest również zbyt niebezpieczny, by móc uważać go za zaletę. Kompleks bohatera jest czymś, co powoduje, że Harry niemal z uśmiechem na twarzy rzuca się w autodestrukcję, samobójstwo czy cokolwiek innego, równie niebezpiecznego. Tak więc Tom ma rację, próbując się tego pozbyć :). Według mnie. Lestrange - dzisiejszy rozdział. **karolina. walasinska**, cały fick koncentruje się raczej głównie na Tomie i Harrym, tak więc reakcje innych postaci na różne sprawy jesteśmy zazwyczaj w stanie poznać niestety tylko pobieżnie. Co do możliwych zakończeń... O planie Toma wiemy na razie bardzo mało. Wiemy, że chce on, by Harry się do niego przyłączył, wiemy też, że pragnie, by pozostał on Harrym takim, jakim jest teraz, ale nie wiemy jak chce rozwikłać całą tą sprawę. Plan Harry'ego jest dość autodestrukcyjny i prowadzi, jak sama powiedziałaś, do śmierci Harry'ego. Z nią nie będzie sobie w stanie poradzić Tom, który będzie miał dwie drogi wyjścia: wymazać sobie pamięć, nie pamiętać o Harrym i stać się Voldemortem lub pamiętać o Harrym, ale z powodu jego braku nie posiadać nikogo, kto mógłby powstrzymać go od stania się Voldemortem, przez co się nim stanie lub stanie się nim dlatego, że chce, by istniał Harry, bo by istniał Harry konieczny jest Voldemort, który tworzy jego historię. Tom nie będzie pamiętał o Harrym, jeżeli zostanie na niego rzucone Obliviate (albo sam je na siebie rzuci). Emm... nie wiem, czy udało mi się to wytłumaczyć... W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że tak ;). **Mangha**, zazdroszczę bliskich ferii, ja niestety (Śląsk) trochę sobie jeszcze poczekam... Nie wiem kto wymyślił tak wczesne zajęcia po Sylwestrze, ale czuję, że jest absolutnie znienawidzony przez nasz kraj ;). Co do Lestrange'a, to myślę, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozumiał on Toma. Zevi jest naprawdę niezwykłą postacią i jeszcze będzie się co jakiś czas pojawiał, komentując zachowanie Toma i Harry'ego ;). Co do wężomowy, to zawsze jest ona używana wtedy, kiedy słowa Toma są w pewien sposób... uczuciowe. Chłopak jest niezwykle cwany i nigdy nie pozwoliłby, by ktokolwiek usłyszał, jak się tak wyraża, tak więc nawet wtedy, kiedy nie istnieje taka możliwość, on dla bezpieczeństwa przenosi się na wężomowę. Cieszę się również, że nie znalazłaś żadnych błędów w tłumaczeniu oraz, że ci się ono podoba :). **Zetsubou Hime**, bardzo miło jest mi ciebie poznać i już teraz dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa. Zachowanie Toma, zgadzam się, było niesamowicie nietypowe, przepełnione uczuciami i właściwie nigdy wcześniej aż tak bardzo nie widzieliśmy go od tej strony... Lestrange'a powinno być szkoda, dobrze, że tak czujesz - on wszystko robi po prostu z głupoty, chorej obsesji na punkcie Toma. Nie jest całkowicie złą postacią - jest po prostu mniej sprytny i inteligentni niż pozostali. Harry nie lubi mówić o uczuciach, tak jak powiedziałaś, czuł się nieswojo... Długość komentarza jest dla mnie bez znaczenia, ważne, by przekazywał wszystko, co potrzeba ;). Dziękuję za piękne życzenia, mam nadzieję, że wszystkie się spełnią. :) **Evolution**, racja, on nie jest zdrowy na umyśle ;). On jest po prostu... no cóż, głupi. Nie rozumie relacji Harry'ego z Tomem, przez co źle ją ocenia. Sadystyczny Tom jeszcze kiedyś będzie, spokojnie ;). Chociaż, przyznam, że słaba reakcja Riddle'a spowoduje, że Lestrange kiedyś coś jeszcze zrobi - coś, co będzie miało okropne konsekwencje. Widzę, że tobie również spodobała się niesamowicie taka odsłona Toma, ale ani trochę ci się nie dziwię :). Tom, kiedy obserwuje się jego zachowanie względem Harry'ego, może wywoływać naprawdę dużo pozytywnych emocji - bo on się rzeczywiście o niego _troszczy_. A przy okazji jest sadystą - co tylko pogłębia u nas odbieranie tego uczucia ;). Dziękuję za życzenia :). **Nanette**, w tym, co mówił Cygnus, myślę, że jest bardzo wiele prawdy :). Koniec Lestrange'a będzie... cóż, nie wiem. Sama ocenisz pod sam koniec tego ficka. Ja nazwałabym go raczej dobrym... Zevi jest wspaniałą postacią, osobiście bardzo ją lubię - zresztą będzie ona się pojawiała trochę częściej ;). Jak Harry zareaguje na Cygnusa, to już w dzisiejszym rozdziale, więc nie będę nic mówiła na ten temat ;). Och, i oczywiście cieszę się, że nie zauważyłaś błędów :). Niestety także boję się tego, że moje notki niedługo staną się jeszcze bardziej wielkie - niezwykle się w ostatnim czasie poszerzyły ;). Ale, jak sama powiedziałaś, powinnam się z tego tylko cieszyć ;). **Veritaseria**, och! to bardzo się cieszę, że udało mi się sprezentować ci taki prezent :). Ja stawiam na to, że Cygnus po prostu jest głupi - nie potrafi dostrzec niuansów relacji Harry'ego i Toma, przez co błędnie ją odbiera... Troczący się Tom spowodował wiele pozytywnych emocji i cieszę się z tego powodu, bo także uwielbiam taką jego odsłonę :). Syriusz będzie niedługo, wprawdzie nie na długo, ale się pojawi :). Rozmowa z Ronem i Hermioną już dzisiaj, chociaż coś mi się zdaje, że niestety nie sprosta oczekiwaniom... **Milka**, cieszę się, że czujesz takie emocje względem poprzedniego rozdziału - doskonale cię rozumiem, bo także bardzo lubię Toma w takiej odsłonie, a był on po prostu uroczy ;). Tak jak sama powiedziałaś, był on ludzki. Mogliśmy zobaczyć, jak bardzo na jego zachowanie wpływa Harry - jak bardzo je zmienia ;)... **Alison**, bardzo się cieszę, że cię znowu widzę! :) Także uwielbiam troszczącego się Toma, szczególnie, że zazwyczaj wypiera się robieniu tego ;). Nic nie szkodzi, że nie będziesz komentować każdego rozdziału, doskonale to rozumiem i cieszę się, że w ogóle się odezwałaś. :).

Kolejny rozdział pojawi się prawdopodobnie w poniedziałek lub wtorek. A jak na razie mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się rozdział dzisiejszy. Życzę wam miłego czytania! :)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dziewięćdziesiąty siódmy**

Następnego ranka na śniadaniu Harry wciąż czuł się niepewnie i paranoicznie.

Poza obrzeżami Hogwatu próbował go zabić Mroczny Lord. Kilku Gryfonów miało ochotę go uderzyć (Ginny, McLaggen), a do tego wszystkiego teraz jeszcze próbowano zamordować go w Slytherinie.

Nigdzie nie był bezpieczny i nie miał też żadnego bezpiecznego miejsca, do którego mógłby uciec.

Nie sądził, by był dziś w stanie w ogóle przełknąć swoją kawę, sam jej widok przyprawiał go o mdłości.

Jego wnętrzności zaciskały się, umysł roił od zagraconych stosów różnych rzeczy i piętrzących się na nich chwiejnie problemów.

Lestrange'a nie było nigdzie widać i Harry otworzył swoje usta, aby o to zapytać, ale Tom odezwał się, zanim mógłby wydobyć z siebie choćby słowo.

- Nie waż się.

Harry zamrugał.

- Nawet nie wiesz, co zmierzałem powiedzieć – powiedział, oburzony. Reszta Ślizgonów zerknęła na nich, oczywiście się przysłuchując. Głowa Toma pochyliła się w jego kierunku, podczas gdy ten skończył swój tost kilkoma szybkimi, schludnymi gryzami.

- Gdzie Lestrange? Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? Nie zraniłeś go zbyt poważnie, prawda? – zaproponował szyderczo Tom.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Tom spoglądał na niego tym dziwnym spojrzeniem – na wpół rozdrażnionym i na wpół jakimś jeszcze.

- Więc nawet tam nie idź albo nie mrucz pod nosem sarkastycznego „teraz jestem zmartwiony" – on na to nie zasługuje.

Usta Harry'ego zamknęły się ponownie, po czym po chwili jeszcze raz odwrócił się do Toma, tylko po to, by znów umilknąć, kiedy zauważył Lestrange'a powoli włóczącego się w stronę stołu.

Jego palce zacisnęły się nieznacznie na sztućcach, ledwie zauważalnie przenosząc ten uścisk. _Glamour_.

Chłopiec miał na sobie _Glamour_. Harry mógł tylko przypuszczać, że ukrywa pod nim obrażenia.

Zarówno Alphard jak i Zevi przesunęli się, blokując normalne miejsce Lestrange'a, oczy Abraxasa zmrużyły się, ale Tom nie ukazał po sobie żadnej reakcji albo choćby nawet nie spojrzał w górę. Lestrange drżał lekko.

- M-mogę z tobą porozmawiać, Tom?

Cisza.

Lestrange stał się zauważalnie bardziej nerwowy, wykręcając sobie z niepokojem palce.

- Um, może w takim razie p-po prostu zacznę… – wyjąkał.

- Nie zrobisz tego - przerwał mu Tom, cedzącym głosem. – Sam dźwięk twojego głosu prawdopodobnie wystarczyłby, aby sprawić, że dorośli mężczyźni zabiliby się z nudów, chociaż jednak ja sam raczej nie posiadam charakteru, który pozwoliłby mi się temu poddać. – Lestrange przełknął ślinę.

- _**Tom**_ – syknął ostrzegawczo Harry, zbyt cicho, by ktokolwiek prócz dziedzica Slytherinu był w stanie to usłyszeć, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać.

Jasne, Lestrange był całkowitym dupkiem, który próbował go zabić, ale… taki przecież od początku był scenariusz Toma. A on był tak przyzwyczajony do prób ratowania ludzi - co spowodowane było faktem, że nikt nigdy nie uratował jego - że nie obchodziło już go to, kogo ratował. Lestrange był po prostu… żałosny.

Wzrok Toma skierował się na niego, upewniając go, że ten go usłyszał, ale nie wskazywał na to, żeby zamierzał zastosować się do ukrytej sugestii „graj ładnie". Zamiast tego, jego aura stała się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna.

W między czasie Lestrange wydawał się ponownie pozbierać w kupę marne resztki swojej odwagi, a może raczej chęci do samobójstwa… Czy to właśnie w taki sposób czuli się Ślizgoni, kiedy nieustannie drażnił się z Tomem? Byli absolutnie zszokowani głupotą jego zachowania i zdumieni, jak bardzo mógł być nieświadomy zagrożenia?

* * *

- Nie rozumiem, co on ma takiego, czego ja nie mam – kontynuował Lestrange.

Draco wpatrywał się prosto w bruneta, ostrożnie wyczekując jakiegokolwiek znaku tego, że ten mógłby zaatakować. Powstrzymał się od skrzywienia, wymieniając spojrzenie z Abraxasem, niedowierzając w to, że Cygnus wciąż naciskał, mimo tak oczywistego odrzucenia jego osoby, po _torturach_.

Jasne, Harry robił to… ale Harry był Harrym i trudno mu było sobie wyobrazić Harry'ego i Toma nie zachowujących się w taki sposób… i Riddle, Riddle promieniał dzięki wyzwaniom Harry'ego, Lestrange to kopiował.

Nie wiedział czy chłopak był do końca świadom tego, jak bardzo stara się naśladować Pottera w swoim podejściu do dziedzica Slytherinu.

Tom prychnął i to był jedyny znak tego, że był świadomy chłopca, stojącego ledwie dwie stopy od niego. Draco był w stanie stwierdzić, że panująca cisza nie odpowiadała także i Lestrange'owi, na którego policzkach zaczynały pojawiać się czerwone plamy.

Harry wraz z rozwijającą się rozmową wyglądał na coraz mniej spokojnego i rozluźnionego, wyglądał raczej jakby miał wielką chęć kogoś uderzyć.

Nikt, kto nie znałby Złotego Chłopca nie byłby w stanie tego zauważyć, przyniósł on ze sobą z czasu spędzonego w przeszłości pewne nieczytelne cechy charakteru i maski, ale Draco spędził ostatnie pięć lat na dręczeniu chłopca – oczywiście, że _wiedział_, kiedy Potter był choćby troszeczkę zdenerwowany.

- On próbuje cię _zmienić,_ jak możesz się na to godzić? – zażądał Lestrange, praktycznie wyjąc te słowa, zauważając, że wciąż jest odrzucany.

Głowa Toma drgnęła na to i Lestrange kontynuował pośpiesznie, chociaż zesztywniał, a jego palce przesuwały się nerwowo po jego skórze.

- Sprawia on, że rezygnujesz dla niego ze wszystkich swoich celów! Przez niego nie będziesz niczym, tylko Tomem Riddle'em…

Draco wciągnął szybko powietrze, a oczy Lestrange'a rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

Och, Riddle zwracał na niego teraz uwagę.

- _Niczym,_ tylko Tomem Riddle'em? – powtórzył młody Czarny Pan całkowicie niebezpiecznym tonem. – Być może uważasz, że nie mogę niczego osiągnąć bez mojego… pseudonimu?

- N-nie miałem tego na myśli…

- Tak, miałeś – powiedział stanowczo Riddle. Lestrange wzdrygnął się, liżąc suche wargi i Draco zauważył, że kiedy konfrontacja nasiliła się, reszta Wielkiej Sali obróciła się, aby ją obserwować.

Teraz to już Harry wydawał się chcieć raczej zamordować go niż uderzyć, albo sprawić, by ziemia pochłonęła go w całości.

Dumbledore zwrócił na to uwagę, tak samo jak Weasley i szlama.

- Jesteś genialny, mógłbyś osiągnąć wszystko, cokolwiek zechcesz… po prostu, cóż, Riddle nie jest do końca czystokrwistym nazwiskiem, a Potter prawdopodobnie sprawiłby, że pieprzyłbyś to całe pozbawianie życia mugoli i zaczął jakieś typowo amerykańskie życie…

- Słucham? – prawie syknął Potter. Wyglądało na to, że jego furia zwyciężyła nad zażenowaniem. Lestrange odwrócił się do Gryfona, wydając się o wiele pewniejszym, kiedy stawiał czoła jemu, niż Riddle'owi.

- Słyszałeś – zresztą i tak do nas nie _należysz_ z tymi swoimi ideałami Jasnej Strony, naprawdę myślisz, że tylko dlatego, że dobrze całujesz albo coś w tym stylu, to ten fakt wystarczy? Obudź się!

Zerknął na Riddle'a, ale ten tylko zastygł we wściekłości i teraz obserwował tę dwójkę z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Powinienem martwić się twoim zainteresowaniem i pozorną wiedzą na temat moich umiejętności całowania? – zapytał matowym głosem Harry. Lestrange splunął, ale Harry kontynuował, zanim chłopiec mógłby się odezwać. – I, tylko wyjaśniając, nie, nie wierzę, bym kiedykolwiek twierdził, że należę do Ciemnej Strony, obaj wiemy, że tak nie jest. – Po twarzy Riddle'a, kiedy ten to usłyszał, przez ułamek sekundy przebiegł cień, zbyt szybki, by można było go odczytać. – Ale czy naprawdę wierzysz, że to ma choćby najmniejszy wpływ na moją opinię i cele dotyczące przyszłości _Toma_?

- Och, nie kłam, zabiegasz o jego względy…

- Sam to wymyśliłeś? – zakpił Harry, uśmiechając się słodko, ale w jego obliczu było teraz coś śmiertelnego i intensywność tego sugerowała, że celowo patrzył wszędzie, byle nie na Riddle'a. – Istnieje pętla czasu, _głąbie_. On nie będący tym, czym chcesz by był, wymaże mnie i mój świat poza płaszczyznę istnienia.

Na twarzy Lestrange'a widniał tylko szok i cień zmieszania.

- Tak więc wrzuć na luz, Cygnusie, i zejdź mi _do cholery_ z drogi albo ja i moje ideały Jasnej Strony zniszczą cię.

Wstał gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

Zapanowała cisza, inna niż wcześniej, kiedy oczy wszystkich znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu osób spoczęły na odchodzącej postaci.

- Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że ten dzieciak wydaje się być nieco zestresowany? – powiedział Alphard.

Draco i Abraxas wymienili niedowierzające spojrzenia.

* * *

Niewygodna cisza zapadła między ich czwórką, blokując drogi rozmowy, które kiedyś wydawały się tak proste i naturalne do przebycia.

Czuł mdłości; i to nie tylko dlatego, że czuł je przez cały ten gówniany poranek z powodu posmaku trucizny w ustach.

Żałował teraz swojego wybuchu; to było zbyt emocjonalne, zbyt… ciemne oczy przypatrywały mu się, prawie ani na chwilę nie odwracając się od niego i to było bardziej niż trochę niepokojące.

Ron skrzyżował ponuro swoje ręce, ale był tutaj… musiało to coś znaczyć, prawda?

- Co _on_ tutaj robi? – zażądał rudzielec, kiwając głową w kierunku Toma. Dziedzic Slytherina w odpowiedzi spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu i Harry po prostu wiedział, że powstrzymuje się od rzucenia zjadliwej odpowiedzi.

- Jak myślisz, dlaczego tu jestem, Weasley? – odpowiedział zamiast tego Tom, jego ton był zbyt spokojny, by był naturalny.

Hermiona przesunęła się niezręcznie, bawiąc się kosmykiem swoich włosów.

- Przypuszczam, że chcesz się upewnić, że Harry nie wygada nam zbyt wiele tajemnic Śmierciożerców – splunął Ron.

- Ale ten znak nie jest podobny do Mrocznego Znaku – wybuchła Hermiona, najwyraźniej nie będąc w stanie nad sobą zapanować.

- To dlatego, że Harry _nie jest_ Śmierciożercą – odpowiedział Tom. – I nie mam żadnych oporów mówić, że nigdy nie będzie… i to nie tylko dlatego, że byłby okropnym.

Kiedy Harry usłyszał to, jego wargi drgnęły w powściągliwym uśmiechu, ale Ron wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej wściekłego.

- Ale nadal dałeś mu znak! To bez znaczenia, jak on wygląda!

- Jestem pewny, że dla Harry'ego ma – odpowiedział Tom z uśmieszkiem. – To mogłoby być dla niego kłopotliwe, gdybym sprawił, że wygląda jak ludzie uprawiający grupowy seks.

- Co on w takim razie robi? – zakwestionowała Hermiona, ignorując toczącą się rozmowę, nieznacznie pochylając się do przodu z ciekawości, jak gdyby chciała chwycić go za ramię.

- Chciałbym wyjaśnić, ale… tajemnica handlowa. – Na twarzy Toma widniał uśmieszek.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, w wyrazie jej twarzy kryło się coś zaciekłego. Harry natychmiast zabrał się za wyjaśnienia:

- Nie znam jego wszystkich tajników, ale może się poruszać, powodować ból, mówić i fizycznie paraliżować mi rękę, blokując ją w miejscu, a także ciągnąć mnie za sobą. A przynajmniej tyle na razie widziałem.

Ron zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

- I ty pozwoliłeś mu umieścić to na swoim ramieniu? Dlaczego? Jesteście aż tak bardzo w sobie zadurzeni?

Harry prawie warknął.

- Wierzę, że handlował się w tym czasie o życie swojego ojca chrzestnego. – Tom uśmiechnął się bezradosnym uśmiechem.

- Handlował… - Ron zmarszczył brwi, jego złość nie zniknęła, za to dołączyło do niej przerażenie. - I ty to wykorzystałeś? Ty _draniu_. Nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego także regularnie bijesz.

- Oczywiście, że to wykorzystałem – powiedział chłodno Tom. – Jestem psychopatą. To właśnie _robię_. I to nie było nic, na co się nie zgodził. Jeśli chodzi o regularne bicie; jest go znacznie mniej, niż większość ludzi uważa, że powinno być, mając na względzie jego poważnie problematyczne nastawienie.

- W ogóle nie powinieneś go uderzyć – nie zasługujesz na niego! – warknął Ron.

Harry powrócił pamięcią do wydarzeń z poprzedniej nocy i poczuł silną potrzebę odezwania się.

- Odpuść, Ron – oznajmił cicho. Wzrok Toma wystrzelił w jego kierunku.

- Taa, bronisz go – splunął rudzielec. – Tak, jak zawsze.

- Taa – natychmiast odwarknął Harry, tracąc jakiekolwiek opanowanie. - Wkurz się tak, jak zawsze, kiedy zrobię coś, z czym się nie zgadzasz…

- Chłopaki… - zaczęła rozpaczliwie Hermiona piskliwym głosem.

- …I co z tego, że go bronię? Broniłbym każdego z moich przyjaciół. Nie rzucałbyś się tak, gdybym bronił ciebie lub Hermiony.

- Cóż, my jesteśmy twoimi prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi! Ale cóż, przypuszczam, że masz teraz lepszych przyjaciół, co? Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy, porzucasz nas dla tego kretyna, mimo tego, że znasz go zaledwie od roku. Czy on kiedykolwiek zrobił coś dla ciebie?

- Byłbyś zaskoczony – syknął Harry.

- Przestańcie… - spróbowała ponownie Hermiona.

- No spróbuj – Ron rzucił mu wyzwanie.

- Tak na początek, zaledwie ostatniej nocy uratował mi życie.

I nagle wszystko umilkło.

To, o zgrozo, stawało się coraz bardziej normalne.

Ron wyglądał na zdumionego, Hermiona miała łzy w oczach, a Tom… cóż, Tom tak jak zawsze chował swoje emocje za cholerną kamienną maską i wyglądał, jakby cała ta scena w ogóle na niego nie wpływała, chociaż wciąż tu był.

- C-co się stało ostatniej nocy? – dopytywał się Ron, tym razem cichszym, niepewnym głosem. Harry poczuł, jak przykrywa sobie dłonią usta.

- Ja… nieważne… - Zawahał się pod wpływem dwóch spojrzeń.

- Lestrange go otruł – poinformował ich Tom, kiedy Harry nic nie mówił.

- CO!? – krzyknęła Hermiona, wyciągając różdżkę. – Gdzie on jest? Jak _śmiał_… ach! upewnię się, że nigdy nie będzie mógł mieć dzieci!

- To, niestety, wymazałoby linię czasu – stwierdził spokojnie Tom.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w dziedzica Slytherina. Ron był zmieszany, rozdarty. Dziewczyna wysunęła do przodu brodę.

- Torturowałeś go? – zapytała.

- Tak i będę więcej, kiedy go złapię – odpowiedział stanowczo Tom.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

- I dobrze.

Harry gapił się na nią, a Tom podniósł brew, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Chcesz pomóc?


	98. Rozdział 98

Dziękuję z całego serca **Himitsu**, która zbetowała poniższy rozdział. :)

Na początku chciałam poinformować, że cheroine odezwała się niedawno do mnie, oficjalnie rezygnując z betowania "Ulubieńca". Jako, że wcześniej nie miałam do tego okazji, to teraz chciałabym podziękować jej za całą pracę, jaką włożyła w betowanie "Ulubieńca" i doprowadzanie go do stanu takiego, by nadawał się do czytania. Dziękuję!

_Gościu_, komentarz się chyba trochę uciął, ale na temat tego, co przeczytałam, to z całą pewnością zgadzam się co do faktu, że rubryczkę tą trzeba powiększyć - jeszcze się przyda ;). **Cookies. Alice**, Harry'ego chyba jednak nikt nie pobije, chociaż Lestrange na pewno się o to stara ;). Lestrange tak już ma, wyskakuje raz na jakiś czas nie wiadomo skąd, robi coś katastrofalnego i znika. Co do tego, czy w każdym opowiadaniu musi być osoba mniej inteligentna - cóż, tak jest w życiu. Poziom intelektualny ludzi jest naprawdę różny, nie wszyscy są, tak jak na przykład Tom, geniuszami ;). Nic nie szkodzi, że krótko, przekazałaś wszystko, co było najważniejsze :). Czy Tomowi uda się wyleczyć Harry'ego - to się okaże! :) Na pewno będzie coś z nią próbował zrobić... **Mangha**, ja zamiast się teraz uczyć, wrzucam rozdział - tak więc doskonale cię rozumiem. Co do Cygnusa, to chce on, by Tm stał się Voldemortem, tak więc zmienienie przyszłości w jego wypadku byłoby bardzo trudne... oczywiście mógłby zabić któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół, ale... Wydaje mi się, że do jednego punktu wszystko zacznie zmierzać dopiero pod sam koniec, chociaż nawet i wtedy nie do końca tak właśnie będzie... Planują wszyscy. Dosłownie. Ale tak, Harry na pewno zacznie planować. Poznamy też trochę planów Toma. Voldemorta i Dumbledore'a zostawimy sobie raczej na koniec... :) Hermiona i Tom to temat, który zacznie się teraz trochę bardziej pojawiać, ale nie zdradzę, jak się rozwinie relacja między nimi - chociaż na pewno nie będzie ona romantyczna, tak jak mówiłam ani Tom, ani Harry nie będą uwikłani w żaden romans. Za komentarz dziękuję, jak najbardziej zmotywował. Był wspaniały ;). **Ariano**, czyli ogólnie rzecz biorąc dobrze się bawiłaś ;). To dobrze. Niestety wspomnianego przez ciebie filmu nie widziałam, może kiedy (jeżeli znajdę trochę czasu) to nadrobię. Lestrange rzeczywiście nie ma zbyt wiele inteligencji, albo raczej nie jest zbyt spostrzegawczy - nie na tyle, by zrozumieć zawikłaną relację Toma z Harrym. Postać Rona może nie jest interesująca, ale chłopak mimo wszystko stara się być jak najlepszym przyjacielem - może nie zawsze mu to wychodzi, ale liczą się chęci ;). Co do następnych rozdziałów, to nie będą one może obfite w bardzo widowiskowe wydarzenia, ale myślę, że przyniosą trochę odpowiedzi i nieco rozjaśnią całą sytuację, stworzą grunt do dalszej akcji. Życzę w takim razie zdrowia i bardzo dziękuję z atak piękny komentarz! **Alison**, o Hermionie więcej dzisiaj, więc na jej temat się nie wypowiem. Co do Cygnusa, tona szczęście pojawia się on tylko raz na jakiś czas, a potem znika, tak więc niedługo będziemy mieli od niego trochę spokoju. Dziękuję ślicznie za komentarz, rzeczywiście sprawił mi on wiele radości i nieźle podbudował zapał do dalszej roboty, za którą muszę się wziąć ;). **Evolution**, Tom wyjaśni nam swoje rozumowanie w sprawie Cygnusa w dzisiejszym rozdziale, więc nie będę się na ten temat rozpisywała. Powiem tylko, że Tom mimo wszystko stara się być delikatny dla Cygnusa, bo nie może pozwolić sobie na wyrządzenie jakichkolwiek trwałych krzywd, które mogłyby rozwalić całą linię czasu. O katastrofie, której dokona Lestrange, nie mogę być na niego za bardzo zła, bo uwielbiam rozdział, który jest z nią powiązany. W najbliższych rozdziałach powinniśmy trochę więcej dowiedzieć się zarówno o planie Harry'ego, jak i (w pewnym sensie) planie Toma. Mam nadzieję, że to dobra wiadomość ;). Bardziej mrocznego Harry'ego będzie więcej (nieco) później, chociaż przyznam, że nie wiem, czy ci się to spodoba... Ale Tom i Harry będą się jeszcze zamieniać miejscami. Ron nie jest tutaj negatywną postacią, jest po prostu sobą, stara się robić dobrze, ale jego pełna negatywnych emocji natura czasami daje się we znaki. Hermiony i Toma konfrontujących ze sobą będzie odtąd nieco więcej, może nie nadmiar, ale więcej ;). I tak, w pewnym sensie zacznie się to już w tym rozdziale... **Nanette**, co do pytania Toma, to dowiesz się wszystkiego dzisiaj ;). Cieszę się, że podoba ci się kreacja Rona oraz Hermiony. Harry jest Harrym, trudno go zrozumieć, go po prostu trzeba zaakceptować (tak jak Toma, w pewnym sensie). Kompleksu bohatera w każdym razie bardzo trudno będzie go oduczyć... Każda postać może się jeszcze zmienić całkowicie, absolutnie całkowicie, tak więc też nie będę nic na ten temat zdradzała ;). **Veritaseria**, o Hermionie nic nie powiem, chociaż myślę, że nie powinnaś się zawieść. Przynajmniej nie za bardzo ;). Ale cieszę się, że przynajmniej Ron ci się podoba… Wspomnianą książkę postaram się przeczytać, kiedy tylko znajdę trochę czasu, bo skoro rozmowy są tam podobne do tych Toma i Harry'ego, to myślę, że może mi się spodobać ;). Może później, kiedy skończę czytać, skuszę się na film... **Keti**, tak więc niesamowicie się z tego cieszę. Uroczy Tom chyba wszystkich powala na kolana, ale cóż, nie ma co się dziwić ;). A kto inny miałby powiedzieć Harry'emu prawdę prosto w twarz, jak nie on? Cieszę się, że Ron i Hermiona ci się tutaj podobają, bo wiem, że często ficki przedstawiają ich w bardzo negatywny sposób, co niestety - co wiem z własnego doświadczenia - zmienia sposób patrzenia czytelników na te postaci już trwale ;). **Malwina**, cieszę się, że tak uważasz. Cygnusa bardzo trudno jest zrozumieć, myślę, że należy spojrzeć na niego jako na człowieka, który po prostu nie jest w stanie zrozumieć relacji między Harrym a Tomem. I który przez to błędnie ją interpretuje. Bardzo cieszę się, że podoba ci się Ron i Hermiona. Doskonale opisałaś też Toma, no właśnie, jego sposób zachowania się względem Harry'ego jest po prostu tak zniewalający, tak _uroczy_, że nie można przejść koło niego obojętnie. Luna zagadką pozostanie jeszcze długo, długo. Hermiony i Toma razem będzie teraz nieco więcej, w każdym razie będą mieli ze sobą kilka przeprowadzonych rozmów. Lestrange na jakiś czas zniknie, będzie kombinował (prawie) na własna rękę, Dumbledore ma teraz je niestety nieco związane z powodu obietnicy, którą związał się z Harrym. Dziękować nie ma za co, to dla mnie czysta przyjemność ;). Ale bardzo cieszę się, że tak właśnie odbierasz "Ulubieńca" ;). **Milka**, sceny tortur (no, mniej więcej) jeszcze będą, a do tego dotyczyć będą różnych postaci - i zadawane będą przez różne osoby. W każdym razie Harry - między innymi z powodu kompleksu bohatera - jeszcze będzie trochę poobijany. :) Ja także ciepło witam krajankę. Cieszyn kojarzę mapowo, niestety widokowo już nie - ja jestem bliskich z okolic Gliwic, tak więc mogło być gorzej, chociaż całkiem blisko też nie jest... ;) **Zetsubou Hime**, doskonale powiedziane! Cygnus jest cwany, bardzo cwany. Jeszcze na to ukaże, ale mimo swojej słabości względem Toma, to jest on w stanie wyrządzić wiele, naprawdę wiele złego, czego nie byliby w stanie wyrządzić inni - i tu nie chodzi tylko o chęci. Jest odważny, zgadzam się, i zdesperowany. A jak wiadomo, ludzie zdesperowani potrafią naprawdę wiele... Tak, przebywanie w towarzystwie Toma wpływa na psychikę, a Harry mimo wszystko jest też Ślizgonem - posiada swoją "mroczna stronę", chociaż może nie chcieć tego ukazywać. Zresztą, o tym będzie też później ;). Hermiony będzie nieco więcej od tego momentu, szczególnie w związku z Tomem - bo jest chyba jedyną osobą, która może bronić przed nim Harry'ego, która może czuć, że ma szansę cokolwiek uzyskać... **karolina**, nic nie szkodzi, bardzo cieszę się, że w ogóle napisałaś :). Co do kolejnej próby Cygnusa, to będziemy musieli jeszcze trochę poczekać. Po sto trzydziestce na pewno, przynajmniej ta, która najbardziej zapadłą mi w pamięć, niestety nie pamiętam dokładnie w którym... Chociaż możliwe, że będzie się jeszcze raz na jakiś czas pokazywał... Wątek współpracy Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a właściwie pojawi się dość niedługo i będzie coraz bardziej się powiększał. Już w następnym rozdziale będziemy mieli jego zalążek.

Ślicznie dziękuję za komentarze – widzicie, ile ich jest? To Niesamowite – tak, pisane z dużej litery. Jesteście wspaniali, sprawiacie, że po prostu nie mam serca do tego, aby leniuchować. Dlatego obiecany rozdział już dzisiaj – chociaż, cholera, naprawdę powinnam się uczyć… ;)

Miłego czytania! :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dziewięćdziesiąty ósmy**

Harry zamarł, kątem oka zauważając błysk znajomych blond włosów i nie myśląc o tym, co robi, pobiegł za nimi.

- Hej… Luna… Luna?

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, obracając do niego z uprzejmym wyrazem twarzy, jak gdyby w ogóle nie zaskoczyło ją lub przejmowało to, że zna jej imię.

- Harry Potterze – przywitała się spokojnie z uśmiechem.

- Um, cześć – powiedział, zaczynając czuć się niezręcznie.

Jasne, chciał z nią porozmawiać, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie planował tego, jak zamierza to zrobić.

- Mogłabyś… Co to znaczy… Co miałaś na myśli poprzez to uderzenie od Losu i pocałunek od Szczęścia? – W końcu jego rozterki skończyły się tym, że po prostu to z siebie wykrztusił i poczuł, jak jego policzki rumienią się z powodu zażenowania i wspomnienia tamtej sytuacji.

- Los chciał, abym cię uderzyła, a Szczęście pragnęło, abym cię pocałowała – stwierdziła, jak gdyby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

- Cóż, taak – oparł Harry. – Ale co masz na myśli mówiąc Los i Szczęście? One nie… - urwał tuż przed tym, jak miał powiedzieć, że nie są one prawdziwe. – Nie rozumiem – oświadczył zamiast tego.

Dziewczyna w zamyśleniu pokiwała głową.

- Wokół twojej głowy roi się od nargli – zauważyła pełnym zrozumienia tonem. – Może zrobić ci naszyjnik, który mógłby coś na to poradzić?

- Och – mruknął Harry. – Byłoby wspaniale, Luna, dziękuję… errr, co to są nargle? – zapytał, zastanawiając się nad tym, kiedy jego myśli stały się tak bardzo pogmatwane.

- Są stworzonkami, które unoszą się wokół ciebie i mieszają ci w umyśle.

- Czy którykolwiek z nich nazywa się Tom? – zapytał żartobliwie Harry, zanim mógłby się powstrzymać. Dziewczyna wyglądała na zamyśloną.

- Nie, nie sądzę – oznajmiła. – Chociaż jeden to Mottie, a to prawie to samo.

Zamrugał.

- Cóż, w każdym razie mogłabyś wyjaśnić mi, czym jest Los i Szczęście w taki sposób, w jaki zrobiłaś to z narglami? – zapytał, podejrzewając, że i tak walczy na straconej pozycji.

- Los jest wszystkim, co jest i powinno być z góry określone. Szczęście jest jego siostrą i przeciwnikiem w ich grze.

To naprawdę nie wyjaśniało zbyt wiele.

- Ale czy są oni prawdziwi? – zapytał. Luna spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

- Oczywiście, że są prawdziwi, Harry Potterze. Tylko dlatego, że nie są tak prawdziwi jak ty czy ja, nie znaczy, że nie są prawdziwi lub nie istnieją. W końcu tobą rządzą, prawda?

Racja.

Oparł się pokusie wybicia bólu ze swojej głowy.

To będzie długa rozmowa.

* * *

Hermiona spojrzała nerwowo na ciemnowłosego i, trzeba przyznać, całkiem przystojnego nastolatka stojącego tuż przed nią.

Już powiedziała „nie" w sprawie złożonej przez niego oferty, chociaż zrobiła to bardziej ze względu na sposób, w jaki Harry i Ron się na nią patrzyli, niż dlatego, że w jakikolwiek sposób sama miałaby cokolwiek przeciwko torturowaniu Lestrange'a, tego _dupka_. Jak on śmiał!?

Więc dlaczego on tu teraz był?

Stał naprzeciw niej ze zniewalającym uśmieszkiem na ustach i magnetycznym błyskiem w oku. A mimo tego i tak zrobiła krok do tyłu, pragnąc, by był z nią tutaj ktoś jeszcze.

Było późne popołudnie, które dopiero co zaczynało płynnie przechodzić we wczesny wieczór, tak więc nie myślała, że będzie jej potrzebny ktoś, kto trzymałby ją za rękę, ale… zostanie wyśledzonym przez samego Toma Riddle'a nie było do końca czymś, czego by oczekiwała.

Chłopiec w dużej mierze ignorował ją i Rona, nie licząc przypadków, w których miał jakiś szczególny interes w porozmawianiu lub komunikowaniu się z nimi w jakiś sposób. W każdym razie z całą pewnością nigdy wcześniej nie była z nim sam na sam.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytała, po czym natychmiast skrzywiła się, słysząc niemal oskarżycielską nutę w swoim głosie. Była po prostu…

- Wyglądasz na oszołomioną – wycedził. – Co z pewnością nie jest moją sprawką. Zawsze wydawałaś się być rozsądnym człowiekiem.

- Nie jestem! – warknęła, próbując uniknąć ciepłego rumieńca, zaczynającego palić jej policzki. – Masz zbyt duże mniemanie o sobie. Jestem po prostu zaskoczona, że raczyłeś z nami porozmawiać… ze mną.

Leniwie skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, opierając się o ścianę po jej stronie z niesamowicie charyzmatycznym, irytująco swobodnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że twoje serce tak naprawdę nie wydaje się zgadzać z twoją wcześniejszą odmową… a kim ja jestem, by odbierać ci szansę bronienia twojego przyjaciela? Chciałabyś zmienić swoją odpowiedź?

- Dlaczego cię to obchodzi? – zapytała ostrożnie. – Z tego co słyszałam, sam posiadasz sadystyczne skłonności, pragnące go zranić.

Jego uśmieszek rozszerzył się, ale stał się teraz okrutniejszy, chociaż nie mniej atrakcyjny… i na miłość boską! Musi nad sobą zapanować.

To nie tak, że go lubiła. Nie lubiła go. Po prostu była oszołomiona jego uwagą i intensywnością jego osobliwej, krytycznej oceny, którą był w stanie sprawić, że wszyscy czuli się oszołomieni – widziała, jak dzieje się to również ze wszystkimi innymi, za wyjątkiem Harry'ego, którym dziedzic Slytherina poświęcał swoją uwagę.

Prawie ją to uspokoiło.

- Po pierwsze dlatego, że Lestrange byłby bez wątpienia zadowolony z wszelkiej uwagi, jaką bym mu w tym momencie poświęcił i mógłby w pewien sposób przyjąć to jako nagrodę, co przyniosłoby efekt przeciwny do zamierzonego w odwodzeniu go od ponownego choćby tylko _spojrzenia_ na Harry'ego w nieodpowiedni sposób… - w jego głosie było coś groźnego i lodowatego, co wywołało u niej chęć ucieczki, ale z determinacją pozostała mocno na swoim miejscu. – Z tego też powodu potrzebuję kogoś, kto zrobiłby to za mnie, a kto byłby w tym lepszy niż ty?

- Ponieważ bycie torturowanym przez dziewczynę mugolskiego pochodzenia byłoby dla niego całkowicie upokarzające – zakończyła.

Klasnął dłońmi, powoli, zarówno drwiąco, jak i nie.

- Mądra dziewczynka – powiedział i chociaż wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie oferuje tę pochwałę tylko w nadziei, że zgodzi się to zrobić, mimowolnie poczuła niebezpieczny triumf, kiedy usłyszała ten komplement. Bez względu na wszystko był _geniuszem_.

Niemniej jednak, jej sumienie szarpnęło się na myśl o torturowaniu kogoś, była po prostu tak _wściekła_ na Lestrange'a za to, że próbował zabić Harry'ego…

- Nie wiem – wykręciła się niepewnie. – Nie sądzę, by Harry'emu się to spodobało…

- Wiesz, że Harry'emu często nie podobają się rzeczy, które są dla niego dobre – na przykład nienawidzi Skrzydła Szpitalnego i wiele razy próbował uciec od niego, kiedy był ranny… - Riddle uśmiechnął się, tym razem bardziej szczerze, w jego oczach pojawił się błysk, który wcześniej nie był w nich obecny, a następnie zniknął, podczas gdy chłopak zrobił krok w jej stronę.

Jego ręka była mocna, ciepła, mrowiąca, kiedy poczuła jej wagę na swoim ramieniu i chłopiec pochylił się nieznacznie do przodu, kontynuując:

- Ale nie spiesz się, rozumiem, to dla ciebie duży krok. Znajdź mnie, kiedy już to przemyślisz, dobrze, Hermiono? Myślę, że w tym przedsięwzięciu moglibyśmy stanowić niezły zespół.

- Okej…

Kiedy Riddle zniknął za rogiem wypuściła oddech, który nie była nawet wcześniej świadoma, że wstrzymywała.

* * *

Harry spojrzał w górę, kiedy postać – Tom, oczywiście, nie wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle jest tym jeszcze zaskoczony – weszła do ponurego działu, w którym zaszył się w bibliotece.

- Jest trochę za późno, by ukrywać się w tym miejscu, Złoty Chłopcze, przegapiłeś kolację. Byłeś tu cały czas od momentu, w którym zostawiliśmy twoje małe lwiątka?

- Głównie tak – odparł. – Czy sam nie powinieneś być teraz na kolacji?

- Nie było cię na niej. To było podejrzane. – Tom uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Kto wie, co mogłeś robić… Czego tak łapczywie poszukujesz?

Harry zawahał się, a Tom podszedł bliżej, chwytając trzymaną przez niego aktualnie książkę. Pozwolił mu to zrobić, szukał informacji o różnego rodzaju powiązaniach, próbując dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o znaku, skoro już i tak z taką klasą ujawnił jego obecność na swojej skórze.

Tom uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, spoglądając na niego wszystkowiedzącym spojrzeniem.

Harry skrzywił się, ale w żaden sposób nie odpowiedział, wiedząc, że dolałoby to tylko oliwy do ognia i łagodnie, chociaż stanowczo wyciągnął księgę z uścisku swojego towarzysza.

Tom milczał przez chwilę, po czym znowu się odezwał, ale tym razem w jego głosie pobrzmiewała inna nuta.

- W sprawie tego, co powiedziałeś wcześniej, naprawdę miałeś to na myśli?

- Co powiedziałem wcześniej? – zapytał Harry, chociaż jego brzuch ścisnął się niewygodnie i przewrócił stronę swojej książki, naprawdę jednak skupiając swoją wytężoną uwagę na Riddle'u.

- To, że nie należysz do Ciemnej Strony – oznajmił Tom z niską nutą groźby w głosie.

Harry ucichł na chwilę, spoglądając w górę, mając dziwne wrażenie, że ta rozmowa była prawdziwym powodem, dla którego dziedzic Slytherinu wytropił go pod tym pozornym zaniepokojeniem ominięcia przez niego posiłku.

- Taak, miałem to na myśli – odparł spokojnie, po czym odrzucił obecnie trzymaną przez siebie książkę na inną.

W następnej sekundzie dłoń boleśnie mocno zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, obracając go, podczas gdy druga ręka Toma oparła się na półce koło jego głowy. Harry uniósł brew.

- Przyszpilasz mnie do półek w ogarniętej ciemnością bibliotece, Tom? Ludzie mogliby odnieść mylne wrażenie, gdyby nas w tej chwili zobaczyli.

- Myślę, że musimy wyjaśnić między sobą kilka nieporozumień – mruknął niebezpiecznie Riddle.

- I dotyczy to przyciskania mnie do półek w bibliotece, jak gdybyśmy mieli zaraz zacząć się całować…? – Wolne palce Toma zacisnęły się w pięść, wściekle, gwałtownie.

- Jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz, mogę _zacząć_ cię całować, o ile tylko sprawi to, że ta wiadomość przebije się przez tę twoją grubą czaszkę – warknął Tom. – Nieszczególnie obchodzi mnie to, co będę musiał zrobić, abyś uświadomił sobie, że _należysz_ do Ciemnej Strony, serio, wyjaśnij mi jak pracuje twój umysł, bo nie jestem w stanie sam obniżyć się do poziomu jego głupoty.

- Co, do cholery, masz na myśli mówiąc, że możesz zacząć mnie całować!? – krzyknął Harry, panikując. – Nawiasem mówiąc, nie chcę tego!

Tom skrzywił się, zaciskając i rozluźniając palce, co było jedyną oznaką braku spokoju, jaką akceptował młody Czarny Pan.

- Salazarze, jesteś tak cholernie dziecinny! Nie rozpraszaj się tak łatwo, to nie o to mi chodziło… Dlaczego myślisz, że nie należysz do Ciemnej Strony?

Harry prychnął.

- To ty byłeś tym, który zagroził, że mnie pocałuje! To nie moja wina! Dlaczego miałbyś… Salazarze…

- Cóż, udało mi się zyskać twoją uwagę, czyż nie? – Tom przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się. – Chociaż nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że skończy się to taką irytująco nieistotną zmianą tematu. Pytanie. Odpowiedz. Teraz.

- Bo tak! – fuknął sfrustrowany Harry. – Nie jestem śmierciożercą. Nie jestem _po_ Ciemnej Stronie, a także nie wierzę w jej ideały. A to sprawia, że absolutnego sensu nie ma dla mnie fakt, dlaczego tak bardzo zawracasz sobie tym wszystkim głowę – no, może poza twoim umiłowaniem do manipulacji - a moja przynależność do Ciemnej Strony jest jeszcze bardziej absurdalna!

Kiedy tylko to powiedział, Harry poczuł, jak krzywi się z powodu bezceremonialności swojego oświadczenia. Uścisk Toma na jego ramieniu napiął się, jego wzrok stał się przenikliwy, a następnie zamienił się na zamyślony.

- Jestem przywódcą Ciemnej Strony, zgadzasz się?

- Tak… - powiedział ostrożnie Harry.

- Tak więc, to do mnie należy przywilej wybierania, kto należy do mojej strony, a tym samym, co za tym idzie, do Ciemnej Strony?

- Ja… - Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Jesteś po Ciemnej Stronie, Złoty Chłopcze – stwierdził stanowczo Tom.

Harry przełknął ślinę, ale zmusił się do uśmieszku.

- Nie mam w tej kwestii wyboru?

- Nie – rzucił wesoło Tom, ale coś poważnego zabłysło w jego oczach i to coś sugerowało, że ta rozmowa była zakończona tylko tymczasowo i nie została jeszcze skończona.

Nastąpiła chwila przerwy, podczas której nastąpiło głośne uderzenie dłonią i na końcu korytarza rozbrzmiał grzechot przewracanych książek.

W ułamku sekundy różdżka znalazła się w jego dłoni, tak samo jak Toma, po czym obaj zamrugali.

Czwartoroczniak zapiszczał i uciekł z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Harry jęknął.

- Cholera jasna – mruknął. – Teraz ludzie będą jeszcze bardziej o nas gadać.

Tom parsknął.

- Za bardzo przejmujesz się opinią publiczną, skarbie.


	99. Rozdział 99

Rozdział zbetowany został przez wspaniałą **Himitsu**.

W końcu udało mi się pozaliczać wszystko na koniec semestru, rozdział ten więc wstawiam dla wszystkich równie zmęczonych głów. Mam nadzieję, że tydzień mija wam mniej pracowicie niż mnie samej ;). Dziękuję też za wszystkie komentarze, które mimo tego, iż jest środek tygodnia, wciąż pojawiły się pod rozdziałem i dodały mi siły potrzebnej do zaliczenia wszystkiego :).

**Veritaseria**, cóż, w pewnym sensie tak, Luna pełni tutaj rolę filozofa :). Co do pytania - Harry może nie do końca _należy_ do Ciemnej Strony. Jest przez nią - albo przynajmniej przez jej część - uznawany za swojego, chociaż, tak jak wiemy, w życiu nie wykonałby rozkazu Toma ;). Na całą rozmowę należy patrzeć trochę z przymrużeniem oka i skupić się na Tomie i jego intencjach. Ogólnie rozmowa nie należy do tych niesamowicie ważnych ;). Co do Dumbledore'a - jedyną obietnicą, jaką związał się z Harrym, a jakiej musi przestrzegać z powodu potwierdzenia jej magicznie, jest obietnica, że pomoże Harry'emu zrealizować jego plan - a ten nie do końca wiąże się z przeciągnięciem Toma na Jasną Stronę, chłopiec jest zbyt wielką indywidualnością, nigdy by się na to nie zgodził. Harry chce powstrzymać Toma od stania się Voldemortem, a co to dokładnie znaczy... o tym już mówić nie będę, nie będę nic zdradzała :). **Cookies. Alice**, doskonale powiedziane - upartości i cierpliwości Tomowi nie brakuje. Harry'emu też (a przynajmniej na pewno nie tego pierwszego). Teraz tylko pytanie, kto w tej całej potyczce wygra ;). Luna jest specjalnie tak wykreowana, mówi wiele, naprawdę wiele rzeczy, ale nie są one jasne. W każdym razie jest ciekawą, śmieszną i bezpośrednią postacią. :) W tajemnicy możemy używać w stosunku do nich słowa "słodcy", trzeba tylko uważać, by któryś z nich się o tym nie dowiedział, bo jestem pewna, że zabiliby, gdyby to usłyszeli ;). **Evolution**, Luna jest okropną postacią, ponieważ wszystko jeszcze bardziej miesza. A mieszanie to coś, w czym jest naprawdę dobra. I dezorientowanie ludzi :). Ale odpowiedzi, w pewnym sensie, chociaż nie dosłownym, poznamy. Co do tego, czy Hermiona się zgodzi, to nie zdradzę tego, nie będę więc odpowiadała na twoje spekulacje, chociaż bardzo przyjemnie mnie się je czytało :). Co do Toma, to podejrzewam, że było to bardziej droczenie się niż prawdziwie wciągnięcie Harry'ego do Ciemnej Strony. A właśnie, bo miałaś wątpliwości co do uważania Toma za jej przywódcę - Tom nie jest Voldemortem, zgadza się, ale jest odrębną, bardzo charyzmatyczną postacią, która wpływa na istniejących wokół siebie ludzi i gromadzi ich. Tom także, mniej lub bardziej, jest liderem swojej własnej, Ciemnej Strony. Tom i Voldemort mają zupełnie odrębnych zwolenników, różnią się nawet niektóre ich poglądy, ale z całą pewnością można stwierdzić, że obaj są swego rodzaju przywódcami. Tom nie jest Jasny, nie jest też neutralny. Tak więc skłaniałabym się ku stwierdzeniu, że po prostu istnieją dwie Ciemne Strony. Rywalizujące ze sobą, ale zarazem i ze sobą współpracujące. Harry został zaakceptowany przez Stronę Toma, chociaż sam nie przejawił chęci do dołączenia do niej - Tom otworzył mu raczej furtkę, dając do zrozumienia, że jeżeli tylko Potter będzie chciał dołączyć do jego strony wojny, zostanie tam przywitany jak u swoich. Dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi na "nastolatkowaty", od razu poprawiłam ten błąd :). Harry będzie się jeszcze w późniejszych rozdziałach zastanawiał nad całującym go Tomem, tak więc ten wątek i jego zachowanie na razie przemilczę. Nie, żebym w was nie wierzyła, zawsze w was wierzę, ale wątpię, by udał się dotrzeć to takiej liczny komentarzy w tak niewielką liczbę rozdziałów - chociaż absolutnie podziwiam wasz pomysł i spowodował on w moim sercu takie miłe, ciepłe uczucie :). **Nanette**, bardzo mi miło, że wywołałam u ciebie taką radość :). O zmianach w postaciach nie będę więc więcej mówiła, ciekawość rozbudzona, to wystarczy. Jeszcze bym za dużo powiedziała ;). Hermiona... cóż, Hermiona będzie sobą, nie zdradzę, jak się zachowa, ale myślę, że będzie to ciekawe. Myślę, że jej reakcja powinna być... do przewidzenia ;). Harry zawsze jest najbardziej poszkodowany, biedak tak się wszystkim przejmuje, że nie ma chwili spokoju - a do tego żyje w towarzystwie Toma, który tego spokoju na pewno mu nie dostarcza. Cieszę się, że przynajmniej do Toma czujesz tak wielką sympatię . Co do reputacji Toma, to racja, jest ona właściwie że nienaganna - poza faktem, że jest młodszym odpowiednikiem Czarnego Pana ;). Cieszę się, że błędów nie zauważyłaś, mam nadzieję, że i tym razem się nie pojawią :). Wolnego czasu niestety było mało, ale i tak dziękuję za życzenia - mam nadzieję, że się spełnią! **Mangha**, rozumiem, że nie chodziło ci o romantyczną relację między Tomem a Hermioną, chciałam to tylko podkreślić, bo poprzedni rozdział mógł wprowadzić mylne wrażenie ;). Ale masz rację, Ron z całą pewnością kroku w stronę Toma nie zrobi, pozostaje tylko Hermiona... tylko czy Tom jej na to pozwoli? ;) I tak, Luna będzie do czegoś potrzebna, oj będzie. Na pewno należy zwracać na nią uwagę. Ona jest... ciekawa. Luna będzie tylko jeszcze bardziej zadziwiać, nie łatwo będzie ją rozgryźć - ale myślę, że zostanie polubiona przez ciebie i innych czytelników ;). Hermiona niestety nie widzi niuansów zachowania Toma, ale dzięki temu możemy spostrzec, jak bardzo Tom widziany przez Harry'ego różni się od tego widzianego przez innych. Jak bardzo Tom się przy nim _zmienia_. Co do określenia czwartoroczniak, to przyznam, że nie patrzałam na to w ten sposób, chociaż, właściwie, możesz mieć racje ;). Lestrange jest niesamowicie wierny, zrobi dla Toma wszystko. Poza tym, tak jak mówiłaś, taka postać jest potrzebna, a fakt, że jest częścią Ślizgonów z przeszłości... a do tego, podejrzewam, że Tom mógłby chcieć zatrzymać go choćby tylko dlatego, że Cygnus niesamowicie denerwuje Harry'ego (przynajmniej na początku)... Nie miałam problemów ze zrozumieniem, wszystko napisane zostało jak najbardziej jasno :). **Ariano**, i zdradzę, że Luna będzie taka pokręcona. Do końca. Absolutnie i całkowicie. A właściwie tylko jeszcze bardziej będzie nas zadziwiać (i dodam też, że nienawidzę tej postaci tłumaczeniowo). Wzbudzenie Harry'ego w związku z całowaniem kiedyś zostanie jeszcze poruszone, tak więc nie będę się na jego temat rozpisywała - chociaż na pewno było komiczne ;). Co do twojego pytania - zero slashu między Tomem a Harrym. Jedynymi homoseksualnymi bohaterami są tutaj Cygnus i Dumbledore. Slash pojawi się w miniaturkach "Wybrańca Przeznaczenia". Jedyny łączący ich związek to niesamowicie pokręcona przyjaźń ;). Za rozdział nie ma co dziękować, tak jak prosiłaś, dzisiaj już wstawiam kolejny ;). Mam nadzieję, że poprawił humor ;) **Keti**, mam nadzieję, że szybkość czytania rozdziału to mimo wszystko komplement, chociaż wiem, że denerwujące może być to, jak szybko mija akcja... Luna jest dziwna, zgadzam się, a stanie się jeszcze dziwniejsza! :) Cieszę się, że podobała ci się rozmowa Harry'ego i Toma - i tak, Harry'emu na pewno należy współczuć, biedaczek ;). **Milka**, całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam, Śląsk to jednak Śląsk ;). Bardzo cieszę się, że tak bardzo spodobała ci się scena i w ogóle cały rozdział. Decyzji Hermiony nie zdradzam, chociaż przypuszczam, że nie będzie ona wielkim zaskoczeniem ;). Wspólne sceny Toma i Hermiony jeszcze się pojawia, nie trzeba się o to martwić ;). Dziękuję za piękne słowa. **Malwina**, co do Hermiony, to nie powiem ani słowa, dzisiaj się dowiesz. :) Tom naprawdę pragnie, by Harry był po Ciemnej Stronie i irytuje go fakt, że tak jeszcze nie jest - myślę, że jego reakcja wywołana była bardziej właśnie irytacją niż zdziwieniem... Ale właściwie masz rację, Tom znów pokreśla to, że Harry do niego należy. :) Zgadzam się co do slasu, szczególnie, że często kończy się on tak, że wszelkie inne wątki znikają i pozostaje tylko seks ^^.

Życzę wam miłego pogrążenia się w lekturze dzisiejszego rozdziału!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział dziewięćdziesiąty dziewiąty**

Następnego dnia Dumbledore podszedł do niego podczas obiadu, jak gdyby zwiększona ilość wysyłanych w jego i Toma kierunku szeptów, chichotów oraz ukradkowych spojrzeń nie była już i tak wystarczająco zła.

Ze złością zmrużył oczy na czwartoroczniaku.

- Harry – powitał go wesoło Dumbledore, po czym upuścił kilka przedmiotów na stół naprzeciwko niego.

Tom i reszta Ślizgonów zesztywniała, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, by zamaskować niechęć, jaką promieniowali w stosunku do podstarzałego dyrektora. Dumbledore zignorował ich, a Harry zerknął na książki, które pojawiły się teraz na jego stole.

„Opracowanie czasu i dotyczących go czarów"… „TARDIS"… „Alternatywne Wszechświaty – Czy mogą istnieć?".

Jego rozdrażnienie zniknęło niemal całkowicie, chociaż nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wciąż pozostał nieznacznie zirytowany tym, iż Dumbledore tak bezceremonialne ujawnił ich umowę tuż przed wzrokiem Toma – poszedł zaproponować mu ją w środku nocy z jakiegoś powodu! Westchnął.

Dumbledore po prostu musiał kontynuować swoje manipulacje, nawet jeśli dotyczyły one pomocy, którą mu obiecał.

- Ministerstwo poprosiło mnie także, bym to tobie przekazał – stwierdził cicho starzec, podając mu list i ulotkę, a następnie kierując się z powrotem do stołu nauczycielskiego.

Szepty stały się jeszcze głośniejsze.

Rozdarł kopertę i otworzył list, nie zważając na dość znacząco skierowaną na niego uwagę Toma.

Proces Syriusza. List był o procesie Syriusza – najwyraźniej miał się on odbyć pod koniec tygodnia, a jako nieletniemu zabroniono mu uczestniczenia w nim, polecając, by przesłał im istotne dla sprawy wspomnienia.

Brwi Harry'ego zmarszczyły się z irytacją. Był całkowicie pewien, że powinni ostrzec go o tym więcej niż kilka dni przed sprawą. Musiało być to coś w stylu tego, jak zmienili miejsce jego rozprawy rankiem tego dnia, którego miała się ona odbyć.

Zacisnął usta i schował list, przez całą salę kiwając znacząco głową do Rona i Hermiony.

Następnie skierował swoją uwagę na książki tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że Tom już je podniósł i badał z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry w milczeniu wytrzymał przez moment jego spojrzenie, wyciągając dłoń.

Szczęka Toma zacisnęła się, a Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie, chociaż tym razem w jego spojrzeniu pojawił się błysk żądania tego, by Tom oddał mu z powrotem książki.

Ślizgoni przyglądali się im ostrożnie, a oczy tych, którym udało się dostrzec tytuł książki rozszerzyły się, natomiast ich oddechy zamarły w klatce piersiowej.

Tom nie przerywał studiowania książek i Harry sięgnął, by samemu je sobie zabrać – młody Czarny Pan pozwolił na to i chociaż nie zrobił niczego, by pomóc mu w odzyskaniu książek, zarazem nie utrudniał mu tego.

- Jestem ciekawy, na jakie ustępstwo musiałeś pójść, by je zdobyć, Złoty Chłopcze… - było wszystkim, co mruknął po chwili z nutą w głosie, która wskazywała na to, że była to kolejna rozmowa, którą będą musieli w późniejszym czasie przeprowadzić.

Harry zignorował go, ze stanowczą determinacją otwierając pierwszą stronę „TARDIS", a jego wargi drgnęły nieznacznie z rozbawienia wywołanego tytułem książki.

* * *

Tom zmierzał pod wieczór w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, kiedy w drogę weszła mu znajoma postać – Granger.

Nie zmienił wyrazu swojej twarzy, podnosząc jedynie brew.

Ze wszystkich lwiątek Harry'ego i członków Jasnej Strony, ją tolerował najbardziej, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę ogólną pogardę, jaką odczuwał do nieślizgońskich (a nawet i niektórych ślizgońskich) przyjaciół Harry'ego, to nie była to tak wielka pochwała, jaką się początkowo wydawała.

- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać – oznajmiła, jej policzki poróżowiały nieznacznie, zapewne ze wstydu.

Umiejętnie wstrzymał swoją irytację; to on był tym, który decydował, kiedy powinni rozmawiać. Och, no dobrze. To dla dobra sprawy.

Im więcej powiązań, jakie Harry utrzymywał z Jasną Stroną zostało zerwanych lub przeszło na Ciemną Stronę, tym mniej powodów chłopak miał do tego, by ją wspierać lub kiedykolwiek do niej wrócić.

To było proste, naprawdę.

A Lestrange pewnie spaliłby się ze wstydu, gdyby jego miejsce zajęła szlama, a do tego dziewczyna.

- Zdecydowałaś się już w takim razie? – zapytał.

Przygryzła wargę, przeżuwając ją, nie do końca wydając się świadomą swoich czynów.

- Potrzebuję więcej danych – stwierdziła, przynajmniej brzmiąc na przekonaną.

Zdradziła ją jednak przygryzana warga. Gryfoni.

Więcej danych? Dość Krukońskie; analizować każdy szczegół swojej decyzji, dopóki się jej nie wybierze i nie będzie się czuło z tym wyborem komfortowo.

- Więcej danych poza faktem, że chciał zabić twojego najlepszego przyjaciela? – zripostował.

W jej oczach zabłysła wściekłość, spowodowana przypomnieniem tego wydarzenia, jak zresztą doskonale wiedział, że się stanie, ale po chwili ponownie ochłodziły się one do bardziej racjonalnego stanu emocjonalnego.

- Tak – oświadczyła pewnie, chociaż i tym razem okazała swoją nerwowość, i po prostu wiedział, że nie spodoba mu się jej pytanie.

Z roztargnieniem zastanawiał się czy uciszenie jej i odrzucenie zdenerwowałoby bardzo Harry'ego. Prawdopodobnie tak.

- Czy… czy _lubisz_ go?

Harry'ego, nie Lestrange'a.

- Czy gdybym go _lubił_, to czy chciałbym go torturować? – odrzekł spokojnie.

- Miałam na myśli Harry'ego – powiedziała, zerkając na niego.

Oparł się pokusie, aby zamknąć oczy. Czy naprawdę musiał przeprowadzać tę rozmowę? Czy byłaby w stanie zauważyć, że rzucił na nią _Obliviate_? Chociaż sama znalazła go w celu przeprowadzenia tej konwersacji… to pytanie i ten temat długo już musiał unosić się tanecznie w powietrzu wokół niej.

Elegancko wzruszył ramionami.

- Czasem tak – odpowiedział – czasem nie.

Oczywiście, że tak! Głupia dziewczyna; naprawdę myślała, że mógłby tolerować Harry'ego i jego jawny brak szacunku, gdyby nie odczuwał w stosunku do niego żadnych uczuć?

Dziewczyna ponownie ugryzła swoją wargę.

- Jako, um, więcej niż tylko przyjaciela? – sprecyzowała.

- Nigdy nie myślałem, że jesteś jedną z tych, która wierzy plotkom – powiedział, ponownie ruszając. Niemal przeklął ją za śmiałość, kiedy pospiesznie dołączyła do jego boku.

- Nie jestem! – warknęła, a jej magia zapłonęła - dość żałośnie w porównaniu do Harry'ego. – Ale to nie znaczy, że nie jestem w stanie sama dostrzec ewidentnych dowodów, które są powodem plotek, a które są bardziej niż tylko nieznacznie sugestywne.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę ostro: gdyby szedł dalej, to dziewczyna po prostu podążyłaby za nim prosto do akademików Slytherinu, a nie powinna mieć świadomości, gdzie znajduje się do nich wejście.

- Och? – zakwestionował z niebezpieczną nutką w swoim głosie, uśmiechając się. _Przestań za mną iść._

Jej palce bawiły się nerwowo rąbkiem rękawa.

- Dotykasz go przez niemal cały czas – powiedziała szybko – i wołasz na niego „skarbie" czy „kochanie", a także w każdej chwili zawsze kierujesz na niego przynajmniej ułamek swojej uwagi i…

- Czy kiedykolwiek próbowałaś utrzymać uwagę Harry'ego na rozmowie, której nie chce on prowadzić? – zapytał nagle. Dziewczyna zamarła, a zdezorientowanie pojawiło się na jej twarzy.

- Tak, on… - Jej oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie. – On się od niej wymiguje.

Cóż, nie potrzebowała wiele czasu na zrozumienie.

- Trzymanie go zatrzymuje go przed ucieczką – odpowiedział – a jednocześnie gwarantuje jego skoncentrowanie się i poświęcenie uwagi omawianej sprawie, zwłaszcza ze mną.

- Dlaczego zwłaszcza z tobą? – zażądała szybko.

Jego szczęka zacisnęła się nieznacznie, ale uśmiechnął się złośliwie, robiąc krok w jej kierunku, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu, podobnie jak dzień wcześniej, a drugą ręką chwytając jej szczękę w sposób, w jaki robił to Harry'emu, chociaż w przeciwieństwie do momentów, kiedy robił to Potterowi, miał natychmiastową chęć puszczenia jej i wytarcia o coś rąk lub innego ich umycia.

Z reguły generalnie nie lubił dotykać ludzi, no chyba że czuł, iż jest to konieczne, i z całą pewnością nie lubił, kiedy inni dotykali go bez jego wyraźnego na to przyzwolenia… Harry był tego wyjątkiem.

Zakładał, że było to spowodowane horkruksem, a jeśli nie było… cóż, horkruks wydawał mu się bardzo dobrym wyjaśnieniem, tak więc nie czuł potrzeby głębszej analizy powodu, dla którego Harry po raz kolejny wydawał się inny niż ktokolwiek, kogo znał.

Mięśnie dziewczyny natychmiast napięły się, a jego palce przesunęły się po jej punktach akupresury*.

- Czujesz się komfortowo, będąc tak blisko psychopaty, który _mógłby_ w kilka sekund skręcić ci kark? – zapytał retorycznie, wpatrując się w nią.

Poczuł, jak przełyka ślinę, wręcz promieniowała strachem.

- Harry nie boi się ciebie – odpowiedziała wyzywająco, chociaż tym razem nieco ciszej. – A ty nie skręciłeś _mu_ karku.

Była inteligentna i spostrzegawcza, musiał jej to przyznać. Najlepsza z najgorszych. Wciąż.

- Nie – mruknął, a jego uśmieszek się poszerzył. – Ale _skrzywdziłbym_ go, jeśli pchnąłby mnie do tego i on o tym wie. A także nie uważa on tego dotyku za przyjazny, instynktownie staje się względem niego ostrożny i skoncentrowany.

Zrobiła krok do tyłu, oddalając się od niego, a jego oczy rozbłysły. Tak było lepiej.

Miał przeczucie, że nie będzie już dłużej uznawała jego nieustannego „dotykania" za coś czułego – wprawdzie było to czułe, ale było też zarazem ostrzeżeniem i zdobyciem kontroli, a w przypadku Harry'ego, również kokieteryjne na żartobliwym poziomie, który tak naprawdę nic nie znaczył, ale, tak jak powiedział, działania drugiego chłopca bardzo rzadko motywowane były jednym czynnikiem.

Wszystko, co robili było wielowarstwowe i „dotykanie" nie było tego wyjątkiem.

- Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić – niemal warknęła, z jadem w głosie, ostrzegawczo.

- Och, proszę cię – zadrwił, kpiąco i lodowato. – Chcesz mnie powstrzymać… w jaki sposób? Czy mi pomożesz, czy nie, Hermiono, zarówno dla ciebie, jak i dla mnie bardziej korzystne będzie, jeśli to zrobisz, uwierz mi, nie chciałabyś nawet _spróbować_ stanąć mi na drodze. Jesteś bardzo mądra i dość potężna… ale nie jesteś i _nigdy_ nie będziesz mi równa.

Gapiła się na niego i prawie odchylił głowę z powodu zawziętości jej spojrzenia, zamiast tego się uśmiechając.

- Cieszę się, że przeprowadziliśmy tę rozmowę – oznajmił wesoło. – Czy masz już teraz wystarczająco dużo danych?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył przed siebie z zadowoleniem, wiedząc, że tym razem dziewczyna za nim nie podąży.

- Tak, _zależy_ ci na nim – zawołała, kiedy odchodził.

Przyśpieszył kroku, nie oglądając się.

Szlama.

Musiał również kiedyś porozmawiać z tą całą Lovegood.

* * *

Gdy Harry ostatni raz widział Ginny, wyglądała ona jeszcze bardziej blado i mizernie, marniejąc coraz bardziej, co sprawiło, że Harry siedział teraz w jednej z pustych klas, obracając w dłoniach złoty medalion.

Zamknął się mocno w pomieszczeniu, a Tom wydawał się wcześniej na tyle zajęty, że raczej nie będzie miał czasu na to, by się do niego dobijać – dziedzic Slytherina myślał, że zajmuje się czytaniem _tych_ książek, zresztą również i tym zamierzał się dzisiaj zająć.

Wziął drżący oddech i nie dał swojemu umysłowi okazji do zastanowienia się nad tym, co tak właściwie robi. Czyżby miał zamiar zawiązać teraz kolejną umowę?

- **Otwórz się.**

Jeśli ktokolwiek potrafiłby opowiedzieć o horkruksach i skutkach, jakie wywołują, to byłoby to… To.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział, jak to nazwać.

Czarny dym jeszcze raz wydobył się z medalionu, tworząc postać z zjadliwie czerwonymi oczami. Wydawały się one rozejrzeć po pokoju, po czym skierowały na niego swoją uwagę.

- Harry – postać przywitała się chłodno. – Zastanawiałem się, kiedy ponownie zechcesz ze mną porozmawiać.

- V… jak mam na ciebie mówić? W czasie tej rozmowy? – zapytał bez ogródek. – Nie jesteś Tomem, ale nie jesteś także Voldemortem.

Postać umilkła na chwilę, wpatrując się w niego chłodno z odrobiną… rozbawienia?

- Mów na mnie Marvolo – powiedziała w końcu. Harry ostrożnie skinął głową.

Mimo największych wysiłków, jakie w to wkładał, miał mętlik w głowie, chociaż nie pozwolił przejąć nad sobą kontroli panice i obrzydzeniu.

- Dobra, erm, Marvolo, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

- Wiem – oznajmił Horkruks, a gdyby zamiast mgły posiadał usta, był pewny, że wykrzywiłyby się one w uśmieszek. – Chcesz wiedzieć czy wpływamy jakoś na rudowłosą dziewuchę.

- Wpływamy…? – zakwestionował Harry, zastanawiając się czy postać odpowie.

- Tak – oznajmił stanowczo Marvolo. – Ona jest na ciebie emocjonalnie otwarta, tak więc twoja mniejszość skupia się na niej.

Mniejszość… to musiało oznaczać znajdujący się w nim horkruks.

- Dlaczego? – dopytywał się Harry z przerażeniem, czując wzrastające mdłości.

- Ponieważ chcemy żyć – syknął Horkruks, robiąc kilka kroków w jego stronę, powodując, że Harry cofnął się; jego głowa pulsowała. – Spróbuj tak długo, jak my żyć w jednym obiekcie, nie mając żadnej kontroli, towarzystwa czy zdolności do odczuwania wrażeń.

Harry poczuł jak żółć i dziwaczne uczucie sympatii podchodzą mu do gardła.

- Zdolności do odczuwania wrażeń? – powtórzył.

- Nie możemy jeść, nie możemy pić, spać, śnić, nie możemy spacerować, gdzie tylko chcemy albo rozmawiać, nie będąc wzywanym… - wyjaśnił kwaśnym tonem.

Tak, jak dziennik. Tom-Horkruks w dzienniku próbował wrócić do życia, odzyskać _ciało_.

- Dlaczego ona?

- Bo ona na to pozwala – wycedził z pogardą Marvolo. – Ze wszystkich ludzi, ty najlepiej powinieneś wiedzieć, Harry, że blizny, jakich doznajemy, są trwałe.

- Trwałe? – dopytywał się Harry, robiąc krok do przodu. – Masz na myśli, że nie można tego u niej zatrzymać? Że…

- Och. – Postać uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. – Można. Oczywiście, że można.

- Jak? – domagał się odpowiedzi. – Powiedz mi!

Nastąpiła cisza i Horkruks nic nie powiedział. Harry wziął głęboki oddech, rażąco się w niego wpatrując.

- Ty…

- Co dostanę w zamian za pomoc w tej sprawie?

Głos postaci był jedwabisty, gładki, śmiertelny.

I w tym momencie Harry zrozumiał, dlaczego Horkruks w ogóle bierze udział w tej rozmowie, i że wiedza, którą tak podejrzliwie swobodnie się z nim dzielił, nie była do końca taka niewinna… była jak haczyk na ryby, na którym zawieszona była przynęta, której tak strasznie trudno było sobie odmówić.

Jego mięśnie napięły się, a pięści zacisnęły.

- Masz na myśli cenę – stwierdził.

Cień skinął głową, podpływając do niego i, tym razem, Potter pozostał w miejscu.

- Jeśli pomożesz mi wrócić do życia i ciała, wezmę to od ciebie. Wszyscy twoi przyjaciele i twoja rodzina będzie przed nami bezpieczna… i przed tobą – zaproponował przekonująco Horkruks.

Cień owinął się wokół niego, zatapiając go w sobie, otaczając go, jego szkarłatne oczy były tak blisko, że był pewien, iż spalą siatkówkę jego oka.

Szepczący głos zabrzmiał blisko jego ucha, a jego ton i odczuwany oddech były zimne jak ciekły azot i arktyczne wiatry.

- **Więc… **_**kochanie**_**… co ty na to?**

* * *

* punkty akupresury, akupresura – pojęcie w medycynie niekonwencjonalnej; określone punkty na ciele ludzkim, które wierzy się, że przy odpowiednim dotyku, ucisku wykazują właściwości lecznicze dla ciała.


	100. Rozdział 100

Za zbetowanie rozdziału pragnę bardzo podziękować **Himitsu**.

**Whovian**, dziękuję bardzo za zwrócenie uwagi na TARDIS, nie jestem niestety (z powodu braku czasu, nie chęci) zaznajomiona w ogóle z fandomem , tak więc nawet nie wpadłam na to, że może to cokolwiek znaczyć :). Oczywiście zamieniłam jak najszybciej tylko się dało, oczywiście było to jawne nawiązanie do tego właśnie serialu. Poza tym bardzo cieszę się, że miałam okazję cię poznać, a także, iż tłumaczenie ci się podoba. :) **Cookies. Alice**, chyba w tym jednym, wyjątkowym przypadku, Harry były na tyle zdenerwowany, że zezwoliłby na tortury - ku naszemu nieszczęściu ;). Twoje zastanowienie się nad cierpliwością Toma dało mi trochę do myślenia i... przyznam, że samej trudno jest mi to ocenić. Myślę, że w niektórych sprawach, kiedy się na coś uprze, Tom potrafi być cierpliwy, natomiast w innych... Powiedziałabym, że cierpliwość to nie jest coś, z czym się urodził, a nad czym ciężko pracował, aby się tego nauczyć. I kiedy chce mu się wykorzystać tą umiejętność, wtedy potrafi być bardzo... niebezpiecznie cierpliwy. Czy Harry się zgodzi, czy nie - to dzisiaj! Sama oceń, czy miałaś rację. ;) **Veritaseria**, książki, chociaż nie na tym skończy się ta współpraca. Harry nie miał dostępu do książek, a jeżeli chce zrealizować swój plan... wtedy, niestety, potrzebuje także czystej wiedzy. Szczególnie, że to z Tomem (a nawet dwoma, jeżeli brać by pod uwagę jeszcze jego starszą wersję, Voldemorta) musi wygrać. Syriusz, zgadzam się, będzie już niedługo - w takiej czy innej formie ;). Co do pytania na temat prequela - tak, istnieje zarówno prequel, jak i sequel (oraz, oczywiście, miniaturki, które już tłumaczę). Czy podejmę się tłumaczenia... myślę, że tak, chociaż to zależy od was - spowodowałaś, że rozbudził się we mnie pomysł ankiety, ale o tym niżej ;). O horkruksie nie będę nic mówiła, bo to bardzo... skomplikowana sprawa :). Może po dzisiejszym rozdziale się wypowiem ;). **Ariano**, ojej, cóż za wyznanie! Dziękuję! Ja ciebie też, oczywiście, kocham ;). **Mangha**, nie ma sprawy, rozumiem - wszyscy są padnięci. W każdym razie i tak cieszę się, że rozdział się podobał - to najważniejsze! :) Skoro chociaż trochę udało mi się rozweselić twój dzień ;). **Evolution**, Dumbledore jest bardzo zawiłą postacią. Nie jest on przedstawiony w tym ficku niestety do końca kanonicznie i jedynie możemy domyślać się i wyjaśniać sobie powody jego zachowania. Niestety trudno mi powiedzieć coś na temat tego, dlaczego ujawnił swoją współpracę z Harrym na oczach Toma, a nie chce zmyślać. Myślę, że do tej sprawy każdy musi podejść indywidualnie ;). Tom tylko coraz częściej będzie oburzał się, kiedy ktokolwiek będzie wątpił w jego uczucia do Harry'ego. Hermiona była po prostu... odważna. Gryfońska :). Podejrzewam, że głównie liczyła na swój związek z Harrym i to, że chłopak wściekłby się okropnie na Riddle'a, gdyby jej się coś stało ;). Marvolo, Marvolo - och, ciekawa postać, ale już teraz mogę powiedzieć, że jest zarazem bardzo podobna do Toma, a zarazem od niego zupełnie różna. Marvolo proponuje... coś, co zostanie wyjaśnione bardzo dokładnie dzisiaj ;). Chociaż mniej więcej rację masz co do tego, że aby powrócić do życia, Marvolo musiałby kogoś zabić. Doskonałą rację :). Decyzja Harry'ego już dzisiaj (mniej więcej) - i jestem bardzo ciekawa twojej opinii na jej temat. :) Niestety wraz z rozdziałem 100 nie wydarzy się nic nadzwyczajnego, chociaż powoli zbliżamy się do serii moich ulubionych rozdziałów - bo mimo wszystko uważam, że właśnie najlepsze rozdziały w tym ficku zaczynają się właśnie po 100 ;). **Alison**, bardzo mi miło, że tak sądzisz :). **Zetsubou Hime**, oj, no nie wiem, czy będzie ją szanował. Chociaż może, trochę... Myślę, że będzie zależało to od interpretacji. Będzie ją szanował, owszem, ale nie będzie to dominujące uczucie. Tak, Tom nie ma większej ilości imion, tak więc trudno byłoby wymyśleć jakieś kolejne określenie - oczywiście nie zdradzę, czy ono się pojawi. ;) Dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi na literówkę, wstydzę się wielce, bo nie powinna mi się taka zdarzyć - toż to sama podstawa ortografii! No i cieszę się, oczywiście, że rozdział ci się podobał. **Nanette**, no przepraszam, przepraszam, taka już niestety jestem ;). Tom ma zwyczaj kontrolowania wszystkiego i wszystkich, Harry i tak nawet nieźle sobie radzi. Chociaż na jego miejscu też byłabym nieźle wkurzona (oczywiście, jeżeli się o tym dowie...). Cieszę się, że zainteresowała cię rozmowa Hermiony i Toma. Luna będzie wprowadzała wiele ciekawych sytuacji, więc myślę, że każda rozmowa z nią będzie warta uwagi :). Marvolo, ach, wyjątkowo denerwuje mnie jego postać ;). Ale masz rację, będzie niebezpiecznie... Reakcja Harry'ego już dzisiaj, więc na jej temat nic nie będę mówiła... Co do Zeviego... w najbliższym czasie nie będzie miał żadnych dużych roli, chociaż będzie się pojawiał na horyzoncie ;).

Dziękuję za wszystkie wasze komentarze, mam na twarzy uśmiech dorównujący temu od Kota z Cheshire, a powiem, że wywołanie go to naprawdę spore osiągnięcie. Dzisiejszy rozdział jest rozdziałem setnym, okrągłym, a biorąc pod uwagę, że ilość komentarzy powoli zbliża się do 600, uważam to za naprawdę duży wyczyn - który jest tylko i wyłącznie waszą zasługą! Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim komentującym oraz czytającym, bo bez was ten fick z pewnością by nie istniał :)

W związku z dojściem do rozdziału setnego i powolnym zbliżaniem się do końca, na moim profilu pojawiła się (a przynajmniej powinna być już widoczna) ankieta. Dotyczy ona waszej opinii na temat tego, czym powinnam zająć się po skończeniu tłumaczenia "Ulubieńca". Chciałabym zaznaczyć, że zakładam raczej przetłumaczenie zarówno sequela (tego, co działo się po akcji zawartej w "Ulubieńcu") jak i prequela (tego, co działo się przed akcją zawartą w "Ulubieńcu"), a bardziej chodzi mi o to, co pragniecie, by przetłumaczone zostało pierwsze. Tak więc... zapraszam do głosowania!

Pozostaje mi już tylko życzyć wam miłego czytania - mam nadzieję, że rozdział wam się spodoba.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział setny**

Harry zamknął na sekundę oczy, desperacko starając się zebrać myśli pomimo przytłaczającej go aury Horkruksa.

- Nie mów do mnie „kochanie" – powiedział jedynie stanowczo pierwszą rzecz, jaka wpadła mu do głowy, wściekle się temu sprzeciwiając.

Cień roześmiał się, jego głos był wyższy niż gładki baryton Toma, ale wciąż niższy od głosu Voldemorta. Chociaż był tak samo chłodny jak Mrocznego Lorda, tak samo okrutny.

Skierował swój wzrok na podłogę, te czerwone oczy zaczynały go denerwować.

- Czego wymagałaby ta pomoc? – zapytał mocno.

Horkruks okrążył go, płynnym ruchem przyciskając go do miejsca, w którym stał. Czuł się trochę tak, jakby wiatr tarmosił mu włosy, czochrając je. Jego serce zabiło szaleńczo, mięśnie napięły się.

- Niezbyt wielu rzeczy – powiedział radośnie Marvolo, zatrzymując się za nim i to _wcale_ go okropnie nie wkurzyło. – Potrzebuję jedynie, byś oddał mi trochę swojej duszy i trochę swojej siły życiowej.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

- Nie dam ci swojej siły życiowej – warknął.

- W takim razie po prostu pozwólmy pozbawić jej tę rudą dziewczynę. – Postać wzruszyła ramionami. – Czy twoi Weasleyowie pozbierają się po kolejnej stracie po tym, jak stracili tatuśka?

Harry zesztywniał, uczucie lęku i mdłości ścisnęły jego żołądek. Marvolo minął go, ponownie stając tuż przed nim, drapieżnie.

- Czy oddanie _trochę_ siły życiowej pozbawi mnie życia? – zapytał. Oczy Marvola zabłysły.

- Niekoniecznie. Masz w sobie trochę dodatkowej podwładnej ci duszy, więc mógłbym się zrekompensować. Nie umrzesz.

- Po prostu stanę się jak warzywo – dokończył chłodno.

Marvolo wzruszył ramionami, z gracją, która była tak charakterystyczna dla wszystkich przyjmowanych przez niego form.

- Ty albo dziewczyna… ona zbladła, prawda? Mała Ginevra?

Harry zacisnął zęby, a jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

- Mógłbym cię zabić – wyrzucił z siebie, spoglądając na medalion.

Szkarłatne oczy zwęziły się w odpowiedzi, cień wydawał się powiększyć, a temperatura w pokoju spaść. Oparł się pokusie wzdrygnięcia, jego krew pulsowała ostrożnością i małą nutką strachu, do którego w życiu by się nie przyznał.

- Ale wtedy straciłbyś szansę ponownego złożenia swojego cennego Toma w jedną całość – warknął wściekle Horkruks.

Harry znowu spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, zastanawiając się, niepewny, po czym jego umysł zamarł.

- Złożenia Toma w jedną całość? – powtórzył tępo, a jego myśli szalały teraz gorąco.

Horkruksy. Mógł umieścić horkruksy z powrotem w Voldemorcie – zrobić z niego z powrotem Toma, mniej więcej w każdym razie – i w ten sposób mordowanie mogłoby się z pewnością zatrzymać, nawet jeśli jego plan powstrzymania Voldemorta od w ogóle zaistnienia by się nie powiódł.

Oddech zamarł mu w gardle.

- Muszę sprawić, by Voldemort odczuł wyrzuty sumienia… - mruknął.

Na twarzy Cienia nie było teraz żadnego wyrazu, który mógłby zanalizować, a jego czerwone oczy niczego nie ukazywały.

Harry nie wiedział wiele, ale wiedział teraz, był pewny jak diabli, że nie może pozwolić na to, by horkruks został zniszczony… i na to, by Weasleyowie stracili kolejne dziecko… i że _obiecał_ Ronowi, iż uratuje Ginny.

Wina i ciężar bezczynności były prawie nie do zniesienia. On już zabił pana Weasleya albo przynajmniej przyczynił się do tego w pewien sposób, bez względu na to, co mówili inni ludzie i… jaki inny wybór mógłby zaakceptować?

Marvolo zrobił krok do przodu, cieniste ręce spoczęły na jego twarzy, podobne do kruczych piór.

- **Nie będziesz miał już dłużej do czynienia z mniejszością, nie zranisz swoich przyjaciół i rodziny. Wiem, że tego nie chcesz** – Horkuks syknął uwodzicielsko. – **I wciąż możesz ich jeszcze uratować.**

Harry przygryzł wargę.

- Jak to zrobimy? – zapytał, czując, jak jego usta stają się suche, a głos był ledwie głośniejszy od oddechu. – Zauważ, że się jeszcze nie zgodziłem. Będę potrzebował trochę czasu, aby to przemyśleć.

- A jak dementor wysysa komuś duszę? – wymruczał Marvolo, jego czerwone oczy błyszczały, a wszystko, co Harry mógł dostrzec, to jak Horkruks pochyla się w jego stronę, poczuł jego lodowaty oddech na swojej skórze, a słowa cicho wypowiedziane zostały przez jego usta.

Próbował się cofnąć, ale Cień mocno trzymał w miejscu jego głowę, jak imadło.

- Przez pocałunek.

I bariery wokół sali upadły.

* * *

Emocje Harry'ego nadal wariowały, brzęcząc w jego głowie jak zabójcze osy.

Sama ich obecność nie była wystarczająca, by zwrócić jego uwagę, tak samo jak treść tych emocji.

Wina.

Strach.

Niepewność.

Determinacja.

Przerażenie.

Obrzydzenie.

Wstręt.

Nadzieja.

Triumf.

Dopiero wszystkie te rzeczy na raz przyciągnęły jego uwagę.

Harry miał zamiar zrobić coś bardzo głupiego.

Przerwał Abraxasowi w połowie zdania, szybko przeszukując pokój wzrokiem, by zobaczyć czy przypadkiem nie brakuje w nim Lestrange'a (nie brakowało), po czym wypadł z pomieszczenia.

Na polowanie.

Zatrzymał się przed zablokowanymi drzwiami.

* * *

W następnej sekundzie szybko, w mgnieniu oka, Marvolo zniknął, z głośnym trzaskiem wracając do medalionu.

Bariery opadły i medalion podleciał do niego, własnowolnie zawieszając się wokół szyi Harry'ego.

Uświadamiając sobie co się dzieje, szybko schował go za swoją koszulkę, krzywiąc się z powodu świadomości, jak wyraźnie widoczne byłoby złoto, gdyby jego kołnierz choć trochę się przesunął, ale nie mając czasu na poprawienie tego, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i wmaszerował przez nie Tom.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, zmuszając swoją twarz do okazania zakłopotania. Spojrzał na trzymaną przez Riddle'a różdżkę.

- Errr… większość ludzi zapukałaby? – oświadczył, dodając do swojego głosu nutkę rozdrażnienia.

Tom podszedł do niego, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

- Twoje emocje wariują. Przyprawiają mnie o ból głowy… Co robisz?

O kurwa.

- Trenuję – skłamał gładko. – A co? A przy okazji, to przepraszam za ból głowy – teraz już wiesz, jak się czuję – w niczym ci nie przeszkodziłem, prawda?

Zaczął go mijać, tylko po to, by w jego kierunku wystrzeliły palce koloru kości słoniowej, chwytając łańcuch wokół jego szyi, przyduszając go szarpnięciem i zmuszając do zatrzymania się.

I jeszcze jedno kurwa.

- Tom… - a następnie urwał, jego głowa pochyliła się, a oczy rozszerzyły.

Tom trzymał horkruksa. Dotykał go. Był w stanie go utrzymać.

Tom zamarł na wyraz jego twarzy, po czym po chwili sam zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił.

Także fioletowe oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, ledwo zauważalnie, po czym wyraz twarzy Toma znów stał się nieprzenikniony.

- Co z tym robiłeś?

- Nic – oświadczył Harry, jego serce biło jak szalone. – Przetrzymuję go, tak, jak mnie o to prosiłeś.

- Nie ma tutaj z tobą szkoleniowych golemów, tak, jak zawsze – kontynuował cicho Tom, przyszpilając go spojrzeniem. Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami, pozornie nonszalancko.

- Próbowałem czegoś nowego… Masz zamiar dalej tak mnie prawie dusić? – zakwestionował, unosząc brwi.

- Zdejmij medalion – polecił Tom. – Wezmę go teraz z powrotem, skoro wygląda na to, że jestem w stanie go dotknąć.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Cholera.

Musiał porozmawiać z Marvolo – nie wyjaśnił on nawet jeszcze jak ma uratować Ginny! Ale nie mógł _odmówić_ zrobienia tego, nie wyglądając przy tym bardzo podejrzanie.

Poparzył on uspokajająco, drwiąco jego dłonie, kiedy zsunął go ze swojej szyi, upuszczając go na wyciągnięte ręce Toma.

Tom wciąż mu się przyglądał i nawet, kiedy zawieszał medalion wokół własnej szyi, nie zerwał ich kontaktu wzrokowego.

Harry utrzymywał mimikę swojej twarzy bez wyrazu jak tylko najlepiej potrafił, opierając się chęci wstrzymania oddechu, podczas gdy jego umysł szumiał i wirował od nowych informacji.

Tom przechylił głowę, wskazując, że powinien za nim podążyć.

- Możesz pokazać mi ten nowy sposób trenowania – powiedział wesoło dziedzic Slytherina. – Musi być niezły, skoro sprawia, że twoje emocje tak szaleją…

Cholera.

- Właściwie to miałem zamiar poczytać kilka książek Dumbledore'a – wytłumaczył się Harry. – Może innym razem? Musiałem przerwać ci w samym środku robienia czegoś.

- Skoro już o tym mówimy – powiedział Tom, a jego głos stał się nagle bardziej niebezpieczny. – W czym dokładnie ustąpiłeś mu w zamian za pomoc?

Harry jedynie spojrzał na niego stanowczo. Tom zmrużył oczy i złapał go, zatrzymując.

- Mógłbym po prostu legilimentować cię – ostrzegł młody Czarny Pan. – Nie praktykowałeś jeszcze dzisiaj oklumencji.

Harry przewrócił na zewnątrz oczami, wewnątrz panikując. Tom nie mógł teraz czytać jego myśli, nie, kiedy były one tak przepełnione jego rozmową z Marvolo.

- Zawarłem z nim umowę, która była korzysta dla nas obu… moja ślizgońska strona i takie inne, możesz być dumny.

- Jaką umowę? – zakwestionował Tom, w najmniejszym stopniu nie brzmiąc na ani trochę rozbawionego czy zadowolonego. Harry odwrócił wzrok, zastanawiając się przez chwilę.

Lepiej, jeśli Tom dowie się o jego umowie niż gdyby miał się dowiedzieć o Marvolo.

- Będzie mi w tym roku pomagał w czymkolwiek, czego potrzebowałbym w związku ze swoimi próbami powstrzymania cię od stania się Voldemortem… kiedy czas się skończy, jeśli mi się nie uda, zgodziłem się zrobić wszystko jego sposobami.

Tom zacisnął szczękę.

- W jaki sposób związana jest ta umowa? – zapytał chłodno. Harry znowu ruszył.

- Przysięgą Wieczystą.

Jak trudne będzie ukradnięcie Marvola Tomowi?

Boże, był popieprzony.


	101. Rozdział 101

Betowała **Himitsu**, której bardzo serdecznie za to dziękuję.

Chciałam bardzo mocno podziękować za wszystkie komentarze, jakie pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem - czytało mi się je naprawdę miło i przyznam, że poprawiły mi one nieco humor po wczorajszym, niezbyt udanym dniu. Jestem wam za nie bardzo wdzięczna.

**Veritaseria**, niestety rozdziały są różnej wielkości, myślę, że należy cieszyć się z tego, że czasem pojawiają się i te dłuższe, bo autorka z całą pewnością ma większe zamiłowanie do tych mniejszych ;). Umowa z horkruksem... cóż, nie powiem, by ten pomysł był dobry. Ale Harry to Harry, jego pomysły zazwyczaj są dość specyficzne ;). Mam nadzieję, że udało ci się już znaleźć ankietę - niestety trochę potrwać musiało, aż stała się ona widoczna ^^. **Cookies. Alice**, ja także nie mogę w to uwierzyć - strasznie szybko to minęło... Próbowanie rozwikłania umysłu czarnego Pana powinno być na tyle zajmujące, by zajęło wszelkie inne, bardziej ponure myśli ;). Harry może być trochę irytujący, ale przyznam, że z powodu twojego komentarza zaczynam zastanawiać się, jaka będzie twoja reakcja na jeden z bardzo ważnych, późniejszych wątków... Twoje myśli jak najbardziej miło mi się czyta, tak więc nie przejmuj się tym ;). I tak, mniej więcej to właśnie chciał osiągnąć Marvolo... Wyczucie czasu Toma jest bezbłędne i jeszcze niejednokrotnie zdołamy sie o tym przekonać :). Przypuszczać jest dobrze, bo, jak sama zauważyłaś, przypuszczenia czasem się sprawdzają ;). **Nanette**, masz rację, Potter znalazł się w dość nieciekawej sytuacji, a do tego można tylko podejrzewać, że Tom nie będzie zbyt zachwycony, kiedy się o niej dowie ;). Harry używa wulgaryzmów wtedy, kiedy znajduje się w jakiejś bardzo nieciekawej sytuacji - w pewnym sensie są objawem jego emocji, wskazówką, że nie potrafi nad sobą zapanować. Twoje przypuszczenia są bardzo bliskie prawdy, jak sama się dzisiaj przekonasz ;). Wprawdzie nie poznamy reakcji Toma, ale... ;). Harry uwielbia takie niemożliwe sytuacje, to dla niego tylko kolejne _wyzwanie_ ;). Kolejne rozdziały powinny być nieco dłuższe, o ile jest to jakieś pocieszenie ;). Także uważam dojście do tego momentu za duże osiągnięcie, w życiu nie sądziłam, że mi się to uda - zresztą czytelników i komentujących również niesamowicie podziwiam za wytrwałość ;). **Evolution**, oczywiście niesamowicie miło jest mi słyszeć, że to opowiadanie wciąż tak bardzo ci się podoba. Do końca jeszcze trochę, wprawdzie powinniśmy dotrzeć do niego przed końcem roku szkolnego, ale mimo wszystko jeszcze trochę czasu nam zostało :). Nie wiem, czy najlepsze przed nami, ale ja osobiście najbardziej właśnie te nadchodzące rozdziały lubię - zresztą w nich też występują te moje ulubione. Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie - tak, Harry ma zamiar poświęcić własne życie - własną energię życiową - aby uratować Ginny. Co się stanie dalej, oczywiście ci nie zdradzę, zresztą dowiesz się już w kilku najbliższych rozdziałach - szczególnie co do pytań na temat Toma ;). Horkruks zbiera energię życiową ofiary, która pozwala mu na zyskanie ciała (Komnata Tajemnic). Harry, jako horkruks, nie zginie pod wpływem wyssania duszy, po prostu stanie się czymś podobnym do rodziców Neville'a. Ginny natomiast... tak, ona by zginęła... Co do pomysłu Harry'ego, to też twierdzę, że jest on bardzo ciekawy i zdradzę, że oto poznaliśmy podstawę planu Harry'ego - chociaż nie wiemy o nim jeszcze wszystkiego... Wyrzuty sumienia będą problemem, ale trzeba wierzyć, że Potter coś wymyśli ;). Albo mieć nadzieję, że za nic w świecie nie uda mu się tego zrobić - to zależy, jakie nastawienie do całości planu przyjmiesz za kilka rozdziałów, nie mogę tego stwierdzić, bo na plan można spojrzeć naprawdę w bardzo różny sposób ;). Co do pytania - nie, Voldemort - nie wiemy dlaczego - nie pamięta roku, jaki spędził w czasach Harry'ego, natomiast pamięta Harrisona Evansa ze swoich czasów. Fakt ten jest niezwykle istotny, masz rację ;). Tom wyczuwa emocje Harry'ego ze względu na łączącą ich z powodu horkruksa więź. Było to wspominane wcześniej, ale w o wiele mniej bezpośredni sposób ;). **Mangha**, dobrze słyszeć, że się czujesz lepiej, ja na szczęście na razie się trzymam i nie choruję :). Harry jest dobry w znajdywaniu innego wyjścia, tym razem jednak ma przeciw sobie Marvola, który nie za bardzo daje mu jakąkolwiek możliwość na swobodę. Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie - nie, Harry nie jest na tyle głupi, by wierzyć, że wraz ze zespoleniem w całość duszy, zmieni się także mentalność Voldemorta. Ale nie będę o tym na razie zbyt wiele mówiła. Harry ma jednak bardzo ciężkie życie - podjęcie przez niego dobrej decyzji jest praktycznie niemożliwe... Twój "sssskarb" mnie dosłownie rozłożył na łopatki, nie masz pojęcia, jaki wielki uśmiech miałam na twarzy :). Nie będę mówiła nic o jakiejkolwiek zmianie Toma - po prostu na razie niech pozostanie informacja, że może on dotykać horkruksa. Co, masz rację, jest niezwykle, niesamowicie istotną informacją. Dziękuję za głos w ankiecie :). **Whovian**, bardzo się cieszę, że jednak skomentowałaś - czasami właśnie potrzebny jest taki bodziec, znam to z własnego doświadczenia ;). No i oczywiści miło mi, że zamierzasz dalej komentować ;). Z serialem na pewno się zaznajomię, być może w wakacje, zobaczę, jak tam będzie z tym czasem wolnym ;).

Przypominam tylko o ankiecie, która - teraz już na pewno - widnieje na moim profilu. Zostanie ona otwarta aż do zakończenia tłumaczenia "Ulubieńca" i jedyne, o co was proszę, to byście prędzej czy później na nią zerknęli :). Niestety nie jestem w stanie ustawić jej tak, by możliwość głosowania w niej miały również osoby niezarejestrowane, niemniej jednak, jeżeli tym osobom to nie przeszkadza, to w każdej chwili mogą napisać swój głos w komentarzu, uwzględnię go w całkowitej ocenie :).

Nienawidzę tego rozdziału - pod względem tłumaczeniowym, był jakoś wyjątkowo mozolny. Niemniej mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba :).

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto pierwszy**

Proces Syriusza zbliżał się nieubłaganie i w noc poprzedzającą datę, na którą został on wyznaczony, Harry czuł w żołądku nieprzyjemny ucisk.

Syriusz nie pisał do niego przez pewien czas, ich zwyczajna wymiana korespondencji nie była możliwa z powodu Ministerstwa, a gdyby rozpoczęli ją nagle tuż przed przesłuchaniem, mogłaby wywołać nagłą falę zainteresowania.

Nie udało mu się jeszcze z powrotem ukraść Marvola, a skóra Ginny zrobiła się już teraz z całą pewnością woskowo-biała. Dziewczyna czasami spoglądała na niego i, jeśli szczególnie uważnie przyglądał się jej oczom w tym momencie, to był w stanie zauważyć w nich mnóstwo wołania o pomoc, strachu i rozpaczy.

Mimowolnie zastanawiał się czy stara Ginny była gdzieś tam, teraz uwięziona, krzycząc. Naprawdę musiał porozmawiać z Medalionem, ale Tom nie ściągał go od czasu, kiedy mu go ofiarował, a jego ciemne oczy przyglądały się wszystkiemu czujnie i uważnie.

Mimowolnie zastanawiał się czy Tom coś podejrzewał.

Pomysł powtórzenia planu generalnego, który, nawiasem mówiąc, wcale nie był takim świetnym planem generalnym, wciąż tlił się w jego głowie, ponieważ całe jego ciało zachęcało go do tego, by wywinął taki numer, rozochocone z powodu klapek na oczach, paranoi oraz paniki.

Przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się tępo w leżące przed nim prace domowe – esej o Urolku na Zielarstwo. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie potrafił zmusić się w tej chwili do przejmowania Urolkiem, był na to zbyt niespokojny, zbyt… wstał nerwowo, z irytacją i furią, rzucając na stół arkusze pergaminu, i ruszając.

Zatrzymał się, kiedy zauważył, że przyciągnął swoim zachowaniem uwagę reszty Ślizgonów.

Tom podniósł na niego brew.

- Sorki – mruknął, niemal instynktownie kierując oczy na medalion.

Tom pozornie beztrosko zacisnął palce wokół łańcucha, ale jego spojrzenie było zbyt głębokie, zbyt wyzywające. Harry ponownie odwrócił wzrok. Tom był na niego ozięble wkurzony od czasu, kiedy dowiedział się o Przysiędze Wieczystej, ale choćby w najmniejszym stopniu nie wycofał się czy dąsał. Harry nie do końca potrafił się zdecydować czy to dobrze, czy źle, a z powodu swoich planów zdobycia Marvola nie miał czasu, by to głębiej zanalizować.

Jak na razie nie był w stanie wymyśleć, jak zamierza zrobić to bez bezpośredniej konfrontacji, która była czymś, czego z całą pewnością wolał uniknąć.

- Chodzi o proces? – zapytał z niepokojem Zevi. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Pójdzie dobrze – upewnił go Abraxas. – Jeśli chcesz, mogę szepnąć Wizengamotowi kilka dobrych słów o tobie – my, Malfoyowie, mamy dużo wpływów.

- Dzięki – mruknął cicho Harry, wzruszony, mimo aroganckiego tonu, jakim zostało to powiedziane, ponieważ wiedział, że blondyn dokładnie to miał na myśli. – Ale na razie jest w porządku… Może skorzystam z tego, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak.

- Nie pójdzie – warknął ze zniecierpliwieniem Alphard. – On jest Blackiem. Prawo powinno być po jego stronie i to niedorzeczne, że został skazany bez procesu. Ugną się tylko po to, by powstrzymać nas przed wniesieniem skargi. Również Blackowie wciąż są potężną rodziną.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo; rozmawianie o procesie przyprawiało go o mdłości.

Co, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak? Coś z pewnością pójdzie nie tak, prawda? To była dobra rzecz, która wydarzyła się w jego życiu, coś po prostu musiało zepsuć jego szanse na szczęście. Był teraz szczęśliwy, w dużej mierze, niewytłumaczalnie, kiedy po prostu zadawał się z Tomem bez tej całej otoczki dramatu, tak jak wtedy, kiedy po prostu jedli obiad w Little Hangleton, ale to nie mogło trwać wiecznie.

Był boleśnie świadom tego, że czas ucieka mu przez palce, a Voldemort tylko wzrasta w siłę z każdym opadającym ziarnkiem piasku, mimo tego, że również i on dokonał jakiegoś postępu.

Tom był w stanie dotknąć horkruksa, tak więc, jasne było, że Potter wywierał na chłopca jakiś wpływ… ale… w pewnym sensie, to tylko jeszcze bardziej _komplikowało_ sprawy - wiedza, w jak różnych kierunkach to wszystko może się potoczyć i wiedza, że Tom i tak może stać się Voldemortem, i likwidować wszystkie poczynione przez niego postępy.

Może to właśnie dlatego potrzebował przypominajki. Nie wiedział i nie chciał o tym myśleć. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie pozwolono mu w tym uczestniczyć – w procesie, i boże, jego myśli były niesamowicie pogmatwane! – wysłał swoje wspomnienia i teraz mógł już tylko czekać na nadchodzące wyniki.

To było denerwujące i tylko zwiększyło jego gorączkowe pragnienie zrobienia czegoś produktywnego.

Jak odzyskanie Marvolo.

Było jasne z obserwacji, że nie istniał dobry czas na _ukradnięcie_ medalionu… a on naprawdę bardzo chciał dostać go z powrotem.

Ginny nie wytrzyma już zbyt długo i… i po prostu pragnął dostać go z powrotem. Jego palce tęskniły za jego ciężarem i uspokajającym szumem horkruksa wokół jego szyi.

Gdzieś w głębi swojego umysłu był całkowicie świadomy, że nie było to czymś dobrym, to… odstawienie. Niemniej jednak – został odciągnięty od niego i chciał go z powrotem.

Nawet, jeśli należał do Toma… czy technicznie nie miał, tak w ogóle, do niego większego prawa niż Tom? To on był tym, który dzielił z horkruksem kawałek tej samej duszy, nie Tom, skoro mógł go trzymać.

Mógł zrobić to dzisiejszej nocy.

Kilka dni, które przeczekał i tak były już wystarczająco długie.

* * *

Zevi obserwował, jak Harry, wciąż będąc niesamowicie nerwowym, chociaż zarazem dziwnie spokojnym, znika w drzwiach akademika.

Wzrok jego Pana z zamyśleniem śledził wycofującą się postać. Żołądek Zeviego ścisnął się.

- On coś kombinuje – mruknął posępnie Abraxas, kątem oka zerkając na Toma.

Tom nie odpowiedział na to, potwierdzając, że prawdopodobnie się z nim zgadza i w jego aurze pojawił się śmiertelny cień, który musnął ich niezakrytą ubraniem skórę, jak płaska strona noża, który w każdej chwili może odwrócić się i zranić.

Tak, Harry coś kombinował i Tom wydawał się mieć jakiś pomysł na to, co to może być, ani trochę nie będąc z tego powodu zadowolonym.

To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

- Może po prostu martwi się o swojego ojca chrzestnego – powiedział krótko Alphard. – Przestań wprowadzać zamieszanie, jesteś tak zły, jak Lestrange.

Coś, co kiedyś mogło być łagodnym, lekko humorzastym drażnieniem się, teraz było ostrą zniewagą, podsycaną jeszcze bardziej niesmakiem Toma i jego nieprzychylnością w stosunku do bruneta, przez co Abraxas powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia.

- Co o tym myślisz, mój Panie? – zapytał cicho Zevi.

Tom spojrzał na niego, a jego wzrok wydawał się docierać aż do jego duszy, chociaż nie dał tego po sobie poznać, po czym ogarnęło go to stare uczucie mieszanki rozczarowania i ulgi, kiedy te oczy uwolniły go od swojego spojrzenia.

W następnej sekundzie dziedzic Slytherina gładko stanął na nogi i skierował się w stronę dormitorium.

Nastała niezręczna cisza.

- Naprawdę nienawidzę, kiedy to robią – mruknął Alphard.

Abraxas spojrzał przez pokój i bez sprawdzania Zevi był w stanie stwierdzić, że kierował swój wzrok na swojego wnuka.

- Po prostu ich zostaw, zazwyczaj są w stanie sami poukładać sobie sprawy między sobą – oświadczył blondyn.

- Wiem – powiedział Alphard z cichym, wesołym jękiem. – Ale chciałbym móc patrzeć na nich, kiedy to robią – nie czujesz się, jakbyśmy zawsze brali udział tylko w części tej całej historii? I omijali wszystkie te najlepsze kawałki, które czynią ich tak intensywnymi wokół siebie! Czy możesz sobie tylko wyobrazić, jacy oni są, kiedy są sami?!

- Alphardzie… - ostrzegł z dezaprobatą Abraxas.

- Co?! – powiedział defensywnie Alphard. – Nie mów, że nigdy o tym nie myślałeś… pamiętasz, jak kiedyś przypadkowo weszliśmy w połowie ich kłótni?

- Och, na miłość boską…

- Jesteś jak plotkarska staruszka, Black!

* * *

Wzrok Harry'ego wystrzelił w stronę medalionu, kiedy Tom rzucił go na swoje łóżko, mówiąc Harry'emu, by „miał na niego oko" i udał się do łazienki.

Harry zamarł, stając się bardziej czujnym.

Tom testował go, musiał… tyle, że była to po prostu doskonała szansa.

Mógł porwać Marvolo i _uciec_.

Z roztargnieniem skinął Tomowi w odpowiedzi głową, przez moment czując na swojej twarzy spojrzenie tych ciemnych oczu.

Przeczekał minutę, zastanawiając się, czy Tom wypadnie z łazienki, jak grające w filmie postaci.

Kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, ostrożnie zbliżył się do łóżka Toma, podnosząc Horkruksa. Ten zaszumiał przyjemnie i chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko.

Nadszedł czas, aby to wszystko rozwiązać.

Odwrócił się z zamiarem szybkiej ucieczki mimo tego, że słyszał lejącą się w łazience wodę, i prawie dostał ataku serca.

Tom opierał się z założonymi rękami o drzwi łazienki, patrząc na niego.

- Znów idziesz potrenować, Złoty Chłopcze? – zapytał niebezpiecznie.


	102. Rozdział 102

Betowała **Himitsu**, za co pięknie pragnę jej podziękować.

**Raspodia**, tak samo, jak ja - chociaż na to wygląda, że on po prostu był toporny i oba nasze odczucia były jak najbardziej uzasadnione :). Harry właściwie wiedział, w co się pakuje, tak więc może niekoniecznie potrzebne mu było ostrzeżenie - raczej porządne wbicie do głowy, że jego pomysł należy do tych złych ;). **Cookies. Alice**, trudno stwierdzić, czy będzie to coś dobrego, czy złego. Myślę, że niezwykle zależy to od punktu widzenia ;). Mam małe wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego, że powoduję takie zadręczanie twojego umysłu... odpowiedzi na pytania powinny się znaleźć, tak więc przynajmniej o to nie za bardzo się martwię :). Co do Toma, to właściwie trudno stwierdzić, co dzieje się w jego umyśle - w każdym razie na pewno zauważa on naprawdę wiele, wiele rzeczy... To właśnie dlatego wiele osób zachowuje się tak nienaturalnie w towarzystwie Toma... Autorka naprawdę w różnych momentach zakończa - czasami w sposób spokojny, czasem dość gwałtownie. Ale, jak mi się zdaje, bardziej chyli się już ku zakończeniom spokojnym. **Mangha**, trudno powiedzieć, dlaczego to dokładnie robi i różne postaci będą to różnie interpretowały, ja jednak, tak jak ty, stawiam na to, że robi to przez wzgląd na młodszego odpowiednika Czarnego Pana :). Masz rację co do tego, że Harry związał się z horkruksem. Zevi będzie się właśnie w takich krótkich fragmentach pojawiał, chociaż fragmentów tych będzie dość sporo :). Szybki ślub? Oto ogłaszam was mężem i żoną! :) A tak w ogóle, to cieszę się, że tak bardzo ci się on spodobał... Czy masz rację - cóż... :). **Evolution**, właściwie nie wiem, czy cieszyć się, że zmobilizowałam cię do założenia konta, czy mieć z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia ;)... Po tym tłumaczeniu, tak myślę, pojawią się i kolejne, jest kilka naprawdę świetnych ficków, które, być może, kiedyś również przetłumaczę ;). Emocje Harry'ego... cóż, on zawsze był emocjonalną postacią, a teraz przytłacza go cała zgraja różnych rzeczy, z którymi musi sobie poradzić i... myślę, że zwariowałabym na jego miejscu. Nie wyrobiła psychicznie. O tęsknocie nic się nie wypowiem, chociaż zdradzę jedynie, że nie należy za bardzo zawracać sobie nią głowy ;)... Chociaż Marvolo na pewno ma umiejętności manipulacyjne i bez względu na wszystko, potrafi ich użyć... Co do Harry'ego, to wiedział on, że podobna okazja może się już nie pojawić i po prostu chciał wybrać mniejsze zło... poza tym czuł niezwykłą presję związaną z czasem i słabnącą Ginny. Mam nadzieję, że jednak spałaś, jadłaś i piłaś, i że czekanie nie było takie straszne ;). **Veritaseria**, bardzo się cieszę, że tak pozytywnie myślisz :). Wiem, że rozdział nie był zbyt długi, tak więc absolutnie nie mam niczego za złe. ;) **Ariano**, nie zazdroszczę choroby - szczególnie mdłości i związanych z tym innych spraw. Cieszę sie, że udało mi sie w jakiś sposób poprawić ci humor, chociaż, oczywiście, wolałabym, by w ogóle nie trzeba było go poprawiać ;). Bycie świadkiem kłótni Toma i Harry'ego to prawdziwy zaszczyt - i prawdziwa przyjemność ;). A rozdział, jak sama widzisz, wrzucam - niestety dopiero dzisiaj znalazło się trochę czasu... **Elva**, tak, teraz rozdziały są nieco krótsze... ale niedługo nieco się zwiększą, nie ma co się martwić ;). Może nie jakoś spektakularnie, ale nie będą aż tak małe ;).**Nanette**, naprawdę miło mi to słyszeć. I taak, kompleks bohatera Harry'ego jest czymś, bez czego trudno jest sobie tą postać wyobrazić... Podróżników trudno jest nie kochać - są tak różnorodni, że każdy musi znaleźć wśród nich coś dla siebie ;). Co do stanu Harry'ego, to powiem, że będzie z nim różnie - Tom nie jest zbyt pomocny pod tym względem. Można uzależnić się do ludzi, więc masz rację, tak naprawdę życie Harry'ego całkowicie kręci się właśnie wokół Riddle'ów. Masz rację mówiąc również to, że działa to w obie strony - och! jak wielką masz rację! :) Harry czasami jest naprawdę bezmyślny, zupełnie nie zawraca sobie głowy konsekwencjami - a przynajmniej tym, jak wpłyną one na niego, liczą się tylko inni. Co może być męczące... Dziękuję za głos w ankiecie, zapisałam sobie go i z pewnością uwzględnię :). **Avle**, miniaturki idą, powoli, ale idą - nie wiem, czy usatysfakcjonuje cię przedstawiony w nich później slash, ale mam nadzieję, że tak będzie ;). Toma trudno rozgryźć, chociaż jest to możliwe - albo będzie, szczególnie teraz, kiedy zaczną się jego punkty widzenia ;). Podziwiam nie sięganie po oryginał, bo sama często nie daję sobie z tym rady - i cieszę się, że uważasz tłumaczenie za dobre. Naprawdę :). **Tosia**, oczywiście, że kojarzę! Jak możesz w to wątpić? ;) Nie masz za co przepraszać, bardzo cieszę się, że teraz napisałaś i to się dla mnie najbardziej liczy :). Rozdziały zaczną robić się nieco większe, obiecuję, to był po prostu jakiś kryzys ;). Ogólnie rozdziały bardzo krótkie powinny pojawiać się teraz dość rzadko, raczej będę takie wielkości tego, co dzisiaj. Wena, niestety, chyba gdzieś się ulotniła, zakładam, że to z powodu mrozu - może trzeba rozpocząć jakaś akcję poszukiwawczą? ;) Dziękuję za głos w ankiecie, oczywiście go sobie zapisałam i uwzględnię go w całej ankiecie :).

Dziękuję za wasze komentarze, mój dzisiejszy, niezwykle męczący dzień, rozjaśniły one na tyle, że udało mi się w końcu pozbyć uporczywego bólu głowy. Jestem za nie wdzięczna i gdybym tylko mogła, uściskałabym was wszystkich... Zwłaszcza, że, nie wiem, czy zwróciliście na to uwagę, tylko jeden komentarz dzieli nas do tej niezwykłej liczby 600!

Miłego czytania, moi drodzy!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto drugi**

Serce Harry'ego dziko waliło mu w piersi, jak wbijający gwoździe młotek, i jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej wokół złotego horkruksa.

- Coś w tym stylu – zgodził się ostrożnie. Tom zmrużył oczy, spokojnie i śmiertelnie wysuwając się do przodu. Harry cofnął się, okrążając go, mając nadzieję, że kierując się tym samym w stronę drzwi. Tom znów się zatrzymał i wyciągnął rękę.

- Daj mi to – rozkazał cicho dziedzic Slytherina. Harry pokręcił w milczeniu głową, a jego mięśnie napięły się w przygotowaniu do walki albo ucieczki. – _W tej chwili._

- Przepraszam – mruknął Harry. – Ale nie możesz tego dostać. Potrzebuję go.

- Potrzebujesz _go_? – powtórzył subtelnie Tom. – Och, lepiej żebyś mi powiedział, czego od _niego_ potrzebujesz?

Harry milczał uparcie. Wiedział, że Tom spodziewał się konfrontacji, prób uniknięcia przez niego całej tej sprawy w taki sposób, jak to zazwyczaj robił, ale bez względu na to, zasadniczo i zdecydowanie stawiał na swoim. Tom spojrzał na niego złowrogo.

- Harry – kontynuował Tom, a jego głos jakimś cudem stał się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny i nawet bardziej miękki. – Medalion namieszał ci w głowie… nie widzisz tego? _Mój_ Harry nie byłby na tyle głupi, by nabrać się na tak oczywistą przynętę… wiedziałeś doskonale, że nie pozwolę na to, by spuścić medalion ze wzroku.

- Może po prostu nie znasz mnie tak dobrze, jak myślisz – zasugerował ostrożnie Harry, uważając na to, by nie przegapić swojej szansy na ucieczkę.

Tom spodziewał się, że będzie walczył…

- Oczywiście, że nie…

… tak więc uciekł.

* * *

Głowa Draco wystrzeliła w górę, kiedy drzwi do akademików przeznaczonych dla piątorocznych otworzyły się z hukiem, gwałtownie i wystrzeliła z nich rozmyta przez ruch postać, wysyłając za sobą machnięciem różdżki latające stoły i krzesła.

Harry gnał w kierunku drzwi.

Zaledwie sekundę później pojawiła się kolejna rozmyta postać, tym razem emanująca niebezpieczeństwem, która ścigała poprzednią ze śmiertelną gracją pantery, omijając lecące w jej stronę przedmioty.

Wszyscy zamarli, uciszając się natychmiast, kierując wzrok na wyjście z Pokoju Wspólnego, przy którym ożyły węże, gotowe zablokować każdego, kto chciałby z niego wyjść… i… i Harry przeskoczył nad nimi, wypadając na korytarz, nie oglądając się; coś złotego błysnęło w jego dłoni, a następnie uciekł.

Młody Czarny Pan nie poświęcił swojej oniemiałej publiczności choćby jednego rzutu oka, depcząc po piętach swojej ofierze.

Wszystko to wydarzyło się w przeciągu zaledwie kilku sekund.

Ale czuł się, jakby to trwało całe jego życie.

- O _kurwa_…

* * *

Harry czuł pobudzającą go adrenalinę.

Stukot dwóch par stóp pobrzmiewał w dziwnie cichym zamku, nagle tak obcego, pomimo swojej znajomości.

Jego oddech przyspieszył, kiedy wpadł na zakręcie w poślizg, nie ośmielając się spojrzeć za siebie, w pełni świadomy swojego ogona i wiedząc, że musi zrobić wszystko, aby go zgubić.

Nie mógł się ukryć, Tom był w stanie namierzyć go w ciągu kilku sekund – zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy miał ze sobą również Horkruksa – i chociaż był szybszy niż Tom, Riddle bynajmniej nie pozostał w tyle, i wciąż był w zasięgu wzroku.

Nie zatrzymał się, pędząc poprzez klasy, pragnąc szybko wydostać się z lochów, w których każdy wąż znajdujący się na ścianie był wrogo nastawiony i gotowy do tego, aby go pochwycić.

Był wężousty.

Tom był dziedzicem Slyterina.

Rzucił się do innego korytarza, ledwo unikając klątwy. Tom potrafił również oddawać śmiertelnie celne strzały; powinien grać jako pałkarz, gdyby nie uważał, że quidditch jest całkowitą stratą czasu.

Harry wpadł w poślizg, próbując uniknąć wpadnięcia na ścianę, gorączkowo manewrując w ciasnym, ciemnym korytarzu… i w następnej sekundzie dłonie zacisnęły się na jego ramionach, ale wyrwał się z ich uścisku, ponownie uciekając, zostawiając, dziko, Toma za swoimi plecami, nie zawracając sobie głowy tym, by zobaczyć, jakie szkody wyrządził, zanim ponownie uciekał… tylko po to, by wrzasnąć w agonii, kiedy jego prawe kolano ugięło się pod nim, wysyłając go na ziemię.

Szarpał się, ale tym razem uchwyt był nieustępliwy, a różdżka została boleśnie przyciśnięta do jego głowy. Poczuł oddech na swojej skórze, równie szorstki i z trudem łapiący powietrze, a następnie usłyszał wyszeptane słowa:

- _**Drętwota**__._

* * *

Kiedy Harry obudził się, jego noga pulsowała, a ramiona bolały… i, cholera jasna, nie mógł się ruszyć. Podniósł ostrożnie głowę z natychmiastową czujnością i zmrużył oczy, kiedy świat przed nim stał się wyraźny.

Tom wszedł w jego pole widzenia, stając naprzeciwko niego, szyderczo machając mu przed twarzą medalionem. W jego spojrzeniu nie było ani odrobiny szyderstwa. Harry rozejrzał się wokół siebie – na pierwszy rzut oka spostrzegł, że była to opuszczona klasa, otoczona ciężkimi barierami i…

- Przywiązałeś mnie do krzesła? – zauważył słabo, z niedowierzaniem.

- Uciekałeś – oświadczył niedbale Tom, przypatrując mu się, jakby był jakimś stworzeniem, na którym przeprowadzał eksperymenty. – Wolałbym raczej, byś nie próbował zrobić tego ponownie. – Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Rozwiąż mnie – rozkazał krótko, jego serce waliło, oczy skierowały się na medalion, wciąż wiszący kilka cali od jego dłoni.

- Cóż – stwierdził Tom, jego magia całkowicie pozbawiona była nonszalancji, z jaką mówił. – Mógłbym. Ale wiesz… to raczej zabawne widzieć cię tak całkowicie bezradnego. Ośmielam się powiedzieć, że to moje skłonności sadystyczne.

Harry gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

- Tom… - wymamrotał.

- **Zacznij wyjaśniać **– syknął rozkazująco Tom, kręcąc mu przed oczami zawiniętym pomiędzy palcami medalionem. Harry zacisnął szczękę, złoszcząc się z powodu własnych niedociągnięć i porażki.

Odwrócił lekceważąco wzrok, wiedząc, że dziedzic Slytherina zauważy ten zamierzony brak uwagi i będzie przez to wściekły. Silne palce zacisnęły się na jego szczęce i, Salazarze, Harry chciał móc się cofnąć… ale nie da sukinsynowi satysfakcji.

- Powiedz mi… – Głos Toma nazwać by można wszystkim za wyjątkiem mruknięcia. – …a pominiemy tę część, w której cię do tego zmuszam.

- Och, ależ nie chciałbym cię pozbawić możliwości odczuwania tych skłonności sadystycznych – odpowiedział słodko Harry.

Tom przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami, wyciągając różdżkę. Harry zesztywniał, mimowolnie, z napięcia, wyszarpując swoją głowę.

Tom postukał różdżką jego klatkę piersiową, niesamowicie lekko, ale zarazem niesamowicie groźnie. Mimowolnie zaczął modlić się o to, aby ktoś, ktokolwiek, nawet Snape, wszedł do klasy.

- Jak to w takim razie zrobimy? – mruczał młody Czarny Pan. – Mógłbym cię torturować, ale to by raczej nie działało… chociaż mogłoby być dość zabawne.

Harry wysunął do przodu wyzywająco brodę, wytrzymując spojrzenie Toma, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Riddle uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, ale nie był to miły uśmiech.

Końcówka różdżki bawiła się jego kołnierzem, przesuwając go i Harry wstrzymał oddech, nie będąc w stanie odwrócić teraz wzroku nawet, gdyby chciał. Wiedział, że Tom robi to po to, by go zdenerwować, ale to _działało_. A następnie, ku jego ogromnej uldze, różdżka powędrowała w górę przez jego usta i zatrzymała się na skroni.

- Albo – kontynuował Tom jedwabistym tonem, który zupełnie nie pasował do sytuacji – mógłbym złamać twój mały, buntowniczy umysł legilimencją. Co sądzisz o tej opcji, kochanie?

- Będziesz musiał to zrobić – warknął wyzywająco Harry, tak spokojnie, jak tylko był w stanie. Tom przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, a następnie przemówił, nie odwracając swojego wzroku:

- **Otwórz się.**

Czarny dym niemal natychmiast wydostał się z horkruksa, tworząc coraz bardziej znajomą postać. Marvolo. Czerwone oczy dokładnie przyglądały się zastałej scenie, analizując ją.

Zatrzymały się na Harrym, zauważając jego pozycję, po czym zabłyszczały, kiedy Marvolo zwrócił się do Toma z rozbawieniem w głosie:

- Czyż to nie piękny obrazek?

Harry zmrużył oczy, ale Tom po prostu wpatrywał się w Horkruksa beznamiętnie.

- Powiedz mi, co się dzieje między tobą a Harrym – polecił chłodno Tom. Marvolo milczał przez chwilę.

- I na tym miałaby się skończyć ta cała gra i zabawa z tobą, co? – zapytała sarkastycznie postać.

- To był _rozkaz_ – oświadczył mocno Tom. Oczy Marvolo stały się w jakiś sposób twardsze, chociaż wciąż zachowały w sobie ten okrutny błysk.

- Propozycje biznesowe… zauważyłeś kiedykolwiek, że z naszym cennym Złotym Chłopcem to ciągła praca i brak zabawy?

Marvolo okrążył krzesło, sprawiając, że Harry czuł się rozdarty, zastanawiając się, na którym z nich powinien utrzymać swoją uwagę; zdecydował się na Marvolo, kiedy ten stanął za nim. Cieniste, ale niepokojąco solidne dłonie spoczęły na jego ramionach.

- Zawsze możemy się nim podzielić, mam wolne weekendy…

Harry poczuł, jak traci kontrolę nad swoim temperamentem, a jego aura zapłonęła, powodując, że Marvolo oderwał od niego swoje ręce, jak gdyby został porażony prądem, podczas gdy Tom jednocześnie warknął na Horkuksa:

- Zabieraj swoje łapska z dala od niego.

- Och, _uspokój się_ – wycedziła postać. – Naprawdę cieszę się, że nie jestem już nastolatkiem, one wszystkie są tak obrzydliwie emocjonalne, a ty jesteś jednym z najgorszych, dzieciaku.

- Nie jestem emocjonalny – syknął Tom – i z całą pewnością nie jestem _dzieckiem_. A teraz mów albo spalę cię jakimś zaklęciem.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z przerażeniem i Marvolo zamarł niepewnie, chociaż jego oczy błyszczały mocno.

- Jak myślisz, co wywołuje u cudownego dziecka taką obsesję? – odparł lodowato. – Z pewnością nie ja, skromna dusza. – Tom wysłał mu ostre spojrzenie, które Harry po raz kolejny wytrzymał, pragnąc odzyskać swobodę swoich ruchów. Marvolo jeszcze raz go minął, stając koło Toma, przykładając widmowe ręce do jego ucha w scenicznym szepcie. – **Próbuje zgrywać bohatera.**

Tom zesztywniał, a Marvolo wciąż podskakiwał obok niego i gdyby Horkruks był do tego zdolny, Harry był pewny, że rechotałby. Tom ucichł na chwilę.

- Weasleyówna? – zakwestionował. Marvolo zaklaskał, powoli, drwiąco, ale Tom nawet na niego nie spojrzał. – Próbowałeś zawiązać umowę obiecującą, że uratujesz jej życie… jaką dokładnie umowę?

Tym razem ciemne oczy wbiły się w postać Marvolo, dając do zrozumienia, do kogo dokładnie Tom kierował to pytanie.

Postać Marvolo, jakkolwiek niewyraźna była, ledwie powstrzymywała swoją gwałtowność i wściekłość, wywołaną zmuszeniem do uległości instynktu przetrwania.

To Tom kontrolował ten pokój i zarówno Harry, jak i Marvolo byli tego świadomi, tak więc unikali tego, by ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

- Ja miałem powiedzieć mu, jak ją naprawić, a on miał pomóc mi wrócić do ciała.

Tom milczał, a następnie jego różdżka podniosła się – i Harry domyślił się, że zamierzał spalić horkruksa Szatańską Pożogą…

- Nie! – powiedział szybko. – Przestań. Porozmawiam z tobą. Tylko go nie zabijaj. Proszę.

Mógł poczuć, jak zarówno Marvolo i Tom kierują na niego swój wzrok.

- Skąd ta nagła akceptacja horkruksów? – zapytał Tom, wciąż tym niedbałym, śmiertelnym tonem.

- Wciąż go potrzebuję – stwierdził spokojnie Harry.

- Powiedz mu, jak naprawić dziewczynę – rozkazał z irytacją Tom.

Tym razem Marvolo nie odezwał się, tylko wpatrywał w Harry'ego – słowa zabłyszczały jasno w jego oczach. Był posłuszny Tomowi, ponieważ ten mógł zabić go, gdyby taki nie był, teraz natomiast nie miał więc obowiązku, by cokolwiek powiedzieć Harry'emu.

I taak, z Ginny byłoby wszystko w porządku… ale… wtedy nigdy nie byłby w stanie poskładać z powrotem Voldemorta, a nikt inny też nie mógłby tego zrobić… Marvolo _nie mógł_ umrzeć.

Nie potrzebował Marvolo żywego po to, by uratować Ginny, ale by uratować Toma… a kompromis powodował, że Marvolo przeżyje i powie mu o niepowodującym śmierci sposobie uratowania Ginny.

- Obiecaj, że nie skrzywdzisz Marvolo – oznajmił Harry, nieprzyjemnie świadom, że to nie on był tym, który miał tutaj największą władzę.

- Marvolo? – powtórzył Tom. Harry spróbował wzruszyć ramionami, ale okazało się, że nie może tego zrobić z powodu owiniętych wokół jego ciała lin, które wżynały mu się w żyły.

- Cóż, nie jest tobą i nie jest też do końca Voldemortem, a ja potrzebowałem dla niego jakiejś nazwy…

Tom nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

- I wybrałeś Marvolo?

- A jaki inny miałem wybór? – odparł sucho Harry. – Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać? To trochę trudnawe do wymówienia. W każdym razie, obiecaj, że go nie skrzywdzisz.

Tom położył rękę na jednym z ramion jego krzesła i Harry z trudem powstrzymał się od odsunięcia.

- A dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

- Bo cię o to ładnie proszę…? – zaproponował Harry, uśmiechając się promiennie. – I przyjaciele robią sobie nawzajem miłe rzeczy.

- To musi być bardzo miłe z twojej strony pozwolić przywiązać się do krzesła dla mojego własnego rozbawienia – odparł Tom. Harry gapił się na niego zdezorientowany, całkowicie zdezorientowany.

Tom uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie, po czym ten uśmieszek zniknął.

- Spróbuj jeszcze raz, bohaterze. – Harry przygryzł wargę, po czym znowu zaczął wpatrywać się w niego uważnie, starając się dyskretnie przekazać mu swoją wiadomość i mając nadzieję, że Tom zastosuje się do niej.

Tom zazwyczaj rozumiał go wystarczająco dobrze, chociaż jego szczęście pod tym względem zależało od sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdowali. Tom wyprostował się, wskazując różdżką na Marvolo - który w ciągu kilku sekund zniknął z powrotem w medalionie - i, wysyłając Harry'emu przenikliwe spojrzenie, wskazał różdżką w kierunku horkruksa, a Harry wzdrygnął się, chociaż zarazem nie był w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku.

Tom spojrzał na niego i po prostu rzucił w stronę medalionu więcej zaklęć – głównie blokujących i wyciszających. Harry prawie odetchnął z ulgi.

Tom skrzyżował ręce i tym razem nie było w jego postawie miejsca na kompromis czy wymówki. Żołądek Harry'ego zacisnął się.

- Nigdy nie zamierzałem poświęcić swojego życia do przywrócenia Marvolo – oświadczył cicho. – Bez względu na to, jakie masz o mnie zdanie, nie jestem całkowicie głupi czy lekkomyślny. Jeśli w umowie nie byłoby mowy o czasie, w jakim ma ona zostać spełniona, nie miałbym u niego żadnych natychmiastowych zobowiązań… i… potrzebuję go do tego, by z powrotem poskładać Voldemorta w jedną całość.

Oczy Toma zwęziły się.

- _**Słucham?**_ – syknął.

Harry wyprostował się na tyle, na ile tylko mógł, pochylając się do przodu z zaangażowania.

- Horkruksy, jeżeli umieszczę je z powrotem w Voldemorcie, wtedy…

- Wtedy co? – zakwestionował ostro Tom. – Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić.

- Dlaczego? – warknął Harry, wściekając się niespodziewanie. – _Chcesz_ znaleźć rozwiązanie całej tej… tragedii… czy cokolwiek to jest, prawda? Bo twoja postawa sprawia czasami, że nie jestem tego pewien!

- Oczywiście, że chcę – splunął Tom. – Ale nie wierzę, by możliwe było znalezienie rozwiązania spełniającego moje kryteria, nawet przez ciebie.

- W takim razie dlaczego tu jesteś? – zażądał odpowiedzi Harry i Tom całkowicie umilkł, ledwo co wydając się w ogóle oddychać.

- Jeśli uważasz, że wszystko w naszej historii i naszym losie jest przesądzone, to dlaczego w ogóle zawracasz sobie tym głowę? Skłonności sadystyczne?

- Cholera jasna, Harry…

- Mógłbyś przynajmniej _pomóc_ mi spróbować zrobić coś w tej sprawie, a nie tylko przyglądać się temu, jak gdyby cię to nawet nie _obchodziło_!

- Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić, ponieważ mnie to _obchodzi_, jak to ująłeś, Potter – nie wytrzymał Tom. – Poskładanie Voldemorta z powrotem w całość, co nawet może nie być możliwe, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie posiadam tych całych wielkich umiejętności do odczuwania wyrzutów sumienia, mogłoby wiązać się z wyrwaniem horkruksa z twojej głowy… horkruksa, wokół którego od dzieciństwa _rozwijał się_ twój umysł. – Tom zacisnął szczękę. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że usunięcie horkruksa mogłoby rozerwać go na strzępy? Skończyłbyś z umysłem jednorocznego dziecka, jeśli nie zostałoby to wykonane prawidłowo!

- W takim razie naucz mnie, jak wykonać to prawidłowo – wyzwał wściekle Harry. – Obaj wiemy, że nie jesteś tchórzem, który położy się do góry brzuchem i zaakceptuje to, kiedy ma możliwość zrobienia czegoś w tej sprawie!

- Kiedy mam _możliwość_ zrobienia czegoś w tej sprawie – powtórzył Tom niesamowicie miękko. – Nie mam możliwości.

Nastąpił moment przytłaczającej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie odgłosem ich oddechów.

Tom zawiesił medalion wokół szyi Harry'ego, wskazując na niego różdżką i uwalniając od lin.

- Nie zrób czegoś głupiego. Dowiem się o tym i zabiję go – mruknął dziedzic Slytherina, po czym obrócił się i wymaszerował z pomieszczenia. Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Stać cię na więcej niż poddanie się, Tom…


	103. Rozdział 103

Betowała **Himitsu**, której bardzo, ale to bardzo za to dziękuję.

**Cookies. Alice**, też tak uważam - zresztą to tylko i wyłącznie wasza zasługa! :) Jestem pod wrażeniem wszystkich osób, które regularnie komentują, w tym również oczywiście ciebie :). Dwóch Riddle'ów przeciwko Harry'emu, to musiała być interesująca rozmowa... Według mnie komentarz jest jak najbardziej składny, nie masz się czym przejmować ;). Logiczny koniec jest, a nawet kilka możliwych - a do każdego dąży inna postać ;). **Evolution**, tak więc cieszę się, że tak bardzo ci się podobała :). Harry jest zwinną postacią, w końcu jest jednym z graczy quidditcha, poza tym - tak jak powiedziałaś - jeszcze przystosował się tak, by nie zginąć wśród Ślizgonów ;). Co do takiej wersji Toma, to... zastanawiam się, czy później też ci się ona spodoba ;). Myśli, które pojawiły się podczas tej sceny, są jak najbardziej zrozumiałe ;). Tom nie jest pozytywnie nastawiony do planu Harry'ego - i teraz tylko pytanie, czy ma ku temu powody... To już nie mnie oceniać :). Oczywiście nie powiem, czy twoje domysły są chociaż trochę trafne. Chociaż tutaj należałoby sie zastanowić, czy Dumbledore w ogóle kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie z Tomem współpracować... Co do samego Dumbledore jednak - nie ma on pod tym względem nic do gadania. Przyrzekł Harry'emu, że zrobi wszystko, by pomóc mu w realizacji jego planu - a jeżeli się on nie uda, wtedy Harry podporządkuje się i pójdzie za planem dyrektora. **Veritaseria**, ogólnie rozdziałów krótkich nie powinno być już jakoś specjalnie dużo ;). Harry zrobi jeszcze wiele, naprawdę wiele głupich rzeczy, które nie spodobają się Tomowi, a Ginny... myślę, że rozwiązanie jej sprawy będzie satysfakcjonujące :). Voldemort... oczywiście, jeszcze się nieraz pojawi. Czy niedługo... cóż, *ekhm*... :) Gratulacje za ilość komentarzy należą się tylko i wyłącznie wam, bo to wy w końcu je piszecie ;). **Keti**, nie zazdroszczę sesji. Ale cieszę się że rozdział ci się podobał i mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko znajdziesz czas na to, by czytać kolejne rozdziały ;). **Malwina**, cieszę się w takim razie, że ci się podobało. Taak, pościg za Harrym z całą pewnością był interesujący :). Co do Toma, to, cóż - zdradzę, ze masz rację. Ale, oczywiście, nie powiem, jaki to nikczemny plan wymyśli ;). Czas i Wena na pewno się przyda, bardzo dziękuję :). **Mangha**, nic nie szkodzi, że nie ma polskich znaków, ważne, że potrafię rozczytać ;). Masz rację, dobrze, że czarny scenariusz się nie sprawdził - jeszcze będzie wystarczająco wiele innych, które mogą namieszać w życie bohaterów ;). **Alison**, och, cieszę się, że podobał ci się ten fragment :). Uciekający Harry jest bardzo ciekawy, a zamknięcie ich w piwnicy... cóż, podejrzewam, że byłoby dość niebezpieczne ;). I dla piwnicy, i dla chłopaków ;). **Nanette**, Harry ma, mimo wszystko, w sobie dość sporo ze Ślizgona, kiedy już przestanie zachowywać się jak Gryfon ;). Cieszę się, że doceniłaś przemyślenia Draco. Ach, co mi tam, niech zdradzę - Tom, oczywiście, się nie poddał. Masz rację. Ale nic więcej nie powiem. Ani słowa! Nie ma mowy! ;) Co do nieścisłości planu Harry'ego - nic na ten temat nie powiem, chociaż znów bardzo się cieszę, że zwróciłaś na nie uwagę :). I to, jak to się skończy, właśnie doprowadzi nas do punktu kulminacyjnego opowiadania ;). Tak więc, oczywiście, tym razem nic nie zdradzę :). Miło mi słyszeć, że podoba ci się tłumaczenie, opowiadanie i ogólnie, że nie masz żadnych zastrzeżeń ;).

Dziękuję za wspaniałe komentarze, jakie pojawiły się pod rozdziałem. Miło jest mi czytać o waszych przemyśleniach - trafnych bądź błędnych - i zawsze cieszę się niezwykle, kiedy zwrócicie uwagę na jakiś bardzo ważny, chociaż często ukryty szczegół. Jesteście niezwykli.

Muszę ostrzec, że w tym rozdziale kanoniczne postaci poszły się gdzieś upić – aby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam. :)

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto trzeci**

Kiedy Harry był pewien, że Tom wyszedł, spojrzał wnikliwie na swoje kolano.

Wiedział, że fakt pozostawienia go przez Toma z roztrzaskaną rzepką w kolanie było oznaką całkowitej wściekłości i irytacji chłopca z powodu jego działań.

Jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmiało, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że był nastoletnim Czarnym Panem, Tom miał w zwyczaju leczenie jego obrażeń albo upewnienie się, że zostaną one zbadane.

Zamrugał. To było jak powtórka z rozrywki jego palców.

Jego kolano spuchło do swojej dwukrotnej szerokości i widoczne były na nim siniaki oraz plamy. Będzie bolało go jeszcze przez kilka dni, nawet, jeśli je uleczy.

Skierował na nie różdżkę i wymamrotał odpowiednie zaklęcie uzdrawiające, po czym opadł z powrotem na krzesło, dysząc, podczas gdy jego oczy zacisnęły się.

Byłoby łatwiej po prostu usunąć kości, tak jak zrobił to Lockhart, a następnie pozwolić im wyrosnąć ponownie za pomocą eliksiru Szkiele-Wzro, i byłoby to prawdopodobnie mniej bolesne, ale… to wymagałoby udania się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Tak więc, pierwszy rzucony przez niego czar po prostu składał ze sobą ponownie kawałki kości. Drugie zaklęcie, na które nie był w stanie zmusić się, by nie móc się go doczekać, zmuszało dziwnie powyginane kości do powrotu do właściwego kształtu.

Zacisnął zęby, daremnie próbując przygotować się na to, co nadchodziło, trzymając się poręczy fotela tak mocno, że kostki jego palców pobielały. Medalion rozgrzał się wokół jego szyi, ale zignorował to, ponownie celując różdżką w swoje kolano.

Ała. Syknął mimowolnie, całkowicie pewien, że poręcz krzesła zmiażdżyła się pod wpływem jego nacisku.

Po minucie, bolesnej minucie, odetchnął ponownie i ostrożnie zgiął nogę sprawdzając, czy zaklęcie zadziałało poprawnie.

Zadziałało, ale nie zrobiło nic z utrzymującym się bólem i ogromną ilością siniaków. Przed następnym treningiem quidditcha będzie musiał nałożyć na to trochę swojego balsamu na siniaki.

Horkruks zapłonął i tym razem wysyczał z siebie podirytowane:

- **Otwórz się.**

Marvolo zmaterializował się przed nim, a jego czerwone oczy uważnie mu się przyglądały. Harry ostrożnie przeniósł swój ciężar ciała na kolano, ignorując Cień. Prawie ugiął się – mrowiło!

Ręka wystrzeliła, łapiąc go, kiedy się potknął i jego wzrok podniósł się do góry. Marvolo nie cofnął swojego uścisku, wciąż uważnie go studiując.

- Potrafię chodzić – mruknął Harry, czując jak palą go policzki, odtrącając od siebie ręce. – Nawiasem mówiąc, wciąż musisz mi powiedzieć jak uratować Ginny, uratowałem ci życie, jesteś mi to winien.

- Nic ci nie jestem winien, to dla nas obu najlepszy z możliwych scenariuszy, skoro chcesz bawić się w patchworkowanie* ludzi – wycedził Marvolo. – Chociaż to ślizgońskie z twojej strony, że chociaż spróbowałeś. Jasne jest, że spędziłeś wokół nas zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu.

- Wyglądasz na zdecydowanie bardziej wesołego w moim towarzystwie – zauważył podejrzliwie Harry. – Czy to widzenie mojego bólu bawi tak twoje zwykle surowe oblicze?

Marvolo roześmiał się, chociaż jego chłód wciąż był obecny.

- Tak, twój ból jest dla mnie bardzo zabawny, ale nie, nic bym aktualnie nie zyskał, powodując, że zacząłbyś mnie ignorować. Wygląda na to, że z tobą utknąłem, a wolałbym, aby moje istnienie nie polegało na nudzeniu się z powodu braku posiadania kogoś, z kim mógłbym porozmawiać.

Harry zamrugał, coś w tym oświadczeniu zwróciło jego uwagę. Może utknięcie?

- Ile masz lat? – zapytał nagle, powodując, że oczy Cienia zmrużyły się. – Cóż, kiedy zostałeś stworzony?

Horkruks wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę.

- Dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć? – zapytał Marvolo. – I co dostanę w zamian?

Harry skrzywił się z frustracji.

- Rozmowę – zadrwił, świadom, że prawdopodobnie powinien wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego, ale wciąż potrzebował czegoś od Horkruksa.

Czerwone oczy zabłysły wściekłością, po czym ochłodziły się.

- Dwadzieścia dwa – stwierdził Marvolo.

Harry poczuł, jak stara ciekawość ściska jego klatkę piersiową i psychicznie przeklinał samego siebie.

- Jak to się stało, że wyglądasz jak Cień? Mam na myśli… ty, errr, odsączasz Ginny, tak więc nie powinieneś się zmieniać?

W jednej chwili cień przed nim przekształcił się w coś, co sprawiło, że Harry w całkowitym szoku zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu.

To był starszy Tom, nadal miał czerwone oczy, a zapadnięte policzki oraz woskowaty połysk skóry powodowały, że wyglądał na chorobliwie bladego. Wciąż był niewyraźny… ale… wyglądał jak człowiek. Włosy były takie same jak te, co znał, tak jak i postawa.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. Przełknął ślinę.

- Dlaczego w takim razie zazwyczaj wyglądasz jak cień? – zapytał drżącym głosem.

Marvolo wysłał w jego stronę bardzo Tomowaty „głupie pytanie" wyraz twarzy, ale był on trudniejszy do zrozumienia i okrutniejszy na brzegach.

- To wymaga ode mnie mniejszej energii.

Teraz już Harry gapił się na niego otwarcie.

Jakoś trudno było tak intensywnie nienawidzić Marvola w tej bardziej ludzkiej postaci, tak samo, jak nie był w stanie nienawidzić Toma. Marvolo znów mu się przyjrzał, szyderczo, z niebezpiecznym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

- Wątpię, aby Tomowi podobał się sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzysz. – Harry prychnął, odwracając wzrok.

- Wcale tego nie robię! Na miłość Salazara, co jest z tobą _nie tak_?!

Marvolo milczał przez chwilę, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Drażliwy temat?

Aura Harry'ego trzasnęła z irytacją.

- Musisz przestać odsączać Ginny – powiedział zamiast tego, ucinając temat.

- Nie waż się, chłopczyku, wydawać mi rozkazów. Straciłeś swoja umowę… śmiem stwierdzić, że poświęcenie twojej energii życiowej bez wątpienia sprawiłoby, że Tom spaliłby mnie żywcem, a dzięki tobie teraz się tego spodziewa, tak więc nie byłbym w stanie uciec tak, jak początkowo zamierzałem.

- W takim razie możemy zawrzeć nową umowę – stwierdził mocno Harry, panując nad swoją desperacją i rozdrażnieniem. No serio, starszy Tom, komentujący tę całą sprawę z ich niby-związkiem? Myślał, że obaj mają takie samo pokręcone poczucie humoru.

- Dopasowaną do nowej sytuacji i kryteriów. Nie możesz mieć w tej chwili ciała… ale nie musisz być przez cały czas zamknięty w medalionie, nie mając z nikim kontaktu. Uwolnij Ginny, powiedz mi jak ją uratować, a ja raz na jakiś czas wypuszczę cię na chwilę i porozmawiam z tobą o czymkolwiek chcesz – kontynuował.

To była surowa oferta i brutalna manipulacja, wykorzystująca to, że Marvolo praktycznie przyznał się do swojego pragnienia, by uniknąć izolacji w medalionie.

Jednak…

- Pozwól mi wyjść każdego dnia i rozmawiaj ze mną przynajmniej przez godzinę, a umowa stoi.

W oczach Horkruksa pojawił się błysk, ostrzegający go, że jest on świadomy jego manipulacji, i obiecujący wyciągnięcie z tej sytuacji korzyści dla własnych schematów i planów.

To była niebezpiecznie dobra okazja i Harry ostrożnie pilnował się z tym, aby nie okazać żadnych emocji.

- Umowa stoi. A teraz powiedz mi, jak ją uratować.

* * *

Severus Snape spuścił wzrok, opadając na kolana przed zasiadającą przed nim na tronie wężową postacią.

Takie momenty nawet jeszcze silniej kontrastowały z lekcjami, podczas których uczył w klasie młodego Czarnego Pana eliksirów.

Momenty takie, jak te sprawiały, że różnica między aktualnym Czarnym Panem, a jego młodszym ja, stawała się nawet jeszcze bardziej widoczna.

Utrzymywał swoją twarz niewzruszoną, dzięki nabytej w ciągu całego swojego życia umiejętności nakładania na niej maski, jego fasada była tak głęboko zakorzeniona, że już na trwałe osiedliła się na jego skórze.

- Wstań, Severusie… - nadszedł jedwabisty, niebezpieczny głos.

Przygotował się i napotkał szkarłatne spojrzenie, które oceniało go uważnie.

- Mój Panie – mruknął w odpowiedzi, czując wstręt do samego siebie z powodu tej uległości i zdradzonej dumy, dawno już przygniecionej przez represyjne ręce samoobrony i przetrwania.

- Co o nich myślisz? – pytanie przyszło nagle, spokojnie, zabarwione chłodnym zainteresowaniem. Wiedział, kim ci „oni" byli i wzdrygnął się, wiedząc, że będzie musiał stawiać swoje kolejne kroki nadzwyczaj uważnie.

- Potterze i Riddle'u? – upewnił się, nie pozwalając na to, by ton jego głosu zdradził jego niepokój.

Mroczny Lord przytaknął swoją wężową twarzą w potwierdzeniu. Nie wiedział, dlaczego rozmowa o tym tak bardzo go zdenerwowała albo zaskoczyła, powinien się spodziewać tego, że jego Pan w końcu go o to wypyta.

- Potter odziedziczył arogancję po swoim ojcu – zaczął od łatwiejszego, Czarny Pan był całkowicie świadomy jego nienawiści do starszego Pottera. – Przeciętny jak zawsze, ale niewątpliwie z nowym poziomem pewności siebie.

A również nowym poziomem magicznego talentu, zadziwiającą Ślizgońską stroną swojej osobowości i z niepokojącym brakiem nienawiści do wszystkiego, co nie jest stereotypowo Gryfońskie.

I poczucie humoru.

Miał cięty język Lily Evans.

Chociaż wciąż był Potterem, w każdym calu!

Zuchwały i zarozumiały, a nawet jeszcze bardziej nie mający szacunku i nieposłuszny, lekkomyślny i skłonny do zabicia samego siebie! Ani trochę nie był taki, jak jego słodka Lily.

Nie mógł być.

Wyrwał się z zamyślenia.

- Riddle jest genialny we wszystkich klasach…

- Jestem w pełni świadomy ich cech indywidualnych – przerwał mu krótko, chłodno Czarny Pan. – To nie o to pytałem.

Usta Severusa wyschły. Co o _nich_ myślisz? Nich jako jedności, ich relacji.

Głupi.

- Wybacz mi, mój Panie – mruknął, wiedząc, że już dłużej nie może się uchylać. – Oni wydają się raczej… - oparł się pokusie odchrząknięcia, a jego umysł przypomniał sobie sceny, które wolałby raczej zapomnieć. - … intymni… intensywni. Wyraźnie widać, że dzieli ich wiele pasji.

Nie pisał się na taką rozmowę!

Wzrok Czarnego Pana nie opuścił jego twarzy, naciskając na więcej, o wiele więcej szczegółów niż minimalistyczny zarys sytuacji, jaki pragnął przedstawić.

- Oni… krążą wokół siebie, całkowicie na sobie skupieni, przez co wielu uważa, że ich głębokie zaangażowanie między sobą jest emocjonalnie i fizycznie szkodliwe.

Spojrzał w czerwone oczy, na próżno próbując określić zauważone w nich ukryte intencje.

- Oni… _flirtują _i ciągle się sprzeczają, i zawsze wydają się mieć do czynienia z jakimiś swoimi problemami, które utrzymują jednak prywatnie, nie dzieląc się nimi nawet ze swoimi najbliższymi współdomownikami, chociaż bez względu na nie, wydają się cieszyć swoim towarzystwem.

- Flirtują? – domagał się odpowiedzi Czarny Pan.

Wolałby Cruciatus zamiast tego, zresztą Mroczny Lord wydawał się w nastroju na to, aby go na niego rzucić.

- Dotykają się nawzajem, drażnią… Wierzę, że Riddle ma w zwyczaju mówić do pana Pottera „skarbie" albo „kochanie". – Całe jego siły zabrało mu wypowiedzenie, a nie bąknięcie tego ostatniego.

Oczy Czarnego Pana rozjaśniły się, kiedy w powietrzu zabrzmiał okropny, zimny śmiech.

- Brzmisz tak, jakbyś uważał ich za kochanków.

Poczuł niebezpieczeństwo unoszące się na ciętym ostrzu aury jego Pana i nie pragnął niczego więcej niż aportować się stąd i zatopić się w brandy gdzieś z dala od reszty świata.

- Wierzę, że wielu kochanków… zazdrościłoby im ich relacji.

- Nie są kochankami! – Ton Mrocznego Lorda był niezaprzeczalny, nieustępliwy, a ogarniająca go złość spowodowała, że niesamowicie podobny do syku.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, podczas której Czarny Pan przyglądał mu się uważnie i coś w jego postawie sugerowało, że widzi coś więcej niż tylko to, co oferował Severus.

- Czy wydają się szczęśliwi?

Mistrz Eliksirów ledwie powstrzymał się od ukazania swojego zaskoczenia, krztusząc się na nieprzewidywalność tego pytania. Było to ogólnie troskliwe pytanie, ale ton w jakim zostało ono zadane był bezbarwny. Severus psychicznie zacisnął usta.

- Tak.

Czarny Pan skinął głową, a jego myśli na temat tego wszystkiego ukryte zostały w jego zamkniętej postawie.

- Bieżąco mnie o nich powiadamiaj, Severusie. Możesz wyjść.

Musiał się napić.

* * *

Następnego dnia Harry był wyjątkowo niespokojny i roztrzęsiony, prawie co minutę rzucając zaklęcie _Tempus_ i spędzając czas, podczas którego nie sprawdzał, która jest godzina, na zerkanie w stronę stołu Gryffindoru ze zdecydowanym wyrazem na swojej twarzy.

Potter zamienił kilka słów z ich Panem, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to raczej milczał.

Zevi domyślał się, że to z powodu procesu jego ojca chrzestnego i czegokolwiek, czego dotyczyło to całe wczorajsze zamieszanie w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Oczywiście dla każdego, kto tak jak on spędził wiele czasu na obserwowanie „Ślizgońskiego Duetu" było jasne, że pomiędzy tą dwójką wisiał niepokój i napięcie, kiedy wymieniane przez nich spojrzenia były tak gęste, że ktokolwiek, kto utknąłby na ich linii ognia zostałby przez nie uduszony i utonąłby w nich.

Również Alphard wyglądał na nieco zmartwionego i spoglądał na wyczarowany przez Harry'ego czas tak często, jak sam Potter, chociaż powstrzymał się od własnego rzucania uroku _Tempus_.

Kolejną istotną zmianą było to, że medalion, medalion _Slytherina_, który wcześniej wisiał dyskretnie wokół szyi jego Pana, teraz kręcił się wokół gardła Harry'ego.

Naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, co wywołało taką zmianę, ale po raz kolejny mógł tylko obmyślać swoje niezawodne teorie i nie zaspokajać swoich pragnień zdobycia więcej niż tylko małego skrawka informacji.

Tylko pragnął, by któregoś dnia zaszczycono go możliwością poznania całej tej opowieści, ponieważ bez względu na to czy tragicznie, czy szczęśliwie zostanie ona zakończona, był pewny, że będzie ona epicka.

Kiedy śniadanie się skończyło, drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się, ujawniając postać mężczyzny.

Syriusza Blacka.

Mężczyzna uśmiechał się.

* * *

* patchwork – kompozycja zszywanych ze sobą w większą całość kawałeczków materiału, tworzących nowy wzór.


	104. Rozdział 104

Nad rozdziałem zbetowała się **Himitsu** - i pięknie jej za to dziękuję.

**Cookies. Alice**, Czarny Pan i Severus wydali mi się tak... niecodzienni, że nieźle się przy nich męczyłam :). C do nastroju Voldemorta... właściwie, jak się nad tym zastanowić, to tak, jest tego jakiś powód - chociaż, powiedziałabym, jest on psychologiczny... Marvolo został w pewnym sensie przyparty do muru, tak więc na pewno nie zdoła zrealizować wszystkich swoich pragnień :). **Mangha**, doskonale rozumiem :). Właściwie, jakby na to spojrzeć inaczej, to ta godzina rozmowy z Marvolo będzie też - w pewnym sensie, chociaż bardzo naciąganym - godziną rozmowy z Tomem. Albo przynajmniej, co jest bardziej prawidłowe, Riddle'em - jednym z trzech ;). Nie powiem, czy Tom się o tym dowie - sama się przekonasz... Voldemort... cóż, nie jest pewny relacji między Harrym a Tomem. A jak rozwinie się jego spojrzenie na nią, to okaże się z czasem :). Co do łzawych powitań, to... cóż, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie tak źle ;). **Malwina**, przepraszam, chyba mam już po prostu taki zwyczaj wywoływania u ludzi zniecierpliwienia i ciekawości ;). Umowa, zgadzam się, bardzo się Harry'emu udała, z całą pewnością, tak jak powiedziałaś, jest łagodna i korzystna dla Harry'ego. O Ginny - już niedługo wszystkiego się dowiemy :). Syriusza niestety nie będzie jakoś wyjątkowo dużo, ale na pewno kilka scen jeszcze się pojawi i myślę, że powinny być... satysfakcjonujące :). **Evolution**, a więc bardzo się cieszę, że wywołałam u ciebie radość :). Swoje myśli sformułowałaś bardzo delikatnie, dosadnie, powiedziałabym ;). Zgadzam się z twoimi przemyśleniami na temat slashu - także uważam, że dobrze jest tak jak jest i o ile uwielbiam tą dwójkę łączoną w parę, to myślę, że tutaj nie byłoby to korzystne dla ficka... Myślę, że masz za miało wiary w Harry'ego, a może uda mu się zrobić to samemu (nie, to nie jest sugestia, tylko zwrócenie uwagi, że Potter też, trochę, potrafi kombinować ;))? Co do Snape'a, to, niestety, nie nastawiałabym się zbytnio, gdyż... postać została nieco niedoceniona... W każdym razie nie będzie miał żadnej dużej roli. Myślę, że Voldemort w swoim zachowaniu miał więcej niż tylko jeden cel - tak samo jak Tom, który kieruje się zawsze więcej niż tylko jednym motywem. Bardzo też się cieszę, że spodobał ci się zacytowany przez ciebie fragment. Komentarz mi się bardzo podobał, nie widziałam w nim nic złego ;). **tina**, po pierwsze, to bardzo miło mi poznać :). Odzew na komentarz by był, zawsze odpowiadam na wszystkie komentarze nad najnowszym rozdziałem, bez względu na to, do którego rozdziały zostały wrzucone, ale miałaś rację nie pisząc komentarzy do wcześniejszych rozdziałów, bo, jak sądzę, większość rzeczy, na temat których można by polemizować, rozwiązało się w trakcie dalszego czytania ;). W każdym razie cieszę się, że teraz napisałaś :). Bardzo cieszę się, że opowiadanie podoba ci się właśnie z powodu relacji Harry-Tom (a co za tym idzie, ich potyczek), bo, szczerze mówiąc, myślę, że to właśnie ona powinna wzbudzać największe zainteresowanie. Na temat Marvola nic nie zdradzę i tym razem nie powiem też nawet, czy jesteś blisko prawdy, czy nie. Niestety Snape'a nie będzie... w dużej ilości. A właściwie, to będzie go właściwie bardzo mało. Tak, również nad tym ubolewam... Metody Toma są skuteczne i właściwie, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak zachowuje się względem innych, wcale nie aż takie bezwzględne ;). Ślizgoni to, mimo wszystko, nie tylko czyste zło, wszyscy pragną władzy - a Tom im tą władzę daje. Zeviego da się lubić i bardzo cieszę się, że ty to zrobiłaś :). **Keti**, przepraszam ;). Ale Syriusz już dzisiaj i to nawet w znacznej ilości! ;) Co do zaskoczenia - tak, myślę, że dalej zostaniesz zaskoczona. W jeszcze przynajmniej dwóch sprawach. Tak mocno. Bardzo mocno ;). **Ariano**, nie zazdroszczę i łączę się w bólu. Mam nadzieję, że jednak uda ci się znaleźć jakiś dostęp do rozdziałów - oczywiście trzymam kciuki w sprawie manipulowania rodzicami ;). Cieszę się, że rozdział ci się, mimo wszystko, podobał ;).

Z całego serca dziękuję za wasze komentarze. Wszystkie były wspaniałe i wszystkie wywołały u mnie niezwykłą radość, rozświetlając trudniejsze chwile w ciągu dnia. Nie macie pojęcia, jak potrafią być one motywujące ;).

Przypominam tylko o ankiecie – będę robiła to raz na jakiś czas, więc proszę, wybaczcie mi to. Osoby zarejestrowane mogą zagłosować na profilu, niezarejestrowane – jeżeli nie mając nic przeciwko, w komentarzach. Wszystkie głosy, oczywiście, wezmę pod uwagę.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto czwarty**

- Syriusz! – Harry w jednej chwili znalazł się na nogach, biegnąc przez salę, nie dbając o to, kto go widział ani o zdezorientowane i przerażone szepty, jakie wypełniły pomieszczenie.

Jego ojciec chrzestny przytulił go mocno i przez chwilę Harry delektował się tym, po czym odsunął się.

- Jesteś wolny? Jesteś naprawdę wolny? Co się stało? Co się stanie z Glizdogonem? Czy Ministerstwo…

- Harry – Syriusz roześmiał się, ściskając jego ramiona, a jego oczy zabłyszczały ciepło. – Daj mi czas odpowiedzieć, dzieciaku. Tak, jestem wolny. Ministerstwo nie miało żadnego przekonującego dowodu, który mógłby wysłać mnie z powrotem do Azkabanu, z czy bez procesu. To nieźle pochrzanione. Zdrajca z samego ranka otrzyma Pocałunek Dementora.

Kiedy starszy mężczyzna mówił to, coś błysnęło w jego oczach, jakaś bolesna mieszanka nienawiści i… współczucia?

Byli kiedyś przyjaciółmi.

Bez względu na to co się stało, byli kiedyś przyjaciółmi – i to _bolało_.

Harry był w stanie go zrozumieć.

Uścisnął go nieco mocniej nie wiedząc, w jaki inny sposób okazać swoje wsparcie.

- On jest Syriuszem Blackiem! – zapiszczał jakiś Puchon. – Dlaczego z nim rozmawiasz?

I tak rozpoczęły się długie wyjaśnienia.

* * *

Voldemort chodził wzburzony po pokoju, a Nagini wylegiwała się zwinięta w jednym z jego rogów, z zaciekawieniem obserwując jego poczynania.

- **Jesteś zaniepokojony **– syknęła. Spojrzał na nią. – **Czy to dlatego, że są… szczęśliwi?**

- **Jeśli są szczęśliwi, to dlaczego o tym zapomniałem?** – odparł chłodno, zaciskając szczękę. – **To nie ma sensu, bo oznacza, że stałem się taki, jaki jestem po to, by sprawić, że Potter i te wspomnienia pozostaną żywe… a zatem to… wygaśnięcie wspomnień było zbędne.**

- **Wierzysz, że tłustowłosy kłamie?** – zapytała, rozwijając się, szczerząc kły. Milczał przez moment.

- **Musi… albo coś pójdzie nie tak. **_**Kłopoty w raju**_**… które mogłoby spowodować, że stałem się taki, jaki jestem tylko po to, by zrobić na złość Potterowi. Mimo wszystko, _on _nie wydaje się zbyt lubić to, czym się stał, tak więc jedyny powód, dla którego mógłby się stać mną, ma związek z Potterem… tylko dlaczego tego nie pamiętam? To jest ponoć moja przeszłość i dzieło, moja historia. Powinienem ją znać.**

Mówił cicho, nie podnosząc wzroku, ale jego słowa pokryte były ostrą jak brzytwa lodowatą i stalową nutką.

- **Jak mogłem zapomnieć?**

Jego horkruks obserwował go, nie odpowiadając, szczeliny jego oczu były doskonałym odbiciem jego własnych, szkarłatnych i przepełnionych nienawiścią.

- **Dlaczego miałbym zapomnieć, skoro byłem… szczęśliwy?**

Potrzebował kogoś, kogo mógłby potorturować.

* * *

Syriusz, tuż przed wyjściem (bo podobno było cholernie dużo rzeczy, które musiał zrobić jako dopiero co uwolniony człowiek, które nie mogły czekać), zatrzymał się niezręcznie przed Tomem.

- Ja… ja wierzę, że mam wobec ciebie dług za moją wolność – stwierdził obojętnym tonem, zbyt obojętnym, jak na jego beztroskiego ojca chrzestnego.

Harry zamarł i poczuł jak wzrok Toma zatrzymuje się na nim przez chwilę, po czym przenosi na Syriusza.

- Nie – odparł dziedzic Slytherina. – Twoje długi zostały spłacone.

- Uratowałeś mi życie – zauważył Syriusz, przełykając ślinę. – Dwukrotnie.

- I za każdym razem zadbałem o to, by dług został mi spłacony. Zwróć się do swojego chrześniaka, jeśli czujesz potrzebę spłacenia ustępstw, na jakie się zgodził w twoim imieniu.

Głowa Syriusza odwróciła się.

- Ustępstw? – powtórzył mocno. Harry przeklął cicho młodego Czarnego Pana.

- Nie powiedział ci o tym? – zakwestionował Tom, tonem przepełnionym niewinnością i łagodnym znużeniem. – Mój błąd, to chyba niezręczna rozmowa… wybacz, skarbie.

Taaa, Harry był pewien, jak bardzo jest mu przykro i jak wielki był to z jego strony przypadek.

Tom się nie pomylił – to było specjalnie dlatego, że Riddle wciąż był wkurzony na niego za ukradnięcie horkruksa, jakkolwiek słodko to zamaskował. Obaj o tym wiedzieli.

Zacisnął szczękę, ale poza tym pozostał niewzruszony, wiedząc, że Tom zachłannie przyglądał się jego reakcji i ruchom.

- Jakie to były ustępstwa? – dopytywał się Syriusz.

Harry oparł się chęci rozszerzenia oczu z powodu poczucia winy, z łatwością utrzymując swoją twarz bez wyrazu.

- To nic ta… - zaczął, tylko po to by urwać, kiedy jego ramię zapłonęło.

Usłyszał syk i nie musiał spoglądać w dół, by wiedzieć, że wąż ożywił się na jego odsłoniętym ramieniu. Syriusz zesztywniał całkowicie, wpatrując się w niego, niemal niepozornie, zauważając kłopotliwy dodatek.

- To jest… _coś ty zrobił_? – prawie syknął Syriusz, potrząsając nim.

Harry zrobił krok do tyłu, ukrywając jakiekolwiek zaniepokojenie.

- Syriuszu…

- Czy to jest to, co ja myślę, że to jest? – kontynuował wściekle starszy mężczyzna.

- Tatuaż? Rozumiem, że uważasz, iż technicznie powinienem mieć na to osiemnaście lat, ale…

- _Harry!_ – warknął Syriusz, podczas gdy wąż zapłonął na jego wymigiwanie się.

Racja. Urodzinowy prezent Toma.

W odpowiedzi wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. Uścisk Syriusza wzmocnił się na chwilę.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał jego ojciec chrzestny chrapliwym głosem, jego oczy rzuciły Tomowi ponure spojrzenie, podczas gdy ten tylko uniósł w odpowiedzi brew, nawet jeśli wąż zamienił się z powrotem na przypominające półksiężyce „znaki paznokci", które tak znajomo ozdobiły jego skórę.

Skóra Harry'ego mrowiła i oparł się on pokusie spojrzenia na tego, który to stworzył.

- Dlaczego co? – odparł tępo.

- Dlaczego zrobiłeś coś takiego… to nie jest…

- Nie pozwolę umrzeć jedynej rodzinie, jaka mi pozostała – oświadczył cicho Harry, domyślając się reszty pytania, napotykając wzrok Syriusza. – Nie wtedy, kiedy istnieje jakikolwiek sposób, w jaki mogę cię uratować.

Syriusz wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Jego nowoodkryta wolność prawdopodobnie przytłaczała go.

- To nie twoim zadaniem jest ratowanie mnie, dzieciaku – odparł, jego głos był ledwie szeptem, załamał się.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i wycofał się łagodnie.

- Oczywiście, że moim, skoro miałem możliwość uratowania cię… mówisz, że wolałbyś, bym raczej tego nie zrobił? – Głęboka rana pulsowała gdzieś w jego klatce piersiowej. Ręce Syriusza otuliły jego twarz, zatrzymując na nim wzrok, tak jak pierwszym razem, kiedy się spotkali.

Tom przesunął się.

- Wolałbym raczej, byś nie płacił za to ceny – odpowiedział Syriusz z nutą czegoś w głosie, desperacji, pewności, ale Harry nie rozumiał, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło.

- Nie rozumiem – stwierdził, zły na siebie. – Cena była żadna. To nie jest wielka sprawa.

Syriusz umilkł na moment, po czym się uśmiechnął.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko, bym przez moment porozmawiał z Tomem?

* * *

Tom oparł się o drzwi pobliskiej sali lekcyjnej, patrząc na, teraz już wolnego, człowieka, stojącego przed nim z jedynie nieznacznym zainteresowaniem.

- Dlaczego dałeś mu szczura? – zażądał spadkobierca Blacków, dość agresywnie, jeśli miałby być szczery. Jego usta wygięły się nieznacznie.

O radości.

On naprawdę myślał, że był zastraszający; że był zagrożeniem… graczem. On był niczym więcej niż pionkiem, znaczącym coś na planszy Toma jedynie z powodu wpływu i relacji z Harrym.

- Prezent świąteczny – powiedział spokojnie, zauważając, że mężczyzna niemal natychmiast sfrustrował się z powodu tak nonszalanckiej odpowiedzi.

- Jesteś _Ślizgonem_, nie robisz czegoś, jeśli nie masz z tego korzyści! – splunął mężczyzna z nutą oskarżenia w głosie, które było po prostu absurdalne.

- Wszyscy robią wszystko w celu odniesienia jakiejś korzyści – odparł spokojnie. – Ośmielam się stwierdzić, że nie jest to jedynie cechą Ślizgonów.

- Ty sukinsynu…!

- Właściwie, to moi rodzice byli małżeństwem… to był niezły skandal.

Jego oczy zabłyszczały, gdy mu celowo przerwał, obserwując jak czerwone wypieki zakradły się na twarz Blacka.

Harry nie zdenerwowałby się tak szybko. Grałby razem z nim. Rzucił trafną ripostę. Harry był _wyzwaniem_.

Black spojrzał na niego, bystre oczy analizowały go w sposób, który wywołałby u niego śmiech, gdyby nie był w stanie kontrolować tak swoich reakcji.

Czy ten ex-skazaniec i Gryfon, niezależnie od rodowodu, naprawdę myślał, że był dla _niego_ jakimkolwiek przeciwnikiem?

Jak… żałośnie osobliwe.

- Niemniej jednak – kontynuował gładko, kiedy tylko jego towarzysz zabierał się do powiedzenia czegoś. – O ile wiem, prosiłeś o tę małą pogawędkę z jakiegoś powodu? Jestem zajętym człowiekiem – proponuję wyjawić ten powód i pospieszyć się – pouczył.

Źrenice mężczyzny rozszerzyły się nieznacznie i od razu wiedział, co było przyczyną zdziwienia i zakłopotania, które tak łatwo można było wyczytać z jego twarzy, mimo wysiłków, jakie wkładał w ukrycie tych emocji.

Wcześniej Black widział go jedynie w towarzystwie Harry'ego; swego czasu był z Harrym na Grimmauld i wtedy granie w gierki z Potterem zajmowało cały jego czas.

Był dla Blacka całkowicie nieprzewidywalny i to _przerażało_ go, bo oznaczało, że nie miał on żadnej możliwości przewidzenia kierunku jego działania w stosunku do Harry'ego.

Jego, który spędził więcej czasu w towarzystwie chrześniaka mężczyzny niż on sam…

Podbródek Blacka wysunął się do przodu, a oczy rozbłysły dziko.

- Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi być wolnym? Gdzie jest haczyk?

Ale nie był on taki zupełnie tępy.

Tom pozwolił niebezpiecznemu uśmieszkowi zadrgać na jego ustach, kiedy odsunął się od drzwi, okrążając drapieżnie mężczyznę, obserwując, jak ten walczył pomiędzy zachowywaniem się obojętnie, a pilnowaniem tego, by bez przerwy mieć na niego oko.

Jego wyraz twarzy stał się bardziej poważny, rozbawienie znikło.

- Nie wtrącaj się w moje stosunki z Harrym – powiedział cicho, ostrzegawczo.

Syriusz zamrugał, praktycznie jeżąc się jak pies.

- Jeśli go skrzywdzisz…

- Nic nie zrobisz – skończył spokojnie. – I nie powiesz mu o tej rozmowie, a także nie nastawisz go przeciwko mnie.

- Co sprawia, że jesteś tego taki pewny? Nie możesz mnie w tej chwili zabić, Harry dowiedziałby się i nigdy ci nie wybaczył!

- Bo ty nigdy go nie skrzywdzisz – stwierdził, czując rosnące poczucie satysfakcji, kiedy mężczyzna zbladł.

- Co?

- Serio, jestem pewien, że nie mówię tak cicho… - zaszydził. – Nie powiesz mu, ponieważ nie będziesz chciał go skrzywdzić – powtórzył protekcjonalnie jasno i powoli.

- Słyszałem, co… - zaczął Black, praktycznie warcząc.

- A wiesz _dlaczego_ to oznacza, że nigdy nie powiesz mu o tej rozmowie? – zapytał słodko. Black gapił się na niego, nie odpowiadając. – Bo, jak jestem pewien, że zauważyłeś, to _ja _jestem tym, który zbiera go do kupy.

Przerwał, pozwalając uderzyć zadanemu przez siebie ciosowi, ból był widoczny na twarzy towarzyszącego mu mężczyzny, w jego wzdrygnięciu się.

To _on_ opiekował się Harrym, nie Black… i czy nie było to istną torturą dla tego mężczyzny? To było piękne.

- Być może zechcesz naprawić go następnym razem, kiedy będzie rozbijał się na kawałeczki? Och… Czekaj… - Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zamyślenie, okrutna przyjemność wirowała odurzająco w jego krwi. - Nie będzie cię w pobliżu. Ja będę.

Jego wzrok palił okrutnie.

- Tylko dlatego, że jest on twoim chrześniakiem, nie czyni go to twoim. Wejdź mi w drogę, a ja _osobiście_ upewnię się, że spotka cię jakiś tragiczny los.

Kończąc groźbę, uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco do mężczyzny.

- Myślałem o tym i to naprawdę będzie najlepsze dla nas wszystkich – stwierdził radośnie. – Jesteś wolnym człowiekiem i zabierzesz Harry'ego do swojego życia. Harry nigdy nie wróci do tych _obrzydliwych_ mugoli i będzie miał rodzinę. Ja będę kontynuował to, co robię bez jakiegoś małego durnia, zamierzającego utrudnić mi osiągnięcie wyznaczonych celów. Idealne, nie sądzisz? Tak myślałem… jest coś jeszcze, o czym chciałeś podyskutować?

Był mile zaskoczony, kiedy, mimo klęski, mężczyzna wciąż patrzył na niego wyzywająco.

- Nie będę stał i patrzył, jak go krzywdzisz.

- Nie chcę go skrzywdzić – przyznał chłodno. – Cóż… Skłamałem, nie mam nic przeciwko oglądaniu jego bólu, to raczej fascynujące… ale nie mam zamiaru złamać go lub zabić.

Mężczyzna, mimo wszystko, potrzebował jakiejś otuchy…

Odwrócił się, by odejść, słysząc, jak mężczyzna praktycznie warczy przez swoje nigdy NIE zamykające się usta.

- Mój chrześniak wydaje się być błędnie przekonany, że jesteś jego _przyjacielem_ i że ci na nim zależy, nie obchodzi mnie, czy sprowadzisz na mnie Pocałunek Dementora, jeśli go… - zaczął groźnie mężczyzna, z każdą nutką brzmiąc, jak gdyby był zdolny do popełnienia morderstwa, o które go posądzono… ale Tom mógł zabić zdecydowanie więcej niż trzynastu ludzi w swoim życiu.

Zatrzymał się, odwracając, a jego własne oczy rozbłysły na wstręt i odrazę w głosie Black, na niedowierzanie, na pytanie.

To zdecydowanie nie było pytanie, które powinno zostać postawione.

- To nie jego błędne przekonanie, to twoje, w uproszczeniu i nakładaniu na nas tych twoich zgrabnych, małych etykietek. _Jestem_ jego przyjacielem, jeśli chcesz używać tego określenia… ale to nie znaczy, że stoimy po tej samej stronie.

Tym razem nie oglądał się za siebie.


	105. Rozdział 105

Betowała **Himitsu** - dziękuję! :)

**Cookies. Alice**, na wszystkie pytanie poznasz w końcu odpowiedzi :). Jestem niesłychanie ciekawa twojej teorii - i tego, czy jest bliska prawdy... Zapominanie o szczegółach jest całkowicie zrozumiałe - nie masz się co martwić ;). Zresztą Toma ostatnio właściwie w dużej mierze widzieliśmy tylko oczami, trzeba przyznać nieco zaślepionego, Harry'ego. **Mangha**, ani Voldemorta, ani Toma w Hawajskiej koszuli sobie nie wyobrażam, skoro już o to pytasz :). Voldemort nie był zbyt kanoniczny w ostatnich rozdziałach i trzeba to, niestety, przetrwać - potem jest lepiej... Co do horkuksa to... cóż, no tak, to będzie dość duży błąd, jaki popełniła autorka, chociaż przyznam, że zawsze sama byłam przekonana, że Nagini horkruksem stała się gdzieś w 5 tomie - aczkolwiek człowiek całe życie się uczy i dobrze dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego ;). Co do całej sceny Syriusza, to osobiście odbieram ją jako toczącą się w jakimś prywatnym pomieszczeniu obok Wielkiej Sali i tak też ją sobie zawsze wyobrażałam :). Punktu widzenia Toma będzie zdecydowanie więcej, to mogę obiecać :). Działania Toma budzą niepokój, zgadzam się, i bardzo możliwe, że w najbliższym czasie staną się jeszcze nieco bardziej... kontrowersyjne. O ile, oczywiście, zwrócicie uwagę na szczegół, który tą kontrowersję może wywołać :). Plany, plany - plan Harry'ego już w pewnej części poznaliśmy. Niedługo poznamy go w bardziej szczegółowy sposób i chociaż ulegnie on jeszcze kilku poprawką, to mniej więcej w takiej formie zachowa się do samego końca. Co do planu Toma - o ile go zauważycie, to pojawi się niedługo. Plan Dumbledore'a pozostanie tajemnicą do końca, Voldemorta natomiast... cóż, jeżeli jeszcze nie jest zauważalny, to niedługo powinien taki się stać :). Cygnus jeszcze będzie i wtedy też wyjaśnione będzie, dlaczego go teraz nie ma. **Evolution**, no cóż, może tak się stanie? Oczywiście nie zdradzę, czy tak będzie, ale nie można tego wykluczyć ;). W każdym razie sprawa zapomnianych wspomnień Voldemorta zostanie bardzo dokładnie wytłumaczona pod sam koniec. Dlatego też nie powiem, czy tylko wspomnienia, czy wspomnienia wraz ze wpływem wydarzeń zostały usunięte z jego świadomości ;). Nic mi nie przeszkadza, że dzielisz się teoriami - bardzo mi się to podoba :). I jest niezwykle ciekawe. Co do twojej teorii - oczywiście nie powiem, czy jest prawdziwa, ale na pewno jest bardzo logiczna i dobra :). Takie rozwiązanie sprawy byłoby możliwe. I właściwie uzasadnione jest to, że przychodzi do głowy. Syriusza jest mi, osobiście, niesamowicie tutaj żal - został dosłownie przygnieciony przez zaborczego Toma... **Whovian**, nic nie szkodzi, cieszę się, że teraz jestem w stanie zobaczyć twój komentarz :). Dziękuję za wykazanie literówki, natychmiast ją zmieniłam i mam nadzieję, że już nikogo nie pokuła w oczy... Głos w sprawie dalszego tłumaczenia oczywiście sobie zapisałam i wezmę go później pod uwagę :). Co do bękarta - też się nad tym zastanawiałam, ale w końcu zdecydowałam się na sukinsyna, gdyż, cóż, tak jak powiedziałaś, Syriusz by tak nie powiedział, do tego raczej - przynajmniej ja - nie znam ludzi, którzy na co dzień krzyczeliby do innych "bękarcie". Tego się już po prostu... za bardzo nie używa. ;) **Veritaseria**, właściwie to tak, Voldemort był smutny. Próbuje rozgryźć tą całą zagadkę swojej niepamięci. Nie wie, co w związku z tym czuć, bo nie wie, co spowodowało, że nic nie pamięta. Jestem ciekawa twoich wymyślonych zakończeń Ulubieńca, ale podejrzewam, że nie będziesz chciała się nimi podzielić - chociaż oczywiście do tego zachęcam! ;) **Nanette**, oczywiście, że w końcu wybuchnie - tylko teraz pytanie, co pierwsze ;)? Rozmowa Syriusza i Toma, zgadzam się, warta uwagi - szczególnie, że Tom ukazuje bardzo ciekawą część samego siebie. Konfrontacja między Voldemortem i Tomem będzie. A także między Voldemortem, Tomem i Harrym :). Dziękuję za wykazanie błędów, szybko je poprawiłam. Postaram się bardziej zwracać na nie uwagę i mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj pod tym względem będzie lepiej :). Nie ma za co przepraszać, doskonale rozumiem zabieganie i nie mam absolutnie nic za złe :). **tina**, nic nie szkodzi, pomyłka jest zrozumiała, biorąc pod uwagę, że "Wybraniec" to jeden z członów tytułu miniaturek do tego opowiadania ;). Niesamowicie cieszę się, że tak bardzo ten fick cię wciągnął - rozumiem też przemyślenia na jego temat, bo sama często żyję w świecie opowiadania, które właśnie czytam ;). Kłopoty się, oczywiście, niedługo pojawia, chociaż nadchodzące rozdziały to bardziej teoretyczne wytłumaczenie wszystkiego, co możliwe - w każdym razie wiele one powinny w najbliższym czasie rozjaśnić. :) Co do wzbudzającego w Voldemorcie wyzuty sumienia Harry'ego - powiem tylko, że rozwiązanie może okazać się bardzo zaskakujące i... proste :). Tom jest mroczny, cóż... jest Ślizgonem. Praktycznie posiada swój własny Wewnętrzny Krąg. Jest niebezpieczny. I chociaż często sprawia, że o tym zapominamy, to jednak trzeba zawsze mieć to na uwadze (chociaż te słowa właściwie powinno się skierować do Pottera ;)). Chyba cię naprawdę źle w ostatnim komentarzu zrozumiałam i cieszę się, że mnie poprawiłaś :).

Dziękuję, oczywiście, za wszystkie komentarze, które pojawiły się pod ostatnim rozdziałem. Dziękuję też wszystkim, którzy mają w sobie tyle samozaparcia, że w czytaniu doszli aż do tego momentu. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że wszyscy jesteście niesamowici :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto piąty**

Syriusz czuł emocje wirujące w jego głowie i sercu jak poniewierany przez sztorm statek; wielkie huragany zmieszania i gniewu - i pochłaniającą go bezradność, jakiej nie czuł od Halloweenowej nocy w 1980 roku.

Wpatrywał się w oddalającą się postać, oniemiały, po czym zmusił się do ruszenia za nią, czując, jak nogi pod nim miękną. Ból ścisnął jego żołądek.

Był tu dla Harry'ego! Pomógłby swojemu chrześniakowi w czymkolwiek, gdyby ten tylko się z tym do niego zwrócił… tyle, że Harry się z tym do niego nie zwrócił. Zwrócił się do Toma.

A stało się tak tylko dlatego, że nie miał okazji pokazać szmaragdowookiemu chłopcu tego, że jego ramiona nie załamią się pod ciężarem przygnębienia i desperacji.

Był teraz wolny, prawda? Ale nie mógł robić tego, czego tylko chciał. Został zmuszony do zachowania dystansu i usunięcia się, kiedy tylko ten sukinsyn tak rozkaże. Nie mógł wyrwać Harry'ego od dziedzica Slytherina.

Był… bezradny.

Kiedy zbliżali się do Harry'ego, chłopak przesuwał pomiędzy nimi swoje spojrzenie; bez wątpienia zastanawiając się, o czym, u diabła, mogli mówić. Jego chrześniak podniósł pytająco brwi, kiedy żaden z nich się nie odezwał.

- Twój drogocenny ojciec chrzestny próbował mnie jedynie przekonać, abym zlikwidował twoje ustępstwa i to jego zobowiązał do spłacenia długu – wycedził gładko Tom, bez chwili wahania. Harry zacisnął szczękę i Riddle uśmiechnął się leniwie. – Uspokój się, bohaterze. Odmówiłem.

Syriusz z trudem mógł uwierzyć, jak płynnie _kłamstwo_ wypowiedziane zostało przez tego nastolatka, ale Harry nie przyglądał się teraz Tomowi, patrzył ponuro na Syriusza.

- Kłamiesz – stwierdził Harry z nutką gniewu, ponownie spoglądając na Toma.

Młody Czarny Pan wzruszył elegancko ramionami.

- Tak więc mnie pozwij, tak naprawdę sprzedał mi duszę w twoim imieniu. Chciałbyś ją odkupić? – zapytał z uśmieszkiem Riddle. Harry zacisnął pięści i _syknął_ coś.

Syriusz oparł się pokusie odskoczenia od tak jawnego przejawu tradycjonalnie mrocznego talentu: jego chrześniak nie był zły! Uśmieszek Riddle'a nie zmienił się – chociaż zaszła jakaś różnica, której nie był w stanie konkretnie sprecyzować, kiedy odsyczał coś w odpowiedzi.

Dziwaczne było myślenie o sobie, jako o kimś nieistniejącym, jakkolwiek arogancko mogło to zabrzmieć, zawsze, kiedy był w pobliżu, przyciągał sobą uwagę otaczających go ludzi, ale przez moment wydawało się, jakby to właśnie tym się stał – kimś nieistniejącym, kiedy świat ograniczył się do ich dwójki (Riddle'a i Harry'ego) z intensywnością, która sprawiała, że każdy obserwator czuł się nią przytłoczony.

Syriusz przełknął z trudem ślinę, po czym rozpromienił się, bo dziś był przecież taki _szczęśliwy_ dzień, prawda? Ścisnął ramię Harry'ego, przyciągając go do uścisku.

- Najlepiej, jeśli pozwolę wrócić ci teraz na lekcje. Napiszę wkrótce i, bez obaw, w każdej chwili odezwij się do mnie przez lusterko – oznajmił, napotykając wzrok Harry'ego, zastanawiając się czy jego desperacja była bardzo widoczna.

_Odezwij się do mnie przez lusterko. Proszę, proszę, odezwij się do mnie przez lusterko. Pozwól mi być tu dla ciebie._

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, bolesna nieświadomość coraz bardziej przesiąknięta była bolesną, zdezorientowaną spostrzegawczością, która wskazywała na to, że jego chrześniak dość łatwo odczytał jego emocje, ale nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co chciał mu przez nie przekazać.

Napotkał na moment wzrok Riddle'a i z roztargnieniem uświadomił sobie, że w jego uśmieszku nastąpiła zmiana. Kiedy kierował go do niego, zarówno jego oczy, jak i rysy twarzy były twarde oraz zimne… kiedy jego odbiorcą był Harry, wszystko to było odrobinę bardziej miękkie. Było w nich okrucieństwo, o tak, z Riddle'a wręcz wyciekało czarujące okrucieństwo i urok osobisty, ale kiedy miał do czynienia z Harrym, pojawiało się coś jeszcze, co ktoś inny mógłby określić jako sentyment lub coś podobnego.

Fascynację, z całą pewnością.

Obsesję.

Stłumił dreszcz.

Musiał znaleźć sposób na to, by dać Harry'emu coś lub kogoś o wiele zdrowszego, coś lub kogoś, na kim mógłby polegać.

I porozmawiać z Alphardem.

* * *

Harry pomyślał, że powinien przywyknąć już do okłamującego go Toma albo tego, że Tom wcale nie robił tego tak wiele razy… chociaż zawsze starał się pamiętać, że słowa Toma powinny być odbierane z pewną dozą krytycyzmu.

To po prostu przypomniało mu, jak bezbłędnie Tom był w stanie mieszać ze sobą kłamstwo oraz prawdę i jak to nie miał on żadnych skrupułów co do wykorzystania emocjonalnej manipulacji lub jak łatwo potrafił się z tego wszystkiego wywinąć.

Nie był w stanie stwierdzić, kiedy Tom kłamał, nie naprawdę, miał wtedy jedynie nieuchwytne uczucie w brzuchu, bo dość dobrze znał Toma… jedynym powodem, dla którego był tak pewny, że jego stwierdzenie nie było prawdą, było tym, że Syriusz nie był tak biegły w sztuce kłamania.

Jasne, Łapa był dobry… prawdopodobnie spędził wystarczająco dużo czasu na próbach uniknięcia szlabanów, by wyćwiczyć w sobie tą umiejętność, ale nie był w tym tak dobry jak Harry i z całą pewnością nie tak dobry jak Tom. Psychopata.

Harry usiadł w klasie, a jego palce zacisnęły się z pragnienia, by poczytać książkę o Czasie, zamiast powtarzać tematy, które przerobił już w przeszłości.

Istniały, oczywiście, różnice w pewnych sprawach, obalone i odkryte teorie, ale… szkoła, kiedy porównywało się ją z Czasem, miała dość kiepskie znaczenie.

Los i Szczęście. Stłumił westchnienie.

Miał nadzieję, że Los doświadczał wiecznych męczarni i trzymał się od niego z daleka.

Musiał także naprawić Ginny.

Już się tego bał.

* * *

W czasie lunchu odciągnął na bok Rona oraz Hermionę, zanim mogliby oni wejść do Wielkiej Sali, ignorując sposób, w jaki przechodzący koło niego Ślizgoni wysyłali mu dziwne lub nerwowe spojrzenia.

Zupełnie nie wiedział dlaczego, zgadywał, że ma to coś wspólnego z Tomem. A tak zazwyczaj było, kiedy atmosfera i prądy mocy unosiły się nad Ślizgonami.

Po prostu nie wiedział, dlaczego wysyłali mu dziwne spojrzenia – zapyta Pansy.

- Rozpracowałem sposób, w jaki można powstrzymać Ginny od zachowywania się tak dziwnie – oznajmił cicho. Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się, a twarz Rona wydawała się odzyskać dawny blask, który nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że chłopak stracił.

- Jak? – dopytywał się rudowłosy. – Co mamy robić? To nie będzie jej bolało, prawda? Możemy zrobić to teraz…?

- Jak się tego dowiedziałeś? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Od jednego z moich wielu źródeł – poinformował z uśmiechem Harry. Hermiona zacisnęła usta.

- Nie zrobiłeś czegoś niebezpiecznego, prawda, Harry?

- Kogo obchodzi, jak się tego dowiedział?! – wykrzyknął Ron. – Możemy naprawić Ginny.

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

- Cóż, pamiętacie, jak przypuszczaliśmy, że ma _to_ na nią wpływ z powodu jej emocjonalnej zależności względem mnie…?

- Taaak.

- Musimy zniszczyć tą zależność – oświadczył stanowczo. Ron skinął głową, ale brwi Hermiony zmarszczyły się.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc o zniszczeniu tej zależności?

- Musimy sprawić, by naprawdę mnie znienawidziła i nigdy więcej nie oczekiwała tego, że zrobię cokolwiek, by jej pomóc lub ją uratować, i w pewnym sensie na dokładkę sprawić, by wszystko wskazywało na to, że nigdy szczególnie nie zależało mi na jej losie w Komnacie Tajemnic.

Nastąpił moment całkowitej, ciężkiej ciszy, przerywany jedynie brzdękiem sztućców i gwaru głosów wydobywającymi się z Wielkiej Sali.

- Jak to zrobimy? – zapytała Hermiona, jej głos stał się nagle nieco chrapliwy i cichy.

- Zostawcie to mnie – odparł Harry. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że wcześniej was ostrzegę i wytłumaczę się, dlaczego tak nagle zacznę traktować ją… inaczej.

Westchnął. To nie powinno być zbyt trudne; spędził w otoczeniu Toma i Ślizgonów wystarczająco czasu na to, by wiedzieć jak kilkoma słowami zgnieść swoich „przeciwników". Po prostu na co dzień się przed tym powstrzymywał. Przypuszczał, że „skłonności do okrucieństwa" mogą być w tym przypadku przydatne.

- Możemy jej powiedzieć, że naprawdę nie myślisz w taki sposób, prawda? – zapytał Ron, a zmartwienie wkradło się do jego głosu.

- Nie – powiedział cicho Harry. – To oznaczałoby, że zachowywałem się w stosunku do niej okropnie tylko po to, by ją uratować, a to mogłoby odwrócić cały proces, a wtedy my nie moglibyśmy niczego zrobić i ona by _umarła_. – Przełknął ślinę. – Tak długo jak ja... jestem jaki jestem, ona nigdy nie może się dowiedzieć.

Zarówno Ron, jak i Hermiona zbledli śmiertelnie.

* * *

Alphard spojrzał na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę.

Jego siostrzeńca.

Syriusza Blacka.

Gryfona.

Byłego skazańca.

_Ojca chrzestnego_ Harry'ego.

Podróż w czasie była jednym wielkim praniem w mózgu; to właśnie dlatego zwykle unikał zbyt poważnego myślenia o tej sytuacji.

Łatwiej było traktować ją jak jakąś dziwną grę lub eksperyment i nie poszukiwać informacji o swojej przyszłości, bądź przywiązywać się do czegoś.

I tak wszyscy byli w tym czasie martwi – inaczej nie byliby w stanie przebywać tutaj z powodu paradoksu. Tom wydawał się trochę inny pod tym względem i nie był do końca pewny, dlaczego tak jest.

- Nie powinieneś się ze mną kontaktować – powiedział cicho.

- Chciałem podziękować…

- Nie! – uciął mu gwałtownie. – Nie dziękuj mi za coś, czego jeszcze nie zrobiłem. Nie chcę czuć nacisku. – Złagodził nieco swój ton z powodu mizernego spojrzenia mężczyzny, przyglądając się mu. – Wyglądasz jak ja… ale masz oczy Oriona.

- Cóż, ty wyglądasz jak Walburga, chociaż mniej kobieco – oświadczył Syriusz ze słabym uśmiechem, który próbował nieco powiększyć. Śmiech zaskoczył go.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie wyglądam jak _dziewczyna_… Zostawiłem to tobie, co?

- Nie wyglądam jak dziewczyna! – wykrzyknął jego bratanek oburzonym i nieznacznie wrogim głosem, ale jego oczy błyszczały dobrym humorem.

W odpowiedzi jedynie uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się złośliwie, po czym ten uśmieszek zniknął.

- Miło było cię poznać – poinformował szczerze – ale naprawdę nie powinienem z tobą rozmawiać.

- Co, Riddle ci zabronił, czy jak? – powiedział żartobliwie Syriusz, chociaż jego ton spochmurniał. Zatrzymał się natychmiast w miejscu, a żart spalił się. – On naprawdę zabronił ci ze mną rozmawiać… - jego bratanek brzmiał na wściekłego, mówiąc to z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie konkretnie z tobą, a z naszą przyszłością. Im mniej wiemy, tym lepiej – wyjaśnił.

- A jednak Riddle sam łamie te zasady bez żadnych konsekwencji? Co się stało z dawaniem dobrego przykładu?

- Tom jest Tomem. Lepiej, jeżeli nie będziesz mówił o nim źle w moim towarzystwie, nie pozwolę na to – ponownie oznajmił ostro. Jego lojalność zawsze była i zawsze będzie należała do dziedzica Slytherina. – Cieszę się, że jesteś wolny – kontynuował, znów łagodniej. – Azkaban nie jest dobrym miejscem dla naszej rodziny, chociaż zauważyłem, jak wielu z nas dostało rezydencję w otoczeniu dementorów. – Skóra jego bratanka pobladła na same ich wspomnienie i jego serce zacisnęło się. – Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się w przyszłości… w przeszłości… w bardziej przyjemnych okolicznościach – oznajmił. – Słyszałem, że byłeś niezłym psotnikiem. Życzę miłego dnia.

Obrócił się na pięcie.

- Czekaj! – Ręka chwyciła go za ramię i niemal szarpnął się z powodu dotyku, na wpół obawiając się tego, że mógłby zniknąć z dymem lub paradoksem, lub jakąś inną czasowatą rzeczą… - Muszę…

Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie uniknąć tej rozmowy. Cholera.

- Chciałeś porozmawiać ze mną o Tomie i Harrym – skończył, zmuszając swój głos do nietypowej dla niego obojętności.

Dowcipy i żarty na bok, jego rodzice bardzo dobrze nauczyli go etykiety Czystej Krwi. Wiedział jak trzymać na swojej twarzy wyciszoną maskę, mimo tego, że raczej mu nie pasowała.

- Co… co o nich myślisz? Czy Harry chce tego, proszę, nie jestem w stanie patrzeć na to, jak cierpi – Syriusz przyglądał mu się uważnie, niemal błagalnie.

- Nie do mnie należy komentowanie ich relacji – powiedział ostrożnie Alphard, wyplątując się z uścisku, czując palące uczucie hipokryzji, rodzące się w jego głowie – sam wielokrotnie wypowiadał się na ten temat.

Jego bratanek znów uparcie trzymał na swoim.

- Tak między Blackami – nalegał Syriusz.

Alphard zacisnął z niepokojem usta. Tom nie chciałby, aby o tym mówił, ale… przecież nie wyrządzi tym wielkiej krzywdy, prawda? Kilkoma starannie dobranymi słowami, uspakajającymi stojącego przed nim mężczyznę?

- Myślę, że zależy im na sobie, a próbowanie rozdzielić ich na siłę mogłoby wyrządzić więcej szkody niż pożytku – dla nich i dla osoby, która by tego próbowała. – Napotkał nieustępliwy wzrok Syriusza. – Nie próbuj wejść Tomowi w drogę. Zmiażdżyłby cię, a nie za bardzo pragnąłbym zobaczyć jak ci to robi, wydajesz się być dobrym człowiekiem.

- Więcej szkody niż pożytku? Masz na myśli ich… zależność? – Jego bratanek wyglądał na niesamowicie przerażonego, a nawet zranionego.

- Weź się w garść. Zależność to dość dziwne słowo na opisanie tego, ponieważ obaj są niezwykle niezależnymi ludźmi, którzy nie mają w zwyczaju polegać na kimkolwiek innym prócz samego siebie, a już na pewno nie zwracają się do siebie błagalnie o pomoc… chociaż, w pewnym sensie, jest to także odpowiednie słowo. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie zdradzają sobie wszystkich tajemnic jak najlepsi przyjaciele, nie chodzi mi o ten rodzaj zależności. Ta jest…

- Toksyczna – zaproponował ponuro mężczyzna, bezradnie. – Niezdrowa. Obsesyjna.

Zerknął na niego, ale nic nie odpowiedział, uznając, że było w jego słowach trochę prawdy.

- Jeśli będzie to dla ciebie chociaż trochę pocieszające, to powiem, że jakakolwiek by nie była ich relacja, jest ona obustronna. Tom nie odrzuci go… ale również Harry nigdy nie odwróci się od Toma. Na twoim miejscu dałbym sobie spokój i cieszył się z tego, że Harry podejmuje próbę, jakkolwiek słaba ona jest, by mieć cię w swoim życiu. Świat zwęża się do ich dwójki, kiedy są razem, wszystko spychane zostaje na drugi plan, dopóki znów się od siebie nie oddalą, a stwierdzam to, mając świadomość jedynie małej części ich relacji między sobą.

- Tak więc sugerujesz, że powinienem porzucić Harry'ego bez względu na to, co planuje Riddle? – splunął Syriusz.

Oczy Alpharda zaszły mgłą na myśl o _takim_ planie.

- Czy nie powiedziałem przed chwilą, że to obustronne? Tom nie ciągnie za sobą Harry'ego na siłę. Twój chrześniak nie jest bezradny, jest całkowicie zdolny do tego, by bronić się przed Tomem i robi to z największą zręcznością oraz sukcesem, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem u kogokolwiek, z kim grał Tom.

- Nie rozumiem… - niemal jęknął Syriusz, z szaleńczym wzrokiem. Alphard westchnął.

- Do tanga trzeba dwojga, a ich gra nie jest grana jedynie przez Toma, bez względu na to, że większość osób tak właśnie wydaje się zakładać.

Pochylił wyimaginowany kapelusz i odszedł, zanim jego bratanek mógłby zapytać go o cokolwiek innego.

* * *

- Harry – rozbrzmiał głos. Toma. Harry zatrzymał się i dał znak Ronowi oraz Hermionie, aby nie zważali na niego i skierowali się do Wielkiej Sali.

- Cześć – przywitał się, czując się trochę niezręcznie. Jego kolano zakłuło na wspomnienie wcześniejszych wydarzeń.

Oczy Toma zerknęły na medalion wiszący na jego szyi, po czym znów je odwrócił, zaciskając szczękę, którą po chwili rozluźnił.

- Chodź, pójdziemy do kuchni. Mam wielką ochotę na coś słodkiego, a ty już i tak jesteś zbyt chudy na to, by pomijać posiłki, nawet, jeśli robisz to po to, by ze mną porozmawiać. – Harry uniósł brew, ale i tak podążył za nim.

- Masz ochotę na coś słodkiego?

To było nowe.

- To się czasami zdarza, chociaż nie jestem zbyt przyzwyczajony do tego, by tę ochotę zaspokajać. Racje żywnościowe i tak dalej.

Harry zamrugał, po raz kolejny uderzyły w niego dziwaczność i przerażający smutek wywołane tym, że Tom mieszkał w Londynie w czasie jego bombardowania i drugiej wojny światowej.

Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie Toma mającego słabość do słodyczy, ale w pewien dziwaczny sposób miało to sens. Ci, którzy nie mieli zbyt wielu rzeczy, bardziej doceniali małe przyjemności życia i bardzo łatwo było zdefiniować Toma jako osobę posiadającą wiele hedonizmu*, kiedy tylko tego chciał.

Doszli do kuchni, Zgredek obsłużył ich, tak jak zawsze, bełkocząc o skarpetkach i innego tego rodzaju rzeczach, a następnie zaszyli się w ich znajdującej się niedaleko kuchni opuszczonej klasie.

Tom wpatrywał się w kilka niezwykle delikatnych czekoladek, które wyglądały na zbyt drogie na to, by je jeść, po czym z małym uśmiechem wrzucił je do ust.

Harry niechętnie ugryzł swoją kanapkę. Naprawdę nie miał teraz apetytu.

- Jak noga? Dobrze ją uleczyłeś? – zapytał Tom.

Harry podniósł wzrok, zaskoczony, ponieważ w tych słowach pobrzmiewało coś niemal przypominającego przeprosiny.

Tom nie chciał się z nim kłócić.

- Nic mi nie jest – odparł, chociaż wciąż pobolewała ona lekko mimo faktu, że ją uleczył. Przyglądali się sobie nawzajem, ich ostatnia rozmowa brzęczała w ciszy między nimi. – Marvolo powiedział mi jak naprawić Ginny. W zamian muszę z nim trochę rozmawiać, pozwalać mu wyjść z medalionu, by rozprostował nogi czy jakikolwiek tam jest ich odpowiednik w duszy.

- A ty nie masz względem tego żadnych podejrzeń?

- Myślę, że jest samotny – odpowiedział cicho Harry.

- Nie możesz go uratować. – Głos Toma był spokojny i ostry, a wzrok Harry'ego natychmiast napotkał jego fioletowe oczy.

Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, jak wiele z tej rozmowy było naprawdę o Marvolo.

- Mogę się upewnić, że już więcej nie będzie samotny… Mogę ponownie dać mu życie, nawet jeśli będę musiał mu je odebrać, kiedy zabiję Voldemorta.

- Nie możesz zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy – stwierdził Tom, równie cicho. – On i ty spontanicznie wysadzicie się w nieistnienie albo sam po prostu zanikniesz, kiedy twoja własna dusza zostanie posiekana, i wszystko, co z ciebie pozostanie będzie rozbitym widmem chłopca, którym kiedyś byłeś.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- A co, jeśli już jestem rozbity? – zakwestionował. – Nie będę bezczynnie patrzeć na to, jak się nim stajesz. Nie potrafię. Nie zmuszaj mnie. Prosz…

- **Przestań** – warknął ostro Tom jadowitym sykiem. Harry po raz kolejny uniósł wzrok. – Przestań… prosić mnie, bym pozwolił ci umrzeć.

- A ty oczekujesz ode mnie, bym sam właśnie na to ci pozwolił – zripostował, bez frustracji w głosie, czegokolwiek. – Voldemort jest podobny do ciebie w najmniej istotnych szczegółach. Nie jest tobą w każdym znaczeniu tego wyrażenia. Jeśli zamierzasz stać się nim tylko po to, by _to_ mogło się wydarzyć, to jest bez sensu, ponieważ nie może! Nienawidzę Voldemorta i nigdy nie wybaczę ci stania się nim, tak samo, jak nie usunę się na bok i nie pozwolę na to.

- I znów wracamy do faktu, że to dlatego, iż nie jest to bajka ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem – powiedział gorzko Tom, tak niesamowicie gorzko.

- W takim razie dlaczego tu jesteś? – zakwestionował Harry, zastanawiając się, czy tym razem uda mu się uzyskać na to odpowiedź. – Równie dobrze mógłbyś stawić czoła swojemu Losowi. Zapomnieć o mnie. Zerwijmy nasze stosunki i nie przeciągajmy tego dłużej.

- Zapomnieć cię… - mruknął Tom. – Dlaczego miałbym cię zapomnieć? Tego właśnie nie rozumiem.

- Słucham? – zapytał Harry, mrugając. Tom spojrzał na niego.

- Voldemort powinien to pamiętać, a nie wydaje się tego robić, a nikt, z wyjątkiem mnie, nie wie jak minąć obronę przed psychiczną manipulacją i zaklęciem _Obliviate_, którą na siebie nałożyłem. W takim razie musiałem sam zdecydować się na zapomnienie. Co nie ma sensu – wyjaśnił Tom.

- Alternatywne Wszechświaty – zaproponował bezzwłocznie Harry. – Co oznacza, że bezpiecznie możesz nie stawać się Voldemortem.

- Nie, to nie to. – Tom zmarszczył brwi. – To coś innego.

- Nie możesz być pewien…

- … że Alternatywne Wszechświaty nie istnieją? Czytaj książki, Harry, jest tylko jedna linia czasu, a co za tym idzie, nie ma Alternatywnych Wszechświatów.

- Nie możesz być tego pewny – upierał się gniewnie Harry.

- Najlepiej znający się na tym ludzie tak orzekli. To dlatego tak niebezpieczne jest igranie z czasem. Nie może być on zmieniony, zapisany na nowo w zupełnie inny sposób.

- Cóż, kiedyś najlepiej znający się na tym ludzie orzekli także, że nikt nie może przeżyć Morderczego Zaklęcia.

Miał pomysł.

* * *

* hedonizm – pogląd, postawa życiowa, która uznaje doznawanie przyjemności i rozkoszy za najwyższe dobro oraz cel życia człowieka, źródło prawdziwego szczęścia.


	106. Rozdział 106

Rozdział zbetowany przez **Himitsu**, której bardzo za to dziękuję.

**Cookies. Alice**, mam nadzieję, że się przez weekend wyspałaś :). Syriuszowi właściwie należy trochę współczuć, ale doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego nie jest to silne uczucie, bo... no cóż, tak naprawdę Harry'emu _będzie_ lepiej z Tomem. Oni się uzupełniają ;). **Alison**, powiem, że jest to dość rozsądne działanie, chociaż przyznam, że nie wiem, czy sama miałabym w sobie tyle samozaparcia, by poczekać na kolejny rozdział, kiedy wiem, że jeden mogę już przeczytać :). **Veritaseria**, cieszę się, że tak myślisz. Syriusza szkoda także i mnie, chociaż nie mogę przestać zastanawiać się, z kim byłoby Harry'emu lepiej - właśnie z nim, czy z Tomem? Nie wiem, czy Riddle jest zdolny do odczuwania smutku, przynajmniej takiego głębokiego, powiedziałabym bardziej, że próbuje opanować całą sytuację i, może, jest nią nieco zmęczony. O zakończeniu opowiadania nie powiem ani słowa, bo podejrzewam, że każde wypowiedziane przeze mnie słowo mogłoby w jakiś sposób na nie _naprowadzić_ albo chociaż zasugerować, w którą stronę należy patrzeć, by próbować je odgadnąć. Nie. Chcę, by do samego końca pozostało całkowitą tajemnicą ;). **Nanette**, dodam tylko, że trzeba jeszcze brać pod uwagę planu Toma, a nie tylko te należące do Harry'ego. Oczywiście dużo z jego zachowania ma na celu zniszczenie planów Harry'ego, ale chłopak musi mieć też własne ;). Kłótnia była całkowicie zrozumiała i właściwie, według mnie, też nawet dość urocza. W każdym razie stworzona została z powodu uczuć Toma i jego... hmmm... zaborczości. No właśnie. Tak, Tom _jest_ coraz bardziej zaborczy. I będzie dalej, och, będzie... Syriusz to sierotka, ale został podparty do muru - właściwie, tak naprawdę, nie może nic zrobić. Bo cokolwiek by nie wymyślił, skrzywdziłby tym Harry'ego. A jedyne, co jest dla niego ważniejsze niż jego własne dobro, to dobro właśnie Harry'ego. W związku z brakiem pamięci Voldemorta może być wiele teorii - i wszystkie mogą być równie prawdziwe ;). Dziękuję za wykazanie błędu - poprawię go, kiedy tylko uda mi się wygrać walkę z internetem :). **Evolution**, tak, był nieco dłuższy. Teraz pojawiać się będzie nieco więcej dłuższych (ale, oczywiście, bez przesady ;)) rozdziałów, a coraz mniej krótszych. Dzisiejszy rozdział także będzie bardzo związany z dwoma poprzednimi, ale będzie również niesamowicie ważny - bo poznamy całą specyfikę planu Harry'ego. I nawet, jeżeli będzie on się jeszcze nieco zmieniał (hipotetycznie, oczywiście) to ogólne założenia postawione w tym rozdziale pozostaną takie, jakie są mniej więcej do końca. Podejrzewam, że Syriusz bardzo pragnie wtrącić się w relację Toma i Harry'ego, ale zarazem wiem, _wiem_, że ponad wszystko zależy mu na dobru Harry'ego (do interpretacji własnej ;)). Tom posiada całkowitą uwagę Harry'ego i, tak jak mówili Ślizgoni, oni krążą wokół siebie, kiedy są obok siebie, cały świat zwęża się do ich dwójki. Cokolwiek by Syriusz - i ktokolwiek inny -nie chciał zrobić, ma naprawdę dużą konkurencję w Tomie. Pomysł, który zrodził się w głowie Harry'ego, to do końca ukształtowany plan, który w końcu będziemy mogli w pełni poznać. I bez względu na to, czy nam się on podoba czy nie, wiemy przynajmniej, do czego próbuje zmierzyć jedna z postaci :). Twoje wytłumaczenie na temat zaznaczenia sequela było naprawdę interesujące i chociaż przyznam, że nieco mnie zdziwiło, stwierdziłam, że jest całkowicie logiczne :). **Mangha**, cóż, nie wiem, być może trochę przesadzam, ale sama pamiętam, że byłam w niezłym szoku, kiedy czytałam o planie Toma, tak więc... cóż, subiektywnie mówię, że będzie to kontrowersyjne :). Ale jedno mogę zapewnić, z czystym sumieniem - Tomowi z całą pewnością zależy. Co do spostrzegawczości... może trochę przesadziłam. Mnie wydaje się to oczywiste, ale nie wiem, na ile oczywiste będzie dla kogoś, kto nie zna całego ficka. Plan Toma zostanie powiedziany już niedługo wprost, po postu trzeba zauważyć, że mowa jest właśnie o planie :). Jestem pewna, że tobie się to uda :). Co do dat, to... cóż, przyznam, że nie zwróciłam na to uwagi, ale skoro tak mówisz, to pewnie rzeczywiście autorce musiały się nieco poplątać daty. Nie chcę się wypowiadać, bo niestety nie mam na ten temat zbyt dużej wiedzy, a przebijanie się w tej chwili przez internet, by to zweryfikować, byłoby całkowitą męczarnią. W każdym razie postaram się zwrócić na to autorce uwagę, kiedy znów do niej napiszę, być może stwierdzi, że błąd należy poprawić - albo wytłumaczy, dlaczego zastosowała takie daty, a nie inne ;). Ginny... cóż, nie będzie tragicznie. Chyba :). Syriusz skierował się do Alpharda, bo, no cóż, jest z nim połączony więzami krwi :). Hermiona nie ma wpływu na krąg Riddle'a i, szczerze mówiąc, spędza z nim zdecydowanie mniej czasu niż Ślizgoni. On nie tylko chciał, aby go uspokojono - chciał, by ktoś zadbał o Harry'ego, bronił go przed Tomem. Plan Toma już niedługo - radzę tylko uważać, by go nie przegapić, chociaż podejrzewam, że byłoby to bardzo trudne :). Pytasz się, czy to, co Tom planuje, może zranić Harry'ego i, cholera, naprawdę trudno mi jest na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. Punkt widzenia zależy od punktu siedzenia :). Co do zapomnienia - tylko Tom może sprawić, że zapomni, ale należy pamiętać, że istnieją dwa jego odpowiedniki w tym czasie. Tyle powiem na dzisiaj. Więcej, kiedy dowiecie się, dlaczego Tomowi nie można wymazać pamięci i dlaczego tylko on może to zrobić :). Plan Harry'ego ukazany zostanie w pełni swojej okazałości dzisiaj, tak więc... teoria pierwsza - odpowiedź w dzisiejszym rozdziale, teoria druga - bez komentarza, aczkolwiek proszę nic z tych słów nie wnioskować :). Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy rozdział da ci kilka odpowiedzi :). Człowiek staje się socjopatą pod wpływem traumatycznych przeżyć, zachowania społeczeństwa (socjo-), natomiast psychopata psychopatą się rodzi (psycho-). Psychopata nie ma zdolności empatii, odczuwania jakichkolwiek emocji. W przeciwieństwie do socjopaty, nie ma wyrzutów sumienia i świadomości, że to, co robi, jest złe. Co do siostrzeńca masz absolutną rację, mój okropny i przerażający błąd, za który mam ochotę się schować... Oczywiście poprawię tak szybko, jak odzyskam panowanie nad Internetem, dziękuję. :)

Wszystkim komentującym i czytającym pragnę z całego serca podziękować. Komentarze były, oczywiście, niezwykłe i dlatego niezwykle przepraszam, że rozdział dopiero dzisiaj – miałam problemy z Internetem i po prostu nie dało się wstawić rozdziału. Próbowałam. Długo. Naprawdę…

Dzisiaj... dzisiaj przedstawiony nam zostanie plan Harry'ego. Chciałam tylko zwrócić na to uwagę, bo wiem, że niektórzy - jak zresztą i ja, kiedy po raz pierwszy czytałam ten fick - mają problem z dostrzeżeniem całej specyfiki planów. :)

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się wam spodoba...

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto szósty**

- Tom… - zaczął wolno, w jego głowie szalały myśli.

Riddle wydawał się zauważyć zmianę w jego wyrazie twarzy, ponieważ, tak jak wtedy, kiedy Potter był pewien siebie na Grimmauld, będąc jej świadomym w jakiś sposób stał się jeszcze bardziej skoncentrowany i uważny.

- Aby przyszłość się wydarzyła, Voldemort musi się narodzić, prawda? – upewnił się. Tom zamrugał.

- To właśnie staram ci się powiedzieć – wycedził. – Czy twoje pytanie miało jakiś cel, czy może po prostu tak wolno zajarzyłeś o co chodzi?

- Tak, miało cel – odwarknął łagodnie Harry. – W takim razie ktoś musi stać się Voldemortem, ale… czy tą osobą musisz być ty? – zapytał, modląc się cicho, aby odpowiedź była taką, jaką chciałby ją usłyszeć.

Tom zmarszczył brwi.

- Jeśli sugerujesz, abyśmy uwarzyli Eliksir Wielosokowy i zmusili jakiegoś przypadkowego czarodzieja z ulicy do tego, by mnie udawał… - zaczął niebezpiecznie.

- Nie! – Harry z zaangażowaniem pochylił się do przodu, jego kręgosłup był dziwacznie wyprostowany. – Mam na myśli, że musisz być Voldemortem, ale… czy nie ma tu teraz dwóch ciebie? Jak sam powiedziałeś.

Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się.

- Sugerujesz, byśmy wysłali Voldemorta z powrotem w czasie na moje miejsce? Utworzyli pętlę czasową?

- To mogłoby działać, czyż nie? – Harry był w stanie domyślić się, że jego oczy błyszczą, wypełnione nadzieją. - Technicznie rzecz biorąc, macie taką samą duszę. To mogłoby działać, a ty byłbyś wtedy wolny i od momentu, w którym zostałby odesłany, mógłbyś robić to, co tylko chcesz, ponieważ twoje życie byłoby niezależne od jego.

- On nigdy się na to nie zgodzi – stwierdził Tom, ale jego ton nie był stanowczy, a raczej zamyślony.

- Nie. – Harry poczuł, jak gdyby wszystko ułożyło się w jedną całość, myśli pędziły w jego głowie jak tornado. – Ale przecież nie potrzebujemy jego zgody, prawda? Może to dlatego on tego wszystkiego nie pamięta. W końcu to, że przypominajka zawiera wspomnienia z tego roku, było tylko twoją teorią, prawda? – zauważył. Jego serce waliło. – Cóż, a co, jeśli jest tylko właśnie tym, teorią, czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę ją sprawdziłeś? Co, jeśli to nigdy nie były _twoje_ wspomnienia, a Voldemorta? Wszystkie wspomnienia z tej niekończącej się pętli czasowej… i z powodu tego, że jest ich tak wiele, przypominajka pęka z wysiłku utrzymania ich w sobie? – zaproponował Harry.

Wzrok Toma był nieobecny, kiedy ten pogrążył się w głębokim zamyśleniu.

Oczywiście, istniała jedna rzecz, która nie podobałaby się dziedzicowi Slytherina w tym planie, ale jeśli Harry po prostu by mu o niej nie powiedział… Teraz Tom zaczął mu się przyglądać z ostrożnym błyskiem w oku, nadzieją, napiętymi ramionami.

- Voldemort w niczym nie jest do mnie podobny – kontynuował Tom, wypowiadając na głos swoje wątpliwości, ale nie nieustępliwie, bardziej, jak gdyby robił to tylko dla zasady. – Nie może zrobić on wszystkiego, czego wymaga historia… jego dusza jest prawdopodobnie zbyt niestabilna, by mógł stworzyć więcej horkruksów…

Tom urwał nagle w połowie, spoglądając na niego.

- Nie. – Ramiona Toma wydawały się na nowo opaść, a wyraz jego twarzy wyostrzył się. – Nie.

- Co „nie"? – zapytał niewinnie Harry.

- **Nie, nie użyjesz horkruksów, aby ponownie poskładać Voldemorta w jedną całość, poskładać go we mnie **– syknął Tom. – To wiąże się z uszkodzeniem twojego mózgu, kiedy horkruks wyrwany zostanie z twojego umysłu. Nie pozwolę na to.

Cholera jasna.

- To najlepszy z możliwych scenariuszy – wypluł Harry, wciekły na to, że jego pomysł po raz kolejny został odrzucony (i do diabła, Tom był nawet gotów go wesprzeć!). – Poza tym wspomniałeś wcześniej, że istnieje właściwy sposób wyciągania horkruksów! Jeśli po prostu byś mnie go _nauczył_…

- Właściwym sposobem byłoby, gdyby Voldemort rzucił na ciebie kolejną _Avadę Kedavrę_, przy czym ty nie zrobiłbyś nic, by się obronić, co jest niedopuszczalne, skoro nawet nie jesteśmy pewni, co by się wtedy stało. Poza tym, on nie może ponownie pochłonąć horkruksa, umarłyby one, tak więc nie byłbyś w stanie grać w tę swoją gierkę polegającą na patchworkowaniu ludzi – odparł Tom.

Słyszącemu te słowa Harry'emu, nagle bardzo przypomniał on Marvolo.

- Nie masz fragmentów, które umożliwiłyby ci dokonanie tego – kontynuował Tom, tym razem mniej surowym tonem. – Zniszczyłeś Dziennik, i tak, w takim razie, zawsze czegoś będzie mu brakować, to niewykonalne.

- Mógłbyś wypełnić puste miejsce… - zaczął Harry, nienawidząc siebie za to, że sugeruje Tomowi zrobienie jednego, małego horkruksa, ale… jak tak dalej pójdzie, to i tak będzie on zamierzał go zrobić…

- …_ a ty wciąż skończyłbyś z umysłem na poziomie jednorocznego dziecka!_ - przerwał mu z wściekłością Tom, zaciskając pięści. – Więc jaki miałoby to sens? Równie dobrze mogę po prostu wrócić i wytrzeć cię sobie w zapomnienie, to prawdopodobnie byłaby przyjemniejsza alternatywa.

- I tak rozwinąłbym się do siedemnastoletniej mentalności, mój umysł odbudowałby się i rozwinął – nalegał uparcie Harry.

- Jako ktoś obcy – odparł chłodno Tom. – To doświadczenia sprawiają, że jesteśmy tym, kim jesteśmy, a ty nigdy nie byłbyś w stanie ponownie odtworzyć swojego życia. Nie byłoby takie same. Nie. Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić.

- Ale…

- Nie będę się z tobą o to kłócił – przerwał mu cicho Tom. – To strata czasu. Wystarczy.

Niewypowiedziana świadomość tego, że Tom odnosił się do czasu pozostałego do końca roku, kiedy to Los rozłoży ich na łopatki, unosiła się ciężko w powietrzu między nimi. Harry zacisnął szczękę.

Zapanowała niezręczna, bolesna cisza.

- Przykro mi, Harry – powiedział Tom łagodnie, nieznośnie łagodnie. – Ale nie istnieje nic, co mógłbyś zrobić.

Nie - poprawił go w myślach Harry – nie istniało nic, co mógłby zrobić za zgodą Toma.

Ale od kiedy jej w ogóle potrzebował?

* * *

Ginny poczuła palące łzy, napływające jej do oczu, kiedy patrzył na nią lodowato, bez ciepła czy życzliwości występujących w nienawistnym wyrazie twarzy, który wydawał się być zarezerwowany jedynie dla niej.

Miała ponownie rzucić mu jakiś komentarz, jakiś głupi komentarz, ponieważ dla własnego dobra nie powinien on przebywać w towarzystwie Riddle'a – był zły! Próbował ją zabić! – ponieważ potrzebowała jego uwagi… ponieważ miała nadzieję, że tym razem zauważy.

Zauważy, że umierała, krzyczała, zanikała i stawała się kimś zupełnie innym.

Dokładnie tak samo, jak na pierwszym roku.

Z powodu _Niego_… myślała, że może się tak stać, jeśli w jakiś sposób uda jej się zwrócić na siebie na dłuższy czas uwagę Harry'ego tak, aby mógł to zauważyć i ją uratować. Uratować, jak to robił zawsze.

Zamiast tego… on po prostu rzucił się na nią, stwierdzając bezbarwnym tonem, że była najbardziej żałosnym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział.

- Przestań za mną łazić, nawet się do mnie nie odzywaj – kontynuował bezlitośnie Harry, zaciskając pięści. – Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. Nigdy nie chciałem! Komnata… myślisz, że cokolwiek z tego zrobiłem dla _ciebie_? To nigdy nie chodziło o ciebie, byłaś po prostu głupią dziewczynką, która otworzyła swoją duszę przed kimś cię, Ginevro? – zadrwił. – Nawet cię nie _lubię_.

- Ty… ty i tak mnie uratowałeś! – wykrzyknęła ze złością. Prychnął.

- O nie, byłaś jedynie moją wymówką na to, bym mógł spotkać dziedzica Slytherina, a także nie chciałem, by zamknęli Hogwart, co jest powodem, dla którego przejmowałem się tym, by powstrzymać ataki. W głębi serca, szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziłoby mnie to, że umarłaś. Cholera, prawdopodobnie byłoby lepiej, gdyby tak się stało, wtedy nie kręciłabyś się bez przerwy wokół mnie.

Zerkając na oniemiałego Rona, który to obserwował, Harry odwrócił się szybko na pięcie, znikając w tłumie swoich Ślizgońskich przyjaciół.

Wszyscy gapili się na nich, niektórzy zszokowani, ale reszta ukrywała w dłoniach swoje okrutne chichoty albo nie ukrywała ich w ogóle.

Jej policzki płonęły, a łzy zaczęły opadać na nie, mimo tego, jak wiele prób włożyła w to, by zatrzymać je za powiekami, starając się ich pozbyć, zachować swoją głupią dumę.

Zsunęła się na podłogę, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach; teraz już wiedziała jak to jest mieć złamane na kawałki serce.

Nie widział. Nawet nie zauważył tego, jak bardzo go potrzebuje, jak bardzo pragnie by on… wszystkich… jej zbawiciel zauważył to, jak marniała, jak życie wymykało jej się między palcami i jak zapada się w bagnie.

Nigdy nie czuła się tak zagubiona, jak gdyby cała ziemia, na której się opierała, została jej nagle brutalnie wyrwana.

Była taka głupia! Co, jeśli to wdział? Co, jeśli go to po prostu nie obchodziło? Wyglądało na to, że nie obchodziło go w Komnacie.

Może _była_ bezwartościowa.

Niewidoczna, bo nikt nie był w stanie zobaczyć blizn, jakie Tom Riddle brzydkimi, czarnymi plamami wydrapał na jej duszy. Nikt tak naprawdę nie myślał o tym, jaki wpływ miała na nią _jego_ obecność w szkole, wszyscy byli nim zauroczeni.

Był dokładnie taki, jakim go zapamiętała: uroczy i czarujący, z uśmiechem, który mógł swoim blaskiem przyćmić słońce, z szybką ripostą, zdolnością do stwierdzenia, co i kiedy należy powiedzieć… z błyskotliwą inteligencją, doskonałym wyglądem i tym… tym brakiem troskliwej cierpliwości, co po prostu jeszcze bardziej wbijało jej sztylet w serce, ponieważ szydził z tego, jaka była naiwna myśląc, że ktoś taki jak on mógłby kiedykolwiek polubić lub troszczyć się albo pragnąc kogoś takiego jak ona.

Przycisnęła gwałtownie dłonie do swoich oczu, pragnąc, by ziemia pochłonęła ją w całości i pozwoliła jej na zawsze pogrążyć się w ciemności.

Mrocznej, jak on.

Harry był jej bohaterem – kiedyś, kiedy zachowywał się jak Tom, którego znała, chociaż nie był tak ostry jak brzytwa.

Był czarujący i uroczy, z uśmiechem, który mógł swoim blaskiem przyćmić słońce, z szybką ripostą, a także sławą i bogactwem… był księciem z bajki. Takim słodkim, tak miłym i z tą troskliwą cierpliwością, która sprawiła, że stała się zależna od Toma.

Oni nawet wyglądali podobnie.

Czyżby tak mocno przywiązała do Harry'ego swoją miłość dlatego, że był najbardziej przypominającą Toma osobą, jaką była w stanie znaleźć?

Chłopca, którego pokochała, zanim ten odwrócił się od niej i ją zniszczył, robiąc to wszystko z uśmiechem i tym pasjonującym błyskiem w oczach…

Nie miała odwagi do tego, by teraz o tym myśleć – dlatego, że obaj już odeszli, zostawiając ją złamaną, by sama siebie naprawiła.

- Ginny? – odezwał się z wahaniem jej najmłodszy brat. – Wszystko w porządku? – Niepewnie położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i ona przywarła do niego, szlochając, nie zwracając uwagi na swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle.

- Nienawidzę go – wymamrotała. – Nienawidzę go, nienawidzę go, NIENAWIDZĘ GO!

Nie była nawet pewna, co mu potem mówiła. Wszystko zamazywało się, gubiło ją i nie wiedziała już jak znaleźć drogę powrotną.

- Wiem – mruknął Ron. – Po prostu… Jesteś silna, nie potrzebujesz go.

- Nie potrzebuję? – wyszeptała. Jego uścisk na jej ramionach wzmocnił się, powodując, że jej głowa podniosła się, jego wzrok płonął z żalu, determinacji, pewności i czegoś jeszcze, czego nie potrafiła do końca zdefiniować.

- Nie, nie potrzebujesz. Jesteś moją małą siostrzyczką… a swoim upiorogackiem przerażasz nawet Freda i George'a… nie potrzebujesz Harry'ego do tego, by stanąć na nogi. Jesteś groźna i lojalna, i miła, i jestem całkowicie pewien, że Dean uważa, iż jesteś naprawdę ładna, co?

Zarumieniała się delikatnie.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę – potwierdził stanowczo. – Zapytaj jakiegokolwiek Gryfona. Powiedzą ci. Możesz się z tym uporać, Gin.

- Jesteś bardzo słodki – mruknęła, na wpół zastanawiając się czy powinna stać się podejrzliwa, kiedy jej nietaktowny, bezmyślny, nieświadomy brat odszedł.

Z determinacją zacisnęła usta.

Była lepsza niż to wszystko.

Lepsza niż Harry. I Tom.

Wciąż żyła, prawda? Jej głowa rozjaśniła się na tą myśl.

Mogła to zrobić. Nie potrzebowała Harry'ego.

On ganiał za Tomem tak samo, jak kiedyś ona.

To on był tym żałosnym!

A następnie cały świat stał się czarny, a ona czuła w swojej głowie tylko ból.

* * *

Harry zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, przyglądając się staremu dyrektorowi, który spojrzał na niego znad swoich półksiężycowych okularów, z piórem w dłoni i pochylonego nad dokumentami, głaszczącego wolną ręką Faweksa.

- Harry – przywitał neutralnym głosem. – Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że panna Weasley upadła wkrótce po tym twoim wcześniejszym przemówieniu?

W niebieskich oczach pojawił się błysk oraz smutek.

- Czy wszystko z nią będzie w porządku? – zapytał cicho Harry, wina za powiedzenie tak okropnych rzeczy wciąż ściskała jego brzuch.

- Śmiem stwierdzić, że w pełni odzyska zdrowie. Od jakiegoś czasu wyglądała na dość chorą i, co zabawne, teraz wydaje się odzyskiwać kolor oraz – ośmielę się powiedzieć – życie?

Dumbledore rzucił mu przeszywające spojrzenie, to posiadające tę dziwaczną wiedzę, które przypominało mu, dlaczego młodsi uczniowie zakładali, że dyrektor naprawdę był wszechwiedzący.

Wydawał się wszystko rozumieć, nawet teraz, pomimo swoich wad, i po raz kolejny Harry był mu za to wdzięczny. Wdzięczny za to, że istnieje przynajmniej jeszcze jeden członek Jasnej Strony, który nie odwróci się przeciwko niemu z powodu jego „bezsensownego" okrucieństwa, które zmiażdżyło dziewczynę.

Ale mimowolnie, czuł jednocześnie rozdrażnienie; skoro Dumbledore był świadomy tego, co się dzieje, to dlaczego _sam_ niczego nie zrobił? Kolejny test – umysł Harry'ego natychmiast dostarczył mu odpowiedzi.

Skrzyżował ręce, nie chcąc w tej chwili zajmować się tą sprawą, miał ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia. Medalion parzył skórę przy jego sercu.

- Potrzebuję, by pomógł mi pan namierzyć horkruksy; chociaż wolałbym, by tym razem nie przydzielał mi pan szlabanu lub dodawał swoje niechciane opinie na temat Toma.

Dumbledore zamrugał, a następnie, powoli, uśmiechnął się.


	107. Rozdział 107

Za zbetowanie rozdziału dziękuję **Himitsu**.

**Veritaseria**, Tom coś planuje, ale, jak na razie, jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć z czystym sumieniem to fakt, iż z całą pewnością nie chce on, by coś stało się Harry'emu. Co do pomysłów Pottera - zwariowane, masz rację. ;) I tak, znowu Dumbledore, który zacznie pojawiać się teraz nieco częściej - co w końcu musiało się stać, bo jest jedną z bardzo potężnych stron tej wojny i także posiada cele, do których pragnie dążyć... **Jousette**, po pierwsze miło mi poznać. Bardzo cieszę się, słysząc to, naprawdę :). Przyznam, że bardzo zdziwiłam się słysząc, że fick tak bardzo na ciebie wpłynął, że aż pojawił się w twoich snach, chociaż odetchnęłam z ulgą słysząc, że były to sny przyjemne :). Tak, dokładnie do tego dąży Harry - do sprawienia, że Tom nie stanie się Voldemortem, a zamiast tego pozostanie w jego czasach... **Mangha**, musiały być to w takim razie błędy, innego rozwiązania nie widzę :). Ale cieszę się, że można je wybaczyć - chociaż i postaram się napisać jej o tym, zobaczymy, czy może coś odpowie. Zaborczość Toma - przyznam, że uwielbiam ten aspekt tego opowiadania ;). Plany Toma najbliżej, gdzieś w tym/następnym tygodniu. Voldemorta... no cóż, trudno tak naprawdę stwierdzić, kiedy dokładnie zostają one ukazane :). Marvola można by ożywić, tyle że wtedy jego ludzka forma posiadałaby tylko ułamek duszy, a nie pełną, jaką posiada teraz na przykład Tom, tak więc nie można by wysłać go na miejsce Toma, bo za bardzo by się od niego różnił. Chociaż, oczywiście, nie twierdzę, że tak się nie stanie - zostawiam, oczywiście, bez komentarza ;). Nie będę nic mówiła o umiejętności odczuwania wyrzutów sumienia przez któregokolwiek z Riddle'ów, a jedyne, co mogę podkreślić, to fakt, że każde jego ja jest psychopatą. Co do tego fragmentu, to czuję się w obowiązku bronić Harry'ego: on zna Toma. I wie, że Tom, bez względu na to, który plan wypali, nie zgodzi się na to, by zostać kimś śmiertelnym. Harry próbuje znaleźć z tej sytuacji jak najlepsze rozwiązanie i ponad wszystko pragnie, by Tom, jego przyjaciel, nie stał się będącym masowym mordercą Czarnym Panem. Oczywiście sposób myślenia Harry'ego w tym fragmencie był chory, ale przez to ukazywał, jak zdesperowany jest Harry w znalezieniu z tego wszystkiego jakiegoś wyjścia. Czy Harry zaczyna schodzić w Mrok? Znów, bez komentarza ;). Co do związków Harry'ego - powiem tylko brak romansu. Jakiegokolwiek. :) Ewentualnie kochane miniaturki - przyznam, że pod tym względem akurat one są dość ciekawe... Co do podzielenia się informacją o powodach zachowania tak a nie inaczej względem Ginny - im mniej osób wie, tym mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś coś wygada i sprawi, że nie będzie dla niej odwrotu. Co do pytania na temat zgromadzenia horkruksów - tak, podczas hipotetycznego odczuwania wyrzutów sumienia przez Voldemorta muszą być one w jednym miejscu, dość niedalekim, jeżeli chce się, by znów złączyły się w jedno. **Evolution**, bardzo dobrze, że zwróciłaś na to uwagę. Zastanawiam się, czy powinnam to wytłumaczyć, czy nie byłoby to za dużo... ale niech będzie: plan Harry'ego zakłada wymazanie Voldemortowi pamięci. Posiadając duszę taką, jaką posiada Tom (z lekkim marginesem związanym ze zniszczonym już Dziennikiem) oraz takie same wspomnienia, jego działania teoretycznie powinny być takie same, jak byłyby działania Toma. Cały plan opiera się na tym, że Voldemort właśnie nie będzie posiadał tej wiedzy o przyszłości. Nic więcej nie powiem, wszystkie konkrety związane z planem Harry'ego zostaną jeszcze przedstawione :). Co do twoich przemyśleniach na temat znajomości Insygniów - fick z całą pewnością napisany został po ich przeczytaniu, a zabieg przywołania kanonicznej "śmierci" Harry'ego był jak najbardziej celowy - i cieszę się niezmiernie, że zwróciłaś na niego uwagę! :) Jesteś kolejną osobą, której nie podoba się tej fragment i właściwie rozumiem taki punkt widzenia. A także zgadzam się, że była to lekka przesada ze strony autorki ;). Co do Ginny, to chyba, niestety, muszę stwierdzić, ze watek zostanie w pewnym sensie pominięty - chociaż zawsze można, jeżeli chcesz, wyjść z propozycją o miniaturkę na ten temat ;). Zgadzam się, że plan Harry'ego jest... kontrowersyjny. Zresztą sama wcześniej mówiłam, że punkt spojrzenia na ten plan zależy od punktu siedzenia. Harry chce się w pewnym stopniu poświęcić. I nie można powiedzieć, czy jest to całkowicie dobre, czy całkowicie złe. To wszystko jest bardzo subiektywna sprawa do ocenienia :).

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, które pojawiły się pod ostatnim rozdziałem. Były niezwykle przyjemne do czytania. Wciąż nie mogę nadziwić się tym, z jakim entuzjazmem podchodzicie do tego ficka, ale jest on, oczywiście, jak najbardziej pozytywny i przyjemny. :)

Przypominam jeszcze krótko o ankiecie na moim profilu oraz tym, że każdy, kto nie jest zarejestrowany, może oddać swój głos w komentarzu.

W rozdziale wykorzystane zostały fragmenty z książki „Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi" autorstwa JK Rowling i tłumaczenia Andrzeja Polkowskiego.

Miłego czytania! :)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto siódmy**

Miesiąc jako tako minął, styczeń zamieniał swoje kolory na barwy lutego, który charakteryzował się szarymi ścianami deszczu, który niczym dementor wysysał z całego otoczenia wszelkie kolory.

Miesiąc ten zapamiętał jako czas zupełnego braku snu, pełnego całych dzbanków wypełnionych kawą i przeżyty w gorączkowym poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc mu na nowo napisać historię.

Harry prawie że w ogóle nie wychodził na słońce – wyjątkami były quidditch i zielarstwo – przez co jego opalona skóra stała się blada. Drugi mecz miał odbyć się w przeciągu tygodnia – przeciwko Krukonom.

Także Dumbledore pracował, ale do tej pory wydawał się nie odnieść w tym żadnych rezultatów, chociaż widać było, że ma jakiś pomysł. Tak, jak powiedział, unikał jakichkolwiek potyczek o władzę i był bardzo pracowitym wsparciem. Harry nie wiedział czy powinien być mu za to wdzięczny, czy zacząć być bardzo podejrzliwym. Domyślał się jednak, że dyrektor naprawdę nie miał wyboru z powodu Przysięgi Wieczystej.

Wiedział, że Tom był nieco rozdrażniony jego zachowaniem, ale jak dotąd nie wykonał żadnych ruchów w celu powstrzymania go, jeśli nie liczyć okazjonalnego zmuszania go do odpoczynku.

Mimo wszystko, Tom nie był z natury tolerancyjnym człowiekiem i Harry nie był na tyle głupi, by oszukiwać samego siebie, że Tom nie był całkowicie świadomy tego, co dokładnie starał się zbadać i zrobić. Niemniej jednak, za dobry znak wziął fakt, że dziedzic Slytherina nie doszedł jeszcze do etapu ingerencji w jego czyny.

Był późny wieczór, a on po raz kolejny opuścił Pokój Wspólny, udając się do Dumbledore'a.

Wstał, mocniej owijając swój płaszcz wokół ramion. Przez większość nocy miał lekcje oklumencji i powoli zaczął robić postępy. Mógł teraz powstrzymać Toma przez około minutę, co uważał za cholernie imponujące osiągnięcie, nawet jeśli Tom, pieprzony perfekcjonista, nie stwierdził, iż jest to godne pochwały.

Przybył do okrągłego gabinetu, pieszcząc Faweksa, odmawiając przyjęcia cytrynowego dropsa i kierując się do myślodsiewni, która ułożona została na stole. Jego serce rozdarte było między podnieceniem, strachem i nieufnością.

Jakkolwiek niegrzeczne to było, nie był tam, by pogaworzyć sobie z Dumbledore'em o niuansach tego, jak minął mu tydzień.

Zanurkował we wspomnieniu.

* * *

Harry nie rozpoznał tego miejsca, ale było one nieopisanie obrzydliwe. Sufit obrośnięty był pajęczynami, podłogę pokrywała gruba warstwa brudu, na stole, wśród stosu potłuczonych talerzy, walały się spleśniałe resztki jedzenia.

Jedynym źródłem światła był migoczący płomień świecy stojącej u stóp mężczyzny, tak zarośniętego, że nie można było dostrzec ani jego oczu, ani ust.

Siedział nieruchomo w fotelu przy kominku i Harry przez chwilę myślał, że jest martwy.

Na jego palcu znajdował się pierścień, złoty i mosiężny, z czarnym kamieniem posiadającym na sobie oznaczenia, którym nie był w stanie przyjrzeć się zbyt dokładnie z miejsca, w którym stał.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, które spowodowało, że mężczyzna wzdrygnął się i uniósł w jednej ręce różdżkę, a w drugiej krótki nóż.

Harry wpatrywał się w chłopca, który przeszedł przez próg, trzymając w ręku staromodną lampę.

Wysokiego, bladego i przystojnego – _Toma_.

Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, chcąc zaprotestować, że złamał zasady ich umowy, ale następnie zmarszczył brwi… ponieważ dyrektor nie mógł tego zrobić, bo wtedy byłby martwy. To nie było drażnienie się. To było, na to wyglądało, zupełnie całkowicie istotne.

Stłumił dreszcz.

Przez parę sekund Tom i, jak do tej pory, bezimienny mężczyzna patrzyli na siebie, a następnie mężczyzna skoczył na nogi.

- TY! – zagrzmiał – TY! – Ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w stronę Toma, trzymając wysoko różdżkę i nóż, a dłoń Harry'ego automatycznie drgnęła w kierunku jego własnej, cisowej z piórem feniksa, po czym jego umysł zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi.

To było wspomnienie.

On nie mógł zrobić niczego, a Tom nie mógł umrzeć… i to nie był Tom, tak sądził. W każdym razie nie jego Tom, podobny, ale nie całkowicie taki sam.

To musiało zdarzyć się wkrótce po jego powrocie do jego czasów… albo raczej jego odpowiednika. Nie pozwoli Tomowi stać się Voldemortem. Nie zgadzał się na to.

- **Stop.**

Wężomowa? Dlaczego Tom używał jej w obecności tego mężczyzny, aby go przestraszyć? Z całą pewnością przyniosło to efekt, bo mężczyzna cofnął się i wpadł na stół, po czym nastąpiła długa cisza.

- **Mówisz tym?**

**- Tak, mówię tym **– syknął Tom.

Obaj mówili wężomową, a to oznaczało… Salazarze. To była rodzina Toma. Gauntowie. Mimo wszystko, poszedł ich znaleźć. Harry nagle poczuł się bardzo, bardzo nieswojo, jego brzuch zacisnął się.

Nie powinien tego widzieć, kiedy Tom jeszcze tego nie przeżył.

To było złe na tak _wiele_ sposobów, ale… musiał to zrobić, prawda?

To była jeszcze bardziej niewygodna prawda. Skoro sam Tom powiedział, że nie chciałby ukryć swojej duszy w czymś, co nie miało większego znaczenia, w czymś przeciętnym, zwyczajnym. To było wielkie, tak niesamowicie wyjątkowe i powiązane z Tomem w sposób, który wystarczająco go urzekał.

To było trofeum.

A to oznaczało, to oznaczało, że musiał się w to wgłębić albo inaczej ich nie znajdzie.

Cóż, to po prostu powiększało jego długą historię rzeczy zrobionych bez jego aprobaty lub zgody, prawda?

- **Gdzie jest Marvolo?** – zapytał Tom i Harry podskoczył na to imię. To było zbyt dziwne.

- **Umarł** – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – **Wiele lat temu, co, nie wiesz?**

- **Więc kim ty jesteś?** – Tom zmarszczył brwi.

- **Jestem Morfin, bo co?**

- **Syn Marvola?**

- **No pewnie, a ty…** - A więc był wujem Toma. Przypuszczalnie ze strony rodziny jego matki, Dziennik-Tom stwierdził, że jego ojciec był „nędznym mugolem". - **Myślałem, że jesteś tym mugolem **– szepnął Morfin. – **Bardzo jesteś podobny do tego mugola.**

- **Jakiego mugola? **– zapytał ostro Tom.

Czy Tom o tym nie wiedział? Musiał wiedzieć, teraz wiedział… tak więc Tom próbował zdobyć więcej informacji na temat swojego ojca… i to miało być… Wnętrzności Harry'ego nagle zmroziły się, jak gdyby przyłożono do nich lód.

Tom mówił, że planował zabić swoją rodzinę, swojego ojca, w czasie lata, podczas którego zamiast tego udał się w podróż w przyszłość. To było to… to było… to musiało być to lato, pod koniec tego roku Toma.

To był Tom za kilka miesięcy, jeśli wszystkie jego próby poszłyby do diabła, źle. Jeśli „Los" by wygrał.

Jego gardło ścisnęło się nagle bardzo mocno, dusząc go. Dumbledore zniknął, jego wzrok skoncentrował się całkowicie na toczącej się przed nim scenie, nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego.

- **Wyglądasz kropka w kropkę jak on. Riddle. Ale on jest teraz starszy, co nie? Musi być starszy od ciebie…**

Morfin wyglądał na oszołomionego, chwiał się w miejscu, w którym stał, jak gdyby miał się zaraz przewrócić.

Powiedział coś jeszcze, ale Harry obserwował teraz Toma, z trudem odwracał wzrok od tej tak niesamowicie znanej twarzy… ale nie należała ona do Toma, którego znał. Do prawie-Toma.

Młody Czarny Pan przyglądał się Morfinowi z badawczym skupieniem i Harry natychmiast zauważył ten szczególny niuans.

Tom oceniał możliwości. Życie, śmierć… wszystko, co możliwe, los stojącego przed nim człowieka.

Morfin nie wydawał się nawet zdawać z tego sprawy i kontynuował swoja tyradę, ignorując te ciemne oczy, jak gdyby ktokolwiek w ogóle kiedykolwiek mógł to zrobić. Były przeszywające.

- **… gdzie jest nasz medalion? Gdzie jest medalion Slytherina?**

Palce Harry'ego swędziały go od tego, by skierować je w stronę szyi, na której wspomniany medalion spoczywał, pod jego ubraniami, przy jego sercu, ciepły i żywy. Marvolo.

Mężczyzna kontynuował swoje krzyki i Harry zamknął oczy, widząc zdecydowanie w oczach Toma.

Dziedzic Slytherina ruszył ku niemu i wszystkie światła zgasły.

Chwilę później był z powrotem w gabinecie.

* * *

- Medalion Slytherina jest horkruksem – oznajmił cicho Harry, z determinacją starając się ignorować czystą ironię faktu, że udawał zrozumienie tego, podczas gdy horkruks, nagle wyraźniej, zdawał się przycisnąć mocniej do jego skóry. – Dlaczego zrobiło się ciemno… Co zrobił Tom? – Myśli Harry'ego wirowały, brwi zmarszczyły się. – Morfin nie pamiętał?

Dumbledore wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale skinął głową. Harry po raz kolejny pomyślał z goryczą, że tak, jak wszyscy, zakładał on, iż był głupi.

Jasne, to była jego własna wina, to on był tym, który nigdy nie przykładał się na lekcjach, ponieważ nie chciał czuć dodatkowej presji i otrzymywać więcej uwagi.

Przed wycieczką do przeszłości nie miał z tym problemów… ale w Tomie było coś, co powodowało, że chciałeś dawać z siebie wszystko. Może to dlatego, że był to jedyny sposób na to, by mieć szansę na dotrzymanie mu kroku.

Dumbledore mówił dalej, odnosząc się do historii skandalicznego małżeństwa i romansu Meropy Gaunt z Tomem Riddle'em seniorem.

Jednym uchem słuchał historii o tym jak Tom zamordował swojego ojca i jego nową rodzinę.

To było coś, co go zaniepokoiło.

Nie mógł powiązać tego z Voldemortem.

To był… Tom.

Za wyjątkiem tego czy był to Tom, ponieważ był to Tom, czy Tom, ponieważ wiedział, że to się stanie i chciał zapewnić istnienie przyszłości? Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Harry skinął w potwierdzeniu głową, wypowiadając przed wyjściem kilka słów, po czym jego umysł zaczął wirować.

Ten pierścień…

* * *

Było już po północy, kiedy wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego, tak więc Harry naprawdę nie oczekiwał tego, że kogokolwiek spotka – szczególnie, że była to noc w samym środku tygodnia, w środę.

Tom wciąż tam był, przy kominku, wpatrując się w niego, a płomienie oświetlały rysy jego twarzy, sprawiając, że wyglądała na starszą, a Tom i tak nigdy nie wyglądał młodo jak na swój wiek.

Reszta Pokoju Wspólnego była pusta i Harry nie był do końca pewien czy było tak przez przypadek i z własnego wyboru, czy z rozkazu Toma.

Podszedł do niego, ale Riddle nie podniósł wzroku, chociaż Harry wiedział, że był świadomy jego obecności.

- Trochę późno jak na ciebie, by wciąż być na nogach, nie uważasz? – zakwestionował w końcu Harry, od niechcenia krzyżując ramiona, kiedy opadł na drugim końcu kanapy.

- Wybacz, musiałem przegapić czas, w którym wyznaczone mi zostało, przez kogoś młodszego ode mnie, jeśli mogę dodać, udanie się do łóżka – wycedził Tom.

Usta Harry'ego zadrżały.

- Nie jestem wiele od ciebie młodszy – powiedział.

Tom spojrzał na niego, przyglądając mu się. Umysł Harry'ego przypomniał sobie zobaczone wspomnienie.

- Czy istnieje jakikolwiek szczególny powód, dla którego nadal nie śpisz?

- Jak tam twoje spotkanie ze starcem? – zapytał w odpowiedzi Tom.

- Nieznacznie pouczające – stwierdził neutralnie Harry, biorąc przykład z Toma i również zaczynając się mu przyglądać. Tom przechylił głowę z ciekawością.

- Nie wydajesz się być z tego powodu tak szczęśliwy, jak można by przypuszczać… złe wieści? Albo osiągnąłeś kolejny szczebel na drabinie akceptacji?

- Wiesz – odpowiedział powoli Harry, spokojnie. – Myślę, że ta cała akceptacja działałaby lepiej, byłaby bardziej przekonująca, gdybyś faktycznie sam w to wierzył.

Był to z jego strony kompletny blef, ale gdyby w żaden sposób nie odpowiedział, byłaby to o wiele większa porażka, chociaż wiedział, że w pewnym momencie może to się na nim odbić.

Spojrzenie Toma stało się ostrzejsze, jego ciało przesunęło w taki sposób, by jego twarz skierowana była bardziej w stronę Harry'ego niż ognia.

- Och? – Tom uniósł brwi, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała niebezpieczna nutka.

- Gdybyś to zaakceptował, już byś odszedł i stawił czoła swojemu losowi albo włożył przynajmniej więcej starań w to, aby mnie powstrzymać.

- To fascynujące, jak nagle wydajesz się wiedzieć tak wiele o moich motywach, skarbie – odparł Tom z miękką nutą groźby. – I raczej aroganckie. Może nie powstrzymuję cię dlatego, że nie sądzę, byś dokądkolwiek doszedł i pozwalam ci, byś wyczerpał swoje wysiłki w czasie bezsensownych poszukiwań, które skończą się akceptacją. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że twoja wypowiedź sugeruje, że istnieje coś, przed czego zrobieniem powinienem cię powstrzymać? – zakwestionował delikatnie Tom.

Harry nawet nie drgnął, ale w myślach przyznał, że bez względu na to, o co toczyła się ich gra, Tom właśnie zdobył w niej punkt, łapiąc go za słówka.

- Znasz mnie, zawsze do czegoś zmierzam – powiedział promiennie Harry, z uśmieszkiem.

- Rzeczywiście – szepnął Tom, tym razem ponuro. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie jest tym razem to, co myślę, że to jest.

- Zaczarowanie cię tak, byś przez tydzień mówił nic innego, jak tylko cytaty? Mugolskie? – Harry zrobił minę. – Cholera, naprawdę myślałem, że na to nie wpadniesz!

Oczy Toma błyszczały z rozbawieniem i jeszcze czymś zupełnie innym. Niebezpieczeństwem. Zawsze obecnym ostrzeżeniem.

- Mogę wyczytać ci to z myśli – stwierdził Tom.

- Nie możesz – oznajmił pewnie Harry. – Jesteś w stosunkowo dobrym nastroju. – Jego pewność siebie zniknęła na chwilę, zastąpiona zmartwieniem. – Nie torturowałeś nikogo, prawda?

Tom zamrugał jedynie w odpowiedzi, wyraźnie nie przejmując się tym, aby odpowiedzieć.

- W takim razie, dla dobra twoich planów, proponuję dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby utrzymać mnie w tym dobrym nastroju – zaproponował z małym uśmieszkiem Tom.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Jasne, zatrudnię klauna, by zapewnił ci rozrywkę.

- Och, ależ sam potrafisz być czasem niezłym błaznem. Mógłbyś mi wystarczyć – odparł Tom, a jego uśmieszek się poszerzył. Harry prychnął.

Myśli wciąż wariowały w jego głowie i czuł niejasne poczucie winy.

Uśmieszek Toma zniknął po chwili.

- Jesteś zmieszany. Teraz to jestem naprawdę ciekawy, o czym, tym razem, rozmawiałeś z Dumbledore'em.

- Ciekawość zabiła kota – zripostował Harry.

- A satysfakcja go wskrzesiła*. – Tom pochylił się nieznacznie do przodu.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, stając na nogi.

- Dobranoc, Tom, postaraj się tutaj nie zasnąć. Byłbyś wtedy rano nie do zniesienia.

Noga Toma przesunęła się w taki sposób, by zablokować mu drogę i Harry zatrzymał się, wiedząc, że chłopiec, gdyby szczególnie tego chciał, mógłby prawdopodobnie znaleźć inny sposób na to, by go tu zatrzymać.

- **Jeśli polujesz na horkruksy, idę z tobą.**

Harry stracił naglę jakąkolwiek chęć do ucieczki przed rozmową.

* * *

* teoretycznie powinnam przełożyć „curiosity killed the cat" jako „ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła", ale… chciałam oddać słowa wypowiedziane później przez Toma, które są jakby „dokończeniem" tego przysłowia („satisfaction brought it back"), w taki sposób, by były one zrozumiałe. Niestety w przypadku „ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła" nie było takiej możliwości – natomiast u Stephena Kinga w „Buick 8" tak właśnie zostało to samo wyrażenie przetłumaczone, więc w takiej formie postanowiłam je wrzucić.


	108. Rozdział 108

Za zbetowanie rozdziału bardzo dziękuję **Himitsu**.

**Evolution**, a najbardziej niezwykłe jest to, że to naprawdę przez czysty przypadek. Ten czas jakoś ta sam z siebie dopasowuje się do tego, co dzieje się w naszej rzeczywistości :). Bardzo cieszę się, że spodobała ci się scena z myślodsiewnią, ponieważ będzie jeszcze takich kilka i nie chciałabym, byś zanudziła się w czasie ich czytania. Dumbledore nie ma pojęcia o tym, jak Harry'emu idzie plan, po prostu zobowiązał się do tego, by pomóc mu, jeżeli ten go o coś poprosi. Tak więc nie, nie ma pojęcia o horkuksie :). Co do marnowania czasu, to Dumbledore nie ma na celu znalezienia horkruksów - pomaga Harry'emu w namierzeniu ich, kiedy ten go o to poprosi, ale w żadnym wypadku nie będzie sam się po nie wybierał :). To zawsze, nawet w książce, od początku miał być Harry... Cieszę się niezmiernie, że spodobał ci się zacytowany przez ciebie fragment :). Tak jak powiedziałaś, Tom ani trochę nie popiera planu Harry'ego - ale ma własne plany, którym być może pasuje fakt, że plany Harry'ego są takie a nie inne :). Połapałabyś się w ficku na pewno bez problemu, nawet bez moich odpowiedzi ;). **Mangha**, pozwól, że zacznę od samego końca twojego komentarza, tego dotyczącego ilości snu. Właściwie trudno mi coś powiedzieć na ten temat, bo sama sypiam średnio właśnie po 5/6h na dobę. Uwierz mi, bez problemu da się tak funkcjonować, ponadto organizm przyzwyczaja się po jakimś czasie :). Znudzenie początkiem rozdziału jest zrozumiane, gdyż właściwie w dużej części jest to powtórzenie tego, co znamy z kanonu - po prostu z innej perspektywy ;). Groźne pojedynki pojawią się raczej przy bardziej poważnych i niebezpiecznych dla planów sprawach. A do tego zachowanie Toma jakby specjalnie miało wytracić Harry'ego z równowagi... **Jousette**, nie wiem, czy cieszyć się z powodu tego, że tak bardzo spodobało ci się to opowiadanie, czy martwić, bo odciągam cię od obowiązków :). Myślę, że czytanie ficka jest z całą pewnością ciekawsze niż zmywanie, a to już wystarczy, by na chwilę porzucić robienie tego drugiego :). Tomem kieruje, jak sądze, pewna bardzo ciekawa, /być może/ związana z planem sprawa ;). Ale nic nie zdradzę - jestem zbyt ciekawa reakcji na plan Toma, by go teraz zdradzać ;). **Mahakao**, nigdy się z tym nie spotkałam, chociaż na pewno zapamiętam na przyszłość :). Już zostawię tak, jak to jest, ale gdybym znów spotkała się z takim połączeniem tego przysłowia, to z całą pewnością zastosuję wspomniane przez ciebie odbicie :). Dumbledore nie będzie zmierzał po horkruksy, on jedynie pomaga Harry'emu je znaleźć, natomiast z całą pewnością nie będzie sam narażał się na poszukiwanie ich :). Dlaczego Tom może dotykać medalionu - pod koniec ficka się okaże ;). Tak więc jeszcze trochę będziesz musiała pozostać w niewiedzy... Nie ma sprawy, cieszę się, że komentujesz chociaż raz na jakiś czas - ważne, że czytasz, bo już samo to sprawia mi niezwykłą radość. :)

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, które tak motywują mnie do tłumaczenia kolejnych rozdziałów. Jestem niezwykle zmęczona ostatnimi tygodniami, a i ten nadchodzący nie zapowiada się zbyt spokojnie, ale dla chcącego nic trudnego, jak to mówią, prawda? ;)

Och, jako, że w zeszłym tygodniu nie pojawił się jeden z trzech rozdziałów, to w tym tygodniu, w niedzielę, pojawi się jeszcze jeden :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto ósmy**

- I dlaczego niby chcesz to zrobić? Gdybym, hipotetycznie, to właśnie robił? – zapytał Harry, ostrożnie modulując swoim głosem w taki sposób, by pozostał on spokojny.

- Mam swoje powody – odpowiedział wyzywająco Tom. Harry zmrużył oczy.

- A jakie są to powody?

- No cóż… - wycedził leniwie Tom, którego nonszalanckie zachowanie przeczyło sile jego spojrzenia. – Hipotetycznie, gdyby twój plan zawierał polowanie na nie, to musisz wiedzieć, że byłyby one bardzo dobrze strzeżone i tylko ja byłbym w stanie przeprowadzić cię przez nałożone na nie zabezpieczenia w taki sposób, że nie zabiłyby one przy tym nas obu. – Dziedzic Slytherina uśmiechnął się słodko. – Po prostu dbam o twoje zdrowie, Złoty Chłopcze.

- Jestem tego pewien – odparł spokojnie Harry. – Wzruszające, naprawę… ale, hipotetycznie, prawdopodobnie pracowałbym nad tym sam.

Odsunął nogi Toma ze swojej drogi, kierując się w stronę dormitorium, wcale nie dlatego, że ta rozmowa przestała go interesować, ale… jego ciało zatrzymało się na środku pokoju.

- Hipotetycznie, nie ma takiej opcji – stwierdził Tom nieco niższym tonem, bardziej niebezpiecznym. – Ale może dajmy sobie spokój z sytuacjami hipotetycznymi, bohaterze, skoro obaj doskonale wiemy, że nie mówimy tutaj o niczym hipotetycznym?

- Uważaj, Tom, ponownie ukazują się twoje tendencje do rządzenia innymi – powiedział stanowczo Harry.

Jego brzuch ścisnął się na ten wymuszony bezruch, przeczyło to jego naturalnym instynktom i wcale a wcale mu się to nie podobało.

W odpowiedzi Harry został pociągnięty do tyłu, a następnie odwrócony w taki sposób, że ponownie stał twarzą w twarz z Tomem.

Pragnął móc skrzyżować ramiona, ale skończył jedynie na wyzywającym wykrzywieniu brwi, domagająco.

Tom oparł się leniwie o kanapę, a w jego oczach, pomiędzy chłodniejszymi błyskami, znalazła się niewyraźna iskra zadowolenia z siebie.

- Możesz pójść ze mną – stwierdził Tom – albo nie iść w ogóle. Obaj wiemy, że mogę cię zatrzymać… Mogę po prostu uniemożliwić ci odchodzenie na więcej niż pięć metrów ode mnie, gdybym tylko szczególnie tego chciał… Tak więc pomińmy tą część, w której się dąsasz, walczysz, uchylasz albo oburzasz, okej?

- Dlaczego jesteś tak zdesperowany, by ze mną pójść? – zapytał Harry, ignorując „sugestię" Toma.

- Ponieważ – odparł powoli Tom – jakkolwiek szokujące może to dla ciebie być, tak naprawdę nie chcę, by było to dla ciebie bardziej trudne niż już jest. Byś spędził resztę swojego życia żałując, jeśli twoje wysiłki badawcze nie będą tak wielkie, jak tylko mogą… nie, żebym i tak nie planował nie pozwolić ci ich zrealizować, jeśli o to chodzi… i może uda ci się znaleźć w sobie jakiś mały poziom akceptacji faktu, że stanę się Voldemortem, a ty nie będziesz mógł zrobić niczego, by temu zapobiec. Jak sam powiedziałeś, to _mój_ wybór.

Tom przyglądał mu się, przechylając głowę.

- **Gdybym chciał cię złamać, Harry, już bym to zrobił.**

Harry zamrugał. Taak. To było zaskakujące. I podejrzane, jeśli chodzi o to, dlaczego Tom był taki otwarty… chociaż Tom zawsze był otwarty w raczej nieprzewidywalnych momentach i zazwyczaj oznaczało to, że ukrywał coś innego.

Poza tym, Tom nigdy nie posiadał tylko jednej motywacji swoich działań.

- Uch… a jaki jest prawdziwy powód tego, że chcesz ze mną pójść? – zapytał.

- Skąd wiesz, że to nie był prawdziwy powód? – Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Mogę informować cię o wszystkim, a ty i tak automatycznie zakładasz, że jest inaczej… albo może to właśnie taki skutek chciałem osiągnąć, mówiąc ci, że tak nie jest tylko po to, by namieszać ci w głowie… kto wie! Strzelaj, skarbie – rzucił wyzywająco chłopak.

- Jesteś wkurzający.

- Nadal planujesz iść samemu?

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie ufam ci pod względem tego, że nie będziesz sabotować moich prób ratowania ci życia, taak, planuję – warknął Harry.

- To nie ja jestem samobójcą– zripostował Tom przymilnym tonem, niewzruszony deklaracją o jego podejrzeniach.

- Ja też nie! – prychnął sfrustrowany Harry.

- Nie aktywnym – zgodził się Tom. – Ale musisz przyznać… poszukiwanie zapomnienia? Zapewnianie sobie poziomu intelektualnego na poziomie jednorocznego dziecka? Ktoś mógłby uwierzyć, że musisz umrzeć dla mnie, bym mógł żyć, albo coś w tym rodzaju, ponieważ twoje rozwiązania służące do powstrzymania Voldemorta jak do tej pory były w znacznym stopniu niczym innym jak autodestrukcją.

Ciemne oczy z fascynującym błyskiem przeniknęły aż do jego duszy.

- Cóż, taak, biorąc pod uwagę tortury, które Voldemort już dawno temu mi obiecał, powiedziałbym, że śmierć byłaby bardziej samozachowawcza niż autodestrukcyjna – odpowiedział nonszalancko Harry.

Tom spojrzał na niego.

- Uparty – skwitował w końcu. – Ale uporem nic, tym razem, nie zyskasz.

- Ani ty, uporczywym żądaniem uzyskania tego, do czego dążysz. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Tak więc, na czym kończymy?

- Wygląda na to, że na kolejnej sytuacji patowej* - oparł Tom. – O ile, oczywiście, ufasz Dumbledore'owi na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie zniszczy ich, kiedy zlecisz mu odnalezieni ich dla ciebie? Ponownie wyglądasz na raczej przygaszonego.

Sugestia Toma została z całą pewnością szyderczo wycedzona i Harry zastanawiał się nad tym przez pięć sekund, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy w pełni nie zaufa Dumbledore'owi z czymś związanym z Tomem, nawet jeżeli znajduje się on pod przysięgą, która każe mu pomóc.

- Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę to, że wygrałem, nie jest to do końca sytuacja patowa – kontynuował sprytnie młody Czarny Pan. – A ja mogę poczekać aż to się stanie, w końcu to tobie gwałtownie zbliża się koniec czasu.

Tom miał rację; Harry po prostu nie miał czasu na to, aby czekać na rozwinięcie się tej gry. Miał czas do końca roku, a więc kilka miesięcy, aby dowiedzieć się, jak zmienić bieg wydarzeń.

Brzmiało to gorzej, kiedy przedstawił to w taki sposób.

- Wygrałeś, Tom? – zakwestionował spokojnie. – Na _pewno_? Ponieważ droga, jaką zmierza ta historia wydaje się kończyć raczej naszą obustronną klęską.

Na twarzy Toma pojawił się nieczytelny wyraz.

- Być może, ale nasza obustronna klęska jest lepsza niż twoja wygrana.

Harry z trudem opanował się przed tym, by się na niego nie gapić.

- A co, jeśli znajdziemy sposób na to, byśmy obaj wygrali? – zapytał.

- Nie ma takiego.

- W takim razie dlaczego pozwalasz mi prowadzić poszukiwania z tobą, ale nie bez ciebie? – Przyjrzał się dziedzicowi Slytherina. – Czasami myślę, że się poddałeś, ale czasami…

Oczy Toma błysnęły i chłopak odezwał się stanowczo:

- Pozwalam ci prowadzić poszukiwania, bo ich potrzebujesz, ale to nie znaczy, że ufam, iż nie zrobisz czegoś głupiego, kiedy będziesz szukać sam. Pozwalam ci prowadzić poszukiwania, bo chcę, byś to rozwiązał, ale to nie znaczy, że wierzę, iż tak się stanie, i pójdę z tobą dlatego, że nadejdzie moment, w którym będę musiał wiedzieć, co stworzyć.

Harry zacisnął szczękę.

- Ułatwić to mnie, Tom? Próbujesz ułatwić to sobie, przynajmniej miej na tyle kurtuazji, by szczerze o tym mówić. Możesz pójść ze mną, ale nie oczekuj, że będę z tobą współpracować. Teraz już całkowicie jasno dałeś do zrozumienia, że jesteśmy po różnych stronach.

- Nie bądź taki melodramatyczny – powiedział chłodno Tom i poczuł, jak blokady powstrzymujące jego ciało uwalniają go. – Nigdy nie byliśmy po tej samej.

Harry odwrócił się i wpadł do dormitorium.

* * *

Tom opadł na kanapę, pragnąc podciągnąć sobie dla wygody kolana do klatki piersiowej, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na takie rozluźnienie.

Już i tak miał w sobie zbyt wiele słabości, był zbyt ludzki. Zdecydowanie zbyt ludzki. Nienawidził tego.

Skoro czarodzieje mogli żyć wśród ludzi jak bogowie, to dlaczego on wciąż musiał cierpieć z powodu takich ograniczeń? Nienawidził również ograniczeń.

Stłumił westchnięcie, wpatrując się w migoczący przed nim płomień, zmęczony.

Cholerny Harry.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego chłopiec był taki wstrząśnięty, to _on_ był tym, który praktycznie przez całe swoje życie planował swoją dającą się przewidzieć przyszłość… chociaż był również tym, który kontrolował. Harry był bezradny i, w pewnym sensie, tego świadomy, walcząc z ograniczeniami nałożonymi na niego przez Los i historię.

Był zaplątany.

Obaj byli.

Ich związek… relacja… cokolwiek tam pomiędzy nimi było, rozwijało się poprzez wyzwania i gry, w które grali, ale wkładany w to wysiłek był na granicy wytrzymałości.

To było… miłe mieć kogoś, o kogo troszczyło się na tyle, by chcieć zadać sobie trud uratowania go, spróbowania mu pomóc, ale… on nigdy zbył łatwo nie akceptował proponowanej mu pomocy i zrobienie tego teraz było obrzydliwe.

W końcu brzydził się on zdobywaniem czegoś dla siebie, kosztem poświęcenia innych ludzi. Jego wargi wygięły się.

Ironią był fakt, że Los sprawił, iż powód, dla którego opuścił przeszłość był powodem, dla którego powinien w niej pozostać.

Mógł łatwo rozwiązać ten problem, mógł odejść i nie patrzeć za siebie, żyć swoim życiem, tak, jak tylko chciał, być tym, czym chciał być i nigdy nie zatrzymywać się z powodu wspomnień.

Wszystko, co wydawało się konieczne do tego, by tak się stało, było śmiercią Harry'ego.

W jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób wyglądało na to, że żaden z nich nie mógł tak naprawdę żyć, kiedy drugi był w pobliżu, a jedynie tylko przetrwać. Aby Harry istniał, Voldemort musiał istnieć, a Tom musiał odejść. Aby Tom mógł żyć, Harry nie mógł, mógł tylko przetrwać jako rozbity cień zniszczonego człowieka, którym kiedyś zwykł być. Albo umrzeć próbując to zrobić… i czy to nie sprawiało, że to wszystko było tak zupełnie bezsensowne?

Ale bez względu na to, nie chciał odejść. Nie mógł.

Zbyt wiele poświęcił dla Harry'ego i nie tylko to było bolesne.

Zbudował swój własny upadek.

Swój własny kryptonit**.

Tylko nieznacznie pocieszające było to, że Harry nieuchronnie zostanie pociągnięty na dół razem z nim, że z kolei on sam stał się fatalnym błędem Harry'ego.

Salazarze, byli popieprzeni. A do tego właściwie nigdy nie byli po tej samej stronie… i prawdopodobnie nigdy się to nie zmieni.

Może w innym życiu, innym razem, będą wspólnie rządzić światem.

Patrząc na niego myślał o jakimś innym życiu, podobnym do życia nastolatki… oczywiście nie wiedział, jak to taką być, ale to nie o to mu chodziło. Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się, jak to jest i nie chciał teraz tego zaczynać.

Chociaż może, gdyby miał wiele, wiele szczęścia…

Nigdy nie zgodzi się na plany Harry'ego i zawsze mówił, że Harry nie zgodzi się z nim.

Ale od kiedy w ogóle potrzebował zgody Harry'ego?

Teraz to była tylko kwestia tego, komu pierwszemu uda się to wszystko zakończyć.

* * *

* sytuacja patowa – moment podczas gry w szachy, kiedy jeden z graczy nie może wykonać żadnego posunięcia, ale jego król nie jest szachowany (zgodnie z zasadami pat kończy partię remisem). Radzę zapamiętać to określenie, bo będzie się jeszcze pojawiać ;).

** kryptonit – w przygodach Supermana promieniotwórczy minerał z planety Krypton mający negatywny wpływ na głównego bohatera (odbierający mu moce lub redukujący je).


	109. Rozdział 109

Rozdział betowała **Himitsu** - i oczywiście jej bardzo, ale to bardzo za to dziękuję.

**Mangha**, myślę, że rozumiem, co masz na myśli ;). Wiesz, w twoim komentarzu pojawiło się coś, co bardzo blisko ociera się o plan Toma. Było w nim wszystko, co potrzebne do tego, by się go domyśleć, a jedyne, czego brakowało, to właśnie tego złączenia wszystkiego w jedną całość i dojścia do odpowiednich wniosków. Ale nie martw się, plan Toma już bardzo, bardzo, bardzo niedługo się nam ujawi ;). Intencje Toma są takie... tomowate. Masz rację, wszystkim pozostało niezwykle mało czasu, ale trzeba wierzyć, że przynajmniej jeden z nich da radę ;). Komentowanie wychodzi ci doskonale, najważniejsze jest to, że twoje wypowiedzi zawierają wszystko, co potrzeba - twoje przemyślenia. :) **Evolution**, doskonale rozumiem to, w jaki sposób można rozpływać się w trakcie czytania rozdziałów związanych tylko i wyłącznie z Harrym i Tomem, ich interakcją, bo także takie właśnie należą do moich ulubionych. Ale i tak cieszę się niezmiernie, że rozdział ci się podobał. Zawsze jest czas na rozpływanie się nad Tomem, więc ani trochę nie mam ci tego za złe ;). Co do twojego spostrzeżenia na temat opcji cytowania, to doskonale się z tobą zgadzam - byłaby ona niezwykle przydatna. Chociaż i tak bardzo dobrze sobie radzisz, oddzielając cytat od komentarza enterem. :) Punktów widzenia Toma będzie dość sporo, szczególnie po ujawnieniu jego planu. A przynajmniej sporo w porównaniu do tego, co było wcześniej. Tom zazwyczaj dzieli się swoimi uczuciami z Harrym, a jako, że nie chce, by ten uważał go za słabego, zawsze je nieco modyfikuje. Masz rację :). Co do twoich przemyśleń na temat przemyśleń Toma, to pozwól, że zostawię je bez komentarza - nie chcę swoją wypowiedzią niczego zdradzać, a czuję, że byłoby to w tym wypadku nieuchronne... Co do podróży poszukiwawczych - jeden z ukochanych przeze mnie rozdziałów ma miejsce właśnie podczas jednej z nich, tak więc, no wiesz ;)... **Jousette**, pytasz się o moje pomysły związane z tym, co kieruje Tomem? Hmm... postaram się nie mówić bezpośrednio o jego planie, ponieważ go poznamy już naprawdę niedługo. Ale postaram się powiedzieć, co sądzę o postaci Toma i tym, w jaki sposób się zachowuje. Tom jest psychopatą i wszelkie emocje są mu całkowicie obce. Ale zarazem... odczuwa on niezwykle wiele emocji w stosunku do Harry'ego. Tak więc, jakkolwiek bardzo jest to absurdalne, naszym psychopatycznym Tomem kierują emocje. Chłopak ma jedną, małą słabość w postaci Harry'ego i po prostu nie wie, co powinien z nią zrobić. Czuje, że powinien pozbyć się tej słabości, ale zarazem (być może) nie jest w stanie tego zrobić, tak więc stara się zrobić wszystko, by nie była dla niego zagrożeniem. :) Jest niesamowicie samolubnym człowiekiem, ale Harry wszedł w jego życie tak głęboko, że Tom uważa go za swego rodzaju własność, a zatem wszelka jego samolubna natura krzyczy, by go chronił, by nie pozwolił mu odejść.

Dziękuję wszystkim za dodające otuchy komentarze. Wszystkie one były absolutnie, całkowicie wspaniałe i napajały mnie taką radością, że nic, co staje mi na drodze, nie jest mi straszne. :) Zachęcam również, oczywiście, wszystkich do komentowania i dzielenia się swoimi przemyśleniami. Z ciekawością posłucham, co myślicie o planie Harry'ego, jakie są wasze domysły w stosunku do planu Toma czy tego, jak może zakończyć się ten fick.

Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy rozdział wam się spodoba. :)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto dziewiąty**

Minęło kilka dni i Harry desperacko unikał Toma, rzucając się w wir gorączkowych badań.

Z pomocą Marvola zaczął eksperymentować również ze znakiem, a jego niewielkie ilości snu po raz kolejny skażone zostały wizjami mrocznego korytarza.

- On jest teraz pełen gnębiwtrysków, wiesz – stwierdził marzycielski, dziwnie znajomy głos.

Harry podniósł wzrok, spoglądając na przesuwającą się powoli w kierunku jego stołu w bibliotece Lunę Lovegood.

Kiedy nie był w Wielkiej Sali po to, by złapać coś do jedzenia (albo raczej, bardziej prawdopodobne, w kuchni), na boisku quidditcha, ćwicząc do zbliżającego się meczu, na zajęciach lekcyjnych lub w Pokoju Życzeń – był tutaj.

Pomimo uczucia, że mógłby już teraz wrócić do wieży Gryffindoru, noc i tak spędzał u Ślizgonów.

- Luna? – Zmarszczył brwi. – Cześć… errr, co to są wrakochlusty i kogo miałaś na myśli?

- Toma Riddle'a – powiedziała uprzejmie, chociaż z niewielkim smutkiem. – Jest pełen gnębiwtrysków. Twoja głowa także jest ich pełna. Są niewidzialnymi stworzeniami, które sprawiają, że mózg ci się lasuje.

Mózg się lasuje… miesza? Tom był zmieszany? Spojrzał na nią.

- A dlaczego miałbym się tym przejmować? – zapytał tępo. – Tomem, nie gnębiwtryskami – dodał w celu wyjaśnienia. Nie miał nic przeciwko rozmawianiu z Luną.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

- Serce ma powody, których uzasadnienia nie znamy – odparła tonem, który sugerował, że odpowiedź była oczywista. – Nie musisz mieć powodów, by się nim przejmować, po prostu to robisz.

Zacisnął wargi.

- Niestety.

- Nie bądź taki. – Opadła na miejsce obok niego, a… naszyjnik z kapsli od piwa kremowego(?) zastukotał wraz z jej ruchem. – Macie bardzo wyjątkową więź.

- Taak, jesteśmy naprawdę wyjątkowi – powiedział beznamiętnie. Dysfunkcyjni. Pokręceni. Powinien wykręcić się z tego. – Dlaczego Tom jest zmieszany?

- Wygląda na samotnego, nie mając cię w pobliżu – zauważyła, pozornie ignorując jego pytanie.

- Wygląda dobrze – zaprotestował Harry, chociaż może trochę zbyt słabo, miał już serdecznie dość tego tematu.

Nie chciał rozmawiać o Tomie. Problemem było to, że pomimo tego łapał się na dość częstym rozmawianiu lub myśleniu o Tomie… i przyznanie się do tego byłoby naprawdę okropne. To brzmiało tak pochlebczo. A on próbował… próbował…

- To dlatego, że on nie chce, abyś to zobaczył. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – A ty nie chcesz tego zobaczyć.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, bardziej zmartwiony niż chciałby się do tego przyznać. Dziewczyna przyglądała się mu, jej bladoniebieskie oczy błyszczały jak kawałki księżyca, eterycznie, po czym uśmiechnęła się i szybko rozpoczęła pisanie eseju pokręconym, pochyłym pismem.

Podczas swojej pracy nuciła pod nosem radosne melodie, które zmieniały się i opadały do ciemniejszych dźwięków, po czym wybuchały ponownie na bardziej wesołe, jak gdyby odzwierciedlały jej własne myśli.

- To, jak stawimy czoła naszemu losowi, Harry Potterze, jest zwykle ważniejsze od tego, jak się on w rzeczywistości potoczy.

* * *

Ginny od tygodni nie czuła się tak dobrze, ale wciąż miała ochotę przekląć chłopaka, który sprawił, że tak się stało.

Była silniejsza niż wcześniej, przestała być od niego zależna, chorowita plama zniknęła z jej umysłu i wróciła do niej energia. Czuła się podobnie jak po klęsce w Komnacie Tajemnic, była głęboko zawstydzona swoim nietypowym zachowaniem, czuła niezrównaną ulgę i nie była już dłużej podłamana.

Była również zła; zła na siebie, Toma Riddle'a i Harry'ego pieprzonego Pottera.

Mogła go kochać i byłaby wszystkim, czego potrzebował, gdyby kiedykolwiek pozwolił jej być koło siebie i zaoferował proste odwzajemnienie miłości. Ale nie zrobił tego. Zignorował ją i zgniótł ją. _Zmienił_ się.

Osoba, którą polubiła, odeszła. Podejrzewała, że najpierw została przez niego przyciągnięta, zwracała na niego uwagę tylko dlatego, że był sławnym Harrym Potterem… a następnie, kiedy poznała go lepiej, to pogłębiło się z podziwu zafascynowanej fanki do uczucia skierowanego do prawdziwej osoby, ukrywającej się za tą nazwą.

Był tak podobny do Toma, którego znała.

Słodki, miły, taktowny i zabawny, nie tak mądry, chociaż w podobnym stopniu zaradny. Potężny. Obaj mieli także wokół siebie aurę mocy, która, jak myślała, została złagodzona przez współczucie i kształtowana przez opiekuńczość. Nawet wyglądali podobnie.

Teraz jednak, cóż, wciąż był taki sam jak Tom – ale prawdziwy Tom Riddle, demon, który ukazał, jaki jest naprawdę.

Tak, jak Tom, stał się zimny i okrutny, z morderczą ostrością ukrywającą się pod nieskazitelną fasadą, raniącą każdego, kto znalazł się zbyt blisko, jak poszarpane krawędzie rozbitego szkła.

On mówił, że była niczym? Nie. To on był niczym. Był tylko żałosnym cieniem.

Kochała go.

Ale teraz nic już do niego nie czuła i nie mogła się dłużej zmuszać do tego, by przejmować się tym, co zrobił.

Mogła się z tym uporać. Mogła przeżyć bez niego; nie był jej bohaterem, to ona była swoim własnym bohaterem, musiała być.

Przecież było tak kiedyś, zanim to wszystko się zaczęło… w końcu mogła rozwijać się dla samej siebie. Być tym, kim chciała być.

Dorosnąć.

A teraz zacznie od początku, rozwijając się i zapominając o nim, bo był toksyczny.

I być może, tylko może, któregoś dnia znajdzie w sobie gryfońską odwagę do tego, by powiedzieć mu to wszystko prosto w twarz.

* * *

- Harry – zawołał głos. Tom.

Mógłby rozpoznać ten głos wszędzie i w każdej chwili… i czy nie było to po prostu chore? Być świadomym czyjegoś głosu na tyle, by być w stanie wychwycić go w całym tłumie.

Żałosne.

A do tego odnosiło się to do głosu Toma. Także głosy Rona i Hermiony byłby w stanie rozróżnić zawsze i wszędzie, ale nie było to tak przeszywająco intensywne.

Tom miał bardzo przenikliwy głos, biorąc pod uwagę to, jaki był on gładki. Och, nie zamierzał zaczynać analizowania głosu Toma! Ugh.

Nie zatrzymał się, kontynuując swoją drogę wzdłuż korytarza, kierując się wraz z przyjaciółmi na Zielarstwo. Hermiona i Ron wymienili coś, co wydawało się być nerwowymi spojrzeniami, do tego dziewczyna mruczała coś pod nosem, ale wszystkie te działania stały się zbędne, kiedy gwałtownie zmuszony został do zatrzymania się przez swoje lewe ramię.

Ze wściekłością zacisnął zęby. Tom wydawał się rozkoszować robieniem tego. To się robiło monotonne. Kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy otrzymał znak, Tom w dużej mierze unikał używania go, ale teraz stawało się to dość powszechnym zjawiskiem.

Odwrócił się, znając Toma na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że sprawi on, by stanęli twarzą w twarz. Zawsze to robił.

Harry milczał, mając zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, ale nie mając pojęcia jak, albo choćby z której strony, zacząć. Ron i Hermiona wahali się przez chwilę, wyglądając na niezdecydowanych.

- Tom… - zaczęła Hermiona.

- To ciebie nie dotyczy, Granger – przerwał jej Tom, tonem chłodniejszym niż zaledwie chwilę wcześniej, kiedy za nimi wołał. Żołądek Harry'ego ścisnął się.

- Jeśli dotyczy to Harry'ego, dotyczy i mnie, chyba, że on powie mi inaczej – oświadczyła gwałtownie Hermiona, ochronnie. Tom nie spojrzał w jej stronę, koncentrując się na swoim zamiarze, chociaż może to zlekceważenie było reakcją samą w sobie. W Slytherinie tak właśnie by było.

Dłoń Rona opadła na różdżkę, ale ostre spojrzenie Harry'ego ostrzegło jego przyjaciela przed wyciągnięciem jej. Tom zmiażdżyłby ich w pojedynku, bez względu na to, że ich umiejętności pojedynkowania się były powyżej średniej w ich kategorii wiekowej.

- Wiesz, myślę, że naprawdę zacząłeś rozwijać tej swój talent do dramatyzowania, Złoty Chłopcze – zadrwił Tom. – Ale pozwoliłem ci na trzy dni dąsania się, teraz czas na to, by stać się bardziej dojrzałym.

- Nie dąsam się – oznajmił stanowczo Harry. – Po prostu nie mam absolutnie żadnej ochoty na to, by tracić czas na rozmawianie z tobą.

- Na tym etapie życia, ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, powinieneś szczególnie dobrze wiedzieć, że nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego pragniemy – odpowiedział natychmiast Tom. – Chodź ze mną albo _przysięgam_, że cię po prostu za sobą przeciągnę, bo nie mam ani czasu, ani ochoty na uważanie na twoją wrażliwość.

- Nie ośmieliłbyś się – splunął Harry. Tom uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się chłodno.

- **Nigdy nie stawiaj mi wyzwania, skarbie.** – Niewidzialna siła przyciągnęła go bliżej, tylko po to, by to udowodnić. Harry zacisnął pięści.

- Hermiona, Ron, wymyślicie dla Sprout jakąś wymówkę?

* * *

Hermiona z niepokojeniem patrzyła, jak odchodzą, mocno zaciskając wargi z gniewu, wywołanego przez scenę, która właśnie się przed nią rozegrała.

Naprawdę nie powinna być zaskoczona tym, że Riddle tak chętnie odrzucał wybory innych ludzi, jak gdyby nic dla niego nie znaczyły – w końcu był nastoletnim Czarnym Panem.

A jednak.

Myślała, że Tom był sprytniejszy i bardziej akademicki na to, by tak niedbale wyciągać Harry'ego z zajęć.

To był rok SUM-ów! Był ważny! Och. Harry zdał już swoje egzaminy… prawda? W przeszłości. Niemniej jednak, życie i stopnie Harrisona Evansa niekoniecznie muszą wiązać się z życiem Harry'ego Pottera, i głupotą ze strony Riddle'a było narażać w taki sposób na szwank przyszłość Harry'ego.

Harry wyraźnie nie _chciał_ z nim iść.

Ugh. Riddle był taki irytujący.

Czasami naprawdę nie potrafiła zrozumieć, co Harry widział w tym draniu… jasne, był czarujący, kiedy tego chciał i, jak Hermiona doświadczyła z pierwszej ręki, niebezpiecznie uwodzicielski… a także był również inteligentny i dowcipny, i był niemal doskonałym przeciwieństwem Harry'ego, był mu równy… ale… co poza tym?

Riddle był bezduszny, za to Harry troszczył się o zbyt wiele rzeczy. Tom był nadmiernie wymagający i apodyktyczny. Harry pragnął wolności. Jak udało im się działać razem?

Zastanawiała się nad tym wiele razy wcześniej i za każdym razem dochodziła do tej samej odpowiedzi.

Harry lubił wolność, a Tom w pewien sposób zapewniał mu wolność… wolność do odkrywania swojej ciemnej strony bez zastrzeżeń, podczas gdy ona i Ron pozwalali mu rozkoszować się jego jaśniejszą naturą. A Tom… Riddle kwitł z powodu wyzwań, stawianych mu przez bunt Harry'ego i w swój własny sposób również szukał wolności.

To było dziwne, jak potrafią być do siebie podobni, a zarazem jak różni. Paradoksalne.

Miała tylko nadzieje, że wszystko ułoży się dobrze.

* * *

Harry nie skrzyżował ramion, nie chcąc ograniczyć sobie zdolności do szybkiego zareagowania i wyciągnięcia różdżki.

- Nie wiem, co chcesz przez to osiągnąć. Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia – oświadczył.

W następnej sekundzie Harry poczuł bardzo namacalną wściekłość, która ogarnęła pokój. Wiszące w powietrzu emocje stawały się paląco coraz bardziej intensywne i Harry domyślił się, że ta wściekłość rosła w siłę przez cały ten czas, kiedy ignorował Riddle'a.

Zazwyczaj zrobienie Tomowi trochę miejsca pozwalało mu na ochłodzenie się i sprawienie, by mózg dogonił targające nim emocje, przez co stawał się bardziej racjonalny… Skutkiem ubocznym był fakt, że pozwalało to temu genialnemu umysłowi uświadomić sobie, co dokładnie chciał i co było mu potrzebne, aby to dostał.

Wliczając w to plany zemsty.

Miał nadzieję, że nie był to plan zemsty, ale nie był w stanie zobaczyć żadnego innego powodu, dla którego Tom mógłby nagle tak się zdenerwować.

Nie było to widoczne na jego twarzy, ale Harry był w stanie wyczuć, jak zmysły palą go lodowato. Oparł się pokusie wzdrygnięcia, świadom, że jego mięśnie napięły się nieznacznie.

- Cóż, a może i tak wciąż mam sprawy, dla których chcę cię tu zatrzymać – odparł ze spokojem Tom. Dziedzic Slytherina wciąż trzymał na wodzy swój słynny temperament, i trzymał go dokładnie.

Harry poczuł, jak szaleją jego własne emocje: frustracja, bezradność, strach, determinacja, żal i przede wszystkim wyczerpanie; wszystko to stłoczyło się w jedną wielką masę, którą jego Ślizgońska Strona z trudem maskowała.

Obaj byli zbyt niestabilni, by przeprowadzać tą rozmowę – zbyt zaangażowani, by poszła ona gładko.

- Więcej słów pocieszenia z powodu ścieżki, jaką obrałeś? – zapytał, bez humoru wykrzywiając wargi. – Skieruj je do lustra, bo już sprawiłeś, że twoje stanowisko jest dla mnie całkowicie jasne.

- Ach, więc o to chodzi – mruknął Tom z mściwą i zjadliwie szyderczą nutką w głosie. – Czyżby moje lwiątko czuło się odrzucone? Zraniłem jego uczucia?

- Pieprz się – warknął Harry, ignorując nieprzyjemne uczucie wyimaginowanych sztyletów, wbijających mu się w skórę, kiedy kolejny pocisk przebił jego zbroję. – I nie, doskonale wiedziałem, że jesteś psychopatycznym, obłudnym draniem, który nie dba o nikogo poza sobą. Z całą pewnością powiedziałeś mi to wystarczającą ilość razy.

Szczęka Toma zacisnęła się.

- Obłudnym? – zakwestionował delikatnie.

- Robisz to, co dla ciebie najlepsze – powiedział cicho Harry, jego uczucie zmęczenia rosło. – Wiem o tym i rozumiem, że to taki jesteś, tak samo jak wiem, że masz do mnie żal za próby zmienienia twojego umysłu. A teraz pozwól na egoizm także i mnie… dokonałeś swojego wyboru, ja dokonałem swojego… Nie zamierzam pozostać w pobliżu i patrzeć na to, jak się nim stajesz, Tom. Wierzę, że jasno dałem ci to do zrozumienia. Tak więc robię to, co dla mnie najlepsze. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zostawił mnie w spokoju i pozwolił na to.

Tom milczał przez moment, wyraz jego twarzy zamarł.

- Odchodzisz…? – zapytał Tom beznamiętnie. Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Odejście sugerowałoby, że umywam na to wszystko ręce. Wciąż zamierzam robić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by upewnić się, że nie…

Dłonie zacisnęły się na jego ramionach zanim zdążył choćby mrugnąć, uścisk zaostrzył się miażdżąco i z całą pewnością wywołał siniaki na jego skórze. Jego plecy uderzyły w znajdujące się za nim drzwi.

- Nie. – Nie było żadnego argumentu, żadnego zaprzeczenia, tylko zimne, twarde stwierdzenie faktu. – Jak _śmiesz_? – syknął Tom. – Tak po prostu odrzucić mnie bez pieprzonego pożegnania? Ty _draniu_.

- Jedynie robię kolejny krok w tym, co zacząłeś – warknął Harry, jego palce zacisnęły się wokół nadgarstka Toma, bez wątpienia pozostawiając na nim siniaki. – Powiedziałeś mi, bym zaakceptował twój pogląd, a teraz masz czelność atakować mnie za to, że to robię? Najwyraźniej błędnie oceniłeś moje skłonności masochistyczne jako podobne do twoich własnych, ponieważ to nie ja jestem tym, który próbuje udawać, że problem nie istnieje i odsunąć go na bok!

- Odsunąć go na bok? Uważasz, że tak po prostu powinienem wrócić do przeszłości? – zażądał Tom.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego dotąd tego nie zrobiłeś! – wykrzyczał Harry. – To tylko twój wybór, Tom, być Voldemortem czy nie. W ostatecznym starciu bez znaczenia będzie, jakie rozwiązanie uda mi się znaleźć, jeśli ty sam nie będziesz chciał z niego skorzystać, a wydajesz się cholernie przekonany w sprawie tego, na jakiej pozycji stoisz, tak więc jaki jest sens pozostania tutaj, Tom? Oświeć mnie, bo chyba jestem zbyt głupi, by samemu to rozpracować!

- I twoją reakcją na to jest odejście? Bez _pożegnania_?

- Bo to wcale nie tak, że żegnałeś się co sekundę od czasu, kiedy postanowiłeś się nim stać – warknął Harry. – Powiedziałem ci już wcześniej, Tom, możesz po prostu odrzucić mnie i mieć nadzieję, że zawsze wrócę tylko po to, by przeżyć kolejną rundę bawienia się mną.

- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem takim samolubnym draniem, wiesz prawdopodobnie, jaka jest moja odpowiedź na twój wybór. Nie.

- To mój wybór, nie możesz mi go odebrać!

- Hej, jestem psychopatycznym, obłudnym draniem, który nie dba o nikogo poza sobą – niezwracanie uwagi na twój wybór jest dokładnie tym, co zrobię. – Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek, ale był on przepełniony jedynie chłodem i sztywnością. – Na temat składanych sobie obietnic i rzeczy, o których kiedyś rozmawialiśmy, powiedziałem ci, że nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść. **A może nie przedstawiłem tego wystarczająco jasno?**

- Stajesz się Voldemortem!

- Ale nie jestem nim jeszcze, tak więc nie zachowuj się tak, jakbym był!

Nastąpiła martwa cisza. Niezręczna i ciężka, dusząca. Harry odwrócił wzrok, próbując odzyskać spokój.

- Nie masz sensu – oskarżył, wykończony, zdezorientowany. Wycieńczony.

- Co, nie wiesz, na czym ze mną stoisz? – zaszydził Tom.

Harry spojrzał na niego.

- Nie, właściwie muszę powiedzieć, że nie wiem. I jest to strasznie znajome zjawisko, którego zaczynam mieć powoli dość, bo wraca ono do mnie bez przerwy, jak gdybym miał na sobie jakąś lepką substancję.

Uścisk Toma poluzował się po chwili nieznacznie na jednym z jego ramion.

- To nie miało tak pójść – mruknął. Harry prychnął.

- Och, tak myślisz? – wymamrotał. Tom przewrócił w odpowiedzi oczami, cofając się odrobinę, kierując się do okna i wyglądając przez nie.

Harry wiedział, że logiczne byłoby, by po prostu wyszedł przez drzwi.

Starał się przekonać samego siebie do tego, aby posłuchać logiki, aby poddać się i przez cały tydzień uciekać od Toma, bo to, być może, popchnie go do podjęcia decyzji lepszej niż plany, które mieli.

Ignorował Toma, bo potrzebował trochę przestrzeni po to, by _pomyśleć_, a także dlatego, że nie mógł jeszcze poradzić sobie z bitwą przebywania wokół chłopca.

Wiedział, że powinien odejść. Odpuścić sobie. Zniknąć. Nie mógł. Nigdy, do cholery, nie mógł. To był powód, dla którego wciąż ponad rok byli przyjaciółmi albo czymkolwiek tam innym, pomimo swoich niemal bezustannych sprzeczek.

To działało, ponieważ obaj zainwestowali wszystko w to, aby to działało.

- Nie próbuj nawet wyjść za drzwi – powiedział Tom, kiedy Harry przesunął się z powodu tego niewygodnego procesu myślowego. – Zablokowałem cię tak, byś nie był w stanie odejść ode mnie więcej niż na dziesięć metrów.

- Jesteś niewiarygodny – oświadczył głucho Harry.

- Wiem, czego chcę – poprawi go Tom. Usta Harry'ego zadrżały.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak to brzmi, prawda? – zapytał. Tom odwrócił na niego wzrok, zaskoczony, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Spędziłeś zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu z Alphardem.

Nastąpiła kolejna cisza, tym razem odrobinę mniej dusząca.

Tom ponownie odwrócił się twarzą do niego, znacznie bardziej opanowany, opierając się plecami o parapet. Wyraz jego twarzy był również zdecydowanie bardziej nieczytelny, pojawiły się na niej maski, zablokowane i przykręcone przeciwko każdemu, kto próbowałby się przez nie przebić.

Harry westchnął.

- Nie chcę… robić tego – wyjaśnił cicho. – Ale nie chcę także patrzeć na to jak niszczysz samego siebie i wiem, że gdybym pozostał blisko, tylko przez _cały_ czas bym z tobą walczył… a nie chcę tego.

Miał dość opuszczających go ludzi i jeśli miało być tutaj jakieś nieuniknione pożegnanie, miał zamiar przyjąć je i kontrolować, ponieważ była to jedyna władza, jaką miał nad swoim losem. Reszta wyborów należała do Toma.

Dziedzic Slytherina przyglądał się mu w ciszy.

- Nie sądzę, byś znalazł jakiekolwiek rozwiązanie, które byłbym w stanie zaakceptować – odparł Tom wyważonym tonem. – Ale… jeśli to _robisz_, znajdź coś dobrego, nie mam zamiaru stawić czoła mojemu Losowi, zanim nie będę do tego absolutnie zmuszony.

Kilka sekund zajęło Harry'emu przetłumaczenie sobie tego, co Tom tak naprawdę mówił.

Zatrzymał się, zauważając mały promyk nadziei na to, że to wszystko wyjdzie.

On się… całkowicie… nie poddał.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi tego wcześniej? – zapytał. – Sprawiłeś, że uwierzyłem, iż się poddałeś.

- Nie jestem kimś, kto podsyca złudne nadzieje, kiedy nie przynosi mu to korzyści – odparł Tom.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

- Ale wciąż masz zamiar powstrzymać mnie przed realizacją moich planów? – upewnił się.

- Mniej, jeśli nie spróbujesz odejść. Badaj cokolwiek tam chcesz, szukaj rozwiązania, nie powstrzymam cię przed tym… zrobię to tylko wtedy, kiedy zamienisz swoje badania na praktykę w sposób, który nie będzie odpowiadał moim… planom.

- Odniosłem wrażenie, że nie polubię twoich planów – spróbował ostrożnie Harry. – Jakiekolwiek by one nie były.

- Nie polubisz – zgodził się Tom.

- Więc dlaczego miałbym pozwolić ci je zrealizować?

- A dlaczego ja pozwalam ci zrealizować twoje, skoro uważam je za równie odrażające? – zripostował Tom, unosząc brwi. Harry zmarszczył czoło.

- Własne korzyści… czy to nie jest coś, w czym powinieneś być dobry?

- Oczywiście, spędziłem w twoim towarzystwie zbyt wiele czasu – powiedział Tom, czy to był żart, czy nie, Harry nie był pewien. Spojrzał na Riddle'a, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

- Jeśli powiem, że zmieniłem zdanie w sprawie trzymania się z daleka od ciebie, opuściłbyś te… ograniczenia? – zapytał.

- Nie – odparł Tom. Harry zamrugał.

- Naprawdę zamierzasz mnie powstrzymać od oddalania się od ciebie dalej niż na dziesięć metrów? – domagał się z niedowierzaniem.

Tom zaoferował mu oczywista-odpowiedź-głupie-pytanie spojrzenie.

- Uch… Wiesz, że mam inne lekcje niż ty, prawda?

- Mógłbym zdać swoje praktyczne SUM-y z rękami zawiązanymi za plecami. – Tom wzruszył ramionami. – I teoretyczne bez spania przez tydzień i na kacu. Nie mam powodu, by uczęszczać na zajęcia. Nudzą mnie.

- Więc dlaczego chodziłeś na nie do tej pory?

- Ponieważ to ułatwiało mi w pewnym stopniu wtopić się w środowisko – stwierdził Tom.

- Tak więc po prostu będziesz chodzić za mną?

- Nie. To ty będziesz chodzić za mną, kiedy będę kontrolować twoje ograniczenia, ale pozwolę ci pójść na zajęcia.

Harry gapił się na niego.

- Nie mówisz chyba poważnie – oskarżył.

Wyraz twarzy Toma był beznamiętny. Salazarze… był poważny.

Harry'emu zaschło w ustach. Kiedy dokładanie cała ta sytuacja stała się tak popieprzona? On nie może… on nie…

- Tylko dlatego, że nie stoimy po tej samej stronie… nie oznacza, że jesteśmy wrogami, Harry – stwierdził cicho Tom. Były to najbliższe przeprosinom słowa, jakie Harry wiedział, że może od Toma uzyskać.

- Nie wchodź mi w drogę – ostrzegł. Tom uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi, po czym kontynuował gładko, jak gdyby cała ta rozmowa nigdy nie miła miejsca:

- Myślę, że powinniśmy ponownie odwiedzić Little Hangleton.


	110. Rozdział 110

Za zbetowanie rozdziału dziękuję **Himitsu**.

**Jousette**, przez twój komentarz wybuchłam takim mega pozytywnym śmiechem :). Ale poważnie podchodząc do sprawy toalety, to znajdują się one przy dormitoriach, tak więc podejrzewam, że obejmuje je jeszcze zasięg ograniczenia ;). Ale zgadzam się co do faktu, że relacja między Harry i Tomem jest intrygująca... **Evolution**, nie mnie oceniać, czy miało, ale mam nadzieję, że dalej nigdy cię nie będzie ono nudzić :). Naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo się cieszę, że ci się ta historia podoba - chociaż mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułam ci tym niedzieli ;). Myślę, że zrozumiałam twoje emocje i naprawdę niesamowicie się z nich cieszę - bo to znaczy, że naprawdę absolutnie warto to tłumaczyć :). Nie będę mówiła, czy coś się jeszcze z Ginny stanie, czy nie, ale myślę, że cały jej punkt widzenia służył głownie przedstawieniu tego, jak podobni są do siebie Harry i Tom. Luna jest wspaniała i jakkolwiek jest okropna do tłumaczenia (absolutnie nie czuję tej postaci) to wszystkie jej kwestie są w pewnym sensie znaczące i po prostu warte tego, by je zauważyć :). Och, tak, ciągnięcie Harry'ego za Tomem - przyznam, że uwielbiam ten aspekt... Bardzo cieszę się również, że podoba ci się postać Toma, że zauważasz jego głębie i tą różnorodność uczuć, jaką posiada. Na zachwycanie się nad Tomem czas jest zawsze i wszędzie - on sie po prostu o to prosi. Co zresztą, według mnie, doskonale udało się autorce, gdyż, jak wiemy, w kanonie przedstawiony został jako genialny, pociągający za sobą ludzi, czarujący ich. A autorce udało się to wszystko zawrzeć tak, że chociaż wiemy, że właściwie może być niebezpieczny, to kochamy go całym sercem :). **Mahakao**, zamienione, masz rację, o wiele lepiej brzmi, dziękuję za zwrócenie na to uwagi :). Co do twojego pytania, to zmusiłaś mnie do dokładniejszego przyjrzenia się tym stworkom i stwierdzenia, że źle tą nazwę przetłumaczyłam. Nasze kochane wrakochlusty to po prostu gnębiwtryski. Przyznam, że też całym sercem pokochałam nazwę wrakochlusty, ale skoro w oryginale było inaczej, to będę się trzymała właśnie niego... :) A twoje odczucia co do irytacji i rozpaczy są bardzo dobre - tak myślę, w każdym razie... **Veritaseria**, ach, w takim razie cieszę się, że udało mi się pozytywnie cię zaskoczyć... No i, oczywiście, cieszę się, że podobał ci się rozdział 109 :). Co do pluszowego misia, to pewnie masz rację - chociaż śmiem twierdzić, że Harry'emu nawet i w tej sytuacji niezbyt odpowiada sposób, w jaki traktuje go Tom ;). Masz rację, że całą sytuację można zinterpretować samemu - i będzie to dobre. Ponieważ nie ma z góry określonego schematu. Nie. Wszystko, co się tutaj dzieje można samemu ocenić. :) **Mangha**, och, mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułam ci tym niedzieli :). Bardzo cieszę się, w każdym razie, że rozdział ci się podobał. Luna, zgadzam się, jest niezwykła - i na pewno warto zwracać uwagę na wszystko, co mówi ;). No i oczywiście zraniony Tom, na którego zwróciłaś uwagę - z czego bardzo się cieszę! Jeżeli kiedyś policzysz, jak wiele się ze sobą kłócili, to proszę, daj znać o wynikach, bo również jestem ich dość bardzo ciekawa :). Ślizgoni... cóż, nie będzie ich, niestety, w najbliższym czasie zbyt wielu - ze względu podróży Harry'ego i Toma, którą zresztą zaobserwujesz w dzisiejszym rozdziale :). Cygnus jeszcze będzie, na razie pozostaje jedną wielką niewiadomą - ale obiecuję, och, obiecuję, że się jeszcze pojawi. I nie, Hermiona go nie torturowała ;). Co do punktu widzenia Rona, to raczej nie liczyłabym na zbyt wiele - zdecydowanie nie jest to ulubiona postać autorki :). Cieszę się niezwykle, ze to wszystko tak bardzo ci się podoba i jedynie mogę mieć nadzieję, że pozostanie tak do końca.

Wszystkim z niezwykłą radością i wdzięcznością dziękuję za komentarze. Są tak niezwykle miłe, tak pozytywne, tak ciekawe, że nie wiem, jak mogłabym wyrazić swoją wdzięczność za to, że wciąż pojawiają się pod rozdziałami. Po prostu wam dziękuję :).

Nie przedłużając - miłego czytania!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto dziesiąty**

Ręka Harry'ego szarpnęła nim w okolicy jego przedramienia i chłopiec poczuł, jak znajoma siła ciągnie go za sobą, swoją gwałtownością niemal zwalając z nóg.

Bardzo szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie podoba mu się ograniczenie, które nie pozwalało mu oddalić się od Toma na więcej niż dziesięć metrów.

Zwłaszcza, że był to rodzaj ograniczenia, które działało tylko w jedną stronę – to nie było tak, jakby byli do siebie przykuci kajdanami, nie mógł odejść i zmusić Toma do podążania za nim tak, jak był w stanie zrobić to Riddle; to dziedzic Slytherina miał nad tym wszystkim kontrolę.

To było irytujące.

Tylko raz Harry wybrał miejsce, do którego się udali poprzez fizyczne pociąganie za sobą Toma, a co za tym idzie, przeciąganie także dziesięciometrowego ograniczenia.

Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się w szoku, kiedy pierwszy raz to zrobił, po czym ogarnęło go rozbawienie. A następnie zaparł się nogami, próbując jak najbardziej utrudnić to Harry'emu. Palant.

Po długiej serii negocjacji i kłótni, Tom zgodził się tymczasowo uwalniać go na treningi quidditcha pod obietnicą (ostrzeżeniem), że po godzinie ponownie nałoży ograniczenie. Harry zacisnął mocno zęby, ale przyjął to i natychmiast postanowił sprawdzić, co by się stało, gdyby nie wrócił po równej godzinie.

Teraz już wiedział.

Jego ramię paliło, dosłownie ciągnąc go od miejsca, w którym umilał sobie czas, rozmawiając z Gryfonami po zakończeniu treningu.

Na szczęście i tak wcześniej spędzał już dość dużo czasu w towarzystwie Toma, tak więc u większości ludzi ich nagła bliskość nie wzbudziła żadnych podejrzeń – wyjaśnił sytuację zirytowanej Hermionie oraz Ronowi, ale nikomu innemu. Teraz jednak wyglądało na to, że może stać się to problemem, ponieważ nie istniał żaden widoczny znak tłumaczący to, dlaczego się poruszał… był przez coś przeciągany, ponieważ każdy mógł bez trudu zauważyć to, że nie miał kontroli nad swoim nieustannym ruchem.

Harry naprawdę nie wyczekiwał z wytęsknieniem poniedziałku i konsekwencji, jakie przyniesie spotkanie z dyrektorem… zwłaszcza, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiał uciekać się do wspomnianego fizycznego pociągania za sobą Riddle'a, aby być w stanie na nie dotrzeć.

Później dzisiejszego dnia zamierzali udać się do Little Hangleton, a właściwie gdzieś w przeciągu godziny… co z całą pewnością _nie_ było powodem tak nieugiętego testowania na nim smyczy Toma.

Właściwie, to trochę to bolało, piekło. Wyszedł z ograniczających go dziesięciu metrów, tak więc, niezależnie od tego, jak wielkiej siły musiał użyć do tego Tom, czuł się, jakby jego kości rozrywane były z wysiłku dotarcia z powrotem w zasięg ograniczenia.

W pewnym sensie czuł się, jakby znalazł się w samym środku tornada.

W następnej sekundzie jego głowa zawirowała i wylądował na podłodze Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonow, dusząc w sobie jęk.

Otworzył ponownie oczy, zauważając Toma spoglądającego na niego z góry z pół-rozbawionym i pół-jakimś innym wyrazem twarzy.

- Co to, do _cholery,_ było? – zażądał Harry. – Jestem całkowicie pewien, że nie można aportować się na terenie Hogwartu.

- Dumbledore może. – Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek i chłopiec wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę. Harry nie przyjął proponowanej pomocy, samemu podnosząc się na nogi, czując się nieswojo z powodu sposobu, w jaki patrzyli na niego Ślizgoni. – Spóźniłeś się.

Uśmieszek zniknął.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem, nie możesz nakładać na mnie godziny policyjnej – powiedział z irytacją Harry.

Tom w odpowiedzi uniósł jedynie szyderczo brwi, po czym wstał ze swojej pozycji na kanapie i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

Harry podążył za nim, nie chcąc zostać po raz kolejny przeciągniętym.

Pierwsze kilka razy próbował po prostu zostać w miejscu, ale zawsze kończyło się to szarpnięciem po przekroczeniu odległości dziesięciu metrów.

Niepokój ścisnął jego żołądek.

_Naprawdę_ nienawidził cmentarza. Tom wyciągnął coś, co wyglądało na dokładnie tę samą talię kart, co poprzednim razem i Harry zawahał się. Oczy dziedzica Slytherina błyszczały.

- Naprawdę chcesz zobaczyć co się stanie, jeśli użyję świstoklika w czasie, kiedy ty nie będziesz go trzymał, podczas gdy nie zniosę ograniczających cię dziesięciu metrów? – zapytał jego towarzysz.

- Myślisz, że jest w Little Hangleton? Pierścień? – zapytał. – W Domu Riddle'ów albo czymś podobnym?

- Czymś podobnym – oświadczył cicho Tom, ze zniecierpliwieniem wyciągając ku niemu karty.

Harry westchnął, chwytając je, a następnie pochłonęła go wirująca ciemność. Po raz drugi w ciągu dziesięciu minut wylądował płasko na ziemi.

Tym razem Tom nie pytał, po prostu z grymasem rozbawienia pociągnął go na nogi.

- Zamknij się – warknął Harry.

- Nic nie powiedziałem, skarbie – wycedził Tom. – Drażliwy temat?

Harry odepchnął go, niespecjalnie mocno, z powodu braku odpowiedzi, a zarazem rozkazując, by nie analizował tego, gdzie się znajdowali.

Tom roześmiał się, kręcąc głową, po czym spoważniał.

Przez chwilę w ciszy przyglądali się cmentarzowi i wspomnienia brutalnie przemknęły Harry'emu przed oczyma. Czuł na sobie niemal fizyczny ciężar spojrzenia Toma. Ostatnim razem Riddle rozproszony był przez własne demony, teraz natomiast korzystał z okazji zanalizowania go.

Harry pochylił głowę, wciskając do kieszeni swoje białe z napięcia dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści.

- Dom Riddle'ów? – zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź zaczął kierować się w stronę okazałego, opustoszałego budynku z niewyraźnym poczuciem paniki.

Jego ciało zatrzymało się na granicy dziesięciu metrów i zacisnął zęby, walcząc o spokój, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Jeśli planujesz zmusić mnie do zostania tutaj… - zaczął niebezpiecznie.

- Wspomnienia mogą zranić cię tylko wtedy, kiedy im na to pozwolisz – stwierdził cicho Tom. Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Och tak? To dlatego ponoć postanowiłeś zapomnieć swoich? – zripostował defensywnie.

- _Harry._

Potter ucichł na chwilę, nie przepraszając, ale także nie naciskając dalej.

- Możemy po prostu zrobić to, po co tutaj przyszliśmy? – zapytał w końcu.

Tom przyglądał mu się, po czym odwrócił i zaczął iść w przeciwnym kierunku. Harry przygryzł wargę, ale pośpiesznie nadrobił zaległości, zachowując ostrożność.

- Nie sądzę, bym ukrył coś w starym Domu Riddle'ów – wyjaśnił Tom. – Nie jest dla mnie nic wart, a nie sądzę, bym jakkolwiek później rozwijał swoje relacje z moim _ojcem_.

Język Toma praktycznie ociekał drwiną, kiedy wypowiadał ostatnie słowo. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Był pewien, że to właśnie dom był powodem ich wycieczki do Little Hangleton.

- Myślisz, że jest w Domu Gauntów? – powiedział. Tom skinął w potwierdzeniu głową. Z zamyśleniem spojrzał na niego.

- Wciąż chcesz to zrobić, stawić temu czoła? – zapytał. Tom spojrzał na niego, wyraz jego twarzy był ponury i Harry szybko uściślił swoje słowa: - Mam na myśli twojego ojca. Wciąż chcesz… spotkać się z nim?

Usta Toma nieznacznie się wykręciły.

- Masz na myśli, czy wciąż chcę go zabić? Tak. Gdybym mógł, w tej sekundzie wskrzesiłbym jego ciało i duszę tylko po to, by mieć przyjemność torturowania go z powrotem na śmierć… Czy to ci przeszkadza?

Harry zastanowił się nad tym. Czy to mu przeszkadzało?

- Nie za bardzo lubię tortury albo zabijanie, ale potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego możesz tego… chcieć – odparł ostrożnie, zgodnie z prawdą.

Wyszli z cmentarza, ruszając powykrzywianą na wzgórzu ścieżką, okrążając Dom Riddle'ów. Z daleka zobaczyć można było coś w rodzaju chaty.

Dom Gauntów? To było całkowicie możliwe. Jego gardło nagle całkowicie wyschło. Czy to była pierwsza wizyta Toma w tym miejscu? A może przyszedł tu ostatnim razem?

Harry nie był pewien, ale łatwością mógł dostrzec, jak znaczące było to, że Tom chciał, by z nim tutaj przyszedł, a także to, że w ogóle zezwolił na te poszukiwania horkuksów i nie wykonał żadnych wysiłków, by je powstrzymać.

- Naprawdę nigdy nie chciałeś nikogo skrzywdzić? – zapytał Tom, a jego głos był nieznacznie zbyt swobodny. – Sprawić, by poczuli ból, jaki ci sprawili?

- Oczywiście, że chciałem. Ale to nie znaczy, że aprobuję swoje własne uczucia.

Tom wydobył z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś jakby niedowierzanie, ale nie do końca.

- Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać.

Harry odwrócił na to głowę, uważnie spoglądając na Toma, szczerze zaskoczony tym stwierdzeniem, zarówno jego treścią, jak i sposobem, w jaki zostało bezceremonialnie wyznane. Uniósł pytająco brwi.

- Jesteś tak niesamowicie… powiedziałbym niewinny, ale to nie jest do końca odpowiednie słowo – mruknął Tom. – Nie jest nim również czysty, wątpię, byśmy dogadywali się tak dobrze, gdybyś naprawdę był Złotym Chłopcem, którym wiele osób oczekuje, że jesteś.

- Niewinny? – zapytał sceptycznie Harry. – Nie jestem niewinny.

- Nie, nie jesteś – zgodził się Tom. – I dlatego powiedziałem, że to nie jest do końca odpowiednie słowo.

- Tomie Riddle, chociaż raz nie zadałeś sobie trudu, by być elokwentnym, ten dzień powinien przejść do historii – oznajmił sucho Harry, głównie po to, by spróbować złagodzić intensywność spojrzenia Toma.

To nie przyniosło rezultatu, chociaż znajomy uśmiech-uśmieszek skierowany został w jego stronę.

- Ujmując to w ten sposób, większość ludzi nie może także przetrwać tego, co ty przeżyłeś i identyfikować się ze mną, pozostając jednocześnie tak niesamowicie… _dobrym_. To niesamowite.

- Sprawiasz, że się rumienię – wycedził nonszalancko Harry, czując się niezręcznie z powodu tego nietypowego, bezpośredniego niemal-pochlebstwa. – Myślałem, że nie wierzysz w dobro, zło i tą całą wiążącą się z nimi moralność?

- Nie wierzę – oparł Tom, po raz kolejny spoglądając na niego z ukosa, na chwilę powodując, że ich spojrzenia spotkały się ze sobą. – I nigdy nie potrafię się zdecydować czy pragnę zniszczyć w tobie to przekonanie, czy je podtrzymywać.

- Nie myśl nad tym zbyt mocno, mógłbyś zranić się, stąpając po tak nieznanym dla ciebie terenie – powiedział Harry.

Usta Toma ponownie się wykrzywiły. Byli teraz mniej więcej w połowie drogi do chaty; wyłaniała się ona przed nimi, sprawiając, że żołądek Harry'ego ściskał się nieprzyjemnie.

Zastanawiał się czy to nie ona była powodem, dla którego Tom stał się tak rozmowny… żaden z nich nie chciał pozostać sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, nie teraz i nie tutaj.

- Taak, jakie cechy w takim razie ty we mnie lubisz, geniuszu? – zripostował Tom. – Skoro takie przemyślenia są dla ciebie tak łatwe do wyrażenia? – Harry prawie zamarł, słysząc to niespodziewane pytanie i wesołość, która stawała się niemal niezauważalna z powodu niebezpiecznego tonu wypowiedzi Toma.

- Uch… - Oblizał suche wargi, czując się nagle strasznie niewygodnie, bojąc się tego, co jego towarzysz mógł wyciągnąć z jego słów, i bojąc się ujawnić zbyt wiele.

- Auć – powiedział spokojnie Tom, najwyraźniej biorąc jego brak natychmiastowej reakcji jako obrazę… - Wiesz, to bolało.

- Doskonale wiesz, że jesteś genialny, z całą pewnością nie potrzebujesz, bym jeszcze bardziej nadmuchiwał twoje ego – mruknął Harry. Tom był geniuszem, potężnym, utalentowanym, dowcipnym, charyzmatycznym…

Tom zamrugał, unosząc pytająco brew, jak gdyby wyczuł tę zmianę jego emocji i był ciekawy powodujących ją przyczyn. Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Myślałem, że nienawidzisz mówić o uczuciach – burknął.

- Nie. – Tom wzruszył ramionami, przyglądając mu się oceniająco. – Nienawidzę mówić o _moich_ uczuciach i uczuciach ogólnie, z twoimi nie mam problemu.

- Co za szczęściarz ze mnie.

- Sam jesteś sobie winny.

- Jak to ma być niby moja wina? – zapytał zaskoczony Harry. – Bo jestem _interesujący_ lub coś w tym stylu?

- Właściwie, to tak. – Tom wysłał mu uśmieszek.

- Uważaj na swoje piedestały. Śmiem twierdzić, że niedługo zacznie cię to nudzić – odpowiedział lekko Harry.

- Czy tak właśnie myślisz? – głos Toma nadal był tak spokojnie niedbały, ale pojawiła się w nim także nutka czegoś zupełnie innego. – Nie każ mi cofnąć mojej opinii na temat twojej inteligencji z powodu takich głupich komentarzy.

Nastąpiła cisza. Dom Gauntów nagle wydawał się być znacznie bliżej.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo przejmujesz się tym, co o tobie myślą inni ludzie? – zapytał po chwili Tom.

- Nie przejmuję się. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Jestem Gryfonem, który kręci ze Ślizgonami, daj spokój…

- Nie możesz znieść tego, że wszyscy automatycznie upraszczają nasze relacje jako romantyczne w oparciu o tekstowe materiały dowodowe albo cokolwiek innego… - Tom przerwał, zamyślając się. – Ale kiedy czujesz się niepewnie, stosujesz się do tych samych ograniczeń i zasad, których twierdzisz, że tak bardzo nie lubisz. – Tom spojrzał na niego. – A zatem przejmujesz się tym, co ludzie, społeczeństwo, myśli. Dlaczego? Takie zachowanie naprawdę do ciebie nie pasuje.

- Pasuje do mnie…? – powtórzył Harry.

- Jak na takiego zwolennika wolności, masz niezłego bzika na punkcie ograniczeń.

Harry szukał jakiegokolwiek sposobu, aby to odeprzeć, ale żadnego nie znalazł. Westchnął.

- Wolność i odwaga – oświadczył, kiedy zbliżali się do zaniedbanego ogrodu z wiszącą na zawiasach wyrwaną bramą.

- _Słucham?_

Nie spojrzał na Toma, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że łatwiej było teraz skupić się na znajdującym się przed nim Domem Gauntów.

- Cechy, za które ja… ciebie podziwiam. Wolność i odwaga.

W odróżnieniu od Toma, tylko dlatego, że wierzył w wolność i brak ograniczeń, bycie w stanie zrobić cokolwiek tylko chciał i bycie tym, kim był, nie bacząc na opinię innych ludzi, niekoniecznie znaczyło, że był na tyle odważny, by odrzucić od siebie wszystko, co wpajano mu, że ma zrobić.

Zazdrościł Tomowi tak bardzo jego… beztroskiego podejścia do samego siebie, nawet, jeśli ta beztroska spowodowana była jego psychopatycznymi tendencjami.

Mógł praktycznie poczuć jak Tom próbuje zrozumieć jego procesy myślowe, podczas gdy obaj spoglądali na chatę, zaciskając ręce na bramie i popychając, aby ją otworzyć.

W końcu, nie przerywając milczenia Riddle'a, weszli.

* * *

Tom wszedł do domu, pogrążony w myślach, z czego bardzo się cieszył, ponieważ były one lepsze niż przebywanie w _tym_ miejscu. Dom był… wrakiem.

Dolina Godryka może i popadała w ruinę, ale było to związane z czymś bardziej szlachetnym, a sam dom posiadał widoczne pozostałości po bogactwie i domowej elegancji.

Ta chatka nie miała widocznych pozostałości i nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego jego starsze ja uważało ją za na tyle wyjątkową, by, być może na zawsze, ukryć w niej swoją duszę.

Przypuszczał, że miało to coś wspólnego z powiązaniem z jego matką oraz przodkami Slytherina, jego rodziną, ale… Zerknął na Harry'ego, oceniając jego reakcję.

Nie było to miejsce, z jakim chciałby być powiązany, ale był bardziej niż pewny, że Harry nie wygada się nikomu na temat tego, co było celem ich podróży.

Zacisnął szczękę.

Był w stanie wyczuć swoją magię otaczającą to miejsce, tak więc, chociaż nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego ze wszystkich możliwych kryjówek wybrał właśnie tą na ukrycie swojego horkruksa, to mógł powiedzieć, że ten na pewno tutaj był. Gwałtownie ukrócił dziesięciometrowy ogranicznik ruchu Harry'ego, powodując, że chłopiec zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków i wysłał mu ostre spojrzenie.

Nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Uważaj – ostrzegł. – To miejsce płonie Czarną Magią. Będą tu pułapki. – Opuścił wzrok na podłogę.

Harry wyglądał na nieznacznie uspokojonego faktem, że nie został szarpnięty bez powodu.

- Wiem. Czuję to – mruknął Harry, rozglądając się po chatce.

Wszędzie było pełno kurzu, popękanych garnków i przewrócony fotel. Nieznacznie zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

To było rozczarowujące.

Jak mogli pozwolić na to, by arystokratyczna i starożytna rodzina Peverellów i Slytherina popadła w taką ruinę i rozkład? To żałosne. I żenujące.

Być może to dlatego ukrył to tutaj; według standardów Harry'ego był przy-zdrowych-zmysłach-ale-na-tyle-szalony, aby wybrać miejsce, które było najbardziej prawdopodobne, że nigdy nie będzie przeszukiwane pod względem horkruksa, ponieważ doskonale było wiadomo, że nie chciał by jego _dusza_ kojarzyła się z takim godnym pożałowania miejscem.

Dumbledore automatycznie będzie zakładać, że to miejsce nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Niemniej jednak, musiał w jakiś szalony sposób uważać, że to miejsce miało jakieś znaczenie, bo inaczej bez względu na to, jakie zapewniałoby to bezpieczeństwo horkruksowi, nigdy nawet nie pomyślałby o tym, by umieścić go tutaj.

Gdyby brał pod uwagę tylko bezpieczeństwo, mógłby po prostu go zakopać – i na pewno nie dawałby horkruksa komuś takiemu jak Lucjusz Malfoy, jak ponoć zrobił. To musiało zostać zrobione później, nawet jeśli przeszedł on w posiadanie Lucjusza poprzez Abraxasa.

- Czujesz magię czy horkuksa? – zapytał Harry'ego.

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i Tom czekał cierpliwie na odpowiedź. Harry przełknął ślinę, a w jego oczach pojawiło się obrzydzenie, które zawsze widoczne było w czasie rozmowy o odłamkach jego duszy.

- Oba – odpowiedział Harry, ledwie szeptem. – Wiele z tego pochodzi z jednego miejsca.

- Podłogi – stwierdził Tom. Harry skinął głową. Ruszył do przodu, ściskając w dłoni swoją różdżkę, trzymając Harry'ego blisko siebie.

- Tutaj – oświadczył cicho Harry, niepotrzebnie… ale wiedział również, że Harry nie jest na tyle głupi, by myśleć, że musi słownie zwrócić na to uwagę, tak jak byłby zmuszony zrobić z kimkolwiek innym, z kim był… mniej połączony.

Tak więc odezwał się, aby wypełnić ciszę, a co za tym idzie, musiał być niespokojny.

Było to spowodowane Czarną Magią? Mogła mieć na niego wpływ, otaczała go niemal Mrocznie, a Harry wciąż miał w sobie trochę z Jasności, co sprawiało, że tworzyła się wokół niego niepowtarzalna szarość, której nigdy jeszcze tak naprawdę nie widział u kogokolwiek innego.

Większość ludzi związana była z Czarną albo Białą Magią, bardzo rzadkie było być powiązanym z oboma – nie mówiąc już o tym, że tak mocno. Zakładał, że Harry dostał silne, Jasne zdolności po swoich przodkach, a głód i talent do Ciemności od samego Toma. Na tą myśl uśmieszek wykrzywił na krótko jego usta.

Zastanowienie się nad tym było przyjemnym odwróceniem uwagi, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by być w tej chwili rozproszonym, tak więc odpędził tą myśl, by później nacieszyć się nią i bliżej się jej przyjrzeć.

Obaj przykucnęli, chociaż skrzywił się na zalegający na podłodze brud, podczas gdy Harry wydawał się nie być nim właściwie w ogóle zainteresowanym. Przez chwilę badali coś, co okazało się być luźną deską w podłodze.

- Przypuszczam, że nie możemy po prostu podważyć jej i wciąć tą rzecz… pierścień, prawda?

Rzeczywiście, to właśnie po niego przyszli, chociaż był ciekawy, skąd Harry może o tym wiedzieć i co dokładnie wiedział o pierścieniu, o którym była mowa.

- Należał do braci Peverell – powiedział, przyglądając się Harry'emy, by zobaczyć, czy znał jakiekolwiek znaczenie pierścienia, który należał do braci Peverell.

Nie znał.

Nie mógł, chyba, że Harry czytałby bajki dla dzieci w oryginale, kiedy nie zostały pozmieniane jeszcze przez tłumaczy i pragnienie, by były przydatne dla rodzin.

Harry był tutaj po horkuksa, wiedział o tym, ale sam Tom był tutaj po o wiele więcej niż tylko to… horkruks był o wiele więcej niż tylko tym.

Voldemort musiał zapomnieć o tym wraz ze wszystkim innym – co było, jeśli ktoś pytałby się go o zdanie, całkowitą stratą wszystkiego, czego nauczył się i co zbadał, kiedy był tutaj, w przyszłości.

Harry zakładał, że tylko na tym polegały teraz jego wszystkie gierki, że rozkoszował się swoim ostatnim rokiem i nie przejmował się niczym, co przypominałoby pracę… ale nie była to do końca prawda.

Miał kilka własnych projektów i rozwijający się plan, który te projekty obejmował. Harry był projektem numer jeden i, być może, zawsze już nim teraz będzie.

Prace nad Złotym Chłopcem trwały bez przerwy, Tom wciąż nie mógł stwierdzić, że całkowicie go rozumie i chłopiec nadal go dość często zaskakiwał.

_Znudzić_ się? Bardzo mało prawdopodobne. Co było całkowicie śmieszne do stwierdzenia.

W dalszym ciągu badali podłogę i ostrożnie wyciągnął swoją magię, słusznie zakładając, że zabezpieczenia go nie zaatakują.

Był wdzięczny, że Harry jeszcze zbyt głęboko nie badał tych zabezpieczeń, bo miał wrażenie, że Potter nie posiadałby takiego samego immunitetu.

- Nie dotykaj magii – poinstruował cicho, wiedząc, że Harry nieumyślnie mógłby po prostu to zrobić.

- Nie zamierzam, mogę poczuć, że naciska na mnie tylko z tego powodu, że za bardzo się zbliżyłem… ale ciebie nie. – Harry spojrzał na niego.

- I czy nie jesteś teraz zadowolony, że poszedłem z tobą? Gdyby tak nie było, musiałbyś to zrobić w o wiele trudniejszy sposób – zauważył oschle, wyciągając swoją magię.

Zabezpieczenia rozpoznały go i podłoga rozsunęła się. Przez chwilę po prostu spoglądał na pierścień.

Kamień. Kamień Wskrzeszenia.

Natknął się na tą opowieść przez zupełny przypadek, ale… zmusiła go ona do myślenia.

Kamień Wskrzeszenia sprowadzał duszę zmarłego, zaklęcie Inferiusa ciało, a horkruks przywiązywał duszę do świata… tak więc, gdyby złączył te trzy rzeczy z Harrym, byłby w stanie utrzymać ciało i duszę Harry'ego w takim stanie jak teraz, tyle, że w przeszłości.

Jasne, chłopiec prawdopodobnie nie będzie zbyt szczęśliwy zostawiając za sobą swoich przyjaciół i pozwalając im na rozpłynięcie się w zapomniane nieistnienie, a magia potrzebna do tego byłaby skomplikowana i prawdopodobnie nie podobała się Harry'emu biorąc pod uwagę, że jego reakcja na same horkruksy była dość okropna.

Ale… przecież na pewno przyzwyczai się do tego?

Wcześniej przyzwyczaił się do bycia w przeszłości.

To było idealne wyjście, jeżeli tylko uda mu się wprowadzić je w życie, o wiele lepsze niż plan Harry'ego, który w najlepszym wypadku, jak się wydawało, miał zapewnić mu wolność i zniszczyć Harry'ego… mógł zrobić, co tylko chciał i zatrzymać Pottera.

Harry prawdopodobnie zrobiłby niezłą awanturę, gdyby dowiedział się o jego planie i zacząłby mieszać w jego realizacji, tak więc po prostu mu o nim nie powie.

Był pewien, że będzie w stanie pchnąć Harry'ego do popełnienia niezbędnego morderstwa… nawet Voldemorta, jeśli tylko będzie musiał.

Pod koniec roku wszystko będzie na swoim miejscu.

- Jak go w takim razie wyciągniemy? – zapytał Harry.


	111. Rozdział 111

Zbetowania rozdziału podjęła się **Himitsu** - za co jestem jej, oczywiście, bardzo wdzięczna.

**Mangha**, tak, mniej więcej :). Tom przybył po Harry'ego. Harry natomiast chce "uwolnić" Toma od stania się Voldemortem. Co do momentu uformowania planu, to raczej nie został on wspomniany, chociaż sama zakładam, że przynajmniej jego zalążek był już gotowy w czasie, kiedy Tom przybył do czasów Harry'ego. Co do planu Toma - zakłada on nie stanie się Voldemortem, a przywiązanie duszy Harry'ego do ziemi, czegoś, co zachowa ją w takim stanie, w jakim się znajduje bez względu na to, czy jego oś czasu eksploduje. Na wszystkie inne aspekty planu odpowiedź pojawi się później :). Co do przebaczenia Harry'ego i faktu jego odejścia w przypadku, gdyby plan się powiódł... Tom o tym pomyślał :). Tak jakoś wyszło, że znalazłam czas w środę, a wiem, że lepiej mieć rozdział w ciągu całego tygodnia ze średnimi przerwami niż trzy na raz, a potem długa przerwa... :) **Jousette**, masz rację, mógłby. Co byłoby całkowicie i absolutnie komiczne - w każdym razie warte zapamiętania :). Zresztą całe te ograniczenia dają duże pole do popisu... Co do planu Toma, to się na razie wypowiadać nie będę, ale powiem, że już teraz szkoda mi Harry'ego, gdyby, hipotetycznie, Tomowi udało się zrealizować ten plan... Ale cieszę się, że podoba ci sie ten pomysł i, jak podejrzewam, uważasz go za lepszy niż ten wymyślony przez Harry'ego? :) **Cookies. Alice**, oczywiście, że wybaczę, nie powinnaś nawet w to wątpić ;). Ja zawsze chciałam zostać zakłuta w dyby, bo jestem niesamowicie ciekawa tego, jakie byłoby to uczucie. Ale obrzucenie pomidorami też jest ciekawym pomysłem :). Tak, to naprawdę jest już ten 110 rozdział i także jestem tym absolutnie przerażona - kiedy to wszystko minęło?! Oczywiście na twoje pytania nie odpowiem, chociaż z ciekawością będą obserwowała to, jak próbujesz na nie odpowiedzieć :). **Evolution**, zgadzam się, Tom jest absolutnym i niezaprzeczalnym geniuszem - a do tego niebezpiecznym, biorąc pod uwagę jego brak zahamowań... Widzę, że ty - w przeciwieństwie do części innych komentujących - obstawiasz plan Harry'ego i przyznam, że cieszę się z tego, że wystąpiła taka różnica poglądów :). Doskonale zinterpretowałaś rozmowę o cechach, jakie w sobie cenią i właściwie nie wiem, czy sama potrafiłabym dodać coś jeszcze w jej sprawie :). Doskonalę rozumiem sprawę ferii, gdyż też je właśnie, szczęśliwie, dzisiaj zaczynam (Śląsk ;)). Jestem po prostu padnięta i ostatkami sił wrzucam ten rozdział - wczorajszej nocy spałam 3 godziny, a jako, że dzisiaj piątek, to miałam jeszcze zajęcia z dzieciakami... po prostu ledwo patrzę na oczy :). **Mahakao**, też tak uważam ;). Oczywiście nie skomentuję tego, co napisałaś, pod względem poprawności z dalszą historią, bo nie chcę niczego, nic a nic zdradzać. Mnie jest po prostu strasznie żal Harry'ego - dla którego Tom przygotował coś takiego, co jest z jednej strony bardzo, bardzo dobre, a co z drugiej zgniecie jego wartości jak wnerwiającego komara...

Bardzo dziękuję za wasze komentarze, które pomogły mi w przetrwaniu dwóch ostatnich, niezwykle ciężkich dni i zmotywowały do tego, bym mimo wyczerpania wzięła się za tłumaczenie i wrzuciła rozdział raczej wcześniej niż później ;).

Tak więc teraz życzę wam miłego czytania i, oczywiście, mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto jedenasty**

Usiedli na wzgórzu prowadzącym na cmentarz, chociaż był on teraz przysłonięty domem Riddle'ów. Być może była to przenikliwie zimna noc, w końcu resztki zimy wciąż ogarniały zachmurzone niebo, ale byli tak opatuleni ogrzewającymi urokami, że z trudem przychodziło im zauważenie tego.

Harry po prostu cieszył się z tego, że nie padało.

Tom wsunął pierścień na palec zaraz po tym, jak skorygował nałożoną na niego rozkładającą klątwę tak, by krzywdziła tylko tych, których nie chciał, by byli w posiadaniu tego horkruksa. Pierścień nie będzie miał również wpływu na nikogo, kto nawiąże z nim kontakt, kiedy pozostanie na skórze Toma i horkruks sprawiał wrażenie uśpionego albo przynajmniej Tom nie próbował się z nim kontaktować.

W ciszy Harry wyciągnął rozkazująco rękę.

Tom spojrzał na niego, w jego oczach pojawił się złośliwy błysk, na twarzy szyderczy uśmieszek, złapał oferowaną przez Harry'ego rękę i położył ich splecione dłonie na trawie między nimi.

Harry wyszarpał swoją rękę, marszcząc brwi.

- Chodziło mi o pierścień, a nie twoją dłoń – warknął, chociaż jego usta drgnęły nieznacznie z rozbawieniem.

- Wiem, to właśnie dlatego zamiast tego chwyciłem cię za rękę. – Uśmieszek zniknął. – Powiedziałem, że będę cię zatrzymywał. Nie dam ci go i nie polecam ci po raz drugi próbować ukraść go ode mnie.

- Tak więc zatrzymasz go, aby mnie rozzłościć? – zapytał oskarżycielsko Harry, jakiekolwiek rozbawienie zastąpione zostało przez gniew.

Tom jedynie patrzył na niego i podniósł brwi, jak gdyby pytając „co ty na to"?

- Próbuję pomóc… mówiłeś, że się nie poddałeś! Dlaczego nawet nie pozwalasz mi spróbować? – zażądał Harry.

- Nie powstrzymuję cię od _próbowania_, nie wahaj się _próbować_ zabrać go ode mnie… - wycedził Tom. – Po prostu nie spodziewam się, abyś odniósł sukces i wątpię, by podobały ci się konsekwencje takiej próby.

- A jeśli uda mi się go zabrać, pozwolisz mi go zatrzymać? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry. – Skoro jesteś taki pewien, że mi się to nie uda? – Dziedzic Slytherina zastanawiał się nad tym, ale Potter wiedział, że kocha on wyzwania. Rozkwitał, kiedy miał możliwość podjęcia jakiegoś. Mógł to zaakceptować… Musiał. – Chyba, że – dodał podstępnie – boisz się, iż mi się to uda?

Tom rozłożył ręce, jak gdyby chciał powiedzieć „śmiało", i z niewyraźnym rozbawieniem opadł z powrotem na trawę, po trochu z tęsknotą, po trochu z fascynacją i z całkowicie zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy.

Nastała cisza.

Harry oparł się pokusie natychmiastowego rzucenia się na Riddle'a, wiedząc, że Tom był teraz przygotowany na nadejście takiego ataku. Gra, w którą grali nie była Gryfońska.

Zamiast tego, również oparł się o ziemię, spoglądając w gwiazdy.

Na tym wzgórzu, które mogło znajdować się równie dobrze w dowolnym innym miejscu na świecie, łatwiej było zapomnieć, gdzie dokładnie byli.

- Wolność i odwaga – mruknął zamyślony Tom. – Wielkie słowa, biorąc pod uwagę, że wypowiedział je książę lwów.

Harry zarumienił się nieznacznie, zakłopotany.

- Nie mów mi, że jeszcze bardziej nadmuchałem twoje przeraźliwe ego – powiedział. – Mogę wytoczyć także twoje negatywne cechy…

- Jeśli mógłbyś, zacząłbyś wszystko od początku? Pozwoliłbyś wszystkiemu odejść? – zapytał nagle Tom, przyglądając się uważnie niebu, jak gdyby był w stanie wyczytać z niego jakieś tajemnice, chociaż i tak wysłał mu szybki, czarujący uśmieszek. – Bez żadnych oczekiwań. Bez Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Po prostu odkrywać świat, nie patrząc za siebie.

- Ja… - Harry urwał.

W pewnym sensie brzmiało to wspaniale, z drugiej strony… czy mógłby tak po prostu wszystkich zostawić? Swoich przyjaciół, Syriusza… nakładane na niego oczekiwania? Nienawidził oczekiwań, ale nie był na tyle odważny, by naprawdę to zrobić, uciec przed nimi.

Za bardzo tęskniłby za wszystkimi i tęskniłby za dobrymi rzeczami. A do tego, byłaby to ucieczka od tych złych. Czasami tak niesamowicie _złych_…

- Nie wiem.

- A co, gdybym znał na to sposób? – dopytywał się Tom. Harry spojrzał na niego ostro, siadając.

- Co masz na myśli? – zażądał. – Znasz na to sposób?

- To było hipotetyczne pytanie – oświadczył Tom, po czym obdarzył go kolejnym uśmieszkiem. – A co, _jesteś_ zainteresowany? Moglibyśmy pójść wszędzie, robić cokolwiek tylko byśmy chcieli…

- My? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry.

- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie możesz oddalić się ode mnie na więcej niż dziesięć metrów… - odpowiedział lekko Tom. Harry prychnął, ale uśmieszek, chociaż nieco smutny, wykrzywił jego usta.

- Och tak, możemy zacząć od Paryża, torować sobie drogę do świata. Naszej wielkiej przyszłości.

- Wiesz, dobrze byśmy się razem bawili. – Tom mrugnął. Harry roześmiał się, po czym potrząsnął głową, a jego rozbawienie zniknęło.

- Bez wątpienia – mruknął. – Ale nie mogę tak zostawić wszystkich, a zmierzasz teraz po ścieżce, po której nie mam zamiaru za tobą podążać. – Jeszcze raz spojrzał na niego, z powagą. – Możesz, oczywiście, zejść z niej i dać mi pierścień.

- Mogę – potwierdził Tom zamyślonym tonem. – Ale nie zrobię tego.

- Dlaczego nie?! – domagał się niewiarygodnie sfrustrowany Harry. Takie zachowanie byłoby najbardziej logicznym postępowaniem.

- Ponieważ zbyt zabawne jest oglądanie jak się z tym zmagasz – odpowiedział nonszalancko Tom. Harry zmrużył oczy, odwracając wzrok.

- Wracamy w takim razie do Hogwartu? – zapytał szorstko. Tom przyglądał się mu uważnie.

- To naprawdę ci przeszkadza, co? – zapytał cicho.

- Cmentarz…? Nie zaczynaj, wiesz, że tak – odparł krótko. Tom potrząsnął głową.

- Nie cmentarz… Mam na myśli tę całą… tę całą sytuację. Moją obecność tutaj, moje stanie się Voldemortem. Horkruksy. Los. Wszystko.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Dopiero teraz doszedłeś do tego, że fakt tego, iż stajesz się Voldemortem mi przeszkadza? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem, zarazem uchylając się od odpowiedzi na poważniejsze pytanie.

- Nie, wiem, że nie jesteś z tego zadowolony… - Niedomówienie. - …ale czy to… jest tego warte, dla ciebie? To wszystko? A może wolałbyś raczej nigdy mnie nie spotkać?

W głosie Riddle'a nie było oskarżenia, jedynie ciekawość. Harry przygryzł wargę.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej wyrazić swoją odpowiedź.

Kiedy sprawy pomiędzy nimi miały się dobrze, nigdy nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by to wszystko rzucić… ale kiedy było między nimi źle, to było naprawdę źle i bywały momenty, w których szczerze nienawidził Toma i wolałby nigdy nawet o nim nie usłyszeć.

- To… zależy od mojego nastroju – powiedział w końcu trochę słabo.

- A jaki jest twój nastrój w tej chwili? – Głowa Toma przekrzywiła się.

- Jestem zdezorientowany. Rozdrażniony. Zaciekawiony. To samo pytanie dla ciebie – żałujesz tego, że mnie spotkałeś?

- Każdego dnia i nigdy – odpowiedział natychmiast Tom, powodując, że kolejny śmiech wymknął się z ust Harry'ego, chociaż w pewnym sensie Potter zgadzał się z tym stwierdzeniem, nawet, jeśli nie miało ono żadnego sensu, bo było równocześnie idealną odpowiedzią.

- Taak – mruknął. – Myślę, że to bardzo trafne. – Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie nie spotkania Toma i nie posiadania go dłużej wokół siebie.

Salazarze.

Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, za kilka miesięcy Toma nie będzie wokół niego, nie do końca, nie naprawdę. On… co by wtedy _zrobił_?

Tom w jakiś sposób tak bardzo wszedł w jego życie, że jego nieobecność w nim zostawiłaby po sobie ogromną, szeroko rozwartą otchłań zarówno pod względem zwykłej rutyny, jak i spontaniczności. To naprawdę nie było dobre.

- Jesteśmy tak niesamowicie popieprzeni… - mruknął.

A następnie skoczył na pierścień.

* * *

Tom gwałtownie ponownie zacisnął dłonie w pięści, upewniając się, że nawet jeśli Harry jakimś cudem byłby w stanie utrzymać pierścień w dłoni, to nie byłby w stanie go zdjąć.

Powietrze uciekło mu z klatki piersiowej pod wpływem silnego uderzenia i przez chwilę wydawało się, że Harry wygrywa, że jest bardziej dominujący… i być może w uczciwej walce, Harry naprawdę byłby w stanie wygrać.

Gdyby walczyli uczciwie, Harry prawdopodobnie odniósłby do tej pory o wiele więcej zwycięstw, zwłaszcza podczas ich kilku walk fizycznych, biorąc pod uwagę, że Potter był od niego lepszy w mugolskich bijatykach.

To nie była uczciwa walka i nie mógł ryzykować przegranej. Jego magia rzuciła się, zatrzymując w miejscu lewe ramię Harry'ego, a następnie resztę jego ciała.

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego ze wściekłością, nasączoną tak wielką ilością jadu, że niemal sprawił on, iż pragnął cofnąć się o kilka kroków.

- **To oszustwo.**

- **Nigdy nie obiecywałem, że będę grał czysto** – syknął w odpowiedzi, opadając obok zamrożonej w miejscu postaci Harry'ego.

Spojrzał uważnie w dół, powstrzymując swoje rozbawienie wywołane widokiem, jaki zastał. Widział jak mięśnie Harry'ego napinają się z wysiłku poruszenia i jak udało mu się podnieść do pozycji półsiedzącej, chociaż oba jego przedramiona wciąż przyklejone były do ziemi, jak gdyby węże owinęły się wokół nich, tworząc kajdany przypinające go do ziemi.

- Chociaż niezła próba. Przez dwie lub trzy sekundy prawie go zdobyłeś.

- Jesteś draniem – stwierdził stanowczo Harry. Być może, ale w każdym razie był draniem z planami. Niemniej jednak nie chciał, by Harry ponownie się na niego dąsał. Nawet, jeśli byłoby to, prawdopodobnie, uzasadnione dąsanie się.

- Wiedziałeś, że się nie poddałem, być może powinieneś mi zaufać i uwierzyć, że nie zapobiegam twoim idiotycznym wyczynom wyłącznie po to, by zrobić ci na złość…? – zasugerował. Harry ostrożnie odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, oceniając prawdziwość jego słów.

- Problem polega na tym, że ci nie ufam, a najwyraźniej konsekwencje twojego głównego planu są na tyle niepocieszające, że mi się on nie spodoba i nigdy nie zgodzę się na niego przystać.

- Teraz już wiesz jak się czuję – zauważył sucho. – Mnie także nie podobają się twoje plany, jedyna różnica polega na tym, że po prostu bardziej otwarcie mówimy o twoim planie i moich próbach powstrzymania cię.

Harry nagle ucichł z zamyślonym i nieobecnym błyskiem w oczach.

- Nie planujesz stać się Voldemortem, prawda? Robisz to wszystko tylko po to, by powstrzymać mnie od przejrzenia tego, co tak naprawdę robisz, chowając się pod tą swoją dość defetystyczną* postawą.

- Mądry chłopiec. – Uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Harry przyjrzał mu się przenikliwie.

- W takim razie dlaczego przyznałeś się teraz do tej fasady?

- Ponieważ chcę dać ci czas na to, byś to zaakceptował, nie kłamałem pod tym względem – odpowiedział prosto, obserwując jego reakcję i robiąc wszystko, by pozbawić swój umysł jakichkolwiek szczególnie intensywnych emocji.

- Mówiłeś, że pragniesz, bym z własnej woli przyłączył się do ciebie – stwierdził Harry. Jego uśmieszek poszerzył się. Rzeczywiście, pragnął tego. To nie jego wina, że Harry zrozumiał to jako przyłączenie się do Ciemnej lub Jasnej Strony zamiast okresów i strumieni czasu… nie, żeby nie próbował również nawrócić Harry'ego na Ciemną Stronę.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Ale to nie ma sensu, bo _ja_ nie istnieję, jeśli nie istnieje również Voldemort, a jeśli istnieje Voldemort, nie istniejesz _ty_, tak więc, nie mogę się do ciebie przyłączyć.

Z nieznacznym rozbawieniem przyjrzał się Harry'emu, który naprawdę wydawał się nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, jak fascynujące były jego procesy myślowe, kiedy raczył wyjawić je na głos.

- Zamierzasz wyjaśnić na czym polega twój plan?

- Nie – oświadczył. – Spróbowałbyś mnie powstrzymać.

- W takim razie dlaczego w ogóle prowadzimy tę rozmowę? – zapytał podejrzliwie Harry, po czym jego oczy rozszerzyły się. – Próbujesz ocenić moją reakcję i to, do czego _myślę_, że zmierzasz, drogę, jaką uważam, że obierzesz.

Jego usta natychmiast zamknęły się, urywając jego wypowiedź.

Tom w żaden sposób nie odpowiedział.

Prawdą było, że cała ta rozmowa, poczynając od wolności i rozpoczęcia wszystkiego od nowa, do bardziej bezpośrednio określonych planów, została stworzona po to, by sprawdzić, na ile skłonny do ustępstw Harry będzie, kiedy wygra, i jakie działania będzie musiał podjąć do czasu, jak Harry wróci do tego okresu, w którym od początku powinien się urodzić.

Będzie musiał wprowadzić kilka poprawek.

Obecnie uzyskiwał sprzeczne sygnały.

Dobrze będzie, jeśli Harry będzie znać ogólnikowe, szerokie aspekty jego planu, ale biłby się i walczył w przypadku, gdyby znał jego szczegóły oraz naturę. To był postęp.

Wcześniej Harry po prostu całkowicie wyrzuciłby cały ten pomysł za okno, jak jakieś absolutne zło. Niemniej jednak, nawet jeśli wydawałoby się, że Harry akceptował ten plan, prawdopodobnie i tak nie zdradziłby mu go – po pierwsze z powodu fałszywych nadziei, po drugie dlatego, że bardzo mało prawdopodobne było, by Harry w pełni to zaakceptował, tak więc najlepiej będzie po prostu pociągnąć go za sobą do momentu, w którym nie będzie miał możliwości zrobienia czegokolwiek, by udaremnić jego plan.

Przeboleje to. A jeśli nie, to zawsze może, tylko troszeczkę, zmienić jego wspomnienia tak, by był w stanie to zrobić.

W końcu Harry już wcześniej zaakceptował życie w przeszłości, wtedy, kiedy myślał, że nie będzie w stanie wrócić.

Jaka tym razem będzie różnica? Nie będzie w stanie wrócić do przyszłości, ponieważ nie będzie ona istniała, tak więc, ostatecznie nie będzie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko sobie z tym poradzić. Oczywiście stworzenie odpowiedniego zaklęcia będzie trudne, ale mógł to zrobić…

W końcu zwycięzca bierze wszystko.

* * *

- Zamierzasz pozwolić mi wstać? – zapytał, kiedy nie uzyskał od Toma żadnej odpowiedzi.

Tak naprawdę żadnej nie oczekiwał, ale teraz, kiedy był pewny tego, że istnieje plan, chciał dowiedzieć się, na czym on polega i go udaremnić.

Skoro Tom odmówił ujawnienia na czym on polegał, z całą pewnością nie mogło być to dla niego nic dobrego, nawet jeżeli w psychopatycznej logice Toma nie istniało w nim nic złego. Stłumił dreszcz.

Miało to coś wspólnego z horkruksami? A może konkretnie z pierścieniem, ponieważ Tom wydawał się ochraniać go w sposób, w jaki nigdy nie robił tego z Marvolo.

- A zamierzasz ponownie mnie zaatakować? – zripostował dziedzic Slytherina. Nie miał zamiaru składać jakichkolwiek obietnic.

- A czy to coś zmienia? Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie możemy oddalić się od siebie na więcej niż dziesięć metrów, będziesz musiał pozwolić mi się w końcu kiedyś ruszyć, no chyba, że chcesz na zawsze siedzieć już na tym wzgórzu?

- Ja wciąż mogę poruszać się bez konieczności zapewniania ci swobody ruchów… wiesz, nienawidzę ograniczeń. – Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek. – Po prostu byłbyś ciągnięty za mną po ziemi.

Harry zacisnął zęby.

- Zamierzasz pozwolić mi wstać, czy nie? – zapytał jeszcze raz, modląc się o cierpliwość.

- A zamierzasz ponownie mnie zaatakować? – odpowiedział znowu Tom, unosząc brwi. Harry spojrzał na niego ostro. Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – To urocze, że myślisz, iż możesz mnie zastraszyć.

Harry z wielkim trudem zapanował nad swoim temperamentem, jego szczęka zacisnęła się.

- Nie zaatakuję cię – powiedział w końcu, chociaż uważał na to, by niczego nie obiecywać.

Plany po raz kolejny wypełniły jego głowę; musiał znaleźć sposób, by obejść te ograniczenia i polować na resztę horkruksów, nie musząc martwić się o Toma.

Dowiedzieć się jak Tom dostał się do przyszłości, zbadać to i z pomocą Hermiony odwrócić to zaklęcie tak, by mógł wysłać kogoś z powrotem w czasie wtedy, kiedy nadejdzie na to pora.

Znaleźć sposób na to, by sprawić, że Voldemort odczuje wyrzuty sumienia.

Zabrać Tomowi pierścień.

Odkryć karty.

Riddle przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, a następnie poczuł jak znika nacisk nakładany na jego przedramiona.

- Zamierzam zignorować ten brak szczerości – oświadczył młody Czarny Pan. – Ponieważ chciałbym udać się na kolację, a to jest mugolskie miasteczko, tak więc, jakkolwiek zabawne byłoby ciągnięcie cię za sobą, przyciągnęłoby to na nas niewłaściwy rodzaj uwagi.

- Skoro nie wcisnąłeś mi do rąk kart do gry, to przypuszczam, że jemy na mieście? – Tom wysłał mu olśniewający uśmieszek.

* * *

Voldemort wpatrywał się w więźnia, który wił się pod wpływem jego Cruciatusa i siły jego emocji.

Krzyki były muzyką dla jego uszu, słodkim echem jego złego humoru.

Uspokoił się słysząc je, czując, że ponownie zdobywa kontrolę, kiedy oni ją tracili, kiedy błagali o odzyskanie zdrowego rozsądku. Doszedł do swojego wniosku. Najwyraźniej zapomniał o tym wszystkim, najwyraźniej Tom stał się nim dlatego, że coś poszło źle. Tak więc, musiał sprawić, że Tom znienawidzi Pottera, znienawidzi go tak, jak on go nienawidził i zobaczy jakim podłym, żałosnym stworzeniem naprawdę był Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru.

Potter był horkuksem, tak więc nie mógł zostać zabity - a Tom, emocjonalny dzieciak, mógłby zlinczować go, gdyby tego próbował - ale, jeśli cofnie tę swoją ochronę… świat znowu byłby taki, jak powinien. A sam na pewno by istniał, ponieważ znał siebie na tyle dobrze, by móc zakładać, że jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to jego młodsze ja stanie się nim tylko po to, by zrobić na złość Potterowi. Nie istniał żaden inny powód ku temu, by miał tego nie zrobić, prawda? To nie tak, żeby Tomowi naprawdę zależało; to była obsesja, nic więcej. Obsesja, którą _można_ było wyleczyć.

A potem rozprawi się z Potterem, bachor nigdy więcej nie pokrzyżuje mu planów i będzie wiecznie cierpiał za kłopoty, jakich mu przysporzył. Ledwie mógł myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. A kiedy to już zrobi, będzie mógł zająć swoje prawowite miejsce jako Bóg swojego nowego świata i nikt, nawet Albus Dumbledore, nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać.

A teraz tylko pytanie, jak zniszczyć Ślizgoński Duet…?

* * *

* defetyzm – brak wiary w zwycięstwo bądź powodzenie jakiejś sprawy, zakładanie z góry klęski


	112. Rozdział 112

Betowała **Himitsu**, której bardzo za to dziękuję.

**Cookies. Alice**, nie przejmuj się tym, ja po prostu mam właśnie kilka takich dziwactw ;). Złapanie Harry'ego za rękę przez Toma również uważam za całkowicie słodkie, zwłaszcza, że to Tom był tego prowokatorem :). Co do twojego pytania, dlaczego nie jest to slash - po prostu autorce on tutaj zupełnie nie pasował. Podejrzewam, że miał na to również wpływ fakt, iż uważała ona, że absolutnie nie potrafi pisać slashu (z czym, osobiście, się nie zgodzę, biorąc pod uwagę nowy projekt pisarski, który ostatnio zaczęła, HP/TMR, niezwiązany w żaden, nawet najmniejszy sposób z "Ulubieńcem", będący zupełnie odrębnym, slashowatym opowiadaniem. Na razie idzie jej, jak na mój gust, całkiem dobrze ;)), co zresztą kilkakrotnie podkreślała. Ale głównie chodziło o to, że slash nie pasował do całego tego opowiadania, do relacji, jaką wykreowała sobie między tymi bohaterami. Zaczęło być pisane z myślą o właśnie takiej relacji, jaka jest teraz i tego autorka trzymała się do końca :). Ogólnie walka Voldemort/Tom/(Harry) jest dość niebezpieczna, gdyż wszystkie te trzy postacie znają się właściwie na wylot. Trudno im coś przed sobą ukryć... Masz rację, co do tego, że walka rozgrywa się głównie między Tomem, Harrym a Voldemortem, ale nie można zapominać właśnie także o tych pobocznych postaciach, między innymi Cygnusie i dyrektorze... **Evolution**, cieszę się, że sprawiłam tak wiele radości :). Uważam, że przeczytanie tego jeszcze raz po zakończeniu jest dość dobrym pomysłem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że na niektóre rozmowy będzie można spojrzeć pod nieco innym kątem ;). Co do twojego pytania na temat objętości opowiadania - jako, że wszystkie rozdziały zapisuję w jednym miejscu, by potem, po zakończeniu tłumaczenia, wrzucić je do internetu w formie pdf, to tak, właściwie wiem, ile stron zajmuje (przynajmniej do rozdziału 121): 482, czcionką Calibri, wielkością 11. Przy czym każdy rozdział rozpoczynany jest od nowej strony... W takim razie trochę by to zarówno tuszu, jak i kartek zajęło - ale oczywiście zrobisz, jak będziesz chciała, ba! czuję się niezwykle zaszczycona tym, że w ogóle wpadłaś na taki pomysł... Co do przebiegłego Harry'ego i uczuciowego Toma, to będzie tego trochę więcej później i myślę, że w pewnym sensie również w dzisiejszym rozdziale :). Och i cieszę się, że zwróciłaś uwagę na to "Każdego dnia i nigdy", bo warto to zapamiętać w kontekście dalszego przebiegu ficka, gdyż będzie się jeszcze powtarzało ;). Miniaturki, ach te miniaturki :). Lubię je... Doskonale określiłaś tą różnice między relacją z Gryfonami a z Tomem i właściwie nie wiem, czy mogę pod tym względem coś jeszcze dodać. :) Myślę, że sposób Voldemrta na zniszczenie Ślizgońskiego Duetu może z początku wydać się nieco... dziwny. Ale na pewno genialny ;). O tym, czy Voldemortowi się uda, oczywiście nie powiem :). I nie ma za co dziękować, naprawdę ;).

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod ostatnim rozdziałem, a które dały mi motywacje do tego, by dzisiejszym rozdziałem zająć się raczej wcześniej niż później :). Jesteście po prostu niesamowici :).

A teraz, by już nie przedłużać, zapraszam was na jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów w tym opowiadaniu i z tego też powodu z jeszcze większą niecierpliwością czekam na wasze opinie na jego temat. Miłego czytania! Och, i nie przejmujcie się, jeżeli przy pierwszym punkcie widzenia będziecie trochę zdezorientowani…

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**, _listy_

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto dwunasty**

Lynda nie lubiła myśleć o sobie jako o kimś powierzchownym; w szkole dostawała dobre stopnie, czytała coś więcej niż tylko modowe poradniki w kolorowych czasopismach, ale… musiała przyznać, że dwoje chłopców, których miała obsługiwać, było, delikatnie mówiąc, _przystojnych_.

Poczuła zaczynające barwić jej policzki rumieńce i psychicznie skarciła się, że powinna być profesjonalistką. Nie miała zamiaru być nieprofesjonalna i, tak jak Natalie, przystawiać się do wszystkich.

Nowoprzybyli wydawali się być mniej więcej w jej wieku, mogli mieć około siedemnastu czy osiemnastu lat, chociaż wyższy chłopak mógł być nieco starszy od drugiego.

Był niesamowicie przystojny, miał wysokie kości policzkowe i kremową skórę, która sprawiała, że wyglądał jak mroczny, bajronowski bohater*, który dopiero co opuścił ramy swojej powieści.

Wokół niego kłębiła się aura pewności siebie, która natychmiast jej się spodobała, ale jednocześnie coś ostrzegało ją, by trzymała się od niego z daleka.

Był złym chłopcem. Z całą pewnością.

Typem zbliż-się-do-mnie-a-spalę-ci-palce.

Jego towarzysz również miał kruczoczarne włosy, ale były one rozczochrane, potargane w przypadkowy sposób, który jakimś cudem nie sprawiał, iż wyglądał, jakby miał na głowie ptasie gniazdo, jak zwykle kończyły się jej własne próby osiągnięcia tego samego efektu. Był mniejszy, zwinny, ale równie pełen wdzięku, co jego przyjaciel/brat, chociaż wydawał się mniej być tego świadom.

Jego skóra była bardziej opalona, a jego oczy… miał _najpiękniejsze_ jaskrawoszmaragdowe oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała. Były olśniewające. Również on miał wokół siebie taką aurę pewności siebie albo raczej - ośmieli się to powiedzieć, nie brzmiąc przy okazji jak kompletna sardynka? – mocy.

Nagle poczuła się przerażona.

Zielonooki chłopiec nie rozsiewał wokół siebie takiej samej zły-chłopiec aury jak jego towarzysz, ale mimo tego było w nim coś jeszcze. Niebezpieczeństwo, ale inny rodzaj niebezpieczeństwa.

Och, tak bardzo pragnęła wziąć go w swoje ramiona… ale to byłoby trochę dziwne.

Zauważyła, gdzie usiedli – na najlepszych dostępnych miejscach… zazwyczaj zarezerwowanych dla przejezdnych, eleganckich przedsiębiorców albo dla par, które pragnęły odrobinę intymnej prywatności.

Do diabła z tym. Nie. To było po prostu takie _typowe_.

Może po prostu chcieli trochę prywatności i akurat byli na tyle bogaci, aby sobie na to pozwolić.

Cóż, nieważne. Nie była powierzchowna… i w końcu nic się tu nie stało, a sama czytała po prostu zbyt wiele książek fantastycznych i romansów gotyckich.

Dziewczyna może sobie pomarzyć, prawda?

Namówiła Alexa, by zamienił się z nią obsługiwanymi stolikami.

* * *

Harry usiadł z westchnieniem, tym razem czując się nieco mniej skrępowanym, dzięki wiedzy, że robił to już wcześniej i że ma własne pieniądze.

I nie miał zamiaru zmuszać kelnera do zaserwowania im alkoholu! Zdecydował, że wymieszanie ze sobą Toma, alkoholu i jego samego było Złe przez wielkie Z i Głupie przez wielkie G, a na wszelki wypadek mógł dodać jeszcze Katastrofalne przez wielkie K.

Obaj przez chwilę studiowali menu.

- Co wybierasz? – zapytał Tom.

- Nie będziesz znów za mnie zamawiał – powiedział natychmiast Harry. Wargi Toma drgnęły.

- Rozpoczynałem tylko uprzejmą rozmowę – odpowiedział, chociaż figlarny błysk w jego oczach sugerował coś innego. Harry przewrócił oczami. – Ostatnim razem byłeś dość oszołomiony – kontynuował Tom. – Przypuszczam, że musiało być to emocjonalne następstwo mojej obecności.

- Pewnego dnia rzeczywistość rozerwie się to twoje spektakularnie wielkie ego – stwierdził Harry. – Kiedy ten dzień nadejdzie, będę się śmiał.

- Nie podoba ci się u facetów pewność siebie? – Tym razem, Tom zdecydowanie złośliwie się uśmiechał.

Harry prychnął w odpowiedzi, ponownie zerkając na swoje menu.

Zignorował zupę rybną – halibut, fuuuj – i warzywne lasagne, bo jakkolwiek by nie było ono pyszne, Tom byłby nieznośny, gdyby ponownie je zamówił.

Tym razem miał zamiar odwdzięczyć się mu. Kelnerka podeszła, uśmiechając się do nich obu.

- Cześć, jestem Lynda, będę obsługiwać was tego wieczoru. Czy mogę przyjąć wasze zamówienie?

Harry odezwał się, zanim Tom mógłby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Tak, dzięki, poproszę spaghetti bolognese, a dla niego kiełbaskę i purée… wiesz, to z menu dla dzieci.

Harry wysłał kelnerce spojrzenie mówiące: „Wiem! Jego gust jest tak niesamowicie dziecinny!".

Stłumił uśmieszek, widząc rozwścieczony wyraz twarzy Toma, wiedząc, że później za to zapłaci, ale nie mogąc zmusić się, aby się tym przejmować.

Zemsta była taka słodka.

Lynda wysłała Tomowi coś, co miało być najwyraźniej pocieszającym, profesjonalnym uśmiechem. Nie spodziewał się jednak odpowiedzi Toma.

Młody Czarny Pan zmrużył oczy i w bardzo teatralny sposób skrzyżował ręce, wyglądając na obrażonego.

- Och, mój boże, kochanie! Już tak długo się ze sobą umawiamy, a ty wciąż nie potrafisz zapamiętać, że jestem _uczulony na ziemniaki_! – wrzasnął Tom. Restauracja nieco ucichła, kiedy ludzie obrócili się, aby się im przyglądać.

Jedyne, co udało się Harry'emu zrobić, to nie gapić na niego otwarcie.

Czy Tom właśnie…? Nie mógł… Tom nie mógł zrobić tego… Mógł? Nie publicznie? Czy po prostu powinien zripostować…?

- Nie jesteś uczulony na ziemniaki! – odpowiedział automatycznie, wiedząc, że dziwaczność tej alergii tylko to wszystko pogarszała.

No bo szczerze – kto był uczulony na ziemniaki?

Kelnerka zamarła w miejscu, wyglądając na zażenowaną i w rozterce czy powinna czekać, czy sobie pójść.

- Widzisz – oznajmił Tom zjadliwym tonem. – I tu jest twój problem. Nigdy nie słuchasz niczego, co do ciebie mówię! Myślę, że lepiej wiem od ciebie, na co jestem uczulony.

Och, to było to. Grał dalej.

Pochylił się do przodu, wysyłając kelnerce przepraszające spojrzenie, pełne cierpienia, po czym odwrócił się do Toma.

- Skarbie, myślę, że jesteś nieco zdezorientowany – zaczął cierpliwym tonem, opierając rękę na ramieniu Toma. – Lubisz ziemniaki, pamiętasz? – Odwrócił się i odezwał do Lyndy przytłumionym tonem: - On jest… prostoduszny – wyjaśnił. – Zapomina takie rzeczy… to zły dzień. Bardzo przepraszam za przysporzenie kłopotu. Wydawało mi się, że czuje się o wiele lepiej… leczenie naprawdę pomagało, w przeciwnym razie nie wyprowadziłbym go na zewnątrz, naprawdę.

Starał się wyglądać tak szczerze, jak to tylko możliwe. Jego ramię paliło.

- Och, nie ma sprawy – powiedziała kelnerka, wciąż się uśmiechając. Odwróciła się do Toma, a jej głos stał się niezwykle przyjazny. – Możemy zrobić ci hot doga, jeśli wolisz, nie zawierałby ziemniaków, obiecuję.

Praktycznie był w stanie wyczuć wściekłość Toma.

- Masz bardzo ładne oczy – oznajmił nagle Tom, z tym czarującym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

Kelnerka wyglądała na zaskoczoną, a następnie zaczerwieniła się.

- Errr, dziękuję… To bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

- Dobrze wyglądałyby w mojej kolekcji.

Lynda zbladła.

Harry oparł się pokusie ukrycia twarzy w dłoniach. Albo zwykłego uderzenia głową w stół.

* * *

W końcu skończyli swój posiłek – Tom dostał tagliatelle** i Harry był bardziej niż zadowolony z faktu, że wychodzą oraz szczerze zaskoczony, że ich wcześniej nie wyrzucili.

Jasne, Tom nie miał dostać tagliatelli, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że cały personel, przez cały czas, bez przerwy rzucał mu litościwe, choć nieco zdenerwowane spojrzenia i zaproponował mu w drzwiach jeden z lizaków dla dzieci, to Harry uznał to w znacznym stopniu za sukces.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by policzki Toma tak mocno różowiły się ze wstydu.

Dziedzic Slytherina najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że uda mu się wydostać z tej całej sprawy dotyczącej ich niby-związku.

- W takim razie, wracamy do Hogwatu? – zapytał wesoło Harry, uśmiechając się. Tom przyszpilił go paskudnym spojrzeniem.

- Jesteś z siebie całkowicie zadowolony, co?

- Ano – odparł prosto Harry. – A ty, ty wyglądasz na lekko naburmuszonego. Powinieneś wziąć tego lizaka.

- Powinienem – zgodził się Tom. – Mógłbym wtedy wepchnąć ci go do gardła i cię nim _zadławić_.

- Dławienie ludzi jest bardzo złą rzeczą – odpowiedział protekcjonalnym tonem głosu.

Przez chwilę się w siebie wpatrywali, Tom rażąco, a on z uśmieszkiem.

A następnie, zdumiewająco, niewytłumaczalnie, obaj zaczęli się śmiać. Nie był pewny dlaczego tak było. To nie było nawet zabawne, to była po prostu kolejna z ich potyczek o władzę. Może to z powodu umiejscowienia tego w niedalekim sąsiedztwie z tymi wszystkimi poważnymi dyskusjami, jakie prowadzili. Może to dlatego, że nie powinni się śmiać.

- _Widziałeś_ jej twarz? – zapytał Harry, desperacko próbując pohamować swoją wesołość i utrzymać powagę.

Tom skinął głową, nie mogąc złapać oddechu… i w Harry'ego nagle uderzyła cudowność tej sytuacji, i chłopak zaczął zastanawiać się czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział Toma, śmiejącego się w taki sposób, tak otwarcie, tak bez ograniczeń.

Wątpił, aby tak było.

Jakaś dziwna część niego zastanawiała się czy Tom w ogóle był do tego zdolny. Śmiali się, dopóki nie rozbolały ich brzuchy, w końcu zmuszając ich do zaprzestania.

Usiedli, dawno już opadli na wzgórze, chcąc powstrzymać się przed przewróceniem, kiedy śmiali się do łez. Ucichli nieco.

Jego wzrok skierował się na pierścień, który wciąż znajdywał się na palcu Toma i Riddle zauważył jego spojrzenie, natychmiast zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Harry ponownie odwrócił wzrok.

Czy można było dostać urazu kręgów szyjnych z powodu własnego wahania nastroju?

- Tom – powiedział cicho, nie zerkając w górę, nie potrzebując tego. – Jeśli uda ci się w jakiś sposób wprowadzić w życie plan, którego nie lubię, i to nie lubię do takiego stopnia, że nigdy mi o nim nie powiedziałeś, ponieważ wiedziałeś, że bym go zsabotażował, to naprawdę tak nisko o mnie myślisz, że wierzysz w to, iż po prostu poddam się jego konsekwencjom zamiast z tobą walczyć?

- Hmm, co za uparta nuta – mruknął Tom i Harry był w stanie wyczuć bacznie przyglądający mu się, palący wzrok swojego towarzysza. – Ale… myślę także, że walczyłeś przez całe swoje życie i że zaczynasz być już tym zmęczony. Zawsze znajdzie się coś, o co warto walczyć, czasem po prostu powinieneś skrócić swoje męki.

- To znaczy poddać się… Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, na jakiego hipokrytę teraz wychodzisz? Sam skróć sobie męki i daj mi ten pierścień. _Bądź wolny_.

- Naprawdę tego nie rozumiesz, prawda? – zapytał Tom niskim głosem, wszelkie pozostałości po śmiechu zniknęły. Harry spojrzał na niego.

- Nie rozumiem czego? – odpowiedział zażenowany.

- **Nie **_**chcę**_** być wolny bez ciebie** – syknął Tom. – Gdybym chciał, nie byłoby mnie tu.

Harry'emu zaschło w ustach.

- A jednak będziesz – powiedział z przekonaniem. – Pewnego dnia. Spojrzysz za siebie i pożałujesz tego, że związałeś się ze ścieżką, którą nie chcesz podążać…

- …i ludźmi, którzy już dawno mi się znudzili? – zażądał cicho Tom, odwracając twarz bardziej bezpośrednio w jego stronę.

- **Przestań** – syknął Harry. – Przestań znów zamieniać to w jakąś zastanawiającą, ckliwą rozmowę o uczuciach.

- Od kiedy którykolwiek z nas _kiedykolwiek _był ckliwy? – Tom uniósł brwi, wyglądając na lekko urażonego. – Jestem całkowicie pewny, że miałbym koszmary, gdyby kiedykolwiek tak się stało.

- Cóż… nie _zaczynaj_ – powiedział ostrzegawczo. Tom przyglądał mu się stanowczo. – Daj spokój, po prostu wróćmy do Hogwartu. Nauczyciele prawdopodobnie biegają jak kot z pę…

- Powiedziałbyś, że jesteśmy sobie równi? – zapytał Tom.

Harry gwałtownie zamarł w miejscu.

- Co?

- Czy powiedziałbyś, że jesteśmy sobie równi? – powtórzył powoli Tom, ale jakimś cudem Harry'emu wciąż wydawało się, że źle usłyszał.

- Ja, cóż, z całą pewnością nigdy nie będę ci posłuszny, jeśli o to ci chodzi – oznajmił.

- Wezmę to za nie.

- Nie? – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Właśnie powiedziałem…

- Twoje słowa oznaczają, że myślisz, iż mogę wyobrażać sobie siebie jako lepszego od ciebie i że chciałbym, byś był uległy, pochlebczy i śmierciożercowaty – wyjaśnił Tom. – Stając się tak defensywnym, właściwie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. A przybrałeś taką postawę, bo nie czujesz się pewnie. A z tego wnioskuję, iż uważasz, że nie jesteśmy sobie równi.

Harry zacisnął szczękę.

- Równi nie mają prawa zmuszać siebie nawzajem do zrobienia czegoś – oświadczył mocno. Tom skinął w potwierdzeniu głową.

- Masz rację, ale my nie jesteśmy sobie równi.

Szczęka Harry'ego zacisnęła się mocniej na te słowa, a niemożliwe do wyrażenia zranienie nimi wzrosło. Oczywiście, wiedział, że Tom ma olbrzymi kompleks wyższości, ale słuchanie jak jest to potwierdzone przez wypowiedziane na głos słowa było… ałć.

Powinien rzucić jakąś dowcipną, zjadliwą uwagą, co nie?

Otworzył usta, by przemówić, tylko po to, aby jego szczęka ponownie się zacisnęła, kiedy chwyciły ją palce Riddle'a, zmuszając go do skupienia na nim swojej uwagi.

- Jednakże – kontynuował Tom – nie oznacza to, że nie powinniśmy być albo nie możemy, albo sam nie chcę, byśmy tacy byli. – Harry zmarszczył brwi pod wpływem tak gwałtownych, różnorodnych sygnałów.

Uścisk Toma wzmocnił się, powodując, że jego wzrok instynktownie skierował się z powrotem na postać Riddle'a.

- Jeśli chciałbym, abyś był względem mnie uległy, dałbym ci zwyczajny _Mroczny Znak_.

Harry przez chwile gapił się na niego.

- Co?

- Inteligentne – skomentował cicho Tom. Potter skrzywił się. – Harry, nie jesteśmy sobie równi, ponieważ _sam _to powstrzymujesz. Jak już wcześniej obaj zauważyliśmy, jestem psychopatą i jestem bezwzględny, a również całkowicie egoistyczny. Nie mam zamiaru się dla ciebie spowalniać.

To była najbardziej upokarzająca rozmowa, jaką kiedykolwiek prowadzili. Czy tym odwdzięczał mu się za to, co stało się w restauracji?

- Nie oczekiwałbym tego po tobie… – zaczął z zapałem.

- …a, szczerze mówiąc, radzisz sobie całkiem dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, że zawsze wykorzystywałeś zaledwie połowę swoich możliwości – kontynuował Tom, po raz kolejny wcinając mu się w słowo.

- Wcale nie wykorzystywałem jedynie połowy swoich możliwości… - zaczął Harry, nieznacznie zbulwersowany i… nie martwiąc się o reakcję Toma na fakt, że naprawdę w ich „grze" wykorzystywał wszystkie swoje możliwości.

Ręką ściskającą jego szczękę Ślizgon poklepał niecierpliwie jego wargę. W tłumaczeniu na język Toma: zamknij się i przestań mi przerywać.

Harry delikatnie próbował wyszarpnąć swoją głowę.

- Owszem, wykorzystujesz – powiedział spokojnie Tom. – Nie zauważyłeś, że zazwyczaj, kiedy godzisz się na ustępstwa, które, powiedzmy, dają mi ogromne ilości władzy nad tobą – na przykład znak – robisz to dlatego, że nie walczysz wtedy o siebie, a walczysz ze mną w imię innych ludzi, takich jak twój ojciec chrzestny albo twoi przyjaciele, albo ktokolwiek inny? A ja, samolubny drań, nie walczę dla nikogo innego prócz samego siebie. Odruchową wadą u ciebie jest to, że natychmiast stajesz się wtedy bardziej ustępliwy niż normalnie jesteś.

- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry.

- Ponieważ dzięki temu, że mogę grać z tobą w tę grę, jesteś najzabawniejszą rzeczą, jaka mnie spotkała – oświadczył stanowczo Tom. – Większość ludzi gra przeciwko mnie zespołowo, a udaje im się to o wiele gorzej niż tobie… wykorzystującemu zaledwie połowę swoich możliwości.

- Tak więc twierdzisz, że bylibyśmy sobie równi, gdybym przyspieszył i zaczął grać na miarę swoich możliwości? – zakwestionował Harry. Czy ta rozmowa była tak samo surrealistyczna na zewnątrz jego głowy, jak czuł, że jest wewnątrz niej?

- Tak – odpowiedział spokojnie Tom, uwalniając go i robiąc krok do tyłu, przyglądając mu się. – A biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem genialny… - Po raz kolejny Harry zirytował się niemal oksymoronicznym brakiem arogancji czy przechwalania się w tym stwierdzeniu. - …to nie mam w zwyczaju posiadania równych sobie ludzi. Tak naprawdę nie mam takich. Mam popleczników. Pan i niewolnicy, i tak dalej…

Tom wyjął talię kart do gry, świstoklik, wyciągając go w jego kierunku.

- Tak więc, w sumie nie zamierzam nudzić się w najbliższym czasie. Wybacz, że cię tym rozczaruję, Złoty Chłopcze.

* * *

Cygnus zwijał się z zazdrości, patrząc na ich dwójkę. Od czasu Nowego Roku, Tom nic do niego nie mówił ani na niego nie patrzył.

Nawet go nie torturował!

Może jego obsesja na punkcie Pottera zaczynała słabnąć? Jednak zdecydowanie tak nie było.

Po prostu było tak, jakby on, on sam, w ogóle nie istniał już dłużej w świecie Toma. To… nie podobało mu się.

Z całą pewnością chłopak ostygł już po tym całym wydarzeniu? W końcu Potter nie był _martwy_. Jego palce zacisnęły się drżąco na rękawach jego koszuli.

Ranga jego stopnia obniżyła się i siedział teraz przy końcu stołu, w miejscu, w którym żaden Ślizgon nie miał ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Nawet _pierwszoroczniacy_ go ignorowali – a to wszystko z powodu Pottera.

Idealnego Pottera. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie sądził, by mógł bardziej nienawidzić tego chłopca.

Tak, najwidoczniej powinien poświęcać samego siebie i „och, nie będę nigdzie w twojej obecności", czy tam zachowywać się w jakiś równie idiotyczny sposób, ale było to całkowicie popieprzone.

Oczywiście wiedział, że Tom nigdy by na to nie pozwolił, było to po prostu żałosne błaganie o poświęcenie mu jakiejkolwiek uwagi.

Ale Tom nabrał się na to! Naprawdę myślał, że Potter da się wysadzić w nieistnienie. Chłopiec miał kompleks bohatera, ale nie był on _aż tak_ wielki.

Lestrange zacisnął z irytacją usta.

Również Dumbledore całkowicie go ignorował, teraz, kiedy znów pracował ze swoim cennym Złotym Chłopcem.

Miał dość bycia pokonywanym przez tego zarozumiałego Gryfona.

Założył, że Tom zwróciłby na niego uwagę, gdyby ponownie zrobił coś Potterowi, a jego Pan nie mógłby go zabić, bo to zupełnie zniszczyłoby oś czasu… cóż, albo przynajmniej jego Pan powiedział, że taki właśnie był tego powód.

Obaj wiedzieli, że naprawdę było tak dlatego, że jego Pan próbował dać mu do zrozumienia, iż wciąż pragnie, by pozostał w pobliżu; to była zdrowo myśląca, niesplamiona Potterem część Toma, błagająca go o pomoc.

Kim był, aby jej nie wysłuchać?

Spojrzał na spoczywający przed nim list, zapisany pajęczymi literami:

_Cygnusie, stary przyjacielu. Chciałbyś wspomóc mnie w próbach pozbycia się Pottera raz na zawsze? Upewnij się, że chłopiec – anonimowo - otrzyma to, co dołączone zostało do listu, a zostaniesz nagrodzony. Oczekuję sowy od ciebie. LV._

Odwrócił w dłoniach urządzenie, nieznacznie urażony, że wszystko _znowu_ skupia się na Potterze, ale wiedząc, iż gust Czarnego Pana był o wiele lepszy.

„Stary przyjacielu"…

Ślizgoński Duet nie będzie nawet wiedzieć, co w niego uderzyło.

* * *

* bajronowski bohater – nazwa pochodząca od nazwiska romantycznego poety George'a Byrona, oznaczająca postać cechującą się między innymi skłonnością do buntu przeciwko utartym schematom, wyobcowaniem od społeczeństwa, niezwykłym indywidualizmem, dwuznacznością moralną, skłonnością do zemsty i otoczona aurą tajemniczości.

** tagliatelle – typowy włoski makaron w kształcie długich, płaskich wstążek o różnych grubościach i rozmiarach.


	113. Rozdział 113

Rozdział zbetowany przez **Himitsu** - dziękuję!

**Cookies. Alice**, jest to postać pojawiająca się tylko raz, więc ta niechęć do niej nie będzie ci już przeszkadzać ;). Cieszę się, że również i tobie spodobał się ten rozdział. Tom rumieniący się w czasie, kiedy ktoś zachowuje się względem niego jak dziecko i proponuje mu lizaka z całą pewnością jest czymś, co nie spotyka się zbyt często :). Co do tej "nierówności", to Tomowi chodziło o momenty, w których Harry ustępował: Znak dla Syriusza, na przykład. To bardziej tak, że oni są sobie równi, tyle, że Harry się spowalnia, interesuje losem innych, przez co zostaje w tyle za Tomem i, w związku z czym, równy z nim do końca nie jest... Cygnus jest postacią, która żyje we własnym świecie i na ten świat spogląda ze swojej własnej perspektywy... Ale zgadzam się, z Cygnusem i Voldemortem trafiłaś idealnie ;). W tym tygodniu rozdziały będą nieco spokojniejsze, ale mam nadzieję, że i tak ci się spodobają :). **Mangha**, nie ma sprawy, doskonale rozumiem i cieszę się po prostu, że komentujesz teraz :). A stwierdzenie o urokliwości ich wspólnego trzymania się za ręce jest całkowicie zrozumiałe :). Oj, mam ochotę schować się pod ziemię za ten błąd, bezczelny i tak prosty, że nie wiem, jakim cudem mogłam nie zwrócić na niego uwagę... och, coś mi mówi, że moje policzki są teraz równie czerwone jak te, które miał ostatnio Tom ;). Ale, oczywiście, dobrze, że zwróciłaś na niego uwagę :). Bardzo się cieszę, że spodobała ci się scena w restauracji - chociaż podejrzewam, że to wstydzenie się za bohatera mogło być nieco problematyczne, zwłaszcza, że obaj mieli ku temu powody ;). Pomysł z wysłaniem wszystkich do psychiatryka genialny - dlaczego nikt jeszcze na niego nie wpadł, toż to genialny sposób na zakończenie wojny! Myślę, że można by jeszcze wysłać tam Hermionę, z powodu tych całych skrzatów i nadmiernej manii pod względem nauki ;). Już sam Tom z niewinnym, dziecinnym uśmieszkiem jest wart uwagi, a kiedy wypowiada takie słowa - masz rację, po prostu bomba ;). Co do fragmentu - jak o mnie chodzi, to myślę, że chodzi w nim o to, że Tom nie zamierza porzucić swojego planu. Poza tym zamierza ciągnąć swoje gierki, ba!, nawet je przyśpieszyć, nie czekając na Harry'ego, wiedząc, że ten będzie mógł za nim nadążyć. Harry, po tak ważnej i poważnej rozmowie, wchodzi w relacjach z Tomem w pewnym sensie na kolejny poziom - na którym Tom staje się bardziej bezwzględny. Pozostanie w tyle nie znaczy odejścia Harry'ego, tylko jego mniejszy wpływ na wydarzenia, które się dzieją. Harry będący na równi z Tomem to Harry, który potrafi walczyć o swoje racje, kombinować i dążyć bezwzględnie do swojego planu. Jeżeli Harry pozostanie w tyle za Tomem, nie będzie w stanie za nim nadążyć, nadążyć za jego tokiem myślenia i realizacją planów, to Tom nie będzie miał na swojej drodze żadnej przeszkody, która powstrzymywałaby go przed osiągnięciem tego, co chce osiągnąć. Być na równi z Tomem oznacza móc wpływać na jego decyzje :). Długość komentarza wcale, ale to wcale mi nie przeszkadzała, właściwie to bardzo ucieszyłam się z tego, że tak wiele miałaś do powiedzenia. Co do pytań retorycznych, to, cóż, z samej ich natury nie będę na nie odpowiadała ;). Bardzo się cieszę, że zaczęłaś "Death of Today" i oczywiście czekam na twoje opinie na jego temat ;). Pierwsze rozdziały rzeczywiście są nieco mozolne, ale myślę, że później powinno być już ciekawiej ;). **Zetsubou Hime**, oczywiście masz do tego prawo i chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, że ta postać nie wzbudza u mnie negatywnych emocji, to absolutnie nie mam nic przeciwko twojej tolerancji względem niego :). Bardzo się cieszę, oczywiście, że tak bardzo spodobała ci się sytuacja w restauracji - i twojej mamie ;). Nie ma sprawy, doskonale rozumiem brak czasu, ale cieszę się, że wciąż czytasz i raz na jakiś czas pojawiasz się z jakimś wspaniałym komentarzem :). **Malwina**, dokładnie - szczególnie sytuacja w restauracji jest taka odrealniona ;). Och, a ty nie kolekcjonujesz oczu? No wiesz, przecież to takie zwyczajne ;)... Oczywiście nie powiem, co dokładnie - i czy w ogóle - zmieni się po tej rozmowie, ale z całą pewnością wszelkie zmiany nie będą łatwe... chociaż niedługo wywoła ona u Harry'ego pewien mały (ale taki naprawdę mały) pomysł ;). To wszystko nie jest aż takie skomplikowane, w każdym razie wszystko w końcu - jakimś cudem - zejdzie się w jedno... Przesyłka Voldemorta, a, niech zdradzę, co mi tam, pojawi się w kolejnym rozdziale :). No i cieszę się, że podobał ci się śmiech Toma i w ogóle ukazanie jego postaci z takiej perspektywy :). **Evolution**, cieszę się, że podobał ci się ten rozdział i że mój gust jest chociaż trochę podobny do twojego :). I oczywiście czuję się dumna w imieniu swoim i autorki za to, że udało nam się rozśmieszyć ciebie, chociaż, jak sądzisz, nie jest to takie proste ;). Tom nie mógł w żaden sposób zareagować zbyt brutalnie, gdyż był w otoczeniu mugoli, a sam w sobie, myślę, że był nieco zdziwiony tym, w jaki sposób Harry'emu udało się wyjść z tej całej sytuacji - i to jeszcze jego kosztem! :) A skrzywdzenie Harry'ego przez Toma jest - mimo faktu, jak to dziwacznie brzmi - raczej mało możliwie (proszę wziąć te słowa z przymrużeniem oka i bez jakichkolwiek spekulacji względem dalszych zachowań ten dwójki, mówiąc to patrzę jedynie na opublikowane już rozdziały i w żaden sposób nie chcę insynuować tego, co stanie się później ;)). Dobrze jest w końcu widzieć, jak to Harry wygrywa, co? ;) No i tak, oczywiście "skarbie" - cieszę się, że je zauważyłaś... I bardzo się cieszę, że spodobał ci się Tom w takiej sytuacji. I jego na tą sytuację reakcja. :) I właśnie dlatego ten nietomowaty, jak to stwierdziłaś, cytat przytoczony przez ciebie jest taki uroczy - bo nikt nie przywykł do tego, że takie słowa wychodzą z ust Toma. Chociaż, z drugiej strony... to właśnie Tom jest tym, który bardziej bezpośrednio mówi o ich relacji, czyż nie? :) Harry, oczywiście, speszył się i spróbował powstrzymać Toma od wyznania swoich uczuć - myślę, że chłopak się ich po prostu boi... Ale jak najbardziej dopisuję się do tego wstrząśnięcia Harrym. Do slashowatej relacji między Harrym a Tomem się nie odnoszę, bo trudno stwierdzić, czy lepiej byłoby, gdyby ona tutaj była, czy może lepiej jest tak, jak jest teraz, jakby "na granicy', jeżeli wiesz, o co mi chodzi ;). Doskonale powiedziane - właśnie, mamy tutaj opinię Toma, naszego kochanego psychopaty, on nie może być obiektywny. Po prostu... przedstawia świat takim, jakim jest on w jego oczach. Co do pytania, które miałaś wspólne z Manghą - odpowiedziałam w odpowiedzi do niej, proszę, zerknij tam, nie chcę znów tego przepisywać, bo coś mi mówi, że dzisiejsze odpowiedzi na komentarze i tak się już zbytnio rozrosły... Długość twojego komentarza mi ani trochę nie przeszkadzała, a tylko świadczyła o tym, jak wiele masz do powiedzenia :). Tak, uważam, że prezent jest dziwny, ale genialny - nietypowy jak na Czarnego Pana, ale naprawdę... genialny :). Nie wiem, jak opisać to bez zdradzania tego, czym to jest... **Jousette**, co do planu Toma i planu Harry'ego oraz tego, który z nich osobiście uważam za lepszy, to się na razie wypowiadać nie będę. Chociaż rozumiem to, dlaczego możesz za lepszy uważać ten o Toma. Bo, oczywistym jest, oba plany mają swoje złe i dobre strony, jedyne, co trzeba wziąć pod uwagę to, którego z nich złe strony będą mniejszym złem :). I cieszę się, że spodobała ci się scena w restauracji, bo również niesamowicie ją uwielbiam :). **Veritaseria**, nic nie szkodzi, cieszę się, że teraz komentujesz :). I także cieszę się, że również i tobie spodobał się ten rozdział oraz z faktu, że udało mi się wywołać u ciebie rozbawienie (sukces!) :). Rozmowy Toma i Harry'ego nie zawsze można zrozumieć od razu, ale, tak jak powiedziałaś, większość z niej jest wytłumaczona w kolejnym rozdziale - a do tego dodam, że o resztę zawsze można się mnie zapytać. I tak, rozumiem, co masz na myśli mówiąc o chińskim ;). Śmierciożercy jeszcze będą, Cygnus oczywiście też, Voldemort... Właściwie Voldemort będzie dość niedługo :). I, jak dobrze zgadłaś, nie, nie powiem ci, czy powinnaś bać się zakończenia i czy skończy się ono tym, że Tom weźmie Harry'ego do swoich czasów - nie powiem też, czy jest to najgorsze, czego powinnaś sie bać ;). I jak w ogóle zakończenie może wyglądać... :)

Rozpisałam się tak bardzo, że już nie chcę zbytnio przeciągać tej swojej mowy przed rozdziałem. Po prostu wiedzcie, że z całego serca dziękuję wam za te wspaniałe komentarze, w których z taką energią dzielicie się ze mną swoimi przemyśleniami i które wywołują u mnie taki napływ energii, że chyba mogłabym zasilić nią całe miasto ;). Dziękuję wam!

W dzisiejszym rozdziale wykorzystane zostały fragmenty z książki „Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi" autorstwa JK Rowling i tłumaczenia Andrzeja Polkowskiego.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto trzynasty**

Harry siłą zaciągnął Toma do gabinetu dyrektora.

Skoro jego ruch ograniczony był do dziesięciu metrów od miejsca, do którego udał się Tom, w takim razie musiał po prostu zmusić go, by poszedł tam, gdzie chciał, by poszedł, prawda?

Nie udało mu się jeszcze odebrać Tomowi pierścienia, pomimo tego, że próbował zrobić to już kilka razy – wywołując przezabawne zdziwienie i przerażenie u Ślizgonów – ale pracował nad tym. Pierścień nie był teraz dla niego najważniejszy, ale lepiej było, by Tom myślał, że skoncentrowany był na dążeniu do tylko tego jedynego celu.

Pomimo oporu, a nawet gróźb Toma, doszli do gabinetu dyrektora. Harry nie rozluźnił uścisku, jakim trzymał jego koszulę, z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że kiedy Tom walczył czysto, byli niemal sobie równi… przypuszczał, że właśnie to Tom miał na myśli.

Zawsze byli sobie równi, kiedy obaj grali całkowicie skupieni na tym, aby wygrać, gdy byli bezlitośni i nie zawracali sobie głowy innymi graczami. Dumbledore zastygł w bezruchu, kiedy weszli, prostując się jak deska, spoglądając na nich.

- Harry… Panie Riddle – przywitał, obserwując dziedzica Slytherina z nieczytelnym, aczkolwiek ostrożnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry zauważył, że jego wzrok zatrzymał się na pierścieniu.

Tom natomiast tylko wpatrywał się w niego chłodno; całkowicie oczywiste było, że nie ma ochoty tutaj być i nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, by ukryć to za swoją maską.

- Po prostu go ignoruj, profesorze – powiedział radośnie Harry. – Ja tak robię.

Dumbledore przez chwilę przyglądał się im, wyglądając na nieco zaniepokojonego i zastanawiającego się nad tym, co może teraz zrobić oraz jakie wypowiedzieć słowa. W końcu dyrektor jedynie skinął głową w kierunku znanej mu już myślodsiewni.

- Są w niej dwa nowe wspomnienia. Ja… szczegółowo omówię je z tobą w późniejszym terminie.

- Ależ proszę bardzo – odezwał się beztrosko Tom, uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie – nie ograniczaj się jedynie z powodu mojej obecności. Wiesz, że uczę Harry'ego oklumencji, prawda, profesorze? – Tom przerwał na chwilę, przechylając głowę. – A może nie ufasz ocenie Harry'ego w sprawie przyprowadzenia mnie tutaj?

- Coś mi mówi, że nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru – odparł Dumbledore, a jego uśmiech stał się zimny. – W ubiegłym tygodniu wasza dwójka trzymała się bardzo blisko siebie.

- Bardzo – wycedził Tom, uśmiechając się. Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Czy wasza dwójka może rozstrzygnąć tę pieprzoną wymianę zdań kiedyś, kiedy nie będzie marnować mi tym czasu? Mam dość napięty harmonogram.

Odwrócili się, spoglądając na niego. Uniósł brwi.

- Rób swoje, dyrektorze, w tym momencie nie robi to zbyt wielkiej różnicy.

Nie, to nie było ani trochę gorzkie. Dumbledore odchrząknął, wysyłając Tomowi złe spojrzenie, które naprawdę nie powinno tak bardzo go rozbawić.

- Ze względu na wasz czas, szybko poinformuję cię więc o kilku najbardziej istotnych szczegółach dotyczących ostatnich lat Toma Riddle'a w Hogwarcie. Dotarł on do siódmej klasy, otrzymując, jak bez wątpienia łatwo możesz się domyślić, najwyższe stopnie na każdym egzaminie. Jego koledzy i koleżanki zastanawiali się jaki zawód powinien wybrać, by kontynuować tak wspaniale rozpoczętą karierę i niemal wszyscy oczekiwali, że pan Riddle wybierze coś spektakularnego.

Tom wyglądał na niesamowicie z siebie zadowolonego i Harry wysłał mu ostre spojrzenie.

- Z oczywistych względów nie będę wdawać się w szczegóły – kontynuował z napięciem Dumbledore. – Jednakże, pan Riddle odrzucił wszystkie oferowane mu propozycje pracy i wkrótce dowiedzieliśmy się, że pracuje u Borgina i Burkesa.

Harry oparł się pokusie powtórzenia na głos nazwy sklepu, zszokowany, powstrzymując swoje zdziwienie i był bardzo, bardzo zaskoczony. Tom… pracował w sklepie?

Obsługując klientów?

Wysłał Riddle'owi zdezorientowane spojrzenie, po czym zmarszczył brwi, pogrążając się w zamyśleniu z powodu wyzywającego wyrazu twarzy, jakim odpowiedział mu Tom.

Pomyślał szybko, szukając jakiegoś uzasadnienia, po czym w sekundzie, w której odsunął od siebie swoje początkowe zaskoczenie, odpowiedź wpadła mu do głowy i zacisnął szczękę.

- Horkruksy? – dopytywał się, nie będąc pewnym, do którego ze swoich towarzyszy kierował to pytanie.

- Wierzę, że tak – powiedział Dumbledore, ostentacyjnie nie patrząc w stronę młodego Czarnego Pana, który przechadzał się po gabinecie, z nonszalancją przyglądając się znajdującym się w nim obiektom. – Jednakże, pierwszą posadą, o jaką się starał, było stanowisko hogwarckiego nauczyciela.

Tym razem Harry nie musiał prosić o wyjaśnienie i brwi dyrektora zmarszczyły się na ten brak, najwyraźniej oczekiwanego, komentarza.

Hogwart był jego domem i skrywał wiele tajemnic. Jako nauczyciel, Tom byłby również w stanie wciąż wpływać na innych ludzi, rekrutować ich.

Nie, doskonale wiedział, dlaczego Tom mógłby chcieć tu zostać.

Ruchy Toma zwolniły się nieznacznie, ale nie zatrzymały całkowicie. Na jakkolwiek obojętnego wyglądał z boku, Harry wiedział, że poświęcał tej rozmowie szczególną uwagę. Wpadła mu do głowy pewna myśl.

- Jesteśmy małostkowi? – skierował się do Toma, po raz kolejny podnosząc brwi.

Jeśli Tom miałby zostać nauczycielem, uczyłby Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, a ta posada została przeklęta; z czego wynika, iż Tom przeklął stanowisko nauczyciela tego przedmiotu dlatego, że sam go nie otrzymał.

- Nie sądzisz, że byłbym dobrym nauczycielem? – Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie w odpowiedzi. – Nie zapominaj kto cię teraz uczy, kochanie.

- Co nie wyklucza tego, że jesteś małostkowy – kłócił się Harry. – A poza tym, jedynym powodem, dla którego _ty_ musiałeś mnie czegokolwiek uczyć jest fakt, że przekląłeś to stanowisko, sprawiając, iż prawie wszyscy nauczyciele, którzy się go w moim czasie podejmują, są niekompetentni!

- Szczegóły. – Tom machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Poza tym myślałem, że nie lubisz myśleć o mnie jako o tej samej osobie, co mój starszy odpowiednik… zobaczmy… mieliśmy zaprzeczenie, złość, targowanie się… mogłeś płakać w nocy w poduszkę, nie jestem pewien… tak więc, to może być… akceptacja*?

- Errr, nie – stwierdził stanowczo Harry. – I skierowałem to do ciebie, bo jest to coś, co byś zrobił, a nie ma wokół mnie Voldemorta, bym to jemu mógł rzucić ten komentarz.

- Chodzi o to… - ponownie kontynuował stanowczo Dumbledore, najwyraźniej decydując, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem było zignorowanie osoby, z którą rozmawiał Potter, a przynajmniej na razie i do pewnego stopnia. - … że Tom Riddle podjął pracę u Borgina i Burkesa, w której awansował z roli zwykłego subiekta do bardziej…. wyspecjalizowanej pozycji i wkrótce zaczął zajmować się sprawami, z którymi można spotkać się tylko w takim miejsku jak sklep Borgina i Burkesa, specjalizującym się w przedmiotach o niezwykłych i groźnych właściwościach. Pan Riddle był wysyłany, by namawiać ludzi do pozbycia się swoich skarbów, a wszystko wskazuje na to, że był w tym naprawdę dobry.

Tom po raz kolejny wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. Dumbledore skinął Harry'emu w kierunku myślodsiewni.

- Zawiera jedno z takich wspomnień.

Zanurzył się w niej.

* * *

Harry wylądował samotnie - na to wyglądało, że Dumbledore został w gabinecie z Tomem i, o bogowie, ta dwójka pozostała w nim sama bez mediatora… - przed wyjątkowo grubą starszą panią w wymyślnej rudej peruce i Umbridge'owskich różowych szatach, co powodowało, że przywodziła na myśl roztopiony, polukrowany tort.

Wpatrywała się w małe, ozdobione drogimi klejnotami lusterko oraz pudrowała różem już i tak czerwone policzki. Malutki, pomarszczony, stary skrzat domowy wciskał jej pulchne stopy w ciasne, satynowe pantofle.

- Pospiesz się, Bujdko – rzuciła niecierpliwie kobieta. – Powiedział, że będzie o czwartej, to już za parę minut, a on nigdy się nie spóźnia!

Po bezpośrednim pierwszym wrażeniu Harry nie mógł stwierdzić, by ją zbytnio lubił. Kobieta odłożyła puszek, a skrzatka wyprostowała się.

- Jak wyglądam? – zapytała kobieta, przeglądając się w lusterku pod różnymi kątami.

- Przepięknie, proszę pani – pisnęła Bujdka. Harry psychicznie odpowiedział gromkie „okropnie".

Pani i jej skrzatka podskoczyły, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek.

- Szybko, szybko, on już jest, Bujdko!

Harry czuł, jak ogarnia go niechciana fascynacja, ciekawość, na którą naprawdę nie powinien zwracać takiej uwagi.

Jak tym razem wyglądać będzie Tom? Na swój okropny sposób bardzo interesujące było porównywanie różnych Riddle'ów, granicy między Tomem a Voldemortem.

Skrzatka po kilku minutach wróciła do zagraconego pokoju i Harry wciągnął powietrze, ku swojemu zażenowaniu, kiedy weszła postać.

Tom… A właściwie Voldemort, jak przypuszczał, ubrany był w czarny garnitur, włosy miał nieco dłuższe niż te, do których przywykł Harry, a jego policzki były zapadnięte.

To wszystko wcale go nie szpeciło, wyglądał jeszcze… przystojniej niż dawniej.

Bo Tom był przystojny, wiedział o tym, po prostu nie lubił przyznawać się do tego, nawet we względnie bezpiecznych zakamarkach własnego umysłu, ponieważ czuł się, jak gdyby wszyscy, którzy myśleli, że są parą albo mają na siebie ochotę, mieli to odkryć i używać jako dowodu.

Mógł być świadom tego, że Tom jest przystojniejszy od większości ludzi, nie mając przy okazji na niego ochoty, prawda?

Harry mimowolnie zastanawiał się, czy zapadnięte policzki były efektem dorastania czy horkruksów.

Tom lawirował pewnie między meblami z gracją kogoś, kto odwiedzał ten dom już wiele razy. Skłonił się (!) nisko nad pulchną rączką kobiety, muskając ją ustami. Harry zmarszczył nos.

- Przyniosłem pani kwiaty – rzekł cicho Tom, wyciągając ku niej bukiet róż, który pojawił się w jego dłoni nie wiadomo skąd. Wyczarowany, prawdopodobnie. Kulturalny. Bardzo kulturalny. Fuj.

- Och, ty niegrzeczny chłopcze, nie powinieneś! – pisnęła starsza pani, chociaż Harry zauważył, że na najbliższym stoliku stał przygotowany pusty wazon. – Rozpuszczasz starszą panią, Tom… Siadaj, siadaj… Gdzie jest Bujdka… ach…

Scena przebiegała dalej w podobnym stylu, Tom zapytał o jakąś wykutą przez gobliny zbroję.

A następnie kobieta zaczęła mówić o tajemnicach i Harry nagle zaczął martwić się o jej los.

Jasne, była trochę… bezkrytyczna, ale Harry nie chciał, by stała jej się krzywda tylko dlatego, że była na tyle głupia, by zaufać Riddle'owi.

- Chętnie ujrzę wszystko, co mi pani Chefsiba pokaże – Tom… Voldemort, _Voldemort_, powiedział tym samym, cichym głosem.

Musiał przestać myśleć o którejkolwiek z tych wersji jako o Tomie, to była śliska sprawa i do tego taka, w której pułapkę nie miał ochoty wpaść.

Przynajmniej poznał imię kobiety. Chefsiba.

Skrzatka natychmiast wróciła z dwoma pudełkami i jakoś instynktownie Harry wiedział, że ich zawartość stanie się horkruksami.

Ale którymi?

Sądząc po wieku Toma, jeden z nich mógłby być Marvolem… medalion, przynajmniej biorąc pod uwagę to, co Marvolo mu powiedział.

Harry wychylił się do przodu, stając obok Toma i gdzieś w oddali zauważając, jak dziwnie się czuł, kiedy Tom się automatycznie… nie poruszył.

Nie zauważył tego, zanim przestało się to dziać z powodu tego, że znajdywał się we wspomnieniu, albo zanim w ogóle ktokolwiek to zauważył… ale kiedy zbliżali się do siebie, obaj w pewnym sensie poruszali się, orbitowali wokół siebie lub robili cokolwiek tam podobnego. Próbował nie czuć się zakłopotany, wiedząc, że był niewidzialny, że naprawdę go tam nie było.

- Ciekawa jestem, Tom, czy wiesz, co to jest. Weź to do ręki i dobrze się przyjrzyj! – wyszeptała Chefsiba.

Tom… Znów to robi! _Voldemort_ wyjął czarkę z wyściełanego jedwabiem zagłębienia, obserwując ją uważnie, Harry'emu wydawało się, że dostrzegł czerwony błysk w oczach T… Voldemorta.

- Borsuk – mruknął Voldemort, przyglądając się grawerunkowi tym samym wygłodniałym błyskiem, który już tak wiele razy wcześniej widział na jego twarzy Harry. – A więc to należało…

- Do Helgi Hufflepuff, jak sam dobrze wiesz, ty spryciarzu! – Chefisba wychyliła się do niego, _szczypiąc_ Toma w policzek. Harry zastanawiał się czy była tam w ogóle jakakolwiek skóra, którą mogła uszczypnąć.

Szczebiocząc chaotycznie o pochodzeniu swojej rodziny, po chwili wzięła czarkę z rąk Voldemorta i złożyła ją z powrotem w pudełku, zbyt skupiona na tej czynności, by dostrzec cień, który przemknął przez twarz T… Voldemorta, gdy odebrała mu naczynie.

Z całą pewnością był to Voldemort… i być może kilka horkruksów?

Chociaż Tom miał wybuchy emocji i dość spore wahania nastroju, Harry wiedział, że był w pełni zdolny do ukrycia ich, kiedy tego chciał, a w sytuacji takiej jak ta Tom chciał grać swoją rolę idealnie, bez żadnych pomyłek. Dlatego też jego emocje musiały być teraz nieco niestabilne.

Zabił już swoją rodzinę, tak więc… miał już może z dwa horkruksy?

Pierścień i dziennik.

A następnymi będą medalion i… puchar? Zakładając, że Harry był siódmym, na co wzdrygnął się, istniały jeszcze dwa, które musiał odkryć.

Błysk złota sprawił, że wzrok Harry'ego ponownie zwrócił się na toczącą przed nim scenę.

Medalion. Marvolo… tyle, że nie był to jeszcze Marvolo… i od kiedy w ogóle automatycznie mówi na ten horkruks Marvolo?

Tym razem Voldemort sięgnął po medalion bez zaproszenia i podniósł go do światła, aby przyjrzeć mu się z bliska.

- Znak Slytherina – oświadczył i Harry zastanawiał się jak różna mogłaby być jego reakcja, gdyby Voldemort pamiętał reakcję Toma na tego horkruksa. I reakcję Harry'ego.

- W rzeczy samej! - zapiszczała Chefsiba. – Kosztowało mnie to fortunę, ale nie mogłam się oprzeć, to prawdziwy skarb, musiałam go mieć w swojej kolekcji. Burkes kupił to od jakiejś łachmaniarki, która chyba to komuś ukradła, ale nie miała pojęcia, ile to jest warte…

W oczach Voldemorta zapalił się czerwony błysk, a knykcie jego zaciśniętych na łańcuszku od medalionu palców pobielały.

Co dziwne, chociaż taka reakcja powinna upewnić go, że stojący przed nim mężczyzna jest Czarnym Panem, to raczej bardziej przypomniała mu Toma, ponieważ w taki właśnie sposób reagował on na Merope.

Ta łachmaniarka była jego matką.

Skrzywił się, nagle nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy chce być tego świadkiem albo czy był na tyle cielesny, na tyle prawdziwy, by powiedzieć coś do tego pół-Voldemorta, pół-Toma… ponieważ znajdujący się przed nim mężczyzna zmieniał się to w Toma, to w Mrocznego Lorda, odkąd wszedł, prawda?

Nie był do końca Voldemortem, nie był Voldemortem, którego znał, ale nie był także Tomem. Był czymś pomiędzy nimi dwoma.

W międzyczasie nieświadoma niczego Chefsiba ględziła dalej i Harry mógł się już domyśleć, że nie skończy się to miłym i prostym rabunkiem.

- Bo wydawało mi się… ale to pewnie gra światła… - powiedziała niepewnie Chefsiba.

Harry zgadywał, że dostrzegła, po raz pierwszy i prawdopodobnie ostatni, ów czerwony błysk w tych tak znajomych, a zarazem nieznanych mu oczach.

W następnej sekundzie znalazł się z powrotem w gabinecie.

* * *

Kiedy Harry zniknął w myślodsiewni, Tom ostrożnie zaczął obserwować starca. Nie pałał sympatią do dyrektora/nauczyciela transmutacji i obaj o tym wiedzieli. Wiedział także, że również i Dumbledore nie czuł do niego pozytywnych uczuć.

- Posiadasz interesujący pierścień – powiedział lekko Dumbledore. W odpowiedzi na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek, a jego wzrok spoczął na różdżce profesora.

- Urocza różdżka… zmieniła się od czasu, kiedy ostatnim razem ją widziałem, prawda? Jest teraz czarniejsza, czyż nie?

- Nie wiem do czego zmierzasz… – Twarz mężczyzny stała się chłodniejsza i wściekła. - … ale nie powinieneś mieszać w to Harry'ego, on jest…

- Tylko chłopcem? Nie jest dla mnie ważny? Nieprawdziwe w obu przypadkach, dyrektorze.

Jasny Lord wyglądał, jak gdyby walczył z pokusą użycia na nim swojej Czarnej Różdżki, ale Tom wiedział, że ostatecznie tego nie zrobi. Dumbledore wtrącał się w wiele spraw, ale czas nie był jedną z nich.

- Czego od niego chcesz? – zażądał odpowiedzi starzec.

Tom roześmiał się, a dźwięk ten nie miał w sobie ani odrobiny ciepła, nie takiego, jak przy Harrym, zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej, ale nie udzielił mu odpowiedzi, wiedząc, że to tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczy dyrektora.

Dumbledore wydawał się zmienić taktykę.

- Jeśli, tak jak twierdzisz, zależy ci na nim, zostaw go w spokoju. Zawsze w końcu niszczysz swoje zabawki, Tom, wiesz o tym.

Gniew rozpalił się do białości w jego żołądku, ale nie ukazał tego na swojej twarzy, zastępując to wyrazem zamyślenia.

- Zależy mi na nim? Słyszałem, że toczy się o tym niezła debata… Czy to miłość? Zwykła obsesja? A może trochę obu? Wykorzystanie okazji do ukradnięcia twojego pionka i stworzenie z niego królowej** stojącej po mojej stronie? Albo raczej księcia, bo o ile mi wiadomo, z całą pewnością Harry jest mężczyzną… - Tom wzruszył niedbale ramionami. – Chyba będziesz musiał wytrzymać w niepewności.

- Oczywiście, że w ogóle ci na nim nie zależy – powiedział Dumbledore powściągliwym tonem.

Nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać, zamrugał z zaskoczenia.

- Och, no nie wiem – wycedził. – Harry _świetnie_ całuje. Być może go sobie zatrzymam.

Dumbledore zacisnął usta, z jego oczu zniknął błysk i wszelka życzliwość.

- Nie jest twoją własnością, nie możesz po prostu go sobie zatrzymać.

- Nie jest twoim barankiem, nie możesz po prostu wysłać go na rzeź – zripostował, nie tracąc ani sekundy.

- Nie jest także twój – oznajmił Dumbledore. Tom ponownie się roześmiał.

- Oczywiście, że jest, odkładając na bok żarty o własności i uprzedmiotowianiu, nie będziesz miał go z powrotem.

Nastała napięta cisza, podczas której obaj się sobie przyglądali.

- Wiesz, co planuje zrobić? – zapytał dyrektor z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Tak – odparł Tom.

- Nie aprobujesz tego? – mężczyzna przebiegle zadał kolejne pytanie.

Nie skomentował tego.

Dumbledore przesunął dłonią po krawędzi myślodsiewni, wpatrując się w płynną przeszłość.

- Zawsze byłeś inteligentny, Tom, z pewnością doszedłeś już do tego, że nie ma sposobu na to, byś _mógł_ go przy sobie zatrzymać… przeszłość musi się wydarzyć, bo inaczej przyszłość, a wraz z nią Harry, zostanie zniszczona… i bez względu na to czy jest to miłość, czy obsesja, wątpię, byś tego chciał. To, czego pragniesz jest niemożliwe; pozwól mu odejść.

Tom przesunął kciukiem po pierścieniu, umyślnie, szyderczo.

- Zawsze uważałem, że „niemożliwe" jest wymówką ludzi bez talentu i wyobraźni. Ja mam oba. Zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę, powinieneś już o tym wiedzieć. Czego _od_ niego chcę? Chcę _jego_, to wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć.

Przyglądał się mu, w pełni świadomy podwójnego znaczenia, jakie dyrektor mógł wyciągnąć z jego słów, a nawet musiał wyciągnąć, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak osobliwy kolor przybrała jego twarz, kiedy usłyszał jego oświadczenie.

W milczeniu, napięciu stali po przeciwnych stronach pokoju, tym razem właściwie ponownie się ignorując.

Wkrótce Harry powrócił z myślodsiewni. Milczał przez chwilę, widocznie zbierając się w sobie, a następnie rozejrzał się, po czym westchnął.

- _Chcę_ wiedzieć, o czym rozmawiała wasza dwójka?

* * *

- Jestem pewien, że chcesz wiedzieć, twoja ciekawość jest nieskończona – odparł szybko Tom, obdarowując go rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy i domieszką żądzy, którą dopiero co widział u jego starszego odpowiednika. – Ale to nie znaczy, że się dowiesz.

Harry zauważył, że Dumbledore zacisnął szczękę, wstręt widoczny był w jego oczach, kiedy psychicznie marszczył brwi.

- W takim razie zakładam, że to ja byłem tematem – stwierdził, obracając się do Dumbledore'a. – Rozumiem, że wkrótce po tym została obrabowana i zabita? – Ona, czyli Chefsiba.

Dumbledore skinął głową, wyglądając na zmęczonego.

- Skrzatka została oskarżona przez ministerstwo o przypadkowe dosypanie swojej pani trucizny do wieczornej filiżanki kakao.

- Kolejna modyfikacja pamięci – mruknął Harry. – A ministerstwo nie kwestionowało tego, tak więc nie przeprowadziło szczegółowego dochodzenia, tylko skandal, że jej rodzinie zajęło tyle czasu uświadomienie sobie, że coś, dwa kolejne horkruksy, zniknęło.

Nie wchodził w szczegóły, wysyłając Tomowi ostre spojrzenie. Medalion na jego szyi rozgrzał się, wywołując u niego poczucie winy.

- Tak – powiedział Dumbledore, patrząc na niego z podobnym zaskoczeniem.

- On nie jest głupi – zauważył Tom przypominającym, lekko śpiewnym głosem.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jest – warknął w odpowiedzi Dumbledore, powodując, że uśmieszek Toma poszerzył się. Harry przewrócił oczami, co zdarzało mu się ostatnio coraz częściej.

- Ależ oczywiście, nie krępujcie się tym, by powstrzymać się od skakania sobie do gardeł za każdym razem, kiedy macie na to ochotę – powiedział oschle.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, a następnie Dumbledore przesunął się, by schować ostatnie wspomnienie i wlać na jego miejsce jakieś inne.

- Po tym wydarzeniu, pan Riddle zrezygnował z posady i zniknął bez śladu, a minęło całych dziesięć lat, zanim ponownie powrócił – z kolejnym wspomnieniem, że tak powiem.

- Czyje to wspomnienie? – zapytał Harry, podchodząc do niego.

- Moje – oświadczył Dumbledore.

W następnej sekundzie wylądował w gabinecie, który dopiero co opuścił.

* * *

Faweks drzemał słodko na swojej żerdzi przy drzwiach, a bardzo znajomo wyglądający dyrektor siedział niedaleko niego.

Młodszy Dumbledore wyraźnie na kogoś czekał. I rzeczywiście, po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a on rzekł: „Proszę wejść".

Harry nie mógł wstrzymać westchnienia.

To zdecydowanie nie był już Tom.

Pierścień.

Pamiętnik.

Medalion.

Puchar.

Inny horkruks.

Być może nawet i szósty, ostatni przed samym Harrym?

Chociaż na tym etapie najprawdopodobniej pięć.

Twarz Voldemorta nie była taka sama jak ta wężowa, którą miał, kiedy wyszedł z kotła; oczy nie były szkarłatne, chociaż białka oczu były przekrwione, a także źrenice nie były jeszcze wąskimi szparkami.

Jednakże rysy twarzy Voldemorta były jakby wypalone i rozmazane, woskowe, dziwacznie zniekształcone, nie całkiem wyglądające jeszcze jak maska, ale zaczynające już ją przypominać.

Miał na sobie długą, czarną pelerynę, a jego skóra, chociaż zawsze była blada, przywodząc na myśl kolor kości słoniowej/kremowy, stała się tak blada jak śnieg, iskrzący się na jego ramionach.

Harry przełknął ślinę, czując mdłości.

Nie, to było bliższe Voldemortowi niż jego Tomowi, natomiast poprzednia wersja bardziej przypominała Toma niż Voldemorta.

Oczywiście było to umówione spotkanie.

- Dobry wieczór, Tom – powitał go spokojnie Dumbledore. – Zechcesz usiąść?

- Dziękuję – odrzekł Voldemort, zajmując miejsce. Jego głos był wyższy i chłodniejszy niż wcześniej, przestając być gładkim barytonem, który Harry znał tak dobrze.

W pewnym sensie, zmiana głosu wstrząsnęła nim bardziej niż zmiana rysów twarzy – których różnica była przerażająca.

- Słyszałem, że został pan dyrektorem… Dobry wybór.

- Rad jestem, że to pochwalasz. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. – Może się czegoś napijesz?

- Chętnie. Przebyłem długą drogę.

Dumbledore wstał i podszedł do komody, na której teraz trzymał myślodsiewnię, a na której stało wtedy mnóstwo butelek. Wręczył Voldemortowi puchar z winem, nalał również sobie, a następnie wrócił za biurko.

- No więc, Tom… czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?

Voldemort nie odpowiedział od razu, zamiast tego popijając wino. Było to chardonnay***, chociaż Harry wiedział, że Tom przedkładał czerwone wino nad białe.

- Już nie nazywają mnie „Tomem" – powiedział i Harry wzdrygnął się gwałtownie. – Teraz jestem znany jako…

- Wiem, pod jakim imieniem jesteś teraz znany. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. – Ale dla mnie zawsze pozostaniesz Tomem Riddle'em. To jedna z owych irytujących przywar starych profesorów: nigdy do końca nie zapominają o początkach swoich podopiecznych.

Uniósł kielich, jak gdyby w toaście, ale Harry wiedział, że był to kąśliwy komentarz, kpina, i poczuł, jak atmosfera w pokoju zmienia się w sposób bardzo znany mu z Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów.

Odmowa używania nowego imienia Toma oznaczała brak zgody Dumbledore'a na dyktowanie mu warunków tej rozmowy i każdy Ślizgon czy osoba z jakąkolwiek świadomością polityczną bez problemu by to zrozumiała.

- Dziwi mnie, że tak długo pan tu tkwi – rzekł Voldemort po chwili milczenia. – Zawsze zastanawiałem się, dlaczego czarodziej taki jak pan nie chce opuścić szkoły.

- No cóż… - Dumbledore wciąż się uśmiechał. - … dla takiego czarodzieja jak ja nie ma nic ważniejszego od przekazywania młodzieży starożytnej wiedzy i doświadczeń, pomagania młodym w doskonaleniu umysłów. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, ciebie kiedyś też to pociągało.

Przekazywania starożytnej wiedzy i doświadczeń? O ile były one Jasne, oczywiście, pomyślał Harry, po czym z zaskoczeniem zaczął zastanawiać się nad swoją zjadliwością.

Rozmowa toczyła się dalej, kierując się na to, jak Dumbledore'owi wielokrotnie proponowano stanowisko Ministra i jak odmawiał za każdym razem.

Wówczas Voldemort zapytał, czy może uczyć.

Harry poczuł dziwne uczucie smutku… Tom, _Tom, _a nie to coś, byłby, pomimo tego, co Harry mu mówił, genialnym nauczycielem. Harry wiedział już doskonale, że Tom potrafił dostosować swoje metody do indywidualnych umiejętności ucznia, nawet, jeśli nie był, być może, najbardziej cierpliwym czy uprzejmym z profesorów. To marnotrawstwo.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się przez chwilę znad krawędzi swojego kielicha.

- Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że wiele zobaczyłeś i dokonałeś od czasu, gdy nas opuściłeś – powiedział cicho. – Pogłoski o twoich dokonaniach dotarły i tutaj. Przykro by mi było uwierzyć choć w połowę z nich.

Twarz Voldemorta nadal pozbawiona była jakiegokolwiek wyrazu.

- Wielkość wzbudza zawiść, zawiść rodzi złość, złość sprzyja kłamstwom. Na pewno pan o tym wie, Dumbledore.

Przez chwilę kontynuowali wymienianie złośliwych uwag dotyczących wielkości i wiedzy.

- … oddaję siebie i moje talenty do pańskiej dyspozycji. Jestem na pana rozkazy.

Dumbledore uniósł brwi.

- A co się stanie z tymi, którymi _ty_ rozkazujesz? Co się stanie z tymi, którzy nazywają siebie… w każdym razie tak głoszą plotki… śmierciożercami?

Harry mógł stwierdzić, że Voldemort najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, iż Dumbledore'owi znane jest to określenie i wiedział, że Tom nie oczekiwałby tego.

I naprawdę powinien przestać porównywać ich… liczyć podobieństwa i różnice w swoim pokręconym rejestrze.

- Jestem pewny, że moi przyjaciele – powiedział po chwili Voldemort – dadzą sobie radę beze mnie.

- Rad jestem, że uważasz ich za swoich przyjaciół – oznajmił Dumbledore. – Odnosiłem wrażenie, że są raczej twoimi sługami.

- Mylił się pan. – Mimo tych słów, na twarzy Voldemorta pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Więc gdybym jeszcze tej nocy odwiedził gospodę Pod Świńskim Łbem, to nie spotkałbym tam ich… Notta, Rosiera, Mulcibera, Dołohowa… czekających na twój powrót?

Harry opadł nieznacznie na to niewygodne przypomnienie tego, co się stało z jego Ślizgonami, z Zevim i Alphardem, Abraxasem, a nawet Lestrange'em.

Lestrange byłby tam, w gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem, tak więc co Tom kazał mu zrobić zamiast tego?

W końcu Dumbledore odrzucił ofertę pracy, kwestionując to, dlaczego „Tom" prosi o posadę, której nie chce.

Harry wiedział, że to nie było takie proste.

Tom, a nawet Voldemort, chciał tej pracy, jednakże Czarny Pan, młody czy stary, zawsze miał więcej niż jeden powód.

A więc miał inne powody do bycia tam… może chciał ukryć horkruksa? Chociaż to nie oznaczało, że nie chciał tej pracy.

Pojawił się z powrotem w gabinecie, pełen powagi.

- _Więc nie mamy sobie już nic więcej do powiedzenia_.

Im więcej się dowiadywał, tym mniej chciał wiedzieć.

Chociaż wciąż musiał odnaleźć puchar.

* * *

* przypominając; istnieje 5 faz smutku: zaprzeczenie, złość, targowanie się, depresja, akceptacja

** w szachach jest to potoczna nazwa hetmana

*** biała odmiana winorośli wykorzystywana do produkcji białego wina, pochodząca z Burgundii we Francji


	114. Rozdział 114

Za zbetowanie rozdziału dziękuję **Himitsu**.

Dziękuję również wszystkim tym, którzy choćby nawet i tak króciutko skomentowali poprzedni rozdział, podzielili się ze mną swoją opinią na jego temat lub po prostu wciąż śledzą te opowiadanie i wraz ze mną je tworzą :).

**Evolution**, rozumiem cię doskonale, gdyż moją ulubioną parą występującą w opowiadaniach jest właśnie HP/TMR(LV) i także zawsze się wszędzie jej doszukuję - a już zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy nawiązanie takiej sytuacji jest ledwie na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jedyne, czego brakuje, to tego jednego, małego kroku :). Co do choroby psychicznej Harry'ego, to zastanawiam się, czy biedak przypadkiem już jej nie ma (zadaje się z Tomem, dobrowolnie, to musi coś znaczyć ;)). Och, a Harry nawet dość dzielnie i dobrze radził sobie z poskramianiem tych dwóch potężnych czarodziei (Toma i Dumbledore'a) - chociaż myślę, że bardzo pomocny był przy tym fakt, że żaden z nie chciał okazać swojej szczerej nienawiści przy nim w sposób dosłowny :). Co do prezentu od Voldemorta - na razie zostawiam bez komentarza ;). **Cookies. Alice**, ależ nie ma niczego do wybaczenia, każda długość komentarzy jest dobra ;). Co do sytuacji Toma, to myślę, że zarazem stresujące, jak i interesujące... stresujące oczywiście dlatego, że na jego miejscu czułabym niezłą presję i może... wstyd? Ogólnie Tom i Dumbledore nie mają ze sobą zbyt wielu dialogów, bo w większości się raczej... unikają ;). Tak więc cała ich frustracja na siebie musi w pełni wychodzić w czasie tych nielicznych okazji... **Keti**, doskonale rozumiem, ja również często miewam problemy z czasem, chociaż te z internetem udało mi się już w większości pokonać ;). Doskonale rozumiem, co masz na myśli - chęć wiedzy, jak się wszystko kończy, a pragnienie, by trwało i trwało w nieskończoność ;). Sama mam dokładnie tak samo, kiedy coś czytam - szczególnie długiego, kiedy mam możliwość całkowitego w niego wsiąknięcia... Ale cieszę się, że wciąż ci się podoba i że wciąż czytasz :). **Veritaseria**, racja, Tom i Voldemort nie mają zbyt wielu wspólnych kwestii - ale mimo wszystko, tak jak powiedziałaś, musiała się taka przytrafić ;). No tak, niestety był to jeden z tych rozdziałów, w których występuje wiele fragmentów z książki, ale są one niezbędne dla całego ficku i niestety autorka nie miała ich w jaki sposób ominąć... I cóż, Harry denerwuje się na Toma prawie cały czas, ale na razie powiedziałabym, że panuje między nimi względny spokój. I tak, Dumbledore wie o znaku na ramieniu Harry'ego - cała szkoła o nim wie, w końcu nie za bardzo się z nim ukrywał po tym, jak stał się on prezentem urodzinowym Toma... Tak więc Dumbledore powinien być go świadom. Co do Hagrida - niestety rozczaruję, ani słowa ;). Nasz półolbrzym został całkowicie pominięty... **Mangha**, no tak, większość rozdziału to treści książki ;). I od razu odpowiem na pytanie, tak, drugie wspomnienie to również fragment książki - nie będą wymyślane żadne nowe wspomnienia, które zostaną pokazane przez Dumbledore'a Harry'emu, tylko te, które pojawiły się w książce... Co do horkruksów, to nie chce zdradzać, czy ich znalezienie się uda, tak więc nie skomentuję tej części o ich odnalezieniu ;). Co do tekstów własnych - cóż, nie jestem pewna, czy w ogóle zostałam obdarzona talentem pisarskim, właściwie, to w to wątpię, ale mogę obiecać, że jeżeli kiedyś przyjdzie mi do głowy jakiś ciekawy pomysł na opowiadanie, to z całą pewnością je opublikuję :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto czternasty**

Harry zdecydował, że potrzebna mu będzie pomoc Hermiony i Rona – zwłaszcza Hermiony.

Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł dorównać Tomowi pod względem pracy nad zaklęciami i talentu, była to ona. Nawet, jeśli Hermiona nie była równie potężna co Tom, to była równie sprytna, bez względu na to, jak bardzo w to wątpiła.

Równie utalentowana. Poza tym, tak czy siak, potęga nie była tu konieczna; potrzebował, by Hermiona stworzyła zaklęcie wysyłające kogoś z powrotem w czasie, a nie tego, aby je rzuciła.

Teraz po prostu musiał znaleźć sposób na to, by powiedzieć jej/poprosić ją, by to dla niego zrobiła tak, aby Tom nie był tego świadomy.

A to był prawdziwy problem, biorąc pod uwagę, że wciąż nie mógł odejść na więcej niż dziesięć metrów od dziedzica Slytherina, a Riddle nie miał cierpliwości do jego Gryfońskich przyjaciół… chociaż nie wydawał się tak bardzo pogardzać Hermioną.

A potem będzie musiał znaleźć sposób na obejście samych ograniczeń w bardziej trwały sposób – co było problemem, z którym sam musiał sobie poradzić. Być może uda mu się namówić Marvolo, aby pomógł mu ze znakiem? Gdyby wiedział, jak on działa, wtedy z całą pewnością mógłby nim manipulować, prawda?

Chociaż najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby dla niego całkowite pozbycie się węża, jakkolwiek obraźliwe mogłoby to być dla Toma. Albo to, albo będzie musiał znaleźć coś, czym mógłby zaszantażować Voldemorta lub Toma tak, aby musieli usunąć z niego znak i/lub ograniczenia.

Co dziwne, lepiej działałoby to z Voldemortem niż Tomem, ponieważ on i Tom mieli już kilka kwestii, spraw i ustępstw, o które walczyli, a które sprawiały, że szantaż mógł nie działać tak, jak powinien. Natomiast szantażowanie Voldemorta mogło przynieść efekt… gdyby dowiedział się, na przykład, co znajdowało się na końcu zbudowanego z czarnego marmuru korytarza, mógłby wykorzystać to, gdyby nie było to zbytnio śmiercionośne.

Oczywiste było, że Czarny Pan był tym zainteresowany.

Harry westchnął, zastanawiając się, kiedy tak bardzo wpadł w to wszystko po uszy i zaczął prowokować potyczki o władzę oraz używać szantażu. Jego wzrok w zamyśleniu przebieg po całej Wielkiej Sali, po czym zatrzymał się na Pansy.

Pansy powiedziała, że będzie dostarczała mu informacji… ale czy to obejmowało bycie pośrednikiem między nim a jego przyjaciółmi? Jeśli nabazgrałby list, mógłby ją przytulić i dać go jej w ten sposób… aby przekazała go Hermionie.

Albo mógł po prostu wysłać list przez Hedwigę, tyle, że wtedy byłoby dla Toma dość łatwe dowiedzenie się, jakie były jego zamiary i do kogo pisał, poza tym mógłby przechwycić jego list, a był całkowicie pewny, że przechwycenie jego poczty było czymś, co Tom mógł kontrolować na tyle, by zrobić to, gdyby uznał, iż byłoby to dla niego korzystne.

Mówiąc o poczcie: szkolna sowa opadła przed nim, upuszczając paczkę, która ledwie minęła jego talerz.

Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie, nie spodziewając się nadejścia listu, chociaż był nieco zaintrygowany, jako że, sądząc po wyborze sowy, paczuszka musiała pochodzić od kogoś znajdującego się w Hogwarcie.

Podniósł wzrok na Dumbledore'a, zastanawiając się, czy wiadomość nie pochodziła przypadkiem od dyrektora, chociaż szczerze wątpił, by dyrektor wysłał mu coś, czego nie mógł dać mu zeszłej nocy.

Otworzył paczkę, zauważając standardowe opakowanie, a następnie jego głowa przechyliła się, kiedy małe urządzenie, wyglądające trochę tak jak bransoletka, wypadło mu na dłoń.

Z opóźnieniem uświadomił sobie, że powinien najpierw sprawdzić, czy nie jest przypadkiem przeklęta.

Nadal nic się nie stało, tak więc zaczął się temu przyglądać.

- Co to? – zapytał Alphard, z ustami pełnymi naleśnika. Zevi wytrzeszczył oczy, pochylając się bliżej.

- Czy to jest…? – zaczął Abraxas, ostro spoglądając na Toma.

Ręka Harry'ego natychmiast zacisnęła się mocnej na małej obręczy. Pulsowała magią.

- Co to jest? – zapytał.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Toma, unosząc brwi. Wzrok Riddle'a z niebezpiecznym błyskiem spoczywał na bransoletce.

- Tom? – zawołał, wiedząc z doświadczenia, że nikt inny nie zareaguje, jeżeli będą uważać, że ich Pan tego nie chce.

Spojrzenie młodego Czarnego Pana przyszpiliło Draco, który zbladł i szybko pokręcił głową.

- Nie wysłałem tego… Przysięgam! – powiedział pochodzący z tego czasu Malfoy z nutką desperacji i błagania.

Dlaczego Tom miałby zakładać, że Malfoy to wysłał… Przypominajka. Tak więc, miało to coś wspólnego z pamięcią? Powtórzył swoje pytanie, tym razem z większym zniecierpliwieniem i uwaga Toma skupiła się na nim, uwalniając Draco spod spojrzenia będącego wzrokowym odpowiednikiem jadu bazyliszka.

Blondyn niemal opadł z ulgi.

- To jest urządzenie, które powstrzymuje twoje wspomnienia przed modyfikacją – wyjaśnił cicho Tom. – Nazywa się Obręczą Monachijską.

- Masz jedną – stwierdził Harry, przypominając sobie jak żałośnie skończyła się jego próba wymazania pamięci Riddle'a. Tom również wydawał się to pamiętać, ponieważ jego usta drgnęły nieznacznie, po czym ponownie spoważniał.

- Tak.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając się badawczo obręczy.

- Ponownie rzuciłeś na mnie _Obliviate_? – zapytał ostrożnie, z pewną wyraźną nutką niebezpieczeństwa i zagrożenia w głosie, która sprawiła, że reszta Ślizgonów, za wyjątkiem Toma, odchyliła się od niego.

- Nie – odpowiedział Tom z mieszaniną irytacji i rozbawienia.

- W takim razie dlaczego wydajesz się taki poruszony tym, że mam teraz Obręcz Monachijską w swoim posiadaniu? - zakwestionował.

- Bo nienawidzę ograniczeń – odparł Tom z typową dla psychopatów szczerością, którą tylko młody Czarny Pan wydawał się w stanie wykorzystywać. Jego uczucie irytacji objęło kontrolę nad odczuwanym przez niego rozbawieniem.

- A więc ponownie wymazałbyś mi pamięć? – dopytywał się wściekle Harry.

W odpowiedzi Tom wysłał mu „no i co z tego" spojrzenie.

- Świetnie – powiedział stanowczo Harry, wkładając obręcz na swój nadgarstek. – W takim razie dziękuję temu, kto mi to dał.

- Nie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego ci to dano? – zapytał Tom, nie wyglądając na ani trochę zadowolonego.

- Skoro to przynosi mi korzyści, nieszczególnie dbam o to, jakie ktoś miał motywy. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- To może być zaczarowane tak, by cię kontrolować – zauważył chłopak. – Jeśli ten ktoś wiedział, że nie będziesz w stanie oprzeć się Obręczy Monachijskiej.

- A ja śmiem twierdzić, że usunięcie moich wspomnień także byłoby dość skutecznym sposobem na kontrolowanie mnie, a, szczerze mówiąc, jest to słabość, której raczej nie chciałbym posiadać, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności – powiedział chłodno Harry.

Tom zacisnął szczękę.

* * *

Hermiona przemierzała korytarz, jej myśli szalały.

Wcześniej tego dnia Harry wysłał jej list przez nikogo innego jak Pansy Parkinson… od kiedy Harry i Pansy byli ze sobą blisko?

Przygryzła wargę, starając się ignorować rozpoczynające się znajome uczucie i uświadomienie, że nie zna już Harry'ego tak dobrze jak kiedyś.

Wciąż byli blisko, wciąż byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i wiedziała, że Harry zrobiłby wszystko dla niej i dla Rona, a ona zrobiłaby wszystko dla niego… ale to nie było do końca to samo.

Oni, albo raczej on, za bardzo się zmienił.

Zbliżyła się jednak nieco bardziej do innych Gryfonów i doszła do wniosku, że chociaż bardzo kochała bliskość między sobą a Harrym i Ronem, to była trochę odłączona od reszty członków swojego Domu.

Bardziej zaprzyjaźniła się z Neville'em, który teraz częściej spędzał czas z nią i z Ronem.

I Ron… minęło trochę czasu, zanim udało jej się znaleźć komfortowe porozumienie z Ronem, ponieważ nie było wokół Harry'ego, który działał między nimi jak bufor. Zaszło kilka konfrontacji, które uświadomiły im brak ukrywania się za kłótniami i ścianą, którą tworzył między nimi Harry… ale… wszystko było już teraz lepiej.

Delikatnie się do siebie uśmiechnęła.

Jasne, Ron nie zawsze był najjaśniejszą kredką w pojemniku, ale kiedy tego chciał, to potrafił być słodki i zabawny, lojalny, odważny i miły.

Tak, mógł być nieczuły, nietaktowny i tępy, ale miał serce na właściwym miejscu i zauważyła, że kiedy bezpośrednio mówiła mu, dlaczego jego zachowanie bądź słowa jej przeszkadzały, to robił wszystko co w jego mocy, by zatrzymać to, nie chcąc zranić jej uczuć.

Weszła w inny korytarz, tylko po to, by wpaść na inną postać, przeszkodę.

- Och, przepraszam! – zaczęła, po czym zamarła, kiedy zauważyła, na kogo wpadła… er, dosłownie.

Och nie. Teraz to ona była żałosna.

Tom Riddle spojrzał na nią, wygładzając swoje szaty.

- Hermiona – przywitał się bezbarwnym tonem.

Wbrew sobie zauważyła, że tym razem nie nazwał jej „Granger", tak jak to zrobił ostatnio, kiedy ciągnął za sobą Harry'ego po korytarzu.

- Tom – odparła z odrobiną nieufności. – Gdzie jest Harry?

- Na treningu quidditcha.

Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, po czym nagle przyciągnęła torbę bliżej siebie i przeszła obok niego, mrucząc kolejne „przepraszam, wybacz, że na ciebie wpadłam".

- Wiesz – zawołał za nią leniwie – nigdy mi nie odpowiedziałaś. To dość niegrzeczne.

Odwróciła się powoli.

- Odpowiedziałam?

- Lestrange – wyjaśnił.

No tak.

To.

Złość zagotowała się w niej na wspomnienie tego oślizgłego, służalczego palanta.

- Nie za bardzo zgadzam się z torturowaniem ludzi – oświadczyła – bez względu na to, jak bardzo na to zasłużył.

- Cóż, to rozczarowująca zmiana zdania – wycedził. – Chociaż przypuszczam, że nie powinienem oczekiwać zbyt wielkiej siły charakteru od kobiety, nawet nie, dziewczyny.

Odwrócił się bez kolejnego komentarza.

Zamrugała, a następnie jej gniew zamienił się w furię, kiedy zrozumiała jego słowa.

- _Słucham?_ – splunęła, krocząc w jego kierunku i siłą obracając go tak, by stał twarzą do niej. – Coś ty powiedział? To nie są już lata czterdzieste!

- Nie do końca rozumiem, co to za różnica, jaki mamy teraz rok – powiedział z niebezpiecznym wyrazem twarzy, wywołanym jej zatrzymaniem go.

Jej oczy zwęziły się w odpowiedzi, a strach został stłumiony przez wściekłość.

- To wielka różnica, ludzie – zgodnie z prawem! – zlinczują cię, jeśli w tych czasach będziesz wypowiadać takie seksistowskie rzeczy. Kobiety są tak samo dobre jak mężczyźni, jestem tak samo dobra jak ty i podobnie jak ty jestem w stanie posiadać własne zdanie i trzymać się go – oparła jadowicie.

- Niech tak będzie, jeżeli pozwala ci to w nocy spać – zadrwił. Jego ego było tak ogromne, że to nieprawdopodobne!

- Cóż, _Harry_ wydaje się sądzić, że jestem tak samo dobra jak ty – oświadczyła, uśmiechając się do niego słodko.

Naprawdę nie wiedziała, dlaczego to powiedziała, ale wiedziała, że trafiła w sedno, bo jego oczy pociemniały gwałtownie, a jego magia zaczęła wrzeć ze złości, zanim udało mu się odzyskać nad nią kontrolę.

Stłumiła dreszcz niepokoju, kiedy to poczuła, bezpośrednie zagrożenie, i nie wycofała się, wyzywająco napotykając jego zimne spojrzenie.

- Harry – zaczął Tom niebezpiecznie miękkim głosem – ma również zwyczaj bycia nadmiernie miłym w stosunku do innych ludzi i walczenia o przegranych. Jestem pewien, że po prostu próbuje sprawić, byś poczuła się lepiej, tak jak zawsze, chociaż to słodkie, że mu uwierzyłaś.

Poczuła, jak jego słowa trafiają prosto w wątpliwości, które już miała, które wzrastały od miesięcy, a następnie poczuła, jak te wątpliwości zaatakowały ostro w jej obronie, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby _zranić_ jego.

- Czy to dlatego mówi ci, że jest twoim przyjacielem? – zapytała, nie zmniejszając swojego uśmiechu.

Całkowicie znieruchomiał i jej sumienie odezwało się ponownie, wysyłając jej fale gorącego wstydu i dreszcz przerażenia. Czuła się okropnie. Nie powinna tego powiedzieć. To było niestosowne. Nie powinna zniżać się do jego poziomu… po prostu wywoływał u niej taką wściekłość!

Uśmiechnął się tym uroczym, chłodnym uśmiechem i zrobił krok w jej kierunku, praktycznie otaczając ją, tak jak to często robił z Harrym.

- Tak więc myślisz, że w takim razie jesteś mi równa, co? – mruknął. – Przypuszczam, że umawianie się z takimi idiotami jak Weasley może dawać ci fałszywy obraz własnej wartości, ale naprawdę, u kogoś takiego jak ty arogancja nie jest atrakcyjna. Na twoim miejscu popracowałbym nad tym, nikt nie chce wiedzieć o tych wszystkich problemach z nastawieniem… a i urodą nie możesz sobie tego jakoś wynagrodzić.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak… upokorzona i… wściekła!

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym ani przez sekundę i nie myśląc o konsekwencjach swoich działań, zareagowała.

Jego głowa odchyliła się, kiedy uderzyła go w twarz – uderzyła, a nie wymierzyła dziewczęcy policzek – i poczuła dziwne uczucie satysfakcji, kiedy zobaczyła czerwień pojawiającą się na jego policzku.

- Wiesz – powiedziała chłodno, szybko – poniżanie innych ludzi po to, aby samemu poczuć się potężniejszym nie sprawia, że naprawdę jesteś od nich chociaż trochę lepszy. To tylko sprawia, że jesteś żałosną, znęcającą się nad innymi osobą… a biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki wszystkich nienawidzisz, musisz się całkowicie sobą _brzydzić_…

Wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę w tym samym czasie co on, serce waliło jej w piersi z powodu nadmiaru adrenaliny. Na jego twarzy nie było teraz żadnego wyrazu, jakiegokolwiek, i w pewien sposób było to jeszcze bardziej przerażające niż jakikolwiek gniew, jaki mógł okazać.

- Masz niesamowite szczęście, że Harry cię lubi – splunął Riddle.

- Bo co? W przeciwnym razie wysłałbyś mnie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?

- W gruncie rzeczy, tak.

Przez chwilę lustrowali siebie nawzajem.

- Powinieneś popracować nad swoim ego – powiedziała ze zmęczeniem.

A następnie odeszła.

* * *

- Tom, mógłbyś opuścić na chwilę te, errr, ograniczenia? – zapytał Harry, kiedy spostrzegł Lunę.

Może ona, z tą swoją wiedzą o dziwnych rzeczach, będzie znała jakieś istotne pierścienie magiczne? W końcu musiał być jakiś powód tego, że Tom tak wyjątkowo chronił pierścień-horkruks, poza tym, czekając na to, jak Hermiona stworzy zaklęcie, musiał rozpracować, jak pozbyć się ograniczeń albo, przynajmniej, jak zaszantażować Toma albo Voldemorta, by któryś z nich pozbył się dla niego tych ograniczeń… a więc dowiedzieć się, co tak dokładnie Voldemort chciał z tego wykładanego czarnym marmurem korytarza.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie to wszystko zacząć.

Dlatego też, szczerze mówiąc, bliższe przyjrzenie się pierścieniowi było jedyną produktywną rzeczą, którą mógł obecnie zrobić, a korciło go, aby coś zrobić. Siedzenie i odrabianie zadań domowych, podczas gdy zegar odliczał pozostały czas, doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał dziedzic Slytherina, nie podnosząc wzroku.

- Ponieważ prywatność to miła rzecz – odpowiedział nonszalancko Harry.

- A ja oczywiście mam w zwyczaju robić dla ciebie miłe rzeczy, tak? – zapytał Tom, wydobywając z siebie małe, zamyślone westchnienie.

- Nie za bardzo, ale to dobry czas na to, aby zacząć – powiedział wesoło.

- Nie.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „nie"? – domagał się Harry, sfrustrowany, dalej sfrustrowany.

- No cóż, ogólna słownikowa definicja tego słowa sugeruje, że mam na myśli udzielenie ci negatywnej odpowiedzi na twoją prośbę, odmawiam jej, zaprzeczam lub nie zgadzam się z pewnym jej aspektem. Oczywiście, mógłbym również okazywać swoje niedowierzanie, na przykład „Nie! To nie może się dziać!", ale w celu uproszczenia ci dalszych zastanowień, kochanie, powiem, że miałem na myśli to pierwsze – odparł spokojnie Tom. - Nie „opuszczę na chwilę tych, errr, ograniczeń". Możesz pomówić ze swoją dziewczyną innym razem.

- Moją dziewczyną…? – powtórzył zdezorientowany Harry. – O czym ty mówisz? Nie mam dziewczyny, _ty _sprawiasz, że niemożliwe jest dla mnie znalezienie sobie dziewczyny, bo wszystkie myślą, że jesteśmy gejami!

- Miałem na myśli szaloną blondynkę, którą pogardzasz – powiedział Tom. Jego wzrok po raz pierwszy uniósł się do góry, burzliwy i jednocześnie nieczytelny. – To dlatego chcesz, bym opuścił ograniczenia, prawda?

- Przez Lunę? Cóż, taak, chcę z nią _pogadać_, zapamiętaj, pogadać, _nie_ pogardzać, i ona nie jest moją dziewczyną, jedynie przyjacielem… który jest dziewczyną.

- W takim razie, proszę bardzo, zawołaj ją i pogadaj z nią tutaj – oznajmił Tom z nutą wyzwania w głosie.

- To śmieszne! Od wielu dni nie odchodziłem od ciebie na więcej niż dziesięć metrów, jeśli nie liczyć treningu quidditcha, ale nawet wtedy przyciągnąłeś mnie do siebie z powrotem po czterdziestu pięciu minutach!

- Takie było ogólne założenie – odpowiedział spokojnie Tom.

- Cóż, w takim razie wyraź swoją opinię i rusz się – warknął Harry, wznosząc ręce w powietrze, podczas gdy jego irytacja na brak kontroli nad samym sobą i brak wolności buzowała wokół niego szaleńczo.

Przez kilka dni był cierpliwy, cierpliwością dorównując pewnie nawet już świętym, ale nie był święty i miał pieprzonych kilka miesięcy na to, by zrobić coś niemożliwego i nie miał ani czasu ani chęci na to, aby być w taki sposób _ograniczonym_.

Tom nie odpowiedział mu, zwracając swoją uwagę ponownie na to, nad czym teraz pracował – cokolwiek to było.

Harry westchnął, przyglądając się mu, po czym wstał nagle i obszedł stół, po to, aby usiąść obok Toma. Głowa Ślizgona pochyliła się z lekkim zaciekawieniem.

- Co się stało? – dopytywał się Harry, krzyżując ramiona, obniżając swój głos. – Od śniadania jesteś w parszywym nastroju. Chodzi o Obręcz Monachijską?

- No i kto tu teraz próbuje odwrócić wszystko do bzdurnych rozmów o uczuciach? – zauważył Tom.

Harry skrzywił się, ale wiedział, że wycofanie się teraz byłoby porażką.

- Jestem twoim przyjacielem, mam prawo być zaniepokojony, kiedy twój temperament nie ma się najlepiej, zwłaszcza, że obaj wiemy, iż masz sadystyczno-psychopatyczne skłonności do torturowania innych ludzi w celu uspokojenia wspomnianego wcześniej temperamentu – odparł ostrożnie.

Tom zamrugał.

- Niepokoisz się tym, że rzucę się na ciebie i cię zaatakuję, podczas gdy ty nie jesteś w stanie uciec? – zadrwił chłopak.

- Czy to możliwe? – zripostował Harry, ponownie unosząc brwi. Tom odłożył swoje pióro, zamiast tego przyglądając mu się oceniająco.

- Dlaczego nagle tak bardzo pragniesz porozmawiać z blondynką?

- Ponieważ lubię _Lunę_… i nie w ten sposób, zanim znowu zaczniesz! – dodał Harry.

Nie miał zamiaru wdawać się w szczegóły tego, dlaczego interesował się pierścieniem. Skoro Tom myślał, że wie, co planuje Potter, to powinien bardziej starać się o to, aby to ukryć.

- Lubisz także swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Dlaczego ona? – pytał uporczywie Tom, podejrzliwie.

- Uważaj, zaczynasz brzmieć na zazdrosnego – stwierdził stanowczo Harry.

Dziedzic Slytherina znów nic nie powiedział w odpowiedzi, tylko wysłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie.

To było nieco… niezwykłe, ta cisza i brak ciętej riposty albo choćby szyderczej insynuacji, i to dość skutecznie odwróciło jego uwagę od Luny.

Tak, chciał zrobić coś produktywnego, ale… nie mógł z czystym sumieniem zostawić Toma, kiedy ten był prawdziwie czymś poruszony.

- Wiesz…. – powiedział spokojnie, modląc się cicho, aby jego przeczucie nie było całkowicie błędne, ponieważ to byłoby bardzo niezręczne i Tom nigdy nie pozwoliłby mu tego przeżyć. – … nie zamierzam uciec w sekundzie, w której dasz mi na to szansę. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zamierzałem.

Spojrzenie Toma zatrzymało się na nim.

- Czy to twoja teoria na temat tego, dlaczego powstrzymuję cię od odejścia ode mnie na więcej niż dziesięć metrów? – zapytał. – Bo, będąc całkowicie szczerym, to bardziej dlatego, że nie ufam ci na tyle, by zostawić cię samego ze swoimi myślami. Masz reputację sabotażysty.

- Taak, taka właściwie jest moja teoria – powiedział radośnie Harry. Tom spojrzał na niego.

- Powinieneś popracować nad nową teorią. Twoja aktualna jest przeraźliwie błędna – stwierdził Riddle. – A nawet, gdyby twoja teoria była prawidłowa, nie powinieneś składać obietnic, których obaj wiemy, że nie jesteś w stanie spełnić. Wszyscy w końcu odchodzą.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Skoro wszyscy w końcu odchodzą, być może w takim razie powinieneś przestać próbować przekonać mnie, że się nie znudzisz? Albo będziesz, no wiesz, spiskować, bo skoro każdy cię opuści, równie dobrze możesz mieć to już za sobą i zarazem zrobić nam obu uprzejmość nie stania się Voldemortem.

- Jesteście bardzo słodcy w tym, w jaki sposób się kochacie – zauważył pojawiający się znikąd głos.

Harry prawie wyskoczył ze skóry, niemal natychmiast wyciągając swoją różdżkę.

Podczas gdy on i Tom mieli nieprzyjemny zwyczaj wplątywania się w tego typu niezręczne, niezbyt męskie rozmowy, nigdy nie przeprowadzali ich publicznie.

_Luna?_

Blondynka wskoczyła na krzesło między nimi, uśmiechając się z rozmarzeniem.

- Wiele osób powiedziałoby, że potrzebujecie terapeuty, co byłoby głupie, bo właściwie wasza dwójka rozmawia między sobą o swoich uczuciach częściej niż większość par.

- Nie jestem gejem! – warknął rozdrażniony Harry.

- Nie kocham nikogo, jestem psychopatą, ty _głupia_ dziewczyno, i z całą pewnością nie jestem słodki!

- Nie ma potrzeby podnoszenia głosu – powiedziała łagodnie Luna. – A to jest bardzo freudowski błąd*, Harry Potterze. Zawsze myślałam, że można kochać kogoś, nie pragnąc odbyć z nim stosunku seksualnego, jak rodzinę na przykład, ale może się myliłam.

Harry prychnął.

- Wiem, że można kochać kogoś, nie pragnąc… Merlinie, Luna!... Ja po prostu nie jestem gejem, okej? Nie jesteśmy w sobie zakochani, jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi – oznajmił.

- Nigdy nie byliście _tylko_ przyjaciółmi – oparła z roztargnieniem. – Nawet ja mogę to powiedzieć. Gdybyście byli, nie byłoby tego całego zamieszania i teorii na temat tego czy jesteście, czy nie przyjaciółmi, jak bracia, kochankowie czy wrogowie.

- Dziękuję za twoją opinię, była bardzo cenna – zadrwił Tom. – A teraz zostaw nas i idź polować na wyimaginowane stworzenia. Przez długi czas.

- Nie jesteś zbyt miły – stwierdziła smutno Luna, po czym jej twarz rozjaśniła się. – Mogę dać ci na to magiczny parasol. Utrzymuje on deszcz z dala od ciebie.

- Mogę dać ci dziurę w głowię, powstrzymałaby cię ona przed przerywaniem prywatnych rozmów – odparł sarkastycznie Tom. Luna uśmiechnęła się do dziedzica Slytherina, najwyraźniej zupełnie nie przejmując się tą groźbą.

- Myślę, że wam obu dam parasol – oświadczyła. – Możecie wspólnie dekorować go w czasie omawiania swoich problemów związanych z porzuceniem. To byłoby wspaniałe ćwiczenie na łączenie ze sobą dwóch rzeczy. – Urwała na chwilę. – Myślę, że chciałeś o czymś ze mną porozmawiać, Harry?

Nie miał problemów związanych z porzuceniem…

Okej, zrobi wszystko, by zmienić bieg tej rozmowy i miała rację, chciał z nią porozmawiać (chociaż skąd ona o tym wiedziała?!).

Było wystarczająco źle, kiedy sami musieli przedzierać się poprzez psychologiczne poplątanie swojej interakcji; to, że wszyscy inni mieli dziwne pragnienie tego, aby również to zrobić ani trochę nie pomagało.

- Racja, um, wiesz coś na temat magicznych pierścieni? – spróbował, ignorując Toma, który z większą intensywnością zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę.

- Nie licząc tego od Saurona…?

* * *

* freudowski błąd, freudowska pomyłka, freudowskie przejęzyczenie – pomyłka, przejęzyczenie pojawiające się w wypowiedzi lub działaniu, będące efektem mimowolnego oddziaływania przeżyć zepchniętych do podświadomości.


	115. Rozdział 115

Pokłony dla **Himitsu**, która zbetowała poniższy rozdział.

Dziękuję komentującym za wyrażenie swojej opinii na temat poprzedniego rozdziału, bardzo przyjemnie się je wszystkie czytało i jakkolwiek być może trudno w to uwierzyć, naprawdę podniosły mnie one na duchu i zachęciły do tego, by w jakiś kreatywny sposób zagospodarować wolnym czasem ;).

**Cookies. Alice**, Luna chyba powiedziała Tomowi coś, co wszyscy chcieli mu powiedzieć - i do tego wyszła z tego żywa! ;) Ale masz rację, i tak lepiej zachować to przed nim w tajemnicy ;). I odpowiadając na pytanie (zastanawiam się, czy powinnam, ale co tam, raz się żyje! :)) - tak, to nasz kochany Cygnus, wykonując rozkaz pewnego Czarnego Pana, wysłał Harry'emu Obręcz... Ale powiem, że masz rację co do ciszy przed burzą, chociaż o tej burzy nic nie chcę mówić, bo rozpocznie się już trochę w następnym rozdziale... I zgadzam się co do Hermiony - tak, mnie też w tym rozdziale strasznie irytowała, chociaż lubię tą postać... **Evolution**, masz całkowitą rację co do Luny! :) I tak, Harry porusza ten temat od kilku rozdziałów (_z jakiegoś powodu..._), ale nie wypowiem się na ten temat, nie, nie, nie, siłą mnie nie zmusicie ;). Myślę, że obaj zdolni są do stworzenia takiego związku właśnie dlatego, że mają mniej więcej wspólne dzieciństwo. No i żaden go, w pierwszej kolejności, w ogóle stworzyć nie zamierzał... ;). Nie będę, pozwól, analizowała genezy ich rozmów o uczuciach, bo myślę, że jest to coś, co naprawdę trzeba absolutnie samemu przemyśleć, że nie ma jednej prawidłowej odpowiedzi, a składa się na to szereg różnych czynników :). Myślę, że Tom bardziej otwarcie mówi o uczuciach - oczywiście tylko Harry'emu - bo nie jest do nich przystosowany, są dla niego czymś dziwnym i go nieco przytłaczają. No i jest kimś bezprecedensowym ;). Harry natomiast, mimo wszystko, przywykł do uczuć, nie są one dla niego czymś dziwnym, przez co może ich w pewnym sensie... nie zauważać. No i jest nieco bardziej gruboskórny ;). Harry nigdy sobie dobrze nie radził z okazywaniem uczuć - przytulająca go pani Weasley, na przykład. Autorka miała kilka motywów, kiedy pisała kłótnię między Tomem a Hermioną, ale z całą pewnością jednym z nich było, jak powiedziałaś, ukazanie niezwykłości Hermiony i tego, że jest ona mniej więcej równa Tomowi. Ale Tom jeszcze sobie z naszą Gryfonką poradzi, obiecuję ;). I tak, Obręcz jest prezentem od Voldemorta (trochę o niej napisałam niżej ;)). I doskonale wiem, co to za uczucie, pamiętam, jak kiedyś miałam dokładnie taką samą sytuację - a moja pamięć, szczególnie do wspomnień, nie należy do jakiejś nadzwyczajnej, tak więc sam fakt, że coś takiego zapamiętałam już coś znaczy. I naprawdę nie zazdroszczę tego, że tak bezczelnie zachowały się pisane przez ciebie słowa, znikając ;).**Mangha**, Harry czasami jednak jest jeszcze Gryfonem, trzeba mu to wybaczyć ;). Chociaż rozbawiła mnie wzmianka o "stałej czujności" :). I rozumiem twoją potrzebę kursyw i pogrubień - sama nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdybym nie miała takiej możliwości podczas odpisywania czy wstawiania rozdziału... I dobrze zgadujesz mówiąc, że Obręcz to prezent od Voldemorta :). Co do samej Obręczy, to napisałam o niej nieco trochę niżej :). I masz rację co do tego, że Cygnus ufa temu, co mówi mu Voldemort - nie zastanawia nad tym, co ten każe mu zrobić, po prostu to robi... Myślę, że nie nadinterpretowujesz (czy taka odmiana tego słowa w ogóle jest poprawna?). W końcu, kiedy ma się do czynienia z Tomem, to najważniejsze są właśnie te szczegóły ;). Cieszę się, że podobała ci się kłótnia Toma i Hermiony - kilka kłótni jeszcze będzie, chociaż nie powiem, kto będzie w nich górą :). Nie wiedziałam, że ćwiczy się na postaciach fikcyjnych, chociaż zgodzę się z tobą co do tego, że analizowanie Toma i Luny mogłoby być bardzo interesujące - i jestem ciekawa, do czego by doszli i czy analiza tych postaci zrobiona przez ekspertów byłaby podobna do mojej ;). Rozumiem potrzebę zerknięcia na początek kolejnego rozdziału, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zepsuje ci to niespodzianki podczas dzisiejszego czytania ;).

Na koniec chciałam powiedzieć kilka słów na temat obręczy Monachijskiej i tego, dlaczego uważam ją za genialną (postaram się też zarazem nie zdradzić zbyt wiele z tego, co zdarzy się dalszych rozdziałach). Myślę, że zacząć należy od przypomnienia faktu, iż Tom jest przekonany, że Harry nigdy nie zgodzi się na jego plan, jeśli będzie go znał. Ale zarazem jest niezwykle skupiony na tym, aby ten plan zrealizować. A Harry ma umiejętność dowiadywania się o postępkach Toma - wcześniej przy później. Możliwość zobliviatowania Harry'ego mogła się przydać Tomowi w wielu aspektach jego planu: na wypadek, gdyby Harry dowiedział się o nim wcześniej i na wypadek, gdyby nie potrafił poradzić sobie z jego konsekwencjami (bo Tom, oczywiście, zakłada zrealizowanie swojego planu). Do tego nigdy nie wiadomo, co się wydarzy i być może coś, co zrobi Tom sprawi, że Harry zacznie się od niego oddalać. I taki właśnie jest cel Voldemorta - skłócenie ich ze sobą, zniszczenie lub przynajmniej utrudnienie planu Toma, sprawienie, że nic nie będzie go powstrzymywało od stania się Voldemortem. Voldemort dając Harry'emu Obręcz Monachijską zniszczył bardzo dużą broń Toma - możliwość manipulowania Harrym. Teraz wszystko, co zrobi Tom będzie miało swoje konsekwencje i nie będzie on ich mógł ani trochę zmienić. :) Brak możliwości usunięcia wspomnień sprawia, że są bardziej równi, tak więc Harry może z nieco większą łatwością sabotażować plany Toma, który jest dla Voldemorta przeciwnikiem w realizacji jego planu.

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział wam się spodoba. :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto piętnasty**

Harry w absolutnym zdumieniu wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę.

- Kim jest Sauron? – zapytał Tom.

- Czarnym Panem, który zyskał sławę w 1954. Tak samo jak ty, posiadał magiczny pierścień, który w pewnym sensie sprawiał, iż był nieśmiertelny.

Palce Toma zacisnęły się ochronnie wokół wspomnianego pierścienia, a jego oczy zmrużyły się.

- Gdyby istniał wtedy inny Mroczny Lord, zwany Sauronem, wiedziałbym o tym – powiedział chłodno, sprawiając wrażenie na tyle poruszonego swoją nieświadomością, że ktoś, kto znał go nadzwyczaj dobrze, byłby w stanie zauważyć to pomimo maski nonszalancji, jaką na siebie nałożył. Był bardzo poruszony.

- On nie jest prawdziwym Czarnym Panem – wtrącił cicho Harry. – Luna…

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie jest prawdziwym Czarnym Panem? – Luna zmarszczyła brwi, po czym wyraz zrozumienia pojawił się na jej twarzy. – Wiem, że nie miał puchatego, białego kotka, ale nieładnie jest mówić, iż nie był z tego powodu prawdziwy. Wciąż miał sługi i armię.

Tom otworzył usta, aby się odezwać.

- Wytłumaczę ci o co chodzi z Sauronem później, Tom – powiedział szybko Harry. – Luna, oprócz tego od Saurona, znasz może jakieś inne magiczne pierścienie? Wspomniałaś o tym należącym do Toma… co jest w nim specjalnego?

Młody Czarny Pan gwałtownie otrząsnął się ze wszelkiego roztargnienia wywołanego określeniem „Sauron", a jego oczy rozbłysły, kiedy usłyszał ten ciąg pytań.

Dłonie przycisnęły się do jego uszu, paznokcie wbijały się w jego czaszkę w nieustępliwym uścisku, ciągnąc go, aby wstał z fotela. Wyszarpał swoją głowę, zanim uścisk mógłby się wzmocnić, umykając za stolik, kiedy Riddle rzucił się na niego.

- Luna…? – zachęcił ją, uważając na to, aby nie spuszczać ze wzroku dziedzica Slytherina.

Małymi kroczkami ponownie okrążył stół, podczas gdy Tom podążył za nim z postawą ciała przerażająco przypominającą drapieżnika, z różdżką w ręku.

- Jest w nim bardzo dużo Czarnej Magii, ale poza tym nie ma w nim niczego specjalnego – oznajmiła Luna.

Harry odetchnął cicho, ale nie ustąpił… w końcu Tom wydawał się myśleć, że coś było w tym pierścieniu, a więc musiało tak być, no chyba, że cała ta sprawa była kolejną rzeczą, która miała na celu odwrócenie jego uwagi, a tak _nie mogło_ być.

- Oczywiście, jeśli Tom ofiarowałby go komuś po tym, jak klęknąłby na jedno kolano, stałby się on bardziej magiczny – stwierdziła Luna, pochylając głowę. – Planuje to zrobić?

- Nie sądzę – oparł Harry, jeszcze raz odskakując poza zasięg rąk młodego Czarnego Pana.

Tom miał bardzo niebezpieczny wyraz twarzy i to tylko utwierdziło Harry'ego w jego przekonaniu.

- Pierścień musi coś w sobie mieć – upierał się. Luna ucichła na chwilę.

- Cóż, sam pierścień nie jest niczym niezwykłym, ale myślę, że mógłbyś być zainteresowany Kamieniem Wskrzeszenia… - Głowa Harry'ego odwróciła się, spoglądając na blondynkę.

- Kamieniem Ws… do cholery! – Sekundę zbyt późno zrozumiał, że popełnił ogromny błąd choćby na chwilę uwalniając Toma spod swojego bacznego spojrzenia.

Odwrócił się, kiedy tylko cisowa różdżka przycisnęła się do żyły szyjnej i jego różdżka skierowana została na serce Toma. Luna przyglądała się im, niewzruszona tym wszystkim.

A w następnej sekundzie szalejąca z oburzenia Madame Prince wyrzuciła ich z biblioteki.

- To jest _biblioteka_!

- Przepraszam, ale naprawdę muszę…

- Co oznacza, że ma być w niej cisza i spokój dla tych, którzy chcą się uczyć!

- Wiem, ale…

- WYNOCHA!

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi.

- To było zabawne. – Luna uśmiechnęła się. – Nigdy wcześniej nie zostałam wyrzucona z biblioteki.

Harry został pociągnięty w głąb korytarza, zanim miałby szansę jej odpowiedzieć.

* * *

Rose Zeller, pierwszoroczna Puchonka, zamarła w bezruchu, kiedy dwie postaci zajęły miejsce przy oknie znajdującym się blisko jej kryjówki.

Harry Potter i Tom Riddle. Tak blisko, że gdyby zrobiła kilka kroków, byłaby w stanie ich dotknąć!

I, och, obaj wyglądali na trochę zdenerwowanych.

Mogłaby uciec, nie dając im szansy na złapanie jej na przypadkowym podsłuchiwaniu, ale jej ciało zostało całkowicie zamrożone z powodu fascynacji i strachu.

Próbowała uspokoić swój oddech, irracjonalnie bojąc się, że jakimś cudem będą w stanie usłyszeć szalone bicie jej serca.

- Czym jest Kamień Wskrzeszenia, Tom? – domagał się Harry, jego spojrzenie było przenikliwe.

- Zdejmij Obręcz Monachijską, a ci powiem – oparł słodko chłopak. Oczy Pottera zmrużyły się, a ramiona skrzyżowały na klatce piersiowej.

- Powiedz mi – upierał się. – Wiesz, że i tak się tego dowiem. Przeciągasz nieuniknione. Powiedz mi… co planujesz?

Dziedzic Slytherina milczał, odwzajemniając jego spojrzenie. Rose była zdumiona, że ziemia nie zaczęła jeszcze trząść się z powodu tego magicznego pojedynku.

Nie była zbyt długo w magicznym świecie i niewiele o nim wiedziała – pomimo tego, że była nawet dobra na zajęciach, chociaż zmagała się z Transmutacją – ale mogła stwierdzić, że obaj byli potężni.

Nigdy nie rozmawiała z żadnym z nich, była tylko pierwszoroczną, a oni byli Harrym Potterem i Tomem Riddle'em, wszyscy ich znali. Ale słyszała plotki, tak wiele plotek, które krążyły wokół nich jak świetliki, oświetlając ich postaci, chociaż nie zawsze bez nieporozumień czy nie zawsze będąc chociaż trochę blisko prawdy.

Obaj upierali się, że nie są parą… nawet, jeśli wydawali się nią być…

Ta rozmowa brzmiała na bardzo prywatną.

Nie powinna słuchać; ale gdyby przestała teraz słuchać i odeszła, po prostu wiedziała, że usłyszeliby ją i wiedzieliby, iż na początku ich podsłuchiwała.

Byliby źli? To był wypadek!

I o co chodziło z tymi wszystkimi planami?

Między tą dwójką wciąż panowała cisza, gęsta z napięcia i nierozwiązanych spraw, aż w końcu Harry złamał ją ponownie, nie przenosząc swojej uwagi z drugiego chłopca.

- Kamień Wskrzeszenia, jak mniemam, przyzywa lub wskrzesza zmarłych… ich dusze, nie ich ciało, gdyby chodziło o ciało, mógłbyś użyć po prostu Zaklęcia Inferiusa. Kogo zamierzasz wskrzesić, swojego ojca? Chyba, że… - Tutaj Harry zatrzymał się, najwyraźniej myśląc na głos i Riddle wydawał się zwrócić uwagę na ten proces myślowy, chociaż nie potwierdził ani nie zaprzeczył jego prawidłowości. – Badałeś _moje_ reakcje na twój plan i mówiłeś o rozpoczęciu wszystkiego od nowa… co sprawia, że zaczynam zastanawiać się czy nie planujesz przypadkiem wskrzesić mojej duszy, ale to byłoby absurdalne, skoro nie jestem martwy.

- W rzeczy samej – mruknął Tom. – To byłoby absurdalne, prawda? Pierścień należy do mojej rodziny. Czy kiedykolwiek rozważałeś, że to właśnie to może być powodem, dla którego tak szczególnie jestem nim zainteresowany?

- Tak samo było z Medalionem – odparł Harry, a jego palce przebiegły po złotym łańcuchu, który znikał pod jego koszulą. – A jednak słabo sprzeciwiałeś się temu, bym go zatrzymał.

- Nie możesz skończyć układać puzzli, kiedy posiadasz tylko jeden ich kawałek – stwierdził Riddle. – To wtedy, kiedy zbierzesz ich więcej do swojej kolekcji, staną się one problemem, i oto dlaczego chcę trzymać pierścień z dala od ciebie.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, wydając się to rozważać i wyglądało na to, że nawiązanie do kawałków miało więcej sensu dla niego niż dla niej.

Może to był kod? Jej oczy zaświeciły. Zawsze uwielbiała tajemnice.

- To ma sens – przyznał.

- Większość moich działań ma – odparł sucho Riddle. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, jestem rozumnym stworzeniem, nie emocjonalnym wrakiem.

- To ma sens – powiedział Harry mocniejszym głosem, z nutką odrzucenia wypowiedzianych chwilę wcześniej przez jego towarzysza słów, i obaj pochylili się bliżej siebie, jak gdyby wzajemnie się przyciągali. – Jeśli nie bierze się pod uwagę faktu, że próbowałeś powstrzymać mnie przed usłyszeniem tej rozmowy. Jeśli zależałoby ci na nim tylko dlatego, że pierścień jest… - Tutaj rozbrzmiało nieuchwytne syknięcie, wężomowa! - …wtedy nie robiłoby ci różnicy to, czy wiem o jego wskrzesieniowatych właściwościach.

- Nie istnieje takie słowo jak „wskrzesieniowate" – odpowiedział stanowczo Tom, ale Harry wydawał się wziąć to za „tak", potwierdzające jego teorię albo cokolwiek tam innego, że miał rację, ponieważ się uśmiechnął.

Uśmieszek zniknął szybko, robiąc miejsce powadze.

- Dlaczego czujesz potrzebę wskrzeszenia mnie, Tom?

* * *

Harry wpatrywał się w stojącą przed nim postać, czując niepokój ściskający jego żołądek, instynkty kłębiące się i ostrzegające przed miejscami, do których nie chciał iść, podobnie jak wtedy, kiedy Tom wypytywał go o Alternatywne Wszechświaty.

Tom przez chwilę nic nie mówił, przyglądając mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, mrocznym błyskiem w oczach.

- Mieliśmy umowę na temat tego, że jeśli uda ci się zabrać mi pierścień, pozwolę ci go zatrzymać… Teraz dodamy kolejny warunek do tej gry… jeśli uda mi się zdobyć twoją Obręcz Monachijską, będę mógł ją sobie zatrzymać.

- Rzuciłbyś na mnie _Obliviate _– stwierdził Harry z zaledwie bardzo małym oskarżeniem w głosie. Oskarżenia niczego nie zmieniały, to wydawał się być po prostu fakt.

- Natychmiast i bez pytania – mruknął Riddle z tym swoim podobnym do rekina uśmieszkiem na ustach, podchodząc bliżej niego, sprawiając, że czuł jego oddech na swoim uchu. – Jesteś zbyt dobry w sabotażu, skarbie.

Harry poczuł dłoń na swojej dłoni i automatycznie odwzajemnił uścisk. Gdyby ktokolwiek im się przyglądał, wydawałoby mu się, że trzymają się za ręce i, być może, to robili, ale wcale nie było to takie słodkie i puchate.

Ich uścisk był plątaniną chęci i obsesyjnego pragnienia walki, ich palce toczyły kolejną walkę o dominację. Gdyby je teraz puścił, palce Toma zacisnęłyby się na obręczy, gotowe do tego, by ją zdjąć, natomiast jego trzymałyby pierścień.

Znaleźliby się w sytuacji patowej.

Tom spokojnie napotkał jego spojrzenie, jak gdyby cała ta szarpanina albo wojna nie miała miejsca. Gdyby chłopiec zdobył jego obręcz, mógłby stracić wszystko.

- Wskrzeszenie mnie nie zatrzyma mnie na tym świecie, gdybym umarł – powiedział Harry, starając się myśleć jak Tom. – Tak więc jest to dość tandetne zapobiegnięcie mojej śmierci, jeśli to taki jest twój zamiar. Z całą pewnością nie za bardzo podoba ci się też ograniczenie związane z tym, że musiałbyś polegać na pierścieniu, aby mnie tu zatrzymać. Musisz przywiązać moją duszę do tego świata i jedyna magia, która… - urwał, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a plecy wyprostowały szybko, uderzając o ścianę. Chodziło o horkruksy.

Horkruksy przywiązywały duszę do świata.

- Masz rację – powiedział mocno, próbując powstrzymać swoje szalejące emocje. – W ogóle mi się to nie podoba. Nie chcę żadnego, są podłe, a ty jesteś draniem, skoro w ogóle rozważasz zrobienie mi jednego! Lubię moją duszę w stanie nienaruszonym, wielkie dzięki.

Uchwyt na jego dłoni wzmocnił się, prawie zgniatając mu kości.

- Tak więc daj mi swoją Obręcz Monachijską, a nie będziesz musiał niepotrzebnie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy – oświadczył płynnie Tom.

- Zaklęcie Inferiusa odrodzi moje ciało – kontynuował Harry, czując mdłości, ignorując słowa Riddle'a. – Kamień – duszę, a… - Horkruks. - … _to _powiąże wszystko z tym światem. Ja... Tom… Nie. Nie zgadzam się na to. To… to nie jest dobre. Człowiek nie powinien mieszać się w sprawy Śmierci.

- Jestem całkowicie świadomy twojej opinii na ten temat – odparł Tom na skraju irytacji. – Po prostu mam ją gdzieś. Spójrz na mnie jedynie jako na dobrego przyjaciela, który ratuje cię od autodestrukcji.

- Jesteś strasznie przekonany co do tego, że umrę, a w tej chwili moja śmierć nie powinna zaprzątać większości twoich myśli, skoro zapomnienie wydaje się bardziej prawdopodobne. Mówiłeś, że masz plan, który rozwiąże tą całą sprawę z czasem albo przynajmniej myślałem, że taki właśnie twój plan był…? Powiedziałeś, że się nie poddałeś… Chyba, że… – Harry ponownie spróbował się cofnąć, jak gdyby dodatkowa przestrzeń była w stanie sprawić, że jego umysł był bardziej spójny (co było całkiem możliwe). – Chyba, że w jakiś sposób perspektywa zapomnienia równa się śmierci i ja… - To było miejsce, w którym urwał się jego proces myślowy.

I co wtedy? Czy mogło to działać jako sposób powstrzymania go przed zapomnieniem, ale w nowym świecie… albo raczej przeszłości?

Nie wiedział.

W jego umyśle pojawiła się dezorientacja, nieustanna niepewność.

Palce ścisnęły jego, niemal uspokajająco.

Opuścił wzrok na Znak na swoim ramieniu, mdłości ścisnęły jego brzuch. Ile był on w stanie znieść? Jak szerokie mogło być to połączenie? Przełknął ślinę.

Co mogło spowodować jego śmierć albo, jeśli uścisk w jego brzuchu miał racje, zapomnienie?

Zmiana przeszłości. Tom twierdził, że nie podda się i nie stanie Voldemortem… a więc, mógł zmienić przeszłość… i to… zaklęcie, czy czymkolwiek tam było, co mogło zrobić?

Związać go z Tomem tak, aby przeżył, podczas gdy reszta jego świata tego nie zrobi? Związać z ziemią jego dusze poprzez skórę, magię Toma.

Wszystkie jego mięśnie napięły się.

To brzmiało absurdalnie… całkowicie absurdalnie… Tom nie mógł myśleć, że to będzie działać, prawda? Jak mógł zmieścić się z tym w czasie… chyba że już nad tym pracował, i to od jakiegoś czasu.

- Powiedziałeś mi, że mamy czas do końca roku – stwierdził, nie patrząc na niego – ale nie zamierzasz pracować do tego wyznaczonego końca czasu, prawda? Niech cię cholera, _zamierzasz_?

- Nie – przyznał spokojnie Tom. – Nie zamierzam.

- W takim razie dlaczego przeciągasz powrót… chyba że… - Spojrzał na ich splecione dłonie, pierścień na palcu Toma. – Ty nie masz… albo raczej nie miałeś wszystkich kawałków… i wciąż musisz stworzyć swoje zaklęcie, swoje, bez wątpienia, straszliwie skomplikowane zaklęcie. – Przedziwne uczucie ulgi ogrzało jak świeca jego klatkę piersiową. Wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem. – Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy.

- Dobrze wiedzieć, że cię to bawi – powiedział niebezpiecznie Tom – ponieważ moje bez wątpienia straszliwie skomplikowane zaklęcie wciąż może być gotowe, zanim będziesz w stanie zdobyć wszystkie elementy potrzebne do realizacji twojego planu.

Wszelki śmiech i rozbawienie zniknęły gwałtownie na to przypomnienie, zastąpione przez straszliwe uczucie.

- Zdejmij ograniczenia – poprosił rozpaczliwie, ściskając mocno dłoń i ramię Toma. – To nie jest gra.

- Nie, nie jest – odpowiedział cicho dziedzic Slytherina. – Mówiłem ci, że będziemy _grać_ jako sobie równi, a w tej chwili, jak sam to elokwentnie ująłeś, _nie_ gramy. – Jego wściekłość wzrosła, a palce ich prawych rąk pozostały złączone razem w bitwie o obręcz i pierścień, kiedy Tom szybko kontynuował. – Powiedziałem, że będziesz w stanie dotrzymać mi kroku, że jesteś mi równy – jedyny, który jest mi równy – więc co do diabła sprawia, że myślisz, iż dam ci szansę na pokonanie mnie, kiedy stawka jest tak wysoka?

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie wybaczę ci, jeśli zmusisz mnie do tego, bym zrealizował ten plan, tak samo jak wiele innych spornych rzeczy, prawda?

Tom roześmiał się straszliwym, zimnym śmiechem, zabarwionym gorzkim smutkiem.

- Nie obchodzi mnie czy mi to wybaczysz, czy nie. Wolę mieć cię żywego i walczącego ze mną na każdym kroku, niż martwego i nudnego.

Harry gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze na jego słowa.

- A jeśli przestanę z tobą walczyć… - zaczął.

- Proszę bardzo, zrób to. – Uśmiech Toma był zabójczy. – To znacznie ułatwi moją pracę… a potem, kiedy wygram, co zrobię na pewno, naprawdę chcesz zobaczyć, do czego mogę się posunąć, aby uzyskać od ciebie jakąś reakcję? Och, moglibyśmy się trochę zabawić.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Czy to jakiś żart?

- Powstrzymam cię – obiecał.

- Nie zrobisz tego.

Pewność w głosie Toma zmroziła mu krew w żyłach.


	116. Rozdział 116

Dziękuję **Himitsu**, dzięki której rozdział znajduje się w zdatnej do czytania postaci.

**Tiuff**, po pierwsze, to miło mi cię poznać. :) No i, oczywiście, słyszeć, że tak bardzo spodobało ci się to tłumaczenie. Mam nadzieję, że twoje zafascynowanie nim nie zmaleje aż do samego końca i że wciąż będzie ci się ono podobało :). **Cookies. Alice**, masz rację, niedługo wszystko się rozwiąże, ale przed tym jeszcze bardziej tylko pogmatwa… :) Na razie myślę, że nie należy martwić się końcem, mimo wszystko trochę nam jeszcze do niego zostało – jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, na początku maja pojawią się ostatnie rozdziały. Mimo wszystko jeszcze trochę czasu zostało :). No i właśnie, jest sequel, prequel, miniaturki (od razu odpowiadam na pytanie, które by się pewnie pojawiło – tak, robią się, robią, siedzą i cierpliwie czekają na betę :)), a później wiele innych ficków, które można jeszcze przeczytać :). Myślę, że bycie świadkiem jakiejkolwiek relacji między Tomem a Harrym byłoby dla mnie dosłownie oszałamiające… Nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć na twoje stwierdzenie, że ich trzymanie się za ręce i tak jest słodkie i puchate, i po prostu cały sposób, w jaki to ujęłaś :). Mam nadzieję, że ciekawość jednak zostawiła cię w spokoju. :) **Evolution**, tak, kiedy ujęłaś to w taki sposób to rzeczywiście, niezwykle wiele składa się na to opowiadanie… chociaż zarazem t wszystko i tak kręci się wokół Harry'ego i Toma ;). Niestety autorka scenę tą zupełnie pominęła, pozostaje tylko wyobrażanie sobie jej przebiegu… Luna, kochana Luna – nic o niej nie będę mówiła, bo podejrzewam, że cokolwiek bym nie powiedziała, powiedziałabym za wiele… Co do tego, dlaczego Harry wpadł tak szybko na plan Toma – autorka założyła, że postać ta jest w miarę inteligentna (no właśnie, już sam fakt, że Tom się z nim zadaje), ale zazwyczaj, przynajmniej kiedyś, to ukrywał. No i, oczywiście, także się już trochę wyrobił, tak długo będąc w towarzystwie Toma ;). Twój cytat… po prostu rozłożył mnie na łopatki. Dosłownie. I był to jeden z tych momentów, w których szczerzyłam się jak głupia, strasząc wszystkich w koło :). Brawo! I ani słowa nie zdradzę na temat tego oddalania się – czy w ogóle będzie, a jeżeli tak to na ile i jak to się skończy. Nie tym razem. :) Nic a nic. Już się zamykam. :)

Bardzo, bardzo mocno pragnę uściskać wszystkich komentujących w podziękowaniu za to, że ich komentarze tak wspaniale przyozdobiły poprzedni rozdział, a także wszystkich czytających, którzy równie mocno dają mi do zrozumienia, że warto tłumaczyć :).

I jeszcze takie małe, bardzo malutkie słówko z mojej strony, którego właściwie mówić nie muszę, ale myślę, że należy wam się usłyszenie tego… zapewnienia – będąc na obecnym etapie tłumaczenia myślę, że mogę zapewnić, iż z całą pewnością, absolutnie i bezwzględnie całkowitą, dojdzie ono do końca. :)

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział wam się spodoba.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto szesnasty**

Był środek nocy, kiedy Harry usiadł na swoim łóżku, drżąc na całym ciele.

Automatycznie skierował wzrok na łóżko Toma i z ulgą zauważył, że wciąż oddycha on głęboko.

Połączenie nie obudziło go, tak więc, odkładając na bok drwiny Toma, stawał się coraz lepszy w oklumencji.

Szybko rozejrzał się wokół siebie, nie chcąc koncentrować się na Riddle'u, wściekłość pokryła jego skórę tak samo jak uporczywe przerażenie koszmarami i… wizjami.

Wizjami korytarza wykładanego czarnym marmurem, tego, który widział już setki razy wcześniej, i to nie tylko we śnie, jak sądził. Miał to miejsce na końcu języka.

Skądś je znał. Kiedyś w nim był, i to nie tylko we śnie… tylko gdzie się ono znajdowało?

Starając się uspokoić zewnętrzną warstwę swoich myśli, wyślizgnął się z łóżka i wymknął do Pokoju Wspólnego. Bolała go głowa.

Zatrzymał się na krawędzi Pokoju Wspólnego, powstrzymywany od udania się dalej, pragnąc, nie po raz pierwszy, posiadać intelekt Toma. On byłby w stanie rozpracować to wszystko w kilka sekund – jasne, sam Harry nie był głupi, miał swoje momenty, tak jak te z kamieniem filozoficznym i Komnatą, na przykład, ale zazwyczaj potrzebował jakiejś pomocy. Nie wspominając o tym, że znajdował się pod dość dużą presją i planował przeciwko wspomnianemu geniuszowi, któremu zazdrościł intelektu.

Przynajmniej zawsze dobrze radził sobie z presją.

Okej.

Miejsca, w których był, a które mogą być w posiadaniu czegoś, co interesuje Voldemorta… miejsce o korytarzach wykładanych czarnym marmurem. To nie był Hogwart, chyba że była to jakaś postać Pokoju Życzeń, a raczej w to wątpił. Gringott…? Możliwe. Nie było to żadne miejsce w świecie mugoli… Malfoy Manor? Znów, możliwe.

Czekaj, Malfoy… Lucjusz. Coś mignęło w zakamarkach jego pamięci i zmarszczył brwi. Widział Lucjusza Malfoya w tym ciemnym korytarzu… podczas swojego przesłuchania.

MINISTERSTWO!

Cholera. Jak mogło zająć mu to tak długo? Ministerstwo, w którym pan Weasley miał… Pan Weasley był tam, kiedy napotkał Nagini, być może stał na straży czegoś, cokolwiek to było, co było tam ukryte? I, na początku tego lata, Syriusz powiedział mu, że Voldemort szuka jakiejś broni.

Był w tym czasie nieco zaniepokojony myślą, że wciąż istniał jeszcze Voldemort, ale to brzmiało znajomo. Broń w Ministerstwie Magii. Coś, czego nie miał ostatnim razem.

Czuł się taki głupi z powodu tego, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, ale właściwie był głupi w całej tej kwestii, prawda? To było głupie z jego strony brać wszystko, co mówił Tom, za prawdę albo coś bardzo jej bliskiego.

Salazarze.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, pocierając oczy. Wiedział, że nie może ufać dziedzicowi Slytherina, wiedział, że niebezpieczne jest myśleć, iż może to robić, tak więc _dlaczego_ wydawał się ciągle powracać do myślenia, że mógł to robić? Przeprowadzać te wszystkie rozmowy.

Czasami sam się siebie brzydził.

Zawsze twierdził, że różni się od Lestrange'a albo wszystkich tych, którzy tłoczyli się wokół Toma i myśleli, że naprawdę znaczą coś dla młodego Czarnego Pana, ale czy naprawdę był od nich taki inny? Nie miał gwarancji tego, że Tom po prostu nie grał z nim dokładnie tak, jak robił to ze wszystkimi innymi… kłamstwami wymieszanymi z kłamstwami z odrobiną prawdy, która to wszystko ze sobą sklejała.

Po dokonanym poprzedniego dnia odkryciu spodziewał się czuć wściekłość i _był_ zły, ale, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, po prostu czuł jedynie zmęczenie i niepewność. Lekki strach.

Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał na niego uwagi tak jak Tom, z tą bezlitosną intensywnością i, być może, to właśnie sprawiło, iż był łatwą ofiarą. Zainteresowanie było pochlebne, miłe, kiedy nie było przerażające i, Salazarze… jak bardzo tak naprawdę różnił się od Lestrange'a?

Przysiągł sobie, że nigdy nie uzależni się od Toma, a teraz oto, proszę, był chyba najgorszy z nich wszystkich, zaintrygowany pomimo własnych chęci i oszukujący samego siebie, wierząc, że był mu „równy", bez względu na to, jak wielką było to _bzdurą_.

Myśl o przezwyciężeniu czasu i zapomnieniu była przerażająca, szalona… zostanie „uratowanym" było o wiele trudniejsze niż poświęcenie się, przynajmniej w przypadku, kiedy walka zostanie skończona, kiedy zawiedzie. Jeżeli teraz wygrywał, oznaczało to tylko, że ma kolejną szansę na to, aby zawieść.

Spójrzcie na niego, czuł lęk! Był żałosny.

Musiał wymyśleć jakieś rozwiązanie.

W Ministerstwie było coś, czego pragnął Voldemort, coś, co mógłby użyć. Zaczął spacerować w stronę kominka, ruch pomagał mu zebrać myśli, po czym zamarł.

Spacerował… ograniczenie się zmieniło.

Odwrócił się, zauważając ukrywającego się w cieniu Toma, którego oczy wpatrzone były w niego. Zacisnął szczękę. Nie miał ochoty na to, by teraz sobie z tym jakoś poradzić. Był zbyt… zdezorientowany, a do tego zbyt zajęty.

- Cent za twoje myśli – zaproponował po chwili Tom.

- Nie są nawet tego warte – odparł Harry, odwracając wzrok. – Wracaj do łóżka. Przepraszam za obudzenie cię.

Ku jego irytacji, Riddle jedynie wszedł głębiej do Pokoju Wspólnego, przyglądając mu się z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Przypuszczam, że to nawet dobrze, iż twoje myśli nie są warte centa, ponieważ nie mam żadnego przy sobie, tak więc i tak możesz mi je wyjawić – powiedział dziedzic Slytherina.

- _Wracaj do łóżka_ – powtórzył Harry, tym razem bardziej ostro.

- Hmmm... – Głowa Toma przechyliła się. – Spacerowanie… próbujesz coś wymyśleć. Jesteś na nogach o tej godzinie, tak więc obudziłeś się z powodu koszmarów albo wizji… biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie drżysz, nie byłeś torturowany, tak więc może koszmary? Emocje… pogmatwane. Złość. Zdezorientowanie. Co cię zdezorientowało, Harry?

- Naprawdę nie wiesz, kiedy się wycofać, co nie?! – wywarczał. – Zostaw. Mnie. Samego.

- Bo co? – wyzwał go Tom, a jego oczy błyszczały, kiedy podszedł bliżej.

Harry oparł się pokusie rzucenia zjadliwej odpowiedzi - choć była ona kusząca - trzymając w ryzach swój temperament. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści z powodu wkładanego w to wysiłku, a jego wzrok wlepiony został w podłogę, kiedy oddychał głęboko.

Kiedy powiedział, że był bardziej zdezorientowany i zmęczony niż zły? Kłamał. Myślał, że jest bardziej spokojny, że nie zareaguje aż tak źle, ale teraz… może to dlatego, że Tom ujawnił przed nim swój plan. _Zuchwałość_.

Jakie prawo miał Tom do tego, by wybierać i dyktować jego życiem? Porzucił Jasną Stronę właśnie po to, by tego uniknąć i on doskonale o tym wiedział!

- Wiesz co? – powiedział cicho. – Nie zamierzam teraz na to przystać. Odmawiam. Jeśli szukasz tylko jakiejś dobrej gry i przysparzającej wyzwań reakcji, możesz zacząć gdzieś indziej szukać ich nowego źródła. Skończyłem grać. Powstrzymam cię i na tym koniec. Nigdy więcej twoich potyczek o władzę albo umów, albo psychoanalizy. Od teraz, aż do czasu, kiedy to wszystko się skończy, pomiędzy nami nie ma nic innego, jak tylko biznes.

Zadowolony, że w końcu to z siebie wykrztusił, przeszedł obok Riddle'a, skupiając się jedynie na dostaniu do bezpiecznego łóżka. Dłoń mocno złapała jego ramię, chociaż Tom w żaden inny sposób nie poruszył się, zmuszając go do zatrzymania się tuż przed dziedzicem Slytherina, przy jego boku, spoglądając na jego ramię. Jego mięśnie napięły się.

- A co, jeśli nie chcę zachować z tobą _biznesowych_ relacji? – zapytał niebezpiecznie Tom i Harry miał wrażenie, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak niektórzy ludzie mogliby zrozumieć to oświadczenie i robił to celowo, aby podkreślić swoje słowa.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to – odparł. – Oczywiste jest to, że masz głęboko gdzieś moje opinie i chęci, w takim razie dlaczego ja miałbym zawracać sobie głowę twoimi? A teraz wybacz.

Uścisk wzmocnił się i Harry był w stanie poczuć powagę Toma w sposobie, w jaki mocno i bezwzględnie ściskał jego rękę, w tym, jak jego kciuki nie przesuwały się po jego skórze, zaznaczając gwałtowne kręgi tak, jak robiły to normalnie oraz w przesuwaniu się jego dłoni, kiedy próbował zsunąć obręcz z jego nadgarstka.

Nigdy nie potrafił się zdecydować, co dokładnie czuje, kiedy Tom zachowywał się w taki sposób, nie pozwalając mu nawet kontrolować pieprzonej rozmowy. Z jednej strony było to irytujące, raczej lubił swoją wolność, wielkie dzięki, i nie za dobrze przyjmował uległość w jakiejkolwiek postaci… a z drugiej strony, był to również znak tego, że Tomowi naprawdę _zależało_ na nim na tyle, by nie ustępować albo jakikolwiek tam był Tomowy odpowiednik uczucia troski… nikt inny nigdy tak naprawdę nie naciskał na niego w taki sposób, tak bezlitośnie.

To było wyczerpujące i jednocześnie fascynujące, ale już wcześniej zorientował się, że potyczki o władzę wywoływały u niego chore uczucie przyjemności.

- A więc to o to chodzi – stwierdził cicho Tom i poczuł, jak jego przenikliwy wzrok kieruje się na jego twarz. – Myślałem, że to możliwe.

- Cóż, gratuluję, wygląda na to, że już całkowicie mnie rozpracowałeś – powiedział beznamiętnie Harry. – Co sprawia, że zaczynam zastanawiać się, dlaczego w ogóle zawracałeś sobie głowę tym, aby zadać mi te pytania.

- Lubię myśleć, że cię rozpracowałem, przynajmniej w niektórych sprawach – stwierdził Tom. – Na przykład wiem, że jesteś zdezorientowany i tak ostro reagujesz dlatego, że nie lubisz słabości swojej niepewności, jesteś rozdarty między próbą wycofania się a nabraniem dystansu czy zyskaniem ponownej kontroli i wpadnięcia w to po uszy, ponieważ jesteś ciekawy tego, jak daleko możesz się posunąć, i dlatego, że wpadnięcie w to po uszy jest jedynym sposobem, aby dowiedzieć się więcej.

Harry zacisnął zęby, zauważając, że palce Toma ścisnęły mocniej jego ramię w prostym sygnale, że pod stosunkowo złożoną powłoką swoich myśli, chłopak ukryte miał własne zdanie na ten temat.

- Co, mój drogi, jest powodem, dla którego nie będę przystawać na zgodzenie się bądź zachęcenie tych twoich… _biznesowych_ relacji. Zawsze rozwijałeś się z powodu braku… przewidywalnych ograniczeń społecznych, jakie są na nas nakładane, nawet jeśli czasem cię to przerażało…

- To mnie nie przerażało! – warknął Harry, na chwilę zapominając o swoim postanowieniu pozostania spokojnym. Tom uśmiechnął się tym podobnym do rekina uśmieszkiem, który zaczął się coraz częściej pojawiać na jego twarzy.

- Tak, przerażają cię, gdyby tak nie było, nie okazywałbyś tak wspaniałych reakcji za każdym razem, kiedy jestem blisko ciebie. _Uspokój się_, to odwzajemnione, tyle, że z mojej strony normalne jest uważanie kontaktu osobistego za obrzydliwy.

Wzrok Harry'ego po raz pierwszy uniósł się szybko na to wyznanie, napotykając spojrzenie, które do tej pory ani na chwilę go nie opuściło jego twarzy.

- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – zażądał, zanim Tom mógłby kontynuować.

- Chcesz, abym przestał?

I to wtedy Harry zrozumiał; głębsze znaczenie tego pytania uderzyło w niego, sprawiając, że poczuł się tak, jak gdyby rozbił się o ścianę.

Gdyby powiedział „tak", Tom znowu nałożyłby na siebie te swoje bariery i naprawdę ustąpiłby, dając Harry'emu „biznesową" relację, jakiej tak naprawę nie pragnął, tracąc zarówno dobre, jak i złe strony ich interakcji, przynajmniej na chwilę.

Wciąż mógłby realizować swój plan, ale zostałby odcięty od jakiejkolwiek pobłażliwości, przychylności czy możliwości wymiany myśli oraz informacji.

Jeśli Harry powiedziałby „nie"… wtedy ustąpiłby do nie posiadania z Tomem „biznesowej" relacji i chłopak zapewne przesunąłby wszystkie ich gierki i potyczki o władzę na kolejny poziom, stając się jeszcze bardziej bezwzględnym, gdyby tylko miał taką możliwość, ale zarazem bardziej otwartym w sprawie planu.

I… Nie… Chodziło o coś więcej.

Slazarze…

Tom dawał mu szansę do _całkowitego_ wycofania się… i podejrzewał, że była to jedyna szansa pod tym względem, jaką kiedykolwiek dostanie.

Wcześniej tak naprawdę nigdy nie było to problemem, ponieważ nie było to coś, co Harry mógłby dostać sam, gdyby _naprawdę_ tego chciał… a teraz… jeżeli zdecyduje się na kontynuowanie tego, nie będzie już odwrotu.

Tom nigdy nie złoży mu już takiej oferty, jeżeli zdecyduje się kontynuować ich grę.

To była oferta jednorazowa… i całkiem możliwe, że również kolejny test…

Przełknął ślinę.

Uścisk uwolnił go i czuł, jakby jego ramię stało się nagle dziwnie puste, tylko mrowiąc z powodu złudnego nacisku.

- Czekam na twoją odpowiedź do końca tego tygodnia – poinformował cicho Tom.


	117. Rozdział 117

Betowała fenomenalna **Himitsu** - dziękuję!

**Elva**, to się cieszę, że akurat tak w twoje urodziny udało mi się trafić :). Tłumaczeniowy wen się przyda, wytrwałość również... **Mangha**, nic nie szkodzi, cieszę się, że teraz piszesz :). Ja osobiście poniedziałki nawet lubię - gorzej z resztą tygodnia... Rozumiem, że takie fragmenty się trudno komentuje, myślę, że sama również miałabym z tym problem... Myślę, że dość dobrze oceniłaś reakcje Harry'ego w obu przypadkach. No i Toma, bo jest to coś, co ten mógłby zrobić - mimo wszystko wrócić po swoje i siłą je do siebie pociągnąć (jak się dzisiaj przekonasz) :). Jak się stanie i która opcja jest prawidłowa - i czy w ogóle któraś z nich jest - niedługo się dowiesz ;). **Evolution**, posypać się może wiele rzeczy, wiele rzeczy musi się również pokładać, tak więc zbliżającym końcem bym się nie przejmowała ;). Co do wpływania na decyzję Harry'ego - mniej więcej - w dzisiejszym rozdziale... Harry wychowywał się u Dursleyów, którzy wbili mu do głowy pewnego rodzaju poczucie niższości. Nie przywykł on do tego, by mieć przyjaciół, tym bardziej takich jak Tom - takich absolutnie na nim skupionych. Mimo tego, co zdaje się twierdzić, pobyt u Dursleyów wywarł na niego pewien wpływ. Poza tym nigdy nie był jakoś nad wyraz spostrzegawczy ;). I Tom /jest/ bardzo utalentowanym aktorem - myślę, że ten argument jednak nie przekonałby Harry'ego ;). Ale cię, zła i niedobra, jeszcze pomęczę i nie powiem, jak się ta cała sytuacja skończy... No i, oczywiście, nie ma za co dziękować ;). **Cookies. Alice**, wytrzyma, wytrzyma, bo przy okazji niektóre rzeczy się wyjaśnią, umocnią, niektóre znikną - tak więc spokojnie ;). I masz rację, intelekt Toma byłby wspaniały, tyle że męczące musiałoby być przebywanie wśród ludzi z o tyle mniejszym ilorazem inteligencji... I, ach! przepowiednia, taak... to bardzo, bardzo ciekawy temat... Odpowiedzi na twoje pytania już niedługo :). Mam nadzieję, że ciekawość jednak zostawiła cię w spokoju i dała spokojnie żyć ;).

Dziękuję - tak bardzo ogromnie, z uśmiechem na twarzy - za wasze komentarze. Naprawdę pomagają one w przezwyciężeniu tłumaczeniowego lenistwa i dają niezły zastrzyk energii :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: [rozmowa przez połączenie]

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto siedemnasty**

Tom, chcąc nie chcąc, zauważył następnego ranka zaklęcie _Glamour_, któreukrywało znajdujące się na twarzy Harry'ego oznaki wyczerpania.

Świadomość tego, że on, jego ultimatum, było przyczyną tego, iż młodszy chłopiec nie zaznał odpoczynku wywołała u niego mimowolne uczucie satysfakcji i… czegoś jeszcze.

Nie był pewien, co by zrobił, gdyby Harry zdecydował, że chce się wycofać… Część z niego czuła, że uszanowałby wybór Harry'ego, a następnie jakaś część niego wyszeptała, iż powinien pociągnąć go za sobą nawet wtedy, gdyby ten nie chciał grać z nim w to wszystko z własnej woli.

Jego brzuch ścisnął się niewytłumaczalnie.

Nie _chciał_ go do tego zmuszać, bez względu na to, co niektórzy ludzie wydawali się sądzić o jego zamiarach wobec Harry'ego, ale mimo tego zastanawiał się, czy by to zrobił? Gdyby do tego doszło? Całkiem możliwe.

Leniwie obrócił różdżkę między palcami.

Jeśli Harry zdecyduje się z własnej woli kontynuować tę grę, to czy nie będzie to znaczyło, że naprawdę był jego przyjacielem? A nie tylko udaje po to, aby mieć z tego jakiś zysk albo z uprzejmości czy, co gorsza, z litości, jak sugerowała Granger. Harry wiedział, że nigdy już nie dostanie szansy na odejście – ograniczenia, które bez wahania na niego nałożył były wystarczającym dowodem.

Rozluźnił je tak, aby Harry mógł swobodnie poruszać się po Hogwarcie, podczas gdy będzie podejmował decyzję, ale chłopiec nie był w stanie pójść gdziekolwiek dalej.

Czy Harry ucieknie teraz, przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji?

Jego palce zacisnęły się mocnej na cisowej różdżce z rdzeniem z pióra feniksa.

Przypuszczał, że jedyne, co może zrobić, to czekać.

* * *

- Naprawdę daje ci możliwość odejścia? – Zevi rozdziawił usta, gapiąc się na zestresowanego – _zagubionego_ – chłopca stojącego przed nim.

Harry skinął głową, niepewnie napotykając jego wzrok.

Cholera. Tom naprawdę troszczył się o Harry'ego; nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił czegoś takiego… prawda? Harry prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdawał sobie w pełni sprawy ze znaczenia całego tego zachowania Toma, dla niego takie interakcje były względnie normalne… ale Tom, Tom był inny dla Harry'ego, a twierdził tak mając świadomość jedynie ich zewnętrznych relacji, nie był wtajemniczony w szczegóły ich bardziej prywatnych zachowań i rozmów.

Przyglądał się stojącemu przed nim pół-Gryfonowi, pół-Ślizgonowi z nieukrywaną ciekawością, wiedząc, że czekał on na to, aż wyrazi swoje myśli na temat zaistniałej sytuacji.

Harry z niemalże nieśmiałością zwrócił się do niego z prośbą o radę, najwidoczniej nie będąc do tego przyzwyczajonym i nie czując się komfortowo z takim szukaniem porady, ale rozpaczliwie jej potrzebując.

Harry… co miał powiedzieć Harry'emu? Poradzić mu, by pozostał, jak bez wątpienia chciałby jego Pan, czy może odpowiedzieć mu w sposób bardziej szczery, jako powiernik, którym Harry pośrednio go uczynił, zadając mu takie pytanie?

Jego lojalność zawsze należała do Toma, a do tego bał się odejścia Harry'ego i konsekwencji, jakie by za sobą pociągnęło, ale… czy jego obowiązek jako przyjaciela i jako zwolennika musiały ze sobą kolidować?

Oczywiste było, że cokolwiek było tym, co spowodowało, że Tom zaproponował takie rzadkie ultimatum, było również tą samą więzią, która sprawiła, że Harry był tak bardzo rozdarty wewnętrznie myśląc nad tym, jakiej odpowiedzi udzielić.

Z logicznego punktu widzenia, Harry powinien teraz wymknąć się, czmychnąć i nie oglądać się za siebie… ale logika nie miała tutaj nic do gadania, prawda? Jakkolwiek bardzo Harry i Tom lubili racjonalizować swoje interakcje, a nawet znajdowali powody i uzasadnienia dla swoich działań, znaczna część ich relacji niezaprzeczalnie miała charakter emocjonalny.

- Chcesz odejść? – zapytał w końcu, wiedząc, że nie może podjąć tej decyzji, a także, że nie powinien tego zrobić.

- Tak… Nie… Nie wiem… - mruknął sfrustrowany Harry. – _Powinienem_ odejść. Tak byłoby najlepiej dla mnie i wszystkich wokół mnie.

- Ale nie jest to coś, co chcesz zrobić – zauważył przebiegle.

- Gdybym chciał odejść, już dawno bym to zrobił – westchnął niecierpliwie i z rozdrażnieniem Harry, zaciskając pięści. – Ale tu nie chodzi tylko o mnie!

I o to właśnie chodziło…

- Uważam – powiedział powoli, ostrożnie – że mimo tego, iż bardzo uważnie powinieneś przemyśleć konsekwencje i następstwa tego, jak twoja decyzja wpłynie na twoich przyjaciół i wszystkich innych ludzi, ostatecznie nie możesz tym razem podjąć tej decyzji dla nich. To ty będziesz tym, który będzie musiał z nią żyć.

- Ale to, co stanie się z nimi wpływa na to czy będę, czy też nie, potrafił z tym żyć! – odparł nędznie Harry. Zevi pozwolił sobie na to, aby przewrócić oczami.

- To dlatego, że jesteś za bardzo bohaterski – zauważył. Harry prychnął. Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza.

- Myślisz, że Tom byłby szczęśliwszy, na dłuższą metę, gdybym odszedł?

Merlinie. Co za pytanie.

Oczywistym było, że Harry wciąż postrzegał interakcję między sobą a Tomem jako nieco jednostronną i, jak przypuszczał, z perspektywy Harry'ego uczucia Toma mogły być niepojęte, ponieważ nie miał żadnego porównania.

_On_ miał, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, gdyż chłopak widział Toma jedynie wtedy, kiedy Tom był w jego towarzystwie, nie mógł zobaczyć i zrozumieć, jak nadzwyczajne to było, nawet jeżeli mu o tym mówiono.

Kiedy Harry był w pobliżu Toma, wszystkie inne zabawki jego Pana lub relacje z innymi ludźmi bledły i stawały się nieistotne, tak samo zresztą robił Harry. To nie tak, że przestawali mieć inne priorytety i nic innego ich nie obchodziło – jego własna teoria, w każdym razie, zakładała, że interakcje Toma i Harry'ego były tak intensywne, tak skomplikowane i czasochłonne, iż ta dwójka po prostu nie miała w swoim życiu i umysłach czasu oraz miejsca na wszelkie inne sprawy, kiedy miała z sobą do czynienia. Z wyjątkiem tego, oczywiście, kiedy te inne sprawy mogły mieć jakiś wpływ na ich bieżące problemy danego tygodnia.

Potrząsnął głową, chcąc pozbyć się tej myśli i skierować swoją uwagę z powrotem na omawianą sprawę, kiedy zauważył, że Harry zaczynał się robić coraz bardziej zaniepokojony jego brakiem odpowiedzi.

- To – stwierdził cicho – jest coś, co powinieneś omówić z samym Tomem.

* * *

Hermiona rozejrzała się po bibliotece, po czym skierowała się do miejsca, w którym siedział Riddle. Odsunął notatki z zasięgu jej wzroku, kiedy stanęła przy jego stoliku, ostro się w niego wpatrując.

- Uważaj – wycedził – bo taki wyraz twarzy może ci już zostać… chociaż przyznaję, że mogłoby to ją nieco poprawić.

Ze wściekłością oparła ręce na biodrach, ignorując jego zniewagę.

- O co chodzi z tym ultimatum, które dałeś Harry'emu? – zażądała od niego, nie będąc w stanie zmusić się do bycia podenerwowaną z powodu gwałtownego napływu jego nagłej, skoncentrowanej jedynie na niej uwagi. – Jeśli go nie chcesz, powinieneś po prostu mu o tym powiedzieć, a nie torturować go dłużej tylko w celu uzyskania jakiejś chorej rozrywki!

Oczy Riddle'a zamigotały groźnie, ale jego twarz pozostałą nieczytelna.

- Moją intencją nie jest torturowanie go – odparł spokojnie Tom. – Rozumiem, że szukał u ciebie w tej sprawie rady… jak niespotykanie. Co mu powiedziałaś?

- Że na dłuższą metę byłoby mu lepiej bez ciebie – warknęła cierpko. Po chwili jej głos złagodniał, pomimo irytacji, jaką czuła z powodu jego nieczułych, seksistowskich odzywek oraz bólu, jaki wywołał u jej najlepszego przyjaciela. – W końcu go porzucisz. Zrobisz to, musisz o tym wiedzieć… Chyba że myślisz, iż będzie w stanie rozwiązać problem tego całego czasowego paradoksu.

Jego oczy błysnęły chłodno.

- A jednak – mruknął Riddle – to on jest tym, który mnie porzuca, w przeciwnym razie bez trudu podjąłby decyzję pozostania.

Serce Hermiony zatrzymało się. Nagle zmęczona, opadła na miejsce obok niego, ignorując jego pogardę.

- Zależy mu na tobie, myliłam się sugerując, że tak nie jest – przyznała. – Gdyby mu nie zależało, bez trudu podjąłby decyzję o przyjęciu twojego ultimatum i odejściu. Nawet ty widzisz, że to dla niego nie jest proste, chociaż to spore niedomówienie.

Jej usta zacisnęły się na wspomnienie tego, że Riddle sprawił, iż Harry musi dokonać takiego straszliwego wyboru, kiedy przecież już i tak miał tak wiele na głowie.

Przyglądał się jej bez jakiegokolwiek wyrazu na swojej twarzy, ale także bez tego lekceważącego błysku w oczach, którą zazwyczaj posiadał, kiedy z nią rozmawiał.

- Mam wrażenie, że nie za bardzo mnie lubisz – stwierdził, nie brzmiąc na zbytnio tym faktem poruszonego. Odwróciła wzrok, nie będąc w stanie wytrzymać tego przenikliwego spojrzenia.

- Znaczenie ma, co Harry o tobie myśli, nie ja – odparła.

- Śmiem twierdzić, że to również ma znaczenie… – Jego głos był zimny jak śmiertelne odłamki i miała głębokie uczucie, że weszła prosto w pułapkę. - …kiedy próbujesz zwrócić go przeciwko mnie z powodu własnego zdania na mój temat.

- Zapytał, co o tym myślę – odparła chłodno, unosząc wyżej brodę. – Powiedziałam mu. Podobnie jak mogło wypowiedzieć się w tej sprawie wiele twoich wężyków, co prawdopodobnie zresztą zrobili… chyba, że również w tej sprawie trzymasz ich za język? Ponieważ Harry nie podziękuje ci, jeżeli tak jest.

Napotkał nieugięte, oskarżycielskie spojrzenie, wywołane jego nieczystą grą, a następnie uniósł brew.

- Czy istnieje jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego przeszkodziłaś mi w pracy? – zapytał po chwili. – A może to rudzielec zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pozwolisz mu na dostanie się między swoje nogi i się tobą znudził?

Policzki Hermiony zapiekły ze wściekłości.

- Moje związki to nie twoja sprawa! – warknęła, jej skóra paliła z dyskomfortu i zażenowania. – A jestem tutaj, by upewnić się, że nie wpieprzysz mojego najlepszego przyjaciela jeszcze bardziej w te swoje całe psychotyczne gierki umysłowe.

- Więc mogę pieprzyć go w inny sposób? – zapytał Riddle, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Ten uśmieszek zniknął, zanim mogłaby mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy kontynuował. – Proszę, nie pochlebiaj sobie, gdybym chciał torturować go lub złamać na milion kawałków, to nic nie mogłabyś na to poradzić, tak więc przestań jęczeć – to nieatrakcyjne i powtarzanie tej rozmowy robi się nużące.

Spojrzała na niego groźnie, mrużąc oczy.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, jak wielki masz kompleks boga, jeśli go zranisz, to znajdę sposób, by cię _zniszczyć _– zagroziła cicho.

Zamrugał leniwie w odpowiedzi.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie będzie cieszył się z tego, iż go ranię? W końcu ma masochistyczne…

- _W tej chwili skończ te swoje wulgarne dowcipy i insynuacje!_ – niemal syknęła, jak gdyby była wężem. – Tylko dlatego, że sam nie wydajesz się brać na poważnie jego emocjonalnego dobra…

Jej usta zamknęły się nagle, a głos wyciszył, kiedy wstał gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca, górując nad nią.

- Nie śmiej twierdzić, że nie biorę na poważnie dobra Harry'ego, emocjonalnego czy jakiegokolwiek innego. – Głos Riddle'a był niski, śmiertelny, zabójczy. – Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, powinnaś wiedzieć, że jest odwrotnie. Tak więc zrób nam obojgu przysługę i użyj mózgu, z którego wydajesz się być taka dumna, i pomyśl, zanim obrzucisz mnie swoimi słowami jak jakaś rozpieszczona dwulatka. To strata mojego czasu, a do tego sprawia to, iż brzmisz po prostu śmiesznie.

Nie wpatrywał się w nią ostro, ale w jego spojrzeniu wciąż był śmiertelny błysk.

Jej ręce zacisnęły się automatycznie, instynktownie, wokół różdżki, ale zanim mogłaby wykonać choćby jeden ruch w celu jej wyciągnięcia, jej nadgarstek zamarł w miejscu.

Przerażające było to, że nie okazał żadnych widocznych śladów użycia magii – żadnych słów, żadnej różdżki, nie wykonał nawet gestu ręką, który mógłby zastąpić mu różdżkę. Nagle zaczęła przeklinać to, że ten zakątek biblioteki był tak ciemny i, mniej więcej, prywatny.

- Uderzyłaś mnie ostatnim razem – kontynuował groźnie. – Nie pozwalaj sobie myśleć, że ci to zapomniałem albo że pozostajesz bez szwanku z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu niż moja wielkoduszność.

Przyglądał się jej spokojnie i czuła się jak mysz uwięziona pod wpływem jego krytycznego, oceniającego spojrzenia. Jak Harry to znosił?

- Mógłbym sprawić, że węże pożrą cię żywcem w chwili, w której weszłaś w ten zakątek sama – szepnął aksamitnym tonem, pochylając się do przodu. – Mógłbym zmienić twoją krew w kwas, aby spalił cię żywcem albo nawet sprawić, że pan i pani Granger zostaną brutalnie napadnięci podczas swojego powrotu do domu po pracy, _dziewucho_.

Hermiona z trudem oddychała z powodu nudności, przerażenia i strachu, jakie ją ogarnęły.

- A jednak… – wymruczał, nie brzmiąc przy tym ani trochę mniej niebezpiecznie – …nie zrobię tego. Jesteś tutaj z powodu swojej lojalności i przyjaźni z Harrym, i muszę cię za to podziwiać.

Poczuła jak jej nadgarstek zostaje puszczony, ale nie była na tyle głupia czy opanowana, aby go zaatakować. Już wcześniej była w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach, ale nigdy, czuła to, nie była tak blisko śmierci, nie posiadając zarazem talentu czy wiedzy, które mogłyby pomóc jej się z tego wydostać.

Jej ręce drżały niedostrzegalnie, bo nie chciała dać mu satysfakcji widzenia tego.

- Bądź pewna, Hermiono… - kontynuował, z powrotem siadając elegancko na swoim miejscu, jak gdyby ani trochę nie ruszały go wcześniej wypowiedziane przez niego groźby. – Nie chcę go złamać czy zabić. Pomimo moich, jak to było… ach… psychotycznych gierek umysłowych, moja samokontrola jest nienaganna, nawet więcej, doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co Harry może lub nie może znieść i kiedy muszę przestać. Czy to wszystko? Świetnie. – Uśmiechnął się chłodno. – A teraz, pa, pa.

Opierając się chęci natychmiastowej ucieczki, zebrała w sobie ostatnie resztki swojej gryfońskiej odwagi i stawiła mu czoła.

- Trzymam cię za słowo – obiecała.

Ale on wrócił już do swojego wcześniejszego zajęcia, nie zwracając na nią uwagi.

* * *

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że to robi.

Minęły dwa dni od tego, jak Tom postawił mu ultimatum i kiedy tylko myślał, że podjął już decyzję, jego umysł natychmiast wracał z powrotem do całkowitego zmieszania i niezdecydowania.

Nie wiedział co robić i nic, co twierdzili inni, tak naprawdę mu nie pomagało. Sam był w stanie wymyśleć większość z tego, co mu mówili.

Ostrożnie obniżył swoje bariery oklumencyjne, szukając umysłu znajdującego się w najdalszych zakątkach jego świadomości.

Ugryzł się w język, kiedy poczuł na sobie mentalny odpowiednik ostrego uderzenia w momencie, w którym się do niego zbliżył, podczas gdy jego blizna jednocześnie eksplodowała bólem. Poczuł w ustach miedź.

A następnie, ku jego zdziwieniu, uldze, atak ustał, a w zakątkach jego myśli pojawił się jedynie cień, obcy, a zarazem tak znany.

Czuł się zagubiony albo, może raczej, nie tak zagubiony, posuwał się do niego powoli, prawie ostrożnie.

[Co to jest?]

To naprawdę działało! Nie oczekiwał, że tak będzie, to było głupie założenie… a to działało, nie spodziewał się, że to naprawdę będzie działać. Co on zrobił?

[Voldemort?] – spróbował.

[Nie] – nadeszła natychmiastowa reakcja. – [Inna osoba, z którą masz mentalne połączenie.]

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, nieznacznie urażone, i niemal zakrztusił się powietrzem lub myślami na tak bardzo tomowatą odpowiedź. Jego wnętrzności ścisnęły się na to podobieństwo.

Och, naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć, że to robi…

[Potrzebuję twojej rady.]

Cisza. Całkowita cisza i kiedy już Harry miał się zamiar poddać i ponownie zamknąć swoje bariery, nadeszła myśl:

[Chodzi o Toma.]

[Tak.]

[Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że mógłbym rozedrzeć twój umysł, teraz, kiedy już zauważyłem, że tak idiotycznie obniżyłeś swoje tarcze?] – Przed jego oczami pojawił się zjadliwy i okropny obraz jego samego leżącego na podłodze, śliniącego się, zachowującego jak warzywo. Wzdrygnął się.

[Tak.]

Nastała kolejna chwila ciszy.

[Co z nim? I pospiesz się, nie jestem waszym terapeutą.]

Harry przesłał mu wspomnienie ultimatum, chory z nerwów i niedowierzając w to, co robi.

To było zdesperowane i lekkomyślne, nawet jak na niego… ale Voldemort znał Toma lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, nie był takim idiotą, by temu zaprzeczyć, bez względu na to, jak bardzo różnili się od siebie.

Voldemort znał Toma Riddle'a albo przynajmniej pamiętał go. Voldemort znał także Harrisona Evansa i Harry'ego Pottera, w pewnym sensie, z całą pewnością, nawet, jeżeli wydawał się wybrać ignorowanie tego faktu z jakiegokolwiek tam powodu.

Nawet mimo tego.

Musiał być szalony, skoro to robił. Tom w końcu pchnął go na krawędź.

Niemal nie zauważył podświadomych, słabych, obcych emocji, które przemieszały się z jego własnymi.

Zaskoczenie.

Zdezorientowanie.

Wściekłość.

Obrzydzenie.

Strach.

Tęsknota.

Wszystkie połączone w jeden skomplikowany bałagan.

Pomogła podarowana mu przez Toma książka o empatii… to dzięki niej wpadł na pomysł skorzystania z połączenia, aby naprawdę porozmawiać z Voldemortem, nie ryzykując przy tym spotkania z Czarnym Panem i wiedział, jak z większą łatwością rozróżnić otrzymywane emocje, nie zostając przez nie przytłoczonym.

[Przestań udawać!]

A następnie połączenie gwałtownie zatrzasnęło się, z siłą wystarczającą do tego, by nim poruszyć.

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się na pustą klasę, pomieszczenie wirowało zawrotnie. Czuł się, jakby miał zaraz opróżnić zawartość swojego żołądka, a jego czoło było mokre od krwi.

Zagryzł wargę, z roztargnieniem przywracając się do porządku.

Kurwa.

Co on przed chwilą zrobił?!

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie poprosił Voldemorta o radę. Co było z nim nie tak? I co było nie tak z Voldemortem?

Nie, żeby ten mu tak naprawdę cokolwiek poradził.

A jednak po raz pierwszy myślał, że wie co powie jutro Tomowi.


	118. Rozdział 118

Pokłony dla **Himitsu**, która zbetowała poniższy rozdział :).

**Mahakao**, cóż, masz rację, miedź jest nieco... dziwa, niemniej jednak czarno na białym pojawia się właśnie ona (copper), a przyznam, że przekonana byłam, iż "miedziany posmak" pojawił się kilkakrotnie w tym, co tam kiedyś czytałam ;). No właśnie, nie rozumiem, dlaczego Voldemort nie wybrał zawodu terapeuty, byłby w nim wspaniały (*ekhm* psychopata *ekhm*). Doskonale powiedziane - Tomowi trudno będzie wygrać z tą drugą wersją siebie. Szczególnie, że obaj znają się jak własną kieszeń... Co do Toma dowiadującego się o tej rozmowie, to na razie nic nie powiem, ale... ;). Co do twojego pytania - wszystkich rozdziałów razem jest 149, tak więc zostało nam ich jeszcze 31. **Cookies. Alice**, doskonale cię rozumiem i nie zazdroszczę bólu głowy - mam nadzieję, że już ci minął :). Myślę, że Harry pokazał, jak wspaniale wciąż potrafi wszystkich zaskakiwać, bo chyba nikt a nikt się tego nie spodziewał ;). Cieszę się, że ciekawość daje ci na co dzień czas, bo w przeciwnym razie miałabym okropne wyrzuty sumienia... Co Harry odpowie Tomowi, to dowiesz się dzisiaj, co zrobi Voldemort - niedługo ;). **Mangha**, myślę, że tak jak ty jestem za tym, że tak, Harry'ego kompletnie pogrzało ;). Voldemort zawsze miał ciekawą wyobraźnię w sprawie tortur i Harry'ego, teraz po prostu mamy możliwość przynajmniej jej części być świadkiem... No i oczywiście cieszę się, że podobał ci się fragment z terapeutą ;). Nie mogę nie zgodzić się, że pomysł był po prostu idiotyczny. Co do odpowiedzi - dzisiaj, jak najbardziej dzisiaj... Co do horkruksów i ich tworzenia, i jakichkolwiek możliwych skutków tego czynu, nie chcę się na razie wypowiadać. Nie powiem, czy poznasz odpowiedź na te pytanie, jeżeli nie, to odpowiem na nie gdzieś pod koniec ficka, a jeżeli tak, to nie będę, oczywiście, musiała tego robić. Na razie w sprawie horkruksów milczę. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zadałaś bardzo dobre pytanie :). Co do "przestań udawać", to wkrótce się dowiemy, co to tak dokładnie znaczyło. Harry bardzo dobrze radzi sobie ze zmniejszaniem ego Toma, ale masz rację, pomoc Hermiony z całą pewnością mu się przyda ;). I tłumaczę, tłumaczę, powiem, że nawet nieźle idzie ;). A skoro mówisz, że rozdziały w środku tygodnia ci pomagają, to mam nadzieję, że w nadchodzącym tygodniu bardzo, bardzo ci pomogą :). **Evolution**, taak, to z całą pewnością niesamowite (i urocze, chociaż to poproszę czytać takim małym, malutkim drukiem ;)). Cieszę się, że podobała ci się konfrontacja Hermiony i Toma, przyznam też, że ich już zbyt wiele (stety? niestety?) nie będzie. Potwierdzam to, że Harry był niezwykle zdesperowany, to była dla niego naprawdę trudna decyzja... chociaż, może, łatwa? Trudno powiedzieć... Nie zapominaj, że Voldemort to starsza wersja Toma, a do tego pamięta on swoją relację z Harrisonem. Mimo wszystko wie, mniej więcej, co czuje w niej Tom. Co do tego, dlaczego Harry w ogóle wpadł na ten pomysł, to nie będę nic mówiła, bo całkowicie zgadzam sie z tym, że chłopak oszalał. I całkowicie podpisuję się pod tymi wszystkimi niedowierzającymi w jego działanie okrzykami ;). Co do wyjaśnienia słów Voldemorta, to niedługo zostaną one wyjaśnione, natomiast jego uczucia, które odczuwał Harry... na to niestety trzeba będzie czekać dłużej, stanowczo dłużej. Myślę, że Voldemort ma w sobie nawet dość wiele z Toma ;). Wybór Harry'ego dzisiaj, więc aby nie psuć ci niespodzianki nie będę wypowiadała się na temat twoich przemyśleć na ten temat - chociaż były one bardzo, bardzo ciekawe :).

Z całego serca dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, wasze przemyślenia są niezwykle ciekawe do czytania. To niezwykłe, jak dobrze potraficie analizować zachowania postaci! Do tego niezwykle podziwiam was za to, jak wytrwale komentujecie wciąż to tłumaczenie i nie mogę nie podziękować wam również za to. Chociaż, oczywiście, zachęcam do komentowania również osoby, które nie mają ochoty na systematyczne komentowanie, a jedynie na krótkie i jednorazowe podzielenie się swoją opinią. Tak czy inaczej, jesteście niezwykli! ;)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto osiemnasty**

Nadszedł dzień podjęcia decyzji i Harry'emu została jeszcze tylko jedna osoba, z która musiał porozmawiać… jedna osoba, z którą rozmowy pragnął zapobiec i uniknąć za wszelką cenę. Sam Tom.

Jego mentalna rozmowa z Voldemortem, jakkolwiek zwięzła i dziwaczna była, niesamowicie pomogła mu w podjęciu decyzji – chociaż teraz, jak się wydawało, to Czarny Pan miał niezliczoną ilość pytań, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę nagłą, niewytłumaczalną, paraliżującą wściekłość, strach i niepewność, jakie otrzymywał ze strony ich połączenia – a także jedynie upewniła w przekonaniu, że to młodszy odpowiednik był tym, z którym powinien porozmawiać, a nie jego starsze ja.

Czuł na sobie przenikliwe spojrzenia wszystkich, którzy wiedzieli o ultimatum, ale ignorował je, zamiast tego rozprowadzając skrupulatnie margarynę na wszystkie cztery krańce swojego tosta. Nie był jakoś szczególnie głodny, ale dzięki temu przynajmniej miał czym zająć ręce.

Unikał wszystkich Krukonów (jutro był mecz Gryffindor kontra Ravenclaw, tak więc, oczywiście, stali się oni względem niego o wiele bardziej wrogo nastawieni, chociaż atmosfera nie była nawet bliska temu gwałtownemu poziomowi rywalizacji, jaki unosił się w powietrzu przed meczem Gryffindor/Slytherin) i po prostu w zamyśleniu, speszony, w ciszy przyglądał się uważnie swojemu talerzowi.

Bez względu na to, jak miała skończyć się ta sprawa z ultimatum, to nie był prosty wybór.

Gdyby stwierdzenie tego nie było zbyt melodramatyczne, to powiedziałby, że właściwie była to jedna z najtrudniejszych decyzji, jakie kiedykolwiek musiał podjąć. Bez względu na to czy już to zrobił, czy nie, z trudem udało mu się zasnąć choć na chwilę i cierpiał z tego powodu.

Jego zajęcia stały się jedynie mglistym wspomnieniem, a zniecierpliwienie połączyło się z jednoczesnym paradoksalnym pragnieniem tego, by czas całkowicie się zatrzymał.

Kiedy wyszedł z transmutacji, Tom czekał na niego.

Wszystkie znajdujące się wokół nich osoby wiedzące o ultimatum zamarły, a następnie kilka innych, zauważając to, również zamarło. Tom nie odezwał się, jedynie przekrzywiając głowę w geście wskazującym na to, by Harry za nim podążył.

Czując się dziwnie obserwowany przez wszystkich, zrobił to.

Z trudem wymieniali zdania od czasu _tej_ rozmowy i Harry musiał przyznać, że przeszkadzała mu nagła przepaść, jaka ich dzieliła.

Nie chciał udawać, że jest inaczej.

Ta cisza była, najwyraźniej, prawdopodobnie, tym, jak Tom interpretował biznesowe relacje. Skończyli w Pokoju Życzeń, ponieważ wciąż było zbyt zimno i mokro, by usiąść przy brzegu jeziora.

Nastąpiła, przynajmniej w mniemaniu Harry'ego, niezręczna cisza. W jego umyśle pojawiła się najśmielsza myśl, że wyszedł z wprawy przebywania wokół Toma – co było całkowicie niedorzeczne!

Riddle usiadł w fotelu… fotelu, nie rozciągnął się na kanapie, tak więc nie był zrelaksowany. Harry wahał się pomiędzy zajęciem sąsiedniego fotela a opadnięciem przed kominkiem, ale nie był na tyle zrelaksowany na to, by zrobić to ostatnie, a postawa Toma ani trochę mu w tym nie pomagała. Nagle, jeszcze bardziej nerwowy, skończył stojąc w środku drogi między jednym a drugim.

- Rozumiem, że chcesz usłyszeć moją odpowiedź – stwierdził, starając się brzmieć swobodnie.

- Przed północą – zgodził się Tom, uważnie mu się przyglądając. – Właściwie odniosłem wrażenie, że chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać. – Usta Harry'ego drgnęły mimowolnie.

- Skąd się ono wzięło? – zapytał sucho.

- No cóż, dość dużo rozmawiałeś z innymi. – Tom uniósł brwi. – Użyłem swoich niesamowitych umiejętności dedukcyjnych.

Harry zaczerwienił się, po czym zapytał:

- Powiedzieli ci co mówiłem?

- Nie za bardzo. W sporadycznych, niemile widzianych przejawach buntu radzili mi, bym z tobą o tym porozmawiał, jeśli chcę to wiedzieć.

- Rozumiem – odparł, wewnętrznie poruszony tym, że w jego imieniu odmówili swojemu Panu zaspokojenia jego ciekawości. – Mnie także pod koniec każdej rozmowy mówili to samo… mniej więcej. Abym z tobą porozmawiał, mam na myśli.

- Pierwszy i pewnie ostatni raz robisz to, co się tobie mówi – stwierdził spokojnie Tom. Harry skrzywił się.

- Zamknij się.

- Nie, naprawdę, to marnotrawstwo. Miałem tak wiele własnych rozkazów, na które mógłbyś się zgodzić, kiedy byłeś w tak niespotykanie skłonnym do przyjmowania rad nastroju.

Harry milczał, nie będąc pewnym czy czuł się na siłach, aby skorzystać ze swoich normalnych umiejętności w kpieniu z Toma i nienawidził ujawniania swojego burzliwego psychicznego stanu. Tom odwrócił wzrok, na pozór z zadowoleniem, pozwalając mu przejąć inicjatywę w tej dyskusji.

Typowe: jedyny raz, kiedy Tom nie podkreślał bezwzględnie własnej dominacji i kontroli był akurat wtedy, kiedy Harry tego nie chciał.

- Którą opcję chciałbyś, abym wybrał? – zapytał w końcu. Spojrzenie Toma skierowało się na niego, chociaż chłopak w żaden inny sposób nie poruszył się.

- To twoje ultimatum, nie moje. Moja opinia nie ma znaczenia.

- Ma znaczenie dla mnie – oparł cicho Harry. Tom burknął.

- I jeśli sam nie potrafisz znaleźć odpowiedzi, najwyraźniej nie rozumieliśmy się tak dobrze jak myślałem.

Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi, opadając ostrożnie na miejsce naprzeciwko dziedzica Slytherina, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

- Być może przeceniasz moją inteligencję – zaproponował, spodziewając się, że rozczarowanie rozkwitnie na twarzy jego towarzysza. Nie było na niej niczego, rozczarowania ani czegokolwiek innego. Harry przygryzł wargę, jego żołądek ścisnął się boleśnie. – Nie wiem – przyznał sfrustrowany. Tom zawsze wydawał się doprowadzać go do frustracji.

- Och, wiesz – odpowiedział natychmiast dziedzic Slytherina. – Po prostu nie przyglądasz się uważnie tym myślom. _**Pomyśl.**_ Nie osądzam błędnie ludzi.

- No cóż, plotki głoszą, że nie stawiasz również ultimatum – warknął.

- I skup się na tym.

- _Słucham?_

- Oto twoja poszlaka – zwykle nie stawiam ultimatum. Skup się na tym – rozwinął Tom.

Harry westchnął, pocierając skronie.

- Dlaczego po prostu mi nie powiesz?

- Bo doszedłem do wniosku, że proste powiedzenie ci pewnych rzeczy nie jest tak efektywne jak pozwolenie ci na ich samodzielne rozpracowanie i dojście do własnych wniosków. Nie możesz zaprzeczyć własnym odpowiedziom tak, jak odrzucasz wszystkie inne.

Wkurzający człowiek… ale jego umysł wrzał teraz od postawionego przed nim wyzwania.

- Na głos, jeśli możesz – dodał Tom. – To oszczędzi nam tej części, w której muszę przetłumaczyć sobie twoją popieprzoną psychikę.

Harry zmrużył oczy na ten komentarz, ale puścił go płazem, zamyślając się.

- Um, dobra – zaczął niezręcznie. – Normalnie nie stawiasz ultimatum… ale postawiłeś mnie przed jednym. Er… co sprawia, że jestem, um, inny?

Niemal skulił się na to, jak bezczelnie arogancko i dziecinnie to zabrzmiało… tak, jak gdyby mówił coś oczywistego. To był jeden z tych momentów, w których nienawidził geniuszu Toma – czuł się tak tępy w porównaniu do niego!

Tom skinął w potwierdzeniu głową, ale nie odezwał się.

- I jestem inny, ponieważ, er, ty… mam na myśli, że w zasadzie jestem, um, cóż, nie jestem jednym z twoich zwolenników, takich jak Ab, Zevi czy… Lestrange.

Bezmyślnie napiął swoje lewe ramię, po raz kolejny zastanawiając się, czy było to do końca prawdziwe. Tom przechylił głowę i nie było mowy, by nie zauważył on jego zamyślonych ruchów, ale na szczęście nie skomentował ich.

- Powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi… możemy być sobie równi.

- Powiedziałem – zgodził się Tom, wciąż mu się przyglądając.

- Postawiłeś przede mną ultimatum, ponieważ zmieniłeś zdanie?

Tom zacisnął pięści. Zła odpowiedź, a przynajmniej tak się wydawało.

- Albo twoja samoocena zmniejszyła się z jakiś niewyjaśnionych powodów, albo boisz się posiadania jakiegoś przekonania o własnej wartości oraz tego, że po raz kolejny zostanie ono złamane, co wywołuje u ciebie niechęć do analizy, którą normalnie stawiasz bez problemu – zauważył Tom, przyszpilając go tym ostrym, rozszyfrowującym spojrzeniem. – Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Harry przechylił swoją głowę do tyłu na fotel, przeczesując włosy palcami, poruszony. Ponownie spojrzał na Toma, zauważając w jego spojrzeniu coś, co było prawie niewielkim błyskiem bólu.

Przełknął ślinę, psychicznie wzdrygając się i przygotowując.

- Postawiłeś przede mną ultimatum, bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – powiedział.

Wstrzymał oddech, czekając na następne „spróbuj jeszcze raz", a jednak zarazem… Tom nie odezwał się i Harry poczuł gulę w gardle.

- Chcesz, abym został – mruknął i pomyślał, że pewnym stopniu może to być prawda, ale nie chciał opierać wszystkiego na domniemaniu. Zmarszczył brwi. – W takim razie dlaczego dałeś mi ultimatum?

- Ty mi powiedz – stwierdził wyzywająco Tom.

- Zamierzasz mówić to za każdym razem, kiedy cię o coś zapytam? – rzucił Harry. Nie było odpowiedzi. – Dobra… no cóż, ponieważ chcesz, bym sam wybrał. – Usiadł prosto. – Testowałeś mnie. Ty _draniu_…

- Jestem draniem, bo sprawdzam czy naprawdę chcesz spędzać ze mną czas?

Harry zamarł.

Po raz pierwszy ze zdziwieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że pomimo swojej pewnej siebie postawy, Tom również może oceniać krytycznie pewne działania. Zamknął na chwilę oczy.

- Ponieważ czasami, Harry – kontynuował Tom – wydaje mi się, że to ja robię wszystko, by ciągnąć tą… przyjaźń, podczas gdy ty jedynie kopiesz i krzyczysz.

Harry czuł zawroty głowy, jego ciało trzęsło się jak galareta.

- Nie mam – wyrzucił z siebie nieco twardszym tonem. – Um, mam na myśli: nie mam problemu ze spędzaniem z tobą czasu… chodzi raczej o to, że nie lubię uczucia, iż wymuszam na ludziach swoją obecność.

- Czy kiedykolwiek dałem ci do zrozumienia, że nie lubię twojej obecności? – Tom spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i Harry skrzywił się. Riddle ucichł na chwilę. – Czekaj… to dlatego to robisz, uciekasz tak często, chociaż zarazem nie wycofujesz się, oczywiście obaj fascynujemy się potyczkami o władzę i różnymi innymi rzeczami, to oczywiste, ale… jeśli cię od siebie odepchnę, tylko utwierdzę cię w twoim przekonaniu.

Tom wyglądał na całkowicie zafascynowanego i Harry miał ochotę zaszyć się w jakiejś norze i nigdy już z niej nie wyjść.

- Nie waż się wypowiadać na ten temat – mruknął niebezpiecznie. Tom uśmiechnął się.

- To praktycznie zaproszenie, skarbie.

Nastąpiła cisza, niezręczna, ale nie tak napięta jak wcześniej.

- A do tego… poprosiłeś mnie o biznesowe relacje, które są efektem odwrotnym dania ci potwierdzenia… Już ustaliłem, że kiedy jesteś niepewny, to rozszerzasz swoje granice i to sprawia, że coraz głębiej w to wszystko wpadasz… a to jest temu zupełnie przeciwne, wycofujesz się.

Mógł usłyszeć ciche, niewypowiedziane „dlaczego", które zawisło między nimi.

- Doskonale wiesz, że jesteś niebezpieczny, nie muszę cię o tym informować. – Było wszystkim, co powiedział Harry. – To ty mi powiedz – dodał, zanim Tom mógłby bardziej zakwestionować to stwierdzenie, powodując, że na twarzy Riddle'a pojawił się uśmieszek.

Tom wyprostował się, po czym nagle wstał i podszedł do niego.

Harry uspokoił się i nie ruszył nawet wtedy, kiedy ręka chłopca złapała jego szczękę, palce musnęły dociekliwie tętno na jego szyi, a uścisk był na tyle mocny, by był nieprzyjemny i ograniczający, ale nie na tyle duży, by go przydusił lub zranił, balansował na krawędzi bólu. Po chwili chłopiec puścił go.

- Myśl na głos… - polecił Harry, być może ciesząc się z używania słów Toma przeciwko niemu bardziej, niż powinien.

Ten uniósł brew, ale po chwili zrobił to.

- Jesteś napięty w moim towarzystwie, znowu, jak zakładam, ale nie uciekłeś z tego powodu, nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś, nawet mimo tego, że skrzywdziłem cię już wcześniej i zrobię to ponownie – powiedział, napotykając jego spojrzenie. – Nie boisz się mnie z powodu samego siebie. Twoją decyzją jest pozostanie.

Pojawił się ślad zawahania i, o dziwo, zobaczenie Toma, dzielącego się swoimi procesami myślowymi sprawiło, że również dla niego stało się to bardziej przejrzyste. Pochylił głowę, nieznacznie, i Tom kontynuował.

- _Ale_, masz okropny zwyczaj zgrywania bohatera, tak więc jesteś rozdarty między tym, co chcesz, a tym, czego inni ludzie od ciebie chcą lub oczekują… tak więc boisz się konsekwencji pozostania z powodu swoich przyjaciół i rodziny. Boisz się, że jestem dla nich niebezpieczny, boisz się, że jeśli nie sprawisz, iż uwierzę, że nie powinienem tego zrobić, to przeciągnę cię do przeszłości i sprawię, że nigdy nie będą istnieć. – Tom urwał, przyglądając mu się. – Odsunąłbyś się ode mnie, gdybyś myślał, że to ich uratuje, nawet, jeśli osobiście nie chcesz tego zrobić.

- Jak już wspomniałeś – powiedział cicho Harry – ty grasz, żeby wygrać, a ja nie jestem na tyle naiwny, aby wierzyć, że ludzie, na których mi zależy, nie są dla ciebie jedynie pionkami i przedmiotami, których możesz użyć jak ci się tylko podoba ani też, że nie są w niektórych wypadkach odpowiedzialnością, tak samo jak czasami siłą.

Tom wydał z siebie odmowny, napominający dźwięk, bez wątpienia skierowany na tą część o „sile".

- Zapamiętaj - powiedział Harry ostro, kiedy oczy Toma zaczęły błyszczeć – że nie oznacza to jakiejkolwiek akceptacji twojego planu. Myślę, że jest on całkowicie obrzydliwy i nie chcę mieć z nim nic do czynienia, chyba, że wiązałoby się to z rozwaleniem go na kawałki.

Nastała kolejna cisza, krótsza tym razem.

- Zamierzasz mnie w końcu zapytać? – zwątpił Harry, nie do końca pewny czy powinien być rozbawiony, czy nie.

- Zapytać o co? – Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek.

Harry przewrócił oczami, obserwując jak Tom opada na kanapę naprzeciwko niego. Znajdowali się w replice Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów.

- Jesteś skłonny do negocjowania nad swoim ultimatum?

* * *

Przyjrzał się oceniająco Harry'emu, czując zbyt wielką ulgę, by czuć się z nią komfortowo.

Czy był skłonny do negocjacji? Tak. Tak, był, dla Harry'ego był.

Nie musiał pytać o to, jakiego typu ustępstw domagał się od niego Harry; pragnął bezpieczeństwa i ochrony dla swojej rodziny i przyjaciół, nie żeby już teraz odrobinę jej nie mieli, jak odkryła Granger… ale Harry nie musiał o tym wiedzieć… interesującą częścią było to, na co mógł w zamian pozwolić Harry, ponieważ obaj wiedzieli, że zgoda Harry'ego na zostanie nie będzie działać jako ustępstwo, gdyż nim nie była.

Na początku musieli negocjować, aby tak było i Harry niemal przyznał, że chce zostać tak bardzo, jak Tom nie chciał go opuszczać, tak więc… czego powinien żądać?

To musiało być coś, co Harry miał szanse zaakceptować, co, niestety, oznaczało, że nie mógł wykorzystać tego do sprawienia, by Potter zgodził się na jego plan i zniszczył własny. Ani poprosić o Obręcz Monachijską.

- Tak – powiedział. – Jestem otwarty na negocjacje. Jakich pragniesz ode mnie ustępstw?

- Nie skrzywdzisz, nie rozkażesz skrzywdzić ani nie zagrozisz krzywdą nikomu, na kim mi zależy… będziesz ich chronić w razie potrzeby i nie będziesz ich używać przeciwko mnie – postanowił ostrożnie Harry. – Nie zostaną oni także zranieni w wyniku twoich działań.

Ukrył uśmiech słysząc ostatnią część, wiedząc, że została skierowana na jego plan.

Za wyjątkiem tego, że skrzywdzenie ich wiązałoby się z wywołaniem u nich fizycznej, psychicznej lub moralnej szkody lub pogorszania… i technicznie rzecz biorąc, nic z tego nie nastąpi, jeżeli po prostu nie będą istnieć. W żaden sposób im wtedy nie szkodził.

Mimo tego zmrużył oczy, udając, że przystanie na to jest o wiele trudniejsze niż było w rzeczywistości… jeśli Harry nie będzie prosił o nic więcej, sam z całą pewnością nie poleci mu, by zwiększył zasięg swoich ustępstw.

Oczywiście wciąż były to ustępstwa; nie mogąc wykorzystywać do manipulacji Harrym ludzi, na których chłopcu zależy, tracił ogromną ilość kart przetargowych.

Użycie słowa „zależy" zostało bardzo sprytnie wybrane przez Harry'ego, ponieważ zawierało, oczywiście, jego przyjaciół i rodzinę, tyle, że Potterowi nie zależało jedynie na nich, miał on w zwyczaju troszczyć się o wielu ludzi. Kompleks bohatera.

Byłoby to ogromnie zobowiązujące, gdyby Potter kiedykolwiek w przyszłości zdecydował się walczyć przeciwko niemu, skoro wszyscy jego wrogowie i cała Jasna Strona automatycznie zostaliby objęci umową.

Hmmm. To mogło się udać…

- Jeśli zgodzisz się na moje ustępstwa, celowo nie skrzywdzę, nie rozkażę skrzywdzić ani nie zagrożę żadnemu z twoich przyjaciół czy rodziny, będę ich chronić w razie potrzeby i nie będę ich używać przeciwko tobie ani nie zostaną oni celowo zranieni w wyniku moich działań.

- Ludziom, na którym mi zależy, tymi słowami – oparł Harry, unosząc brew.

Okej, to nie działało, chociaż nie spodziewał się, że będzie… ale i tak musiał znaleźć jakieś zabezpieczenie, chociaż mimowolnie czuł, że jakąś odległą częścią swojego umysłu podziwia to, jak udało mu się zmienić chłopca. Rok temu Harry nie byłby w stanie wychwycić znaczenia semantyki i leksykalnych wyborów.

Ustępstwa, na jakie musiał zgodzić się Harry, gdyby zgodził się na jego propozycję… nie będziesz walczył przeciwko mnie? Nie.

Chociaż był pewny, że Harry był na tyle pomysłowy, by znaleźć sposób na obejście tego, to spowodowałoby to, że ich obecna gra nie byłaby już aktualna i nie mógł też powiedzieć „nie będziesz walczyć z moim planem", ponieważ chłopiec nigdy by się na to nie zgodził.

Harry wiedział, że lepiej nie próbować używać przeciw niemu jego własnych śmierciożerców, głównie dlatego, że podczas gdy w pewnym stopniu zależało mu na nich, to nie wystarczyło na to, by dać Harry'emu jakiekolwiek znaczące korzyści, tak więc bezsensowne byłoby umieszczać to w ustępstwach. Chyba, że…

- Jeśli zgodzę się na twoje ustępstwa, zgodzisz się na to, że jeśli kiedykolwiek mnie zdradzisz, powrócisz do Jasnej Strony albo użyjesz tych ustępstw przeciwko mnie w celu ułatwienia wygranej Jasnej Stronie lub moim wrogom, to wszystkie negocjacje między nami stracą swoją ważność, oprócz tego decyzja, że negocjacje tracą swoją ważność i kontrolowanie twojej magii, którą stracisz w wypadku, gdybyś złamał przysięgę, będą należały do mnie.

Te ustępstwa nie były takie same jak Harry'ego, ale były wiążące i zapewniały mu zabezpieczenie, którego potrzebował i pragnął bardziej niż jego towarzysz, były bardziej trywialne i żądały czegoś, na co mógł przystać.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku, najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że _taka_ będzie jego odpowiedź.

- Rozumiem, że nawiązujesz do Przysięgi Czarodzieja, która posiada tylko niewielkie wspomnienie o magii i straceniu jej, w przeciwieństwie do Przysięgi Wieczystej, która spowodowałaby, że straciłbym życie zamiast mojej magii.

- Dokładnie. Wolę raczej nie dawać ci większej ilości okazji do tego, byś mógł się zabić – oparł. Harry prychnął.

- Nie próbuję się zabić…

- W takim razie nie sprzeciwiasz się Przysiędze Czarodzieja i postanowieniom dotyczącym magicznego porozumienia?

- W ogóle mi nie ufasz – rzucił oskarżycielsko Harry, udając, że czuje się tym zraniony.

- Weź to za komplement – oparł sucho.

Było tak w pewnym sensie dlatego, iż sugerowało to, że Harry jest jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy stanowili dla niego na tyle duże wyzwanie, by musiał sięgać po takie środki.

- Zgadzasz się czy nie?

- Kto decyduje, jakie działania liczą się jako zdrada lub powrót do Jasnej Strony? – dopytywał się rozważnie Harry, tym razem bardzo ostrożnie.

- Ja, chociaż możesz również i ty, jeżeli sądzisz, że jesteś w stanie zorganizować u mnie audiencję, nie zostając przy tym zabitym, torturowanym czy porwanym, to proszę bardzo, nie wahaj się kłócić ze mną w swoim imieniu i unieważnić mój osąd.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, wyglądając na zamyślonego.

Wiedział, że nie było to łatwe ustępstwo, kiedy się mu bardzo dobrze przyjrzało, ponieważ powodowało ono, że Harry nigdy nie będzie mógł wspomóc Dumbledore'a i swoich przyjaciół w walce przeciwko Voldemortowi, nie ryzykując ich późniejszego dobra.

Ale jednak… gdyby to przyjął, zdobyłby dla nich również pewną ochronę i pomoc ze strony samego Toma, a ponadto, zwolenników Toma, co potencjalnie mogłoby rozciągać się na śmierciożerców Voldemorta, w zależności od tego, jak potoczyłoby się spotkanie między nimi.

- Okej – powiedział cicho Harry. – Umowa stoi.


	119. Rozdział 119

Rozdział do użytku doprowadziła **Himitsu** - dziękuję!

**AliceSz**, bardzo miło mi cię poznać i już na poczekaniu muszę powiedzieć, że podziwiam cię za to, że tak krótko zajęło ci przeczytania tego wszystkiego. Chociaż, oczywiście, niezwykle się z tego powodu cieszę :). Już od razu chciałam odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie związane z ilością rozdziałów - cóż, jest ich wszystkich razem 149, tak więc trochę nam jeszcze do końca pozostało, chociaż nie można zaprzeczać temu, że z całą pewnością jesteśmy bliżej końca niż początku :). Cieszę się, że - przynajmniej do tego momentu - podoba ci się ten fick :). No i postaci Toma i Harry'ego, bo to one właściwie to wszystko tworzą ;). Miło też słyszeć, że zauważasz kanoniczne aspekty, bo czasami zastanawiam się, czy nie są one zbyt przekoloryzowane - ale dałaś mi wiarę w moje pierwsze wrażenie ;). Wątek Ginny niestety się już skończył. **Veritaseria**, nie ma absolutnie za co przepraszać, cieszę się, że jesteś teraz :). Tom ma haczyk zawsze i wszędzie, prawdziwym pytaniem jest, czy tym razem Harry się na niego nadzieje :). Oczywiście wspaniale odgadłaś, że o niczym ci nie powiem - ciekawe, skąd o tym wiedziałaś ;). Bardzo chciałabym cię chociaż trochę nakierować, ale za bardzo ocierasz się o takie naprawdę ważne i podstawowe rzeczy wiążące się z zakończeniem, i po prostu _nie mogę_... Co do przyszłych rozdziałów to... myślę, że możesz być nieco zaskoczona. Nie całkowicie, ale troszeczkę ;). Najbliższe rozdziały, jak uważam, będą pełne... ciekawych i ważnych momentów oraz informacji. Ale będą też trudne... Chociaż wszystko, masz rację, będzie kręciło się wokół Harry'ego i Toma, i w dużej mierze również ich relacji. :) Dumbledore - w pewnym stopniu niedługo. Voldemort - *ekhm*... Pytanie o porwanie i inne tego typu rzeczy pozwól, że uznam za retoryczne ;). Czy dużo do końca, czy mało - powiem, że dużo treści i to nie tylko pod względem objętościowym, ale zawartości informacji... Zgadzam się z tym, że Tom mógł być dla Hermiony bardziej ostry - naprawdę się chłopak stara być _miły_ ;). Komentarz ani trochę nie był bezwartościowy, naprawdę bardzo mi się podobał! :) **Jukira**, miło mi poznać i cieszę się, że tak bardzo spodobało ci się to opowiadanie :). No i z tego, że spodobał ci się Tom i Harry, osobno i razem - za każdym razem, kiedy słyszę, że ktoś docenia te postaci, serce mi się tak przyjemnie ściska. :) Jakie dokładnie będą skutki zawartej umowy, oczywiście, nie zdradzę, ale myślę, że się wkrótce przekonasz :). I dziękuję za Wenę, ta przyda się zawsze i wszędzie... **Evolution**, rozumiem, każdemu zdarza się przez przypadek wcisnąć nie ten przycisk co trzeba - chociaż przyznam, że zaskoczyłaś mnie tym, iż nie można dodawać dwóch komentarzy do jednego rozdziału. Podejrzewam, że jest to jakieś wewnętrzne zabezpieczenie przed spamem, ale nie miałam o tym pojęcia... W każdym razie, rozumiem twoje zestresowanie rozdziałem - w końcu to, co postanowił Harry będzie miało wpływ na wszystko, co stanie się w przyszłości (przeszłości?). Twoje skojarzenie z rowerem całkowicie mnie rozśmieszyło, chociaż właściwie było zrozumiałe :). Chociaż mówi się, że jak ktoś raz nauczył się jazdy konnej, to już nigdy tego nie zapomni, a z własnego doświadczenia powiem, że bardzo, ale to bardzo bym się z tym sprzeczała ^^... Harry zawsze będzie mniej otwarty niż Tom i z większym trudem będzie mówił głośno o ich relacji, ale jeszcze się uzewnętrzni, mniej w niego trochę wiary ;). Cieszę się, że spodobały ci się zacytowane fragmenty - oraz to, że było ich tak dużo, bo to w pewnym sensie oznacza, że również cały rozdział ci się spodobał! :) Przyznam, że zastanawiam się czy taką samą opinie na temat tego, że "czegokolwiek oni by nie robili, to ja i tak będę się nad nimi zachwycała" itd. będziesz miała również później. Bo sama byłam, przyznam, w niezłej rozterce - chociaż to, podejrzewam, już zależy d indywidualnego spojrzenia na sprawę. Nie przeczę talentowi autorki i cieszę się, że uważasz, iż i we mnie trochę takiego talentu jest, chociaż z tym drugim myślę, że bym się sprzeczała - tłumaczenie raczej nie wymaga zbyt wiele talentu ;). Bardzo cieszę się, że spodobało ci się "Death of Today", bo naprawdę uważam, że jest fenomenalne - jeżeli chciałabyś, bym podała ci kilka innych ficków, które uważam za warte uwagi, to nie wahaj pisać się na priv, tak jak Manghie (jeśli to czytasz, wybacz proszę za tą odmianę!) podam ci je wtedy wraz z krótkim opisem ;). A jak już nie to, to zachęcam przynajmniej do zajrzenia do moich "Favorite Stories" :). Niezwykle miło mi słyszeć, że dzielenie się opiniami na temat rozdziałami to czysta przyjemność, bo przynajmniej nie mam teraz wyrzutów sumienia co do tego, że tak pragnę, by kilka komentarzy zawsze się pod rozdziałem pojawiło :). Są naprawdę motywujące, chociaż, jak już mówiłam wiele razy, nigdy wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze nie publikowałam niczego, nie rozumiałam tego, jak mogą być one _takie_ ważne. Dopiero teraz... ah! Nie ważne ;). Mam nadzieję, że twój pierwszy poniedziałek po feriach minął lepiej niż mój - i że nie było tak źle jak mogło być :).

Mam wielką ochotę uściskać wszystkich komentujących i czytujących, tak więc chociaż nie mogę tego zrobić, to proszę, czujcie się ode mnie mocno, ciepło wyściskani :). Jesteście niezwykli :).

Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy rozdział rozjaśni dzień tym, którym nie minął on najlepiej.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto dziewiętnasty**

Harry nie był głupi, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z czystego ogromu tego, co przysiągł… i tak, zauważał problem oraz paradoks, jaki tworzyło to z obietnicą daną Dumbledore'owi.

Jeśli nie uda mu się zapobiec temu, by Tom stał się Voldemortem, jeśli Voldemort zostanie taki, jaki jest teraz, to on sam albo straci swoją magię, albo umrze. Jeśli, tak jak obiecał, wesprze Dumbledore'a, jego magia zostanie odsączona z niego bez zawahania związanego z negocjacją z Tomem, a jeśli odmówi pomocy dyrektorowi, umrze.

Musi wygrać.

Jeśli tego nie zrobi… cóż, jeśli tego nie zrobi, miał plany także i na taki przypadek. Na wszelki wypadek.

Był horkruksem; jeśli Voldemort miałby zostać zniszczony, to on i tak by musiał umrzeć. Tak więc zbierał już inne kawałki duszy Mrocznego Lorda, a wszystko, co musiałby zrobić, gdyby czas się skończył, to wręczenie ich Dumbledore'owi i jak najszybsze ulotnienie się.

To nie robiło mu żadnej różnicy.

Gdyby stało się tak, że nie mógłby powstrzymać Voldemorta, wtedy przynajmniej cholernie by się upewnił, że zniszczy go, zanim ten w swoim nienawistnym szaleństwie rozłoży świat na czynniki pierwsze.

Tom prawdopodobnie myślał, że ma go całkowicie w garści, że po prostu uniknie działania przeciwko jego kontrastującej ze wcześniejszą przysiędze albo w jakiś sposób zmieni swoją wcześniejszą obietnicę złożoną Dumbledore'owi.

Może i było to manipulacyjne, ale ukazywało sfiksowanie Toma na punkcie utrzymania go przy życiu, tak więc, czy jeśli Harry upewniłby się, że jego plan dąży do takiego właśnie zakończenia i przy okazji spowodował, że Tom nie byłby Voldemortem, to czy wtedy Riddle z całą pewnością nie byłby zmuszony do zastosowania się do niego?

Wiedział, iż dziedzic Slytherina uważał, że jego intrygi były niedbałe i lekkomyślne, ale te były bardziej przemyślane, niż ludzie mogliby się tego spodziewać.

Zebranie horkruksów, w tym pierścienia, i znalezienie sposobu na to, by Voldemort czuł wyrzuty sumienia/dokończenie zaklęcia wysyłającego go z powrotem w czasie. Skonfrontowanie się z Voldemortem, uczynienie z niego „Toma" i wysłanie Voldemorta-Toma z powrotem w czasie, aby jeszcze raz przeżył swoje życie, z wymazanymi wspomnieniami tego, co się dotąd działo.

Niekończąca się pętla czasowa, mająca swój kres, kiedy czas się skończy i świat toczyłby się dalej taki, jaki teraz był… nikt nie roztarłby się do nieistnienia i Tom byłby wolny, mogąc robić wszystko, co chciał, by cieszyć się życiem. A do tego, nie byłby Voldemortem.

To było ryzykowne, ale czy chociaż trochę mniej niż szalony plan, nad którym pracował Tom? Nie sądził. Oczywiście, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo tego, że jego umysł zostanie uszkodzony po tym, jak zostanie z niego wyrwany horkruks, ale uzyska pomoc, aby skończyć to, co zaczął i był pewny, że Tom ostatecznie zacznie zachowywać się jak samolubny drań, którym był.

To będzie działać.

Musi.

* * *

Był obiad, wszystkie negocjacje i zajęcia już zakończyły się jak na ten dzień.

Carrow i Snape gapili się na niego, nawet bardziej niż inni nauczyciele, nawet bardziej niż ci, którzy wiedzieli o ultimatum, nawet bardziej niż _Dumbledore_, a do tego musiał przyznać, że nie wytrącało go z równowagi to niemożliwe do odczytania spojrzenie, a raczej jego zabarwienie nieuchwytnym uczuciem absolutnego przerażenia, z którym Harry nie do końca był pewien co zrobić.

Dumbledore kierował na ich stół ostre spojrzenia i Harry był w stanie zauważyć wyrzeźbione na jego twarzy jak fałdy arkuszu pergaminu zmarszczki zmartwienia. Tom także z całkowitą jasnością zauważył poważne oblicze Jasnego Lorda i aż kipiał zadowoleniem z siebie, a zarazem czymś znacznie bardziej dwuznacznym.

Czuł, jak reszta Ślizgonów rzuca jemu i młodemu Czarnemu Panu ukradkowe spojrzenia, a widocznie starali się robić to o wiele bardziej subtelnie niż im się to faktycznie udawało… chociaż może rzeczywiście byli subtelni, a to mnogość i częstotliwość tych spojrzeń sprawiała, że były one takie oczywiste.

Przez chwilę nad tym rozmyślał, obserwując jak również Carrow i Snape wysyłają w jego stronę te prawie nerwowe spojrzenia.

Zrozumiał dlaczego, kiedy jego blizna eksplodowała bólem.

* * *

Harry nagle wydawał się zesztywnieć, jego twarz stała się biała jak śnieg, jak śmierć.

Zevi otworzył usta, by zwrócić na to uwagę, ale zauważył, że Tom już dostrzegł zmiany, pochylając się nad chłopcem w sposób dyskretny, chociaż szybki. Jego ostrzegawczy wzrok skierował się na wszystkich, którzy to zauważyli, uciszając ich.

- Harry? – zażądał Tom twardym głosem, po czym zmienił się on na syk, kiedy chłopiec przeniósł się na wężomowę. Jego uchwyt bezwzględnie zaciskał się na ramieniu Pottera.

Harry zamrugał, wyraz jego twarzy ledwie ukrywał agonię, po czym chłopiec z trudem zmusił się do wstania, podczas gdy Dumbledore zrobił to samo, wydając szybkie rozkazy stojącym obok niego nauczycielom.

- Wszyscy uczniowie mają natychmiast skierować się do swoich Pokojów Wspólnych, tam będziecie mogli dokończyć swój obiad. – W pozornie przyjemnym tonie głosu mężczyzny nie było łagodności. Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, dyrektor skierował się do ich stołu wraz ze Snape'em depczącym mu po piętach, podczas gdy inni nauczyciele i prefekci zaczęli zapędzać całą populacją szkolną do dormitoriów.

Harry wciąż siedział… cóż, określenie „siedział" było optymistyczną formą opisującą jego postawę, właściwie to bardziej osuwał się, jak gdyby stół był jedyną rzeczą, która podtrzymywała go w pozycji pionowej.

Czuł mdłości, widząc to, bo chociaż Harry robił wiele rzeczy, to nie miał w zwyczaju okazywania lub przyznawania się do jakiejkolwiek oznaki słabości.

Dłoń Toma zacisnęła się na szczęce chłopca, co wydawało się nieznacznie otrząsnąć Harry'ego albo przynajmniej przywrócić jego uwagę z odległego miejsca, na którym się koncentrowała. Więcej syczenia.

- Harry… co jest? Dlaczego on tu jest? – zakwestionował Dumbledore ze zdecydowaniem, ale nie z surowością, chociaż sam fakt, że zażądał odpowiedzi, zamiast po prostu wysłać niezwłocznie pół-Gryfona i pół-Ślizgona do Skrzydła Szpitalnego wydawał się być, według niego, czystym okrucieństwem.

On…? Mroczny Lord. Przyszłe ja Toma albo przynajmniej tak sugerowały wszystkie dowody, nawet jeśli nie wolno mu było zająć się sprawdzaniem tej teorii.

Harry pokazał swój ból, którego rozmiary wciąż były prawdopodobnie w większości maskowane przed opinią publiczną, ilekroć odbywał się rajd śmierciożerców, tak jak ten w noc Halloween, kiedy obudził się krwawiąc i krzycząc… tak więc blizna, która, jak dobrze wiadomo, została mu dana przez Czarnego Pana, mogła działać jako połączenie.

- On… - Harry wydawał się gwałtownie wrócić do rzeczywistości, ukrywając na swojej twarzy ostatnie oznaki jakichkolwiek odczuwanych przez niego tortur, chociaż jego ruchy i tak pozostały bardziej ostrożne niż były zazwyczaj. – On nie wejdzie do środka. Po prostu muszę pójść i z nim porozmawiać. Wybaczcie…

Zanim Harry mógłby zrobić chociaż krok, uwalniając się z uścisku Toma, ten sam uścisk powrócił mocno na ramię Pottera, uniemożliwiając mu ruszenie w stronę wyjścia. Chłopiec spojrzał do tyłu, a jego oczy pociemniały.

- Tom… - zaczął z twardą, sfrustrowaną nutką w swoim głosie.

- Co się dzieje, bohaterze?

Ach, bohaterze. Ten pseudonim był złym znakiem, ponieważ miał tendencję do pojawiania się wtedy, kiedy z jakiegoś powodu jego Pan był niezadowolony z Harry'ego; powodu, który zazwyczaj miał coś wspólnego lekkomyślnymi, autodestrukcyjnymi działaniami młodszego chłopca, które doprowadzały do jego bliskiego spotkania ze śmiercią.

- To coś, czego i ja chciałbym się dowiedzieć – stwierdził cicho Sev… Snape, szepcząc, wymawiając na głos myśli zarówno jego, jak i pewnie wszystkich innych.

W następnej sekundzie zimny głos rozległ się szeptem, jakby zaraz obok nich, wysoki i wyraźny, lodowaty w swoim okrucieństwie:

- Nie lubię czekać. Jeśli nie zjawisz się tutaj w ciągu następnej _minuty_, znajdę jakieś mugolskie miasteczko i dokonam na nim rzezi, i to ty będziesz musiał czekać na to, aż będziesz mógł spróbować zmyć ich krew ze swoich rąk, ponieważ wystawiasz na próbę moją cierpliwość.

Tom, już skupiony na przyglądaniu się drugiemu chłopcu, ciepłem i niebezpieczeństwem spowodowanym intensywnością tego działania wydawał się niemal parzyć skórę Zeviego, a przecież to spojrzenie nie było nawet na niego skierowane.

Harry przybrał buntowniczą pozę, ale w jego postawie widać było rozpaczliwe drgnięcia, nad którymi ledwie trzymał kontrolę i w pewnym stopniu bał się tego, co zrobi chłopak.

Jednak ten jedynie chwycił w okrutnym uścisku rękę Toma i praktycznie wlekł go w kierunku drzwi, nie wysyłając nikomu ani jednego spojrzenia, łącznie z Granger, Weasleyem i jego Gryfiontkami, którzy zbiegli się wokół nich z niepokojem.

* * *

Drżał na całym ciele, nie wspominając już o zdezorientowaniu, jakie czuł w sprawie tego, dlaczego Voldemort _ponownie_ najechał na teren Hogwartu… i czy nie powinno być tam barier, które utrzymywałyby go z daleka?

Koncentrował się na ciągnięciu Toma ku błoniom, zdając sobie sprawę, że musiał wziąć go ze sobą na wypadek, gdyby Riddle zdecydował się skrócić jego ograniczenia narzucane przez Znak z powrotem do dziesięciu metrów i zastanawiając się - kiedy Ślizgon zapierał się piętami - czy nie łatwiej byłoby po prostu rzucić na niego Drętwotę.

Oczy Voldemorta ciskały w jego stronę ostre, szkarłatne odłamki lodu, kiedy Potter podszedł do niego, mocno ściskając różdżkę w dłoni, która nie zmuszała Toma do współpracy.

Po raz kolejny poczuł odległe poczucie szczęścia, spowodowane tym, że kiedy Tom nie był w stanie oszukiwać, to byli oni mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie. Zawsze tacy byli, fizycznie, i chociaż Tom był od niego wyższy i miał niezwykłą siłę w swoich pozornie słabych palcach i mięśniach, to Harry był lepszym wojownikiem, a do tego wcale nie był jakoś szczególnie słaby.

Nie było żadnych śmierciożerców.

- **Co jest?** – syknął ostrożnie, uwalniając Toma i zamiast tego koncentrując całą swoją uwagę wyłącznie na Czarnym Panie. Oczy Voldemorta przesuwały się po Tomie, jego źrenice zwęziły się w jakiejś zamrożonej emocji, od dawna już lodowate i bezlitosne na cokolwiek przypominającego sentymentalizm, bez względu na to, co to za uczucie pierwotnie było, po czym spojrzały na niego.

- **Jeżeli pytasz o radę, należałoby dostosować się do niej, jeżeli została udzielona.**

Harry powstrzymał szok, zanim mógłby on dotrzeć na jego twarz, chociaż Voldemort, i być może Tom, najprawdopodobniej i tak odebrali go poprzez połączenie.

- Dostosowałem się… – powiedział, przechodząc na język angielski, przesuwając zmieszanie na tył swojej świadomości. – Przestałem udawać.

- Oczywiście, że się nie dostosowałeś – splunął Voldemort i Harry bezmyślnie uświadomił sobie, że Tom nie rozumie, czego dotyczy ta cała zwariowana rozmowa. – Inaczej zrobiłbyś tak, jak mówiłem.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i Tom spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego z wyrazem twarzy bardziej śmiercionośnym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

- **Czy którykolwiek z was zamierza wytłumaczyć mi, o co chodzi?** – zażądał zjadliwie.

- Nieszczególnie – powiedział spokojnie Harry.

- **Potter, jeśli zrobiłbyś tak, jak mówiłem, przyjąłbyś to ultimatum i **_**odszedł**_ – syknął Voldemort. Harry zamrugał.

- Powiedziałeś, że mam przestać udawać…

Voldemort uśmiechnął się w strasznej imitacji uśmiechu, w którym nie było ani trochę z ciepłego, radosnego uśmiechu, który znał.

- Przestać udawać, że wasza dwójka ma jakiekolwiek szanse na przyszłość.

- Okej, _powiedzcie mi, co się dzieje!_ – rozkazał jadowicie Tom. Harry nie spojrzał na niego, zaciskając szczękę.

- Czy to wszystko, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć, przychodząc tutaj? – zakwestionował chłodno. Voldemort zrobił groźny krok do przodu i Potter nie wycofał się, a następnie… następnie Tom wszedł między nich, praktycznie promieniując niebezpieczeństwem.

- Być może mnie nie słyszeliście…

- Słyszeliśmy cię – stwierdził Voldemort. – Po prostu ci nie odpowiedzieliśmy.

Harry parsknął mimowolnie, z powrotem zwracając na siebie uwagę Voldemorta.

Ból w jego głowie stał się niemal przytłaczający, a jednocześnie palce Toma zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie i chłopiec przyłożył usta do jego ucha, mówiąc.

- **Zacznij wyjaśniać** – wymruczał – albo rozerwę twój umysł.

- To nic takiego – wymamrotał Harry, uznając, że wyjaśnienia byłyby nieco zbyt żenujące.

Cisowa różdżka z piórem feniksa wbiła się w jego bok i w następnej sekundzie zniknęła, zastąpiona palącym bólem, przez który z trudem było mu myśleć.

Był teraz w uścisku Voldemorta i z trudem przełknął podchodzącą mu do gardła żółć. Tom zrobił krok do przodu, zatrzymując się, kiedy starsza wersja jego różdżki przycisnęła się do szyi Harry'ego.

- Wasza dwójka może… pozbyć się swoich licznych problemów w późniejszym terminie, na razie, dzieciaku, byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś mógł dać nam trochę prywatności.

Tom skrzyżował ręce, wyraz jego twarzy był jak kamień, nieruchomy.

- Chyba, że uważasz go za równie zabawnego bez jego zdrowia psychicznego albo kończyn?

Wyraz twarzy młodego Czarnego Pana obiecywał zemstę.

- Wyrwę ci płuca i będę patrzeć na to, jak się dusisz, jeśli choćby…

- Tak, tak – zaszydził Voldemort, lekceważąco. – A teraz idź się pobawić w piaskownicy jak dobry, mały chłopiec.

Kolejna cisowa różdżka wskazywała w jego kierunku.

- W porządku, Tom – oznajmił cicho Harry. – Przyjdę do ciebie, kiedy tylko skończymy rozmawiać… chociaż pozostaw ograniczenia poluzowane.

- To dziwne – głos Toma był zjadliwy – ale jakoś nigdy te twoje uspokajające oświadczenia mnie nie uspokajają, zwłaszcza, kiedy mają coś wspólnego z twoim własnym zdrowiem.

Harry skrzywił się.

- Zabawne…

- Ja, Lord Voldemort, dawniej znany jako Tom Marvolo Riddle, przysięgam na moją magię, że w ciągu najbliższych dwudziestu czterech godzin nie spowoduję celowego uszkodzenia Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera – warknął Voldemort, najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość.

Obaj nie zmienili swojego nastawienia, podczas gdy Voldemort odepchnął go od siebie lekko, wycofując różdżkę. Harry poniósł na Toma brew.

- Zadowolony?

* * *

Stali w milczeniu. Stwierdzenie, że Harry czuł się niezręcznie byłoby sporym niedomówieniem, a do tego, ze względu na łączącą ich więź, czuł ból. Mimo tego, postawa jego ciała pozostała wyprostowana, nie ukazując żadnej z tych rzeczy, a myśli Voldemorta stały się z kolei całkowicie nieczytelne. Odmówił odezwania się pierwszemu; to Voldemort był tym, który chciał prowadzić tą dyskusję.

- Zależy ci na nim – stwierdził mężczyzna. Nim… Tomie, oczywiście.

Nie był jednak pewny, co na to odpowiedzieć, słowa jego towarzysza nie były pytaniem. W końcu tylko popatrzył na niego i czekał, by zobaczyć, do czego zmierza ta cała, szczerze powiedziawszy dziwaczna i surrealistyczna, sytuacja.

- Więc dlaczego starasz się zmienić przyszłość?

Najwyraźniej Voldemort w jakiś sposób się o tym dowiedział. Harry był pewien, że wcześniej nie wiedział on o ich planach i zamiarach, a przynajmniej nie do końca.

Poczuł przez połączenie mroczną, pulsującą furię, ale w żaden sposób nie mógł zrozumieć, co Mrocznego Lorda tak bardzo rozgniewało.

Czy to nie była w końcu słabość, którą mógłby wykorzystać?

- Bo może on stać się kimś o wiele więcej niż tobą – oparł chłodno. – I nie chcę patrzeć na to, jak staje się marnym cieniem samego siebie.

Twarz Voldemorta wykręciła się odrażająco.

- Niszczysz go.

- A jednak to ty jesteś tym, który wymazał go ze swojej własnej osobowości – warknął Harry. – Ani trochę nie jesteś do niego podobny.

- Dorosłem, być może powinieneś zrobić to samo. Nie mamy już piętnastu lat, _odpuść_.

- W takim razie pragnę, byś nigdy nie dorósł, bo teraz jesteś po prostu żałosny.

Jego blizna zaczęła boleć, powodując, że na ułamek sekundy jego maska ześlizgnęła się i doskonale wiedział, że Voldemort to zauważył. Wtedy Harry poczuł, jak coś cudownego, chociaż mroczniejszego i zimniejszego, pozornie podświadomie przez niego przepłynęło.

- Wiem, że to odkryłeś… paradoks… ty wymazujący się do nieistnienia…

- Wolałbym nie istnieć niż pozwolić mu stać się tobą – warknął Harry. Palce Voldemorta zacisnęły się wokół różdżki.

- **On albo stanie się mną, albo sam w ogóle nie będzie istniał, ty **_**głupi**_** dzieciaku.**

Harry zamarł, nie rozumiejąc.

- Co…

- Przyszłość zostanie zniszczona, jeśli przeszłość zostanie zmieniona – oznajmił chłodno Mroczny Lord. – Musisz o tym wiedzieć.

Doszedł do wniosku, że Voldemort będzie mu teraz w zamian za jego odzywkę, w zemście, cały czas przerywać. Typowe.

- Tak, ale…

- Ty jesteś teraz _częścią jego_ przeszłości.

Jego serce zatrzymało się.

Jak mógł o tym nie pomyśleć? Biorąc pod uwagę, jak wiele czasu spędził na rozważaniach na ten temat…

Tom spotkał już Harrisona Evansa, więc jeśli Voldemort by nie istniał, to nie mógłby stworzyć okoliczności, które doprowadziłyby Harry'ego Pottera do stania się dokładną wersją Harrisona Evansa, a co za tym idzie Tom, którego znał, także zostałby zniszczony.

Przełknął ślinę. Nudności ścisnęły jego brzuch. Voldemort studiował bez emocji wyraz jego twarzy.

- Twoje próby przekonania go do zmiany charakteru, twoje osłabienie paradoksu, z którego wydajesz się być taki dumny, w niczym nie pomagają. To go nie _ratuje_, to go zabija, a im więcej czasu spędza on z tobą, im bardziej mną pogardza… tym bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że wysadzisz was obu z dymem.

To niczego nie zmieniało.

I wydawało się sprawiać, że jego plan stawał się jeszcze bardziej ważny, ponieważ zakładał on, że poprzez wymazanie pamięci stwora, znajdującego się tuż przed nim, przeszłość wciąż się wydarzy.

Czy Voldemort byłby gotów współpracować z tą częścią jego planu, która dotyczyła Toma? Raczej nie. Tom stwierdził, że wolałby raczej, by im obu się nie udało niż, by wygrał sam Harry.

Pod tym względem, Voldemort uważał najprawdopodobniej tak samo. Nie pozwoliłby Tomowi przeżyć, jeśli miałoby to oznaczać jego własne cierpienie i śmierć, zresztą oczywiste było, że nie ma żadnej relacji pomiędzy dwoma odmianami tej samej osoby. Mroczny Lord nie zrobiłby tego, nawet dla dobra Toma.

- Więc według ciebie najlepszym rozwiązaniem całej tej sytuacji byłoby moje odejście i… co… zmuszenie go do stania się tobą ze zwykłej _złośliwości_? – dopytywał się z niedowierzaniem Harry.

- Jeśli zależy ci na nim tak, jak na to wygląda albo chociaż jak twierdzisz, zrobisz to – oznajmił Voldemort. – Wtedy mógłbyś usunąć się w cień i stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoim Losem, a nie ciągnąć tę głupią krucjatę.

Voldemort myślał, że chciał jedynie przekonać Toma do nie stania się nim, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jakie naprawdę były plany Harry'ego.

- Jeżeli taka jest twoja konkluzja, to w takim razie jaka jest twoja teoria na temat twojego braku tych wspomnień? – zakwestionował. Wyraz twarzy Voldemorta zmienił się nieznacznie, ale mężczyzna już po chwili ponownie nałożył swoją maskę.

- On cię nie opuści, jeśli będzie pamiętać ten czas; jest do ciebie zbyt przywiązany, zbyt _żałośnie_ obsesyjny.

- On ma Obręcz Monachijską, jeśli poszedłbym za tym… twoim planem, nie byłbym w stanie manipulować jego wspomnieniami w sposób, który wydajesz się sugerować.

- Nie oczkuję od ciebie, byś wykonywał jakąkolwiek magię, wszystko, czego od ciebie wymagam, to byś umożliwił mi dezaktywowanie jego Zespołu w warunkach, w których on mnie w tym samym momencie nie atakuje… z oczywistych powodów nie mogę z nim walczyć, kiedy on tak wyraźnie nie ma takich zamiarów względem mnie… on pokłada w tobie zaufanie.

- Nie mogę go zdradzić, tak samo jak nie złamię pokładanego we mnie jawnego zaufania.

- Nawet, jeśli to uratuje mu życie?

Drań. Wyglądało na to, że mimo wszystko próbuje wykorzystać to, jak „zależy" mu na Tomie.

- Czy Tom wie o tym… dylemacie? – zapytał.

Jeśli wiedział, to wtedy Tom był wściekłym hipokrytą, krytykując jego skłonności do autodestrukcji.

- Oczywiście, że wie. Skoro ja mogę to wymyśleć, on również może.

Racja. Nastąpiła kolejna chwila ciszy i dostrzegł obserwujących ich dyrektora, Toma, Hermionę, Rona i nauczycieli, którzy kłócili się między sobą, stojąc w zamkowych drzwiach.

- Cóż – powiedział Harry szyderczo, wesołym tonem. – Chciałbym powiedzieć, że przyjemnością było z tobą rozmawiać, jednak wątpię, by kiedykolwiek była to prawda. Czy czegoś jeszcze chciałeś? Bo mój harmonogram jest dość napięty i jestem pewien, że masz spotkanie śmierciożerców albo coś równie lichego do załatwienia.

- Czy powinienem założyć, iż oznacza to, że nie mam co liczyć na twoją współpracę?

Harry zastanowił się. Jakie konsekwencje mogłyby przyjść z tego, że udawałby, że zgadza się z tym planem? Żadne, jeśli morderczy błysk na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny byłby wszystkim, przez co musiałby przejść.

- Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by upewnić się, że Toma nie spotka żadna krzywda – stwierdził w końcu.

Voldemort przyglądał mu się, ten dziwny błysk na jego wytartej z wszelkich emocji twarzy pojawił się po raz kolejny, po czym Czarny Pan skinął głową.

Harry odwrócił się, by odejść, chociaż robiąc to, wciąż niezwykle mocno świadomy był każdego ruchu Voldemorta.

- Harry. – Zatrzymał się na to, wściekając się, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię, wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę o twarzy węża, wypowiedziane w sposób nie ociekający dużą ilością śmiertelnego zagrożenia. W jego głosie nie było bynajmniej ciepła, był on tak samo lodowaty i okrutny jak zawsze, ale nie ociekał pogardą.

- Jeśli chcesz innej rady… zapytaj starca o przepowiednię.

Odwrócił się, ale jego wzrok napotkał jedynie puste powietrze.

Voldemort zniknął.

* * *

- Co się dzieje? – zażądali zarówno Dumbledore, jak i Tom w sekundzie, w której do nich dotarł. Harry'emu zajęło krótki moment zauważenie ich identycznego tonu i własnej nutki rozbawienia.

- To nic takiego – odpowiedział.

W następnej sekundzie cisowa różdżka w niepokojąco Czarno-Panowy sposób ponownie wskazywała w jego kierunku.

- Nie praktykowałeś jeszcze dzisiaj oklumencji, prawda, skarbie?

Oświadczenie to było niskie, pełne słodyczy i niesamowicie zabójcze. Harry poczuł lekkie ukłucie irytacji.

- **Wiesz o swoim planie?** – zapytał słodko. – **O tym, jak działa, kiedy wymazując tą rzeczywistość, wymazuje ciebie, ponieważ zmienienie mojej przeszłości i wszystkiego z nią związanego oznacza, że my nigdy się nie spotkamy, tak więc zmieni się również twoja przeszłość?**

Głowa Toma przechyliła się lekko. Wszyscy inni wyglądali na zdezorientowanych i zaniepokojonych tym nagłym przeniesieniem się na język węży.

- Cóż, mogłem ci powiedzieć, ale im bardziej jasny będę i im więcej podam ci szczegółów, tym bardziej będziesz walczyć przeciwko mnie, tak więc udzielenie ci tych wyjaśnień byłoby szkodliwe… jestem pewien, że Voldemort wiedział o tym, kiedy cię o tym wszystkim informował.

- To dlatego, że twój plan jest taki gówniany – odparł spokojnie. – I to nie ma nic wspólnego z jego opinią. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

- Plany? – zakwestionował krótko Dumbledore. Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Naprawdę myślał pan, że jest jedynym, który planuje? Wszyscy planują. Pan planuje. Tom planuje. Ja planuję. Voldemort planuje. To wszystko, to po prostu wyścig, który zmierza do tego, by zobaczyć, który plan wygra… i to będzie mój.

Harry odwrócił się, podirytowany całym tym tematem, tylko po to, by zatrzymać się, kiedy cisowa różdżka zetknęła się z jego klatką piersiową.

- Co planuje Voldemort? – zapytał Tom, a jego oczy błyszczały zdecydowaniem.

- A jak myślisz, jaki jest jego plan? – odparł Harry. – Chce się upewnić, że będzie istniał.

- I przybył, by wzbudzić w tobie poczucie winy z powodu zniszczenia mojej osoby w momencie, w którym zapobiegniesz jego istnieniu – domyślił się bystro Tom. – Ciekawa taktyka… działała?

- Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął Harry, omijając wycelowaną w siebie różdżkę. – Nienawidzę go bardziej niż lubię ciebie.

Prawdopodobnie. Być może. To było skomplikowane. Tom uniósł brwi, tak jakby znał jego myśli, powodując, że Harry przesunął się niezręcznie. Odwrócił wzrok.

- Wyglądasz na oszołomionego, kochanie. Mam nadzieję, że to z mojego powodu, a _nie_ Voldemorta, bo to drugie uznałbym za obraźliwe, on jest dla ciebie zdecydowanie zbyt stary.

Dostrzegł uśmieszek na twarzy drugiego chłopca i popchnął go. Dumbledore przeszedł pomiędzy nimi, znikając w głębi korytarza.

Uśmieszek Toma poszerzył się, po czym zniknął.

- Wszystko mi opowiedz.


	120. Rozdział 120

Betowała **Himitsu** :).

**Jukira**, nie ma za co dziękować ;). Taak, Harry ma teraz niezłe kłopoty - szczególnie, jeśli nie uda mu się zrealizować panu... Voldemort, chcąc nie chcąc, przynajmniej trochę Toma chronić musi, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest on konieczny do tego, by istniał. Voldemort został - tak myślę - przedstawiony trochę bardziej ludzko niż w kanonie i z większą łatwością zauważalne są jego emocje, motywacje takich a nie innych czynów. Nie wiem, czy potrafi być miły, ale... cóż, może trochę. Zależy od tego, jak dokładnie zdefiniować by słowo "miły" :). W każdym razie na terapeutę się nadaje :D. Masz rację co do stawianego Harry'emu wyzwania poprzez te... pseudonimy (?). Odnoszę takie samo wrażenie. Zły, manipulacyjny Tom :). **Mangha**, co za wyznania ;). Nie zazdroszczę fizyki, osobiście mam podobnie z matematyką (to naprawdę wspaniały przedmiot, ale naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo nie lubię wykładającej go nauczycielki...). Sama fizyka, a przynajmniej jej teoria, jest dla mnie po prostu fascynująca - uwielbiam astronomię i podczas wykładów na jej temat po prostu _wiem_, że oczy mi się błyszczą. Ale rozumiem, że niektórzy tego mogę nie lubić, tak więc cieszę się, że udało mi się, przynajmniej na chwilę, ciebie przed tym uratować :). Niestety samo wyjaśnienie czegokolwiek raczej nie pojawi się zbyt szybko. Co do ultimatum, to masz poniekąd rację, wracamy do poprzedniego stanu, chociaż tym razem wszystko powinno być bardziej intensywne (Tom nie może wykorzystywać przyjaciół Harry'ego, ale może zacząć działać z większym rozmachem, zupełnie się nie zwalniając dla Harry'ego). I tak, nasza kochana Hermiona nieźle Tomowi w głowie namieszała - kto by pomyślał, że to możliwe?! Voldemort działa właściwie całkiem logicznie, ale nie chcę się jeszcze na ten temat wypowiadać, być może zrobię to pod koniec ficka :). Właśnie cały myk polega na tym, że Voldemort nie zna planu Harry'ego - ale zna Harry'ego. I Toma. I potrafi się wielu rzeczy domyśleć. Chociaż, jak widać, nie wszystkich ;). Bardzo ciekawie czytało mi się twoje przemyślenia na temat Voldemorta, chociaż przyznam szczerze, że nie za bardzo wiem jak je skomentować - wybacz... Słońce ma być w następnym tygodniu, tak więc nie ma co się martwić, nie jest tak źle! ;) Plan Dumbledore'a, skoro już o tym mowa, w założeniu miał być po prostu tym, co wydarzyło się w kanonie - autorka założyła, że to co znamy z książek to po prostu wersja biorąca pod uwagę wygraną Dumbledore'a. Chociaż wcale nie wykluczałabym, że z powodu przybycia Toma zaszły w nim pewne zmiany ;)... **Evolution**, tak bardzo chciałabym jakoś spróbować coś wytłumaczyć, ale po prostu nie wiem jak... Czy coś się naprostuje - strasznie trudno powiedzieć. Pewne aspekty tak, pewne nie, pewne dojdą - będzie naprawdę różnorodnie :). Taak, rozmowa między dwoma wersjami Riddle'a a Harrym (szczególnie po przeczytaniu twojej rozpiski zależności, która sprawiła, że nawet i mnie zakręciło się od niej w głowie. Jak wy to znosicie? ;)) była z pewnością bardzo... dziwna. Chociaż Voldemort miał jakiś cel w takim a nie innym zachowywaniu się. W każdym razie na pewno uzasadnione jest, tak jak powiedziałaś, uczucie oderwania od rzeczywistości ;). Co do skupienia uwagi, to podejrzewam, że dość niebezpieczne byłoby dla Harry'ego, by jego uwaga nie była skupiona na Voldemorcie - niestety, Tom musiał to przeboleć ;). Voldemort z "DoT" jest jedną z tych postaci, które uwielbiam całym swoim sercem, tak więc doskonale rozumiem twoje uczucie - z pewnością takim Voldemrtem Tom mógłby być. Co do jednak "naszego" Voldemorta tutaj - cóż, nie można zapominać, że mimo wszystko jest on starszym odpowiednikiem Toma. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo się ci od siebie różnią, muszą, _muszą_ być między nimi podobieństwa... Nie wiem, czy to, do czego posuną się bohaterowie będzie "czymś dużym", ale we mnie wzbudziło to ogrom emocji, które pamiętam do dziś, więc z mojej subiektywnej opinii tak, to będzie coś dużego :). Cieszę się, że DoT tak bardzo ci się podoba, mam nadzieję, że wraz z rozwijającymi się rozdziałami ani trochę nie przestanie :).

Z całego serca dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze - są wspaniałe i wiem, wiem, powtarzam się, ale cóż zrobić, skoro jest to najszczersza prawda? Dziękuję też wszystkim czytającym i mam nadzieję, że pomimo tego, że już tak wiele rozdziałów za nami, wasza ciekawość co do tego ficka nie zmalała ani trochę ;).

Kolejny rozdział w niedzielę pod wieczór/w nocy, bo w piątek wyjeżdżam i żadnego dojścia do internetu mieć nie będę...

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się wam spodoba!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto dwudziesty**

Była już późna noc, kiedy Tom opuścił teren Hogwartu, ukrywając się w cieniu, wiedząc, że ci, który byli świadomi jego nieobecności nie będą o tym nikomu wspominać czy choćby o tym myśleć.

Harry udał się na spotkanie z Dumbledore'em i zezwolił mu na to, usatysfakcjonowany wiedzą, że będzie świadomy, jeśli Harry go zdradzi albo zrobi cokolwiek niekorzystnego i to jedynie jego sprawą będzie poradzenie sobie z tym.

Pozwolił, by zniknęły wiążące ich wcześniej ograniczenia ruchu wiedząc, że gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby w każdej chwili je ponownie nałożyć, jako że poświęcał dzielącemu ich połączeniu nieznaczną ilość swojej uwagi.

Harry wciąż był w Hogwarcie i to wystarczyło, przynajmniej na razie, chociaż był nieznacznie zirytowany – ale nie zaskoczony – tym, że chłopiec odmówił powiedzenia mu „wszystkiego" i zamiast tego powrócił do zwyczaju pogrążania się w pełnej buntu ciszy. To była zemsta za nie dzielenie się z nim swoimi planami, wiedział o tym, ale miał zamiar później sobie z tym poradzić.

Natomiast teraz pojawił się przy Malfoy Manor, bez wahania podchodząc do bram i zauważając, że otwarły się przed nim. Pawie kroczyły dumnie po rozległej posiadłości, ale nie poświęcił im żadnej uwagi.

Nie zapukał, nie dbał tutaj o to, by zachowywać się jak pokorny uczeń, i wszedł prosto do pomieszczenia. Kiedy ze świstem różdżki zamknął za sobą drzwi, Lucjusz Malfoy wyszedł zza rogu korytarza, nałożone na dom bariery najwyraźniej uprzedziły go o przybyciu gościa.

Mężczyzna, wykapany Abraxas, skinął chłodno na powitanie, oczy koloru rtęci przyglądały mu się z ostrożnym szacunkiem i nieufnością. Wątpił, by Voldemort odpowiednio go przedstawił, ale według tego, co słyszał, to najmłodszy z Malfoyów miał długi język.

- Jest w salonie – powiedział cicho Lucjusz, cień strachu pojawił się w jego ostrożnej postawie. – Mój Panie.

Z wyćwiczoną łatwością oparł się pokusie uśmiechnięcia kpiąco, ciesząc się z tego, że po raz kolejny słyszy, jak ktoś właśnie w taki sposób zwraca się do niego. Jego zwolennicy doskonale wiedzieli, że woli być tak nazywany, ale wiedzieli również, że w otoczeniu Harry'ego rezygnuje z tej nazwy, zastępując ją „Tomem". Nie sądził, by Złoty Chłopiec był do końca gotowy na to, by w tak bezpośredni sposób ujrzeć stworzone przez niego „imperium".

Harry nie był głupi i Tom wiedział, że chłopiec domyśla się panowania, które sprawuje, kiedy nie ma go w pobliżu, ale wiedział również, że to, co wielu innych odbierało jako objawy nieświadomości i innych tego typu cech, było raczej oznaką tego, że Harry dość ostentacyjnie ignorował pewne szczegóły, tak długo, aż czuł się gotowy do poradzenia sobie z nimi bądź został do tego zmuszony.

Kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi, kierując się w tamtym kierunku, świadomy spoczywającego na nim spojrzenia. Jego żołądek zacisnął się mimowolnie na myśl o zbliżającym się spotkaniu.

Nienawidził nawiązywać bezpośredniego kontaktu ze swoim starszym odpowiednikiem, było to gorzkim przypomnieniem tego, jak nisko był zdolnym upaść, a nigdy nie godził się na porażkę.

- Tom – dobiegło go powitanie oraz kieliszek białego wina, który szyderczo zmierzał w powietrzu w jego stronę.

Czarny Pan siedział na misternym tronie jak na fotelu przed kominkiem, wyprostowany jak struna, a jego szkarłatne oczy były przeszywające jak szpikulec do lodu.

- Zastanawiałem się, kiedy bez mojej prowokacji zechcesz mnie odszukać. – Został obdarowany lekkim, chłodnym, rozbawionym uśmieszkiem. – Zaproponowałbym ci trochę wina, ale nie sądzę, byś był na to wystarczająco stary, a nie jesteśmy we Francji, chociaż możesz zająć miejsce, jeśli tylko chcesz.

- Och, dziękuję bardzo – odparł gładko, chociaż w jego głosie nie było ciepła, a następnie przemienił sobie jeden z foteli w tron, który… lepiej odpowiadał jego potrzebom. Voldemort zmrużył oczy, ale Tom kontynuował, udając, że tego nie zauważył. – Sam zrezygnowałbym z wina, najwyraźniej wiek ci nie sprzyja, tak więc nie będę jeszcze bardziej wspierał cię w pogarszaniu twojego wyglądu.

- Wzrusza mnie twoja troska. Po co tu przyszedłeś?

- Na szczęście nie w celu uzyskania dobrej konwersacji – odparł słodko, po czym spoważniał, pochylając się do przodu. – Co to w ogóle za gra, w której mieszasz się w sprawy moje i Harry'ego? Wierzę, iż jasno dałem ci do zrozumienia, że twoje zainteresowanie naszymi sprawami nie jest mile widziane oraz że zniszczę cię, jeśli nie przestaniesz się w nie mieszać.

- A jednak – mruknął Voldemort, przyglądając się mu – jesteś tutaj, zamiast realizować tą _namiętną_ deklarację. Zniszczenie części samego siebie nie jest tak proste jak myślałeś, co, dzieciaku?

W odpowiedzi na to nastała cisza, jego opanowanie powodowało zmiany w wyrazie bladej twarzy, tak różnej od jego własnej. Oczy Voldemorta z taką samą fascynacją przyglądały się twarzy swojego młodszego odpowiednika.

- Potterowi na tobie zależy. Jest ciężarem i zdrajcą, ale wydaje się szczerze o ciebie troszczyć.

Głowa Toma przychyliła się w jedną stronę.

- Zazdrosny?

- Skonsternowany i zniesmaczony wami dwoma – oparł lodowato Voldemort.

- I zazdrosny na tyle, by przyznać, że jesteś skonsternowany – zadrwił Tom z uśmieszkiem, po czym ten również zniknął. – Co jest jedną z niewielu emocji, na które wydajesz się na tyle ludzki, by je odczuwać. To dziwne, jak rozdzieranie naszej duszy obdziera nas jedynie do naszych najbardziej podstawowych cech.

Nienawiści.

Złości.

Zazdrości.

Rozgoryczenia.

Strachu.

Zawiści.

Dumy.

Obsesji.

Wszystko pociemniało od nich, ponieważ bez jego osobowości i człowieczeństwa to było wszystko, co mógł posiadać psychopata.

Postukał palcem o fotel, łącząc ze sobą ich ukrywające emocje spojrzenia, które jednak i tak zbyt wiele im obu ujawniały. W końcu znali się doskonale, dorównywali niezrównanej intuicji Harry'ego, a może nawet i ją przewyższali.

Harry rozświetlił światłem pochłonięte przez ciemność serce, oślepiającym światłem, które powodowało, że potwory zarówno kuliły się, stając się w pewnym sensie bardziej wrażliwe, jak i rzucały się, broniąc swojego terytorium.

Voldemort odwzajemnił spojrzenie z okrutnym uśmieszkiem na ustach, przez chwilę nic nie mówiąc.

- A ty… - mruknął. – Jakie są twoje uczucia względem chłopca?

- Daj spokój, starcze, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że masz zamiar zrobić mi jakiś wykład.

Usta Voldemorta zacisnęły się z odrazą, napełniając go sadystyczną radością.

- Severus wydaje się wierzyć, że muszę… Hogwart akceptuje Wyjce, tak więc powiedz mi, muszę?

Radość szybko zniknęła.

- Ktoś mógłby się zastanowić, i rzeczywiście niektórzy to robią, nad uderzającą obsesją, jaką masz do chłopca.

- Cóż, tak na to patrząc, można by z kolei oskarżyć ciebie o pedofilię – zaszydził Tom. – Ale to byłoby niezwykle niepokojące, biorąc pod uwagę to, że miał jedynie rok, kiedy po raz pierwszy wyraziłeś swoje zainteresowanie jego osobą.

Nastąpiła napięta, zażarta cisza.

- Nie jestem pedofilem.

- Severus Snape nie zna wcześniejszej intensywności naszej relacji, przez co nie ma możliwości porównania jej tak, jak ty mógłbyś to zrobić – odparł, równie jadowicie. Starszy mężczyzna wziął duży łyk ze swojej szklanki.

- Touché – przyznał. – Ale, być może, zechcesz odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, jeśli pragniesz uniknąć takich nieporozumień.

- A może to ty zechcesz odpowiedzieć na moje pytania, jeśli nie pragniemy, by nasza ciekawość już tak na wieczność kręciła się w kółko bez odpowiedzi.

- Pytanie za pytanie?

- Potraktuj to jako porozumienie. Starsi przodem. Co twój plan ma wspólnego z Harrym i mną?

Palce Voldemorta zacisnęły się wokół różdżki, ale z oczywistych powodów nie ugiął się pokusie torturowania go.

- Chcę, byście obaj przestali udawać, że macie jakąkolwiek nadzieję na wspólną przyszłość i podjęli odpowiednie działania w celu zapobiegnięcia, by taka przyszłość się wydarzyła. Dlaczego jesteś tak zainteresowany Harrym Potterem?

- Ponieważ intryguje mnie i przyjemność sprawia mi jego obecność oraz nasze gierki – odparł Tom. – Dlaczego wziąłeś go sobie za cel, kiedy był dzieckiem?

- Z powodu przepowiedni – powiedział Voldemort z rozważnym wyrazem twarzy. Tom niemal ukazał swój szok.

- Co mówi przepowiednia?

- Wierzę, że to moja kolej na pytanie – podjudził Mroczny Lord, smutno. – Jaki jest _twój_ plan względem Harry'ego i samego siebie?

- Planuję zatrzymać go przy sobie i upewnić się, że przeszłość stanie się właśnie taka, jaką tak bardzo pragniesz uniknąć.

Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się błysk irytacji, wyolbrzymiony, apokaliptyczny gniew jedynie podkreślił psychiczną niestabilność stojącego przed nim czarodzieja. Zakładał, że było to spowodowane jego niejasnością, ale to Voldemort to zaczął.

- Co mówi przepowiednia? – zażądał cicho, pochylając się do przodu.

* * *

Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, wysyłając Faweksowi uśmiech, a następnie spoglądając na swojego dyrektora bez wyrazu.

Dziadkowaty mężczyzna był zagrzebany w stosie papierów, okulary-połówki spoczywały na jego nosie i przez zaledwie sekundę Harry czuł przebłysk tej niewinnej sympatii do starego czarodzieja, jaką czuł jeszcze zanim przytłoczyły go te wszystkie wydarzenia. Dumbledore odłożył pióro, nie uśmiechając się.

- Nie byłem świadomy tego, że mamy na dzisiaj zaplanowaną lekcję, potrzebujesz może czegoś?

Przez chwilę Harry opłakiwał utratę relacji, jaką kiedyś dzielili albo raczej myślał, że pomiędzy nimi była. Oczywiste było, że mężczyzna był zirytowany i pełen podejrzeń z powodu jego wcześniejszego kontaktu z Voldemortem oraz braku otwartości w stosunku do tematu ich dyskusji.

Cały dzień zastanawiał się, jak do tego podejść; z Tomem musiał być bardziej ostrożny w kwestii „blefowania", ponieważ miał on okropny zwyczaj przyszpilania go, czasami całkiem dosłownie, kiedy tego próbował.

Z Tomem szyderstwa czy przebiegłość były bardziej pomocne.

- Dlaczego nie powiedział mi pan o przepowiedni? – zażądał cicho. – Nie sądził pan, że miałem prawo wiedzieć?

Oczy Dumbledore'a rozszerzyły się z szoku, po czym zwęziły, kiedy starzec starał się ocenić jak dużo wie i jak na to odpowiedzieć.

Harry nie pozwolił, by na jego twarzy pojawił się jakikolwiek wyraz, nic nie ujawniając. To rzadko udawało się z dziedzicem Slytherina, ale Tom mógł praktycznie czytać jego emocje, nie musząc rozszyfrowywać ich, jakkolwiek dobrze je ukrywał.

- Chciałem dać ci dzieciństwo – oświadczył dyrektor. – Chciałem powiedzieć ci, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas. Jak przypuszczam, Voldemort to zrobił.

Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas… pierwszy rok, jego pytanie. Dlaczego Voldemort próbował go zabić, kiedy był dzieckiem? Z powodu przepowiedni, czegokolwiek ona dotyczyła.

Harry rozważał kontynuowanie blefowania, ale w końcu zmienił taktykę. To było zbyt ważne.

- Powiedział mi, abym zapytał pana o przepowiednię… tak więc, od kogo pan woli, abym ją usłyszał? Od pana czy od niego?

Dumbledore milczał przez chwilę, po czym przywołał myślodsiewnię na stół pomiędzy nimi i wrzucił wspomnienie do cieczy.

- On zna tylko połowę, tak więc bardzo ci radzę nie dyskutować z nim o niej, co obejmuje również pana Riddle'a. Oni nie są twoimi przyjaciółmi.

A następnie postać – Trelawney – uniosła się ze srebrnym połyskiem wspomnienia.

* * *

Tom zamarł, bez tchu, kiedy Voldemort wysyczał:

- **Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana… Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…**

* * *

- _…A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał on moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna… I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje… Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…_

Krew Harry'ego zamarzła, bez emocji zdolnych do przedostania się przez jego szok i przerażenie. Nie. Nie. Nie. To wszystko było złe. Dumbledore kłamał, musiał.

* * *

- **Nie **_**znasz**_** reszty?**

- **Dumbledore zna… i Potter.**

Obaj skrzywili się z nawału emocji, które nagle zawirowały w ich głowach, bolesnych emocji, przewijających się zbyt szybko, aby mogli je rozszyfrować, ale wszystkie myśli zamknięte były mocno za barierą oklumencyjną i Tom nagle zapragnął nie nauczyć Harry'ego tak dobrego oklumentowania się.

- Idź do niego – polecił Voldemort. – Porozmawiamy kiedy indziej.

_Wszystko mi opowiesz._


	121. Rozdział 121

Pokłony dla wspaniałej bety - **Himitsu**.

**Jukira**, Tom jest po prostu kochany w swojej zaborczości - bez względu na to, jak się ona objawia :). Zgadzam się co do twojego spojrzenia na Dumbledore'a - chociaż właściwie wykorzystany został tutaj jedynie fakt znany z kanonu... Spotkanie Toma i Harry'ego w poniższym rozdziale, więc ani trochę nie będę się na ten temat wypowiadała, aby nie zepsuć ci niespodzianki :). A to, cz rozmowa przebiegła spokojnie, to już sama dzisiaj oceń :). **Evolution**, mnie właściwie trudno stwierdzić, które rozmowy są bardziej dziwne. Chyba jednak, tak jak ty, stawiałabym na te pomiędzy Voldemortem a Tomem, jako że są oni, właściwie rzecz biorąc, zarazem jedną, ale zupełnie różną osobą... Masz rację co do tego, że zachowują się względem siebie w sposób pełen różnych sprzeczności - ale sądzę, że jest to absolutnie Tomowate... :) Nigdy nie myślałam o tym, jak ta scena mogłaby zostać przedstawiona filmowo, ale sądzę, że tak jak powiedziałaś, byłoby to dość ciekawe... Rozmowa między chłopakami już dzisiaj, więc nie musisz się o to martwić - jak już, to o to, jak ona przebiegnie, ale nic nie zdradzam i pozwalam ci spokojnie to wyczytać :). Co do tego "wszystko mi opowiesz", to proszę, zerknij na końcówkę rozdziału 119 i 120 - to powinno wszystko wyjaśnić. Zgadzam się ze stwierdzeniem, że rozdział był znaczący, wprowadził kolejny niezwykle ważny element układanki... **Mangha**, co jeszcze stanie na drodze naszych chłopaków, pytasz? Oni sami :). Co do Rona, którego jest mało - jest to spowodowane tym, że Autorka, jak twierdzi, nie potrafi wyczuć tej postaci i o niej pisać. To pewnie właśnie jest powodem tego, iż nie ma jej zbyt wiele w opowiadaniu... Nad zniknięciem Snape'a także ubolewam - bardzo ciekawe byłoby wplecenie jego historii do tego ficka i reakcji na nią Harry'ego. Tego Harry'ego. Ale cóż, niestety nie można mieć wszystkiego, co się chce... Konfrontacja mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedzie. **Ariano**, bardzo się cieszę, że znów cię widzę(?)! :) Cieszę się, że wciąż ci się podoba i ani trochę nie przejmuj się wielkością komentarza - najważniejsze, czyli twoja opinia, zostało w nim zawarte :).

Tak, wiem, wiem, rozdział miał być w niedzielę. Po prostu nie dałam z tym wszystkim rady, ale dzisiejszy rozdział wrzuciłam od razu po przyjściu do domu. Wybaczcie mi to, proszę :).

Dziękuję za komentarze, które jeszcze tylko bardziej wywołały u mnie wyrzuty sumienia spowodowane tym, że nie dałam wczoraj rady pozbierać się i wrzucić rozdziału. Dziękuję także za podzielenie się wszystkimi opiniami, których czytanie sprawia mi prawdziwą przyjemność :).

Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy rozdział nie pozostawi was ze zbyt wieloma pytaniami, jeżeli jednak tak będzie, to nie wahajcie się ich zadawać. Jestem również niezwykle ciekawa tego, co sądzicie o przepowiedni :).

Ostatniego słowa w tym rozdziale proszę nie brać sobie do serca ;)

I przypominam jeszcze o ankiecie – osoby zarejestrowane i zalogowane zapraszam na mój profil, natomiast te nieposiadające konta zachęcam do wyrażenia swojego głosu w komentarzu :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto dwudziesty pierwszy**

- Co to znaczy? – zapytał, zbyt sparaliżowany i wyczerpany, by kontynuować swoje gierki. Dumbledore przyglądał mu się ze smutkiem w oczach. – Tam było… tam było, że żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje… Profesorze?

- To znaczy – rzekł cicho Dumbledore – że jedyna osoba, która może zwyciężyć Lorda Voldemorta, urodziła się w końcu lipca, prawie szesnaście lat temu. Rodzicie tego chłopca, ciebie, już trzykrotnie oparli się Voldemortowi.

Harry nie potrafił złapać oddechu. To nie była prawda. Jego głowa szumiała od myśli. Nagle wszystko wydawało się klaustrofobicznie do niego przybliżać, przytłaczać go.

Voldemort usłyszał jedynie kilka pierwszych wersów przepowiedni, gdyby znał więcej… czy wtedy możliwe byłoby uniknięcie śmierci jego rodziców? Jak wiele by się zmieniło, a jak wiele pozostałoby takie samo?

- Moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna…? – Nawet dla niego samego jego głos brzmiał na niezwykle bezradny oraz przytłumiony, a następnie nagle opanował się, ponownie sprawiając, że na jego twarzy nie było widać żadnych emocji. – Lepiej nie pierdol znów, że to oznacza miłość.

- Mam nadzieję, że ty, w przeciwieństwie do Toma, nie lekceważysz strasznej i cudownej mocy emocji – stwierdził Dumbledore. – Panna Weasley z pewnością zapłaciła za swoje wysoką cenę, zresztą sam doświadczyłeś siły ochrony matczynej miłości.

Zdusił w zarodku winę, którą automatycznie zaczął odczuwać na wspomnienie o Ginny.

Biedna, biedna Ginny.

To na drugim aspekcie wypowiedzi Dumbledore'a zamierzał się skupić. Czy jego rodzice wiedzieli? A może Dumbledore jedynie powiedział im, że muszą zacząć się ukrywać? Czy jego mama chroniła go jako dziecko z przepowiedni, czy jako _swoje_ dziecko?

Żołądek Harry'ego zacisnął się.

Dumbledore myślał, że Tom jest jego kochankiem…

- Myślisz, że gdybym przytulił go wystarczająco mocno czy zrobił coś podobnego, to zamieniłby się nagle w puchatego, milutkiego hipisa? – zaszydził z niedowierzaniem, zrozpaczony.

Było gorzej niż przypuszczał i nie mógł zmusić się do tego, by dłużej nad tym pomyśleć. Zdumienie zniszczyło jego zdolność do racjonalnego myślenia, ogień płonął w jego brzuchu jak jakiś diabeł tylko czekający na to, by uderzyć tego, kto za bardzo się do niego zbliży. Czuł się, jakby jego skóra przesuwała się, swędziała. Czuł również dziwną pustkę.

- Wierzę, że z miłości do swoich przyjaciół i rodziny możesz mu się oprzeć i zrobić to, co do ciebie należy – odparł cicho Dumbledore. – Podczas siedmiu lat, w czasie których był moim uczniem, widziałem, jak zachowuje się w stosunku do wielu ludzi i żadne z nich nie zachowało swojego poczucia… odrębności tak, jak ty.

Zacisnął zęby.

- Prawdopodobnie powinien pan wspomnieć o tym zanim w zamian za bezpieczeństwo moich przyjaciół i rodziny złożyłem mu przysięgę, iż go nigdy nie zdradzę – powiedział, mając okrutną przyjemność z obserwowania tego, jak z twarzy dyrektora znikają wszelkie kolory.

- Mój drogi chłopcze, chciałem dać ci dzie…

- Dzieciństwo? – Jego głos osiągnął głośniejszy, mniej kontrolowany poziom, i Harry pochwycił jeden z delikatnych instrumentów, ciskając nim przez pokój. – _Nigdy nie miałem dzieciństwa, które mógłbym utracić!_ – syknął, niemalże przechodząc na wężomowę. – Powinien mnie pan przeszkolić! Powinien mnie pan, do cholery, przeszkolić, ponieważ teraz mam do nadrobienia jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat magicznego doświadczenia. Wielkie dzięki. Doceniam to.

Jego słowa ociekały sarkazmem.

Dumbledore drgnął straszliwie, jego oczy stały się nieznacznie wilgotne.

- Przykro mi, że tak się czujesz, ale robiłem to, co uważałem za najsłuszniejsze i nie będę tego żałować. Mówisz, że nie jesteś dzieckiem, w takim razie jestem pewien, że zrozumiesz, iż wojna i Większe Dobro wymaga pewnych trudnych, ale koniecznych poświęceń…

- Niech mi pan nie mówi o poświęceniu! – warknął, jego twarz wykrzywiła się, po czym ponownie przekształciła do neutralnego wyrazu, który z takim trudem próbował osiągnąć, jako że desperacko starał się odzyskać swoją kontrolę. Może kiedyś otwarcie wyraziłby swoją wściekłość, ale teraz wiedział, jak kosztowna może być jedna pomyłka. – Dziwne, starcze – kontynuował cicho, niebezpiecznie – jest to, że mój problem nie polega na tym, iż oczekujesz ode mnie tego poświęcenia, w pewnym sensie zawsze to czułem… wiesz, co tak naprawdę mnie wkurza? To fakt, że nawet nie dałeś mi szansy, bym sam zaproponował, iż zrobię to z własnej woli.

Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje… Voldemort zawsze będzie na niego polował, tak więc zawsze będzie ograniczony przez najbardziej prymitywną chęć przeżycia i nie będzie tak naprawdę mógł żyć. Tak więc, Voldemort zabije go czy to on pierwszy zabije Voldemorta? Nie wiedział. Nie mógł… nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie teraz.

To była kropla przepełniająca czarę.

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Mimo, że opuścił gabinet Dyrektora ponad godzinę temu, dopiero teraz zebrał w sobie resztki odwagi potrzebnej do tego, by rozważać powrót do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów – choćby tylko po to, by zabrać swoje rzeczy i skierować się do Pokoju Życzeń albo nawet powrócić do wieży Gryfonów.

Jego myśli wciąż były poplątane i nie mógł nic temu zaradzić, uczucia poniewierały nim tak bardzo, że zazdrościł wszystkim nieposiadającym ich istotom, ponieważ nie musiały one radzić sobie z takimi emocjami. Nudności przez cały czas zaciskały jego żołądek, jak w toksycznej pralce.

_Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje…_

Według przepowiedni miał zabić Toma albo przynajmniej Voldemorta. Nie wiedział…

Czy Czarny Pan odnosiło się do Toma czy Voldemorta? Modlił się o to, by chodziło o to drugie.

Nie był w stanie jasno myśleć. Po prostu nie był w stanie.

Wszystko, co mógł zebrać, było podenerwowaniem, poszarpanymi strzępkami, które sprawiały, że jego umysł wycofywał się z powrotem, jak gdyby były odłamkami szkła.

Może gdyby był w stanie wszystko logicznie zanalizować, mógłby znaleźć sposób na to, aby to obejść, rozpracować co to dokładnie znaczy… ale jego myśli za bardzo szalały i zostały ogarnięte przez zbyt wielką ilość emocji, były za bardzo poplątane, były dla niego raczej doznaniem niż czymkolwiek realnym, co mogło mieć dla niego jakąkolwiek wartość.

Być może Tom byłby w stanie wyłączyć swoje emocjonalne reakcje i zamienić je na zimną racjonalność, będąc pod presją Losu, ale to nigdy nie było w stylu Pottera. Kiedy był pod presją, jego instynkty wzorowo się wyostrzały i, mimo niebezpieczeństwa, był w stanie myśleć szybko, ale ta sytuacja była inna.

Tym razem chodziło o cholerną przepowiednię… i od kiedy w ogóle istniały jakiekolwiek przepowiednie? Największym kopniakiem, jaki otrzymał było to, iż to głupie, żałosne, przerażające, niechciane przeznaczenie było powodem, dla którego zmarli jego rodzice.

To wszystko było takie bezsensowne.

Przeczesał palcami włosy, zastanawiając się, czy powinien pójść polatać pomimo tego, iż niedługo na dworze nastanie czarny jak smoła wieczór… zderzenie się z Wierzbą Bijącą wydawało się korzystniejsze niż ciągłe zderzanie się z własnymi myślami.

Już chyba po raz pięćdziesiąty wziął głęboki, drżący oddech, starając się uspokoić. To było śmieszne. Nie powinien być tak przerażony… ponieważ to było czymś, co w tej całej sytuacji było najbardziej niepokojące, prawda?

Niemal oczekiwał, że będzie szalał w furii, wyczerpany, zdesperowany i bezradny… coś, czego nie mógł znieść, to _strach_.

Kiedyś nie przerażałoby go to tak bardzo, miałby bardziej – ośmieli się to powiedzieć? – Gryfońskie podejście do całej sytuacji. Ale był przestraszony. Był przerażony.

Ale nie z powodu Voldemorta… ten i tak próbował go zabić, to tylko tak naprawdę jedynie to potwierdziło.

Nie, to, co zmrażało mu w krew w żyłach to wmieszanie „Losu" w całą tę sytuację, fakt, iż wszystko było stworzonym o wiele wcześniej elementem _przepowiedni_.

Los i Szczęście.

Wojna pomiędzy Losem a Szczęściem.

Uderzenie od Losu.

Jeśli to był Los - a naprawdę było tam przynajmniej wyobrażenie Losu, czy to jedynie jako międzyludzkiej siły czy bardziej w antropomorficznym znaczeniu, w jakim przedstawiała go Luna – wtedy sugerowało to, iż wszystko jest w pewnym sensie nieuchronne.

To znaczyło, że Tom stanie się Voldemortem. Wtedy nie chodziło nawet o to czy miał zabić Voldemorta, czy Toma, ponieważ byli tą samą osobą… i mieli zamiar zabić siebie nawzajem.

Nic. Wszystko było na nic. Bezcelowe.

A Tom… jak Tom by to przyjął? Gdyby wiedział… gdyby kiedykolwiek się dowiedział… czy także próbowałby zabić Harry'ego? Przełknął ślinę. To było możliwe.

To dlatego czuł nieodpartą chęć trzymania się z dala od Ślizgonów, prawda? Tyle, że nie było tak do końca, jakkolwiek łatwiejsze mogłyby być takie wyjaśnienia.

Przy Tomie nigdy tak naprawdę nie był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, to był pierwszy zauważony przez niego urok dziwnego i, w pewnym sensie, zakazanego koleżeństwa, w jakie się wdał… i nie chciał, by to się zmieniło.

Być może było to irracjonalne, i pewnie tak było, czuł się irracjonalnie, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić! Cała ta sprawa wywołała niewielkie różnice w jego planach, ale… to zmieniało wszystko.

Być może był to Los i jeżeli tak było, to miał zamiar walczyć z tą suką.

Nienawidził Losu i, jak już zostało ustalone, Los nienawidził go z równie wielkim zapałem.

Przynajmniej Szczęście było po jego stronie.

Miał ochotę wybuchnąć histerycznym, szalonym śmiechem na tą myśl. Może był szalony… normalni ludzie przy zdrowych zmysłach nie prowadzili takiego życia jak on.

Salazarze.

- _Nienawidzę swojego życia_ – mruknął.

- Wiesz, oświadczenia tego typu naprawdę nie sprawiają, iż twoje zapewnienia, że nie jesteś samobójcą są bardziej wiarygodne – powiedział oschle głos.

Harry obrócił się, z różdżką w ręce. Tom.

- Jak długo tam jesteś? – zażądał, automatycznie cofając się o kilka kroków.

Tom opierał się o drzwi Wieży Astronomicznej - to było najbliższe nieba miejsce, do którego Harry mógł się dostać nie latając - z różdżką zaciśniętą w ręce, nieuniesioną, a spoczywającą przy jego boku. Na razie.

- Na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że rozpadasz się na kawałki – oparł dziedzic Slytherina, przyglądając mu się. Harry zmrużył oczy, ostrożnie.

- Nie rozpadam się na kawałki – skłamał sztywno, nawet samemu nie będąc w stanie przekonać się, że te słowa są choćby trochę prawdziwe. Tom uniósł brwi.

- Po pierwsze, potrafię wyczuć twoje emocje, które, przy twoich nowych umiejętnościach sztuki umysłu, jasno wskazują na to, iż się głęboko nad czym zastanawiasz, a zatem są mentalnym odpowiednikiem krzyku. Po drugie, wyglądasz okropnie i, po trzecie, nie zauważyłeś, że przez około trzy minuty stałem za tobą, podczas gdy ty gapiłeś się tępawo przez okno – stwierdził Tom. – Nie trzeba wielkiej inteligencji, by połączyć ze sobą dowody i dojść do oczywistego wniosku, a moje IQ wynosi 210.

Harry odwrócił spojrzenie, chociaż utrzymywał Toma na obrzeżach swojej linii wzroku.

- Raczej wolałbym być teraz sam – stwierdził dobitnie, gorączkowo pragnąc, by Tom to zaakceptował. Młody Czarny Pan podszedł bliżej i zanim w ogóle byłby świadomy tego, co robi, Harry cofnął się.

Obaj zamarli w połowie swojego ruchu i przenikliwe skupienie w oczach Toma wydawało się wyostrzyć do jasności lasera.

- To musi mieć coś wspólnego z przepowiednią, Złoty Chłopcze. Powinienem się martwić?

Harry niemal zakrztusił się powietrzem.

- _Wiesz o przepowiedni?_ – zapytał, jego klatka piersiowa zacisnęła się. Po raz kolejny miał dziwne, klaustrofobiczne uczucie. – Od kiedy?

- Od mniej więcej tego samego czasu, kiedy Dumbledore ci powiedział – odpowiedział Tom, przechylając głowę. – Chociaż śmiem stwierdzić, iż ułatwiłbyś mi jej ocenę, gdybyś podzielił się ze mną drugą jej połową.

- Voldemort ci powiedział – oświadczył, nie musząc o to pytać. Voldemort znał połowę. Tom znał Voldemorta. – Mieliście miłą pogawędkę przy herbacie?

- Konwersacja była dość interesująca – powiedział Tom. – Unikasz odpowiedzi na moje pytanie.

- I zaplanowałeś zadać to pytanie, kiedy ty, bądź Voldemort, zdaliście sobie sprawę, że moje bariery opadają z powodu tego _rozpadania się na kawałki_?

- Nie bądź taki cyniczny, to ci nie pasuje, i tak, _ja _zaplanowałem – oparł prosto Tom. – Działa? A może powinienem zmienić taktykę?

Harry milczał, nie wiedząc dlaczego myśl o spotykających się rekreacyjnie, czy w jakimkolwiek tam innym celu, Tomie i Voldemorcie sprawiała, że czuł się tak… zdradzony.

Do cholery z tym, nie powinien teraz zawracać sobie tym głowy. Obaj o tym wiedzieli, to dlatego Tom teraz na niego naciskał, zanim jeszcze był w stanie to wszystko sobie poukładać.

Błyskawiczny atak.

- Dlaczego jesteś taki otwarty? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Ponieważ wszelka subtelność najwyraźniej ulatuje z twojej głowy – warknął Tom, po raz pierwszy ukazując w swoim głosie nutkę emocji. – Salazarze, Harry, uspokój się trochę i przestań zachowywać jak Puchon – użyj mózgu, który wiem, że posiadasz. Stałem za tobą bez twojej wiedzy, gdybym miał zamiar zastosować to samo nieświadome podejście co Voldemort, byłby to najlepszy moment na to, aby to zrobić.

Harry zamrugał.

Po raz pierwszy jego panika ustąpiła nieznacznie. Czuł się głupio. Tom wyzywająco napotkał jego spojrzenie i coś w tej znajomości całej sytuacji sprawiało, że był mniej zdenerwowany, na tyle, by mógł zebrać przez mgłę swoje myśli.

- Dobrze – mruknął zachęcająco Tom.

- Jak możesz być taki _spokojny_? – zapytał Harry.

- Nie jestem. – Tom uśmiechnął się drwiąco, niebezpiecznie. – Możesz być bardziej emocjonalny niż ja, ale zwykle doskonale dajesz sobie radę z myśleniem, kiedy jesteś pod presją i nie wariujesz. Obecnie po prostu odbijam do ciebie przez nasze połączenie swoje emocje, bo chociaż ty najpierw szalejesz i następnie wycofujesz, by wszystko sobie poukładać, kiedy sprawy cię przytłaczają, ja niszczę wszystko wokół siebie i lekkomyślnie staram się pozbyć zagrożenia. Szalałeś już, a teraz wyraźnie się wycofujesz, tak więc moje emocje są u ciebie bardziej bezpieczne.

Harry otworzył usta, czując nagły przypływ irytacji.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że dowody sugerują, iż zagrożenie jest tobą – kontynuował Tom – nie byłbym na twoim miejscu za bardzo na to wkurzony.

- I chcesz teraz przeprowadzić tę rozmowę? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.

- Cóż, po etapie wycofania uspokajasz się, tak więc to było jedyne praktyczne rozwiązanie – wycedził Tom. Harry ostrożnie przyglądał mu się oceniająco.

- Tak więc… w skali od jednego do dziesięciu, na ile jesteś stabilny psychicznie? Jeden oznacza stabilny…

- Siedem – uciął ostro Tom. – Tak więc, powiedz mi, abym mógł rozpocząć analizę pełnego zakresu możliwych scenariuszy, a nie jedynie ich połowy… i zanim spytasz, nie, nie zamierzam pójść z tym prosto do Voldemorta. Złożyłem przysięgę, że nie zdradzę twoich sekretów po tej całej klęsce eliksiry-zaklęcia pamięci, pamiętasz?

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że o tym zapomniał.

- Um – zaschło mu w gardle. Nie sądził, by „Dumbledore twierdził, że lepiej ci nie mówić" było odpowiednie.

- Poznam ją bez względu na to czy mi ją powiesz, czy nie – stwierdził Tom z absolutną pewnością w głosie. – Więc choć raz w swoim życiu możesz równie dobrze mi powiedzieć. Mam prawo wiedzieć i doskonale o tym wiesz.

Tak. Ale jego instynkt samozachowawczy nie zgadzał się z jego sumieniem. Cholera.

Zrobił ostrożny krok w kierunku swojego towarzysza, powodując, że Tom również się poruszył, a jego uścisk zacisnął się mocniej na cisowej różdżce z piórem feniksa. Harry przyglądał się mu.

- Będę oszukiwał, jeśli spróbujesz się ze mną pojedynkować – ostrzegł cicho dziedzic Slytherina, zerkając na jego lewe ramię.

- Cóż, trzymanie mnie tutaj nie przysporzy ci niczego dobrego, nie powiem ci – warknął. – Tak więc równie dobrze możesz pozwolić mi odejść, nie zmuszając mnie do pojedynkowania się z tobą w próbie zrobienia tego.

- Naprawdę jest _taka_ zła, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć? Mamy się zabić, czy co?

Twarz Harry'ego zesztywniała z wysiłku próbowania niereagowania na to, ale wyraz twarzy Toma natychmiast zmienił się. _Wiedział._

Tym razem, nie dbając o konsekwencje, wysłał na Riddle'a eksplodujący, wężousty czar, wiedząc, że Tom będzie w stanie go zablokować, ale wiedząc również, iż zrobienie tego może dać mu potrzebne rozproszenie uwagi.

Okazało się to błędem, kiedy siła uderzyła w niego, wysyłając ich obu na ziemię i eksplodujący czar gwałtownie zmienił swój kierunek, zmierzając w stronę znajdujących się za nimi drzwi… rozwalając duży kawałek ściany.

Harry zbladł, ale utrzymał na swojej różdżce mocny uchwyt, uniemożliwiając wezwanie jej. Na chwile pogrążyli się w milczeniu, kaszląc.

Schody zostały całkowicie zablokowane, a oni spojrzeli na siebie.

Wpadł w niesamowite kłopoty!

Tom gwizdnął.

- Myślę, że mogłeś włożyć w to przesadnie wiele siły, skarbie.

Harry rzucił mu zjadliwe spojrzenie, po czym przypomniał sobie rozmowę, którą przed chwilą toczyli. Od której teraz nie mógł uciec.

A przynajmniej nie bez usunięcia spod drzwi sporej ilości gruzu i chociaż istniało zaklęcie, które wspomagało ten proces, to biorąc pod uwagę, że Tom przyznał, iż jego poziom niestabilności był nieco zbyt zbliżony do psychotycznej, rozchwianej strony jego osobowości, to nie chciał na zbyt długo odwrócić od niego swojej uwagi.

- To twoja wina – warknął. – Gdybyś nie był tak… nachalny!... nie tkwilibyśmy tutaj.

- Co to by była za szkoda – zadrwił Tom. – Chyba będziesz musiał znieść moją rozmowę do czasu, aż Hogwart sam się naprawi bądź ktoś przyjdzie i nas znajdzie.

- Albo możemy przesunąć skały i znaleźć łóżka, w których moglibyśmy spać dzisiejszej nocy – zripostował Harry.

- Możemy – zgodził się Tom, ciemne spojrzenie wbiło się w jego skórę – ale, z drugiej strony, jesteś tam, gdzie chcę, abyś był, tak więc pozwolenie ci na zrobienie tego bez wątpienia przyniosłoby efekt przeciwny do zamierzonego.

- Już ci powiedziałem, że ci nie powiem.

- Ponieważ przeznaczone nam jest zabić się nawzajem? – Wszelkie rozbawienie zniknęło teraz z głosu dziedzica Slytherina.

Kiedy nie odpowiedział, Tom skoczył gwałtownie do przodu, jego palce jak stalowe obręcze zacisnęły się na jego ramionach, uścisk stał się mocniejszy, gdy zaczął się cofać, przewidując ten ruch.

- _Odpowiedz!_

- Bo co? – rzucił wyzywająco Harry, zdenerwowany. – Jesteś takim hipokrytą… nigdy niczego mi nie mówisz, jeśli myślisz, że możesz tego uniknąć. Jeśli nasze role byłyby odwrócone, nigdy nawet nie wspomniałbyś o _istnieniu_ proroctwa – zarzucił mu.

Tom uśmiechnął się chłodno.

- Nasze role nie są odwrócone, a ty nie możesz tym razem uciec się do unikania odpowiedzi, tak więc nie myśl, że możesz to zrobić, gdyż oba twoje zarzuty są nieprawdziwe.

Spoglądali na siebie i jakaś część Harry'ego wiedziała, że był teraz po prostu uparty. Niewytłumaczalnie, wyraz twarzy Toma złagodniał odrobinę.

- To kwestia kontroli.

- Co?

- Poszukujesz kontroli, kiedy czujesz się bezbronny, a ta wiedza sprawia, że jesteś podatny, to już ustaliliśmy, to dlatego wymuszam ten temat teraz, zamiast dać ci czas, który pragniesz wykorzystać na zanalizowanie tego wszystkiego samemu – wyjaśnił Tom.

Do toczącej się w jego wnętrzu wojny doszły zmieszanie i niepewność. Kiedy Tom był apodyktyczny, stanowczy i czarno-panowy zawsze o wiele łatwiej było z nim walczyć niż wtedy, gdy zaczynał zachowywać się w ten sposób… jak „swego rodzaju" przyjaciel. To sprawiało, że przepowiednia była o wiele bardziej bolesna.

- Nigdy nie dajesz mi tego, czego chcę – mruknął Harry.

- Nie – zgodził się Tom. – Ale nigdy nie odmówiłem ci tego, czego naprawdę _potrzebujesz_. Tak więc, byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś mi się odwdzięczył… powiedz mi, _**proszę**_. Wiesz, że nie pragnę cię zabić… cóż, nie mam żadnego prawdziwego pragnienia, które przewyższałoby moją chęć, aby utrzymać cię przy życiu… i potrzebuję konkretnego sformułowania.

Harry zamrugał, ta rzadka prośba zacisnęła się jak hak na jego sercu.

- Konkretnego?

- Ten, który ma moc _pokonania_ Czarnego Pana… Pokonanie, na przykład, nie wymaga morderstwa, oznacza jedynie pokonanie w walce albo przekonujące udowodnienie bycia lepszym od kogoś w zawodach, rywalizacji lub kłótni… tak więc jestem ciekaw, skąd wziąłeś tan cały pomysł „zabicia". Przepowiednie często są dość niejasne i mogą zostać przekręcone przez jednostki, które stwarzają swoją własną interpretację.

Harry patrzył na niego, mimowolnie zafascynowany, ale nie pozwalając sobie na nadzieję.

Tom z równą intensywnością odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

Harry przygryzł wargę, rozdarty. Mógł na własną rękę badać semantykę… a poza tym, Tom nigdy nie mówił mu wszystkiego, ale…

* * *

Tom z zaintrygowaniem przyglądał się stojącemu przed nim chłopcu.

Harry zastygł w bezruchu pod jego palcami i jakikolwiek mniejszy człowiek mógłby krzywić się pod wpływem jego uścisku, ale w obliczu emocjonalnego zamieszania, któremu stawiał czoła, Harry wydawał się być ledwie go świadomy.

Ciekawość i strach walczyły w jego umyśle o dominację i z trudem oparł się pokusie zrzucenia również i tych emocji do Harry'ego, aby to on mógł sobie z nimi poradzić. Powstrzymał się; Harry wydawał się nietypowo przerażony, tak więc nie zamierzał do tego dokładać, jeśli mógł temu zapobiec.

Złoty Chłopiec wyraźnie wahał się na krawędzi decyzji i to, samo w sobie, było niesamowite. Wiele rzeczy między nimi zmieniło się od czasu, kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali.

Harry wyglądał na niepewnego i zakładał, że to dyrektor był tego przyczyną. Harry zawsze był bardziej… łatwowierny, kiedy był zagubiony albo wrażliwy, choć chłopiec do końca świata będzie zaprzeczał prawdziwości tego stwierdzenia.

To nie tak, że Harry był łatwy do manipulowania, nie było siły, która zmusiłaby go do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chciał zrobić tylko dlatego, że był wykończony ciężarem swojego życia, ale jeśli ująłeś słowa, których użyłeś wystarczająco ostrożnie, były one bardziej skłonne do tego, by pozostać w jego głowie.

Zwłaszcza, jeśli w jego umyśle był już jakiś element tej koncepcji lub niepewność. W Harrym niezwykłe było to, że był niepewny siebie, pewny siebie i buntowniczy w tym samym czasie.

Jedna osoba naprawdę nie powinna posiadać tak wiele sprzecznych cech osobowości – zwłaszcza nie wtedy, kiedy obie te cechy były równie silne, a nie były, jak u większości ludzi, szarą mieszaniną.

Gdyby była to jakakolwiek inna osoba, zdecydowałby się teraz na legilimencję. Gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny. Po prostu potrzebował czegoś, co przechyliłoby teraz szalę, nakłoniło Harry'ego do powiedzenia mu.

- Chciałbyś wiedzieć, gdybyś był na moim miejscu – namawiał, utrzymując swój głos niski i spokojny, pomimo gotującego się w nim gwałtownego zniecierpliwienia.

Kto powiedział, że jego samokontrola nie była nieskazitelna? Tak, stracił nad sobą panowanie, ale kiedy miałeś do czynienia z Harrym, potrzebowałeś anielskiego spokoju - zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze wiedział on, które przyciski nacisnąć – i to prawdopodobnie dobrze robiło chłopcu, jeśli mu się przypominało o niebezpieczeństwie, jakie wiązało się z jego obecnością.

Wszystko byłoby zbyt nudne, gdyby byli zbyt… udomowieni… biorąc pod uwagę, że obaj rozkwitali podczas potyczek o władzę i po zastrzyku adrenaliny.

- A im dłużej milczysz, tym gorzej sobie to tylko wszystko wyobrażam.

- Obiecujesz, że nie zmienisz o mnie zdania? – wymamrotał Harry, pomimo wagi ich problemu wyglądając na niewiarygodnie zakłopotanego tym pytaniem.

Nie za bardzo rozumiał, dlaczego Harry był zakłopotany… czy to ponownie te oczekiwania społeczne lub coś podobnego?

- Dlaczego miałbym zmienić o tobie zdanie? Ponieważ jesteś zdolny do „pokonania" Czarnego Pana, bo to odnosi się do mnie lub mojego odpowiednika?

To odkrycie naprawdę nie było dla niego tak zaskakujące, jak wydawało się być dla Harry'ego – zawsze był doskonale świadomy tego, że Harry był inny. Nastąpiła cisza.

- W porządku – powiedział. – Najlepiej jak potrafię nie pozwolę na to, aby za bardzo zmienić o tobie zdanie.

Palce Harry'ego zacisnęły się mocniej wokół różdżki.

- No dalej – namawiał cicho. – Mniej we mnie trochę wiary, skarbie.

- _Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana…_

* * *

Harry skończył recytować przepowiednię, hiperczujny na każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół wyrazu twarzy lub reakcji Toma. Jego ramiona zapłonęły, kiedy trzymające je uścisk poluźnił się, po czym całkowicie zniknął.

Spojrzenie Toma ani na sekundę nie opuściło jego twarzy. Nastała cisza, ciężka i dusząca.

- Byłoby wspaniale, gdybyś coś powiedział – zasugerował, zdesperowany, by utrzymać spokój w swoim głosie i w dużej mierze udało mu się to.

- I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje… - Głos Toma był zabójczo cichy, niebezpiecznie spokojny. Jego różdżka przesunęła się defensywnie, ale Tom nie poświęcił jej ani jednego spojrzenia. – Chyba rozumiem, dlaczego chciałeś zachować to dla siebie.

- Mogę wymazać ci pamięć, jeśli chcesz – zaoferował bezmyślnie, impulsywnie ripostując. Twarz Toma wyglądała jak kamień.

- I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje – powtórzył jeszcze raz Tom, ale tym razem niemal w zamyśleniu, a jego wzrok stał się odległy. – Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę… - I Harry poczuł gwałtowny wstrząs szoku, że naprawdę został włączony do niewątpliwie pędzącego z niesamowitą szybkością procesu myślowego Toma. - … ale to znaczy, że ty albo „Czarny Pan" musicie zabić siebie nawzajem, jako że ty nigdy naprawdę nie będziesz żyć, tocząc ciągłą walkę… jeśli założymy, że Voldemort nigdy nie przestanie na ciebie polować, wtedy ty nie poddasz się mu i będziesz zmuszony zabić go, jeśli chcesz kontynuować jakąkolwiek formę przyjemnego istnienia.

- Tak właśnie myślałem – przyznał cicho, zerkając na różdżkę Toma. Dziedzic Slytherina przesunął się nagle.

- Zatem, kalkulując wszystko, powinienem w tej chwili zamordować cię tam, gdzie stoisz, jestem całkowicie zdolny do dokonania tego poprzez nieuczciwą walkę. Mógłbym zabić cię z łatwością. Spełnić przepowiednię. Nadal w takim razie zgadzasz się z przepowiednią?

- Myślę, że powinniśmy ignorować przepowiednię… - powiedział Harry, jego serce waliło. – Pieprzyć Los. To samo, co zresztą robiliśmy do tej pory… a powiedziałeś, że postarasz się nie zmienić zdania.

Nie zgadzał się na to, aby tutaj umrzeć, na tej Wieży Astronomicznej. Nie teraz.

- Przepowiednia – stwierdził Tom swoim definicja-słownikowa głosem. – Przewidywanie przyszłego wydarzenia, które wydaje się objawiać wolę bóstwa, lub przewidywanie: przewidywanie, że coś będzie miało miejsce w przyszłości.

Uciszył się, jego oczy płonęły.

- A jednak… przepowiednie mogą zostać przekręcone przez ich interpretację. Drugiego… drugi… i jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje… „Jeden z nich" może oznaczać obu lub jednego z dwóch… a co, jeśli ani ty, ani Voldemort nie jesteście „drugim"? „Drugim" może być nazwany ten, który przetrwa i w tym wypadku byłbyś to ty lub Voldemort, ale może to również mieć znaczenie głębsze, jak już wcześniej wspomnieliśmy. Ty i Voldemort prawdopodobnie zostaliście już wymienieni… zatem „drugim" mogę być ja.

- A wówczas… – powiedział cicho Harry, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się – Jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, twojej, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje… ani ja, ani Voldemort nie możemy żyć, kiedy ty przeżyjesz z powodu…

- Paradoksu – skończył za niego Tom, jego oczy się świeciły. – Jeśli ja przeżyję, Voldemort umrze, a zatem ty również. Mogę spowodować, że Voldemort umrze, nie stając się nim, jednocześnie kontynuując mój plan tak, abyś żył. Albo mogę cię zabić i stać się Voldemortem, w takim przypadku to on by przetrwał, a ja umarł.

Harry czuł odrętwienie. Dumbledore sprawił, że był taki przekonany, przepowiednia wydawała się taka bezwzględna.

Jeden jedyny raz cieszył się z posiadanych przez Toma umiejętności do znajdywania luk we wszystkim, co wydawało się być całkowicie szczelne.

Może powinien zaproponować Tomowi, by stał się prawnikiem zamiast Czarnym Panem? Czuł się oszołomiony, z odrobiną nadziei piekącej w jego klatce piersiowej.

Zerknął na Toma, nie zrelaksowanego, ale także nie tak zdesperowanego.

- Przepowiednie nie są jednoznaczne – powiedział, przypominając sobie fakt, bezpieczność prawdziwości tego oświadczenia.

Usta Toma wykrzywiły się.

- No cóż, mówiłem ci, że zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę, kochanie.

Koniec.


	122. Rozdział 122

Na rozdział czujnym okiem bety spojrzała **Himitsu**.

**Evolution**, taak, byłam pod dokładnie takim samym wrażeniem, kiedy po raz pierwszy przeczytałam interpretację Toma - moją szczękę można było zbierać z podłogi... Doskonale rozumiem twoje niesamowite zdziwienie i pragnę dodać, że podpisuję się pod wszystkimi słowami :). Cieszę się, w każdym razie, że warto było na chwilę oderwać się od obowiązków i to przeczytać, że aż tak bardzo ci się spodobało. Życzę, oczywiście, powodzenia w konkursie ;). Dobrze też wiedzieć, że udało sie ukazać różnicę między dwoma Potterami - przyznam, że szczególny problem miałam ze składnią zdań, gdyż musiała być ona zarazem podobna do tego, co wydarzyło się w tej scenie w książce, ale zarazem zupełnie inna, gdyż postać Harry'ego przeszła niesamowitą metamorfozę. Dlatego cieszę się, że takie właśnie usłyszałam od ciebie słowa :). Taak, nasz kochany Tom wyręcza się innymi w sprawie emocji - a potem się dziwimy, że nie potrafi nad nimi zapanować i sobie z nimi poradzić. Ale jest słodki :). Co do przepowiedni - tak, jeżeli prawidłową interpretacja przepowiedni jest interpretacja Toma, to wtedy za dużo ona nie zmienia. Jest po prostu słownym zapisem ich historii. Jeżeli jednak prawdziwą interpretacja jest ta z książki - to już inna bajka :). **Ariano**, ja tobie także życzę wszystkiego najlepszego w dniu kobiet - mam nadzieję, że minął ci on jak najbardziej przyjemnie :). Nie, nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie Toma takiego, jakim go opisałaś - szczególnie te dzwony, z jakiegoś powodu, zupełnie, ale to zupełnie mi do niego nie pasują :). Dziękuję za wypowiedzenie się w sprawie ankiety, zapisałam sobie twój głos i na pewno wezmę go pod uwagę :). Mam nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie uda ci się pozbyć problemów z komputerem - w każdym razie trzymam za to kciuki :). **Mahakao**, och, ja także, ja także - to dla mnie zupełnie niewiarygodne :). Czekam niecierpliwie na ten zagubiony komentarz, bo skoro zauważyłaś błąd, to bardzo chciałabym go poprawić. **Mangha**, doskonale rozumiem twoje zmęczenie w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni ani razu nie szłam spać przed pierwszą i także po prostu padam z nóg. Ale cieszę się, że przynajmniej dałaś znać, iż wciąż czytasz, to wiele dla mnie znaczy :). **Jukira**, taak, jego logika nie jest zbyt logiczna ;). Śmierć nigdy nie jest dobrem, w jakimkolwiek wydaniu, i co jak co, ale Dumbledore powinien o tym pamiętać... Co do preferowania Voldemorta zamiast dyrektora - cóż, w końcu jest on, w pewnym jakiś pokręconym sensie, Tomem, a tego z całą pewnością trudno jest nie lubić. Być może ma to jakiś związek... I Tom, tak, geniusz - dosłownie... :) Z całą pewnością interpretacja Toma, jeżeli oczywiście okaże się prawidłowa, będzie ładnym obejściem całej tej sprawy z przepowiednią - ale nie mówię, czy tak będzie, gdyż jest to jedynie hipoteza i jej prawdziwość stwierdzona zostanie dopiero na samym końcu ;). Nic nie mówię o Tomie i jego przyszłych wyczynach, kontaktach z Harrym - ale można być pewnym, że cokolwiek Tom zrobi, będzie to jak najbardziej logicznie uzasadnione... Dziękuję za wenę, nie wątpię, że niesamowicie się przyda :).

Dziękuję za komentarze, tak niezwykle miłe, pozytywne i ciekawe. Każda wasza opinia jest niesamowicie ciekawa do czytania i niezwykle cieszę się, że mam możliwość się z nimi zapoznawać!

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**, _patronus_

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto dwudziesty drugi**

Dwa dni minęły od odkrycia przepowiedni i Harry modlił się do Szczęścia o to, by nic więcej się nie wydarzyło.

Otrzymał również szlaban za zniszczenie Wieży Astronomicznej, chociaż było to tylko tymczasowe… ale kto by się w ogóle przejmował szlabanem? Za dwa dni były walentynki i to było o wiele gorsze niż szlaban, nawet taki ze Snape'em.

Ta cała perspektywa przepowiedni również była trochę gorsza niż szlaban, chociaż tylko trochę.

Obecna sytuacja wyglądała tak, że a) zginie albo on, albo Voldemort b) Tom zabije Voldemorta i go uratuje, Tom zabije ich obu, Tom zabije Harry'ego i stanie się Voldemortem. Gorzką ironią drugiej interpretacji przepowiedni, lepszej, było to, że Tom po raz kolejny miał całkowitą kontrolę i trzymał wszystko w garści.

Gdyby Tom nagle nawiązał z Voldemortem współpracę w celu zabicia go, to co, tak naprawdę, mógłby na to poradzić? Tom być może nie był w stanie zagrozić w jakiś sposób jego przyjaciołom, ale wiedział, że jeśli Voldemort by to zrobił, Harry nie były w stanie zrobić niczego prócz dostosowania się do tego.

Dziedzic Slytherina nigdy wcześniej nie wydawał się być taki niebezpieczny, ale Harry wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie odwrócić się od niego. Nie naprawdę. Łączące ich więzy były zbyt mocne i z każdą sekundą tylko jeszcze bardziej się zaciskały.

Wciąż jednak sądził, że uda mu się znaleźć inne wyjście, kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Czwartą opcję do interpretacji „b"… sprawić, że Voldemort stanie się Tomem-Voldemortem w wiecznej pętli czasu, a Tom przeżyje, on sam przeżyje.

To było właściwie to samo, co trzecia opcja interpretacji „b", z wyjątkiem tego, że tutaj nie było konieczne poświęcenie jego przyjaciół.

To było dziwne. W pewnym sensie w przepowiedni był po stronie Toma – wykluczali interpretację „a" – ale nawet teraz i tak obaj rywalizowali między sobą o to, by osiągnąć wynik, jakiego pragnęli.

Hermiona miała pełną swobodę pod względem zaklęcia czasu, a Harry miał jeszcze do namierzenia trzy horkruksy.

Puchar Hufflepuff i dwa niezidentyfikowane jeszcze obiekty. Rozpaczliwie próbował wymyśleć czym mogły one być. Mając stworzone dwa horkruksy – pierścień i dziennik – Voldemort wciąż, mniej więcej, przypominał Toma.

Z pucharem i medalionem, a również prawdopodobnie jednym z dwóch nieznanych horkruksów… wyglądał inaczej, tak jak wtedy, kiedy zwrócił się z prośbą o pracę. Ale dlaczego w ogóle prosił o to? Bo naprawdę jej chciał, ponieważ chciał być w Hogwarcie, chciał mieć możliwość wpływania na ludzi.

Horkruksy ukryte były w miejscach mających jakieś znaczenie, również Dumbledore o tym zapewniał. Do tej pory były nimi medalion, którego pochodzenia nie znał, i pierścień, który miał coś wspólnego z jego rodziną oraz miejscem, które łączyło go z czystym pochodzeniem od Slytherina.

Jakie inne miejsca mogły mieć jakieś znaczenie dla Voldemorta? Albo Toma.

Hogwart.

Wiedział, jak wiele Hogwart znaczy dla Toma i jakkolwiek niewyobrażalne mogłoby się to początkowo wydawać, istniała możliwość, że horkruks ukryty był w Hogwarcie.

Jakie miejsce w Hogwarcie było wyjątkowe dla Toma/Voldemorta? I bezpieczne? Nie Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu, ciekawskie węże mogłyby się na to natknąć i narazić to na niebezpieczeństwo.

Komnata Tajemnic. Możliwe… ale kiedy miałby umieścić tam horkruksa? Skoro jego kolejnymi był puchar i Marvolo. Jak mógłby w ogóle ulokować horkruksa gdziekolwiek w Hogwarcie, chyba że… chyba że był to kolejny powód, dla którego udał się do szkoły na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną.

Hermiona i Ron mogliby go wyśmiać, gdyby znali jego myśli, ale po prostu wiedział, że horkruks znajdował się w Hogwarcie. Pytanie tylko, gdzie? Komnata… albo Pokój Życzeń… pokój, który mógł się zamienić we wszystko i zapewnić każdy rodzaj ochrony, której potrzebował, by ukryć duszę.

To mógł być szczególny pokój i nikt nie był w stanie się na niego natknąć, chyba że konkretnie właśnie jego szukał, prawda? Ale czym on mógł być?

Do tej pory wszystkie horkruksy, poza jednym, były związane z Hogwartem… i biorąc pod uwagę to przytłaczające połączenie, jak Dumbledore mógł nie pomyśleć, że horkruks znajduje się tutaj? Miał mętlik w głowie.

Nie miał czasu na to, by uporządkować wszystko w swoim umyśle, już nie, nie wystarczająco.

Był luty, tak więc musiał zrobić to do… czerwca?

Miał cztery miesiące na rozwiązanie problemu paradoksu czasowego. Cztery miesiące na wytropienie trzech horkruksów, na stworzenie przez Hermionę zaklęcia przenoszącego w czasie, cztery miesiące na znalezienie sposobu na to, by Voldemort odczuł wyrzuty sumienia… a również cztery miesiące na zabranie pierścienia Tomowi.

Kiedyś mógłby wyśmiać pytanie, jak wiele może się wydarzyć lub pójść źle w przeciągu czterech miesięcy… ale zeszły rok był tak pełen niespodziewanych zwrotów akcji, że wydawał się nierealny. Miał cztery miesiące na pokonanie Toma, który już na starcie miał nad nim nieuczciwą przewagę.

Nie było już czasu na gierki i zmiany planów.

Musiał być sprytny, a to był sprawdzian tego, na ile znał Toma oraz Voldemorta, czyż nie? Przyszłość jego i świata czarodziejów zależała od tego, na ile dobrze potrafił przewidywać ich działania. Ale nie ma żadnej presji…

Podsumowując: czas uciekał, a w Hogwarcie znajdował się horkruks.

Hogwart był kluczem, czymś, co wydawało się łączyć ze sobą wszystko.

Za wyjątkiem dziennika. Dziennik pochodził od Lucjusza Malfoya… i, och, był głupi.

A co, jeśli również inni śmierciożercy przechowywali horkruksa? W jakiś sposób. Musieliby być wtedy ucieleśnieniem czegoś, co podziwiali Tom/Voldemort… Malfoyowie mieli czystą krew. Najczystszą ze wszystkich starych, mrocznych rodzin.

Śmierciożerca musiał być również niezwykle lojalny.

Pytania do dalszego przemyślenia: czym były pozostałe horkruksy, gdzie się znajdowały i kto był najbardziej lojalnym ze śmierciożerców.

- …Harry!

Pottera wyrwał gwałtownie z jego myśli głos Hermiony. Oboje, ona i Ron, patrzyli na niego z pewną dozą niepokoju.

Był obiad i tym razem siedział przy stole Gryfonów. W pewnym momencie, prawdopodobnie kiedy lwy go wykopały, rutynowe śniadanie ze Ślizgonami, obiady z Gryfonami i kolacje z oboma wpadły w zapomniane zakamarki jego pamięci.

- Przepraszam, co?

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Hermiona z miną kogoś, kto już wcześniej zadawał to pytanie. Harry uśmiechnął się automatycznie.

- Taak. Dobrze.

Uśmiech przygasł nieco pod wpływem spojrzeń, jakie mu rzucili. Mocniej zacisnął palce wokół swoich sztućców.

- Byłeś bardzo cicho – zauważył niepewnie Ron.

- Mam kilka rzeczy, które muszę przemyśleć – mruknął, przyglądając się im.

Chciał powiedzieć im o przepowiedni, naprawdę, ale czy to był ciężar, który powinni nosić? Skoro martwili się o milczenie, będą martwić się o wiele bardziej z powodu skazania go na popełnienie morderstwa. Westchnął.

Byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Nie wiedział. Nie teraz, w każdym razie.

- To skomplikowane – przyznał. – Nie jestem pewien, czy jestem gotów na to, aby o tym mówić.

Jego najlepsi przyjaciele, w przeciwieństwie do pewnego dziedzica Slytherina, byli skłonni to zaakceptować – być może nie robili tego chętnie, ale akceptowali to, jeśli tylko nie wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz paść trupem lub zrobić coś podobnego. Hermiona opuściła wzrok na swój talerz.

- Co tym razem zrobił Riddle? – zażądał Ron.

Jeśli nie byłoby to jednocześnie tak smutne, tak irytujące, to śmiałby się z założenia, że Tom był wszystkiemu winien. Szczerze mówiąc, było to uzasadnione założenie. Po prostu nie mógł znieść faktu, że jego najlepsi przyjaciele nienawidzili jego… cóż, innego bardzo bliskiego mu przyjaciela, z braku lepszego słowa. Nie, żeby ustosunkowanie Toma do Rona i Hermiony było chociaż trochę lepsze… miał tylko nadzieję, że Tom nigdy nie zachowywał się względem nich psychopatycznie… na pewno Ron i Hermiona powiedzieliby mu o tym, gdyby tak było, prawda?

Przygryzł wargę, po czym pochylił się do nich, ściszając głos, doskonale wiedząc, że głośna paplanina znajdujących się wokół nich lwów bardzo dobrze ukrywała ich rozmowę.

- Ron, wiesz kto jest lewą ręką Voldemorta?

Rudowłosy zaskakująco zbladł, jak owsianka, wzdrygając się na to imię i przez chwilę niemal czuł się winny, że o to pyta.

Jego serce rozgrzało się z niewyraźnie z zaufania i lojalności, kiedy Ron, mimo wszystko, odpowiedział, nie kwestionując tego, dlaczego chce to wiedzieć.

- Lucjusz Malfoy, oślizgły gnojek. Tak zawsze mówił mi tata.

Harry poczuł, że jego rozczarowanie wzrasta nieznacznie, ale zręcznie zdusił je w zarodku.

- Nikt inny? – zapytał, starając się przekazać im, że było to ważne.

- Bellatrix Lestrange – powiedział inny głos, cicho.

Harry zesztywniał, odwracając się, po czym zrelaksował, kiedy zauważył, że te słowa wypowiedziane zostały przez Neville'a. Neville często przebywał teraz z Ronem i Hermioną, a nieśmiały chłopak wydawał się być właściwie wystarczająco godny zaufania.

Skrzywił się jednak na to, że jakiś inny Gryfon znajdujący się przy stole mógł to słyszeć i szybko rozejrzał się wokół, sprawdzając, czy ich rozmowa zwróciła niechcianą uwagę u kogokolwiek innego. Nie było tak.

- Bellatrix Lestrange? – powtórzył, nazwa poruszyła coś w jego pamięci… tylko co?

Okej, po pierwsze, dlaczego Neville znał jej nazwisko? Od swojej babci, od… och. Proces. Harry znał to imię z procesu, który zobaczył w myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a na czwartym roku (nazwanie tego poprzednim rokiem było zbyt mylące).

Była jedną ze śmierciożerców, którzy torturowali rodziców Neville'a do szaleństwa. Przełknął żółć, napotykając ostre spojrzenie chłopca.

- Dzięki – powiedział cicho.

Neville zmrużył oczy.

- Dlaczego wypytujesz się o śmierciożerców? – W jego głosie nie było oskarżenia, ale było w nim coś, co niewytłumaczalnie domagało się, by mu odpowiedział.

Harry zamrugał, nie spodziewając się tego, i przyjrzał się bardzo uważnie swojemu Gryfońskiemu koledze. On zmienił się… troszeczkę. Stał się bardziej pewny siebie od czasu, kiedy Harry naprawdę z nim rozmawiał, a do tego, tak naprawdę, nigdy dobrze nie znał Neville'a.

- Ponieważ muszę coś znaleźć i pomyślałem o tym, że mogą to mieć śmierciożercy o najwyższej randze… nie Lucjusz Malfoy… - Wysłał Ronowi i Hermionie znaczące spojrzenie i od razu wiedział, że zdali sobie sprawę, iż nawiązywał do Dziennika, horkruksów.

Ze swojej strony Neville nie kwestionował tego, być może wyczuwając, że Harry nie odpowiedziałby mu, tak jak on poczuł, że pokłada w chłopcu owe zaufanie, po prostu troszcząc się o innych.

Harry przechylił głowę, rozmyślając.

- To może być w jakimś ważnym dla świata czarodziejów miejscu, a sam przedmiot jest prawdopodobnie mały i przenośny, ale niezwykle cenny… musiałby być trzymany gdzieś, gdzie jest bezpiecznie.

Neville zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego dziwnie, otwierając usta, by coś powiedzieć, kiedy blizna Harry'ego eksplodowała bólem, podczas gdy patronus w postaci wydry pojawił się w pomieszczeniu przed stołem dla nauczycieli.

Zapadła śmiertelna cisza i Harry stłumił jęk ze strasznym uczuciem w żołądku, które spowodowane było zgiełkiem emocji napadających na niego poprzez połączenie.

Zmagał się z tym, by wzmocnić swoje bariery oklumencyjne, zwiększyć je na coś bardziej potężnego, jednocześnie zachowując rozmazany wzrok na wydrze.

_Święty Mungo atakowany. Święty Mungo atakowany. Potrzebujemy pomocy. Nadchodzą śmierciożercy. Przybywajcie szybko._

I świat pogrążył się w chaosie.

* * *

Uczniowie krzyczeli, pracownicy gorączkowo starali się ich uspokoić. Harry wstał w milczeniu, próbując przebrnąć przez ten cały panikujący tłum, jego umysł wirował.

Święty Mungo? Atakowany? To nie miało sensu! Dlaczego Voldemort atakował Świętego Munga… co było jego motywem?

To było kluczowe miejsce jakiegokolwiek stawianego mu oporu, druzgocący cios dla możliwości leczenia ludzi po rajdach… ale… Tom nigdy nie miał jedynie jednego motywu, nawet ukrytych motywów, i nie był na tyle naiwny, by zakładać, że Voldemort nie dzielił z nim tej cechy.

Dywersja? Kolejna fala bólu przeszyła jego głowę i na chwilę pochłonęło go to, jego osłony zachwiały się, na ułamek sekundy stawiając go przed obrazem złotej, marmurowej fontanny, krzyczących ludzi, po czym jego osłony wróciły gwałtownie na miejsce z ostrym przypływem emocji.

Ministerstwo.

Przepowiednia.

_Kurwa._

- Harry! – Hermiona złapała gwałtownie jego ramię. – Nie możesz tam iść! Voldemort chce cię zabić, to głupie, Dumbledore…

- _Harry._ – Inny głos. Toma.

Ślizgon pojawił się u jego boku i tylko ciemny błysk w jego oczach sugerował, że coś było nie tak.

Harry odwrócił się, oddalając Hermionę przepraszającym spojrzeniem, ale nie mając czasu na przestrzeganie społecznych uprzejmości.

- To dywersja – wyjaśnił szybko. – Voldemort idzie po przepowiednię…

Zarówno Ron, jak i Hermiona wciągnęli ostro powietrze, ich ostre spojrzenie wwiercało się w jego twarz. Zignorował również to; doskonale wyćwiczył to ignorując Toma, sam Salazar wiedział jak bardzo.

- Wiem – oparł Tom, po czym rzucił spojrzenie w stronę jego najlepszych przyjaciół i chwycił jego ramię, pchając nim i manewrując nimi z dala od tłumu, który pod wpływem McGonagall zaczynał się uspokajać.

Dumbledore zniknął.

- **Chodź, idziemy** – mruknął Tom.

Harry'emu ledwie udało się ukryć swoje zaskoczenie, oczekiwał ogromnej walki w tej sprawie. Tom musiał zrozumieć to, gdyż wysłał mu spojrzenie.

- To katastrofalne dla nas obu i dla naszych planów, jeśli dziadzina wejdzie w posiadanie tej przepowiedni zanim wszystko będzie gotowe… a do tego, nie ufam ci na tyle, by zostawić cię bez opieki, ponieważ doskonale wiem, że znajdziesz sposób na to, by się tam dostać nawet wtedy, gdybym przypiął cię kajdankami do mojego łóżka – i tak, rozważałem to… - dodał Tom, zauważając zaniepokojony, niedowierzający wyraz jego twarzy - …tak więc idziesz ze mną, wtedy przynajmniej będę mógł mieć na ciebie oko.

To było najbardziej obraźliwe wyjaśnienie, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał.

- Nie potrzebuję, byś opiekował się mną jak dzieckiem – warknął, kiedy drzwi Wielkiej Sali zatrzasnęły się za nimi.

Uścisk Toma na jego ramieniu zacisnął się.

- Rzeczywiście – głos młodego Czarnego Pana był oschły – opieka nad dzieckiem to praca tymczasowa, a do tego dostaje się za to pieniądze… upewnianie się, że jesteś stosunkowo bezpieczny to praca na pełen etat i nie ma za to żadnych dodatkowych korzyści pieniężnych.

Harry nie pozwolił sobie na to, by gapić się na Toma otwarcie, kiedy usłyszał tą odpowiedź.

- I mówi to chłopiec, który wpada w dziecinny napad szału, jeśli nie dostaje tego, czego chce? Pracą na pełny etat jest radzenie sobie z twoimi wahaniami nastroju!

- Wciąż mogę oszołomić cię i przypiąć kajdankami do czegokolwiek niemożliwego do ruszenia – powiedział znacząco Tom. Harry prychnął.

- Och tak, jasne, sam leć stawić czoła Voldemortowi. Jestem pewien, że nie wywoła u ciebie żadnego uszczerbku… cóż, fizycznego. Może po prostu wymazać ci pamięć, ale hej, to nic wielkiego. Nie. Idę z tobą.

Przez krótką chwilę przyglądali się sobie uważnie, w pełni świadomi tego, że wciąż istniało napięcie miedzy nimi, z którym musieli sobie poradzić. Zwykle tak było.

Tom skinął głową. Odwzajemnił ten gest.

- **Możemy użyć sieci Fiuu w gabinecie Dumbledore'a** – syknął, decydując, że od teraz lepiej być ostrożnym i wszystkie plany oraz decyzje wypowiadać w wężomowie tak, aby nie mógł ich usłyszeć nikt poza nimi i Voldemortem – co było lepsze niż wtedy, gdy zrozumieć mogli ich wszyscy. Błysk aprobaty pojawił się na twarzy Toma, chłopiec całkowicie się na to godził. – **Znam hasło** – dodał.

- **Prowadź.**

Biegnąc, dotarli do gabinetu w rekordowym czasie i Harry mruknął hasło, nie czując absolutnie żadnych wyrzutów sumienia z powodu tego, że wchodzą tam bez pozwolenia.

Chwycił trochę proszku Fiuu, kierując się w stronę kominka, tylko po to, by Tom po chwili szarpnął go brutalnie do tyłu.

- **Jeśli nas zobaczą, mogą od razu nas przekląć. Potrzebujemy planu. Przebrania.**

- **Zakładamy, że śmierciożercy, tak jak członkowie ministerstwa, zajmują się wszyscy sprawami w Świętym Mungu?** – zapytał Harry, myśląc zaciekle. Tom skinął głową i milczał przez chwilę, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek, kiedy szarpnął różdżką.

Na jego rękach pojawiły się dwie maski koloru kości słoniowej. Serce Harry'ego zacisnęło się.

- **Ciesz się swoim szczęśliwym dniem jako śmierciożerca, kochanie, i załóż ją na siebie.**


	123. Rozdział 123

Wielkie podziękowania dla **Himitsu**, która zbetowała poniższy rozdział.

A także dla komentujących i czytających, gdyż to wy tak naprawdę tworzycie to tłumaczenie i bez was nigdy nie doszłoby ono tak daleko. Bez względu na to, jak uparta byłabym w jego dokończeniu, bez was i tak nie miałoby ono sensu, dlatego też kłaniam się do ziemi i dziękuję, że jesteście ze mną przez już tak długi czas.

**Evolution**, tak, przed nami rzeczywiście pojawi się dość ciekawa akcja, oczywiście będzie ona przesiąknięta emocjami - cóż w działaniach Toma i Harry'ego nie jest? - ale zdecydowanie mniejszymi niż te, na które narażeni byliśmy ostatnio ;). I dokładnie, będzie to pewnego rodzaju zastępstwo dla wydarzeń z piątej części... Oczywiście nie wypowiem się na temat tego, czy Voldemort się dowie - sama się przekonasz - ale zgadzam się, że z całą pewnością nic nie pójdzie łatwo... Podejrzewam, że masz rację, ta sugestia wręcz krzyczy ze słów Toma - biedny, biedny Harry... :). Nie wypowiem się również na temat tego, czy Harry w ogóle znajdzie horkruksa znajdującego się w skrytce, a jeśli tak, to w jaki sposób się o nim dowie - z całą pewnością jednak prędzej czy później pojawi się odpowiedź na twoje pytania ;). Za tłumaczenie nie ma co dziękować, to czysta przyjemność ;). **Jukira**, misja nie może być prosta, ich życie byłoby zdecydowanie zbyt proste, gdyby tak było - co nie zmienia faktu, że zgadzam się, dobrze byłoby, gdyby nikomu nic się nie stało ;). Tom planuje bardzo dużo, podejrzewam, że ma wiele możliwych rozwiązań na różne sytuacje - tylko pytanie, czy będzie miał możliwość je wykorzystać, czy może znajdzie się akurat taki wariant, którego nigdy nie przemyślał, z którym nie będzie mógł sobie poradzić. I to nie jest sugestia, tak więc proszę, aby nikt nie brał tego za jakąś podpowiedź czy spojler - to tylko luźne przemyślenia ;).

Życzę wam wszystkim miłego wieczoru i nadchodzącego tygodnia. No i, oczywiście, mam nadzieję, miłego czytania. :)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto dwudziesty trzeci**

Podczas chwili roztargnienia, w czasie której Hermiona rozejrzała się wokół siebie, zarówno Harry, jak i Tom zniknęli w tłumie spanikowanych uczniów i nigdzie nie było ich widać.

Krew uderzyła jej do uszu w straszliwym, złowrogim przeczuciu oraz z nieznacznym ukłuciem bólu. Kiedyś Harry zawsze zwracał się do niej i Rona z takimi sprawami, a teraz odrzucał ich bez wysiłku i uciekał z dziedzicem Slytherina.

I o co chodziło z tą przepowiednią?

Kolejna tajemnica, kolejna rzecz, którą Harry się z nimi nie podzielił. Jej żołądek zacisnął się niespokojnie. Po prostu nie wiedziała już co robić; wiedziała, że ludzie się rozchodzili, że ich przyjaźń w taki sposób się kończyła, ale i tak wciąż bolało ją to, że została odrzucona i zamieniona na coś lepszego.

Czasami pragnęła, żeby cały poprzedni rok po prostu cofnął się do czasów, zanim Harry spotkał Toma i wszystko implodowało. Być może była samolubna… lubiła przebywać z Ronem i Neville'em, naprawdę. Ale brakowało jej Harry'ego i w pewnym sensie miała nadzieję, że jemu również ich brakuje.

Nie wydawało się tak jednak, wyglądał na zbyt zajętego i zaangażowanego w swoje nowe życie, by troszczyć się o nich lub opłakiwać brak oraz rozpad „złotej trójcy".

Chciała jednak, aby był szczęśliwy i jeśli by myślała, że Tom uczyni go takim, pozwoliłaby mu odejść bez wahania… i on był szczęśliwy, ale z drugiej strony był również smutny.

Zaledwie małą chwilę zajmowało zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo poplątana była… przyjaźń między Tomem a Harrym; walczyli niemal bez przerwy, atakowali i borykali się, i… czasami wydawało się jej, że to wszystko sprawiało, iż Harry był nieszczęśliwy, w takim samym stopniu jak czyniło go to szczęśliwym.

Gdzieś w głębi serca wiedziała, że to była absolutna prawda… ale wiedziała także, być może instynktownie, że Harry nigdy nie byłby w pełni szczęśliwy będąc ponownie ich Harrym.

Bez Toma.

Oczywistym było dla niej, że oni potrzebowali siebie nawzajem… nie chcieli być w swoim towarzystwie bez przerwy… ale z całą pewnością się potrzebowali i nie funkcjonowali zbyt dobrze, kiedy byli od siebie oddzieleni. Harry na Grimmauld z Tomem i bez Toma był jak dwie różne osoby, a w tym drugim wypadku chłopak był jedynie cieniem samego siebie… a Tom, cóż, nie wiedziała jeszcze co to było, ale również potrzebował Harry'ego i przygarnął go z powrotem do siebie tak zaciekle, tak zaborczo, że ona i Ron zostali odsunięci na bok do kategorii „dzieciństwo".

Harry i Tom byli poplątani, tak bardzo poplątani, że wiele osób obserwujących ich relację uznawało ją za niezdrową lub toksyczną, ale z jakiegoś powodu wypełniali sobie nawzajem jakąś część, której nikt inny nigdy nie ważył się dotykać.

Westchnęła.

Harry był szczęśliwy, pomimo powagi sytuacji, obaj jak gdyby świecili jaśniej niż wcześniej z powodu wyzwania i czegoś jeszcze, co zapewniało im towarzystwo drugiego.

To dlatego nie narzucała się im.

* * *

Harry i Tom skryli się za dużym filarem, mocno do niego przylegając, dysząc ciężko.

Atrium Ministerstwa było teraz pełne zarówno śmierciożerców, jak i członków ministerstwa – aurorzy, na szczęście, byli w Świętym Mungu, ale inni członkowie ministerstwa pozostali.

Pojedynkowali się trochę, Harry starał się nie skrzywdzić poważnie żadnego mającego dobre intencje biurokraty, z którym walczył, bez względu na to, jak bardzo nie lubił Ministerstwa, podczas gdy Tom nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, by w jakikolwiek sposób się hamować. Miał wręcz podejrzenia, że Tom się nawet dobrze bawił.

Dochodziła do tego wszystkiego adrenalina, jak przypuszczał, chociaż Harry wolał unikać ranienia ludzi, jeżeli tylko miał taką możliwość.

- **Wiesz, gdzie są jakiekolwiek korytarze wykładane czarnym marmurem? **– syknął Tom, najwyraźniej próbując dowiedzieć się gdzie, tutaj, mogła znajdować się przepowiednia.

- **W Departamencie Tajemnic** – odparł. Tom rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. – **Byłem tam w czasie procesu… dobra, nigdy ci o tym nie mówiłem. Nieważne, w każdym razie.**

Harry potrząsnął głową, jak gdyby odrzucając to pytanie, ostrożne wychylając się zza kolumny na korytarz, na którym kilka minut temu zaczęło roić się od ludzi.

Każdy pracownik Ministerstwa udał się do Atrium, by bronić się przed śmierciożercami – co za idioci. Czy nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że właśnie pozostawili bez ochrony całą resztę Ministerstwa?

Patrzenie na Toma mającego założoną maskę śmierciożerców było niepokojące, a jego własne odbicie sprawiało, że wzdrygał się i pragnął przekląć również siebie. Rozpraszające.

- **Wiesz** – zauważył mimochodem – **naprawdę powinieneś zmodyfikować te maski. Za bardzo ograniczają pole widzenia.**

- **Naprawdę zamierzasz dyskutować o tym… **_**teraz**_**?** – zapytał Tom z niedowierzaniem, po czym chwycił jego nadgarstek, kiedy poruszył się, by zdjąć drażniący go przedmiot ze swojej twarzy. – **Przestań. Przebranie straci sens, jeśli po prostu je usuniesz. Zachowujesz się dziecinnie.**

- **Bo przecież twoje intencje, kiedy najpierw zmuszałeś mnie do założenia tego zamiast innego przebrania, były całkowicie honorowe i dojrzałe, oczywiście **– wycedził sarkastycznie. – **Droga wolna, idziemy.**

Użył uścisku dziedzica Slytherina na swoim nadgarstku do tego, by go za sobą pociągnąć, przesuwając się szybko do przodu, jego zmysły ostrzegały go przed jakimkolwiek znakiem tego, iż ktoś się do nich zbliżał.

Opadli we względnie komfortowym milczeniu, względnie, bo nie było nic komfortowego we włamywaniu się do Ministerstwa w ślad za będącym masowym mordercą Czarnym Panem, który próbował cię zabić…

- **A co jeśli Voldemort już ją ma?** – zapytał Harry, kiedy wślizgiwali się do windy. Tom spojrzał na niego.

- **Nie będziesz kręcić się w pobliżu, by zgrywać bohatera, to na pewno. **– Wszelkie rozbawienie zniknęło po raz kolejny, zastąpione stalowym, rozkazującym półgłosem. Harry zlekceważył go bez żalu.

- **Nie opuszczę cię, abyś sam sobie z nim poradził, jeśli to właśnie sugerujesz** – odpowiedział uparcie. – **Zgrywanie bohatera nie za bardzo do ciebie pasuje, Tom. O wiele lepiej radzisz sobie jako czarny charakter.**

Oziębły głos poinformował, że przybyli do Departamentu Tajemnic.

- **A jednak nie chcesz dołączyć do mojej Strony?** – Tom uniósł brwi. Harry poczuł jak kąciki jego ust drgają, tylko nieznacznie.

- **Cóż, wszyscy wiedzą, że czarne charaktery nigdy nie wygrywają** – odparł, z pewną nutką żartu w głosie, ale także z nutką czegoś innego, ciemniejszego, bardziej bolesnego.

Drzwi rozsunęły się i wyszli, tylko po to, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z tą jedną osobą, którą nie za bardzo pragnęli napotkać.

Jego serce zatrzymało się.

Voldemort.

* * *

Tom natychmiast zrobił krok do przodu, przewidując, że Harry zrobi to samo i chwycił jego ramię, aby temu zapobiec. Nie przewidział jednak, że Harry będzie tak dobrze wiedział co planuje i najpierw zrobi krok w bok, aby znaleźć się poza jego zasięgiem.

Jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie i oparł się chęci spojrzenia jadowicie na młodszego chłopca, zdając sobie sprawę, że teraz nie był najlepszy czas na to, by automatycznie zwrócić swoją uwagę na Harry'ego, w przeciwieństwie do jego starszego odpowiednika.

- Co za przyjemność cię tu spotkać – przywitał się radośnie, starając się ocenić czy Mroczny Lord znał już całą przepowiednię, czy nie.

Voldemort nie spojrzał na niego, co było, szczerze mówiąc, nieco obraźliwe, jako że dawał tym do zrozumienia, iż nie był on największym zagrożeniem w pomieszczeniu, zamiast tego jego wzrok skierowany został na Harry'ego.

Dziecko z przepowiedni. Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Wybrańca.

Okej. To nie wróżyło dobrze. Harry przyglądał się Czarnemu Panu, prawdopodobnie dochodząc do tego samego wniosku co on.

Voldemort _wiedział_.

- Jeśli go zaatakujesz, z czystej złośliwości skończę z tobą – ostrzegł cicho, bez groźby w głosie, wypowiadając to jednak z obietnicą tak, jakby był to zwykły fakt.

- Domyśliłem się. – Voldemort wciąż na niego nie spojrzał, jak zresztą również i Harry… teraz to czuł się już naprawdę urażony. – W przeciwnym wypadku już dawno usunąłbym mu głowę z ramion.

Uścisk Harry'ego na różdżce wzmocnił się.

- _**Jeśli chociażby spróbujesz, znajdę sposób na to, by cię zniszczyć, nawet jeśli musiałbym w tym celu wrócić jako poltergeist!**_ – syknął jadowicie Harry, w każdym calu przyjmując teraz swoją wężową naturę, po lwiej nie pozostało śladu – no chyba, że w odważnym wyzywaniu tego, któremu się przeciwstawiał.

Dość jasne było, że tym razem Harry nie mówił w wężomowie w celu wykiwania innych; potknął się. Tom zaczynał czuć się, jakby coś przegapił, zwłaszcza, że Voldemort wciąż wpatrywał się w Harry'ego dziwnym, nieczytelnym, wyzywającym spojrzeniem.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się lekko, pełen złych zamiarów.

- Jeśli spróbuje czego? – zapytał ostro Tom. Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

Zmrużył oczy, przypatrując się im obu w poszukiwaniu wskazówek.

Harry powiedział „jeśli chociażby spróbujesz", sugerując, że Voldemort w jakiś sposób mu zagroził, chociaż nie wypowiedział tego na głos. Mógł to zrobić psychicznie, poprzez ich połączenie, ale wątpił, by Harry otworzył na to swój umysł, gdyby nie była to sytuacja awaryjna lub nie był absolutnie zdesperowany.

Wnioskując z tego, mogło być to spowodowane przewidywaniem przez Harry'ego zachowania Voldemorta z powodu jakiegoś niuansu emocji albo rozmowy, jaką przeprowadzili wcześniej. Po swojej ostatniej rozmowie ze starszym Czarnym Panem Harry wiedział, że paradoks czasowy zagraża także jego życiu, tak samo jak wolnym wyborom.

Rozmawiali o Tomie. Zagrożenie mogło zostać wtedy zasugerowane.

Harry wydawał się martwić o to, że zostanie rzucone na niego _Obliviate_, on… och.

Voldemort nie miał zamiaru go skrzywdzić lub zabić, oba wiązałyby się z konsekwencjami, których żaden z nich nie pragnął, ale wciąż mógł usunąć jego wspomnienia… a wtedy Tom odszedłby, stając się zapewne Voldemortem, a następnie on/oni zabiliby tu i teraz Harry'ego, nie martwiąc się o to, że Tom później z czystej złośliwości go zniszczy.

Zamrugał przez chwilę z powodu złożoności podróży w czasie, po czym otrząsnął się, by nie popaść w wir naukowych przemyśleń.

- Biorąc pod uwagę twoje przekonanie, że czarny charakter nigdy nie wygrywa – powiedział cicho – ktoś mógłby zauważyć, iż twoje nieustanne pragnienie uratowania mnie jest raczej pozbawione sensu.

Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że tym razem uwaga Harry'ego automatycznie zwróciła się na niego, po czym wróciła z powrotem na wroga. Okej, być może odwracanie jego uwagi od bronienia się przed ludźmi, którzy chcieli go zabić, nie było dobrym pomysłem, ale bycie ignorowanym było absolutnie wnerwiające.

Mimo tego mimowolnie czuł nieznaczne zadowolenie z siebie i wiedział, że nawet jeśli Harry był tego całkowicie nieświadomy, to Voldemort z całą pewnością nie był.

_Zazdrosny._

Uniósł wargi w aroganckim uśmieszku, obserwując, jak wyraz twarzy drugiego twardnieje.

Harry wyglądał na niewiarygodnie zakłopotanego, chociaż Tom nie był całkowicie pewny, czy było to spowodowane tym, że wychwycił tę cichą wymianę lub czy była to odpowiedź na jego ostatnią uwagę, czy też nie.

Stawiał na to drugie, ponieważ wiedział, że nigdy tak otwarcie nie zwracał uwagi na ten szczególny aspekt posiadanego przez Harry'ego kompleksu bohatera. Zazwyczaj szydził z tego, że Harry ratuje innych ludzi, nigdy dlatego, że ratuje jego.

- To kompleks bohatera – odparł spokojnie Harry głosem, który Tom wiedział, że oznacza, iż bardzo ciężko starał się odnosić ze swobodną neutralnością do tego, z kim rozmawiał.

- On już na starcie jest na przegranej pozycji frajera – dodał drwiąco Voldemort, najwyraźniej nie będąc w stanie znieść obserwowania ich wzajemnego „przekomarzania się". – Jest zbawicielem Jasnej Strony, trudno znaleźć lepszy powód do stania z góry na straconej pozycji.

- A mimo wszystko to nie Dumbledore spędził trzynaście lat jako dziwaczne coś przypominające ducha – odparł ostro Harry. – To ty.

Szkarłatne oczy pociemniały.

- Nie, Dumbledore jedynie pragnął, byś śmiało szedł do przodu i się poświęcił, co za przeuroczy przywódca… i po raz pierwszy myślę, że muszę się z nim zgodzić. Dlaczego nie pójdziesz umrzeć, Potter? Wtedy przynajmniej nie umarliby za ciebie twoi przyjaciele.

Harry natychmiast zesztywniał, podczas gdy Tom zacisnął szczękę.

On i Harry kłócili się strasznie dużo i na ogół nie mieli zbyt wiele granic, ale istniały ograniczenia i linie, których żaden z nich nie przekroczył – a ten komentarz całkowicie i z wielkim okrucieństwem odrzucił na bok te linie, depcząc je.

Poza tym, to on mógł ranić Harry'ego i pocieszać go, kiedy tylko chciał – nikt inny nie miał do tego prawa.

A następnie uświadomił sobie tę zagrywkę, dokładnie w tym samym czasie, kiedy Harry się odezwał.

- Zostaw to, Tom – rozkazał szorstko.

Groźba wróciła do punktu wyjścia; Harry nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to, by komukolwiek, na kim mu chociaż trochę zależało, cokolwiek stało się po takim oświadczeniu, tak więc wesolutko upewni się, że Tom był bezpieczny, nawet, jeśli to pozostawi go bez obrony przeciwko nim a człowiekiem, który wiedział, że wciąż był nieśmiertelny.

Cholerny męczennik.

Najgorsze było to, że wiedział, iż Harry tak samo jak on był doskonale świadomy tej przynęty, ale i tak buntowniczo chwytał za ten haczyk.

Wiele osób mogłoby stwierdzić, że Harry nie miał w ogóle poczucia własnej wartości, ale Tom wiedział o subtelności na tyle dużo, by zdawać sobie sprawę, iż nie była to prawda… Harry był zbyt niezależny, zbyt nieposkromiony i zbyt _żywy_, by nie mieć poczucia własnej wartości… nie myślał, że jest bezwartościowy, po prostu uważał, że jest wart mniej niż jego przyjaciele.

Tom nie godził się na to, by zadowolić się takim gównem.

Przesunął się, stając w bardziej ofensywnej postawie do pojedynku, mając nadzieję, że jego pozycja była całkowicie jednoznaczna.

- Co ja mówiłem o tobie i tym twoim bohaterstwie? – zapytał z groźną nutką w swoim głosie.

- Wiele rzeczy, żadne z nich nie były pochlebne – oparł niedbale Harry. – Myślę, że musiałem zapomnieć je wraz z tym, jak zgodziłem się słuchać twoich rozkazów… och… czekaj… to się nigdy nie wydarzyło!

Przyglądał się mu, chłodno, całkowicie świadomy tego, że na skali „stabilności umysłowej" Harry'ego gwałtownie przesuwał się w kierunku 10, na której kończył się jej zasięg.

Byłoby wspaniale, gdyby chociaż raz Harry po prostu to zrobił. Posłuchał się rozkazu. Normalnie byłby – prawdopodobnie niechętnie – pod wrażeniem żelaznej woli młodszego chłopca i tego, iż się nie poddawał, ale w czasach takich jak te równie mocno go za to nienawidził. Tylko głupcy sądzili, że nie można mocno kogoś lub coś kochać, a zarazem w tym samym czasie go nienawidzić.

Miłość nie była przeciwieństwem Nienawiści, one były rodzeństwem, ponieważ obie wiązały się z silnymi emocjami. Przeciwną reakcją była apatia, obojętność.

Zobaczył jak wzrok Voldemorta rzuca się na niego z czystym ostrzeżeniem, kiedy z błyskawiczną szybkością, zaciekłością schwytanego węża, analizował swoje możliwości.

A następnie działał.

* * *

Harry wydał z siebie mimowolny skowyt, kiedy siła gwałtownie pociągnęła go do tyłu, brutalny uścisk szarpnął go w stronę znajdującej się za nimi windy, kiedy jej drzwi po raz kolejny zatrzasnęły się.

Uścisk Toma na jego ramieniu był bezlitosny, silny, przeznaczony do tego, by być bolesną karą.

Winda dziwnie zatrzepotała i uchylili się przed klątwą, która eksplodowała tuż nad ich głowami, kiedy, przy okrzyku czystej wściekłości Voldemorta, ruszyli ze świstem.

- **Nie **_**obchodzi**_** mnie to, że dzieci będą mordowane tuż przed twoimi oczami, kiedy widna się zatrzyma, **_**biegniesz**_** jak tylko do cholery potrafisz i **_**spadamy**_** stąd. Czy to jasne?** – syknął Tom, potrząsając nim. – **I przysięgam, jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to tylko po to, by zrobić ci na złość, znajdę jakąś wioskę do ubicia.**

- Och, no bardzo przepraszam za to, że nie chciałem obserwować jak zostajesz wplątany w nieprzyjemną sytuację, w którą nigdy nie powinieneś zostać wciągnięty!

- Wiesz, możesz dodać tą uwagę do długiej listy rzeczy, którymi _zajmę_ się, kiedy wrócimy do Hogwartu – oparł niebezpiecznie Tom, wypychając go z windy.

Śmierciożercy.

Mnóstwo śmierciożerców.

Śmierciożerców, którzy wyglądali, jak gdyby otrzymali rozkaz, jak gdyby nie mówił im już o tym wystarczająco jasno fakt, że wszyscy toczyli się ku ich dwójce. Czarne jak smoła Mroczne Znaki paliły się na tle białych masek.

Wyczuwał, że Voldemort zbliżał się coraz bardziej, zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

Nie było gdzie uciekać, nie teraz.

- Ojej, spójrz co my tutaj mamy, Rudolfie… dzieciątka wyszły z łóżeczek?


	124. Rozdział 124

Betowała **Himitsu** - dziękuję!

**Malwino**, bardzo się w takim razie cieszę, że powróciłaś do Ulubieńca :). Oczywiście nie zdradzę ci teraz, jak się to wszystko skończy, ale mam nadzieję, że bez względu na to jak to będzie, ty będziesz z tego zadowolona :). Cieszę się, że ktoś docenił Hermionę, bo także lubię jej postać w tym opowiadaniu - jest taka... ciepła. Co natomiast do Belli - dzisiejszy rozdział ;). A tak poza tym, to będzie postacią bardzo drugoplanową - ja przyznam, że osobiście w głębi serca się z tego powodu cieszę, bo tłumaczenie tej postaci jest koszmarem. Kobieta ma zbyt charakterystyczny sposób mówienia, bym potrafiła go w odpowiedni sposób przetworzyć na nasz język... Na temat relacji Harry/Dumbledore również nie będę się wypowiadała - poczekamy, zobaczymy! ;) **Cookies. Alice**, nie mam zamiaru rzucać w ciebie pomidorem, ani trochę, nawet nie mam żadnego pod ręką ;). Po prostu cieszę się, że znów się pojawiłaś i to wystarczy, by wszystkie złe emocje zniknęły z mojego umysłu :). Zresztą ostatnie rozdziały były naprawdę... trudne, zatem zrozumiały jest brak motywacji do skomentowania ich ;). Przyznam, że jestem ciekawa momentu, który cię tak bardzo zirytował - ja też tak czasami miewam, szczególnie przy jednym typie wydarzeń, które czasami powtarzają się w fickach, a których nie będę teraz zdradzała, gdyż mogłoby to zostać uznane za sugestię dotyczącą przyszłości tego opowiadania ;). Ale, w każdym razie, rozumiem cię :). Ignorowany Tom to z pewnością bardzo interesujące stworzenie, właściwie to ciekawe byłoby przyjrzenie się temu bliżej ;). O irytowaniu Belli jeszcze nie mówiłaś, to dla mnie interesująca nowina :). **Evolution**, Tom właściwie jest takim dużym, rozpieszczonym dzieckiem - w końcu ma młodych śmierciożerców, którzy są na każde jego skinienie. I wszyscy zawsze zwracają na niego uwagę (bo jest po prostu straszliwie niebezpieczny). Tym razem dla Harry'ego to Voldemort stanowił większe zagrożenie, gdyż chłopak wiedział, iż Tom go nie skrzywdzi. Podobnie dla Voldemorta - to Harry jest dzieciakiem z przepowiedni i tylko on ma moc do pokonania Czarnego Pana (przypominam, że Voldemort nie koniecznie musi interpretować przepowiednię w sposób, w jaki robi to Tom). Co do "przyjaciela" - właściwie się z tobą zgadzam, jest to słowo zbyt proste na to, by opisać całą relację pomiędzy Duetem. Ale zarazem jest - chyba - najlepszym słowem, jakie można znaleźć, a które by opisywało ich relację. To... skomplikowane ;). Harry, wyrzuty sumienia i Voldemort to temat, do którego nawet się nie zbliżę - wszystkiego się niedługo dowiesz :). To rozumienie się, o którym wspomniałaś, Voldemorta, Toma i Harry'ego jest niezwykle ważne dla całej akcji, gdyż to, na ile są oni do tego w stanie, będzie w dużej mierze decydowała o tym, który z ich planów wygra. Nie będę mówiła o tym nic więcej, bo później zostanie to nieco rozwinięte, po prostu... podejrzewam, że mogę pozwolić sobie na małe wygadanie się... ;). I tak, Tom z całą pewnością kocha Harry'ego - w bardzo skomplikowany sposób, którego grzechem byłoby uproszczenie i nazwanie "romantycznym". Być może gdyby Tom był zdolny do romantycznego odczuwania miłości, coś między nimi by było, ale jest jednak psychopatą, zatem wszelka miłość romantyczna jest tutaj absolutnie wykluczona. I znów, nie będę za dużo mówiła o ich "związku", bo niedługo jedna z postaci bardzo ciekawe go zanalizuje :). O zgadza się, Bellatrix - i właściwie cieszyłabym się z jej pojawienia wraz z tobą, ale niestety jest ona obrzydliwie _trudną_ do tłumaczenia postacią, charakterystyczną, boję się więc, że przy niej poległam... Co do Death of Today - taak, Bella jest tam przedstawiona w bardzo ciekawy sposób, chociaż osobiście wszystkie postaci dla mnie przytłacza w tym ficku _fenomenalnie_ wykształcona postać Voldemorta (bez względu na wszystko Tomem bym go nie nazwała - jego położenie mieści się całkowicie w rubryczce Voldemort ;)). Nie ma co dziękować ;). U mnie też zaczęło dzisiaj padać i, niestety, chyba wrócił zalążek zimy, nad czym bardzo, ale to bardzo ubolewam... **KuroNeko666**, nie ma co dziękować za tłumaczenie, to czysta przyjemność ;). Skoro są osoby, które chcą je czytać, nie widzę powodów, dla których miałabym nie tłumaczyć tego ficka ;). W każdym razie cieszę się, że z takim entuzjazmem podchodzić do "Ulubieńca" i ilości jego rozdziałów - sama osobiście uwielbiam opowiadania długie, więc nie są one dla mnie problemem, ale wiem, że bardzo wielu ludzi czuje raczej przerażenie niż radość, kiedy zauważa tak dużą ich liczbę ;).

Dziękuję serdecznie i z całego serducha za wszystkie komentarze. Chciałam zauważyć, że właśnie udało wam się dość z nimi do **700**, co jest niezwykłym, niesamowitym, niewyobrażalnym osiągnięciem, które wywołuje u mnie taką radość, że pragnę uściskać was wszystkich i każdego z osobna, aby wam za to podziękować. Cóż mówić? - jesteście niesamowici!

Mam nadzieję, że czytanie rozdziału będzie dla was przyjemnością :).

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto dwudziesty czwarty**

- Mądry chłopczyk. – Jej usta wygięły się w okrutnym uśmieszku. – A ty kto?

- Moja tożsamość to nie twoja sprawa – powiedział Tom. – Chociaż fakt, że tego nie wiesz sprawia, że zaczynam mieć wątpliwości co do twojej inteligencji i pozycji… Czarny Pan ci nie powiedział?

Gdyby sytuacja nie była tak tragiczna, Harry stwierdziłby, że złe uśmieszki zniknęły z ich twarzy, ale sytuacja była tragiczna, tak więc lekceważąco odepchnął tą myśl z dala od siebie, zanim mogłaby ona wywołać u niego histerię.

Oczy Bellatrix zalśniły.

- Czarny Pan ufa mi bardziej, niż komukolwiek innemu – warknęła. Pomimo tego, że naprawdę powinni teraz uciekać, Harry pochwycił tę myśl. Bellatrix… godna zaufania… najbardziej lojalna… horkruks?

- Niech tak będzie, skoro pomaga ci to zasnąć w nocy – skomentował leniwie, szyderczo. Ciemne oczy zwróciły się na niego ostro.

- Nie muszę pytać, kim ty jesteś… malusieńka _dzidzia_ Potter – zaświergotała, po czym stała się bardziej poważna, a jej usta ponownie wykrzywiły się złośliwie. – Albo, jak głoszą pogłoski, Potter Evans?

- Potter Evans Peverell Gryffindor, skoro już pytasz o szczegóły… chociaż osobiście uważam to za taką małą wiązankę – oparł płynnie. – A teraz, jeśli nam wybaczycie… - zacisnął palce na rękawie Toma, dając znak, aby się poruszył, ponieważ Voldemort miał być tu lada moment, a jego blizna płonęła bólem pomimo barier oklumencyjnych.

Różdżki podniosły się bardziej znacząco.

- Nigdzie nie idziecie – odpowiedział spokojnie Rudolf (?) z szalonym błyskiem w oczach.

- No właśnie. – Bellatrix roześmiała się dziko, robiąc krok w ich kierunku. – Impreza dopiero się zaczęła, a Czarny Pan prosi, abyście na niej zostali, odejście teraz byłoby bardzo nieuprzejme… na co ten pośpiech? – Wyszczerzyła do niego zęby, jej oczy rozszerzyły się. – Nie lubicie nas?

Przypuszczalnie mniejsi, niżsi rangą śmierciożercy, którzy otaczali stojącą z przodu trójkę – Bellatrix, Rudolfa i… Lucjusza Malfoya – wybuchli ochrypłym śmiechem.

Och, gdyby tylko Abraxas tutaj był! Czy nie powinni być tutaj obaj bracia Lestrange? Gdzie był drugi? Jego myśli pędziły jak szalone.

- Cóż, jeśli miałbym być szczery… - uśmiechnął się chłodno, sugestywnie. Nie. Nie lubił ich. Nie darzył miłością żadnego ze śmierciożerców.

Lucjusz ostrożnie przyglądał się Tomowi, jego oczy koloru rtęci zwęziły się ze strachu i podejrzliwości. Voldemort się zbliżał. Mógł być tutaj w każdym momencie.

Harry mógł poczuć jak świat zwęża się do nich dwóch i kilkunastu śmierciożerców, którzy ich otaczali. Wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Tomem.

A następnie zaczęli się pojedynkować.

* * *

Abraxas pognał za Zevim, który zatrzymał przyjaciół Harry'ego u podnóża Głównych Schodów.

- Hej… zostaw ją! – warknął Weasley, ale dziedzic Prince'ów nie zwrócił na rudzielca żadnej uwagi, wyciągając Hermionę z tłumu uczniów, udających się do swoich Pokojów Wspólnych.

- Gdzie jest Harry? – zażądał Zevi. Zatrzymał się koło niego, uważnie i ze spokojem przyglądając się brązowowłosej szlamie.

- Z Tomem – powiedziała z nutką zmartwienia w głosie, niemal wrząc z rezygnacji. – Nie jestem pewna gdzie się udali… a co? – Przygryzła wargi. – Myślicie, że stało się coś złego?

Wymienił z Zevim spojrzenia, ich lewe ramiona zapiekły niewygodnie.

Alphard odszedł w poszukiwaniu Syriusza Blacka… i Lestrange'a, cóż, naprawdę nie miało znaczenia to, co robił Lestrange! Był już niczym. Dureń prawdopodobnie jęczał, mając nadzieję, że jacyś pierwszoroczni Puchoni poświęcą mu trochę uwagi.

- Och, boże! – jęknęła Granger, biorąc ich milczenia za pewną formę potwierdzenia. – Wiedziałam, że powinnam za nimi pójść!

- Nie byliby ci za to wdzięczni – powiedział jej z roztargnieniem Zevi. – Z całą pewnością nie Tom; gdyby chciał, abyś poszła, sprawiłby, że byłoby to dla ciebie całkowicie jasne.

- Tom podszedł, by znaleźć Harry'ego, prawda? – dopytywał się Abraxas, naciskając na nią.

Weasley wydawał się coś mówić, ale nie kłopotał się z tym, aby poświęcić rudzielcowi uwagę. Gdyby Weasleyowie mieli jakiekolwiek wyczucie w sprawie wnoszenia czegoś do dyskusji, to nie byliby plugawymi, biednym zdrajcami krwi.

- Tak – oświadczyła i niemal mógł dostrzec to, jak jej myśli wirują. – Ja… mówi ci cokolwiek sprawa przepowiedni?

Abraxas stłumił swoją reakcję w sposób, w który potrafili tylko wychowani, czystokrwiści Malfoyowie – powstrzymał swoje oczy od rozszerzenia się i szok w swojej magii. Zevi zrobił to samo, ale jego szczęka zacisnęła się niemal niezauważalnie.

- Wspomnieli o przepowiedni? – dopytywał się.

- Jesteś pewna? Co jeszcze mówili? Czy powiedzieli…

- Powiedzieli jedynie, że Voldemort idzie po przepowiednię!

Zesztywniał.

Voldemort.

Wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do słyszenia tej nazwy, nazwy Toma, jej konsekwencji i możliwej przyszłej tożsamości ich Pana.

Dobrej nazwy, która została zniekształcona wraz z upływem roku. Weasley wzdrygnął się gwałtownie i to przyniosło mu małe uczucie satysfakcji, ale naprawdę niewielkie.

Spojrzał na Zeviego, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy powinni to robić.

Tom lubił inicjatywę, ale tylko wtedy, gdy mu ona odpowiadała, była dobra i nie kolidowała z jego planami. Nie lubił, kiedy mieszali się w jego sprawy… ale… nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś było nie tak.

Mroczny Znak palił jego ramię, ich wszystkie ramiona – palił tak mocno, że niemal krzyczał z bólu, jaki powodował. Tom najwyraźniej chciał zwrócić ich uwagę, jeśli to jeszcze w ogóle był Tom…

Jego żołądek zacisnął się w niepokoju.

- Ministerstwo – mruknął. – Mój ojciec… w Departamencie Tajemnic… trzymają przepowiednie…

- Udali się do Ministerstwa? – zrozumiała szybko Hermiona pomimo faktu, że właściwie kierował swoje uwagi do Zeviego.

- Czy on ma kłopoty? – domagał się Weasley, wyglądając jakby miał ochotę nimi wstrząsnąć. – Przestańcie być tak cholernie wymijający i po prostu nam powiedzcie… Merlinie! _Zabiję_ Riddle'a, jeśli wpakował Harry'ego w kłopoty!

- Bardziej prawdopodobne, że byłoby całkowicie odwrotnie, rudzielcu – warknął chłodno. – To Tom jest tym ostrożnym.

- Z Voldemortem? – zapytała wściekle Granger, najwyraźniej również ignorując wzdryganie się Weasleya. – Musimy po nich iść! Jesteście pewni, że to właśnie tam się udali?

- O nie, nie, nie – powiedział szybko, łapiąc ją za rękę… czy ona nie powinna być _inteligentna_? Gryfoni! – Jeśli jest tam Czarny Pan, to nie możemy tam iść, a tym bardziej nie ty.

- Cóż, nie zamierzam porzucić Harry'ego, jeśli ma kłopoty! – oparła chłodno. – Odwal się, Malfoy!

- Nie rozumiesz…

- Ślizgońskiego tchórzostwa? Nie, nie mogę powiedzieć, że rozumiemy – przerwał zuchwale Weasley. – Chodź, Hermiono.

- Słuchaj, Granger. – Wzmocnił swój uścisk, wzdrygając się wewnętrznie z powodu bycia w tak bliskim kontakcie z jej skażoną, mugolską krwią. Salazarze. Będzie musiał użyć później tak wiele środków dezynfekujących! – Jeśli pójdziesz, staniesz się tylko dla nich zbędnym obciążeniem! – powiedział bez ogródek, ostro. – Jesteś mądra, jeśli nie zwraca się uwagi na twoje pochodzenie, na pewno musiałaś przynajmniej zauważyć, że Harry ma lekkiego fioła na punkcie ratowania innych ludzi? Jeśli jakkolwiek zbliżysz się do niego, kiedy będzie walczył z nim Voldemort czy choćby nawet i Tom, nie będziesz mu wtedy ani trochę pomocna, będziesz kolejną rzeczą, którą będzie musiał bronić i na której będzie skupiać swoją uwagę.

- Czarny Pan bez wahania użyłby cię przeciw niemu – dodał Zevi, jego oczy płonęły. – Będziecie bardziej przydatni, jeśli powiadomicie kogoś o tym dokąd się udali.

Granger wydawała się ulec logice i racjonalności jego słów, a również swojemu umiłowaniu do autorytetów, chociaż sprzeczało się to z jej natychmiastowym pragnieniem niesienia pomocy jej przyjacielowi.

Weasley pozostał uparty, niewzruszony. W milczeniu przygotował się na ogłuszenie go, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba; zrobiłby to z wielką przyjemnością.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytała. Abraxas mimowolnie był pod wrażeniem jej stanowczości i tego, że nie popadła w całkowitą panikę, a także jej lojalności.

- Poznać swojego syna.

* * *

Harry walczył, dziko i brutalnie – używając Czarnej Magii, którą powstrzymywał od tak dawna, a także Jasnej. Polegli śmierciożercy opadli wokół nich, głównie ci niżsi.

Uchylił się przed klątwą Voldemorta.

Tom pojedynkował się z wieloma śmierciożercami, nie do końca chętnie, ale skoro oni wszyscy walczyli przeciwko nim, to jeden z nich musiał się z nimi mierzyć, a Voldemort nie rzucał klątw na swoje młodsze ja.

Bardziej sensowne dla Harry'ego było własne bronienie się, zamiast walczenie ze śmierciożercami, podczas gdy Tom chroniłby go przed Voldemortem.

No i do tego, szczerze mówiąc, wolał raczej trzymać Voldemorta i jego czary usuwające pamięć z dala od Toma. Z trudem łapał oddech, jego mięśnie napięły się z wysiłku.

To był trudny pojedynek, ale lubił myśleć, że dobrze sobie z nim radził. Nie był bez szwanku, ale Voldemort również nie był.

Chociaż nie mieli szans aby wygrać, obaj o tym wiedzieli, nie mieli tego samego poziomu wykształcenia i doświadczenia, co ich przeciwnicy, chociaż i tak przewyższali swoich rówieśników, a do tego mieli po prostu do czynienia ze zbyt wieloma przeciwnikami.

Chodziło tu o przeciągnięcie tego i dojście małymi kroczkami do miejsca, z którego mogliby _uciec_ lub zatrzymać się na zaledwie _minutę_, podczas której Tom mógłby aktywować świstoklik, który zawsze ze sobą miał.

Jasne, zabrałby ich najpierw do Little Hangleton, nie prosto do Hogwartu, ale każde miejsce było lepsze niż to.

Jakkolwiek uwłaczające to było, i jakkolwiek prawdziwe, tylko dlatego, że śmierciożercy mieli rozkaz, by nie skrzywdzić poważnie albo trwale bądź nie zabić Toma, nie został on jeszcze zmiażdżony i to tylko dlatego, że żaden ze śmierciożerców nie skupiał się na nim, kiedy pojedynkował się z Voldemortem, Harry nadal stał na nogach.

Było ich dwóch przeciwko mniej więcej piętnastu osobom lub, teraz już, dwóch przeciwko dziewięciu – ale była to mimo wszystko duża przewaga. I męcząca.

On i Tom stali plecami do siebie i chociaż to automatycznie uniemożliwiało atak zza pleców, w pewnym stopniu ograniczało to także ich ruchy.

Dwadzieścia minut później liczebniejsza siła ich wroga w końcu zwyciężyła, chociaż żaden z nich nie mógłby powiedzieć, kto był słabym ogniwem.

To wydarzyło się zbyt szybko – nie wiedział czy został rozproszony przez mimowolne westchnienie bólu Toma i w ułamku sekundy jego nieuwagi klątwa Voldemorta natychmiast uderzyła w niego… albo to może zaklęcie Voldemorta wcześniej w niego uderzyło, na chwilę rozpraszając Toma, który przypłacił to również zostając trafionym.

To wydarzyło się zbyt szybko, ale efekt końcowy był taki sam i w końcu zostali pokonani.

Wszystko wydawało się znieruchomieć – a następnie strumień zielonego światła zmierzał w jego kierunku.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

Tom zareagował instynktownie, zaostrzając ograniczenia poprzez znak, krzywiąc się, kiedy Harry uderzył w niego, wysyłając ich obu na podłogę.

Mordercze Zaklęcie uderzyło w miejsce, w którym Harry jeszcze chwilę wcześniej stał, pozostawiając na podłodze brzydkie blizny. Spojrzenie Voldemorta skierowało się na niego groźnie, morderczo.

Wymamrotał szybko zaklęcie, ignorując początki protestu Harry'ego lub walki, owijając ramię mocno wokół klatki piersiowej Harry'ego w oczekiwaniu na jego kolejny ruch i ze wściekłym wyzwaniem napotkał wzrok Czarnego Pana, kiedy magia, którą właśnie wykonał, wywołała ostry ból przeszywający jego serce.

Pokój nagle pogrążył się w martwej ciszy.

- Co ty, do cholery, właśnie zrobiłeś? – zapytał Harry szeptem.

- Związałem moje życie z twoim – oparł głośno, jeszcze bardziej wszystko napędzając.

Voldemort zrobił w ich kierunku kilka powolnych kroków, nie wykonując przy tym żadnego dźwięku prócz tego lekkiego, wywołanego świstem jego szat o podłogę. Powietrze między nimi wrzało od elektryczności i niebezpieczeństwa.

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Harry będzie w stanie za nim nadążyć, tak jak podejrzewał, że załapie plan…

- Bardzo sprytne, Tom – westchnął Voldemort. – I co dalej? To niczego nie rozwiązuje, zaklęcie nie zostało skończone, tak więc może zostać odwrócone. Potter musi zgodzić się na to, zanim zwiąże się ono trwale, a nie mogę wyobrazić sobie, by tak się stało, ty możesz?

Cisowa różdżka po raz kolejny skierowała się na nich, bez wahania.

Czuł, jak wali mu serce.

- Nie musi tego na stałe wiązać, ponieważ sam nie odwrócę tego z własnej woli – odpowiedział szybko. – **Zabij Harry'ego, a wszyscy pójdziemy z dymem… czy to tego warte, dziadziusiu?**

Oczy Voldemorta ze wściekłości, nienawiści upokorzenia zwęziły się do szkarłatnych szparek.

- Wciąż mogę wymazać ci pamięć.

- Nie – zaprotestował gwałtownie Harry, desperacko, jeszcze bardziej walcząc z jego uściskiem. – Nie _ośmielisz_ się.

- A potem co? – rzucił wyzywająco, przerywając młodszemu chłopcu, świadomy, że w pewnym momencie tematem tej rozmowy stał się on i sam Voldemort. Ich potyczki o władzę, ich walki, tym razem nie tak bardzo o Harry'ego.

Chodziło o to, któremu z nich uda się przechytrzyć drugiego, który z nich będzie lepszy.

I on nie zamierzał tego przegrać.

Śmierciożercy obserwowali ich uważnie, w jakiś sposób wyczuwając ważność tej rozmowy – zwłaszcza Ślizgoni, którzy musieli umieć rozpoznawać zmiany i zawirowania we władzy oraz dominacji.

Gdyby mógł rozproszyć siły Voldemorta, zabierając je dla siebie…

- Bez moich wspomnień, jego życie zostanie związane z moim… nie możesz sądzić, że dam sobie z nim spokój, biorąc pod uwagę, że musi coś dla mnie znaczyć, skoro w połowie rzuciłem to zaklęcie.

- **Dasz sobie spokój, jeśli będę cię torturował. Nikt nie wytrzyma Crucio, zwłaszcza nie ty, dla jakiegoś chłopaka, którego nawet nie pamięta.** – Cisowa różdżka skierowała się na niego. – **Bez swoich wspomnień, jesteś mną.**

- Jesteś w stanie się o to założyć?

Voldemort zatoczył koło, spokojnie kierując różdżką w stronę jego głowy.

- Żegnaj, Tomie Riddle… _Obliviate!_


	125. Rozdział 125

Nad rozdziałem zbetowała się **Himitsu**.

Już, już, właśnie wróciłam do domu i od razu zebrałam się, by wrzucić wam rozdział...

**Jousette**, Tom rzeczywiście jest skomplikowany... Tom z wymazaną pamięcią to z pewnością Tom bezwzględny, psychopatyczny w stosunku do wszystkich, bez wyjątków... Mam nadzieję, że poniższy rozdział ci się spodoba! :) **Mangha**, nie ma za co przepraszać. To całkowicie zrozumiałe, na początku tygodnia rzeczywiście jest strasznie dużo rzeczy na głowie. Postaram się wrzucać rozdziały raczej wcześnie w niedziele, a nie w nocy, być może to nieco ci ułatwi życie ;). Tak, pójście do ministerstwa było nieco nieprzemyślane, chociaż z całą pewnością w pewnym sensie uzasadnione - chcieli po porostu upewnić się, że Voldemort nie dowie się o przepowiedni... Co do Hermiony, to... mnie, osobiście, bardzo podoba się jej kreacja w tym ficku, jest przeze mnie uważana za jedną z lepszych, dlatego mam nieco inne zdanie na jej temat, chociaż twoje, oczywiście, wcale nie jest przez to gorsze :). Potrafię zrozumieć twój punkt widzenia :). O wymazaniu pamięci nic nie mówię - dzisiaj się dowiesz ;). Mam nadzieję, że jednak dajesz sobie radę i pamiętaj, szkoła nie zawsze jest najważniejsza, czasami trzeba po prostu odpocząć ;). **Evolution**, myślę, że rozumiem, także zazwyczaj zwracam uwagę na ten pasek, choćby właśnie po to, by nie wciągnąć się, jeżeli wiem, że zaraz się skończy :). Związanie ich żyć... tak, to bardzo ciekawy zabieg, z całą pewnością niezwykle wszystko komplikujący. Zwłaszcza dla Voldemorta, który, bądź co bądź, pragnie zabić Pottera. Tom i to, co zrobi, a czego nie zrobi... cóż, nie będę się na ten temat wypowiadała, bo sama przekonasz się w tym rozdziale. :) Co do braku ukończenia zaklęcia związania ich życia, oczywiście mogę wytłumaczyć, miałaś całkowite prawo tego nie zrozumieć - Harry musi zgodzić się na to, by zostały one związane, aby było to całkowicie nieodwracalne. Oczywiście, mniej więcej - raczej więcej - działa to tak, jak powinno, jeżeli jeden umrze, umrze i drugi, ale wciąż może zostać w każdym momencie odwrócone. To tak, jakby podać komuś rękę do uścisku. Tom, tak jakby, ścisnął rękę Harry'ego, podczas gdy Potter tego nie zrobił, zostawiając swoją rozluźnioną. Ale gdyby ktoś nagle pociągnął Toma, wymusił na nim jakiś ruch, ten i tak pociągnąłby za sobą Harry'ego, chociaż przecież Wybraniec nie zrobiłby niczego, by tak się stało :). Co do Obliviate - milczę, absolutnie milczę, dzisiaj się dowiesz... Co do Abraxasa, to również w dzisiejszym rozdziale. A także Lucjusz. I tak, rychła analiza związku będzie, ale nie zdradzę ani jej autora, ani treści, ani sytuacji. Myślę, że będziemy mieli okazję spojrzeć na różne aspekty ich związku z różnej perspektywy. Absolutnie różnej... **Cookies. Alice**, taak, to z pewnością dziwne. No i, oczywiście, _takie_ zaklęcie! Na miejscu Toma czułabym się urażona ;). Jestem ciekawa tego, czy któraś z twoich teorii się sprawdziła, jeżeli tak, to daj o tym znać :). Być może wymyślenie tego, jak potoczy się ta sytuacja wcale nie jest tak trudne jak sądzę :). Rozumiem twoją irytację i proszę, nie martw się tym, że mnie czym uradzisz, bo właśnie po to są komentarze, aby wypowiadać swoje zdanie :). Myślę, że czasami czuję coś podobnego do tego, co napisałaś - mam tylko nadzieję, że za bardzo cię to nie zniechęci. :) **AliceSz**, nic a nic nie powiem, dowiesz się dzisiaj. Ale wzburzenie rozumiem, przecież Tom nie powinien być narażany na takie zaklęcie, w szczególności nie w towarzystwie Harry'ego... Spotkanie Lucjusza i Abraxasa odbędzie się, to obiecuję, ale podejrzewam, że nie będzie ono tak... rozbudowane, jak by można chcieć :). Chociaż, co mogę powiedzieć, nie będzie to ich ostatnie spotkanie. To tak w ramach pocieszenia :). **Ariano**, jak to, co będzie dalej? Przygoda! :) Mam nadzieję, że jednak będziesz spać spokojnie, a ciekawość nie przeszkadzała ci _aż_ tak bardzo :). Podejrzewam, że musisz mieć naprawdę wiele możliwych scenariuszy i naprawdę ciekawa jestem ich wszystkich, chociaż podejrzewam, że dużo byłoby do opisywania ;). A rozdział, mam nadzieję, wystarczająco szybko się pojawił... **Malwina**, myślę, że cię rozumiem :). Wydaje mi się, że podczas czytania tego rozdziału po raz pierwszy byłam równie zdziwiona... Cieszę się, że uważasz to za jeden z najbardziej emocjonalnych rozdziałów, chociaż mam nadzieję, że tak w pozytywnym sensie ;). Ale masz rację, z całą pewnością jest to pewna... komplikacja. Odpowiadając - tak, horkruks jest umieszczony w skrytce. Ale o jego znalezieniu - jeśli, oczywiście, takie nastąpi - nie będę nic mówiła... Mówisz, że z lubelskiego jesteś? Ja, natomiast, przesyłam pozdrowienia z zimnego dzisiaj Śląska :).

Dziękuję za komentarze - wiecie, że jesteście wspaniali? Mówiłam już to? Jesteście. Absolutnie i niezaprzeczalnie wspaniali. Wasze komentarze dają mi niezłą motywację do wzięcia się w garść i każdy, który się pojawi tylko wzmaga wyrzuty sumienia w momencie, kiedy się po prostu lenię i leżę do góry brzuchem. W każdym razie, należą wam się wielkie podziękowania.

A teraz... teraz życzę wam miłego (mam nadzieję) czytania.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto dwudziesty piąty**

Bellatrix obserwowała radośnie, jak Potter szarpnął się gwałtownie w uścisku drugiego chłopca, prawdopodobnie starając się umieścić swoje bohaterskie ja pomiędzy zaklęciem wymazującym pamięć a głową swojego przyjaciela.

To nie działało, jego przyjaciel – Riddle, Tom Riddle? – trzymał go nadzwyczaj mocno, a w tej plątaninie przemieszczającego się uścisku oraz szamotania praktycznie spoili się w jedno, tak więc klątwa trafiła w samo sedno.

Potter wyglądał na całkowicie przerażonego, w jego oczach rozjarzył się ogień, a następnie uścisk, jakim trzymał go Riddle, zelżał.

Jej Pan promieniał triumfem i mroczną, uwodzicielską satysfakcją… a następnie bardzo subtelną nutką czegoś jeszcze, czego nie mogła odczytać.

- _Nie._ – Potter potrząsnął głową. – Kurwa, nie… _Tom_?

Wzrok Riddle'a po chwili skierował się na Wybrańca z lekką dezaprobatą, chłodem.

- Znam cię?

Potter wydawał się całkowicie załamać, ale ogień nie zniknął z jego zdruzgotanej, udręczonej twarzy.

Wśród śmierciożerców rozległ się szmer, mamrotania, które uciszyły się, kiedy Czarny Pan drapieżnie okrążył dwójkę chłopców, kierując różdżkę na Pottera.

Jej wnętrzności ściskały się z oczekiwania – w końcu będą mogli zobaczyć zniszczonego Chłopca, Który Przeżył i nic nie stanie im na drodze do przejęcia świata.

Och, jej Pan będzie taki szczęśliwy!

Mroczny Lord skinął głową, by ktoś brutalnie odciągnął walczącego zbawiciela z dala od drugiego chłopca i jej mąż od razu z zapałem zrobił krok do przodu.

Potter miał delikatną budowę, ale najwyraźniej była ona umięśniona, silniejsza i bardziej niebezpieczna niż wydawało się to na pierwszy rzut oka, bo skończyło się na tym, iż zarówno Rudolf, jak i Lucjusz odciągnęli go wspólnie do tyłu, trzymając między sobą.

Inny śmierciożerca - nie zawracała sobie głowy jego żałosnym imieniem - poległ w wyniku zaistniałej potyczki.

Riddle ostro przyglądał się ruchom Pottera z ostrożnością w oczach, ale odwrócił wzrok do Mrocznego Lorda, kiedy jej Pan przed nim przykucnął.

Usiłowała sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego nazwisko Riddle wydawało jej się znajome… nie było czystokrwiste, ale ten Riddle z całą pewnością był ważny dla jej Pana. Mroczny Lord syknął coś i Potter wyraźnie na to zareagował, ale nie odezwał się z powodu uciszającego zaklęcia, które na niego nałożono, jego różdżka i trzymająca ją ręka zostały przygniecione do jego klatki piersiowej tak, że mogłyby się złamać, gdyby Lucjusz tylko chociaż trochę mocniej na nie nacisnął.

Po chwili Riddle podniósł się na nogi, przyglądając się im wszystkim uważnie, podejrzliwie.

Podszedł do Pottera, mocno chwytając go za szczękę, po czym przesunął na bok jego grzywkę czubkiem swojej… cisowej różdżki.

Cisowej, takiej jak Czarnego Pana, chociaż to na pewno był przypadek.

Kiedy się następnie odezwał, nie zrobił tego w języku angielskim… i och, ten Riddle był wężousty? Co to wszystko znaczyło?

Wściekłość ścisnęła jej wnętrzności na myśl, że Czarny Pan miał dziedzica z kimś, kto nie był nią.

- Jeśli to, co mówisz jest prawdą – powiedział cicho Riddle, wpatrując się w szmaragdowe oczy. – To zabiję go osobiście.

* * *

Voldemort przykucnął przed chłopcem, wiedząc, że musi zrobić to idealnie, i z uwagą przyglądał się oczom swojego młodszego ja.

Wiedział, że Tom miał Obręcz Monachijską, ale pamiętał również to, jak nim był, tak więc dzięki temu odgadł kombinację jego szyfru i podczas rzucania zaklęcia użył dodatkowej mocy, by i ją jednocześnie pokonać.

Wskazał gestem, by ktoś odciągnął Pottera, nie chcąc, by dziecko z przepowiedni nie było pilnowane i znajdowało się blisko niego w momencie, w którym będzie radził sobie z Tomem i ignorował związane z tym walki, pozostawiając je w rękach Wewnętrznego Kręgu, kiedy Selwynn poległ pod zaklęciem Pottera.

Potter… nigdy tak bardzo nikogo nie nienawidził. Chłopiec był uosobieniem wszystkiego, o czym chciał zapomnieć, bezustannym przypomnieniem jego niepowodzeń i jego _przeszłości_.

Chciał, by Tom Riddle odszedł.

Cała ta sytuacja była jak koszmar.

Zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu swojego młodszego ja, odzywając się w wężomowie, ponieważ zapewniała ona większą prywatność i bardziej prawdopodobne było, że wzbudzi w pewnym stopniu zaufanie, braterstwo lub szacunek Toma.

Wiedział, że chłopak naprawdę musiał zapomnieć, w przeciwnym wypadku był pewien, że z większą intensywnością reagowałby na Pottera, na syk bólu i zgrzyt krzywdzonych kości oraz mięśni.

Nic takiego się nie stało, ale bezstronna ciekawość wywołała u niego żarliwe pragnienie dowiedzenia się tego, co się dzieje.

Pozostawił swoją różdżkę wyciągniętą, zauważając niebezpieczeństwo postawienia Toma w sytuacji, w której czułby chęć przypomnienia sobie – w końcu jego młodsze ja nie pamiętało jak się tutaj znalazło.

- **Tom** – syknął. –** Wiem, że to dla ciebie dezorientujące, ale musisz mnie bardzo uważnie wysłuchać. Jestem Lord Voldemort.**

- **Voldemort…** - Fioletowe oczy skierowały się na niego ostro, jak uosobienie jego najgorszych wyobrażeń, zbyt żywych wspomnień, jak duch, który nieustannie go nawiedzał. – **Jesteś mną… ale to niemożliwe… chyba, że… podróż w czasie… ja…**

- **Tamten chłopiec ma na imię Harry Potter. Nie wygląda na takiego, ale manipulował tobą wiedząc o przyszłości, a następnie odurzył i przejął nad tobą kontrolę. Jest prawą ręką Dumbledore'a, ma na czole znak w kształcie błyskawicy, stara się nas zatrzymać i zabrać nasze dziedzictwo, a także sprowadził cię do przyszłości w nadziei na to, że uda mu się użyć ciebie przeciwko mnie.**

- **Jestem z nim związany… Związałem z nim moje życie…** - odparł ostrożnie Tom, po raz kolejny zerkając na Pottera, mrużąc oczy. – **Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że mnie nie oszukujesz?**

- **Przysięgam na swoją magię, że Harry Potter nie jest twoim przyjacielem**. – Poczuł, jak ich magia z trzaskiem wiąże się w przysiędze, podczas gdy Riddle zesztywniał.

Stłumił uśmiech.

Prawie mu było żal dzieciaka… Tom był genialny, ale był w końcu tylko nastolatkiem i nie mógł równać się z jego większym doświadczeniem oraz wiedzą.

- **Użył eliksiru miłosnego, by sprawić, że tobie na nim zależało.**

Tom wstał gwałtownie, ze wściekłością w oczach i przez chwilę czuł się rozczarowany tym, że nie stanowiło to dla niego większego wyzwania.

Wciąż jednak obserwował ostrożnie jak Riddle ruszył w stronę Pottera, chwytając go mocno (przypuszczał, że niektóre rzeczy się, niestety, nie zmieniały), odzywając się niskim, groźnym tonem.

Po angielsku.

Niemal się roześmiał. Tom musiał zapomnieć, w przeciwnym wypadku wiedziałby, że Potter także potrafi mówić w wężomowie.

Jego rozbawienie zmniejszyło się nieznacznie na usłyszane słowa.

Cholera. Być może mogliby zrobić to razem…?

Chociaż, przyjrzał się lodowato Evansowi… może…

To zrani Harry'ego bardziej, jeśli to Tom to spowoduje.

- Nigdy nie odmówiłbym ci szansy na torturowanie go – odparł z pobłażaniem.

* * *

Zevi mknął po korytarzach Ministerstwa z Abraxasem u boku.

Zatrzymali się, słysząc głosy… krzyki.

Krzyki Harry'ego.

Ruszyli bardziej uważnie, odrzucając od siebie Gryfońską chęć rzucenia się biegiem, a następnie wyjrzeli ostrożnie zza kolumny, mając na sobie czar, który odwracał od nich uwagę.

Minutę zajęło im uwierzenie w to, co zobaczyli.

Harry był trzymany na kolanach pomiędzy dwoma śmierciożercami, z czego jeden był niezwykle podobny do Abraxasa… jego syn? Podczas gdy _Tom_ trzymał go pod czymś, co wyglądało na Cruciatus.

Kolejną minutę zajęło im przetworzenie zrozpaczonych myśli, że to była jedna wielka pomyłka, a sekundę na zrozumienie, że tak nie było i nic nie mogli na to poradzić.

Jego żołądek się zacisnął, czuł mdłości.

_Tom torturował Harry'ego._

To nie było… dobre, po prostu nie! Dlaczego Tom miałby to robić?

Oni przez cały czas wkurzali siebie nawzajem, walczyli, i tak, ranili się, ale to było inne.

Harry nie miał możliwości odparcia ataku.

Tom _zawsze_ pozwalał Harry'emu na odparcie ataku, nawet jeśli oszukiwał (według Harry'ego), by przesunąć szansę bardziej na swoją korzyść… nadal i tak dawał Harry'emu szansę, jeśli walczyli.

Jasne, często to pomijał, zwłaszcza jeśli miało to związek z jego planem, ale nie powstrzymywał Harry'ego od odpowiadania na jego grę. To było po prostu… złe.

Agonia sprawiła, że pragnął zakryć rękami swoje uszy i spojrzał z przerażeniem oraz rozpaczą na Abraxasa. Maska Malfoya pozostała mocno na miejscu i to, samo w sobie, ostrzegło go o odpowiedzi jego przyjaciela i rywala.

- Zajmę się moim synem – powiedział szorstko Abraxas. – Odwróć jakoś ich uwagę… masz przy sobie eksplodujące eliksiry, prawda?

- Tak – odparł cicho, ostrzegając Malfoya, by nie przyzwyczajał się do wydawania mu rozkazów. – Musimy jedynie uwolnić Harry'ego, pomoże nam… i Granger powinna do tej pory skończyć.

- Przynajmniej szlama może zrobić coś pożytecznego – wycedził Abraxas, po czym odpędził od siebie te myśli. – Okej, na trzy…

* * *

Lucjusz Malfoy miał zaledwie chwilę na to, by zareagować, eksplozja pojawiła się znikąd, zwalając z nóg ich wszystkich.

Wielu mniejszej rangi śmierciożerców zostało rannych, nie mając odpowiednich umiejętności, by szybko ochronić się przed takiego rodzaju atakiem z zaskoczenia. Rozejrzał się szaleńczo za Potterem, który został wyrzucony z jego uścisku – Czarny Pan skróciłby go o głowę, gdyby Chłopiec, Który Przeżył uciekł – tylko po to, by zamrzeć w pół ruchu, kiedy różdżka została przyciśnięta do jego gardła.

Nastolatek stojący za nim był równie wysoki jak on i… Merlinie.

- Witaj, synu – przywitał się chłodno Abraxas. – Nie poznaliśmy się jeszcze formalnie, ale słyszałem o tobie dość wiele od mojego wnuka. Słodki dzieciak. Harry uratował mu życie, wiedziałeś o tym?

Zbladł. Nie, nie wiedział.

Potter uratował życie jego syna? Ale byli wrogami! Draco zapewniał go o tym, rywalami… oni… czuł się zagubiony. Był winien Potterowi dług życia?

Czułby, gdyby tak było, chyba, że… był taki zdezorientowany.

- Puść mnie – jęknął, starając się zachować spokój, kiedy dym wokół nich zaczął opadać.

Rozejrzał się bystro, zauważając, że Potter chwycił Riddle'a w sposób nieco podobny do tego, jak trzymało się zakładnika, uniemożliwiając zirytowanemu Czarnemu Panu przeklęcie go.

- To jest _zdrada_… nasz Pan nie chciałby…

- Twój Pan a mój to dwie zupełnie różne osoby – syknął jego ojciec. – I ja nie wiem, co się tutaj dzieje, ale mój Pan zniszczy cię za pozwolenie, by Harry był w taki sposób torturowany. _Co mu zrobiliście?_

Lucjusz przełknął ślinę, przypominając sobie jak bardzo utalentowany w torturowaniu był ten chłopiec i także, jak kiedyś poczuł to na samym sobie dzięki jego starszemu odpowiednikowi, dreszcz strachu przebiegł mu po plecach.

- Riddle'owi została usunięta pamięć. Czego ode mnie chcesz? – domagał się. – Nie chcesz mnie zabić… Jestem twoim synem!

Nienawidził tego jak jego głos załamał się na te ostatnie słowa.

Dziwne było porównywanie tego nastolatka z jego ojcem, ale jednak były w nim jego ślady, tak samo jak niepodważalne podobieństwa.

Czuł żałosne przerażenie promieniujące z jego ojca, silne emocje bardzo dobrze zamaskowane, które pojawiły się na wspomnienie czaru wymazującego pamięć.

Jego pytanie zostało jednak zignorowane i on, wraz z Bellą znajdującą się w ramionach kogoś, kto wyglądał niepokojąco podobnie do Severusa, ale o mniej tłustych włosach (i kto był, jak podejrzewał, źródłem tych licznych eksplozji) został odciągnięty do tyłu, osłaniając swoich porywaczy przed atakiem.

- Mam świstoklik… trzymajcie! – odetchnął Potter, bardzo dobrze ukrywając swój ból, za co Lucjusz poczuł do niego niechętny podziw.

Czarny Pan szarżował w ich kierunku, jego twarz płonęła gniewem, tylko po to, by zostać rozproszonym przez nagłą powódź członków Jasnej Strony.

Gapił się niemal otwarcie – _jego syn pracował z Dumbledore'em!_ – a następnie zniknęli.

* * *

Jakieś trzydzieści sekund później Harry wylądował z obrzydliwym łomotem na terenie Hogwartu.

Porzucili Malfoya i Bellatrix Lestrange w Little Hangleton (I Voldemort z całą pewnością sprawdzi teraz swoje horkruksy!), po czym ponownie szybko chwycili świstoklik, podczas gdy Abraxas zapewnił swojego syna, że niedługo się z nim skontaktuje…

Miał zaledwie chwilę na to, by samemu pozbierać się do kupy, kiedy smukłe palce chwyciły zaciekle jego twarz, badając ją.

- Harry… _Salazarze_… **Wszystko w porządku?** – Tom. Był oszołomiony. – Och, ty genialny, _genialny_ człowieku, wiedziałem, że to załapiesz…

Chwycił ręce Toma, odciągając je od siebie, gniew przytępił ból, jaki odczuwał na całym ciele.

- Co ty do cholery sobie myślałeś, Tom? – warknął. – Wszystko dobrze? Nie mogłeś być pewny, że to będzie działało…

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał słabo Abraxas. – Ja… ja myślałem, że zostało na ciebie rzucone Obliviate, Tom… ty…

Głos Lorda Malfoyów stopniowo ucichł. Harry skrzywił się na myśl o tym, co zrobił Tom i te natarczywe ręce przesunęły się do jego ramion, zaskakująco łagodnie manewrując nim do pozycji siedzącej.

Poczuł palce tańczące po jego uszkodzonych żebrach, muskające jego poturbowaną skórę, wiedzące doskonale, w których miejscach szukać ran.

Harry wzdrygnął się na ich zimno, wciąż zdenerwowany, wszystko działo się tak szybko.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że Tom nie miał zamiaru zawracać sobie głowy tym, by odpowiedzieć na pytania lub samemu to wszystko wyjaśnić, Harry odchrząknął niezręcznie.

- Tom ma Obręcz Monachijską, ale Voldemort zna jej kombinację, albo przynajmniej musieliśmy sprawić, że myśli, iż tak jest… nie jestem pewien czy to dlatego, że może ją rozwiązać, czy dlatego, że potrzebowaliśmy, by myślał, iż tak jest, raczej stawiam na to pierwsze… Ałć!...** przestań mnie szturchać, Tom!**... w każdym razie dałem mu swoją Obręcz Monachijską, kiedy byliśmy… kiedy byliśmy na podłodze, a on powstrzymywał mnie przed skoczeniem przed to zaklęcie…

Uścisk Toma napiął się gwałtownie w odpowiedzi na ten szczególny pomysł.

- Tak więc, no tak, Tomowi nie została usunięta pamięć… ale Voldemort musiał myśleć, że tak było, zatem to udawaliśmy. Potrzebowaliśmy czasu na to, by dostać się do świstoklika i… wtedy przyszliście wy, chłopaki… - umilkł, spoglądając na nich pytająco.

- Wezwałem ich – powiedział mu Tom, ponownie chwytając jego szczękę, przyciągając na siebie jego uwagę i najwyraźniej szukając czegoś w jego oczach, po czym przywrócił swój uścisk również na ramiona Harry'ego. – Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, wszystko w porządku? Głupie pytanie, oczywiście, że nie…

- T-tom! – wykrztusił, kiedy ramię chłopca wsunęło się pod jego kolana, najwyraźniej mając zamiar podnieść go w pieprzonym ślubnym stylu czy coś takiego. – Nic mi nie jest! Cóż, mniej więcej nic… i mogę chodzić, i… oddaj mi moją Obręcz.

Wszystko było poplątane, zbyt wiele myśli i zbyt wiele reakcji. Jego głos był bardzo powściągliwy. Wciąż był wkurzony.

Tom nie mógł wiedzieć, czy ten _lekkomyślny_ plan zadziała – naprawdę mógł stracić pamięć!

Wzrok Toma przeniósł się na niego ostro i wydawał się on dość dobrze przechwycić emocje Harry'ego. Wytrzymał to spojrzenie, jego serce waliło. Był w stanie mniej więcej stwierdzić, co takiego myślał teraz Riddle.

- **Tom** – powtórzył bardzo cicho, niebezpiecznie. – **Oddaj mi moją pieprzoną Obręcz Monachijską. **_**W tej chwili.**_

Nastąpiła minuta całkowitego napięcia, a następnie, jak z rozwagą zauważył, Tom sięgnął po inną Obręcz – swoją własną.

- Przypuszczam, że sensowniej będzie, jeśli się zamienimy, wtedy bardziej możliwe będzie, iż Voldemort źle to odbierze, a nie wiem czy moje wspomnienia nie są przypadkiem związane z twoją Obręczą… Muszę zrobić kilka badań… Możesz zmienić kombinację szyfru.

Harry pochwycił ją, mając nadzieję, że jego ręce nie trzęsły się zbyt mocno, natychmiast zmieniając kombinację, po czym wsunął ją na swój nadgarstek, czując ogromną ulgę.

_Był bezpieczny._

Tom przyglądał się mu, a jego spojrzenie nie wyrażało absolutnie nic, przewyższało nawet swój normalny poziom skupienia. Wychodziło na to, że obaj byli nieco maniakalni. To z powodu adrenaliny.

Prawdopodobnie.

Zevi wydał z siebie jakiś niezręczny dźwięk.

- My, errr, pójdziemy powiedzieć ludziom, że żyjecie… Granger na przykład. To będzie dla niej ulga.

Tom nie odpowiedział i to samo w sobie wydawało się być wystarczającym oddaleniem ich, jako że Abraxas i Zevi szybko ruszyli w stronę zamku, najwyraźniej samemu również musząc poradzić sobie ze swoimi myślami.

Przygniotła ich nagła cisza.

- Co ty sobie _myślałeś_? – zażądał, niewiarygodnie pesząc się z powodu tego jak chrapliwy wydał z siebie głos.

- Jestem całkowicie pewien, że to moje pytanie – powiedział cicho Tom, chociaż jego opanowanie w żaden sposób nie ukryło porywczości, którą podkreślał jego głos.

Harry otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, dalej będąc złym na Toma, chociaż naprawdę nawet nie wiedział dlaczego, a następnie jego słowa zamieniły się w zduszony jęk, kiedy dziedzic Slytherina postawił go na nogi.

- Nie będę się nawet pytać czy jesteś ranny, wiem, że jesteś. Tak więc chodź.

- Nie pójdę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – warknął Harry, próbując się wycofać, jego mięśnie drgały z napięcia.

Mogło być to nawet dobre z dłuższej perspektywy czasu, że Voldemort-Tom torturował go tak intensywnie, w przeciwnym wypadku był pewien, że wariowałby bardziej z powodu takiej niesamowitej bliskości.

Jego żołądek zacisnął się.

Tom rzucił na niego Cruciatusa… zaklęcie niewybaczalne… torturujące… takie, którego nie mogłeś użyć, jeśli naprawdę tego nie chciałeś… chociaż nie było takie złe jak Voldemorta… niemal stłumione.

Tak czy inaczej, miał zbyt wiele pytań.

Cholera to wszystko, jego głowa wirowała.

Tom nie był tak ranny jak on, żaden z ich wrogów nie miał pozwolenia na to, aby go skrzywdzić, ale w tej chwili Harry mimowolnie był zły na to, że tylko nieznacznie.

Nie chciał, by Tomowi stała się krzywda, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że okropne było to, iż to on był tym bardziej narażonym na zranienie.

To było niesprawiedliwe – jak gdyby jakiś Los cieszył się z tego, że on cierpi, a Tom zachowuje się psychopatycznie nadopiekuńczo i, Merlinie, to był niesamowicie dziwny opis. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie przypisywał Tomowi cech osoby opiekuńczej. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego taka myśl wpadła mu do głowy.

- To nie było pytanie – oparł Tom w pewien sposób szorstko. – Ja sam, ze wszystkich ludzi, wiem najlepiej jak wiele czujesz bólu, tak więc nawet nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że nie potrzebujesz poważnego uzdrowienia. Porozmawiamy później.

Nie mógł się zdecydować, co było bardziej przerażające: spotkanie się w tym stanie z Pomfrey czy Rozmowa Z Tomem. Tak, to wymagało zostania mentalnie napisanego z dużych liter.

- Moja odpowiedź nie podlega dyskusji… - zaczął buntowniczo Harry, upór w pewien sposób rekompensował mu to, w jakiego stracha wpędził go Riddle z tą całą gównianą sprawą z niebezpieczną sztuczką z pamięcią.

Tom przerwał mu, wysyłając mu ten drapieżny uśmieszek.

- Jesteś ranny i wyglądasz, jakbyś zaraz miał się rozpaść, _kochanie_, i to ja jestem za to odpowiedzialny. Zacznij iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego albo podniosę cię i tam zaprowadzę, a wtedy nic nie będziesz mógł z tym zrobić, jako że gwałtowny ruch do góry najprawdopodobniej spowoduje, że zemdlejesz.

- Nie jestem dziewczyną, nie mdleję! A ty nie…

- Więc. Idź.

Wciąż sfrustrowany Harry spojrzał na niego, ale kiedy Tom zrobił krok jeszcze bliżej ku niemu, uznał, że być może pójście jest mimo wszystko najlepszą opcją…

* * *

Syriusz maszerował korytarzami Hogwartu, portrety powiedziały mu, że Harry i Riddle zmierzali tą drogą niecałe pół minuty temu.

Byli, jak się wydawało, w drodze do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i to tylko sprawiło, że jego krew zamarzła. Miał nadzieję, że to Riddle był ranny, a nie jego chrześniak, ale przeczucie ściskające jego serce mówiło mu, że tak nie było.

Był w Świętym Mungu, wykorzystując swój stary Trening Aurorski, kiedy pojawił się Alphard Black. Wtedy szybko przybył tutaj, dopytując się co się działo, a następnie znów do Ministerstwa… a teraz wrócił do Hogwartu z wiedzą, że to w nim był jego dzieciak.

Jego dzieciak… kiedy to się stało? To było dziecko Jamesa, ale, ale… w pewnym sensie Harry był również jego. On cholernie kochał tego chłopca, jak syna, to na pewno.

Zamarł na sekundę, widząc ich, po czym pobiegł do przodu.

- Harry…

Ledwo dotarł do nich, kiedy Riddle odwrócił się, a jego oczy wypełnione były przerażającym zapałem.

- Nie dotykaj go, ma złamane żebra, gdybyś go przytulił, prawdopodobnie przebiłbyś mu płuco.

Te słowa były bolesne, zabójcze.

Harry odwrócił się, ból widoczny był w jego oczach, ale nigdzie indziej.

Ukrywał go…

- Syriusz, dzięki bogu, że nic ci nie jest, martwiłem się…

- _Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że ma złamane żebra?_ – zażądał. Co się stało? – Dalej, dzieciaku, weźmy cię do Pomfrey.

Zrobił kolejny krok do przodu, wahając się, kiedy zauważył morderczy wyraz twarzy Riddle'a.

Poczuł przerażenie ogarniające go z powodu tego spojrzenia, co było śmieszne, został przeszkolony jako Auror, a to był nastolatek! Mimo tego z trudem powstrzymał się od cofnięcia się, w końcu był Gryfonem.

Postawa Riddle'a promieniowała zaborczością, czymś pierwotnym, mrocznym i terytorialnym, co nie do końca pasowało do ludzkiej twarzy. Przełknął ślinę, ale uniósł ręce.

- Nie skrzywdzę go – obiecał, zastanawiając się z przerażeniem, od kiedy i dlaczego musiał _błagać_ tego psychopatę o to, by móc dostać się do Harry'ego.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, nie masz pojęcia, jakie są jego obrażenia – odparł chłodno Riddle.

- Chłopaki… - zaczął Harry, wyglądając na zirytowanego.

- A ty masz? – miało być to sarkastyczne, ale wyraz twarzy dziedzica Slytherna stał się twardy jak kamień.

- Bardzo duże.

Zauważył, że jego chrześniak napiął się na te słowa, bezbarwny sposób ich wypowiedzenia, i zaczął mieć okropne uczucie…

- Ufam Syriuszowi. – Harry westchnął ciężko. – Nie skrzywdzi mnie. A teraz albo miejmy już za sobą tę całą sprawę ze Skrzydłem Szpitalnym i chodźmy do niego, albo puśćcie mnie, bym mógł zrobić coś pożytecznego.

Uścisk, jakim Riddle trzymał ramię Harry'ego wzmocnił się nieznacznie i ta dwójka wymieniła ze sobą spojrzenia.

Nagle mimowolnie pomyślał, irracjonalnie, że narzucał się im albo wszedł między nich, albo _coś _w tym stylu, bo wyczuwał, jak z niesamowitym ciężarem wisiały między nimi całkowicie nierozwiązane napięcie i emocje, problemy.

Riddle przyglądał się mu z ostrzegawczym wyrazem twarzy, po czym, poza zasięgiem wzroku Harry'ego, głowa Toma przytaknęła niemal niezauważalnie, zanim ten się odwrócił.

Czując się dziwacznie, jak gdyby zdał właśnie jakieś naprawdę trudne Owutemy, Syriusz ruszył do przodu.


	126. Rozdział 126

O to, by rozdział nadawał się do użytku postarała się **Himitsu**.

**Cookies. Alice**, och, Boże, wywołałaś u mnie dwa niezwykle mocne uczucia - wyrzuty sumienia, że tak bardzo wpłynął na ciebie ten rozdział i radość, że udało mi się go przetłumaczyć w taki sposób, by tak było. W każdym razie myślę, że mimo wszystko wezmę taki wybuch emocji za zaszczyt :). A już sam fakt, że twoja teoria przynajmniej po części była prawidłowa już coś znaczy i myślę, że masz z czego być dumna :). Ja sama, kiedy to po raz pierwszy czytałam, nawet nie próbowałam wymyśleć tego, jak może wszystko potoczyć, bo po prostu czułam, że z góry jestem skazana na porażkę... I chociaż czytałam to jakiś czas temu, to wydaje mi się, że tak, moje emocje były nieco podobne do twoich :). I z całą pewnością była w nich obecna ulga. Wszyscy inni bohaterowie zeszli w ostatnim rozdziale na drugi plan, zatem tak, rozumiem twoją niemoc - po prostu zbyt wiele działo się emocjonalnych rzeczy ;). A Voldemort - tak, to dość interesująca postać... :) **Ariano**, ale ważne, że taka wersja była, to już niezwykły wyczyn, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak trudne jest ogarnięcie umysłów Toma i Harry'ego :). Brak słów rozumiem i absolutnie za niego nie winię - szczególnie po _takim_ rozdziale. Jestem niezwykle zaszczycona słysząc, że to opowiadania podoba ci się tak bardzo, tak niesamowicie... i niezwykle się z tego cieszę :). Taka świadomość jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo miła... Z językami z pewnością nie jest tak źle, wszystkiego można się nauczyć - zresztą im więcej się czyta, tym później jest łatwiej :). Kiedy skończę cały projekt z "Ulubieńcem" i innymi związanymi z nim fickami, z całą pewnością mam kilka pomysłów na kolejne tłumaczenia - chociaż nie wiem, na które i czy się zdecyduję... :). **Veniti**, nie masz za co przepraszać, ważne, że znów się tutaj znalazłaś i, co jeszcze ważniejsze, że wciąż ci się podoba. A brak czasu jest całkowicie zrozumiały, w końcu ostatnich kilka miesięcy było bardzo burzliwych i z całą pewnością zabieganych. Po prostu cieszę się, że teraz jesteś :). Cieszę się, że akcja na cmentarzu i w restauracji podbiła również i twoje serce... I mówisz, że twoje teorie się sprawdzają? To wspaniale! Gratuluję! Sama w życiu nie potrafiłabym cokolwiek z tego wszystkiego wywnioskować, domyśleć się... naprawdę jestem pełna podziwu :). Cieszę się, że będziesz do końca już czytała i komentowała, chociaż mam nadzieję, że będzie to jednak przyjemność, a nie tylko ka65ra ;). Mnie także niesamowicie będzie, kiedy się to wszystko skończy, a właściwie nie zostało nam tak naprawdę dużo - zaledwie nieco ponad dwadzieścia rozdziałów. Zgadzam się z tym, że Harry'emu należy współczuć, że jest za co, i miło wiedzieć, że ktoś również tak sądzi - bo chociaż naprawdę Tom jest uroczą postacią, charyzmatyczną, to jednak niezwykle, _niezwykle_ wyczerpującą. Ja z chęcią także bym cię wyściskała, zatem czuj się mentalnie przytulona ;). I mówisz, że 70 dni do wakacji? Zastanawiam się, czy się z tego powodu cieszyć, czy wpadać w panikę ;)... Wiosny niestety za oknem nie widać, ale podziwiam za optymistyczne podejście do życia i mam nadzieję, że długo ci się takie utrzyma ;). **Evolution**, ach, znów, _znów_ czuję wyrzuty sumienia za wprowadzanie ludzi w taki stan... Cieszę się, że masz taką wiarę w naszego Harry'ego i że wierzyłaś, iż z pewnością znajdzie z tego jakieś wyjście i odczaruje Toma :). Ulga, którą opisałaś, naprawdę musiała być wielka i myślę, że w pewnym sensie ją rozumiem - w końcu, gdyby jednak nie było to udawana, ta sytuacja zmieniłaby wszystko. _Wszystko_. Cieszę się, że twierdzisz, iż udało mi się zdać egzamin postaci Bellatrix - to chyba najtrudniejsza do tłumaczenia tutaj postać (chociaż przyznam, że Tom nieźle z nią konkuruje z tymi swoimi wszystkimi genialnymi i błyskawicznymi przemyśleniami...). Co do rozmowy Malfoyów to myślę, że nawet po ich kolejnym spotkaniu będziesz czuła niedosyt - niestety nie zostało to jakoś bardzo rozwinięte, a jedynie wspomniane. A czy z udziałem Draco, się pytasz? Zobaczysz :). Harry dużo będzie mówił o całej sytuacji w dzisiejszym rozdziale, więc nie będę mówiła o tym, czy ma żal do Toma, czy nie. Ale tak jak mówisz, było to zaplanowane i mimo wszystko konieczne. Ale... zobaczysz dzisiaj :). Sentymentalne opisy - taak, też je uwielbiam, ale jednak czasami trochę akcji się przydaje. Zwłaszcza, kiedy wszystko powoli kieruje się ku końcowi. Ale z całą pewnością ich nie zabraknie. Ich związek analizować będzie wiele osób, mniej lub bardziej, ale w sposób bardzo... ciekawy - przynajmniej dla mnie - jedna, którą przyznam, że w swoim komentarzu wymieniłaś :). Podpowiem tylko, że na Snape'a nie ma co liczyć... **Mangha**, nie dziwię się, och, nie dziwię :). Masz rację, sytuacja musiała być niezwykle frustrująca - tym bardziej cieszę się, że mimo tego wytrwałaś i nie odrzuciłaś wszystkiego z rozmachem :). Nie powiem, czy Harry ze wszystkim zdąży. Z całą pewnością nie zostało wiele czasu, ani dla Harry'ego, ani dla Toma, ani dla kogokolwiek innego. Harry, co tylko cicho napomknę, nie da się tak łatwo zamknąć w Skrzydle Szpitalnym - zwłaszcza, kiedy wie, że tak mało czasu pozostało mu do końca, a tak wiele musi jeszcze zrobić. Przeszli Ślizgoni i ich historia zostanie zgrabnie wyjaśniona. Jeżeli Harry wygra, jeżeli wygra jego plan, to nie wiemy, czy chłopak ma jakiś pomysł na poradzenie sobie z tym problemem. Jeśli wygra Tom, to jego plan zakłada, że wszyscy wrócą do przeszłości i tam zostaną, razem, zmienią przyszłość, której jedyną pozostałością będzie Harry związany z Tomem tak, by nie mógł zniknąć. Jeżeli wygra plan kogoś innego (Voldemorta, Dumbledore'a, Losu, czegokolwiek...) - tutaj już zupełnie nie wiemy, co może się wydarzyć. Ale sprawa w jakiś sposób się rozwiąże :). Miło słyszeć, że podobało ci się spotkanie dwóch Malfoyów ;). Co do fragmentu - myślę, że chodzi o oba na raz. Niewielka nienawiść Toma do Harry'ego i chęć spowodowania jak najmniejszego bólu skumulowały się, sprawiając, że Harry z pewnością zauważył różnicę. I tak, kto by pomyślał, że ktoś będzie chciał, by w Harry'ego trafiła Avada? ;) Ale, oczywiście, rozumiem cię. Niestety chłopaki nie mogą być pewni, co się stanie, kiedy takowa trafi w Pottera, a zatem Tom nigdy nie będzie miał zamiaru wprowadzić tego w życie. Poza tym... Harry musiałby się poddać. Świadomie podjąć wybór zaprzestania walki i stawienia czoła śmierci. A ten Harry nie wiem, czy jest w stanie to teraz zrobić (co, oczywiście, nie oznacza, że nie zrobi, proszę się niczym nie sugerować ;)). Co do posługiwania się wężomową przez Harry'ego - przekonasz się z czasem jak to wygląda :). Co do kursywy - zaznaczaj słowo w /taki/ sposób, być może będzie to trochę pomocne i będziesz mogła uzewnętrznić swoją potrzebę kursywy :). I taaak - będzie się działo! Zdziwiłaś mnie tym pierwszy miejscem, naprawdę, ale jeżeli, jak mówisz, jest to prawda, to naprawdę czuję sie niezwykle zaszczycona! Łał. Po prostu... łał :). A czy do tysiąca uda wam się dobić - nie wiem. Ale mam nadzieję. Chociaż nie naciskam. Myślę, że wszystko okaże się w czasie :). **elain679**, na początek to bardzo miło mi cię poznać :). Ciszę się, że takie pozytywne słowa wypowiedziałaś odnośnie tego ficka. Że ci się podoba :). Niestety nie mam wpływu na to, w którym momencie urywa się rozdział (chociaż podejrzewam, że moja wredna część natury kończyłaby go w mniej więcej podobnym momencie...). W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiała długo czekać :).

Wiem, rozdział miał być rano, ale... (uwaga, wymówki!) musze jutro poprawić sprawdzian z rozszerzenia z chemii i siedziałam dzisiaj nad tym przez cały dzień. A kiedy już się za to zabrałam, to jakoś tak nie miałam serca się od tego oderwać (bo, mimo wszystko, bardzo, bardzo tą chemię lubię (koniec wymówek). W każdym razie bardzo dziękuję wszystkim komentującym, jesteście tak niesamowicie motywujący, że aż brak mi słów, by to opisać. Po prostu... dziękuje wam z całego serca.

Mam nadzieję, że czytanie poniższego rozdziału będzie dla was przyjemnością :).

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto dwudziesty szósty**

Nie spotkali tam Pomfrey, najwyraźniej próbowała pomóc rannym w Świętym Mungu - zamiast niej była młoda praktykantka.

Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się na ich widok i, prawdopodobnie, fakt, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył pojawił się na jej oddziale. Harry stłumił zniesmaczone westchnienie i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że przynajmniej starała się opanować.

Jej wzrok następnie skierował się ostro na Toma i Syriusza, po czym zrobiła krok do tyłu, wydawałoby się, że bez powodu. Harry zerknął w lewo, zauważając raczej śmiertelny wyraz twarzy dziedzica Slytherina, który w pewnym stopniu odzwierciedlony został również na twarzy jego ojca chrzestnego.

- P-po prostu połóżcie go na łóżku – stwierdziła uzdrowicielka. – Jestem praktykantka Freya, w czym problem?

- Problemem wydaje się być brak wykwalifikowanego uzdrowiciela w pobliżu – stwierdził chłodno Tom. – Sprowadź jednego ze swoich przełożonych.

- Ale wszyscy pracują nad rannymi w Świętym Mungu… - zaczęła. W następnej sekundzie Harry znalazł się w bardziej zdecydowanym uścisku Syriusza, a różdżka Toma wsunięta została pod brodę pielęgniarki.

- _Nie słyszałaś może co mówiłem?_ – syknął Tom. – Sprowadź jednego ze swoich przełożonych, _wykwalifikowanego_ uzdrowiciela albo sama dołączysz do rannych i w bardziej praktyczny sposób dowiesz się, jak pracują szpitale.

- Ja… nie możesz mi grozić… Jestem prawie dyplomowana… Proszę… Ja… ja wiem, co robię…

- Łał, prawie dyplomowana – powiedział zjadliwie Tom. – Moje obawy _prawie_ zniknęły, tyle, że tak nie jest i o nic cię nie pytałem ani ci nie groziłem. Jeśli w ciągu najbliższej minuty nie sprowadzisz profesjonalnego uzdrowiciela, nie będziesz żyła na tyle długo, by zostać dyplomowaną, ty _głupia_ suko.

- Tom… - warknął Harry. – **Przestań**. Mogę poczekać…

- Tak, skarbie, jestem pewien, że twoje kilka połamanych żeber, zwichnięte ramię, złamany nadgarstek, trzy złamane palce, ciężkie stłuczenie i długotrwałe narażenie na klątwę Cruciatus… która, co zabawne, może spowodować trwałe uszkodzenie nerwów lub chorobę psychiczną… _mogą_ czekać – odparł Tom. – Co nie znaczy, że _będą_.

- Nie ma żadnych dostępnych uzdrowicieli! Przykro mi, ale…

- Sprowadzę mu uzdrowiciela – stwierdził głośno Syriusz, wpatrując się w pielęgniarkę.

Harry stwierdził, że został oddany z powrotem w ręce Toma, jak gdyby nagle nie był zdolny do samodzielnego stania, podczas gdy jego ojciec chrzestny wskazał palcem w stronę pielęgniarki, ostentacyjnie ukazując sygnet.

- Lord Syriusz Black. Głowa rodziny Blacków, niedługo spotkasz się z moimi prawnikami. – Harry niemal się zakrztusił.

Oni oszaleli! Biedna kobieta! Zanim zdążyłaby wykrztusić z siebie odpowiedź, Syriusz podszedł szybkim krokiem do kominka w biurze Pomfrey i zniknął.

Różdżka Toma powoli obniżyła się, błysk aprobaty pojawił się w jego spojrzeniu, chociaż wyraz jego twarzy wciąż był pełen mrocznych cieni. Lekki jak piórko dotyk pokierował nim w stronę łóżka, na którym usiadł bardziej z szoku, niż z jakiejkolwiek chęci wykonywania rozkazów.

Stażystka Freya wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać.

- Przepraszam za to – mruknął Harry, czując się niezręcznie. – Namówię Syriusza do wycofania oskarżenia… Obaj są po prostu cholernie nadopiekuńczy…

- Gdybyś tego nie lubił – Tom uśmiechnął się do niego niebezpiecznie – wtedy nauczyłbyś się zwracać trochę większą uwagę na swoje zdrowie, chociaż nie mogę obiecać, że to by cokolwiek powstrzymało.

Harry gapił się na niego, gorąca wściekłość ściskała jego żołądek (jego pięści były na to trochę za bardzo uszkodzone). Wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

- **Jeśli przesadnie próbujesz wszystko naprawić, ponieważ był to właściwie **_**twój**_** popieprzony****plan, to przestań, nie mam ci tego za złe…**

- **Przesadnie próbuję wszystko naprawić? **– Tom uczepił się tych słów, jego głos był bezbarwny. – **Dlaczego miałbym przesadnie próbować wszystko naprawić? To by sugerowało, że mam za co czuć się winny.**

Serce Harry'ego zagruchotało. Jasne.

- No taak – powiedział cicho – wielki Tom Riddle nigdy nie mógłby czuć czegoś tak ludzkiego, ponieważ nigdy nie popełnia błędów, co? Jest po prostu zbyt idealny. To wszystko było po prostu… częścią planu.

Odwrócił wzrok, kierując go na stażystkę, która gapiła się na nich z mieszaniną fascynacji i strachu. Salazarze, wszystko go bolało, a do tego nie mógł przestać się trząść. Wcześniej myślał, że to z powodu ulgi, ale teraz podejrzewał, że mogły być to pozostałości po Crucio. Czuł jak wzrok Toma wwierca mu się w twarz.

- Zrób zdjęcie, to potrwa dłużej – poradził jej z irytacją, być może pośrednio kierując te słowa również do Toma. Zarumieniła się, odwracając wzrok, mrucząc coś o ulżeniu mu w bólu. Kiedy zniknęła w gabinecie, nagle poczuł pragnienie, by tutaj pozostała. Tom wciąż przyglądał mu się oceniająco.

To się robiło monotonne.

- Harry.

- Możesz iść, jeśli chcesz – powiedział, ignorując możliwość, że chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć. – Syriusz niedługo wróci, jestem pewien, że masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

- _Nie_ – stwierdził ostro dziedzic Slytherina.

Harry spojrzał w górę, robiąc wszystko co w jego mocy, by jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu, być może nawet swobodna i niedbała. Riddle pochylił się do przodu, a jego dłoń opadła na jego niezwichnięte ramię.

- Jestem _psychopatą_, czasami myślę, że to rozumiesz i akceptujesz, a czasami… Nie mogę…

- Czuć empatii, tak, wiem – warknął Harry. – Uwierz mi, wbiłem to już sobie do głowy…

- Co do **torturowania** cię… – kontynuował głośniej Tom i Harry z trudem stłumił wzdrygnięcie się - …jeszcze zanim zapytasz, również tego nie żałuję. Jestem sadystą – _**cieszę się**_** z zadawania ludziom bólu!** Jestem psychicznie i chemicznie pobudzony robiąc to i nie czuję żadnego wstydu z tego powodu, ponieważ _nie mam sumienia_.

Krew Harry'ego pędziła mu przez żyły i odwrócił wzrok, tylko po to, by blade palce chwyciły go za szczękę i wymusiły skierowanie na niego uwagi.

- Czy lubię… to… - Wzrok Toma przesunął się po jego zmaltretowanym ciele. – Nie. Nie lubię tego, że stało się to _tobie_, jakikolwiek jest tego niewytłumaczalny powód, ale również wolę to od twojej śmierci.

- Przeszkadza ci wywoływanie u mnie bólu? – zakwestionował sceptycznie Harry, jakoś nie do końca w to wierząc.

- Nie bądź śmieszny – zadrwił Tom. – Przeszkadza mi, kiedy nie mam wyboru w tej kwestii.

Niedowierzający śmiech wymknął się z ust Harry'ego.

- Zaczynam myśleć, że ludzie mają rację, kiedy mówią, iż nie jesteś dla mnie zbyt dobry.

- Oczywiście, że nie jestem dla ciebie zbyt dobry. – Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Nie mów mi, że to nie jest częścią mojego uroku?

Mieszanina niepewności, niepokoju i czegoś jeszcze dołączyła do jego i tak już poplątanego stanu emocjonalnego, ale nie mógł odwrócić wzroku.

- Bardziej poważnie jednak. – Głos Toma stał się miękki, ręka przesunęła się, spoczywając na jego karku, a nie, tak jak wcześniej, w dziwnie uspokajający sposób. – Gdybym mógł czuć się winny, tak, czułbym się teraz… Nie zasłużyłeś na to dzisiaj i uwierz _mi_, kiedy mówię, że nigdy nie zachowałbym się w taki sposób, gdybym myślał, że jest jakieś inne wyjście… więc… przepraszam, tak myślę… jakkolwiek to wygląda, kiedy ja… przepraszam za niedogodności, ale naprawdę nie mogłem zmienić swojego zachowania.

- Pieprzysz w nadziei na przebaczenie – odpowiedział szybko Harry i usta Toma wykręciły się w małym uśmieszku, ale zanim mógłby on cokolwiek powiedzieć, dziwny pisk nadszedł od strony gabinetu.

Ręka Toma opadła, mocno chwytając go za przedramiona, sprawiając, że niemal zaskomlał z powodu nagłego ruchu jego ramienia, szarpnięcia, które powstrzymało go od fizycznego odwrócenia się, co miał w zamiarze zrobić.

- Uważaj – zbeształ go Tom, zbyt niskim głosem, by ktokolwiek inny był w stanie go usłyszeć. – Chcesz dźgnąć się w płuco w swojej klatce piersiowej?

- Boże… tak bardzo przepraszam – wyjąkała Freya. – Nie wiedziałam, że jesteście…

Wzrok Harry'ego automatycznie przesunął się do uporczywego uścisku Toma, ich bliskości i sposobu, w jaki pochylali się, po czym jęknął, zdając sobie sprawę, do jakiego błędnego wniosku doszła.

- Do jasnej… _nie_ jesteśmy parą!

* * *

Hermiona wpadła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego minutę po tym, jak znalazł ją Zevi i Abraxas.

Zevi wydawał się… znośny. Abraxas sprawiał wrażenie narcystycznego fanatyka.

Harry był biały jak prześcieradło, co było jedyną wskazówką na to, że mógł odczuwać ból, jak, według Abraxasa, było. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła.

Naburmuszona, zestresowana, obrzydliwie wyglądająca uzdrowicielka pochylała się nad nim, w krótkim odstępnie czasu podając mu eliksiry i rzucając na niego zaklęcia.

- Harry! – Rzuciła się do przodu, uwalniając dłoń Rona ze śmiercionośnego uścisku. – O mój boże, wszystko w porządku? Poszedłeś znaleźć Voldemorta… jak mogłeś być takie głupi… co się stało?

Uzdrowicielka drgnęła odrobinę i Hermiona domyśliła się, że również i jej nikt nie wyjawił okoliczności całego zdarzenia… albo okoliczności, jakie zostały jej podane, były wyraźnie odmienne od prawdziwych.

- Wciąż tu jesteś? – wybuchnął Ron, wpatrując się w Riddle'a. – Czy normalnie nie odpieprzasz się, kiedy jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym?

Także to zauważyła. Tom uniósł na nich brew. Harry napiął się nieznacznie, krzywiąc się na ten ruch.

- Przesadnie próbuję wszystko naprawić – odparł spokojnie Tom i wargi Harry'ego wykręciły się w delikatnym uśmieszku, chociaż nie potrafiła stwierdzić, co zabawnego było w tym stwierdzeniu. – To, a do tego nie miałem jeszcze okazji do nawrzeszczenia na Cudowne Dziecko.

Uśmieszek zniknął gwałtownie i głowa Harry'ego obróciła się.

- Nie możesz być wciąż na mnie wkurzony!

- Właściwie jestem – powiedział Riddle tym milutkim tonem, który był przerażający w swojej niebezpiecznej uprzejmości.

- Za co?

- Bycie lekkomyślnym, skłonnym do poświęceń Gryfonem.

- Nie sądzisz, że bycie torturowanym odbiera ci prawo do krzyczenia na mnie?

- Nie – stwierdził Tom. – Bycie torturowanym odbiera mi prawo do wybicia ci tej głupoty z głowy. Wciąż mogę jednak kontynuować tę szlachetną, słowną krucjatę.

Hermiona śmiałaby się z nich, ale pod łagodnie rozbawionymi słowami Toma ukrywało się coś bardziej poważnego, coś mroczniejszego, co przyprawiało ją o dreszcze.

Uzdrowicielka zaczęła wyglądać na nieco mniej naburmuszoną, a bardziej przestraszoną. Szczęka Harry'ego zacisnęła się.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nigdy właściwie nie zgodziłem się na ten aspekt planu? A jednak nie zrobiłem nic przeciwko niemu…

Tom wydał z siebie dezaprobujący dźwięk, ale nie wydawał się sądzić, że jego słowa zasługują na odpowiedź.

- Okej – odezwała się uzdrowicielka (o imieniu Gaia, jak mówił identyfikator). – Dam ci trochę środków uspokajających, abyś mógł przez noc odespać skutki ran… przeszedłeś przez traumatyczne doświadczenia.

Zanim ktokolwiek mógłby mrugnąć, Harry wycofał się, będąc w połowie drogi do drzwi, kiedy Tom poruszył się równie szybko, chwytając go i popychając w stronę pielęgniarki.

Syriusz wyglądał na lekko zszokowanego. Nie dziwiła mu się.

Każdego dnia widziała to, jak Tom Riddle zachowuje się w towarzystwie Harry'ego Pottera, a jednak wciąż nie przyzwyczaiła się do nich, tak więc to musiało być dla niego całkowicie niepokojące i oszałamiające.

- Nie… środki uspokajające – powiedział Harry. – Wolę raczej być w stanie obudzić się, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Uzdrowicielka zmarszczyła brwi.

- Rozumiem, że możesz być nieco nerwowy, ale dobrze przespana noc naprawdę działa cuda, a to pomoże ci odpocząć… nikt nie zaatakuje cię tutaj, w Hogwarcie.

Kobieta ponownie wyciągnęła do niego eliksir, ale Harry nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by go przyjąć. Tom przyglądał mu się uważnie.

- Harry – zaczęła niepewnie, zmartwiona. – Naprawdę wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował trochę snu.

- Prześpię się z własnej woli – stwierdził uparcie Harry.

- Nie, stary – powiedział groźnie Ron. – Od lat masz koszmary.

Gaia wyglądała na nawet jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojoną, z jej twarzy zniknęło jeszcze więcej naburmuszenia, ale nic ze stresu.

- Masz regularnie koszmary? Od lat? Niezmiennie? Brałeś pod uwagę, że możesz mieć umysł widzą…

- Nie potrzebuję cholernego terapeuty. – Oczy Harry'ego pociemniały przerażająco do momentu, w którym ledwie go rozpoznawała, jego wzrok skierował się na Rona, który miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na zakłopotanego takim ujawnieniem jego prywatnych spraw.

- Panie Potter…

- Upewnię się, że się prześpi, nie martw się – stwierdził Tom, powodując, że głowa Harry'ego jeszcze raz odwróciła się do niego.

- Nie jestem _dzieckiem_, nie możesz mówić…

- …mi co mam robić? – zakończył za niego Riddle, wyglądając na znudzonego, ale z groźną nutką w głosie. – Wywnioskowałem to z twojego nieustającego braku zdolności do przyjęcia prostego rozkazu jaki ci daję, w szczególności tego, byś _nie kręcił się w pobliżu, by zgrywać bohatera_.

- I mówi to osoba, która przez cały ten czas miała w kieszeni pieprzony świstoklik? – wykrzyknął wściekle Harry, mrużąc oczy. – Osoba z rzekomo nieskazitelnymi umiejętnościami samozachowawczymi? Twój plan nie był ani trochę mniej lekkomyślny od mojego…

- Za wyjątkiem tego, że mój plan nie kończył się twoją śmiercią – zripostował chłodno Riddle i przez chwilę Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy byli oni w ogóle świadomi, że wciąż mają publiczność, czy może byli w tym czasie tak bardzo pochłonięci tym czymś, o co tam walczyli i z czym się borykali, że reszta świata po prostu przestała mieć znaczenie.

Miała wrażenie, że ta rozmowa miała jeszcze większe znaczenie niż to, co stało się chwilę wcześniej tej nocy, ale nie była pewna dlaczego.

- Z własnego doświadczenia twierdzę, że bycie martwym jest prawdopodobnie lepsze niż Crucio.

Gdzieś w tym stwierdzeniu było coś kąśliwego, okrutnie dźgającego i to samo w sobie było czymś niezwykłym, jako że Tom i Harry zawsze uważali, by wszystkie swoje prywatne sprawy załatwiać właśnie tak – prywatnie.

Musieli być dość… emocjonalni, skoro kłócili się tak otwarcie. Oczy Riddle'a błysnęły, po czym się uśmiechnął.

- Tak więc, to chyba bardzo dobrze się składa, że nie zawracam sobie głowy twoimi osobistymi uczuciami lub opiniami w tej sprawie.

- No, no, to wystarczy – powiedziała głośno uzdrowicielka, jak gdyby próbując to przerwać, po czym pospieszyła z powrotem w stronę kominka. – Od razu wyślę z powrotem Madame Pomfrey… Mam nadzieję, że niedługo będziesz czuł się lepiej, panie Potter… Do zobaczenia.

A następnie zniknęła. Stażystka wyglądała, jak gdyby niesamowicie pragnęła pójść jej śladem.

Dwójka kontynuowała, jak gdyby nikt im nie przerywał.

- Jesteś niewiarygodny. Nie możesz _zmusić_ mnie do wzięcia środka uspokajającego, poza tym to nie twoja sprawa!

- Oczywiście, że mogę cię zmusić – odparł Riddle. – Byłeś torturowany, jesteś wyczerpany, wciąż w bólu, ponieważ odmówiłeś także przyjęcia leków przeciwbólowych czy czegokolwiek innego, co mogłoby cię „odurzyć", a co za tym idzie, jesteś słaby jak kociak.

- Nie jestem _słaby_. – To wydawało się być uszczypliwą zniewagą i mogła sobie wyobrazić, że wypowiedziana przez Toma była praktycznie miażdżąca.

- Obecnie jesteś, tak samo jak twój żałosny sentyment.

Spodziewała się szybkiej, bystrej odpowiedzi, ale, zamiast tego, nastała nagła, śmiertelna cisza. Przełknęła ślinę.

Riddle wydawał się nie poddawać.

- Cóż, jeśli tak właśnie sądzisz – powiedział w końcu Harry bezbarwnym tonem.

Wymieniła spojrzenia z Syriuszem, który wydawał się być nagle, tak jak ona, absolutnie zawstydzony byciem świadkiem tego. To było zbyt intensywne, zbyt poplątane i pomieszane…

* * *

- Chciałbym się pozbyć tego połączenia żyć, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy… - powiedział Harry, uważnie się kontrolując, nonszalancko. – Skoro i tak nie chcesz takiej odpowiedzialności…

- Harry…

- Nie. – Jego głos był zimny i przeniósł się na wężomowę. – _**Torturowałeś**_** mnie niecałą godzinę temu. Przed Voldemortem i w sposób posiadający zbyt wiele różnych definicji. Przypuszczam, że to dla ciebie nic wielkiego, ponieważ byli oni tylko prawdopodobnie zdziwieni twoimi szalonymi umiejętnościami, ale dla mnie jest to cholernie **_**upokarzające**_**. Nie próbuję nawet prosić, byś spróbował postawić się na moim miejscu, ponieważ obaj wiemy, że nie jesteś zdolny do znalezienia w sobie pieprzonego człowieczeństwa, ale **_**nie**_** przypuszczałem…**

- **Upokarzające? Jestem **_**psychopatą**_**, bohaterze. **_**Jestem Czarnym Panem**_**. Nie MAM uczuć, te wszystkie… rzeczy!... są dla mnie upokarzające.**

A następnie obaj zacisnęli szczęki, wiedząc, że powiedzieli zbyt dużo.

Harry'emu zaschło w ustach. Normalnie byli tak… ostrożni, a teraz to wszystko wysypało się, kwaśne jak wymiociny lub coś, co było równie nieprzyjemne do obcowania.

- **Bycie moim przyjacielem jest upokarzające?** – zapytał, nie rozpoznając własnego głosu.

- **Tak… nie… zapomnij, że cokolwiek powiedziałem** – warknął Tom.

Żołądek Harry'ego zacisnął się. Czuł mdłości.

- Rozumiem.

Czuł się… pusty.

- Wynoście się. – Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że Riddle kierował te słowa do jego przyjaciół i ojca chrzestnego, a także pielęgniarki, którzy wydawali się bardziej niż zadowoleni z tego oddalenia, pretekstu do wyjścia.

Wszyscy zawsze odchodzili…

Dalej panowała cisza i Tom przyglądał się fiolce z eliksirem nasennym, kręcąc ją w palcach, wyglądając, jak gdyby pragnął wyciągnąć różdżkę.

- Ja… jesteś w pełni świadomy mojej opinii w sprawie _przywiązania_ do kogoś, przyjaźni… sentymentu. Ja nie… troska nie jest zaletą, widzę to każdego dnia mojego życia, troska tylko niepotrzebnie cię rozprasza, jest słabością… odpowiedzialnością, na którą nie mogę sobie pozwolić.

Każde słowo wydawało się dla niego jak nóż, który zatapiał się lodowato w jego skórze.

A jednak Tom brzmiał na tak niesamowicie… zagubionego, tak niepewnego, w sposób, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał.

Podejrzliwa część niego zastanawiała się, czy to nie była tylko sztuczka. Nie wiedział. On po prostu… nie wiedział.

Oczy Toma na chwilę podniosły się na niego, po czym znowu odwróciły. Chociaż raz czuł się dziwnie, będąc tym, który się przypatrywał, podczas gdy to Tom unikał z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Nigdy nie… nie miałem wcześniej przyjaciela. Musisz wiedzieć również i to. Ja… - Tom zaklął pod nosem. – Chodzi o to, że jesteś jedynym… przyjacielem, jakiego mam… albo czymkolwiek _to_ jest, bo szczerze mówiąc, sam właściwie nie wiem… i, _Salazarze_, jak ci ludzie mogą to znosić? Tu jest tak wiele _emocji_ i…

Harry poczuł, że zaczyna ogarniać go zrozumienie. To było jak to, co powiedziała mu kiedyś Hermiona, co czuł od tak dawna. Tom naprawdę… przyznawał…

- Nie przywykłeś do troski albo, w każdym razie, uczuć. Postrzegasz je jako słabość – mruknął.

Tom postrzegał siebie jako stającego się słabym, poprzez posiadanie emocji, emocji z którymi prawdopodobnie nie przywykł sobie radzić i Voldemort w swoich uwagach w dużej mierze potwierdzał to za każdym razem, kiedy się spotkali.

Przypuszczał, że nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie Toma jako kogoś, kto wątpi w swoją moc i siłę, ponieważ Merlin jeden wiedział, że Harry nigdy nie wątpił w Toma…

- Nienawidzę cię, Evans.

Harry przygryzł wargę, zerkając kątem oka na eliksir usypiający.

- Niech tak będzie, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej… Ja także, tak naprawdę, nie wiem co robię… a ty nie jesteś… postrzegany jako… słaby.

Wzrok Toma przyszpilił go i Potter napotkał niepewnie jego spojrzenie, nieznacznie przerażony tym, co wydawał się znaleźć pośród jego cieni. A następnie, po najkrótszym z momentów, żaluzja została zaciągnięta, a wszystkie wątpliwości zniknęły.

- Masz zamiar wziąć ten eliksir, czy mam siłą wlać ci go do gardła?


	127. Rozdział 127

Betowała **Himitsu** - dziękuję! :)

**Veniti**, to w takim razie rozumiem, jakoś nigdy nie czytywałam kryminałów, więc najwyraźniej jestem upośledzona pod tym względem ;). I zgadzam się, chemia _jest_ cudna, wspaniała - i jakkolwiek wielką przyjemność sprawia mi siedzenie nad nią, mimo wszystko i tak zajmuje to dość sporo czasu ;). O zakończeniu oczywiście nic nie powiem - nawet tego czy uważam je za udane, czy nie. Jeszcze mamy do niego trochę czasu, więc na razie myślę, że nie trzeba sobie zawracać jeszcze tym głowy... No i właśnie, wraca kwestia tego jak Tom zachowuje się w towarzystwie Harry'ego, a jak, kiedy ma publikę - bo teraz to się wymieszało, jak sama powiedziałaś. Myślę, że może być to ciekawy przypadek :). **Cookies. Alice**, biedna, och biedna uzdrowicielka - chociaż nie potrafię cię nie rozumieć, bo ta sytuacja rzeczywiście była komiczna :). Co do twojego wrażenia - cóż, być może w pewnym sensie tak jest... Przy Harrym i Tomie wiemy, że zawsze należy się doszukiwać głębszego sensu, więc też z góry patrzymy na ich słowa pod tym kątem (albo, przynajmniej, ja tak robię). Chociaż takie rozmowy o uczuciach z całą pewnością są o wiele bardziej zauważalne między tą dwójką niż, powiedzmy, Harrym a Hermioną. :) **elain679**, ja także - zwłaszcza, kiedy wokół chłopaków jest ktoś, kto może być ich świadkiem :). Zgadzam się z tym, że stażystka została w tym rozdziale absolutnie pokrzywdzona... i to, właściwie, nie z własnej winy, a z powodu temperamentu Toma i Syriusza... **Evolution**, te rozmowy u uczuciach to coś, czego z całą pewnością jest najwięcej, zatem cieszę się, że przypadły ci one do gustu. Widzę, że w sprawie rozmów Harry/Tom czujesz to samo co ja - są one zbyt prywatne, by zostać usłyszane przez kogokolwiek innego. Ale Harry i Tom najwyraźniej, w szale swojej sprzeczki, zapomnieli o tym, że mają jakąś widownię - co samo w sobie jest dość ciekawe :). Tom nie rozumie uczuć, w całym swoim życiu nie czuł ich zbyt wiele, ale widział wszystkich tych ludzi wokół siebie, tych ogarniętych tysiącami różnych emocji ludzi i błędnie doszedł do wniosku, że czynią one człowieka słabym. Ale Tom otwiera się na Harry'ego i _czuje_, z czym nie potrafi sobie poradzić. Zatem tak, to z pewnością jest trudne dla Toma :). Co do niepewnego w swoich uczuciach Toma, to się zgadzam - jest to z pewnością najbardziej urocza jego odmiana. Oraz ta, w której czuje się zawstydzony. Chociaż to właściwie bardzo, bardzo podobne ;). I nie masz co przepraszać za cytowanie, lubię dowiadywać się tego, które fragmenty najbardziej się komuś spodobały - komentarz jest twoją formą wyrażenia tego, co sądzisz o rozdziale, a skoro cytaty dobrze to obrazują, to dlaczego ich nie używać? ;) Co do pary Syriusz-Tom - też nie chciałabym stanąć na ich drodze. Byli absolutnie przerażający... **Jousette**, cieszę się, że ci się jakoś przysłużyłam i gratuluję oceny! :) I tak, Tom z całą pewnością był uroczy, był w jednej ze swoich najbardziej uroczych form. No bo, naprawdę, kto by pomyślał, że Tom może zachowywać się niepewnie? ;) **Mangha**, myślę, że, mimo wszystko, Tom naprawdę jest psychopatą. Może i czuje dużo emocji względem Harry'ego, ale... spójrzmy na jego zachowanie względem kogokolwiek innego. Masz rację, chłopaków uratowała wężomowa, ale i tak niezwykle dużą część swojej rozmowy prowadzili po angielsku, zatem wszyscy dużą jej część rozumieli. To już samo w sobie jest niezwykłe :). Terapeuta niestety nie jest wliczony w cenę, ale sama służę swoją niezdarną pomocą jakby co ;). I rzeczywiście, Hermiona o relacji Harry/Tom wie niezwykle mało - szczególnie jak na przyjaciółkę jednego z nich. Cieszę się też, że spodobał ci się pomysł z kursywą ;).

Dziękuję, oczywiście, z całego swojego serca i duszy za komentarze, bardzo wielką sprawiły mi one przyjemność - nie wiem, jak wyrazić to słowami, czasami czuję się tak jak Tom czy Harry, nie potrafiąc opisać swoich uczuć. W każdym razie, proszę, wierzcie mi, że niezwykle cieszy mnie każdy komentarz, który napiszecie.

O ile pamięć mnie nie myli, to poniższy rozdział jest najdłuższym w całym „Ulubieńcu" – tak pomyślałam, że chcielibyście o tym wiedzieć :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto dwudziesty siódmy**

Tom przyglądał się przez chwilę śpiącemu przed nim chłopcu ze starannie pozbawionym emocji wyrazem twarzy.

Szczycił się swoją samoświadomością i w ogóle świadomością na temat wszystkiego, tak więc wydarzenia dzisiejszej nocy nie wywoływały u niego wielkiego szoku… nie za bardzo.

Wiedział, że nie był… tak dobrze jak drugi chłopiec przystosowany do radzenia sobie z wywołanym przebywaniem w towarzystwie Harry'ego emocjonalnym natarciem i kiedy był w jego towarzystwie, w jego charakterze następowały małe, malusieńkie zmiany, ale był to pierwszy raz, kiedy wyraźnie przyznał się do tego głośno. To było… onieśmielające.

Wspominał o tym, oczywiście, tak jak wtedy, kiedy powiedział Harry'emu, że zachowywał się jak „Tom Riddle" jedynie w jego towarzystwie… ale zawsze był w stanie w pewnym stopniu stwierdzić, że Harry nie rozumiał w pełni istoty tego stwierdzenia. Teraz jednak…

Przez chwilę rozważał przedarcie się przez ochronne uroki, jakie Harry bez wątpienia nałożył na swoją Obręcz Monachijską i zerwanie jej z niego tak, aby mógł wymazać swojemu przyjacielowi pamięć, ale ostatecznie nie zdecydował się na to. Chciał zobaczyć, jak się to wszystko rozegra, zanim postąpi zbyt pochopnie – impulsywne reakcje były w końcu czymś, co potępiło Voldemorta na trzynaście lat, pozostawiając go bez ciała.

Poza tym, Harry był pod tym względem podstępny, nigdy tak naprawdę nie reagował w sposób, w jaki Tom myślał, że będzie… albo przynajmniej całkowicie zaskakiwał go dość często, tak więc po prostu najlepiej było uważać na wypadek, gdyby był to jeden z tych momentów.

Niezaprzeczalne było to, że Harry zachowywał się względem niego inaczej niż ktokolwiek inny – był wyjątkiem do jego każdej reguły. To była słabość, odpowiedzialność, którą obaj z trudem starali się tolerować i którą akceptowali z piorunującą łatwością. Nie rozumiał tego.

Voldemort bez wątpienia racjonalizował jego przerażającą chęć ochrony młodszego chłopca jako wywołaną horkruksem, instynktem samozachowawczym, duszą rozpoznającą swoją utraconą część… ale jednak… Harry zawsze był horkruksem, a jego emocje względem Harry'ego nie zawsze były takie same, tak samo jak Voldemort nie okazywał żadnych skłonności do posiadania podobnego _sentymentu_. Horkruks, był pewien, odegrał w tym swoją rolę, ale przypisywanie tego przypływu… troski jedynie temu było zbytnim uproszczeniem.

Czy on się troszczył? Sam pomysł tego uważał za odrażający i słaby, ale przypuszczał, że tak właśnie było.

Troszczyć się: 1) być zainteresowanym lub zaniepokojonym o coś; 2) czuć przywiązanie lub miłość i zaniepokojenie o kogoś; 3) dbać o kogoś lub coś.

Leksykalne dowody ewidentnie wskazywały na to, że został skażony troską; Harry był dla niego bardzo interesujący, czuł do niego pewien stopień przywiązania, w przeciwnym wypadku nie wykazywałby takich emocjonalnych reakcji i uważał na Harry'ego, chociaż powody, dla których to robił, wiązały się z jego własnym interesem.

Tak więc… troszczył się, chociaż niesamowicie wątpił w to, by robił to w urokliwy sposób, jak ktoś mógłby zakładać. Był _mroczny_ i taką właśnie tendencję miały jego emocję. Jego troska nie była lekka i łagodna, była dzika, brutalna i zaborcza. Nie miał takich skrupułów, by mógł temu zaprzeczać.

Chociaż sam pomysł troski… była odpowiedzialnością, jak zresztą już powiedział.

Troska o Harry'ego dawała chłopcu szansę do zranienia go tam, gdzie inni nie mogli, i to było niebezpieczne stanowisko dla kogokolwiek, kto je posiadał, dylemat, którego nigdy wcześniej nie miał.

Był Tomem Riddle'em, nikt nie zbliżał się do niego bardziej, niż mu na to pozwolił… za wyjątkiem Harry'ego. Nie pozwolił na to chłopcu, ale on i tak odepchnął jego środki obronne, nie zwracając uwagi na opinię Toma w tej sprawie! Doprowadzało go to do szału! Logiczną rzeczą, rozsądną rzeczą do zrobienia byłoby wystawić go na zagrożenie… ale nie mógł.

To była cała istota tego problemu, tej troski: to uniemożliwiało mu zastosowanie efektywnych zachowań, których normalnie używał.

Nie _chciał_, by Harry odszedł, tak więc zagrożenie rosło. Do cholery, przyciągał chłopca bliżej do siebie wtedy, kiedy powinien go od siebie odpychać.

Jego jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że bez względu na to, jakie emocje czuł, były one prawdopodobnie odwzajemnione. Z kolei Harry był inny w jego obecności. Im Harry stawał się mu bliższy, tym on stawał się bliższy Harry'emu, tak więc, jeżeli kiedykolwiek cokolwiek poszłoby źle, mieli do swojej dyspozycji taką samą truciznę troski i broń zażyłości.

Niemniej jednak było to niepokojące.

Jak zwykli ludzie radzili sobie z tyloma emocjami? To było obrzydliwe. Nienawidził tego braku kontroli – ponieważ to zawsze w pobliżu Harry'ego albo w związku z nim znikała jego samokontrola.

Harry miał szczęście, że zawsze tak szybko udawało mu się przywrócić swoją kontrolę, powstrzymując go od zwichnięcia mu palców, walnięcia w twarz lub wypowiedzenia zbyt nieprzemyślanych wyznań tylko po to, by sobie ulżyć.

Nigdy nie ukazał nikomu pełnej mocy swojej prawdziwej osobowości, zawsze zakładał na siebie maski, podstępne lub niepełne zaangażowanie, ponieważ wiedział, że nikt nie byłby w stanie znieść całego ciężaru jego charakteru.

Za wyjątkiem Harry'ego.

Wyjątek, często używał tego słowa w stosunku do Harry'ego, co? Jego jedyny wyjątek.

Harry nie uciekł, chociaż Tom dał mu na to niespotykaną okazję. Nie był pewien, co czuł z tego powodu. Westchnął ciężko.

To żałosne, niemal czuł, że powinien czuwać przy chłopcu, ale to byłoby śmieszne i byłoby też marnotrawstwem czasu. Harry nie był nawet świadomy! I nie mógł się obudzić w najbliższym czasie, tylko mieć, prawdopodobnie, koszmary, od których nie mógł uciec.

Potrząsnął głową, by odrzucić od siebie tą myśl, robiąc krok w stronę drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, po czym, niewytłumaczalnie, zawahał się.

Jak uspokajający mógł być sen z koszmarami? Wiedział, że to właśnie dlatego początkowo Harry w ogóle walczył przeciwko wzięciu eliksiru nasennego – nie chciał zostać uwięziony ze swoimi demonami.

Poza tym, jego rozumowanie było zbędne: wiedział, że nie zostanie, nigdy tego nie robił, a dzisiejsza sytuacja w żaden sposób nie różniła się od reszty, ponieważ miał napięty harmonogram i sprawy, które musiał załatwić. Zauważył jednak zaskoczenie Granger oraz rudzielca z powodu tego, że już wcześniej nie odszedł i, co najważniejsze, zauważył Harry'ego.

Jakie znaczenie ma to, że Harry miał koszmary? Nigdy nie spał dobrze i z pewnością nie zrobiłby tego dzisiejszej nocy, po torturach. Jego torturach. Zacisnął szczękę. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym podjął decyzję, wyciągając z kieszeni białą maskę.

Salazarze.

Troska była cholernie kłopotliwa.

A następnie wyszedł.

* * *

Harry wędrował po zamku w poszukiwaniu Luny, około pół godziny wcześniej został uwolniony ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Toma już nie było, kiedy ponownie się obudził – i, szczerze mówiąc, Harry nie był tym zaskoczony, szczególnie po rozmowie, którą przeprowadzili. Absolutnie spodziewał się tego, że Tom całkowicie się wycofa, stanie oziębły, jak gdyby to wyznanie w ogóle nie miało miejsca.

Czego na pewno się nie spodziewał, to tego, że Tom rozmyślnie pozostawi po sobie znak wdzięczności.

Tom zostawił mu jedną z białych masek śmierciożerców, co, samo w sobie, było szydercze, tyle że została ona zmieniona. To spowodowało, że się uśmiechnął, gdyż wiedział, że była to odpowiedź dziedzica Slytherina na jego komentarz, który wypowiedział w Ministerstwie na temat tego, iż powinien zmienić jej projekt.

Dolna jej część zniknęła całkowicie, sprawiając, że wyglądała bardziej elegancko, a mniej jak czaszka ludzka, pozostawiając miejsce na oczy i zakrywając górną część twarzy, a zamiast być całkowicie biała, jej połowa była czarna. Otwory na oczy, jak zauważył, odpowiadały rozmiarowi i kształtowi jego własnych.

Teraz wyglądała ona bardziej jak coś, co można było nosić na bal maskowy, ale następnie zaczął przypuszczać, że była to w pewnym stopniu drwiąca odpowiedź Toma – że jego kłócenie się o estetykę w samym środku bitwy nie pasowało do wojny, podobnie jak sama maska nie pasowała do bitwy.

Chociaż i tak wolał tę jej wersję; nie, żeby miał zamiar ją nosić, dla zasady. Skurczył ją i schował.

Istotą tego gestu nie była nawet sama maska, tylko fakt, że Tom wyraźnie nawiązywał do wspomnienia lub dbał o jego opinię.

Albo może po prostu zbyt wiele się w tym wszystkim doszukiwał. Cokolwiek.

Chociaż to był Tom, tak więc głupotą byłoby nie wgłębiać się w to, jako że we wszystko, co robił Tom, trzeba było się wgłębiać, ponieważ zazwyczaj to tam trzymane były wszystkie ważne informacje, pod pierwszym wrażeniem.

Znalazł blondwłosą Krukonkę na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie powinien najpierw poszukać Rona i Hermiony, ale wiedział również, że wypytywaliby go o przepowiednie i wszystko inne, a nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.

To nie było tchórzostwo… to było posiadanie innych priorytetów.

Poza tym mógłby zapytać Lunę o Kamień Wskrzeszenia, a do tego po prostu na ogół cieszył się towarzystwem tej dziewczyny. Jasne, mówiła jakieś dziwne rzeczy i wierzyła w dziwaczne pomysły, ale była również bystra.

Przypuszczał, że mogła być tak samo bystra jak Tom, tyle że w innej dziedzinie. Wydawała się widzieć rzeczy, których nie widzieli inni ludzie, zupełnie jak Tom.

Nie, żeby była po prostu kobietą, mniej psychotycznym zamiennikiem, którego używał zamiast porozmawiać z Tomem, nawet jeśli, biorąc pod uwagę jego myśli, mogło to tak wyglądać. Westchnął.

- Witaj, Harry Potterze, jak się masz? – zapytała, kiedy podszedł. – Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się lepiej.

Skrzywił się na jej widok. Nie miała na sobie butów, a jedynie cienki sweterek nałożony na sukienkę. Był sobotni poranek, zatem nie była ubrana w swój mundurek szkolny.

- Luna… twoje stopy, nie jest ci w nie zimno? – zapytał. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Nie, nie za bardzo. Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego.

- Twoje buty…?

- Tajemniczo odeszły.

Jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie.

- Tajemniczo odeszły? Ktoś je wziął? Kto?

- To wszystko jest trochę zabawne – potrząsnęła lekceważąco głową. Zrobił dwa pewne kroki przed siebie, chwytając jej ramiona.

Jeśli było tak, jak myślał, że było… wiedział, że ludzie nazywali ją „Pomyluną", ale z jakiegoś tam powodu, być może pochłonięcia samym sobą, nie połączył tego ze sobą wcześniej. Merlinie.

- Luna, inni… też? – Przełknął ślinę, niepewny, jak to wyrazić. Wpatrywała się w niego swoimi niezwykle niebieskimi oczami. – Nie powinni mieć prawda do zabierania twoich rzeczy. Powiedz mi kto to zrobił, a odzyskam je dla ciebie i upewnię się, że więcej ci ich nie zabiorą – oświadczył.

Znowu się uśmiechnęła.

- To miło z twojej strony, ale jest dobrze. Zawsze uważałam, że to, co utraciliśmy ma zwyczaj powracania do nas.

- Luna… - zaczął ponownie, bezradnie. To było takie irytujące, kiedy ludzie nie przyjmowali pomocy, kiedy jej potrzebowali!

- Chciałeś o czymś ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytała łagodnie, ale te słowa trafiły w niego mocno, a jej spojrzenie stało się nieznacznie bardziej przenikliwe. Pozwolił opaść swojej ręce, nie będąc pewnym, co powinien zrobić, nienawidząc tego.

Wymyśli coś. Luna była zbyt miła dla ludzi, by źle ją oni traktowali. Nie zasługiwała na to. Zsunął z siebie płaszcz, podając go jej i, po chwili, przyjęła go.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała niemal zbyt cicho, by mógł to usłyszeć.

- To nic wielkiego – mruknął. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu.

- Nigdy mi nie odpowiedziałeś – zadumała się w końcu, nie płosząc się pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. Wyglądało na to, że przejął od Toma zwyczaj otwartego przyglądania się ludziom. Większość z nich przestawała czuć się z tego powodu komfortowo. Zamrugał. – Jak się masz? – sprecyzowała radośnie.

- Nic mi nie jest – odparł. – Znasz mnie. Zawsze tak jest.

- Hmmm – mruknęła. – A jak Tom?

- Jemu także nic nie jest – odpowiedział, nawet jeśli czuł się nieco niezręcznie. Jej głowa przechyliła się.

- Mam ten parasol, jeśli wciąż go chcecie – zaoferowała. Poczuł jak uśmieszek wykręca jego usta.

- Dzięki, Luna, ale myślę, że wszystko między nami dobrze.

- W takim razie dlaczego jesteś tutaj, rozmawiając ze mną? – zapytała. – Zamiast z nim.

- Czy nie wolno mi mieć innych przyjaciół prócz Toma?

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? – zapytała. – To miłe. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam przyjaciela. – Jego serce ścisnęło się na to, to niedbałe stwierdzenie, to echo ostatniej rozmowy, jaką miał z Tomem i faktu, że to samo czuła ona. – I nie sądzę, by on naprawdę pragnął, abyś miał innych przyjaciół poza nim.

- Cóż, on nie ma nic w tej sprawie do powiedzenia – odparł Harry, zastanawiając się, czy powinien być bardziej zaniepokojony tym stwierdzeniem. Prawdopodobnie tak. Chociaż to chodziło o Toma.

Nie, żeby Luna zawsze miała rację – w końcu myślała, że on i Tom się w sobie _kochali_, co było po prostu śmieszne.

- Co tu, tak czy inaczej, robisz? – zapytał z ciekawością. Jej uśmiech zajaśniał jeszcze mocniej.

- Karmię testrale. Są naprawdę urocze!

Urocze? Testrale? Naprawdę? Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi z pewnym rozbawieniem.

- A co z tobą? Szukasz rośliny Tvuna?

- Tvuna…? – zaczął, po czym potrząsnął głową. Nieważne. - Właściwie, to szukałem ciebie – powiedział.

Nagle poczuł się parszywie – nie chciał, by pomyślała, że używał jej jedynie do tego, by wyciągnąć z niej informacje. Spojrzała na niego, wyczekująco.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy możesz powiedzieć mi coś więcej o Kamieniu Wskrzeszenia… Już trochę szukałem na ten temat, ale nic nie mogę o nim znaleźć w dziale dotyczącym magicznych przedmiotów w bibliotece – stwierdził. – Nic nie szkodzi, jeśli nie możesz – dodał pośpiesznie.

- Jasne – oświadczyła. – Jest jednym z Insygniów Śmierci.

- Insygniów Śmierci? – Nie był pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał.

- Tak – odpowiedziała. – Legenda głosi, że trzej bracia spotkali na moście Śmierć i, dzięki posiadaniu magii, udało im się jej uciec. Przebiegła Śmierć zaproponowała im nagrodę – Insygnium Śmierci dla każdego z braci. Pierwszy z braci poprosił o różdżkę tak potężną, by nie mogła zostać nigdy pokonana, tak więc Śmierć wycięła mu jedną z pobliskiego, ciemnego drzewa. Tak stworzona została Czarna Różdżka.

Szybkim ruchem różdżki nakreśliła na pokrytej błotem ziemi linię.

- Drugi brat, bardziej szydząc ze Śmierci, poprosił o kamień wskrzeszający umarłych.

Narysowała kółko na jednym z końców linii.

- Kamień Wskrzeszenia – mruknął Harry.

- Tak – zgodziła się Luna. – A następnie trzeci brat, najmłodszy, poprosił o coś, co pozwoli mu odejść z tego miejsca, nie będąc odtąd ściganym przez Śmierć, tak więc Śmierć, niechętnie, dała mu swoją własną Pelerynę Niewidkę.

Luna narysowała trójkąt obejmujący zarówno koło, jak i linię.

- Insygnia Śmierci – oznajmiła. – Pierwszy zmarł topiąc się w swojej władzy, mszcząc się na swoim starym wrogu w barze i chwaląc się swoją mocą. Drugi umarł z miłości, wzywając ducha swojej ukochanej i usychając, ponieważ była tylko cieniem i zmarniała. Powiesił się, by do niej dołączyć.

Harry czuł mdłości.

- Trzeci – Luna podniosła na niego wzrok. – Żył długo, po czym przywitał Śmierć jak starego przyjaciela.

Harry wpatrywał się w widniejący przed nim na ziemi znak. Wyglądał w pewien sposób znajomo, już go wcześniej widział.

- Mówi się, że osoba, która zgromadzi wszystkie trzy Insygnia stanie się Panem Śmierci.

- Panem Śmierci… co to oznacza? – zapytał.

Luna wzruszyła delikatnie ramionami, wciąż mu się przyglądając. Harry przygryzł wargę.

- Luna… skoro te Insygnia są takie potężne, jak to się stało, że wielu ludzi ich nie szuka?

- Niektórzy to robią – powiedziała cicho Luna. – I niektórzy je znajdują. Czarna Różdżka ma bardzo krwawą historię, jako że stary właściciel musi zostać pokonany, aby ta zmieniła swojego właściciela… ale większość ludzi wierzy, że to tylko bajka.

To miało więcej sensu, zwłaszcza, że te Insygnia brzmiały jak Święty Graal magicznego świata. Przyszła mu do głowy inna myśl.

- Ale ten Kamień Wskrzeszenia był… to jedna z pamiątek rodzinnych Toma… od _lat_ jest w jego rodzinie…

- Trzej bracia… - wymamrotała Luna. – Bracia Peverell.

Serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się.

- Peverell? – powtórzył tępo. – Tak jak, ale ja jestem, ja…

On i Tom _obaj_ byli potomkami Peverellów. Miał Pelerynę Niewidkę.

Salazarze. Zaschło mu w ustach. Czy to znaczyło…?

Oczy Luny błyszczały, jakby jej tęczówki stworzone zostały z szafirów, łapiąc słońce.

- Myślisz, że Tom jest zainteresowany Insygniami Śmierci czy tylko Kamieniem Wskrzeszenia? – zapytał.

Harry nie mógł wyobrazić sobie młodego Czarnego Pana odmawiającego sobie różdżki o niezwykłej mocy albo peleryny, która ukryje go przed śmiercią. Być może było to samolubne, ale Harry cieszył się teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek z powodu tego, że nigdy nie powiedział Tomowi o Pelerynie Niewidce swojego ojca.

Luna zasypała ziemią symbol. Ten, który wcześniej już widział… tylko gdzie?

- Tom Riddle nie może stać się Panem Śmierci – powiedziała cicho blondynka. – Nic nie mogłoby go przed niczym powstrzymać, gdyby nim był. Nawet ty.

* * *

Neville wyszedł roztargniony ze Szklarni – dla własnej satysfakcji pomagał profesor Sprout z niektórymi z jej Mimbulus mimbletoniami.

Sam miał jedną, tak więc wiedział, co powinien z nimi robić i naprawdę bardzo fascynujące było to, jak odkrywali różne ich mechanizmy obronne przed różnymi atakami, na jakie mogły zostać narażone, a do tego roślina ta niemal posiadała własne uczucia.

Większość ludzi po prostu zakładało, że nie mają one uczuć, ponieważ po prostu tam były, ale tak naprawdę roślina mogła ci wiele powiedzieć. Ostrożnie wyważył notatki, które trzymał w rękach, kierując się do Pokoju Wspólnego, aby spotkać się z Ronem i Hermioną. To było… dziwne.

Na początku czuł się okropnie winny, mając wrażenie, jak gdyby próbował zająć miejsce Harry'ego… ale… cóż, lubił się z nimi przyjaźnić.

Lubił Harry'ego, ale Harry w najbliższym czasie nie miał zamiaru wrócić do Gryffindoru, to było całkowicie jasne. Widywał swojego byłego kolegę z dormitorium z Riddle'em i byli oni po prostu… pomieszani.

Dobrze na siebie działali i chociaż niektóre plotki na ich temat sprawiały, że wzdrygał się gwałtownie (nie chciał znać tak wielu szczegółów, wymyślonych czy nie, o czyimś życiu prywatnym!) , to wydawali się szczęśliwi.

Ron i Hermiona natomiast marnieli, podczas gdy ich przyjaciel rozkwitał. Dla wszystkich w wieży było całkowicie jasne, że jako dwójka z solidnej, kiedyś wydawałoby się nierozłącznej, Złotej Trójcy borykali się ze znalezieniem równowagi bez Harry'ego jako zabezpieczenia.

Uważał, że rozpracowali to teraz całkiem dobrze, chociaż nie idealnie. Zresztą, co w życiu było idealne?

Był tak zagubiony w myślach, że o mało co nie wpadł na jednego z wielu ludzi, którzy przemykali przez jego przemyślenia. Harry'ego. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, aby uniknąć staranowania drugiego chłopca, tyle że nie odniosło to żadnego skutku, gdyż Harry szybko wpadł na niego, najwyraźniej podobnie do niego zagubiony w myślach.

- Och… przepraszam!... Neville?

Ostrożnie patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, jak gdyby spodziewali się ataku, po czym zrelaksowali się.

- Cześć, Harry, knut za twoje myśli? – zapytał.

Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.

- Nie są tak wiele warte, okradłbym cię, stary – odpowiedział.

Neville milczał przez chwilę, nie do końca wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nigdy nie rozmawiał _zbyt_ wiele z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, ostatnio nawet jeszcze mniej.

Chociaż wiedział, że Harry i Riddle świetnie się dogadywali, wciąż obawiał się tego, że Potter był na niego zły o to, że kradł mu jego najlepszych przyjaciół czy coś w tym stylu – a Harry potrafił być _przerażający_, kiedy był zły albo kiedy ktoś zalazł mu za skórę.

Neville nie chciał tego zrobić.

- Gringott – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu, kiedy nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać ciężaru tego dość intensywnego bliższego przyglądania się mu przez Pottera.

Przypuszczał, że Harry przejął to od swoich Ślizgońskich przyjaciół – Riddle'a, nie tych czystokrwistych, ponieważ ci mieli więcej przyzwoitości i za żadne skarby nie złamaliby oczekiwań społecznych, dotyczących tak uważnego patrzenia się na kogoś przez tak długi czas.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Słucham? – To było czystokriwste. Kiedyś Harry powiedziałby „Co?" albo „Mmm?".

- Gringott – powtórzył ciszej, szurając nogami. – Zapytałeś mnie wczoraj o bezpieczne miejsca do przechowywania rzeczy, będące zarazem magiczne. Cóż, Gringott.

Oczywiście.

Twarz Harry'ego wydawała się zamrzeć w miejscu, jego myśli pędziły zbyt szybko, by mógł wyczytać je w jego oczach.

- Ja… dzięki, Neville – powiedział szczerze. Neville poczuł jak dłoń klepie ze wdzięcznością jego ramię i odwzajemnił uśmiech, trochę niezręcznie. – Naprawdę. Dzięki. To… Gringott. Oczywiście. Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałem?

Harry wydawał się właściwie mruczeć to teraz do siebie i gdzieś tam w Neville'u zrodziło się dziwne uczucie, że został oddalony. Harry prawdopodobnie nie nazwałby tak tego i nigdy celowo nie oddaliłby kogoś, ale tak się właśnie czuł.

W następnej sekundzie chłopak otrząsnął się, wysyłając mu nieznacznie przepraszające spojrzenie.

- Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, ale muszę uciekać… biblioteka. Mam coś do zrobienia. Innym razem, co?

- Pa, Harry – powiedział, nieco zdezorientowany, kiedy chłopak rzucił się do biegu.

Poprawił swoje torby i kontynuował swoją drogę w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego.

* * *

Alecto Carrow podniosła gwałtownie wzrok, kiedy drzwi jej gabinetu trzasnęły otwarte. Układała list do swojego brata, Amycusa, a teraz odłożyła swoje pióro, zamiast niego chwytając swoją różdżkę.

- Kto tam? – zawołała. Jeśli to był jakiś dzieciak, który szukał u niej pomocy z zadaniem z Obrony przed Czarną Magią… uniosła wyżej różdżkę, kiedy nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, gdzieś w swoim umyśle zastanawiając się, czy nie jest po prostu paranoiczką.

W następnej sekundzie oślepiający ból przeszył jej lewe ramię, a jej różdżka natychmiast uderzyła z brzdękiem o podłogę, kiedy z trudem powstrzymała się przed werbalizacją swojej agonii.

Ogarnął ją zimny strach, kiedy owinęła się wokół swojego płonącego bólem dodatku. Była wzywana? Zrobiła coś źle? Osunęła się na kolana, niemal wzdychając ulgą, kiedy ból przytępił się, po czym niemal całkowicie wyciszył.

Strach nie opuścił jej, tak samo jak gwałtowna magia znajdująca się w pokoju. Mroczna, odurzająca, _potężna_ magia, która pieściła jej skórę jak krawędź noża.

Wyważone kroki skierowały się w jej kierunku, spokojnie, miękko.

- Witam, pani profesor – wycedził aksamitny głos. Spojrzała w górę, po czym zmarszczyła brwi i przerażenie w jej brzuchu opadło do nowej otchłani przerażenia.

- P-panie Riddle – przywitała się, kaszląc, starając się wzmocnić swój głos. – Co to wszystko znaczy?

Wiedziała, że był ważny dla Czarnego Pana, w swojej… przychylności lub coś w tym stylu, gdyż przykazano jej być dla niego pobłażliwą (nie, żeby miała z tym problemy, był całkowicie genialny, w przeciwieństwie do innych kretynów, chociaż był półkrwi).

Zimny, okrutny uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta.

- Biorąc pod uwagę ten zwrot, zakładam, że nie wiesz, kim _naprawdę_ jestem. No, no, a oni pozwolili ci nauczać Obrony? Ale i tak przypuszczam, że pomysł, iż to śmierciożerca powinien nauczać tego przedmiotu zawsze był ironiczny…

- Nie mam pojęcia, co masz na myśli… - zaczęła automatycznie. Jej lewe ramię pulsowało dziko i nagle ogarnęło ją straszliwe uczucie. Był podróżnikiem w czasie, prawda? I jej znak…

- A teraz – mruknął – nie traćmy czasu na wyparcie lub wykręty. Nie jesteś Harrym, tak więc nie jesteś zdolna do poddawania się niewygodnym prawdą w żaden ujmujący sposób.

Przełknęła ślinę.

- K-kim naprawdę jesteś? – wyszeptała.

Mroczna magia drażniła ją i chłopiec przykucnął przed nią z tym czarującym uśmiechem wciąż znajdującym się na jego twarzy.

- Pozwól, że dam ci wskazówkę – odparł cicho.

Oślepiający ból ponownie napłynął do jej ramienia i krzyknęła, modląc się o to, by ktoś ja usłyszał, ale wiedząc, że tak nie będzie, gdyż sama zadbała o to, by na jej kwatery nałożone były odpowiednie tarcze.

- Mój Panie…? – Nie rozumiała. Widziała go z Czarnym Panem, nie było możliwości, by oni byli… niemożliwe było, by Czarny Pan był dwiema osobami na raz… i…

- Harry załapałby to do tej pory – westchnął, kręcąc głową, po czym wstał i okrążył jej leżącą na ziemi postać. – Ale ze względu na to, że mój czas jest ograniczony, oszczędzę ci tej agonii zbyt intensywnego myślenia… Jestem Czarnym Panem, kiedy wciąż był on młody, kiedy wciąż był tylko uczniem.

Objęło ją przerażające uczucie w jej sercu, wystarczające, by sprawić, że niemal zemdlała. Nie. Nie. To było…

- Ja… Czego ode mnie żądasz? – zapytała, starając się nie biadolić. – Mój Panie.

Wydał z siebie nieco zadowolony dźwięk, ale był on również całkowicie niebezpieczny.

- Cóż, to naprawdę proste, plotka głosi, że mówiłaś mojemu starszemu odpowiednikowi o moich działaniach…

- Przestanę! – obiecała, jej oddech był urwany, głos ledwie piskliwy. – Ja nie…

_Ból._

Wydawało jej się, jakby trwał on wiecznie, ponownie koncentrując się na jej lewym ramieniu i we wciąż logicznych zakątkach swojego umysłu wiedziała, że to wszystko działo się w taki sposób, by nigdy nie mogło zostać przypisane jednoznacznie jemu.

Genialne. Nienawidziła tego. Bezradności.

Krew sączyła jej się z ust, kiedy prawie przegryzła sobie język, miedziany posmak zalał jej kubki smakowe.

Kiedy to się skończyło, leżała na podłodze, dysząc, jej twarz zalana była łzami.

- Nie przerywaj mi ponownie, _Carrow_ – powiedział cicho.

Wciągnęła drżący oddech, milcząc, pragnąc, by ziemia połknęła ją w całości.

- Chcę, abyś przekazała Voldemortowi wiadomość ode mnie – kontynuował, jak gdyby nigdy mu nie przerwano. – Wyjątkową wiadomość, zrobisz to dla mnie?

- Wszystko – zgodziła się żarliwie.

Była to najgorsza sytuacja, w jakiej kiedykolwiek się znalazła – kiedy miała do czynienia ze starszym odpowiednikiem, to przynajmniej się tego spodziewała i mogła przygotować się na jego obecność. On w pewien sposób był bardziej przerażający niż Czarny Pan, był bowiem połączeniem pytań na temat tego, jakie były jasne rozkazy, szyderstwem i wyśmianiem jej słabości i poddaństwa.

- Co pragniesz, bym mu powiedziała, mój Panie?

- Powiedziała? – Uśmiech Riddle'a rozszerzył się, olśniewająco, ale był on lodowaty i wrogi, w jego oczach nie było absolutnie żadnego sumienia. – Powiedz mu, że to wojna.

A następnie jego różdżka śmignęła, szybciej niż błyskawica, i krew wylała się z jej pociętego brzucha.

- Pospiesz się teraz, pani profesor. Za pięć minut będziesz martwa i bezużyteczna.

Zachwiała się na nogach, ściskając ranę, wstrząśnięta, odrętwiała, nie będąc w stanie tego pojąć. To stało się tak nagle.

Spojrzała w dół.

Słowa. _Wyciął_ słowa na jej skórze.

_ON JEST MÓJ._

Przerażona podniosła na niego wzrok, zauważając, że podszedł do jej biurka i odwrócił się tylko po to, by unieść na nią brew, podnosząc kieliszek wina, który wznosił do samego siebie, jak gdyby w toaście.

Ledwie widząc na oczy, uciekła do Czarnego Pana.

* * *

Harry opadł na swoje zwyczajne miejsce obok Toma w Pokoju Wspólnym, później tego wieczora. Podczas kolacji cała sala była przygnębiona, wyciszona okrucieństwem tego, co nazwane zostało „Masakrą w Świętym Mungu".

Widział gazety, zdjęcia wywoływały u niego mdłości.

Fakt, że równocześnie dość jawnie zaatakowane zostało Ministerstwo tylko pogłębiał strach. To przypominało mu przebywanie w przeszłości, kiedy znak Grindewalda niemal każdego dnia plamił strony Proroka… och. Był głupi.

_Znak Grindewalda._

To był symbol, który narysowała Luna – symbol Insygniów Śmierci.

Zesztywniał. Grindewald próbował zdobyć Insygnia Śmierci? Ale w takim razie na pewno również Dumbledore musiał coś o nich wiedzieć?

- Co? – zapytał Tom, oczywiście wyłapując zmianę w jego postawie. Potrząsnął głową.

- To… nic – mruknął.

Dziedzic Slytherina przechylił głowę, wyraźnie tego nie kupując, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Myśli Harry'ego szalały.

Dumbledore musiał wiedzieć coś o Grindewaldzie, pamiętał, gdzieś w zakamarkach swojego umysłu, że niezła gadanina była o tym, iż Grindewald nie zaatakował Wielkiej Brytanii z powodu Dumbledore'a.

Tak więc Dumbledore musiał coś wiedzieć, to musiało być ze sobą powiązane, jakoś.

Czarny Pan nie zaprzestałby dominacji nad światem z powodu samych plotek i pogłosek… prawda? Nie wiedział.

A następnie Gringott. Musiał znaleźć sposób, by włamać się do skarbca Lestrange'ów, a do tego potrzebował Lestrange'a.

Jego wzrok skierował się w stronę rogu Pokoju Wspólnego, zatrzymując się na opadłej, przygnębionej postaci.

Powinien czuć większy żal do tego durnia, ale nie mógł – sukinsyn próbował go zabić! Jasne, nie podobała mu się myśl, że Cygnus był z tego powodu torturowany, ale nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu wygnaniu, przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy jego żądza zemsty pozostała niezaspokojona.

- No, teraz to jestem naprawdę ciekawy – zauważył Tom i z powrotem odwrócił swoje spojrzenie, wcale nie dziwiąc się tak bardzo, że Tom nie wrócił jeszcze do swojej podejrzanie wyglądającej książki i notatnika.

A skoro była już o tym mowa, musiał spalić ten notatnik, podejrzewając, że Tom pracował nad zaklęciem czasu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Hermiona i on skończą je pierwsi, przed Riddle'em.

- Czego? – zapytał, chociaż miał swoje podejrzenia.

Tom znajdował się na fotelu naprzeciwko niego – tym, na którym wylegiwał się, jakby był on jego tronem, kiedy nie był to środek nocy i tylko Harry był w pobliżu, by być świadkiem tego, jak kradnie dla siebie całą kanapę. Często zastanawiał się, dlaczego Tom nie robił tego innym razem, to nie tak, że nie mógłby sobie na to pozwolić.

Może nie podobała mu się myśl o dotknięciu tych, których uważał za gorszych? Już kiedyś wspomniał o takim obrzydzeniu do kontaktu fizycznego…

- Twojego nowego planu sabotażu – odparł Tom. Był w stanie poczuć jak reszta Ślizgonów zaczyna zwracać na nich raczej bardziej oczywistą uwagę po tym tępym oświadczeniu. – Przypuszczalnie wiążącego się z Lestrange'em?

- Jesteś przewrażliwiony.

- Ciągle na niego patrzysz.

- Jest przystojnym facetem – powiedział łagodnie Harry z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

Tom uniósł brwi. Abraxas zakrztusił się, najwyraźniej dławiąc się powietrzem, ale został zignorowany.

- Tak jak Tom – zauważył Abraxas, starając się brzmieć na cwanego. – A zatem twoja obrona przeciwko faktowi sabotażu jest nieważna.

Harry demonstracyjnie przyjrzał się porównawczo Tomowi, po czym zerknął ponownie na Lestrange'a.

- Lestrange jest bardziej w moim typie, bardziej, errr, męski.

Tom pochylił się, książka została teraz niemal odrzucona, obserwując go z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

- A co? – zapytał Harry, bardziej po to, by przerwać milczenie, niż z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu. – Jesteś zazdrosny?

Zevi ostro wciągnął powietrze.

- Niewiarygodnie – odpowiedział dziedzic Slytherina.

Uśmieszek Harry'ego zachwiał się, po czym udało mu się go złapać pod niebezpiecznym, w pewien sposób zaborczym sposobie, w jaki Tom mu się przyglądał.

Nie był do końca pewny czy Tom żartował, czy nie, trudno było stwierdzić to z powodu dobrych umiejętności aktorskich Toma.

- A co? – zripostował Riddle, przechylając głowę. – Próbujesz sprawić, bym był zazdrosny?

- Ja… - Harry poczuł się nagle bardzo zaskoczony. Pogubiony.

- Ponieważ biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem psychopatą, który wie, gdzie śpisz, to prawdopodobnie nie jest dobry pomysł.

Przez minutę wpatrywali się w siebie i Harry był w stanie niemal wyczuć budujące się napięcie.

- Wiesz, czy istnieje jakieś tło do historii między Dumbledore'em a Grindewaldem? – zapytał nagle.

Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek.


	128. Rozdział 128

Za zbetowanie rozdziału piękne podziękowania składam **Himitsu**! :)

**Veniti**, och, w takim razie nie zazdroszczę takiego rozdarcia emocjonalnego - mam nadzieję, że lepiej się dzisiaj czujesz :). Ta wiosna w barwach śniegu całkowicie mnie dobija, zatem wolę ją przemilczeć. I masz rację, teraz znów skupiamy się głównie na emocjach, co nie znaczy oczywiście, że nic się nie będzie działo - biorąc pod uwagę, że zmierzamy powoli do końca, a żaden z chłopaków nie zrealizował jeszcze swojego planu... **Jousette**, a ja przyznam, że Tom czasami zadziwia mnie tą swoją mieszanką emocjonalną - chciałabym umieć wierzyć w niego tak jak ty ;). Mnie również bardzo intryguje taki zagubiony w swoich emocjach Tom, to kiedy jest niepewny. Nie potrafię pojąć tego dokładnie tak samo jak ty. :) **Cookies. Alice**, myślę że rozumiem, iż może być to trudniejsze - sama nie mam niestety porównania i nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić jak byłoby w moim przypadku, ale z pewnością komentowanie przemyśleń bohaterów i ich toku rozumowania jest trudne. Dlatego szczególnie mocno cieszę się z każdego komentarza, który się pod takimi rozdziałami pojawia :). Co do Toma i jego znajomości tych definicji - myślę, że jest to w pewnym sensie uzasadnione. Tom jako psychopata nie rozumie emocji. Trudno mi stwierdzić czy je odczuwa, ale nawet jeśli tak jest, to nie zawsze potrafi je opisać. Znajomość takich definicji jest dla niego w pewnym sensie mechanizmem obronnym - nauczył się po prostu rozpoznawać podstawę ludzkiego zachowania. Ludźmi kierują w dużej mierze emocje, a zatem rozumiejąc źródło tych emocji potrafi przewidzieć zachowanie jednostek. Ale tak, z pewnością jest to przerażające ;). Nic nie szkodzi, że komentarz jest krótki, ważne, że jest - to już samo w sobie jest dla mnie wystarczającą nagrodą za tłumaczenie :). **Evolution**, cieszę się w takim razie, że ci się podobał. Refleksje nad związkiem Harry'ego i Toma to coś, co lubię najbardziej, cieszę się zatem, że również i ty czerpałaś z tego przyjemność :). Także bardzo lubię punkty widzenia Toma, są wprawdzie nieco trudniejsze do tłumaczenia, ale z całą pewnością tego warte - całkowicie zgadzam się z tym, że Tom jest człowiekiem o wielkim umyśle... Myślę, że wspomniane przez ciebie podobieństwo było zabiegiem celowym. Opisane przez ciebie odczucia w czasie czytania każdego z tych porównań były niesamowicie ciekawe do czytania, ale niestety nie wiem, w jaki sposób mogłabym je skomentować - dlatego wybacz, ale tak cicho je pominę :). Jeżeli tylko nie zapomnę, to postaram się ciebie przed tym ostrzec - chociaż może sama to zauważysz? Nie wiem, czy będzie to jakoś bardzo ciekawa analiza ich związku, ale mnie niezwykle przypadła do gustu, tak więc... rozumiesz :). Wiadomość Toma z pewnością jest niezwykle, niezwykle zaborcza i zgadzam się całą sobą z twoimi przemyśleniami - z jednej strony człowiek się nad nią zachwyca, a z drugiej przeraża faktem, że przecież przekazana została w tak brutalny sposób... Tom jest mistrzem manipulacji, Harry, mimo wszystko, wciąż wiele musi się nauczyć... Do finału mimo wszystko trochę jednak zostało, chociaż... cóż, tak, wszystko powoli do niego właśnie zmierza. **Mangha**, absolutnie nie zazdroszczę zabrania dostępu do internetu. Tom robi się bezwzględny, masz rację - chociaż czy nie zawsze taki był? Teraz po prostu coraz mniej się przejmuje tym, by to ukrywać... Harry'emu czasami nie do końca udaje się pogrywanie z Tomem - jak widać było właśnie po tym tekście z Lestrange'em. Ale przynajmniej próbował :). Co do tekstu Toma, którego nie rozumiałaś - cóż, szczerze mówiąc był to dość dosadny tekst sugerujący związek. Harry próbował wywołać u Toma zazdrość, co ten oczywiście od razu zrozumiał. Riddle po prostu zwrócił mu uwagę na to, że może nie być to do końca taki dobry pomysł, gdyż jest psychopatą i jeżeli już poczuje tą zazdrość, to nie będzie się hamował w poskramianiu jej, a po prostu... cóż, znajdzie sposób na to, aby jej nie czuć - najprościej mówiąc, uczucie zazdrości mogłoby wywołać u niego nagłą chęć seksu z Harrym. To właśnie miał na myśli mówiąc, że jest mu znajome miejsce, w którym sypia Harry. A za tłumaczenie nie ma co dziękować ;).

Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję wszystkim komentującym za to, że dzielicie się ze mną swoją opinią. Dziękuję także wszystkim czytającym, gdyż nieustannie zadziwia mnie wasza ilość. To dzięki wam wszystkim to tłumaczenie istnieje, bez was nigdy nie doszłabym tak daleko...

Mam nadzieję, że czytanie poniższego rozdziału będzie dla was przyjemnością :).

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto dwudziesty ósmy**

Wielka Sala wypełniona była szeptanymi na ucho pogłoskami, przyciszonymi rozmowami i krótkimi spojrzeniami w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Brakowało przy nim Dumbledore'a, tak samo jak profesor Carrow.

Zevi zacisnął wargi.

Co się stało? Spojrzał w bok na Toma, ponieważ jego Pan zazwyczaj wiedział o wszystkim, co się działo, ale jego twarz była bezbarwna i malowała się na niej tylko niewyraźna, bezinteresowna ciekawość.

Zwrócił wzrok na Harry'ego, ale również na jego twarzy nie było żadnych wskazówek – były Gryfon wydawał się w ogóle nie zauważać całego tego zamieszania, chociaż jego ramiona były nieznacznie napięte. Ściskał swój kubek kawy, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, wyglądając na zagubionego w myślach.

Skierował spojrzenie z powrotem na Toma, zauważając, że jego Pan także przyglądał się teraz Harry'emu, chociaż robił to dyskretnie i niczego nie powiedział. Dwójka wymieniła spojrzenia, ale nie był na tyle zaznajomiony z ich językiem, by rozgryźć co to oznaczało.

Harry wrócił do swojej kawy.

Zevi osobiście nigdy nie był wielkim miłośnikiem kawy, wydawało mu się być to za bardzo amerykańskie, zdecydowanie wolał herbatę (brytyjską, oczywiście, nie tę obrzydliwą z innych krajów), ale przypuszczał, że Harry nabawił się tego nawyku z powodu konieczności otrzymania dodatkowego zastrzyku kofeiny, który pomagał mu nie zasnąć. Chłopiec praktycznie cierpiał na bezsenność, nawet jeśli sprawy miały się lepiej niż wcześniej.

- Co się dzieje? – wyszeptał Abraxas.

Profesor McGonagall podniosła się, wyraz jej twarzy z trudem hamował surowe zmarszczenie brwi.

- Dzisiejsze zajęcia zostały odwołane – stwierdziła czymś, co wciąż mentalnie nazwał u niej „głosem prefekta Gryffindoru". – W związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami, jakie miały miejsce, urzędnik Ministerstwa odwiedzi nas pod koniec tego tygodnia.

Szmer głosów stał się jeszcze głośniejszy, a następnie nadleciała poczta i wszystko pogrążyło się w jeszcze większym bałaganie.

Przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu beznamiętnie, obserwując setki wirujących i plączących się piór, pogniecionych kawałków pergaminu i pojawiające się zamiennie wyrazy smutku lub radości.

Oczy Toma nie zmieniły się ani trochę, kiedy czarny jastrząb wylądował przed nim, trzymając duże pudło, ale wszyscy w pobliżu, którzy wiedzieli, co to oznacza, zesztywnieli – a najbardziej Harry. Napięcie jego ramion stało się jeszcze bardziej widoczne, jego zaciskające się wokół kawy knykcie pobladły, ale wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się.

To, samo w sobie, było niepokojące.

Tom spojrzał na Harry'ego z ukosa, machając różdżką nad pakunkiem, rzucając kilka wykrywających uroków, po czym w końcu pozwolił paczce rozwikłać się z jej więzów.

Zevi nagle zapragnął nie jeść wcześniej śniadania, jego żołądek gwałtownie ścisnęły lodowate mdłości.

- Genialne – mruknął Tom, chociaż jego oczy pociemniały, stając się niemal czarne, powodując, że Harry spojrzał na niego obojętnie.

- Jestem zaniepokojony tym, że mówisz „genialne", widząc moją odciętą głowę.

Tom podniósł wzrok na chłopca, z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, chociaż był on w pewnym sensie wymuszony, nieswobodny.

- Właściwie, to nie jest twoja głowa. To się nazywa transmutacja. Uczymy się tego na zajęciach.

- To obrzydliwe – powiedział spokojnie Harry i Zevi nie był pewny czy był zszokowany, zbulwersowany, czy pod wrażeniem tego, jak spokojny chłopiec się wydawał. – Weź moją… _tę_ pieprzoną głowę z tego cholernego stołu.

- Czyli nie mogę jej zatrzymać? – zapytał Tom, podnosząc brwi, dokuczliwie, i oczy Harry'ego błysnęły niebezpiecznie w jego kierunku.

Tom skierował na to różdżkę - to wyglądało jak głowa Harry'ego, to wyglądało niepokojąco podobnie do odciętej głowy Harry'ego, i gdyby to _jego_, a nie Harry'ego głowa znajdowała się na tym miejscu, zwymiotowałby – przemieniając to i modlił się, by w swojej prawdziwej formie było to coś mniej groteskowego. Nie było.

Ktoś faktycznie zwymiotował, pierwszoroczny u dołu stołu, i to zwróciło uwagę wszystkich znajdujących się w Sali. To była kolejna… _kurwa_, profesor Carrow! Zacisnął rękę na ustach. Wolałby już oberwać tłuczkiem albo… cokolwiek innego.

Nie był tchórzem i wiedział, że Tom nie miał żadnego pożytku z kogokolwiek o słabym żołądku, ale… _Merlinie_. Dziedzic Slytherina wyglądał na zupełnie niewzruszonego.

- Myślę, że będziecie potrzebowali nowego nauczyciela do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Minerwo – stwierdził tylko uprzejmie.

- Panie Riddle… co to… co to _ma znaczyć_? – wrzasnęła McGonagall, z trudem udało jej się utrzymać panowanie nad głosem. Jej twarz przybrała dziwny, zielonkawy odcień.

Nie winił jej za to. To było okropne… i Salazarze… mieli jeść na tym stole.

- A co się stało z utrzymywaniem dyskrecji? – dopytywał się Harry. – Co _zrobiłeś_?

Tom, irytująco, nie odpowiedział. Harry zacisnął pięści, tym razem nie czuł potrzeby zaciskania ich wokół swojego kubka z kawą. Przez ułamek sekundy Zevi wyobrażał sobie, co by się stało, gdyby Harry walnął Toma w twarz tak, jak najwyraźniej pragnął zrobić - i zobaczył jak Tom przesuwa się nieznacznie, jak gdyby tego oczekiwał – po czym wyrzucił to teoretyzowanie ze swojej głowy, klasyfikując je jako herezję.

- _Panie Riddle!_

Tom nie spojrzał na nią, przez moment ponownie zatrzymując wzrok na Harrym.

- Jeśli nie odpowiesz, zmuszona będę postawić ci szlaban… Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie jak _poważne_ to jest? Z powodu tej śmierci wszczęte zostanie pełne śledztwo…

Tom roześmiał się, absolutnie lodowato i on, wraz z każdym Ślizgonem, zerknął mimowolnie na „Chłopca, Który Przeżył", aby zobaczyć, jak ten to przyjmie, modląc się, by zrobił to dobrze.

Zaczął zastanawiać się, kiedy przydzielili robotę radzenia sobie z Tomem Harry'emu i kiedy stał się on jedyną osobą, której ufali pod względem swojego Pana, stosunkowo bez zazdrości. Harry i Tom… w dzisiejszych czasach po prostu byli, i widział Toma, kiedy Harry zniknął lub został zraniony, i to było _ZŁE._ Dlatego też nie mógł mieć pretensji do tego, że został odsunięty na bok.

- Nie ma konieczności wszczynania śledztwa – powiedział ich Pan. – Profesor Carrow zmarła, gdyż zdradziła swoich przełożonych i bez względu na wszelkie tajemnicze aspekty jej morderstwa, była śmierciożercą, który złożył swój los w ręce Mrocznego Lorda, nie twoje.

- W takim razie dlaczego zostało to wysłane tobie? – dopytywała się zastępczyni dyrektora, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. – Przemienione w taki sposób, by wyglądało jak głowa pana Pottera?

Tom ukazał swoje znudzenie poprzez przyglądanie się swoim paznokciom.

- Ponieważ Voldemort próbował – co mu się nie udało, nawiasem mówiąc – dać mi coś do zrozumienia. Coś jeszcze? Nie? Fantastycznie.

A następnie syknął coś, zanim ktokolwiek mógłby wyrazić jakiś sprzeciw, swoje ostatnie słowa kierując najprawdopodobniej do Harry'ego, skoro był on jedynym, który mógł zrozumieć wężomowę.

Tom chwycił ramię chłopca i wyciągnął Harry'ego z Sali.

Ślizgoni uwiędli bez nich do czegoś w kolorze szarości.

* * *

Harry wątpił, by ktokolwiek inny mógł to dostrzec, ale on był w stanie _wyczuć_ buzujące pod swoim lodowatym więzieniem emocje Toma, wyciekające do niego w postaci brutalnej zapalczywości uścisku na jego ramieniu.

Szedł wraz z nim do jakiegokolwiek tam miejsca się kierowali nie z powodu jakiegokolwiek zaufania czy uległości, a ze ścisłej świadomości tego, gdzie zaciskały się bezlitosne i uporczywe palce Toma – wokół jego nadgarstka i jego pulsu. Normalnie Tom chwyciłby jego przedramię lub nadramię, a wiedział doskonale, że działanie to było zamierzone.

Młody Czarny Pan był prawdopodobnie w stanie wyczuć kołatanie jego serca poprzez uderzenia w jego nadgarstku, nieregularnie trzepoczące z powodu widoku swojej własnej _głowy_ na stole podczas śniadania. Nikt nie mógłby patrzeć na to całkowicie bez wzdrygnięcia lub wykazania jakiejkolwiek innej reakcji, nawet Tom, gdyby ich role zostały odwrócone.

Tak więc pozwolił na ten uścisk, dotrzymując kroku szaleńczemu tempu Toma.

Zatrzymali się w jakiejś pustej klasie i dopiero wtedy Tom uwolnił go.

- Masz pytania.

- Co to, do _cholery_, było? – zapytał cicho. – O ile mi wiadomo, to czy Voldemort nie powinien myśleć, że masz teraz wymazaną pamięć i zostałeś mu porwany?

- To zbyt ograniczające. Nie zamierzam dłużej niż to konieczne zgrywać ofiary, skoro utrzymywanie takiej fasady nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści. Mam plany, mam termin ostateczny, o czym dobrze wiesz, nie mam czasu na to, by zajmować się jego opinią na mój temat… poza tym, Carrow mówiła mu o moich działaniach.

Umysł Harry'ego zatrzymał się na sekundę.

_Zmarła, gdyż zdradziła swoich przełożonych…_

- Zabiłeś Carrow? – zapytał, ostrożnie panując nad swoim głosem.

- Oczywiście – powiedział Tom bez wyrzutów sumienia. – Nie miałem zamiaru powstrzymywać się przed odpłaceniem mu się.

- Tak więc zabiłeś Carrow w odpowiedzi na to, że Voldemort próbował usunąć ci pamięć – oświadczył Harry, nieznacznie rozdrażniony i ogarnęło go dokuczliwe uczucie, że powinien być bardziej przerażony. – A on odpłacił ci się w taki sposób i… to wojna czy co?

- W gruncie rzeczy, tak – odparł spokojnie Riddle.

- **Tom!** – warknął. – Niech cię szlag, powinieneś popracować nad swoim temperamentem, nie możesz po prostu… ona jest martwa!

- Tak, zdałem sobie z tego sprawę mniej więcej wtedy, gdy otworzył się jej rozcięty brzuch – wycedził Tom.

- Nie możesz tak po prostu zabijać ludzi!

Tom obszedł go, a w następnej sekundzie ręce zacisnęły się po obu stronach jego głowy i chłopiec pochylił się, by ich twarze znalazły się na równym poziomie.

- **Zdecydowanie wystarczająco wiele razy ostrzegałem go, by trzymał się z dala ode mnie i tego, co do mnie należy.**

- Tak więc zamieniłem cię w mordercę; czuję się o wiele lepiej – zripostował kwaśno Harry.

- Zasługiwała na śmierć – szepnął ostro Tom, przesuwając ręce na jego ramiona.

- Straciłeś nad sobą kontrolę – sprzeczał się. – To nie był logiczny plan. To nie jesteś ty.

- Nie – zaprzeczył Tom, bardzo cicho, prawie delikatnie. – To jestem w znacznym stopniu ja. I ty o tym wiesz, po prostu zamykasz się na prawdę, jak to ty.

Harry wyszarpnął swoje ramię, osłaniając przed chłopcem swoją Obręcz Monachijską, tak na wszelki wypadek.

- W takim razie dlaczego dopiero teraz ujawniasz ten aspekt swojej osobowości?

Jego żołądek ściskał się.

- No właśnie, dlaczego – mruknął Tom. – Jesteś przerażony?

- Nie.

- Wstrząśnięty? Zaniepokojony? Wypierasz się tego?

- Nieznacznie dwa pierwsze – odpowiedział ostrożnie Harry. Tom milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając się mu.

- Mogę bez chwili namysłu zaatakować armię Voldemorta i on o tym wie, chociaż niezbyt dba o pojedyncze jednostki – zaczął chłopiec. – On, z drugiej strony, nie może zrobić praktycznie nic moim siłom, jeśli nie chce się spierać z paradoksem czasowym… Natomiast ty…

Palce Toma zacisnęły się mocniej wokół jego ramion.

- Szczerze mówiąc, to on i tak już próbuje mnie zabić – mruknął nonszalancko Harry.

- Co sprawia, iż żadnej różnicy nie robi to, czy zniszczę go z powodu jego śmiałości – zripostował chłodno Tom, dotrzymując mu kroku.

- Nie chcę, byś zabijał w moim imieniu! Nienawidzę tego!

- No cóż, ja nie chcę, byś lgnął do takich lekkomyślnych, samobójczych sytuacji, które kończą się twoim bliskim spotkaniem ze śmiercią w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ponieważ masz przytłaczający kompleks bohatera, ale i tak to robisz. – Tom wzruszył ramionami. – Planujesz przestać robić to w najbliższym czasie?

- Ty draniu! To zupełnie inne…

- Och tak? – zakwestionował delikatnie Tom. – Jedyne co widzę, to że obaj mamy cechy, które wzbudzają u drugiego wstręt, z którymi będziemy musieli w pewnym momencie dojść do kompromisu, skoro już o tym mówimy. Zmienię swoje metody, kiedy ty zmienisz swoje, Złoty Chłopcze. A do tego czasu nie waż się mnie pouczać.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Co do innych powodów, dlaczego ci o tym mówię… kiedy zobaczy, że nie może się do mnie dostać, będzie miał zamiar użyć ciebie przeciwko mnie, ponieważ jesteś jedyną osobą, którą może wykorzystać przeciwko mnie, i twoich przyjaciół przeciwko tobie, by być w stanie w ogóle tobą manipulować.

Tom ostrzegał go, jeszcze raz przytłaczając go całą sytuacją.

Nie był pewien co z tym zrobić.

- Czy jego zagrażanie mi może sprawić, że zrobisz to, czego pragnie? – zapytał Harry, badając grunt, oceniając. Tom przyglądał mu się oceniająco przez kilka sekund, po czym ponownie odwrócił się do drzwi.

- Wolałbym się tego nie dowiedzieć. Troska o ciebie jest już wystarczającym przekleństwem, nie trzeba do niej dodawać jeszcze odpowiedzialności. Uważaj na siebie.

- Zamierzasz znowu mu się odpłacić, prawda? – zapytał Harry, dotrzymując mu kroku, prosto, przygryzając wargę.

- Tak. I, tak przy okazji, nic co powiesz tego nie zmieni, kochanie.

Harry chwycił go za rękę, silnym uściskiem pociągając nieznacznie zaskoczonego Toma, by zatrzymał się.

- W takim razie _ty_ też uważaj na siebie. Ta cała pieprzona troska jest obustronna.

Minął go, nie dając mu szansy na odpowiedź.

* * *

Ona i Ron złapali Harry'ego w sowiarni, w której wysyłał list do Syriusza. Kiedy ich zauważył, wyraz jego twarzy zaczął przypominać osaczonego węża, który kulił się przed nimi defensywnie. To złamało jej serce.

- Unikasz nas – powiedział bez ogródek Ron. Harry westchnął, przeczesując palcami swoje poczochrane włosy.

- Możemy nie przeprowadzać tej rozmowy teraz? Miałem dość okropny dzień.

- Nie. – Ron skrzyżował ramiona. – Przeprowadzimy ją teraz. Bez wymówek. Co to za przepowiednia i dlaczego nam o niej nie powiedziałeś? Jesteśmy twoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi!

Harry przymknął na chwilę oczy i wydawało się, jakby próbował poradzić sobie z bólem głowy.

- Jasne, krzycz o tym tak, by cały świat to usłyszał, dlaczego by nie? – mruknął Potter, po czym ponownie westchnął.

- I co to było za zamieszanie tego ranka przy stole Slytherinu?

- Głowa Carrow.

Cisza. Wnętrzności Hermiony wykręciły się z szoku, obrzydzenia, przerażenia. Nie. Nie ma mowy. Nie wierzyła w to. Ona…

- M-mówisz poważnie? – wyszeptała. – To okropne.

- Dlaczego? – Ron zmarszczył brwi. – Była żałosną, śmierciożercowatą szumowiną. – Rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie, który spowodowało, że chłopak skulił się, chociaż jego szczęka i tak zacisnęła się uparcie.

- _Dlaczego?_

- Ponieważ Tom i Voldemort wypowiedzieli sobie wojnę, a zatem, oczywiście, wszyscy inni zostaną w nią wciągnięci – odparł Harry bezbarwnym tonem, jego oczy pociemniały. – Głupi dupek zamierza wpakować się w kłopoty.

- Merlinie – wymamrotał Ron z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Dlaczego się kłócą?

Ale Hermiona myślała zaciekle, jej wzrok wwiercał się w jej najlepszego przyjaciela.

- O ciebie – stwierdziła, ale nie oskarżycielsko.

To był po prostu fakt.

Gdzieś w tym wszystkim, za wymówkami i usprawiedliwieniami, jakie przedstawiali reszcie świata, Tom i Voldemort w pewnym stopniu walczyli o Harry'ego. Nie znała szczegółów, ale była pewna, że Harry był w to w jakiś sposób wmieszany.

Ron spoglądał raz na nią, raz na Harry'ego. Potter zacisnął pięści.

- Chodzi o to – kontynuował – że Voldemort nie może zaatakować Toma albo żadnego ze śmierciożerców Toma…

- Ale może zaatakować ciebie. Jesteś słabym punktem Toma – skończyła za niego. Harry skrzywił się na to słowo i, lekko podirytowana, ale niemniej jednak poważna, przewróciła oczami. – To nie sprawia, że jesteś _słaby_, no naprawdę, Harry, jesteś najsilniejszą osobą jaką znam.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się słabo i przez chwilę czuła się, jakby ostatnich kilka miesięcy w ogóle się nie wydarzyło. Ale wtedy uśmiech znowu zniknął, zamieniając się na tą obojętność, której nie potrafiła znieść.

- Skąd wiesz, że Harry jest słabym punktem Toma? – zapytał Ron rozsądnym tonem. – Ten drań o nikogo się nie troszczy.

Wysłała mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

- Widziałeś ich w swoim towarzystwie? – zażądała.

- Nie za bardzo, zazwyczaj nawzajem się przygaszają – oparł Ron, wysyłając Harry'emu przepraszające spojrzenie.

- A wtedy na przykład, kiedy Harry był w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, kiedy jego serce się zatrzymało? – nie dawała za wygraną.

Jak mógł tego _nie_ widzieć? To było oczywiste. A może to tylko kobiety były w stanie odczytać podtekst, który był tak jasny, że mogłaby być na jego podstawie dosłownie pisana cała fabuła?

- Niczego wtedy nie zrobił, nie powiedział ani słowa i oddalił się od Harry'ego w momencie, w którym udało się go ustabilizować…

- Och, na miłość boską, Ronaldzie! – Wzniosła ręce ku niebu. – Nie pamiętasz, jaki wtedy byłeś? Byłeś zrozpaczony... – Jego twarz poczerwieniała do koloru jego włosów. - …i zadawałeś mnóstwo pytań, które pewnie uznawał za głupie i _Tom Riddle_ nie powiedział ani słowa… nie obrażał cię, nie odwdzięczył ci się, kiedy próbowałeś go _uderzyć_, ani razu nie usiadł i był blady jak ściana. Czy widziałeś, by był taki kiedykolwiek wcześniej?

Ron milczał. To mówiło samo za siebie.

Odwróciła się do Harry'ego, zauważając, że wpatrywał się w nią.

- Ron próbował uderzyć Toma? – W jego głosie było coś dość dzikiego i niebezpiecznego, co sprawiło, że chciała odsunąć od niego swojego chłopaka, chociaż przecież jej umysł wiedział, że Harry nigdy nie skrzywdziłby świadomie któregoś z nich.

Natychmiast obiecała sobie nigdy nie wspominać o momencie, w którym sama go uderzyła – Riddle był taki irytujący! Seksistowska świnia.

- Byłeś ranny! – zaprotestował rudzielec. – Co miałem myśleć?

- Ojej, no nie wiem – wycedził ostro Harry. – „Och jej, nastąpił atak śmierciożerców, który z _nich_ zrobił dziurę w klatce piersiowej mojego najlepszego przyjaciela?"

- Nie ufam Riddle'owi.

- To nie daje ci prawa do uderzenia go!

- Tak naprawdę go nie uderzyłem! – zawył Ron. – Poza tym to było wieki temu.

Wzrok Harry'ego mógł sprawić, że duch sam by się egzorcyzmował. Powietrze stało się nagle bardzo napięte i z niepokojem przekręcała w palcach kosmyk swoich włosów.

- A co z przepowiednią? – zapytała cicho. Wciąż posiadające ostrą, laserową przenikliwość oczy zwróciły się na nią, kiedy Harry skupił na niej swoją uwagę. Jego ramiona opadły.

- _Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana…_

* * *

Tom nie zwlekał za bardzo ze swoim odwetem, użył po prostu tego, co miał pod ręką – różdżki i znajomości tajników Mrocznego Znaku.

Był całkiem zadowolony z wyniku i zastanawiał się z roztargnieniem, co by Harry pomyślał, gdyby się o tym dowiedział. A następnie skarcił samego siebie. Nie potrzebował ani nie chciał aprobaty Harry'ego.

Z całą pewnością jej nie potrzebował, w każdym razie. Wprawdzie aprobata Harry'ego zwykła być miłą niespodzianką, zwłaszcza jeśli wiązało się to z wywoływaniem lęku, ale nie poszukiwał jej namiętnie.

Poza tym, tracenie czasu na pokonywanie swojego starszego odpowiednika lub dokonywanie dramatycznych prób usunięcia go tym samym ze sceny nie miało sensu; miał inne, bardziej ważne priorytety.

Jak zaklęcie czasu, którego stworzenie okazało się być jeszcze trudniejsze niż się tego spodziewał. Było niesamowicie wiele elementów, które musiał zmanipulować i ze sobą na stałe połączyć. To wszystko musiało być również w stanie wyjątkowo wiązać się z Harrym, a Harry musiał zrobić jeszcze coś, co mógłby zamienić w horkruksa.

Jego dusza była idealna.

No cóż. To było tego warte, jeśli końcową nagrodą był Harry.

- Witaj, Tom – przywitał go radosny głos. Zamarł, spoglądając na siadającą koło niego dziewczynę, która _dziergała_.

To była _ona_.

Powstrzymał swoją twarz od wykręcenia się z irytacji. Och, jak denerwująca była ta dziewczyna. Była jak chwast – pojawiała się wszędzie tam, gdzie nie powinna być, dzika i nieposłuszna… trochę jak Harry, właściwie, ale Harry nie był tak nieznośnie milutki.

- Lovegood – odpowiedział neutralnie. – Chciałaś czegoś?

- Harry jest uroczą osobą – powiedziała mu cicho, od niechcenia. – Ale jest bardzo uszkodzony. Dokładnie jak ty.

- A ty powinnaś trzymać język za zębami w sprawach, które cię nie dotyczą.

Podniosła na niego wzrok, jej lazurowe oczy przeszywały go.

- Obaj jesteście tacy zamknięci, nie ufacie sobie i boicie się być w swoim towarzystwie wrażliwi… ale jesteście wrażliwi, obaj, ponieważ się kochacie, bez względu na to czy się do tego przyznajecie, czy nie.

Och, na LITOŚĆ BOSKĄ. Nie znowu.

- Jestem psychopatą. Ja. Nie. Kocham.

- Kochasz go – upierała się, nie przejmując się nim. – Na tyle, na ile ty, psychopata, potrafisz kochać… albo mieć obsesję… względem kogoś. A on kocha ciebie. – Jej zazwyczaj rozmarzone oczy były smutne. – To cię przeraża.

- Przestań czytać tanie romansidła i pozwalać, by sprawiały, że masz wypaczony obraz znajdującego się wokół ciebie świata – odciął się jej lodowato. – Brzmisz śmiesznie.

- Nie wiesz co z nim robić, tak więc na niego naciskasz. Naciskasz, szukając jego granicy wytrzymałości, ponieważ jedynie ten nacisk może, jak wierzysz, sprawić, że znowu poczujesz się wolny od tej wrażliwości, którą tak gardzisz. Ale zrani bardziej ciebie niż jego, jeśli znajdziesz tę granicę, jeśli naciśniesz zbyt mocno. Złamane serca nie mogą boleć i zniszczy cię widok tego, jak uchodzą z niego życie i emocje, zwłaszcza wtedy, jeśli to ty to spowodujesz, jakkolwiek bardzo możesz teraz gardzić jego sentymentalizmem.

- To chyba dobrze w takim razie, że nie zamierzam go złamać – oświadczył, odwracając się od niej, mając całkowicie dość tego tematu. Podskoczyła, podążając za nim.

- Cóż, nigdy nie zamierzałeś stać się także swoim starszy odpowiednikiem – zauważyła cicho. Jego plecy napięły się, ale nie okazał żadnej innej reakcji z powodu jej osobliwej wiedzy. – Harry nigdy nie otworzyłby się na nikogo tak, jak na ciebie, wiesz? On jest… inny w twoim towarzystwie.

Odwrócił się jeszcze raz, podejrzewając, że podążyłaby za nim nawet do miejsce, które jeszcze mniej nadawałoby się na taką okropną rozmowę.

- Myślisz, że nie jestem tego świadom? – zapytał lodowato, ledwie panując nad sobą. – Nie jestem głupi. Czy to ma jakiś cel?

- Nie. – Wzruszyła ramionami. Przymknął oczy, modląc się o cierpliwość, wyczuwając, że jego przysięga nie pozwala mu skrzywdzić jej tak, jak pragnąłby to zrobić.

- Dlaczego w takim razie za mną chodzisz?

- Ponieważ wyglądasz bez niego pusto i ta niewypełniona przestrzeń sprawia, że jestem smutna.

Zacisnął szczękę.

Właściwie była ona jeszcze gorsza niż Granger.

* * *

Harry w końcu skończył rozmawiać z Ronem i Hermioną.

Czuł się, jak gdyby wielki ciężar, którego nawet nie był świadom, został zdjęty z jego ramion. Przyjęli to… dobrze, biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, lepiej, gdy wyjaśniał już im teorię, do jakiej doszedł wraz z Tomem.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z czymś, co podejrzanie przypominało zdumienie.

Jej zaklęcie także szło dość dobrze, zaklęcie czasu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego wersja była mniej skomplikowana niż ta Toma, ponieważ podczas jego rzucania nie będzie próbował przeciwstawić się paradoksowi.

Wszystko powoli szło do przodu.

Poprzedniej nocy Tom stwierdził, że nie wie nic na temat sprawy Dumbledore/Grindewald, za wyjątkiem tego, że podobno w pewnym stopniu znali się przed wojną – i to wcale nie powodowało, że jego brzuch zaciskał się z niepokoju.

Poprzednia noc… skulił się na tą myśl.

Dlaczego w ogóle wciąż _przegrywał_ z Tomem?! To było irytujące. Nie miał ku temu żadnego powodu – Tom nie mógł w żaden sposób używać przeciw niemu jego przyjaciół… Nie mógł już używać przeciw niemu jego przyjaciół? W takim razie dlaczego wciąż zachowywał się tak, jak gdyby miał się o co obawiać?

Ponieważ Tom miał inną broń.

Widział, jak Harry zareagował na Wieży Astronomicznej, co czuł tak niesamowicie dawno temu, a to pogorszyło się od plotek do tego stopnia, że kiedy Tom zaczął robić coś choćby trochę przypominającego to, on po prostu… kulił się ze strachu. To było żałosne.

To nie tak, że Tom mógłby kiedykolwiek posunąć się tak daleko… prawda? Chciał myśleć, że to była jedynie sztuczka, że Tom nie narzucałby się mu tylko po to, by coś udowodnić.

Problem polegał na tym, że nie był tego pewien. Okropne byłoby, gdyby to była prawda.

Harry wiedział instynktownie, że wszelkie zaufanie, jakie pokładał w chłopcu zniknęłoby, gdyby Tom zrobił coś takiego, nawet jeśli i kiedy powiedziałby mu, aby przestał.

Samo myślenie o tym powodowało, że pragnął się skulić.

To był jeden jedyny… obszar… do którego nie chciał się zbliżać, nie za bardzo. Ten cały obszar „wszyscy zakładają, że się w sobie durzymy". Nie chciał do niego wchodzić. Toma to nie obchodziło.

Tom miał tę przewagę, jak gdyby kiedykolwiek jej potrzebował, i nie wykazywał żadnej skłonności do szczególnie rozważnego korzystania z tego zagrożenia.

Musiał pozbyć się tego zagrożenia… tylko jak?

Musiał także znaleźć więcej horkruksów, skoro już o tym mowa… i, Merlinie, nie zamierzał teraz wgłębiać się w listę wszystkiego, co musiał zrobić.

Płacz.

Ktoś płakał.

Zamarł w pół kroku, zastanawiając się czy nie powinien po prostu spokojnie wycofać się i pójść w przeciwną stronę… przesunął się do przodu.

Czy ktoś potrzebował pomocy?

Nie mógł po prostu… Lestrange.

_Lestrange płakał._

Nigdy nie czuł się tak niezręcznie. Wycofał się chwiejnie, żałując, że w ogóle się w to mieszał.

Deski zaskrzypiały.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

O nie.


	129. Rozdział 129

Za betę bardzo dziękuję **Himitsu**.

**neko246**, cieszę się niezmiernie, że podoba ci się moje tłumaczenie :). Co do pozostania tej rozmowy między Harrym a Lestrange'em - myślę, że tak, lepiej byłoby, gdyby Tom się o tym nie dowiedział, ale, jak przekonasz się w dzisiejszym rozdziale, może nie być to takie proste... **Jousette**, zawsze warto wierzyć, nawet jeżeli ta wiara nie zawsze jest zgodna z prawdą. Chociaż, oczywiście, Tom ma swoje momenty, nawet wiele swoich momentów, zatem wiara ta nie jest całkowicie nieuzasadniona ;). A myślę, że przyda się chłopakowi świadomość, że ktoś jednak w niego wierzy - nie licząc Harry'ego, ten ma tak wielkie serce, że podejrzewam, iż Riddle nie bierze zbytnio pod uwagę jego zdania ;). Miło słyszeć, że spodobał ci się ten fragment ;). Zgadzam się z tym, że Harry'emu i Tomowi należy się podziw za umiejętność kontrolowania swoich emocji... chociaż nie wiem, czy nie powinno czuć się również przerażenia z powodu sposobu, w jaki na ową głowę zareagował Tom... Ale co tam ;). Sytuacja z Lestrange'em wyjaśni się już dzisiaj, zatem nic nie będę o niej mówiła. **elain679**, tak, Luna może mieć trochę racji - nie będę oceniała na ile, ale z pewnością jest mądra i widzi rzeczy, których wiele osób widzieć nie chce. A troska może i jest słabością - ale jaką piękną! :) **Mangho**, nic nie szkodzi, każdemu zdarza się nacisnąć przez przypadek nie ten guzik co trzeba - ważne tylko, by nie był to guzik wysadzający cały świat. Tutaj nic takiego się nie stało, więc nie masz się czym martwić ;). I mimowolnie czuję radość słysząc, że rozdział tak dobrze na ciebie wpłynął - to sukces ;). I nie masz co się martwić, z chęcią odpowiadam na wszystkie pytania, również te, kiedy ktoś się chce czegoś upewnić - skoro mogę coś dojaśnić lub potwierdzić, to nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabym tego nie zrobić :). Zgadzam się z tym, że pozbycie się Carrow w taki sposób było okropne... chociaż wciąż się mówi, że Tom jest bezwzględny. Teraz po prostu mieliśmy na to jakiś bardziej bezpośredni dowód... **Veniti**, akurat piłam sobie herbatę - przepyszną, nawiasem mówiąc - kiedy czytałam twój komentarz i przyznam, że pierwszy akapit twój wypowiedzi sprawił, że obiecałam sobie, że już nigdy nie będę miała nic w ustach, kiedy będę czytała komentarze... Taak... I masz rację, troska Toma jest przesłodka - szczególnie troska o Harry'ego. Postać Hermiony lubię i ja, jakoś podoba mi się jej kreacja, jest taka... ciepła, ale zdecydowana. Również życzę ci miłego dnia :). **Evolution**, no właśnie, ja także zupełnie nie rozumiem Harry'ego, jakiś jest on taki nadmiernie nerwowy i drażliwy ;). I cóż... nie wiem, czy sama nazwałabym ten pomysł genialnym, ale z pewnością był on kreatywny. A odwet Toma... nie wiem, co będziesz o nim myślała. Na pewno będzie... dziwny. Niespodziewany. I tak, złość Harry'ego była urocza i absolutnie nieuzasadniona. No bo, jak sama powiedziałaś, jakby to Tom był tym, którego trzeba ochraniać... :). Cieszę się, że zaczyna ci się podobać postać Luny, bo na pewno jest ona bardzo warta uwagi. W mojej osobistej liście może nie pobija Harry'ego i Toma, ale mieści się na tym samym poziomie co Zevi, przewyższając nawet postać Hermiony ;). Co do fragmentu, o który pytałaś się, czy jest zapowiedzią - nic na to nie odpowiem. Wszystkiego się przekonasz, a nie chcę, by moje słowa w jakiś sposób doporowadziły cię do jakiś przypuszczeń, zwłaszcza, że bardzo łatwo jest się w tym akurat przypadku w tych przypuszczeniach pomylić. Dlatego zostawię ten fragment tak jak jest, niezinterpretowany i pozwolę, byś sama się nad nim zastanowiła. W ogóle o granicy, którą - być może - przekroczy Tom nie będę na razie _nic_ mówiła. Może kiedyś, pod koniec, na razie nie będę niczego zdradzała... Co do rozmowy między Harrym a Lestrange'em - dzisiaj! Zatem o niej też nic nie powiem, abyś sama mogła się przekonać... **Cookies. Alice**, przepraszam, następnym razem będę ostrzegała - jeżeli coś takiego, oczywiście, się wydarzy. Ale nic nie mówię, bo nie chcę zdradzać dalszej fabuły - zwłaszcza, kiedy już powoli zbliżamy się do końca! Co do samego wątku - często było wspominane, że Tom jest bezwzględny, niebezpieczny, po prostu teraz pokazał się na to prawdziwy (żeby nie powiedzieć żywy) dowód. Ale w takim razie podążę za tobą i też nie będę o tym więcej mówiła :). I tak, ja też się z tym zgadzam - Harry i Tom z pewnością się, w jakiś sposób, kochają. I tak, myślę, że wiem o co ci chodzi. Co do kłócenia się z samą sobą - tak, myślę że wielokrotnie mi się to zdarza. Ale jest to niezwykle... wyzwalające zajęcie. I prowadzi zazwyczaj do dość dobrych rezultatów :).

Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie komentarze – och, ile ich było! To niesamowite, że potraficie tak długo trzymać się przy zamiarze komentowania, naprawdę! Jestem pełna podziwu. No i oczywiście dziękuję również tym, którzy komentują raz na jakiś czas lub zaledwie jednokrotnie – bo przecież nikt nie powiedział, że wszyscy muszą zawsze komentować. W każdym razie dziękuję wszystkim komentującym. No i, oczywiście, również czytającym :).

Himitsu twierdzi, że „wybitnie nie lubi tego rozdziału", ja go właściwie wspominam bardzo dobrze – i ach! te emocje – zatem podejrzewam, że jego odbiór zależy całkowicie od indywidualnych preferencji osoby, która go czyta. W każdym razie jestem ciekawa, jak wy go odbierzecie :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto dwudziesty dziewiąty**

Lestrange szybko i ze wściekłością oczyścił swoją twarz, ale nawet to nie mogło ukryć bezlitośnie rozlewających się łez i czerwonych, napuchniętych oczu. Harry czuł suchość w gardle.

- Potter – mruknął gniewnie Cygnus, zbierając się na nogi i sięgając po różdżkę.

Harry rozbroił go instynktownie, łapiąc jego broń, nie będąc w stanie przestać się gapić.

_Lestrange płakał._

Jego ramiona skuliły się jeszcze bardziej, defensywnie, jak gdyby starał się zrobić z siebie mniejszy cel, ale pod tą postawą ukrywał się świadomy, pełen nienawiści wyraz twarzy.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, nie wiedząc, co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć. Lestrange wydał z siebie przyduszony dźwięk.

- Pieprz się, Evans.

- Płaczesz…

- _Nie_ płaczę – warknął chłopak, zaciskając pięści. – Powiedz komukolwiek, a cię _zabiję_.

- Szczęśliwy drugi raz? – zripostował, unosząc brwi, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać cisnącej mu się na usta kpiny. Twarz Lestrange'a wykrzywiła się jeszcze mocniej, bardziej zwierzęco niż ludzko, jego oddech stał się ciężki.

Harry zrobił w jego kierunku bardzo ostrożny krok, zwracając uwagę na sposób, w jaki Lestrange przylgnął do ściany. Jego oczy przyglądały się znajdującej się przed nim postaci.

Napięte mięśnie, gotowe do walki lub ucieczki… ciemne obwódki wokół oczu, przypominające cienie, wskazujące na brak snu… dzikie, maniakalne spojrzenie… białe z furii usta, uniesione, jakby warczał z wyszczerzonymi zębami… siniaki… załamany.

Cień człowieka.

Zdesperowany człowiek.

Złamany człowiek.

Jego serce mimowolnie się ścisnęło.

- Co ci się, na Salazara, stało? – zażądał, ledwie szepcząc. – Wyglądasz okropnie… te… jesteś _posiniaczony_…

- Po prostu się odwal – splunął Lestrange. – To nie twoja sprawa.

Harry wyciągnął rękę, ignorując sposób, w jaki chłopiec wzdrygnął się, nie będąc pewnym czy był zadowolony, czy odrzucony z powodu przerażenia w postawie Cygnusa.

- Co ci się stało? – zapytał ponownie, tym razem bardziej pewnie. – Powiedz.

- Dlaczego miałbym?

- Ponieważ chcę ci pomóc.

- Nie chcę _twojej_ pomocy – Lestrange odsunął się, praktycznie zrównując się ze ścianą. – Zawsze zgrywasz bohatera, co? Po prostu trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, NIENAWIDZĘ cię! – Opuścił rękę.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał. Lestrange gapił się na niego, jak gdyby był dziwakiem.

- Dlaczego _co_?

- Dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz?

- Nie będę zgrywał terapeuty, byś mógł mnie bardziej upokorzyć!

- Cóż, nie odejdę, dopóki nie powiesz mi, co ci się, do cholery, stało – odparł spokojnie, chociaż nieco ostro. Nie powinien być… zaniepokojony, ale był.

Być może to przez „kompleks bohatera", ale czuł się w obowiązku, by mu pomóc. On… po prostu było mu żal znajdującego się przed nim chłopca, będącego cieniem samego siebie, bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego.

Oczywiście ledwie mógł zmusić się do tego, by obok niego stać, myślenie o nim go brzydziło, a także uważał, że był żałosny… ale nie mógł z czystym sumieniem zignorować go, skoro coś było nie tak.

Poza tym, potrzebował pomocy Lestrange'a… a także był ciekawy tego, czym tak bardzo uraził chłopca, co pchnęło go do decyzji o popełnieniu morderstwa. Nie mogło chodzić tylko o to, że chłopak był zakochany w Tomie, prawda? Być może mógłby pogodzić chęć pomocy mu z osiągnięciem przez to własnych korzyści?

- _Ty_ mi się stałeś – syknął Lestrange. – A teraz wynoś się i idź gdzieś umrzeć.

- Nienawidzisz mnie od momentu, w którym się spotkaliśmy, nic ci nie zrobiłem – odparł z irytacją, ignorując tę ostatnią sugestię. Lestrange spojrzał na niego spode łba, milcząc buntowniczo, ślady łez wciąż znajdowały się na jego policzkach.

Skrzyżował ręce, pokazując, że będzie cierpliwie czekać, opierając się o ścianę obok chłopca, lekceważąc ostrzegającego go poprzez delikatne pieczenie Horkuksa, który owinięty był wokół jego szyi.

Każdego dnia rozmawiał z Marvolo, tak jak obiecał, ale uważał, by unikać dyskusji o czymkolwiek ważnym. Być może to się zmieni – był po prostu zbyt zdenerwowany, by w tym samym czasie próbować radzić sobie z manipulacjami Marvola i Toma.

- Na serio masz zamiar tak tam stać? Ponieważ długo sobie poczekasz, jeśli myślisz, że chcę mieć z tobą cokolwiek wspólnego – warknął Lestrange, w jego oczach wciąż było pełno gniewu, kiedy jeszcze raz zrobił gwałtowny krok w jego kierunku, ale pewność i duma w jego ruchach zniknęły, zastąpione przez bardziej ostrożne krążenie wokół wroga.

Harry przypomniał sobie, że chłopiec był bezbronny, a zresztą i tak nie byłby w stanie pokonać go w walce. Lestrange nie był nawet po części tak dobry jak Tom.

- Nie wyraziłem się jasno? – odparł, unosząc brwi. Lestrange wydawał się walczyć z tym, by zachować spokój.

Harry wiedział, w pewnym stopniu, że sposób jego postępowania był niejako okrutny – gdyby ich role były odwrócone, byłby zażenowany i chciałby zrobić wszystko, by zapobiec temu, aby jego przeciwnik był świadkiem jego walki i słabości.

Harry poczuł jak jego lewe ramię zaczyna lekko piec, podczas gdy medalion na jego szyi brzęczał. Zignorował oba ostrzeżenia, lekkomyślnie bardziej naciskając.

- Wiem, że jesteś zakochany w Tomie – stwierdził cicho, bardzo uważnie obserwując reakcje Lestrange'a. Chłopiec zbladł jak duch.

- J-ja nie wiem…

- Tom mi powiedział – uciął mu, mówiąc prosto z mostu. Lestrange podniósł na niego mroczne, udręczone oczy, ledwie mieszczące całą chęć zadania bólu.

- Nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz – odpowiedział mocno Cygnus – ale nie posiadasz niczego, czego pragnę, tak więc może sobie pójdziesz?

- A co, jeśli powiedziałbym, że mogę sprawić, iż Tom przestanie cię ignorować? – odparł, przyglądając się uważnie swoim paznokciom.

Poczuł jak Lestrange całkowicie zesztywniał, łzy wciąż napływały mu do oczu. Harry zmiażdżył odczuwane współczucie; nie mógł sobie teraz na nie pozwolić. A następnie, ku jego zaskoczeniu, szczęka Lestrange'a zacisnęła się.

- Abym miał spędzić resztę swojego życia jako drugi po tobie? – zadrwił. – Nie. Mam tego dość, dzięki.

Oddech niemal zamarł Harry'emu w gardle, ale uważnie zachował swój spokój, nie będąc do końca pewnym czy to dlatego, że w końcu rozwinął swoje umiejętności do nie ukazywania swoich emocji, czy dlatego, że jego twarz zamarła.

- Drugi po mnie? – zapytał delikatnie. Usta Lestrange'a wykrzywiły się i chłopiec roześmiał się, brzmiąc na trochę szalonego lub histeryzującego.

- Nie zauważyłeś? Wszyscy są zawsze drudzy po tobie, podejrzewam, że twój mający brudną, zdradziecką krew przyjaciel czuje ulgę z powodu tego, że się ciebie pozbył, bo teraz może w końcu wyjść z twojego przytłaczającego cienia.

Lestrange zrobił krok do przodu, jego oczy błyszczały, ręce wystrzeliły do przodu, chwytając jego twarz tak, jak to Tom robił wcześniej, jego paznokcie wbiły mu się do krwi. Harry zacisnął palce na swojej różdżce, z klątwą na języku.

- Dumbledore, Voldemort, _Tom_… wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie… co jest w tobie takiego specjalnego? – mruknął Cygnus, czuł jego gorący oddech na swojej twarzy.

- Puszczaj mnie, Lestrange – rozkazał bez zawahania czy strachu w głosie. – Jeśli mi pomożesz, to istnieje dość duża szansa, że i tak skończysz mając Toma całego dla siebie, a również Voldemorta. Czy to wystarczająca pokusa?

Poprzez wyraz twarzy Lestrange'a był w stanie powiedzieć, że była wystarczająca, ale te dłonie nie puściły go i to wywołało u niego niepokój.

- _Lestrange._

Palce posłusznie opuściły jego twarz i oparł się silnej pokusie cofnięcia się, ani trochę nie będąc pewnym stabilności stojącej przed nim postaci. Jego skóra piekła.

- Czego potrzebujesz?

- Czegoś ze skrytki Lestrange'ów, nie twoja sprawa, co to dokładnie jest, ale mogę zapewnić, że to nie będzie pamiątka rodzinna lub coś w tym stylu – odparł, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy.

Cygnus przyglądał mu się ostro.

- Okej. Zgoda – zgodził się nagle. Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się podejrzliwie.

- I nie będziesz próbował zabić mnie podczas tej wyprawy, wyrządzić jakiejkolwiek szkody, zamknąć w skarbcu lub oskarżyć o kradzież? – dodał, obserwując jak na twarzy chłopca na chwilę pojawia się błysk rozczarowania. Trochę niepokojące było to, jak bardzo Ślizgon pragnął jego śmierci.

- Tak, tak – warknął Lestrange. – A ty, następnym razem, kiedy zobaczysz się z Tomem, sprawisz, że przestanie mnie on ignorować… i że poświęci mi trochę pozytywnej uwagi, nie… - Palce Lestrange'a zaczęły zginać się szaleńczo i niepokojąco pocierać jego skórę. – Nie negatywnej.

- Umowa stoi – zgodził się ostrożnie Harry, poszukując mentalnie prawdopodobnych luk w umowie, które mogłyby dotyczyć ich obu.

- Umowa stoi. – Lestrange chwycił jego dłoń i magia łagodnie zapulsowała między nimi. Nie było to nic chociażby trochę podobnego do Przysięgi Wieczystej lub Czarodziejskiej, ale było to magiczne potwierdzenie ich negocjacji.

- A co mi dasz za milczenie? Przypuszczam, że nie chcesz, by Tom dowiedział się o twoim planie, gdyż w przeciwnym razie to on zamiast ciebie nawiązywałby ze mną współpracę? – zapytał chyrze Lestrange.

Harry ledwie powstrzymał się przed zaciśnięciem zębów. Znów zerknął na siniaki chłopca.

- Upewnię się, że Zevi, Abraxas, Alphard i Draco nie zaatakują cię ani nie wykastrują. Nie wydają się za bardzo cię lubić, a sama uwaga Toma nie ochroni cię przed ich nienawiścią.

Przerażenie przez zaledwie sekundę zabłysło w otchłaniach źrenic Cygnusa.

- Dobrze – rzucił ostro. Na twarzy Harry'ego niemal pojawił się uśmieszek, ale zamiast tego po prostu skinął głową.

Przez chwilę dłużej przyglądał się oceniająco Lestrange'owi, z lekkim niepokojem i wiedzą, że wciąż nie wiedział, dlaczego chłopiec w ogóle płakał.

Małe kroczki… odwrócił się, by kontynuować swoją wcześniejszą podróż, odrzucając z powrotem różdżkę, nie będąc pewnym, czy jego żołądek był w stanie dłużej znieść obecność tego Ślizgona.

Salazarze… będzie musiał znów tolerować Lestrange'a… cholera. I w jakiś sposób przekonać Toma, by przebaczył Lestrange'owi i go nie torturował… jupi.

To będzie _zabawna_ rozmowa.

- Evans – zawołał za nim chłopiec i zatrzymał się, odwracając głowę. Oczy Lestrange'a były tak ciemne, że niemal stały się czarne. – Mam nadzieję, że on zniszczy cię tak, jak zniszczył mnie.

Harry mimowolnie zacisnął pięści.

- No cóż, jeśli tak będzie – odparł uprzejmie, z lodowatym uśmiechem – to wolę myśleć, że nie będę siedział na korytarzu i nad tym płakał.

Tym razem nie oglądał się za siebie.

* * *

John Dawlish biegł szybko przez korytarz Departamentu Aurorów, wpadając do gabinetu swojego szefa.

- Proszę pana… panie Scrimgeour… proszę pana… śmierciożercy… proszę pana… oni…

Silny, przypominający lwa mężczyzna odwrócił się, z gotową różdżką w ręku.

- Och, na boga, mów jasno i zwięźle, człowieku! Co jest?

Dawlish wziął głęboki oddech, nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie czując się tak oszołomionym.

- Proszę pana, oni… cóż, wydaje się, że ich znaki odwróciły się przeciwko nim, oni ściągają się tutaj… wielka ich ilość.

- Co u diabła planuje Czarny Pan? – warknął mężczyzna, przechadzając się po swoim gabinecie. – Prowadź, Dawlish. Gdzie Shacklebolt i Tonks?

- Proszę pana, to nie wszystko – powiedział cicho. – Oni nie wydają się – Śmierciożercy, znaczy się – cóż, oni nie są w stanie tego zrozumieć.

- Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że sami się nam oddali!

- Ich Mroczne Znaki – powiedział poważnie – ściągają ich tutaj, nie idą tutaj z własnej woli, właściwie to błagają Czarnego Pana o litość. To… są zamieszki w Atrium, proszę pana. Ludzie są przerażeni.

Scrimgeour zacisnął usta.

- Ostrzeżcie Ministra i niech ktoś ściągnie Dumbledore'a. Wszyscy, ruszać się… no już!

Czasami, pomyślał ponuro Dawlish, zastanawiał się, co go opętało, kiedy podejmował pracę w tym departamencie.

* * *

Harry poczuł jak przestaje oddychać, kiedy dwie ręce chwyciły go za kołnierz, jak gdyby pojawiając się znikąd, uderzając nim o znajdującą się za nim ścianę. Zesztywniał, po czym zamrugał.

Tom.

Z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał na nieźle wkurzonego.

- Wiesz – powiedział radośnie Harry – powinieneś przestać przyciskać mnie do różnych rzeczy. To nie robi dobrego wrażenia i śmiem twierdzić, że łatwiej byłoby po prostu powiedzieć mi, bym się zatrzymał, kiedy chcesz ze mną pogadać.

- Twoje emocje wariują, co, do _cholery_,wyprawiasz? – Tom spojrzał ostro na Horkruksa owiniętego wokół jego szyi, jeden z jego palców przebiegł po gorącym złocie. – I to coś napływało do mnie przez ostatnie dziesięć minut.

Napływało? Eksplozje ciepła? O kurwa, zapomniał, że Tom był w stanie wyczuć Medalion i to, co czuł Marvolo.

Pieprzony Marvolo.

- Nic nadzwyczajnego – odparł uspokajająco, zaczynając odrywać palce Toma od swojej koszuli. W odpowiedzi uścisk wzmocnił się, lekko szarpiąc go do góry, sprawiając, że musiał stanąć na palcach.

Już chyba po raz milionowy Harry przeklął fakt, że Tom był wyższy od niego. Chłopiec nie wznosił się nad nim lub coś takiego, ale był jakoś o dobrą głowę wyższy, co sprawiało, że sytuacje takie jak ta były bardzo niewygodne. Dlaczego żaden z jego przyjaciół nie był niższy? Dlaczego sam nie był wyższy? To było bardzo niesprawiedliwe.

- To mnie nie uspokaja – syknął Tom. – Zwyczajny dla ciebie jest sabotaż, kłopoty i masa morderców żądna twojej krwi.

- Dlaczego nagle jesteś tak tym przejęty? – zapytał, kontrolując wszelkie zmiany w swoim głosie. Z powodu swoich negocjacji w imieniu Lestrange'a potrzebował, by Tom był w stosunkowo dobrym nastroju.

- Zapomniałeś, że moje życie jest połączone z twoim, Złoty Chłopcze?

Och. Skrzywił się. Nie sądził, by Tom przyjął fakt, że właściwie… chwilowo… zapomniał o tym, jako dobrą odpowiedź.

Aby być uczciwym, to wszystko z czasem stało się mglistym wspomnieniem.

- Jestem w Hogwarcie, całkowicie bezpieczny – odparł zamiast tego, dzielnie nie myśląc o Kamieniu Filozoficznym, Komnacie, trollu, innych uczniach czy czymkolwiek w tym stylu. – I myślałem, że już to do tej pory zdjąłeś.

- Z Voldemortem zdecydowanym na skrócenie cię o głowę bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, o czym świadczy przesłany mi tego ranka _podarunek_? – zripostował chłodno Tom. – Nie ma mowy. Nasz wspólny los jest prawdopodobnie jedynym powodem, dla którego nie wysłał ci na śniadanie czegoś wybuchowego. Nie chce cię zabić, dopóki to nie zostanie usunięte.

- Nie potrzebuję tego, by twoje życie było powiązane z moim! – zaprotestował Harry, panikując.

To był głupi pomysł, nie wiedział, dlaczego Tom to robił. Co dobrego przyniesie to im obu, jeśli z powodu jakiegoś wypadku obaj skończą martwi?

A co, jeśli przypadkowo potknie się na schodach czy coś takiego? Fuj. Jego życie było zbyt niebezpieczne, by być ściśle powiązane z pomyślnością kogoś innego.

Zwłaszcza pomyślnością kogoś, o kogo się troszczył.

- No nie wiem – odparł chłodno Tom – to może zmusić cię do pomyślenia choćby przez jedną chwilę o tym, jak głupia jest rzecz, w którą się pakujesz.

Harry skrzywił się, milcząc przez moment.

- A jaka część tej rozmowy wiąże się z koniecznością przyszpilania mnie do czegoś?

- Część, w której utrzymuję na sobie twoją uwagę.

- Ponieważ zazwyczaj rozpraszają mnie błyszczące przedmioty, masz na myśli? – odparł zjadliwie. – Puść mnie, to się robi niewygodne.

- Co jest tylko kolejnym powodem, dla którego powinno zostać tak jak jest – wycedził Tom.

Harry przewrócił oczami, po czym nagle nacisk palców Toma zniknął i został mocno popchnięty do tyłu. Otrzepał się, przeszywając Riddle'a spojrzeniem.

- Nagle wpadłeś w spektakularnie podły nastrój – zauważył. – Czyżby twoja zemsta nie szła zgodnie z planem?

- Poszło dobrze – warknął Tom.

Harry uniósł brew w niemym zapytaniu, przechylając głowę, zastanawiając się, czy powinien się martwić, czy może była to jedna z normalnych huśtawek nastroju Toma. Dziedzic Slytherina skrzyżował ramiona.

- Właśnie zostałem zmuszony do znoszenia szalonej blondynki, która przez ostatnie pół godziny dawała mi rady na temat związku.

Usta Harry'ego zadrżały, ale uprzejmie usiłował zdusić w sobie nagłą potrzebę uśmiechnięcia się złośliwie. Tom wysłał mu niezadowolone spojrzenie i nie wytrzymał; roześmiał się.

- Luna – upewnił się – próbowała udzielić ci rad na temat związku? Z kim? Co mówiła?

- Cieszę się, że moje cierpienie tak cię bawi – powiedział spokojnie młody Czarny Pan. Harry walczył z tym, by ponownie opanować swój śmiech, tylko po to, by sprawić, że stał się on jeszcze gorszy. Oczy Toma zaczęły niebezpiecznie błyszczeć. - I było to właściwie o tobie.

Śmiech zatrzymał się.

- Co o mnie? – domagał się, niepewny czy powinien się niepokoić, czy nie.

- Najwyraźniej powinniśmy się pocałować i pozbyć przytłaczającego napięcia seksualnego.

- Nie powiedziała tego! – zaprotestował Harry. – Tom!

- Nie zgadzasz się z jej hipotezą?

- Pieprz się.

- Tak, zalecała również to.

Harry zmrużył oczy, zauważając nagły uśmieszek Toma, drwinę.

- Unikasz tematu, co dokładnie powiedziała?

- A co ty właśnie robisz? – odparł Tom. – Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem jak zmieniłeś temat tej rozmowy na mnie.

Harry skrzyżował ręce, naśladując zamkniętą postawę Toma. Przez kilka minut przyglądali się sobie.

- Wiesz, kochanie, masz zadrapania na twarzy – powiedział spokojnie Tom.

Dłoń Harry'ego wystrzeliła w górę, w stronę łagodnego pieczenia w miejscu, w którym chwycił go Lestrange. Merlinie. Drań naprawdę przeciął jego skórę! Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Mógł się założyć, że dureń zrobił to specjalnie tak, aby wszystko mu utrudnić.

- Kot Hermiony mnie nie lubi – usprawiedliwił nonszalancko.

- Kot Hermiony ma paznokcie? – zapytał Tom. – Cóż to za fascynujący okaz kota. Lepiej, byś mi powiedział, jak „kotu Hermiony" udało się tak chwycić twoją twarz, by zostawić na niej zadrapania po paznokciach?

- Zadrapania od paznokci przypominają kocie zadrapania – upierał się Harry. – Wyciągasz pochopne wnioski. Śmiem twierdzić, że znów jesteś zazdrosny.

Tom wysłał w jego kierunku wyzywające, niejasno niedowierzające, spojrzenie.

- Zadrapania od paznokci wyglądają podobnie do _kocich_ zadrapań – powtórzył. – O ile wspominany kot jest McGonagall lub ogólnie nieformalnym kolokwializmem kota, czyli ofensywnym terminem kobiety, która jest uważana za złośliwą lub podstępną.

- No naprawdę, Tom, Minne nie jest taka zła – odparł.

- _Harry!_

- No co? Nie jest – kontynuował niewinnie Potter. Zaczął spacerować, a depczący mu po piętach Tom jeszcze raz złapał go za ramię.

- Co. Się. Stało? – zażądał od niego Riddle bardzo niskim, groźnym tonem głosu, który sugerował, że skończył z przekomarzaniem się i pogrywaniem.

Smukłe palce błądziły po skórze Harry'ego, znajdując dotykiem blizny.

Nie ruszał się, mając świadomość, że gdyby się poruszył, Tom tylko dostosowałby swój uścisk. Riddle wyglądał na spiętego, poruszonego. To nie pomagało mu w tej całej sprawie z nastrojami, a do tego Lestrange sprecyzował „następnym razem, kiedy zobaczysz się z Tomem" w swojej części umowy.

Oczywiście mógł mruknąć to i spełnić obietnicę, jaką złożył, oszukując ją w ten sposób, ale prawdą było, że naprawdę potrzebował pomocy Lestrange'a raczej szybciej niż później.

- Chcę, abyś, _miło_, przyjął Lestrange'a z powrotem do swoich Śmierciożerców - stwierdził. – Nie ignorował go dłużej i poświęcił mu pozytywną uwagę.

Tom nie poruszył się, przyglądając się mu.

- To Lestrange ci to zrobił.

To nie było pytanie, to było stwierdzenie i to nie takie szczególnie zadowolone.

- _Wiedziałem_ – niemal syknął Tom, palce ponownie zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu. – Co robiłeś tak blisko _niego_? Próbował cię zabić, nie wiem czy pamiętasz.

- To dość żywa pamięć – powiedział słodko Harry, nie zwracając uwagi na ostre spojrzenie wysyłane w jego stronę.

- W takim razie - nie licząc bycia tak głupim, jak wydajesz się być zdeterminowanym, by przekonać mnie, że jesteś – dlaczego prosisz mnie o przyjęcie go z powrotem i dlaczego kiedykolwiek miałbym się na to zgodzić?

- Bo cię o to proszę. – Mniej więcej; był otwarty na negocjacje. Tom zmrużył oczy.

- Jaki twój spisek wiąże się z Lestrange'em?

- Czy to koncesja, której się domagasz? – zapytał, nie chcąc grać czysto. – Moja odpowiedź?

- Jak gdybym mógł zapytać się o coś tak błahego, kiedy ta sprawa wydaje się być dla ciebie taka ważna.

- W takim razie co? – rzucił wyzywająco Harry. – Czego chcesz?

Tom przyglądał się mu krytycznie i Harry praktycznie był w stanie zobaczyć tańczące w jego oczach różne odpowiedzi.

- A co, jeśli odmówię rozpoczęcia prowadzenia z tobą negocjacji? – zapytał cicho dziedzic Slytherina, wyzywająco. – Jak wtedy powiedzie się to coś, co obejmuje twój spisek?

Źle. Bardzo źle. Wciąż jednak zachował pozory, wzruszając niedbale ramionami.

- No cóż, skoro nie żądasz żadnych ze swoich zwyczajowych, licznych koncesji… - urwał, wyplątując się z ogólnej Tomosfery, powoli odchodząc korytarzem. Wstrzymał oddech.

- _**Czekaj.**_

Zatrzymał się, stosunkowo triumfalnie, ale nie odwrócił. Poczuł, że Tom podszedł do niego od tyłu i okrążył go, stając przed nim, znowu z leniwie założonymi rękoma.

- Przyjmę z powrotem Lestrange'a i okażę mu pozytywną uwagę, na jaką nie zasługuje, pod dwoma warunkami… - zaproponował Riddle.

Nieufność ścisnęła jego brzuch, ale po prostu wskazał Tomowi, by kontynuował.

- Po pierwsze, nie będziesz sam w jego towarzystwie. Nigdy.

Nie było to dobre dla jego planów… ale, na ile sam był u Gringotta? To z całą pewnością sprawiało, że wszystko będzie trudniejsze, ale było możliwe do wykonania.

- A po drugie?

- **Pozwolisz mi stworzyć ci horkruksa** **i będziesz ze mną w związku z nim współpracować.**

Kurwa.


	130. Rozdział 130

Za zbetowanie rozdziału wielkie podziękowania składam **Himitsu**.

**neko246**, być może masz rację, trudno stwierdzić. Chociaż raczej chyliłabym się ku opcji, że Tom już miał w głowie taki pomysł, a Luna, jak to Luna, jakoś się o tym dowiedziała. Oczywiście, jej słowa mogły sprawić, że Tom z większą łatwością wpadł na ten pomysł, ale trzeba się też zastanowić, czy nie wpadłby na niego nawet wtedy, gdyby tej rozmowy z nią wcześniej nie przeprowadził. Bo w końcu horkruks to jedna z najważniejszych części jego planu... ;) **Veniti**, cóż, facet zawsze coś naknoci i wykombinuje, co? ;) Co do horkuksa Harry'ego i tego, czy chłopak w ogóle się na niego zgodzi i czy, ostatecznie, go stworzy, nie będę się nic wypowiadała. Chociaż przyznam, że mnie sam fakt pomysłu, by stworzyć Harry'emu horkruksa, wprowadził w tak wielki szok, że pamiętam go do dzisiaj ;). **Cookies. Alice**, Cygnusa właściwie powinno być nam żal, jest to dość biedna i zagubiona postać, jednak... masz rację, to przechodzi. Bo, ostatecznie, zawsze robi coś, co we wszystkim wprowadza zamęt... I taak, szantażysta Harry - jak sama powiedział, dość kiepski w porównaniu z Tomem, ale dla Lestrnage;a z pewnością wystarczy. A Harry i Tom, Tom i Harry... oni rządzą się na zupełnie innych zasadach ;). I Lestrange'a rzeczywiście było bardzo dużo - ale było to konieczne, niezbędne dla fabuły. Zatem trzeba mu wybaczyć to pojawienie się ;). Nie będę odpowiadać na ostatnie zadane przez ciebie pytanie, po dzisiejszym rozdziale powinno to być jasne :). Trzeba mieć trochę wiary również w Harry'ego i jego umiejętności ;). **Himitsu**, cóż to ja się dowiaduję, _ja_ zła i niedobra? ;) Okrutna? W życiu! :) I tak, to litowanie się - i tak uważam, że Cygnusowi należy się wszystko to, co najgorsze. Być może jest biedny w tym swoim szaleńczym pragnieniu zaimponowania Tomowi, zyskania jego uwagi, ale mimo wszystko... jednak mówię tej postaci stanowcze "nie"... I niestety cokolwiek, co się z nim dzieje, nigdy zbytnio nie wywołuje u mnie współczucia. Może, mimo wszystko, jednak jestem złą kobietą...? ;) **elain679**, kombinujący Harry to bardzo ciekawy przypadek, zgadzam się. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że zawsze przynajmniej _próbował_ kombinować - po prostu przy Tomie nie jest to takie proste jak przy Lestrange'u. A i tak, mimo tego, zyskał sobie miano sabotażysty ;). Co do horkruksa, to moja reakcja na tą wieść była niezwykle podobna :). **Evolution**, w takim razie cieszę się, że nie było tak źle ;). I no tak, nie pomyślałam o tym, że przecież bardzo wiele w tym rozdziale było Harry'ego - i nawet dość wiele Toma. Harry w tym rozdziale jest niemal kwintesencją samego siebie - pokazuje siebie dokładnie takim, jakim jest. Dobrym, ale bezwzględnym. Zdecydowanym. Doskonale to zanalizowałaś :). Co do Cygnusa, to całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam - ja także nie potrafię zmusić się do tego, by go żałować. Rozumiem, dlaczego mogłabym to robić, ale... nie potrafię. Masz rację, rozdział był pełen umów, ale umów niezwykle ważnych. Przed nami jeszcze kilka umów, bardzo, bardzo ważnych, jeżeli nie powiedzieć by, że najważniejszych. W końcu wszystko musi stać się... bardziej skomplikowane ;). Co do umowy, którą zaproponował Tom w ostatnim rozdziale i tego, czy Harry na nią przystanie - i, jeżeli tak, na jakich warunkach - dowiesz się dzisiaj. Dlatego też nie będę nic o tym mówiła. Miło słyszeć, że spodobał ci się odwet Toma, bałam się, że zostanie uznany za zbyt mało... krwawy. Co do odwetu Voldemorta, to również milczę, wszystko okaże się już niedługo. Marvolo będzie miał jeszcze swój wkład w wydarzenia, chociaż nie będzie on postacią pierwszoplanową, a raczej pojawiał stosunkowo rzadko, chociaż w bardzo istotnych celach. Ale będzie jeszcze kilka okazji na podziwianie różnic pomiędzy zachowaniem jego, a Tomem lub Voldemortem. Co do iskrzenia pomiędzy Tomem a Harrym - dokładnie, takie samo wrażenie mam ja. Wraz z postępującymi rozdziałami ich relacja staje się coraz bardziej mocna. I szczególnie widać to i Toma, który robi się coraz bardziej... ach, powiedziałabym uroczy, ale zupełnie, zupełnie mi to słowo nie pasuje. Ale tak, w pewnym sensie uroczy. Ale mówię tutaj o relacji, ani słowa nie wspominam o jakimkolwiek romatycznym czy seksualnym związku - tak jak powiedziałam, nie powiem nic na temat możliwych zakończeń "Ulubieńca", zatem na ten temat również nie będę się wypowiadała. A co do moich zaprzeczeń - możesz tylko zgadywać, niczego nie wyjawię. _Niczego_ :). A ostatni cytat rzeczywiście jest jednym z lepszych :). Mnie twoje długo komentarze w ogóle nie przeszkadzają, cieszę się, kiedy je widzę - chociaż absolutnie nie zazdroszczę z powodu angielskiego. Ja z kolei mam problem z rozpisywaniem się _wszędzie_ - nigdy nie potrafię zmieścić się w ograniczeniach na języku angielskim, na szczęście na polskim przynajmniej nie muszę się tym już martwić... Ale myślę, że rozumiem twój ból :). **Ariano**, absolutnie nie zazdroszczę zepsutego komputera - sama nienawidzę takich sytuacji, chociaż, na szczęście, nie pojawiają się u mnie często... Więcej pojawia się dopiero dzisiaj, ale mam nadzieję, że wcale nie musiałaś tak długo czekać i że szybko minął ci ten czas :). A komentarze zawsze, zawsze chce mi się czytać - są niezwykle motywujące, naprawdę! :) Ale miło słyszeć, że dalej równie mocno podoba ci się to opowiadanie - wezmę sobie te słowa głęboko do serca ;).

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, które napisaliście. Część domowników zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy aby nie jestem trochę szalona, bo kiedy je czytam, na mojej twarzy pojawia się tak wielki uśmiech, że pewnie mógłby zasilić całe miasto :). W każdym razie, chciałam po prostu podziękować wszystkim komentującym i czytającym.

Dzisiejszy rozdział, jak myślę, jest dość ciekawy – a co za tym idzie, ja również jestem bardzo, ale to bardzo ciekawa waszych opinii na jego temat.

Życzę wszystkim miłego czytania.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**, _listy_

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto trzydziesty**

- Żartujesz sobie chyba – stwierdził tępo Harry, pragnąc rozpaczliwie, aby tak właśnie było, ale gdzieś w głębi serca wiedząc, że chłopak mówił całkowicie poważnie.

Tom jedynie spojrzał na niego.

- Uważaj to za inwestycję – powiedział cicho dziedzic Slytherina. – Potwierdzenie, że jesteś dla mnie niezastąpiony i że jestem skłonny do tego, by spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia.

Harry przełknął ślinę, czując rodzącą się w nim histerię, ogarnięcie panicznym strachem. Osunął się pod ścianą.

- Uważaj, zaczynasz brzmieć tak, jak gdybyś się mi oświadczał – zażartował słabo. Wzrok Toma nie opuścił go ani na chwilę, przyglądając mu się uważnie ze zdeterminowaniem.

- Jeśli myślenie o tym w taki sposób ci pomaga – powiedział tylko. – Chociaż nie spodziewaj się ślubu, pierścionka lub czegokolwiek równie tradycyjnego… to tylko analogia.

Harry roześmiał się, całkowicie pewien, że w jego głosie rozbrzmiewało napięcie i zdenerwowanie.

- Prosisz mnie, bym odrzucił każdą zasadę moralną, jaką posiadam! – warknął. – Ja, _Salazarze_, doskonale wiesz, że uważam, iż są złe.

- Moralność to taka niezwykle uciążliwa rzecz, śmiem twierdzić, że będziesz szczęśliwszy, swobodniejszy bez niej – odparł Tom, jak gdyby postawiony przez Pottera argument nic nie znaczył. Harry zacisnął pięści.

- Prosisz mnie, bym rozdarł swoją duszę!

- Jestem całkowicie świadomy natury tego procesu.

Harry przymknął oczy, czując ból pulsujący nieustannie w jego skroniach.

- I nie widzisz w nim niczego złego? – zapytał.

- Psychopata – przypomniał mu cierpliwym tonem Tom. – Zło i dobro nic nie znaczy dla mnie pod względem moralnym, a moralność sama w sobie jest tylko kolejnym ograniczeniem, którego nie mam zamiaru i nie będę tolerować… jak sam doskonale wiesz.

- Ja… _nie_ – stwierdził z niedowierzaniem Harry. – Nie mogę się na to zgodzić.

Tom wciąż wpatrywał się w niego.

- Rozumiem. Spędzenie ze mną wieczności naprawdę jest dla ciebie takie odrażające?

Harry poczuł ukłucie straszliwej winy, po czym zazgrzytał zębami, próbując pozbyć się go wraz z utraconym zdecydowaniem w tonie Toma. Emocjonalną manipulacją.

- Przestań – warknął. – To nie fair, a ty wiesz, że to nie jest prawda… Ja po prostu… tu nie chodzi o ciebie, chodzi o mnie.

Brwi Toma uniosły się na to wyrażenie i Harry oparł się chęci wpełznięcia do jakiejś nory i ukrywania się w niej przez resztę życia.

- Chodzi o to – kontynuował spokojnie – że to _ty_ jesteś tym, który pragnie nieśmiertelności, ja nigdy jej nie chciałem, i to te **horkruksy **są dla mnie odrażające! Jasne, byłbym niezmiernie szczęśliwy, gdybym mógł spędzić z tobą czas, jaki pozostał mi do śmierci, Salazarze, myślisz, że w przeciwnym wypadku borykałbym się z Lestrange'em lub próbował wprowadzić w życie mój plan, który, na wypadek, gdybyś nie zauważył, _ratuje twoje życie_? Ale to, co sugerujesz? Nie. Odmawiam przedłużenia swojego życia w taki sposób. To. Jest. Chore.

- No cóż, żaden z nas nie przeżyje zbyt długo, jeśli tego nie zrobisz – stwierdził rozsądnie Tom, utracone zdecydowanie zniknęło jak zaniechany projekt. – Linia czasu eksploduje w ciągu miesiąca, jeśli żaden z naszych planów nie zacznie działać. Nigdy nie będę w stanie dokończyć swojego planu, jeśli odmówisz zrobienia tego, a ty również nie będziesz mógł ruszyć ze swoim, jeśli nie będę współpracować.

- Brzmi jak sytuacja patowa – zauważył Harry.

Tom przykucnął, zrównując się z nim, wyciągając rękę, unosząc owinięty wokół jego gardła Złoty Medalion, szarpiąc nim tak, że łańcuch wbił się w jego skórę, ale nie wykazując chęci zdjęcia go z jego szyi.

- Rzeczywiście, a do tego… na przykład mógłbym go zniszczyć, a wtedy nie miałbyś szans. Już zawsze będzie ci brakować jednego kawałka, nie możesz pozwolić sobie na utratę kolejnego, prawda?

Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Wiesz, to śmieszne – oświadczył chłodno. – Twierdzisz, że twój plan uratuje mi życie, ale czy to naprawdę ja jestem tym, którego pragniesz uratować i z którym pragniesz spędzić resztę życia… czy może to jakaś mój niemoralny ideał, ponieważ, powiem to już teraz, nigdy nie będę w stanie spełnić takich oczekiwań. Wybacz, że cię rozczarowałem.

Po raz pierwszy od momentu, w którym Tom postawił swój warunek, prawdziwe emocje pojawiły się na twarzy Ślizgona, zniknęły jednak zbyt szybko, by mógł je rozszyfrować, ale mimo wszystko tam były.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że po tym, jak bym to zrobił, byłbym taki sam? – zapytał Harry, starając się jakoś pojąć zawiłe ścieżki myślowe Toma.

- Większość ludzi zabiłaby za możliwość, jaką ci oferuję.

- Taa, śmiem twierdzić, że dość dosłownie… nie mogę zabić kogoś z zimną krwią, _nie mogę_ tego stworzyć, Tom, nawet, gdybym się na to zgodził, _nie mogę_.

- Jestem pewien, że mógłbyś – Tom oddalił jego wątpliwości. – I nawet, gdybyś naprawdę nie mógł, to posiadamy więź pomiędzy naszymi duszami, jestem pewien, że mógłbym jej użyć, manipulować zaklęciem i zrobić to dla ciebie.

- Co, zabić kogoś i rozedrzeć mi duszę zamiast swojej? – Harry był przerażony.

- Dokładnie. – Tom przyglądał mu się ponuro, zaczynając być nieco zirytowanym. – Więc przyjmij za znak miłosierdzia to, że w ogóle daję ci wybór, mógłbym po prostu zrobić to za twoimi plecami.

- Nigdy bym ci nie wybaczył – splunął Harry, zataczając się. – Przyjaciele nie robią sobie takich rzeczy, Tom.

- Przyjaciele… - Tom uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Oczekujesz, że się z tobą zaprzyjaźnię, otworzę się na takiego rodzaju słabość, tylko po to, byś się zestarzał – albo zachorował – i mnie opuścił? Nie ma mowy. Nie jestem na tyle głupi i nie jestem masochistą, by się na to pisać.

Harry westchnął, nagle zmęczony, czując gdzieś w sobie, że to ostatnie nie było udawane, że była to niesamowicie duża część bardziej osobistych motywacji Toma.

- Takie jest życie – mruknął. – Umieranie jest częścią życia. Nie możesz tak po prostu… konserwować i marynować ludzi, zamrażać ich jak na fotografii… to nie działa w ten sposób. _Przykro_ _mi_, ale tak nie jest. Nie powinniśmy być nieśmiertelni.

- „Powinniśmy". – Tom roześmiał się. – Mamy magię i moc, i całe życie przed sobą, „powinniśmy" to tylko kolejne pręty tworzonego nam przez społeczeństwo więzienia. Jeśli istnieje sposób na zrobienie tego, czego pragniemy, pieprzmy to, co _powinniśmy_ robić.

- A jednak, będąc wraz z tobą nieśmiertelnym – na co się zasadniczo nie zgadzam – będę musiał robić to tysiące razy. – Przeżyłby wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, przetrwał cykl pożegnań. To byłoby piekło.

- Zastanów się dobrze, zanim powiesz „nie" – ostrzegł Tom, miękko i niebezpiecznie. – I tak zrealizuję swój plan, w tym przypadku przynajmniej zdobędziesz również swoją koncesję i czas, w którym będziesz jej potrzebować.

Harry przełknął ślinę, czując nudności. Czy Tom naprawdę mógłby zrobić mu horkruksa bez jego zgody?

- Jeśli stworzysz mi jednego, zniszczę go – stwierdził.

- Jak gdybym kiedykolwiek planował pozwolić ci wejść w jego posiadanie – zripostował Tom, bez wahania napotykając jego spojrzenie. – Nigdy nie dałbym ci na to szansy.

Harry zacisnął usta.

Każdego dnia i nigdy.

Były momenty i słowa, które sprawiały, że tak łatwo było nienawidzić Riddle'a, ale zawsze były one splecione działaniami i motywacjami, które sprawiały, że jednocześnie było to niesamowicie trudne.

Mógł, w pewnym stopniu, zrozumieć tok rozumowania Toma, ale nie mógł akceptować jego metod i efektów końcowych. Wyrzuty sumienia.

Musiał czuć wyrzuty sumienia.

Prawdziwe, głębokie, szczere wyrzuty sumienia unieważniłyby każdy horkruks.

Mógł go zrobić – sama myśl o tym go przerażała – a następnie zaraz po tym go unieważnić? Był pewien, że tak. Chociaż to nie oczyściłoby jego rąk z krwi.

A jednak jego dłonie i tak będą poplamione krwią, prawda? I Toma także, gdyż chłopiec był tak bezwzględny i uporczywy w związku z tym tematem. Tom zamierzał zrobić wszystko, co mógł, by stworzyć mu horkruksa; to była, jakkolwiek było to straszne, bardziej kwestia tego, co mógł zyskać tak bardzo przeciwstawiając się swojej moralności, nawet jeśli robił to tylko tymczasowo.

Bezmyślnie Harry podejrzewał, że to właśnie to była ta „miłosierna" gałązka oliwna, którą sugerował Tom. Dla młodego Czarnego Pana było to niemal miłe… i to raniło go bardziej niż jakiekolwiek okrucieństwo, jakie mógł okazać mu Tom.

- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – powiedział, patrząc na podłogę zamiast na chłopca. - Naprawdę myślisz, że byłbym po tym taki sam?

- Wierzę, że podstawowe aspekty twojej osobowości zostałyby takie same – odpowiedział bez wahania Tom.

Po chwili dłonie otuliły jego twarz, podnosząc ją do góry, by ich spojrzenia ponownie się spotkały, przeciągając kciukami po śladach paznokci na jego ramieniu.

- Cokolwiek o mnie myślisz, Harry, _znam_ cię. Jesteś wystarczająco silny, by sobie z tym poradzić… - młody Czarny Pan zamilkł. – I przysięgam, że nie pozwolę ci się zagubić, nie pozwolę ci stać się czymś, czego nienawidzisz i czym nie jesteś… Voldemort ma siedem, ty będziesz miał jeden, to istotna różnica. Nie pozwolę ci się załamać.

- A ty? – zapytał Harry, mocno ściskając nadgarstki Toma, na tyle mocno, by wiedzieć, że jego uścisk musiał być bolesny dla dziedzica Slytherina. – Jeśli się na to zgodzę, musisz mi obiecać, że nigdy nie stworzysz więcej. Nie będę… nie mógłbym patrzeć na to, jak byś to sobie robił.

- Czy to znaczy, że się zgadzasz? – Oczy Toma błyszczały, na jego twarzy nie było uśmiechu, ale wydawał się promieniować szczęściem. Prawdziwym szczęściem.

Harry chciał zapłakać, krzyczeć. Powiedzieć „nie", że o tym pomyśli… cokolwiek, byle nie „tak".

- **Pozwolę ci stworzyć mi horkruksa, jeśli nigdy nie zrobisz żadnego więcej i zgodzisz się od razu przywrócić Lestrange'a do swojego kręgu, a także często będziesz poświęcał mu pozytywną uwagę.**

Tom przyglądał się mu przez chwilę i Harry oparł się pokusie wstrzymania oddechu.

- **Jeśli pozwolisz mi stworzyć ci horkruksa możliwie jak najszybciej i nie będziesz próbował go później zniszczyć, nigdy więcej nie zrobię ci horkruksa i sam nie będę miał w tym samym czasie więcej niż jednego horkruksa.**

- W tym samym czasie? – zakwestionował Harry. „Próbowanie" nie wykluczało następstw i wyrzutów sumienia.

- Jeśli zostanie on w jakiś sposób zniszczony przez moich wrogów, nie mam zamiaru pozostać śmiertelny – odpowiedział stanowczo Tom. Harry wziął głęboki oddech, pogardzając sobą, kuląc się wewnętrznie, przerażony i zniesmaczony.

- W takim razie akceptuję. Umowa stoi.

- Umowa stoi – zgodził się Tom. Nastąpił przebłysk magii.

Uśmiech Toma był olśniewający, promienny.

- Nie będziesz tego żałował, skarbie… Chyba muszę zobaczyć się z Lestrange'em? Trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów, jeśli możesz, i ulecz swoją twarz…

- Do zobaczenia później – odparł cicho Harry.

Tom wyglądał na tak… szczęśliwego. Bardziej szczęśliwego niż Harry widział go kiedykolwiek wcześniej, był pełen życia. Potter wstał powoli.

Będzie tego żałował. O to chodziło.

I to złamało mu serce.

Tom nigdy mu nie wybaczy.

* * *

Toma Riddle'a można było opisać wieloma cechami, ale głupota nie była i nigdy nie będzie jedną z nich.

Wiedział, że część umowy Harry'ego była niejasna, „próbować" zamiast „odnieść sukces"… ale nie mógł pozwolić na to, by jego terminologia była bardziej precyzyjna, na wypadek gdyby pozostałości moralności Harry'ego utopiły go w wyrzutach sumienia i odwróciły horkruksa.

Gdyby tak było, to nie chciał, by Harry'emu stała się krzywda z powodu czegoś, na co chłopiec tak naprawdę nie mógł nic zaradzić.

Istniała spora szansa, że Harry planował wyrzuty sumienia… ale istniała także spora szansa, że zdolność Harry'ego do (ogólnie bezużyteczna, szczerze mówiąc, jeśli miałeś zamiar czegoś żałować, w ogóle nie powinieneś po prostu tego robić!) sentymentalizmu będzie znacznie zahamowana, do tego stopnia, że nie będzie on w stanie wezbrać w sobie niezbędnego do ściągnięcia swojej duszy z powrotem żalu.

A gdyby mógł – jeśli ktokolwiek by mógł, byłby to Harry – cóż, miał plan również na taki wypadek.

Przypuszczał, że mógłby zmanipulować zaklęciem, tylko dlatego, że wiedział, iż w pewnym stopniu Harry odrzuci myśl o tym, co zamierzał stworzyć, a więc nie zabije z zimną krwią (chociaż Tom był pewien, że mógłby) i manipulując zaklęciem, mógłby dodać pewne ograniczenia.

Większość horkruksów była w stanie latać i opętywać znajdujące się wokół nich rzeczy, ale Harry'ego, jego kawałek duszy mógłby zablokować w naczyniu, do którego go włoży.

Dlatego też, nawet jeśli Harry będzie czuł wyrzuty sumienia, jego dusza nie będzie miała możliwości powrócenia do niego.

Do tego proces zszywania duszy z powrotem w jedną całość często przynosił skutek śmiertelny, a więc to naprawdę było tylko i wyłącznie dla dobra jego przyjaciela.

Brak możliwości stworzenia więcej niż jednego samemu sobie był ograniczający, ale to go nie unieruchamiało.

Poza tym już wkrótce będzie miał całą wieczność na to, by znaleźć lepsze metody zapewniające nieśmiertelność jemu i Harry'emu. Miał do dyspozycji cały czas świata.

Oczywiście starzenie się wraz z czasem było problematyczne, ale był pewien, że znajdzie na to jakieś rozwiązanie… jako Pan Śmierci? Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie na tą myśl.

Lord Voldemort byłby wielkim, słynnym tytułem… ale Pan Śmierci był lepszym i należałby tylko do niego, zachowany w prywatności. Zabiłby Dumbledore'a dla różdżki (dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu) i wyśledził Pelerynę Niewidkę.

Z całą pewnością wszechmocna różdżka byłaby w stanie przywołać jej siostrzany artefakt?

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, był niezwykle zadowolony sposobem, w jaki wszystko się potoczyło.

Harry będzie… niestety zrozpaczony, był tego pewien, ale kiedy mówił, że Harry jest silny, to dokładnie miał na myśli. Czy ta Lovegood naprawdę myślała, że Harry był na tyle słaby, by całkowicie się złamać?

Jego Złoty Chłopiec miał żelazną wolę, która przed nikim się nie uginała, włączając w to niego. Harry przeżyje horkruks, a także przeżyje przeniesienie się do przeszłości. Tom był tego pewien.

Harry musiał przeżyć, bo Tom nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby tak nie było.

Odszedł już kilka korytarzy, kiedy to poczuł.

Ból, paraliżujący ból.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, nogi zatrzymały. Nie fizyczny… nie był ranny… psychiczny.

_Harry._

Niemal rzucił się do tego, by zawrócić, zanim się powstrzymał. Wciąż nie fizyczny.

Emocjonalny.

Umysł Harry'ego był w rozsypce.

Zachwiał się do pozycji siedzącej, chowając głowę w dłoniach, czując nieco przerażenia. Nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak mocno czuł emocje Harry'ego, jego tarcze oklumencyjne stały się mocniejsze i w ogóle, tak więc… co było z nim nie tak? Co się stało?

Z całą pewnością nie mógł w ciągu dwóch minut wpakować się w zbyt duże kłopoty lub walkę… zatem chodziło o rozmowę, którą dopiero co przeprowadzili. O horkruksy.

To była reakcja Harry'ego na ich umowę.

Nudności ścisnęły jego brzuch, jego umysł walczył z tym, by zracjonalizować te nagłe, obce poczucie mdłości. Zacisnął palce na włosach, oddychając głęboko.

To minie dość szybko, a w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zobaczyć, jak to na niego działało. Pieprzyć to.

Paznokcie wbiły mu się w dłonie aż do krwi, tak mocno zaciskał pięści.

Harry czuł tak wiele, to było niesamowite. Czy to było normalne, czy może miał tak po prostu tylko Harry?

Zamrugał, jego głowa łomotała z powodu nagłego ataku.

I sekundę później, to odeszło, tępy ból.

Harry odzyskał kontrolę, z powrotem zebrał swoje uczucia i opanował je własnymi myślami. Znów mógł oddychać.

Wstał chwiejnie, na wpół zastanawiając się, czy powinien zawrócić.

Nie.

Przełknął ślinę, otrzepując swój mundurek szkolny, wznawiając swoją wcześniejszą drogę.

Harry z pewnością się nie złamie?

Nigdy nie pozwoliłby mu się złamać.

* * *

Cygnus Lestrange wpatrywał się w wylatującą przez okno sowę, szybko stającą się zaledwie punkcikiem w oddali. Cieniem na horyzoncie.

Uśmiechnął się z ponurą satysfakcją.

Wkrótce Tom będzie jego, Potter odejdzie, Voldemort wynagrodzi go ponad wszystkimi innymi, a Dumbledore przeklnie dzień, w którym zaledwie pomyślał o tym, by zakwestionować jego wartość.

Jak mógł nie być szczęśliwy?

_Mój Lordzie Voldemorcie,_

_Wkrótce będę mógł podać ci datę, w której Potter opuści ochronę Hogwartu i Toma._

_Bądź gotów i czekaj na moją sowę._

_Twój najwierniejszy przyjaciel i zwolennik,_

_Cygnus Lestrange._


	131. Rozdział 131

Wielki bukiet wiosennych kwiatów w ramach podziękowania za betowanie leci do **Himitsu**.

**Veniti**, och, w takim razie cieszę się, że udało mi sie trochę cię pocieszyć rozdziałem - a Pyrkonem się nie martw, będą jeszcze okazje ;). Wcale nie dziwię się temu, że nie potrafisz zebrać myśli. I cieszę z faktu, iż tak bardzo podobał ci się rozdział - myślę, że naprawdę był tego wart, ale jako tłumaczka raczej nie powinnam takich rzeczy mówić, więc lepiej umilknę ;). **Jousette**, tak źle życzysz naszemu kochanemu Tomowi? ;) Chociaż cie rozumiem twój punkt widzenia - facet zawsze manipuluje emocjami innych, bawi się nimi, przydało mu się to, że w końcu był w stanie na własnej skórze poczuć, jak to jest. Co do Lestrange'a - cóż, jak tu się nie zgodzić? ;) Co do 130 - właściwie nie wiem, czy bardziej się z tego powodu cieszyć i dziwić, czy czuć przerażenie... Ale z pewnością, cóż... łał :). Łatek jest jeszcze dużo, właśnie wysłałam kolejną miniaturkę do bety, zatem niedługo powinno się pojawić coś nowego. **neko246**, Harry ma plan, oczywiście, teraz tylko pytanie, czy plan Toma - bo Tom zawsze ma jakiś plan - przypadkiem nie będzie jakoś niszczył planu Harry'ego ;). Oczywiście proszę nic z tych słów nie wnioskować, ja jedynie pragnę zmusić do przemyśleń, chociaż nie jest powiedziane, że muszą być one zgodne z fabułą ;). O dalszych wydarzeniach nie będę nawet wspominała, bo znając siebie, pewnie skończyłoby się na tym, że bym coś wygadała - a tego przecież nie chcemy ;). **Evolution**, oj, cóż, aż nie wiem co powiedzieć. Po prostu cieszę się niesamowicie, że udaje mu się tak rozpogodzić twój tydzień :). I tak, rozumiem, co masz na myśli - sama też uwielbiam te momenty, kiedy nie muszę zawracać sobie głowy niczym innym, jedynie tym, co dzieje się z wymyślonymi, ale żywymi w mojej głowie postaciami :). Wewnętrzny spór Harry'ego jest, myślę, całkowicie zrozumiały - biorąc pod uwagę, co wiemy o poglądach Harry'ego na życie i ogólnie na horkruksy. I masz rację, chłopaki rozmawiały już o horkuksach wcześniej, o wspólnym spędzeniu wieczności - na Grimmauld Place oraz na wzgórzu w Little Hangleton, po akcji w kawiarni i z lizakiem, kiedy Tom próbował wyczaić, jaki stosunek ma Harry do jego planu, nie zdradzając go mu. I, cóż, ten fragment, który pokazałaś - tak, masz rację, wyrywanie niektórych słów z kontekstu i pokazywanie ich jako osobna całość jest absolutnie zabawne w tym wypadku :). co do twojej wypowiedzi na temat wspólnego życia i śmierci Toma i Harry'ego - bardzo kroci mnie, by coś o tym powiedzieć, ale powstrzymuję się z uwagi na fakt, ze mogłabym przez przypadek chociaż zasugerować możliwe zakończenie. Dlatego nic na ten temat nie powiem, nawet tego, czy uważam te uwagi za prawdopodobne, czy uważam to za prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo. Co do "Każdego dnia i nigdy" - rozdział 111, sprawdź w nim, bo to tam pojawiło się już to wyrażenie :). Bardzo ważne, istotne zresztą. Które się kilka razy jeszcze powtórzy. Wciąż, mimo wszystko, obstawiam to, że Tom jest psychopatą - może i dziwnym, ale jednak psychopatą. Wystarczy spojrzeć na jego starszy odpowiednik, u którego ta psychopatia jest już całkowicie widoczna :). I taak, Harry z całą pewnością wywiera pewien wpływ na Toma. A Tom na Harry'ego - bo o tym również nie należy zapominać. I tak, Tom, który staje się taki ludzki z powodu Harry'ego, który czuje jego emocje - ach! :) Co do listu Lestrange'a - cóż, tak, Lestrange jest w nim odrażający, co zresztą zauważy dzisiaj jedna z postaci... **Mangho**, bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę! :) Co do twojego pytania na temat umów, które zawrze jeszcze Harry - z takich większych dwie, może trzy (w zależności od tego, jak spojrzeć na jedną sytuację). Mniejszych - będą jeszcze porozumienia, kompromisy, ale umów, w których udział będzie brało jakieś magiczne ich poparcie, będzie jeszcze dwie lub trzy. I na tego horkruksa zareagowałam bardzo podobnie do ciebie - z niedowierzaniem. Niestety w obliczeniach związanymi z umowami ci nie pomogę, by było ich trochę i trudno jest mi je wszystkie teraz zebrać - zastanawiam się, czy nie było większej ilości umów z Tomem ( Syriusza, nie będzie ranił jego przyjaciół, żeli uda mu się zabrać pierścień, będzie należał do niego, ście ta związana ze stworzeniem horkruksa - i pewnie było więcej, chociaż nad tym trzeba byłoby się zastanowić :)). Co do Toma rozrywającego duszę Harry'ego - miałby zrobić to przez ich połączenie. Tom i Harry są już związani, w pewnym sensie, duszami z powodu horkruksa, który jest w Harrym, a zatem Tom mógłby rozerwać dzięki temu duszę Harry'ego. Sam fakt tego, na ile prawdy było w tym, że Tom mógłby sam zabić i wykorzystać to do stworzenia horkruksa Harry'ego, mógł być raczej ohydną manipulacją, której celem było zmuszenie Harry'ego do zgodzenia się na warunki umowy. Oczywiście, Tom mógłby również poczekać na to, aż Harry sam kogoś zabije - choćby w bitwie - albo coś w tym stylu i dopiero wtedy, poprzez połączenie, cały proces rozrywania duszy Pottera wykonać samodzielnie. **elain679**, och, myślę, że Tom ma, mimo wszystko, bardzo wiele emocji - tylko po prostu ich nie rozumie. Poza tym wiele emocji przepływa do niego od strony Harry'ego - zresztą sama też myślę, że, jak na psychopatę, to czuje on bardzo wiele emocji względem Pottera. A co do Cygnusa, to się absolutnie zgadzam. A za przekleństwa nie ma co przepraszać, czasem są one niezbędne do wyrażenia emocji. I to nie tak, że w "Ulubieńcu", na przykład, w ogóle ich nie ma ;). **virusci**, po pierwsze, to bardzo miło jest mi cię poznać :). Nie masz co przepraszać za to, że komentujesz tak późno, absolutnie cieszę się, że to zrobiłaś i bez znaczenia jest dla mnie, w którym zrobiłaś to momencie całego opowiadania ;). Tak samo jak nie ma co dziękować za tłumaczenie, bo naprawdę, to czysta przyjemność :). No i tak, zdrada Cygnusa - tak, zgadzam się z tym, że kiedy wszystko wyjdzie na jaw, z całą jego kara nie będzie najprzyjemniejsza (jeżeli, oczywiście, tak się stanie, proszę nie wyciągać z moich słów jakichkolwiek faktów na temat dalszego przebiegu opowiadania ;)). Co do Voldemorta, to przyznam, że masz rację - nie zdradzę ci jego planu, ale z pewnością zgodzę się z tym, że nie rzuci tak po prostu Avady na Harry'ego. Albo przynajmniej nie ma na razie takiego zamiaru :). Nie mogłam nie uśmiechnąć się na to, co napisałaś w pierwszym nawiasie swojego komentarzu, o tych oświadczynach - genialne! :) Tego, jak się do dalej potoczy, oczywiście ci nie zdradzę, dlatego zręcznie, pozwól, że ominę ten temat, zanim powiem o jedno słowo za dużo :). Miło jest mi słyszeć, że spodobał ci się "Ulubieniec". Co do Rona, to usprawiedliwię cicho autorkę - przyznała kiedyś, że zupełnie nie czuje tej postaci, co skutkowało tym, że ograniczyła jej pojawianie się. Bo lepiej, by postać pojawiała się rzadko, niż pojawiała się często, ale w wersji nieco słabszej. I tak, absolutnie i całym sercem zgadzam się z twoją wypowiedzią na temat ich relacji (chociaż nie wiem, czy jako tłumaczka powinnam mówić takie rzeczy...).

Dziękuję wszystkim za przecudowne komentarze, które czytało mi się z wielką przyjemnością, i na które z jeszcze większą się odpowiadało. Wasze opinie, jak zwykle, były niezwykle ciekawe. Dziękuję, że wciąż jesteście z tym opowiadaniem.

Cicho i szybko przypominam o ankiecie na moim profilu. Osoby zarejestrowane nie powinny mieć problemów z zagłosowaniem, natomiast te nieposiadające konta zachęcam do wyrażenia swojej opinii w komentarzu.

Miłego dnia!

* * *

Słowniczek: [rozmowa poprzez połączenie], _listy_

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto trzydziesty pierwszy**

Voldemort wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w list spoczywający w jego dłoniach, podekscytowanie ogarniało jego myśli.

To było… dobre.

Chociaż Lestrange i tak był głupcem. Naprawdę myślał, że uda mu się bez szwanku przeżyć konsekwencje takiego postępowania? Idiota. Zanim spotkał Harry'ego, nigdy nie wydawał się on aż tak głupi, ale jak przypuszczał, Potter był, niestety, bardziej niż większość ludzi dopasowany do niego i innych jego odpowiedników.

To z powodu horkruksa – niczego innego. Jego wargi wykrzywiły się z niesmakiem.

_Mój Lordzie Voldemorcie... twój przyjaciel... _czy ten odrażający dzieciak naprawdę myślał, że jest w tym chociaż trochę prawdy? Cygnus Lestrange był dla niego niczym, a manipulowanie nim było tak łatwe, że wręcz żałosne.

Nawet kiedy dorósł, jedyne, co musiał zrobić, by sprawić, że mężczyzna zrobi dla niego wszystko, to okazać mu zwyczajną wdzięczność, tolerancję lub przychylność. To tylko ukazywało, jak niebezpieczny i powodujący słabość był sentymentalizm.

A mimo tego, chłopiec był teraz przydatny, tak więc pozwolił temu zuchwalcowi zwracać się w taki sposób względem siebie, nie besztając go za to i nie karcąc, zamiast tego wręcz zachęcając go do tego we wszystkich swoich ostatnich listach, zanim w końcu znów to ukróci. Po prostu zbyt zabawne było obserwowanie tego, jak chłopiec się rozpada tuż po tym, jak udało mu się znowu zacząć zbierać się do kupy.

Wkrótce… także z Riddle'em będzie musiał sobie poradzić, jego młodszy odpowiednik stawał się zdecydowanie zbyt kłopotliwy. Jego armia straciła miażdżącą ilość ludzi, a to, że reszcie oszczędzone zostało przeciągnięcie do Ministerstwa, miało na celu jedynie wyszydzenie z niego.

Wściekłość rozpaliła jego serce.

Sprawi jeszcze jednak, że Tom za to zapłaci i ten… postęp był doskonałą okazją do tego, by pozbyć się trzech problemów jednocześnie. Mógł porwać Pottera, kiedy wyjdzie on za granice bezpiecznych murów Hogwartu, użyć go przeciwko Tomowi, by ukazać swoją wyższość, złamać wiążącą ich życia więź, zabić Chłopca, Który Przeżył i panować przez wieki nad wszystkimi, nie martwiąc się o to, że znajdzie się ktoś, kto zdolny będzie rzucić mu wyzwanie, nie będzie żadnego dziecka z przepowiedni i żadnych cieni z czasów, o których pragnął zapomnieć.

Starannie złożył list, wracając do własnych planów uwolnienia swoich zwolenników z rąk bezsilnego Ministerstwa.

Można było ich zastąpić, ich wszystkich, ale pozwolenie Ministerstwu na przetrzymanie ich byłoby zbyt wielkim ustępstwem i oznaką słabości.

Populacja czarodziei wciąż zbierała się po utracie swojego Szpitala i już wkrótce cały świat opadnie przed nim na kolana.

Ponury uśmieszek wykręcił jego usta.

W tylnej części swojego umysłu poczuł łaskotanie.

_Potter_.

Nie sądził, że dzieciak będzie miał czelność jeszcze raz skontaktować się z nim w taki sposób, poprzez ich połączenie, ale na to wyglądało, że się mylił.

Rozważał zignorowanie tego, ale ostatecznie ciekawość zwyciężyła.

[Jeśli mam być twoim regularnym terapeutą, to będę musiał zacząć pobierać za to opłatę, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?]

* * *

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że robi to jeszcze raz, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Nie miał innego wyjścia, tak więc zacisnął pięści i wyszukał znajdującego się na końcu jego psychicznego połączenia Czarnego Pana. Nie był głupi, nie ufał Tomowi na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie będzie on majstrował przy jego horkruksie, aby bezlitośnie uwięzić go w jakiś sposób i postawić na swoim.

Ponadto, co jeśli nie będzie czuł później wyrzutów sumienia? Nie mógł tego ryzykować… zawsze coś szło nie tak, kiedy chciało się tego uniknąć.

Czuł mdłości.

[Jeśli mam być twoim regularnym terapeutą, to będę musiał zacząć pobierać za to opłatę, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?] – Nadeszła myśl. Harry prychnął mimowolnie, nie bacząc na to, że wbijający nóż w plecy Voldemort odpowiedział w tak Tomowaty sposób.

[Zapewniam cię, gdybym pragnął jakiegoś terapeuty, czego nie robię, nie wybrałbym ciebie nawet wtedy, gdybyś był ostatnią żywą istotą na ziemi.]

[To dość zjadliwe słowa jak na kogoś, kto chwilę temu poszukiwał mojej rady.]

[Mam dla ciebie ofertę.] – Gwałtownie wysłał myśl, szybko męcząc się pogawędką. Nie miał na nią czasu.

[A co sprawia, że myślisz, iż w ogóle jestem zainteresowany negocjowaniem z tobą?]

[To, że pragniesz mojej śmierci, a to, co chcę ci zaproponować, jak śmiem twierdzić, sprawi, że krucjata, która ci się do tej pory nie udawała, stanie się dla ciebie łatwiejsza.] – Nastąpiła cisza.

[No, no, czyżbyśmy w końcu pchnęli cię do samobójstwa? Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nad tym ubolewam.]

Został trafiony przez lawinę różnych sposobów, w jakie mogła zostać spowodowana jego śmierć i ledwie powstrzymał nudności na graficzność obrazu, który stworzył Voldemort, przedstawiającego nóż przechodzący przez jego żołądek.

[Potrzeba ci dziewczyny, skoro to o tym fantazjujesz w wolnym czasie.]

Natychmiast poczuł obcą falę wstrętu i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

[Jaka jest twoja oferta?] – nadeszła odpowiedź, zabarwiona wściekłością i odrazą.

Harry natychmiast spoważniał.

[W ciągu najbliższych czterech miesięcy może pojawić się moment, w którym mój charakter… ulegnie zmianie. Chcę, abyś… gdybym odwrócił się od moich przyjaciół i zaczął zachowywać się psychotycznie oraz nie panował nad sobą albo w ogóle moja osobowość ogromnie się zmieniła… gdybym, zasadniczo, stracił swoją moralność…]

[Dojdź do sedna.]

[Jeśli tak się stanie, wtedy chciałbym, byś przyrzekł mi, że mnie zabijesz.]

Szok. Absolutny szok.

Harry poczuł mściwą satysfakcję z powodu tak gwałtownego wstrząśnięcia Mrocznym Lordem, nawet jeśli jego wnętrzności ściskały się z powodu jego żądania. Ale… nie pozwoli sobie na to, by się zagubić.

Nie mógł stać się tym, czego nienawidził i wiedział, że Tom nigdy nie zgodziłby się na takie zabezpieczenie – nie ufał Tomowi nawet na tyle, by wierzyć, że nie pozwoli on mu się zagubić.

Bardziej niż oczywiste było to, że _Tom_ nie miał żadnych problemów z utratą jego sumienia, najprawdopodobniej uważał to wręcz za usunięcie niedogodności. Udoskonalenie go.

Czasami wydawało mu się, że Tom zawsze chciał coś w nim zmienić… a najbardziej jego moralność. A jednak, bez niej nie byłby sobą, czy Tom w ogóle to rozważał?

Będąc samemu psychopatą, dziedzic Slytherina prawdopodobnie nie rozumiał, jak moralność i etyka mogła być tak fundamentalna w czyimś charakterze, jako że sam nie mógł sobie wyobrazić posiadania ich i różnicy, jaką wywoływały.

Cholera, Tom pewnie naprawdę myślał, że robi mu przysługę!

[Co to dokładnie jest za sytuacja?]

[Przyrzekniesz mi to czy nie?]

Z drugiej strony nastała cisza i Harry wstrzymał oddech.

To było pokręcone, tak bardzo pokręcone i złe, ale potrzebował odpowiedzi twierdzącej…

[Wypowiedz Śmiertelną Przysięgę, że pozwolisz mi się zabić, jeśli obowiązywać będą warunki, zasugerowałbym Wieczystą, ale wymagałaby ona Gwaranta.

Harry zamrugał. Podwójna gwarancja.

Świetnie.

[Ja, Harry James Potter, przysięgam, że pozwolę Lordowi Voldemortowi zabić mnie, jeśli spełnione zostaną wymienione wcześniej warunki naszej umowy – ergo, poddany zostanę ogromnej zmianie osobowości, zwrócę się przeciwko moim przyjaciołom i stracę swoją moralność. Niech tak będzie.]

Nastąpiła cisza. Jego głowa pulsowała z powodu tego długotrwałego kontaktu, w ustach czuł miedź.

[Ja, Lord Voldemort, przysięgam zabić Harry'ego Pottera, jeśli poddany zostanie ogromnej zmianie osobowości, zwróci się przeciwko swoim przyjaciołom i/lub straci swoją moralność. Niech tak będzie.]

A następnie połączenie nagle zostało przerwane.

* * *

Tom usiadł wieczorem do kolacji, czując się całkowicie zadowolony z tego, jak minął ten dzień. Harry zgodził się na horkruksa, na życie, czuł się zatem bezpiecznie, kontynuując pracę nad swoim zaklęciem czasu.

W sumie, był to produktywny dzień.

Uprzejmie zignorował bolesne i okazjonalne wybuchy emocji przychodzące od Harry'ego. To nie było… po prostu w taki sposób działał Harry.

Wściekał się, szarpał i walczył ze wszystkim, wyczerpując się tak bardzo, że w końcu ulegał… albo przynajmniej w każdym razie tak bardzo, na ile Harry był w stanie to zrobić. Kiedy już będzie miał horkruksa, był pewny, że wątpliwości Harry'ego znikną.

Będzie szczęśliwszy.

Tom go wyzwalał.

To nie tak, że chłopiec nie znajdzie żadnego innego wyzwania, jakie może mu rzucić, kiedy skończą się już te całe dyskusje o etyce jego planów. To nie tak, że Harry stanie się nagle uległy względem każdego, najmniejszego drobiazgu. Prawda?

Jego oczy zmrużyły się z irytacją.

Po co w ogóle zagłębiał się w te przemyślenia? Nie zamierzał powiedzieć Harry'emu, aby tego _nie_ zniósł. Pragnął tego. Oczywiście, że pragnął. Śmieszna była myśl o tym, że powinien czuć pod tym względem jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia.

Harry będzie nieśmiertelny.

To nie tak, że nie będzie miał czasu, by rozpracować wszelkie potencjalne usterki i, żyjąc wiecznie, nawet jeśli Harry ucieknie nadąsany i wściekły, w końcu będzie musiał wrócić.

Poza tym, jeśli Harry odejdzie, będzie po prostu rozkoszował się wyzwaniem wyśledzenia go, a następnie upewni się, że pozostanie przy nim. Złoty Chłopiec bez wątpienia byłby fascynującym więźniem, gdyby do tego doszło.

Oczywiście wolał, aby tak nie było, ale gdyby jednak tak się stało, byłby to… ciekawy eksperyment. W zamyśleniu nakłuł na widelec swojego pieczonego ziemniaka.

- O czym myślisz?

Harry.

Zerknął na bok, słysząc to pytanie, rozbawiony reakcją, jaką wykazałby Potter, gdyby z brutalną szczerością opowiedział o swoich procesach myślowych. Stłumił uśmiech, zamiast tego potrząsając lekceważąco głową.

- Po prostu kontempluję przyszłość – stwierdził prosto. Brwi Harry'ego podniosły się z ciekawością.

- Brzmi złowieszczo.

Tym razem pozwolił sobie na uśmieszek, zauważając, że postawa jego przyjaciela zamienia się na bardziej ostrożną.

Więcej osób napłynęło do Wielkiej Sali w wielkich tłumach, jeden po drugim. To właśnie dlatego zawsze przychodził albo wcześniej, albo później, aby uniknąć większości z nich.

Zevi siedział naprzeciw Harry'ego, bardziej dlatego, że wiedział, iż dobrze się dogadują, niż z powodu hierarchicznego znaczenia, Alphard siedział zatem naprzeciwko niego, Abraxas natomiast był po jego lewej i Draco – niestety – obok swojego dziadka.

Harry, oczywiście, był po jego prawej.

Lestrange zbliżył się do stołu, próbując napotkać jego spojrzenie, ale on jedynie zrobił drobny gest w kierunku dziewczyny, Daphne Greengrass, siedzącej obok Alpharda, aby przesunęła się lekko, by zrobić miejsce.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego.

Chłopiec napiął się niemal niezauważalnie, ale nie okazał żadnego innego potwierdzenia. Abraxas, Zevi i Alphard gapili się na niego, ale wiedział, że nie ośmielą się skomentować zmiany rozmieszczenia.

Lestrange wyglądał na niesamowicie z siebie zadowolonego; i to wystarczyło, by sprawić, że Toma naszła ochota na zmiażdżenie go jak irytującą pluskwę. Rozejrzał się, by coś powiedzieć, tylko po to, by zatrzymać się, kiedy czarny jastrząb po raz kolejny wylądował na ich stole. Natychmiast puścił w niepamięć dramat jego wewnętrznego kręgu, rzucając kilka zabezpieczeń, po czym złapał list. Teraz to już Harry z całą pewnością zesztywniał i było to zauważalne.

- To jego odwet?

Prawdopodobnie martwił się, że kolejna osoba jest martwa lub zarżnięta.

Rozciął kopertę, jak zawsze ignorując uwagę, jaka skierowana została na niego od strony stołu nauczycielskiego, czytając w milczeniu. Wężomowa.

_Zapytaj Harry'ego o umowę, jaką dopiero co ze mną nawiązał, dzieciaku. Szach._

* * *

Hermiona uważnie przyglądała się stołowi Slytherinu.

Wydawało się, że jeśli ktoś z nich tego nie robił, wiele tracili. Na przykład _głowę_ nauczyciela wysyłaną w paczce. Na wspomnienie o tym wydarzeniu gula zacisnęła się w jej gardle.

Powodowało to, że trochę trudniej przychodziło jej śledzenie wszystkiego, co działo się przy stole Gryfonów, ale wynagrodziła jej to natychmiastowa wiedza o tym, że coś było nie tak, na kilka sekund przed tym, zanim coś się wydarzyło.

Podleciał tam czarny jastrząb, ptak Voldemorta – kolejne morderstwo? Do kogo był ten list, Harry'ego czy Toma? – i Riddle podniósł go po chwili, czytając. Była zbyt daleko, by zauważyć jego wyraz twarzy, ale nawet z daleka odniosła nagle wrażenie, że włosy na jej rękach stają dęba. Zadrżała.

Całkowicie znieruchomiał, zamarzając w miejscu, a Harry promieniał niepokojem. Ręka jej najlepszego przyjaciela sięgnęła po list, podczas gdy Tom, wydawałoby się, pozostał całkiem obojętny, a następnie rzucił się do działania.

Złapał ramię Harry'ego w czymś, co musiało być bolesnym uściskiem, mówiąc albo raczej sycząc coś do niego. Ręka Harry'ego wycofała się, wyrywając z uścisku, jego postawa gwałtownie stała się obronna.

Wymienili kolejnych kilka słów, a Ślizgoni wokół nich również zamarli, jak gdyby uwięzieni zostali pomiędzy dwoma walczącymi, dzikimi zwierzętami i bali się tego, że zwrócą na siebie ich uwagę, bo wtedy wyrządziliby oni szkodę swoim własnym sprzymierzeńcom.

Harry wykonał zuchwały ruch rękami, rzucając swoje sztućce na stół, po czym opuścił salę. Riddle, bez chwili wahania, podążył za nim, ale coś w tym wszystkim sugerowało, że nie było to wspólne odejście.

Harry poszukiwał teraz samotności, Tom… kontynuował konflikt. Walkę.

- Chodź – mruknął Ron, najwyraźniej też ich obserwując, jego ciepłe oczy błyszczały ze zmartwienia.

- Nie powinniśmy… - zaczęła.

- _No chodź _– upierał się, wstając. Próbując wyglądać naturalnie i nie wiedząc, czy jej się to udało, wstała wraz z nim. Ruszyli za nimi.

- Naprawdę nie powinniśmy podsłuchiwać ich w taki sposób, nie mamy do tego prawa… - zaczęła ponownie.

- Chcesz się dowiedzieć co robią, kiedy wymykają się w taki sposób czy nie? – zapytał. – Mówiłaś, że jesteś ciekawa. W każdym razie, Harry może potrzebować naszej pomocy, naprawdę _ufasz_ Riddle'owi? Nie możemy mu pomóc, jeżeli nie wiemy co jest nie tak.

- Harry chciałby prywatności – szepnęła, ale, mając ogromne poczucie winy, zamarła w miejscu, kiedy Tom dogonił Harry'ego, chwytając jego ramię i ze złością oraz brutalnie zmuszając go do zatrzymania się w połowie.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, dlaczego oni, zwykle tak ostrożni – wręcz paranoicznie – nie zabrali tego ze sobą do zamkniętej, zablokowanej i dźwiękoszczelnej klasy, jak to mieli w zwyczaju. Musiało stać się tak w porywie chwili, do której doszło jeszcze przekonanie, że wszyscy byli na kolacji. To nie tak, że korytarz nie był pusty i znajdował się na uboczu.

Co wydarzyło się potem było niemal zbyt szybkie do zauważenia, ale okazało się, że Harry wykręcił się w uścisku, rzucając Toma o znajdującą się za nim ścianę, chwilę później ze wściekłością zaciskając dłonie na przedniej części jego koszuli.

- Odpuść – syknął. – Nie powiem ci, więc po prostu daj sobie spokój.

Dłoń Riddle'a zacisnęła się wokół nadgarstków Harry'ego, zdenerwowana, w przeciwieństwie do spokojnego tonu jego głosu.

- Uważaj, kochanie… przyszpilanie mnie do ściany w taki sposób może sprawić, że ludzie odniosą mylne wrażenie. – Ton jego głosu był bezgranicznie szyderczy, z nutką papugowania, która sprawiła, że stała się jeszcze bardziej ciekawa treści ich wcześniejszych rozmów. Harry zacisnął szczękę, ale go nie puścił.

- Mam to na myśli… - zaczął.

- Poza tym, czy to nie ty z nas dwóch powinieneś być tym masochistycznym? – kontynuował Riddle, sprawnie mu przerywając. – Chociaż bardzo ciekawe jest obserwowanie tak zadziornej części ciebie, być może czasem nawet moglibyśmy grać w ten sposób, ale, mimo wszystko, myślę, że zdecydowanie bardziej lubię _to_.

A następnie ich role się odwróciły, ich ciała zawirowały i plecy Harry'ego z dźwięcznym hukiem uderzyły o twardą powierzchnię, wypuszczając powietrze z jego płuc.

Zdała sobie sprawę, prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy, jako że to Tom był zwykle tym, który ciągnął za sobą Harry'ego, że, pod względem fizycznym, byli oni bardzo wyrównani.

Harry mógłby prawdopodobnie podobną siłą z łatwością ponownie ich odwrócić, za wyjątkiem tego, że podczas gdy jego uścisk zaciskał się na koszuli Riddle'a, prawa ręka Tom przytrzymywała ramię jej najlepszego przyjaciela, a lewa przesunęła się do gardła Harry'ego. Uścisk Harry'ego był wynikiem gniewu, a kiedy go zaciskał, z założenia miał być on jedynie tymczasowy… ten miał na celu trzymanie go jak łańcuchu.

W głębi swojego umysłu Hermiona mimowolnie zastanawiała się czy Harry był w pełni świadomy choćby ich równości i co musiałby zrobić, by odwzajemnić ten gest.

Różnica między nimi wydawała się być taka, że Harry bardziej uważał na przebywanie tak blisko siebie i martwił się o granice nakładane przez społeczeństwo, był mniej skłonny do wywołania poważnych uszkodzeń, podczas gdy Riddle najwyraźniej w najmniejszym stopniu się tym nie przejmował.

Wymieniła spojrzenie z Ronem, który wydawał się jednocześnie zamrzeć w miejscu.

To… nie było coś, czego się spodziewała.

Jasne, publicznie byli oni dość kontaktowi i intensywni, ale wiedziała teraz, że ich publiczna postawa była niczym – _niczym_ – w porównaniu do tego. W towarzystwie wydawali się krążyć wokół siebie, instynktownie przesuwając się, jak gdyby z powodu równowagi grawitacyjnej, ale zachowywali pełną świadomość swojego otoczenia.

To… to było inne.

Byli skoncentrowani tylko na jednym i dotyk, który wcześniej łagodnie powstrzymywali, zyskał nową intymność. W jak wielkim zaprzeczeniu żył Harry, kiedy mówił, że nie durzy się w Tomie?

Być może nie był _gejem_, nawet interesując się tą jedną osobą, która była, na wszelki wypadek, znacząco, mężczyzną? Z drugiej strony, gdyby już nie myślała, że się w sobie podkochują… w kontekście Toma i Harry'ego, być może wielu zinterpretowałoby tą fizyczna bliskość jako kolejną potyczkę o władzę?

Oczywiście, był to dla nich kolejny poziom, na którym walczyli i dla jednego z nich fizyczna dominacja umożliwiała pozbawienie drugiego pewnego stopnia kontroli, a co za tym idzie, wszystko to było wielowarstwowe. Nawet, jeśli było to pożądanie, nie chodziło jedynie o nie. To było zbyt agresywne i absorbujące.

Harry spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Po raz kolejny wydajesz się odnosić fundamentalne, mylne wrażenie, że jesteś za mnie odpowiedzialny – powiedział chłodno. – To nie twoja sprawa.

- Nie moja sprawa? – Uścisk Riddle'a wzmocnił się. – Śmiem twierdzić, skarbie, że jeśli nawiązujesz umowy z _moim_ przyszłym odpowiednikiem, to treść tych umów jest w znacznym stopniu moją sprawą… Voldemort również wydaje się tak myśleć.

- Voldemrot lubi powodować problemy.

- Co, na Salazara, mu obiecałeś? – warknął Tom, wydając się tracić cierpliwość.

- Nie powiem ci – odparł Harry, powoli i wyraźnie. – Zabieraj ze mnie swoje łapy.

- Dlaczego? – Głos Riddle'a zmienił się nagle na mruczenie, jego uścisk się zmienił. – Bo ludzie pomyślą, że jesteśmy parą? Bardziej niż już teraz wydają się tak sądzić? Dlaczego ta myśl sprawia, że czujesz się tak niezręcznie, _Harry_, to nie tak, że media regularnie nie drukują o tobie innych nieprawdziwych informacji… co w tym jest takiego, iż sprawia to, że stajesz się taki… podenerwowany?

- Ta taktyka nie zadziała – oświadczył jej najlepszy przyjaciel, chociaż zesztywniał. Skoro ona to zauważyła, wiedziała, że Riddle również.

- Jaką umowę nawiązałeś z Voldemortem?

- Nie powiem. - Harry przesunął się pod uściskiem i nastąpiła krótka walka, kończąc się gwałtownie, kiedy Riddle, cóż, zasadniczo oszukiwał, używając znaku.

Usta Toma wykrzywiły się.

- Hmmm, uparty – mruknął dziedzic Slytherina, wydając z siebie dziwny dźwięk. – Ale, wiesz, możemy stać tutaj do zakończenia kolacji, jeśli to ci pasuje… pasuje ci to, Harry? Podoba ci się to? To znaczy, już ustaliliśmy, że dreszczyk emocji powoduje u ciebie…

Syk, ostry, w odpowiedzi.

- Och, _kocham_, kiedy mówisz w wężomowie, ale może mógłbyś wyjaśnić, co miałeś na myśli… mam przestać? Co mam przestać, Harry? Co ci robię?

Nie miała pojęcia, skąd Tom wziął odwagę na to, by naciskać dalej, magia Harry'ego wrzała, jego temperament objawiał się w niebezpiecznym, lodowatym spojrzeniu. Nastąpiła cisza.

- Co, nie masz żadnej dowcipnej riposty, kochanie? Twój język zazwyczaj jest o wiele bardziej… zaangażowany.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego zmienił się, chłopak nagle uśmiechnął się w sposób zbyt słodki, by był szczery.

- Uważaj, Tom, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ludzie mogą zacząć wierzyć, że posiadasz serce zdolne do odczuwania ludzkich uczuć i pragnień. Nie chciałbyś tego i, szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że stać cię na lepsze panowanie nad sobą, bardziej przyzwoite, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem.

Riddle zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

Na to wyglądało, że słabość, konsekwencje braku kontroli, wydawały się być podobną bronią, tak samo ostrą. Dłoń Toma opadła, ale chłopak nie cofnął się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zamyślenia.

- Uwaga do samego siebie, nigdy nie ośmielaj się okazywać troski o swojego lekkomyślnego, najlepszego przyjaciela, nawet jeśli zwykle wykazuje on tendencję do samobójczych planów i programów.

- T…

- Wiesz, naprawdę powinieneś się w końcu zdecydować… chcesz, bym okazywał swoją „ludzką" stronę i troskę, jak twierdzisz, czy mam być pozbawioną emocji skorupą, kiedy zaprzątam sobie głowę tym, jakie zachowanie ci będzie odpowiadać?

- No cóż, nie wiem, myślę, że to zależy od tego, czy planujesz okazać mi swoje prawdziwe emocje, czy może po prostu używasz swoich niezwykłych umiejętności aktorskich, aby wymanipulować to, co chcesz osiągnąć – zripostował Harry, nie dając zbić się z tropu.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, obaj nie chcąc ustąpić. Właściwie była nieco zaskoczona, że trwa to tak długo, gdyż jasne było, że żaden z nich nie wykazywał chęci do pójścia na kompromis z jakąkolwiek drobnostką. Byli bardzo kochającą/nienawidzącą się parą… dwójką… duetem… parą.

Nie obchodziło ją, co mówił Harry, oczywiste było, że są parą!

- Umowa ta zawarta została tak szybko po naszej – głos Toma stał się bardziej biznesowy, wszelkie gierki zniknęły. – Co sprawia, że jestem przekonany, iż próbujesz przeciwstawić się złożonemu mi przyzwoleniu, całkowicie oczywiste jest to, że nie jesteś zbytnio zadowolony z moich planów. Już, bez wątpienia, myślałeś o tym, by wykorzystać wyrzuty sumienia, przeciągałbyś negocjacje, gdybyś nie widział przynajmniej jednej luki w czymś, co wywołuje u ciebie taką niepewność. Szczerze mówiąc, nie istnieją żadne inne luki, w przeciwnym wypadku uwzględniłbym je, co oznacza, że ta umowa jest zabezpieczeniem na wypadek, gdyby twoja aktualna luka cię zawiodła.

Ostrożnie się sobie przypatrywali, uważnie, znów przesuwając się, nie będąc tego nawet świadomym.

Mimowolnie była pod wrażeniem tego, jak szybko pracował umysł Riddle'a, był jak… jak Sherlock Holmes czy coś w tym stylu! Albo nie, bardziej jak Moriarty. Moriarty był tym złym, kryminalnym geniuszem.

Był Moriartym… ale czy to nie sprawiało, że Harry był Sherlockiem? To wydawało się być nieracjonalne, wcale nie dlatego, że jej przyjaciel był głupi, po prostu - i czuła się strasznie, myśląc tak – nigdy nie był on szczególnie błyskotliwy intelektualnie.

Merlinem, przy Tomie jako Mordredzie.

- Po prostu odpuść – powiedział znowu Harry, ale tym razem ciszej.

- Jesteś lekkomyślny i, podobnie jak ja, nie możesz znieść utraty. To, w połączeniu z twoim biernym pragnieniem popełnienia samobójstwa… - Harry wydawał się próbować temu zaprotestować, ale Tom nie pozwolił mu na przerwanie. - …i faktem, że jedyne, czego chce od ciebie Voldemort, to twoja _śmierć_, sprawia, że niewiarygodnie martwię się o twoją umowę i wymyślone przez ciebie rozwiązanie.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się ze zrozumieniem. O nie.

Harry odwrócił wzrok i było to potwierdzenie bardziej dosadne niż jakiekolwiek słowa, a także, przez ułamek sekundy, podczas której jej przyjaciel skierował swoją uwagę na coś innego, zauważyła, że ramiona Riddle zdawały się opaść, a chłopak wydawał się stracić trochę życia.

- Mam nadzieję, że się mylę, chociaż w to wątpię, ponieważ zawsze mam rację. – Nie było żadnego śladu po tym przygaśnięciu, kiedy wzrok Harry'ego wrócił na niego, jedynie ten śmiertelny wyraz. – Zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że Voldemort musi żyć, aby twój plan awaryjny doszedł do skutku… tak więc zapewniam cię teraz, że kiedy następnym razem się z nim spotkam, będzie martwy. Wprowadzi to nieco bałaganu do twojego głównego planu, ale, no cóż, w takim razie prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie powinieneś zawierać takiej głupiej umowy.

Tom wycofał się, ale Harry się nie ruszył, wpatrując się w dziedzica Slytherina.

- Nie wybaczę ci.

- Nie musisz mi wybaczyć, chcę po prostu, byś został.

Riddle oddalił się bez słowa.

* * *

Lestrange rozwiązał kawałek pergaminu, dyskretnie rzucając okiem na wszystko wokół siebie.

_Idziemy do Gringotta w piątek, za dwa dni._

_Bądź gotów._


	132. Rozdział 132

Betowała **Himitsu** - dziękuję!

**Cookies. Alice**, myślę, że Harry'emu przydałoby się takie niezłe walnięcie w głowę - może coś by mu się tam z powrotem poprzestawiało tak, jak powinno ;). A tego niewinnego Harry'ego, jak sądzę, pożarł sam Tom - obaj oddziałują na siebie zdecydowanie bardziej, niż są tego świadomi. Rozumiem twój punkt spojrzenia na Rona, gdyż sama mam do niego dużą awersję z powodu przeczytania zbyt wielu opowiadań... ale, mimo wszystko, myślę, że tutaj należy dać mu szanse. Chłopak stara się jak może. I oczywiście, że wybaczam brak komentarza - cieszę się, że w ogóle się on co jakiś czas pojawia :). I, cóż, Hermiona z pewnością pokazała nam ciekawy punkt widzenia na ich relację... Och, no tak, Artur... Artur umarł. Errr... Nie martw się, z pewnością ciekawość nie będzie taka zła, zobaczysz, jak to szybko minie (nie jestem do końca pewna, czy jest to na tyle pocieszające, na ile miałam w zamiarze...). Chociaż muszę przyznać, że również nie potrafię uwierzyć, że to już 131 rozdział... **elain679**, absolutnie się z tobą zgadzam - teraz tylko pytanie na ile prawdziwy? Myślę, że masz rację, tak, Tom ma z tego powodu przewagę nad Harrym, ale zarazem musi bardzo uważać, gdyż jako psychopata nie do końca może wyczuć... granice, które może przekroczyć. Harry potrafi to zrobić, więc może do mniejszych rzeczy potrafi się posunąć, ale trudno powiedzieć, czy jest to wada, czy zaleta... **Veniti**, cóż, w takim razie bardzo się cieszę, chociaż mam nadzieję - chociaż bardzo cieszę się, że masz dobry humor - że mimo wszystko sam rozdział również był genialny :). Dokładnie, Voldemort jest Voldemortem - chociaż nie można powiedzieć, że się dobrze nie ustawił ;). Niezły z niego kombinator... **neko246**, również życzę jak najmilej spędzonych Świąt. I masz rację, Harry tego nie przemyślał - chociaż, z drugiej strony, co Tm może zrobić? Wszystko już ustalone, umowa zawarta... czy Tom może temu jakoś zapobiec? Och, i rozumiem, tak... też podobały mi się te porównania - sama darzę dość dużą sympatią Merlina, a Sherlockiem, chociaż nieco mniej, również się zachwycam :). **Himitsu**, ja zawszę daję bardzo praktyczne i potrzebne prezenty ;). Chociaż już dzisiaj, przynajmniej u mnie, przyznam, że śnieg stopniał... I tak, wspomniałaś, wspomniałaś, zresztą wcale ci się nie dziwię! A twoje komentarze zawsze są bardzo ciekawe - szczególnie, kiedy dotyczą Toma i Harry'ego. Razem :). To pierwsza rzecz, na którą zwracam uwagę, kiedy dostaję zbetowany rozdział... I wybacz za Merlina. I Artura... **Evolution**, jejku, aż nie wiem co powiedzieć - cieszę się, że rozdział ci się tak bardzo, tak niesamowicie podobał. I nie przejmuj się tym, że się powtarzasz, mnie to nie przeszkadza, a jedynie utwierdza w tym, że naprawdę tak myślisz :). Ale masz rację, ta rozmowa między nimi była niezwykle intensywna, do tego jeszcze przedstawiona oczami Hermiony, która wszystko jeszcze bardziej ubarwiła. Po prostu, kiedy patrzymy na wszystko oczami Harry'ego lub Toma, to nie zauważamy tego punktu widzenia, gdyż oni tego nie zauważają... Nie przejmuj się też długimi zdaniami - sama mam z nimi wielki, wielki problem... O umowie i jej ewentualnych nieścisłościach nic nie mówię, ba! nie powiem nawet, czy w ogóle będzie ona potrzebna. Wszystkiego się przekonasz... Cieszę się, że podoba ci się odwet, chociaż, jak sama powiedziałaś, Voldemort ma w rękawie jeszcze Gringotta... I tak, widzę, że bardzo podobała ci się rozmowa między chłopakami, cóż, nie potrafię się z tobą nie zgodzić - była świetna. No właśnie, to napięcie między nimi - ta rozmowa była jego kwintesencją i nie wiem, co mogę jeszcze więcej o tym powiedzieć, bo sama powiedziałaś o tym tak wiele i w tak dobrych słowach, że... rozumiesz :). Twoja teoria jest bardzo ciekawa, nie będę zatem nawet próbowała jakoś się jej przeciwstawić - szczególnie, że również mnie się bardzo podoba ;). Na temat ich związku nie będę nic mówiła - powiedzmy, że należy to do interpretacji własnej... Doskonale rozumiem porządki, zakupy, sama przez to wszystko zostałam wciągnięta, zatem nie mam ani trochę za złe twojego powrócenia do nich. Ważne, że rozmowa ci się podobała :). Cieszę się, że opowiadanie jeszcze ci się nie znudziło, że wciąż jesteś jego czytelniczką i, przynajmniej na razie, nie masz zamiaru go opuścić - to wiele, naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. **Malwina**, nie mam pojęcia, jak Harry to robi i, szczerze powiedziawszy, myślę, że nie do końca o nich pamięta - czasami mu sie tylko jakaś przez umysł przewinie i przywróci rozsądek :). Albo, jak byliśmy świadkiem w poprzednim rozdziale, popchnie do zawarcia kolejnej, jeszcze głupszej umowy... Cieszę się, że pojawił się ktoś, kto rozumie Harry'ego, chociaż sama jestem jedną z tych, którzy by go najchętniej udusili. Ale z pewnością można zrozumieć jego punkt widzenia... Myślę, że tak jak powiedziałaś, obaj byli po prostu za bardzo zafascynowani sobą nawzajem, by zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego. I jesteś chyba pierwszą osobą, która nazywa Harry'ego psychopatą - chociaż nie powiem, że to nie jest do końca prawda... Zdanie o Lestrange'u podzielam z tobą całkowicie - jest to chyba jedyna postać, która denerwuje mnie sama w sobie. W całości. Dumbledore się jeszcze pojawi, to mogę obiecać. Również życzę ci miło spędzonych Świąt. **virusci**, taak, napięcie między Tomem a Harrym jest namacalne nawet poprzez ekran komputera... Co do umowy Harry'ego i reakcji Toma na to, że w ogóle się ona pojawiła - trzeba się zastanowić, czy jest coś, co w ogóle Tom może zrobić? Bo oczywiście, może się niezwykle wściec, tylko... czy cokolwiek tym zyska? Nie mogłabym się nie zgodzić co do tego, że skoro Hermiona mówi, że coś między nimi jest, to jest - w końcu, jak sama powiedziałaś, jest jedną z najbardziej inteligentnych postaci. W każdym razie uważam, że sposób spoglądania na związek Harry'ego i Toma zależy od interpretacji własnej :). A Gringott... mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba :).

Dziękuję z całego serca na wszystkie komentarze, które pojawiły się nawet mimo tego, że wszyscy zajęci są po uszy przygotowaniami do Świąt. Bardzo przyjemnie mi się je czytało i myślę, że są one jednymi z najlepszych prezentów, jakie mogłabym dostać :).

Chciałabym życzyć wszystkim jak najmilej spędzonych Świąt, odpoczynku i wiecznego uśmiechu na twarzy.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto trzydziesty drugi**

- Tom… Tomie Riddle! – Zatrzymał się, słysząc ten niemile słyszany krzyk, wypowiadany z nietypową ostrością.

- Panno Lovegood – powitał chłodno, odwracając się. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się naprzeciw niego, jej oczy były szeroko rozszerzone, a twarz miała błagalny wyraz.

- Nie możesz tego zrobić! Nie możesz! – zaprotestowała. Wpatrywał się w nią, nieznacznie zniesmaczony.

- Nie mogę zrobić czego? – dopytywał się. – Co z tobą _nie tak_? – Lekceważąco potrząsnął głową, odwracając się od niej. Abraxas wysłał dziewczynie oszołomione, nieco pogardliwe spojrzenie, podążając za nim.

- Harry'emu – szepnęła. – Nie możesz zrobić tego Harry'emu. Zabijesz go.

Zatrzymał się, zamierając na kilka sekund, po czym powoli ponownie się odwrócił.

- Idź – poinstruował Malfoya. – Zaraz tam przyjdę.

Abraxas, tak jak powinien, bez słowa skinął głową. Harry skomentowałby to w jakiś sposób, ale chłopiec, niestety, nalegał na to, by spędzić dzień ze swoimi Gryfońskimi przyjaciółmi.

Ugh, nienawidził ich.

Granger przynamniej była chociaż trochę inteligentna, ale rudzielec nie miał w sobie ani krzty błyskotliwości.

- Co wiesz o Harrym? – zażądał niebezpiecznie. Jej niebieskie oczy lśniły, całkowicie ogarnięte łzami.

- Wiem, co planujesz mu zrobić – szepnęła. – I nie możesz tego dokonać, po prostu nie możesz!

I znów ta niesamowita wiedza na temat rzeczy, o których nie powinna i nie mogła wiedzieć.

- Harry ci powiedział? – zapytał, nie będąc w stanie wyobrazić sobie, by były Gryfon mógł to zrobić. A do tego obaj lubili swoją prywatność i…

- Nie. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego krótko, zbyt poważnie. – Oczywiście, że nie. Ja po prostu… wiem.

- Skąd?

- Ja mam swoje sposoby, ty masz swoje. – Machnęła ręką, jak gdyby odrzucała na bok tę całą sprawę jako nieistotną. – Musisz obiecać mi, że nie zmusisz go do stworzenia jednego.

Zesztywniał. Czym innym było czynienie aluzji co do jego osobistych planów, a czym innym usłyszenie bardziej bezpośredniego nawiązania do horkruksów z ust dziwacznej, młodej Krukonki.

- Niczego takiego nie będę obiecywał, poza tym to nie twoja sprawa. Życzę miłego dnia, panno Lovegood.

Jej ręka wystrzeliła, kiedy jeszcze raz się odwrócił, chwytając go za ramię z zaskakującą, jak na kogoś pozornie tak delikatnego i filigranowego, siłą.

- _Proszę_ – błagała go. – Nie będzie taki sam… to go zniszczy, musisz to wiedzieć…

- Masz jakąś obsesję na punkcie ingerowania w moją relację z Harrym? – syknął. Zamrugała zdziwiona, poważna i tak bardzo denerwująca.

- Harry jest moim przyjacielem, nie chcę, by stała mu się krzywda – odparła z upartą nutką w głosie, jej broda buntowniczo wysunęła się do przodu, po czym złagodniała. – Troszczysz się o niego, wiem o tym, powiedziałam ci, byś go nie złamał i wtedy ty…

- On jest silny, nie stawiam go przed niczym, z czym nie mógłby sobie poradzić. Do cholery, dziewczyno, nie jestem głupi!

- W takim razie przestań zachowywać się jak głupiec – warknęła, jej frustracja dziwnie kontrastowała z lekkością jej głosu. – Przestań przeczyć temu, jak bardzo go to rani, to jasne jak słońce – przecież musisz widzieć to w jego oczach? Nienawidzi tego, a kiedy to się stanie, wyrzuty sumienia pożrą go od środka i nie będziesz w stanie zrobić niczego, by go naprawić!

- Skoro tak dobrze znasz moje plany, to musisz wiedzieć, że to nie podlega dyskusji, tak więc przestań marnować mój czas – warknął. – Puść mnie albo osobiście pozbawię cię rąk.

Jej ręce opadły i, spoglądając na nią ostro i bez wyrazu, odwrócił się gwałtownie, ruszając w głąb korytarza, tylko po to, by zatrzymać się na sekundę, kiedy za nim zawołała:

- Boisz się, że umrze, że cię zostawi… ale zmuszenie go do zrobienia tego odsunie go od ciebie…

- Nie zmuszam go do zrobienia niczego, na co by się nie zgodził…

- A ja jestem pewna, że miał niesamowicie duży wybór w tej sprawie – powiedziała matowym głosem. – Naciskanie na kogoś tak, by na coś przystał to nie jest to samo, co własnowolne zgodzenie się na coś i ty dobrze o tym wiesz!

- Och, tak, wiem – wycedził. – Po prostu mnie to nie obchodzi. To dla jego własnego dobra.

Wpatrywała się w niego, po czym podbiegła do niego, wciąż robiąc to w rytmicznych podskokach.

- Musi być inne wyjście – szepnęła, zdesperowana.

- Nie ma innego wyjścia, zostaw mnie. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż spełniać nagłą zachciankę małej dziewczynki, która zapragnęła stać się bohaterką.

- Pan Śmierci może zapobiec jego śmierci – powiedziała cicho. Przyglądał jej się zimno, uważnie panując nad swoim wyrazem twarzy.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo ci na tym zależy?

- Bo Harry jest kochany, miły i _szlachetny_, i zasługuje na coś lepszego niż zbezczeszczenie jego tak pięknej i czystej duszy, zwłaszcza przez kogoś, kto powinien być jego przyjacielem. Ja… on _nie będzie_ taki sam i w pewnym stopniu jesteś tego świadom. Będziesz żałował tej decyzji przez resztę swojego życia.

- Mam za mało czasu, by wytropić Insygnia – oparł, nieco mniej kąśliwie niż wcześniej. – Może później.

Po tym, jak zrobi Harry'emu horkruksa.

- Jeśli pozbawisz go jej na zbyt długo, nie pozostanie w nim na tyle z niego, by mógł ją odzyskać, a również ty nie będziesz w stanie cofnąć tej tragedii.

Zmrużył oczy, próbując zgnieść wątpliwości, które bezlitośnie nie chciały go opuścić. Nie miałby tych wątpliwości, gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego niż Harry'ego, ale z drugiej strony, gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny, nigdy nie zaproponowałby mu nieśmiertelności.

- Po prostu o tym pomyśl – szepnęła. – Przez wzgląd na niego.

A następnie odeszła.

* * *

Harry spojrzał lodowato na Lestrange'a, nie zawracając sobie głowy tym, by odezwać się choćby słowem. To był biznes.

- Wiesz – powiedział irytujący mężczyzna, nie do końca napotykając jego spojrzenie – nie ustąpiłeś w niczym, by powstrzymać mnie od powiedzenia o wszystkim Tomowi. Zatrzymałby cię, prawda? To by właściwie nie była moja wina…

- Znasz naszą umowę? – Harry uśmiechnął się lodowato. – Nie ma daty ważności, prawda? Mógłbym sprawić, że w ciągu tygodnia znów zostałbyś porzucony, skoro już doświadczyłeś tak częstej, pozytywnej uwagi.

Lestrange spojrzał na niego ze strachem.

- Dobra, chodźmy w takim razie. A czego tak w ogóle szukasz?

- Niczego, co byłoby twoją sprawą – odpowiedział natychmiast. Ostrożnie rozglądał się, upewniając się, że wokół nich znajdowali się ludzie… zresztą i tak przebywanie z kimś sam na sam było kwestią perspektywy… prawda? Był psychicznie połączony z Tomem i Voldemortem, zatem, technicznie, nigdy nie był sam.

- Tak więc, w takim razie, będziemy po prostu szli w milczeniu?

Harry nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, by mu odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał rozmawiać z Lestrange'em.

Wkrótce przybyli na Ulicę Pokątną, wcześniej wzywając Błędnego Rycerza na peryferiach szkoły. Znajome uliczki sprawiły, że się nieco rozluźnił, chociaż nie jakoś bardzo.

Zamierzał, w pewnym sensie, włamać się do Gringotta. To było onieśmielające.

Ani odrobinę nie ufał też drugiemu chłopcu.

- Wiesz… - zaczął znowu dwulicowiec, jak gdyby nie był w stanie milczeć.

- Pewnie tak – przerwał mu. Lestrange zacisnął szczękę.

- Znudzi się tobą, w końcu nudzi się wszystkimi. Wysysa z ciebie wszystko i atakuje, dopóki znajdzie wszystkie najciemniejsze twoje zakamarki, a następnie cię wyrzuca, bo nie jesteś już taki nowy i błyszczący. Tak właśnie robi. Jest dobry jedynie tak długo, jak jesteś dla niego użyteczny bądź interesujący.

- Naprawdę jesteś wart uwagi, Cygnusie – westchnął Harry. – Ale tą wartą uwagi rzeczą w tobie jest to, jak potrafisz w jakiś sposób zaprezentować wszystkim swoją własną sytuację w taki sposób, jakby ich życia były tak samo żałosne i nędzne co twoje. Lepiej powiedz mi, gdzie nauczyłeś się jak być tak niewiarygodnie odrażającym?

- Pewnego dnia sprawię, że pożałujesz obelg, jakimi we mnie rzucasz – warknął Lestrange, wykręcając twarz ze swojego zaledwie sekundowego zmieszania. – Jesteś niezmiernym szczęściarzem, że Tom cię teraz pilnuje, nie żebyś na to zasługiwał, ale wspomnisz moje słowa, kiedy się z tobą upora, będę na to czekać.

- W takim razie długo sobie poczekasz. – Dosłownie. Wiecznie. Horkruksy. Stłumił dreszcz i wzdrygnięcie, jego żołądek ścisnęły nudności.

- Brzydzę się tobą.

- To uczucie jest całkowicie odwzajemnione, tak więc przestań torturować mnie swoim głosem, wcześniejsza cisza była o wiele lepsza – odpowiedział chłodno. Lestrange wrzał ze wściekłości.

- Nie rozumiem co on w tobie widzi.

Harry poczuł, że jego temperament szybko wzrasta niebezpiecznie blisko do miejsca, w którym wybuchnie.

- Nie wiem – odparł niedbale. – Może dowcipne rozmowy, mój urokliwy wygląd, fakt, że – w przeciwieństwie do ciebie – nie jestem lizusowatym, potrzebującym małym dupkiem.

- Nie jesteś lizusowaty? No proszę, kleisz się do niego jak jakaś tania dziwka! Jesteś arogancki, bezczelny…

- W przeciwieństwie do odrzuconego popychadła?

Oczy Lestrange'a zamknęły się na chwilę. Harry poczuł ogarniającą go mściwą skłonność do okrucieństwa, podsycaną przez wściekłość i ból.

- Och, no nie, chyba nie będziesz znowu płakać, co?

- Zamknij się, Evans. – Głos Lestrange'a był pełen wściekłości, ale ograniczony, mniejszy. – Miejmy to już za sobą.

W końcu opcja, na którą mogli się zgodzić.

* * *

Hermiona zatrzymała się na widok Toma Riddle'a.

Niechciany rumieniec pojawił się na jej skórze z powodu czystej intymności, jaką zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej widziała u teraz tak bardzo spokojnej postaci. Dziwnie było stanąć z nim po tym twarzą w twarz, czuła się, jakby wtargnęła w coś tak prywatnego i osobistego, że czuła się nieswojo z powodu tego, iż to widziała.

Doszła do wniosku, że obserwowanie Harry'ego i Toma na tak intensywnym, kolidującym poziomie było jak przyglądanie się supernowej – zbyt jasne, by być tego świadkiem przez długi czas, niezwykle niebezpieczne w swoim tworzącym pęcherze cieple i silne, piękne oraz fascynujące, było czymś, co jeśli napotkasz na swojej drodze, spali cię i zniszczy bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

Widziała się z Harrym tego ranka i chociaż żaden z nich nie zdobył się na odwagę, by przyznać się do swojego podsłuchiwania, to było to trochę niezręczne.

Chodziło o to, że prosił ich, by go kryli – najwyraźniej miał coś, co musiał zrobić, najlepiej bez wiedzy Toma.

Jako, że oboje wciąż byli podenerwowani, zgodzili się, kiedy obiecał, że po powrocie zda im relację i że nie było to strasznie niebezpieczne.

Cały problem był w tym, że wzrok Riddle'a kierował się w ich kierunku, najprawdopodobniej szukając Harry'ego, nawet jeśli podobno był to jego „Gryfoński dzień".

Harry'ego, oczywiście, z nimi nie było.

Dziedzic Slytherina podszedł do nich, jego twarz nie miała wyrazu, ale przypatrywał się im oceniająco z mrocznym błyskiem w oczach.

- Gdzie Harry? – zapytał, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, by się przywitać.

Podejrzewała, że jedynym powodem, dla którego w ogóle umieszczeni byli na jego skali świadomości w jakikolwiek znaczący sposób był fakt, że byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Harry'ego.

Wymieniła z Ronem spojrzenia, starając się nie okazać swojej paniki.

- Jedynie poszedł po coś do Wieży Gryffindoru – powiedział Ron, uśmiechając się.

- Jego rzeczy są w Slytherinie – oparł Riddle, mroczny błysk stawał się coraz bardziej widoczny.

- Nie, większość z nich tam jest – nie zgodził się Ron. – Zostawił u nas kilka rzeczy.

Była mile zaskoczona, jakkolwiek okropnie to brzmiało, że tak dobrze udało mu się kłamać w twarz bardzo krytycznie przyglądającemu się im Riddle'owi i dawać mu wiarygodne odpowiedzi.

Bardzo łatwo było zamrozić się pod wpływem badawczego spojrzenia młodego Czarnego Pana, tak jak mysz złapana przez kota.

- I on tak rozpaczliwie potrzebował tej „rzeczy"? – zapytał Tom.

- Tak przypuszczam, chociaż może po prostu chciał skorzystać z możliwości odwiedzenia Wieży, spędził w niej cztery lata. Nie pytałam, bo, w przeciwieństwie do jego zazdrosnego chłopaka, nie śledzę obsesyjnie każdego jego działania – odpowiedziała cierpko Hermiona.

Jego uwaga zwróciła się na nią, jego brwi podniosły się lekko. Niemal zbladła, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co przed chwilą insynuowała na temat jego zachowania, ale zebrała swoją odwagę i nie pozwoliła sobie na cofnięcie się.

To była prawda. Brzmiał na zazdrosnego i mającego obsesję.

- To brzmi rozsądnie – oświadczył spokojnie. Niemal odetchnęła z ulgą. – A teraz, jaka jest prawda?

Cholera. Skrzyżował ramiona, jego magia trzaskała.

- Jestem w stanie stwierdzić, kiedy ludzie mnie okłamują, tak więc radzę nie próbować ponownie. Gdzie. Jest. Harry?

- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziała szczerze. Zmrużył oczy i przyglądał się im krytycznie.

- Poprosił, byście go kryli, prawdopodobnie zapewniając, że nie zamierza zrobić niczego głupiego. Informacja dla jego rzekomych najlepszych przyjaciół, _Harry kłamie_, zwłaszcza, kiedy zamierza zrobić coś głupiego. Czy powiedział wam może, gdzie się wybiera?

Hermiona z zaniepokojeniem zauważyła zestresowaną nutkę, która pojawiła się w jego zazwyczaj neutralnym tonie.

Zastanawiała się, czy nie skłamać ponownie, boleśnie świadoma śmiertelnego blasku ukrytego za jego maskami.

Chłopiec stojący przed nią mógł wyglądać na przystojnego, wzorowego ucznia… ale był zabójczy. Był nastoletnim Czarnym Panem.

- Nie powiedział – powiedziała cicho, ignorując oburzone spojrzenie Rona. – Nie jest naprawdę w tarapatach, prawda? Nie mógł…

- To _Harry_ – odparł Tom. – Mógł. Salazarze, kiedy go ostatnio widzieliście? – zażądał groźnie.

- Tego ranka.

- Hermiono! – warknął Ron. Tom odwrócił się do jej chłopaka.

- Twój najlepszy przyjaciel ma zwyczaj pakowania się w kłopoty, gdy jest sam przez pięć minut, co ty… Lestrange. – Riddle przerwał gwałtownie, z zamyśleniem przechylając głowę, jego twarz zamarzła, całkowicie lekceważąc Rona.

Syknął coś i jakimś cudem była przekonana, że przeklina pod nosem.

Odwrócił się, zwracając do swojego Ślizgońskiego gangu, który podążał za swoim Lordem, z szacunku pozostając cicho.

- Czy ktokolwiek widział Lestrange'a?

Ślizgoni milczeli.

- Widziałem go tego popołudnia – zaproponował po chwili Prince. – Na lunchu.

Riddle znów ostro na nich spojrzał.

- Ostatnio widzieliśmy Harry'ego na lunchu – odparła, odpowiadając na niewypowiedziane pytanie. Ron wyglądał, jakby chciał wyrwać sobie włosy.

- Harry zaufał nam, Hermiono! Dlaczego z nim rozmawiasz? – wyszeptał ostro. Szczęka Riddle'a zacisnęła się.

- Harry zaufał wam w czym? – Nie patrzył na Rona, jego uwaga skupiła się wyłącznie na niej i, Merlinie, to było tak przytłaczające i nigdy nie myślała, że tak łatwo można ją zastraszyć.

- Poprosił nas, byśmy go kryli – stwierdziła, ignorując gniewny pomruk Rona.

- Przypuszczam, że przede mną, biorąc pod uwagę wasz raczej spanikowany wyraz twarzy, kiedy do was podszedłem – powiedział Tom, wydając się mówić bardziej do samego siebie niż do nich.

Naprawdę, on tylko rzucał im pomysły, by spojrzeć na wszystko z innej perspektywy i zbierał dowody. Powinna być prawdopodobnie bardziej ofensywna, ale obserwowanie tego jak pracował jego umysł było dość fascynujące.

- Co oznacza, że robi coś, o czym albo nie chce, abym się dowiedział, ponieważ bym się na to nie zgodził, albo o czym nie mogę się dowiedzieć. W takim razie prawdopodobnie jego plan… czuje presję z powodu naszego bliskiego końca czasu.

Hermiona prawie zapytała, czym dokładnie był ten plan i koniec czasu, chociaż czuła, że naprawdę nie chce wiedzieć. Harry im powie.

- Lestrange jest z tym powiązany… potrzebował do czegoś Lestrange'a, zawiązał jakąś umowę… co takiego ma Lestrange, czego potrzebuje Harry?

- Nic – mruknął Alphard, ale było to bardzo ciche, nieśmiałe, pomimo szorstkości jego tonu. Riddle zignorował ten komentarz, ale Black skulił się z powodu jego przygaszonego wyrazu twarzy.

Hermiona myślała.

Nie moc. Harry, pod każdym względem, miał większe wpływy niż Lestrange, a również większy talent magiczny. To musiało być coś, co Harry dostać mógł jedynie od Lestrange'a, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie Harry nie pracowałby z nim, bardziej niż oczywiste było to, że ta dwójka nie pałała do siebie miłością.

Co Harry mógł dostać jedynie od Lestrange'a?

Mówił o szukaniu magicznych przedmiotów… bezpiecznym miejscu na przetrzymywanie magicznych przedmiotów.

Spojrzała na Rona i coś w jego wyrazie twarzy mówiło jej, że już to rozpracował, ale milczał uparcie. Prawdopodobnie nie powinna czuć się tak poruszona z powodu tego, że rozpracował to przed nią… jedyne rzeczy, w których przewyższał ją wiedzą, zazwyczaj były rzeczami związanymi z samym Czarodziejskim Światem… och.

- Gringott. – Słowa wypowiedziane zostały, zanim zostały jeszcze w pełni ukształtowane, a Tom jednocześnie wypowiedział to samo spostrzeżenie. W pewnym stopniu poczuła w głębi siebie zadowolenie, pomimo swojego zmartwienia. Usta Rona wykrzywiły się. Tom zignorował ich bez żadnego komentarza, kierując się w stronę holu wejściowego, a jej chłopak pospieszył za nim.

- Czy kiedykolwiek rozważałeś to, że być może on nie chce, byś tam był? – zażądał gniewnie Ron, zaczerwieniony, wchodząc Riddle'owi w drogę. – Nigdy nie dajesz mu ani trochę miejsca.

Podejrzewała, że on nagle przypomniał sobie, jak mało miejsca mogło między nimi być i naprawdę musiała _przestać_ nad tym rozmyślać. Riddle uniósł brwi.

- Rozważałem – powiedział spokojnie. – A następnie natychmiast to odrzuciłem, bo nie toleruję ograniczeń. Przesuń się.

- Bo co? – rzucił wyzywająco Ron.

- Bo urwę ci jaja – warknął Malfoy, wraz z resztą Ślizgonów wyciągając różdżkę. – Na Salazara, Weasley, twój najlepszy przyjaciel jest podatny na wpadanie w kłopoty, a ty myślisz, że teraz jest dobry czas na to, by zachowywać się jak uparty idiota? Cóż, przypuszczam, że tym ostatnim zawsze jesteś, ale pierwsza część nie jest pochlebczym, gratisowym dodatkiem.

- To się nazywa lojalność…

- To się nazywa inteligencja – przerwał mu Zevi, mrużąc oczy.

Przez chwilę Hermiona bała się, że to przerodzi się w bijatykę, ale wtedy nadbiegł Lestrange, biały na twarzy.

Riddle nie myśląc ani sekundy odepchnął Rona na bok, podchodząc do drugiego chłopca, z różdżką niemal natychmiast przesuwającą się pod jego brodę, z ręką na kołnierzu, przyduszając go.

- Gdzie Harry? Co się stało?

* * *

Harry zamyślił się, z powrotem znajdując się w wózku, z ulgą stwierdzając, że Lestrange nie próbował zamknąć go w skrytce lub sprawić, że zostanie złapany jako złodziej czy coś w tym stylu.

Wszystko poszło gładko. Wsunął horkruksa – puchar Huffelpuff i nie mógł się zdecydować czy to dobrze, czy źle, że zdobył właśnie ten, bo teraz pozostały mu do znalezienia dwa nieznane – do mocno obłożonej zaklęciami torby.

Tak na wszelki wypadek sprawił, że tylko on był tym, który mógł ją otworzyć. Lestrange zerkał na niego podejrzliwie, wyglądając, jakby bardzo miał ochotę to skomentować.

Na szczęście dotrzymanie przez chłopca złożonej obietnicy odwiodło go od spełnieniem tego pragnienia.

Był wdzięczny, że poszło dobrze, że to było tylko przeczucie… uśmiech wykrzywił ponuro jego usta.

Powinien wiedzieć, że to było zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe.

Kiedy tylko znowu wyszedł na Pokątną, wokół niego rozległo się kilka trzasków. Śmierciożercy.

Jedynie instynktownie uniknął zaklęcia ogłuszającego, które Lestrange rzucił na niego z niewielkiej odległości, tym samym ruchem eliminując kilku swoich przeciwników, ostro szarpiąc swoją różdżką.

Pieprzony Lestrange!

Niewiarygodny ból przeszył jego bliznę i rozległo się kilka kolejnych trzasków aportacyjnych.

A następnie pojedynkował się zaciekle z Voldemortem.

Byłoby dobrze, gdyby pojedynkował się tylko z Voldemortem, ale również wszystkie inne zamaskowane postaci rzucały w niego zaklęciami.

Pojedynkował się z Voldemortem i jednocześnie jego Wewnętrznym Kręgiem.

Oczywiście, że przegrał, nie był supermanem!

Nie powstrzymało to rozgoryczenia i wstydu, które wkradły się do jego umysłu, kiedy świat wokół niego stał się czarny, łagodzonych tylko przez satysfakcję z powodu tego, że wraz z nim klęskę poniosła połowa jego wrogów.

Nic więcej nie wiedział.


	133. Rozdział 133

Błędy w rozdziale poprawiała **Himitsu**.

Mam nadzieję, że Święta minęły wam w miłej i przyjaznej atmosferze, której nie zepsuł nawet znajdujący się za oknem śnieg. Dziękuję również wszystkim, którzy pomimo właśnie Świąt znaleźli chwilkę czasu na to, aby skomentować.

**neko246**, myślę, że Ron i Hermiona są teraz w bardzo trudnej sytuacji. Chcą całym sercem pomóc Harry'emu, ale zarazem widzą, że najlepszym, co może dla niego być, to pozostanie z Tomem, gdyż przy nim właśnie jest on najbardziej szczęśliwy. To powoduje, że nie chcą zbytnio wtrącać się w jego życie, ale zarazem... tęsknią za nim. A Luna - Luna jest wspaniała i, tak jak powiedziałaś, po prostu działa :). **elain679**, przepraszam i cicho napomnę, że pamiętam, jak sama czytałam poprzedni rozdział - wtedy jeszcze, tak jak wy, czekałam na kolejny, gdyż całe opowiadanie nie było jeszcze skończone. Och, co to były za emocje! :) Cieszę się, że polubiłaś postać Luny, bo z pewnością jest ona wspaniała - przynajmniej tutaj. **Veniti**, tak jak powiedziałam elain, pamiętam, kiedy jeszcze ten fick był dopiero publikowany w języku angielskim, z jaką niecierpliwością czekałam po właśnie poprzednim rozdziale na kolejny. I to powoduje, że czuję lekkie wyrzuty sumienia... Co do spojrzenia na Hermionę i Rona, to całkowicie je podzielam - szczególnie Ron był taki uroczo-głupi :). Dziękuję za piękne życzenia, mam nadzieję, że się spełnią :). **Evolution**, och, absolutnie podziwiam twój zapał w kuchni - ja niestety wykazuję w niej dość destrukcyjne właściwości, a przede mną jeszcze dzisiaj gotowanie... W każdym razie, cieszę się, że postanowiłaś napisać komentarz, bo bardzo, bardzo przyjemnie mnie się go czytało. Co do Hermiony, to tak, istnieje kilka opowiadań, które nie przedstawia jej zbyt pozytywnie, aczkolwiek tutaj jak najbardziej jest ona ciepłą postacią. I mówisz, że utożsamiasz się z Hermioną? Wiesz, to bardzo miłe :). Mi, przyznam szczerze, trudno wybrać postać, która pasowałaby do mojego usposobienia... A co do Rona, który wiedział wszystko przed wszystkimi, ten zabieg akurat bardzo mi się spodobał, bo zawsze wszyscy uważają go za bezmyślnego Gryfna - a on przecież wcale nie jest głupi! Trochę nieczuły, bezpośredni, zakompleksiony i przesądny, ale wcale nie taki głupi - pamiętajmy, że jest świetnym szachistą. Potrafi kombinować. Absolutnie nie jest tutaj pokazany na mądrzejszego od Toma, po prostu zwrócona została uwaga, że też ma swoje dobre cechy. A o tym, co się stanie - czy będą wyrzuty sumienia, zabijający Voldemorta Tom, odchodzący od horkruksów Tom - nic nie powiem, wszystkiego się niedługo sama przekonasz. Dziękuję za tak przepiękne życzenia. **Himitsu**, powiem ci, że już nie mogę się doczekać :). A o śniegu, proszę, nawet już mi nie mów, bo najchętniej zakopałabym się gdzieś pod ziemią i niby świstak zapadła w sen zimowy (wiosenny?)... **Loonka**, dziękuję za wypowiedzenie swojego zdania, głos został zapisany i z pewnością zostanie wzięty pod uwagę :).

Poniższy rozdział należy do moich ulubionych, ciekawa więc jestem, jak sami go odbierzecie.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto trzydziesty trzeci**

Harry obudził się, natychmiast stając się całkowicie świadomym swojej sytuacji.

O _cholera_.

Ręce i nogi Harry'ego były jak z ołowiu i chłopak szarpnął eksperymentalnie swoimi ramionami. Związane. Za jego plecami. Lodowaty metal wbijał się w jego nadgarstki.

Fantastycznie.

Zamrugał, próbując usunąć czarne plamy sprzed swoich oczu, przekręcając głowę, trzaskając przy tym swoimi sztywnymi stawami. Medalion wciąż znajdował się na jego szyi. To była jedna dobra rzecz.

Puchar… wciąż w jego wewnętrznej kieszeni, czuł jak przyciska się do jego serca.

W ustach czuł smak krwi. Chłód pod sobą. Był już w wielu gównianych sytuacjach, gdyby tak nie było, był pewny, że panikowałby o wiele bardziej. Bał się – był przerażony – oczywiście, i chciał udusić Lestrange'a, sprawić, że sukinsyn udławiłby się własną krwią, ale poza tym… wziął głęboki, uspakajający oddech.

Nie był to idealny czas na to, aby stracić głowę… dosłownie lub w przenośni.

- Obudziłeś się, jak widzę – wycedził głos. Kobiecy. Innego Lestrange'a… przynajmniej ten był wcześniej Blackiem. Bellatrix. Jego niepokój zwiększył się.

- Świetne umiejętności dedukcyjne – zauważył po pierwszej nieudanej próbie odezwania się. Zaschło mu w gardle. Czuł się, jakby jego usta wypełnione były watą. Ugh. – Ja bym założył, że większość ludzi śpi z otwartymi oczami… Gdzie twój pan? Nie jest częścią komitetu powitalnego? Czuję się dotknięty.

Roześmiała się z zachwytem, szaleńczo.

- Jesteś dość wygadany, co nie, _Harry_?

- To jeden z moich wielu talentów – odparł powściągliwie. – Więc, co z tym występem? Voldemort przypisał cię jako mojego strażnika, bo miał dość patrzenia na twoją twarz?

Jej oczy zabłysły maniakalnie i wstała z krzesła, na którym siedziała, a które znajdowało się w rogu czegoś, co przypominało loch, krocząc dumnie w jego stronę, nadymając policzki.

- No wiesz, naprawdę, to nie jest sposób w jaki młody mężczyzna powinien traktować damę, twoi rodzice powinni lepiej cię tego nauczyć… Och, czekaj… Mniejsza z tym. Chyba zamiast tego sama będę musiała ci to pokazać, nie uważasz? Hmm? – Końcówka jej różdżki pogłaskała brzeg jego twarzy. Cofnąłby się, gdyby jego duma lub więzy mu na to pozwoliły. – Nie uważasz, że jestem piękna?

Przyjrzał się jej obojętnie, robiąc wszystko, by nie ukazać jak przerażony naprawę był. Mogła być kiedyś piękna, mrocznie oszałamiająca… ale teraz… Azkaban ją oszpecił.

- Nie sądzę, aby dementorzy prowadzili dobry salon kosmetyczny – odpowiedział nieco dyplomatycznie. To balansowało między straszliwą zniewagą jej zniszczonego wyglądu i zarazem sugerowało, że mogła być kiedyś piękna. Spojrzała na niego z zamyśleniem.

- Malutki z ciebie Ślizgonik, nieprawdaż, kochanie?

- Nie mów do mnie „kochanie" – słowa automatycznie wymknęły się z jego ust.

- Oj, jesteś po prostu _czarujący_ – jazgotała. Zacisnął zęby, zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju. Teraz suka nazywała go czarującym, co było cholernie surrealistyczne! Zostając złapanym przez Voldemorta oczekiwał raczej na o wiele więcej tortur. – I także dość przystojny… Jestem pewna, że wiele młodych dziewczyn zazdrościłaby mi tego, że mam przed sobą wielkiego bohatera zakutego w kajdanki.

Pocałowała jego głowę z drwiącym „mwaa".

Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, czerwieniejąc sugestywnie, zakłopotany. Tortury zaczynały być zaskakująco ciekawą alternatywą. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, widząc jego zdezorientowaną, speszoną reakcję.

- Nie masz przypadkiem męża? Gdzie on jest? – zapytał nagle Harry, starając się zarówno zmienić temat, jak i uzyskać więcej informacji.

Gdzie był Voldemort? Jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmiało, oczekiwał, że drań już tu będzie. Ta cała sytuacja sprawiała, że robił się nerwowy. Bardziej nerwowy niż przez fakt, że został złapany przez swoich największych wrogów.

- Ach, no tak, twoje zainteresowanie skierowane jest na przeciwną stronę, zapomniałam… - oświadczyła, kręcąc głową z udawanym rozczarowaniem. – Byłeś w ministerstwie ze swoim przepysznie wyglądającym chłopakiem… Tomem, prawda?

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że mam szesnaście lat, a ty mogłabyś być moją matką – choć, na szczęście, nią nie jesteś – zainteresowanie, które mi ukazujesz jest wysoko niepokojące – odpowiedział stanowczo. Ponownie roześmiała się, szaleńczo.

- Nie chcesz rozmawiać ze mną o _Tomie_?

Nie, nieszczególnie chciał o nim rozmawiać, zwłaszcza z nią. Przyglądał jej się chłodno.

- Co zamierzasz ze mną zrobić? – dopytywał się, kiedy jej śmiech się zatrzymał. – Będę tu na zawsze trzymany jako więzień?

- Nie, niestety nie wolno mi cię przetrzymywać – gaworzyła z przesadnym zasmuceniem na twarzy. – Czekamy.

- Na co? – zapytał, jego niepokój wzrastał.

- Toma, oczywiście – zabrzmiał inny głos. Voldemorta.

Czarny Pan wszedł z dumą, szaty powiewały za nim, a duży wąż opleciony był wokół jego ramion. Ten wąż. Było coś w tym wężu. Mógł go wyczuć, a oczy tego stworzenia utkwione były w nim.

Bellatrix natychmiast cofnęła się od niego, zginając się do ukłonu. Było coś szokującego w obserwowaniu tej czarownicy usuwającej się z taką uległością, tak wyraźną jak to, że jej nie lubił.

Zwrócił swoją uwagę na Voldemorta, zauważając, że różdżka, którą bawił się mężczyzna, była jego własną. To było szyderstwo. Stwierdzenie, które miało mu przypomnieć, jak bardzo naprawdę był teraz bezbronny. Przełknął ślinę, bezgłośnie, nie mogąc powstrzymać napięcia swoich mięśni.

- _Crucio_.

Klątwa uderzyła w niego bez wyraźnego powodu (ale czy kiedykolwiek był jakiś logiczny powód?) i wykręcił się, pożerany przez nią. Nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało.

Mógł na zawsze zostać zamknięty w tak małym pomieszczeniu? To brzmiało jak wieczność. Tortury skończyły się w momencie, w którym myślał, że nie będzie już w stanie dłużej wytrzymać i opadł, drżąc i dysząc, nie bacząc na to, jak spokojnego chciał udawać.

Podniósł oczy, wyzywająco spoglądając w te szkarłatne. _Sukinsyn._ Voldemort torturował go jego ostrokrzewem i piórem feniksa… jakim cudem to było w ogóle możliwe? To było popieprzone.

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że różdżka nie zmieniła swojego pana. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mogło tak być, bo, o ile Voldemort nie był dla niego łagodniejszy, to tortury nie były tak bolesne jak pamiętał. A pamiętał bardzo dokładnie.

Wciąż były okropne, ale biorąc pod uwagę jak wiele bólu może wywołać Czarny Pan… Bellatrix obserwowała to gorliwie, bez współczucia czy miłosierdzia lub litości w swoich oczach, które wypełnione były jedynie podnieceniem i chorą przyjemnością. Psychopatka. Musiała nią być.

Zatem był związany w pokoju z nie jednym, a dwoma psychopatami… po prostu świetnie. Przypuszczał, że już wcześniej znajdował się w takiej sytuacji, z Marvolo i Tomem, ale to było nieporównywalnie gorsze, bo Tom nie chciał, pomimo tego, jak mogłoby się czasem wydawać, zabić go lub poważnie mu zaszkodzić.

Tego, przynajmniej, mógł być pewien.

- Witaj, Harry, jestem niezmiernie zadowolony, że mogłeś do nas dołączyć – powitał go cicho Voldemort.

- Tego domyśliłem się po samym powitaniu – odpowiedział nonszalancko Harry – więc zastanawiam się, dlaczego usługa nie jest bardziej gościnna.

Oczy Voldemorta błysnęły, ale Bellatrix nie zachowywała się tak, jak gdyby obawiała się swojego pana, po prostu ponownie się z niego zaśmiała. To on był tym, który powinien uważać, to było jasne.

Harry przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze słowa Czarnego Pana i krew zamarzła mu w żyłach.

- Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że czekamy na Toma? Twoja inteligencja naprawdę bardzo upadła, jeśli powiedziałeś mu, gdzie nas znaleźć.

- Nie – wymamrotał Voldemort, uśmiechając się wykrzywionym uśmiechem. – Nie powiedziałem mu i ty także nie powiesz mu tego przez wasze połączenie, jeśli, jak śmiem twierdzić, nie chcesz pozwolić, by stanął na mojej drodze.

To nie było pytanie, to nie była nawet drwina, po prostu czysty fakt. Nie, nie chciał, aby Tom znalazł się w pobliżu Voldemorta i, tym samym, nie powie Tomowi – a zatem i nikomu innemu, skoro Tom był jego jedynym połączeniem ze światem zewnętrznym – gdzie był. Zmrużył oczy, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Voldemort wyjaśni, zawsze to robił, tak przekonany o swojej wspaniałości. Ten mężczyzna kochał się rozkoszować, tak samo jak Tom, ale Tom był bardziej rozsądny ze swoim samozadowoleniem.

- Widzisz – kontynuował cicho Voldemort, przewidywalnie, bawiąc się jego różdżką. – Jakkolwiek szczerze rozkoszowałbym się zabiciem ciebie, wciąż masz w sobie tą piekielną więź życia.

No tak. Jego życie było związane z Toma, a tym samym, w pewnym sensie, z Voldemorta.

- Myślisz, że możesz go przekonać, aby ją zdjął? – zapytał stanowczo Harry, strach ścisnął jego żołądek. Voldemort uśmiechnął się.

- Nie, ale myślę, że ty możesz. Wyślemy mu wiadomość?

* * *

Tom czuł furię wrzącą w jego krwi, furię i tak wiele emocji, o których nie wiedział nawet, że jest zdolny tak mocno odczuwać.

- V-Voldemort go ma? – Granger zbladła, Weasley zrobił się zielony. Jego uwaga wydawała się ograniczyć do jednego, ciemnego punktu, jak w tunelu.

_Voldemort miał Harry'ego_.

Nie zwracając uwagi na wszelkie próby skontaktowania się z nim reszty znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu osób, poszukał w swoim umyśle połączenia z Harrym. Było tam, świadome, ale zablokowane. Harry używał oklumencji.

Niedogodne.

Spróbowałby przepchnąć się przez bariery, aby z nim porozmawiać, ale nie znał wystarczająco dobrze sytuacji. Mogło to zrobić więcej szkody niż pożytku.

W każdym razie, Harry nie zostanie zabity, wciąż byli połączeni więzią życia. Chodził w kółko, próbując wymyśleć jak wyjść z tej sytuacji, nienawidząc bezradności, która płonęła jak ogień w jego żyłach.

Okej.

Gdzie były twierdze Voldemorta? Malfoy Manor? Zbyt oczywiste. Mężczyzna musiał wiedzieć, że będzie to pierwsze miejsce, o którym pomyśli, skoro było to miejsce, w którym się spotkali, aby porozmawiać… miejsce, w którym dowiedział się o przepowiedni. Nie Malfoy Manor. Rezydencja Riddle'ów? Znów, oczywiste. Voldemort zbyt dobrze wiedział, w jaki sposób pracował jego umysł. Musiał pomyśleć.

- Wszyscy się _zamknijcie_ – syknął wściekle na rozbrzmiewający wokół niego spanikowany trajkot. – Muszę pomyśleć, a wasza bezmyślna histeria obniża moje IQ.

Błoga cisza.

Zamknął oczy, siadając, myśląc.

Mieli więź życia. Harry nie zostanie zraniony. Ale Voldemort musiał wiedzieć, że gdyby był świadom, gdzie się znajduje, przyszedłby i go zabrał. W takim razie, przypadkowa lokalizacja. Nie miał żadnych wskazówek.

Ale Voldemort nie mógł zabić Harry'ego, czego tak bardzo pragnął, kiedy wciąż istniała więź życia, nawet jeśli wciąż była jedynie w etapie rozwoju.

W związku z tym, potrzebował Toma do ściągnięcia więzi. Voldemort skontaktuje się z nim. Jego oczy otworzyły się na tą myśl.

Czarny jastrząb wleciał przez okno.

Niektórzy w nadmiernie dramatyczny sposób wciągnęli powietrze, tłum stłoczył się wokół niego. Miał ochotę rzucić na wielu z nich klątwę. Ptak wylądował przed nim, upuszczając małą, wyglądającą jak kapsułka rzecz.

Dotknął jej ostrożnie, zastanawiając się czy może być to świstoklik, niemal mając nadzieję, że nim był.

Nie był. Zrobił krok do tyłu, kiedy coś w rodzaju hologramu wyszło z tej rzeczy, tworząc obraz… ruchomy obraz. Film. Zesztywniał.

Voldemort.

_Harry._

- Co to jest? – szepnął Abraxas. Zignorował wyjaśnienia Granger. Czy było to nagrane wcześniej, czy właśnie się działo? Czas pokaże.

- Voldemort – przywitał spokojnie. – Harry. Okej?

- Witaj Tom – odpowiedział Voldemort, wyglądając na raczej zadowolonego z siebie. Przyglądał się Czarnemu Panu tylko przez kilka sekund, po czym przeniósł swoją uwagę na postać, którą Voldemort ponownie trzymał przed sobą za ramiona.

Harry wyglądał na znudzonego.

Nie dał się oszukać.

Uścisk wroga musiał go ranić, czy to nie normalne? Poza tym… jego żołądek ścisnął się.

- Widzę, że wcześniej zaczęliście od Crucio – stwierdził.

- Powinieneś lepiej nauczyć go trzymać język za zębami – odparł Voldemort. – A skoro już o tym mówimy, nie zamierzasz powiedzieć „cześć", Harry? To ostatni raz, kiedy widzisz jego i resztę swoich przyjaciół… widzisz szlamę na ekranie? Powiedz im, że będzie dobrze, no dalej.

- _Harry!_ – wrzasnęła Granger ze łzami w oczach.

- Puść go, ty draniu! – warknął Weasley.

Palce Toma zadrżały z chęci do uduszenia ich obu, tak więc, zamiast tego, złożył je, zatrzymując wzrok na Harrym.

- Gdzie jesteś? – dopytywał się, z największą cierpliwością, na jaką było go stać, przynajmniej w tej chwili.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł szybko Harry, wysyłając mu uśmiech. Zacisnął zęby.

- Postaw hipotezę, skarbie, zazwyczaj jesteś w tym dobry.

Voldemort roześmiał się.

- On ci nie pomoże siebie odnaleźć, dzieciaku. Nie chce, byś znalazł się gdziekolwiek blisko mnie. Kompleks bohatera…

- Tak – warknął. – Ale miałem nadzieję, raczej głupią, jak widzę, że instynkt samozachowawczy choć raz wygra z jego jawnymi skłonnościami samobójczymi.

- Nie jestem samobójcą – oburzył się Harry.

Zaczynał teraz czuć emocje, napływające do jego głowy, bariery osłabły nieco przez ból, który czuł chłopiec. Złość. Zakłopotanie. Smutek. Nienawiść. Ulga. Desperacja. Triumf. _Strach_.

Harry zachowywał spokój ze względu na oglądających go przyjaciół, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Jak Lovegood mogła twierdzić, że nie był silny?

- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że jedna z naszych kłótni dotyczyła tego, iż nie jesteś w stanie trzymać się z dala od kłopotów, kiedy wpadasz na swoje genialne pomysły, nie wierzę ci. To oczywiste, zanim zacząłem sugerować to ostatnie – odparł.

Cisza i Harry po prostu uśmiechnął się do niego, trochę smutniej tym razem.

Chciał czymś rzucić.

Udusić coś.

Zabić coś.

Jego magia zawrzała niebezpiecznie.

- Pozwól mu odejść – powiedział cicho do Voldemorta. – To mnie chcesz, prawda?

- Zabrzmiałeś śmiesznie szlachetnie i ofiarnie w tym stwierdzeniu – wycedził w odpowiedzi Czarny Pan.

- Czego w takim razie chcesz? – zapytał, ledwo panując nad sobą.

W tej sytuacji nie było niczego dobrego. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na Harry'ego – i chociaż nikt inny tego nie mógł, on był w stanie poczuć, jak bardzo cierpiał drugi chłopiec, nawet jeśli jego bariery wytępiały to uczucie… chroniąc go od niego – by jego krew zawrzała.

Zwłaszcza, że było to spowodowane przez Voldemorta, a wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to tylko stać tutaj i rozmawiać za pomocą kamery czy czegoś w tym stylu.

- Chcę, żeby umarł – oświadczyło jego starsze ja.

- To się nie stanie – odpowiedział natychmiast. – Więc daj sobie spokój i _**zwróć mi go**_.

- Zdejmij więź życia.

- Nie.

- _Crucio_.

Czuł coś w rodzaju grozy albo przynajmniej coś tak bliskie temu uczuciu, jak tylko był w stanie, nie wiedząc, to było nowe i mylące, oraz poczuł mdłości, a to nie były tym razem emocje pochodzące od Harry'ego.

Nie rozglądał się, aby zobaczyć reakcję innych osób, robiąc krok w kierunku hologramu, po czym przypomniał sobie, z goryczą w ustach, czym był.

Był obrazem. Zwykłą kpiną.

- Przestań – ostrzegł, nie mogąc odsunąć wzroku od krzyczącego w agonii Harry'ego.

- Albo co? – zripostował leniwie Voldemort. – Przestanę, kiedy będę mógł go zabić. Chcesz patrzeć jak traci zmysły?

Nie. Nie. Nie.

- Jak doprowadzenie go do szaleństwa ma ci pomóc? Wciąż nie będziesz mógł go zabić, a ja będę na ciebie polował i cię zniszczę.

To nie były przechwałki, nawet nie ostrzeżenie, to była zimna obietnica tego, co się stanie. Przekleństwo zakończyło się z tym samym lenistwem, ale nie sądził, że stało się tak całkowicie z powodu jego słów.

Harry wyglądał na nieco oszołomionego i przypuszczał, że klątwa została przerwana, by odebrać jego przyjacielowi szansę na to, by popadł w błogą nieświadomość i wytchnienie, które by za sobą niosło.

Obce uczucie upokorzenia błysnęło silnie w jego głowie.

- Tak nie będzie – powiedział Voldemort. – Ale gdyby było, to wolałbym, byśmy wszyscy zawiedli, niż któryś z was wygrał. Weź pod uwagę swój instynkt samozachowawczy, Tom. Mogę zabić nas wszystkich albo mogę zabić lub w inny sposób zniszczyć_ jego_. Możesz nadal żyć. Wszystkim, co musisz zrobić, to usunąć więź i wrócić do domu, masz całe życie przed sobą. Mogę nawet usunąć twoje wspomnienia, jeśli chcesz. Tylko raz dostajesz taką ofertę, Tom, tylko raz takie miłosierdzie. Wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to go zostawić.

Milczał, zamyślony. To miało sens. I jeszcze…

- Zrób to w takim razie – sarknął. Oczy Voldemorta rozszerzyły się w szoku.

- Słucham?

- W takim razie zabij go, zabij nas wszystkich. – Niech oś czasu eksploduje. Nie zrobi tego. Voldemort tego nie zrobi… jego instynkt samozachowawczy był zbyt wielki. Dbał o przetrwanie ponad wszystko.

- Tom – przemówił znowu Harry, ze wściekłością, irytacją, jednak brzmiało, jakby kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku, mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Po prostu przyjmij tę cholerną ofertę.

- Zignoruję ten komentarz, kochanie.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Mówiłem ci, że mnie nie posłucha.

* * *

Zevi obserwował tę rozmowę z przerażeniem, jego żołądek ściskał się, twarz była blada. Jego serce podskoczyło do gardła.

Czuł się, jak gdyby świat przewrócił się do góry nogami i to uczucie jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiało z powodu swobodnego sposobu, w jaki ta trójka rozmawiała, jak Harry i Tom wciąż przekomarzali się tak samo jak zawsze.

Tak, jakby nie chodziło o coś dla nich tak wielkiego lub ważnego.

Wielu, patrząc na Toma, mogłoby podejrzewać, że Harry nic dla niego nie znaczy z powodu spokoju na twarzy i w słowach, braku zmartwienia, strachu lub błagania.

Ale on znał Toma sześć lat i całe jego życie polegało na obserwowaniu dziedzica Slytherina, próbując rozszyfrować tego skomplikowanego, genialnego nastolatka.

Tom nie był spokojny.

Jego kostki były zbyt białe, a jego postawa zbyt sztywna i nieruchoma. Tom był w stanie wielkiego bezruchu, niemal przypominając kamień, a dla nikogo nie było dobre, kiedy tak robił.

Przejęcie, z którym jego uwaga skierowana została na hologram było kolejną wskazówką. Jego oczy ledwie odrywały się na kilka sekund od postaci Harry'ego.

A następnie fakt, że w ogóle prowadził tę rozmowę.

Jeśli nie dbałby o niego, po prostu by sobie poszedł albo pozwolił Harry'emu umrzeć. Nie mówiąc o stworzeniu tej… więzi życia. Zadrżał. Słyszał o tej magii, potężnej magii, niebezpiecznej magii. Ktoś, dla kogo nic by on nie znaczył, nie rzuciłby tego zaklęcia.

Na ekranie Harry przewrócił oczami, blady, ale poza tym wyglądający dobrze… i doszedł do wniosku, że poważnie nie doceniał umiejętności aktorskich Harry'ego i jego zdolności do wytrzymania cierpienia.

- Mówiłem ci, że mnie nie posłucha – powiedział Potter, znanym tonem „a nie mówiłem". Słowa skierowane były do Czarnego Pana.

Oczy Voldemorta jeszcze raz rozbłysły i wąż owinięty wokół jego ramienia syknął groźnie. Zauważył, że Harry patrzy na niego, ze wciąż obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, ale było w niej coś, co nauczyło go być ostrożnym.

Nie mógł jednak stwierdzić, co to dokładnie było.

- W takim razie po prostu go zatrzymam – Lord Voldemort powiedział do Toma, prawie warcząc. – Nigdy ponownie go nie zobaczysz, tylko każdego dnia będziesz czuł jego ból. Będzie nienawidził cię za to, że nie pozwoliłeś mu umrzeć.

- I tak go nienawidzę – parsknął Harry, wyzywająco. Byłby przerażony wcześniejszą deklaracją, jeśli byłaby o nim, nawiązywała do jego życia, które zostałoby pozbawione wolności i toczyło się w wiecznych torturach, i gdyby znajdował się w tak samo przerażająco upartych ramionach jak Toma, ale nie było śladu tych emocji w Harrym. – Każdego dnia i nigdy.

Tom syknął coś, z niespodziewaną wściekłą na twarzy, jego maska złamała się. Usta Voldemorta wykrzywiły się w drwiącą imitację uśmiechu, okrutnego. Nie było w nim nic ludzkiego.

- Słodkie – było wszystkim, co powiedział.

- Spędzisz całe swoje życie w biegu – obiecał Tom cicho, zabójczo. – Upoluję cię i zniszczę.

- To nie jest konieczne, wszystko, co będę musiał zrobić, to zniknąć na cztery miesiące.

Oczy Toma ponownie skierowały się na Harry'ego.

- Mówiłem, abyś ze mną nie pogrywał, Tom – kontynuował z wielką satysfakcją Voldemort. – Bo nigdy nie wygrasz. Twój sentyment cię niszczy. Odpuść.

Zevi nie mógł uwierzyć, że robią to wszystko tak publicznie, nawet nie w wężomowie, pozwalając im to zobaczyć.

Podejrzewał, że jeśli Harry i Tom mieliby w tej kwestii wybór, przeprowadziliby to wszystko prywatnie, ale Voldemort… Voldemort lubił prowadzić wszystko publicznie, robić z tego show.

Tom mógł wyrzucić ich z pokoju, ale nie zrobi tego, bo w tym momencie nie załapywali się nawet na jego skalę ważności.

Nawet Lestrange, znokautowany w rogu, zostawiony na później (to było bardziej niż oczywiste, że Tom ponownie przekładał bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego ponad karę Lestrange'a, tak jak to miało miejsce podczas incydentu z trucizną), nie miał teraz dla jego Pana żadnego znaczenia, teraz, kiedy najprawdopodobniej niesamowicie chciał on kogoś torturować.

- A jednak ty nigdy nie pozwoliłbyś mu żyć, nawet gdybym przyznał się do tego – odrzucił Tom, nie załamując swojego głosu. – Gdybym usunął więź życia i wrócił do przeszłości, wciąż byś go zabił.

- Nie pozwoliłbym, ale ty mógłbyś żyć. W przeciwny razie, umrzesz razem z nim. Czy naprawdę jest tego wart? Pa…

- Jeśli uważasz, że nie warto za niego umierać, wtedy zwróć mi go, bo, co jest jasne, umrzesz, jeśli on umrze.

Dwóch Czarnych Panów patrzyło na siebie oceniająco i Zevi zastanawiał się, dlaczego Harry był taki spokojny. To było… nie w jego stylu.

Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że były Gryfon tak po prostu pozwala tej dwójce rozmawiać nad swoją głową, jakby go tam nie było albo był przedmiotem oznaczającym tylko zwycięstwo i dominację. Jeśli byłby Czarnym Panem, on, tak samo jak Tom, byłby automatycznie przerażony, kiedy Harry stałby się tak cichy i pozornie uległy.

- Moje wojska przewyższają twoje i jeśli, jakimś cudem, udałoby ci się „upolować mnie", to ty będziesz tym, który straci swoje wspomnienia, a nie ja tym, który straci swoje życie.

Zevi natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna za bardzo przekroczył pewną granicę, ale nie dla Toma, a dla Harry'ego, którego głowa przechyliła się nieznacznie, aby spojrzeć na Voldemorta.

Nagle nie było absolutnie żadnego wyrazu na jego twarzy.

Następnie ekran zafalował na dźwięk krzyków, migocąc. Rozbił się.

* * *

To było dziwne.

Harry czuł się… odłączony.

Jego emocje były tam, mógł je wyczuć, ale nie przysłaniały jego myśli ani nie wpływały na niego, po prostu oddzielił je od siebie, kiedy w końcu udało mu się uwolnić swoje ręce (pracował nad tym za swoimi plecami przez cały ten czas, kiedy Tom i Voldemort rozmawiali) a następnie każdą pojedynczą emocję, którą zbudował – strach, złość, rozpacz, nienawiść,_ opiekuńczość_ – rzucił przez połączenie na Voldemorta.

Czarny Pan czuł teraz każdą tą emocję w swojej głowie i to _bolało_. Mężczyzna-o-wężowej-twarzy nie był człowiekiem, a przynajmniej nie był nim na tyle, by móc to wytrzymać, tak więc skulił się z ich powodu, a Harry przechwycił z powrotem swoją różdżkę, po czym zaczęli się pojedynkować.

Także Nagini próbowała go zaatakować, Bellatrix szybko wyeliminował gwałtownymi wybuchami mocy, to nie ona była teraz jego wrogiem.

- Nie wydostaniesz się stąd żywy – wysyczał Voldemort, rzucając w niego zaklęciem.

- Nigdy więcej nie będziesz groził ludziom, na których mi zależy.

Ponieważ to było sednem całej tej sytuacji, zawsze tak było. Mógł tolerować i wytrzymać, a nawet wybaczyć to, co jemu się zrobiło, ale jeśli _ktokolwiek_ atakował jego przyjaciół…

Może i miał kompleks bohatera, ale nie był Jasny. Nie był już dłużej Jasny. Zabije, aby chronić swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę.

Sami, jeden na jednego, tańczyli wokół swoich zaklęć, klątw i nienawiści.

I Harry, Harry wygrał.

Emocje były paraliżujące.

Voldemort był tym, który czuł teraz te wszystkie emocje.

On sam był pusty.

Tak więc złapał węża – coś w nim było, a chciał wykorzystać nadarzającą się okazję, wsadzając do wyczarowanej klatki - i uciekł. Wyrwał drzwi lochów z zawiasów, biegnąc szybko wzdłuż korytarza, zwalając z nóg każdego, kto stanął na jego drodze.

Powietrze przeszył pewien rodzaj alarmu i ledwie świadomy był śmierciożerców, którzy starali się go zatrzymać, zamykając między sobą.

Dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ustach, ciągnąc go do bocznego pomieszczenia.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, z różdżką w ręku, kiedy druga różdżka nacisnęła na jego gardło.

Nie. Nie teraz. Był zbyt blisko.

Śmierciożerca… Lucjusz Malfoy.

Mężczyzna przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując mu ciszę. Śmierciożercy za drzwiami mówili doniosłymi głosami.

Malfoy wyciągnął przedmiot – kryształową gramaturę do papieru – podając mu go. Przyglądał się temu przez chwilę, nieufnie, i jeszcze…

- Uratowałeś życie mojego syna. – Było wszystkim, co powiedział Malfoy.

To mu wystarczyło.

Chwycił świstoklik i zniknął.


	134. Rozdział 134

Za betę dziękuję **Himitsu**.

**AliceSz**, taak, gniew Voldemorta z pewnością powinien być wielki, niestety nie będziemy mogli przyjrzeć mu się wyraźnie, a raczej jedynie pobieżnie o nim usłyszymy. Chociaż, chyba lepsze to niż nic, co ;)? Ale cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał, a także strona, od której ukazał nam się w nim Harry. **Cookies. Alice**, no właśnie, Luna - wcześniej mieliśmy dość prostą budowę jej postaci, teraz zaczyna ona pokazywać się z nieco innej strony, chociaż zarazem bardzo do niej pasującej. Bo, mimo wszystko, Luna wciąż jest delikatną, wydawałoby się łatwą do skrzywdzenia dziewczyną. Ale nie będę mówiła o niej na razie nic więcej. Bella... cóż, może masz trochę racji, była nieco zbyt spokojna - chociaż trzeba się zastanowić, czy nie miały na to wpływu wydane przez Voldemorta instrukcje, chociaż trudno jest to stwierdzić, bo tak naprawdę ich nie znamy... Myślę, że twoje teoria na temat IQ może mieć sporo racji - Tom potrzebował spokoju, ale nie spokoju dla uszu, a dla umysłu, musiał powstrzymać własną panikę, co było nieco utrudnione, skoro wszyscy wokół niego tego nie robili. Jak najbardziej się z tobą zgadzam. Przed nami kilka spokojniejszych rozdziałów, zatem na chwilę będzie można odetchnąć. **Jousette**, taak, nigdy nie należy tracić wiary w uczucia Toma :). A kto wie, być może autorka wzorowała się właśnie na Gwiezdnych Wojnach? Trudno powiedzieć :). W każdym razie ważne, że sobie potrafiłaś to wyobrazić. Oczywiście nie zdradzę, jak się to wszystko skończy, ani słowa na temat zakończenia nie powiem. Nie ma mowy! :) **neko246**, zgadzam się, Lucjusz w roli wybawcy jest niezwykle... niesłychany. Ale przyznam szczerze, że ja go w tej roli bardzo lubię - wydaje mi się taki bardziej ludzki. I masz całkowitą rację co do Toma - och, Harry będzie musiał teraz nieźle uważać! ;) **Veniti**, nie masz za co przepraszać, każdemu zdarzają się błędy - ważne, że w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzają mi one w odbiorze komentarza :). Ale cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał - a reakcji, przyznam, jestem ciekawa :). Ja także mam często problem z zapamiętaniem o czym są dokładnie ficki, które czytam, dlatego sama staram się często aktualizować "Ulubieńca" - zresztą, jeżeli przerwy są zbyt długie, to czytelnik traci cały nastój ficka, nie jest w niego tak wdrożony jak wtedy, kiedy czyta go w bardzo małych odstępach czasowych :). Również jestem z Harry'ego bardzo dumna - a Tom w niego nie wierzył! :) A słońca naprawdę pragnę całym swoim sercem... **Evolution**, masz do tego całkowite prawo i cieszę się, że występuje właśnie taka różnorodność w odbiorze różnych rozdziałów, gdyż dzięki temu każdy rozdział ma szansę być dla kogoś wyjątkowym :). I tak, podobnie jak ty cieszę się, że Harry sam dał sobie radę z ucieczką - a to jedynie ukazuje, jak bardzo niedoceniamy tej postaci. W końcu Harry niemal cały czas spędza z Tomem. To już samo o sobie wiele świadczy, Tom nie wybrałby sobie za przyjaciela kogoś nieutalentowanego, kogoś, kto nie byłby w stanie przeżyć jego niebezpiecznego charakteru. Ślizgoni, tak, ale jak pięknie ukazani! Cała ich kwintesencja! :) W ogóle Tom okazujący jakiekolwiek uczucia względem Harry'ego jest uroczy - i myślę, że jest to spowodowane tym, że nie okazuje ich nikomu innemu. Tylko Harry w jakiś sposób na niego wpływa, i to jeszcze w tak niezwykle intensywny sposób, niemal dosłownie łamie całe jego usposobienie, chociaż Tom dalej pozostaje Tomem. Nie powiem, czy "Każdego dnia i nigdy" pojawi się jeszcze w jakimś miejscu i w jakich okolicznościach, ale powiem tylko, że również bardzo te słowa lubię :). Co do medalionu - Harry znalazł go na Grimmauld, potem przez jakiś czas miał go Tom, ale Harry mu go wykradł, w wyniku czego Tom zgodził się na to, by to on go przechowywał (przy okazji Harry nawiązał również umowę z Marvolo) - to tak najbardziej ogólnie o tym, jak Harry wszedł w jego posiadanie :). Co do Voldemorta, to zgodzę się, nie wykazał się on tutaj zbyt wielką inteligencją - chociaż dodam tylko, że Lestrange nie mógł mu powiedzieć, co dokładnie zostało zabrane ze skarbca, gdyż od razu po wyjściu z banku zostali zaatakowani, a Lestrange wrócił do Hogwartu, w którym natknął się na Toma. Zatem Voldemort został pozostawiony wyłącznie swojemu własnemu intelektowi - który, jak widać, zawiódł :). Co do Lucjusza, to nie będę się jeszcze na jego temat wypowiadała - nie, dopóki sprawa jego postaci całkowicie się nie rozwiąże. Nie chcę po prostu czegokolwiek zdradzić :). Chociaż przyznam, że to, w jaki sposób został ukazany w ostatnim rozdziale, spodobało się również i mnie. **elain679**, och, miło słyszeć, że lubisz postać Zeviego - również mnie ona przypadła do gustu i jest jedną z tych, które lubię najbardziej (przynajmniej z tych drugoplanowych). Chłopak z całą pewnością jest inteligentny i zauważa naprawdę wiele - wiele ponad to, co zauważają chociażby Ron czy Hermiona. Cieszę się również, że przemówiły do ciebie uczucia Toma :). **Kato86**, mam nadzieję, że czekanie nie było zbyt uciążliwe - chociaż doskonale rozumiem zniecierpliwienie, bo mgliście sama pamiętam emocje, które towarzyszyły mi przy czytaniu tego ficka :). Dziękuję za miłe słowa :).

Wszystkim komentatorom kłaniam się do nóg i dziękuję za tak wspaniałe opinie na temat poprzedniego rozdziału. Czytało mi się je przyjemnie i z wielką radością, która była tak intensywna, że aż dziwię się, iż nie stopiła znajdującego się za oknem śniegu :).

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział przypadnie wam do gustu.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto trzydziesty czwarty**

Zataczając się lekko, Harry zebrał się z brukowanych uliczek Hogsmeade, ignorując zmieszane spojrzenia mieszkańców i ruszył z powrotem do Hogwartu… szybko.

Nie chciał pozwolić na to, by Voldemort „upolował go" w ten sam sposób, w który Tom groził, że wytropi Mrocznego Lorda. Nie była to najprzyjemniejsza myśl, więc wolałby raczej dostać się między względnie bezpieczne bariery Hogwartu.

Nagini syczała na niego siarczyście ze swojej klatki.

- **Puść mnie, ty głupi chłopcze, nie możesz traktować mnie w ten sposób! Gdzie jest mój mistrz? Co robisz?**

Ignorował ją.Nie był całkowicie pewien, dlaczego wziął węża, to było po prostu przeczucie, ale… Voldemort był bardzo wężowaty, prawda? I we wszystkich wspomnieniach, które widział Harry, nie ukazywał śladu podobieństwa do węża, tylko rozmazanie… więc Nagini w jakiś sposób to powodowała.

Była częścią rytuału? Tyle, że samo to nie było zbyt wystarczające, by zrobić Voldemorta tak wężowatym. Horkruks? Czuł mdłości myśląc o tym, ale także i triumf tego, że jeśli Nagini była horkruksem, miał cztery horkruksy w swoim posiadaniu, pierścień u Toma i jeden pozostały do znalezienia. Dziennik został zniszczony, a siódmym kawałkiem był sam Voldemort.

Dlatego też, jeśli Nagini była, jakimś cudem, niemożliwie, szczęśliwie horkurksem… miał jeszcze tylko jeden do znalezienia.

Napotkał ziemię Hogwartu i wszedł na nią. Zrobił na niej zaledwie kilka kroków, po czym został zmiażdżony przez jakąś siłę. Brązowe włosy.

Hermiona.

- Harry, dzięki bogu, że nic ci nie jest, myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz! Jak udało ci się uciec? Jesteś ranny? Powinieneś udać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, och, mogłeś zostać zabity…

- …Nic mi nie jest – przerwał jej delikatnie. – Oddechu. Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę.

- Uwierzę, kiedy zobaczę.

Głowa Harry'ego wystrzeliła w górę i ramiona Hermiony uwolniły go z niedźwiedziego uścisku, ukazując Toma, stojącego kilka metrów dalej, jakby nieco zamrożonego. Zakładał, że Hermiona wyprzedziła wszystkich, aby go uściskać.

Ten wyraz twarzy był zbyt spokojny. Śmiertelny.

O _kurwa_.

Postawił klatkę Nagini na ziemi, wciąż ignorując wściekłe stworzenie – chociaż wszyscy inni (za wyjątkiem Toma, który do tej pory nawet na nią nie zerknął) przyglądali się jej, osłupiali – ale nie usunął z siebie ani pucharu, ani medalionu.

Tom zrobił w jego kierunku kilka kroków, natomiast Hermina cofnęła się, robiąc im przestrzeń, nagle wyglądając na zdenerwowaną.

Jego spojrzenie przeniosło się po wszystkich przyjaciołach, wszyscy wykazywali oznaki zdenerwowania, a następnie na nieprzytomną postać Lestrange'a. Furia zapłonęła na chwilę w jego żyłach na widok tego chłopca, po czym ponownie przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na Toma.

_Tom._

- Tobie też cześć – przywitał się kulawo. Riddle nie wyglądał na rozbawionego. W najmniejszym stopniu. Próbował się uśmiechnąć.

Fioletowe oczy wydawały się prześwietlić każdy cal jego duszy, zauważając opowieści i wyjaśnienia zapisane w każdej linijce jego postawy.

- **Obraz zniknął.**

Harry przełknął ślinę, jego klatka piersiowa nagle mocno się zacisnęła.

- T…

- Całą rozmowę spędziłeś żegnając się ze mną, a następnie urwałeś obraz – stwierdził Tom, bardzo cicho. – Każdego dnia i nigdy, naprawdę. Harry? _Naprawdę?_

- Jesteś zły – stwierdził oczywiste. Nie był w tym szczególnie uzdolniony… po prostu… jego słowa, rozmowa z Voldemortem, namieszała mu w głowie.

Pożegnał się. Nie wiedział, co się stanie i wiedział, że szczęście nie było wieczne. Po prostu… jak miałby czegoś _nie_ powiedzieć? Zachowywać się, jakby nie istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że nigdy nie zobaczą się ponownie, jeśli Voldemort by wygrał? Nie mógł tak zrobić.

- Och, zostawiłem złość w cholernym baseniku dla dzieci, kochanie.

Harry skrzywił się wewnętrznie.

- Er… nie ma krzywdy, nie ma problemu? – spróbował.

Tom uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

- Zawsze.

W następnej sekundzie dłonie bezlitośnie naciskały na jego ramiona. Harry po raz pierwszy spojrzał w dół, na miejsce, gdzie opuszek kciuka Toma przesuwał się teraz po dość paskudnie wyglądającej czerwonej prędze na jego nadgarstku. Och. Łańcuchy.

- Spójrz na to, _krzywda_…

- T…

Został bezwzględnie obracany, a Tom systematycznie zwracał mu uwagę na każdy uraz, na jaki się natknął, nawet nie włączając do tego Cruciatusa.

Nie było _aż_ _tak_ źle, bywało gorzej… ale pojedynkowanie się z Voldemortem i wieloma śmierciożercami nie skończyło się, oczywiście, bez szwanku. Przygryzł wargę.

- … ach – Tom podciągnął jego koszulkę. – Posiniaczone żebra, _krzywda_…

- Dobra! – syknął, starając się wyszarpać ponownie na dół materiał. – Zrozumiałem, okej?

- Zrozumiałeś? – zakwestionował lodowato Tom. – Co?

- To, że zamierzasz wyrzucać mi coś, co nie jest moją winą! Salazarze, spróbuj pojedynkować się z Voldemortem i całym jego wewnętrznym kręgiem na raz i zobaczysz, czy wyjdziesz z tego lepiej niż ja, jeśli rzeczywiście mogliby powodować u ciebie uszkodzenia.

Patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, wściekle, przez chwilę, ale żaden z nich się nie ruszył i Harry nie wyszarpnął także swojego pulsu z dala od badających palców Toma.

- Przepraszam – powiedział po minucie, lewie szeptem, ale wiedział, że Tom doskonale to usłyszał, nawet jeśli nikt inny tego nie zrobił.

- Mój Panie…

Lestrange obudził się. Nawet o tym nie myśląc, Harry błyskawicznie wyciągnął różdżkę i wystrzelił bolesną klątwę. Rzut oka na Toma pokazał mu, że zrobił on dokładnie to samo.

Lestrange upadł na ziemię, próbując, ale nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać krzyku.

- Choć raz w swoim nędznym, perfidnym życiu, Lestrange – oznajmił chłodno Harry – trzymaj język za zębami, bo pierwszy raz w _swoim_ życiu nie jestem pewien, czy mogę oprzeć się pokusie usunięcia go.

- Nie będziesz torturował mnie…

- Miałem dość gównianych kilka godzin – roześmiał się, niemal histerycznie. – _Wypróbuj mnie._

Lestrange zamilkł, skomląc w bólu, i nie spojrzał na resztę swoich przyjaciół, by zobaczyć ich reakcje. Tom uniósł na niego brwi.

- Jestem pewien, że wszystko z tobą w porządku – stwierdził cicho, sarkastycznie.

Usta Harry'ego drgnęły, początkując coś, co mogło być uśmiechem albo grymasem, nie był do końca pewny. Wiedział, że nie wyszedł ze strefy zagrożenia, ale…

- Będzie w porządku – poprawił, z brutalną szczerością. W odpowiedzi ręka Toma zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku, lewie zauważalnie.

- Lestrange powiedział, że udaliście się do Gringotta.

- Chęć usunięcia jego języka rośnie – odarł spokojnie Harry, nieszczególnie dbając o to, aby zadać sobie pytanie, jak wiele z tego było żartem, a jak wiele brutalną prawdą.

- Sprawdzę czy historia twierdzi, iż ma język, jeśli nie, nie krępuj się.

Nie musiał pytać, by wiedzieć, że Tom _nie_ żartuje. Odpowiednią reakcją nie było jednak uczucie pokrzywdzenia. Tak czy owak, nie mógł zmusić się, aby się tym przejmować.

- Znalazłeś to, czego szukałeś?

- Tak. – Harry uśmiechnął się, tym razem szczerze. Spojrzał na Nagini. – A może nawet i więcej.

- Przypuszczam, że spiskowałeś swoją ucieczkę podczas naszej rozmowy – stwierdził Tom. Skinął głową.

- Między innymi pracowałem nad uwolnieniem rąk, tak – zgodził się Potter. Palce Riddle'a zacisnęły się nieznacznie.

- Nie wiedziałeś jednak czy twój plan będzie działał.

Harry poczuł okropne uczucie ponurości.

- Miałem całkiem dobry pomysł – odrzucił.

- W takim razie dlaczego się żegnałeś? – syknął Tom. Harry przełknął ponownie ślinę, ale spotkanie znanego, nieugiętego wzroku wystarczyło.

- Musiałem się upewnić, że Voldemort zrezygnuje z odwetu na mnie…

- _Nie._ – Uchwyt stał się bolesny, przesuwając się ku przodowi jego koszulki, jedna z kostek naciskała na skórę przy jego sercu. Te oczy stały się jeszcze bardziej przeszywające, zdeterminowane, zdecydowane, pamiętające o jego oszustwie.

- Tom…

- Nie waż się _mnie_ okłamać, nie teraz i nigdy ponownie.

Ponownie. Racja. Włamanie do Gringotta.

- Książę kłamców nadział się na własne rzemiosło? – odparował Harry.

W odpowiedzi Tom po prostu spojrzał na niego. Westchnął, bezgłośnie.

- Nie, nie wiedziałem, czy mój plan będzie działać – przyznał, kontynuując, zanim Ślizgon mógłby coś powiedzieć: – Ale nie miałem też zamiaru patrzeć jak ustępujesz mu w moim imieniu, więc taki był mój plan. Poza tym – mruknął, odwracając wzrok, czując się nieco niekomfortowo – żadne plany nie są niezawodne. Ten się udał.

- Nigdy nie ustąpiłbym nikomu przy czymkolwiek, czego bym nie chciał, nie jestem tobą, nie zgrywam bohatera.

- Mógłbyś mnie wcześniej oszukać – odpowiedział Harry, nagle nabierając śmiałości. – **Nie wiem jak wiele razy stanąłeś dzisiaj w moim imieniu.**

Tom wzruszył ramionami, lekko, ale jego oczy nieznacznie migotały.

- Koszmarem byłoby próbowanie cię zastąpić, zdecydowanie zbyt wiele kosztowałoby to wysiłku.

- Jasne – na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmieszek. W odpowiedzi Tom także się uśmiechnął, najmniejszym i najbardziej ukrytym z uśmieszków, ale mimo wszystko uśmiechnął. Nastąpił moment ciszy. – Dziękuję. – Te słowa wypowiedziane zostały tak samo cicho jak przeprosiny, niezręczne w swojej szczerości.

- Myślałem, że… - Tom nigdy nie dokończył zdania, potrząsając lekceważąco głową. Głos zabarwiony paradoksalną kombinacją jasności i ciemności zabrzmiał groźnie blisko jego ucha. – _Jeżeli kiedykolwiek jeszcze raz wywiniesz taki numer, dla twojego własnego bezpieczeństwa zamknę cię w jakimś ustronnym miejscu._

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

* * *

Abraxas studiował uważnie dwójkę chłopców, szukając wskazówek na to, jak powinien się zachować.

Między Tomem a Harrym była złość, to było bardziej niż oczywiste, ale były to tylko najbardziej widoczne uczucia. Nie miał wątpliwości, że jego Pan był wściekły, jego słowa jedynie skonsolidowały tę emocję i wysłały dreszcz strachu po jego kręgosłupie.

Rozgniewany Tom nigdy nie był dobrym Tomem do przebywania wokół siebie.

Było więcej… najbardziej silne emocje były tymi ukrywanymi pod warstwami bezdusznej furii i kłótni. W czasie między zniknięciem obrazu a przybyciem Harry'ego, dziedzic Slytherina zbladł, jego magia buzowała jak białe, gorące płomienie, a cała postawa ciała była zbyt cicha i spokojna.

Gdyby Tom był chociaż zesztywniały, byłoby to lepsze niż obojętność, która go ogarnęła, maska nonszalancji.

Tylko raz wcześniej widział takiego Toma, w nocy, podczas której rościł sobie prawa do pozycji w ich domu i zmiażdżył tych wszystkich, którzy dręczyli go z powodu wątpliwej linii jego rodu.

Abraxas wciąż miał koszmary o tej nocy.

Tom torturujący kogoś przez emocje był przerażający, jego emocje przesycone były magią i podsycały mroczną aurę aż do czasu kiedy wszystkie światła w jego otoczeniu wydawały się zgaszone.

Tom, jawnie pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji, całkowicie tracił jakiekolwiek oznaki ludzkości (emocje były zbyt ludzkie, prawda?), jakie posiadał.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że te emocje tam były, ale młody Czarny Pan nie był od nich uzależniony. Emocje nie napędzały bólu, który zadawał; robił to ich brak.

To nie o torturowanie chodziło w sadystycznej miłości Toma do tortur, tortury nie miały na celu uspokojenia nadszarpniętego temperamentu, były środkiem do osiągnięcia celu. Bezwzględna determinacja. To było wszystkim, co było widoczne na twarzy Toma.

Bezwzględna determinacja.

Harry radził sobie z tym, przy czym wszyscy inni zawodzili, dotarł do serca ich Pana i zmusił je do czucia.

A następnie Harry'ego tam nie było i nikt z nich nie znał jego losu. Tom natychmiast zamknął wszystkie uczucia w obojętność. Może za bardzo go raniły.

Przypuszczał, że gdyby Harry… umarł albo nie wrócił, kiedy to zrobił, to jego Pan po prostu uległby samozniszczeniu, metaforycznie wyrwał sobie serce i przetrwał tylko po to, by zrealizować swój kolejny cel.

Udając.

Martwy w środku.

To był… przerażający obraz.

Był niesamowicie rozradowany, że Harry wrócił.

Konsekwencje, gdyby tego nie zrobił, byłyby katastrofalne dla nich wszystkich.

Teraz te emocje wracały.

Uświadomił sobie, z przerażającą jasnością, że Harry stworzony został, by być człowieczeństwem Toma.

Troska; w sposobie, w jaki palce Toma ściskały go i nie puszczały była troska, a także i ulga. Harry nie był tak zdeterminowany do walczenia z uściskiem drugiego chłopca, nie cofnął się.

Normalnie, zauważył, Harry wycofałby się i wynikłaby z tego walka, teraz stał tak samo blisko Toma jak Riddle posuwał się do niego, sącząc obecność drugiego chłopca jak roślina słońca.

Abraxas czuł… niezręczność obserwując ich, nawet jeśli nie mógł usłyszeć wszystkiego, co mówili, wyłącznie z powodu mocnej intymności, którą mógł wyczuć między nimi dwoma.

W Pokoju Wspólnym, w ich obecności, Harry i Tom mieli tendencję do odgrywania roli i przygniatania ich – oczywiście przytłaczająco, pasjonująco – intensywnością swoich przekomarzań. Gry były słowne i mentalne, podkreślane przez wymienianie kontaktu fizycznego.

W ich zachowaniu wciąż były elementy tego, ale przekomarzanie stało się słabsze, wszystko połączyło się w coś dzikiego. To nie była gra. Usta Abraxasa stały się suche.

Wiedział, że wiele osób przypuszczało, że Harry i Tom… chcieli się wzajemnie, ale mógł teraz zobaczyć jak głupie to było. To nie była chęć lub pragnienie.

To była konieczność.

Wszystko inne było po prostu drugorzędnymi skutkami ubocznymi. Ktoś o bardziej romantycznej naturze nazwałby ich bratnimi duszami.

Ich głosy ściszyły się jeszcze na chwilę, po czym w końcu obrócili się i stawili czoła reszcie, wciąż stojąc tuż obok siebie.

Harry wyjaśnił, jak udało mu się uciec (chociaż, podejrzewał, że niezbyt szczegółowo), rzucając mu kryształową wagę i prosząc, by z subtelnymi podziękowaniami zwrócił ją swojemu synowi.

Sam nie był pewny konsekwencji działań Lucjusza.

Nie chciał zobaczyć zranionego Harry'ego, zarówno z powodu tego, co jego utrata zrobiłaby z Tomem, jak i po prostu dla dobra Harry'ego (naprawdę _lubił_ tego chłopaka). Jednakże wiedział, że będą przykre następstwa. Myślał, że wszystko mogłoby zacząć się uspokajać.

Wtedy Dumbledore wkroczył do holu wejściowego i wiedział, dzięki przyśpieszonemu sercu i dreszczykowi oczekiwania, że tak nie będzie.

* * *

Kiedy starzec wszedł, Tom poczuł dziki przypływ nienawiści i wzmocnił uścisk na Harrym, aż chłopiec był praktycznie dociskany do niego, ciągnięty mocno w oczekiwaniu, że Potter będzie opierał się zwiększeniu ich – i tak już całkiem bliskiej – fizycznej bliskości.

Harry nie zrobił tego, a zamiast tego uderzył w jego pierś z trochę zaskoczonym dźwiękiem, wyraźnie nie spodziewając się tego tak, jak Riddle myślał, że będzie.

Jego przyjaciel odwrócił głowę, podnosząc na niego nieznacznie brwi w czymś w stylu napomnienia, po czym ponownie skierował swoją uwagę na dyrektora, który zamarł przed nimi.

- Harry – tchnął Dumbledore. – Słyszałem… mój chłopcze, przybyłem jak tylko się dowiedziałem… byłem w Ministerstwie na konferencji w sprawie wojny… pojawiły się doniesienia mówiące, że zostałeś porwany przez Voldemorta?

Czerpał mściwą przyjemność ze zmieszania mężczyzny.

- Tak – stwierdził Harry, nie mówiąc nic więcej. Wzrok Dumbledore'a wędrował między nimi, zatrzymując się ze zmarszczeniem brwi na Nagini.

- Przypuszczam, że miałeś powód do przebywania poza murami zamku?

- Tak – ponownie potwierdził Potter. – I przedyskutuję go z panem w odpowiednim czasie.

Prywatnie, miał na myśli. Oczy Toma rozbłysły… czy Harry naprawdę myślał, że pozwoli mu pójść gdziekolwiek samemu? Po dzisiejszym dniu?

- Drzwi mojego biura zawsze są dla ciebie otwarte – odpowiedział dyrektor.

Palce Toma ponownie się zacisnęły i poczuł, jak Harry przesunął się w uścisku, stukając palcem w uścisk na znak, że powinien go poluźnić, sygnał, aby się rozluźnił.

Nie wiedział, skąd wie, co Harry miał na myśli i nie zawracał sobie też głowy przeanalizowaniem tego, skąd dokładnie wie, jak zinterpretować ten gest.

- Wiesz – zaczął, zamiast tego, zwracając się do Dumbledore'a. – Mógłby w ogóle nie być za murami zamku, gdybyś praktycznie nie popierał jego chęci rzucania się w niebezpieczeństwo oraz widocznie także i pragnienia zabicia samego siebie.

- A jednak – odrzucił Dumbledore, chłodno – gdyby nie to uzależnienie od niebezpieczeństwa, szczerze wątpię, by tolerował twoją obecność. Masz, oczywiście, rację, powinienem wszczepić w niego silniejsze pragnienie własnego bezpieczeństwa.

- No już, już, chłopcy – wtrącił się oschle Harry. – Bądźcie mili. Dyrektorze, nie ośmielaj się twierdzić, że twoje manipulacje miały jakikolwiek wpływ na kształtowanie się mojej osobowości… Tom… nie obwiniaj go i nie bądź hipokrytą. Jak wierzę, jesteś tym, który nienawidzi ograniczeń, a tym samym zachęca mnie do nie przestrzegania ich.

Słowa były łagodne, nie miały na celu skrzywdzenia, tylko, jak przypuszczał, pomagały w dyskretnym drażnieniu.

- Zachęcam cię do zastanowienia się nad zbytecznymi ograniczeniami społecznymi i moralnymi, które na siebie nakładasz – odrzucił. – Nie wierzę, bym kiedykolwiek zachęcał twój okropny kompleks bohatera i pasywne skłonności samobójcze, właściwie mógłbym dowieść, że walczyłem – jak się wydaje, bezowocnie – aby cię z nich wyleczyć.

Był w pełni świadomy, że Harry wychwycił niebezpieczna nutę w jego głosie, gdyż chłopiec spiął się nieznacznie.

- Jego moralność jest tym, co czyni go człowiekiem – stwierdził Dumbledore, wyraźnie urażony tępą deklaracją, powietrze wokół nich oziębło. Tom pozostał niewzruszony.

- A jednak, moralność jest subiektywną rzeczą, która zmienia się w zależności od kultury i jednostki. Można by pomyśleć, że coś tak istotnego powinno być bardziej obiektywne. Nie, to co czyni go człowiekiem jest jego zdolnością do odczuwania emocji, pamięcią, rozumem i intelektem przewyższającym zwierzęta. Albo, jeśli chcesz ująć to biblijnie, jego duszą.

- Zwierzęta nie mają sumienia moralnego – zaczął Dumbledore.

- Strach jest matką wszelkiej moralności. Ludzie _stworzyli_ swoją moralność, ponieważ bali się chaosu i braku zasad, który przyniósłby jej brak. Mógłbym wejść o to z tobą w kłótnię, starcze, ale byłaby to potworna strata mojego czasu, a ja mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Harry – ze mną.

Wysłał krótki sygnał do swoich Ślizgonów, aby upewnić się, że bezpiecznie przechowają Lestrange'a i wezmą go do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Zajmie się zdrajcą po tym, jak zajmie się Harrym.

Odwrócił się, popychając przed sobą chłopca w kierunku, w którym chciał iść, wysyłając ostrzegawcze sygnały przez znak.

Jeśli Harry naprawdę rozpaczliwie chciał porozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, powinien zrobić to podczas swojego „dnia Gryfonów" zamiast niemal dać się zabić. Jego gardło zacisnęło się na tą myśl, niespokojnie.

To się nigdy nie wydarzy.

* * *

Harry odwrócił się w stronę Toma, kiedy dotarli do Pokoju Życzeń, z nadszarpanymi nerwami, stawiając klatkę z Nagini na ziemi. Będzie musiał uważać na używanie w jej obecności wężomowy.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał cicho. Zadałby to pytanie wcześniej, natychmiast, ale wiedział, że nie było szans na szczerą odpowiedź w otoczeniu publiczności. Tom spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Nie.

Harry ledwie powstrzymał szok.

Mimo, że uciekli od opinii publicznej, nie spodziewał się, że chłopiec przyzna się do tego tak otwarcie, i w pewnym sensie widział już objawy braku bycia „w porządku". Tom patrzył na niego, ledwie ukazując jakikolwiek wyraz na swojej twarzy.

- W porządku okazuje przyjemność i ogólne uczucie zadowolenia lub rzeczy będące dobre. Która część z tego jest _w porządku_?

- Część, w której nie jestem martwy, prawdopodobnie – odpowiedział Harry.

- Nie jesteś martwy teraz, co następnym razem, kiedy zawiedzie jeden z twoich lekkomyślnych planów… Lestrange, no serio? Próbował cię zabić, Złoty Chłopcze! - Będziesz w takim razie martwy, kiedyś w przyszłości, będziesz w takim razie martwy?

- Nie zaufałem tak po prostu Lestrange'owi, nie jestem głupi – warknął. – Zmusiłem go najpierw do złożenia przysięgi.

- Niewystarczająco dobrze, najwyraźniej…

- Wszyscy kiedyś umrą, Tom…

- _Nie. Ty_ – syknął Tom. – Nie pozwolę na to.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Nie chcę żyć wiecznie – oświadczył cicho.

- Więc przypuszczam, że będziesz musiał mnie zabić, chłopcze z przepowiedni, ponieważ nie zamierzam pozwolić ci w najbliższym czasie umrzeć.

- Nie chcę cię zabić!

- Nie chcę twojej śmierci.

Harry westchnął, boleśnie przeczesując dłonią włosy.

Cała ta sprawa z Voldemortem zaczynała dawać się we znaki, był taki zmęczony. Magiczne wyczerpany, fizyczne wyczerpany, psychicznie wyczerpany. Głowa Toma przechyliła się.

- W szafce za tobą znajdują się lecznicze eliksiry – stwierdził.

Harry po raz pierwszy rozejrzał się po sali, którą wyczarował Tom.

Okazało się, że tym razem jego priorytetem był trzeszczący kominek i otwarty na niebo sufit – ze słonecznym dniem, mimo tego, że tak naprawdę na dworze było zimno i ciemno. W pomieszczeniu znajdował się asortyment krzeseł, kanap i całych rzędów leczniczego sprzętu na półkach.

To był także duży pokój, mimo tego, że tylko niewielka część tej przestrzeni była im potrzebna. Widząc to, nagle uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo nie chciał być teraz, po tym lochu, w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu.

Podszedł tam, wybierając eliksir na ból, balsam na obicia i ogólny leczniczy eliksir na drobne rany i siniaki.

- Snape będzie wkurzony, jeśli pochodzi to z jego osobistych zapasów – zauważył. – A ośmielę się stwierdzić, że Pomfrey także będzie swoich brakować.

- Pij.

Harry odkręcił korek, przełykając eliksir na ból i ogólny leczniczy. Schował balsam na siniaki na później, chociaż był w pełni świadomy, że Tom doskonale zauważył, które leki z tych, które wziął, zaaplikował sobie. Spojrzał w górę.

- Jakie są twoje plany względem Lestrange'a?

- Jeśli _ośmielisz_ się powiedzieć mi, abym go nie karał…

- Nie zabij go.

- To się nie stanie, niestety, musi poczekać do czasu, kiedy linia czasu się ustabilizuje i uporządkuje. Chcesz pomóc?

- Pomóc ci go torturować? – upewnił się Harry, opuszczając spojrzenie na puste butelki w dłoniach.

- Tak.

- Zajmę się nim – oświadczył.

Nie zgadzał się z metodami torturowania Toma, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że coś z tym chłopcem trzeba będzie zrobić. Tyle, że on miał swoje własne metody zemsty.

Tom wydał z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk.

- Nie możesz oczekiwać, że ci go zostawię. Nie zrobię tego.

- Nie ufasz mi, że zajmę się nim satysfakcjonująco?

- Muszę przyznać, że jak na mój gust jesteś zbyt miłosierny i miły dla swoich wrogów – powiedział przyszły Czarny Pan. Harry roześmiał się lekko.

- Nie myl przebaczenia za działania, jakie ludzie podejmują przeciwko mnie z czymś, co rozprzestrzenia się do czegokolwiek przypominającego miłosierdzie lub dobroć, kiedy te działania zaczynają wkopywać w to ludzi, na których mi zależy – odpowiedział stanowczo. – Świat mógł pójść dzisiaj z dymem. To nie tylko mnie by skrzywdził, ale mnie głównie, czy więc to nie do mnie powinno należeć prawo decydowania o jego losie?

- On jest moim śmierciożercą, a tym samym, podlega mojej władzy. Razem.

- Razem, jeśli będę tym kierować. Pójdziesz w moje ślady – zaproponował Harry.

Tom oceniał go przez chwilę, błyszczącymi oczami.

- W takim razie niech lepiej będzie to imponujące. – Było wszystkim, co powiedział. Wyzwaniem.

Harry spotkał zaintrygowane spojrzenie i skinął głową.

Nie było między nimi w porządku… ale pewnie będzie.

Z czasem.

Z _dużą _ilością czasu, sądząc po niebezpiecznym błysku w oczach Toma.

Świetnie.

* * *

Lucjusz Malfoy biegał po swoich kwaterach, pakując się na ślepo, jego piękna Narcyza patrzyła na niego, zaniepokojona, ale ostatecznie opanowana.

- Co to ma znaczyć, że musimy odejść? Lucjuszu… mów do mnie? – zażądała, chwytając mocno jego ramiona.

Jego spojrzenie było szalone, rozgorączkowane, a jednocześnie spokojne z powodu jego planu.

- Spakuj swoje rzeczy – rozkazał. – Natychmiast. Później ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Po prostu… zaufaj mi. Dobrze?

- Kochanie…

- _Proszę_.

Dziesięć minut później aportowali się tuż przed bramami Hogwartu.


	135. Rozdział 135

Betowała wspaniała **Himitsu**.

**neko246**, Tom w końcu jest Tomem, musiał nad sobą panować - chociaż i tak sądzę, że był nieźle rozchwiany emocjonalnie. Cieszę się, że podzielasz mój pogląd na postać Lucjusza :). U mnie też już powoli wszystko topnieje, ale niestety wciąż ten śnieg wszędzie się, w małych ilościach, w zasięgu wzroku znajduje... **Veniti**, och, dobrze, rozumiem - w żaden sposób mnie to nie przeszkadza, ważne, że wiem, iż to ty piszesz swoje komentarze :). Co do wspomnianego przez ciebie slashu między nimi - ja tam i tak uważam, że najlepiej jest tak, jak jest teraz, kiedy są "na granicy", nie będąc parą, a jedynie... bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Co nie zmienia faktu, że doskonale do siebie pasują ;). Co do spódniczek - próbowałam zrobić to samo przed świętami i efekt jest teraz widoczny za oknem :). W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że tobie uda się to lepiej niż mnie, gdyż naprawdę mam już dość śniegu (chociaż, kiedy rozmawiałam z dziećmi, to twierdziły one, że wciąż nie mają dość tego śniegu...). **elain679**, nie wiem, czy cieszyć się z twojej niechęci do Dumbledore'a... chociaż właściwie masz rację, również w książce był niezbyt zachęcającą i, jak okazuje się w ostatnim tomie, manipulującą posiacią. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się kara, jaka dosięgnie Cygnusa - ale nie będę jeszcze na razie nic o niej mówił. Natomiast odniosę się do twojego pytania na temat związku Harry/Tom - "Ulubieniec" nie jest slashem, zatem oficjalnie chłopaki w żadnym związku nie będą. Chociaż, osobiście sadzę, że ich związek należy interpretować indywidualnie, gdyż nie jest taki prosty - osobiście skłaniam się ku myśleniu, iż chłopaki po prostu nie są świadomi swoich uczuć, nie są zdolni ich odczuwać (Tom jako psychopata, wychowywany w sierocińcu, Harry jako efekt tego, w jaki sposób wychowali do Dursleyowie, nie ucząc miłości, a zarazem sprawiając, że nie jest w stanie jej rozpoznawać. Harry, według mnie, po prostu wyuczył się psychiki ludzkiej i potrafi imitować emocje. Zauważać, co powinien czuć i odpowiednio się względem tego zachowywać - chociaż cała ta teoria to jedynie moja własna interpretacja i absolutnie nie jest powiedziane, że jest prawidłowa. "Ulubieńca" można również interpretować tak, jak miała na celu jego autorka, po prostu bezslashowo). **CaffeLatte**, cieszę się, że znów cię widzę! :) Nie mogę się nie spytać, czy nie natrafiłaś przypadkiem na jakieś ciekawe slashe - być może na coś, czego nie czytałam, a co mogłabyś mi polecić? ;) I z niecierpliwością i ciekawością wyczekuję twoich komentarzy :). **Jousette**, to bardzo dobrze :). "Uczucia bez okazywania uczuć" - myślę, że to trafne określenie Toma. I właściwie trudno teraz powiedzieć, czy Tom ma jakieś uczucia, czy nie. Jak myślisz? ;) Lucjusz będzie w dzisiejszym rozdziale, przynajmniej po części - mam nadzieję, że trochę rozjaśni się dzisiaj jego postać i powody jego takich a nie innych działań. Co do pytania, to pozwoliłam sobie odpowiedzieć na nie osobno, pod wszystkimi odpowiedziami na komentarze :). **Cookies. Alice**, nie mogę się nie zgodzić - zachowanie Toma ma w sobie coś, co powoduje, że staje się ono urocze i tak intensywne, gdyż wykonuje je właśnie jego postać. Kara, jaką Harry i Tom sprezentują Lestrange'owi, mam nadzieję, że przypadnie ci do gustu - chociaż może być trochę... niespodziewana. Ze szczegółami wszystkich zachowań wszystkich postaci ci niestety nie pomogę - Cygnus w różnych miejscach w rożny sposób oddziaływał na czytelnika, powoli odkrywał swoje prawdziwe ja i powody, które nim kierują. Dużo by tu opowiadać :). Ale to dobrze, że koncentrujesz się na relacji Harry'ego z Tomem - myślę, że już ona sama jest wystarczająco zajmująca. I mówisz, że Lucjusz ma twoje poparcie? :) **Evolution**, absolutnie podziwiam twój komentarz - mam nadzieję, że słyszysz te rozlegające się w powietrzu brawa. Ale cieszę się, że rozdział tak bardzo cię poruszył, że tak wiele chciałaś o nim powiedzieć - uważam to za sukces zarówno swój, jak i, oczywiście, autorki :). Cieszę się również, że rozdział ten uważasz za jeden z najlepszych - z całą pewnością jest tego wart :). Widzę, że bardzo poruszyły cię emocje Toma i jego zachowanie - podpisuję się wszystkimi kończynami pod tym, że było ono niesamowicie intensywne. No i oczywiście sam fakt, że pochodziły właśnie od Toma robił swoje :). Zgodzę się również z tym, że z pewnością było to nadzwyczaj intensywne, niespotykanie intensywne - Tom nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się w taki sposób, gdyż nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę nie był tak bliski utraty Harry'ego. A przynajmniej my nie mieliśmy wglądu w jego zachowanie nigdy wcześniej, kiedy znajdował się w takich sytuacjach :). W ogóle mam ochotę postawić wielkie "tak" nad twoim komentarzem, gdyż zgadzam się z chyba każdą jego częścią. Zostały przedstawione zupełne przeciwieństwa zwykle okazywanego przez nich charakteru, znów musię się z tobą zgodzić :). I jest to coś, co przyznam, że również w nich uwielbiam. Co do analizy związku, to miałam głównie na myśli Hermionę, aczkolwiek Abraxas ani trochę nie był w ostatnim rozdziale gorszy od niej. I wiesz, Himitsu także zwróciła uwagę na tą "konieczność" - co tylko, dodając jeszcze do tego twoje słowa, tylko ukazuje, jak naprawdę to określenie jest trafne :). Harry-dziewczyny i Harry-Tom w miniaturkach, tam ten wątek myślę, że zostanie pokazany dość ciekawie... Tom bez Harry'ego to po prostu Voldemort - albo raczej Voldemort to wynik ich rozdzielenia. Bo Tom byłby z pewnością wściekły, morderczy, pusty, jak mówi Abraxas, ale w ostateczności - a przynajmniej tak do tej pory przedstawiany był nam wynik takiej sytuacji - doprowadziłoby go to do stania się Voldemortem. Co do opisania przed ciebie wyobrażenia przedstawionej sytuacji, to powiem tylko, że wyobrażam sobie ją dokładnie tak samo - chociaż może nieco trochę bliżej, osobiście, ustawiałam Dumbledore'a. Ale to już szczegóły :). Cygnusową karę zostawiam jeszcze bez komentarza, chociaż mam nadzieję, że będzie ona... interesująca :). Tak, myślę, że interesująca - nic więcej o niej nie powiem... Lucjusza zostawiam bez komentarza, gdyż wiele o nim dowiesz się dzisiaj. A resztę... resztę niedługo (zresztą wszystkiego dowiesz się niedługo, naprawdę zbliżamy się już do końca...).

Co do miniaturek, o które część z was się już mnie pytała - kolejna miniaturka jest gotowa, po prostu brakuje mi czasu na to, aby siąść i ją dopracować. W każdym razie na pewno pojawi się gdzieś w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia. Wybaczcie, że zajmuje to tak długo, ale... rozumiecie.

Dziękuję serdecznie za komentarze, jakże wspaniałe, pełne emocji, przemyśleń i opinii. Nie wiem, czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, jak wielką robicie mi nimi przyjemność, nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie jakoś ubrać ją w słowa. Dlatego po prostu bardzo wam za nie dziękuję.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto trzydziesty piąty**

- Tak więc, który znalazłeś? – zapytał po chwili Tom.

Od czasu zawarcia jakieś pięć minut wcześniej umowy dotyczącej kary, jakiej udzielą Lestrange'owi, w ciszy siedzieli w Pokoju Życzeń.

Nie była to jednak, jako taka, cisza niezręczna, a raczej pełen oczekiwania odpoczynek.

Harry, w każdym razie, czuł jak powoli opada w sen, siedząc przed palącym się kominkiem. Tom przeciągnął swoją kanapę nawet jeszcze bliżej, jej poręcz znajdowała się w niedalekiej odległości od głowy Harry'ego, a oparte na niej ramię wisiało niedaleko niego.

Słysząc to pytanie, natychmiast skierował na niego swoją uwagę. Zerknął na Nagini.

- Co? – zapytał. Na twarzy Toma pojawił się lekki uśmieszek.

- Wyczuwam je na tobie, skarbie – odparł młody Czarny Pan. – W tym pokoju znajduje się pięć dodatkowych kawałków mojej duszy.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy chwilowe zawahanie się Toma, kiedy wypowiadał cyfrę „pięć" nie było jedynie wynikiem jego wyobraźni. Reszta słów wypowiedziana została z tak płynną śmiałością, że myślał, iż na pewno tak właśnie musiało być. Nie zlekceważył jednak tej myśli, ostrożnie zapamiętując to jako sprawę, którą ponownie rozpatrzeć powinien w innym czasie.

Rozważał to przez chwilę, po czym wyciągnął puchar. Przez cały czas będzie trzymał go na wyciągnięcie ręki i z całą pewnością nie ukryje go, nie ufając temu, że nikt go wtedy nie znajdzie. Z czujnością będzie wypatrywał wszelkich prawdopodobnych oznak tego, że Tom będzie próbował go ukraść. Oczy dziedzica Slytherina rozszerzyły się na chwilę, świecąc się z powodu artefaktu, smukłe palce wystrzeliły, jak gdyby chciały go dotknąć.

Harry z uśmiechem wsunął go z powrotem do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej kurtki.

- Puchar Huffelpuff – mruknął Tom. – Jak… wspaniale.

- Hmm… - odparł Harry. – Twoje wybory pod tym względem nie są ani trochę ostentacyjne, co? Chociaż muszę przyznać, że powiązanie ich z Hogwartem sprawia, że łatwiej jest mi je znaleźć.

Wiedział już teraz o sześciu horkruksach: sobie samym, pucharze, medalionie, pierścieniu, Nagini i dzienniku – już zniszczonym. Musiał znaleźć jeszcze jeden i dość mocno podejrzewał, że znajduje się on w Hogwarcie.

Być może nawet w Pokoju Życzeń albo w każdym razie jednym z jego odmian.

Problem polegał na tym, że Tom również był w stanie wyczuć to cholerstwo i gdyby Tom jako pierwszy wszedł w posiadanie tego horkruksa i go ukrył, to wtedy cała sytuacja mogłaby stać się dla niego trochę bardziej skomplikowana.

- Nie są moje.

- Ale szukałbyś tych samych obiektów - zripostował Harry. – Miłość do wielkich trofeów i tak dalej. Nie mógłbyś umieścić swojej duszy w czymś nie mającym żadnego znaczenia.

Oczy Toma bardzo intensywnie wpatrywały się w niego.

- Jeszcze jeden, w takim razie – zauważył. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Założę się, że wkurza cię to, że wygrywam.

- Wygrywasz? To dość aroganckie założenie, kochanie, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co jeszcze musisz zrobić.

- A ty? Skończyłeś swoje zaklęcie? – odparł znacząco Harry.

- Jestem w stanie skończyć je, zanim znajdziesz wszystkie kawałki… i napiszesz własne zaklęcie…_ i_ zanim uda ci się sprawić, żeby Voldemort czuł na tyle wyrzutów sumienia, by znów zszył się w jedną całość.

- Właściwie, to śmiem twierdzić, że użyję zaklęcia empatii, tak jak to zrobiłem dzisiaj, by sprawić, że poczuje moje wyrzuty sumienia – oświadczył radośnie Harry. – Wydawało się to dość skuteczne.

Tom zamarł na sekundę, nie zawracając sobie już głowy utrzymaniem aury niedbałości.

- Powodzenia w utrzymaniu zaklęcia, podczas gdy twój umysł będzie rozrywany na strzępy – odparł chłodno Riddle. Harry poczuł ukłucie żalu, ale ukrył je za kolejnym uśmiechem.

- A więc wkurza cię, że wygrywam.

Tom roześmiał się ponuro.

- Wygrywasz, Harry? Nigdy nie myślałem, że sukcesem jest rozerwanie na kawałeczki swojego umysłu, ale myślę, że inaczej patrzy na to ktoś, kogo styl życia wyróżnia się dość sporą autodestrukcją.

- Autodestrukcją? I to mówi ktoś, kto planuje podzielić swoja duszę – odpowiedział chłodno Harry. Tom zmrużył oczy.

- To ulepszenie, nie destrukcja. Wszyscy najwięksi ludzie szukali nieśmiertelności.

- Najbardziej tchórzliwi ludzie – sprzeciwił się sfrustrowany Harry. – Najbardziej _autodestrukcyjni_. Ludzie nie powinni być nieśmiertelni.

- W takim razie bycie człowiekiem jest przereklamowane i nie chcę nim być – zripostował Tom.

Harry na moment przymknął oczy.

- W takim razie co tu robisz? – zapytał bardzo cicho. – Tom Riddle jest człowiekiem, Voldemort nie jest, a powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że jestem jedyną rzeczą, dzięki której wciąż jesteś tym pierwszym. Nie sprawiam, że jesteś kaleką?

Dziedzic Slytherina zamilkł, wpatrując się w niego ciemnymi, nieprzeniknionymi oczami.

Cisza przeciągnęła się.

* * *

Lucjusz Malfoy chlubił się z tego, że zawsze stał po zwycięskiej stronie albo, przynajmniej, nie tej, która przegrywała. Był Malfoyem, a Malfoyowie nigdy nie przegrywali.

To dlatego zdecydował się teraz odejść, zanim będzie za późno.

Czarny Pan rósł w siłę i, po raz pierwszy, nie był w stanie zobaczyć korzyści wynikających z popierania tego potężnego mężczyzny.

Kiedyś, dawno temu, wszystko wydawało się tak szlachetne – ich chwalebne cele i rewolucja. Lord Voldemort był mrocznym, symbolicznym przywódcą, majestatycznym, genialnym człowiekiem-bogiem, kimś, kto miał powalić stary świat na kolana. Wierzył w to całym sercem.

Wahał się w trzynastoletnim czasie jego nieobecności, wstrząśnięty tym, że ktoś tak cenny mógł upaść tak nisko z powodu jednorocznego dzieciaka, był wtedy oburzony, rozczarowany… i od tego czasu idee Ciemnej Strony powoli się rozpadały.

A następnie natknął się na tę dwójkę.

Toma Riddle'a i Harrisona Evansa.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Pottera, myślał, że jest on przeciętnym bachorem, dzieciakiem, nie mającym w sobie niczego wyjątkowego czy sympatycznego… ale teraz… ta dwójka.

Nie śmiał stanąć przeciw nim.

Słyszał opowieści od swojego ojca, zakazane szepty o złotym czasie, i pozwolił im odejść wraz ze swoim staruszkiem, ze względu na brak korzyści od strony wspomnianego Lorda. Nigdy również nie myślał, że cokolwiek może być lepsze od Czarnego Pana, któremu kiedyś przyrzekł swoją lojalność.

Teraz… teraz mógł zobaczyć jak okropny popełnił błąd.

Ślizgoński Duet miał ogromne osiągnięcia, tylko uwydatniane, kiedy rozwijali się i przetrwali, podczas gdy wysiłki jego Pana kończyły się niepowodzeniem. Nie mógł wspierać Lorda Voldemorta, mając do czynienia z takim przeciwnikiem, nie był ślepy ani głupi.

Nie chciał przegrać i zostać zniszczonym.

Poza tym, gdyby jego Pan dowiedział się, co zrobił… byłby zrujnowany. Mężczyzna nigdy nie wybaczyłby mu tego, że pomógł Potterowi w ucieczce, nawet jeśli było to spowodowane długiem i sprawami rodzinnymi. Jedyną lojalnością, jaką był zainteresowany Mroczny Lord, była lojalność względem niego samego.

Nie miał zamiaru czekać na to, aż podejrzenie spadnie na niego.

Mężczyzna był dzisiaj wściekły, nikomu nie oszczędzając swojego gniewu i przekleństw, był obłąkany, nieracjonalny. Maniakalny.

Lucjusz był Ślizgonem. Dostosowywał się, a kiedy nie mógł tego zrobić, zaczynał od nowa.

Chciał przetrwać.

Zapewni swój spokój, zabierze Draco i opuści kraj na czas trwania wojny, aby powrócić, żądając zajęcia należnego mu miejsca, przodując w nowopowstałym świecie, czymkolwiek będzie to, co z niego pozostanie…

Albo raczej mógłby, gdyby jego syn i – co dziwaczne – ojciec chcieli współpracować.

Draco odmówił odejścia i Lucjusz nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Co z SUMami? Mógł zapłacić, by powtórzył je w Durmstrangu!

- Zrobisz, jak ci mówię – syknął jadowicie. – Jestem twoim ojcem.

- Nie wyjadę – odparł Draco, patrząc na Abraxasa, szukając wsparcia. Jego syn był blady, ale mówił z całkowitą stanowczością. – Nie teraz.

- Ten kraj jest na krawędzi wojny.

- Ten kraj jest na krawędzi _wszystkiego_ – krzyknął Draco. – Nie byłeś tutaj, nie widziałeś ich, oni naprawdę mogą wszystko zmienić i coś zrobić! Nie zamierzam uciec i stracić możliwości obserwowania być może największego od czasów założycieli wydarzenia w naszej historii!

- Czarny Pan nigdy nie będzie tolerował tego, że przeciw niemu stoisz, on cię zniszczy, Draco.

Bał się, kiedy usłyszał o długu życia, że jego podatny na wpływy syn wybierze Riddle'a i Pottera, i ich dziwny urok. To był kolejny powód do odejścia.

Lojalność Draco, albo raczej zdrada, zostałaby odkryta przez jego Pana i nikt z jego rodziny nie zostałby przez nią oszczędzony.

- Czarny Pan jest cieniem! Mówiłeś mi, że był genialny, niesamowity, że przywróci stare zwyczaje, ale tak nie jest! Lord V-Voldemort drży przed dwoma nastolatkami! Malfoyowie mają swoją dumę, zawsze mi to mówiłeś, gdzie jest ta duma, ten honor, w popieraniu takiego człowieka?

Otworzył usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, ostro, tylko po to, by gwałtownie się zatrzymać, kiedy dostrzegł dwie postaci.

Przybył Ślizgoński Duet.

* * *

Harry zamarł, wchodząc do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów.

Malfoyowie. Chmara Malfoyów.

Lucjusz, Narcyza, Draco i Abraxas.

Zamrugał. Co się działo? I dlaczego nie było tu dyrektora?

Lucjusz, jako Gubernator Szkoły (na którego stanowisko został przywrócony, ku niezaskoczonemu obrzydzeniu Harry'ego) był w stanie do niej wejść, ale Dumbledore z całą pewnością musiał o tym wiedzieć? Harry podejrzewał, że znów wyjechał do Ministerstwa.

Czasami, z poczuciem winy, zastanawiał się, czy dyrektorem nie powinien być ktoś inny, skoro starzec z powodu swoich licznych obowiązków był zbyt zajęty, by podejmować się tej pracy.

- Co się dzieje? – zażądał mocnym głosem Tom. Nie powiedział ani słowa od czasu tej rozmowy w pokoju „Przychodź-Wchodź".

- Próbuje zabrać Draco – odpowiedział natychmiast Abraxas.

Lucjusz zmrużył oczy. Harry uniósł brwi.

Czy to dlatego, że Voldemort wiedział? Uciekali… ale nie, gdyby Voldemort wiedział o pomocy Malfoya, blondyn byłby zbyt martwy, by przybyć do Hogwartu.

- W samym środku roku SUMów – dodał drwiąco Abraxas, wysyłając swojemu synowi groźne spojrzenie.

Wyraz twarzy Toma zamienił się na ten jeden, przedstawiający niejasny brak zainteresowania.

- Rozumiem.

- Odwracasz się od Voldemorta? – zapytał Harry Lucjusza, uważnie obserwując mężczyznę. – A ja myślałem, że, za wyjątkiem oczywistych długów, jesteś jego zagorzałym zwolennikiem.

- Podąża za ludźmi, którzy wygrywają – wyjaśnił niedbale Tom. – Voldemort nie wygrywa, a także nie jest w jakiejś szczególnie silnej pozycji… i nawet _nie_ próbuj przekręcać to w wykład o tym, jak istotne jest dobre traktowanie ludzi, Złoty Chłopcze.

- No cóż, to prawda, jeśli traktujesz swoich zwolenników Crucio, nie zostaną oni przy tobie, kiedy będzie… - Dłoń Toma zacisnęła się na jego ustach.

Zamiast tego bezczelnie mrugnął do dziedzica Slytherina.

Jakkolwiek wiele kłócili się na osobności lub w jakiekolwiek sprawy byli zaangażowani, w sytuacjach takiej jak ta mieli tendencję do udawania, że nic złego się nie stało… czasami bardziej skutecznie, czasami mniej.

Rzecz w tym, że sam nie był do końca pewny czy coś między nimi _było_ nie tak albo czy Tom po prostu dzielił się przemyśleniami, a był zbyt zmęczony, aby próbować zgadywać lub analizować jego wypowiedź.

W każdym razie, będzie w stanie stwierdzić to rano, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości.

Lucjusz wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Wykręcił swoją głowę z uścisku Toma, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Szczerze mówiąc, chłopak praktycznie sam się o to prosił swoim komentarzem.

Abraxas patrzył na Toma z nieznacznie błagalnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Nie możesz pozwolić im go zabrać – mruknął, starając się brzmieć spokojnie i łagodnie.

- Nie mogę? – Tom uniósł brwi, nagle niebezpiecznie z powodu tego niemal-rozkazu. Abraxas ciężko przełknął ślinę.

- T-to znaczy, cóż…

- Draco, chcesz opuścić kraj? – zapytał nagle Harry.

Draco spojrzał na niego ostrożnie i kiedyś Harry wierzył, że wyplułby z siebie jakąś zjadliwą i szyderczą uwagę. Tym razem, i to pokazywało, jak bardzo wszystko się zmieniło, pokręcił jedynie głową.

- Nie – przyznał.

- Nie możemy tutaj zostać! – warknął Lucjusz. – Narcyzo… powiedz mu.

- Zatem odchodzisz, bo nie chcesz stać po stronie przegranych? – dopytywał się Harry. – I, jak sądzę, ze strachu przed tym, co zrobi ci Czarny Pan, kiedy podczas waszego kolejnego spotkania, dzięki swoim umiejętnością legilimencji, bez wątpienia dowie się, że go zdradziłeś.

Prawie niemożliwe byłoby przetrwanie w towarzystwie Toma lub Voldemorta po takiej zdradzie, Harry o tym wiedział. Mogli nie zawsze znać wszystkie szczegóły, ale zazwyczaj wiedzieli, że coś się stało.

- Do czego zmierzasz, Potter? – zakwestionował chłodno Malfoy.

- Brzmisz, jakbyś potrzebował politycznego azylu. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. Czuł jak wzrok Toma ostro przesuwa się na niego. Oczy Malfoya były nieczytelne.

- I ty możesz to załatwić? W zamian za co?

- Możesz się do nas przyłączyć.

- Nas?

Harry nagle stracił swoją pewność siebie.

- Cóż, mnie…

- Nas – powiedział Tom, przerywając mu. Harry spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.

Tom spotkał na chwilę jego spojrzenie, po czym po raz kolejny spojrzał na Malfoyów.

- Jakie są wasze cele? Na czym się opieracie? – zapytał nieufnie Lucjusz. Pilny problem.

On i Tom chcieli różnych rzeczy. Och, dlaczego musiało mu się wymknąć to „my"? Jakkolwiek satysfakcjonujące było takie potwierdzenie od strony Toma, jakkolwiek dotkliwe, w pewnym stopniu było to również kłopotliwe, kiedy adresowane było do potencjalnego rekruta.

- W tej chwili naszym głównym celem jest pozbycie się Voldemorta – powiedział spokojnie Tom. – I zostanie tak co najmniej przez najbliższe cztery miesiące, po których możemy omówić z tobą kwestię tego, co dalej.

- Tymczasowy sojusz? – po raz pierwszy odezwała się Narcyza, jej głos był pewny i kulturalny.

- Zasadniczo.

- Nie jesteście zorganizowani jako frakcja – oświadczyła. – Nie masz pojęcia czy uda wam się w ogóle współpracować ze sobą w taki sposób.

Nagle Harry stał się bardzo świadomy zmiany w postawie Toma, aury czystej kontroli i władzy.

- A jednak – mruknął lekko dziedzic Slytherina – każdego dnia Czarny oraz Biały Pan spiskują przeciwko nam, zmagając się z tym, by dotrzymać nam kroku i zmuszeni są robić to tak defensywnie, że ledwie są w stanie wykrzesać z siebie jakąkolwiek prawdziwą ofensywę. – Tom umilkł i Harry poczuł, że jego magia napina się niezwykle subtelnie, jak gdyby wyrażał jedynie szczerość i entuzjazm. – Wyobraź sobie, co możemy zrobić.

Lucjusz wyglądał na nieco oczarowanego i, szczerze mówiąc, wszyscy właściwie wyglądali na nieznacznie oszołomionych. Harry mimowolnie znów był pod wrażeniem płynności, z jaką Tom potrafił działać, kiedy tego chciał. Był cholernie dobrym mówcą.

- Zastanówcie się nad tym – zaoferował Tom – i wróćcie do nas jutro, jeśli potrzebujecie chwili, by rozważyć swoje możliwości.

- Będziecie w stanie chronić moją rodzinę? – zakwestionowała Narcyza, kiedy wychodzili. Harry odwrócił się lekko, patrząc na tę czwórkę.

- Mogę obiecać, że dołożę wszelkich starań, by spróbować.

* * *

Tom mógł praktycznie wyczuć buzujące obok niego emocje oraz myśli Harry'ego, kiedy siedzieli w Pokoju Wspólnym – Abraxas i Draco wysłani zostali do łóżka, pan i pani Malfoy wrócili na noc do swojej posiadłości.

Naprawdę, cała ta gwałtowność działań Malfoyów była absurdalna. To przecież nie tak, że Voldemort zamierzał zamordować ich wszystkich jednej nocy.

Spanikowali.

Co za irracjonalność.

Był nieco rozbawiony faktem, że Harry nic nie powiedział, chociaż wiedział, że pomimo tego, iż dokonywał wszelkich starań, by skupić się na rozmowie, był on absolutnie wyczerpany. Czekał cierpliwie. Harry w końcu wyrazi swoje wątpliwości; zawsze to robił.

- Nas? – zapytał w końcu jego przyjaciel.

- Masz jakieś zastrzeżenia? – zakwestionował, nie pozwalając jakiemukolwiek zdenerwowaniu czy niepewności ukazać się na swojej twarzy. Wiedział, że Harry najprawdopodobniej nie miał. W końcu to on jako pierwszy powiedział „nas".

- Ja… nie… cóż…

- Jesteś taki wymowny, kiedy jesteś wyczerpany. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Brak snu i magiczne wyczerpanie nie były chyba najlepszym połączeniem, ale musiał przyznać, że były… zabawne do obserwowania. Harry skrzywił się.

- Nie jestem wyczerpany.

Jedynie podniósł z niedowierzaniem brwi na tą odpowiedź.

- Powinieneś pójść się przespać.

- Nasze cele nie są ze sobą zgodne. Nie twierdzę, że wszyscy mugole powinni umrzeć.

Ukrył uśmiech. Taki uparty. Zawsze tak cholernie uparty.

- Harry, idź się przespać – rozkazał. Potter otworzył usta i Tom szybko kontynuował, nie dając mu czasu na protest. Zresztą był pewien, że i tak był w stanie odgadnąć, co zamierzał powiedzieć. – Jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz, możemy stworzyć _teraz_ konstytucję stanowiącą o przyszłości naszego świata, ale szczerze powiedziawszy wolałbym zrobić to, kiedy będziesz logicznie spójny i w stanie korzystać z całego swojego potencjału. Przemyśl to uważnie, kochanie, naprawdę chcesz robić teraz coś tak niezwykle ważnego?

- Naprawdę wysyłasz mnie do łóżka?

- Cóż, możesz spać na kanapie, jeśli to tak bardzo ci przeszkadza, chociaż śmiem twierdzić, że nie będzie to zbyt wygodne.

- Śmieszne – wycedził Harry.

Potrząsnął głową, spoglądając na chłopca, po czym przewrócił oczami i wstał, samemu kierując się do dormitorium.

Zaostrzając po drodze ograniczenia.

* * *

Harry w końcu zasnął, ulegając dość szybko, kiedy już się położył. Będąc absolutnie szczerym, Tom był zaskoczony, że chłopiec wytrzymał tak długo, nie zasypiając w pozycji stojącej.

Magiczne wyczerpanie nie było czymś, z czym chciało się zadzierać i ktoś, kto bardziej troszczył się o zasady, już dawno wysłałby go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

A jednak łatwiej było zrobić to w ten sposób, jako że Harry najprawdopodobniej uszkodziłby się w walce, która wynikłaby przy okazji zabrania go do „białego więzienia".

Jego myśli wirowały, szumiąc nieustannie. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak potoczył się ten dzień. Samo wspomnienie o migoczącym hologramie… i tym Cruciatusie… jego pięści zacisnęły się.

Niedopuszczalne. Absolutnie niedopuszczalne.

Lestrange będzie cierpiał, nawet, jeśli będzie musiał zrobić to za plecami Harry'ego (chociaż, musiał przyznać, był zafascynowany tym, by zobaczyć, co Harry wymyśliłby jako karę).

Dzisiaj naprawdę był… przerażony. I co to znaczyło? Ugh.

Harry miał rację, ich przyjaźń była wyniszczająca.

Ale słabości takie jak ta miały jedną wspólną cechę… były jak narkotyki. Wiedział, że było to wadą, której sam się powinien pozbyć, ale nie chciał tego robić.

Przekleństwo troski.

Przeszedł przez ten proces myślowy już dziesiątki razy od czasu, kiedy ostatnim razem widział Harry'ego pod działaniem klątwy Cruciatus, kiedy on sam ją na niego rzucił…

Musiał jak najszybciej stworzyć mu horkruksa.

Harry był jego słabością, jego pobłażliwością.

Ohyda; nie zostałby na nie narażony w żadnym innym wypadku.


	136. Rozdział 136

Wielkie podziękowania za zbetowanie rozdziału należą się **Himitsu**.

**Veniti**, a może jednak uda się zrealizować któryś z twoich pomysłów? Kto wie... I wcale nie dziwię się temu braku skupienia, zresztą niedługo myślę, że dość wyraźna presja czasu będzie wyczuwalna w ficku, a to jeszcze tylko bardziej to spotęguje... Co do Lucjusza - owszem, może nieco się boi, ale pomyślmy o tym, że bardzo możliwe jest, iż spadnie na niego kara Voldemorta. Nie licząc Toma i Harry'ego, pomyślmy, kto by się tego nie bał? Twoje wyliczenia dni do wakacji z jednej strony miło mnie zaskoczyły, a z jednej przeraziły - chociaż chyba jednak przewyższają te dobre uczucia :). **Cookies. Alice**, Harry zawsze był autodestrukcyjny, teraz po prostu mamy bardziej bezpośredni sposób ukazania tego. Tym razem nie ukrywa swojego prawdziwego celu. Ale za jak najbardziej prawidłowe uznaję stwierdzenie, iż obaj dążą do destrukcji - i, zarazem, obaj nie potrafią dostrzec, że to, co robią, jest destrukcyjne, obaj tłumaczą to jakimś dobrem: Harry uratowaniem świata, Tom nieśmiertelnością. I tak, jak najbardziej zrozumiałam to, co chciałaś przekazać :). Co do Lucjusza - bał się o swoją rodzinę i o to, co może zrobić z nią oszalały Czarny Pan. W takim razie czekam z niecierpliwością na moment, kiedy uda ci się uchwycić tą myśl na temat horkruksa i w jakiś sposób ubrać ją w słowa. Myślę, że przeczytanie takich przemyśleń mogłoby być dla mnie ciekawe :). **Jousette**, myślę, że masz rację, Tom z pewnością boi się uczuć :). Uważa je za coś, co może przeszkodzić w jego drodze do wielkości, do tego jeszcze zupełnie nie potrafi ich pojąć, co może był całkiem niebezpieczne, gdyż może zinterpretować je w sposób zupełnie odwrotny do tego, czym one naprawdę są. Cieszę się, że rozdział przynajmniej jedną sprawę rozjaśnił - i może masz rację, Lucjusz jest tchórzem, tylko czy obawa o życie rodziny jest tchórzostwem? Z jego punktu widzenia, nie miał innego wyjścia - pamiętajmy, że od zawsze wierzył, iż Voldemort jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na tej ziemi. Z pewnością szanował potęgę Dumbledore'a, ale z pewnością nie sądził, by starzec chciał lub mógł mu pomóc. Pottera i Riddle'a znał z opowieści i tego, co sam widział, kiedy Potter był jeszcze bardzo młody. Jego sytuacja naprawdę mogła wydawać się rozpaczliwa. Ale co do Draco, to całkowicie się zgadzam :). Co do twojego pytania - rozdziałów pozostało nam, razem z dzisiejszym, jeszcze 14 - stwierdzenie, czy to dużo, czy nie, pozostawiam ci :). **Evolution**, niestety miniaturka będzie jedną z tych kilku gorszych, zatem... cóż, może lepiej się nie nastawiać ;). I spokojnie skomentuj, kiedy będziesz miała na to czas, sama ledwo się z czymkolwiek wyrabiam, zatem absolutnie rozumiem jakiekolwiek braki komentarzy - i tak jestem pełna podziwu tego, że tyle osób komentuje już przez tak długi czas, tak regularnie! :) O horkruksie w Pokoju Życzeń nic nie będę mówiła - chociaż przyznam, że Tom jego umiejscowienia tam nie zdradził raczej celowo. Harry po prostu jest zbyt dobry w zauważaniu drobiazgów jego zachowań... I mówisz, że Harry wygra? Oczywiście tego w żaden sposób nie skomentuję. Ale z pewnością Harry jest teraz blisko zrealizowania swojego planu - tak, zwłaszcza, że znalazł sposób na wywołanie wyrzutów sumienia :). Nie zapominajmy jednak, że Tom również bardzo skutecznie pracuje nad własnym planem. Cieszę się słysząc, że opowiadanie wzbudza w tobie tak wiele emocji, że tak bardzo na ciebie wpływa. To takie... motywujące :). I dokładnie, mimo wszystko zachowanie Lucjusza było dość przemyślane. Jest więcej niż jeden powód tego, że zachował się w taki a nie inny sposób. Tego, jak Lucjusz wykorzysta nadarzającą się okazję i w jaki sposób potoczą się jego dalsze losy, dowiesz się już niedługo. Zgodzę się również z tym, że "nas" było urocze i takie... prawdziwe. I tak, Tom z pewnością potrafi pociągać za sobą ludzi, zresztą wystarczy spojrzeć na to, co udało się osiągnąć jego szalonemu przyszłemu ja... **Ariano**, och, absolutnie ci nie zazdroszczę - aby tak wiele sprzętów w tak krótkim czasie się zepsuło! Ale w pewnym sensie znam to z autopsji, długo wszystko działa dobrze, ale jeżeli już się coś psuje, to wiele rzeczy na raz... Cieszę się, że pomimo trudności wciąż śledzisz tego ficka i gratuluję myślenia w sposób podobny do autorki! To duże osiągnięcie! Może nawet uda ci się wymyśleć zakończenie, co? ;) **neko246**, Toma i jego plany zrobienia horkruksa Harry'emu jeszcze przez jakiś czas będę przemilczała. Tortury Harry'ego będą w dzisiejszym rozdziale i jestem ciekawa, jak je ocenisz - zarówno pod względem samej pomysłowości, jak i psychologii postaci :). Muszę się, niestety, zgodzić co do tego, że Tom wydaje się zachowywać tak, jakby chciał stworzyć z Harry'ego kogoś innego, kogoś, kogo podstawowe wartości będą zupełnie inne. Ja także przekładam Abraxasa ponad Lucjusza, chociaż nie powiem, bym Lucjusza nie lubiła - jakoś udało mu się zdobyć moje serce :).

Dziękuję z całego serca za komentarze, które zmusiły mnie do tego, by znaleźć trochę czasu na zajęcie się rozdziałem i wrzucenie go przed weekendem. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż wam tydzień mija w sposób bardziej spokojny. :)

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto trzydziesty szósty**

Cygnus Lestrange leżał z otwartymi oczami, gorycz ściskała mocno jego żołądek. Wiedział, że zostanie ukarany za swoje czyny, ale nie mógł zmusić się do tego, by się tym przejmować.

Nie mogli mu już niczego zrobić, a on nie przestanie, dopóki _Harry_ nie będzie martwy.

Wiedział, że przewidzieli dla niego tortury, straszliwe tortury, o których, prawdę mówiąc, bał się myśleć, ale nic z tego, co mu zrobią, nie będzie mogło odwieść go od tego, co postanowił. Co mogli mu wziąć, skoro i tak wszystko zostało mu już zabrane?

Został pozbawiony wszystkiego, co się dla niego liczyło, ani jego Pan, ani Evans nic więcej nie mogli już mu zrobić.

Kiedy to zaczynał, doskonale wiedział, że w zamian dostanie mu się negatywna uwaga Toma, ale to było właśnie tym, prawda? Uwagą. Negatywna uwaga wciąż była uwagą, a jakakolwiek uwaga była lepsza niż odrzucenie, którego doświadczył, alienacja, wstyd.

Jeśli torturowanie i atakowanie Pottera było czymś, co niszczyło taki stan, to mógł uzyskać taką uwagę.

Tom nie ośmieli się ponownie odrzucić go czy choćby na chwilę pozostawić bez nadzoru, znów będzie ważny, znaczący. Uśmiechnął się lekko. O tak, to będzie dobre.

Poderżnąłby chłopcu gardło teraz, kiedy ten spał, gdyby nie posiadł on tak dobrych umiejętności do rzucania na swoje łóżko zaklęć zabezpieczających. Nikt z nich nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć, cóż, prawdopodobnie z wyjątkiem Toma, ale Tom mógł wszystko.

Westchnął, tylko po to, by po chwili udawać, że jego oddech jest bardziej głęboki, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi do dormitorium.

Spokojny, pewny, ale cichy sposób chodzenia jego Pana był bez zarzutu, tak różny od Pottera, który był zbyt lekki i szybki.

Po zaledwie trzech minutach nadeszła ta obrzydliwa lekkość, chociaż poruszała się wolniej niż zazwyczaj. Niestety Cygnus nie mógł usłyszeć poważnego utykania, jedynie, być może, ciężar wyczerpania.

Usłyszał melodyjny śmiech, wymykający się z ust Toma i nie mógł się zdecydować czy go nienawidzi, czy nie. Nienawidził faktu, iż to Harry był tym, który go wywołał.

- Nie poddajesz się, co? – mruknął Harry. – Salazarze, jesteś tak zły jak Pomfrey.

- Och, nie obrażaj mnie, kochanie – nadeszła miękka odpowiedź. Tom znów wyszedł w jego pole widzenia, z łazienki. – Jestem o wiele gorszy niż pielęgniarka.

- Hmm… no nie wiem – mruknął Potter. – Nastoletni Czarny Pan i psychopata a biała pogromczyni niesfornych uczniów*. Trudny wybór.

- Bachor.

Śmiechy spowodowały, że jego żołądek zacisnął się.

Nie, nie było nic, co mogliby mu zrobić.

Mógł się jedynie wznieść.

* * *

Harry'ego i Toma następnego dnia znaleźć można było siedzących w wolnym czasie w pustej klasie.

Popołudniowe lekcje zostały odwołane, jako że do Hogwartu przybyć miał urzędnik Ministerstwa i wygłosić w Wielkiej Sali jakąś gadaninę. Obecność była, najwyraźniej, obowiązkowa, chociaż Harry nie sądził, by jakakolwiek przemowa ze strony Ministerstwa o wojnie mogła być dla niego jakoś szczególnie przydatna. Jak na razie, pracowali oni nad swoją… konstytucją albo manifestem, jakkolwiek tam ktoś by to nazwał.

Harry czuł się niesamowicie niezręcznie, a przecież dopiero co rozpoczęli. W świetle poranka tak niezwykle aroganckie wydało mu się podjęcie próby rządzenia światem.

Nawet nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za ten świat! Skąd miał, poza tym, wiedzieć, co było dla świata najlepsze? Pusty arkusz pergaminu leżał pomiędzy nimi.

Harry nieporadnie się w niego wpatrywał. Tom obserwował go z rozbawieniem, co spowodowało u niego grymas.

- Tak więc, jak my… to zrobimy? – zapytał. Nagle wydało mu się to ogromnym zadaniem, którego nie mógł uwierzyć, że zgodził się podjąć.

- Najpierw zadecydujemy o naszej polityce – stwierdził Tom. – Po prostu… przedstaw mi swoje poglądy. Tak naprawdę nie różni się to zbyt wiele od tego, co normalnie robimy.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Naprawdę planujesz zdobyć panowanie nad światem, czy może jest to sprawa tylko i wyłącznie tego co tu i teraz zrobimy z Voldemortem?

- Zaczniemy od Anglii – powiedział Tom, bardzo prosto.

Harry'emu zaschło w ustach. W jakiś sposób nigdy wcześniej to do niego nie trafiło, prawdziwa rzeczywistość w sprawie tego, co Tom pragnie zrobić, kiedy opuści szkołę. Chciał rządzić krajem, zrewolucjonizować go, prawdopodobnie jako dyktator.

Uświadomienie sobie tego było przytłaczające.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał Harry, tym razem nawet jeszcze ciszej.

- Dlaczego co? – odpowiedział cierpliwie Tom. – Dlaczego zacznę od Anglii? To powinno być oczywiste, nawet dla kogoś tak politycznie niedoświadczonego jak ty.

- Dokładnie! – wykrzyknął Harry. – Jestem politycznie niedoświadczony, nasza polityka prawdopodobnie do siebie nie pasuje, ja… ty nigdy nie okazałeś jakiejkolwiek skłonności do chęci podzielenia się z kimkolwiek władzą lub kontrolą…

- Gdybyś się uciszył i wziął oddech między pytaniami, to mógłbym być w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć – zauważył sucho Tom. Harry spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Mówię poważnie.

- Tak jak ja – odparł Tom, unosząc brwi. – Dlaczego ty? Ponieważ równoważysz moją osobowość, a ja twoją, nie zauważyłeś tego? Odkładając wszystkie krążące o nas plotki i podteksty, chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że dobrze z tobą współpracuję… lepiej niż z kimkolwiek innym. Nasze mocne strony uzupełniają się, podobnie jak nasze… wady. Jesteś teraz politycznie niedoświadczony, ja jestem w pełni świadomy tego jak grać w tę grę. Nie mam żadnego zainteresowania ogólnym życiem i dobrobytem, a do tego uważam za nadmiernie uciążliwe zawracanie sobie głowy tym, czego chcą _ludzie_. – Tom przyglądał mu się intensywnie. – Dlaczego ty? Bo to _ty_ i nie mam nikogo innego.

Harry opuścił wzrok, przygryzając wargi, niepewny, w jaki sposób odpowiedzieć na tak szczere, otwarte wyznanie.

- A teraz – kontynuował Tom – doskonale wiem, że masz własne poglądy, no dalej, przedstaw je mnie. Masz głos, użyj go. Potraktuj to jako kolejne negocjacje, kolejny kompromis.

- Tyle, że ten może, jeśli zrobisz po swojemu, kształtować przyszłość świata.

- Jeśli _zrobimy_ po swojemu – poprawił go spokojnie Tom. – I czy wiele z naszych negocjacji i tak nie odnosiło się do przyszłości świata? Na Salazara, Harry, większość godzin spędziliśmy walcząc z samym czasem. W porównaniu z tym _plany_ i polityka nie są niczym wielkim.

Harry miał szaloną ochotę na to, aby się roześmiać. Tom miał rację, w pewnym sensie.

- Żadnego mugolskiego ludobójstwa – stwierdził.

I tak zaczęli.

* * *

Tom myślał, że pierwsza godzina posiedzenia poszła dość dobrze, kiedy już naprawdę ją zaczęli.

Znów mieli pod wieczór spotkać się z Malfoyami; zrobiliby to po południu, gdyby nie głupia sprawa z Ministerstwem.

Chciał tego ranka załatwić nieco więcej spraw, ale napotkali niedogodność w postaci lekcji. Jak na razie udało im się głównie omówić problem mugoli i magii, i był w pełni świadom czystego ogromu tego, co robili.

Był jednak pewny, że mogliby to zrealizować, nawet jeśli nikomu innemu nie mogło się to udać.

Ludobójstwo zostało wykluczone, tak jak pełna jedność pomiędzy światem mugoli a czarodziejów.

Uzgodnili, po wielu kłótniach i dyskusjach na ten temat, że wciąż pozwalać będą wchodzić mugolakom do ich świata, chociaż to nigdy tak naprawdę nie było między nimi punktem spornym. Wtedy zasugerował, by od najmłodszych lat zapoznać wszystkie magiczne dzieci urodzone w mugolskich rodzinach ze światem czarodziejów i przypisać im magicznych rodziców, odseparowując od tych mugolskich, co spowodowało, że rozpoczęła się prawdziwa debata.

Harry zażarcie się z tym nie zgadzał, chociaż Tom nie był w stanie dostrzec, co złego było w tym rozwiązaniu.

Potter chciał, by mugolakom pozwolono zostać z ich rodzinami (z zastrzeżeniem, że każda rodzina, czystokrwista czy mugolska, często sprawdzana będzie pod kątem maltretowania – nie, żeby kiedykolwiek nie zgadzał się z tą częścią). W końcu udało im się wywalczyć coś w rodzaju kompromisu.

Mugolaki zostaną ze swoimi prawdziwymi rodzicami pod warunkiem, że ci przysięgną zachować tajemnicę w sprawie istnienia magicznego świata. Same dzieci będą mogły, w wieku trzynastu lat, zadecydować czy chcą wrócić na wakacje do mugolskiego świata, czy też nie.

Zostaną stworzone również letnie szkoły i magiczne sierocińce. Harry, chwała mu za to, był zaskoczony tym, jak nietrudno było im ze sobą współpracować, przynajmniej na hipotetycznym poziomie, kiedy już tylko zaczęli to robić.

Nigdy w to nie wątpił, w końcu od tak dawna już zmagali się z tym, by ukształtować i zmienić nawzajem swoje przekonania. Było to coś, co w pewnym sensie już omówili. Harry odwiódł go od wywyższania czystokrwistych – w końcu sam był półkrwi i był teraz w stanie dostrzec, że czystokrwistość przynosiła więcej szkody niż pożytku.

To czystość magii była drogą, którą obrali. Wszystko sprowadzało się do magii.

Nie była to, oczywiście, spokojna praca, ich różnica poglądów w sprawie samych mugoli była frustrująca. Harry, co było irytujące, wciąż nie mógł dostrzec jak bardzo podli i o ile gorsi oni wszyscy od nich byli.

Poza tym jednym ceglanym murem, poszło stosunkowo dobrze jak na pierwszą próbę.

Oczywiście nie wyłożył na stół wszystkich swoich kart… pewnego dnia upewni się, że czarodzieje będą mogli żyć dumnie, nie musząc zachowywać tajemnicy i nie czując strachu, nawet jeśli to oznaczałoby „przeprowadzenie" z Anglii każdego mugola.

Wciąż jednak mógłby, gdyby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, mieć całe życie – wieczność – na spełnienie wszystkich swoich programów i stworzenie własnej utopii, nie musiał od razu wyciągać na wierzch tego problemu. To i tak wymagać będzie czasu.

Weszli do Wielkiej Sali, zauważając, że wszystkie krzesła zostały rozstawione w stylu, jaki zawsze pojawiał się w czasie wykładów, tyle że nie było przy nich stolików. Uczniowie wiercili się w mieszance podekscytowania, zmartwienia i czystej, niekłamanej nudy.

Stanowczo zaliczał się do tej trzeciej kategorii.

Była to absurdalna strata czasu, ale musiał przez to przejść. Zamiast tego psychicznie zaplanuje sobie, co dalej zrobić z tą całą sprawą z horkruksem i być może nastawi uszy na dobre sposoby zdyskredytowania obecnego Ministerstwa.

Jeśli skończą zostając w tym okresie czasu (nie, żeby nie mógł temu zaradzić), to wtedy nic nie zaszkodzi zwrócenie wszystkim uwagi na niekompetencję tych, którzy obecnie są u władzy. To ułatwi zamach stanu.

Liczył na to, że jutrzejszej nocy rozpocznie przygotowywania do horkruksa… na przykład ucząc Harry'ego jak rzucić Avadę Kedavrę. Zaczną powolutku. Od myszy.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że na to nie czeka.

Spojrzał z ukosa na Harry'ego, który zajął miejsc obok niego. W ciągu tego dnia było już kilka sesji, ta była dla piątoroczniaków. Nawet będąc w ostatnim rzędzie nie znajdowali się zbyt daleko od przodu.

Pulchny urzędnik Ministerstwa z jasnymi włosami spiętymi w łysiejący kucyk podszedł do centrum sali, prosząc chrząknięciem o uwagę.

Duży… nie przywykły do walki, a kiedy już rzeczywiście w niej uczestniczył, oczywiste było, że preferował raczej osłanianie się tarczą niż uskakiwanie w uniku. Jego budowa ciała nie była zbyt dobra do uników, był naturalnie dość szeroki.

Biurokrata, miał na koniuszkach palców plamy od atramentu. Obrączka - żonaty… od niedawna. Przekręcał złoto na swoim palcu, jak gdyby nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że się ono tam znajduje. Nie był jednak młody, raczej w średnim wieku. Drugie małżeństwo? Tak, drugie.

Nie był na tyle przystojny, bogaty albo potężny, by mieć szereg kochanek i rozwodów.

- To będzie zabawne – mruknął sarkastycznie Harry. – Wygląda jakby nie mógł zwyciężyć w pojedynku z mokrą, papierową torbą.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na takie echo swoich własnych myśli.

- Przepraszam – zagrzmiał mężczyzna. – Proszę się uspokoić.

W końcu zapadła cisza.

- Dobra – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Nazywam się Robert Williamson. Pracuję w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, tuż obok Wydziału Aurorów i wydziału do spraw Magicznych Katastrof. – Nie był Aurorem.

- Jesteś Aurorem? – zawołał ktoś… Gryfon.

- Pracuję obok Wydziału Aurorów – powtórzył Williamson. – Na wszystkie pytania będę odpowiadał pod koniec.

Wymienił spojrzenie z Harrym, który przewrócił oczami.

- Powodem, dla którego się z wami dzisiaj spotykam, jest rozproszenie waszych obaw na temat waszego bezpieczeństwa – Ministerstwo robi wszystko co może, by zwalczyć Mroczne zagrożenie. Poinformuję was również o nowych zasadach i przepisach, które zostały wprowadzone w celu zapewnienia tego bezpieczeństwa.

Znów zerknął na bok, zaczynając czuć niebezpiecznie wrzącą magię. Na twarzy Harry'ego zaczynał pojawiać się grymas.

Nagle zaczął odnosić wrażenie, że ta rozmowa może być bardziej interesująca niż początkowo sądził.

Williamson kontynuował; z wyszczególnieniem tego, jak wszystkie wiadomości przychodzące i wychodzące z Hogwatu będą sprawdzane, i jak to wycieczki do Hogsmeade oraz rozgrywki quidditcha zostaną zaniechane (Hogsmeade z powodu rajdów, pozostania w bezpiecznych granicach barier zamku; quidditch ze względu na rodziców, którzy nalegali na przybycie z wizytą).

Wiedział dokładnie, co drażniło Harry'ego – brak rozmowy o prawdziwym _trenowaniu_ uczniów tak, by byli w stanie sami się bronić. Nie mieli nawet jeszcze nowego nauczyciela Obrony.

Najwyraźniej, ze względu na klątwę nałożoną na to stanowisko, mieli problemy ze znalezieniem chętnych nauczycieli, zwłaszcza w tak niebezpiecznych czasach. Nowa osoba miała rozpocząć pracę od poniedziałku.

Ręka Harry'ego w końcu uniosła się do góry i stłumił kolejny uśmieszek, wiedząc, że chłopak zrobił to tylko dla formalności i nie miał zamiaru czekać na zgodę, zanim zacznie mówić. Był to szyderczy gest.

- A co z prawdziwym nauczaniem uczniów tego, jak powinni się bronić, zamiast otaczania ich folią bąbelkową, skoro to drugie nie przynosi zbyt wiele dobrego? – zapytał głośno Harry. Urzędnik Ministerstwa wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- Pytania na koniec… - Williamson urwał, wpatrując się w niego. Tom wiedział, że właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, do kogo mówi, jako że zaczął się rumienić. Fan Harry'ego Pottera. To było oczywiste. Mężczyzna odchrząknął. – Pytania na koniec – powtórzył, mniej stanowczo.

- Czy to właśnie to zrobicie, kiedy więcej osób skończy w grobie? Będziecie zadawać pytania o to jak to się stało? Bo mogę wam już teraz podsunąć odpowiedź i oszczędzić Ministerstwu kilku tygodni bezmyślnej debaty na ten temat.

- Panie Potter…

- Jest tak, jak śmiem twierdzić, dlatego, że większość ludzi w tym pokoju zostanie ubita w czasie rajdu z powodu tego, iż nasi nauczyciele Obrony mają tendencję do bycia gównianymi, a Ministerstwo nie robi nic w tej sprawie, tak samo jak dyrektor.

- Istnieją ograniczone środki… - zaczął Williamson, najwyraźniej pobudzony do prawdziwego odpowiedzenia na to (co, bez wątpienia, było celem Harry'ego) z powodu obrazy kompetencji Ministerstwa.

- W takim razie wasze środki zanikają – przerwał chłodno Harry. – Tak samo jak nadużywacie tych, które macie. Rozmawialiście już z siódmym rocznikiem? Nauczyliście ich jak walczyć? Bo pod koniec tego roku zostaną oni wrzuceni w sam środek tego wszystkiego. _To_ są wasze środki. Uczniowie. Będą waszym pokoleniem i absolwentami, kiedy zabijecie już wszystkich innych.

- Ministerstwo robi…

- …wszystko, co może? – Harry roześmiał się. – W takim razie robi za mało. No naprawdę, mówicie mi o jakichś ograniczonych środkach, a następnie tracicie te środki na głupich, bezsensownych rozmowach, mających na celu nadmuchanie ministerialnego ego.

Oczy mężczyzny zamknęły się na moment. Tom odchylił głowę do tyłu, całkowicie rozradowany, świadomy zirytowanych szeptów, które rozległy się na sali.

Harry mógł być politycznie niedoświadczony, ale z cała pewnością był dobry w ukrywaniu tego, a jego głos, jako Chłopca, Który Przeżył, miał dość spore znaczenie. Mogliby to wykorzystać… chociaż Harry'ego najprawdopodobniej będzie trzeba do tego namówić, biorąc pod uwagę jego nienawiść do znajdowania się w centrum uwagi i rozgłosu.

- A ty myślisz, że podważanie rządu będzie bardziej skutecznym sposobem na walczenie w tej wojnie – odparł Williamsom, oczywiście walcząc o opanowanie. W porównaniu z nim, Harry wydawał się robić coraz bardziej spokojny, chociaż jego oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie.

- Myślę, że uczenie ludzi tego, jak walczyć w tej wojnie i bronić się, jest bardziej skutecznym sposobem do walki w tej wojnie, tak – powiedział chłodno Harry.

Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć. Zdecydował dodać swoje trzy grosze:

- Nie możecie mieć nadziei na wygranie tej wojny, skoro przywódcy, za którymi podążacie, są nieskuteczni.

Harry rzucił w jego stronę spojrzenie i odwzajemnił je z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy, który spowodował, że chłopak ukrył uśmiech.

Szmery wokół nich stały się teraz głośniejsze, zdenerwowane. W ich imieniu. Ludzie zgadzali się z nimi. Sam niemal się uśmiechnął.

Harry naprawdę nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak doskonały był czasami.

- Sugerujecie, że Ministerstwo Magii jest nieskuteczne? – tchnął gniewnie Williamson, wyglądając na całkowicie zagubionego w sprawie tego, jak radzić sobie z takim „buntem".

Och, Ministerstwo będzie w szoku…

Tym razem on i Harry wymienili spojrzenia, by osiągnąć lepszy efekt.

- Tak – obaj odpowiedzieli natychmiast.

Mężczyzna pobladł.

* * *

Jakikolwiek dobry nastrój, w jaki Harry mógł ewentualnie popaść wraz z każdym nowym sukcesem, który udało mu się tego dnia odnieść, zniknął, kiedy wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego. Lestrange. Musiał znaleźć sposób na poradzenie sobie z Lestrange'em, teraz, najwyraźniej, no chyba, że chciał wyglądać, jakby stracił twarz.

I ten sukinsyn siedział na miejscu Toma. Niemal gapił się na niego.

Tom powoli zatrzymał się koło niego, podobnie jak reszta Ślizgonów, którzy zamarli.

- Masz tupet, Lestrange – powiedział cicho Tom. Lestrange roześmiał się histerycznie.

- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić, mój Panie? – rzucił wyzywająco Cygnus. – Torturować mnie? _Nic_ nie możesz zrobić, by ukarać mnie bardziej niż już to zrobiłeś.

Harry poczuł się nieswojo. Wcześniej Lestrange zawsze przynajmniej baczył na Toma… czy to nie o to wciąż chodziło? Teraz poradzenie sobie z tym nie było już kwestią Harry'ego, obaj musieli wkroczyć albo rozpaść się w hierarchii Slytherinu. Salazarze.

- Och, uwierz mi. – Tom uśmiechnął się, promieniując zagrożeniem, temperatura w pokoju wydawała się opaść. – Nawet nie rozpocząłem robić ci wszystkiego, co mogę zrobić.

Harry zauważył, że palce Lestrange'a znów zaczęły wbijać się w jego skórę na te słowa. Wzrok Toma skierował się na to i jego uśmiech poszerzył się bezdusznie.

- Ta sztuczka? Zapewniam cię, oddzielanie i obdzieranie cię ze skóry jest dziecinnie proste.

W jego ręku pojawiła się cisowa różdżka, stukając o dłoń dziedzica Slytherina, kiedy ten zataczał drapieżnie kręgi. Lestrange przełknął ślinę, obserwując ten ruch, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. Harry poczuł obrzydzenie… czy było to spowodowane strachem, czy pożądaniem?

I właśnie wpadł na okropny pomysł…

- Rób co chcesz, Tom – oparł Lestrange, znów się śmiejąc. – Nic nie możesz…

- _Torqueo_.

W następnej sekundzie Lestrange leżał na podłodze, krzycząc.

Harry zrozumiał natychmiast i psychicznie się na to przygotował. Tom nie mógł, i nie zamierzał, zawracać sobie głowy jego wrażliwością i niechęcią do tortur, kiedy jego imperium było zagrożone. To była sprawa przetrwania.

Nie był to Cruciatus, bariery Hogwartu raczej na niego nie pozwalały, ale wiedział, że klątwa ta była bolesna.

Łzy spływały po twarzy Lestrange'a i chłopiec już miał zemdleć, kiedy młody Czarny Pan cofnął przekleństwo, dając mu krótki odpoczynek. Harry myślał szybko.

Harry nie tolerował tortur, ale tutaj pewien ich rodzaj był… niezbędny. Nie miał zamiaru oszukiwać się w sprawie tego z czym lub z kim miał do czynienia.

Zauważył również zwyczaj Toma do posługiwania się bólem fizycznym, pomimo jego głębokiego przekonania o skuteczności emocjonalnych klątw. Oczywiście, jak pokazał wcześniej, Tom wiedział również jak z brutalną skutecznością zadawać ból emocjonalny i psychiczny, ale… oczywiste było, że przekładał nad nie tortury fizyczne, jakikolwiek był tam tego powód.

Być może dlatego, iż sądził, że będzie on lepiej działać albo, że jest bardziej efektowny w sytuacjach takich jak ta i wyglądał bardziej imponująco dla jego publiczności, a zatem był przez to bardziej skuteczny, ukazując to, do czego dążył, ostrzegając.

Było to, oczywiście, okropne do obserwowania.

Jego wnętrzności skręcały się. Będzie tylko jeszcze gorzej.

Krzyki wydawały się przeszywać jego duszę, ale, w pewnym sensie, uspokajało go to. Jak długo jeszcze będzie posiadał w pełni swoje sumienie? Zanim Tom mógłby kontynuować, zaczynając drugą rundę, podczas gdy Lestrange zwinął się już na podłodze, szlochając żałośnie, Harry zrobił krok do przodu, opierając rękę na ramieniu dziedzica Slytherina.

Oczy Toma wysłały mu śmiertelnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Naprawdę, Tom, nie sądzisz, że to już wystarczy? – powiedział w odpowiedzi. Wzrok Lestrange'a skierował się na niego podejrzliwie, może nawet ze strachem. – To znaczy… - Wzruszył ramionami, nie wierząc, że naprawdę to robi, jego żołądek zaciskał się mocno. - …to nie jego wina, że jest w tobie zakochany.

* * *

Blaise Zabini poczuł przebiegający mu po kręgosłupie dreszcz, wywołany okrucieństwem w tonie Pottera.

- On po prostu pragnie twojej uwagi – kontynuował Harry. – Biedactwo, tak bardzo go zaniedbałeś.

Skrzywił się wewnętrznie.

Ktokolwiek powiedział, że Harry Potter nie wie jak kogoś torturować, był w ogromnym błędzie; to było ostrzejsze niż to, co zrobił Riddle, a kary Riddle'a sprawiały, że kulił się ze strachu przed spowodowaniem ich.

Celem Riddle'a były ciało i umysł. Potter mierzył prosto w serce w publicznym, emocjonalnym upokorzeniu.

Blizny znikały, a w magicznym świecie większość urazów i fizycznych tortur mogło zostać wyleczone bez trwałego uszkodzenia (jeśli nie wiązały się z umysłem), ale taki rodzaj zażenowania i zawstydzenia pozostawał na wieki.

Bardzo dokładnie starał się zapanować nad wyrazem swojej twarzy.

Nie było tajemnicą, że Potter i Lestrange się nienawidzili, a również i to, że ten drugi robił to od długiego czasu i sobie na to zasłużył.

Niemiej jednak, było to dziwne i przerażające do obserwowania, zwłaszcza, że w towarzystwie Riddle'a bardzo łatwo było zlekceważyć Pottera jako względnie nieszkodliwego, a już z całą pewnością bardziej miłosiernego i miłego.

W pewnym sensie było to miłosierne, oszczędzało tortur fizycznych i bólu. W pewnym sensie było to gorsze.

Przypuszczał, że właśnie taki był tego cel.

Czy Lestrange naprawdę był zakochany w Riddle'u? Zakładał, że jest on tylko zwykłym lizusem, żądnym władzy, a nie żądnym samego młodego Czarnego Pana. Jak poniżająco…

Riddle wzruszył ramionami, przyjmując niewinną pozycję, i to, być może, jeszcze bardziej go przeraziło.

Byli oni w pełni zdolni do tego, by pracować razem jako zespół i sam fakt, że Potter miał możliwość dawania Riddle'owi jakichkolwiek wskazówek mówił trochę o charakterze ich relacji w momentach, kiedy byli ze sobą sam na sam.

Nikomu z nich nie uszłoby na sucho wchodzenie w taki sposób w drogę Riddle'owi.

- Ja tylko właściwie próbowałem nie zbałamucić tego żałosnego stworzenia – odparł Tom, z kolei owijając rękę wokół ramion Harry'ego, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej, spoglądając w dół na Lestrange'a, który wciąż leżał na podłodze w pozycji embrionalnej. – To żałosne, po prostu nie łapać aluzji, co, Lestrange? Och, jak bardzo zdesperowany może być człowiek, jak nisko może upaść, błagać o tortury tylko po to, by zyskać uwagę, jak jakaś zwykła dziwka.

Nie wiedział, co Potter myślał o tym oświadczeniu; gdyby Riddle powiedział to komukolwiek innemu lub w jakimkolwiek innym czasie czy miejscu, był pewien, że Złoty Chłopiec stanąłby w obronie ofiary, ale teraz na jego twarzy widniała tylko pusta neutralność, która nie mówiła nic o jego myślach, prócz kpiącego sposobu, w jaki dalej spoglądał na Lestrange'a.

Ich ofiarę.

Ponieważ z obrzydliwą jasnością był teraz w stanie dość wyraźnie zauważyć, że to tak właśnie było… byli dwoma drapieżnikami, krążącymi wokół upadłej ofiary, bawiącej się nią, zanim zadadzą śmiertelny cios… a reszta z nich… byli sępami.

Slytherin był domem sępów.

Nic dziwnego, że to w nim skończył.

Jego matka zrobiła z tego sztukę, zrobiła z sępa drapieżnika, który wybierał swoją ofiarę za życia, tylko po to, by zabrać swoją nagrodę, kiedy chociaż trochę oziębi ona swój zapał w łóżku.

Być może to właśnie z tego powodu, z tej świadomości, mimowolnie poczuł podziw do nieskazitelności ich ataku, chociaż równie mocno kulił się z jego powodu.

- No, no, no, bądź miły – skarcił Harry. – Zranisz jego uczucia. Przecież tego nie chcemy. Oczywiście, uzna on twoje okrucieństwo za… stymulujące, a wtedy nigdy się go nie pozbędziesz.

Lestrange mruknął coś, brzmiąc na złamanego. Brzmiało to jak prośba.

- Hmm… - mruknął z zamyśleniem Riddle. – Dziwi mnie to, dlaczego on myśli, że kiedykolwiek miałby jakieś szanse… - Następnie dziedzic Slytherina przykucnął, stukając Lestrange'a, by nakłonić go do ujawnienia twarzy, którą próbował ukryć. – Lestrange, dlaczego myślałeś, że będziesz miał u mnie szanse?

- Przestań, Tom – mruknął Lestrange. – Proszę. Ja… - Rozejrzał się po pokoju, spoglądając na ich zamrożone w miejscu postaci, na wpół zafascynowany i na wpół przerażony tym, czego byli świadkami, ale tym niemniej sparaliżowany.

Nie. Nigdy nie chciał zdenerwować któregokolwiek z nich. Riddle rozejrzał się z wyrazem zaskoczenia.

- Co się stało? Myślałem, że lubisz moją uwagę… wcześniej wydawałeś się tak spragniony widowni. Publiczność nie jest w twoim guście? Przypuszczam, że wolałbyś znaleźć się ze mną w prywatnym pokoju, prawda? No dalej, _pięknisiu_, odpowiedz na moje pytania, nie lubię czekać. – Nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź i Tom zacmokał. – Chcesz, bym znów cię zranił, Lestrange?

Co za protekcjonalny ton, tak słodki, tak bardzo, bardzo przerażający.

Blaise szybko zdecydował się, że wolałby już, aby Tom Riddle okazał mu swoją czystą złość i wściekłość. Riddle spojrzał ponownie na Harry'ego, który, co zauważył z pewną ulgą, był nieco blady, nawet jeśli wyraz jego twarzy wciąż był nieczytelny.

Osobiście, chociaż nie był pewien czy ktokolwiek inny to zauważył, jako że postawa Harry'ego wydawała się być tak doskonale swobodna, miał podejrzenia, iż Harry nie chciał tego robić.

Ale udowodnił, że mógł.

Wiele osób zakładało, że Potter nie mógł grać w tę grę, że był zbyt wielkim Złotym Chłopcem, że był zbyt miły.

Blaise zdał sobie teraz sprawę, że mógł i zawsze był w stanie to zrobić – po prostu zazwyczaj odmawiał sobie tego, powstrzymywał się. Mógł z niezwykłą łatwością zniszczyć ich wszystkich. Nie wiedział dlaczego go to tak bardzo zaskoczyło, chłopak był przyjacielem, kochankiem czy czymkolwiek tam innym Riddle'a, nie było możliwości, by był w pełni miły lub niewinny.

Riddle rozdarłby go na strzępy.

Przypuszczał również, że przeszli Ślizgoni (wykluczając Lestrange'a, z tym jego idiotyzmem) zawsze to wiedzieli, ponieważ nigdy, o ile wiedział, nie zakwestionowali prawa Harry'ego do bycia u boku Riddle'a.

Mogli zebrać się i spróbować obalić go spod łaski Riddle'a, ale nie zrobili tego. Harry nie musiał brać udziału w słownym uderzaniu Cygnusa, on to wszystko zaczął i to wystarczyło, by oni wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę z tego, do czego dokładnie był zdolny, gdyby go do tego pchnęli.

To zrealizowało swój cel, ale również pokazało im jakim typem człowieka był Harry. Nie krzywdził ludzi bez potrzeby, kiedy mógł tego uniknąć.

Może to właśnie sprawiło, że wszystko było jeszcze bardziej przerażające, kiedy w końcu rzucał się na kogoś.

- Harry – powiedział lekko Tom. – Nie odpowie mi. Myślę, że go złamaliśmy.

- Jestem lojalny – zaproponował rozpaczliwie Lestrange, dławiąc się łzami.

- Czy to właśnie dlatego nie byłeś ostatnio w stanie wykonać żadnego z moich rozkazów? – zripostował natychmiast Riddle.

- Byłem lojalny do czasu, kiedy odrzuciłeś mnie, jakbym był niczym!

Nastąpiła cisza, w czasie której Riddle przyglądał się Lestrange'owi. A następnie jego głowa pochyliła się, jego głos stał się nawet jeszcze bardziej miękki, niemal zaskoczony.

- Ale ty _jesteś_ niczym. Zawsze byłeś i zawsze będziesz. _Kochać cię?_ – Riddle roześmiał się lodowato. – Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby kiedykolwiek chcieć cię _pokochać_, a już zwłaszcza ja!?

I to właśnie wtedy Cygnus Lestrange naprawdę się złamał.

* * *

* w oryginale „Dragon Lady" – niegdyś przydomek Pierwszej Damy Wietnamu, Madame Nhu, która znana była z kontroli nad swoim mężem i, co za tym idzie, całego Wietnamu. Nazwa zwykle stosowana do Azjatyckich kobiet, mających silną władzę, agresywnych, wyrachowanych, podstępnych, używających swojej seksualności do zdobycia władzy. W tłumaczeniu zastąpiłam tą nazwę inną, gdyż podejrzewam, że mało kto jest zaznajomiony u nas z tym terminem, a do tego zupełnie, w żaden sposób, nie pasuje mi on do naszej kochanej pani Pomfrey.


	137. Rozdział 137

Rozdział betowała **Himitsu** - dziękuję!

**neko246**, mnie również bardzo często denerwują urzędnicy, i to nie tylko ci literaccy... I tak, Harry próbuje wstrzymać działania Toma - kto inny miałby to zrobić? Nikt inny się na to nie odważy i chcąc nie chcąc, Harry jest do tego zmuszony - biorąc pod uwagę jego kompleks bohatera. Hermiona jeszcze będzie i może nie będzie bezpośredniego stwierdzenia tego, co myśli o tej całej sytuacji, ale z pewnością po opisaniu jej zachowania będzie można to wywnioskować. Wtedy też zostanie pokazane, co zrobi w związku z przyjaźnią z Harrym. **Veniti**, ja mimo wszystko obstawiam przy tym uroczym, ale zarazem zdecydowanym Harrym, chociaż rozumiem twój punkt widzenia :). Zgadzam się co do tego, że Harry nie jest już raczej osobą, która byłaby w stanie reaktywować GD - teraz zajmuje się od wszystkim bardziej od politycznej strony, co zresztą, jak myślę, widać po samej formie jego wypowiedzi... I tak, "Związek Slytherina" to jedna z części trylogii "Równowagi Sił" (którą, tak nawiasem mówiąc, bardzo wam polecam). Przyznam, że nigdy nie pomyślałam o tym, by porównać ze sobą dwa te ficki i, jako że trylogię czytałam dość dawno, nie chcę robić tego zbyt dokładnie teraz. Ale skoro mówisz, że istnieje podobieństwo, to wierzę na słowo :). Niczego w komentarzu nie pomieszałaś, nie martw się, chociaż idź i odpocznij :). **Evolution**, o, właśnie, "każdy z nich jest niby inny, ale jednak taki sam". Tak, to bardzo dobrze powiedziane i całkowicie się pod tym podpisuję. Czasami wydaje się, że są swoimi przeciwieństwami, innym, że odzwierciedleniami. Z całą pewnością, jak wspomniałaś, roztaczają po sali swoją specyficzną aurę, która zapiera dech w piersiach wszystkich Ślizgonów... i przypomina im, kim oni są, i kim mogą być. Cieszę się, że spodobał ci się sposób, w jaki skończył Lestrange - pomysł Harry'ego był świetny, zgadzam się, ale nie wiem, czy chciałabym odczuć na własnej skórze jego skuteczność... O Cygnusie już raczej zbyt dużo nie będzie, pojawi się jeszcze jako tło, kilka zdań, ale niestety to, co dokładnie się z nim stanie, pozostaje jedynie w sferze domysłów... Nie będę mówiła nic o tym, czy i jak Harry i Tom radziliby sobie z władzą, czy by się do niej nadawali - ani też o tym, czy ich konstytucja kiedykolwiek i jak wejdzie w życie. I nie, nie sądzę, byś była za mało krytyczna - a nawet, jeżeli jesteś, to ani trochę mi to nie przeszkadza ;). Harry i Tom, nauczający Obrony, rzeczywiście są ciekawym pomysłem i także sądzę, że byliby w tym bardzo dobrzy. A przynajmniej Tom, bo chociaż może jest trochę... nazwijmy to porywczością... to i tak jest świetnym nauczycielem, ma charyzmę, która mogłaby pociągnąć za nim uczniów... Cieszę się słysząc, że pokochałaś chłopaków i to, jak się względem siebie zachowują. Nic jednak na temat przyszłych rozdziałów nie powiem :). **Cookies. Alice**, historia Cygnusa musiała zostać dokończona, właściwie nie będziemy już mieli byt wielu informacji o tej postaci, będzie pojawiała się gdzieś w tle, będzie wspominana, ale nie będzie już raczej brała udziału w wydarzeniach. Mnie Roberta, przyznam, było trochę szkoda, chociaż z drugiej strony facet naprawdę nie nadawał się na stanowisko, na którym się znajdował... no i stał się w oczach chłopaków uosobieniem stanowiska Ministerstwa. I masz rację, takie chichoty raczej do nich nie pasują - a już szczególnie nie do Toma. I tak, Ślizgoni zazwyczaj porównywani byli jedynie do wężów - również dla mnie jest to pierwszy fick, w którym spotkałam się z przyrównaniem ich do sępów. Różnorodność charakteru Toma rzeczywiście jest niesamowita - mogłoby się zdawać, że to dwie różne osoby, tyle że te dwie różne osoby świetnie się ze sobą łączą... **Jousette**, mam nadzieję, że przeczytasz jego sequel i prequel ;). O Tomie i jego postępowaniu w kolejnych rozdziałach nie powiem ani jednego słowa... Miło mi słyszeć, że spodobała ci się scena z Cygnusem i to, jaką karę chłopak dostał od Toma i Harry'ego - oraz ich interakcja w tym momencie. Takie niedopowiedzenia w ich relacji są, myślę, najciekawsze, szczególnie w przypadku, kiedy mają wokół siebie tak wielu obserwatorów... **elain679**, masz racje, te słowa naprawdę bardzo dobrze tutaj pasują. I są prawdziwe. Cygnus jest bardzo różnorodną postacią, która po uszy wciągnięta została w manipulacje Toma. A te z kolei spowodowały, że narodziła się w nim bardzo niebezpieczna obsesja. Tom natomiast, jak to Tom, po złamaniu swojej zabawki, odrzucił ją i zajął się kolejną. Potrafią zrozumieć, dlaczego Cygnus jest taki a nie inny, ale nie mogę zmusić się, żeby go żałować... Cieszę się, że spodobał ci się punkt widzenia Blaise'a - ja przyznam, że sama z kanonu nie pamiętam go właściwie w ogóle... **Aga1709**, dziękuję, cieszę się, że tak uważasz :).

Z całego serca dziękuję wszystkim komentującym za takie wspaniałe i ciekawe wyrażenie własnej opinii na temat rozdziału. Nie macie pojęcia, jak bardzo zawsze ciesze się, kiedy zauważam, że pojawił się kolejny komentarz i uświadamiam sobie, że mgę przeczytać waszą opinię na temat tego, co działo się w ostatnim rozdziale...

Szybko przypominam o ankiecie na moim profilu – zarejestrowanych użytkowników zapraszam do zagłosowania, natomiast tych, którzy nie posiadają konta, do wyrażenia swojego głosu w komentarzu.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto trzydziesty siódmy**

Harry westchnął, stojąc w korytarzu znajdującym się w niewielkiej odległości od wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Nie był w stanie już dłużej w nim wytrzymać, naprawdę próbował, po prostu… czuł, że Tom podchodzi do niego od tyłu.

- Lestrange nadal płacze? – zapytał cicho.

- Nie – odparł Tom i Harry nie musiał się nawet wysilać, by usłyszeć satysfakcję w jego głosie. – Ogłuszyłem go. Powodował u mnie ból głowy… i, jak rozumiem, również u ciebie?

Wyczuł subtelne pytanie o jego samopoczucie, ale zawahał się przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi. Jego wnętrzności skręcały się z poczucia winy i przerażenia, i wiedział, że Tom był w stanie to wyczuć.

- Nie martw się, nie załamię się psychicznie przed Malfoyami – zapewnił spokojnie zamiast tego.

Tom jedynie wpatrywał się w niego w ciszy i Harry nie był w stanie zdecydować się czy znajomy ciężar spojrzenia dziedzica Slytherina był uspokajający, czy duszący.

- Złamaliśmy go – oświadczył w końcu Harry, słowa wymknęły się z jego ust, zanim byłby w stanie je powstrzymać.

- Tak – zgodził się Tom. – I, muszę powiedzieć, było to olśniewające. Jestem pod wrażeniem, kochanie, ciesz się z tego. – Milczał, zatem chłopiec kontynuował po chwili. – Teraz, jak przypuszczam, powinieneś wydobyć z siebie jakąś odpowiedź, czy to dowcipne wzgardzenie, czy coś innego. Co jest?

- Nie zrozumiesz – stwierdził Harry, całkowicie przekonany do prawdziwości tych słów.

- Twojego poczucia winy? Raczej nie – odpowiedział natychmiast Tom. – Ale mogę słuchać, jeśli to pomoże. – Nastąpiła przerwa i był w stanie poczuć jak chłopiec wahał się na krawędzi powiedzenia czegoś. – Harry, musisz zrozumieć, że tu chodziło o przetrwanie, nie miałeś innego wyboru. Poza tym, zasłużył sobie na to.

- Nie można złem zła naprawić – mruknął Harry.

- Próbował cię zabić… dwukrotnie!

- I w odpowiedzi my go z niszczyliśmy – warknął Harry, po czym przymknął oczy, oddychając głęboko, przecierając twarz drżącą ręką. – Zniszczyliśmy go… Ja… Co teraz czyni mnie lepszym od Dudleya? Dursleyowie, oni…

W następnej sekundzie dłonie mocno zacisnęły się na jego ramionach, zwracając na siebie całą jego uwagę.

- Nie – syknął Tom. – Nie rób tego. To coś zupełnie innego…

- _Dlaczego?_

- Bo ty na to nie zasłużyłeś, byłeś _dzieckiem_, niewinny, nie zrobiłeś im nic złego, co mogłoby uzasadnić ich znęcanie się.

- Ale jednak wiem jak to jest być ofiarą, a i tak wywołuję to samo obrzydliwe uczucie u kogoś innego, u kolegi z klasy… jak może być to czymś dobrym?

- To zgodne z mechanizmem doboru naturalnego – odparł Tom bez chwili wahania. – Jesteśmy od nich lepsi.

- Być może bardziej potężni, ale nie lepsi… Nie jestem taki jak ty, Tom, ja…

- Jeśli zamierzasz powiedzieć, że jesteś na równi z ludźmi pokroju Lestrange'a… - zaczął ostro Tom i po raz pierwszy w czasie tej rozmowy w jego głosie słyszalna była nutka frustracji i ewidentnej furii.

- … ja wiem jak to jest…

- Do cholery, _przestań_! – rozkazał Tom, jego palce zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej, zanim wydawał się odzyskać utracony spokój. – Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie, Harry, nie będziesz podążać tą drogą. Twoje własne sumienie rozedrze cię na kawałki, a ja nie zamierzam bezczynnie patrzeć jak to się dzieje.

- Jeżeli moje sumienie rozedrze mnie na kawałki, to znaczy, że w ogóle nie powinienem wcześniej tego robić…

- Co byś w takim razie zamiast tego zrobił? Przewracał się z boku na bok i pozwolił mu próbować cię zabić, aż w końcu by mu się to udało? Usunął się w cień i, być może, pozwolił zamordować swoich przyjaciół?

- Ja… oczywiście, że nie, nie bądź śmieszny! – Przez te słowa w końcu uświadomił sobie, co Tom próbuje mu powiedzieć. Lestrange nie zatrzymałby się. Zło konieczne. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że wciąż czuł się z tym źle.

- Za bardzo wczuwasz się w innych ludzi – mruknął po chwili Tom.

- A ty za mało – zripostował. – Ani trochę tego nie żałujesz, prawda?

Tom nie wydawał się twierdzić, że warto na to odpowiedzieć i, szczerze mówiąc, było to głupie pytanie. Wiedział, że Tom tego nie żałował i nie czuł się winny. Spojrzał na Toma, podczas gdy ten uważnie mu się przyglądał.

Przełknął ślinę.

- Frustruje cię to, że tak często musisz radzić sobie z moimi kryzysami moralnymi i dylematami etycznymi? – zapytał lekko, starając się wprowadzić do tej całej sytuacji trochę normalności.

- Nie bardziej niż moja psychotyczna amoralność znieważa twoją wrażliwość – odparł z krzywym uśmieszkiem Tom. – Przyznaję, czasami czuję się, jakbym mówił do ściany, ale…

Harry mimowolnie złośliwie się uśmiechnął.

- Ale jednak zemsta smakuje teraz odrobinę słodziej, czyż nie? – upierał się Tom.

- Nie będę torturować, jeśli nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne, możesz dodać to do naszej listy zasad politycznych.

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego pod nosem, po czym skinął głową, wskazując, że powinni spotkać się teraz z Malfoyami, odchodząc.

- Szkoda – zawołał cicho przez ramię młody Czarny Pan. – A miałem nadzieję, bo, jak już mówiłem, było to dość oszałamiające do obserwowania.

Harry z czystym niedowierzaniem przewrócił oczami.

* * *

Narcyza patrzyła z uwagą, jak ta dwójka – Harry Potter/Evans i Tom Riddle – zatrzymuje się przed nimi. Jeśli wczoraj wydawali się zgodni, to dzisiaj zachowywali się tak, jakby pracowali ze sobą przez lata.

Przyglądała się im z ciekawością.

Będąc Blackiem i ona, tak jak jej mąż, słyszała historyjki o Ślizgońskim Duecie - owiane nutką tajemnicy, ukrywane przed uszami Czarnego Pana.

Rozumiała teraz, dlaczego ich Pan mógł być tak rozgniewany, kiedy słyszał tę nazwę, wspomnienia, które przywoływała.

- Wciąż szukacie politycznego azylu? – zapytał spokojnie Tom. – A może wciąż zamierzacie wynieść się z Wielkiej Brytanii?

- Uniemożliwicie nam wzięcie ze sobą naszego syna, gdyby tak było? – zapytała, bardziej z ciekawości niż z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu.

- Nie – odparł Harry. – Chyba, że sam Draco będzie miał jakieś poważne, przekonywujące obiekcje na temat odejścia.

Draco nieznacznie się na niego gapił. Wyraz twarzy Abraxasa był całkowicie nie do odczytania.

- A waszym obecnym celem jest pozbycie się Czarnego Pana?

- Naszym obecnym celem jest pozbycie się tej szczególnej odmiany Czarnego Pana – stwierdził Riddle.

Poczuła jak jej mąż napiął się obok niej. Coś dziwnego było w tym jak pewna siebie, jak opanowana i potężna była ta dwójka nastolatków.

Stali ramię w ramię, nie do końca się dotykając, ale nie będąc od siebie oddaleni tak, jak zazwyczaj byli dwaj mężczyźni, kiedy mieli możliwość fizycznie bardziej się od siebie oddalić.

- I proponujecie tymczasowy sojusz… jakie są wasze warunki?

Z łatwością zignorowała niewielką irytację, promieniującą od strony Lucjusza. On był tym, który wplątał ich w to wszystko, a ona będzie tą, która ich z tego wyplącze.

Wiele osób zakładało, że była jedynie gospodynią domową, panią domu i matką, z Lucjuszem będącym głową rodziny. Był nim. Był głową rodziny Malfoyów w sprawach służbowych.

Ona była głową _ich_ rodziny, w domu, i nigdy nie pozwoliłaby, by było inaczej. Dowodziła ich domem, on dowodził ich życiem poza nim. I on doprowadził ich do katastrofy, i coraz bardziej szalonego Czarnego Pana.

Nigdy więcej.

- Przysięgniecie nam wierność i lojalność do czasu aż Voldemort… jego obecna wersja – dodał Potter, zerkając na Riddle'a - zostanie pokonana. Pomożecie nam osiągnąć ten cel, nie będziecie szkodzić lub sabotażować naszych sprzymierzeńców w tej sprawie albo samej sprawy. W zamian będziemy chronić was i waszą rodzinę przed Czarnym Panem i jego zwolennikami najlepiej, jak tylko potrafimy.

Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, jej wzrok stał się twardszy.

Szczerze mówiąc, wiedziała już jaką opcję wybierze, niech Lucjusza szlag trafi, i pomyślała, że oni również wiedzieli.

- To satysfakcjonujące – stwierdziła.

Jej mąż po chwili pochylił w potwierdzeniu głowę, również w jego oczach widoczne było zdecydowanie. Złożyli wszyscy swoje przysięgi. Jej brzuch ścisnął się nieznacznie.

Miała szczerą nadzieję, że tym razem będzie lepiej, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zrównoważy młodego Czarnego Pana. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, a następnie Lucjusz przemówił, w dobrotliwym geście.

W końcu to ta dwójka miała tutaj władzę i zyskanie u nich kilku dobrych punktów na wypadek tego, gdyby mieli zamiar rządzić razem światem, nikomu nie zaszkodzi.

- Czarny Pan przyspieszył realizację swoich planów – powiedział cicho jej mąż, umyślnie spotykając wzrok Pottera. – W ciągu miesiąca przybędzie tutaj, by wszystko zakończyć. Nawet teraz zbiera swoją armię.

Szczęka Harry'ego jedynie zacisnęła się odrobinę na to stwierdzenie, aluzję zbliżających się zamachów na jego życie, ostatecznej konfrontacji.

Riddle przyglądał się im zaciekle, jego spojrzenie było przenikliwe.

- W takim razie na to wygląda, że nie mamy czasu na bezowocne pogawędki. Wyślę Abraxasa, by przedstawił wam szczegóły waszego nowego stanowiska.

* * *

Kolejny dzień nadszedł szybko i, nawet jeszcze szybciej, nastał wieczór.

Tom pracował na przemian nad swoim zaklęciem czasu (które prawie udało mu się skończyć) w tylnych ławkach w czasie zajęć i nad manifestem, który tworzył wraz z Harrym w czasie ich wspólnych przerw.

Wiąż było między nimi wiele zatargów i był w stanie wyczuć ostrożność Harry'ego w sprawie tego, co robili, ale chłopiec wciąż w tym jednak uczestniczył, co było najważniejsze.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że rozumie niepewność Harry'ego w sprawie rządzenia Wielką Brytania – wyraźnie widać było, że miał on pomysł na to, jak powinno to przebiegać – ale wiedział, że Harry czuł sentyment. Da sobie z tym radę. W końcu było to niełatwe zadanie, posiadanie pewnych skrupułów było dla Harry'ego naturalne.

Jakiś mniej więcej rok temu był on jedynie marionetką w cudzych planach i Tom wiedział, że sam nie zawsze zachęcał go do objęcia prowadzenia (dlaczego miałby? Już i tak wystarczająco trudne było zmuszenie Harry'ego do tego, by zrobił cokolwiek, co przypominało rozkaz!).

Ale wiedział, że Harry _mógłby_ objąć prowadzenie, nie obchodziło go to, że chłopiec nie miał do tego naturalnego talentu, jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to wyciągnąć z niego te cechy tak samo, jak próbował to zrobić z wieloma innymi aspektami osobowości Harry'ego, które chłopiec starał się w sobie ukryć.

Takich, jak na przykład jego Ślizgońska strona, chłopak kiedyś ją ukrywał, a teraz uważany był za część „Ślizgońskiego Duetu". Progres. To nie tak, że nie _akceptował_ obecnej osobowości Harry'ego, po prostu wygładzał jej ostre krawędzie, uwydatniał niektóre jej aspekty i nieznacznie zmieniał to, co już było jej częścią.

Poza tym, Harry próbował przecież zrobić dokładnie to samo z nim samym – czyż nie obaj zgadzali się na kompromisy i zmieniali się dla siebie nawzajem? Wywołał lekkie szarpnięcie w ramieniu chłopca, które oznaczało zmianę kierunku, w którym zmierzali.

Nadszedł czas na to, by nauczyć Harry'ego jak zabijać.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie był podekscytowany.

W końcu była to jego branża, a Harry wydawał się czerpać radość (być może bezsensowną) z uczenia go o sprawach moralności i o mugolskim świecie, a także o wszystkich innych rzeczach, które lubił. Nie było żadnej różnicy.

Stwierdził jednak, że rozsądne będzie nie uprzedzać chłopca o ich planach na wieczór, Harry stałby się z tego powodu tylko niepotrzebnie poddenerwowany i trudny.

Łatwiejsze było pociągnięcie go za sobą, a następnie dopiero walczenie w związku z tą sprawą, i, czy ośmieli się to powiedzieć, ciekawsze?

- Gdzie idziemy? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry, maszcząc brwi. – Tom?

- **Wszcząć przygotowania do stworzenia twojego horkruksa.**

Potter niesamowicie zesztywniał i Riddle ukrył uśmieszek, chwytając ramię Harry'ego, kiedy ten wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się zatrzymać i zawahać.

- Zrobimy go _teraz_? – Wyraźnie widać było, że Harry próbował brzmieć nonszalancko.

Nie udało mu się to, te koloru morderczego zaklęcia oczy wypełnione były obrzydzeniem i przerażeniem.

Jednak to go nie złamie, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co twierdziła Lovegood, nie było takiej opcji… dość źle zareagował on na torturowanie kogoś… cóż, następstwa torturowania kogoś… sam akt był genialnym posunięciem.

Przypuszczał, że Harry robił to pierwszy raz, mniej więcej, ale w jego oczach to tylko sprawiło, że wszystko było jeszcze bardziej imponujące i że stał się nawet jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany do tego, by pielęgnować ten talent.

Rozwinąć go.

W końcu bardziej niż oczywiste było, że chłopiec posiadał w sobie nutkę okrucieństwa i że był do tego zdolny. Musiał on po prostu nauczyć się nieco przytępiać swoje sumienie.

To przecież nie tak, że jego ogólna osobowość się przez to zmieni… ponownie bezlitośnie pchnął słowa Lovegood do tylnej części swojego umysłu. Co ona mogła wiedzieć?

- Na Salazara, mogłeś mnie wcześniej jakoś przed tym ostrzec – syknął Harry.

- Nie, nie będziemy go teraz tworzyć – ustąpił z pewnym rozbawieniem. – Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy naprawdę byłbyś w stanie to zrobić. _Uspokój się_.

- To znaczy? – dopytywał się natarczywie Harry. Tom odchylił głowę, przyglądając się Potterowi, obserwując nagły błysk zrozumienia w jego oczach i sposób, w jaki zbladł.

Pozwijcie go, proszę bardzo, był sadystą, to nie tak, że zmuszał Harry'ego do zrobienia czegokolwiek, z czym ten nie mógłby sobie poradzić.

Zatrzymał się, kiedy dotarli do znajdującej się na drugim piętrze łazienki dla dziewczyn (zauważył, że Slytherin nałożył na swoją Komnatę inne zaklęcia ochronne i zwyczajne bariery nałożone na szkołę nie wykrywały rzucanej w niej magii, jakkolwiek czarna lub nielegalna ona była) i poczuł jak Harry napina się bok niego jeszcze bardziej.

- **Otwórz się. Schody **– rozkazał.

Automatycznie wzmocnił swój uścisk na Harrym, kiedy poczuł, jak ten nieznacznie cofa się, po czym zamiera, z determinacją odsuwając swoje ramiona.

Zeszli.

* * *

Żołądek Harry'ego znów się zacisnął.

To było tak popieprzone i, do tego wszystkiego, zgodził się to zrobić. Został mu tylko jeden horkruks do odnalezienia i miał zamiar jutro polować na niego w Hogwarcie.

Wcześniej sprawdził, pomiędzy innymi niezręcznymi rozmowami i tematami, jak Hermionie idzie wymyślanie zaklęcia czasowego. Była na końcowych etapach. Przypuszczał, że jej praca była nieznacznie łatwiejsza niż Toma, ponieważ nie starała się ona zrobić czegoś szczególnie nienaturalnego.

Wszystko zaczynało się dobrze układać.

Chociaż prawdopodobnie dobrym pomysłem było, bez względu na to jak wiele miałby z tego powodu problemów, spalenie/pozbycie się/ukrycie notatnika Toma, w którym chłopiec trzymał wszystkie swoje zaklęcia i inne rzeczy.

Miał zamiar zrobić to tego wieczoru, dość często widział Toma z tym notatnikiem i wiedział, gdzie chłopiec go zawsze przechowywał. W wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki.

Po prostu musiał dostać się do niego wystarczająco blisko, kiedy Tom spuści go z oczu, aby mógł w tym czasie go pochwycić. Niestety, to wymagało tego, by Tom był w dobrym nastroju, a co za tym idzie, współpracy z tą całą sprawą związaną z horkruksem. Wzdrygnął się.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dostanie lekcję zabijania! Fuj. Gdyby już wcześniej nie był popieprzony, z całą pewnością byłby po tym.

Myszy. W klatce było jakieś dziesięć myszy.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie do tego zmuszasz – mruknął. – A co z barierami…

- Są właśnie powodem, dla którego wybrałem Komnatę – powiedział cierpliwie Tom.

- Co zrobiłeś z bazyliszkiem?

- Jakby ci to powiedzieć, nie ufam ci w sprawie jego kłów.

Harry przełknął ślinę, nagle czując się dziwnie klaustrofobicznie.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić – oświadczył. – Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego.

- To _myszy_, twoja sowa zabija je bez przerwy – stwierdził stanowczo Tom.

- Nie mam siedemnastu lat, moja różdżka ma na sobie Namiar – spróbował.

- To dlatego użyjesz mojej różdżki… śmiem twierdzić, że będzie u ciebie działała wystarczająco dobrze.

Gapił się na niego.

Tom naprawdę oferował użycie swojej własnej różdżki komuś innemu? Jemu? Łał.

Nie musiał być w pełni świadomy wszystkich Ślizgońskich szczegółów, czy nawet wszystkiego, co wiązało się z Tomem, by zdawać sobie sprawę, jak znaczące to było. Różdżka była najcenniejszym przedmiotem czarodzieja.

Przyjął ją automatycznie, świadomy tego, jak łatwy do zranienia był przez to Tom. Chłopiec wyciągnął rękę i Harry zakładał, że czekał na jego własną różdżkę.

Oddał ją, chociaż wiedział, że gdyby sytuacja uległa odwróceniu, Tom mocno trzymałby je obie w swoim uścisku.

Różdżka Toma nie do końca mu pasowała, ale czuł, że miał z nią pewien rodzaj połączenia. Z roztargnieniem przesunął palcem po cisowym drewnie.

- To nie chodzi o myszy – powiedział cicho – tylko o krok, który nastąpi po nich – ludzi.

- Masz do wyboru cały świat – odparł Tom. – Jeśli o mnie chodzi, możesz wybrać kryminalistę lub jakiegoś bezdomnego, którym nikt się nie przejmuje.

- To nie sprawia, że zabijanie ich jest słuszne.

- To nie chodzi o to, co jest słuszne, a co nie, po prostu pomyślałem, że takie podejrzane typy mogą być dla ciebie łatwiejsze z pogodzeniem się z morderstwem. Tak czy inaczej, ktoś skończy martwy, taką mamy umowę. W każdym razie, wyprzedzasz fakty. Wciąż jesteśmy na etapie myszy.

- Sam go sobie jeszcze nie zrobiłeś, prawda? – zapytał.

- Nie – przyznał cicho Tom. – Jak dobrze wiesz, mój plan zakłada, że obaj wrócimy do przeszłości, stworzenie horkruksa przywiązującego mnie do tego świata byłoby zbędne, jako że jego działanie byłoby zniekształcone i zniszczone przez to, co będzie działo się z przyszłością.

- A mój nie będzie? – zapytał.

- Twój horkruks jest czymś, co pomoże ci utrzymać się w przeszłości zamiast gwałtownie zatrzeć się do zapomnienia – odparł Tom. – Inna koncepcja. Gdybym jedynie poszukiwał sposobu na zapewnienie ci nieśmiertelności, jestem pewien, że znalazłbym taki, na który byłbyś bardziej skłonny się zgodzić.

- Ale patrząc na to z perspektywy tego, że zamierzam wygrać, twoje zmuszanie mnie do stworzenia tego również jest zbędne… - zaczął desperacko Harry.

- A jednak – przerwał mu Tom – nie zrobienie go przez ciebie zapewnia twoje zwycięstwo, w przeciwnym razie mój plan w dalszym ciągu jest bardzo prawdopodobnym scenariuszem, w związku z czym zrobisz sobie go i nowa umowa nie podlega negocjacji.

Harry westchnął, tępo wpatrując się w biegającą po klatce mysz.

Zupełnie nagle wydały mu się one tak kruche, tak ulotne.

- Mam po prostu wskazać różdżką i wypowiedzieć słowa? – zapytał cicho. – Dobra. _Avada Kedavra._

Pokój wypełnił ten obrzydliwy błysk zieleni i… nic się nie stało.

Tom spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, po czym zbliżył się, kładąc rękę na ręce Harry'ego, korygując jego uchwyt na różdżce.

- Nie – poprawił go dziedzic Slythernia. – Nie bądź taki brutalny. Nie możesz po prostu „wskazać różdżką i wypowiedzieć słowa", musisz mieć je na myśli. Całym sobą musisz pragnąć, by twój cel był martwy, a to bardziej ostre szarpnięcie różdżki niż zwykłe wskazanie nią. Zobacz… _Avada Kedavra._

Zielone światło błysnęło spod ich dłoni i jedna z myszy padła martwa. Harry przełknął ślinę, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. Czy coś w rodzaju… gwałtownego ruchu nie przeszło przypadkiem przed chwilą pod jego palcami?

Harry odrzuciłby w szoku różdżkę, ale palce Toma zaciśnięte było mocno wokół niego.

- To byłeś ty… prawda? – dopytywał się. Tom przewrócił oczami.

- Mniej więcej.

- Mniej czy więcej?

- To twoje dłonie są tymi, które dotykały różdżki, Harry. Obaj rzuciliśmy zaklęcie, a ja po prostu miałem odpowiednią intencję.

- Wspaniale – mruknął Harry. – Zawsze jest miło wiedzieć, że stoi się tak blisko kogoś, kto w tym samym czasie posiada mordercze intencje.

Tom roześmiał się.

- Czuję się rozczarowany, jeśli kiedykolwiek myślałeś, że nie byłbym w stanie zabić cię w przeciągu sekundy, nawet jeśli nigdy tego nie udowodniłem.

- Jeszcze bardziej uspokajające – wycedził sarkastycznie, starając się nie myśleć o myszy, chociaż jego oczy zerkały na nią.

Ale był świadom ich bliskości; gdyby się odwrócił, tylko nieznacznie, byłby w stanie sięgnąć i chwycić notatnik. Nigdy nie myślał, że będzie to dla Toma dobry czas na to, by wkurzyć go przez to niby lecenie na niego, ale to z całą pewnością ułatwiłoby mu sięgnięcie do kieszeni jego marynarki… a następnie utrudniło ucieczkę.

Ale to przecież zawsze będzie problem.

- To nie miało być uspokajające. – Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Zebrał się w sobie. Palce znów go puściły i chłopiec cofnął się, z niezwykłą łatwością przeskakując między relacjami biznesowymi a… czymkolwiek tam było to drugie. Ponieważ nie była to do końca przyjaźń, z całym tym zagrożeniem śmiercią.

Przyjacielo-wrogowie? Parsknął na tą myśl, powodując, że Riddle uniósł brew.

- Jeszcze raz – polecił po minucie Tom.

Harry poczuł nadchodzące mdłości. Ostre szarpnięcie. Mieć to na myśli.

- _Avada Kedavra._

Tom westchnął.

* * *

Byli tu już godzinę, a Harry'emu wciąż nie udało się zabić żadnej z myszy.

Miał nadzieję, kiedy jedna z nich opadła, ale potem okazało się, że gryzoń był jedynie nieprzytomny.

W technice Harry'ego nie było niczego złego, ruchy jego różdżki i wypowiadanie przez niego słów były bez zarzutu.

To intencja była problemem.

Harry nie chciał zabić i prawdopodobnie nie miał żadnych podświadomych obiekcji co do przeciągania tego, tak więc zaklęcie nie działało. Musiał to zwalczyć.

Skierował różdżkę Harry'ego na jedną z myszy, dziwiąc się, jak dobrze współpracowało mu się z ostrokrzewem i piórem feniksa, nawet jeśli współpraca ta nie była idealna. Harry wysłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

Przemienił mysz w szczura. A właściwie kopię Petera Pettigrew. Niewielką motywację.

- Spróbuj teraz – zasugerował. Harry spojrzał na niego nieufnie, ale machnął różdżką w stronę „szczura", a jego oczy natychmiast wyostrzyły się na tak dokładną replikę.

- _Avada Kedavra._

Szczur przestał się poruszać.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się i spojrzał on na różdżkę z wyrazem obrzydzenia. Nie upuścił jej jednak, za co Tom był mu wdzięczny.

Podszedł do niego. Martwy. Uśmiech zadrgał w kącikach jego ust.

- Okej. Zrobiłem to. Nigdy więcej – powiedział Harry, zbyt szybko, jego wzrok odwrócił się od klatki z myszami.

Chociaż Tomowi udało się rzucić tę klątwę przy pierwszej próbie, to był w pełni świadomy, że był to niezwykły wyczyn dla kogoś posiadającego sumienie.

Nikt inny, kogo znał, nie zrobił tego tak szybko, chociaż nie mógł też powiedzieć, że miał jakiegoś innego ucznia. Poczuł coś w rodzaju dumy, kiedy przyglądał się przemienionej myszy.

Harry oddał mu różdżkę, nie spoglądając na nią, nie spoglądając również i na niego. Wziął ją bez słowa, znów wymieniając się różdżkami.

Mdłości napierały na niego poprzez ich połączenie, a Harry zbladł jak ściana. Uważnie mu się przyglądał.

To naprawdę mu przeszkadzało.

Podejrzewał, że większość ludzi miało skrupuły przed tą klątwą. Harry będzie radził sobie coraz lepiej.

Te zielone oczy wciąż jednak były udręczone. Pięknie udręczone, niepokojąco udręczone.

A jednak, niewielka zmiana na przygnębiającej drodze, na której wcześniej stali. Kolejna skaza w czystości Harry'ego.

Przez jeden dziwaczny moment opłakiwał tę stratę.

Był to prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry umyślnie coś zabił, poza bitwą, nie w samoobronie, kogoś/coś, co nigdy go nie skrzywdziło.

- Nigdy więcej – powtórzył bardziej miękko Harry.

Przeklęte słowa Lovegood przemknęły przez jego głowę. Stłumił je.

Tak było najlepiej dla nich obu.

Prawda?

* * *

Harry otworzył w nocy oczy. Było około czwartej nad ranem i wszyscy spali, słyszał ich ciężkie oddechy. Usiadł powoli, każdy ruch wykonując bardzo ostrożnie.

Jego wzrok przesunął się na Toma, który zwinął się we śnie w kłębek. Ubrania starannie złożone były pod jego łóżkiem.

Lestrange skomlał przez sen. Skrzywił się.

Cicho wyślizgnął się z łóżka, doskonale przyzwyczajony do skradania się w środku nocy dzięki czasowi, jaki spędził u Dursleyów. Poczuł jak Nagini zerka na niego ze swojej klatki, znajdującej się w rogu pokoju, żółte szparki jej oczu błyszczały w ciemności.

- **Co ty wyrabiasz?** – syknęła.

- **Siedź cicho albo przemienię cię w pas** – rozkazał krótko. Podszedł do łóżka Toma, unikając barier. Polował. Na notatnik. Który był zabezpieczony.

Cholera. Przygryzł wargę, tak bardzo napięty, zerkając na śpiącego obok niego młodego Czarnego Pana. Jego żołądek zacisnął się ze zdenerwowania. Już wcześniej przyglądał się temu notatnikowi i to przez wiele czasu; myślał, że wie o nim wszystko.

Po jakiejś pół godzinie udało mu się w końcu wydobyć notatnik, wzdrygając się za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś się poruszył.

Dziesiątki stron zapisanych pismem Toma, obliczenia i wykresy, przemyślenia, notatki. To wszystko wyglądało niezwykle skomplikowanie.

To musiało zająć mu _miesiące_.

Och, Tom będzie za to tak bardzo wkurzony. Zerknął znów na chłopca, po czym z powrotem na swoją zdobycz.

Po czym zamarł, znów spoglądając w górę.

Fioletowe oczy były otwarte. Obserwowały go spokojnie.

Kurwa.


	138. Rozdział 138

Z całego serca dziękuję **Himitsu** za zbetowanie rozdziału i zadbanie o to, by nadawał się do czytania.

**Ariano**, cóż... trudno mu się z tobą nie zgodzić :). **Evolution**, mam nadzieję, że taka nagła zmiana zachowania Harry'ego ci pasuje :). Harry po prostu czasami w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu ukrywa swoją prawdziwą naturę, w poprzednim rozdziale musiał bardzo udawać, gdyż sytuacja, w jakiej został postawiony, wymagała mocnych środków. Oczywiście, Tom go niesamowicie zmienił, zatem ta bardziej niebezpieczna natura jest teraz dla niego bardziej prawdziwa, niemniej jednak trzeba pamiętać o tym, że Harry wciąż jest Harrym :). I zgadzam się z tobą co do Narcyzy - tak, również cieszę się z tego, że przedstawiona została jako silna i niezależna kobieta. Co do czasu i jego określenia - akcja ficka rozgrywa się teraz mniej więcej wczesną wiosną, zatem do końca roku szkolnego, a zarazem terminu realizacji umowy między Harrym a Dumbledore'em, zostało jeszcze kilka miesięcy. Voldemort ze swojej strony w pewien sposób narzuca chłopakom termin, w którym muszą dopiąć swoje plany na ostatni guzik, gdyż w momencie, w którym zaatakuje, muszą być w pełni przygotowani na ich realizację. Oczywiście Tom ma o wiele większą swobodę, gdyż jego plan polega na przeciągnięciu Harry'ego do innych czasów i zniszczeniu całego przyszłego świata, w tym Voldemorta, zatem Riddle zrealizować go może w momencie, kiedy tylko ukończone będzie miał odpowiednie zaklęcie. No i kiedy Harry będzie miał horkruksa, który zapewni mu to, że nie zniknie wraz z rozpadającą się przyszłością. To było takie zebranie w jednym miejscu wszystkich znanych nam do tej pory faktów :). Oczywiście, wszystko może się jednak jeszcze zmienić. Cieszę się, że podoba ci się sposób, w jaki toczy się akcja tego opowiadania, że wydaje ci się ona prawdziwa i naturalna... Wymiana różdżek rzeczywiście jest bardzo interesującym gestem, chociaż sama przyznam, że nigdy nie poświęcałam jej aż tak wielkiej uwagi :). Ale, cóż, czas to zmienić! Oczywiście nie wyjawię ci dalszego postępowania Toma - będzie interesujące, tyle powiem. I tak, elokwencja Harry'ego jest powalająca... Kradzież notatnika rzeczywiście jest ciosem poniżej pasa, ale na wojnie i w miłości wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, czyż nie? I chcę jeszcze tylko powiedzieć, że również cieszę się z nadejścia wiosny :). **neko246**, dokładnie! Taki jest właśnie plan Toma - przywiązać duszę Harry'ego do jakiegoś przedmiotu, by chłopak nie rozpadł się wraz z zanikającym z powodu zmiany przeszłości światem, i wziąć go z powrotem do czasów Riddle'a. Ocenę tego planu pozostawiam tobie, bo można to zrobić na naprawdę różne sposoby - wszystko zależy od punktu widzenia. Z całą pewnością Harry będzie miał dość dużą niechęć do rzucenia Avady - chociaż, czy będzie musiał ją znów rzucać, tego nie powiem. Notatnik Toma na razie przemilczę... I mówisz, że Nagini traktuje Toma podobnie do Voldemorta? Trudno powiedzieć... Chociaż z całą pewnością woli go od Harry'ego. Mimo wszystko, jest to ta sama osoba co Czarny Pan. Podejrzewam jednak, że mając do wyboru Toma i Voldemorta, wybrałaby tego drugiego - to w końcu jego kawałek duszy w sobie nosi, o ile oczywiście w ogóle można mówić o Voldemorcie jako o kimś innym niż Tom pod względem duszy... Ale tak, Tom wciąż ma pełną duszę, a to bezpośrednia cząstka Voldemorta znajduje się w Nagini. I mnie również niesamowicie cieszy fakt, że za oknem pojawiła się wiosna :). **Veniti**, taak, to trochę niezwykłe - zwłaszcza, że mówimy o Tomie. Myślę, że jeżeli się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to fakt wymiany różdżek był czymś o wiele większym niż początkowo mogłoby się wydawać. Była to chyba jedna z najbardziej wyraźnych oznak tego, że Tom naprawdę ma do Harry'ego niezwykle wiele zaufania... Tom! Przyszły Czarny Pan! O tym, czy Harry będzie potrafił zabić, co się stanie jeżeli tego nie zrobi, z myślą o czym byłby w stanie... o tym nic nie powiem. Dowiesz się niedługo :). I zgadzam się, Harry nieźle się wkopał ;).

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które czytało mi się z prawdziwą ciekawością i na które odpowiadało ze szczerą przyjemnością. To dzięki nim zmusiłam się dzisiaj do tego, by znaleźć chwilę czasu i wrzucić ten rozdział :).

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto trzydziesty ósmy**

Harry zamarł bez ruchu w absolutnym przerażeniu, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na otwartych oczach Toma.

Niemal krzyknął z zaskoczenia. Cieszył się jednak, że tego nie zrobił.

Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się, doznał uczucia całkowitego niedowierzenia, histerycznej ulgi i zdziwienia.

To było Glamour. Oczy Toma zostały zaczarowane w taki sposób, by wyglądały na otwarte i śledzące każdy jego ruch.

_On tak naprawdę się nie obudził._

Większość ludzi krzyknęłaby, zaczęła wyjaśniać lub w jakiś sposób hałasować z powodu tej pozornej konfrontacji, otwartych oczu, co naprawdę obudziłoby dziedzica Slytherina. To był mechanizm obronny.

Harry poczuł, jak jego bijące oszalałym tempem serce znowu zwalnia i skierował swoją uwagę, z nawet jeszcze większą ostrożnością, z powrotem na notatnik. Chciał się szaleńczo roześmiać. Z powodu zaufania Toma co do „spania" z otwartymi oczami.

Wzdrygnął się, w jakiś sposób to spojrzenie nawet jeszcze bardziej zaczęło go teraz niepokoić. Naprawdę myślał, że dostanie ataku serca.

Nie wiedział, czy Tom miał jakiś inny egzemplarz tego zaklęcia, prawdopodobnie tak, ale Harry wciąż czuł, że musi coś zrobić. Poza tym, być może uda mu się zbałamucić Hermionę lub Marvola do spojrzenia na te notatki i powiedzenia mu, w jaki sposób mógł sabotażować przewidywane przez nie wydarzenia. Westchnął.

Nie pozostało mu zbyt wiele czasu.

Lucjusz twierdził, że Voldemort zaatakuje w ciągu miesiąca, a na podstawie tego, co wywnioskował po zachowaniu Toma, oznaczało to, że koniec czasu wybije dla nich za jakieś dwa tygodnie.

Miał tak wiele do zrobienia. I musiał ostrzec Dumbledore'a. Jakkolwiek wygodnie wyglądało jego łóżko, ubrał się i, wraz z notatnikiem oraz kilkoma innymi rzeczami, bardzo wczesnym rankiem wymknął się z dormitorium.

* * *

Zeviego wyrwała brutalnie ze snu gwałtowna magia, która wypełniła pokój, śmiertelna i niebezpieczna.

Natychmiast stał się czujny, napięty, jego wzrok skierował się na Toma, nawet jeśli nie ośmielił się ruszyć.

Oczy jego Pana płonęły ze wściekłości, jego pięść zaciskała się na różdżce tak mocno, że jego kłykcie pobielały. Zadrżał i tak dyskretnie, jak tylko był w stanie, głębiej schował się pod swoją kołdrę. Zerknął na łóżko Harry'ego.

Puste. Dawno opuszczone. Znów na Toma.

Och, bogowie. Co tym razem zrobił Harry?

* * *

Harry podniósł wzrok, kiedy Tom wtargnął do Wielkiej Sali, kierując się prosto do jego miejsca przy stole Ślizgonów, uderzając dłońmi o stół. Harry był lekko zaskoczony.

Oczekiwał, że Tom poczeka, by załatwić to prywatnie albo przynajmniej w Pokoju Wspólnym, co było powodem, dla którego zdecydował się udać do Wielkiej Sali na długie śniadanie. Na szczęście, większość uczniów wciąż była w swoich łóżkach. Chociaż kilku nauczycieli i uczniów wciąż jednak się tutaj znajdowało, gapiąc się na nich.

- _**Gdzie on jest?**_ – zażądał młody Czarny Pan.

- Gdzie jest co? – odparł spokojnie Harry.

- Mój notatnik. Który ukradłeś. Gdzie go dałeś? – Tom wyraźnie z trudem panował nad swoim głosem i to wystarczyło, by zwiększyć jego już i tak spore zdenerwowanie. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Być może powinieneś mieć więcej niż jeden egzemplarz ważnych dla siebie dokumentów, nie uważasz? – odparł, doskonale wiedząc, że zaczarował swój egzemplarz tak, by zniszczył jakiekolwiek inne dokumenty, z którymi również był powiązany.

Próbował spalić oryginał, ale był on ognioodporny. A także odporny na rozerwanie.

W następnej sekundzie ręce owinęły się wokół jego gardła, dusząc go, a twarz Toma przybrała niemal pusty wyraz. Ręce Harry'ego automatycznie uniosły się, ale siłą powstrzymał się on przed próbą odsunięcia od siebie duszących go palców.

Tak spokojnie, jak tylko był w stanie, odwzajemnił spojrzenie, ignorując przerażone jęki, które potoczyły się po całym pomieszczeniu.

- Powiedz mi, gdzie go umieściłeś!

- Zabieraj swoje łapy z mojego gardła – odparł zdyszany Harry, jego głowa zaczynała wirować.

- Powinienem cię zabić.

- Nie zrobisz tego.

Przed oczami zaczęły mu się pojawiać czarne plamy, a wzrok Toma był przeszywający, morderczy, a następnie… chłopak puścił go, jak gdyby z obrzydzeniem odpychając go od siebie, opadając na miejsce obok niego. Harry prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wciągając mocno powietrze, mając zawroty głowy, ale będąc z siebie zadowolonym.

McGonagall wahała się, czy podejść do ich stołu – widziała ich zachowanie w przeszłości, tak wiele razy, podejrzewał, że naturalny instynkt mówił jej, by zostawiła ich w spokoju, jako że inni ludzie, mieszający się w ich spawy, zazwyczaj tylko wszystko pogarszali i żaden z nich nie doceniał tego, że ktoś ingeruje w ich gierki - wyraźnie rozdarta pomiędzy swoimi obowiązkami jako nauczyciela, w oczach którego musiało wyglądać to na dość poważną próbę morderstwa, której normalnie, prawdopodobnie, niezwłocznie by zapobiegła, a chęci zostania tam, gdzie była.

W końcu widząc, że Harry został uwolniony, wycofała się, ostro skupiając na nich swoją uwagę.

Harry potarł swoje gardło, odchrząkając, po czym wyprostował się, otrząsając z doświadczenia bliskiej śmierci.

- Możesz podać mi herbatę? – zapytał niewinnie. Oczy Toma zwęziły się, ale w następnej sekundzie dzbanek uderzył o stół obok niego. – Dzięki. – Nalał sobie trochę herbaty, uważnie popijając wywar, który działał kojąco na jego zmaltretowane gardło. Był w stanie wyczuć na sobie spojrzenie Toma.

- _**Gdzie on jest?**_ – zażądał ponownie Riddle. – _**Coś ty zrobił?**_

- Gdybym ci powiedział – odparł spokojnie Harry – zabieranie ci go w ogóle nie miałoby żadnego sensu. Od jak dawna, przy okazji, zaczarowujesz się tak, by zdawało się, że twoje oczy są otwarte w czasie snu? To cholernie dziwaczne.

- Mógłbym rozedrzeć twój umysł legilimencją – ostrzegł nieustępliwie Tom, nie chwytając przynęty.

- Jasne, że byś mógł – zgodził się Harry. – Ale to unieważniłoby twoje zastrzeżenia co do _mojego_ planu, czyż nie?

- Twój plan… - mruknął Tom, sięgając do przodu z błyskawicznie szybkim refleksem, ciągnąc za medalion tak, że wbijał się on w skórę na jego szyi, chociaż go nie przyduszał. – Jeśli nie zwrócisz mi mojego notatnika, upewnię się, że twój plan nigdy się nie uda.

Harry zamrugał.

- Bo przecież jesteś teraz tak pomocny – oznajmił, spoglądając na pierścień znajdujący się na palcu Toma, niedaleko od medalionu. Nagini znajdowała się w klatce obok nich, ignorując ich, obrażona (nie odważył się zostawić węża bez nadzoru lub oddaleniu od niego, ku niezadowoleniu wielu ludzi), a puchar owinięty był w moleskin* i odpowiednio zaczarowany.

Sam owinął dłoń wokół medalionu na wypadek, gdyby Tom próbował wyszarpać go z jego szyi, i spróbował złagodzić sposób, w jaki łańcuch wbijał się nieprzyjemnie w jego skórę.

- Mogę go zniszczyć, wiesz? – oświadczył Tom, wymieniając z nim spojrzenia, nawet nie zerkając na wspominanego horkruksa. – Twój plan roztrzaskałby się na kawałki.

- Obiecałeś nie krzywdzić tych, na których mi zależy, a obecnie uważam, że mi na nim zależy.

- Zależeć – stwierdził Tom. – Być czymś zainteresowanym, czuć miłość, sympatię i zaniepokojenie o coś, dbać o coś. Twoja relacja z Marvolem nie pasuje do tych kryteriów, jakkolwiek cię on interesuje i jak, bez wątpienia, jesteś o niego zaniepokojony z powodu swoich planów, doskonale wiem, że nie czujesz do niego miłości czy sympatii.

- Nie możesz klasyfikować wszystkiego poprzez słownikowe definicje – powiedział Harry. – Na przykład: miłość. Możesz kochać kogoś na różne sposoby, a zatem nie musisz spełniać wszystkich części słownikowych definicji i wszystkich kryteriów miłości, by kogoś kochać. A zatem, możesz kochać swoją rodzinę, nie mieszając w to uczucie w żaden sposób, errr, seksu.

- Nie według Freuda. – Tom uśmiechnął się krótko, po czym wyraz jego twarzy stał się bardziej poważny. – Ale, niemniej jednak, sposób w jaki „zależy" ci na „Marvolu" nie jest wystarczający, by powstrzymać mnie przed zniszczeniem go. Możesz sobie na to pozwolić?

- Jeśli zniszczysz moje plany, nigdy nie zwrócę ci notatnika – oświadczył ze wściekłością Harry. – A wtedy czas imploduje, chcesz tego? Nie? Chyba w takim razie walkowerem skończymy na moim planie.

Tom roześmiał się chłodno.

- Ponieważ zamierzasz oddać mi moje zaklęcie – którego, na wypadek, gdybyś chciał wiedzieć, wymyślenie zajęło mi wieki – jeśli obiecam mu nie zaszkodzić, tak? Nie. Oddaj mi mój notatnik albo będziesz mógł patrzeć na to, jak czas imploduje i cieszyć się wiedzą, że mogłeś temu zapobiec – powiedział Tom, a jego głos niemal syczał z kontrolowanej wściekłości.

- Blefujesz.

- Och, przeciwnie, kochanie, _mówiłem_ ci, wolałbym raczej, byśmy obaj odnieśli porażkę, niż byś ty mnie pokonał.

- To po prostu małostkowe – warknął. – Czy pozostanie w przyszłości jest dla ciebie tak straszne?

- Czy udanie się do przeszłości jest dla ciebie tak straszne? – zripostował natychmiast Tom. – A to, co uznaję w twojej metodzie za nie do przyjęcia, to ty kończący ze zniszczonym umysłem na poziomie jednorocznego dzieciaka.

- No cóż – odparł ze wściekłością Harry. – Twoje metody są złe.

- Proszę cię – prychnął Tom z całkowicie protekcjonalnym wyrazem twarzy. – Nie bądź tak czarno-biały, to ci naprawdę nie pasuje. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak dobro i zło.

- Jest tylko władza i potęga, i ci, którzy są zbyt słabi, aby je osiągnąć? – zapytał szorstko. – Poza tym, skoro tak bardzo lubisz słownikowe definicje. Zło: a) niemoralność, b) coś, co umyślnie powoduje ogromne szkody, ból lub emocjonalny wstrząs, c) złośliwość. Twój plan ma w sobie to wszystko, a więc, co za tym idzie, jest zły.

- A twój plan? – zripostował Tom, przyglądając mu się bezlitośnie. – Niemoralny – samobójstwo jest grzechem śmiertelnym… definicja samobójstwa: zabicie się i/lub świadome działanie przeciwko temu, co dla siebie najlepsze… skończenie jako warzywo, bohaterze? Powiedziałbym, że to sprawia, że twój plan jest niemoralny.

- T…

- Coś, co umyślnie powoduje ogromne szkody, ból lub emocjonalny wstrząs… całkowicie jasno dałem ci odczuć swój wstręt odnośnie twojego planu, a twoje zachwycenie nim sprawia, że jestem dość emocjonalnie wstrząśnięty. Złośliwość… celowo powodujesz kolejny ból, **ponowne scalenie ze sobą duszy w jedną całość jest dręcząco bolesne i często kończy się śmiercią.** Spójrz na to – powiedział zbyt swobodnie Tom. – Twój plan jest zły.

Harry spojrzał na niego ostro. Jego plan NIE był zły!

- Cóż, twój plan jest _bardziej_ zły – warknął. – Krzywdzi większą ilość ludzi.

- Właściwie nie krzywdzi nikogo – stwierdził Tom. – Przeciwnie, śmiem twierdzić, że sprawienie, iż nie będą istnieć, przysporzy im mniej cierpienia i mniej ich skrzywdzi. Cóż, przypuszczam, że ty będziesz nieco zaniepokojony, ale reszta… ale teraz, pozwól mi jeszcze raz spojrzeć na _twój_ plan, dobrze? Jestem emocjonalnie wstrząśnięty, lepiej wyjdziesz martwy niż jako warzywo, Voldemort prawdopodobnie także lepiej wyjdzie martwy, tysiące ludzi umarło pod ciężarem pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem, wliczając w to twoich rodziców, a do tego wszyscy twoi przyjaciele pewnie również będą zrozpaczeni z powodu twojej ofiary. Brzmi to tak, jakby to twój plan był bardziej zły.

Harry nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bardzo sfrustrowany.

- Tak, tak właśnie by było, gdybyśmy żyli w świecie słownikowych definicji. Prawdziwe życie jest jednak nieco inne…

- Oddaj mi mój notatnik – zażądał ponownie Tom, przerywając mu niebezpiecznie. – Albo prawdziwe życie się skończy.

Przyglądali się sobie. Czy Tom naprawdę pozwoliłby na to, by czas implodował, gdyby nie udało mu się zrobić wszystkiego po swojemu? Tak. Nie musiał się nawet nad tym zastanawiać.

Dziedzic Slytherina z całą pewnością był wystarczająco małostkowy. Jego pięści zacisnęły się.

Tom wydawał się wyczuć swoją przewagę, tak jak rekin wyczuwa krew, i napierał naprzód, upuszczając medalion tylko po to, by położyć dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, częściowo naciskając palcami wokół jego szyi, szyderczo łagodnie w porównaniu do tego, jak robił to niecałych dziesięć minut wcześniej, przyduszając go.

- Zrobiłem już wystarczająco rzeczy związanych z moim planem, Złoty Chłopcze, mogę poczekać – Tom urwał, przechylając głowę w szyderczo nonszalancki sposób, uśmiechając się z niefrasobliwą uprzejmością. – Oczywiście na twoim miejscu nie zwlekałbym zbyt długo ze zwróceniem mi mojego notatnika, zwarzywszy na to, że do końca czasu zostało nam jakieś cztery miesiące, bo wtedy świat samoczynnie ulegnie autodestrukcji z powodu paradoksu czasu. O ile, oczywiście, jesteś skłonny do tego, by patrzeć, jak to się dzieje, _bohaterze_?

Drań. Cholerny drań.

Myślał, że w końcu byli na jednym poziomie, jako że nie musiał martwić się o swoich przyjaciół (i z całą pewnością byli bardziej sobie równi), ale wyglądało na to, że tak nie było, Tom wciąż był skłonny do tego, by przekraczać granice, których on nie chciał i nie mógł przekraczać. Fuj. Moralność była uciążliwa, ale wciąż nie dawał sobie z nią spokoju i jej nie odrzucał.

Tom wrócił do śniadania, zachowując się jak gdyby nic się nie stało, ale kostki jego kłykci pobielały, a niebezpieczne napięcie unosiło się w powietrzu obok niego.

- Och – dodał młody Czarny Pan, wsypując płatki do miski. – Jutrzejszej nocy spełnisz swoją część _tej_ umowy.

Tej umowy. Horkruksy. Jutro!

Jego filiżanka roztrzaskała się.

* * *

* moleskin – gruba, mocna tkanina bawełniana


	139. Rozdział 139

Rozdział betowała Himitsu - z całego serca jej za to dziękuję.

Dzisiaj, wybaczcie, będę mówiła krótko, bo naprawdę mam tyle na głowie, że nie dam rady zbyt wiele się rozpisać, a chciałam wrzucić wam rozdział już dzisiaj... Ale wiedzcie, że przeczytałam wszystkie komentarze, że sprawiły mi one wielką radość i niesamowicie cieszę się z tego, że dzielicie się ze mną swoją opinią. Jesteście wspaniali.

**Ariano**, z całą pewnością chłopaki są idiotami pod względem emocjonalnym - żaden z nich nie ma w pełni poprawnie uformowanej emocjonalności, gdyż obaj dorastali w dość... nieprzyjemnych warunkach. I, cóż, plany, plany - mają swoje złe i dobre strony :). Nic nie jest idealne... Cieszę się, że udało mi się poprawić ci humor i życzę powodzenia w rozszyfrowywaniu tego, co może wydarzyć się w kolejnych rozdziałach ;). **Jukira**, nie ma sprawy, cieszę się, że teraz jesteś i że znów mogę cię "zobaczyć" :). Miło mi słyszeć, że poprzedni rozdział wzbudził w tobie aż tyle emocji, chociaż mam nadzieję, że z twoim sercem wszystko w porządku... I pytasz się, kiedy Harry zwróci Tomowi notatnik? Nie powiem :). Przyznam, że sama byłam całkowicie przerażona sprawą stworzenia Potterowi horkruksa - jak Tom może chcieć to zrobić?! - ale teraz, kiedy próbuję spojrzeć na to z twojego punktu widzenia, jak to opisałaś, to faktycznie można uznać to za bardzo... interesujące :). I zgadzam się z tobą co do tego, że Cygnusowi się należało. Dziękuję za wenę, z pewnością mi się przyda :). **Evolution**, od razu odpowiadam na pierwsze pytanie - gdyż jest to w pewnym sensie rozdział "pomiędzy" - jego zadaniem jest sklejenie wszystkiego w jedną całość. Chociaż rozumiem, dlaczego najlepiej byłoby, by rozdziały były jak najdłuższe :). I nie ma za co dziękować, wiem, że wszystkie szczegóły z czasem zanikają, a bez sensu byłyby czytanie tego wszystkiego jeszcze raz tylko po to, by znaleźć jakiś jeden, ukryty motyw... Co do twoich kolejnych pytań - nie wahaj się ich zadawać! Z chęcią odpowiem, skoro to już kogoś interesuje. "Ulubieńca" przed przetłumaczeniem w całości przeczytałam raz, kilkakrotnie wracałam jednak do niektórych rozdziałów. Biegłości w fabule nabyłam przy tłumaczeniu - naprawdę niezwykle wiele się w jego trakcie zapamiętuje. I dlaczego to opowiadanie? Bo uważam je za świetne. I nikt nie kwapił się do tego, by samemu je przełożyć. A do tego, w polskim fandomie naprawdę brakuje pary HP/TMR, nawet jeśli nie jest w relacjach romantycznych (chociaż, jak zauważyłam, całe szczęście!, pojawia się jej coraz więcej). Kilka pierwszych rozdziałów przetłumaczyłam nieco wcześniej, ale potem "porzuciłam" na dysku... splot różnych wydarzeń sprawił, że wzięłam się do roboty i stwierdziłam, że powinnam wziąć się akurat za to opowiadanie (do tej pory na moim dysku siedzi jedno przetłumaczone kilka lat temu opowiadanie, które teraz jednak uważam za zbyt słabe, by je gdziekolwiek opublikować), gdyż naprawdę warte jest tego, by poznało je więcej osób. Zgadzam się co do tego, że pomysł Toma był świetny - z całą pewnością efektywny. Wprawdzie Harry'emu udało się to obejść... ale Harry jest wyjątkiem ;). Co do poznania planów - przypominam, że sala była niemal całkowicie pusta z powodu wczesnej godziny. Nic więcej na ten temat nie powiem. I nie, nie mówiłaś jeszcze o słowikowych definicjach - ale cieszę się, że ci się podobają :). I tak, argumentacja Harry'ego jest powalająca. **Akini28**, na początku, to bardzo miło jest mi ciebie poznać :). Cieszę się słysząc, że podoba ci się "Ulubieniec" i postaci, jakie się w nim pojawiają. Dziękuję za oddanie głosu w ankiecie, oczywiście go zapisałam i wezmę pod uwagę :). Powodzenia na maturze! **Veniti**, całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam. I nie ma za co dziękować, to czysta przyjemność ;).

I oto przed nami pozostało jeszcze dziesięć rozdziałów. Nie wiem, czy jest to dobra, czy zła wiadomość… z pewnością, przynajmniej dla mnie, lekko szokująca :).

Poniższy rozdział, jak stwierdziła moja beta, jest chyba oficjalnie jej ulubionym, zatem z ciekawością czekam na wasze opinie na jego temat. Zgadzacie się? ;)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto trzydziesty dziewiąty**

Harry czuł się chory, drżał, miał mdłości.

Miniony dzień pamiętał jak przez mgłę, jak gdyby wszystko przyspieszyło tylko po to, by go torturować i sobie z niego szydzić. Jego dłonie drżały, żołądek był zaciśnięty. Salazarze…

_Modlił_ się o to, by Tom nagle dał mu jakieś inne ultimatum, cokolwiek, byle nie pozwolił, by to się wydarzyło. Był przerażony.

Ostatni dzień spędził próbując o tym nie myśleć, zamiast tego poświęcając czas na ostrzeżenie Dumbledore'a o zbliżającej się wojnie, na szukaniu horkruksa i badaniu notatek Toma we względnie bezpiecznym Pokoju Życzeń.

Rozważał odrzucenie notatek na miejsce obok dziwacznego diademu w pokoju całkowicie wypchanym dziwacznymi, nagromadzonymi w nim przez lata rzeczami, które wydawały się zagubione, zapomniane lub porzucone. Harry był pewien, że mógłby odwiedzać ten pokój każdego dnia w ciągu roku, a i tak zawsze znalazłby w nim coś nowego i interesującego, co zwróciłoby jego uwagę. Widział nawet kawałek tych figur szachowych, z którymi mierzył się w czasie swojego pierwszego roku.

Nigdy nie miał jednak czasu na takie roztargnienie. A teraz wydawało mu się tylko, że ma go jeszcze mniej.

W końcu dał notatki Hermionie, aby przetrzymała je w bezpiecznym miejscu. Tom nie mógł jej skrzywdzić i ledwie poświęcał jego Gryfońskim przyjaciołom jakąkolwiek uwagę, tak więc ani trochę nie groziło im to, że nagle uświadomi on sobie, iż te notatki (obłożone zaklęciami, których ich nauczył) znajdowały się w kufrze jego przyjaciółki.

Hermiona i Ron z niepokojem wypytywali się o jego zamknięcie w sobie, niewyraźny stan, w jakim się znajdował, ale pomimo tego, że robili co w swojej mocy, by wyciągnąć z niego odpowiedź, milczał uparcie. Wymienił zaledwie jedno słowo z Tomem od czasu ich wczorajszej kłótni.

Dziedzic Slytherina wciąż był na niego wkurzony i nie sądził, by był teraz w stanie wytrzymać w towarzystwie kogoś tak przebiegłego i psychotycznego. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tom zmusza go do tego, by to zrobił, i to jeszcze tak szybko, ledwie mógł zabić szczura – skąd się, u licha, w Riddle'u wzięło przekonanie, że uda mu się zabić _niewinnego_ człowieka z zimną krwią?! To niedorzeczne.

To była kara za ukradnięcie notatnika, po prostu to czuł. Kara i presja, jaką wywierał na nich mijający czas.

Miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i płakać żałośnie, ale to by niczego nie rozwiązało… przynajmniej na wszelki wypadek miał tę swoją umowę z Voldemortem… Voldemort… może mógłby zaaranżować chwilowe porwanie go przez Voldemorta? Z całą pewnością nie mógłby wtedy zrobić sobie horkruksa! I Tom, jakkolwiek okrutne to było, może również odszedłby od tego śmiesznego pomysłu.

Oczywiście po jego powrocie dziedzic Slytherina byłby prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany, by powstrzymać go od możliwości umierania… och, to było takie popieprzone.

Bolał go żołądek. Sądził, że mogło być to spowodowane zdenerwowaniem. Ha, zdenerwowaniem! Kogo chciał oszukać? Już dawno zastąpił zdenerwowanie absolutną paniką.

Merlinie, to był koszmar.

Poczuł, że ktoś do niego podchodzi, ale nie podniósł wzroku. Mała dłoń lekko dotknęła jego ramienia.

- Próbowałeś szczerze powiedzieć mu, co czujesz? – zapytała łagodnie Luna. Komentarz ten wywołał u niego irracjonalne rozdrażnienie, był na to zbyt zestresowany.

- Słuchaj, kapuję, myślisz, że ja i Tom się kochamy, ale w tej chwili naprawdę nie potrzebuję twoich…

- Nie o tym – powiedziała smutno i Harry nagle zamarł. Zwrócił na nią swoje spojrzenie. – Mam na myśli to, dlaczego nie chcesz zrealizować swojej części umowy.

Gapił się na nią, oniemiały.

- S-skąd o tym wiesz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. Wzruszyła ramionami, w jej oczach była determinacja, ale nie tak gwałtownie okrutna w swojej intensywności jak Toma.

- Po prostu wiem czasami pewne rzeczy – odpowiedziała cicho. Harry westchnął, ale zaakceptował ją. W końcu, to była Luna. Kto wie, być może wiedziała pewne rzeczy w sposób, w jaki nie wiedzieli tego inni.

- On wie, co ja czuję – mruknął. Mówił Tomowi jak bardzo nienawidzi horkruksów, kiedy po raz pierwszy się o nie sprzeczali, chłopak go nie słuchał, a sam zawsze całkowicie jasno dawał do zrozumienia to, jak bardzo tego wszystkiego nienawidzi. – On tego nie łapie. Prawdopodobnie myśli, że zmienię się na lepsze i przestanę być mięczakiem, no wiesz… po tym.

Po tym. Wzdrygnął się.

- Nie sądzę, bym mógł go powstrzymać – wyznał ledwie szeptem.

W następnej sekundzie jej ramiona owinęły się wokół niego, nie w miażdżący, zaborczy sposób, jaki znał z rzadkich niemal-uścisków Toma (takich jak ten po panu Weasleyu), ale delikatny, kojący. Być może wzdrygnął się, ale tylko przez chwilę.

Nie zwykł za bardzo cieszyć się z powodu uścisków, ale ten był… dobry. Nawet, jeśli nieco dziewczęcy. Jej dłoń głaskała jego włosy tam, gdzie Tom chwyciłby je brutalnie, siłą tak silną, jak reszta jego uścisku.

Musiał przestać porównywać Lunę do Toma, naprawdę. Zamknął oczy, nagle świadomy dreszczy przebiegających przez jego ciało, cichych szlochów czystego strachu i lęku.

- Boję się, Luno.

- Wiem – wyszeptała. – W porządku, wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję… - Nie mogła tego obiecać. Był żałosny.

Tom bez wątpienia szydziłby sobie z niego, gdyby go teraz zobaczył.

Przełknął ostro ślinę, próbując uspokoić wściekłą burzę jego szalejących emocji. Nie odwzajemnił jej uścisku, nie śmiał tego zrobić, wiedząc, że sposób, w jaki prawdopodobnie by się jej uczepił, zniszczyłby coś tak pozornie delikatnego. To z pewnością by ją zraniło.

Pozostał bezwiednie w jej ramionach, ale to nie wydawało się jej zniechęcić tak, jak byłoby to z Hermioną, gdyby była na jej miejscu. Przytulał już wcześniej Hermionę, ale uściski te były zazwyczaj krótkie, na powitanie lub w czasach, kiedy jeszcze tak bardzo nie niszczył wszystkich, którzy znajdowali się wokół niego.

Kiedyś był tak niewinny. A teraz, spójrzcie na niego, miał zamiar zrobić najgorszą rzecz, jaką mógł sobie wyobrazić!

- Co ja mam robić? – pytał w kółko. – Co ja mam, do cholery, robić?

* * *

Spośród wszystkich ludzi, z którymi związał się Harry, za zdecydowanie najgorszą Tom uważał Lunę Lovegood.

Nie zniechęcała się tak, jak pozostali, i nie czuła do niego żadnego strachu, i po prostu chodziła za nim, rzucając mu irytujące komentarze i psychoanalizy, kiedy odmawiał rozmawiać z nią wtedy, gdy tego pragnęła.

A do tego pocałowała Harry'ego. I go uderzyła. Skrzywdziła go i pocałowała, i Harry zbyt ją lubił, i zbyt się nią fascynował.

Była najbardziej irytującą osobą, jaką miał nieszczęście spotkać – wliczając Lestrange'a!

Jej niebieskie oczy skupiły się na nim z rozpaczą i zastraszającą jasnością, kiedy się spotkali, i dziewczyna stanęła mu na drodze. Także się zatrzymał, niechętnie, mając nadzieję, że szybko wydusi z siebie to, co chce, ale ona _rozkazała_ mu udać się za nią, być dyskretnym i po prostu obserwować.

Zastanawiał się, czy jej nie zignorować, ale kiedy rozejrzała się za jego ręką, by chwycić ją i go za sobą pociągnąć, ustąpił niechętnie. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co Harry w niej widział. Była szalona.

A jednak zatrzymał się, kiedy zbliżyła się do wspomnianego Złotego Chłopca, usuwając się w cień. Zacisnął szczękę. Do czego zmierzała?

Mocno rozważał odejście, ale możliwość analizowania go oczarowała.

Bardzo rzadko miał możliwość analizowania Harry'ego, kiedy ten nie był tego świadomy, jakkolwiek nonszalancko Harry był w stanie reagować na jego przyglądanie się.

Ramiona jego przyjaciela opadły i był on zaskakująco blady, jak duch. A także wydawał się niemal niezauważalnie drżeć. Przełknął ślinę. Harry wyglądał _okropnie_.

Co blondynka próbowała udowodnić?

Prawie wyszedł, ale ciekawość powstrzymała jego ruchy. Lovegood niepewnie położyła dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, na co ten ledwie zareagował.

- Próbowałeś szczerze powiedzieć mu, co czujesz? – spytała.

Zesztywniał. Mówiła o nim. _Podstępna_ suka. Poczuł nutkę podziwu, ale odrzucił to uczucie. Mówiła o horkruksach, oczywiście, ale poczuł promieniującą od Harry'ego irytację. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na odpowiedź jego przyjaciela, założenie, że Lovegood mówiła o ich „relacji".

Szczerze mówiąc, blondynka mówiła o niej dość wiele. Obserwował to, nieco rozbawiony, właściwie bardziej samą rozmową niż czymkolwiek innym, aż do czasu, kiedy Harry powiedział Lovegood, że nie sądzi, iż zdoła go powstrzymać.

Zwrócił uwagę na czyste przerażenie, którym zabarwiony był głos Harry'ego, rezygnację.

Zobaczył, że Luna obejmuje Pottera i zastanawiał się, czy dziewczyna celowo starała się wywołać reakcję. Niewiarygodnie nie podobałoby mu się to, gdyby tak było, nie tylko z powodu zuchwałości samej próby, ale dlatego, że wykorzystywała Harry'ego, kiedy był on tak rażąco na to podatny… jeśli grała na jego emocjach!

Salazarze, tylko mu wolno było grać na uczuciach i emocjach Harry'ego w taki sposób. Poza tym, chociaż mógł pogrywać sobie na emocjach Harry'ego w tak poważnej sprawie, to upewniłby się cholernie dobrze, że zrobi to w prywatności. Jego oczy zwęziły się do wielkości szparek.

A teraz go głaskała. Merlinie. Suka. Harry nie był psem, jakkolwiek zabawne byłoby ciągnięcie go za sobą w obroży dla samej jego bezcennej reakcji.

A jednak jasne było, że Harry szukał pocieszenia. I większość ludzi lubiła być w taki sposób pocieszana, prawda? Nawet Harry. W pewnym sensie przytulał go wcześniej, chociaż raczej nie mógł określić swojego zachowania jako ckliwe i wyłącznie pocieszające. Tyle tylko, że on tak naprawdę nie _przytulał_, a raczej… trzymał.

Tak, trzymanie bardzo dobrze to określało.

Trzymać: a) uchwycić coś w swoje ramiona, b) wspierać (co czasami robił, kiedy to oferował), c) ustawić coś w odpowiedniej pozycji/powstrzymać kogoś od odejścia/zatrzymać kogoś na siłę (zawsze prawdziwe) albo d) posiadać coś.

To była odpowiednia definicja i pasowała znacznie lepiej niż „uścisk", który był niczym czułe _tulenie się_.

- Boję się, Luno – usłyszał jak przyznaje Harry, bardzo cicho, tak, że prawie tego nie wyłapał. Tak cicho, szeptem, że był niemal przekonany, iż tego nie wyłapał i źle usłyszał jakieś inne wypowiedziane przez niego słowa.

Harry? _Bał _się? _Jego_ Harry? Z powodu horkruksa? Czy to właśnie to było tym nieprzyjemnym uczuciem, które od wczoraj ściskało jego żołądek? Strach odczuwany poprzez połączenie? Zakładał, że to były wyrzuty sumienia Harry'ego, fizyczne objawy obu emocji często były podobne.

Zaschło mu w ustach.

Przypomniał sobie, że było to coś koniecznego i nawet, jeśli nie było to coś dobrego, to i tak nigdy nie dbał o to, co było „dobre". Lovegood ofiarowała jego przyjacielowi bezsensowne, marne pocieszenie.

- Co ja mam robić? – Harry spojrzał na nią ze zdesperowaniem w oczach, które tak często sprowadzało go do klęski, tak jak wtedy, kiedy negocjował pomoc dla swojego ojca chrzestnego. Zawsze uwielbiał tę desperację w oczach Harry'ego, kiedy na niego spoglądał; sprawiała ona, że chłopiec wydawał się tak żywy, a niesiona przez nią władza była odurzająca! - Co ja mam, do cholery, robić?

No właśnie, dobre pytanie. Czy Harry to udawał? Zmówił się z tą szaloną blondynką? Będzie musiał to sprawdzić.

Robił to, co konieczne. Miał w tym rację. Miał rację, rację, rację. Musiał.

Wspomniał już, że nienawidzi Lovegood?

* * *

Harry wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, wyraz jego twarzy chował się za starannie nałożoną maską. Skoro jego dusza miała zostać rozerwana, równie dobrze mógł zacząć ukrywać swoje emocje i panować nad swoim załamaniem nerwowym.

Nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobią, ale podejrzewał, że będą musieli opuścić mury Hogwartu. Tom praktycznie wpadł na niego w drzwiach i wkrótce znaleźli się na uliczkach Londynu.

Był wczesnowiosenny wieczór. Powietrze było rześkie, ale nie mroźne, a oni po raz kolejny mieli na sobie mugolskie ubrania.

Czuł lekkie ukłucie paniki, obserwując jak wzrok Toma przeczesywał tłum. Harry mógł tylko wyobrazić sobie drapieżnika polującego na swoją zdobycz, pieszczotliwie wybierającego swoją kolejną ofiarę.

Zadrżał, przyciągając na siebie jego spojrzenie.

- Więc, co ja właściwie muszę zrobić? – zapytał, uważając, by nie podnieść za bardzo swojego głosu.

- Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to kogoś zabić… - zaczął Tom.

- Uważaj – syknął Harry, rozglądając się. Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Zaczarowałem nas tak, by nikt nie zwracał na nas uwagi, skarbie, uspokój się.

- Jak, do cholery, mam się uspokoić wiedząc, co zamierzamy zrobić? – mruknął ponuro. – _Jedyne_, co muszę zrobić, ha!

Był w stanie wyczuć, że dziedzic Slytherina otwarcie mu się przygląda. Potrząsnął głową.

- Więc co, mam dokonać tego czynu i ty zajmiesz się całą resztą związaną z zaklęciem? – dopytywał się.

- Tak – powiedział Tom. – Proste.

Proste. Racja. Jego wnętrzności ponownie się skręciły.

- Chcesz wybrać czy ja mam to zrobić?

- W-wybrać?

- Wybrać swój cel – oznajmił spokojnie Tom, unosząc brwi. – Znając cię, sugerowałbym jakiegoś bezdomnego albo prostytutkę, kogoś, kogo zniknięcie trudniej będzie zauważyć. Osobiście wybrałbym kogoś bardziej wyniosłego, ale..

Harry poczuł jak jego ramiona napinają się.

- Zamierzasz być takim sukinsynem przez całą noc? – zapytał.

- Właściwie to moi rodzice byli małżeństwem, bez względu na to, jak bardzo był to wymuszony związek.

Harry niemal wzniósł swoje ręce we frustracji, pragnąc udusić młodego Czarnego Pana.

- Mógłbyś przynajmniej udawać, że morderstwo to dla ciebie coś wielkiego – warknął. Wyraz twarzy Toma stał się jeszcze bardziej nieczytelny.

- A ja myślałem, że jesteś orędownikiem szczerości i bycia wiernym sobie. – Riddle spojrzał na niego pochmurnie. – Morderstwo nie jest dla mnie niczym wielkim. To jedynie kolejny sposób na dostanie tego, czego chcę. Masz przy sobie jakieś pieniądze?

- Pieniądze? Dlaczego miałbym potrzebować pieniędzy?

- Chcesz zabić swoją dziwkę na ulicy?

Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły niebezpiecznie i on odwrócił się, niemal uderzając przy tym w Toma, niemal z żałośnie wywołanymi przez strach, lęk i wstręt do samego siebie, łzami w oczach.

- Przestań, dobra?! – warknął. – Wiem, że jesteś wkurzony za notatnik, ale możesz po prostu dać sobie spokój z tą pieprzoną postawą. Niektórzy mają sumienie, a ty _nie_ pomagasz!

- W takim razie, ja zapłacę – oświadczył Tom, najwyraźniej go ignorując, wyciągając pieniądze z kieszeni i podchodząc bezdusznie do ładnej, zbyt wymalowanej młodej dziewczyny, mającej na sobie zbyt mało ubrań.

Harry natychmiast po prostu zapragnął dać jej swój płaszcz, by się trochę przykryła, w końcu była to dość zimna noc.

- Cześć, ile trzeba zapłacić?

- Zależy od tego, co chcesz – powiedziała dziewczyna, ostrożnie spoglądając na nich, sztuczny uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy. Chęć do zwymiotowania wzrosła.

- Godzinę, w pokoju hotelowym. – Tom zerknął z powrotem na niego, po czym obniżył głos. – Może trwać wiecznie, aż mój przyjaciel zacznie, ale jestem pewien, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku będzie to tego warte.

Harry zarumienił się pieczącą czerwienią, z upokorzenia i wściekłości. Trzeba przyznać, że dziewczyna zachowała kamienną twarz.

- Pięćdziesiąt funtów z góry i kolejne dziesięć za każde dodatkowe usługi – odparła.

Pięćdziesiąt? Nie miał pojęcia, jak to wszystko działało, ale czy ludzie naprawdę byli tak zdesperowani? Starał się nie okazać swojego wzdrygnięcia, aby nie zranić jej uczuć. To było obrzydliwe.

- Fantastycznie. – Tom uśmiechnął się czarująco.

Wkrótce weszli do jakiegoś – co prawda nie tak taniego, jak się spodziewał – pokoju hotelowego.

Podeszła do łóżka, zachowując się z jedynie nieznaczną niepewnością. Dziedzic Slytherina ustawił bariery i rzucił zaklęcia wyciszające subtelnymi ruchami swojej różdżki, całkowicie ignorując teraz dziewczynę. Wyglądała tak młodo!

- Tak więc, jak chcecie to zrobić? – zapytała.

Tom krzątał się po pokoju, zapalając świece potrzebne do rytuału i ogólnie wszystko ustawiając. Nie wkładał już teraz żadnego wysiłku w to, by ukryć, że wykonuje magię i oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się.

- Połóż się na samym środku, pomiędzy świecami – rozkazał Tom. Dziewczyna napięła się.

- Och, boże – jęknęła. – Wy dwaj, nie jesteście jakimiś dziwnymi satanistami, prawda? Słuchajcie, nie szukam kłopotów… - zaczęła.

- Połóż. Się. Przy. Świecach – powtórzył rozkaz Tom, bardzo wyraźne. – Albo cię do tego zmuszę.

- Tom, na litość boską… - warknął Harry.

Po prostu miał dość. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Salazarze, naprawdę nie mógł tego zrobić. Zaraz zemdleje, zwymiotuje lub… w ciągu sekundy Tom odwrócił się do niego, wkraczając w jego przestrzeń osobistą, powodując, że pospiesznie wycofał się o kilka kroków, tylko po to, by Tom dalej kierował się w jego stronę.

- Wycofujesz się z naszej umowy, bohaterze? – zapytał, zbyt cicho.

- Umowy? – zapiszczała dziewczyna. – Jakiej umowy? K-kim jesteście? Czego właściwie chcecie?

- To proste – odparł chłodno Tom, nie spoglądając na nią, jego wzrok utkwiony był w oczach Harry'ego. – Magia istnieje, a my musimy cię zabić, by odprawić mroczny rytuał, który zapewni nam nieśmiertelność. Nie, to prawdopodobnie nie będzie boleć, a teraz zamknij się i połóż. Czy to nie to, w czym jesteś dobra?

- Nie mogę zabić nawet _szczura_ – spróbował rozpaczliwie Harry. – Nie wycofuję się, po prostu dosłownie_ nie mogę_ tego zrobić, Tom, proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie do tego. To jest tak złe…

- Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to wskazać swoją różdżką i chcieć zabić – przerwał mu stanowczo Tom. – Zrobię resztę. To nie jest takie trudne.

- _Nie mogę_! – powiedział głośno Harry. – Wiesz, że nie mogę, po prostu, kurwa, karzesz mnie za to, że ukradłem twój zapomniany przez Boga notatnik, co, nawiasem mówiąc, jest popieprzone, jako że gdyby nasze role się odwróciły, zrobiłbyś dokładnie to samo. Cóż, przepraszam, dobra? Przepraszam, że nie chcę patrzeć na to, jak mój świat rozrywa się w zapomnienie…

- Harry…

- Chcesz, żebym padł na kolana i cię błagał? Dobrze! – Jego duma wiła się w bólu, ale szalejące w nim strach i nudności były jeszcze gorsze, bez pytania opadł do nóg Toma. – Nawet oddam ci notatnik – powiedział ciszej, ale nadal szybko i gorączkowo, wpatrując się w jego nieskazitelnie czyste buty, nie wiedząc, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej czuł się tak upokorzony. – Po prostu nie zmuszaj mnie, bym to zrobił…

- Wstawaj.

- …_proszę_, przysięgam, że ci go oddam, ale…

- _**Wstawaj**_.

Przy przeniesieniu się na wężomowę jego wzrok mimowolnie przesunął się na twarz Riddle'a, był w stanie wyczuć emocje w syczącym tonie dziedzica Slytherina, ale nie je odczytać.

Przełknął ślinę, zostając tam, gdzie był.

Dziewczyna skuliła się za wezgłowiem łóżka, całkowicie przerażona, przyglądając się im, mamrocząc do siebie, jak gdyby w modlitwie. Harry nie winił jej za to.

Spojrzał z powrotem na podłogę, zbyt zawstydzony, by wytrzymać to nieustępliwe, intensywne spojrzenie.

Palce, tak inne od Luny, przeczesały jego włosy, niemal uspokajająco bawiąc się ich kosmykami, po czym zacisnęły się w nagły, bolesny uścisk, który pociągnął go do góry z podłogi, jednocześnie przechylając jego głowę tak, by wymusić kontakt wzrokowy. Głowa Toma była nieznacznie przechylona na bok.

- Masz rację – mruknął aksamitnie chłopiec. – Robię to, aby cię ukarać, ale to również i tak musi zostać zrobione. Nie pozwolę ci na mnie umrzeć.

- Tom, proszę…

Tom dwukrotnie postukał paznokciem dolną wargę Harry'ego, dość znacząco.

- Przestań błagać, kochanie, to _naprawdę_ do ciebie nie pasuje.

- A zniszczenie duszy tak? – spytał cicho. Oczy Toma zmrużyły się, kiedy ten przyglądał się mu z niemożliwym do odczytania wyrazem twarzy, rozważając. – Musisz wiedzieć, że naprawdę nie będę taki sam – kontynuował Harry – chyba, że zmiana jest tym, czego chcesz. Ja… przez cały wieczór byłem na granicy…

- Gdybym ci powiedział, że chcę tego, przestałbyś jęczeć i zabił już tę sukę?

Harry zawahał się. Tom _chciał_, aby się zmienił? Oczywiście, że tak, nie wierzył w moralność. Zacisnął szczękę.

- Umowa to umowa – oświadczył głucho.

Nie mógł tak naprawdę tego nie zrobić, jeżeli Tom chciał, by to zrobił. Mieli umowę.

Przygotowując się, wbijając sobie paznokcie w dłoń, wyciągnął rękę, by znów machnąć różdżką, sztywny. Czuł mdłości. Mdłości, mdłości, mdłości. Z trudem przełknął ślinę.

Prawdopodobnie wyglądał na nieźle nierozgarniętego w oczach dziedzica Slytherina – Tom pewnie ubolewał i był zniesmaczony słabością, jaką okazał.

- Jak masz na imię? – zapytał uprzejmie dziewczynę, prawie wyrywając różdżkę z rąk Riddle'a, podchodząc do niej.

- T-Tracy – wyjąkała. – Proszę, Harry, prawda? Po prostu pozwól mi odejść, nie chcę umierać i wiem, że ty nie chcesz tego zrobić. Wyglądasz na dobrego człowieka, szlachetnego człowieka, nie pozwól, by to się stało…

- Do kręgu – przerwał jej obojętnie Tom.

Teraz to już Tracy szlochała nędznie, po czym wydała z siebie okrzyk zdziwienia, kiedy Tom machnął w jej stronę różdżką, zmuszając ją do poruszenia się. Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

W końcu, wszystko było gotowe.

Harry próbował się opanować, ale nie mógł. Nie mógł tego zrobić.

Zerknął na Toma po raz ostatni, tylko na sekundę. A następnie zamknął oczy, wskazując różdżką, tak bardzo się nienawidząc.

- Tak mi przykro, Tracy. _Avada Kedavra._


	140. Rozdział 140

Za zbetowanie rozdziału wielkie podziękowania należą się **Himitsu**.

Wybaczcie, że rozdział dodaję dopiero dzisiaj, ale właśnie co wróciłam z weekendowego wyjazdu. Mam nadzieję, że ostatnie dni minęły wam bardzo miło i spokojnie, a również, że spodoba się wam poniższy rozdział :).

**neko246**, te dziewczyny naprawdę mają złote serce - jeżeli nie one, to kto inny miałby bronić Harry'ego przed Tomem? ;) Co do twoich obaw o Lunę - chciałam tylko przypomnieć o jednej z umów, jaką zawarli chłopaki, a której jednym z punktów było to, że Tom nie może w jakikolwiek sposób zranić nikomu, na kim Harry'emu zależy - Luna wlicza się do tej grupy. Silna wola Harry'ego zniknęła pod natłokiem wydarzeń, które obecnie na niego spływają - trzeba zrozumieć, że stworzenie horkruksa to dla Harry'ego sprzeciwienie się najbardziej elementarnym zasadom i częściom charakteru, jakie posiada. Każdy zdrowy psychicznie człowiek by się pod tym załamał. **AliceSz**, no widzisz, czasami potrafię dodać coś na czas ;). Mnie również bardzo szkoda jest Harry'ego oraz tego, przed czym stawia go Tom - przyjaciel! O Harrym i morderstwie nic nie powiem, sama dzisiaj dowiesz się, jak się to wszystko potoczyło. Zastanawiam się też, czy Tom staje się lepszym człowiekiem... Trudno powiedzieć. Myślę, że w pewnym sensie tak. Bo naprawdę zależy mu na Harrym. On się szczerze o niego troszczy... Ja, przyznam, nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić Toma z kimkolwiek, nawet Luną... **Jukira**, bo Tomowi wydaje się, że sam najlepiej wie co jest dla innych najlepsze. Że, w pewnym sensie jako neutralny obserwator, potrafi lepiej zanalizować pewne fakty, wybrać właściwsze opcje. I myślę, że w tym właśnie największy problem, gdyż jeżeli przychodzi o Harry'ego, to tym neutralnym obserwatorem nie jest... Ale to już takie moje prywatne przemyślenia, nie przejmuj się nimi ;). Luna rzeczywiście jest zaskakująca, chociaż zdanie Toma na jej temat potrafię zrozumieć :). To naprawdę mądra dziewczyna - cóż, w końcu jest Krukonką ;). Tak się zastanawiam, czy ktoś posiadający sumienie może oswoić się z myślą o popełnieniu morderstwa... O tym na ile i czy Harry'emu uda się rzucić zaklęcie, przekonasz się dzisiaj. I mówisz, że lubisz wredotę Toma? ;) **Tiuff**, cieszę się zatem z tego, że ci się podoba :). Komentarz wcale nie musi być logiczny - sama zresztą takich pisać nie potrafię - cieszę się, że w ogóle mogłam go przeczytać. Miło mi, że jednak postanowiłaś nie porzucać czytania "Ulubieńca", chociaż muszę przyznać, że rozumiem, dlaczego mogłabyś to chcieć - muszę zgodzić się z tym, że fabuła z pewnością jest strasznie pokręcona i obszerna. I mówisz, że irytuje cię Harry? Taak, chłopak potrafi to robić - po przeczytaniu twojej argumentacji muszę przyznać, że jego zachowanie może irytować, chociaż sama nigdy na to z takiego punktu widzenia nie spoglądałam ;). Cieszę się, że usłyszałam od ciebie tak wiele miłych słów (tak, z pewnością zbyt miłych) i bardzo ci za nie dziękuję. Co do limitu znaków - jakiś jest, chociaż nie wiem dokładnie _jaki_... **Evolution**, pytania wcale nie były durnowate, poza tym byłaś ciekawa, a przecież pytać to nie grzech. Zawsze mogłam na nie po prostu nie odpowiedzieć :). Nie ma też za co dziękować :). Także czuję się niesamowicie dziwnie z powodu tych zaledwie dziesięciu rozdziałów - bardzo dobre porównanie z tą premierą... Nie zdradzę jeszcze, co dokładnie będę tłumaczyła, gdyż nie chcę, gdy ktokolwiek sugerował się ilością głosów już oddanych na poszczególne możliwości w ankiecie - zresztą zostanie ona otwarta jeszcze nawet kilka dni po wstawieniu ostatniego rozdziału, by wszyscy, którzy wstrzymują się, by zagłosować po poznaniu ostatniego rozdziału, mogli to zrobić. Zatem, tak naprawdę, na razie sama jeszcze nie wiem :). Pomysł Luny był pomysłowy, ale w jaki inny sposób można by chociaż mieć nadzieję na to, że Tom cokolwiek zrozumie? O Tomie i jego stosunku do zamordowania kogoś przez Harry'ego i stworzeniu horkruska nic więcej dzisiaj nie powiem, gdyż to wszystko będzie w rozdziale, zatem byłoby to bezsensowne. Harry'ego na kolanach nie spodziewał się chyba nikt - co tylko ukazuje, jak bardzo był zrozpaczony. Co do interpretacji przedstawionego prze ciebie fragmentu, to właściwie się zgadzam - tak, słowa Toma były z pewnością okrutne. Pracowanie razem nad planem byłoby idealne, jednak żaden z chłopaków nie jest w stanie tego zrobić - są zbyt uparci, by znaleźć złoty środek w miejscu, w którym znalezienie go jest praktycznie niemożliwe. Zbyt odmiennie spoglądają na różne sprawy, by móc wymyśleć jeden plan. Są zbyt uparci :). Chociaż, oczywiście, są to luźne przemyślenia i wcale nie muszą mieć związku z przyszłą fabułą :). **Ariano**, tego dowiesz się dzisiaj, nic nie będę ci teraz zdradzała ;). I nie masz za co przepraszać, cieszę się, że napisałaś chociaż kilka słów :). **Veniti**, nie martw się długością, cieszę się, że w ogóle znalazłaś chwilę na to, aby coś napisać. Co do tego, czy zaklęcie zadziała - dzisiaj się przekonasz :). **Tina**, cieszę się, że ci się podoba :). Mam nadzieję, że jednak ciekawość cię nie męczyła i że, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, spałaś chociaż trochę w ten weekend :). W każdym razie i tak wszystkiego dowiesz się dzisiaj i przyznam, że mam nadzieję, że rozdział przypadnie ci do gustu... **Mangha**, z całego serca witam! Całkowicie rozumiem twój brak czasu, zatem ani trochę cię nie winię - cieszę się, że mimo tego znalazłaś chwilkę na to, aby coś napisać, a także z tego, że podoba ci się to, co dzieje się obecnie w rozdziałach. Luna rzeczywiście jest kochana i niezwykła, tutaj zgadzam się w stu procentach. **elain679**, tak jak wcześniej mówiłam, będą pewne działania Toma, które trudno będzie ocenić. Wszystko, jak sądzę, zależy od osoby, która je ocenia. I od tego, co bierze pod uwagę. Sytuacja z Harrym i morderstwem jeszcze dzisiaj się wyjaśni, tak samo jak to, co zadecyduje zrobić Tom. Cieszę się, że podobała ci się z akcja z Luną i że uważasz ją za pomysłową. A Tom nie byłby Tomem, gdyby nie doszukiwał się we wszystkim wszystkiego. Ciąg dalszy, jak widzisz, pojawił się bardzo szybko :).

Całą sobą pragnę podziękować za wasze wspaniałe komentarze, które tak umilają mi życie. Nie wiem, czy już zauważyliście, ale właśnie udało się wam przekroczyć nimi ósmą setkę, co jest po prostu niesamowite i za co bardzo, ale to bardzo wam dziękuję. Jesteście niesamowici!

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto czterdziesty**

Nic.

Tracy spojrzała na niego, zdezorientowana, ale nie ośmieliła się wyjść z okręgu.

- Jeszcze raz – rozkazał Tom. Teraz, kiedy już wszystko szło po jego myśli, w jego głosie pojawiło się więcej cierpliwości.

- Czy to musi być Mordercze Zaklęcie? – zapytał Harry, jego głos był całkowicie pusty, nie było w nim słychać żadnych emocji. Nie chciał być teraz w swoim ciele. Nie chciał być samym sobą, jeśli to właśnie miał zrobić.

- Nie – oświadczył Tom, krążąc wokół nich, krytycznie wszystko obserwując, różdżką Harry'ego klepiąc figlarnie o meble. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że tak będzie dla ciebie łatwiej, kiedy już przymkniesz oko na przypisaną mu tabliczkę „niewybaczalne", biorąc pod uwagę, że jest to bezbolesny sposób wywołania czyjejś śmierci. Ale proszę bardzo, jeżeli chcesz, zamień to na jakieś inne czarnomagiczne zaklęcie – ale musi być czarnomagiczne.

Harry znów przełknął ślinę. Nie myślał o tym w ten sposób.

Avada była, właściwie rzecz biorąc, jedynym _bezbolesnym_ sposobem na dokonanie morderstwa. Morderstwo. Wzdrygnął się. Nigdy nie zabił drugiego człowieka nie robiąc tego w samoobronie.

Tracy nadal łkała.

Zerknął szybko na Toma, w milczeniu zauważając, że ze strony dziedzica Slytherina, pomimo straszliwej postawy, jaką okazywał dzisiejszej nocy, wybranie Morderczego Zaklęcia było właściwie pokręconą oznaką miłosierdzia. Ponieważ było ono bezbolesne.

Tom wiedział, że nie chce wywołać bólu. Ale Tom wiedział również, że nie chce nikogo zabić i z całą pewnością nie chce też horkruksa. Próby całkowitego zrozumienia jego przyjaciela przyprawiały go o ból głowy.

Te mroczne oczy ani na chwilę nie przeniosły się na postać biednej mugolki, skierowane wyłącznie na niego. Odwrócił wzrok, wciąż czując absurdalnie piekące uczucie zranienia, ściskające jego i tak już poplątaną mieszaninę emocji. Czuł mdłości.

Przełknął ślinę, po raz kolejny się przygotowując, tym razem jego ręka nie trzęsła się, kiedy wskazywał różdżką. Wyrzuty sumienia. Musiał pamiętać, by czuć wyrzuty sumienia! To właśnie w taki sposób mógł rozwiązać całą tę sytuację, prawda?

Znów spojrzał na Toma, który po raz kolejny zbliżył się do niego, zatrzymując się obok, tak jak wcześniej.

- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie zadowolony – powiedział cicho.

Nie. Nie. Nie.

Pchnął całe swoje poczucie winy, zniesmaczenie i strach do dziedzica Slytherina, oczyszczając się ze wszelkich emocji tak, jak Tom zrobił to w czasie ich rozmowy o przepowiedni, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy, czując napływające do niego uczucie spokoju.

Tom wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk.

- _Avada Kedavra._

Nastąpił błysk zielonego światła.

Tracy padła martwa.

Tom wyrwał różdżkę z jego rąk.

Zaczął się rytuał.

* * *

Przez sekundę Tom czuł zaskoczenie wywołane tym, że ciało dziewczyny wygięło się w łuk i opadło, martwe. Przez sekundę, wahał się.

Czy to było coś dobrego? Była to nierozłączna część jego planów, nie powinien nawet mieć tych wątpliwości.

Emocje Harry'ego ważyły mu tak bardzo na sercu i umyśle, przyćmiewając i miażdżąc je, wypełnione tak intensywnymi barwami poczucia winy, przerażenia i smutku, że było to jednocześnie fascynujące, jak i przerażające.

_Harry._

Gdyby tego nie zrobił, gdyby nie wygrał, Harry skończyłby jako warzywo. Mała zmiana była lepsza niż kolosalna zmiana, wynikająca z praktycznie rzecz biorąc śmierci mózgu.

Weźmie mu najmniejszy skrawek duszy, będzie go to kosztowało wiele wysiłku, ale wierzył, że będzie w stanie kontrolować to, jak wiele utnie i podzieli. Wyrzuty sumienia Harry'ego będą w tym pomocne.

Podjął decyzję, wyrywając Potterowi swoją różdżkę, pchając emocje Harry'ego z powrotem do chłopca teraz, kiedy czyn został już dokonany, zauważając niechętnie pojawiający się na bladej skórze jego przyjaciela zielony odcień. Zanurkował w ich połączeniu, tak głęboko jak tylko był w stanie, ignorując okrzyk bólu Harry'ego, wywołanego takim wtargnięciem i sposób, w jaki osunął się on na podłogę, tłumiąc szlochy.

Własny ból brzęczał mu w uszach jak okropna migrena.

Zignorował to.

Skoncentrował się.

Zaczął intonować płynnie po łacinie, krwią dziewczyny rysując po pokoju hotelowym symbole, a następnie mieszając z nią krew Harry'ego. Chłopiec pozwolił mu rozciąć nieco swoją skórę bez chwili zastanowienia, niemal katatonicznie. Nie miał jednak teraz czasu na to, by się o to martwić.

Jego praca nad zaklęciem trwała dobre pół godziny, tkana zawile między czarami, urokami, runami i tradycyjnymi elementami rytuałów.

Trochę czasu zajęło mu zdecydowanie, co użyje jako pojemnika na duszę Harry'ego (wydawało się, że chłopiec z przyjemnością zignorował ten szczegół i, szczerze mówiąc, to nawet lepiej, że Harry nie wiedział).

To musiało być coś, przed czego zniszczeniem Harry się zawaha, nawet jeśli zaledwie na kilka cennych minut, w czasie których mógł ujarzmić chłopca, z powodu czego rozważał rodzinną pamiątkę Potterów. Harry nie zniszczyłby chętnie czegokolwiek, co wiązało go z jego rodzicami.

Problemem tego pomysłu było to, że to prawdopodobnie jedynie by wszystko opóźniło.

To by go zraniło, ale Harry w końcu ze względu na swoje męczeństwo zniszczyłby jakikolwiek przedmiot.

Zostawali mu ludzie.

Wpadł na ten pomysł poprzez fakt, że Harry był horkruksem Voldemorta.

Harry nie zabiłby żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół, kompleks bohatera w połączeniu z wyjątkowo mocnym problemem, jaki były Gryfon miał z zabiciem choćby i myszy. Ale jednak nie ufał któremukolwiek z przyjaciół Harry'ego i, szczerze mówiąc, nie ufał w tym zakresie również żadnemu ze swoich zwolenników.

Tak więc, został on sam. Sam miał się stać horkruksem Harry'ego.

Był prawie pewien, że Harry zawaha się przed zabiciem go, a tym samym, zawaha się zniszczyć horkruksa, a nawet jeśli by tak nie było, był całkowicie zdolny i wystarczająco potężny do tego, by samemu się bronić.

Jego instynkt samozachowawczy był silniejszą obroną niż jakiekolwiek bariery, jakie był w stanie wyczarować. Horkruks w nim zawsze będzie bezpieczny i on zawsze będzie tego świadomy.

Była to bolesna procedura.

Gdy nastąpił podział, obaj krzyczeli.

* * *

Harry był przekonany, że była to najbardziej bolesna, rozdzierająca rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek czuł. Osunął się na podłogę, zwijając się do pozycji embrionalnej, przeklinając to, że ktokolwiek mógł sobie coś takiego zrobić, klnąc na Toma za to, że robił to jemu.

Z roztargnieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że aby wykonać ten rytuał trzeba mieć ekstremalną ilość samokontroli i woli. Większość ludzi zemdlałaby w jego trakcie z bólu albo zaprzestała, co przyniosłoby druzgocące szkody.

Tom zataczał się wokół niego, ale był na to obojętny, zatracony, ostre krzyki rozdzierały jego klatkę piersiową, kiedy poczuł jak istota jego samego jest rozrywana i mu zabierana.

Błagał, by to się skończyło. By umarł. By żył. By ból zniknął. Nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym, nawet na Tomie.

Kiedy to się wreszcie skończyło, czuł się skołowany, zniesmaczony i niepowiązany z otaczającym go światem.

Oczy mu się kleiły, nie mógł się ruszyć.

Jak przez mgłę słyszał Toma, czołgającego się w jego stronę, palce zatrzymujące się na jego pulsie i włosach. Mgliście przypomniał sobie coś o wyrzutach sumienia, ale nie mógł zmusić się do tego, aby je czuć.

Jak mógł żałować zakończenia tego bólu? W ogóle nie czuł zbyt wiele, na wpół zanurzony w czarnym zapomnieniu nieświadomości.

- Harry? – usłyszał pytanie Toma w jego miękkim szepcie.

Palce, cudownie chłodne w porównaniu do jego skóry, przeszły po jego włosach, chociaż nie otworzył oczu. Spróbował w odpowiedzi powiedzieć imię chłopca, ale nic prócz słabego skowytu i jęku nie przeszło przez jego ciężki język.

Był wyczerpany. Zastanawiał się, jak czuł się Tom.

W następnej sekundzie poczuł, jak ramiona owijają się wokół niego i miał niejasne wrażenie ruchu, a następnie poczuł pod sobą coś miękkiego. Prześcieradło. Łóżko? Czy udało się?

Pomyślał, że powinien zdjąć buty, skoro był na łóżku. Tylko Luna spała z założonymi na siebie butami.

Chociaż, co to za różnica? Czy rytuał się udał? Był zbyt skołowany, by zdecydować się, czy czuł jakąkolwiek różnicę, chociaż czuł się dziwnie podekscytowany z powodu swojego wyczerpania, jak gdyby stał na skraju urwiska.

Usłyszał szelest, materac obok niego przechylił się nieco, jedwabista pościel opadła na jego w pełni ubraną postać, a koło niego pojawiło się źródło ciepła.

Myśl ta wydała mu się nagle okropnie ważna do skomentowania.

Zebrał na to resztki swojej energii, nie otwierając oczu, głosem bełkotliwym i mrukliwym:

- T'm, będziemy dzielić łóżko z martwą prostytutką w pokoju.

Ludzie będą mówić. Miał szaloną ochotę na zachichotanie i może nawet to zrobił.

- Zdrzemnij się, kochanie – nadeszła miękka odpowiedź.

Zanurzył się w ciemności.

* * *

Kiedy Harry się obudził, sennie zamrugał oczami na światło, wpadające przez szparę między zasłonami.

Lochy wydawały się jakieś dziwne… och, nie był w lochach. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, wpatrując się w biały sufit pokoju hotelowego, po czym zerknął w bok. Tom spał głęboko, wokół niego nie było żadnego glamour czy zaklęcia obronnego, wyraźnie był wyczerpany i całkowicie bezbronny.

Gdyby chciał, śmiesznie łatwo mógłby zabić chłopca. Patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jego wzrok przebiegał po postaci dziedzica Slytherina.

Kremowa, koloru kości słoniowej skóra kontrastowała ostro z czarnymi włosami, mugolska koszula pogniotła się na nim w czasie snu, był lekko zwinięty na jednym boku, a jego ramię schowane było pod poduszką.

Haha.

Kto by pomyślał, że Czarny Pan był taki _słodki_?

Powoli uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej tak, aby nie zbudzić swojego towarzysza, przyglądając się pokoju pogrążonemu w ostrym świetle poranka.

Leżące na podłodze świece migotały pomiędzy pentagramami, okręgami i wzorami, krew barwiła znajdujące się w niej szpary. W centrum tej masakry leżała dziewczyna. Prychnął.

Prawdopodobnie powinien mieć z tego powodu większe poczucie winy, ale to przecież nie tak, że komukolwiek będzie jej brakować? A w ogóle, to co za śmieci kończyły w jej wieku pracując na ulicy? Prawdopodobnie zrobił jej przysługę, kończąc jej nędzną egzystencję. A jednak wciąż czuł małe ukłucie winy i smutku.

Pozbawianie kogoś życia nigdy nie było dobre, jeżeli można było tego uniknąć. Ale tym razem było to nieuniknione, zatem prawdopodobnie nie powinien czuć się z tego powodu zbyt winny.

Ale tak przynajmniej sobie mówił.

Lepiej o tym nie myśleć.

Och, zmycie tej krwi będzie koszmarem! Zmarszczył nos. Miał nadzieję, że opłata nie była zbyt duża. Chociaż pewnie zajmą się tym, zanim wrócą do Hogwartu.

Jak na razie jednak, potrzebował jakiegoś śniadania.

Wysunął się spod kołdry, zamiast tego owijając ją mocniej wokół dziedzica Slytherina, zauważając, że musiał być on naprawdę zmęczony, skoro się przy tym nie obudził.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

A następnie wygładził swoje ubrania i ruszył na polowanie na coś do jedzenia i kawę.

Zadzwonienie po obsługę pokoju prawdopodobnie nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem.

* * *

Tom czuł chwilową panikę z powodu pustego miejsca na łóżku obok niego, po czym usłyszał odgłos stóp przechodzących przez pokój. Harry siedział na krześle po drugiej stronie pokoju, balansując na swoich kolanach talerzem tostów, jakimś sokiem pomarańczowym i filiżanką kawy.

Zamrugał na ten widok, patrząc ostrożnie na chłopca, szukając różnic.

Różnica pierwsza: Harry jadł, ani trochę nie przejmując się _zwłokami_ leżącymi kilka metrów od niego.

- Przyniosłem śniadanie. – Harry skinął głową na stolik nocny. – Wciąż powinno być ciepłe. Nie wiedziałem, co będziesz chciał, więc wziąłem płatki, tosty i naleśniki. Jest również kawa, jeśli jakąś chcesz.

Zsunął się z łóżka, ze szczyptą pogardy zauważając swój w pewnym stopniu poczochrany stan. Machnął różdżką, aby go naprawić, po czym sięgnął po filiżankę z kawą. Wolał herbatę, ale kawa też nie była zła.

Nie oderwał wzroku od Harry'ego.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał.

- Dobrze, obolały. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Nieznacznie obrzydzony martwą prostytutką na podłodze. – To było już przynajmniej coś. – Nie była nawet ładna.

Zamarł na to, nawet jeszcze mocniej wpatrując się w swojego przyjaciela. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Drażnię się z tobą, Tom, to był żart. To mnie obrzydza, bez względu na to jak wyglądała.

Okej.

Był zdziwiony tym, jak zaniepokojony się czuł.

Skoncentrował się na połączeniu, próbując bardziej dokładnie sprecyzować emocje Harry'ego.

Wina. Wciąż było w nim poczucie winy, wyciszone, ale z całą pewnością istniejące. To był raczej właściwie żal niż poczucie winy. Żal z powodu życia, które tak wcześnie zakończył, smutek tym spowodowany, złość na to, że został zmuszony, by to zrobić, ale również swego rodzaju niechętna akceptacja i ponad wszystko obojętność.

Zmieszanie.

Emocje Harry'ego były nieobliczalne, zmieniały się z każdą minutą. Wcześniej myślał, że był to raczej żal niż wyrzuty sumienia, ale teraz było w nim więcej poczucia winy niż czegokolwiek innego. Niż strachu. Przytłaczającego strachu. Paniki. A następnie znów obojętność.

Będzie musiał bacznie obserwować rozwój sytuacji. Harry odepchnął od siebie swój na wpół zjedzony tost.

- Jak rozumiem, udało się – powiedział cicho Potter. – W czym go umieściłeś?

- Nie powiem ci – odparł równie cicho. Błysk gniewu i w ciągu sekundy Harry stanął przed nim na nogach.

- Mam prawo wiedzieć! – syknął chłopiec, ze wściekłością chwytając kołnierz jego koszuli. Przeczekał to, napotykając spokojnie spojrzenie Harry'ego i w następnej sekundzie uchwyt niemal całkowicie się rozluźnił, a jedyne, co z niego pozostało, to pozycja palców i dotyk.

Głowa jego przyjaciela pochyliła się, oczy zamknęły i mruczał on pod nosem przekleństwa.

- Co ja zrobiłem, Tom? Co ty zrobiłeś? J-ja nie mogę… dlaczego w ogóle ci to mówię?

- Ponieważ twoje emocje są całkowicie niespokojne, jakby ktoś cię odepchnął, i teraz próbujesz znów znaleźć swoją równowagę – odparł cicho.

Harry znów podniósł na niego wzrok, w jego spojrzeniu widoczna była desperacja.

- Ale to się skończy, prawda? Znów będę się czuł jak ja? – Ręce Harry'ego opadły nagle. – Dlaczego w ogóle chcę się znów czuć jak ja, stary Harry zwijałby się teraz na podłodze! Wiesz, obiecywałeś, że nie będę czuł się inaczej… chyba zawsze mnie okłamujesz…

Twarz Harry'ego stała się zaskakująco blada, biała jak prześcieradło, a jego oddech zaczynał brzmieć raczej jak hiperwentylacja.

Chwycił jego szczękę, przechylając do tyłu głowę Harry'ego, znów zmuszając go do nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego, aby podkreślił on jego powagę.

- Tak, to w końcu się uspokoi, kiedy już znajdziesz swoją równowagę i się do tego przyzwyczaisz. Reszta twojej duszy czuje po prostu nadmierną potrzebę zrekompensowania brakującej części, ponieważ jesteś sobą i wyczuwasz ten brak. Wciąż jesteś Harrym, wciąż jesteś tą samą osobą. Co do kłamania, to nie tak często jak może ci się zdawać, skarbie, i właściwie obiecałem ci, że podstawy twojej osobowości nie ulegną zmianie.

- A jednak mogę niezachwianie stać w pokoju, w którym zamordowałem dziewczynę – warknął Harry, znów przechodząc na wściekłość. Przewidująco wzmocnił swój uścisk.

- Jak na mój gust, to wyglądasz raczej, jakbyś był na krawędzi – stwierdził. – Nie nazwałbym tego niezachwianiem. Zapomniałeś, że mogę czytać twoje emocje.

- Zachowujesz się podejrzanie miło – zauważył Harry, z kolei samemu się mu przyglądając. – Oczekujesz, że się załamię?

Nie, wiem tylko, że jest taka możliwość.

- Mówisz, że nie zawsze jestem dla ciebie miły? – zripostował z olśniewającym uśmiechem.

- Możliwe jest, że się załamię? – zażądał Harry, jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

Gniew został zastąpiony przez strach.

Tom westchnął, kiedy Harry osunął się w jego uścisku, wyglądając tak, jak gdyby pragnął zwinąć się w kłębek i schować przed całym światem.

- Wiesz, że ci nie pozwolę – powiedział poważnie. Strach zastąpiony został przez… coś innego. Ciepło przeciwstawne do chłodu przerażenia.

- Nienawidzę cię – oświadczył stanowczo chłopiec, bez intonacji lub oskarżenia, po prostu jako czystą prawdę.

Pochylił głowę.

- Wiem – stwierdził cicho. Nastąpiło milczenie.

Coś podobnego do szlochu uciekło z gardła Harry'ego, tak cicho, i jego przyjaciel natychmiast odwrócił się, ukrywając swoją twarz. Jego ramiona zadrżały.

- Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? _Dlaczego?_ – wykrzyknął nagle Harry.

_Ponieważ nie mogę cię stracić, moja najsłodsza obsesjo, mój przyjacielu, mój wrogu, moja duszo._

- Nie sądzę, byś znał jakieś dobre zaklęcia czyszczące? – zapytał zamiast tego. – Pokojówka raczej tego nie pokryje.

Harry odwrócił się, rzucając lampą w jego głowę, patrząc na niego ostro.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się trochę smutno i oczy Harry'ego zacisnęły się boleśnie. Podniósł lampę, podchodząc do niego i jego prawie materialnie tańczących w głowie emocji.

Harry otworzył oczy, aby na niego spojrzeć, nie cofając się, kiedy zbliżył się bardzo blisko niego, odkładając lampę na stolik. Dzieliła ich zaledwie stopa.

Z wahaniem przypomniał sobie zachowanie Lovegood w bibliotece.

- Czy uścisk ci pomoże?

- Pieprz się, Tom.

Ale w następnej sekundzie chłopiec przylgnął do niego gwałtownie, miażdżąco, boleśnie, bez żadnej powściągliwości, którą wcześniej okazywał.

Tom przesunął swoją pozycję tak, by się do tego dostosować, nie do końca wiedząc, co zrobić ze swoimi rękami.

W końcu, naśladował Harry'ego.

- Nie pozwól mi się zagubić – wymamrotał Harry na wpół błagalnie, na wpół rozkazująco.

- Nigdy.


	141. Rozdział 141

Za zbetowanie rozdziału dziękuję **Himitsu**.

**Evolution**, nie masz za co przepraszać, schematy wcale mnie nie przeszkadzają - przynajmniej, jak sama powiedziałaś, wszystko przedstawione jest czytelnie :). Cieszę się, że z takim entuzjazmem odebrałaś poprzedni rozdział, z taką ilością emocji... Co do tego, dlaczego Harry'emu udało się zabić mugolkę - wyjaśnienie jest bardzo proste. Jak sam Tom powiedział, Harry bardzo poprawnie wymawia zaklęcie, wykonuje odpowiedni ruch różdżką, jedyne, co ogranicza go przed rzuceniem tego zaklęcia, to odczuwane przez niego wyrzuty sumienia i po prostu brak chęci zrobienia tego. Tym razem Harry przekazał całą swoją emocjonalność chwilowo do Toma, wszystkie te wyrzuty sumienia ukrywając właśnie w nim. Nie znaczy to, że nie miał tych wyrzutów sumienia, po prostu ich nie odczuwał, a zatem nie wpływały one na poprawność rzucenia przez niego zaklęcia. Nie czuł niczego, zatem nic nie przeszkadzało mu w poprawnym rzuceniu zaklęcia. I, oczywiście, masz rację - sposób, w jaki chłopaki są ze sobą powiązani, jest niezwykły. Niepowtarzalny. Nic nie powiem na razie na temat zachowania Harry'ego, chociaż zgadzam się, było ono dość dziwne. I tak, to Tom powinien pierwszy stworzyć sobie horkruksa, byłoby to o wiele bardziej naturalne, z drugiej strony jednak... to Harry jest tym, któremu przy realizacji planu Toma grozi zniknięcie. Tom, jeżeli jego plan wypadli, i tak i tak przeżyje, chłopak woli więc najpierw pomyśleć o istnieniu swojego przyjaciela, dopiero później o swojej nieśmiertelności. Jestem więc ciekawa, jak po dzisiejszym rozdziale ocenisz "szkody" - na ile Harry pozostał Harrym. Żadnego slashu nie będzie, tutaj muszę cię niestety zmartwić, ale od czego jest wyobraźnia? W końcu jest wiele momentów, których w życiu chłopaków nie zostało nam opisanych :). **Veniti**, cieszę się zatem, że ci się podobało. Tak się tylko zastanawiam, czy Harry również chciałby jeszcze raz przez coś takiego przechodzić... I spowodowałaś, że sama zaczęłam zastanawiać się, co zrobiłabym na miejscu Tracy. I wiesz, też trudno jest mi to stwierdzić. To chyba zależy od tego, na ile udałoby mi się zachować jasność umysłu... I nie martw się egzaminami, już dwa dni za tobą, jeszcze jeden i już, koniec, kolejne dopiero za trzy lata! Bez wątpienia doskonale dałaś sobie radę ze wszystkimi zadaniami - chociaż nie mogę nie zapytać jak poszło wypracowanie? :) **Ariano**, bardzo miło mi słyszeć, że rozdział ci się podobał :). Przyznam, że mnie również trudno uwierzyć, że to prawie koniec... Jestem niezwykle ciekawa jakie są twoje przypuszczenia na temat zakończenia - skoro już o nich wspomniałaś :). Jak sądzisz, który plan dojedzie do skutku? I mówisz, że Tom pożałuje tego stworzenia horkruksa...? **Mangho**, zacznę od "Bloody Lines" - niestety nie jestem w stanie niczego ci doradzić, gdyż sama nie mam wystarczająco czasu na to aby w koncu zabrać się za przeczytanie tej ksiązki. Jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć, to że autorka twierdziła, iż osoby, którym spodobała się postać Toma, powinny polubić również jedną z postaci w tej książce. Jeżeli chcesz się przekonać, czy cię ona w ogóle zainteresuje, to pod tym linkiem - ?m=1&do=work&who=13338&id=4685 - znajdują się pierwsze jej rozdziały. A o możliwej przemianie Harry'ego jeszcze nic, jak na razie, nie powiem... Czy Ron i Hermiona się dowiedzą, czy ktokolwiek się dowie, tego ci również nie zdradzę - chociaż, czy aby na pewno wyparliby się Harry'ego? Myślę, że to może nie być takie oczywiste... I tak, morderstwo było głupie, ale czyż nie każde takie jest? A co do nazwania zachowania Harry'ego - postaci będą jeszcze próbowały, w pewien sposób, to zrobić. I nie martw się chaotycznością komentarza, gdyż wcale taki nie był :). Ze specjalistą ci, niestety, nie pomogę, ale jeżeli to coś pomoże, to mogę wysłuchać :). **elain679**, taak, uroczy tragizm. Cieszę się, że podoba ci się pomysł miejsca, w którym został umieszony horkruks - fakt faktem, jest przemyślany, jak sama powiedziałaś. Zacytowane przez ciebie słowa z całą pewnością nie nadawałyby się do głośnego wypowiedzenia, ale też zrobienie tego nie byłoby w stylu Toma. I mówisz, że myślisz o "Ulubieńcu" na lekcjach? Skończy się na tym, że będę miała wyrzutu sumienia, zobaczysz ;). Ale tak serio mówiąc, to czuje się niezwykle tym faktem zaszczycona... Słowa Toma, które przytoczyłaś - po prostu brak mi słów :). Cieszę się, że spodobały ci się tak bardzo, iż je zapamiętałaś. Z pewnością są bardzo ciekawe i... prawdziwe. I nie masz co przepraszać za rozpisywanie się, mnie ani trochę to nie przeszkadza ;). **Jukira**, wybacz, ale na początku po prostu muszę powiedzieć, że masz wspaniały avatar. :) Zgadzam się, że Tom miał niezły pomysł z tym umiejscowieniem horkruksa - no bo naprawdę, kto by się tego spodziewał? Ale Tom zawsze musi mieć bardzo dopracowane plany, zresztą nie może pozwolić sobie teraz na pomyłkę... Tak, Tom jest genialny :). Cieszę się, że spodobał ci się ten ostatni fragment, chociaż sama na razie nic o nim nie powiem (mam niemiłe wrażenie, że bardzo często piszę ostatnio te słowa...). Wena z pewnością się przyda - zawsze i wszędzie.

Cieszę się niezwykle, że rozdział się wam podobał i że z takim entuzjazmem podzieliliście się ze mną swoimi przemyśleniami na jego temat. Dziękuję za wszystkie wasze komentarze.

Wprawdzie z lekkim opóźnieniem (chociaż lepiej późno niż wcale, czyż nie?) ale wszystkim gimnazjalistą pragnę życzyć powodzenia na egzaminach :).

Pozostaje mi tylko życzyć wam jeszcze miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto czterdziesty pierwszy**

Wczesnym wieczorem ruszyli z powrotem do bram Hogwartu, ledwie dochodząc do holu wejściowego, kiedy Luna zaczęła pędzić w ich kierunku.

W następnej chwili zatrzymała się między nimi, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jej niebieskie kule zaczęły wypełniać się łzami. Nauczyciele szybko ją dogonili, w całkowitym oszołomieniu przenosząc między nimi swój wzrok.

- Luna… - zaczął bezradnie Harry. – Jest dobrze.

Nie było. Było. Naprawdę nie było. Salazarze.

Jego emocje huśtały się dziko, wszystkie wzmocnione, począwszy od najstraszliwszej apatii, która następnie zostawała boleśnie jak tynk rozrywana, odsłaniając przerażenie, poczucie winy i obrzydzenie do samego siebie.

Nienawidził siebie. Nienawidził Toma za to, że ten mu to zrobił.

To było złe, tak bardzo, bardzo złe. Ale nie mógł na tyle długo zatrzymać emocji, by znów je ze sobą zszyć.

To przestraszyło go jeszcze bardziej.

To nie działało! Wyrzuty sumienia nie działały! Czy aż tak bardzo się zmienił? Stał się takim potworem, że nie był zdolny do odczuwania ludzkiego żalu? Czy to w ogóle miało znaczenie? Żadne uczucie nie przynosiło mu ulgi, ale to przecież nie tak, że zmienił się bezpowrotnie.

Wciąż wiedział i czuł, że nigdy nie skrzywdziłby swoich przyjaciół. Że będzie ich chronić. Przełknął ślinę. Ale to się zmieniło, prawda? Ta opiekuńczość zwiększyła się, wyostrzyła i wykręciła w coś bardziej mrocznego.

Gdyby Lestrange zaatakował teraz go lub kogoś należącego do niego, żadna ilość moralności nie odwiodłaby go od całkowitego zniszczenia chłopca, zabicia go za taką zuchwałość.

Żółć napłynęła mu do ust, po czym również zniknęła, zastąpiona przez wściekłość. Gdyby ktoś zaatakował go lub jego przyjaciół, z całą pewnością zasłużyłby sobie na najgorsze tortury, jakie był w stanie mu zapewnić, prawda?

Tyle tylko, że kiedyś gardził torturami. Kiedyś. Poczuł, jak miękną pod nim kolana.

- Nie jest dobrze – szepnęła. – Już nigdy nie będzie dobrze i ty o tym wiesz.

Wiedział. Nie wiedział. Był tak zdezorientowany, rozdarty na dwie części. Przełknął ślinę.

- Co się stało? – Dumbledore podszedł do nich.

Odczuwana przez niego złość powiększyła się, tak jak wąż szykujący się do ataku. Odwrócił się, oddychając głęboko, ignorując ostrożne spojrzenie Toma i niezrozumienie, które pojawiło się na wszystkich twarzach.

- Będę w Pokoju Wspólnym – mruknął do Toma.

- Panie Potter, dyrektor zadał ci pytanie, nie opuścisz nas, zanim nam tego nie wyjaśnisz – warknął Snape, chwytając go za ramię.

W niezauważalnym dla nikogo ruchu Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i przystawił ją do gardła Snape'a, jego oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie, dziko.

- Zabieraj ze mnie swoje brudne łapska – rozkazał, niemal sycząc. – Albo cię ich pozbawię.

McGonagall wydała z siebie zduszony dźwięk.

Wściekłość pulsowała w jego krwi. Och, jak nienawidził tego człowieka. Zawsze wszystko tak utrudniał, zawsze bluźnił o jego ojcu, oczerniał jego pamięć. Był również śmierciożercą. Ku jego ogromnej satysfakcji, oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się.

W następnej sekundzie ręka opadła na jego własną dłoń, mocno obniżając jego różdżkę, powstrzymując go.

- Harry.

To wszystko, co Tom musiał powiedzieć, i jego oczy rozszerzyły się, jego palce rozluźniły, z przerażeniem i szokiem upuszczając różdżkę, obserwując, jak z łoskotem bez szkody upadła na podłogę. O boże…

On nie tylko to powiedział. Próbował się wycofać, jak osaczone zwierzę, lecz dziedzic Slytherina nie uwolnił go, przyciągając bliżej siebie. Po raz kolejny przywarł do chłopca, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób czując ponownie opanowujący go spokój.

Spokój… Tom był uspokajający. Tom mógł też rozwścieczyć go teraz bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Był zdezorientowany, tak bardzo zdezorientowany.

Czarne oczy Snape'a zatrzymały się na nim, tak samo jak każdego innego.

- Panie Potter – powiedział Dumbledore – myślę, że najlepiej będzie przejść do mojego gabinetu.

Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. Nie. Nie. Jego samokontrola była zbyt słaba, zbyt niestabilna. Jeszcze się nie ustabilizował. Będzie mu lepiej, kiedy się ustabilizuje.

Kiedy będzie mógł na tyle długo zatrzymać w sobie wyrzuty sumienia, by się naprawić.

Czy mógłby być nawet w stanie zabić dyrektora? Och, złe myśli. Nie chciał zabić Dumbledore'a! W tych czasach czuł do niego mniejszy sentyment, ale nigdy nie chciał, by on umarł!

Starzec chciał jednak śmierci Toma. Zaprzestanie, kiedy odejdzie Voldemort? A może zniszczy wszystko, nad czym pracował Harry, bo jest ślepy? Dumbledore może być dla niego ciężarem, dla nich. Nie.

Wciąż nie mógł go _zamordować_. I to bynajmniej nie dlatego, że nie byłby w stanie sprostać jego mocy.

Cholera.

To nie był dobry, moralny powód do tego, by uniknąć morderstwa.

- To nie była prośba – warknął Snape. Harry postawił się mu.

- Mogę… - _wraz z twoimi rękami usunąć ci też język, wiesz._

Dłoń Toma zacisnęła się na jego ustach, uniemożliwiając mu dokończenie tej groźby.

Luna z niepokojem obserwowała to wszystko, jej niebieskie oczy lśniły perlistymi łzami, które spłynęły po jej policzku. W końcu udało im się wydostać, nie musząc kierować się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a… naciskał na to, by odmówić.

Luna podążyła za nimi i dotarli do wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego, Tom w końcu wydawał się przed czymś ustąpić.

- Harry, wejdź, muszę przez chwilę porozmawiać z Lovegood. Będę tam za chwilę.

Harry oparł się pokusie spięcia się.

Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mógł już dłużej sobie ufać. Nie śmiał opuścić bliskości Toma, wiedząc, że młody Czarny Pan był prawdopodobnie jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy mogliby go powstrzymać, gdyby się „załamał". Czuł się chory ze strachu.

Ale jednak chciał, by wróciło jego stare ja. Jego stare ja było niezależne i nie przywierało do dziedzica Slytherina, jakby ten był siatką asekuracyjną. Nie powinien być tak zależny.

Bez słowa, prostując się, wszedł.

* * *

Tom patrzył jak Harry znika w Pokoju Wspólnym z tym samym zdenerwowaniem, które miał przez cały dzień.

Harry właśnie wykonał jego rozkaz, _kolejny_ z licznych rozkazów, które mu dzisiaj wydał.

Kolejna zmiana.

Było tak tylko dlatego, że Harry się jeszcze do tego nie przystosował, że wciąż był w fazie stabilizacji. Później będzie lepiej. Odwrócił się do Lovegood, unosząc brwi.

- Nie złamał się. Chyba się myliłaś.

Jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści i wydawała się chcieć go uderzyć, ale jej wzrok był smutny, złamany i zmęczony.

- To śmieszne – powiedziała cicho. – Ciągle nawijałeś o tym, jak to jest on najsilniejszą osobą, jaką znasz, a teraz to zlekceważyłeś. Harry ma żelazną wolę, rozpaczliwie trzyma się, czepiając człowieczeństwa, które w nim pozostało, dopóki nie wykona swojego zadania… nie rozpadnie się na kawałki tak, jak twój Lestrange w jednym, dramatycznym momencie. To będzie powolne, zawiłe. Spirala okrucieństwa. Całkowicie się rozpadnie. Ale nie pozwoli sobie na całkowite złamanie, dopóki Voldemort nie zniknie. Nie – jej głos stał się szorstki, nieustępliwy, nie pozostało w nim ani trochę rozmarzenia. – Widzisz jak zaczyna pękać, Tomie Riddle? Och, jak _mogłeś_ mu to zrobić?

- Jak na mój gust, wydaje się w porządku – oparł, zirytowany. – Musi się do tego po prostu przyzwyczaić. Nic więcej. Żadnego pękania czy rozpadania…

- Każdy, kto sobie nie ufa, w końcu się złamie – syknęła. – A ty mu to zabrałeś. Nie ufa sobie, nie widzisz strachu w jego oczach? Wstrętu do samego siebie? To go zabije. Ten wstręt do samego siebie. Dlatego się rozpadnie, ponieważ nikt nie może żyć z taką ilością _nienawiści_ do samego siebie i znaleźć wolę do tego, by iść naprzód, kiedy załatwi swoje sprawy. Wykonywał twoje rozkazy, nie zauważyłeś różnicy? Nie kłócił się z tobą od czasu, kiedy tu przybyliście! Nie zauważyłeś tego jego nagłego uzależnienia od ciebie? – Zmrużyła oczy. – A może wolisz go takiego? Jego uległość? Jego całkowity brak zaufania do samego siebie?

- Nie pozwolę mu się złamać – odparł, jego głos był teraz cichszy. – Musisz to wiedzieć.

- Wiem, że będziesz robił co w twojej mocy – szepnęła, wściekłość znów z niej zniknęła. – Ale to nie wystarczy. Jesteś tym, co teraz nie pozwala mu się rozpaść, ale czy naprawdę sądzisz, że to, iż _ty_ mu to w ogóle zrobiłeś, nie będzie dla was jak trucizna? – Spojrzała na niego. – A wtedy… - szepnęła. – Wtedy nic mu już nie pozostanie.

Potrząsnęła głową, odwracając się na pięcie, zostawiając go stojącego w tym samym miejscu.

- Mówiłam, abyś tego nie robił. Powinieneś mnie posłuchać.

* * *

Na szczęście było na tyle późno, że większość osób udała się już do swoich dormitoriów, a Harry zajął puste krzesło w rogu pomieszczenia, w cieniu, w samotności.

Zamknął oczy, z desperacją zaciskając dłonie w swoich włosach.

Mógł zabić Snape'a, zabić w momencie, w którym normalnie lepiej panowałby nad sobą. Jego opanowanie zniknęło. Jak długo minie, nim skrzywdzi któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół?

Jego moralność, wszystko za czym stał, leżało na podłodze w kawałkach, jak roztrzaskane szczątki szkła, z każdym działaniem coraz mocniej się w niego wbijając.

Był obrzydliwy. Nie powinno się ingerować w duszę.

Chociaż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, tylko ją przeniósł, to nie tak, że w ogóle jej już nie miał. Wciąż była z nim jakoś powiązana. Nie. Nie.

Takie myślenie było błędne.

Musiał czuć wyrzuty sumienia, a nie automatycznie racjonalizować to, co nie mogło zostać zracjonalizowane. Wyobraził sobie wykrzywione w obrzydzeniu twarze swoich przyjaciół i rodziny, gdyby dowiedzieli się o tym, co zrobił.

Czy w ogóle wciąż był człowiekiem? Horkruksem z horkruksem. Przynajmniej miał tę umowę z Voldemortem, śmiertelną obietnicę. Jeśli cokolwiek jeszcze bardziej wymknie się spod kontroli, zawsze mógł znaleźć Czarnego Pana, by ten to dla niego zakończył, zanim stanie się psychotyczny lub spróbuje tego uniknąć i umrze z powodu złamania przysięgi.

Chociaż bał się wszystkich opuścić, zanim Voldemort zostanie pokonany.

Jeszcze więcej powodów, by zrealizować swój plan. Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

Nie mógł skrzywdzić kogoś, nie mając umysłu, który mógłby na to wpaść, a linia czasu byłaby uratowana. Tom mógłby działać dalej i zmienić świat.

To byłoby… idealne. Dla wszystkich prócz niego. No nie, teraz był po prostu melodramatyczny. Dlaczego musiał umrzeć lub zostać zniszczonym? To nie było fair.

A jednak ochroni wszystkich innych, nawet przed samym sobą. Został pozbawiony swoich podstawowych cech charakteru i kompleksu bohatera, nie mając moralności, która mogłaby je połączyć. Wzdrygnął się.

Już nie znał samego siebie. Twarz, na którą patrzył w lustrze, była obca.

Obrócił różdżkę w palcach, po czym przyłożył ją do skóry.

Wyrzuty sumienia. Zapomniał o wyrzutach sumienia, rozproszony przez to wszystko. Czy będzie w ogóle przejmował się wyrzutami sumienia, kiedy się ustabilizuje? Czy był to jakiś etap, decydujący o tym, jaki będzie? Musiał pamiętać o wyrzutach sumienia. Czerwień zaczęła pojawiać się na jego ramieniu, kiedy zaczął wycinać litery.

W-Y-R-Z-U

Jego działanie zostało gwałtownie przerwane przez otaczającą go, migoczącą ze wściekłości magię, ręka wyrwała mu różdżkę. Tym razem opanowanie nie było mile widziane. Spojrzał w górę, obojętnie, napotykając płonący wzrok Toma.

- **Co ty **_**wyrabiasz**_**?** – syknął wymagająco Riddle, spoglądając na jego ramię. – Na litość boską… - Cis dotknął jego skóry.

Kiedy rozcięcia zaczęły się goić, wyrwał swoje ramię, zatrzymując ten proces, obronnie tuląc do siebie kończynę.

- Nie, muszę pamiętać – wyjaśnił.

- Powiedziałem, że nie pozwolę ci się rozpaść.

- Jak mogę ufać, że to prawda? – mruknął. Poczuł, jak Tom zastyga w miejscu i spojrzał w jego udręczone oczy. – Już nawet nie wiem, kim teraz jestem.

- Jesteś Harrym Potterem Evansem – odparł Tom.

- Harry Potter Evans nigdy nie zrobiłby tego, co przyszło mi dzisiaj do głowy.

Riddle chwycił go za ramiona, potrząsając nim lekko.

- _Przyszło_ ci do głowy, nie możemy kontrolować naszych myśli. Liczy się tylko kontrolowanie działań.

- Cóż, to punkt sporny – warknął Harry, nagle wściekły. – Ponieważ nie mogę kontrolować swoich działań. Gdybyś mnie nie zatrzymał, mógłbym poważnie skrzywdzić Snape'a.

- Często powstrzymywałeś mnie od popełnienia morderstwa lub czegoś podobnego – odparł zaciekle Tom, zaciskając palce.

- _**Nie miałem być tobą!**_

Nastała gęsta cisza i Harry opuścił wzrok, wzdychając. Wyraz twarzy Riddle'a stał się nieco bardziej zamknięty, nieczytelny.

- Nie – powiedział w końcu Tom. – Nie, nie miałeś.

* * *

Tej nocy Tom wpatrywał się w sufit Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, w pełni świadomy tego, że Harry leżał, nie śpiąc, po drugiej stronie pokoju.

Słowa Lovegood i zachowanie Harry'ego nieustannie przechodziły mu przez głowę.

Harry dużo do niego dzisiejszego dnia przywierał, z irytującą i niepokojącą ilością zależności. Nie rozumiał tego. W zamian za jego wieczne życie, horkruks powinien jedynie nieco zredukować moralność Harry'ego.

Przecież moralność nie była taka istotna.

_Uwolnił_ Harry'ego od jego ograniczeń, być może bez tych swoich wytycznych Harry był teraz nieco zdezorientowany, ale w końcu się ustabilizuje, kiedy już się do tego przyzwyczai… kiedy jego dusza przyzwyczai się do tego nowego stanu.

Nawet teraz mógł wyczuć, jak odłamek duszy wewnątrz niego usilnie stara się wrócić do swojego pierwotnego właściciela, chociaż nie był pewny jak opisać to uczucie. Trzymał go mocno na miejscu.

Ponowne wchłonięcie horkruksa mogłoby kogoś zabić.

Poza tym, naprawi to, kiedy już jego plan będzie gotowy. Musiał jeszcze zrobić swojego własnego horkruksa i, kiedy będzie to robił, po prostu umieści go w tym pustym miejscu po duszy Harry'ego.

A wtedy chłopiec będzie miał, technicznie rzecz biorąc, z powrotem całą duszę. Swoją własną i cząstkę Toma.

Po prostu musi do tego czasu nie pozwolić rozpaść się Harry'emu.

I odzyskać swój notatnik. Ogarnęła go wściekłość na myśl o tej kradzieży, wraz z niewielką nutką podziwu. Dobrze nauczył chłopca…

Harry wkrótce wróci do normalności, do bycia znów _jego_ Harrym, po prostu z mniejszym poczuciem moralności i nieśmiertelny. Będzie idealnie.

W czasie ich wieczności będzie miał mnóstwo czasu na rozpracowanie wszystkich nieścisłości i wad swojej metody. Ale, jak na razie, horkruks musiał zostać.

Nie zrobiłby tego Harry'emu, gdyby istniało inne wyjście, na pewno chłopak to rozumiał, był okrutny, ale nie bez serca. Przynajmniej nie, jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego.

Przesunął głowę, przez ciemność zerkając na łóżko swojego przyjaciela. Reszta ich współlokatorów spała. Zielone oczy były otwarte.

Jak gdyby czując jego spojrzenie, Harry zwrócił się do niego.

Ich wzrok spotkał się na chwilę.

On się nie złamie.

Lovegood była szalona.

On się nie złamie.

_Tom mu nie pozwoli._

Rozpoczął się ostatni odcinek ich wyścigu.


	142. Rozdział 142

Podziękowania za zbetowanie rozdziału wędrują do **Himitsu**.

**Veniti**, och, w takim razie jeszcze bardziej cieszę się, że ci się podobał :). I zgodzę się z tym, że wiosna za oknem jest po prostu cudna. Tom z pewnością ma teraz na głowie wielki problem związany ze skutkami rozdarcia duszy Harry'ego. Z pewnością, jak to Tom, będzie próbował je w jakiś sposób przezwyciężyć, chociaż na razie nie powiem, czy mu się to w ogóle uda. Harry, którego teraz widzimy, jest niemalże kimś zupełnie innym. I mówisz, że mieliście charakterystykę? Z tego co pamiętam, to u mnie też wszyscy woleli rozprawki, ale ważne, że dałaś sobie radę :). Co do Małego Księcia - myślę, że powinni go uznać. Postać z pewnością jest odważna - bo odwaga może objawiać się na naprawdę różne sposoby. Sama miałabym przy nim problem z wybraniem wystarczającej ilości przykładów tej odwagi, chociaż Mały Książę odważny był z pewnością. Alergii, przynajmniej na razie, na szczęście nie odczuwam - i mam nadzieję, że tak pozostanie :). **AliceSz**, tak, z pewnością trudno jest spostrzec powody tego optymizmu. Powiedziałabym o tym coś więcej, ale zwłaszcza teraz, pod koniec, nie chcę niczego zdradzać, zatem wybacz, ale się przed tym powstrzymam :). A co do ostatnich rozdziałów - jeszcze ich kilka przed nami jest, wierzę, że nie będzie tak źle jak może się wydawać. **Ariano**, nie masz za co przepraszać - emocje są całkowicie zrozumiałe. Od razu mówię, że moja odpowiedź może nie być najlepsza, gdyż na każdym kroku powstrzymuję się od zapisania jakichkolwiek insynuacji - dlatego, gdyby pojawiły się jakieś aluzje co do dalszej fabuły, to proszę, bierz je z przymrużeniem oka, gdyż z dalszą fabułą mogą nie mieć nic wspólnego. Wariacja Harry'ego jest całkiem zrozumiała, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo horkruksy są sprzeczne z wyznawanym przez niego systemem wartości. Czy Harry zamienia się w Toma... trudno powiedzieć. Myślę, że to zależy od punktu widzenia. Chociaż z pewnością powiedzieć można, iż Harry stracił wiele swoich bardzo charakterystycznych cech, które go od Toma odróżniały. I tak, nienawiść do samego siebie ma w tym dużą zasługę. Skoro nie chcesz zdradzić przypuszczeń, to oczywiście to uszanuję i tylko będę trzymała kciuki za to, by były jak najbliższe prawdy :). I mówisz, że Harry być może zamienia się w Lestrange'a? Na razie tego nie skomentuję :). I zgadzam się, pomysł zamienienia się duszami z pewnością jest dziwny. Chociaż nie jestem do końca pewna, czy dusze można przyrównywać do owoców, jako że nie mają one żadnych... cielesnych ograniczeń. Są materią, którą, jak sądzę po opisaniu tworzenia Harry'emu horkruksa, można modulować na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Cieszę się niezwykle z tego, że tak często mogę zobaczyć twój wspaniały komentarz :). No i, oczywiście, przeczytać twoją opinię na temat aktualnych wydarzeń w opowiadaniu. I zobaczysz, doskonale dasz sobie radę po zakończeniu, jest tyle wspaniałych opowiadań, które można jeszcze przeczytać, poza tym ja z pewnością, jeżeli już chodzi o samego "Ulubieńca", zajmę się jego prequelem i sequelem, są też miniaturki, inne tłumaczenia. Zatem, spokojnie ;). **Jukira**, zmiana Harry'ego, mimo wszystko, myślę, że była do przewidzenia - chłopak nienawidził horkruksów z całego serca, czuł do nich moralną niechęć. Fakt stworzenia mu jednego nie mógł w żaden sposób się na nim nie odbić. Nowy Harry przeraża chyba wszystkich, którzy są świadomi jego zmiany - po prostu takie zachowanie nie jest dla niego ani trochę naturalne. I mówisz, że Tom ma dobry plan? :) Na razie tego nie skomentuję... Cieszę się, że sądzisz, że każdy kolejny rozdział jest coraz bardziej ciekawy i pełen napięcia. :) **elain679**, Luna i to, na ile jej słowa są prawdziwe, wyjaśni się już niedługo. Chociaż cieszę się, że podobała ci się akcja ze Snape'em... Zakres zmian Harry'ego to coś, o czym nie chcę na razie mówić. Chociaż te zmiany z pewnością, w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu, tam są. Luna, tak jak wszyscy inni, nie do końca rozumie relacji między Harrym a Tomem - chociaż przyznam, że sadzę, iż daje sobie z tym radę najlepiej niż wszyscy. Miło mi również słyszeć, że spodobała ci się ta wypowiedź Toma oraz przyznam, że twoja dotycząca jej wypowiedź była bardzo ciekawa :). **Evolution**, masz rację, rozdział był pełen emocji, które siedzą teraz w Potterze - och biedny, biedny Harry. Niezwykle cieszę się, że pomimo braku słów udało ci się coś napisać - bardzo ci za to dziękuję. Bardzo interesująca wypowiedź dotycząca Harry'ego i tego, czy to dalej on, czy może już ktoś inny - ach, tak bardzo pragnę teraz tutaj coś napisać, ale z jakiejkolwiek strony nie złapałabym moich myśli, zdradzałyby one przyszłe zachowanie Harry'ego. A tego nie chcę... Jedyne, co chyba mogę powiedzieć, to że z pewnością mamy do czynienia z nową odmianą Harry'ego, kimś, kogo wcześniej jeszcze nigdy nie widzieliśmy. Na ile Harry wciąż jest Harrym... to trzeba będzie ocenić samemu. A o nauczycielach, dyrektorze i wszystkich innych jeszcze będzie, zatem nie będę w tej chwili odpowiadała na to pytanie :). Nie powiem, czy słowa Luny ziszczą się, skupię się jedynie na tym, co było w opublikowanych juz rozdziałach, zatem proszę nie brać moich słów jako zapowiedzi przyszłych wydarzeń - Luna jest bardzo mądra, zauważa rzeczy, na które nie zwracają uwagi inni ludzie. Jej słowa jak dotąd zawsze się sprawdzały, udowodniła nam też, że zależy jej na Harrym. A Tom... Tom jest Tomem. Wierzy w swoją nieomylność. Nie zapominajmy, że nigdy nie miał powodu, by w nią nie wierzyć - nawet, kiedy się pomylił, otoczony był przez swoich zwolenników, którzy tych pomyłek mu nie wypominali, a jedynie przyjmowali na siebie ich konsekwencje. I jeszcze chciałam powiedzieć o jednym - o wyrzutach sumienia Harry'ego. Bo one są. Harry odczuwa ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, które z pewnością wystarczyłyby do przywrócenia mu kawałka duszy. cały problem polega na tym, że Tom spodziewał się, iż tak będzie i zadbał o to, by niemożliwe było, by horkruks powrócił do Pottera. Nie tylko zmodyfikował całe zaklęcie i rytuał, na domiar wszystkiego jeszcze trzyma swoim własnym umysłem horkruksa, nie pozwalając mu na wydostanie się z "pojemnika". Zatem z wyrzutami sumienia Harry'ego wszystko jest w porządku... mniej więcej. W każdym razie są wystarczające. I rozumiem twoje zdumienie planem Toma - chociaż nie jestem do końca pewna, czy można nazwać to planem. Może raczej... pomysłem? :) Ale z pewnością jest to strasznie pokręcone, tak jak powiedziałaś - miałby w sobie cząstkę Voldemorta i Toma. Czy pomysł Toma wypali, to się oczywiście niedługo dowiesz :).

Dziękuję za wszystkie wasze komentarze, bardzo się cieszę, że mogę przeczytać to, co sądzicie o aktualnych rozdziałach, zwłaszcza, że zbliżamy się do końca... Cieszę się, że rozdziały wciąż wam się podobają i po prostu dziękuję, że czytacie to tłumaczenie :).

Mam nadzieję, że poniższy rozdział się wam spodoba.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**, [rozmowa przez połączenie]

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto czterdziesty drugi**

Zevi czuł się wytrącony z równowagi.

Harry zmienił się; z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu wydawało się, że przeszedł ogromną transformację. Próbował zachowywać się normalnie i, zwłaszcza w otoczeniu swoich Gryfońskich przyjaciół, bez zarzutu odgrywał swoją rolę, ale czasami miewał potknięcia.

Oczy Toma bardzo uważnie go śledziły, co kilka minut podnosząc się, by sprawdzić stan chłopca, chociaż jego Pan roztargniony był z powodu wściekłego bazgrolenia w swoim nowym notatniku.

Słyszał, co stało się z tym starym i nie był do końca pewny czy powodowało to, że był przerażony, zszokowany, czy pod wrażeniem. Być może czuł po trochu wszystkie trzy uczucia, chociaż ani słowem nie pisnął na temat tego ostatniego.

Najstraszniejszą rzeczą była nagła umiejętność Harry'ego do wykonywania rozkazów oraz jego przygnębienie.

Och, wciąż przekomarzał się z Tomem, oczywiście, i wciąż robili to, co zazwyczaj, ale… coś się zmieniło. To znaczy, chociaż Harry przekomarzał się i drażnił, po prostu gdy dochodziło do bardziej poważnych spraw lub kiedy Tom wypowiadał swoje komentarze na temat moralności, to chłopiec całkowicie zamykał się w sobie, wyglądając na nieco zagubionego i niepewnego.

To sprawiało, że kiedy zaczynał myśleć o tym, co się stało, przechodził go dreszcz. Nie potrafił dokładnie określić wszystkich zmian, ale one były. Harry zachowywał się normalnie, ale krzyczący z niego pewien rodzaj desperacji wskazywał na to, że było to raczej udawanie „normalności", niż prawdziwe jej odczuwanie.

Jego oczy… czasami po prostu stawały się takie zimne.

Co dziwne, łatwiej było zauważyć tę różnicę poprzez zwracanie uwagi na ostrożne przyglądanie się chłopcu przez Toma i to, że nie zaczął szydzić z niego z powodu tej nagłej uległości.

Normalnie, gdyby Harry z jakiegoś szalonego i osobliwego powodu zaczął okazywać jakąkolwiek, choćby najmniejszą posłuszność, dziedzic Slytherina drażniłby go i podjudzał do czasu, kiedy ten znów byłby praktycznie najeżony przekorą.

Westchnął, po czym zamarł.

Harry wstał i wymknął się z pokoju.

Riddle, marszcząc brwi, wydając się być w swojej pracy w momencie, który wymagał nadzwyczaj wzmożonej, intensywnej koncentracji, nie zauważył tego. Zeviemu zaschło w ustach i wymienił spojrzenia z Abraxasem, zastanawiając się, czy powinien coś powiedzieć. Alphard znów flirtował z Greengrass.

Powiedzenie czegoś wydawało się być zdradzeniem Harry'ego, ale jeśli coś było nie tak… z drugiej strony, Tom nie wydawał się być w nastroju do tego, by mu przerywać. Wahał się, bezradnie.

- Co jest? – nadszedł głos ich Pana, który nie podniósł wzroku.

- Ja… - Abraxas wydawał się zbierać w sobie. – Czy Harry miał sobie pójść?

Głowa dziedzica Slytherina wystrzeliła w górę.

* * *

Harry wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, przez całą drogę do tego pomieszczenia jego żołądek zwijaj się ze strachu, że na kogoś wpadnie.

Na przykład Snape'a. Dumbledore'a. Lub Rona, Hermionę albo Lunę.

Wiedział, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu, aż Tom go dogoni (jasne było, że Riddle w ogóle mu nie ufał! Chociaż, z drugiej strony, sam Harry też sobie nie ufał…) i z tego też powodu zażądał od pokoju, by powstrzymał on przed wejściem kogokolwiek innego.

A następnie zsunął Medalion ze swojej szyi.

Postanowił, że teraz zapamięta po prostu każdą zasadę moralną, jaką kiedykolwiek wcześniej uważał za ważną i będzie się do niej stosował, nawet jeśli nie będzie uważał tego za coś słusznego. Z pewnością będzie mógł dzięki temu postępować właściwie, prawda?

Będzie imitować chłopca, którym kiedyś był.

Jakkolwiek bardzo chciał się ukryć przed światem do czasu, kiedy będzie się czuł bardziej tak, jak kiedyś… i znów, dlaczego tego chciał? Stary Harry Potter był żałosny w tym, jak nieugięty był w sprawie moralności… Salazarze. Nie wierzył, że właśnie o tym pomyślał. Przebiegł palcami po bliznach niedokończonych „wyrzutów sumienia", wbijając w nie paznokcie.

Starał się czuć wyrzuty sumienia, naprawdę się starał, i wiedział, że je czuje, ale oczywiste było, iż nie wystarczyły do tego, by powróciła do niego jego dusza. Być może odłamek był nim zbyt zniesmaczony. Odłamek. Jak wyglądał jego horkruks? Zastanawiał się, czy Tom otworzył go, by to sprawdzić.

Cóż, nie miało to znaczenia. To mu teraz nie pomoże.

Chodziło o to, że nie miał jeszcze czasu na to, aby rozbić się na kawałki.

Zsunął Medalion z szyi, jak zawsze ignorując Nagini.

- **Otwórz się.**

Marvolo rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowali, po czym ponownie spojrzał na niego. Głowa horkruksa natychmiast przechyliła się oceniająco na bok, podczas gdy ten do niego podpłynął.

- No, no, no, nigdy nie wspomniałeś o takiej zmianie – wymruczał cień, przebiegając czymś, co przypuszczał, że było jego dymnymi knykciami, po jego policzku. – Jak podoba ci się bezduszne życie, bohaterze?

- Nie jestem bezduszny! – niemal wrzasnął. Knykcie Marvola zamarły.

- Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego mnie wczoraj nie wezwałeś, to wszystko jest wciąż świeże, co? Wciąż próbujesz znaleźć równowagę?

- _Wiesz_ o tym? Działo się to również w twoim wypadku?

- Jeszcze intensywniej – stwierdził Marvolo. – My musimy się bardziej przyzwyczaić, tak więc nie marudź, dzieciaku.

- Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz, a nadam ci jakiś nowy kształt za pomocą Szatańskiej Pożogi – warknął z irytacją. Horkruks tylko roześmiał się okrutnie, okrążając go w spekulacyjny sposób, po czym znów się przed nim zatrzymał.

- Och, jak bardzo musisz sobą teraz gardzić – mruknął Marvolo. Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

- Mam dla ciebie ofertę – powiedział zamiast tego. Szkarłatne oczy zabłyszczały.

- Mów, _dzieciaku._

Rzucił się na niego wściekle, tylko po to, by przejść przez niematerialną formę Horkruksa, sycząc z bólu, upadając na podłogę. Mavolo roześmiał się ponownie, siadając obok niego, głaszcząc jego głowę.

- Nie przechodziłbym przeze mnie, gdybym był tobą, to sprzeczne z prawami natury, by takie same dusze, lub nawet dwie różne od siebie, napotykały się w taki sposób.

Harry próbował usiąść, ignorując palce bawiące się jego włosami.

- Nie nazywaj mnie dzieckiem, nie jestem nim. I przestań mnie dotykać.

- Ale to cię tak wspaniale drażni, jak mógłbym się temu oprzeć? – zripostował cień. Harry nie był pewien, czy mówił o przezwisku, czy dotykaniu. Oba były okropne. – A teraz daj spokój, no dalej, co to za oferta?

Harry zjeżył się, słysząc taki protekcjonalny ton. Wiedział, że Marvolo robił to celowo, jakikolwiek miał tam ku temu powód.

- Naprawdę prowokujesz kogoś przechodzącego przez etap równowagi? – zapytał, próbując wyciągnąć z niego odpowiedź. – Mógłbym cię w tej sekundzie zniszczyć, bez chwili wahania.

- Rzeczywiście, i zniszczyć samego siebie w głębi swojej rozpaczy – odpowiedział rozbawionym tonem Marvolo. – Nie byłbyś w stanie _znieść_ braku możliwości grania w tę swoją całą grę polegającą na patchworkowaniu ludzi, a nie będziesz jej miał, jeśli stracisz jakąkolwiek kolejną część, niszcząc mnie. Twoja ostateczna rozgrywka jest w końcu powodem, dla którego zgodziłeś się na dokonanie takich zmian; kiedy się ona skończy lub zdezaktualizuje, stracisz wszystko, co masz.

Harry przymknął oczy. Racja.

Dlaczego Horkruks mu to mówił? By jeszcze bardziej go torturować, jako że Marvolo wiedział, iż tak naprawdę nie może się teraz zbytnio kontrolować, a także przewidując, że jeśli pęknie i zrujnuje wszystko, będzie to o wiele gorsze. Zacisnął pięści.

Podwinął rękawy swojego lewego ramienia, po raz pierwszy ujawniając mu znak.

- Chciałbym, abyś się tego pozbył – stwierdził. Postawa Marvola nie zmieniła się, chociaż Harry wiedział, że ten go rozpoznał, kilkakrotnie widząc już tego węża w akcji w czasach, kiedy towarzyszył im Tom. Przesunął po nim swoją zniekształconą ręką.

- A co dostanę w zamian?

- Ciało w ciągu dwóch tygodni. Opuścisz medalion, znów będziesz żyć.

Horkruks zamarł. Oferował pozorne negocjacje, ale ostatecznie Harry wiedział, że cień nie będzie się w stanie temu oprzeć.

- W ciągu dwóch tygodni odbędzie się twoja konfrontacja z Voldemortem – zauważył Marvolo. – Ponowie się z nim połączę. I tak byś to zrobił, dlaczego powinienem zgodzić się na to, by ci pomóc?

- Naprawdę wierzysz, że Tom nie powstrzyma mnie od stanięcia z nim twarzą w twarz lub zrobienia tego, skoro posiada możliwość, by z taką łatwością ograniczyć moje ruchy? – odparł. Jego plan mógłby się nigdy nie powieść, gdyby nie mógł oddalić się od Toma na odpowiednio dużą odległość.

- Zniszczyłby mnie, gdyby się dowiedział, że to zrobiłem – odpowiedział Horkruks.

- Wolisz zatem na całą wieczność pozostać w medalionie? – zapytał delikatnie, okrutnie. – Bo obaj wiemy, że to wieczność mamy. Takie rozwiązanie jest równie korzystne dla nas obu.

Marvolo milczał przez moment, mrużąc oczy. Harry nie wątpił, że miał swoje własne plany.

- W takim razie uznaj to za umowę, _dzieciaku._

* * *

Jakiś czas później Harry wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń (zarysował swoje przedramię znakami paznokci, aby przynajmniej trochę ukryły brak obecności znaku), napotykając siedzącego przy jego wejściu Toma, bazgrolącego w swoim notatniku.

- Nie powinieneś się oddalać – zauważył dziedzic Slytherina z zimną nutką gniewu.

- Robiłem to wcześniej.

- Nie jest wcześniej. Jesteś psychicznie i emocjonalnie niestabilny.

Martwił się. Jak osobliwie.

- Tak jak ty,_ psychopato_, czy to znaczy, że przez resztę życia powinienem trzymać cię na smyczy?

Tom wysłał mu ostre spojrzenie.

- Poza tym – dodał Harry, idąc korytarzem – jeśli martwisz się o to, że się załamię, to nie powinieneś tego w ogóle najpierw powodować.

- Gdzie teraz idziesz? – zażądał Tom.

- Zabić się, _mamusiu_.

Ręka młodego Czarnego Pana wystrzeliła, uderzając nim o ścianę. Przewrócił oczami.

- To był żart – stwierdził pogodnie.

- Wymyśl jakiś zabawniejszy – syknął w odpowiedzi Tom. – Od kiedy wypowiadasz do _mnie_ jakiekolwiek żarty dotyczące roli rodziców? Kilka miesięcy temu nie mogłeś nawet znieść tego, jak wypowiadałem ich imiona.

Harry nagle poczuł paraliżujące ukłucie przerażenia i zamrugał. Wiedział, że Tom wyczuł to, biorąc pod uwagę, że rozluźnił swój uścisk. To była obrzydliwa, _chora_ rzecz do powiedzenia. Dlaczego to zrobił?

- Ja… - głos mu się załamał. Tom westchnął, przyglądając się mu. Odwrócił się od dziedzica Slytherina, poruszony i zmartwiony. Przełknął ślinę. – Czy to tak właśnie zawsze się czujesz? – zapytał cicho.

- Czyli jak? – zakwestionował Tom i Harry mógł tylko wyobrazić sobie zmieszanie na jego twarzy, chociaż nie odwrócił się, by je zweryfikować.

- Apatycznie, nie _troszcząc_ się o nic. Miewając nagłe huśtawki temperamentu i emocji.

- W pewnym sensie – przyznał cicho młody Czarny Pan. – Chociaż moje emocje są bardziej stabilne. Mam rzeczy, o które zawsze się troszczę, a także rzeczy, które nie uważam za ważne, o ile zauważenie ich nie jest dla mnie korzystne. – Tom urwał. – Nie stałeś się nagle psychopatą, Harry.

Harry przeniósł nieznacznie spojrzenie, po raz kolejny mając swojego towarzysza w polu widzenia.

- Wiem, po prostu… - znów się zawahał. – Jak sobie z tym _radzisz_? Jak…

- Nigdy nie znałem niczego innego. – Tom wzruszył ramionami.

- Ale możesz wyczuć moje emocje, prawda?

- Tak, ale to nie znaczy, że je rozumiem lub że nie są one dla mnie zupełnie obce.

Harry milczał, przygryzając wargę.

- Gdzie go umieściłeś? – zapytał ponownie.

- Gdzie umieściłeś mój notatnik?

- Odpowiesz mi na moje pytanie, jeśli odpowiem ci na twoje? – spojrzał na niego, tym razem ostrzej.

- Tak – odparł Tom, przyglądając się mu równie uważnie.

Znów odwrócił wzrok. Bezsensowne negocjacje. Nie zrobił jeszcze wszystkiego. Tom będzie miał wszystko, czego potrzebował do realizacji swojego planu, jeśli odzyska swój notatnik. Najlepiej zostawić go u Hermiony.

Ponownie zaczął odchodzić, ale Tom chwycił go za rękę.

- Co robisz? – zażądał po raz kolejny chłopiec.

- Naprawdę wierzyłeś, że będę po prostu siedzieć i patrzeć na to, jak dokańczasz swoje plany, nic nie robiąc ze swoimi? – Harry uniósł brwi. – Myślałem, że miałeś być geniuszem.

Szczęka Toma zacisnęła się.

- A tak przy okazji, przeklnę cię, jeśli spróbujesz mnie powstrzymać – oświadczył Harry, gdy chłopiec otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć. Przez moment oczy Toma błyszczały czymś niemożliwym do rozszyfrowania, po czym uśmieszek wykrzywił jego wargi.

- _Ty _przeklniesz _mnie_, jak zamierzasz zdołać to zrobić, kochanie?

- To naprawdę dość proste, wskazuję różdżką i wypowiadam magiczne słowa – odparł sucho. – Czy teraz się przesuniesz? – Tom przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, zamyślony.

- Nie.

W następnej sekundzie miał różdżkę w ręce, machając nią w kierunku dziedzica Slytherina, i sekundę później Tom wykręcił go tak, że jego plecy przylegały do klatki piersiowej starszego chłopca, a jego ramię owinięte było mocno wokół nadgarstka dłoni, która trzymała różdżkę.

- Wciąż jeszcze musisz się trochę nauczyć o byciu bezwzględnym – mruknął do jego uszu młody Czarny Pan. – Jedną z dobrych wskazówek jest brak grożenia, bo to daje tylko czas twojemu przeciwnikowi na to, by zaplanować kontratak.

- Po prostu nie możesz przestać być sukinsynem, co? – Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Nikt nie może, w końcu nie osądza się syna za grzechy ojca…

Harry fuknął z odrazą, kopiąc swoją nogą, łamiąc goleń Toma, powodując, że ten syknął z bólu, automatycznie go uwalniając. Wyprostował się, poprawiając swoje ubranie.

Poczuł odległe ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia widząc ból, zasłonięty przez ręce chłopca, stan jego kostki. Zignorował je. Nie miał już na to czasu, do diabła z tym jakich środków sięgnie, by dopiec swego.

- Tym razem lepiej? – zapytał leniwie.

Tom patrzył na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Ruszył korytarzem, nic więcej nie mówiąc.

- Naprawdę się zmieniłeś – szepnął za nim Tom. – Stałeś się… chłodniejszy. Mniej pogubiony.

Nagle stał się świadomy jego emocji. To właśnie to, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, sprawiło, że się zatrzymał, znowu odwracając.

- Już za mną tęsknisz – stwierdził, marszcząc brwi. – Tęsknisz za Harrym.

Tom spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie. Harry wiedział jednak, że miał rację i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, złośliwie.

- Naprawdę myślałeś, że będę taki sam, prawda?

- Brak duszy nie powinien zmienić cię tak bardzo – odparł Tom. Harry roześmiał się, nieco gorzko.

- Myślałeś, że nim będę, po prostu nieśmiertelnym, być może nieco bardziej przychylnym do niektórych praktyk, czyż nie? To nie działa w ten sposób. – Jego głos się załamał, wesołość zniknęła, zastąpiona przez smutek. – Odrzuciłeś na bok jako nic nieznaczące wszystko, w co wierzyłem, Tom. Błagałem cię, abyś przestał, _błagałem._ Czy to ci niczego nie powiedziało? NIE? – Praktycznie wykrzyczał to ostatnie, po czym potrząsnął głową. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ponieważ twój sposób zawsze jest najlepszy, prawda? _Idealny_ Tom Riddle nie mógł zgodzić się na to, by wziąć pod uwagę opinię kogoś innego i zawsze w końcu ma rację…

Tom wyglądał na dotkniętego.

- Harry…

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a umysł dogonił wypowiedziane słowa, ręka uniosła się do ust. Oczy zamknęły się, jęk przedarł przez zaciśnięte usta. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to powiedział. Nigdy tak nie _myślał_.

- Mam horkruksa do upolowania – wyszeptał.

* * *

Tom patrzył jak Harry odchodzi, czując w swojej klatce piersiowej dziwnie uczucie.

Horkruks w nim znów się napiął, borykając się z nim, rozpaczliwie próbując powrócić i to, samo w sobie, coś mu powiedziało.

Naprawi to. Naprawi Harry'ego.

To on to zrobił.

Kiedy tylko będą w przeszłości, kiedy zwyciężą śmierć…

* * *

Minerva McGonagall próbowała zapomnieć, naprawdę, ale nie mogła. Już w przeszłości zauważyła, że mieszanie się w sprawy „Ślizgońskiego Duetu" nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem.

Sami dobrze rozwiązywali swoje problemy, na swoich własnych zasadach, których nikt inny nie mógł mieć choćby nadziei zrozumieć. Nikt nie wiedział o nich wystarczająco, by móc pośredniczyć między nimi, a oni także nie zawracali sobie głowy taką ingerencją i osobą, która jej dokonywała.

A jednak obraz, którego była świadkiem, wciąż ją nawiedzał.

Złośliwość i brak kontroli nie były cechami, które przypisywała znanemu jej Harry'emu Potterowi lub Harrisonowi Evansowi, bo on zawsze był miły, miał dobre intencje. Nie był idealny, był w pełni zdolny do utracenia kontroli nad swoim temperamentem lub bycia brutalnym, ale… i ten sposób, w jaki przylegał do Riddle'a, jak ktoś złamany.

To ją przerażało.

Jak zbawca Czarodziejskiego Świata mógł zostać tak nagle złamany? Co między nimi zaszło, skoro nawet tortury Voldemorta nie wystarczały do tego, by tak bardzo go zniszczyć? Był blady jak ściana, przeskakiwał pomiędzy różnymi osobowościami, jak gdyby w jakiś sposób przysporzył sobie rozdwojenia jaźni.

Nie rozumiała tego. Była pewna, że nie chce.

Albus chciał mieć ich obu w garści, bez względu na to, jak mocno się temu sprzeciwiała.

Tom Riddle był czarujący i przystojny, wiedziała o tym, ale wiedziała również doskonale czym się stał, a więc jaki mógł teraz być, nawet jeśli nie była tego pewna, kiedy był jeszcze tylko ich charyzmatycznym prefektem. Był okrutny, widziała jak bawił się ludźmi. Ale również mocno wierzyła, że jakimś cudem troszczy się o ich bohatera.

Bez względu na to, co się stało, jeśli zostawi się ich samych sobie, Riddle naprawi również i to.

Zauważyła wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy powstrzymywał Harry'ego od zaatakowania Severusa, równie ochronny, jak i powstrzymujący sposób zaciskania jego ramion na chłopcu, bladość jego twarzy, absolutną niepewność w jego oczach.

Wiedziała, że Albus wierzył, że chłopiec tylko udawał i nie negowała tego, że prawdopodobnie kłamał on, udawał i maskował swoją prawdziwą naturę zastraszająco wiele razy, składał obietnice, których nie miał zamiaru dotrzymać, jeśli nie były one przypieczętowane przysięgą, ale… nie zwiódł Pottera.

Wszyscy, których widziała w towarzystwie Toma Riddle'a, zawsze za nim podążali, za wyjątkiem Harry'ego. Na tyle, na ile widziała, Tom również nie podążał za Harrym, ale nie domagał się także od niego uległości i wydawał się rozkoszować buntem Harry'ego.

To było niezwykłe.

Nie, Riddle absolutnie o niego dbał, tak mocno, jak tylko Tom Riddle był w stanie.

Jego uczucie był obsesyjne, pokręcone i mroczne, była tego pewna, ale było tam, i to całkowicie zaangażowane.

Nie chciał, by Harry'emu stało się cokolwiek złego, tak więc szczerze wierzyła, co może być dziwne, że jej Gryfon był w stosunkowo bezpiecznych rękach.

Czymkolwiek było to okropne wydarzenie, oni przez to przejdą.

Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, by było inaczej.

* * *

Harry szybko przerzucał strony książek o założycielach, rozpaczliwie szukając jakiejkolwiek wskazówki na to, czym mógł być ostatni horkruks.

Tiara Gryffindora… Miecz Gryffindora… Puchar Huffelpuff… Berło Huffelpuff… Diadem Ravenclaw… Ravenclaw… chwila.

Przekartkował z powrotem na diadem Rawenclaw.

To mógł być każdy przedmiot należący do założycieli albo, tak naprawdę, coś z nimi niezwiązanego lub znaczącego dla Toma, ale… już wcześniej widział ten diadem.

Gdzie go widział? _Gdzie?_

Boleśnie opuścił głowę na stół.

* * *

Voldemort potarł ręką czoło, emocje uderzały o jego bariery oklumencyjne, pozostawiając na nich słaby ślad. Pamiętał umowę, jaką miał z Potterem.

Czuł, że coś było nie tak, lekkie brzęczenie jego magii sugerowało, że w oczach Chłopca, Który Przeżył przysięga zaczęła obowiązywać.

Co się stało, że spowodowało tak drastyczną zmianę? Ostatecznie nie miało to znaczenia, ale był ciekawy.

Prawdziwe pytanie brzmiało, czy zająć się tym teraz, czy może poczekać aż w ciągu tygodnia rozpocznie się wojna i wtedy zniszczyć wraz z chłopcem całą Jasną Stronę.

Musiał pozbyć się również więzi życia i nie było sposobu, by Potter zgodził się na warunki jej zdjęcia… chyba że… jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

Te emocje, ta huśtawka, ten strach przed utratą moralności…

Zły uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach.

Właściwie, to było idealne…

Pięć minut później aportował się na krawędzi barier Hogwartu, własnym umysłem znajdując… rozszarpany(!) umysł chłopca.

[Twoja umowa domaga się spłacenia, bohaterze. Przyjdź i staw czoła swojemu Losowi.]


	143. Rozdział 143

Rozdział zbetowany został przez wspaniałą **Himitsu**.

**Mangho**, nie powiem, że cieszę się, iż przemowa Harry'ego niemal wywołała u ciebie łzy, ale z pewnością uznam to za komplement - naprawdę miło jest mi słyszeć, że udało mi się przetłumaczyć coś tak, by wywołało to u kogoś emocje. Zgadzam się z tym, że Harry czuje teraz wiele sprzecznych emocji. Cieszę się również z tego, iż podobały ci się przemyślenia Minervy - mnie zawsze wydawały się one interesujące. Wytłumaczę natomiast sprawę z tułaniem się jako duch - Harry po prostu... nie pomyślał o tym. Wydaje mi się, że sądził, iż "zabicie go" obejmuje zniszczenie jego duszy, co wymagałoby wcześniejszego jej poskładania. Nie sądził, że za terminem "zabicie" może kryć się zwykłe zniszczenie ciała. Zresztą, co tu dużo mówić, wszystko zostanie o wiele ładniej przedstawione w poniższym rozdziale :). **elain679**, nie ma za co dziękować ;).I całkowicie podzielam twoje zdanie na temat obecnych nastrojów Harry'ego. Zevi rzeczywiście jest niesamowicie charyzmatyczną i dającą się lubić postacią. I mówisz, że Tom dopnie swego ;)? Punkt widzenia Minervy był już wcześniej, ale niestety nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć teraz dokładnie gdzie. Chociaż z pewnością ten jest bardzo interesujący ;). Masz resztą rację - McGonagall jest bardzo obiektywna, a co za tym idzie, ciekawa. I cicho przyznam się, że również o wiele bardziej lubię starego Harry'ego ;). **Ariano**, zatem zwracam honor, twoje porównanie było w takim razie jak najbardziej trafne. Harry i Tom z pewnością są od siebie bardzo różni. W sprawie kościoła, to tylko powiem, że osobiście jestem akurat osobą wierzącą, zatem potrafię zrozumieć, co ksiądz próbował wam przekazać, chociaż nie mówię, że zrobił to w sposób odpowiedni - niestety nie istnieje zbyt wiele księży, którzy potrafiliby mówić naprawdę dobre kazania... ach, zresztą, nieważne ;). To nie miejsce i czas na rozmowy religijne, już nie mówiąc o tym, że szczerze nienawidzę prowadzić ich pisemnie, gdyż uważam, że niemożliwe jest prawidłowe rozmawianie na ten temat bez osobistego kontaktu z rozmówcą. Co, jednak, do imienia na bierzmowanie - osobiście wzięłam sobie Monikę, która jest patronką, najprościej mówiąc, kobiet, chociaż zastanawiałam się również nad Cecylią, która odpadła u mnie z powodu swojego zupełnie niepasującego do mnie patronactwa - jest patronką muzyków. Nie masz za co przepraszać, cieszę się, że w ogóle napisałaś :). **Veniti**, nie przejmuj się, cieszę się, że w ogóle napisałaś ;). Chociaż doskonale rozumiem twoje zdenerwowanie - również zawsze ogarnia mnie szał, kiedy widzę takie zakończenia...

Dziękuję z całego serca za komentarze – wiem, że się powtarzam, wiem, ale naprawdę trudne do ukazania jest dla mnie to, jak bardzo mnie one motywują i jak wielką sprawiają mi radość. Zawsze wydaje mi się, że napisane przeze mnie słowa w zbyt małym stopniu ukazują moje uczucia, ale nigdy nie wiem jak mogłabym je w jakiś sposób zmienić, aby robiły to lepiej. Po prostu… dziękuję.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto czterdziesty trzeci**

Harry zamarł, słysząc wiadomość, która pojawiła się w jego głowie.

Jego _umowa_ domagała się spłacenia? Ale przecież się nie załamał! Prawda? On… stabilizował się, szukał równowagi. Tom go o tym zapewniał.

Ale jego umowa… jeśli nastąpi w nim ogromna zmiana osobowości, zwróci się przeciwko swoim przyjaciołom i/lub straci swoją moralność. Nigdy nie sprecyzował tego, jak wiele owej moralności musi stracić, ponieważ w tamtym momencie trudno było mu dostrzec różne odcienie szarości i pewna część niego wciąż miała nadzieję, że Tom w ostatniej chwili się wycofa.

Prychnął gorzko.

Oczywiście tego nie zrobił. Tom uważał, że zawsze ma rację, co oznaczało, że nie mógł przyjąć do wiadomości, iż Harry może znać swoje granice lepiej niż sam dziedzic Slytherina. Przypuszczał, że był to wynik narcyzmu… chociaż Tom był bardzo dziwnym psychopatą.

Był socjopatą, który potrafił tworzyć związki z innymi ludźmi, ale, z drugiej strony, socjopata nie byłby w stanie planować w taki sposób, jak robił to Tom i, och, to wszystko było tak zagmatwane. Potarł swoją głowę.

Panika ścisnęła jego żołądek wraz ze wściekłością, frustracją, strachem i smutkiem.

Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, jego załamanie było tylko nieznaczne, to i tak był na jego skraju i to było wszystko, co interesowało przysięgę.

W odpowiednim czasie nie wykazał dostatecznie mocno szczegółów umowy. Cholera.

Umieranie w tej chwili było tak niedogodne…

Niemniej jednak, nie mógł temu odmówić, bo wtedy przysięga sama by go zabiła. Wyszedł na skraj błoni, ciesząc się, że zranił Toma na tyle mocno, by ten nie zaczął go w najbliższym czasie szukać.

Och.

Jak dokładnie Voldemort może zabić go z tą całą więzią życia i horkruksem?

Czarny Pan wpatrywał się w niego, kiedy do niego podchodził, na jego twarzy nie widać było żadnych emocji, a Harry nie czuł się ich na tyle świadomy, by móc spróbować je odczytać.

- Jak tam? – zapytał leniwie, przeciągając ostatnią literę, kiedy mężczyzna się nie odezwał.

- Coś ty zrobił? – zażądał Voldemort, spoglądając na niego swoimi lodowato-szarłatnymi oczami.

- Horkruksa. – Wykręcanie się przed odpowiedzią naprawdę było bezsensowne, z takiego oszukiwania nic by mu nie przyszło. – I nie, nie wiem w czym go Tom umieścił, zapytaj go, może _tobie_ powie.

Wzrok Voldemorta pociemniał, ale na jego twarzy nie było zdziwienia.

- I nie pomyślałeś, by o tym wspomnieć zanim nawiążemy umowę? – zapytał Mroczny Lord. – Nie, nie sądzę, byś w tamtym czasie myślał dość jasno.

Harry poczuł ogarniający go nagle gniew.

- A tak w ogóle, to skąd wziął ci się pomysł mówienia o niej Tomowi? – zapytał zirytowany.

- Nie podobała ci się ta uwaga? – Na twarzy Voldemorta pojawił się uśmieszek. Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

- Nie jestem Lestrange'em, bez względu na to, co możesz sobie myśleć, żaden z was nie jest centrum mojego świata.

Mężczyzna wybuchnął śmiechem, złośliwym, niepokojącym śmiechem. To dziwne, ale Harry poczuł się trochę lepiej, w porównaniu do człowieka o wężowej twarzy jego dusza wciąż była stosunkowo normalna. To uczucie zniknęło na wypowiedziane później słowa:

- Och, ależ jesteśmy.

Jego oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

- Słucham?

- On jest centrum twojego świata. Całe twoje życie kręci się wokół niego… a może tego nie zauważyłeś?

- Naprawdę zamierzasz rzucić jakiś komentarz na temat relacji między mną a Tomem? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – _Ty?_

- Zapomniałeś, że całkiem sporo o niej wiem.

Harry zatrzymał się na to, zamrożony, po czym potrząsnął głową.

- Wymyśliłeś już jakiś sposób na zabicie mnie mimo _tego_ i więzi żyć?

Głowa Voldemorta przechyliła się.

W odpowiedzi sam pochylił swoją głowę, szyderczo naśladując ten gest.

- Nie muszę pozbyć się twojego horkruksa, znając cię, Tom wziął jedynie najmniejszy, jak najmniej szkodliwy fragment, taki, który ledwie zapewni ci przetrwanie, ale wystarczający do tego, by spełnił swój cel. Nie muszę nawet pozbywać się więzi życia, skoro nie umrzesz.

Żołądek Harry'ego ścisnął się z nagłego przerażenia, wstrętu, zgrozy.

Byłby… zasadniczo jak Marvolo. Rozdartą na wieki, wieczność, rzeczą, ale nie żywy, byłby cieniem samego siebie, niezdolny do tego, by cokolwiek zrobić. Przełknął ślinę. Nie mógł temu zapobiec.

O cholera, Voldemort był dobry, czyżby odgadł wcześniej, co planował zrobić Tom i pozwolił mu wpaść w tę pułapkę? Na zawsze zszedłby mu z drogi, a do tego będzie to dla niego wieczna męka. Wszelkie poczucie otuchy, jakie wcześniej czuł, nagle z niego odpłynęło.

- Wezmę cię ze sobą, przysięgam, zebrałem i przygotowałem już wszystkie twoje horkruksy – syknął.

Było to kłamstwo, ale Voldemort o tym nie wiedział, a sam potrafił teraz kłamać z niezwykłą łatwością. Po raz pierwszy w czasie tej rozmowy coś jeszcze pojawiło się na chwilę na twarzy mężczyzny.

- Blefujesz.

- Założyłbyś się o to?

- Nie mógłbyś dźgnąć ich wszystkich naraz, gdybym cię teraz zabił – warknął Voldemort.

- Myślisz, że nie powiedziałem Dumbledore'owi? – zripostował, uśmiechając się, jego oczy błyszczały jak lód. – I myślisz, że Tom, skoro, jak twierdzisz, ja i on krążymy wokół siebie, nie upolowałby cię i nie _zniszczył_?

Tym razem to on był tym, który roześmiał się maniakalnie.

Kiedyś byłby może zażenowany wciąganiem w to wszystko Toma, ale teraz… po prostu go to nie obchodziło. Zrobiłby wszystko, co pozwoliłoby mu skończyć to, co zaczął i przeżyć. Nie miało znaczenia to, czy Tom naprawdę by tak zrobił, czy nie, ważne było, że Voldemort wierzył, że to zrobi.

- Tom nie byłby w na tyle dobrym stanie, by mi zagrozić. – Voldemort uśmiechnął się złośliwie, z błyskiem w oczach, który sugerował, że wiedział coś, o czym nie wiedział Harry. Pragnął udusić kogoś z powodu tego uczucia.

- Tak czy inaczej skończysz martwy, a on będzie wolny i będzie miał możliwość żyć swoim życiem.

- Bez ciebie – głos Mrocznego Lorda nagle stał się cichy. Harry wzruszył ramionami. Tak czy inaczej, taki właśnie zawsze był wynik jego planu.

- Nie powinieneś się bardziej z tego cieszyć? Zawsze bardzo widocznie okazywałeś swoją niechęć do nas.

- Rzeczywiście – mruknął Voldemort, wciąż się w niego wpatrując. – Okaleczasz go i najlepiej dla wszystkich będzie, jeśli umrzesz.

- W takim razie pozwól mi umrzeć, a nie będę przeciwko tobie walczył. Nie pozwolę ci jednak przetrzymywać mnie w _taki_ sposób.

- Ale jednak, jest on z tobą szczęśliwy.

Harry zamarł na sekundę, całkowicie na to nieprzygotowany. Zaschło mu w ustach.

- O czym ty gadasz? Wielki Czarny Pan stał się nagle sentymentalny? Będzie za mną tęsknił, kiedy będę martwy lub odejdę? – zadrwił, czując jak uderza w niego podobieństwo do jego rozmowy z Tomem.

Voldemort jedynie przyglądał mu się, niemal dokładnie tak, jak robił to czasami jego młodszy odpowiednik, nie ukazując na swojej twarzy żadnych emocji, jedynie chłód.

- W taki czy inny sposób byłeś moją obsesją, kiedy mieliśmy po szesnaście lat. – Było wszystkim, co powiedział mężczyzna, kierując się w stronę zamku. – Zobaczymy się na mecie.

* * *

Głowa Toma podniosła się szybko znad jego notatnika, natychmiast wyczuwając tą obecność. Pokój Wspólny ucichł natychmiast, podczas gdy, w tym samym czasie, w jego ręce pojawiła się różdżka.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – syknął. Jak udało mu się wejść?

- **Obecne bariery nie powstrzymają dziedzica Slytherina.**

- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – odparł.

- Harry.

- Oczywiście.

Przez moment nieufnie przyglądali się sobie nawzajem.

- Jego umowa nie jest możliwa do spełnienia – kontynuował chłodno. – Nie możesz go zabić.

Na twarzy Voldemorta pojawił się uśmieszek.

- W takim razie najwyraźniej nie znasz wszystkich jej warunków… co, nie powiedział ci ich? A ja myślałem, że jesteście ze sobą blisko.

Nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, by na to odpowiedzieć, mogłoby to jedynie potwierdzić wypowiedziane stwierdzenie, a do tego i tak był to głupi komentarz. Jego starszy odpowiednik _nie mógł_ zabić Harry'ego… inaczej już by to zrobił. Wewnętrznie wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

Voldemort przesunął wzrok po drżących Ślizgonach, zatrzymując go uważnie na Abraxasie, Zevim, Alphardzie i… Lestrange'u, po czym, ponownie, skierował go na niego. Uważnie przyglądał się Mrocznemu Lordowi.

Voldemort miał powód, by tu być, rozmawiać z nim, wiedział o tym. Musiał tylko czekać na to, aż ten go ujawni.

- **Możesz wyobrazić sobie spędzenie trzynastu lat jako cień, gorszy od najpodlejszego ducha, ledwie żywy, dzieciaku? To los, jaki czeka naszego wspaniałego chłopca, ale trzynaście lat zamieni się na wieczność. To będzie dla niego męka… tak jak dla ciebie. Ryzykowna taktyka, robienie z siebie samego jego horkruksa.**

Pozostał opanowany, przeklinając swój brak kontroli nad tą rozmową. Nie wiedział, jak wiele wie mężczyzna ani czy ten sam to rozpracował, czy może to Harry mu powiedział.

Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by tak się stało, ale powiedzenie tego byłoby dziecinne, zresztą mężczyzna bez wątpienia był w pełni świadom jego opinii. Nie, chodziło o coś innego.

- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – zapytał zamiast tego. Voldemort uśmiechnął się, okropnym uśmiechem.

- Chciałem ci pogratulować.

Zamrugał, ale nie pozwolił sobie na żadną inną reakcję, zawzięcie chowając swoje emocje i wyraz twarzy pod maską opanowania.

- Pogratulować mi? – wycedził, patrząc jak ten jeży się na niemal niezauważalny, arogancki ton jego głosu, chociaż jego uśmiech przekształcił się w uśmieszek.

- Zniszczyłeś go lepiej niż sam bym kiedykolwiek mógł.

Wszelka rozrywka, jaką mógł wyciągać z tej rozmowy, zniknęła nagle i wskazał swoją różdżką na mężczyznę, tylko po to, by w odpowiedzi ta sama cisowa różdżka wskazała jego gardło. Sytuacja patowa.

Zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie, szukając wszelkich wad, wiedząc, że gdyby ukazała się choćby jedna, słabość rozdrobniłaby ją na cholerne kawałeczki.

- Och? – zakwestionował chłodno. Czarny Pan nagle wydawał się zmienić temat.

- Wydajesz się również, o zgrozo, robić wszystko, by go uratować. A co, gdybym powiedział ci, że możesz?

Jego głowa odchyliła się.

- Wtedy zapytałbym cię jaki jest haczyk i dlaczego, do diabła, powinienem wierzyć lub zgodzić się na jakiekolwiek słowa, które wyjdą z twoich… cóż, powiedziałbym ust, ale pod tym względem masz raczej braki.

Oblizał swoje własne, wykręcając wargi w zarozumiałym uśmieszku, szyderczo, doskonale wiedząc, że mężczyzna zazdrościł mu jego wyglądu, jego młodości. Wściekłość.

- **Odejdź, stań się mną i pozwól linii czasu biec jej rytmem albo patrz na to, jak on rozpada się na kawałki… nie możesz tego **_**znieść**_**, czyż nie, Tom? Wciąż jesteś zbyt ludzki, by pogrywać sobie z nim tak, jak ja.**

- **Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić.** – Do diabła z dziecinadą, musiał to wyraźnie zaznaczyć.

- **Nie muszę go krzywdzić** – zripostował natychmiast jego starszy odpowiednik. – **Sam wspaniale dałeś sobie z tym radę. Możesz w ogóle pojąć, co mu zrobiłeś? Oceniasz jego zdolność do zniesienia nieprzyjemnych rzeczy przez to, jak wiele może znieść z tego, co mu robiłem, ale nie rozumiesz… niszczy go to, że to **_**ty**_** mu to zrobiłeś. Jest w tobie zakochany, wiesz.**

- **Nie daj się zwieść…** - zaczął kąśliwie.

- Ostatecznie nie ma to jednak znaczenia – uspokoił go Voldemort, ale w jego oczach błyszczała okrutna iskierka. – Ale… jeśli teraz zrobisz jak ci mówię, oszczędzę go.

- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś.

Voldemort czuł presję, oczywiście, nie był pewien czy wygra, to dlatego zniżył się do takich negocjacji.

- **Zatrzymałbyś go dla siebie, na całą wieczność.**

Byliby, poniekąd, jednym i tym samym, gdyby stał się Voldemortem. Kuszące, ale osiągnie ten sam wynik bez niczyjej pomocy. Nigdy się nie dzielił i z całą pewnością nie będzie dzielił się również z tym żałosnym cieniem kogoś, kim mógł być.

- A jeśli odmówię?

- Wtedy go zniszczę.

- Zabiję cię.

- To jednak nie sprowadzi go z powrotem do ciebie – zauważył chytrze mężczyzna.

Tom poczuł pojawiającą się w nim zażartą, gwałtowną wściekłość, jego krew wrzała.

- **On nigdy z **_**tobą**_** nie będzie, nienawidzi cię, czy to cię nie rani? Czy to dlatego tak obsesyjnie próbujesz nas zniszczyć? Zabić go? Nie możesz znieść patrzenia na coś, czego pragniesz, wiedząc, że **_**nigdy**_** znów tego nie dostaniesz!**

Aura Voldemorta zaatakowała go, nie zaklęciami, jedynie rzuciła bolesną magią, która spotkała się z jego własną.

- Zatem nie – tchnął po chwili Voldemort.

Harry był jego. Zawsze jego. Nikogo innego. Nigdy chętnie nie podzieli się choćby skrawkiem swojego przyjaciela z kimkolwiek innym.

- W ciągu dwóch dni dam ci swoją odpowiedź – oświadczył. Potrzebował czasu na dokończenie swojego planu, swojego zaklęcia. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Czarny Pan to teraz zrujnował.

Voldemort skinął po chwili głową, mrużąc oczy. Mężczyzna _potrzebował_ tego, nie mógł stawić oporu, Tom był jego stwórcą.

Całkowicie połknął haczyk.

Mroczny Lord wrócił drogą, którą przyszedł.


	144. Rozdział 144

Dziękuję **Himitsu** za zbetowanie rozdziału.

**Ariano**, ależ nie masz za co przepraszać! :) Wybacz, jeżeli którykolwiek element moich słów brzmiał jak jakikolwiek zarzut. Nie miałam takiego zamiaru. Absolutnie akceptuję przekonania religijne innych ludzi, w nie oceniam ich przez nie w żaden sposób, a również nie próbuję ich zmienić. Jedna z moich przyjaciółek jest ateistką, a mimo naszych nawet dość częstych jak na obecne czasy rozmów o wierze, jeszcze nigdy się nie doszło między nami o to do żadnej kłótni czy choćby słownej potyczki. I mówisz, że wybrałaś sobie Kirę? Imię bardzo ciekawa i ładne :)... Wracając jednak do opowiadania - tak, Voldemort jest zazdrosny. Jak najbardziej :). **neko246**, nie ma sprawy, każdemu zdarza się nacisnąć czasem nie ten przycisk co trzeba ;). Cieszę się, że spodobała ci się potyczka Tom-Voldemort. Pomysł Voldemorta chodzącego sobie po Hogwarcie rzeczywiście jest komiczny. Co natomiast tyczy się dyrektora - dzisiaj się wszystkiego przekonasz :). **Evolution**, ach, ależ nic się nie stało, zresztą jest to całkowicie zrozumiałe :). Chociaż bardzo cieszę się z tego, że tym razem skomentowałaś :). I chyba wiem co to za uczucie z tym "podwajanym" się tekstem - czasami również niespodziewanie zdaję sobie sprawę, że przegapiłam publikację rozdziału czegoś, co czytam, i tak, to uczucie jest bardzo miłe :). Nie powiem oczywiście, czy dojdzie do konfrontacji Tom-Harry-Voldemort, chociaż sądzę, że, gdyby tak się stało, Voldemort traktowałby Marvola mniej więcej tak samo jak Toma :). Zwrotu "dzieciaku" jakoś nie połączyłam wcześniej ze Snape'em, a teraz, kiedy o nim napisałaś, to chyba rzeczywiście jest on nawet dość często przez niego używany... Bardzo dobre ujęłaś w kilku słowach rozmowę między Tomem a Harrym. Chyba z czystym sumieniem muszę powiedzieć, że Tom naprawdę żałuje tej decyzji o zrobieniu Harry'emu horkruksa - oczywiście nie tak bardzo jak Harry żałuje zrobienia go, ale mimo wszystko Tom z pewnością odczuwa największe poczucie winy, jakiego byliśmy u niego świadkiem. Nie możemy zapominać, że jest psychopatą, a zatem odczuwanie przez niego emocji jest znacznie ograniczone, niemniej jednak gdyby spojrzeć na nie teraz, to można by powiedzieć, że są naprawdę, naprawdę bardzo duże. Chociaż, jak mi się zdaje, nie chce przyznać się do nich nawet przed samym sobą. I mówisz, że jest ci szkoda Toma? Nigdy tak na niego w czasie tej sytuacji nie spoglądałam, ale... myślę, że może tak być. Że powinno nam być go szkoda równie mocno co Harry'ego. Miło mi słyszeć, że spodobał ci się punkt widzenia Minervy. To jedyna osoba, która naprawdę próbuje zrozumieć ich relację bez uprzedzeń. Która nie jest przychylna bardziej Tomowi lub Harry'emu, a jest neutralna i tą neutralność wykorzystuje do suchego rozpoznania sytuacji. I tak, zgadzam się z tym, że trzeba usprawiedliwiać niedokładność umowy Harry'ego... Stwierdzenie, które przytoczyłaś, ma pokazać jak bardzo Harry się zmienił, jak bardzo wyprany z emocji się stał... Voldemort będący kiedyś Tomem z całą pewnością jest trudny do ogarnięcia - Voldemort będący kiedyś na miejscu Toma, zachowujący i robiący to, co on... Zgadzam się z tym, że Tom nieźle poradził sobie z atakiem Voldemorta, chociaż nie powiedziałabym, że z tego powodu ten w żaden sposób na niego nie wpłynął. Natomiast co do zazdrości Voldemorta - ja, osobiście, uważam, że Tom jak najbardziej ma rację. Że Voldemort naprawdę jest niesamowicie zazdrosny o wszystko, co robią Harry i Tom. O Harry'ego. Mówisz, że wszystko nabiera tempa? :) I nie ma co dziękować za tłumaczenie ;) **Veniti**, mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko to coś dobrego, a nie złego :). Ach, Voldemort i Harry razem to bardzo ciekawe zjawisko, przynajmniej ja tak sądzę, i... ach! nie wiem w jaki sposób skroić moje słowa tak, by niczego nie zdradzały... Wybacz mi za to :). **Edge**, to może na początek powiem, że bardzo miło mi cię poznać :). Nie masz za co przepraszać, w końcu nikt nie powiedział, że wszyscy muszą zawsze i od samego początku komentować ;). Cieszę się, że robisz to teraz i to jak najbardziej mi wystarczy :). Masz rację co do tego, że zachowanie Voldemorta może wydawać się dziwne, z drugiej jednak strony... to tak, jakby Voldemort miał nadzieję, że zabijając Harry'ego uwolni się od swojej obsesji na jego punkcie. Ach, wybacz, naprawdę chciałabym powiedzieć coś więcej, ale musiałabym przy tym zdradzić przyszłe wydarzenia, a tego bardzo nie chcę robić... Ja również mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały będą ci się podobały :). **elain679**, cieszę się zatem, że tak sądzisz, tak właśnie zastanawiałam się jak przyjmiecie długość poprzedniego rozdziału. Nieco mnie uspokoiłaś, kiedy napisałaś, że ilość zawartych w niech emocji wszystko wynagrodziła :). Co do chęci Harry'ego do śmierci - to skomplikowane. Harry, sam w sobie, oczywiście nie chce tego, chociaż stara się patrzeć na sytuację jasno i przyszłość nie klaruje mu się pod tym względem w zbyt jasnych barwach. Z drugiej strony jakaś jego część tego chce, bo wtedy nie zagrażałby swoim przyjaciołom, nie musiałby się martwić tym, że ich skrzywdzi. To naprawdę skomplikowane i myślę, że niedługo wszystko powinno się trochę bardziej rozjaśnić :). Także sądzę, że Tom nie przyjmował do swoich myśli tego, iż zniszczył Pottera. Nie było w końcu nikogo, kto by miał na tyle odwagi, aby mu o tym powiedzieć, Voldemort natomiast... jasne, chciał go zranić jak najmocniej i udało mu się, chociaż sądzę, że to właśnie przez fakt, że jego słowa miały w sobie bardzo dużo prawdy. Zatem tak, to go z pewnością rani - w końcu nie możemy zapominać, że mimo wszystko Tom niesamowicie troszczy się o Harry'ego. Że mu na nim zależy. Dziękuję za wenę, przyda się ;).

Niesamowicie wielką przyjemność sprawiają mi wasze komentarze, dziękuję zatem wszystkim, którzy znaleźli choćby małą chwilkę czasu na to, aby napisać chociaż parę zdań. Jesteście wspaniali.

Życzę wszystkim miłego czytania.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto czterdziesty czwarty**

Lord Voldemort ruszył w głąb korytarza, jego myśli wirowały.

Był na krawędzi, niepewny swojej przyszłości, a nawet własnego istnienia. Nienawidził tego. Nie wątpił jednak w swoje czyny. Jeśli zostanie pokonany, Harry Potter zostanie zniszczony… a jeśli wygra, jeśli Tom ustąpi i stanie się nim (ostatecznie to on miał kontrolę, czyż nie?), będzie mógł zrobić cokolwiek tylko będzie chciał.

Co obejmowało zatrzymanie swojej obsesji.

Oczywiście to nie będzie to samo, ale on też nie był taki sam, zresztą nie chciał już, aby tak było. Tom pragnął chronić chłopca przed zranieniem bardziej niż chciał go skrzywdzić (chociaż wiedział, że to ostatnie pragnienie również w nim było). On nie był tak niedojrzały, tak ludzki, by samemu czuć to samo.

Tak długo, jak Harry będzie żył, będzie cierpiał, przez wieczność zawieszony na granicy całkowitego złamania.

To będzie najdłuższa gra, w jaką kiedykolwiek grali.

Po prostu musiał wygrać jako pierwszy.

Dumbledore i jego mały personel nauczycielski zablokowali mu drogę i niemal się uśmiechnął. Starzec mógł być dyrektorem, ale on wiedział zdecydowanie więcej o tym, jak działał Hogwart.

Bariery nie mogły obronić wszystkich uczniów od poważnej szkody, dzieci były drobne i nie mogły kontrolować swoich własnych, podstępnych zamiarów. Jednak rozpoznały one, że nie był już uczniem i był w stanie poczuć jak naciskają i wirują wokół nich.

Gdyby ciężko zagroził komukolwiek w obrębie tych murów, zamek wyrzuciłby go, a on straciłby pobłażliwość, jaką zyskiwał dzięki statusowi dziedzica. Do tego czasu… zachwycał się faktem, że nie było nic, co Dumbledore mógłby zrobić, chyba że sam stworzyłby swoje własne bariery.

- Albusie – przywitał się z uśmieszkiem. – Jak tam sprawy w Ministerstwie?

- Tom.

Z trudem powstrzymał swój wzrok od zwężenia się na tę nazwę.

- Co tutaj robisz? – zażądał mężczyzna, zimnym jak lód głosem.

- Studiuję, uczę się… - odparł, szyderczo przechylając głowę. – Czy to nie to robi się w szkole?

W następnej sekundzie Czarna Różdżka skierowana została w jego twarz, klątwa kłębiła się na jej końcu, i chwilę później coś bardzo szybko pojawiło się obok niego, odpychając go na bok, zanim mógłby zamrugać. Fragment znajdującego się za nim korytarza pękł.

Różdżka Dumbledore'a wbiła się w gardło Pottera, a różdżka Pottera skierowana została na dyrektora.

Przez chwilę czuł absolutny szok i zobaczył odzwierciedlenie tej emocji w oczach każdego otaczającego ich nauczyciela. Młodszy chłopak pojawił się znikąd.

- Harry… - zaczął Dumbledore.

- Właśnie wychodził – powiedział chłodno Potter, po czym spojrzał na niego ostro. – Prawda?

- W rzeczy samej – odparł spokojnie.

- Co ty _wyrabiasz_? – zapytał wściekle Dumbledore.

Harry jedynie uniósł brew, jego twarz nie miała żadnego wyrazu.

- Dlaczego go bronisz? – niemal wrzasnęła Minerva, wyglądając na przerażoną. – On nie jest…

Oczy Harry'ego bardzo gwałtownie pociemniały i instynktownie zrobił gwałtowny ruch do przodu, chwytając rękę, w której chłopiec trzymał różdżkę, zanim mógłby zaatakować. Chciała powiedzieć „on nie jest Tomem".

Niebezpieczne było rozmawianie z Harrym podczas tej samej konwersacji o nich obu, jak już wcześniej zauważył – co było prawdopodobnie pozostałością po jego własnych torturach, jakie w nocy zapewniał chłopcu – i to, zwłaszcza teraz, nie było dobrym pomysłem drażnienie dzieciaka.

_On_ mógł to robić, Harry tego od niego oczekiwał, prawdopodobnie nawet, być może, było to dla niego nieco pocieszające, ale nikt inny nie mógł. Harry syknął z bólu wywołanego przez jego uścisk, ale on tylko go wzmocnił. Ból sprowadzał go na ziemię, masochistyczny czy też nie.

Po chwili oczy Pottera znów się rozjaśniły, migocząc z powodu zbyt wielu emocji. Trzymał chłopca przed sobą, bardziej stanowczo owijając rękę wokół jego tułowia.

Harry nie walczył, bez wątpienia bez problemu zgadując, co robił. Brał zakładnika, dopóki nie wydostanie się na zewnątrz. Rzeczywiście, chłopiec rzucił mu nieznacznie rozbawione spojrzenie, chociaż wciąż było ono pełne nienawiści.

- **Tchórz.**

- Wiecie o horkruksie waszego Złotego Chłopca? – zripostował słodko, czując nagle płonącą w nim wściekłość.

Zarówno Dumbledore, jak i Snape zamarli.

- C-co? – dyrektor wyglądał na naprawdę wstrząśniętego, zbladł.

W następnej sekundzie łokieć wbił się brutalnie w jego żebra, na tyle mocno, by pozostawić po sobie siniaki, stopa uderzyła o jego własną i mniejsza postać wykręciła się z jego uścisku.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego był morderczy, czysto morderczy. Uczniowie zebrali się wokół nich, na ich twarzach widoczne było przerażenie. Zauważył, że Potter zerknął na nich, a następnie w jego oczach pojawił się błysk. Chłopiec zsunął Medalion ze swojej szyi.

_Jego horkruks._

A następnie irytujący bachor podniósł swój głos.

- Hej, hej, słuchajcie, ludzie… tak, ty też, Boot.

- Co... – zaczął.

- Voldemort ma siedem horkruksów, które czynią go nieśmiertelnym. To jeden z nich – ogłosił głośno Harry, zapewniając sobie, że już _nigdy_ nie będzie bezpieczny. Rzucił się na chłopca, ale Harry tylko zszedł mu z drogi, kontynuując, ani na chwilę nie odwracając od niego wzroku, ze wściekłością. – Reszta to Dziennik, który został już zniszczony, jego wąż, puchar Huffelpuff, pierścień należący do rodziny Slytherina i diadem Ravenclaw. Jeśli będziecie chcieli go zabić, gdyby wygrał wojnę, znajdźcie je i zniszczcie… okej?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, zdecydowanie zbyt wesoło. Spojrzeli na siebie zaciekle.

- Wierzę, że wychodziłeś – przypomniał mu cicho Harry. Zmrużył oczy.

- Wiesz, co mnie interesuje… - zaczął.

- Ja.

Zadrwił w odpowiedzi na tak zuchwałe oświadczenie, ten uśmieszek stał się nawet jeszcze bardziej arogancki. A następnie odwzajemnił go, pochylając się, głaszcząc głowę chłopca.

- Oczywiście, _kochanie_, też jesteś moim horkruksem. Nie zapomnij zabić również i jego, starcze.

Potter warknął, a on roześmiał się, oddalając.

- Dwa dni – rzucił przez ramię.

- Będę tam.

* * *

Serce Harry'ego waliło szaleńczo z absolutną furią i obrzydzeniem. Dumbledore patrzył na niego z całkowitym przerażeniem i rozczarowaniem. Beznamiętnie odwzajemnił to spojrzenie.

- Cóż, jakkolwiek było mi miło…

- Mój gabinet. _W tej chwili._

- … to mam sprawy, które muszę załatwić.

- TO NIE ŻART! – ryknął dyrektor, wskazując na niego swoją różdżką. Głowa Harry'ego przechyliła się. Jak… nietypowo.

- Domyśliłem się – splunął, pusząc się. – Myślisz, że tego chciałem? Myślisz, że _cokolwiek_ z tego chciałem? Ale, na litość boską, rozejrzyjcie się – świat być może niedługo zostanie wysadzony, a wy chcecie urządzić sobie jakąś _pogawędkę_ w pana gabinecie? – Wybuchł śmiechem.

- Chciałbym się dowiedzieć… - zaczął jadowicie Snape.

- … gdzie szedł Sasza suchą szosą i suszył sobie spodnie? - Wysłał kolejny, rozbrajający uśmiech, po czym kontynuował: - Jeżeli macie do powiedzenia cokolwiek pożytecznego, czego nie mogłem do tej pory wymyśleć sam, powiedzcie to teraz, a jeśli nie, to adiós. Mam sprawy, które muszę załatwić.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, odchodząc.

Musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób na poradzenie sobie z Dumbledore'em. Zauważył również jego różdżkę, Czarną Różdżkę. Mógł to wykorzystać. Wtedy miałby Różdżkę, Pelerynę i wkrótce zdobyłby też Pierścień, a co za tym idzie, stałby się Panem Śmierci i mógłby przekonać Toma do usunięcia jego horkruksa.

Ale, jak na razie, potrzebował tego diademu. Rozpaczliwie. A to był na pewno diadem, w innym wypadku Voldemort złapałby go za słówka lub po prostu zabił na miejscu.

Myśl. _Myśl._

Gdzie był diadem? No _gdzie_? W Hogwarcie, był tego pewien. Po prostu nie wiedział gdzie. Ale go już widział. Tego też był pewien. W jakim miejscu był, w którym mógł zobaczyć również… och.

Chodziło o Pokój Życzeń, oczywiście… pamiętał zawahanie Toma, kiedy ten mówił o tym, jak wiele było w nim horkruksów. Zawahał się, kiedy mówił, że pięć. W Pokoju Życzeń był jeszcze inny horkruks.

Ale nie mógł być on w jednym z ich zwykle często odwiedzanych miejsc. Więc… och… głupi! Kiedy rozważał porzucenie notatek Toma.

Obok starej tiary! To był diadem!

Przyspieszył kroku, nie mając czasu do stracenia. Musiał znaleźć diadem i przygotować wszystko na ostateczną rozgrywkę. Na metę.

Musiał usunąć Dumbledore'a z drogi tak, aby mieć większe pole manewru, i musiał przygotować rzeczy na… później. Po raz pierwszy zadrżał, ukłucie przerażenia ścisnęło jego serce.

Kiedy skończy, niczego nie będzie czuł, ale robienie tego będzie męczarnią. Chociaż nie było to teraz ważne. Musiał rozwiązać parę spraw i stawić czoła Tomowi.

Tom _będzie_ próbował go powstrzymać i, gdyby sytuacja była normalna, rozkoszowałby się takim wyzwaniem, walką i potyczką mocy. Ale tym razem nie mógł pozwolić sobie na granie.

Zaangażuje Hermionę i Rona, namówi ich do ogłuszenia dziedzica Slytherina, kiedy uwaga tego będzie skupiona na nim, a także Zeviego i Abraxasa, na wypadek, gdyby Tom coś podejrzewał.

Rzuci na nich Imperio, jeśli będzie musiał.

Koniecznie musiał również sprawdzić, czy Hermiona zapięła już na ostatni guzik pracę nad zaklęciem czasu.

Wszystko układało się w logiczną całość. Był w stanie poczuć jak koniec czasu zaciska się wokół niego, dając o sobie znać.

Pomyślał, że został mu zaledwie dzień lub dwa, zanim to wszystko się skończy, dla Voldemorta rozpocznie się bardzo spontaniczna wycieczka… po prostu czuł to w głębi siebie, wszystko się skończy. Jego rozdział zostanie zamknięty.

- Harry.

Zatrzymał się na to zawołanie, głos Toma.

Nie mógł już pozwolić sobie na granie, miał zbyt mało czasu, ale… to był Tom. Po raz ostatni mógł znaleźć na to kilka minut, po prostu czerpać przyjemność z ich gierki, zanim wszystko zmieni się na zdecydowanie zbyt poważne.

Dziedzic Slytherina dogonił go, jego oczy były jak stal i lód, nie domyślając się jego pożegnania.

Chłopiec wciąż był na niego zły… i patrzał na niego dziwnie.

- Co? – spytał.

- Zatrzymałeś się. Nigdy się nie zatrzymywałeś – stwierdził stanowczo Tom.

- Pomyślałem, że wypróbuję nową taktykę, nieco wszystko zreorganizuję – odparł beznamiętnie.

- Cóż, to rzeczywiście była zmiana. Przez jakiś ostatni tydzień lgnąłeś do mnie i zachowywałeś się jak zagubiony szczeniaczek, czyżbyśmy odzyskiwali swoją niezależność?

Jego oczy zwęziły się w szparki na to szyderstwo. _Jak on śmiał?_

- Nie podobało ci się uczucie bycia potrzebnym? – zripostował złośliwie. Tom zbliżył się do niego i Harry cofnął się, zanim mógłby się powstrzymać, jakaś część niego nie ufała własnym reakcją, po czym zatrzymał się.

Co znaczyła moralność, jeśli i tak w ciągu tygodnia nie będzie już mógł w żaden sposób bardziej się rozpaść?

- Wciąż mnie potrzebujesz – odparł Tom, mając na twarzy ten uśmieszek. – Po prostu wolę, gdy tak jest wtedy, kiedy wciąż posiadasz kręgosłup. To wtedy mniej żałosne. Mniej… Lestrangeowate?

Niemal syknął w odpowiedzi, bez słów, dziko.

Oczy Toma błyszczały.

- Naprawdę w ogóle nie możesz kontrolować swoich emocji, co? – wymamrotał Riddle. – Już nie. Wcześniej… zaczynałeś to chwytać, ale teraz…

- A kogo to jest wina? – warknął.

Ta rozmowa nie mogła pójść dobrze. Uderzenia Toma były zbyt… trafne. Strasznie dużo grywali ze słowami, ale przez większość czasu również powstrzymywali się przed ocieraniem o niektóre punkty, a raczej… drążyli. Urabiali się, przyczepiali flagi i zwyciężali. Nie robili… tego.

Tom nigdy nie kierował ich interakcją w taki sposób. Jego osobowością i planami cały czas, ale _nimi_?

Poczuł się nieswojo. Prawdopodobnie to zbyt wyraźnie wszystko okazywało.

- To ty jesteś tym, który nie potrafi sobie z tym poradzić – odpowiedział lekceważąco Tom, z pogardą w głosie.

Harry odwrócił się, tylko po to, by dłoń wystrzeliła w powietrze jak kobra, chwytając jego ramię, znów go obracając, palce zacisnęły się na jego skórze, jego pulsie.

- Dlaczego się zatrzymałeś? – zażądał cicho Tom. – I jakim cudem wciąż żyjesz po swoim rendez-vous z Voldemortem?

- To o to ci chodzi? Jesteś zazdrosny, Tom?

- Nie – odparł dziedzic Slytherina, zdecydowanie zbyt radosnym tonem. – Śmiem twierdzić, że on jest.

- _Słucham?_

- Wierzy, że jesteś we mnie zakochany, nawiasem mówiąc.

- I ty mu wierzysz? – zripostował, upewniając się, że w jego głosie pobrzmiewa ostra nutka pożałowania.

Palce Toma zacisnęły się.

- Jesteś teraz okrutniejszy – zauważył młody Czarny Pan.

- To nierozłączna wada tej sytuacji. Udoskonalenie?

- Nie za bardzo.

Harry poczuł ukłucie szoku, irracjonalnej paniki i jeszcze gwałtowniej pchnął od siebie chłopca. Ta rozmowa była popieprzona.

Tom rzucił się na niego, zaplątując palce o jego włosy, odsłaniając jego gardło w parodii rozmowy, jaką przeprowadzili w pokoju hotelowym.

- W ogóle nie podoba mi się ten nowy Harry – powiedział mu powoli Tom. – Jesteś bardziej brutalny, być może, ale teraz… teraz jesteś po prostu taki sam jak inni. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, co to było, to wyzwanie, nie zanim to nie odeszło… i teraz myślę, że już wiem…

- _Puszczaj_ mnie…

- Byłeś całkowitym przeciwieństwem mnie, ale zarazem byłeś tak podobny. – Ręka Toma zsunęła się, bawiąc się Medalionem, nie pozwalając mu odejść, usta przeniosły się tuż koło jego ucha. – Gdybym chciał zobaczyć własne odbicie, spojrzałbym w lustro. Weź się w garść, bohaterze.

W następnej sekundzie Tom odszedł, a on stał tam, całkowicie wstrząśnięty i nie do końca pewny, co wywołało to uczucie. Jego ręce drżały. Czy Tom właśnie…?

Czuł się sparaliżowany.

Tom był nim _znudzony_? Typowe. Na to wygląda, że w momencie, w którym stał się tym, czym Tom chciał by był, chłopiec odpieprzył się od niego. Przypuszczał, że powinien to przewidzieć.

Tom grał do czasu, dopóki nie myślał, że wygrał i dostał wszystko, czego chciał. Dopóki nie znalazł „najczarniejszej części" kogoś i nie wymienił go na coś bardziej błyszczącego, mniej zbrukanego i uszkodzonego. On po prostu… kurwa.

Zamknął oczy, chowając medalion z powrotem za koszulę.

Racja. Cóż.

Diadem.

Pokój Życzeń.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore był głęboko zaniepokojony, jego głowa schowana była w dłoniach, tykanie jego zegarka rozbrzmiewało zdecydowanie zbyt głośno w gabinecie.

Jak wszystko mogło tak bardzo eskalować*? Czuł się całkowicie zagubiony i nie było to uczucie, do którego przywykł.

Harry związał jego ręce w umowie, którą on, głupiec, myślał, że może kontrolować. Myślał, że może kontrolować Harry'ego.

Powinien wiedzieć lepiej.

Och, Harry… wciąż pamiętał te błyszczące oczy, stosunkowo niewinnego chłopca, który po raz pierwszy wszedł do Hogwartu, tak chętnego do pomocy i zdecydowanie zbyt ujmującego. Miał być ich wybawcą. Miał umrzeć, a następnie wrócić do życia i żyć, i wszystko byłoby dobrze.

Voldemort odszedłby na zawsze. Władza Jasnej Strony stałaby się bardziej pewna, a on miałby potężnego czarodzieja, który przejąłby jego obowiązki, kiedy już odejdzie.

Polubił tego chłopca, bez względu na to, co mógłby pomyśleć ktoś bardziej cyniczny. A teraz… horkruks? Żółć napłynęła mu do ust. Mógł jedynie patrzeć na to, jak wszystko wokół niego wymyka się i rozpada w pył.

I to wszystko z powodu Toma Riddle'a.

Nienawidził tego chłopca bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Był przeszywającym przypomnieniem jego własnej przeszłości, jego ojca-mugolskiego mordercy, jego własnych planów, jakie miał z Gellertem.

Obserwowanie Toma i Harry'ego było jak obserwowanie siebie samego, wciągniętego pod niewolę Gellerta Grindelwalda, z nadzieją, że ktoś całkowicie go zrozumiał, ktoś zobaczył w nim to, czym naprawdę był. Był naiwny.

Gellert porzucił go dla władzy i Riddle zrobi to samo.

Och, byli w pobliżu, kiedy im to pasowało, ale w ostateczności opuszczali cię i oczekiwali, że będziesz na nich czekał i im pomagał. Jego pięści zacisnęły się. Nie mógł patrzeć na to, jak ta historia w taki sposób się powtarza, nie mógł. Po prostu nie wiedział, co teraz zrobić.

Nie mógł zrobić niczego przeciwko Harry'emu… ale mógł zabić Toma. Już wielokrotnie rozważał to od momentu, kiedy dziedzic Slytherina ponownie nawiedzał jego sale, ale zawsze się przed tym powstrzymywał.

W końcu niebezpiecznym było wtrącać się w sprawy czasu.

A do tego… jakie były inne możliwości? Że pozwoli chłopcu albo jego odpowiednikowi zniszczyć wszystko, o czym marzył i nad czym pracował? Nie.

Z pewnością nie byłby w stanie zauważyć różnicy i po prostu dostałby drugą szansę w roku 1942. W roku, w którym wszystko poszło źle, od którego wszystko się zaczęło. Był pewien, że to wtedy to wszystko się zaczęło.

A teraz musiał tylko znaleźć na to najlepszy sposób.

* * *

Harry chwycił ostrożnie Diadem, ledwie ośmielając się w to wierzyć.

Schował go w swoim moleskinie wraz z całą resztą, po czym ruszył w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru.

Wkrótce…

Jak na razie jednak, miał kilka listów do napisania i kilka planów do dokończenia.

List do Hermiony. List do Rona.

List do Zeviego, Abraxasa i Alpharda.

List do Syriusza i Remusa.

I list do Toma.

* * *

* eskalować - zwiększać, wzmagać coś (również w kontekście rosnących żądań społecznych, napięcia politycznego czy konfliktu zbrojnego)


	145. Rozdział 145

Z całego serca dziękuję **Himitsu** za zbetowanie rozdziału.

Dziękuję również wam za wasze cudne komentarze. Aż serce mi ściska, kiedy pomyślę, jak wiele się ich pojawiło - szczególnie teraz, kiedy naprawdę jesteśmy tuż przy końcu. I, ach!, zanim zapomnę - jestem ciekawa waszej opinii na temat tego, kogo plan wygra. Teraz, kiedy jesteśmy już tak blisko końca, z wielką ciekawością chciałabym poznać wasze opinie na ten temat :).

**Edge**, mam szczerą nadzieję, że uda ci się w tym postanowieniu wytrwać i będę trzymała za to kciuki :) Zachowanie dyrektora jest, jak sądzę, wyrazem rozpaczy - rozpaczy, która spowodowana jest tym, iż został przytłoczony przez trzy wielkie osobowości. On po prostu... nie przywykł do tego. Jak wyglądać będzie zakończenie tego opowiadania, to dowiesz się już całkiem niedługo - gdzieś w następnym tygodniu :). Mam tylko nadzieję, że uznasz zakończenie za odpowiednie - bez względu na to, jakie będą dominowały w nim uczucia... **Evolution**, cieszę się zatem, że tak bardzo podobał ci się ten rozdział, że mimo zbliżającego się końca jesteś w stanie maksymalnie się nim cieszyć, ba! uważasz, iż jest niesamowicie dobry! Chyba nie potrafię wyrazić jak wielkie ma to dla mnie znaczenie. Mam naprawdę wielką nadzieję, że za taki odbiór rozdziałów wpływają teraz oba opisane przez ciebie czynniki - to, że faktycznie są dobre, a także to, iż na ich odbiór ma wpływ zbliżający się koniec, w czasie którego wszystko się wyjaśni. Również ja lubię ten moment, w którym Harry - w taki czy inny sposób - broni Voldemorta (i tutaj chciałam jedynie zwrócić uwagę, że nie tylko Voldemort wykazuje małe podobieństwo do Toma, Harry również zachowuje się względem niego w sposób nieco przypominający jego zachowanie względem Toma), dlatego cieszę się, że spodobał się on również tobie. I, masz rację, teraz częściej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej mamy ukazane podobieństwa między Voldemortem i Tomem (różnice oczywiście też, ale one były zawsze)... A o zdradzeniu informacji o horkruksach już po prostu nie mogę nic powiedzieć, bo sama to wspaniale zebrałaś w kilka słów. Ja się pod nimi po prostu podpiszę :). Och, i chciałam jeszcze powiedzieć, że niezwykle cieszę się z wyróżnienia przez ciebie fragmentu o "szedł Sasza suchą...", gdyż nieźle głowiłam się nad tym, jakim polskim łamańcem językowym zastąpić ten, który pojawia się w oryginale. Najwyraźniej udało mi się dobrze z tego wybrnąć :). Co do "Pana Śmierci", to zdaje mi się, chociaż mogę się mylić, że oryginał nie ustosunkował się do tego jednoznacznie. Harry przez chwilę był Panem Śmierci, ale był tego do końca świadomy, później natomiast porzucił poszukiwanie utraconego Kamienia Wskrzeszenia, zatem trudno stwierdzić, czy mógłby to w jakiś sposób wykorzystać. Co do dialogów, to ogólnie więcej jest, tak mi się przynajmniej zdaje, w całym opowiadaniu dialogów niż opisów, zatem zrozumiałe jest, że to one skupiają główną uwagę :). Co do Toma - tak jak kiedyś mówiłam, zrobi (i zrobił) coś, co może wywoływać różne reakcje, które zależeć będą od punktu widzenia czytelnika. Tak jest właśnie z horkruksem i tak jest z jego zachowaniem po stworzeniu takowego Harry'emu. Ale nie będę mówiła nic o Tomie, nie będę go oceniała, bo podejrzewam, że ktoś mógłby spróbować wyciągać z tego jakieś informacje na temat zakończenia ;). Dumbledore jest... przytłoczony. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że tak się to wszystko potoczy. Próbuje przywrócić ład, który, jak sądzi, został teraz niezwykle zaburzony. Swoje wyobrażenie ładu. I, ach!, listy... przekonasz się :). **Ariano**, tak, mówiłaś o Lestrange'u, ale nie chciałam wtedy nic jeszcze zdradzać :). Ale jak najbardziej miałaś rację... I zgadzam się, Voldemort w Hogwarcie, spokojnie sobie po nim chodzący, to naprawdę niesłychany pomysł :). I tak, chodzi oczywiście o listy pożegnalne, listy, które osobiście bardzo lubię i które uważam za interesujące. Ale o tym potem ;). Chciałabym powiedzieć coś więcej, ale o czymkolwiek nie pomyślę, zawiera w sobie coś, co mogłoby zdradzić za kończenie, a tego naprawdę bym nie chciała zrobić... **elain679**, taak, takie zachowanie Voldemorta było chwytem poniżej pasa - chociaż, z drugiej strony, i tak musieli się w końcu o tym dowiedzieć. Zresztą Harry'emu udało się, dość skutecznie, jak sądzę, odwrócić uwagę przynajmniej uczniów od swojego horkruksa na horkruksy Voldemorta. Co do tego, dlaczego Harry bronił Voldemorta - jego plan zakłada, że Voldemort jest żywy. Chce cofnąć go w czasie na miejsce Toma, aby ten mógł z nim zostać, a zatem potrzebuje, by Voldemort miał ciało. Harry poświęcił swojemu planu wszystko, robi więc co może, aby doprowadzić do jego realizacji - nawet jeśli oznacza to chronienie Voldemorta przed zabiciem. Co do porównania jego i Gellerta do chłopaków - Dumbledore tak to właśnie widzi. I, kiedy głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, w jego oczach obie historie naprawdę mają wiele wspólnego. Nic o relacji Toma z Harrym na razie nie powiem - wszystko niedługo się wyjaśni :). A listy, osobiście uważam, są cudowne - niedługo je poznasz :). _**Gościu**_, bardzo miło jest mi ciebie poznać :). No i, oczywiście, cieszę się z twojego komentarza. Przepraszam za takie torturowanie tym opowiadaniem ;). Chociaż mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko był to miły rodzaj tortur... Ach! tak trudno jest powiedzieć mi coś na temat postaci bez zdradzania tego, jak potoczą się ich dalsze losy! Dlatego zmuszona jestem, niestety, powstrzymać się od powiedzenia czegokolwiek na temat Harry'ego, co się tyczy jednak Toma - ma on całkowite prawo cię denerwować. Zrobił coś, co można ocenić na bardzo różne sposoby i gniew z pewnością jest jednym ze zrozumiałych :). Mam nadzieję, że rozdział pojawił się wystarczająco szybko :). **Tiuff**, naprawdę? :) Przyznam, że jesteś chyba pierwszą osobą, która woli takiego Harry'ego. Chociaż, oczywiście, akceptuję to - po prostu jestem nieco zdziwiona, bo ja zawsze o wiele bardziej kochałam Harry'ego takiego, jakim był przed przemianą. Cieszę się, że podobał ci się rozdział, a również że tłumaczenie okazało się znośne :). I naprawdę, ma najwięcej komentarzy? Łał. Niesamowicie się z tego powodu cieszę i aż nie wiem co powiedzieć. To w końcu wyłącznie wasza zasługa - czytelników. :) **Veniti**, nie mogę się nie zgodzić - po przeczytaniu tak wielkiej ilości ficków niestety również dostrzegam teraz Dumbledore'a wyłącznie jako "tego złego" i bez względu na to, jak jest przedstawiony, zawsze mnie irytuje. Zabezpieczenie Harry'ego było całkiem mądrym pomysłem, teraz tylko pytanie, czy wystarczającym? A majówka, ach, pod znakiem deszczu, niestety, chociaż przynajmniej mam czas na robienie tego, na co zwykle w ciągu dnia czasu mi nie starcza... :). Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej u ciebie jest nieco ładniejsza pogoda :). **Veritaseria**, ależ nie masz za co przepraszać! :) cieszę się, że znów mogę cię widzieć (jak śmiesz wątpić w to, że ciebie pamiętam! :)). Dumbledore jest po prostu... ślepy. Ale nie będę teraz na jego temat zbyt wiele mówić, chociaż dodam cicho, że również i mnie denerwuje jego postać. Co natomiast tyczy się planu Toma - nie do końca chce on śmierci Voldemorta. Takim prawdziwym skutkiem zrealizowania jego planów ma być całkowite jego nieistnienie. Voldemort nie będzie martwy, on po prostu nigdy nie będzie istniał. Tom się nim nie stanie, zatem Voldemort nie stworzy przyszłości, w której się teraz znajdują. To skomplikowane... Chociaż, rozumiem, dopingujesz planowi Toma? ;) Podzielam twoje zdanie na temat nowego Harry'ego. Nie powiem ci, czy skończy się dobrze, nie powiem, czy będziesz zadowolona z zakończenia - mam tylko nadzieję, że, jakiekolwiek ono nie będzie, będzie interesujące.

Korzystając z okazji, chciałabym prosić was również o małą pomoc: jak wiecie powoli zaczynam myśleć o kolejnym tłumaczeniu - tak jak obiecałam, opublikuję również prequel i sequel "Ulubieńca". I o ile z tytułem sequela nie mam żadnego problemu, to męczy mnie strasznie tytuł prequela - "Past's Palyer". I chociaż Himitsu przekonuje mnie, że "Gracz Przeszłości" wcale nie jest taki zły, to takie tłumaczenie tego tytułu i tak wydaje mi się koślawe. I tutaj właśnie chciałabym poprosić was o pomoc - może macie jakieś pomysły na to, jak można przetłumaczyć ten tytuł? :)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto czterdziesty piąty**

Tom oparł się pokusie potarcia swojej pulsującej bólem głowy, marszcząc brwi w stronę swojego notatnika.

Pierścień, jego zabezpieczenie, błyszczał na jego palcu.

Harry nie mógł zrobić niczego głupiego bez tego pierścienia, a on nigdy dobrowolnie nie odda go chłopcu. Zaklęcie czasu było niemal gotowe, miał tylko nadzieję, że będzie gotowe na czas.

Westchnął, rozwścieczony tym, jak bardzo był rozkojarzony. Harrym. Harry tak cholernie źle wpływał na jego efektywność, zawsze udawało mu się zmniejszyć ją przynajmniej o połowę.

Kiedy był w pobliżu, był zarówno pomocny, jak i, przynajmniej po części, niezwykle rozpraszający, z powodu tych wszystkich planów, gierek i rzucanych mu wyzwań.

Z drugiej strony, _brak_ jego obecności także był równie rozpraszający - kiedy w pobliżu nie było pogrywającego z nim byłego Gryfona, zawsze zastanawiał się nad tym, co _zamiast tego_ robi w tym czasie chłopiec.

To było irytujące. Nie przywykł do tego, by coś takiego czuć. To nie tak, że nie mógł już robić niczego bez obecności Harry'ego, mógł, i zwykle byłby niesamowicie zadowolony z powodu chwilowego odpoczynku od pogrywania, podczas którego mógł zająć się czymś pożytecznym, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel był całkowicie zajęty… ale zbliżał się ich koniec czasu i sposób, w jaki się rozstali ciążył mu i nieznośnie zaprzątał głowę.

To, co zrobił, było rozsądne, całkowicie logiczne i przemyślane.

Musiał sprawić, aby Harry odsunął się trochę tak, by miał czas na przemyślenie wszystkiego na chłodno i dokończenie zaklęcia bez konieczności nieustannego powstrzymywania chłopca przed próbowaniem ponownego zniszczenia jego wysiłków.

To pierwsze nie zdało egzaminu.

Nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć, o szoku i chłodzie w tych zielonych oczach, kiedy nazwał Harry'ego „Lestrangeowatym" i powiedział wiele innych rzeczy. Być może nie był tak ważny, jak zawsze.

Voldemort wstrząsnął nim bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek by się do tego przyznał, a zachowanie Harry'ego wcale nie pomogło w ujarzmieniu jego temperamentu.

Dlaczego. On. Się. Zatrzymał? Harry nigdy nie zatrzymywał się, kiedy go wołał, dość często zwalniał, by mogli iść razem, ale nigdy nie zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie i posłusznie.

To nie tak było między nimi.

To było bardzo podejrzane.

Zatem, być może jego słowa rzeczywiście były ostrzejsze niż zazwyczaj, ale Harry go irytował. Załamywał się w taki sposób, rozpadał… nie mógł! To właśnie dlatego tak bardzo naciskał, prawda?

Prawda?

Złościł się i czuł potrzebę odepchnięcia od siebie chłopca. Harry był odpowiedzialnością, kiedy był wokół niego, słabością, na którą nie mógł pozwolić sobie na skraju bitwy, co tak uparcie próbował mu pokazać Voldemort… naprawdę zniszczył Harry'ego?

Być może. Niszczył wszystko, czego dotknął i wszystko, co się do niego zbliżyło, nie wiedział, dlaczego oczekiwał, że z Harrym będzie inaczej.

_Tyle, że on był inny._

O co w ogóle chodziło Voldemortowi? Harry nie był w nim zakochany – to było absurdalne! Wiedziałby, gdyby tak było. To było takie pogmatwane…

Nienawidził pogmatwania, wolał stać pewnie ponad relacjami międzyludzkimi i odgrywać rolę władcy lalek… a teraz, teraz był poplątany!

Ironia, gorzka ironia!

Kiedy więzi tak mocno zacisnęły się pomiędzy nim a Harrym? To było dziwne, dużo czasu poświęcił na przyciąganie chłopca bliżej do siebie, zaciskając pajęczą sieć wokół jego ramion (dosłownie, biorąc pod uwagę znak), nóg, serca, gardła, umysłu, wszystko po to, by wciągnąć chłopca mocniej w swoje posiadanie i kontrolę.

Zawsze zwykł myśleć, że wciąż miał kontrolę nad sytuacją, chociaż Harry nadzwyczaj i fascynująco dobrze dźgał go i trzymał się swojego.

Na początku był to ekscytujący, nowy rodzaj niebezpieczeństwa, wymagający z jego strony zaoferowania tych więzi, by mógł zatrzymać przy sobie chłopca, ale teraz… wszystko się skomplikowało, skomplikowało i pokręciło, nie mógł już odejść.

Włożył w to równie wiele, co Harry.

Jakimś cudem, Harry zawsze wydawał się o tym zapominać.

Harry nie chciał, by umarł lub stał się Voldemortem, czy nie mógł zrozumieć, że dokładnie w ten sam sposób on również nie chciał, by Harry umarł lub stał się jak warzywo?

Dlaczego w ogóle myślał o Harrym?

Przecież to właśnie uniknięcie tego w końcu było sednem odpychania go.

Poczuł jak Zevi, w ciszy, opadł na miejsce obok niego, czekając na danie mu możliwości wypowiedzenia się.

Podniósł wzrok, zauważając, że chłopiec wydawał się w swoim spokoju zaniepokojony.

Zdenerwowany. Miał worki pod oczami. Na palcach plamy od eliksirów. Powrócił wzrokiem do swojego zaklęcia.

- O co chodzi, Zevi? – zapytał, zachęcając go do zadania pytania. Prince zawahał się.

- Mogę mówić… otwarcie, mój Panie?

Znów, ostrożnie, uniósł swoje spojrzenie, zaszczycając chłopca częścią swojej uwagi. Zawahał się przez moment, zastanawiając się, czy będzie tego żałował, po czym pochylił głowę, nie do końca w potwierdzeniu, ale okazując, że przynajmniej będzie próbował słuchać.

Zawsze doceniał spokojną logikę i spostrzegawczość chłopca, a także jego oczywisty talent do eliksirów. Coś, czego nie doceniał, to Prince przekraczający granicę.

Zevi przełknął ślinę, zbierając się w sobie.

Po raz kolejny rzucił okiem na swoje notatki, tu i tam nanosząc na nie poprawki, ale słuchając, co jakiś czas przenosząc na niego swój wzrok.

- Nie powinieneś go odpychać – stwierdził w końcu jego zwolennik. – Harry'ego, mam na myśli.

- W przeciwieństwie do innej osoby, o której mógłbyś zechcieć ze mną porozmawiać? – odparł, unosząc szyderczo brwi. Prince zaczerwienił się, znów przełykając ślinę, jego palce zaciskały się tak mocno, iż w końcu ich kolor zamienił się na biały.

- Stracisz go, jeśli będziesz tak robił, zwłaszcza jeśli planujesz zrealizować swoje plany, to, z całym szacunkiem do twojego rozumowania, ani trochę nie pomoże w ich realizacji – oświadczył Zevi. – Chodzi o to… odpychanie go nie ochroni go przed doznaniem krzywdy, przed… Voldemortem lub kimkolwiek innym, to tylko sprawi, że będzie łatwiejszym celem, ponieważ będą oni myśleć, iż nie będą musieli ponosić konsekwencji swoich czynów. Mam na myśli, my wiemy, ile Harry dla ciebie znaczy…

Rzucił chłopcu niebezpieczne, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Chciałem powiedzieć – skorygował szybko jego zwolennik – że doskonale wiemy, by nie działać bez twojego rozkazu, ale… inni ludzie…

- Rozumiem – powiedział. – Czy to wszystko? – Odwrócił się bardziej zdecydowanie w stronę swoich notatek.

- Nie!

Jego dłoń przesunęła się nieznacznie w stronę różdżki.

- Nie, mój Panie – mruknął łagodniej Zevi.

- W takim razie mów lub trzymaj język za zębami i zostaw mnie w spokoju.

- Masz prawo być człowiekiem, Tom… mój Panie. On… Harry nie będzie postrzegać cię inaczej, jeśli… jeśli przyznasz, jak wiele dla ciebie znaczy.

Jego palce zacisnęły się na różdżce i usłyszał, jak chłopiec znów przełyka ślinę, bez wątpienia nieco blednąc. Swój wzrok zdecydowanie wbijał w trzymane notatki. Zevi kontynuował z niemal bezczelną determinacją, a jego głos stał się nawet jeszcze cichszy.

- Nie osądzi cię z powodu utraty kontroli, okazania słabości, kiedy naskakujesz na niego, on…

- On co, Prince? – warknął, zaciekle wpatrując się teraz w chłopca. – Uważaj.

Jego zwolennik wyglądał, jakby kulił się ze strachu, ale mimo tego i tak dalej naciskał.

Był to, bez wątpienia, wynik wywieranego na nich przez Harry'ego wpływu. Nabrali okropnego zwyczaju robienia w poważnych sytuacjach tego, co _oni_ uważali za słuszne, a nie tego, co rozkazał im robić bez zadawania zbędnych pytań i narzekania.

Och, nigdy się mu nie sprzeciwiali, jednak…

- Byłby bardziej pewny siebie, gdybyś nie wysyłał mu ciągle sprzecznych sygnałów.

- Usiłujesz mi powiedzieć, bym ładnie się bawił swoimi zabawkami? – zapytał słodko.

Zevi niezręcznie napotkał jego spojrzenie, a następnie odwrócił wzrok, najwyraźniej nie będąc wstanie na zbyt długo znieść jego intensywności, nie, kiedy była w swojej najbardziej skoncentrowanej formie. Większość ludzi nie mogło znieść ciężaru jego osobowości, musieli ją w jakiś sposób rozcieńczyć lub zmiękczyć.

- Jeśli sprawy pójdą źle, czy naprawdę chcesz, by wszystko zakończyło się pomiędzy wami źle? – zakwestionował Prince. – On jest w stanie poświęcić dla _ciebie_ piekielnie dużo, Tom,dla _ciebie_, nie jest Lestrange'em, nie pozostanie przy tobie, jeśli będzie czuł się niepotrzebny.

Miał ochotę na natychmiastowe oddalenie chłopca ostrym przekleństwem. Zamiast tego jego wzrok powoli podniósł się, spoglądając na błagalny wyraz twarzy Prince'a.

- Już wiele razy jasno wyraziłem swoje opinie na ten temat.

- On też jest człowiekiem, mój Panie, i to takim głęboko uszkodzonym. W jego naturze nie leży to, by ktokolwiek troszczył się o niego przez dłuższy czas.

Jak w jego. Zawsze oczekiwał pożegnania, nie mogąc pojąć, dlaczego ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć poznać go tak dobrze i nie wycofać się pospiesznie z ciemności, którą w tym czasie napotka.

- To wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć – mruknął Zevi.

Chłopiec odszedł tak cicho, jak przyszedł.

Tom miał nieprzyjemną chęć torturowania kogoś.

Jaki był sens ponownego rozemocjonowania i relacji? Było one tak uciążliwe i kłopotliwe.

* * *

- Chcesz, abyśmy go _ogłuszyli?_ Czyś ty zwariował? – wykrzyknął Ron.

- Ciszej – syknął Harry. Oboje patrzyli na niego, jak gdyby kompletnie zwariował lub powiedział coś śmiesznego.

- Więc, pozwól, że się upewnię – zaczęła powoli Hermiona. – Chcesz, abyśmy ogłuszyli _Toma_, związali go, a następnie pilnowali, byś mógł pójść walczyć z Voldemortem… przy pomocy zaklęcia czasu… i stworzył pętlę czasową?

- Tak – powiedział prosto. Nie wspomniał im jednak o możliwych negatywnych skutkach usunięcia horkruksów.

- Nie ma mowy! – oświadczył stanowczo Ron.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ się z nim zgadzam, nie możesz oczekiwać, że pozwolimy ci samotnie stawić czoła Voldemortowi, mógłbyś umrzeć! Pozwól nam iść z sobą! – prawie krzyknęła Hermiona.

Wpatrywał się w nią, czując nagły, niepokojący chłód.

- Zrób, jak mówię, Hermiono. To nie podlega dyskusji.

- Och, czyżby? – zażądała. – Dlaczego w takim razie _pytasz_?

- Z grzeczności – stwierdził. Gapili się na niego.

- I… i oczekujesz, że tak po prostu na to przystaniemy? – zapytał bezpretensjonalnie Ron. – Nie mówiąc już o tym, że i tak prawdopodobnie nie bylibyśmy w stanie oszołomić Riddle'a.

- Zrobicie to, czy nie? – odparł z irytacją.

Hermiona gapiła się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, łzy zaczynały napływać jej do oczu.

- Co się z tobą stało? – wyszeptała. Harry zaklął.

Nie mogli się o tym dowiedzieć, to było tak… niewłaściwe.

Zmusił swoją twarz do przybrania bardziej miękkiego wyrazu, przyciskając dłonie do ich ramion, tworząc z ich ciał koło, poprzez końcówki swoich palców rzucając na nich lekkie zaklęcie przymusu. Gdyby to zawiodło, rzuciłby Imperio, ale to było kłopotliwe.

Zrobiłby to już na samym początku, gdyby tak bardzo ich nie lubił.

- Wiem, że się o mnie martwicie. – Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. – Przepraszam, że jestem tak zgryźliwy… Miałem tylko nadzieję, że mi pod tym względem zaufacie, wiecie? Jesteście moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, myślałem, że mogę na was liczyć.

- Ufamy – oświadczył zagorzale Ron.

- W takim razie zrobicie to? – zapytał.

- Ja…

- Poradzę sobie w obliczu Voldemorta, już wszystko załatwiłem, obiecuję. Nie umrę, będziecie mogli nawet później nawrzeszczeć na mnie za bycie lekkomyślnym idiotą. No dalej, Ron, stary? Hermiono?

- Myślę, że jeśli Riddle nie będzie widział, że nadchodzimy, to możemy spróbować – uległ rudzielec.

Harry wysłał mu olśniewający uśmieszek, w odpowiedzi otrzymując niepewny.

- A ty, Hermiono? Wiesz, że cię potrzebujemy, to nie byłoby bez ciebie to samo.

- Ja… dobrze – jej głos brzmiał bardzo słabo. – Jeśli _obiecasz_ mi, że wyjdziesz z tego cało!

- Zawsze wychodzę. Dzięki, naprawdę to doceniam!

- Od tego są przyjaciele – Ron uśmiechał się promiennie.

Oczy Hermiony przyglądały mu się ostrożnie.

Wciągnął ich obu do uścisku. To mógł być ostatni raz, kiedy będzie w stanie za nimi tęsknić.

Zamrugał, by odrzucić od siebie łzy, które groziły napływem mu do oczu.

Dalej, wracając do planów.

* * *

Następny dzień nastał bardzo szybko i po prostu wiedział, że był to _ten_ dzień. Czuł to w swoim żołądku, oczekiwanie, dziwne napięcie, które nie należało do niego.

Voldemort mówił o dwóch dniach, co, logicznie rzecz biorąc, znaczyło, iż zaatakuje dzisiaj, próbując ich zaskoczyć. Teraz jedynym pytaniem było jedynie – kiedy?

- Harry. – Głos Toma nadszedł zza jego pleców. Tym razem nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, by się zatrzymać. Dlaczego miałby dać chłopcu okazję do tego, by go obraził?

Poza tym, nie chciał być _nużący. _

Ręka chwyciła go, zmuszając do zatrzymania.

- Nie zatrzymałeś się dzisiaj, jak widzę – stwierdził chłopiec.

- Zdecyduj się w końcu – warknął. Tom westchnął, po czym potrząsnął głową.

- Masz chwilę?

- Nie za bardzo, tak samo jak ty, nie powinieneś dokańczać swojego zaklęcia? Dopracowywać szczegółów swojego planu? Niszczyć czyjegoś życia?

- Przepraszam… dobra?! – warknął Tom. Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony.

- C-co?

- Przepraszam, Harry… Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym powiedział to jeszcze raz.

Wpatrywał się w chłopca, który pewnie napotkał jego spojrzenie. A następnie, odwrócił się.

- Jesteś psychopatą, nigdy niczego nie żałujesz – odparł spokojnie. – To wymagałoby umiejętności odczuwania wyrzutów sumienia lub współczucia.

Tom chwycił jego szczękę, mocno, znów odwracając w swoim kierunku jego głowę.

- Przepraszam – powtórzył jeszcze raz, stanowczo. – Tak bardzo, jak tylko jestem w stanie, przepraszam. Byłem… w błędzie, robiąc ci go. – Horkruksa. – Powinienem cię posłuchać.

Harry milczał przez chwilę.

- Żegnasz się ze mną czy co? Nigdy nie przepraszasz, uważasz to za pozbawione sensu.

- Teraz to już jesteś po prostu uparty.

- To część mojej nowej, gorszej osobowości.

- Co, chcesz jeszcze jakieś kwiaty? – warknął nagle Tom. – Po prostu przyjmij te cholerne przeprosimy, które próbuję ci dać.

- Co, abyś mógł znów to zrobić? Zobaczyć, jak wiele razy możesz znów mnie do siebie przyciągnąć? Zobaczyć, jak _zależny_ od ciebie jestem? – Harry niemal wykrzyczał to ostatnie, nagle wpadając we wściekłość.

Tom również zaczął krzyczeć gniewnie:

- _**Witaj w moim pieprzonym świecie, Złoty Chłopcze!**_

Zamarł, milcząc. Tom patrzył na niego ze wściekłością.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że tak bardzo starałbym się ciebie uratować, gdyby to nie było odwzajemnione?

- Ale… wczoraj…

- Nie lubię się mylić. Byłem wkurzony. Straciłem kontrolę. Naskoczyłem na ciebie. Czy nie mówiłem ci już wcześniej, że podczas gdy ty masz tendencję do wycofywania się, ja naskakuję i atakuję?

Harry przygryzł wargę. To była tak niewiarygodnie dziwna rozmowa…

Naprawdę nie chciał, by wszystko źle się między nimi zakończyło i, być może, Tom, wyczuwając to, również tego nie chciał, na wszelki wypadek…

- Coś o tym było chyba w ulotce opisującej wymagania na stanowisko przyjaciela psychopaty. – Wzruszył ramionami. Mały uśmieszek wykrzywił usta Toma, w jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się coś niemożliwego do rozszyfrowania.

I w następnej sekundzie, co niezwykłe, ale nie do końca niemile widziane (teraz to już brzmiał jak zupełny naiwniak!), ramiona zacisnęły się wokół niego, przyciągając go do siebie w niemal bolesnym w swojej zaciekłości uścisku. Po raz ostatni.

Zdecydował, że lepiej byłoby dla Toma, gdyby wszystko źle się skończyło. Wtedy byłoby mniej powodów do opłakiwania i może Riddle byłby wtedy na tyle wściekły, by nie robić wszystkiego, aby go zatrzymać.

W jego gardle pojawiła się gula.

Czy Tom w jakiś sposób dowiedział się o tym planie? Czy to dlatego zachowywał się… tak? Nie miał pojęcia.

On także przepraszał. Tak bardzo przepraszał. Przepraszał za to, że miał zamiar oszołomić Toma i przepraszał za wszystko, co za sobą zostawiał.

- Zrujnujesz swoją reputację – mruknął zamiast tego.

- Jesteś ważniejszy niż moja reputacja.

Harry czuł się zaskoczony, absolutnie zaskoczony, i spróbował cofnąć się, by zobaczyć twarz swojego przyjaciela. Tom nie pozwolił mu na to. Tom nigdy nie był tak miły.

Zaczął czuć się zdenerwowany, czuć strach. Kurwa.

- …masz jakiś środek uspokajający, którym dźgniesz mnie w plecy lub coś w tym stylu, prawda?

- Przepraszam, kochanie… naprawdę, ale… nie mogę pozwolić ci na zrealizowanie twojego planu.

Ciemność.

* * *

Lucjusz Malfoy wpadł do Wielkiej Sali, rozglądając się za Riddle'em lub Potterem. Abraxas zauważył go, natychmiast podchodząc. Rozległy się pomruki i wyjaśnienia, nauczyciele wstali od swojego stołu.

- Gdzie oni są? – zapytał, nie musząc wyjaśniać swojemu ojcu kim byli ci „oni". – Muszę natychmiast z nimi porozmawiać.

- Co się stało? – zażądał Abraxas, mocno chwytając jego ramiona. – Narcyza, czy ona…

- Czarny Pan jest gotów. Kieruje się teraz na Hogwart.


	146. Rozdział 146

Na rozdział okiem bety spojrzała **Himitsu** - dziękuję!

**neko246**, taak, Voldemort zaatakował dokładnie wtedy, kiedy nie powinien. Biedny, biedny Harry. Co do twojej propozycji na tytuł - poniżej wytłumaczyłam coś, na co zupełnie zapomniałam wcześniej zwrócić uwagę. I właśnie z powodu tego małego szczegółu podany przez ciebie tytuł nie pasuje... Ale dziękuję za chęci :). Ja też jestem ze śląska, zatem pogoda, niestety, dokładnie taka sama - chociaż dzisiaj jest bardzo przyjemnie ciepło :). Tylko szkoda, iż wtedy właśnie, kiedy kończy się majówka... **Tiuff**, dziękuję za to, że spróbowałaś pomóc, jednak to dalej nie jest _to_... Poniżej umieściłam też jeszcze pewien szczegół dotyczący tytułu, o którym zapomniałam wcześniej powiedzieć... Siedem światów z tym tytułem :). I tak, naprawdę tylko tobie odpowiada taki Harry - ale przynajmniej, no właśnie, jesteś oryginalna ;). **Evolution**, musi być szybko, zdecydowanie musi wszystko dziać się szybko - to w końcu wyścig z czasem ;). Każdy walczy o to, by zrealizować swój plan i kiedy jest na to gotów, to nie baczy na to, czy cała reszta skończyła już swoje. Jeżeli cię oświeci w związku z tytułem, to daj znać, a na razie, cóż, pozostaniemy przy "Graczu Przeszłości"... I tak, kochany Zevi, to naprawdę jedna z najbardziej ciekawych postaci - tak przynajmniej sądzę. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że słyszy te zaproponowane przez ciebie gromkie brawa ;). Przyznam, że wcześniej nie zwróciłam uwagi na to, jak naprawdę dobrze wypowiedź Toma podsumowuje to, czego pragnie Zevi - ale masz całkowitą rację, tak właśnie jest! Twoje "wy tak na serio" mnie po prostu rozłożyło na łopatki. To było takie... wymowne :). Chociaż ja mimo wszystko obstawiam na to, że Tom mówił z głębi serca. Że naprawdę _przepraszał_. Twoje przemyślenia na temat planów były bardzo, bardzo ciekawe, ale zostawię je bez komentarza, aby niczego nie zdradzać :). Mam tylko nadzieję, że zakończenie, jakiekolwiek nie będzie, spodoba ci się - skoro mówisz, że masz duże wymagania... Cóż. Zobaczymy :). **elain679**, cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał :). Co do przeprosin Toma - ja szczerze wierzę, i swojego zdania nie zmienię, że Tom przepraszał szczerze. Nie wiem na czym to opieram, chyba na całym... _ogóle_. Po prostu nigdy nie pomyślałam o tym, że jego słowa mogłyby być nieprawdziwe... Wybacz, że pominęłam wiele aspektów twojego komentarza, ale każdy obejmował coś, czym mogłabym coś zdradzić. **Keti**, miło mi zatem słyszeć, że ci się podobały :). Tom dąży bezwzględnie do realizacji swojego planu, horkruks był wielka jego częścią, chociaż rzeczywiście nie było do końca wiadome, czy na pewno zdecyduje się go stworzyć :). Kogo plan wygra, oczywiście, nie powiem, ale dziękuję, że zdradziłaś swoje przypuszczenia :). I nie masz za co przepraszać - cieszę się, że skomentowałaś teraz ;). **Himitsu**, no tak, z tym pupilkiem to rzeczywiście była już lekka przesada... I może inne przykłady też nie były najlepsze, ale byłam zdesperowana, może to mnie trochę usprawiedliwia, co? ;) Ach! pomyślimy jeszcze nad tym, ewentualnie zrobię tak jak mówiłaś i przekonam się do gracza. Co się tyczy planu, też nie będę nic na jego temat pisała - chociaż, masz rację, twoje spojrzenie było oryginalne. Ja bym nigdy o czymś takim nawet nie pomyślała (najwyraźniej mam zbyt ograniczony umysł) ;). **Ariano**, tak myślisz? W takim razie mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba :). **Mahakao**, tak, Tom musi wykorzystać każdą okazję - chociaż uważam, że sam fakt, że po przytuleniu oszołomił Harry'ego też jest uroczy. Taki... pasujący do Toma :). I jeszcze rezygnacja, z jaką Harry to zauważył (albo przynajmniej tak to sobie wyobrażam :)). Ale nieważne. Co do twojego pytania - w oryginale występuje "darling", które zazwyczaj tłumaczę jako "kochanie", "sweetheart", tłumaczone przeze mnie na skarbie i czasami jeszcze "sunshine". :) **Veniti**, całkowicie się zgadzam - chłopaki są absolutnie biedni. Szczególnie Harry, oszołomiony przez Toma w takim momencie. A Tom jest po prostu... no, Tomem. :)

No właśnie, Himitsu przypomniała mi o czymś, o czym zapomniałam wspomnieć w związku z tytułem - cały cykl "Ulubieńca" posiada tytuły, których budowa jest do siebie bardzo podobna: "Ulubieniec Losu", "Wybraniec Przeznaczenia", no i ten, być może, "Gracz Przeszłości". Jak widzicie, drugi człon tytułu - Los, Przeznaczenie, Przeszłość - został spersonifikowany. Wspomniana zatem Przeszłość musi być traktowana jako człowiek, natomiast człon "Player" wiązać z nią jakoś Harry'ego. Chociaż skoro mówicie, że "Gracz Przeszłości" nie jest taki zły, to może rzeczywiście najlepiej będzie pójść za radą Himitsu i nie bawić się w wymyślanie czegoś innego... Chociaż, niemniej jednak, jeżeli będziecie mieli jakieś pomysły, to proszę, podzielcie się nimi :).

Z całego serca dziękuję każdemu, kto skomentował poprzedni rozdział – bardzo cieszę się, że zwłaszcza teraz, przy końcu, dzielicie się ze mną swoimi przemyśleniami na temat ogólnie pojętego „Ulubieńca". To naprawdę bardzo, bardzo miłe :).

Cicho napomknę, że pojawiła się nowa miniaturka w "Wybrańcu Przeznaczenia".

Często powtarza się teraz pewne pytanie, na które chcę udzielić jednoznacznej odpowiedzi: tak, przetłumaczę prequel i sequel "Ulubieńca Losu" (o ile oczywiście otrzymam zgodę, ale z tym nie powinno być problemów, gdyż The Fictionist bardzo entuzjastycznie podchodzi do nowych tłumaczeń :)).

I chciałam jeszcze tylko życzyć wszystkim maturzystom połamania piór - bez wątpienia świetnie dacie sobie radę!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto czterdziesty szósty**

Harry zamrugał, całkowicie oszołomiony, jego kończyny wydawały się ważyć tony.

Gwałtownie wezwał na powierzchnię swoją magię, tylko po to, by natychmiast odzyskać całkowitą czujność, kiedy ostry ból przeszył całe jego ciało.

- Nie walcz – naszedł znajomy głos Toma, który siedział na krześle obok niego.

Harry znów zamrugał, próbując uporządkować swoje myśli. Ręce… nad jego głową… zakłute w kajdany, zawieszające go niewygodnie cal nad podłogą, wystarczająco nisko, by dotykał jej czubkami swoich palców, ale nie na tyle, by był w stanie samodzielnie się podeprzeć.

- Chyba, do cholery, żartujesz – warknął groźnie. – Naprawdę mnie przykułeś?

Ze złością rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Pokój Życzeń, nie było innej możliwości. Znów skierował wzrok na dziedzica Slytherina, zauważając, że chłopiec skupił się na swoim notatniku… zaklęciu czasu.

Próbował użyć zaklęcia, aby się uwolnić, ale znów ogarnął go gwałtowny ból, wywołujący bolesny syk, który wydostał się przez jego zaciśnięte zęby.

- Co do…

- Mówiłem, byś nie walczył – powiedział cicho Tom, zerkając na niego. – Łańcuchy wywołają u ciebie ból za każdym razem, gdy spróbujesz użyć magii.

- Jesteś chory – splunął.

Tom tylko podniósł na to brew, po czym zmarszczył ją lekko, spoglądając na ten cholerny notatnik, dopisując coś nowego, przepisując. Próbował wysunąć swoje ręce, ale metal zaciśnięty był zbyt ciasno, niemal przecinając jego skórę.

- Poważnie? – zażądał wściekle. – Zamierzasz tak po prostu sobie siedzieć, podczas gdy…

- Nie lubisz spędzać ze mną czasu? – zripostował lekko Riddle.

Spędzać czasu. Ha, kurwa, ha. Niemal warknął, próbując wziąć uspokajający oddech, próbując ignorować to, jak zła była ta sytuacja, a także jak bardzo był bezbronny.

- Puść mnie. – Brak odpowiedzi. – Tom, spuść mnie _na ziemię_, to nie jest śmieszne!

- Och, no nie wiem, Złoty Chłopcze, patrzenie jak się tak bezradnie wiercisz jest właściwie dość zabawne.

- Nie jestem bezradny! – warknął. Jasne. Przygryzł wargę, pragnąc móc potrzeć swoją pulsującą bólem głowę. – Słuchaj… - zaczął pewnie. – Rozumiem, że nie zgadzasz się z moim planem, ale to niedorzeczne…

- Rzeczywiście – mruknął Tom. – Nie powinienem musieć cię związywać, jakkolwiek zabawny jest to widok, by powstrzymać cię od rozdarcia na kawałki twojego umysłu. To _niedorzeczne_, większość ludzi ma więcej instynktu samozachowawczego. A teraz bądź cicho, muszę dokończyć to zaklęcie.

Harry wściekał się.

Jego szyja była dziwnie pusta – medalion znajdował się wokół szyi Toma, ale, na szczęście, cała reszta, prócz Nagini, była w trzymanym przez niego moleskinie. Młody Czarny Pan nie mógł ich wziąć, bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciał. Myślał gorączkowo, ani trochę nie zgadzając się na to, by pozwolić, aby tak to się skończyło.

Wydawało mu się, że znajdujące się we wewnętrznej kieszeni, napisane przez niego listy, palą mu skórę. Miał wszystko zaplanowane.

Nie mógł teraz przegrać, nie, kiedy był tak blisko!

- Jeśli mnie tutaj zatrzymasz, umrę – oświadczył bez ogródek, zanim Tom mógłby spróbować go uciszyć.

Chłopiec ucichł, to niebezpieczne spojrzenie znów się uniosło. Był w pokoju, który dawał mu wszystko, czego chciał, żądał, a jedyne co potrzebował, to czasu na to, by sobie tego zażyczyć…

- Blefujesz.

- Złożyłem Śmiertelną Przysięgę, Tom, tę umowę z Voldemortem… mówiłem ci, że to Śmiertelna Przysięga? Jeśli nie pójdę do niego, by pozwolić mu mnie zabić, i tak padnę trupem.

Właściwie, to zgodził się na to, by pozwolić się zabić Voldemortowi, co było bardziej bierne niż aktywne odszukanie Mrocznego Lorda. Tom jednak nie musiał tego wiedzieć.

- Kłamiesz.

Harry roześmiał się dziko.

- Chcesz poczekać i samemu się przekonać? – rzucił wyzywająco, jego spojrzenie pozostało twarde. – Sprawia to, że to wszystko jest nieco bezsensowne, ale przypuszczam, że efekt końcowy jest mniej więcej taki sam, po prostu wciąż zostaje ci problem poradzenia sobie z implodującą linią czasu i zwiększone prawdopodobieństwo zostania poddanego Obliviate.

Tom odłożył na bok pióro, chwilowo rozproszony. To dobrze.

- Kłamiesz – powtórzył bardziej miękko Riddle.

Ale jednak chłopiec zbliżył się do niego, wskazując w jego kierunku cisową różdżką. Wahał się. Tom za bardzo się o niego troszczył, by pozwolić mu umrzeć, by nie być pewnym. Świetnie. Mógł to wykorzystać.

- Co znaczy posiadanie jednocześnie horkruksa, jak i złożonej Śmiertelnej Przysięgi? – zapytał w odpowiedzi.

W następnej sekundzie pięści zacisnęły się na jego kołnierzu. Biorąc pod uwagę, że więzy podniosły jego ciało nieco wyżej niż zazwyczaj, ich twarze znajdowały się na jednym poziomie bez konieczności przekrzywienia którejś z głów. Różdżka przyciśnięta została do jego skroni.

- _Legilimens_.

Uniósł swoje tarcze oklumencyjne, nie pozwalając na ugięcie się. Nie poddały się. Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

- Nie musiałbyś się okludować, gdybyś nie kłamał – powiedział w końcu Tom, niebezpiecznie, ze śmiertelnym błyskiem w oczach.

- Niepodobne do ciebie jest ryzykowanie w takich sprawach, ale właściwie wszystko mi pod tym względem jedno. Utracenie zmysłów bez wątpienia byłoby przyjemniejsze, ale… sadystyczne tendencje, co?

Dziedzic Slytherina wyglądał na bardziej wściekłego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

- Nie może cię zabić, jeżeli w ogóle nigdy nie będzie istniał – syknął Tom.

- Czy… - W następnej sekundzie usłyszeli głos, który wydawał się rozbrzmieć w każdym kącie pokoju, szeptane echo:

- _Czas się skończył, Harry… przyjdź i graj ze mną albo pójdę i cię znajdę, zabijając wszystkich, którzy staną mi na drodze._

Harry przełknął ślinę.

Naprawdę miał gdzieś całą resztę szkoły, ale jego przyjaciele będą tymi, którzy zapłacą cenę za wtrącanie się. Czas zacząć udawać swoją śmierć.

Pozwolił sobie opaść na łańcuchach, nie musząc udawać odczuwania przez siebie mdłości, gdyż były one prawdziwe. Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się na to.

- Naprawdę nawiązałeś Śmiertelną Przysięgę. Przysięgnij, przysięgnij, że to zrobiłeś. – Dziedzic Slytherina potrząsał nim mocno, knykciami naciskając na jego gardło. Ciepło.

- Przysięgam, że zawarłem z Voldemortem Śmiertelną Przysięgę, która zapewnia mi śmierć.

Poczuł iskierkę magii, która potwierdzała prawdziwość jego słów i Tom wciągnął ostry oddech, wyglądając na zranionego.

- Niech cię szlag! – szepnął.

A następnie Tom skierował się ku drzwiom… zostawiając go związanego.

- Co ty robisz? – zawołał za nim Harry, rozwścieczony.

- Zabiję go, tym samym łamiąc przysięgę.

Kurwa. To wszystko niszczyło.

- Tom…

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim.

Musiał się wydostać. Całe szczęście, że miał wysoką tolerancję na ból.

Uważnie trzymając swoje tarcze oklumencyjne na miejscu, wyciągnął na wierzch swoją magię i krzyknął.

* * *

Hermiona nigdy nie czuła się tak przerażona, słowa Voldemorta rozbrzmiewały bezlitośnie w jej głowie.

Cała szkoła panikowała, że Mroczna Armia gromadzi się zaraz za jej granicami, nauczyciele gorączkowo nakładali na bramy wejściowe wspólnie tarcze i zabezpieczenia przeciwko tej ogromnej sile.

Czuła się niemal chora ze świadomości, że nigdzie nie było widać Harry'ego i prawdopodobnie planował on pójść spotkać się z Mrocznym Lordem. Samemu.

Gdzie oni byli?

Sekundę później otrzymała częściową odpowiedź, kiedy pojawił się szturmujący przez korytarz Riddle, z mocno ściskaną różdżką i ponuro zdeterminowanym wyrazem na twarzy. Podbiegła do niego, podążając za Ronem.

- Gdzie Harry? – dopytywała się.

- Niedysponowany – powiedział krótko. – Zejdź mi z drogi.

Weszła mu w drogę, nie do końca wiedząc dlaczego, ale wiedząc, że musiała go ogłuszyć, opóźnić. To było niezwykle ważne.

Zaczął przechodzić obok niej, tylko po to, by Ron również wszedł mu w drogę, wskazując różdżką na dziedzica Slytherina.

- Rusz się! – rozkazał Riddle, jego głos ociekał niebezpieczeństwem, sprawiając, że włosy stanęły jej na karku. Była bardzo zaskoczona, że jeszcze ich nie przeklął.

- Bo co? – rzucił Ron. – Gdzie Harry? Co mu zrobiłeś?

- Próbuję uratować mu życie – warknął Tom. – _Rusz się_.

- Nie umrze, powiedział nam tak – stwierdziła z przekonaniem.

Z bezwzględną pewnością czuła również, że z Harrym będzie wszystko w porządku, chociaż zarazem nie była do końca pewna pochodzenia tego przekonania.

- On kłamie. Często. Szczególnie w sprawach dotyczących swojego zdrowia. Jego los stoi na skraju czegoś gorszego niż śmierć… na litość boską, Granger, jeśli się nie ruszysz…

- Jak to możliwe, że w takim razie jeszcze nas nie przekląłeś? – rzucił wyzywająco Ron, z nieprzyjemnym wyrazem twarzy. – Nie powinieneś być mistrzem różdżki? I gdzie, tak w ogóle, pędzisz, pragniesz dołączyć do boku swojego przyszłego ja?

Ron nigdy nie zgadzał się z nią w sprawie niezaprzeczalnej słabości Toma względem Harry'ego. Zawsze myślał, że potajemnie infiltrował on ich stronę, gotów do tego, by w odpowiednim czasie oddać ich przyjaciela w ręce Voldemorta. Na początku się z nim zgadzała, ale teraz…

- Nie mam na to czasu! – warknął Riddle, wyraz jego twarzy był mroczny, szczęka zaciśnięta, skóra pobladła. Dziko.

- _Drętwota._

Tom uniknął klątwy szybciej, niż mogłaby sobie wyobrazić, jego oczy zabłysły, ale jednak wciąż ich nie przeklął.

Zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać. Wcześniej był okrutny w wypowiadanych na ich temat obelgach i dość skłonny do tego, by w jakiś sposób im zagrozić.

A jednak wraz z biegiem czasu zauważyła, że całkowicie tego zaprzestał. Zastanawiała się, czy Harry miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego, może jakąś umowę lub coś w tym stylu. Ze szkieletu informacji, jakie niechętnie podawał im jej najlepszy przyjaciel, wydawali się mieć oni między sobą wiele złożonych obietnic.

- Powinnaś być inteligentna… - zaczął.

Chęć do ogłuszenia go wzrosła i zaczęła czuć strach, nie będąc do końca pewną czy w pełni siebie kontrolowała.

Nie było widać żadnego z jego Ślizgońskich sługusów, gdyż rozpaczliwie przeszukiwali oni lochy i zamek w poszukiwaniu swojego przywódcy.

Promień czerwonego światła wystrzelił z jej różdżki i niesamowicie imponujące było to, że udało mu się uniknąć jej z tak bliskiej odległości, jego różdżka natychmiast przywołała tarczę, a ciało ułożyło się w pozycji do pojedynkowania.

W następnej sekundzie klątwy leciały w ich kierunku; ale były one neutralne, a nie mroczne, jakie wiedziała, że wolał. Miały na celu obezwładnienie ich, ale nie zranienie.

Była zdumiona mocą nadchodzących zaklęć, były one znacznie potężniejsze niż normalnie i następowały po sobie bardzo szybko i płynnie, co nie było ani trochę podobne do większości przeciwników, którym miała okazję stawić czoła. W szkole, z czego zadała sobie sprawę, ludzie mieli tendencję do naprzemiennego odgrywania „bitwy", ale Riddle nie miał takiego obowiązku.

Gdzie był Harry?

Chwilę później dostała swoją odpowiedź.

* * *

To było trudne, ale dzięki pomocy Pokoju Życzeń, Harry zdołał się oswobodzić. Jego ciało wciąż drżało z bólu i był całkowicie pewny, że spowodował, iż łańcuchy wywoływały ból podobny do Crucio.

Opadł, zwijając się na podłodze, prawie jęcząc z bólu. To było ryzykowne; gdyby był prawdziwym więźniem, łańcuchy najprawdopodobniej mogłyby go zabić, ale podejrzewał, że Tom zaniechał tego z powodu faktu, iż był w stanie posunąć się do tego stanu.

Trudno było skoncentrować się do tego stopnia, by użyć magii do uwolnienia się, a także dowiedzieć się, jak to zrobić, ale… dobrze radził sobie z bólem. Przez niesamowicie długi czas swojego życia odczuwał agonię wywołaną przez Voldemorta. W porównaniu do niej, to nie było takie złe.

Bolały go mięśnie, głowa pulsowała i zatoczył się o kilka kroków, niemal upadając na ziemię. Jego skóra mrowiła uciążliwie.

Nie miał na to czasu, podniósł się, pomimo że kolana się pod nim uginały, a następnie zamarł, kiedy coś nowego pojawiło się w pokoju.

Czerwień.

_Przypominajka!_

Niemal zupełnie o niej zapomniał.

Pochwycił ją, wpychając do swojego moleskinu, by później się jej przyjrzeć. Poza tym i tak potrzebował czegoś, w czym mógłby umieścić wspomnienia Voldemorta, a przypominajka, którą zamówił, jeszcze nie przybyła.

Teraz musiał zdobyć od Toma medalion i pierścień.

_Proszę, niech nie będzie za późno!_

Wybiegł z pokoju, kierując się schodami, prawie potykając się w pośpiechu, ignorując krzyki i wołania mijanych przez niego uczniów.

Po raz pierwszy od czasu stworzenia horkruksa zmagał się z tym, by na tyle poskładać swój zniszczony umysł, aby przez swoje połączenie z chłopcem znaleźć Toma. Hol wejściowy.

- Harry! – wykrzyknął z ulgą Ron. Niemal zaklął z irytacji, kiedy Tom okręcił się na pięcie, rozbrajając jego przyjaciół w ułamku sekundy, w czasie której zostali rozproszeni.

Pierwsza zasada Toma: nie możesz pozwolić sobie, by nie koncentrować się na nim w jego towarzystwie. Ron i Hermiona chwilę później opadli, oszołomieni, a cała uwaga Toma groźnie skierowała się na niego.

- Zawsze byłeś śliski, kochanie – mruknął chłopiec, nie brzmiąc na zaskoczonego, a jedynie rozdrażnionego.

- Dobrze radzę sobie z bólem – zripostował Harry. Powoli zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie. Rozpaczliwie próbował zapamiętać twarz swojego przyjaciela. - Czas się skończył, Tom – kontynuował spokojnie. – Nie jesteś gotowy, twoje zaklęcie nie jest skończone.

- Byłbym gotów w przeciągu pół godziny – odparł Tom. – Gdybyś mógł tylko powstrzymać się w tym czasie od zostania zranionym.

- Przykro mi – oświadczył zamiast tego.

Fioletowe oczy były przeszywające, przenikając każdy cal jego ciała. Mimowolnie zaczął zastanawiać się, czy był to ostatni raz, kiedy się widzieli.

Zauważył Zeviego i Abraxasa – przymuszonych – zbliżających się za Tomem.

- **Proszę, nie rób tego.**

To „proszę" dźgnęło w niego mocno, bo chociaż głos Riddle'a był spokojny i neutralny, to „proszę" wyciągnęło na wierzch jego prawdziwe znaczenie i intencję. Błaganie.

Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę, pragnąc krzyczeć i szlochać. Zdobył się jednak tylko na smutny uśmiech.

- Dziękuję, za wszystko.

- Ha…

- _Drętwota!_

* * *

Zevi z absolutnym przerażeniem wpatrywał się w swoją różdżkę, nie wiedząc, dlaczego to zrobił.

O Salazarze, właśnie oszołomił Toma! _Jego Pan go zabije!_

Harry rzucił się do przodu, kiedy Tom opadł, łapiąc go, wytrzymując jego ciężar, różdżka z trzaskiem wypadła z jego dłoni, kiedy przytulił głowę dziedzica Slytherina, delikatnie kładąc go na podłogę.

Przez chwilę siedział na kolanach obok młodego Czarnego Pana, spoglądając na niego z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy. Zevi czuł się nieswojo, patrząc na to, wydawało się to zbyt wrażliwe i otwarte, i _rozpaczliwe_, by mogły znieść to ludzkie oczy.

Harry wyglądał, jakby jego świat rozpadł się na kawałeczki, a serce zostało złamane.

Udręczone, zielone oczy zamknęły się na sekundę, a kiedy znów się otworzyły, ten wyraz zniknął, zastąpiony przez bezemocjonalną maskę.

Były twarde i zimne jak lód. Być może jego emocje były zbyt bolesne, by mógł je odczuwać.

- Zmusiłeś mnie do oszołomienia go – oskarżył cicho.

Harry po raz pierwszy podniósł na nich wzrok.

- Tak – potwierdził. – Nie mogłem pozwolić, by mnie zatrzymał, a oczekiwał, że to ja rzucę zaklęcie.

- Nie miałeś prawa.

Harry jedynie wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, a coś podobnego do uśmiechu na chwilę pojawiło się na jego ustach.

A następnie wyjął kilka listów, rzucając mu dwa (jeden z nazwą Alpharda) i jeden do Abraxasa. Chwilę później odwrócił się, upuszczając po liście na swoich Gryfonów, Granger i Weasleya.

A potem znów się odwrócił, spuszczając wzrok z powrotem na nieprzytomnego Czarnego Pana, wciąż siedząc obok niego na kolanach.

Zsunął z jego palca pierścień i ściągnął medalion z jego szyi, ostrożnie podnosząc jego głowę, by móc go usunąć.

Opuścił na niego ostatni list, jak gdyby w zamian, syknął w wężomowie coś, co było przeznaczone oczywiście tylko dla uszów Toma, nawet jeśli ten nigdy nie będzie w stanie usłyszeć tych słów z powodu swojej nieświadomości.

W końcu, Harry wstał, wyraz jego twarzy stał się zdecydowany.

- Oszołomcie go, kiedy się obudzi, umrze, jeśli pójdzie za mną. Na waszym miejscu przeczytałbym te listy raczej wcześniej niż później… Żegnam.

Och nie. Krew Zeviego zawrzała, zaschło mu w ustach.

- Nie możesz go tak po prostu zostawić! – syknął, wskazując gwałtownie na Toma. Harry nie odwrócił się, ale jego głos był bardziej zdławiony niż niemożliwy do odczytania wyraz twarzy.

- Muszę… Proszę, dbajcie o niego dla mnie.

* * *

Harry wpatrywał się w falę armii Mrocznego Lorda, po czym skoncentrował się wyłącznie na samym mężczyźnie. Szkarłatne oczy przeszywały jego skórę, pełne nienawiści i chłodu, a także czegoś jeszcze zupełnie innego.

- Dobry chłopczyk, Harry! – zaświergotała znajdująca się za nim Bellatrix. Obaj ją zignorowali.

- Gdzie Tom? – zapytał niemal łagodnie Voldemort, przyglądając mu się oceniająco. Żołądek Harry'ego zacisnął się na myśl o jego przyjacielu. _Przepraszam Tom, tak bardzo przepraszam, że to musi skończyć się w ten sposób._

- Miejmy to już za sobą.

Rzucił horkruksy na wolną przestrzeń między nimi.

Nadszedł czas, by to zakończyć.


	147. Rozdział 147

Ognista Whisky dla **Himistu** w podziękowaniu za zbetowanie rozdziału.

**Ariano**, bo autorka, podobnie jak ja, najwyraźniej lubi poznęcać się (tylko troszeczkę) nad czytelnikami ;). Ale wedle prośby, rozdział wrzucam jak najszybciej się da... **elain679**, Zevi był w bardzo korzystnej sytuacji - Tom nie sądził, by ktokolwiek prócz Harry'ego mógł mu zaszkodzić, zatem to na niego skierował całą swoją uwagę. Powiedziałabym, że plan Harry'ego pod tym względem był bardzo przemyślany i... Ślizgoński(?). I tak, w tym rozdziale listy - które osobiście uwielbiam, pomimo całej ich patetyczności i w ogóle wszystkiego innego. :) Tom jest dość zdesperowany, dlatego posunął się aż do dosłownego unieruchomienia Harry'ego - zresztą, wszyscy są teraz zdesperowani... **Tina**, myślę, że rozumiem twoją frustrację ;). Och, mam nadzieję, że finał ci się spodoba, naprawdę mam taką nadzieję... Niezwykle cieszę się słysząc, że to opowiadanie podoba ci się tak bardzo, iż uważasz je za jedno z najlepszych i... ach! tak się speszyłam, że nie wiem co powiedzieć. Po prostu bardzo miło mi słyszeć, że tak uważasz. Szczególnie życzony przez ciebie czas się przyda, bo to jego mi najbardziej ostatnio brakuje, zatem bardzo dziękuję :). **Zetsubou Hime**, bardzo miło jest mi ciebie znowu widzieć i cieszę się z tego, że wciąż w jakiś sposób byłaś z tym opowiadaniem :). Zeviego naprawdę da się kochać, to uroczy chłopak - chociaż chciałam zauważyć, że podobnie do przyjaciół Harry'ego, Zevi nie miał całkowitej kontroli nad swoimi decyzjami. Również na niego Harry rzucił jakieś zaklęcie. Co do konsekwencji tego czynu jednak - został on przedstawiony, ale nie wiem, czy zauważony, ewentualnie mogę później, pod koniec to dojaśnić... Niestety relację Zeviego ze Snape'em znamy jedynie z relacji słownych, krótkich napomknięć. Również boleję nad tym, że postać Snape'a nie miała żadnej ciekawej rozmowy z Prince'em... Trzymam kciuki za maturę! :) **Evolution**, cieszę się zatem, że poświęcasz się i mimo wszystko czytasz na bieżąco :). I masz rację, wszyscy pragną za wszelką cenę zrealizować swój plan. Bo to, który z nich wygra, zadecyduje o wszystkim. Taak, zakończenie bardzo blisko - nie wiem, czy to cię w jakiś sposób pocieszy, ale ja również nie potrafię w to uwierzyć. I jako tłumaczka przeżywam to chyba równie mocno jak czytelnicy (nie powiem, jednym z największych powodu takiego stanu są komentarze, przez które zostaję zarażana wszystkimi waszymi - czytelników - emocjami)... Wiele, naprawdę wiele dowiesz się z dzisiejszego rozdziału - och nie, nie wszystko. Ale jakąś część. Jakąś bardzo dużą i znaczącą część :). A na temat Dumbledore'a milczę jak grób. Na temat "planów" też. I w ogóle wszystkiego... I taak, błagający Tom - to fragment, który też bardzo lubię. Jest taki... absolutnie szczery. Rozpaczliwy... Co się tyczy listów - absolutnie zostały one - w dzisiejszym rozdziale! - przytoczone (uwielbiam je, naprawdę je uwielbiam...). Co do syku, masz niestety rację - możemy sobie tylko wyobrażać, co Harry mógł powiedzieć Tomowi. I, ach!, niech będzie - rozdział wrzucam dzisiaj. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę tego żałować :). **Veritaseria**, widzę, że plan Harry'ego całkowicie ci nie odpowiada - i, ach!, co mam powiedzieć, skoro wszystko okaże się w poniższym rozdziale? :) No, może nie wszystko - ale bardzo, bardzo duża część, przynajmniej na obecny moment. Dziękuję, że w ogóle napisałaś komentarz, nic nie szkodzi, że krótki - zawarłaś w nim to, co uważałaś za najważniejsze i to dla mnie liczy się najbardziej. Dziękuję również za wypowiedzenie się w sprawie tytułu :). **Seshi**, no to może na początek powiem, że bardzo miło mi jest cię poznać :). I proszę nie bić, ja tylko biedny tłumacz - gatunek zagrożony wyginięciem! :) Ale ze wrzuceniem rozdziału pośpieszyłam się jak tylko mogłam - aż sama się sobie dziwię... **Keti**, taak, możliwości nieskończone, a rozwiązanie tylko jedno ;). Oczywiście co się stanie dalej, tego nie zdradzę, chociaż wielu rzeczy przekonasz się dzisiaj - a potem tylko dwa rozdziały i będę gotowa odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania i wątpliwości :). Chociaż przyznam, że z ciekawością czytało mi się twoje przypuszczenia na temat tego, co się stanie :). **neko246**, nic nie szkodzi, każdemu się zdarza ;). Tom ogólnie jest niezwykle inny od Voldemorta, ale również niezwykle do niego podobny - mnie osobiście trudno zdecydować. Jeżeli chodzi o pogodę - dzisiaj było przepięknie, aż żal ściska serce, kiedy pomyśli się jak było na majówkę... **veniti**, chyba jednak pozostanę przy tym graczu ;). Tak, Harry pokazał w poprzednim rozdziale na co go stać - powalił mistrza! Taak, za to z pewnością należą mu się gratulacje :).

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze - są bardzo, bardzo interesujące i niezwykle wielką przyjemność sprawia mi ich czytanie. Nie potrafię chyba wyrazić słowami jak wiele znaczy dla mnie możliwość poznania waszej opinii. Jesteście wspaniali :).

Pod wpływem tak wielu komentarzy i lekkiej namowy Evolution oraz kilku innych komentujących, nie miałam serca nie wrzucić dzisiaj rozdziału - wprawdzie jest już dość późno, ale mam nadzieję, że i tak wystarczająco wcześnie ;).

Szybko przypomnę o ankiecie na moim profilu - osoby niezarejestrowane, które nie mogą w niej zagłosować, zachęcam do wyrażenia opinii w komentarzu, jak najbardziej ją uwzględnię.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**, _listy_

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto czterdziesty siódmy***

_Zevi, kiedy pierwszy raz cię spotkałem, oczekiwałem, że będziesz, tak jak Snape, zgorzkniałym, zimnym sukinsynem z talentem do eliksirów. Teraz już wiem, że tylko ostatnie jest prawdziwe i chcę teraz, kiedy jeszcze mogę, przeprosić cię za sposób, w jaki traktowałem cię, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy._

_Zawsze byłeś po mojej stronie, kiedy chodziło o Toma (mniej lub bardziej, ale z cała pewnością bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny) i chciałbym ci za to podziękować. Nie mógłbym prosić o lepszego przyjaciela i przepraszam za rzucenie na ciebie zaklęcia przymusu – jeżeli Tom spróbuje cię z tego powodu skrzywdzić, przypomnij mu o przysiędze, jaką mi złożył. Będzie wiedział, o co mi chodzi._

_W każdym razie, nie jest to prawdziwy powód, dla którego teraz do ciebie piszę. Szczerze mówiąc, ośmielę się powiedzieć, że zawsze byłeś wystarczająco spostrzegawczy, aby wychwycić to, czego nie powiedziałem, nie czując potrzeby, bym wyraził to za pomocą słów albo otworzył się tak, jak to robię teraz._

_Nie wiem, co wiesz na temat mojego planu, ale jest to coś, co muszę zrobić…_

* * *

Tom zamrugał, jęcząc, zanim uczucie ekstremalnego zaniepokojenia ogarnęło jego ciało.

Och nie. Co się stało… Z większym zdecydowaniem otworzył swoje oczy, tylko po to, by czarne włosy ogarnęły jego twarz. Harry? Czekaj, nie, niestety nie…

- Black…? – zaczął gorączkowo, próbując zebrać się w sobie. Wszystko wróciło do niego. Salazarze – Harry! Zaczął zbierać się na nogi, zauważając tylko Zeviego, Abraxasa i, co ważniejsze, Granger oraz Weasleya, oszołomionych wokół niego.

Kolejne blond włosy otoczyły go - Lovegood.

Alphard postawił go na nogi, bardziej pewnie, z oczami wypełnionymi troską. Nie mógł zawracać sobie teraz tym głowy i, cholera, było to upokarzające.

List opadł z jego ubrania i podniósł go gwałtownie, odwracając, by przeczytać zapisane na nim pismem Harry'ego swoje imię. Harry. Nie miał teraz czasu na przeczytanie tego! Wepchnął kopertę do kieszeni, napotykając spojrzenie Alpharda i Lovegood.

Został ogłuszony. Wiele razy. Przez _Prince'a_ – miał zamiar zabić tego małego durnia! Zakładał, że to ta dwójka była tymi, którzy go obudzili. Musiał upewnić się, że im później podziękuje.

- Harry i Voldemort są tam – powiedział szybko Alphard, wskazując poza zamek. – A przynajmniej tak zakładam po odgłosach.

Tym razem nie było ani trochę ze zwykłej beztroski w głosie dowcipnisia. Skinął z roztargnieniem głową, podnosząc różdżkę, absolutnie wściekły. Jak Harry mógł być taki głupi?!

Zaczął iść w tym kierunku, ale Lovegood złapała jego ramię. Prawie warknął na nią, gotowy zabić kolejną osobę, która stanie między nim a jego przyjacielem. Dziewczyna jedynie patrzyła na niego przez chwilę tymi swoimi błękitnymi oczami.

- Musisz wypełnić dziurę – rzekła do niego poważnie, po czym popchnęła go. – Idź! Przynieś go z powrotem.

Z sercem w gardle; pobiegł.

* * *

…_powiedziałem to także Zeviemu i Alphardowi, ale jeśli mój plan się powiedzie, wtedy Voldemort zostanie wysłany z powrotem do roku 1942 na miejsce Toma, w celu zapewnienia tego, że oś czasu nie eksploduje._

_Jednakże, wraz z występowaniem osi czasu, stało się dla mnie oczywiste, że Abraxas Malfoy i w ogóle wy wszyscy istnieliście w tym okresie, dając życie swoim dzieciom – albo, w przypadku Zeviego, tworząc eliksir umożliwiający naszym znajomym urodzić nas (wiedziałeś, że Leonard Potter właściwie był bezpłodny?), podczas gdy jego siostra, Eileen, urodziła dupka o nazwisku Snape, który dał życie swojemu synowi charłakowi – Hadrianowi (!), z czego oboje wkrótce zginęli – co sugeruje, że musicie wrócić._

_Jednakże myślę, że to niesłuszne skazywać niektórych z moich największych przyjaciół na przeznaczony wam los, zostawić zmuszonych do sprzymierzenia się z Voldemortem, więc obmyśliłem plan. Jeśli chciałbyś wprowadzić go w życie, do czego nie będę i nie mogę cię zmusić, załączyłem Zaklęcie Sobowtóra u dolnej części tego listu._

_Jeśli zechcesz pozostać w tym czasie z Tomem, wtedy po prostu użyj tego zaklęcia i wyślij z powrotem alternatywną wersję siebie, dzięki czemu linia czasu przebiegnie prawidłowo. Niemiej jednak, możesz także wrócić, jeśli tego pragniesz, rozumiem, wszyscy macie tam przyjaciół i rodziny…_

* * *

Harry przyglądał się przez chwilę Voldemortowi, który nasłał na zamek każdego śmierciożercę ze swojej armii.

- Aby nikt nam nie przerywał – stwierdził chłodno Mroczny Lord.

Harry zmrużył oczy, ale nie poruszył się do czasu, aż ostatni śmierciożerca nie zniknął. Voldemort wiedział, że nie może pozwolić sobie na uzyskanie pomocy z ich strony.

Dla nich obu dogodne było to, że ta bitwa rozegrana zostanie prywatnie. Strach powodował u niego mdłości, jego ręce drżały, owinięte wokół różdżki palce zbladły. Szkarłatne oczy zauważyły to, rozbawione.

- Boisz się, Harry? Możesz się teraz poddać, jeśli chcesz.

- Nigdy – splunął.

Voldemort wzruszył ramionami, leniwie, a następnie, bez zbędnych ceregieli, mordercze zaklęcie gnało w jego kierunku. Jego cel był bardziej niż oczywisty. Voldemort nie musiał bawić się z nim lub torturować, konsekwencje choćby jednego z tych zaklęć mogłyby okazać się katastrofalne.

Przełknął ślinę, usuwając się z drogi, wskazując różdżką na wroga, zbierając w sobie każdy skrawek odwagi i determinacji, jaki miał, wszystkie wyrzuty sumienia, jakie powinien posiadać. Zaczął tonąć w poczuciu winy, łzy zamgliły mu wzrok w żalach wzbieranych w nim przez lata i z powodu ostatecznego pożegnania.

- _Empathio Reformio_! – wrzasnął wyraźnie, atakując równocześnie poprzez połączenie mimo tego, że kolejne mordercze zaklęcie ledwie minęło jego postać.

Jego cel był jasny i oczy Voldemorta rozszerzyły się niemal komicznie.

- **Co to jest?** – splunął. – **Co ty wyrabiasz?**

Łzy wciąż spływały po jego twarzy, różdżkę trzymał nieruchomo w dłoni. Modlił się, by zadziałało. Nie wiedział, co by się stało, gdyby tak nie było.

Pierścień otworzył się, czerń szarżowała na Voldemorta jak zaabsorbowany cień, a potem medalion, puchar, diadem, wąż… i on sam.

Runął na podłogę sekundę po Voldemorcie, krzycząc.

Ból był gorszy od tego, kiedy tworzył horkruksa, gorszy niż wszystko, co kiedykolwiek wcześniej czuł.

Umierał, był tego pewien, albo miał taką nadzieję, sam już nawet nie wiedział. Agonia rozrywała jego płuca, jego serce, rozrywała samą jego duszę. Wzrok mu się rozmazał, a oczy Voldemorta zamrożone zostały na jego postaci z absolutną nienawiścią, kiedy prawda tego, co się stało, dotarła do niego. Wszystko to wydawało się trwać wiecznie.

Obaj wylądowali na ziemi, ich tortura była wspólna i wzajemna.

Ręka trzymająca różdżkę trzęsła się mu teraz gwałtownie, z trudem zaciskając uścisk i całymi swoimi siłami utrzymywał połączenie, nawet jeśli zwiększona agonia Voldemorta oznaczała większy ból dla niego samego.

W następnej sekundzie siła uderzyła w niego.

Tom!

* * *

…_jednak ostatecznie wybór należy do ciebie, Alphardzie._

_Jeśli wrócisz albo którykolwiek z was zdecyduje się zrobić to, zamiast wysłać swojego sobowtóra, musisz mieć pewność, że bez względu na to, który wariant wybierzesz, Voldemort nigdy nie dowie się prawdy._

_Włożę jego wspomnienia do przypominajki - mogłeś widzieć ją u Toma - wspomnienia z tego roku. On nigdy nie może dowiedzieć się, co się stało, jeśli chodzi o świat, Harrison Evans nie żyje._

_Nie było podróży w czasie, w ogóle nic._

_Tak musi być, bo Voldemort musi istnieć w moim świecie, a Tom zapewnił mnie, że gdyby mnie znał, nigdy nie mógłby stać się Voldemortem, co powoduje, że nigdy nie może znać mnie tak jak ty. To zniszczyłoby wszystko._

_Przepraszam._

_Może to samolubne z mojej strony, ale wiem, że zrobiłbyś to samo na moim miejscu. Po prostu spójrz na to jak na kolejną grę, Alphardzie, i wiedz, że będzie to działać bez zarzutu._

_Tom również tutaj zostanie albo, jeśli będzie w szczególnie złym nastroju, zabije Voldemorta i wróci do domu z wami wszystkimi. Jeśli tak się stanie, nie będzie niczego, co mógłbym zrobić… prócz poproszenia ciebie, abyś, gdziekolwiek skończycie, tu czy z powrotem tam… proszę, zaopiekuj się nim dla mnie._

_Nie pozwól mu stać się czymkolwiek mniejszym niż pozwala na to jego największy potencjał, on jest wart o wiele więcej._

_Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, wciąż pozostaje tyle rzeczy, które muszę zrobić._

_Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Nie jestem zbyt dobry w tych całych pożegnaniach, ale podejrzewam, że to właśnie tym jest… Żegnaj._

_Szczerze życzę ci w życiu wszystkiego najlepszego i mam nadzieję, że uda ci się osiągnąć wszystkie te wspaniałe rzeczy, które chcesz osiągnąć. Nie opłakuj mnie, nie warto, i, jeśli zapragniesz zobaczyć mnie, kiedy to wszystko się zakończy, proszę tylko, byś pamiętał mnie takim, jakim byłem, a nie jakim się stanę._

_Wszystkiego dobrego,_

_Z czułością i na zawsze,_

_Harry._

_Powodzenia!_

* * *

- Och, och, kogo my tutaj mamy… szukasz swojego chłopaka, pięknisiu?

Tom zatrzymał się niechętnie poza zamkiem i jego barierami, bez emocji stając twarzą w twarz ze śmierciożercami i stojącą przed nimi suką - Bellatrix.

Ignorował Lucjusza; wszystkie rozkazy zostały mu już wydane i wszystko zostało omówione. Wspaniała, przerażająca bitwa spustoszyła obszar wokół nich, z członkami Ministerstwa i Zakonu Feniksa biegającymi we wszystkich kierunkach i spanikowanymi uczniami, którzy, mimo wszystko, starali się utrzymać nadchodzącą mroczną falę z dala od swojej szkoły.

Ich drogocennego dyrektora nigdzie nie było widać.

- Właściwie, to tak – odparł chłodno. – Więc zejdźcie mi z drogi albo was zniszczę.

Zarechotała.

- No już, skarbeńku, wiesz, na kogo się porywasz? – spojrzała na niego pożądliwie, posuwając się do przodu, na jej ustach rozmazana była krew. Przejechała paznokciem po jego policzku, czuł jej gorący oddech na swojej twarzy. – Nie wiem, za kogo się uważasz – syknęła, nagle wściekła – albo jaka łączy cię relacja z naszym Panem, ale nie sądzę, by znaczyło to wiele, kiedy nie ma go tutaj i kiedy nie może cię przed nami chronić. Kim jesteś, co? Riddle nie jest czystokrwistym nazwiskiem.

Twarz Lucjusza zbladła.

- Bella... – zaczął.

W odpowiedzi Tom uśmiechnął się milutko.

A następnie sprawił, że Mroczy Znak zapłonął, krocząc między nimi, kiedy upadli na ziemię, krzycząc, ściskając swoje ramię, wyglądając, jakby chcieli wyrwać sobie skórę, tylko po to, aby uciec przed ogarniającym ich uczuciem.

- Teraz wiecie, kim jestem? – zapytał drwiąco, nie zwracając uwagi na ich skomlenie. Machnął w powietrzu różdżką, pisząc litery, czując jak teraz już wszyscy kierują w jego stronę szczególną uwagę.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_I am Lord Voldemort._

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, zszokowani, i ogólnie stali się raczej bardziej ulegli. Fantastycznie. Następne - Harry.

- A teraz – odezwał się surowo – gdzie jest Harry? I kto pragnie być moim ochotnikiem?

- On już nie będzie żył – wychrypiał jeden ze śmierciożerców. Planując wszystko, wściekle, bez zastanowienia, wystrzelił mordercze zaklęcie, po czym zaklęciem lewitacji usunął sprzed siebie ciało.

- Możesz być moim ochotnikiem – powiedział do trupa. – Reszta niech tu zostanie i wstrzyma atak.

- A więc Potter naprawdę jest Harrisonem Evansem? – zapytał cicho inny Lestrange. Nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, aby mu odpowiedzieć.

Biegł.

Miał wkurzającego bohatera do uratowania.

* * *

_Hermiono,_

_Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek wcześniej powiedział ci, jak bardzo cię podziwiam, co?_

_Jesteś genialna. Jesteś najgenialniejszą czarownicą w naszym wieku i szczerze wierzę, że mogłabyś być dla Toma niezłym przeciwnikiem, nigdy w to nie wątp._

_Ale, co ważniejsze, jesteś jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół, jakich kiedykolwiek miałem i zawsze będę cię za to kochać. Zmieniłaś się tak bardzo z tej nieśmiałej kujonki z kędzierzawymi włosami, która walczyła ze mną z trollem i uratowała kamień. Nigdy bym tego bez ciebie nie zrobił i także nigdy niczego bez ciebie nie zrobię._

_Jesteś bohaterem._

_Nigdy nie będę w stanie wystarczająco mocno podziękować ci albo powiedzieć, jak niesamowita jesteś._

_Przepraszam za momenty, w których cię okłamałem albo nawet zmusiłem do czegoś i nie oczekuję, że mi za to wybaczysz, bo to, co zrobiłem, było niewybaczalne._

_Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie ukończyć zaklęcie, które mi dałaś, a jeśli Tom odmówi zrobienia tego, muszę prosić cię, abyś je rzuciła. Zamierzam wysłać Voldemorta z powrotem w czasie na miejsce Toma._

_Nie martw się, do tego czasu będę na siebie uważać._

_Prawdopodobnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego piszę do ciebie ten list, zamiast po prostu powiedzieć ci to osobiście… w tej chwili siedzisz naprzeciwko mnie, kłócąc się z Ronem o zadanie z eliksirami dla McGonagall._

_Zawsze chciałaś dla nas wszystkiego co najlepsze, prawda? Dziękuję ci za to i przepraszam, że nigdy wcześniej nie usłuchałem twojej rady._

_Obiecałem, że za ciebie nie umrę i to prawda, ale… jestem horkruksem, Hermiono. Odkąd byłem dzieckiem, miałem w sobie jego duszę i według Toma (a on wie, jak to wszystko działa) oznacza to, że mój umysł i wszystko inne rozwijało się wokół tego odłamka… kiedy naprawię Voldemorta i ponownie stworzę z niego Toma, aby wysłać go w czasie, ten odłamek duszy zostanie wyrwany._

_Nie sądzę, aby posiadanie umysłu rocznego dziecka było dla mnie czymś bardzo złym, prawdopodobnie będzie tak właściwie łatwiej, po prostu przepraszam, że nigdy ci o tym nie powiedziałem._

_Chodzi o to, że to moje pożegnanie._

_Być może, pewnego dnia, mój umysł się naprawi, nigdy nie wiadomo, biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo rozwija się magia lecznicza, ale nie mogę być tego pewien i nie chcę odejść, nie żegnając się z tobą._

_Więc: żegnaj, Hermiono. Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci za wszystko. Życzę ci w życiu wszystkiego dobrego i mam nadzieję, że będziesz szczęśliwa i spełniona, chociaż i tak dobrze wiem, że będziesz._

_Nie pozwól nikomu wmówić sobie, że nie możesz czegoś zrobić, bo możesz. Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia zdołasz zaakceptować to, że to zrobiłem, ale jeśli tak się nie stanie, zrozumiem._

_Nie pozwól mi tym razem skończyć u Dursleyów… myślę, że chciałbym dorastać z Syriuszem i Remusem, jeśli będą mnie chcieli. W każdym razie – dość tego._

_Jeszcze raz, ostatni, ci dziękuję._

_Z wyrazami całej swojej miłości,_

_Harry, twój najlepszy przyjaciel._

_PS Jeśli Tom zostanie tutaj, pomożesz mu, prawda? Jest w porządku, kiedy już się go pozna. Myślę, że nawet dobrze by wam zrobiło spędzenie ze sobą trochę czasu._

* * *

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy, kiedy kolejne zielone światło uderzyło w ziemię, na której jeszcze chwilę wcześniej stał.

Jego spojrzenie powędrowało do Voldemorta, który rozpaczliwie próbował teraz rzucić w jego kierunku mordercze zaklęcie, z pobladłą twarzą, zaciśniętymi zębami, krzycząc, prawie ślepego z bólu i po prostu na oślep rzucającego teraz w jego kierunku klątwy. Robiącego wszystko, by przerwać połączenie, zatrzymać to wszystko.

Świat przed jego oczami był zamglony, czarne plamy pojawiały się i znikały.

Voldemort także opadł, wyczerpany z jakiejkolwiek energii, prawie szlochając i Harry nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

Wężowa twarz stawała się czymś o wiele bardziej ludzkim, nos rósł, oczy wyglądały tak, jakby szarłat wykrwawiał się z nich.

Blade pięści były zaciśnięte, a następnie mężczyzna został wyrzucony w powietrze, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, jego ramiona rozwarły się, krzyczał.

Harry także krzyczał, pragnąc, by to się skończyło. Zrobić cokolwiek, by to zatrzymać. Zastanawiał się, czy jego halucynacje przedstawiały Toma tylko dlatego, że – co było dziwne, bo nie mógł znieść myśli, że Tom miałby zobaczyć go tak bezbronnym – pragnął tego, aby chłopiec tu był. Byłoby to… pocieszające. Harry pragnął, by ktokolwiek tu był, tylko po to, by przypomnieć mu, kim jest.

Czuł, że jego oczy zamykają się, jego oddech świszczał z udręki. Podtrzymywał zaklęcie, różdżka prawie zwisała z jego ręki, chociaż pokładał w niej wszystko, co miał.

Po tym jak skończy, będzie mógł odpocząć. Ale jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie…

Prawie krzyknął, kiedy poczuł, że jest ciągnięty po trawie, uchwyt był ledwie brutalny i otworzył gwałtownie oczy, uderzony myślą, że jakiś śmierciożerca mógł próbować go zatrzymać.

Tom.

Och. Wyglądało na to, że chłopak rzeczywiście tutaj był. Jak śmiesznie.

Podejrzewał, że Zevi w końcu go odoszołomił… czy odoszołomił było w ogóle słowem? Obudził? Oczarował? Odczarował?

- Tom… - wymamrotał. – Wśpaniale cię 'u widzieć.

- Zamknij się, Złoty Chłopcze, i zostań w tym cholernym okręgu. Wziąłbym ci różdżkę, ale wszystko mi jedno, więc _nie waż się_ na mnie zemdleć.

Okrąg…? Rozejrzał się wokół siebie.

Pierścienie krwi wokół niego, niesamowicie skomplikowane wzory i pentagramy, które Tom rysował z zabójczą prędkością. Znał je skądś.

Chwila…

- Tworzysz horkruksa?! Teraz?! – wychrypiał niewyraźnie, kierując wzrok na drugiego chłopca, choć nie całkiem będąc w stanie za nim nadążyć.

Ból przeszedł przez jego ciało i nie mógł robić niczego prócz leżenia, leżenia i koncentrowania się na tym, by przenosić wyrzuty sumienia na Voldemorta.

- Przepraszam za oszołomienie cię – dodał szybko.

- Powiedziałem: zamknij się – syknął Tom, po czym jego ton złagodniał. – Oszczędzaj siły.

- Dlaczego tworzysz horkruksa…?

- Uparty – mruknął Tom, ale potem, w następnej sekundzie, intonował.

* * *

_Ron,_

_Wiem, że prawdopodobnie jesteś teraz na mnie wkurzony, i przepraszam. Niestety nie istnieje żaden sposób, bym naprawił to, co już zrobiłem, ale bez względu na to - przepraszam._

_Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, stary, i, szczerze powiedziawszy, jesteś pierwszym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem. Kiepsko, co? Wiem, że nie jesteś osobą lubiącą listy, więc nie będzie on długi._

_Dzięki. Dziękuję tysiąckroć za bycie moim przyjacielem, za bycie tam zawsze dla mnie i za nie odwrócenie się ode mnie plecami, kiedy poszedłem do Ślizgonów._

_Wiem, że ich nie lubisz i wiem, że nie lubisz Toma, ale daj mu szansę. Naprawdę myślę, że może coś zmienić. Ale ten list nie jest po to, bym mówił ci o Tomie._

_Po prostu chciałem się pożegnać i powiedzieć dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję, i tak w nieskończoność. Wątpię, bym mógł powiedzieć to zbyt mało razy._

_Pragnę móc być tam, aby zobaczyć jak prowadzisz Armaty z Chudley do sukcesu, jak ich niesamowicie opieprzasz, jak jesteś dupkowatym obrońcą (przy okazji, moja błyskawica jest teraz twoja) albo jesteś najlepszym aurorem, jakiego ten świat widział, ale nie mogę. Nie muszę jednak tego zobaczyć, by wiedzieć, że będziesz cholernie genialny, bo to taki zawsze byłeś._

_Nigdy nie mógłbym zrobić niczego albo nie zrobił niczego bez ciebie, do diabła, gdyby nie ty i twoje szalone umiejętności gry w szachy (nigdy cię nie pokonałem, prawda?), to wtedy wszyscy byśmy umarli i Voldemort rósłby w siłę od naszego pierwszego roku. A miałeś wtedy tylko jedenaście lat, pomyśl jak niesamowity jesteś teraz! Przepraszam, że brzmię tak oklepanie, ale to coś, co musiałem powiedzieć._

_Niezależnie od tego czy wybaczysz mi za moje liczne złe występki, czy nie, chciałem powiedzieć ci, byś nigdy nie myślał, że jesteś niczym, bo tak nie jest._

_W pierwszym dniu, w którym cię poznałem, mówiłeś o tym, jak to cokolwiek byś nie zrobił, nie będzie w tym niczego specjalnego, bo twoi bracia już to zrobili. Ale nie miałeś racji. To ty byłeś tym, który pokonał McGonagall w szachy, który jak prawdziwy Gryfon stawił czoła strachowi przed pająkami ze mną w lesie i podążył ze mną do Komnaty oraz zrobił tak wiele innych, głupich rzeczy. Ty, nie twoi bracia, ty. Po prostu mówię._

_W każdym razie, powiedziałem, że list będzie krótki, więc będę kończył._

_Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miał niesamowite życie – traktuj Hermionę dobrze albo znajdę sposób, aby cię dopaść – i życzę ci wszystkiego, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłeś._

_Harry._

_Weasley jest moim królem…! _

* * *

Ból. Rażący ból.

Tom mógł poczuć jak jego dusza rozrywa się na strzępy (i czy nie świadczyło to o tym, że te wszystkie suki mieszkające w sierocińcu się myliły? W końcu miał rację!). Lovegood powiedziała mu, by wypełnił dziurę i na początku nie był do końca pewny, co miała na myśli.

A potem zrozumiał.

Dziurę w duszy Harry'ego… umysł Harry'ego niszczył się dlatego, że nie miał niczego w środku, więc musiał to zastąpić. Wiedział, że chłopiec wstrzymywał się ze względu na swoje zdrowie psychiczne i zaklęcie, więc jego dusza wciąż była na miejscu, teraz musiał tylko, że tak to ujmie, wyprosić ją i włożyć swojego własnego horkruksa na jej miejsce.

Ból był rozdzierający.

Bardzo wyraźnie był teraz w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego większość czarodziejów rezygnowało z tego rozwiązania.

Zacisnął zęby, świat wirował wokół niego. W końcu, zrobił to; fragment jego duszy zastąpił horkruksa Voldemorta, a kolejny załatał dziurę, którą sam stworzył w duszy Harry'ego.

Czy ktoś mógł być podwójnym horkruksem? Bo wyglądało na to, że Potter był, a jeśli, technicznie rzecz biorąc, był to jeden horkruks, jako że pojemnik na niego był taki sam, to nie łamał wtedy zasad ich umowy. Prawda?

Nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać jęku uciekającego z jego ust, opadł na kolana, wyczerpany, drżący, nie mający wystarczająco sił, by podejść do miejsca, w którym leżał Harry, prawie tracąc przytomność, ale nie do końca.

Zamiast tego przeczołgał się do niego, drugi raz w swoim życiu będąc w takiej sytuacji, palcami szukając tętna, prawie opadając na chłopca z wysiłku, jaki podejmował podtrzymując ciężar swojego ciała.

- Harry? – wyszeptał.

- Tom… co z'obileś?

- Uratowałem twoje żałosne życie i umysł, tak jak zawsze… dobrze z tobą?

- Tak myślę… ty? – niewyraźny głos. Harry był tak samo zmęczony jak on… ale był Harrym.

Mógłby śmiać się ze szczęścia. Był Harrym! Jego Harrym!

- Spoko.

- Serio? Bo wyglądacie na raczej wyczerpanych – nadszedł lodowaty głos.

Obrócił głowę, leniwie, prawie tracąc równowagę, kiedy Harry także zmagał się z tym, aby usiąść, drżąc z wysiłku, jakiego to wymagało, ręka jego przyjaciela chwyciła mocno jego ramię, jego ciało przeniosło przed niego obronnie.

A Tom zdecydował wtedy, że wyjątkowo dziwne było patrzenie na samego siebie.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego, zauważając, że szmaragdowe oczy już na nim spoczywały.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się.

Jak na znak, podnieśli różdżki.

* * *

_Tom,_

_Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia, co tutaj napisać, co jest śmieszne, biorąc pod uwagę jak wiele jest rzeczy, które chciałbym ci powiedzieć i tak wiele rzeczy, o których nigdy ci nie powiedziałem._

_Mógłbym ci powiedzieć, byś przestał marszczyć czoło jak osoba, która nie potrafi przegrywać, bo mój plan bił twój na głowę, ale nie chcę teraz wchodzić w to całe „zwycięstwo"._

_Mógłbym ci powiedzieć, abyś nie był draniem, a następnie skończył z tą swoją nieskończoną złością dotyczącą stanu małżeńskiego swoich rodziców._

_Mógłbym nawet powiedzieć ci, że przepraszam, naprawdę bardzo przepraszam, że musiało się to tak skończyć. Chyba po prostu nie jest nam przeznaczone skończyć jak w bajce, co? Mimo to, przepraszam, Tom, tak bardzo jak nienawidzisz przeprosin i gardzisz nimi jako nic niewartymi._

_Kto wie, być może już z zniesmaczeniem odłożyłeś ten list, kiedy, w gruncie rzeczy poprawnie, zaszufladkowałeś go jako mój „samobójczy list pożegnalny"._

_To dziwne. Kiedy pierwszy raz cię spotkałem, nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że skończy się to tym wszystkim; właściwie, szczerze mówiąc, to myślałem, że byłeś całkowicie aroganckim, złym dupkiem._

_Cóż, nadal uważam, że jesteś aroganckim dupkiem, ale nie jesteś zły._

_Właściwie, to jesteś najbardziej genialną, niesamowitą, najwspanialszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem – i mogę powiedzieć to teraz, z pełną świadomością, że następstwa moich słów nigdy nie dotkną mojego spójnego umysłu._

_Wiem też, że masz zamiar dokonać wielkich rzeczy, o wiele większych niż Voldemort. Do diabła, jeżeli istnieje ktoś, kto mógłby z powodzeniem rządzić światem, założę się o całe moje złoto u Gringotta, że tym kimś byłbyś ty. Tylko nie zgłupiej z tego, okej?_

_Pozwól ludziom sobie pomóc, każdy potrzebuje czasem pomocy i nic ci się złego nie stanie tylko dlatego, że ją zaakceptujesz. Większość ludzi nazywa to delegacją._

_Nigdy nie skończyliśmy naszego manifestu, a wiesz, wątpię, byś chciał opinii jednolatka o swoim nowym ustanowieniu, ale i tak nie sądzę, by miało to znaczenie, bo zawsze znałeś mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny... i nie mów Ronowi albo Hermionie, że to powiedziałem!_

_Mówiąc o planach dotyczących panowania nad światem, uznaj to jako niemiłą uwagę rzuconą przed odejściem: równouprawnienie._

_Obaj wiemy, że równość nigdy nie będzie działać, że społeczeństwo nie będzie się rozwijać, jeśli wszyscy będą z góry tacy sami, nie dostając wynagrodzenia za pracę czy cokolwiek._

_Ale i tak – zmierzaj do równouprawnienia, dla mnie. Ustaw wszystkich w tym samym punkcie wyjścia, niezależnie od ich statutu krwi albo rodziny czy gatunku, a następnie oceń za sam talent. Okej?_

_Powodzenia._

_Dbaj dla mnie o nasz świat i, co najważniejsze, dbaj o siebie._

_Staraj się nie przepracować do wycieńczenia i, na litość boską, nie zacznij nagle opłakiwać mnie albo coś w tym stylu!_

_Pewnego dnia mnie zapomnisz, będziesz tylko mgliście wspominał chłopca, którego znałeś, i to będzie okej. To dobrze. Chciałbym, byś znalazł kogoś innego, albo co tam preferujesz, nikt nie zasługuje na to, aby być sam, w szczególności ty._

_Zasługujesz na wszystko, Tom._

_Powinienem to kończyć, pewnie wychodzisz teraz z siebie, jeśli nadal czytasz… to całe sentymentalne cholerstwo. Haha._

_Może będzie przynajmniej dobrą podpałką?_

_Ale nie, poważnie, dziękuję ci, Tom, za wszystko._

_Bądź szczęśliwy,_

„_Z miłością" albo cokolwiek, co powinniśmy tutaj umieścić,_

_Harry._

* * *

* „Jeśli chodzi o trzy pierwsze listy, do Zeviego, Abraxasa i Alpharda, to są one bardzo do siebie podobne, zatem po prostu przechodziłam na kolejne ich części tak, jak robiłam to z przepowiednią. Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się to." – adnotacja autorki.


	148. Rozdział 148

Betowała, oczywiście, **Himitsu** - dziękuję! :)

Miałam zamiar wrzucić ten rozdział rano, ale nieszczęśliwy przypadek sprawił, że pozbawiona byłam prądu w obwodzie, który zapewnia mi dostęp do internetu, zatem wrzucam go dopiero teraz, kiedy poradziłam sobie z tym problemem.

Ale dziękuję, dziękuje z całego swojego serca za wasze komentarze. Były niezwykłe, cudowne i magiczne - tak interesujące, że jestem pewna, iż oczy świeciły mi się w trakcie ich czytania. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wyrazili w niej swoją opinię.

**Ariano**, powiem, że to bardzo przyjemne do usłyszenia wyznanie :). Cieszę się, w każdym razie, że rozdział ci się spodobał... **elain679**, taak, ale myślę, że to już ostatni raz w tym opowiadaniu - dzisiejsze zakończenie uznaję za dość przejrzyste. Cieszę się, że spodobały ci się listy, bo ja je po prostu uwielbiam :). Harry swoje wyrzuty sumienia gromadził już od jakiegoś czasu, poza tym nie można zapominać, że posiadając horkruksa mimo wszystko pozostał po części sobą. Co do sprawy dziennika - Harry był świadomy, że jedna z cząstek duszy Voldemorta jest już niemożliwa do odzyskania, dlatego tak bardzo pilnował Marvola i tego, aby ten nie został przez Toma zniszczony. Gdyby tak było, to złożenie duszy Voldemorta byłoby bezsensowne, gdyż zmiana byłaby zbyt duża. I zgodzę się co do tego, że Tom był strasznie rozemocjonowany, co, co u niego dziwne, nieco zaburzało jego zdolności do trzeźwego spojrzenia na sytuację. Odpowiadając na pytanie - masz rację, Harry nie ma umysłu jednorocznego dziecka :). A przyjaciółkę serdecznie ode mnie pozdrów i powiedz, że bardzo miło mi słyszeć takie słowa. **Edge**, nic nie szkodzi - jest to całkowicie zrozumiałe, w obecnym społeczeństwie chyba niestety wszyscy cierpią na brak czasu ;). Cieszę się w każdym razie, że rozdziały ci się podobały - i cicho przyznam się, że mnie również ciężko będzie się pożegnać z tym tłumaczeniem... Co się tyczy natomiast oszołomienia Toma - Riddle zwracał całą swoja uwagę na Harry'ego, pamiętajmy, że nigdy nikt inny tak naprawdę nie tworzył mu zagrożenia. Nie pomyślał o tym, że Harry mógł zadbać o to, aby ktoś inny - Zevi - zajął się rzuceniem na Toma odpowiedniego zaklęcia... **AliceSz**, miło słyszeć, że listy ci się spodobały - ja je uwielbiam i cieszę się, że podzielasz moje zdanie :). **Nonny**, na początek powiem, że bardzo miło mi cię poznać :). I od razu podziękuję za tak miłe słowa. Tak naprawdę aż nie wiem, co powiedzieć, taka się czuję przez nie... zawstydzona? **Evolution**, nie chciałam nikogo doprowadzić do płaczu... Chociaż cieszę się, że podobał ci się rozdział... i że podzielasz moje spojrzenie na te listy - bo ja również je uwielbiam. I masz rację, wystarczyło tylko, aby chłopaki spróbowały razem się nad tym zastanowić - chociaż, najwyraźniej, zrobienie tego nie mogło być takie proste. Poza tym... Czy Harry zgodziłby się na to, aby Tom umieścił w nim swoją duszę? Ale zgadzam się, wielka wdzięczność należy się Lunie. Mówiłam, że to postać, na którą warto zwrócić uwagę ;). Co natomiast tyczy się im aktualnych możliwości zrobienia czegokolwiek - na to odpowie dzisiejszy rozdział, zatem sama to na razie przemilczę. I znowu, odpowiedź na to, jak zmiana wpłynęła na Voldemorta, również będzie dzisiaj. I oczywiście, że Harry pomyślał o innych - Harry zawsze myśli o innych. O wszystkich, prócz samego siebie. I najwyraźniej nawet horkruks nie był w stanie tego zmienić. Odpowiadając jednak na twoje pytanie - bo wtedy miałby wiszącego mu nad głową Voldemorta, z którym musiałby coś zrobić. Poza tym... czy Tom zgodziłby się zrobić sobie sobowtóra? Powielić - stworzyć /kolejną/ wersję - samego siebie? I jeszcze jeden aspekt - pamiętajmy, że sobowtóry nie są tak naprawdę prawdziwym Zevim czy Abraxasem. Możliwe, że rola, jaką miał do spełnienia Tom w swoim życiu, była zbyt wielka, aby mógł zrealizować ją ktokolwiek, kto nie jest nim w stu procentach. Cieszę się, że uratowało ci się uratować komentarz :). List do Toma również uważam za coś wspaniałego i ogólnie podzielam twoje zdanie na jego temat :). Co do listów - Harry już ofiarował je tym, do kogo miały one trafić, nie może tego odwrócić, a jeżeli te osoby nie zginą, to z pewnością będą w stanie je przeczytać. **Star1012**, no to na początek powiem, że miło mi cię poznać :). Cieszę się, że uważasz tłumaczenie za dobre, bo to wiele dla mnie znaczy (bądź co bądź, wciąż jest to pierwsze tłumaczenie, jakie kiedykolwiek i gdziekolwiek publikuję...). Rozbieżności mogą być również wynikiem moich błędów, z całą pewnością nie jestem nieomylna, niemniej jednak mam tylko nadzieję, że nie były one w żaden sposób znaczące i że mogę spać ze spokojnym sumieniem :). Dziękuję za zagłosowanie w ankiecie, zapisałam sobie twój głos i z pewnością wezmę go pod uwagę :). **Seshi**, nie ma za co dziękować ;). I cieszę się, że z taką ciekawością czekasz na to, co się wydarzy dalej - mam nadzieję, że ci się to spodoba... **Veritaseria**, cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał - tak bardzo, iż uznałaś go za jeden z najlepszych. Naprawdę było miło mi to słyszeć :). Co do Luny - niestety nigdy się tego nie dowiemy. Ona po prostu... wie pewne rzeczy. Tak jak wie, iż istnieją chrapaki krętorogie. Luna jest po prostu wyjątkowa... I zgadzam się co do tego, że horkruksy są poplątane. Rozdział naprawdę chciałam, chciałam wrzucić szybko - jednak, jak widać, siła wyższa pragnęła zrobić coś innego... **Veniti**, och, miło mi słyszeć, że aż tak bardzo spodobał ci się ten rozdział :). I listy. Bo listy również niesamowicie uwielbiam. A ostatnie dni rzeczywiście były słoneczne, najwyraźniej twoje życzenia się sprawdziły :). **Tina**, nie chciałam, aby ktoś płakał... Oczywiście czuję się zaszczycona, że tekst wywołał u ciebie tak wielkie emocje, niemniej jednak nie chciałam łez... I tak, w końcu rozwiązała się sprawa z przypominajką :). No, mniej więcej. Listy, przyznam, również bardzo lubię, zatem jak najbardziej podpisuję się pod twoimi słowami. Interpretację tytułu do tekstu pozostawiam każdemu, aczkolwiek Los rzeczywiście może pasować do Luny. Oczywiście nie dosłownie, ale metaforycznie... ale to już, jak powiedziałam, zostawiam interpretacji własnej ;). **Mahakao**, czy Tomowi zaszkodziło podzielenie duszy, tego nie powiem - jedyne, co cicho napomknę, to iż musiał on podzielić ją bardziej niż Harry. Nie tylko załatał swoją duszą dziurę, jaką stworzył w duszy Harry'ego, on także wypełnił miejsca, które zajmowała dusza Voldemorta. Zatem myślę, że spokojnie mogę powiedzieć, iż horkruks Toma jest większy niż ten Harry'ego. I tak, była przypominajka w domu Potterów - na razie nic o niej więcej nie powiem, jeżeli ktoś będzie miał po ostatnim rozdziale co do tego wątpliwości, to wytłumaczę to jeszcze, kiedy będę odpowiadała na inne pytania, jeżeli jakieś w ogóle się pojawią... **CaffeLatte**, staram się jak mogę, wiem, ze czekanie w takim momencie jest niezwykle irytujące ;).

Nie licząc rozdziału poniższego, to został jeszcze jeden rozdział. Tak na wypadek, gdyby ktoś miał jakieś wątpliwości ;).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział sto czterdziesty ósmy**

Przez chwilę, czując na sobie ciężar zbliżającej się konfrontacji, żaden z nich nic nie mówił ani nie robił, wszyscy zamarli. Harry poczuł, jak szarpnięty zostaje z miejsca, które zajmował przed Tomem. Głowa Voldemorta przechyliła się do tyłu, kiedy mężczyzna obserwował ich obu.

- No, no, nie ma potrzeby, byście się tak wrogo nastawiali – wymruczał. – Nie chcę teraz, by którykolwiek z was został zraniony.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z niedowierzania. Co?

- Dlaczego mielibyśmy ci uwierzyć? – syknął Tom równie zimnym tonem. Ich głosy brzmiały tak samo, wszystko w nich wydawało się takie samo… za wyjątkiem stroju.

- Cóż, myślę, że nie macie szczególnych powodów, aby mi wierzyć, więc nie przestawajcie wskazywać na mnie różdżką, jeśli sprawia wam to taką przyjemność… - zadrwił Voldemort. – Nie, żeby było to bardzo groźne, zważywszy na to, że obaj wyglądacie jakbyście mieli zaraz zemdleć z powodu magicznego wyczerpania. – Czarny Pan krążył wokół nich, szaty ciągnęły się za nim miękko po ziemi. Harry wykręcał się, by nie oderwać od niego wzroku, niech szlag trafi jego dumę. – Spójrzcie na siebie, bogowie, nie myślicie chyba, że możecie mnie pokonać? Och, _myślicie_. Czarujące.

- Czego chcesz? – przerwał Harry, wytrącony z równowagi. Oczy Toma przyszpilały ostro mężczyznę, chociaż czyste zmęczenie sprawiło, że były trochę przeszklone.

- W tej chwili? Chcę, by Tom dał mi zaklęcie czasu, nad którym bez wątpienia pracował… to był twój plan, prawda? Cofnąć się w czasie i mnie zniszczyć – ton głosu Voldemorta pociemniał okrutnie, mściwie. – Prawie tak zły jak Pottera, z tą całą piekielną pętlą czasu.

Tom zesztywniał. Harry poczuł się idiotycznie, nie znając jego ukrytego planu i zmrużył oczy.

- Chcesz cofnąć się w czasie? – zweryfikował, marszcząc brwi. Ale aby to zadziało, to… Och. Kurwa. – I zmienić historię. Po prostu zaczniesz od nowa z całą swoją wiedzą o przeszłości.

Oczy Voldemorta błysnęły.

- Zawsze mówiłem, że nie jesteś głupi, _kochanie_.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – warknął.

Jeśli Voldemort wróciłby w sposób, w jaki to sobie zaplanował, ze swoimi wspomnieniami, przyszłość wymazałaby się na nową rzeczywistość, a wraz z nią i oni. Voldemort po prostu zabierze życie Toma i przeżyje je sam, a Riddle… przestanie istnieć, kiedy linia czasu nie utrzyma się tak, jak zakładał to jego plan.

- Zrobisz to po moim trupie.

- Można by to załatwić – powiedział leniwie Voldemort. – Ale… nie sądzę, bym to zrobił.

Tom syknął obok niego, dziko.

- **Nie waż się go przetrzymywać!**

Uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy Czarnego Pana.

- A jak zamierzasz mnie powstrzymać, dzieciaku? Ledwo udaje ci się nie zamknąć swoich oczu, co zamierzasz zrobić, zemdleć na mnie?

Przetrzymywać go…?

- Dlaczego chcesz, bym z tobą poszedł? – domagał się odpowiedzi Harry, oszołomiony. Twarz Voldemorta wykrzywiła się.

- Tylko dlatego, że zamierzam usunąć Toma bezboleśnie, nie oznacza, iż _tobie_ zamierzam zaproponowaćto samo, Potter.

- Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz nas zranić – stwierdził stanowczo Riddle.

- Cóż, nie stanie ci się krzywda, po prostu nie będziesz istnieć. Właściwie, to nie zamierzam go _zranić_, śmiem twierdzić, że zrobię wszystko, by zachować go przy życiu, aby mieć prawdziwą przyjemność z zajęcia się nim później.

Harry czuł mdłości podchodzące mu do gardła.

- Wolałbym raczej umrzeć z Tomem, niż przeżyć choćby jedną sekundę z tobą! – splunął. Voldemort spojrzał na niego chłodno.

- Liczyłem na to.

Uchwyt Toma na jego ramieniu zacisnął się, parząc, pozbywając go czucia i boląc, przesuwając jak najdalej od Voldemorta. Harry spojrzał w bok, prawie okazując zdziwienie, kiedy jedna z dłoni owinęła się wokół jego szyi, a palce niemal łagodnie nacisnęły na jego tętno.

Żołądek Harry'ego ścisnął się.

- Zabiję go, zanim uda ci się go zabrać – stwierdził Tom, bardzo spokojnie, śmiertelnie.

- T… - zaczął. Mroczny Lord roześmiał się szaleńczo.

- W takim razie uduś go, jeśli masz wystarczająco siły, aby to zrobić.

Wzrok Toma przeniósł się na niego i chłopak wyglądał na całkowicie rozdartego. Nieznacznie skinął głową. Naprawdę miał na myśli to, co mówił. Wolałby raczej umrzeć, niż pójść z Voldemortem na całą wieczność tortur, to przepełniłoby czarę jego własnej tortury.

Tych kilka sekund wydawało się trwać wiecznie.

W następnej chwili różdżka została przyciśnięta do jego skroni, ręka trzymająca go szarpnęła jego głową, nie, żeby to planował. Zaschło mu w ustach. Było coś w oczach Toma…

- _Avada Kedavra._

* * *

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Pottera i młodszą wersję samego siebie.

Nie spodziewał się, że Tom naprawdę to zrobi, to absurdalne. Był pewien, że tego _nie_ zrobi. Obaj mogli być niesłychanie małostkowi i zaborczy, ale nie myślał… dziwne uczucie pojawiło się w jego brzuchu. Nie rozumiał tego. Tom nie patrzył na niego, łagodnie opuszczając zwiotczałe ciało na ziemię, palcami przeczesując włosy chłopca, pochylając głowę nad zwłokami. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. On… nie… on…

- Zabiłeś go – oświadczył, oszołomiony.

Chłopiec, Który Przeżył… martwy. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Poszukał ich połączenia, ale było całkowicie czarne, nieistniejące. Martwe.

- Mówiłem, że to zrobię – odpowiedział Tom.

Zmarszczył czoło. Ruszył do przodu, tylko po to, by po chwili, pomimo swojego słabego stanu, jego młodsze ja niemal zbiło go z nóg; niewybaczalny wydawał się pozbawić go resztek sił. Jeśli rzuciłby teraz chociażby „Wingardium Leviosa", był pewien, że Tom umarłby z powodu wyczerpania swojego rdzenia magicznego. Łatwizna.

Zamiast tego, ponownie podniósł różdżkę.

Po prostu chciał to już skończyć, dość Harry'ego Pottera Evansa i tego Toma Riddle'a, który na każdym kroku dręczy go i z niego szydzi. Nienawidził dzieciaka. Był żałosnym uosobieniem wszystkiego, czego usiłował uniknąć, kiedy po raz pierwszy zdecydował się stworzyć horkruksy.

Oczy Toma wciąż skierowane były na martwego bohatera, po czym stanął on na nogi, zataczając się ze zmęczenia, za pierwszym razem ponownie upadając.

W końcu stanęli naprzeciw siebie.

Sami. Całkowicie sami.

Jego wróg w końcu został zniszczony. Uśmiech zaczął wykrzywiać jego wargi, śmiech wymykać z jego ust. Wybraniec odszedł.

- Gratulacje – powiedział cicho. – Po prostu wygrałeś dla mnie tę wojnę.

- Niczego bez niego nie wygrałeś.

Roześmiał się na to. Jak żałosne było to, co powiedział! Jak absurdalne!

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że go w końcu zniszczysz.

Tom zacisnął szczękę, mocno, jego oczy rozbłysły. Ponownie się roześmiał, po czym powstrzymał swoje rozbawienie. Czuł się bardzo obco, dziwnie było ponownie mieć swoją duszę w całości.

Było w nim tak wiele emocji, do których nie był przyzwyczajony i jego błędy wydawały się bardziej oczywiste. Być może potrzebował tylko tej jednej pętli czasu, aby znaleźć nową drogę podtrzymującą jego nieśmiertelność. Podniósł różdżkę, kierując ją na klatkę piersiową chłopaka, przywołując zaklęcie czasu z kieszeni Pottera.

Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się.

- Co robisz? – Chłopiec zrobił chwiejny krok do tyłu.

- Dlaczego kiedykolwiek ponownie miałbym tobą być? – zadrwił. – Baw się dobrze w 1942.

- Zostaniesz zniszczony, nigdy się tobą nie stanę…

- Nigdy byś się mną nie stał, gdyby Harry tam z tobą był – przerwał swojemu odpowiednikowi, obserwując, jak zmienia się wyraz twarzy Toma. – Ale pozbyłeś się jedynej rzeczy, która powstrzymywała Toma Riddle'a od stania się Voldemortem… i możesz mówić teraz, że będziesz unikać stania się mną, ale mylisz się. Podzielisz swoją duszę i zniszczysz swoje człowieczeństwo, rosnąc aż do momentu, w którym obudzisz się i spojrzysz w lustro czerwonymi oczami.

Tom stanie się nim, a on, sam, pozostanie tutaj. Pętla czasu zakończy się teraz, w miejscu, od którego mógłby ją kontynuować.

- Nie muszę nawet sprawiać, że zapomnisz, sam sobie to zrobisz i chętnie się mną staniesz, bo wiesz, że to jedyna możliwa droga ucieczki od wspomnień z tego roku i wszystkiego, co sprawiło, że pragnąłeś, by był żywy…

- …bo ty tego nie pamiętasz, nie pamiętasz tego roku i wszystkiego, co się między nami stało.

- Dokładnie – zaznaczył z zadowoleniem.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Tom uśmiechnął się nagle, szyderczo, ponuro, okrutnie, cała postawa jego ciała zmieniła się.

- Fascynującą rzeczą w morderczym zaklęciu jest to, że podobnie jak ze wszystkimi niewybaczalnymi, musisz chcieć tego, co robią, by zadziałały.

Zamarł, wpatrując się w chłopca, z okropnym uczuciem strachu, zrozumieniem. Nie… NIE!

- Obiecałem, że nigdy nie pozwolę mu odejść… prawda, Harry?

Obrócił się, z różdżką w dłoni, tylko po to, by ciemność ogarnęła go chwilę po tym, jak usłyszał szeptem wypowiedziane zaklęcie:

- _Obliviate_.

* * *

Harry runął na ziemię, całkowicie zszokowany, zaciskając oczy. Nie był martwy. Czuł uderzenie zaklęcia, ale nie był martwy. Poczuł jak Tom opuszcza go na podłogę, palcami przeczesując jego włosy, szepcząc prosto do jego ucha.

- _**Graj ze mną…**_

Następnie Tom ponownie się od niego odsunął.

Utrzymywał swoją twarz całkowicie gładką, rozluźnioną, zauważając, że Tom nie manewrował nim w taki sposób, aby jego twarz nie była bezpośrednio widoczna.

Słuchał ich rozmowy, jego wściekłość rosła, kiedy Voldemort ujawnił swój plan.

Złym ruchem było powiedzenie, że jego Tom miałby kiedykolwiek stać się Voldemortem.

Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie, które odwracało od niego uwagę, prawie mdlejąc, kiedy jego głowa zawirowała z magicznego wyczerpania i podniósł się, obserwując Voldemorta, kiedy ten pławił się w swoim zwycięstwie, śmiejąc się.

Nakierował swoją różdżkę, bardzo ostrożnie, wiedząc, że ma tylko jedną szansę i nie może sobie pozwolić na błąd.

Oczy Toma w końcu przesunęły się na niego, tak bardzo, bardzo żywe, olśniewające.

Powinien wiedzieć, że dziedzic Slytherina nigdy go w taki sposób nie zabije. To byłoby zbył bliskie poddania się, a młodemu Czarnemu Panu zajęło zbyt wiele trudu utrzymanie go żywego. Po prostu tak łatwo było wątpić w to, że ktokolwiek mógłby wystarczająco o niego dbać i robić to tak intensywnie, jak robił to Tom, nawet jeśli sam czuł względem niego to samo.

- Obiecałem, że nigdy nie pozwolę mu odejść… prawda, Harry?

- _Obliviate_.

Voldemort upadł między nimi na ziemię. Czuł jak uchodzi z niego ostatnia cząstka energii i prawie wylądował na upadłym Mrocznym Lordzie.

Cząstką umysłu mógł wyczuć, jak jego przyjaciele zaczynają pędzić w ich kierunku z, co dziwne, grupą śmierciożerców… po fakcie.

Typowe. Miał chociaż Toma. To było wszystko, czego potrzebował.

Chłopiec opadł na trawę obok niego, już z niemal całkowicie zamkniętymi oczami, pokonany przez wyczerpanie, teraz, kiedy wszystkie bezpośrednie zagrożenia i adrenalina zniknęły.

- Tworzymy oszałamiającą drużynę – mruknął Harry z małym uśmiechem. Tom uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

- Cały czas ci to mówiłem, kochanie.

Zanurzyli się w ciemności.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore zatrzymał się na widok obrazu, rozprzestrzeniającego się przed jego oczami.

Tom… albo raczej Voldemort-Tom w szatach, leżał na ziemi, z różdżką niedaleko od swojej dłoni.

Riddle i Harry byli około metr dalej, także nieprzytomni, z wyraźnymi znakami magicznego wyczerpania, obróceni w swoim kierunku, wystarczająco blisko, by mógł z pełną świadomością stwierdzić, że nie upadli w taki sposób.

Obaj wyglądali na poobijanych i jego serce ścisnęło się z przerażenia na pentagram i pozostałości Czarnej Magii, która spustoszyła teren wokół nich.

Szybko podjął decyzję, ignorując pannę Granger i pana Weasleya, tak samo jak pierwotnych śmierciożerców, a nawet niektórych aktualnych, tłoczących się wokół duetu – ci ostatni bardziej wyczekująco, bojąc się podejść zbyt blisko, uważnie się mu przypatrując.

To było zbyt piękne, aby to schrzanić.

Mógł sprawić, że Tom zajmie miejsce Voldemorta i wysłać go z powrotem do przeszłości, do której należał (wspomnienia wymazać w taki sposób, aby nie wrócił) oraz zabić Mrocznego Lorda. Byli zbyt niebezpieczni, by mogli żyć.

Ale Harry… czy Harry musiał umrzeć? Chłopiec miał teraz zapewnie umysł około jednorocznego dziecka, pozbycie się go byłoby zbyteczne.

Mógł cofnąć wiek chłopca i dać go Syriuszowi oraz Remusowi, aby mógł mieć dobre, szczęśliwe, pogodne dzieciństwo, na jakie zasłużył. Jakby nie patrzeć, był tylko pionkiem w intrygach pana Riddle'a i nie był niczemu winny.

Tak czy inaczej, horkruks zniknął i zawsze mógł później poradzić sobie z dzieciakiem, jeśli ten znów wydawałby się podatny na takie mroczne pokusy mimo tego, że nie byłby pod wpływem młodego Czarnego Pana.

Tak, tak właśnie będzie.

Podniósł różdżkę, tylko po to, by wymknęła się ona z jego ręki. Obrócił się, aby udzielić nagany i odzyskać ja z powrotem, po czym zamarł.

Różdżki.

Różdżki, ciemne i jasne, młode i stare, wskazywały na niego ze wszystkich stron. Gryfoni wyglądali na niepewnych, ale, ku jego przerażeniu, wzięli przykład ze Ślizgonów i pozostali zdecydowani. Domy nie mogły zjednoczyć się w bardziej nieodpowiednim momencie. Śmierciożercy i członkowie Zakonu stanęli razem.

Świat oszalał!

- Odsuń się od mojego chrześniaka! – warknął Syriusz. Znajdujący się obok niego Remus w każdym calu przypominał wilka – łagodny, zmanierowany człowiek zniknął!

- Już wystarczająco wtrącałeś się w ich sprawy! – oświadczył stanowczo Alphard Black.

- …jeśli zamierzałeś zaatakować to biedne dziecko!... – Minerva. Oskarżenia stawały się coraz głośniejsze, bardziej oszalałe, wściekłe, _niebezpieczne._

- Wiesz – powiedział chłodno Abraxas Malfoy – znałem kiedyś chłopca o imieniu Cygnus Lestrange. On także próbował wtrącać się między Toma a Harry'ego.

Prince uśmiechnął się niemal szaleńczo.

- Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałeś o tym, co się z nim stało?

Niektóre rzeczy odkrywa się zbyt późno.


	149. Rozdział 149

Za zbetowanie rozdziału wielkie podziękowania składam **Himitsu**.

**Veniti**, mnie również trudno w to uwierzyć... I miło mi słyszeć, że spodobał ci się ich plan :). Za gratulacje dziękuję, chociaż nie mnie się one należą - ja tu tylko tłumaczę ;). **Evolution**, przyznam, że nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, iż oddziałuje na ciebie aż tak mocno... Mam nadzieję, iż tym razem oczekiwanie na ten ostatni rozdział nie dłużył ci się za bardzo... I rzeczywiście zgodzę się z tym, że scena powalenia Dumbledore'a była magiczna :). I taak, śmieć Harry'ego jest dość znacząca w fabule :). Pamiętam, że kiedy pierwszy raz to czytałam, podobnie jak ty uwierzyłam w śmierć Harry'ego. Co do Dumbledore'a - chociaż w dużej części zgadzam się z twoimi słowami, to muszę jednak zauważyć, iż brak emocjonalnego podejścia do Harry'ego przez Dumbledore'a jest właściwie uzasadniony. Facet uważa teraz Pottera za swojego wroga, w końcu chłopiec odstąpił od Jasnej Strony, dość blisko zaprzyjaźnił się z Riddle'em... Co się tyczy ostatniego rozdziału - pozostawiam go twojej interpretacji. Miniaturki ze slashem będą, postaram się je niedługo wrzucić, chociaż na razie skupię się na alternatywnych zakończeniach. To jest koniec, zgadzam się, ale... ale też początek czegoś zupełnie nowego :). **Ariano**, czyli rozumiem, że ci się podobało ;). Bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę. **AliceSz**, tak właściwie, to wszyscy chcieli wszystkich w pewnym momencie przenieść :). Harry Voldemorta, Voldemort najpierw siebie i Harry'ego, potem tylko Toma, Tom siebie i Harry'ego... taak, to z pewnością pomieszane :). Mogę powiedzieć jeszcze, że nie mam zamiaru znikać wraz z tym fanfickiem - na razie zajmuję się sequelem i prequelem, istnieje też kilka innych opowiadań, które uważam za warte przetłumaczenia. O ile tylko czas mi pozwoli, będę tłumaczyła :). **elain679**, mina Voldemorta w tym momencie musiała być bardzo zabawna. Dumbledore po prostu pragną zrealizować swój własny plan, usunąć Toma z obecnej linii czasowej - chociaż jak najbardziej zgadzam się z tym, że sposób, w jaki się z nim rozprawiono, był cudowny :). "Światło" już kiedyś czytałam, rzeczywiście jest to genialne opowiadanie :). **Veritaseria**, nie obiecuję tego, że nie będę więcej straszyć ;). Luna jako podróżnik w czasie? Ciekawa teoria - jeszcze nigdy się z nią nie spotkałam :). Jeżeli chodzi o Cygnusa - to, co się z nim stało, pozostaje tylko w sferze domysłów. Wiemy, że został złamany. Co się działo z nim później, tego nie wiemy. Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: nie, nie mam zamiaru tłumaczyć "Fighting Fate", zatem z wielką radością przyjmę to, iż ty będziesz to tłumaczyła :). Co się tyczy występujących w nim cytatów z "Fate's Favourite", to już teraz mogę powiedzieć, że jeżeli chcesz, to możesz korzystać z mojego ich tłumaczenia w "Ulubieńcu" :). I dziękuję z całego serca, że się mnie o to zapytałaś :). **Mahakao**, rozłożyło mnie na łopatki "o, Potter ruszył z odsieczą"! :) Także nie przepadam na Dumbledore'em, chociaż przyznam, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, w tym opowiadaniu jest dla mnie nawet znośny :). Cygnus został złamany przez Toma i Harry'ego, natomiast nic bardziej konkretnego na temat jego losów nie wiemy... **Tiuff**, mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko nie będzie tak źle - skończy się na tym, że będę miała wyrzuty sumienia spowodowane tym, że doprowadziłam kogoś (pośrednio, ale mimo wszystko) do łez... I nie przejmuj się, uważam, że twój komentarz był całkiem logiczny :). Cieszę się, że podobał ci się sposób, w jaki chłopaki poradzili sobie z Voldemortem :). Nie byłam pewna, czy wszystkim przypadnie do gustu... Nie mam zamiaru przestać tłumaczyć i mam nadzieję, że to, mimo wszystko, dobra wiadomość ;). Och, mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy dzień był dla ciebie spokojniejszy. **Star1012**, chyba rzeczywiście masz rację - Tom i Harry tak bardzo się dopełniają, iż większość otaczających ich ludzi podąża za przynajmniej jednym z nich, a co za tym idzie, zmuszona jest podążać również za drugim, gdyż chłopaki raczej nie mają zamiaru się rozdzielić. Cygnus... Cygnus się załamał. Tyle wiemy. Resztę możemy sobie tylko wyobrażać ;). **neko246**, zgadzam się, dla mnie również to było spore, aczkolwiek pozytywne, zaskoczenie. I oczywiście, że Voldemort też musiał mieć dobry plan - w końcu w większy bądź mniejszy sposób był kiedyś genialnym Tomem... **Mangha**, zatem cieszę się, że zakończenie ci się podobało - było to coś, czego nie byłam do końca pewna (bałam się, że nie sprosta wymaganiom) ;). I nie masz za co przepraszać - cieszę się po prostu, że wraz ze mną przebrnęłaś przez to opowiadanie :). Publikować jeszcze będę i mam nadzieję, że przypadną ci do gustu moje kolejne przedsięwzięcia. Dziękuję za takie miłe słowa. :) **Yay**, nic nie szkodzi, każdemu zdarza się pomylić ;). Bardzo miło jest mi ciebie poznać i cieszę się, że mam okazję przeczytać twój komentarz :). Miło mi słyszeć, że podobało ci się to opowiadanie i że przedstawiony w nim Tom przynajmniej po części pozostał Tomem. Dziękować nie ma za co, dla mnie najważniejsze jest, iż istnieją osoby, którym udało mi się sprawić tym tłumaczeniem przyjemność :).

Dziękuję za skomentowanie przez was poprzedniego rozdziału - ciekawość, z jaką czytałam to, co napiliście, jest najzwyczajniej w świecie nie do opisania. Po prostu dziękuję, że daliście mi taką możliwość.

Już nie przedłużam, tylko zapraszam was na ten ostatni rozdział "Ulubieńca".

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**, _listy_

* * *

**Ulubieniec Losu**

**Rozdział czterdziesty dziewiąty**

Harry zamrugał na wpół przytomnie, świat wokół niego wydawał się jakby taki _biały_.

- Harry! – Palce zacisnęły się na jego dłoni, ściskając ją. – Uzdrowicielu, on się obudził… Niech ktoś sprowadzi uzdrowiciela!

Wszystko na przemian zamazywało się i odzyskiwało ostrość, twarz Syriusza pojawiała się co jakiś czas w jego polu widzenia.

- Syri… - zaczął, ale ogarnął go kaszel, jego gardło było całkowicie suche. Spróbował usiąść i ramię jego ojca chrzestnego natychmiast owinęło się wokół niego wspierająco, szklanka wody została wciśnięta mu do dłoni.

- Pij powoli – polecił Syriusz. Ostrożnie wziął jeden łyk, po czym odepchnął od siebie szklankę.

- Co się stało? Czy z Tomem wszystko w porządku?

- Spokojnie, dzieciaku…

- Po prostu mi powiedz. – Panikując, zaczął wystawiać nogi poza łóżko, ale po chwili Syriusz szybko zareagował.

- Nic mu nie jest, naprawdę! Tomowi nic nie jest – oświadczył jego ojciec chrzestny, unosząc ręce. – Wszyscy… są w porządku.

- Voldemort?

- Cofnięty w czasie, jego wspomnienia zostały usunięte. Hermiona naprawdę jest genialna.

- Jest. – Harry uśmiechnął się czule. – A Dumbledore? Jakie jest jego ustosunkowanie się do tego wszystkiego?

- Ach… Dumbledore. – Syriusz potarł głowę z pewnym zakłopotaniem, jego oczy stały się nieco chłodniejsze. – Dumbledore jest w tej chwili trochę zbyt zajęty, aby ingerować w cokolwiek, co ma związek z tobą.

Głowa Harry'ego przechyliła się z ciekowością w cichym geście zachęcającym do tego, by Black udzielił mu większej ilości informacji.

- Ron i Hermiona także mają się dobrze, byli tutaj, ale wysłałem ich do domu. Siedzieli tu przez cały tydzień, byli wyczerpani.

Harry skinął w zrozumieniu głową.

- Dobrze – skomentował. – Syriuszu… co się stało z Dumbledore'em? – naciskał.

- Jest w samym środku procesu, toczy się pełne dochodzenie w sprawie kwestii dotyczących wojny i okresu międzywojennego, a on sam został pozbawiony wszystkich swoich stanowisk.

Szczęka Harry'ego opadła, a następnie znowu się zamknęła. Wypełniło go zadowolone z siebie poczucie satysfakcji, a wraz z nim uczucie smutku. Dumbledore nie był zły, był po prostu… błędnie przekonany w sprawie tego, co uważał za najlepsze. Tom był równie manipulacyjny i nawet mniej troszczył się o dobro swoich zwolenników, po prostu był bardziej… charyzmatyczny i w pewnym sensie bardziej w tej sprawie bezpośredni. Albo coś w tym stylu. Nie wiedział. Jego żołądek ścisnął się.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że żyje.

On… łał. Spodziewał się, że wszystko potoczy się w zupełnie inny sposób, tak dokładnie planował to, jak to wszystko miało się skończyć, ale nigdy nie oczekiwał, że przeżyje… łał. _Żył_.

Cichy śmiech uciekł mu przez usta. Było po wszystkim, a wciąż żył!

Syriusz przyglądał się mu, ale tym razem w jego oczach pojawił się mroczny błysk. Harry zmarszczył brwi, spokojnie wypuszczając powietrze.

- Co jest? – zapytał cicho. Syriusz wysłał mu uśmiech.

- Musisz odpocząć…

- _Syriuszu._ – Natarczywie owinął dłoń o nadgarstek mężczyzny. Syriusz zacisnął szczękę.

- Tom powiedział mi o twoim planie.

Och.

- Syri…

- Nie możesz się przez cały czas poświęcać, Harry! Mogłeś przyjść do mnie, pomógłbym ci znaleźć inne rozwiązanie.

- Nie istniało inne rozwiązanie – oświadczył Potter, marszcząc brwi. – Poza tym, nie chciałem cię martwić…

- Moim zadaniem jest martwienie się o ciebie – oznajmił Syriusz, wzmacniając swój uścisk. – To ja powinienem się o ciebie troszczyć, nie odwrotnie, jesteś dzieckiem…

- Nie jestem – szepnął nagle Harry, niezręcznie. Czy to było właśnie to, czym Syriusz pragnął, by był? Dzieckiem? Dzieckiem, które opuścił w Dolinie Godryka? – Już od dawna nie jestem dzieckiem, nie prawdziwym. N-nigdy nie miałem rodziców, zawsze sam się o siebie troszczyłem, przepraszam, ale nie potrafię zachowywać się w tej całej rodzicielskiej relacji tak, jak chciałbyś, bym się zachowywał.

Jego ojciec chrzestny wyglądał na niesamowicie zranionego. Harry poczuł się okropnie. A w następnej chwili twarz Syriusza wygładziła się nieznacznie, nadal smutna, i mężczyzna ścisnął jego dłonie.

- Rozumiem… Nie jesteś dzieckiem i jesteś… - Syriusz przełknął ślinę. – Nie potrzebujesz tak nagle kogoś, kto mówiłby ci, co powinieneś robić, ale… po prostu pozwól mi być tutaj dla ciebie. Pomóc, gdybyś tego potrzebował, zapewnił miejsce na pobyt, gdybyś nie miał dokąd pójść… Być rodziną. Mógłbyś się na to zgodzić? Po prostu…

- Tak – powiedział natychmiast Harry, uśmiechając się lekko z ulgą. – Tak.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się, a następnie przyciągnął go do uścisku.

- Byłem tak przerażony, myślałem, że cię straciłem…

* * *

Byli w Świętym Mungu przez około tydzień, a Tom dopiero teraz znalazł i przypomniał sobie o liście znajdującym się w jego kieszeni. Patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym rozciął kopertę i przeczytał beznamiętnie jej zawartość, nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak koperta powoli coraz bardziej zgniatana zostawała w jego ręku. Jego szczęka zacisnęła się, a całe ciało się napięło.

- Tom. – Harry zbliżył się do jego oddziału (ich uzdrowiciele początkowo próbowali powstrzymać ich od odwiedzania siebie nawzajem, ale skończyło się to tym, że wymykali się ze swoich pokoi w samym środku nocy i bez względu na wszystko przemykali do siebie nawzajem, tak więc teraz pielęgniarki już po prostu zrezygnowały i starały się upewnić, że ich wycieczki były zezwolone i kontrolowane) po chwili zamarzając w miejscu. Nie spojrzał w górę.

- Tom… co to jest? – Głos drugiego chłopca brzmiał dziwnie słabo.

- Twój mały, samobójczy list pożegnalny – odpowiedział.

Harry podszedł do niego ostrożnie, wbijając wzrok w jego twarz, jak gdyby starając się ocenić, jak daleko już dotarł.

- Errr… Czy, um, przeczytałeś go?

- Jak wierzę, właśnie po to są listy – oparł, a jego głos brzmiał na dziwnie wytarty z wszelkich emocji.

- Racja. Tia. Um. Na temat tego, co napisałem… - zaczął Harry.

- Której dokładnie części? – Spojrzał w górę. Policzki jego przyjaciela płonęły czerwienią. – Tej o tym, jak to jestem najbardziej genialną, najwspanialszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałeś czy…

- Hej, kiedy to pisałem, myślałem, że skończę z umysłem jednorocznego dziecka! – warknął Harry, czerwieniąc się. – Daj mi spokój w sprawie tego, jak… errr…

- Sentymentalne i bzdurne to było? – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Harry jęknął, chowając głowę w dłoniach.

- Czy możesz po prostu udawać, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło i zapomnieć o tym, co napisałem?

- Nie myślałeś tak? – zapytał niewinnie, doskonale wiedząc, że Potter pisał z głębi swojego serca. – Zazwyczaj ludzie są bardzo prawdomówni, kiedy myślą, że konsekwencje ich uczciwości się na nich nie odbiją.

_No dalej, przyznaj to głośno._

- Zamknij się, Tom.

- Jestem wzruszony, że tak wysoko mnie cenisz, kochanie.

- Nie zamkniesz się…

- Nie, ale to słodkie, naprawdę.

- Nienawidzę cię.

- Nie według tego, co napisałeś, tylko nie pozwól zdobyć tego naszym fanom, wzięliby to jako dowód naszych romantycznych relacji.

- Jeśli zamierzasz właśnie mnie za to wyśmiać… - pękł Harry, zaczynając przybierać już bardziej defensywną i wściekłą postawę niż zakłopotaną. Potrząsnął głową, chwytając w uścisku ramię Harry'ego, zanim ten mógłby wypaść z pokoju jak burza i wrócić na swój oddział.

- Usiądź. Czekaj. Jedna chwila.

Nie będąc do końca pewnym, dlaczego właściwie to robi, ale wiedząc, że było to dziwacznie łatwiejsze niż spróbowanie przekazania tego poprzez rozmowę, biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry bez przerwy by mu przerywał, odwrócił kartkę i chwytając pióro znajdujące się na kupce wielu darowanych mu przedmiotów (był tutaj tak niesamowicie znudzony!), znajdującej się na stoliku.

Harry przyglądał mu się ostrożnie, rumieniec zaczynał powoli znikać z jego skóry.

Zaczął pisać.

* * *

Harry spojrzał na swoje dłonie, cichy pokój wypełnił się dźwiękiem skrobiącego pióra.

Przypominajka paliła w jego kieszeni. To ona była powodem, dla którego przyszedł zobaczyć się z Tomem. Otworzył ją i… to był ten rok.

To było jakieś ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat życia Voldemorta, jak zresztą przewidywał rzucony przez niego czar Obliviate… ale Hermiona powiedziała mu, że przypominajka przetrzymuje wszystkie umieszczone w niej wspomnienia.

Nie było w niej innych wspomnień.

Przypominajka była wcześniej pusta, czy co? Zaczął bardziej zastanawiać się nad tym tematem w momencie, w którym Tom z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy podał mu kartkę papieru.

Lekko zdenerwowany, Harry wziął ją i przeczytał.

* * *

_Harry,_

_Jesteś niesamowity._

_Jedną z najbardziej niesamowitych rzeczy w tobie jest fakt, że udało ci się przeżyć tak długo, będąc tak kolosalnym idiotą! _

_Cytuję: „Pewnego dnia mnie zapomnisz, będziesz tylko mgliście wspominał chłopca, którego znałeś, i to będzie okej." Jakim cudem ten niedorzeczny pomysł wciąż siedzi w twojej głowie, bohaterze? Nikt nigdy nie mógłby mi ciebie zastąpić, jest to swego rodzaju jeden z powodów, dla których __przeniosłem się za tobą w czasie__. _

_Ponadto, twoje twierdzenie, jakobym miał cię kiedyś zapomnieć? Logicznie błędne._

_Mam Obręcz Monachijską, zatem nie może mi zostać wymazana pamięć, a nie widzę żadnego innego powodu, który mógłby ewentualnie sprawić, że w jakikolwiek sposób, w jakiejkolwiek formie lub jakimkolwiek znaczeniu o tobie zapomnę, biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś jedyną osobą, do jakiej kiedykolwiek się zbliżyłem i jedyną osobą, którą interesuję się na tyle, aby się do niej zbliżyć… nie mówiąc już o fakcie, że w ogóle jesteś nie do zapomnienia._

_Włożyłem naprawdę wiele starań – zmieniając nawet samą historię – w to, aby ciebie __nie__ zapomnieć, więc takie stwierdzenie jest absurdalne i powinieneś wybić je sobie z głowy, a potem wskazać mi miejsce, w którym przebywają Dursleyowie, dzięki czemu mógłbym okaleczyć ich za to, iż spowodowali, że uważasz, że nie jesteś tego wart._

_Jeśli nie byłbyś, w jednej chwili zostawiłbym cię w spokoju. Mam wysokie wymagania, które powszechnie nazywa się perfekcjonizmem. Wywnioskuj z tego stwierdzenia to, jaki jesteś w mojej opinii._

_Po drugie: „to dobrze. Chciałbym, byś znalazł kogoś innego, albo co tam preferujesz, nikt nie zasługuje na to, aby być sam, w szczególności ty. Zasługujesz na wszystko, Tom"._

_Nawiązuje to do poprzedniego punktu… Skoro zasługuję na wszystko, w takim razie co sprawia, że myślisz, iż masz prawo do usunięcia siebie z mojego życia, zanim sam będę tego chciał? (co, tylko w przypadku, gdybyś miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, oznacza nigdy)._

_Jeśli zasługuję na wszystko, zasługuję na to, aby cię zatrzymać._

_Co preferuję? To znowu byłbyś ty. Nikt inny nie może się z tobą równać i nie, nie znaczy to, że mi się podobasz. Preferencja – osoba, obiekt lub sposób działania, który jest bardziej pożądany niż inne albo stan rzeczy, który jest pożądany. Coś pożądane jest czymś wartym posiadania i niekoniecznie czymś, co pragniesz seksualnie. To sprawia, że ty jesteś moją preferencją, tak więc przestań próbować dodawać do tego wszystkiego emocjonalny sentymentalizm, nastoletnie hormony, oczekiwania społeczne i interpretację każdej rzeczy._

_Powinieneś już wiedzieć, że społeczeństwo tak naprawdę nie za bardzo działa w odniesieniu do naszej dwójki, a słownik ledwo posiada opisujące nas leksyki._

„_Bądź szczęśliwy" – w jakim wszechświecie myślisz, że byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybyś miał umysł jednorocznego dziecka? Jestem pewien, że doskonale ukazałem swoje zniesmaczenie tym pomysłem, a podczas gdy możesz mieć jakieś pojęcie o „przeboleniu tego" w związku z twoim staniem, to raczej ciężkie komentarze na temat preferencji i nie bycia samemu, zapewniam, nie byłyby trafne._

_Spędziłbym następny jakkolwiek-by-był-to-długi czas na znajdywaniu lekarstwa, ponieważ rządzenie światem bez ciebie wcale nie byłoby takie zabawne. Kto podzielałby ze mną cierpienie tego, że trzeba udawać kogoś miłego przed politykami?_

_Jedynym przyjemnym aspektem twojego listu była twoja propozycja „równouprawnienia", więc później porozmawiamy o tym więcej._

_Myślę, że zawarłem tutaj wszystkie największe błędy, jakie popełniłeś i, szczerze mówiąc, zaczyna mi brakować miejsca…_

_Z miłością, obsesyjną na twoim punkcie, naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, co __powinniśmy__ tutaj umieścić,_

_Tom._

_PS „tak wiele rzeczy, o których nigdy ci nie powiedziałem"? Zaintrygowałeś mnie._

* * *

Harry przełknął ślinę, emocje mocno ściskały jego klatkę piersiową, a kiedy czytał, czuł skierowany na siebie wzrok Toma. Kiedy tylko upewnił się, że wyraz jego twarzy jest całkowicie spokojny, w końcu spojrzał w górę.

Tom uniósł brew.

- Zapomniałem o czymś?

- Nie… nie sądzę. – Ponownie zerknął na pergamin, linijki wykaligrafowane schludnym pismem Toma, i na swoje własne, niechlujne bazgroły, znajdujące się po drugiej jego stronie. Zaschło mu w ustach. Tom nigdy wcześniej nie był tak otwarty w sprawie swoich emocji, nie w taki sposób, i fakt, że naśladował jego własny list, w gruncie rzeczy swobodnie umieszczając na papierze swoje własne myśli (a był całkowicie pewny, że Tom tym gardził!), był… wzruszający.

- Wiesz, większość ludzi mogłoby uznać tą odpowiedź za sentymentalną albo coś w tym stylu – mruknął.

- Już doszliśmy do tego, że większość ludzi zazwyczaj się myli – odparł Tom, patrząc mu w oczy. – Wszystko, co ci napisałem, jest faktem.

Harry ukrył uśmiech. To była po prostu taka… Tomowata odpowiedź.

- Przypuszczam, że chciałeś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać – zauważył po chwili Tom i chwilę zajęło Harry'emu zrozumienie, o czym on mówi.

No tak. Przypominajka.

Wyciągnął ją z kieszeni i oczy Toma natychmiast się na nią skierowały, po czym jego wzrok wrócił na jego twarz.

- Otworzyłeś ją.

To nie było stwierdzenie.

- Zawierała w sobie ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat życia Voldemorta… i to nie tylko z powodu _Obliviate_, nie było w niej żadnych innych wspomnień, nie rozumiem tego, była pusta?

Wyraz twarzy Toma zamarł.

- Tom?

- Cholera jasna.

- Co? – zapytał Harry, teraz już zmartwiony. Czy coś poszło nie tak?

- Przypominajki nie duplikują wspomnień.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Duplikują…?

- Dokładnie – potwierdził cicho Tom, przyglądając mu się uważnie, czekając, aż sam zrozumie, o co chodzi.

Po chwili oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

_Cholera jasna._

- Pętla czasu istniała zawsze. To zawsze miało skończyć się w taki sposób!? – krzyknął.

Oni nie… pokonali Losu. To zawsze było ich losem, a przynajmniej na to wyglądało. Wspomnienia Voldemorta już wcześniej były w przypominajce, ponieważ na Voldemorta już wcześniej, w poprzedniej pętli czasu, zostało przez niego rzucone Obliviate_._

Dawno, dawno temu, Tom Riddle naprawdę stał się Voldemortem, a następnie Voldemort został wysłany z powrotem w czasie w celu ponownego stania się Tomem, i ta część historii powtarzała się w kółko, podczas gdy Tom, wolny element, uzyskał możliwość życia w taki sposób, jaki tylko mu się zapragnie, natomiast Voldemort utknął w wiecznej pętli, powtarzającej się jak zacięta płyta, w nieskończoność przeżywając te same pięćdziesiąt lat, za każdym razem zapominając o tym, że robił to już wcześniej.

Przełknął ślinę.

- Jak dawno na to wpadłeś?

- Kiedy Voldemort powiedział mi o swoim planie. Ale nie, to wciąż jest ta sama pętla czasu, po prostu to wszystko łączy się w tym punkcie, zatem wszystkie pętle czasu złączyły się w jedną całość, chociaż my pozostaliśmy na linii, nie utykając w nich. To wciąż dzieje się dla nas po raz pierwszy, ale nie dla Voldemorta, czy to ma sens?

- Nie za bardzo – przyznał Harry. Tom przewrócił oczami.

Nadchodził spokój.

* * *

Zevi nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie podjęli tę decyzję, być może wiedzieli to już od bardzo dawna.

Zostawali. Ze względu na Toma Riddle'a i Harry'ego Pottera Evansa zostawiali za sobą swoje rodziny i życia. Było to z ich strony niemal obrzydliwie Puchońskie.

Z drugiej strony jednak, Harry powiedział im wszystkim, jakie śmiertelne losy czekają na nich, jeżeli zdecydują się wrócić do domu… był Ślizgonem, miał instynkt samozachowawczy.

Nie odważył się myśleć o tym, jak proste było to dla reszty albo, jakie były ich motywacje, znał wyłącznie swoje własne. Studiował historie, ludzi i była to najwspanialsza istniejąca opowieść.

Ta dwójka była centrum wszystkiego.

Nie mógł… tak po prostu zostawić tego wszystkiego, skoro wszystko, o czym marzył i co przewidywał, stawało się prawdą. Przełknął ślinę. Aż do samego końca będzie niesamowicie tęsknił za swoją rodziną, w pewnym sensie zawsze zakładał, że ten wyjazd był tymczasowy.

On, pomimo swoich zastrzeżeń na temat korzystnego wpływu, pod jakim znajdował się Harry, zawsze uważał za pewne, że to Tom wygra. Powinien wiedzieć, że podłamią się nawzajem i skończą na jakimś innym kompromisie.

Oczywiście całkowicie nie wykluczał myśli powrócenia do swojego własnego czasu – Tom nadal miał zaklęcie i Zevi był pewny, że gdyby tylko tego chciał, bez względu na wszystko przeciągnąłby Harry'ego z powrotem w czasie i po prostu zamordował niczego się nie spodziewającego, śpiącego Voldemorta i zajął jego miejsce.

To nie było wykluczone. Nie wiedział, co się stanie.

Podejrzewał, że wcześniej nigdy nie pozostałby z Tomem w taki sposób, bez względu na lojalność i swoją fascynację… ale widział, jak toczyła się ta historia i, jakimś cudem, okazało się, że wpłynęła ona nawet i na niego.

Harry i Tom mieli taki wpływ na ludzi; wszyscy, z którymi mieli kontakt, w jakiś sposób zmienili się pod wpływem tego doświadczenia.

Wysłał z powrotem sobowtóra, który będzie żył jego życiem i obserwował, jak rosną jego własne dzieci.

To było… dobre. Inne, ale dobre.

Zajmie mu trochę czasu przyzwyczajenie się do tego, ale…

Cóż, mieli teraz mnóstwo czasu na przeżycie swojego życia…

Obserwował jak Harry i Tom cierpliwie znosili zaaferowanie uzdrowicieli (był to dzień, w którym wychodzili ze szpitala) i przypatrywali się prasie, tłoczącej u magicznego wyjścia ze Szpitala Świętego Munga.

Gazety były pełne wymyślnych historii na temat ich dwójki, klęski Mrocznej Armii i Czarnego Pana.

Wiedział, że prawdziwa historia była znacznie bardziej wspaniała i o wiele bardziej skomplikowana niż cokolwiek, co znajdowało się w gazetach albo co, nawet on, ze swoim marginalnym zrozumieniem tego wszystkiego, mógłby sobie wyobrazić.

A to był dopiero początek… to były dwa lata.

Mógł się tylko domyślać, co ta dwójka dokona w czasie swojego życia.

Z niecierpliwością tego oczekiwał.

Jeden rozdział został zamknięty, kolejny się zaczął.

Nie mógł się doczekać.

* * *

Harry był zdenerwowany.

Stwierdził, że do opuszczenia Świętego Munga mogą użyć po prostu mugolskiego wejścia, ale Tom przypomniał mu z pewnym rozbawieniem, że o ile nie wybiorą drogi stania się Mrocznymi Lordami, zamiast tej całej kampanii politycznej, to będzie musiał przyzwyczaić się do prasy.

Nie sprawiło to, że poczuł się chociaż trochę lepiej. Czuł mdłości.

Tom spoglądał na niego przez chwilę, po czym poklepał go po ramieniu, ściskając je uspokajająco.

- **Gotowy?**

- **Zdobądźmy panowanie nad światem** – odpowiedział sucho.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

Zatrzymali się na kolejną minutę, tylko po to, by jeszcze na chwilę zachować ten moment, granicę i początek wszystkiego.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Skinął głową.

I ruszyli razem w oślepiające morze fotograficznych błysków.

**Koniec.**

* * *

Czuję się tak niesamowicie _dziwnie_ kończąc tłumaczenie tego opowiadania… Pracowałam nad nim przez dobrych parę miesięcy i włożyłam w nie wiele pracy oraz uczuć. Czuję, że zakończyło się w moim życiu coś, co wspominać będę z wielkim sentymentem i uśmiechem na ustach.

Dziękuję z całego serca wszystkim czytelnikom i komentatorom za to, że wraz ze mną przebrnęli przez to tłumaczenie i dali mi powód do tego, aby je kontynuować. Ilość komentarzy przerosła moje najśmielsze marzenia, zatem jestem wam naprawdę wdzięczna za to, że podzieliliście się (lub być może nawet jeszcze podzielicie?) swoimi opiniami na temat tego, co przeczytaliście. Dziękuję również wszystkim osobom, które wspierały mnie w tłumaczeniu jako bety, a zatem **100-ki. Yakou. no. Ou**, **Jayseen**, **cheroine** oraz **Himitsu** – bez was z pewnością nigdy bym tego nie dokończyła!

Pojawią się pewnie pytania „co dalej", zatem i na nie szybko odpowiem – trzy tygodnie. Trzy tygodnie to czas, który poświęcę na chwilowe odpoczęcie od tłumaczenia. A zatem pierwszego czerwca opublikowane zostanie kolejne moje tłumaczenie. Ankieta na moim profilu (osoby niezarejestrowane zachęcam do udzielenia odpowiedzi w komentarzu) wisieć będzie jeszcze do środy, do tej pory zatem możliwe jest jeszcze zagłosowanie w niej.

Jeżeli ktoś ma jakieś pytania dotyczące „Ulubieńca" i któregoś z jego wątków, to zachęcam do ich zadania – postaram się w jakiś sposób odpowiedzieć.

Zapomniałabym - na moim profilu znajdziecie niedługo link do chomika, na którym możliwe jest ściągnięcie całego "Ulubieńca Losu". W przypadku, gdyby ktoś chciał plik w innej wersji (na przykład z większą czcionką) to proszę tylko dać znać, a taki plik się pojawi.

Żegnam wszystkich i jeszcze raz dziękuję. Do zobaczenia przy następnym tłumaczeniu! :)


End file.
